Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: My name's Kurogasa Kururugi. I'm just your average high schooler that's a fan of Kamen Rider and life as I know it, was boring. But when I got home and fell asleep, I was suddenly transported to a new world, met a beautiful girl on the plains and somehow became Kamen Rider Agito. Yeah, looks like my life is about to be more interesting. It's time to Awaken the Soul! Henshin!
1. Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

Hello everyone! It's Fenikkusumaru here! It's finally here, the revamping story of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! I know you guys have been patient with me and now your patience will be rewarded! I thank you all for your patience and understanding after months of trying to spell and grammar check everything on here. It's insane! And now it's time to once again dive into this story! It's time to Awaken… or rather it's time to Reawaken the Soul! Henshin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Agito. All creative rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori. I also do own Fire Emblem 7. All creative rights belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems Co., Ltd. And any music used in this story do not belong to me either. All songs are credited by their owners.

* * *

 _Darkness…_

 _The one thing about the darkness is that you could never see what was in front or behind you, without some source of light. Sight was completely obscured and the only things you could rely on were your nose and ears. "Where… am I…?" A boy said as he looked around and saw that he was in the darkness. "Why is everything so dark in here? Hello?!" He called out, only to have echoes reflect back at him. "HELLOOOO!" this time, he shouted, but there was still no reply. Confusion got the best of him as he started walking around this dark world he was in. His footsteps were the only thing he can hear and each passing step into the endless void didn't help. "IS SOMEBODY HERE?!"_

 _At that point, a bright light flashed in the darkness, causing the boy to instinctively shield his eyes with his arm while looking away. "Gah, what is this light?!" He gritted as his eyes tried to adjust._

 _When his eyes_ did _adjust, he saw a female figure appear before him._

 _He couldn't see her full appearance, other than a line to show how her appearance would look like, though she was taller than him, by a few inches at best. The only thing he noticed was a line that indicated long hair and wearing a dress. That was all he could tell. Other than that, it was a shot in the dark._

 **"The time has come…"** _the figure said,_ **"You, who possess the Seed, are the last hope for humanity."**

 _"Who are you?!" The boy demanded._

 **"I am –, one of the – of –, and your – "** _The figure answered._

 _The boy couldn't understand her, as parts of her sentence have been silenced. The light then started getting brighter and brighter. For some reason, the boy can't move as he stared at it._

 _"Wait!" The boy cried out._

 **"…Fulfill your destiny…"**

 _That was the last thing he heard before the light engulfed the boy._

* * *

"MR. KURURUGI!"

I yelped out in surprise as I looked around and saw that I was in my classroom, as my classmates all stared at me. Aw man, I must've fallen asleep again! "Sleeping in my class again, are you?" The teacher frowned.

"I'm sorry Sensei." I apologized.

"Well, you can make up for that, by staying after class in detention… again." the teacher said.

"Aw man…" I groaned in dismay before my teacher went back to lecturing the class and I stared at the window.

Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Kurogasa Kururugi. I'm just your average 18 year–old 3rd year high school student, with brown hair in the style that one would think I was Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed, having blue eyes, and at the moment, wearing my school uniform.

As I said, I'm just your Average Joe. I have an athletic build but I'm not an athlete. I can cook just to get by, and even though I have a little higher than average IQ, schoolwork can be a major pain in the butt. And one thing I dislike about myself is that I can't talk to girls when it comes to wooing them. Don't get me wrong, I can talk with girls normally. It's just that when it comes to getting a girlfriend and wanting to be in a serious relationship, I'm bad at it.

I really wish I had that kind of confidence, but as the saying goes, 'beggars can't be choosers.' And, that's pretty much the story of my life.

Not that I don't _appreciate_ my life, it's just that… my life's been pretty boring as of late. The only thing noteworthy of my life being interesting was that dream I had just now.

It's been nagging at me for the past year ever since my 17th birthday. At first, it was interesting, but then it started to get annoying, seeing that it's happening to me almost every day. I really want to know what that dream meant, but it doesn't want to give me a straightforward answer. Still, I'd do _any_ thing to have some excitement in my life.

So after class was done, and staying behind, serving my sentence of detention for the third time this week, I walked for home. I still don't like it, but I've gotten so used to it, it's almost like it's built into my routine. Then again, it's not like anyone's waiting for me back home. I never told anyone this but I guess I can trust you guys. You see… I don't have any parents. When I was a baby, an orphanage took me in and I lived there most of my life, until I was able to get by and be able to live on my own thanks to the government providing me a house I can live in. And I've taken several part–time jobs to get the extra money I need to buy food and other extra stuff, if I could afford it.

I soon got home and after opening the door to my house, and throwing my bag on the couch, I went upstairs to my room. Again, I'm average, and an average guy like me has an average house, so it's really not fancy, but at least I have a roof over my head. Going up to my room, I opened it and looked to see the collection of Kamen Rider belts I have, mounted on my wall. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I was a Kamen Rider fan? Say what you want about me being an otaku, but Kamen Rider is cool. I have all the belts of the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Ghost. I don't have enough money to get the extra props, but I'm happy with getting the belts and initial accessories that came with them.

Smiling at my collection, I decided to lie down on my bed and take a nap. Hopefully, I'll feel refreshed and livelier than ever.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon is a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared, to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield, charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance, Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as she looked up with her eyes closed, feeling the wind. **  
(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain, with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently. **  
(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Matthew was trying to pick the lock on a chest before he looked at the screen, surprised that he got caught. He was then hit on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment. **  
(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened, as the screen slowly moved down, before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion, being suddenly surrounded by the Lords, sent by the Overlord of Darkness. **  
(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Lords.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Lords as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her javelin. Wil fired arrows at some, and Dorcas hacked a Lord with his axe. **  
(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at one, while Matthew slashed another with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at a group of Lords, with Serra whacking one with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move forward. **  
(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in to the entrance of Castle Caelin where Lundgren was there, waiting. Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging in at Lundgren. **  
(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa then gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six. The Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and charged in with Lyn, jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick. **  
(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusted forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying high in the sky before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

 _Okay, this is getting really old! I'm back in the darkness again! "Where… am I…?" I said as I looked around. "Hello?!" I called out, only to have echoes reflect back at me. "HELLOOOO?!" This time, I shouted, but still no reply. I was getting really ticked off at this point as I started walking around this dark world I'm in. That and the footsteps that echoed didn't do anything to help me either. "ALRIGHT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE IN THE DARK, LADY, SO COME ON OUT!"_

 _At that point, a bright light flashed in the darkness, causing me to instinctively shield my eyes with my arm while looking away. "Gah, this light's blinding me!" I gritted as my eyes tried to adjust._

 _When my eyes_ did _adjust, I saw the female figure appear before me._

 _Again, I can't see her full appearance, other than just a line to show how her appearance would look like. The only thing I noticed about that line was that it indicated her having long hair and was wearing a dress. That's all I can tell. Other than that, it's a shot in the dark._

 **"The time has come…"** _the figure said,_ **"You, who possess the Seed, are the last hope for humanity."**

 _"Who are you?!" I demanded._

 **"I am –, one of the – of –, and your – "** _The figure said._

 _Seriously, why are parts of her sentence being silenced?! What is she saying?! At that point, the light started getting brighter and brighter. For some reason, I can't move as I stared into the light._

 _"Wait!" I cried out._

 **"…Fulfill your destiny…"**

 _The next thing that happened, was that I now had one of those falling dreams. The kind where you feel like you're falling and yet you're not. There are these swirls of bright colors that will hurt your eyes so much, you didn't want look at them for too long. And for some reason, I had this really bad stomachache. It felt like something wanted to burst out of my bowels from the inside, and yet it didn't. What the heck's going on?!_

 _I couldn't answer that question because I soon blacked out after a few moments of falling in this vortex._

* * *

 _In the darkness, a pair of eyes opened up and it glowed, bright, crimson red. If you looked into these eyes, they were filled with hatred, cruelty, and malice, put together in one._

 **"Finally… after all these years… you have revealed yourself!"** _A dark voice echoed._ **"The time has now come to crush The Seed and usher in, an Era of Darkness!"**

* * *

Ugh… It's great that my consciousness came back to me, but my head hurts like I'm having a hangover. The weird part, is that I don't drink. No wonder I feel so dehydrated. Still, that was one crazy dream I had.

Wait a minute… something's not right. I don't hear any cars driving by the house. I only hear birds singing. And how come my room is dim and that the sun was still up? Wasn't it already setting while I was going home? And… *sniff sniff* I smell grass too. Why am I sleeping outside?! What the–

I slowly opened my eyes and they widened when I saw that I was _definitely_ not in my room. I moved my head, looking around, and noticed that I was lying down on some sort of small cot in a big tent, with the frame being made of strong wood. The frame of the tent was draped over by what appeared to be animal skins that Native Americans would use, with a hole on the top so smoke could escape into the air, follow by actual cloths that covered all around the sides with one cloth being used as a door. In the middle was a fire pit surrounded by stones to keep the fire in place with a black kettle over it. Around the tent were chests used to store clothing, shelves that stored kitchenware, and jars for holding large amounts of liquid.

WHERE THE HECK _AM_ I!?

"Oh, you're awake," A woman's voice said. I looked to the source of the voice, and boy was I in for a surprise. My cheeks had a light tint of red as I saw in front of me, in my opinion, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She looked to be around my age, having forest green hair tied in a long ponytail with forest green eyes. I've never met anyone with forest green hair, unless they dyed their hair that way, but from what I can tell, her hair color was natural. What she wore was what looked like a sky blue Chinese–style dress and a black undershirt, with a yellow sash tied around her waist. The slits in her dress moved all the way up past her thighs, revealing her legs, which ended with her brown leather boots. She had a small wooden bowl of water in her hands.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"I… think so." I got out as I slowly got up from my bed and sat up before my blush disappeared. The woman then approached, holding my back with her hand and she let me drink the bowl of water, letting the cold drink wash down my throat. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… that's much better. Thank you." I thanked with a sigh of content. "What happened to me?"

"I found you, unconscious on the plains while I was out hunting." The girl replied.

What she said, hit me, like an anvil dropped onto my head.

I WAS FOUND UNCONSCIOUS ON THE _PLAINS_?!

Okay, calm down! No need to panic! You're just nowhere near Japan anymore! Wait a minute, maybe I _DO_ need to panic! I have every _right_ to panic! Where the heck am I!? I wanna go home!

"Are you okay? Your face is pale." The girl said worried.

"A–Ah," I noticed, then breathed to try and calm myself down. "I–I'm okay. I'm just trying to recover, that's all. Yeah, that's it!" I laughed nervously.

"Hmm…" The girl said looking at me for a while before saying, "Very well. If you're feeling okay, then that's fine with me. It's a good thing I found you, otherwise, bandits would have come and tried to take all of your possessions. You're safe now, so you have nothing to worry about."

"R–Right," I nodded. Seriously, there are bandits in this place? What _is_ this, the Medieval Era?!

"I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. What's your name? Can you remember?" The girl now known as Lyn introduced.

"Y–Yeah…" I managed to say. "I'm Kurogasa. It's nice to meet you, Lyn."

"Kurogasa… what an odd name…" Lyn said. "But don't mind me, it's a good name." She then noticed something else about me. "I see by the looks of your strange clothes that you're not from around here."

"Huh?" I blinked and looked down to see that I was still in my school clothes. "Oh uh… yeah, I guess you could say that." I chuckled nervously.

"I see. So what's a foreigner like you doing here in the Sacae plains?" Lyn asked.

"The Sacae Plains…?" I asked confused. "Is _that_ where I am now?"

"Yes." Lyn nodded. "You're here in the Sacae Plains, in the country of Sacae, on the continent of Elibe."

Okay, that confirms that I'm _definitely_ not in Japan anymore. "I–I see."

"Would you share your story with me Kurogasa? About what brings you here to the Sacae Plains?"

"Um…" I said, feeling nervous while I looked away. Should I really tell her? "I–I don't know. You'd probably think I'm crazy."

"Try me then." Lyn said.

"Huh?" I asked confused, looking at her.

"I said try me. My reaction will depend on your answer."

"Uh…" I said before looking away again. Man, this is definitely getting out of hand. If I reveal that I'm from another world, she's probably going to laugh at me, think that I'm crazy, and have gone insane.

But just as I was about to say something, Lyn and I heard something coming from outside the tent, "Hm? What was that noise?" Lyn wondered.

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"I'll go see what's happening. Kurogasa, wait here for me."

"O–Ok," I nodded before Lyn ran out of the tent. I sat there on the bed thinking about what happened just now. I was in my room, taking a nap after school, then all of a sudden, I had that dream again and got sucked up into this new world I have no clue about.

Not only that, there was that strange stomachache I had while being transported to this world. I don't know what that was. It felt like something wanted to burst out of me from inside and yet it didn't, which was really weird.

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when Lyn arrived back at the tent and she looked worried. "Hey Lyn, is everything okay?" I asked.

"No, I just spotted some bandits!"

"Wait, bandits?!" I asked surprised.

"Yes, they must have come down from the Bern Mountains and must be planning on raiding the local villages." Lyn nodded. "I… I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own."

"How many are we talking?" I asked.

"I only spotted two. You'll be safe in here, Kurogasa."

"W–Wait, hold on! I can't just leave you on your own!" I protested.

"What? You want to help?" Lyn blinked.

"Yeah, I want to!"

"But what can you do?" Lyn asked. "Can you use a weapon?"

"Uh, well…" I said pausing to consider my next words. Remember when I said that I had a little above average IQ? Well, that in definition means that I could at least think ahead of my opponents by a step or two. I should know because I used to play chess and other strategy based games back in the day and I had some shares of wins and losses, mostly wins. "I uh… I got a brain for a weapon." I said sheepishly. "I can probably think of some strategies that could probably help."

"Ah, I see… so you're a strategist by trade?" Lyn asked to which I nodded. "An odd profession, but…" She said thinking about it before finally saying with a nod, "Very well. We'll go together. If you want to help, Kurogasa, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me."

"Okay," I nodded before Lyn took what appeared to be a katana from the side of her tent and went out, with me following. I really hope I know what I'm doing.

* * *

We soon went out of the tent and headed straight towards the bandits. There was one bandit wandering around while another was waiting outside another tent that was just up head. "I need to get closer to the enemy."

"Well, I don't think that bandit saw us yet, so I think it's safe to move up." I said. "We could probably sneak up and launch a surprise attack."

"Good idea." Lyn nodded. With that, the two of us crept closer towards the first bandit, hoping to surprise him, but unfortunately, it failed as the bandit already noticed us. "Oh no! The bandit's spotted us! He's coming this way!" she exclaimed.

"What's this, a couple of strangers?" The bandit chuckled, "Good, there's some people I can kill!" He then brandished his axe and charged straight towards us.

"Leave this to me." Lyn said. "I'll handle him." With that, she charged at the bandit.

"Die little girl!" The bandit shouted, raising his axe, "RAAAAAAAH!" He swung, but Lyn was quick and dodged his axe swing.

"Take this!" Lyn shouted giving the bandits two good cuts across his chest.

"GAHHHHH, you wench! You'll pay for that!" The bandit yelled before he swung his axe again, but Lyn dodged gracefully by planting her foot on the ground, pivoting away, while spinning, before she moved in and slashed the bandit three more times, finally stabbing him in the stomach. The bandit coughed out blood before Lyn yanked her sword out of the bandit's body and he fell to the ground dead.

I couldn't stand the look as I suddenly had the urge to vomit. I tried my best not to retch at the sight of a dead body. This was the first time I saw such a death.

Lyn cheered with a shout of, "Victory!" before she turned to me, and saw that I was looking pale and sick before I got on my hands and knees and vomited. "Hey, are you okay?!" She asked worriedly as she approached, kneeling next to me , trying to calm me down.

"…Y–Yeah," I answered shakily after throwing up. "Sorry, I…"

Lyn helped me up and asked softly, "Was that your first time seeing someone being killed?" I nodded quietly at her question. "I see. I apologize for that. It's not easy when you see someone die right before your eyes."

"Yeah… How can you manage that? Being able to kill someone?"

"…" She was silent but had an understanding look on her face, "It's hard when you first spill blood and it won't get easier the next time. But I take some comfort knowing that every time I kill a bandit, the innocents can sleep easy and go on with their peaceful lives. That is how I see it."

"I see…" I nodded. She's right. It's not like Lyn killed that bandit because she _wanted_ to. She must hate the thought of killing someone as well. At least that gave me some comfort. "Thanks, Lyn."

"No problem." Lyn smiled. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll manage…" I said, finally calming down.

"Okay," Lyn nodded before she let go of me. "Let's get that bandit leader over there."

"Right," I nodded before we continued on.

* * *

We continued going to the tent being raided, and by the time we arrived, the bandit leader turned around to see us. He had yellow spiky hair with a green bandanna around his forehead, wearing a green shirt with grey shoulder armor over his right shoulder, and brown leather armor, while wearing tan pants and brown boots. He also had a scar on his cheek.

"Stop right there, bandit!" Lyn shouted, drawing her katana and pointing it at him. "Your pillaging and murdering days are over!"

"HA! Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?!" the bandit known as Batta asked.

"I _know_ I can!" Lyn said confidently before charging in at the bandit, with the latter charging at her with an axe at hand.

"Die!" Batta yelled as he swung his axe. Lyn used her katana to defend herself, cringing as she felt the strength he put into that one swing alone. Lyn pushed him back before making a dash towards him.

Her battle with Batta was something. Even though his axe swings were slow. he could keep up with her speed. He grabbed Lyn by the arm before delivering a push forward and an uppercut with his axe. Lyn managed to get away but a gash appeared on her arm, making her tumble a few times.

"Lyn!" I cried out and ran over to her side as she struggled to stand up.

"Whew! He's tough…" She whispered. "It all comes down to this next blow." She then turned to me. "Kurogasa, if I fall, I want you to flee. You _must_ escape!"

"WHAT?!" I asked incredulously. "Are you crazy?! There's no _way_ I'm gonna do that!"

"But–"

"No buts Lyn, I'm not leaving you behind!" I argued. "You've been helping me this whole time, so now it's _my_ turn to help _you_!"

"Kurogasa…" Lyn murmured.

"Are you done yet?" Batta asked annoyed. "If so, then I can finish you off!" He yelled, but as he rose his axe, getting ready to swing…

*STAB!*

Batta's eyes widened in shock and looked down. Lyn and I were surprised to see that a lance pierced through his chest from behind. Where did _that_ come from?! The lance was soon yanked out and Batta fell to the ground dead, and when he did, my eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Standing before Lyn and I, was this humanoid thing standing on two legs, being yellowish–tan in color and has a head of a jaguar with black lines outlining some of its body. It had black spots all over, with a white abdomen and it also had a brown belt over it, with sharp claws on both its hands and feet. The most notable thing, was that it had a long red scarf around its neck.

This was the Panther Lord.

"No way…" I gasped.

"W–What _is_ that?!" Lyn asked surprised.

"It's…" I began. This is impossible! Why is a Panther Lord in this world?! That doesn't make any sense!

The next thing that happened was the Panther Lord charging at me, wanting to kill me with its lance, but Lyn and I dodged in time.

"I don't know what you are, but leave my friend alone!" Lyn shouted before charging at the Panther Lord.

"Lyn, no, don't fight it!" I cried out, but it was no use as Lyn clashed with the Panther Lord and began her battle with it.

Lyn started by dodging on one side from the enemy's attack to parrying one of its thrusts aimed at her. By then the Panther Lord aimed its lance to find an opening, but Lyn managed to kick it away. The Panther Lord charged in again, and Lyn sidestepped from the attack. She immediately slashed its hand before giving another slash on its chest, but it didn't do much.

"What?!" Lyn gasped before the Panther Lord attacked again.

She kept up her defense as the Panther Lord tried to stab her with its lance. When it thrust forward _too_ far, she took the chance by stabbing him in the gut, but again, it didn't do much. That was when it grabbed the sword and pulled it out before it used its strength to send Lyn flying a few feet before she hit the ground rather hard.

"Lyn!" I shouted running over to her, but the Panther Lord blocked my way and it suddenly held my neck with one hand, trying to suffocate me. I was choking, and was now focused on trying to break the hold, but I couldn't. The Panther Lord was too strong.

What do I do…? WHAT DO I DO?!

 **"…The time has come…"**

It's that same voice, but now the voice was speaking to me in my head. That voice sure has bad timing though!

 **"…You, who possess the Seed, are the last hope for humanity…"**

Dang it, voice! What are you trying to tell me?! Just say it! I need to get out of this mess and help Lyn! I don't want her and I to die! Tell me what I need to do!

 **TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Then after a moment of silence, the voice said…

 **"…Fulfill your destiny…"**

 **"…Agito…"**

My eyes widened in shock. Did that voice say …Agito? Then… the seed the voice mentioned was… the Seed of Agito? But that's impossible! There's no way! Agito is nothing but a fictional character! But… then again, given the situation I'm in now, these dreams I'm having, coming to this world, and seeing the Panther Lord right in front of me, I'm starting to think that maybe this is the real deal!

With new strength, I somehow managed to kick the Panther Lord away from me, prompting it to let go of the hold, before we gained distance from each other. After coughing and regaining my breath, I did the various movements Shouichi Tsugami did in the show. First, I had my left hand on my waist then brought my right arm over my left hand. Next I thrust my right arm forward, then pulled it back to my right side so that my palm was facing me. A yellow light then appeared on my waist and swirled as the fabric of space spun along with the yellow light before a belt materialized, surprising me.

This was the Alter Ring. It's comprised of a red belt which had solver buttons on the sides. The center was an oval–shaped buckle which had a silver lining, and a pitch black stone filling it in. In the center was a circle of yellow precious metal. On the top and bottom of the circle were gold protrusions like propeller blades which were gold and extended to opposite sides of the center, overlapping the silver edges above and below the yellow stone.

I can't believe it! It's really happening!

The Alter Ring made a low hum while a second noise, which was a high pitched pulsing sound, gained the Panther Lord and Lyn's attention, with the latter looking at me confused after recovering, because she saw me wearing the belt.

"Kurogasa…?" Lyn asked.

I ignored her as I slowly extended my right arm forward with my hand in a vertical position. I then shouted out the iconic word that every Kamen Rider says.

 **"HENSHIN!"**

I brought my arms up to my face in an 'X' position then brought them down to the solver buttons to press both of them at the same time. I heard the signature vrooming sound as the light inside the belt shined brightly engulfing me in light while blinding the Panther Lord and Lyn momentarily. When the light died down, Lyn's eyes widened at seeing me in… my armor.

"K–Kurogasa?!" Lyn gasped in surprise.

* * *

 **BGM: BELIEVE YOURSELF by Shoko Fujibayashi**

My suit was comprised of a black bodysuit, wearing the Alter Ring around my waist. I sported gold circular kneecaps with silver accents and gold bands just above my ankles. My chest armor had a gold front, simulating pectorals and an abdomen with a rectangular black stone in the center of my chest. My sides were layered with silver metal while the rest was black steel. My collar was gold, connected to the black stone by a golden line. My shoulder pads were black, with a silver trim running around the center to point up on either side. I also wore gold bands around my wrists. My helmet is mostly black, but the eyes are large and red. For some reason, my vision was clear and not tinted red. I had a silver mouth plate which was layered, looking insect–like. The edges of the mouth plate were gold and connected between my eyes to rise up and spread into a set of horns cresting on my forehead, and on my forehead was a small blue gem.

I became Kamen Rider Agito!

"K–Kurogasa… What _are_ you?" Lyn asked dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, the Panther Lord gasped but then seethed, _**"Agito!"**_

I looked at myself in disbelief. Right now, I wanted to scream like the fan boy I was, but right now I got other important things to take care of! Like taking care of that Panther Lord! Rushing towards him, I leaped into the air, flipping towards him before slamming into his head with a flying side kick.

The Panther Lord stumbled back before it regained its footing and charged at me with its lance in tow. It tried to stab me, but I dodged to the side and did a few more punches and kicks. Swinging my arms around a few times to get into another stance, I charged at the Panther Lord and the latter and I clashed with spear and arms. It tried slashing me horizontally, but I did a backflip and did a karate chop after, breaking the spear in half. Since when can I do backflips anyway?

"Hi–YAH!" I shouted, kicking the Panther Lord in the head, making it stumble backwards. "Is that all you got?!"

 _ **"Ergh…"**_ The Panther Lord growled before baring his claws at me. Then, with a terrifying roar, he charged at me again, unleashing a furious and unrelenting barrage of slash attacks. I dodged most of them but the Panther Lord managed to land a few scratches, making sparks fly off my armor.

He then leaped up and hit me square in the chest with a dropkick, causing more sparks to fly off my armor, sending me crashing into a tree behind me.

"Kurogasa!" She cried out in worry.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…" I gritted, trying to stay up.

 _ **"Agito… it is unforgivable…"**_ The Panther Lord said, while approaching me. _**"Humans shalt not approach divinity!"**_ It then ran towards me, ready to slash me with its claws, but I managed to block the attack.

"I never asked for this!" I snapped. Then, pushing him back, I grunted, "But you don't have the right to deny humanity the chance to evolve!"

 _ **"Fool! Humans do not need to evolve! It is for humanity's own good!"**_

"That was yours and the other Lords' limit to begin with!" I shouted before charging at the Panther Lord. Letting loose a loud battle cry, I unleashed a flurry of punches to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him briefly as he stumbled back. "You claim you're helping us by keeping us down, but in reality, you're trying to keep us down so we don't surpass you and that you can no longer enslave us!"

 _ **"Silence!"**_ The Panther Lord roared, trying to slash at me wildly, but missed every time.

"Heh, and your reaction is proof that I'm right." I said before I kicked it really hard, making it stumble back a few feet to gain some distance between us. It's time for me to finish this battle with the finisher that every Kamen Rider has: The Rider Kick.

Immediately, the crest on my head folded outwards, folding out into six horns instead of two. Crouching down, I got into a combat stance as the Agito symbol appeared beneath my feet. "It's time for you to face _my_ judgment! I'm putting a stop to you, once and for all!" I added. The Agito symbol was then absorbed into my feet and I ran towards the Panther Lord, before jumping up high for the Panther Lord to see. I tucked in my left leg in, with my right leg sticking out as the bottom of my right foot shined brightly, while diving down for my Rider Kick.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted, slamming my kicking foot onto the Panther Lord, making him stumble back hard as I landed on my feet in a combat stance. When it stopped stumbling, just like in the show, a halo appeared above the Panther Lord's head stunning it.

However, a large Agito symbol made out of gold energy appeared on the Panther Lord too. That never happened in the show, but hey, at least my Rider Kick was modernized to an extent. The Panther Lord roared in pain before–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The Panther Lord's life ended.

 **End BGM**

* * *

The crests on my helmet receded from six to two before I relaxed. I stood normally and looked to Lyn. The light from my Alter Ring shined brightly, engulfing my body before it dimmed down, returning me to civilian form and the Alter Ring disappeared.

Dropping down to one knee, I panted heavily as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Phew… I–I… I did it…"

Lyn looked at me in shock and disbelief at what I did. I don't blame her. What I did was something that's not human. Then again, when did the Kamen Riders _ever_ do anything that's humanly possible?

I then felt exhaustion take over as I fell over to the side, but not before Lyn caught me, cradling me in her arms, "Kurogasa, are you okay?!" Lyn asked worriedly.

"Heh, heh… I should be asking _you_ that." I chuckled weakly.

Lyn chuckled as she smiled at me, still cradling me in her arms. "I'm fine, thanks to you. I… I don't know what that was, but it was incredible."

"I'll tell ya… when I wake up… from passing out." I said tiredly before I did just that.

* * *

 _In the darkness, the glowing red eyes narrowed._ **"Hmmmmm…** **so my servant has failed."** _The voice said._ **"No matter…** **your return is all that matters.** **Now that you are here Agito, I can finally crush the Seed that resides in you. My strength is not with me now, but once it is restored, I will seek you out, and then…** **I will destroy you, and the world shall be in eternal darkness. Enjoy your small victory while you can.** **Because one day, you will fail and all shall end…"**

 _And with that, the glowing red eyes disappeared into the void of nothingness._

* * *

Ugh… I've been out for a long time haven't I? The last thing I remember was transforming into Agito and beating that Panther Lord. I thought that was all fictional and yet… it happened. I became a Kamen Rider. It was the most awesome thing that happened to me and… *sniff, sniff* What's that smell? It smells like… food!

I opened my eyes, while adjusting to the light and when I did, I saw that I was back in Lyn's tent on her bed. When I turned my head to the left, I saw that Lyn was at the fire pit cooking some food in a pan. No wonder it smelled good. Lyn looked to me and smiled, seeing that I was awake.

"Good morning, Kurogasa. Are you awake yet?"

Wait a minute… morning? Does that mean I've been unconscious the whole night? Oh well, at least I'm rested up. And I'm hungry anyways. I haven't eaten anything since I came to this world.

"With the smell of breakfast in the morning, how could I not be?" I chuckled as I sat up and stretched out to loosen up.

"That fight must have taken a lot out of you." Lyn commented.

"No kidding," I agreed as I sat on the edge of the bed. Lyn then took a serving spoon and placed on two wooden plates and spoons, scrambled eggs and meat before taking them and walking over to my bedside to sit next to me.

"Here you go. Eat as much as you like." Lyn smiled, handing me my plate of eggs and meat.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." I said gratefully, taking my plate and had it sit on my lap. I then clasped my hands together before saying, "Itadakima~su!"

"Huh?" Lyn asked confused. "What did you say?"

Right, I forgot, I'm not in Japan anymore.

"Oh uh… it's what I say, every time I'm about to eat. It means 'Let's eat' in Japanese, the language of my country, Japan."

"I see…" Lyn said a bit intrigued. "But I've never heard of this 'Japan' before. It's not on any map of Elibe."

"Of course it isn't." I said.

"Why is that?" Lyn asked

Alright, it's now or never, she might think I'm crazy with what I'm about to say, but I don't want to lie to her. "Well… as crazy as this might sound… I… come from another world."

Okay, here it comes. She's gonna laugh her head off right about now.

…

…

…

…wait a minute, why isn't she laughing?

What came out of Lyn's mouth was, "Really?"

I looked at her surprised and shocked, "Huh?! You actually believe me?!"

"Well, considering that you did something that's not of this world yesterday, I'd say yes."

I looked at her in disbelief and incredulity before I glared at her suspiciously and asked, "Okay, who are you and what do you do to my new friend Lyn?"

Lyn couldn't help but giggle at that, "I assure you, I am the real Lyn. I _was_ being serious about believing you." Smiling at me, she said, "Now, tell me about this 'Japan.'"

"You… You want to know about my home?" I asked, surprised.

Laughing, she said, "Of _course_ I do! It's not every day that you meet someone from another world!"

I could only laugh sheepishly at that, "Hehe… well, you got a point there." I said rubbing the back of my head. I guess it couldn't hurt to tell her about my country.

So with that, the two of us chatted happily as we ate breakfast, talking about everything related to Japan. The culture, the people, the food, you name it. Lyn certainly had a lot of questions to ask and I didn't mind answering every single one she throws at me. We've been at this for an hour or two and by the time I answered all her questions, we had already finished our breakfast.

"I see… that is very interesting." Lyn stated.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I grinned.

"It sure is." Lyn nodded. She then said, "Now, can you talk to me about what happened yesterday? When you… had that armor on you? What was that creature that attacked us?"

"Right." I said before I cleared my throat to explain. "When I was in that armor, I was known as a Kamen Rider."

Lyn looked confused, "Kamen Rider?"

"Yes. They are my country's heroes that fight for justice and defeat those who do evil, wherever they may be. The Kamen Rider I became was Kamen Rider Agito."

"Agito…" Lyn murmured.

"Mhmm, one can identify a Kamen Rider by the unique belt one wears. In my case, the belt you saw yesterday was the Alter Ring."

"Is there a history as to how your armor came to be?" Lyn asked.

"Actually there is, yes." I said. "There were two entities: The Overlord of Light and the Overlord of Darkness. These twin 'brothers' co–existed in harmony for a time, eventually creating the world. However, neither could agree on who would reign over their creation and a battle for control took place. In the end, the Overlord of Darkness triumphed over his brother, the Overlord of Light. But with his dying breath, the Overlord of Light bestowed his essence upon humanity, the Seed of Agito, with the hopes that one day they would evolve beyond his control. But the Overlord of Darkness refused to let this occur, taking it upon himself to personally eliminate the vessels of Agito, creating the Lords to kill all humans who possess the potential to "evolve" into Agito."

"And… you're one of these vessels holding a Seed of Agito?" Lyn asked.

"I am." I answered.

"And that creature… was a Lord?" Lyn questioned.

"Yeah, it was a Panther Lord to be exact. The Lords are a group of powerful disciples serving under the Overlord of Darkness, who created them from his body. They're all human–like with the head of the animal whose tribe they belong to, and they have a wing–shaped protuberance sticking out of their shoulder, possibly referencing their existence as either angels or holy messengers."

"Interesting…" Lyn pondered.

"When they murder someone who has the potential to become Agito, they commit a ritual by using their hands, saying that they want permission to sin. Every one of them has their unique way of murdering, and killing a normal human is considered taboo with the penalty of death."

"Hmmmmm…" Lyn said thoughtfully.

"You know… to be honest with you, the Kamen Riders are nothing more than fiction, including Agito and his story… at least in _my_ world."

"They're… not real?" Lyn asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, they're not real in my world and yet… when I came to _this_ world, somehow, someway, I was able to become Agito. I know it's strange and I can't comprehend it all, but… what was nothing but fiction, now became reality. I became one of the many fictional heroes I looked up to as a child. It's a dream come true for me!"

Lyn smiled softly as she said, "That must be nice, living your dream like that. But… when you say they weren't real… what are these Kamen Riders? Are they heroes of ancient legend?"

"Not _even_ of ancient legend," I replied. "From my world, even though they are fiction, the first Kamen Riders came to be, only almost 50 years ago. But they are still considered as great heroes."

"That's very interesting… But I wonder why this particular Kamen Rider is real in _my_ world?" Lyn pondered.

"I wonder that myself too." I agreed.

It was silent for a while, as we thought about this until Lyn said, "Say Kurogasa… I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Judging from your battle yesterday, I can see that you have some experience in the ways of war."

"Uh… well, I really wouldn't say that." I said sheepishly.

However, Lyn ignored that part when she said, "Would you allow me to travel with you?"

"Huh? You want to travel with me?" I blinked and Lyn nodded. "Um… shouldn't you get permission from your parents first? I really don't want them to get mad, knowing that you're traveling with a random stranger."

Lyn however looked surprised, "You… want to get permission from my parents?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked. That was when Lyn's facial expression changed, suddenly looking sad by bowing her head down with the bangs of her hair covering her eyes. Oh crap… what did I say? "L–Lyn, what's wrong?" I asked a bit worried.

"My mother and father… died six months ago…" Lyn murmured.

Oh Lyn…

"My people– the Lorca– they don't…" Lyn trembled. "I'm the last of my tribe."

Dang it, nice going Kurogasa, that was real smooth of you, bringing up a woman's past. Man, I'm such an idiot!

"Bandits attacked and… they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered." Lyn continued. "My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and the people were old–fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. They wouldn't follow me…"

"Lyn…" I said sadly as I saw tears coming down her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Lyn sniffed. "I've been alone for so long…"

That's when I went over to her and hugged Lyn, much to her surprise, "K–Kurogasa?"

"Let it out…" I muttered.

"W–What are you–" Lyn began.

"Let it all out…" I told her softly. "I won't judge…"

"Kurogasa…" Lyn said lowly before she sobbed silently as I continued to comfort her.

"I may not know what it's like to have parents but… I _do_ know the pain of loneliness…" I muttered.

"H–Huh…?" Lyn got out while looking at me.

"I never knew _either_ of my parents… I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember." I continued. "I've stayed in the orphanage until I was old enough to look after myself. And during that time… every time I see kids being adopted by their parents and them not choosing me, I felt… so lonely… It hurts so much. But… when I made some friends at school, I never felt alone anymore. For the first time, I felt happy to know that I have someone that cares about me."

"Kurogasa…" Lyn murmured.

"And now… you won't have to feel alone anymore… because you now have me for a friend." I smiled softly.

"Hmmm… a friend…" Lyn smiled gently as well, laying her head on my chest. We stayed like this in comfortable silence for a while before she said, "Thank you Kurogasa. I'm better now."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I broke the hug and Lyn looked at me.

"Yes. I'm fine. I will shed no more tears." Lyn assured before wiping her eyes. "Kurogasa, I want– I _must_ become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death. Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone." She said determined. "Kurogasa, tell me you'll train me. Tell me that you'll let me travel with you!"

"Um…" I said, thinking about it. This could be an opportunity for me to explore this new world I'm in. If it weren't for Lyn finding me, I would've ended up being lost in this new world forever. Plus… with the Lords here, it's now my duty as a Kamen Rider… as Agito, to protect this world from evil. So with a nod and a smile, I said, "Alright, you can travel with me."

Lyn smiled brightly at that. "You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!" She then hugged me really tight.

"I'm happy too…" I wheezed. "Okay Lyn… choking… can't breathe… need air…"

Lyn realized that and let go of me with a bashful smile. "O–Oh, sorry about that."

"It's alright…" I waved off, coughing a bit.

"Still, we'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it, right?"

"Right," I nodded.

Well I can say this for sure: this is gonna be one crazy adventure.

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)**

 **(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with confident smiles.  
 **(Habatakeru no~)** With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

 **(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, Kurogasa leaned against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley, looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
 **(Tatazumu hitori de)** The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
 **(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)** At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
 **(Zutto nanika sagashite)** The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

 **(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** The screen then suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon.  
 **(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)** Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars flew up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

 **(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top of a hill.  
 **(Furikiru GEEJI)** The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
 **(Afureru namida wo kechirase)** While the rest of the group looked at each other with smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
 **(Yume tsukande)** Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked into each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

 **PREVIEW**

 **Lyn:** Kurogasa, over here! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae.

 **Man #1:** Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?

 **Man #2:** Pardon me, but… I feel we've met before.

 **Bandit:** Heh heh hehhh… Aren't _you_ the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?

 **Lyn:** What did you call me? …Who are you?

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Footsteps of Fate**

* * *

 **Man #2:** I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis.

* * *

And there you have it people! The first chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Blazing Sword is in the books once again! I'm so glad I went over this, looking for grammatical errors on this chapter because oh my goodness, there were so many I overlooked and didn't notice. Reading it out loud does wonders for you. In your head, it might sound good, but when reading out loud, that's another story. Again, I'm glad I went over this chapter again and it's polished and good to go! Anyways, hope you re–enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

Hello everyone! It's me Fenikkusumaru, here for the re–editing of this chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! And man, these grammatical errors somehow keep evading me as I write this out. Thankfully, I managed to catch these errors and correct them. So let's get to it with the corrected version of this chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The next day arrived for Lyn and I, and we gathered up everything we needed for the journey ahead of us. Well, to be technically fair, we were gathering the minimum things we need to head over to the capital city of Sacae, Bulgar, and it's not even that big of a walk to the city. We had food, two sleeping rolls, and a bag of gold coins, all wrapped in a huge cloth that I'd be carrying on my back.

After final preparations, Lyn and I went out the tent. Yesterday, we made a huge circle of dirt around her tent, with no grass because we were going to burn Lyn's home down. Yes, you heard right… she's going to burn her home down and she had a torch ready, "Lyn… are you sure you want to burn your home down?" I asked worriedly. "I mean… there're a lot of memories you made in this tent over the years. Plus, you won't have a home to return to."

"It's okay." Lyn assured with a soft smile. "The Sacae Plains have always been my home. I can always return here and build a new home whenever I want. And the memories I had with my tribe and family will always be in my heart."

"Hmmmmmmmm…" I pondered. "I see. Well… if you're really sure, then go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

Lyn nodded, before looking at her home one last time, wanting to burn the image of it into her mind as best as possible, before she threw the torch at the tent. The flames soon caught on, and sure enough the entire tent was on fire. It's like I was looking at a funeral pyre, attending some sort of funeral.

I mean sure, I've seen situations like this happen before on TV, but seeing it for real was something else. Seeing something with your own eyes while you're actually there in that point and time, is a completely different experience. We watched for a while as the flames burned Lyn's home and after a moment longer, Lyn turned around to leave.

"Let's go Kurogasa." Lyn said, looking over her shoulder with a smile, "It's time for us to begin our adventure."

"Right," I smiled back before following her.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon is a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared, to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield, charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance, Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as she looked up with her eyes closed, feeling the wind. **  
(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain, with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently. **  
(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Matthew was trying to pick the lock on a chest before he looked at the screen, surprised that he got caught. He was then hit on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment. **  
(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened, as the screen slowly moved down, before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion, being suddenly surrounded by the Lords, sent by the Overlord of Darkness. **  
(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Lords.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Lords as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her javelin. Wil fired arrows at some, and Dorcas hacked a Lord with his axe. **  
(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at one, while Matthew slashed another with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at a group of Lords, with Serra whacking one with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move forward. **  
(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in to the entrance of Castle Caelin where Lundgren was there, waiting. Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging in at Lundgren. **  
(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa then gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six. The Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and charged in with Lyn, jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick. **  
(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusted forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying high in the sky before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

 _The Kamen Rider, Kurogasa, also known as Kamen Rider Agito and the young swordfighter Lyn._

 _A strange pair on an even stranger journey._

 _To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae._

 _Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever._

* * *

 _We now turn our attention to the same darkness. The same pair of red eyes glowed in the cold, black void of nothingness as it opened up._

 **"Agito has defeated the first servant I have sent out."** _The voice said darkly._

 **"As expected of him…"** _A new voice said as a small pair of blue eyes glowed in the darkness._

 **"That servant of yours is weak, so it's only natural that he would destroy it."** _A third voice said as a small pair of green eyes glowed._

 **"But sooner or later, he will grow too strong, if left unchecked. I say we destroy him now while we have the chance."** _A fourth voice pointed out, as a small pair of yellow eyes glowed in the void as well._

 **"Patience, my loyal servants…"** _The leader said._ **"The time will come when it is deemed necessary. Until then… we wait. After all, my strength and powers have waned considerably over the centuries. I must restore that first before we deal with Agito. Until then, I will send out another servant to do my bidding. I will send as many servants as possible until I recover. And when I do,** _ **that**_ **is when we make our move."**

 **"Hmph… as you wish…"** _The blue eyed servant said, before his eyes faded into the darkness._

 **"We will do as you command."** _The green eyed servant added, before his eyes faded as well._

 **"I hope you know what you're doing."** _The yellow eyed servant finished, before doing the same thing._

 **"…Soon… you will fall at my hands and the Seed of Agito shall fade out of existence…"** _The leader said before his red eyes closed._

* * *

It had only been an hour or two since we left Lyn's burned tent. She and I would pass the time walking, by talking and getting to know more about her and vice–versa. Of course, we talked for so long that we didn't realize that we already arrived at the outskirts of a huge city that was just in front of us. Lyn ran to the city with excitement while I ran after her.

"Kurogasa! Over here!" Lyn called out.

"Wait Lyn, hold up!" I cried out as I continued running after her. After a while, we arrived at the entrance and I placed my hands on my knees to catch my breath. "You… really… need to… slow down…" I panted.

"Sorry about that." Lyn chuckled.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked, as I managed to catch my breath and look around.

"This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae." Lyn answered.

"Wow…" I said amazed. "I thought your people only lived on the plains and in tents."

"We do, it's just that some of our people prefer this lifestyle. Still, we use the resources that Mother Earth provides for us. Anyways, we should purchase more supplies for our journey."

"I suppose, but uh…" I said looking around, and I've gotten a few stares from some of the people in this town. "Mind if we go to a clothes store somewhere? I'm uh… I'm kinda standing out and people are staring…" I added sheepishly.

Lyn looked around and noticed that some _were_ staring at me and she giggled before saying, "I suppose we can. You _do_ stand out with those clothes you're wearing. Follow me."

So with that, I followed Lyn all around town and soon enough we arrived at a clothes store. After taking measurements, the tailor got me clothes that I could wear and after paying the tailor with the money we had, I came out of the store, wearing a long–sleeved light tan shirt with a long collar that covered my entire nape, with black pants and black boots that started from the knee to all the way to the bottom. I also had a brown trench coat with gold linings on the rim. Since this world doesn't have any modern buttons, it was replaced with a small golden rope and there was a button on my coat to hang it on so my coat doesn't fall off.

"There we go. I think that suits you better." Lyn smiled approvingly.

"Y–You think so?" I blushed a bit.

"Yes, you'll blend in very well." Lyn answered.

"O–Ok," I stuttered.

"Right, now let's go buy something to eat first, then purchase some supplies for our journey before–"

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" A voice said out of nowhere. Lyn and I turned to see a young man in his 20's having brownish–gold hair, wearing a long sleeved black shirt with green armor over his torso, arms, and legs, while wearing light tan pants and brown boots. For some reason, I'm not liking how he's looking at Lyn like that.

"Hm?" Lyn blinked as the knight approached us.

"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" He asked.

"Where are you from, sir knight that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask." The man declared proudly. "I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

And apparently, Lyn's not liking his attitude too, "Shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?" She retorted.

There, that should send him away.

"Ooooh… You're even lovely when you're cruel." The man said in mock hurt.

WHAT?! What's wrong with this guy?! Can't this guy take a hint that she's not interested?!

Lyn scowled at him before saying, "Let's go, Kurogasa. I've nothing more to say." She said before walking away, with me following, hopefully, I won't see that guy ever again.

"Wait! Please…" The knight called out, but we ignored him and continued on our way.

* * *

"Unbelievable…" Lyn grumbled crossing her arms. "He was trying to flirt with me."

"Well, at least you told him off." I laughed sheepishly with a sweat drop.

"Yes, you're right." Lyn sighed.

"And don't worry, if I see him again, I'll protect ya!" I boasted a bit, jabbing a thumb to my chest.

"Why should I have you protect me?" Lyn asked raising an eyebrow. "I can handle myself, thank you very much."

"Uh…!" I flinched a bit shocked, "Um…" I said looking away. Great Kurogasa, you just became the village idiot. "I'm sorry, I meant no–"

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm jesting! I'm jesting!" Lyn laughed.

"Eh?!" I asked surprised, "You were?"

"Of course I am!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…" I pouted a bit.

"Wow, for a Kamen Rider who's new to this world, you sure are gullible." Lyn chuckled.

"Hey!" I whined.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Lyn laughed again, before smiling saying, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. But in all seriousness, I'm glad I got a friend like you watching my back. It's nice to know that. Thank you."

"Um… you're welcome. I guess…" I mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Hey, why are you blushing? It's a compliment! Relax!" Lyn said, wrapping an arm around my waist, making me blush redder. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat, then purchase supplies for our journey before heading out."

"Um… ok." I nodded.

* * *

So with that, Lyn and I went over to a restaurant to have a healthy and filling lunch. I have to admit, Sacaean cuisine is really good, not to mention that it was organic and very nutritious too. Maybe I should get the recipe for those foods when I get a chance to come back here again.

Anyways, Lyn and I had lunch and we got to talk more about ourselves, understanding one another, and after that, we paid for our food and went to the general store to purchase our supplies. We bought a couple of Vulneraries, and a few more staple foods for the journey ahead, and after that, went to a weapon shop to get me a sword. Sure I have the Flame Saber and Storm Halberd stored in my belt, but then again, having an extra weapon couldn't hurt.

"Yosh, looks like we're all set to go." I said as Lyn and I walked to the entrance of the city.

"Yes, this should be enough for now." Lyn agreed.

"Sain, hold your tongue!" A voice said. The two of us looked ahead to see… oh great, it's that flirty Cavalier again. Jeez, I was hoping we'd avoid him, and somehow this came to bite me in the butt. Wait, why did I say he was a Cavalier? Bah, never mind, I'll worry about that later. Next to him, was a Cavalier like the green one, with the same clothing, only his long sleeved shirt was orange and his armor was red. Plus, he had short orange hair with his bangs swept to his right and has orange eyes. Apparently, he was reprimanding his green armored companion. Good.

"It's that knight again…" Lyn sighed disdainfully.

"Let it go Lyn, we're leaving town anyways. You can't complain about that." I said.

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" the green cavalier asked the red one, now called Kent.

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe!" Kent said. "We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

Huh… the green guy's name is Sain. More like In–Sain if you ask me, since he tried to flirt with Lyn.

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

"What do _you_ know about courtesy!?" Kent snapped.

"Excuse me!" Lyn said, gaining their attention as we approached the gate. "You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses…"

Kent's eyes widened a bit before saying, "Of course. My apologies…" He bowed before he and Sain moved the horses to the side.

"Thank you. _You_ , at least, seem honorable enough."

"Hm?" Kent said raising an eyebrow, as if he noticed something. "Pardon me, but… I feel we've met before."

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn blinked in confusion.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" Sain whined.

Lyn twitched her eye and gritted her teeth, while I facepalmed at the remark. Could this day get any worse?

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Kurogasa! I've run out of patience!" Lyn seethed before stomping away fast.

"Ah! W–Wait up Lyn!" I shouted before going after her.

* * *

 _"Wait, please! It's not like that!" Kent shouted trying to stop Lyn and Kurogasa, but they were already a good distance away from the city. Kent growled a bit before turning to his companion. "Sain, you lout!"_

 _"Huh? Not like that?" Sain blinked. "I thought you were…"_

 _*BONK!*_

 _"Ow!" Sain cried out in pain, after Kent bonked him on the head with his fist, smoke coming out of it, a lump came out of Sain's head as smoke trailed from the lump._

 _"I AM_ NOT _YOU!" Kent yelled before he mounted on his horse. "Come, we must follow her! I suspect she might be–"_

 _"Be what?" Sain groaned before looking at Kent. "She's our mission? You're joking!"_

 _"I'm not joking! Now come!" Kent said before he whipped the reins and his horse trotted out of the city._

 _"W–Wait for me!" Sain cried out before he mounted on his horse and went after him._

* * *

Lyn and I continued walking in the plains with the city well away from our view. The former was still mad as ever as she kept stomping away. I was having a hard time catching up with her, but I managed. As we continued walking, I recalled what that Cavalier, Kent said. Now that I actually think about it, he doesn't seem to be the type that flirts with girls all the time. Not only that, I _did_ see him reprimand Sain for his behavior. Hmm… maybe I should talk to Lyn about this.

So with that, I went up to Lyn to tap her shoulder, "Uh… Lyn?"

"What is it?!" Lyn turned around, snapping at me with an angry look. I yelped in surprise and Lyn noticed before her face softened up. "I'm sorry…" She apologized.

"It's okay," I waved off. "Are you okay?"

"No." Lyn frowned a bit. "I'm still angry at that knight. Honestly, there are no decent men among Lycia's knights."

"Uh… actually, I was going to talk to you about that." I said. "That Cavalier in red armor, Kent, I think his name was. I don't think he's the kind of guy that flirts with every woman he sees. I think he genuinely believed that he met you somewhere before."

"Are you certain?" Lyn asked.

"Thinking about it now, maybe." I said, thinking about it. "If anyone's to blame, it should be that green Cavalier that tried to flirt with you."

"Hmmm… I suppose so." Lyn sighed. "If we see him again, I'll be sure to– hm?" She stopped mid–sentence when she noticed something from afar.

"What? What is it?" I asked, looking to see where she was looking and saw… oh crap! Bandits!

"Run! We're being pursued! Those men are out for blood!" Lyn shouted. I didn't argue with her on that as she and I started running. But that kinda proved to be difficult with all of these supplies we have on hand. It would only be a few minutes until we had to stop and catch our breath. By then the bandits surrounded us. There were only four but the odds were definitely not in our favor.

"Great… we're trapped…" I gritted.

Just then, a man who I assumed to be the leader of the bunch approached us, being several feet away. He was a large man probably in his late 40's having short spiky hair with a scruffy look on his face, adorned with a scar on his forehead going down the left side of his face. He wore a ripped sleeveless gold shirt, with brown pants and shoes, a belt buckle, and carried a heavy axe.

"Heh heh hehhh… Aren't _you_ the pretty one!" the leader chuckled menacingly. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Huh? Lyndis?

"What did you call me?" Lyn asked rather surprised before her face hardened, getting into a stance. "…Who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'd do for gold…" The leader sighed, ignoring her question. "Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! C'mon, boys!"

The other bandits chuckled as they readied their axes and slowly approached us.

"Oh no! There are more than we can handle…" Lyn gritted. "But I'll not give up!"

"Hey! There she is!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" The leader noticed.

"What?" Lyn gasped before coming into view were… Kent and Sain! The next thing that happened was the bandits jumping out of the way to gain distance from them and us, as the Cavaliers approached us, maneuvering the horses to protect us from harm.

"Whew… Finally caught up…" Sain sighed in relief before looking to the bandits. "Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

Uh… I'm still here too you know.

"You!" Lyn gasped. "You're from–"

"We can discuss that later." Kent interrupted. "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!" Sain said.

"No! This is _my_ fight! Stay out of my way!" Lyn protested.

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing…"

"This is everyone's fight." I said gaining their attention. "How about this? I'll command you guys on what to do. You will all follow my orders in this battle. Is that clear?"

The three of them were silent for a while before Kent said, "Very well. I will do as you command. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is that acceptable, milady?"

"Yes, it is." Lyn nodded. "Kurogasa and I will lead! Let's go!"

"Bah! You think you can defeat me?! Zugu?!" the leader asked. "Well, let's see if you can! Let's go boys!"

With that, the four bandits spread out and dispersed on the field in hopes that coming at us in waves would help them. Well, not while I'm around. I brandished the new blade I had and Lyn, Kent, Sain, and I readied ourselves. Sain was the first to attack as he tried to stab a nearby bandit with his lance, but the bandit dodged and instead, the latter hacked Sain's arm with his axe, making him cringe in pain before backing off.

"Whoa! I missed!?" Sain said surprised.

Kent moved in quickly and slayed the bandit that Sain tried to kill with his sword. "Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?"

"The lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?"

"You're hopeless…" Kent groaned, "If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!"

Sain flinched at that, before saying, "Truth be told, I… forgot to buy a sword."

*POP!*

Uh–oh… he snapped.

"Forgot?! Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?!"

"Don't be so mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!"

Oh really… so then why did you get hit instead of that bandit?

"I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging!" Kent said frustrated before taking an extra sword from the satchel his horse was carrying and gave it to Sain. "Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!"

"Are you sure?" Sain asked.

*POP!*

"N–Never mind! My thanks, Kent!" He said, quickly taking it and dashing off to another bandit.

"You're almost more trouble than you're worth. Almost." Kent sighed before turning to me. "Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder. I am at your command. Er… what is your name?"

"Kurogasa." I said.

"Right, Kurogasa. Well met."

"Same here." I said. "Now I want you to follow your friend to make sure he does it right this time."

"Very well." Kent said before having his horse follow Sain.

"C'mon Lyn, let's go!" I said.

"I'm right behind you!" Lyn said before the two of us followed Kent.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the darkness, the red eyes opened up and glowed brightly._

 **"Hmmmmmm… it seems that Agito is in a bit of trouble."** _The voice said._ **"Perfect. I think it's time to send my servant to deal with him."** _He added, before his eyes closed again._

* * *

"Gah!" Sain cried out in pain, after being able to somehow dodge a bandit's axe attack and the latter went back into the forest, but Lyn went in after him and slashed him, and the bandit fell dead.

"Sain! Are you all right?" Kent asked as he approached him on his horse.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Sain said. "I was able to dodge in time. I can't believe he evaded my sword stroke so easily though. This is no jest."

"The enemy is hidden in the woods. The branches make it difficult to attack, don't they?"

"You're right." Sain realized. "I was so focused on attacking… I didn't see."

"Your lack of attention may someday cost you your life!" Kent shouted.

"Fine! I understand already! Let it go, Kent!"

"If you truly understand, then act like it!" Kent said before moving his horse to deal with another bandit.

"Kent worries too much." Sain sighed. "…He's going to grow old before his time."

"You… Your name is Sain, right?" Lyn asked after sheathing her sword, making Sain look at her with glee.

"Yes! Sain, the gallant man of Caelin. That's me!"

"If you insist… Why have you not healed yourself?"

"Huh?" Sain blinked before looking at his injured arm. "Hey! I've been injured? What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me…"

Jeez, you just realized that just now?! And why are you still trying to flirt with Lyn?! Can't you take the hint she's not interested in you?!

"Uh… I was thinking of giving you a Vulnerary, but… It looks like you're fine. So, never you mind. Let's go Kurogasa." Lyn waved off before she walked away casually.

"Right behind ya." I snickered before following her.

"No, wait! I'll take it! Please! I'll take it!" Sain panicked before going after us.

* * *

So with that, the four of us continued taking out the bandits that Zugu had sent out. I was a little uncomfortable with cutting down a bandit, but Lyn was there assuring me that I was doing the right thing. As long as I had the right intention, that I'm fighting for justice and peace, then it's going to be okay. I mean after all, I _am_ a Kamen Rider and they _do_ fight for justice and peace. Still, that doesn't mean I have to like it.

After a while, we took out the last of Zugu's henchmen and all that's left is him. "Bah! Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs." Zugu spat. "There was only supposed to be a lone girl!"

"It's over Zugu! Surrender while you still can!" I said.

"HA! You think I'll surrender to the like of you?! Never!" Zugu defied, but then all of a sudden–

*SLASH!*

Zugu's eyes widened before looking down, seeing that he was cut in half before looking up and falling, but not before the top half of him, slid down his bottom half and the halves fell to the ground. I almost puked at the sight, and Lyn, Kent, and Sain were just as shocked. However, I was soon over that when we saw the culprit of Zugu's murder. It was another Lord and this one had the head of a black jackal with a gold shoulder cape over its shoulders. Its body was well toned and had black skin. It had an arm bracelet on each arm and a tan short cloth over its waist with a belt to hold it in place, and it wore sandals. For its weapon of choice, it held a scythe.

This was the Jackal Lord.

"Oh my goodness!" Sain said shocked.

"What _is_ that?!" Kent asked.

"It's another Lord!" Lyn gasped.

"A Lord?" Kent and Sain asked confused.

"I'll explain later!" I said as I got in front of them. "Leave this one to me!"

"Have you gone mad?!" Sain exclaimed. "That… thing or whatever it is, sliced that man in half!"

"Don't worry, he can do it." Lyn assured.

"What makes you so sure?" Kent questioned.

And that was my cue. Getting into position, I did the various movements and the fabric of space swirled around my waist before a yellow light glowed on my waist and the Alter Ring appeared. It surprised Kent and Sain as it made the humming and pulsing sound. "Henshin!" I shouted.

"Henshin?" Kent and Sain said confused.

I ignored them as I pressed the solver buttons and the belt made the vrooming sound before I shined brightly, causing the two Cavaliers to shield their eyes from the light. After a few moments, the light faded and when Kent and Sain looked at me again, they were even more shocked to see me in the Agito armor.

"Egads! What _is_ that?!" Sain asked shocked.

"What happened?!" Kent added.

"He transformed into a Kamen Rider." Lyn said.

"Kamen Rider?" The Cavaliers asked.

"Yes. Specifically Kamen Rider Agito. He fights for justice and peace." Lyn explained.

 ** _"Agito…"_** The Jackal Lord growled. **_"You will pay with your life using divinity for your ambitions!"_**

"The only ambition I have is destroying you Lords!" I countered before we charged in at each other and my fist clashed with the stick of the scythe. We pushed each other bringing us to a stalemate before I broke it off and punched it several times on the chest. The Jackal Lord staggered back a few feet before regaining ground and went on the attack, trying to slash me with its scythe but I managed to dodge the slashes.

 ** _"You fool! We Lords are the only ones that can guide humanity down the right path!"_** The Jackal Lord retorted as it managed to hit my armor with its scythe, making sparks fly off my armor.

"GAH!" I cried out in pain as I tumbled to the ground.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn cried out as I staggered back up and the Jackal Lord approached me.

 ** _"You humans are sinful in nature. You wage war and spill blood! You're a savage race that naturally loves to fight! You cause pain and misery for one another! That is why we Lords are here to guide humanity!"_**

"That's where you're wrong!" I shouted as I charged and the two of us continued exchanging blows. "It's true that humans aren't perfect. But that doesn't mean they don't deserve to be protected. Heroes like me exist to help them, to set an example, and I stand here to make an example out of _you_!"

 ** _"You prideful cur!"_** The Jackal Lord shouted, slashing me with its scythe, but I dodged it by jumping back. **_"You think you can defeat a messenger from heaven?!"_**

"You're anything _but_ a messenger of heaven!" I retorted. "And yes, I'm going to defeat you here and now!" I then pressed the right solver button in hopes that the Flame Saber will come out of the Alter Ring and I assume Flame Form…

…

…

…

…

…but nothing happened! What the heck?!

 ** _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_** The Jackal Lord roared, charging at me fast. I didn't have time to react as he slashed me multiple time with his scythe, making lots of sparks fly off my armor.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried out in pain as I tumbled to the ground.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn cried out, before unsheathing her sword and… charged in towards the Jackal Lord?! What is she thinking?!

"Milady, wait!" Kent cried out. "Come Sain, we must help out!"

"Are you demented?! There's no _way_ we could beat that thing!" Sain protested.

"Better than standing here idle and doing nothing!" Kent retorted before urging his horse to go towards Lyn.

"Oh, for the love of–" Sain groaned before going after him. "Wait for me!"

 ** _"This is the end for you…"_** The Jackal Lord growled, approaching me slowly as I tried to stagger myself up to stand.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Lyn shouted. The Jackal Lord turned around in time to dodge Lyn's slash of her sword.

 ** _"Foolish mortal! You dare challenge me?!"_** The Jackal Lord demanded.

"She's not the only one who wants to challenge you!" Kent called out as his horse galloped towards it and struck it with his sword even if it did no effect.

"If milady is joining the fight, then so will I!" Sain added, charging in as well and attempted to stab it with the lance, but did no effect.

"Guys… what are you doing?!" I gritted, getting back on my feet. "You can't beat it!"

"Are you fooling yourself?! There's no way that I will let my friend be hurt!" Lyn shouted as she dodged a slash from the Jackal Lord. "You're my friend and friends look out for each other!"

"Lyn…" I murmured, looking at her for a moment before smiling behind my helmet, "You're right Lyn. Let's do this!" I then charged in towards the Jackal Lord and did a flurry of punches and roundhouse kicks towards the Jackal Lord. It got stunned from my attacks as Lyn slashed again with her sword, this time managing to damage it a little. It was then followed by Kent and Sain who urged their horses to go in to stab and slash it with their sword and lance.

 ** _"GAH! YOU INSOLENT PEONS!"_** The Jackal Lord roared as it slashed wildly at us, but thankfully we jumped back to dodge the attack and I ran fast and punched the Jackal Lord's throat really hard, knocking the wind out of it. It staggered back coughing, while trying to regain its breath.

"Now's your chance!" Kent shouted.

"Deal the finishing blow!" Sain added.

"Right!" I said before getting into my stance. Immediately, the crest on my head folded outwards, folding out into six horns instead of two. Crouching down, I got into a combat stance as the Agito symbol appeared beneath my feet. "Kore de owari da!" I shouted. The Agito symbol was then absorbed into my feet and I ran towards the Jackal Lord before jumping up high in the sky. I tucked in my left leg in, with my right leg sticking out, as the bottom of my right foot shined brightly, while diving down for my Rider Kick.

"SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted, slamming my kicking foot onto the Jackal Lord making him stumble back hard as I landed on my feet in a combat stance. When it stopped stumbling, the halo appeared above the Jackal Lord's head stunning it. Then the large Agito symbol made out of gold energy appeared too. The Jackal Lord howled in pain before–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

That was the end of its life.

"Victory is ours!" Lyn cheered.

"Yeah, we won." I said before getting out of my stance to relax. The crests on my heads receded back to two and a light glowed from the Alter Ring making my body shine then fade to reveal that I was back in civilian form. Lyn, Kent, and Sain then approached me, with the latter two getting off their horses.

"That was fantastic work, Kurogasa!" Lyn praised. "You destroyed that Lord for good!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you all." I said.

"I must say it was rather good teamwork." Sain grinned.

"Though it was kinda reckless of you to do that." I added.

"We apologize." Kent said.

"I should be apologizing most of all." Lyn finished. "I just couldn't let you fight that monster all by yourself and I had to do _something_."

"I know." I said. "Just give me a heads–up next time."

"I will." Lyn nodded before turning to Kent and Sain. "And now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?"

"Yes." Kent said, clearing his throat. "We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia…" Lyn murmured. "That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?"

"Correct." Kent nodded. "We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?" Lyn asked a bit wide–eyed for some reason. Did she know her?

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter." Kent explained. "He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

"How could he say that?" I gritted a bit angry. "You can't just… say things like that! It's wrong!"

"I understand your sentiment." Kent agreed. "But something happened that made him have a change of heart."

"This year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn." Sain cut in. "It said she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years." He then recalled adding, "I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?" Lyn gasped.

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter… We only learnt this shortly after arriving here in Bulgar."

"But we also learned all was not lost." Kent added. "Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains…"

"Hold on wait a minute…" I said, gaining the knights' attention. "If what you're saying is true then…" I paused, before finishing, "…are you saying that Lyn is royalty?"

"Yes." Kent and Sain nodded.

…

…

…

…

 **"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"**

Lyn, Kent, and Sain were naturally surprised by my outcry of shock and surprise. "W–What is it?" Lyn stuttered.

"Y–You've gotta be kidding me!" I cried out. "T–That means… L–Lyn is a princess!"

"I assure you we are not jesting." Sain said.

"And of _course_ that would make her a princess. It's only natural." Kent said, after calming down.

"Oh my…" Lyn murmured.

"But in any case…" Kent said, clearing his throat before turning to Lyn. Or should I call her Lyndis? Gah, I don't know what to call her now! "I knew it immediately. _You_ are the lady Lyndis."

"Why would you think that…?" Lyn asked.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

"What? Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say that I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn was silent for a moment before saying, "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather." She then closed her eyes, smiling a bit. "Lyndis… I never thought I would hear that name again."

"Lyn…" I muttered.

"But wait!" Lyn said, opening her eyes again. "That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

"What?" Kent gasped. "How could he have–"

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain frowned.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" I asked.

"He's the marquess's younger brother." Kent said. "Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title."

"To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions." Sain replied.

"That's–" Lyn got out. "But I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?"

"You should accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous." Kent suggested.

"I…" Lyn said before looking at me, but back at the Cavaliers. "Can you give Kurogasa and myself, a moment?"

"Of course." Kent nodded before she and I walked a few feet away from them to have a private conversation.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kurogasa… I'm sorry. This changes everything." Lyn shook her head.

"I'll say. This whole thing really caught me off guard." I agreed.

"All this time I thought I was alone in the world, but now I have family and my granduncle wants to dispose me and my grandfather for the title of marquess. What do you want me to do, Kurogasa?"

"Well that depends on you Lyn." I said.

"You… want me to decide?" Lyn asked and I nodded. "I mean, I want to meet my grandfather and… of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but… It's going to be so dangerous."

"Lyn…" I said, before placing my hands on her shoulders, smiling a bit. "You said it yourself. Friends look out for each other. I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

"You'll come? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh thank you!" Lyn smiled, briefly hugging me. "Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid."

"You shall have it." I smiled back. After that, we went back towards Kent and Sain.

"Sir Kent, Sir Sain, it would be our honor to join you." Lyn stated.

"Truly?!" Sain asked excited.

"Whoa, easy there, don't get _too_ excited." I frowned.

"Yes Sain. Control yourself." Kent frowned too, before turning to Lyn. "But in any case, I'm glad that we have come to a concordance of riding towards Castle Caelin. We shall be your escorts until we reach there Lady Lyndis."

"Thank you."

"But first, let's head back over to Bulgar. That whole fight made me hungry." I said.

"I can second to that." Sain agreed. "And we would love to hear about how you… gained that armor of yours."

"I don't see why not." I agreed.

And with that, the four of us went our way back to Bulgar, having ourselves a mission: Journeying to Castle Caelin to rescue and meet Lyn's grandfather before his brother become heir to the throne.

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)**

 **(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with their confident smiles.  
 **(Habatakeru no~)** With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

 **(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, we see Kurogasa leaning against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
 **(Tatazumu hitori de)** The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
 **(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)** At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
 **(Zutto nanika sagashite)** The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

 **(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** When the two looked at each other, the screen suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon too.  
 **(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)** Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars fluttered up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

 **(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top a hill.  
 **(Furikiru GEEJI)** The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
 **(Afureru namida wo kechirase)** While the rest of the group looked at each other with their usual smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile of her own while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
 **(Yume tsukande)** Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked at each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

 **PREVIEW**

 **Lyn:** Kurogasa, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey.

 **Man #1** : I am Glass! The heavens fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, this sword I shall have!

 **Priest** : The spirits of the blade have judged you. You have been found waiting. They have rejected you.

 **Lyn:** The sword… It's… glowing.

 **Priest:** You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head–on.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Sword of Spirits**

* * *

 **Kent:** That sword was waiting for you. You were _meant_ to draw it.

* * *

And there you have it ladies and gentleman! This chapter is re–entered into the books and is correct this time. Hopefully, I can do the next chapter without any errors. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and as always thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Sword of Spirit

Hello everyone and welcome to an all new chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! The next chapter is finally here! Again, I thank you for all for your patience and understanding and hopefully, I won't be putting this story off for a long time again. So anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Night came to the city of Bulgar and nightlife on the streets were quiet. Torches and taverns lit up the city and people were going about their night, taking walks or visiting taverns to eat, drink, and be merry. The four of us stopped by at the restaurant where Lyn and I ate earlier and during that time, I explained to Kent and Sain about me being from another world and how my armor came to be. When I finished…

"You're jesting!" Sain gawked.

"No, I'm not kidding," I shook my head before I sipped my drink.

"You want us to actually believe that you come from another world?" Kent asked.

"Look, I know it sounds farfetched, but I'm telling you the truth. For some strange reason I was sent here to this world." I stated.

"Not to mention that his armor is nothing anyone has ever seen before." Lyn added. "You can't deny the possibility that his armor is something out of this world."

"Well…" Kent pondered before saying, "I suppose I can agree to that."

"And these… Lords you speak of. You seem to have extensive knowledge of who they are and what they do." Sain noted.

"Yeah." I nodded. "With the Lords here in this world, it's my duty as a Kamen Rider to protect people from them and stop them at all costs. Though I think that since I'm the only one that has the Seed of Agito in me, they're going to be targeting me and ignore everyone else."

"Then we'll protect you." Lyn said firmly.

"Huh?" I blinked, looking to her.

"You're not alone Kurogasa. You have friends like Kent, Sain, and I. And we will stand by your side no matter what trials may come."

"Lyn…" I muttered.

"I can second to that," Sain grinned. "You have our swords to defend you from evil!"

"Sain…"

"After hearing everything about what you said, perhaps I can take a leap of faith." Kent added smiling a bit. "You have our backs and we'll have yours."

"Kent…" I said, as they smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks you three. It means a lot."

"Anything for a friend." Lyn nodded.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon is a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as the wind blew.  
 **(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently.  
 **(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Meanwhile, Matthew was trying to pick a lock on a chest before he looked at the screen and is surprised that he got caught. He then was bopped on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment.  
 **(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened as the screen slowly moved down before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion being suddenly surrounded by the Unknown sent by the Overlord of Darkness.  
 **(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Unknown.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Unknown as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her lance and Wil fired arrows at some as well, and Dorcas hacked an Unknown with his axe.  
 **(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at another, while Matthew slashed a third with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at one with Serra whacking another with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move.  
 **(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in to the entrance of Castle Caelin and Lundgren was there, waiting, as Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging at Lundgren.  
 **(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six and the Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and he charged in with Lyn before jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick.

 **(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusts forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying sky high before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sword of Spirit

 _A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar._

 _This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits._

 _Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their wellbeing._

 _At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance._

* * *

By morning, after gathering our supplies, and getting two more horses for Lyn and myself, we departed from Bulgar and headed towards Caelin. It's going to be a long journey ahead, but I'm sure we'll make in time to help Lyn's grandfather. We've traveled on the road for about a few days and it's been anything but boring. Whenever we stop to rest and take a break, Sain would always try to find a way to prank us and we'd have to stop him every time. There were also times where we were training and I would sometimes use my armor to spar with Kent and Sain. Besides, I would it need it anyway since I'm still kinda rusty in swordplay and lancing, so it was refreshing that I get to train as much as I can.

As of now, the four of us continued on our journey before we saw some sort of temple from a distance.

"Kurogasa, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour." Lyn said as she paused, making us stop too.

"What is it Lyn?" I asked.

"There are sacred swords enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh, how quaint!" Sain said happily.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It's nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed." Kent said with approval.

"Elimine?" I asked confused.

"She is the founder of the Church of St. Elimine." Kent explained. "And she founded the country of Etruria, one of Elibe's two large countries, Bern, being the largest, and legend said that as soon as Elimine's work on Elibe was done, she ascended to Heaven from a tower located in the Etrurian capital, known as the Tower of the Saint."

"Huh…" I said. But then I had this sudden jolt of pain in my head, giving me a headache. "Gh!" I cringed, holding my head with one hand.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn gasped worriedly, coming over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Ngh… I'm fine…" I got out, shaking my head to fight off the pain. "That's weird… that never happened before…"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kent asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I assured. What was _that_ all about? When Kent mentioned Elimine, my head started to hurt. Why? Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't happen again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, all was not well in the temple. A few bandits have suddenly appeared. And the one leading them was a man in his late 20's having short tan spiked hair wearing a sleeveless brownish–red tunic, tan pants, and brown boots while carrying a sword. He went over towards the priest of the temple as the priest demanded, "Who are you? How dare you defile this place with your presence?!" before the Mercenary pointed his sword at him._

 _"Old Man! Stay where you are, and hold your tongue!" He ordered._

 _"Threaten me as you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti and the Flame Saber." The priest said. "The Mani Katti and Flame Saber are sacred blades, under divine protection. They cannot be removed from their places of rest!"_

 _"You're a fool, old man. What good's a sword if you don't use it?"_

 _"Use it? In combat? Sacrilege!" The priest said appalled._

 _"Sacrilege? I am Glass! The heavens fear my name! My swordplay is peerless!" The Mercenary declared. "And if I want this sword, this sword I shall have! Now, get out of my way!" He then pushed the priest away from him._

 _"Oof!" The priest got out, as he fell to the ground while Glass approached the two pedestals._

 _"These are it! They're more magnificent than I'd imagined! These sword were made for a swordsman of my skill." He then proceeded to try and remove the swords from their resting places on the pedestals, but they were not budging and can't move. "Hmm? What's this? I can't… draw the swords…?"_

 _"The spirits of the blades have judged you. You have been found waiting. They have rejected you." The priest said._

 _"What?!" Glass snapped before drawing his sword. "Listen, senile old fool, if you value your own life, you'll get out of my sight!" He then charged at the priest but the latter managed to get away and escape. Glass then turned towards the altar, "Curses! Miserable spirits! I care nothing for you! I'll tear this altar down stone by stone!"_

* * *

The four of us continued our way towards the temple, but as the horses were walking, we noticed a woman approaching us and she looked panicked for some reason and the four of us pulled on the reigns to have our horses stop.

"I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar?" The woman asked.

"Yes, we are indeed." Lyn nodded.

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there! I saw a band of local ruffians' head in there not too long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred swords!"

"The Mani Katti and the Flame Saber… They're going to steal it?!" Lyn asked surprised.

WHAT?!

"I cannot allow this to happen!" She gritted.

"You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!" The woman begged.

"You won't get any arguments from me." I said, before running ahead. "C'mon, let's go! We need to get there now!"

"Hold on now, we can't just charge in!" Sain pointed.

"He's right. If you go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare." Kent added.

"Well, perhaps you could benefit from something I saw earlier…" The woman said. "The bandits may have the main entrance guarded. However, one of the altar's walls is cracked and in poor repair. You might be able to create another entrance by hitting that section with your weapons."

"Noted." I nodded.

"Thank you so much, may Heaven keep you safe! We're all counting on you!" The woman said before the four of us went on our way towards the temple.

"Alright, we don't have much time, so we need to make this quick. I need to get to the Flame Saber and fast!" I urged.

"Why is that?" Lyn asked.

"Because it's one of Agito's weapons!"

"WHAT?!" Lyn, Kent, and Sain asked shocked.

"I'm not kidding." I said, "Agito has two weapons, the Flame Saber and the Storm Halberd. With them, I can access new forms and abilities!"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let us make haste!" Sain said, before whipping his reins and his horse went faster.

"Sain, wait up!" Kent shouted, before having his horse follow, and Lyn and I soon went after them.

* * *

 _In the darkness, the glowing red eyes opened up and it leered as if he was trying to see what was in front, but no, that was not the case. The eyes were leering, because he sensed something._

 **"So… the Seed of Agito has found the Flame Saber. Well, we can't have that, now can we…"** _The dark voice muttered._ **"I shall have another servant dispose of the sword, before he can attain it."** _With that, the glowing red eyes closed, and darkness was all that's left._

* * *

The four of us soon arrived at the temple and Lyn and I got off our horses, having their reins tied to a tree nearby before we went to plan our attack.

"So what's the plan?" Lyn asked.

"Well as the woman said before, they most likely have the entrance guarded." Kent said, looking around, before he noticed something on the wall of the temple. "And that must be the crack in the wall, that the woman said as well. It _is_ in poor repair."

"So how are doing this?" Sain questioned.

"We have the element of surprise." I said. "Lyn and I can go to the main entrance and take out the guards, guarding the entrance before we go in. Once we get in, you and Kent distract them long enough so that we can ambush them."

"I see. Divide and Conquer." Kent mused.

"Well if that's the case, then we'll leave the distraction to you."

"Okay. Let's go Kurogasa." Lyn said before going to the entrance.

"Right behind ya." I nodded before following.

"And now we play the waiting game." Sain sighed as he watched the two of us go off.

"Yes. The timing has to be right." Kent added.

* * *

As both Lyn and I approached the walls that were weakened, both of us leaned on it, so we don't get caught by the bandits guarding the temple. "This is the one, right?" Lyn asked.

"Yep, no doubt about it." I nodded.

"We better hurry and destroy this wall before bandits come around the corner, Kurogasa." Lyn urged. "My sword would take time to destroy this wall, but I think it would be faster if you kick it down if you become Agito."

"If we do that, then they'll definitely come running towards us. We have to be stealthy like an Assassin." I said.

Lyn wanted to argue with me, but giving some thought for a moment, she nodded, saying, "I trust you, then."

"Alright. Watch what I do then follow me." I said then quietly walked towards a bandit guard with his back facing me. I never wanted to do this, but I have no other choice. I quickly crept up towards the bandit and just when he least expected it, I covered his mouth and grabbed his neck before–

*SNAP!*

–I snapped it. He fell limp to the ground as soon as I did that and I quickly dragged his body back towards our hiding spot.

"That was something..." Lyn said, helping me with dragging his corpse. "And it was a bloodless kill, too. Normal assassins would just cut their tongues off in one swift slash."

"Well this is… a better method." I got out, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Man, my hands feel so dirty now."

"But we don't have much of a choice… it's either them or us." She added. "I know it will leave a bitter taste to both of us, but we have to keep going."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded before both of us began to dig the wall behind us, while the view is clear.

It took us a while to dig, but surprisingly enough, the wall was pretty weak and we were able to create a hole, large enough to enter in. "This should be enough, right?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I muttered as I got out of the hole first and I helped Lyn out. "This way…" I said and she followed down the corridor before we hid around a corner, seeing two more bandit guards.

"There are two of them, this time." Lyn muttered. When she looked around, she noticed the priest being held hostage, along with other priests and a priestess that served the blades, while a man in his late 20's having short tan spiked hair wearing a sleeveless brownish–red tunic, tan pants, and brown boots while carrying a sword sat on the throne. "And they are holding hostages?! How low can they be?!"

"Huh?" The bandits got out, looking behind him. I was able to pull Lyn back and cover her mouth, holding her from shouting back. Eventually, the said bandits shrugged before guarding their posts.

"Are you crazy Lyn…?!" I hissed before I let go of her mouth.

"But they're holding hostages!" She hissed back. "Sacred people!"

"Look I understand your ire, but if you charge in there now, you're gonna get us both killed…" I muttered. "We have to do this right."

"…I'm sorry." She apologized. "You're right. I can't let my emotions get the best of me."

I nodded as Lyn and I carefully approached the two bandits; both of us unarmed. We immediately covered their mouths, pulling them to a corner and immediately silenced them with a quick snap of their necks.

Fortunately, none of the bandits were aware of what just happened and we didn't bump into anything that might attract their attention.

"Good. That should do for now." I sighed. "And now for the main event."

"Right." She nodded before heading back towards the hole, holding a shiny tray to give the signal outside.

* * *

 _"How much longer should we wait?" Sain groaned._

 _"Patience is a virtue, Sain. You should have learned by now." Kent sighed irritably._

 _"But Lady Lyndis and Sir Kurogasa might get tangled up with those troublesome bandits, Kent!"_

 _"She has Kurogasa with her. And I'm sure she can take care of herself." Kent retorted. From afar, both cavaliers saw the reflecting light emitted by the tray Lyn held, signaling them. "There's our cue."_

 _"Finally, some action!" Sain grinned happily, holding his sword before the two cavaliers marched forward._

* * *

"Boss, some knights are heading this way!" One of the bandits got out.

"How many?"

"Two. Just two!"

The leader pondered a bit, looking at the remaining bandits that held the men in white hostage. "What are ya waiting for? Go outside and kill 'em!"

"How did it go?" Lyn whispered, approaching towards me stealthily. "Did they bite?"

"Yep." I nodded, as the remaining small group of bandits started running outside of the temple. "And _now_ we get to charge in."

"It's time to save them from harm now." Lyn said, drawing out her Iron Sword in hand. "And put these bandits to rest!"

"Right." I nodded before we came out of hiding. "Release the clergy!" I shouted.

"Wha–? Who's there?" The leader got out.

"Those clothing…" The priest got out, as Lyn got into her stance.

"Let them go, or else!" Lyn snapped.

"Who do you think you are, woman?!" He roared back, getting off from his throne and approaching towards both of us, wielding his large sword in hand. "What chance do both of you think you have against the Great Glass, eh?"

"Glass? That's your name?" I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of bandit is named Glass. That's just weird."

"Don't mock me!" Glass shouted.

"I just did…" I deadpanned.

"That will be the name for you to remember… in your graves!" Glass roared, immediately gunning at us without hesitation.

"!" Lyn went on full alert, as both of us dodge rolled to one side of the corner, avoiding the incoming downward slash.

"For a woman, your feet are nimble, but it won't last long when I start chopping them off!" He roared, now focusing on Lyn, as their swords clashed.

"Lyn!" I shouted, about to run over to help her until–

*POW!*

A speeding figure blurred towards me and knocked me against the pillar slamming my back before I fell to the ground. "GAHHHH!"

"Kurogasa!" Lyn exclaimed, before getting into her defense stance again.

"Eyes on me, woman!" Glass roared, continuing on with his offense as the two exited the room.

When my senses came back, my eyes widened when I saw another Lord in front of me. On its greyish black body, it had spiky boots, feathers of a crow at the back of each arms, and donned a mask that resembled a crow itself.

This was a Crow Lord.

 _ **"Agito…"**_ It muttered. _**"...you came for the sword."**_

"What?"

 _ **"But I will not let you have it so easily..."**_ It chuckled before knocking me down with a kick, causing me to tumble around to a corner. _**"I will finish you off, but first, your Flame Saber needs to be disposed of!"**_

"I won't let you!" I exclaimed, trying to run towards him, only to have it flew up high in the air.

 _ **"Hah! See if you can catch me before your Saber gets destroyed!"**_ It laughed at me before starting to fly towards the alter.

"Grrrrrr…" I growled before I did the various movements that Shouichi did and the Alter Ring materialized around my waist.

"Could it be…?" The head priest got out. Wait, what? Oh, what am I thinking?! I'll deal with him later! I then placed my arms in the X position before shouting, "Henshin!" and pressed the solver buttons. I heard the vrooming noise before light enveloped me and moments later, the light faded to reveal myself as Kamen Rider Agito.

 _ **"Ah… the sacred weapons."**_ The Crow Lord said in awe, landing right in front of it being meters away.

"Foul fiend!" The head priest immediately stepped forward, spreading his arms to protect the weapons. "I will not let you stain your hands upon these relics!"

 _ **"Then, get out of my way!"**_ The Crow Lord exclaimed, easily shoving the head priest away before approaching to the altar. _**"Finally, just mere inches away from within my grasp..."**_

"Haaaaahhh!" I exclaimed, running towards him before landing a punch on its back, startling it a bit.

 _ **"Gah! Your idiocy knows no boundary!"**_ The Crow Lord roared, retaliating it back with a strong back kick onto my stomach, making me tumble down the steps before I was able to regain my footing.

"I won't… let you destroy the Flame Saber!" I gritted.

 _ **"If you won't let me destroy it, then I shall destroy**_ **you** _**instead, peon!"**_ It declared, flapping its wings before taking flight. This is going to be one rough battle…

* * *

 _"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kent shouted, stabbing a bandit with his lance._

 _"Take this!" Sain yelled before slashing the last one with his sword, and the bandit fell dead._

 _"That should do it." Kent panted._

 _"Agreed! Now let's go save Lady Lyndis!" Sain said before urging his horse to go towards the entrance of the temple._

 _"Sain, you lout! Get back here!" Kent groaned before following him._

* * *

 _Lyn continued being on the a defensive in another end of the hallway, as swords sparked brightly on each attack._

 _"Hahahahahaha! You bring a challenge, woman!" Glass gloated. "Too bad I have to kill you for it before I could claim you!"_

 _"Then, I would rather die than let you claim me, you fiend!" She snapped, parrying it to the left._ 'Kurogasa is still on his own and I don't know if he can fend off that Lord on his own while protecting the innocents at the same time…'

 _"You're open!" Glass exclaimed, immediately swinging his sword up high. This caused her to lose her sword and stumble a few steps back._

 _"Gh!" She gritted._

 _"So, it all comes to this…" Glass grinned. "A little fish is about to get chopped by the Great Glass! Be glad you died in my presence, woman!"_

 _"I don't think so…" Lyn muttered before she quickly kick him between the legs, much to the bandit's surprise._

 _"Gahh!" He roared in pain, unable to cope with the sudden attack. Seeing the chance , she quickly get on his back, placing a choke hold around his neck… and started choking him._

 _"You… you…" He roared, still staggering to get up while trying to break the hold Lyn applied. "Gghh!" He choked, still on his knees while his free hand held his crotch in pain._

 _"Here's a new trick I learned from my friend…" Lyn muttered before–_

 _*SNAP!*_

– _snapping his neck._

 _Lyn held that position for a moment, making sure she did it correctly. As soon as she lets go of her hold, Glass dropped dead onto the ground, planting his face on it._

 _"Lady Lyndis!" A voice echoed in the temple, as Kent and Sain entered the building with their horses._

 _"Are you unharmed, milady?" Kent asked._

 _"I'm fine. But Kurogasa is fighting a Lord right now!" Lyn got out._

 _"Another one?" Sain gasped. "Just how many are there in this world?!"_

 _"It doesn't matter! Right now, we need to help our tactician!" Kent said before the three headed towards the prayer room._

* * *

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I tumbled to the groynd yet again.

 _ **"Hahahahahaha!"**_ The Crow Lord laughed, hovering in the air. _**"**_ **This** _**is the one that brought down my comrades? How humiliating… this Agito is nothing more than an inferior peon, grasping the power without knowing how to wield it! A direct insult!"**_ It roared, shooting down rains of feathers at me.

I managed to dodge roll to the side in order to avoid them. "You are very wrong of how I can wield the power of Agito!"

 _ **"Then, prove it to me!"**_ It got out before… shooting his feathers at the hostages?!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted before running towards the hostages and protected as the barrages of feathers exploded on contact making sparks fly off my armor. "Gaaaaaaaaaah!" I cried out, as I took the full blunt of the attack. The majority of the damage was inflicted on me, but even so, I will not stand down on that alone!

 _ **"How weak…"**_ It scoffed, as smoke trailed off my armor. Even my legs were trembling heavily from it.

"I won't lose… to the likes of you…" I panted. "As long… as the Seed of Agito shines brightly in me, I will not give up!"

 _ **"Then die with your flawed dignity!"**_ The Crow Lord roared, diving towards me, as I could only close my eyes, waiting for the worst to come at me.

 ***SLASH!***

 _ **"Gah!"**_ I heard it scream in pain, rolling down the stairs in pain.

"Huh?"

"Kurogasa…" I heard Lyn, panting heavily from running at me, while she wielded her Iron Sword. "Are you… alright?"

"Lyn… when did you…" I got out.

"I ran here as fast as I could. And I made it just in time." Lyn said. "Now's your chance to get the Flame Saber."

Right! I almost forgot about that. As I tried to move to it, my legs suddenly gave in, making Lyn hold me with my arm around her shoulder. "Dang it… those blasted feathers damaged me good."

 _ **"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… you'll pay for that!"**_

"Pay for this, you foul fiend!" Sain exclaimed, throwing his Javelin at the Crow Lord. Even though it didn't do much damage, it was enough to get its attention. "We got its attention… now what?"

"Stall as much time as we can." Kent said, as the two cavaliers continued on with the distraction.

"If both of them keep this up, they'll be killed by it..." I gritted.

"But you're in no condition to fight right now, Kurogasa…" Lyn told me. "Your armor is worn out from that attack…"

"Sacred warrior..." One of the priests said, getting my attention.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" I asked.

"We… have been waiting… for someone to wield this sword..." The head priest said, presenting me Flame Saber in his hands, as the Flame Saber glowed a gentle red light. "The spirit of this blade has judged you… to wield it."

"I…" I got out as Lyn took my arm off her shoulder.

"Wield this sword and fulfill your destiny." The head priest said firmly.

I looked at the Flame Saber for a moment before I took it into my hands. All of a sudden, the core of the Alter RIng glowed red and my whole armor seemed to be set ablaze as the fabric of space swirled around me. Lyn and the head priest backed off involuntarily as I was changing form. When the fabric of space stopped swirling and the fire calmed down, I suddenly felt new strength being reborn in me. My whole chest armor and right arm became red but my left arm stayed yellow. The shoulder armor though was prominent as it was curvy and pointy.

I was Kamen Rider Agito – Flame Form.

* * *

 **BGM: BELIEVE YOURSELF by Shoko Fujibayashi**

"Kurogasa, your armor!" Lyn noticed.

"The prophecy did come true…" The head priest got out.

"Whoa!" Sain exclaimed, hiding behind the pillar, with Kent on the other. The two are stuck, as Crow Lord continued on with its assault by the raining feathers.

"Kurogasa, the knights are in trouble!" Lyn noticed.

"Right!" I said before turning towards the Crow Lord. "Hey birdbrain! Pick on someone your own size!"

 _ **"What?"**_ It got out before shock spread across its body. _**"No! It can't be!"**_

"Oh, it can be. Let it all sink in, because things just got real!" I exclaimed. "I got the Flame Saber in my hands! Try prying it out, if you dare!"

 _ **"You dare make a mockery out of me, peon! Then, you shall die!"**_ It exclaimed, shooting down its explosive feathers at me. I got into my stance and the blade was set on fire before I twirled it around and knocked away the feathers, burning them in the process. _**"WHAT?!"**_

"I told you things got real." I smirked behind my helmet. "Ikuzo!" I shouted before charging in at the Crow Lord.

"Right!" Lyn nodded, quickly following my trail. With a quick leap up high into the sky, I was able to land a slash on its arm, crippling one of its wings.

 _ **"Gahhh!"**_ It roared, with only one arm to control its flight… but the moment Lyn's slash landed on his other arm within her reach, it immediately plummet down to the ground, roaring in pain.

"Kurogasa, quickly! Now's your chance!" Lyn said, as the Crow Lord stood up quickly. As it tried to move its arms, for some reason, it remained limp, much to its surprise.

"Got it!" I said, before getting into my stance. My crest glowed briefly before separating into six horns. The hilt of the Flame saber reacted to that, and _its_ two horn fanned out into six. The gem on the Flame Saber shined brightly and the flames surrounding the blade itself intensified.

"This intense heat… is unbelievable!" Sain commented, covering his eyes from the heat.

 _ **"I will not lose to a peon!"**_ It roared, trying to flap its arms, but to avail.

"You already have!" I said, before I got crouched down and got into a stance. "Flame Saber Slash!" I shouted then-

 ***SLASH!***

It was instantaneous. The move was so fast, almost everyone couldn't follow what just happened as I was already on the other side with my body leaned forward and my arm spread out holding the Flame Saber. After stopping behind the Crow Lord with the Flame Saber leveled on my side, I flicked it and everyone could actually 'see' the large fire slash on the Crow Lord before the latter squawked in pain. His halo appeared above its head shining brightly before–

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

–it met its end.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"You did it, Kurogasa!" Lyn cheered, as my armor dissolved, reverting me back to normal.

"Yeah, I did…" I got out, before I felt the adrenaline leaving me, and the pain came back. I started falling, but not before Kent caught me.

"Easy, I got you." Kent assured.

"Sorry… it took a lot out of me." I smiled sadly while panting.

"Then, you may rest for now, Kurogasa. You earned it." Kent smiled, letting me rest on his shoulders as he supported my weight carefully.

"That was… incredible…" Sain got out, still trying to process what just happened.

"Yes, I'm shocked as you are, Sain." Kent added, as I was slowly dozing off from my fatigue. "I can see why Lady Lyndis has put much faith in him."

"For now, let us escort him outside." Sain suggested before he helped Kent with one arm around his shoulders before heading out, and I eventually passed out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, while the Cavaliers carried Kurogasa out of the temple, the head priest approached Lyn._

 _"Ah, your clothing…" The head priest got out, getting the Sacae woman's attention. " Are you of the Lorca tribe?"_

 _"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?" Lyn asked kindly._

 _"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You and your friends have my gratitude." He replied._

 _"And the sword? Is it safe?"_

 _"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn." The head priest said. "Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."_

 _"Oh, thank you so much!" Lyn said in delight, approaching towards the sacred sword at the altar and touched it. Just then, the priest noticed something…_

 _"Hm?" The priest got out, as Lyn was surprised from the glowing sword._

 _"What?" She gasped, taken aback. "Did—" before she could even finish her words, the sacred sword continues to let out a gentle glow._

 _"Ah!" The priest got out. 'I see now… the two sacred swords have been waiting for their wielders to come...'_

 _"The sword… it's… glowing." She muttered._

 _"It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you." He explained._

 _"What does that mean?" She got out, still baffled._

 _"You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti and Agito is to wield the Flame Saber."_

 _"What?" She said, shocked from the sudden news. "I can understand Kurogasa with his Flame Saber but… the Mani Katti itself… I can't… I couldn't…"_

 _"You may be in doubt, but it is the sword's wish." The priest assured. "If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."_

 _"Um…" Lyn said hesitantly before doing what the head priest told her to do and unsheathed the sword. Much to her surprise... "It came out… effortlessly."_

 _"I never dared hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti and the Flame Saber in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see those swords reach your hands." The head priest said._

 _"My sword?"_

 _"Yes." he nodded. "It is time for you to go, Lyn. You and Agito face a great many ordeals, but Agito would face a greater destiny before him."_

 _"Agito…" Lyn got out. "How do you know about it?"_

 _"The spirits said it will unveil itself throughout your journey." He said firmly. "Grip your swords, and meet your destiny head-on."_

 _"Yes…" Lyn got out, trembling with excitement as she wielded the sacred sword in her hand. With a bright smile, she said, "Yes, sir!"_

* * *

Ughhhhhhhh… did somebody get the number of that bus that ran over me…?

"You've awakened, Kurogasa." Kent said, as I realized that it was already night time and that we've set up camp.

"How long have I been out cold?" I asked.

"Throughout the day." He assured me.

"That long huh?" I muttered as I slowly sat up, but cringed in pain. "Ergh…"

"Hey, don't push yourself." Lyn said, getting to my side to help me sit up while Sain fed more branches to the bonfire, keeping us warm. "You had a rough day, Kurogasa. You should rest up."

"Right..." I smiled, as I took the leather canteen she offered me before I gulped down the water that was in it.

"By the way, look, Kurogasa!" She said, presenting me a sword in hand. "This is Mani Katti, my new sword, just like you with your Flame Saber!"

"The Mani Katti…?!" I said surprised. "You… isn't that supposed to stay in the temple?"

"Supposedly." She nodded. "But I'm surprised myself. Not even I knew that I'd wield it one day…"

"The Mani Katti…" Sain said in awe, looking at Lyn's sword. "A blade with no equal.

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae… in my hand." Lyn murmured.

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales…" Kent explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis… I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were _meant_ to draw it."

"Oh stop it! I… I'm nothing special!" Lyn said embarrassed.

"Well, think of it this way: some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right?" Sain asked. "Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with _you_. Does it make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it, much like Kurogasa's Flame Saber."

"Sain… actually has a point..." I pondered.

"It… does feel right in my hand." Lyn pondered. "A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough." She looked at her blade that glowed gently. "I must care for it well."

"Yeah, you should." I nodded… before I noticed her looking at me at the moment. "W-What?"

"It's nothing." She shook her head, smiling small. "I'm just glad to see you alright after that battle, that's all."

"Yeah, me too…" I sighed. "To be honest, if you hadn't come and saved me, I would've been dead right then and there. So thanks."

Lyn could only smile, "You're welcome." She said, before looking up into the starry night, muttering, "This is one strange adventure we're having…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Castle Caelin…

 _"What?! Madelyn's daughter is still alive?!" An old man's voice yelled. He was an old man in his 70's, with long grey hair that fell to his shoulder. He wore bulky purple armor with a white cape attached on his back._

 _"Uhh… Yes, Lord Lundgren." The soldier stuttered._

 _"How can this be?! She should've died on the spot with those numbers!"_

 _"The girl is traveling with Kent and Sain, and one other companion."_

 _"Companion?" Lord Lundgren raised his eyebrow, before he dismissed the idea. "It matters not."_

 _"What are your orders? If we let them be…"_

 _"Bah! I've heard that northern Bern is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here." Lundgren said. His face turned serious, moving onto another topic. "I'm more concerned with my older brother. His life must be ended quickly."_

 _"I agree." The soldier agreed._

 _"The poison… There must be no blunders."_

 _"Yes, m'lord. He suspects nothing and continues to drink it." The soldier saluted. "The marquess's death, due no doubt to "sudden illness," is not far off."_

 _As soon as the soldier left the room, Lord Lundgren chuckled, muttering to himself. "Heh heh heh. Soon… soon, Caelin will be mine!"_

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)**

 **(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with their confident smiles.  
 **(Habatakeru no~)** With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

 **(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, we see Kurogasa leaning against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
 **(Tatazumu hitori de)** The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
 **(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)** At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
 **(Zutto nanika sagashite)** The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

 **(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** When the two looked at each other, the screen suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon too.  
 **(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)** Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars fluttered up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

 **(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top a hill.  
 **(Furikiru GEEJI)** The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
 **(Afureru namida wo kechirase)** While the rest of the group looked at each other with their usual smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile of her own while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
 **(Yume tsukande)** Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked at each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

 **PREVIEW**

 **Lyn** : This place… It's…

 **Sain:** The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?

 **Bandit:** Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her.

 **Lyn:** Florina? Is that you, Florina?

 **Florina:** Lyn! Is it really you? I… I…

 **Man #1:** These villagers have been kind to me. Let me fight with you.

* * *

 **Next time, on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Band of Mercenaries**

* * *

 **Lyn:** 'Lyndis's Legion'? This is getting stranger with every day.

* * *

And there we go! We have another chapter in the books and Flame Form is officially debuted! How did you like it huh? I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing! I'll see you on the next chapter! Peace!


	4. Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries

Hello everyone! It's Fenikkusumaru here ready to give you another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! I hope you guys enjoy this one because things are gonna get interesting from here on out! So enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The next day had come and I was stirring awake before I yawned and stretched out to loosen up. That battle with the Crow Lord really took a lot out of me. But in the end, I managed to defeat it and I even obtained the Flame Saber, allowing me to go into Flame Form. As I sat there, I've been thinking about what that priest had said the other day. Lyn told me that I have to face a greater destiny than her own. Does this mean… I have to one day defeat the Overlord of Darkness himself? I mean granted, I _have_ to since every Kamen Rider always wins against the final boss, but is that really it? Is there something more to my destiny that I have to discover for myself?

This is a bit too much. I'll worry about it later.

Looking around, I got a good look of my surroundings since I woke up last night from passing out. It was too dark to see at the time other than seeing the campfire and my friends. I saw that we were camped out near a small lake surrounded by trees.

Speaking of friends, I looked to my left and saw that… Kent and Sain weren't there. Even Lyn. What the heck? I then noticed a small note near me and I picked it up reading that Kent and Sain went hunting for breakfast, but… if they went hunting, then where's Lyn?

I looked around again and saw near the edge of the lake that Lyn's clothes were folded neatly. Wait a minute… that means–

*SPLASH!*

I was startled at first before I gawked, seeing a familiar figure pop out of the lake with her hair flung backwards and her back arched as the water sparkled around her.

"This feels good." Her voice sighed in content, making me pale even further. "The water's just right for a bath."

Oh crap! That's Lyn! And she's taking a bath!

Because I learned that she's taking a bath right now, I realized one thing… I'm at the wrong place at the wrong time!

*RUSTLE!*

"Huh?" Lyn turned around to look at the direction of the bush I was hiding in earlier. Holy crap, I saw something I shouldn't see! Her front was fully exposed and I couldn't help but appreciate how pristine her skin was and she had a great figure! Wait, what am I saying?! "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"GAH!" I cried out in dismay as I got up on instinct and fell backwards. "Ow…"

"Kurogasa?!" Lyn gasped, surprised. When I got my senses back again, I gawked again.

"GAH! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were taking a bath! I'll leave now!" I panicked as I started running.

"Kurogasa!"

"Eek!" I squeaked, running away from the crime scene. I'm screwed! She's going to kill me for this!

"Oh, good morning, armored hero!" Sain proudly greeted with two rabbits in his hands… until I passed by him and Kent and immediately went under my blanket, hiding my embarrassment.

"Kurogasa?" Kent got out. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm confused as you are," Sain added. "Did the heat get the best of him?"

"I'm not sure." Kent blinked.

Ooooohhh, something tells me things could get awkward between me and Lyn!

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon is a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared, to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield, charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance, Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as she looked up with her eyes closed, feeling the wind.  
 **(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain, with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently.  
 **(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Matthew was trying to pick the lock on a chest before he looked at the screen, surprised that he got caught. He was then hit on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment.  
 **(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened, as the screen slowly moved down, before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion, being suddenly surrounded by the Lords, sent by the Overlord of Darkness.  
 **(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Lords.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Lords as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her javelin. Wil fired arrows at some, and Dorcas hacked a Lord with his axe.  
 **(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at one, while Matthew slashed another with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at a group of Lords, with Serra whacking one with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move forward.  
 **(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in to the entrance of Castle Caelin where Lundgren was there, waiting. Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging in at Lundgren.  
 **(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa then gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six. The Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and charged in with Lyn, jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick.

 **(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusted forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying high in the sky before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries

 _The secrets of her past revealed in the words of two Knights of Lycia._

 _Now, to meet her grandfather, Lyn heads west, to Lycia, and to her destiny._

 _A mountain range separates the Sacae Plains from Bern._

 _There are many bandits lurking here, the cruelest of which are the Taliver._

 _They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds._

 _On her tenth day away from the plains, Lyn witnesses their atrocities herself._

* * *

 _Somewhere, in a small village…_

 _"Oooh, I wonder where Lyn is… she's not home…" A young girl said worried, scouring the sky to scout around. She was a young girl who looked to be two to three years younger than Lyn, having lilac hair that fell to her mid back and has aqua-green eyes. She had a thin circlet around her forehead and she wore a thin white dress that fell to her thigh with blue armor on the left side of her chest and shoulder. She also wore blue gloves and blue boots that went up to her knees._

 _As for how she was in the sky… she was riding on a Pegasus. Yes… a Pegasus. A horse with a pair of wings._

 _*NEIGH!*_

 _"Huh? What is it, Huey?" She asked her Pegasus… until it suddenly flew towards the village being pillaged by bandits. "W-Wait, Huey!"_

 _"That's it, boys! Keep on lootin'!" The leader of the bandit, Migal got out. He was in his 50's, wearing a red bandanna over his long grey hair, tattered brown clothing and boots. In his hand, he wielded a large axe, suitable for him of a large figure._

 _"Huey! No! We're going to crash!" The young girl panicked as she pulled on Huey's reins._

 _"Huh?" Migal got out… until he felt a hoof landing on his face, and he soon landed on his back._

 _"Boss!" The bandits exclaimed, as Huey came to a stop on the ground._

 _"Huey, what's gotten into you?!" The girl asked, as her Pegasus let out a small neigh._

 _"Hey, lookie here!" One of the bandits got out._

 _"Eeek!" She squeaked, seeing men are surrounding her, after her Pegasus kicked Migal. And right now, she's completely mortified, being surrounded by them. As fear flowed in her body, she could only mutter, "L–Lyn, where are you? Please help me…"_

* * *

As we ventured north, Kent and Sain took the lead. Lyn and I, uh… let's just say that there's awkwardness in the air. Because of the recent incident, I was having a hard time looking at Lyn without suddenly remembering her pristine figure and a faint blush on my face. GAH! What's wrong with me?! Why do I have those thoughts of her?! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Go away!

"Uh… Kurogasa?"

"GAAAH!" I screamed my head off, making her yelp too.

"Is something wrong? You… you don't feel like yourself…" she added, worried about me. Even she felt a little bit awkward.

"Um, uh…" I got out, fumbling with my words before I slumped and said, "I'm sorry…"

"Huh?"

"About earlier… I… accidentally saw you taking a bath…"

"Wait, that was really _you_?" She asked, surprised. "I thought you were just passing by, but… to think that you're the one who's hiding behind the bushes…"

"I'm really sorry, Lyn! I really am!" I immediately apologized, causing the group to pause from the trip. "I swear it wasn't on purpose and my head was still a bit groggy when I got up!" I could only shut my eyes really tight, hoping whatever anger she lashed out at me would be bearable and it won't affect my friendship with her.

"I forgive you, Kurogasa."

…

…

…

"…Eh?" I got out, blinking while looking at her, still keeping her smile?

"You're being honest and I understand since you've really tired yourself yesterday." She added before looking away. "Just this once, I'll… turn a blind eye. Just… mind your surroundings next time…" she added… with a faint blush on her face?

"Uh… okay?" I got out.

"B–But if you do that again, even if it was accidental, I–I won't be so forgiving." Lyn reminded, before quickly trotting her horse forward.

I was stumped. When I first met her, she's really a nice girl. Now, ever since the accident, I noticed that even though she's still the nice girl I know, surprisingly, she acted a bit tsun–tsun, being aware of herself around me.

"What was that all about Kurogasa?" Sain asked.

"I'm… not entitled to answer that." I muttered.

"Whatever happened, happens because right now, we need to make way towards Caelin. Fast!" Kent said.

"Wait, Kent. Look over there!" I said, pointing towards one of the villages in the area being burned down.

"Brigands…" Kent said seriously. "…of course, we're at this place."

"What place?" I asked.

"Taliver Mountain…" Lyn muttered, still feeling hatred in her.

"Mind filling me in here? I'm lost…" I said.

"Yes. This entire area is in ruins…" Sain got out. Even _he_ doesn't know about it. "Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help these people?"

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here." Lyn muttered, clenching her fist tightly. "My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were…" she paused, trying her best to hold back her tears from the dreaded memories she recalled. "The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never."

"Lyn…" I said worried.

With a determined look, she continued, "I am not running away. I will be back… someday." She continued. "I'll be stronger… I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

"Lady Lyndis..." Sain got out, seems to be in awe with her speech. "When the time comes, bring me with you."

"Sain."

"Don't forget me, either."

"Kent…"

"And me too." I said, stepping up. "I'll do everything I can to help you get closure for your family. I promise."

"You would, Kurogasa?" She asked, as I let out a firm nod. As she wiped out a tear in her left eye, she continued, "Thank you. It puts me at ease to know that I can rely on someone."

* * *

After she gathered herself, the four of us decided to enter the fray, slaying down the brigands that took the lives of innocents and stopping their pillaging days for good. As we got closer towards the burned down village while avoiding the goons, we heard some sort of conversation nearby. And it seems like that girl is being surrounded by his bunch. And… is that a Pegasus?! I thought those existed in legends from my world!

"Wait right there, little lady!" the bandit leader roared, as the brigands were holding her pegasus down with the ropes they found nearby. Meanwhile, I seemed to notice the young woman cowering in fear. "What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?"

"Uh… I… That is, I…" The girl asked timidly.

"Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy?" Another bandit asked. "I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her."

"Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves." The bandit leader agreed.

"I… I…" She stuttered. Can't you guys see how scared she really is?!

"What are we gonna do with her flying mule?" One of them asked, holding the reins rather harshly, while the pegasus tried to break free from his hold.

"Don't you dare touch her!" The girl screamed.

*SLAP!*

"Kyaaah!" The girl cried out, as she fell to the ground. The brigands around her just laughed at her fall.

"You just watch your mouth, girlie!" He barked at her.

"Do what you will with me, just… l–let her go. Please, I beg of you." The girl whimpered.

"Ha ha ha! Silly twit!" The leader mocked. "Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!"

"No, you can't…" she got out, as tears were escaping her eyes.

OKAY THAT'S IT!

I quickly did the various hand movements before the Alter Ring materialized around my waist. "HENSHIN!" I shouted, pressing the solver buttons before I shined brightly and transformed into Agito.

"Kurogasa?" Lyn noticed my predicament.

"What's wrong?" Kent asked.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled, charging in at the group of bandits surrounding the girl.

"Huh?" The bandit leader got out, as his whole body flew and crashed towards another bunch of bandits, courtesy of my boot to his head.

"Kurogasa, what's going–" Lyn got out, until she paused and noticed the Pegasus that… looked at her? And its eyes seemed to plead for help? "That's… That's a pegasus. Could it be?"

"W–Who's there?" The girl got out, looking around her until...

"Florina?! Is that you, Florina?!"

"Ah! Lyn?!" The girl realized, as she immediately ran toward her, hugging her tightly while the bandits are helping their boss up from his fall.

"That's no way to treat a girl, you bastards!" I snarled.

"Shut it, you… you… whatever _you_ supposed to be!" One of the bandits got out. "Thanks to her, our boss got kicked to the head… twice!"

"It doesn't excuse you from slapping her!"

"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?" Lyn asked.

"Lyn! It's really you!" Florina asked, breaking the hug while looking at her.

"Yes, it's me." Lyn smiled.

I… I…" Florina sobbed, as Lyn wiped off her tears.

"Come now, no crying," Lyn said soothingly before they broke the hug.

"I'm sorry."

"You are acquaintances?" Kent asked as he and Sain finally arrived.

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a Pegasus Knight in training from Ilia." Lyn explained, as Florina stayed close to her by hiding behind her. "She's a little uncomfortable around men."

Androphobia huh?

"Tell me, Florina, what happened here?"

"Well… um…" Florina began. "When I heard that you had left your home, I… I decided to follow you." She began. "Then, Huey saw this village being pillaged… she flew down without me noticing. I didn't see these bandits, and… well…"

"Did your Pegasus land on them?" Lyn figured.

"Well… a little…" Florina said embarrassed, with a little blush.

"Aha! You heard her! She admits her fault!" The bandit leader shouted. "That Pegasus landed on my face, and now she's got to pay!"

"Did you apologize, Florina?" Lyn asked.

"Yes." Florina nodded. "I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen…" She sobbed again.

"Don't cry. It's all right." Lyn smiled as she hugged her again before glaring at the bandits. "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."

"No chance! The girl goes with us! By force if need be!"

"Oh, come on! Are you serious?!" I snapped at them.

"Of course he is!" The bandit exclaimed.

"C'mon, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!" The bandit leader said, as more brigands crawled out of the woodworks, surrounding us in large numbers.

Crap, I almost forgot they come in large numbers and we're outnumbered!

"It looks like we don't have a choice…" Kent said, looking around him.

"If it's a battle they want, it's a battle they will get!" Sain said valiantly, drawing out his iron sword in hand.

"We've got to fight back!" Lyn said.

"Lyn… I…" Florina muttered.

"You're a Pegasus Knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?" Lyn asked and Florina nodded slowly. "Okay, then listen carefully Florina. We're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. Let's clear them out of here. Are you ready?"

"As long as you're around, I'm ready to fight, Lyn!" She smiled before she mounted on her Pegasus.

"Good to know." Lyn smiled back, as both Cavaliers took the first step by taking them out, while I had to push back a few more brigands back on my own. Even though they hacked my armor with their axes, it did little damage to me, and I delivered a strong kick on one of their stomachs, making them puke blood. And their leader? Well, he might probably head towards to where they gathered all of their loot right now.

"Lyn, w–who is that? The one in the strange armor?" Florina asked.

"Him?" Lyn pointed out, as I made a leap back. "He's my new friend/tactician, Kurogasa. I found him lying on the plains while hunting a week ago. He is also known as Kamen Rider Agito."

"Kamen Rider… Agito?" Florina queried.

"It's a long story, but I trust him." Lyn smiled.

"I see…" Florina said.

"Lyn, a little help here would be nice!" I yelled.

"Coming!" Lyn replied, before looking back at the Pegasus Knight. "He's asking for our help now. Are you ready to fight me, Florina?"

"Yes!" She nodded happily, as Lyn charged forth with Mani Katti in hand, followed by Florina mounting on her Pegasus. "Let's go help our friend, Huey."

* * *

 **"So Agito… you are battling once again…"** _The voice with the red eyes said, as the latter glowed._ **"Excellent. I shall send another one of my servants. And this time… I will make sure to hit where it hurts."** _And with that, the glowing red eyes disappeared._

* * *

"Goodness, these bandits are never ending!" Sain gritted as he slashed a bandit with his Iron Sword.

"True, they may be vast in numbers, but they're pretty weak!" Kent added, stabbing one of them with his Iron Lance.

"Not to mention annoying," Sain said.

"There's that too." Kent agreed.

As I continued to push them back, Lyn played her role as the vanguard, attacking the foe with quick strikes and using her agility at her best. Just as we thought we'd get ourselves the edge–

"Lyn, behind you!" Kent exclaimed.

"Wha–?!" Lyn gasped, as a brigand ambushed her from behind. Just before he could connect for the killing blow on her–

*SWOOSH!*

An arrow passed both my head and Lyn's, embedding it deep inside the brigand's skull before he tumbles down to his demise.

"Whew… that was close, wasn't it?" A voice said in relief, approaching us with his Iron Bow in hand. He's around my age or a year older than me, having brown short hair with brown eyes, wearing a cyan shirt, white pants, brown boots, brown left shoulder pad, and a black and brown glove on each hand. With a big grin, he asked, "Are you okay, miss? You almost lost your head there, if it weren't for me."

"Y–Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Who are you?" Lyn asked.

"The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts," He introduced himself. "Listen, these villagers have been kind to me when I help them hide from the bandits. Mind if I fight with you?"

"Not at all. We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!"

"LYN!" Florina exclaimed, landing on the ground with her Pegasus in tow. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fine." Lyn smiled. "All thanks to Wil."

"Huh?" Florina asked, before she looked at him and noticed the bow and arrow. "Eeeeek! He's an Archer!"

"Hi there! You're one of Lyn's friends?" He grinned sheepishly

"Um…" Florina stuttered, as her Pegasus backed off from him.

"Hey, are you alright? Are you unwell?"

"Eeeeek!" She squeaked, as her Pegasus let out a neigh, making him back off from her.

"Whoa, easy there!" Wil assured her. "I don't bite!"

"I'm sorry, Wil." Lyn apologized. "Her name is Florina. She's timid around men, and you…you've got a bow."

"Huh?" Wil blinked… before he realized it. "Oh! I see! You must be a Pegasus Knight!"

Florina could only nod timidly.

"I apologize for frightening you, but I do understand your fear of bows." He said, trying to calm her down.

"I…um…" Florina got out. "I'm sorry… even looking… at a… bow… frightens me ever so much… especially Huey…"

"Of course, I understand. But you should really only fear the enemy's Archers, not your own."

"Yes… of course…" Florina said before quickly maneuvering her Pegasus elsewhere.

"Did I… offend her somehow?" Wil scratched his head, confused.

"She's fine. Give her some time and she will warm up to you in no time." Lyn assured him "I think it's best to help a friend of mine right now…" Lyn suggested, as I'm surrounded by brigands; taking their time on inflicting damage on me.

"Ha, ha, ha! Look at him dance, like a headless chicken!" One of the brigands said, inflicting damage on my back armor. As they laughed at my situation, I kept my guard up, only to feel a slash on my back the moment I turned to one of them.

"Bad move…" I muttered. "If there's one thing I hate, it's someone doing something behind my back!" I said, before I pressed the right solver button. The core of the Alter Ring glowed red before the handle of the Flame Saber came out. I took out the sword and fire surrounded me, making the bandits back off before I assumed Flame Form.

"W–What the– what _is_ he?!" One of the bandits panicked.

"They call me the Seed of Hope! I am Kamen Rider Agito!" I introduced myself to them.

…

…

…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The brigands laughed at me, thinking I was crazy.

"What?" I blinked behind my helmet.

"Look at 'im! Not only he's weird looking armor makes him weird, even his name, too!" They laughed off, making me feel embarrassed.

"You want seed, boy? Go get some fruits for your balls!" Another one taunted.

*SLASH!*

I shut him up when I slashed his chest with my Flame Saber. "Anyone else?" I growled.

*SLASH!*

"Gah!" I cringed, as one of them slashed my left thigh.

"Kill 'im!" One of them got out, as they started hacking me rapidly with their axes. They even curbstomped me on the ground.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn exclaimed, immediately rushed to my side.

"Hey, no one hurt my friend and gets away with it!" Wil declared, shooting an arrow down towards them.

"L–Leave him alone!" Florina shouted as her Pegasus dove in and stabbed one of them with her Slim Lance.

* * *

 _"Bah, those flashy knights are nothing more than just mere mercenaries." Migal scoffed, climbing onto the caravan that he used to collect all of the loots._

 _"Going back to our hideout, boss?"_

 _"Yeah, I'll meet you there!" Migal added, as he pulled the horses' reins, but for some reason, the horses are too scared to move forward._

 **"Hm..."** _a figure got out, holding the horses' reins with ease._ **"Going with your prized possessions?"**

 _"What's it to ya– aaAAAAHHHH!" Migal exclaimed, noticing the figure before him as a Lord._

 _This lord was a turtle–themed having a brown color with a flesh–like mask over its eyes and nose. Its mouth showing its fangs. Its back had a hard turtle shell and its abdomen was segmented like a turtles and around its waist was a loincloth and it also had brown feet too, with brown flippers that hid the actual hands._

 _This is was the Turtle Lord._

 **"I will not let my prey leave without a ritual I must commit."** _The Turtle Lord said, sucking dry the horses' blood by touching their heads. In an instant, the horses became bone dry, leaving their husks and their remains, standing tall._

 _"Gah, get away from me!" Migal roared, as the Turtle Lord already latched its flippers on his head._

 **"You have the Seed of Agito within you."** _The Turtle Lord spoke up, as its halo appeared above his head._ **"I ask for permission, to kill this man who has the potential..."**

 _"Potential, what are ya blabbering about?!" Migal blurted, not understand what the Lord is saying… until his whole body suddenly dried up, similar to what has happened to the horses._

 **"With this, your crime is now accounted for."** _The Turtle Lord declared, now looking at the brigand who is in terrible shock._ **"You! You have the potential to become Agito as well!"**

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" The bandit screamed in fear, immediately taking off, as the Turtle Lord took his time to head towards the runaway bandit._

* * *

"GET! OFF!" I shouted as I shoved the bandit away and slashed him with the Flame Saber, burning and cutting him on the same time.

"Fall by the name of Caelin!" Sain added, assisting me by having his horse trample through the bunch, separating the bandit group into smaller ones, making us easier to handle them.

"That's it! They're now scattering around in fear!" Lyn added, delivering the finishing blow by stabbing them with her sword.

"We're gonna seize this chance!" Wil said, shooting three more brigands down with three arrows from afar.

"That's the last of them." Kent said, as killed every last one of them. "All that's left is to find their leader and end this battle once and for all."

"L–L–LYN!" Florina screamed, getting our attention at the sky.

"Florina, what's wrong?!" Lyn shouted.

"M–M–M–Monster! T–There's a monster chasing a brigand!" Florina informed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" We heard a scream of a brigand, as he panted heavily while lying on the ground. All of us went on full alert, seeing another Lord appear. It grabbed his leg, chanting something that gave it permission to kill and as soon as the halo appeared above its head, the brigand's body immediately turned purple, shrinking down like a prune.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Wil exclaimed, as the Turtle Lord noticed us and… pointing at me?

 _ **"Agito…"**_ It muttered.

"It's a Lord. Stay back Wil! You too, Florina! Lyn! Kent! Sain! Let's go!" I said, brandishing my Flame Saber before charging in at the Turtle Lord.

"Right behind you!" Lyn said, following me.

 _ **"You all come for me… fine!"**_ The Turtle Lord exclaimed, as its flippers turned into razor blade flippers. _**"I can snuff out the Seed in you and my master will greatly reward me."**_

So there _is_ an Overlord of Darkness in this world.

"I won't let you!" I shouted as the Flame Saber was surrounded in flames and I slashed at it, only for the Turtle Lord to swat my attack away.

 _ **"Fool! Unlike my other brethren, I'm not so easy to beat!"**_ The Turtle Lord shouted before slashing me with his razor blade flippers, making sparks fly off my armor.

"Gah!" I shouted, feeling the pain.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn exclaimed, lunging towards it with her Mani Katti in hand.

"Lyn, get back!" I told her, as one strong swing of the Turtle Lord clashed onto her sword. Even though her holy sword didn't break, its strength was more than enough to make her fly towards a nearby barrel, crashing onto it. "LYN!"

"Lady Lyndis!" Kent shouted. With rage, he took out a Javelin and threw it onto it. Even though the Javelin struck its shell, the Lord didn't flinch one bit, but rather felt annoyed.

 _ **"You fools do look for trouble… and now you have found it!"**_ It roared, now swinging its flippers onto his lance. As it slashed and split his lance in half, the damage inflicted can be seen on his armor, causing the said Cavalier to land on the ground, back first.

"Kent!" Sain got out, immediately helping out his friend.

"What should I do…?" Florina muttered, still scared. "I want to help Lyn, but I don't know what to do… especially with that monster around…"

"I say we help them!" Wil grinned.

"Eep!" Florina squeaked, stumbling a little. "W–We're going to what?!"

"You heard me! I just can't stay in one place and let them take the heavy beating! I'm gonna go in there and do what I can!"

"B–But… that monster looks strong!" Florina pointed out.

"But if we don't do something about it, I don't think any of them would survive." Wil replied, immediately enter the fray.

"Oooh… wait for me!" Florina shouted, seeing she had no choice and had her Pegasus fly towards the battle.

"Warrgh!" Sain roared in pain, falling off from his horse.

"Sain… Kent!" I shouted, as the Turtle Lord stepped on my chest, immobilizing me.

 _ **"Your days are counted, Agito..."**_ It said. As it looked up in the sky, the halo appeared above its head, praying, _**"I pray to thee, and ask permission for this sin… I will exterminate Agito and his comrades who have the potential to become Agito…"**_

Is this it? Am I going to end up dead from its hands? As the train of questions rushed through my mind, just as the Turtle Lord just about to deliver the final blow–

*SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH!*

 _ **"Gh!"**_ It winced in pain, as a few arrows struck perfectly on its head.

"Hey you overgrown reptile! Pick on someone your own size!" Wil taunted.

WHAT IS HE DOING?!

"Wil…! Get out of here!" I gritted.

"And leave you guys for dead? No way!"

 _ **"How utterly foolish you are… those who try to defy my Master's wish, shall be purified by my ritual…"**_ It muttered, getting its foot off from my chest and headed towards him.

"That's right! I'm right here!" Wil grinned, continuously delivering arrow shots at it.

"HaaaaaaahhhhhHHH!" I heard Florina, mustering up her courage, as she descended down with her Slim Lance in hand. Upon contact, even though her lance snapped in half, but the damage she inflicted was more than enough to make it land on its back.

 _ **"GAAAHHH!"**_ It roared in pain.

"Kurogasa! Now's your chance!" Wil exclaimed, as I pushed myself back up while Florina flew back up into the sky.

"Right!" I said as I took my stance and the horns spread apart. The symbol of Agito appeared on my feet before they were absorbed into it. Once my feet glowed, I ran towards the Turtle Lord and jumped up high in the air before diving down for my Rider Kick. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As my kicking foot connected on its chest, I immediately rolled forward, since it was still lying down from that last attack. As I slowly got back up, I immediately went into my stance, as the Lord wriggled in pain. Static can be seen on its body while its halo glowed radiantly.

 _ **"No matter where you run, Agito… more of my kin shall… kill you… and your comrades… who possesses the Seed of Agito…"**_ It muttered before its halo shattered, followed by a rather large explosion.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah…" I panted.

"Whoa!" Wil covered his eyes from the explosion. "Talk about fireworks in display!"

"That… takes care of it…" Lyn winced in pain, as she held her ribs from her fall, with the sword's sheath to support her up.

"Lyn!" Florina exclaimed, approaching towards her best friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. But Florina… Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous."

There was a little silence, as Wil and I helped out the Cavaliers who were still on the ground earlier. "Say, Lyn… do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?"

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

"Uh–huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out." She said happily, before frowning a bit. "But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and…"

"You were worried for me?" Lyn noticed. A smile carved on her face, adding, "Thank you, but I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" Florina said, confused.

With a deep breath, Lyn placed her hands on her friend's shoulder, saying, "Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men?" She pointed out. "I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

"I know, I know." Florina replied, knowing the consequences. "It's just… I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagined I would just…work it out. Somehow." She mumbled, as she looked away. As her body shook slightly, Lyn noticed her best friend is starting to cry again. "After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just… give up…"

"Florina… Don't cry…"

"There's no reason to give up your dream." I said, approaching to the two.

"W–Why?" Florina added, still hugging close to Lyn tightly.

"Because if you give up, that means you give up everything. You have to keep fighting for it. A man once said: The wishes of the children are the future's reality… adults that laugh at such dreams are no longer human."

"I… see…" Florina muttered.

"Yeah, it's alright if you are still scared, but what's important is that you work hard enough to get this far." Lyn added. "Just like how Kurogasa and I decided to head towards Caelin to see my grandfather."

"You… have a grandfather, Lyn?" Florina gasped, surprised.

"Yeah, both of them told her about it." I told her.

"If that's the case, I have a brilliant idea!" Sain got out, getting our attention. "You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

"Wait, did you just include me?" Wil asked, looking at the suggested cavalier.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate!" Sain expressed. "Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

"Sain…" Kent said, before lashing out his anger to him. "This is no joking matter!"

While the two are arguing on one another, Florina looked at her friend, saying, "Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?"

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed." Lyn chuckled. "However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?"

Florina smiled brightly. "Travel with you, Lyn? Truly?" Her eyes are filled with glee, as Lyn nodded with a smile on her face. On cue, she immediately hugged her best friend, saying, "I would be so… so happy!"

"Fantastic!" Sain exclaimed, as he approached the shy Pegasus Knight. "Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain…"

"Eeek! Stay back! Don't get so close." Florina exclaimed, immediately taking a step back… but not before she accidentally bumped into me and both of us ended up landing on the ground… her being on top of me.

"U–Uh..." I got out, blushing while looking at her.

"Ah… Beautiful, and yet so modest!" Sain commented, as Florina's face was now written in fear.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Get away!" Florina shrieked.

*SMACK!*

"OHO!" I cried out in pain as she as her knee got caught between my legs as she got up and immediately stayed close to Lyn. "Ow…" I wheezed in pain. "Ice… I need a pack of ice…!"

"Ice?" Wil blinked, probably confused with the term.

"Lady Lyndis, I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries…" Kent apologized.

"No, I approve." Lyn said, looking at her best friend that still hugged her. "We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, though. Can I count on you?"

"Yes! You have but to ask." Kent nodded.

"So… Is it really all right if I travel with you?" Wil asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil." Lyn said.

"Actually, I'm very grateful." Wil grinned happily. "Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm… at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!"

"Lyndis's Legion, huh?" Lyn mused to herself.

"It… has a nice ring to it." I winced as I managed to get back up.

"Well, you won't hear me complaining about it." Lyn smiled.

"If that's the case, we should head towards a nearby village around here." Wil suggested. "The villagers should give us some good supplies since they hired me to do a job."

"Right." Lyn nodded, as Florina quickly mounted on her Pegasus. As she looked at me, she asked, "Are you sure you're alright? She didn't knee you too hard, did she?"

"I'll be fine…" I got out. "Man, she has a strong knee strike though…"

"Don't blame her. She's just uncomfortable around men, that's all." Lyn assured me.

"Yeah, There's actually a term for that. Androphobia: the fear of men."

"Sometimes, I tend to learn something new from you, too, Kurogasa." Lyn giggled lightly. "It's best we should follow them. Time is of the essence."

"Right." I nodded, knowing the battle will still continue on and things are not going to be as easy as we ventured forward.

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)**

 **(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with their confident smiles.  
 **(Habatakeru no~)** With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

 **(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, we see Kurogasa leaning against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
 **(Tatazumu hitori de)** The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
 **(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)** At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
 **(Zutto nanika sagashite)** The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

 **(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** When the two looked at each other, the screen suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon too.  
 **(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)** Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars fluttered up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

 **(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top a hill.  
 **(Furikiru GEEJI)** The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
 **(Afureru namida wo kechirase)** While the rest of the group looked at each other with their usual smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile of her own while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
 **(Yume tsukande)** Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked at each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Wil:** Ah, this should suffice. Tonight's bed.

 **Sain:** This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!

 **Woman #1** : I'm looking for my husband… He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous.

 **Man #1:** A bunch of women, huh? It would break Natalie's sweet heart to see me sink so low.

 **Man #2** : What are you waiting for? She's just a child! A girl! Grrr! Get more men up here now!

 **Kurogasa** : Spread out and defend this fortress!

 **Man #3** : Your eyes… are written with experience of unknown battles…

* * *

 **Next Time, On Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka No Ken: In Occupation's Shadow**

* * *

 **Man #3:** Draw your sword… and fight for your life!

* * *

There you have it! That's another chapter down and we added Florina and Wil to the bunch! And I'm sure after seeing that preview you're all curious as to what that is about. All I can tell you is that I've added a little twist to the next chapter to make it more interesting. If you wanna know, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4 In Occupation's Shadow

Yo everybody! It's your favorite author Fenikkusumaru here to give you the latest chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! I've seen in one of the reviews that someone is wondering who Mystery Man #3 is. Well, to answer that question, it's a Fire Emblem character in Rekka no Ken, but I've decided to add him in early on to give this story a little… twist. And before you say anything no, This character is not recruited right from the get go. However, this character will scar Kurogasa for a long time until he overcomes it. So with that being said, let's dive into the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 **"GWAAARGH!"** _A minor Lord tumbled down, rolling until it came to a stop on its stomach._

 _"…Is that the best you can do?" The swordsman sneered, glaring at the Lord beneath him, holding the Wo Dao in his hand. This man was a mature young man looking to be in his late 20's. He is of Sacean origin as he had long flowing black hair with the bangs of his hair covering one eye. The visible eye was colored brownish gold. His choice of attire was a long dark blue coat with yellow highlights that covered his torso and had white pants, brown boots, and a red brown sash wrapped around his waist. In his hand was a katana but the blade itself was blood red._

 _ **"Im… possible…"**_ _the Lord muttered, staggering to get back on its feet._ _ **"A mere… mortal, damaging me?"**_

 _"I have faced the likes of you in my travels." The swordsman said. "Yes, they put up more of a challenge than any swordsmen I've faced before. Such adversary, as they fell on my blade… yet, I am still not satisfied."_

 _ **"You're… insane!"**_ _The Lord growled, shooting out feather shots at him, only to have the swordsman suddenly appear in front of him and slash its arms mercilessly._ _ **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _"I have heard your prayer of committing a sin before killing others." The swordsman muttered, raising his Wo Dao up high. "Now… make a prayer of yourself… as you're going to be killed by my blade!"_

 _*SLASH!*_

 **"GWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"** _It roared, as multiple slashes were seen on its body with a single strike. The halo appeared above its head before it exploded into oblivion. A part of its remains flew into the swordsman's hand, which turned out to be one of its talons._

 _"Spoils of victory…" the swordsman muttered, putting the talon into a small pouch on his waist. Sheathing his sword back into its place, he immediately continued on his journey, leaving the town without a second thought. The villagers around him slowly came out from their hiding, still in fear of the swordsman._

 _"W–Who was that man?" One of them asked._

 _"Don't you know? That's the Sword Demon. Some say he fought an army alone, killed a wizard who can freeze your blood veins, and even killed a stone giant three times his size!"_

 _"That's not possible!" A third villager added._

 _"He… he really is a monster…" the elder one spoke, as the swordsman was no longer in their sights._

 _"My journey continues on… it is still not enough…" The swordsman muttered, as he traveled up north. "I need to find someone worthy of my blade. That creature mentioned someone named Agito… perhaps_ he _would prove to be a challenge."_

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon is a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared, to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield, charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance, Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as she looked up with her eyes closed, feeling the wind.  
 **(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain, with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently.  
 **(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Matthew was trying to pick the lock on a chest before he looked at the screen, surprised that he got caught. He was then hit on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment.  
 **(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened, as the screen slowly moved down, before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion, being suddenly surrounded by the Lords, sent by the Overlord of Darkness.  
 **(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Lords.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Lords as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her javelin. Wil fired arrows at some, and Dorcas hacked a Lord with his axe.  
 **(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at one, while Matthew slashed another with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at a group of Lords, with Serra whacking one with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move forward.  
 **(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in to the entrance of Castle Caelin where Lundgren was there, waiting. Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging in at Lundgren.  
 **(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa then gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six. The Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and charged in with Lyn, jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick.

 **(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusted forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying high in the sky before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow

 _After defeating the bandits, Lyn continues westward._

 _She and her colleagues stop for the night at a ruined fortress._

 _The Ganelon bandits are in a rage after their brethren fell to Lyn's swords._

 _They race in pursuit of the companions._

 _Their angry footsteps sound closer and closer…_

* * *

The sun was setting and our group continued on our journey west to reach Caelin and Lyn's grandfather. After purchasing more supplies for the trip, the six of us traveled down the road for a while, but after traveling on our horses for so long (Wil mounting behind me), we noticed that the sun was starting to set, meaning we have to set up camp. So I had Wil and Sain scout where we can stay for the night. As it turns out, Wil managed to find shelter that we can stay at and we shortly arrived at that said place.

"This should suffice! Tonight's bed!" Wil said satisfied.

"Huh… not too shabby." I complimented, but Sain wasn't happy.

"This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!" Sain frowned.

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers. And there are rather a lot of us." Wil pointed out.

"This will be fine." Lyn assured. "Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

"As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine." Florina said, staying close to Lyn for comfort.

"And for your protection, your man–at–arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies." Sain grinned.

"Down boy, heel." I deadpanned, as Florina cowered behind Lyn.

"Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch." Kent suggested.

"You're jesting!" Sain gasped.

"Why would I be jesting?" Kent reprimanded. "Bandits might still be roaming around."

"And besides, you need to control yourself when it comes to the ladies, so this is something you can do productively." I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Ah, alas…" Sain dramatically sighed. "Even the shining hero himself has defected from my side…"

"Truthfully, I have no idea what's he talking about…" Wil sweat dropped.

"Let's just go inside and make sure there's no one occupying the place." I sighed before the six of us went towards the old fortress.

"Did… Did you bring the branches?" Florina asked me. "The night around here… might be too cold… for you, Kurogasa…"

"Don't worry. I managed to pack some along the way." I assured her with a small smile. "Sure, I prefer to keep myself warm since I'm not used to the cold…"

"Me… neither…" She muttered, smiling slightly. I guess Florina is getting the hang of being around me for the last few days, though she's still not that easy to approach, physically speaking. "And um… sorry about the other day… when I… hit you between the legs."

"Ah, no it's okay." I laughed sheepishly. "Don't worry about it."

"Halt…" Kent got out, suddenly stopped within his tracks. "There's someone in that room."

"A brigand?" Sain asked.

"Possibly, but the light is too dim…" Kent said.

"I'll go." Lyn volunteered as she drew her Mani Katti.

"Steady Lyn…" I muttered.

"Hey, don't worry about me." Lyn assured me. "I'll be fine. Just make sure Sain doesn't approach to Florina too close."

"Oh you won't get any arguments from me." I said.

With a light giggle, her facial expression went serious once more, approaching towards the room with her Mani Katti in hand. As soon as she's at the door, she slowly opened it up, not wanting to alert the intruder in there.

"Hm?" A voice got out. "Who is it…?"

Wait, that's a woman's voice.

"Lyn, stay your weapon…" I said.

"Yeah, I know…" She nodded, as she does so.

"Your pardon, milady…" The woman asked, now revealing herself fully before us. She's around her 30's, having red long hair tied midway with a white ribbon and rested on her shoulder, having brown eyes over her motherly features, while wearing a blue blouse and greyish long skirt below her waist. We noticed this woman had a bandage on one of her legs while she wore brown slippers. "Are you all… travelers?"

"Um… yes?" Lyn answered, as the woman let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." She added. Noticing us looking at her for a moment, she continued, "Forgive my intrusion, everyone."

"Intrusion? It should be us that apologize for mistaking you of a brigand, miss." Florina said, feeling comfortable to speak around her.

"I see… anyways, my name is Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here…" She introduced, as she tried to walk. "Ah! Ow…"

"Are you alright?" Lyn asked worried, helping her out… until she noticed the bandage around her leg.

"Hm?"

"Your leg…"

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness… I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much." Natalie assured herself.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Lyn asked.

"You do know bandits love to roam around in this area…" I said.

"I'm looking for my husband…" she began.

"Your husband?" Wil added, as she let out a small nod while looking at the open window.

"I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned." She paused, holding onto the necklace she held dearly. As she closed her eyes, the gentle wind blew her hair lightly, adding, "He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried…"

"Oh… I see." I added.

"Here's a sketch of him." She said, pulling out a piece of paper from her small pouch and handed it to Lyn. All of us got close to her, to see the paper… with Florina meekly staying close to Lyn, as usual. "It's a poor likeness at best, but…"

"Hm… the sketches are fading in terms of color." Kent commented.

"Does this husband of yours have a name?" Sain asked.

"His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him." Lyn shook her head. "What about you all?" We all shook our heads too.

"I see…" Natalie nodded sadly. "If you _do_ meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him."

"I will tell him. I promise." Lyn assured. "But for now, Natalie, I think it's best if you stayed with us for the night."

"Agreed." Wil nodded. " The night's too dangerous to wander around on your own. Even with the full moon tonight, you can't expect the bandits to not attack around these parts."

"And if you're worried about supplies, don't be, because we got more than enough for everyone around here." I assured with a grin. "One more wouldn't hurt!"

"I thank you all for your generosity…" She kindly smiled at us, accepting our offer.

* * *

 _"Here they are. We've finally tracked down the band that defeated Migal." Carjiga snickered to himself. He was a man in his late 50's with spiky black hair combed back and has rough skin having stubles of a beard forming and has black eyes. He wore a purple shirt with brown leather strap on his shoulders while wearing tan pants and sandals, while carrying a Steel Axe._

 _"So they've decided to hole up in this ruined fortress. Perfect. We'll wait 'til it gets dark, and then…" One of his men snickered._

 _*BONK!*_

 _"OW!"_

 _"You're an idiot! There are only a few of them, and some are women!" Carjiga snapped. "If we attacked them at night, I'd be a laughingstock! Besides, we might hurt the women by mistake! I will not be so wasteful!"_

 _"O–Oh! You're right, Carjiga! You're so smart!"_

 _With a heavy heart, Carjiga clenched his fight tightly, saying, "We'll avenge Migal and get some pretty souvenirs to boot. Who knows, maybe I'll be a leader after all. Ha ha ha!" He laughed. "Let's go! Spread out and encircle the place, you rogues! Let's finish this before it gets too dark to see!" He then turned towards a man. "Hey, you! Your name's… Dorcas, right?"_

 _"…" the large man remained in silence, as he could only nod in response. He is in his mid–30's, having brown short hair with a short goatee. He wore a yellow sleeveless, green pants, brown sandals that is up to his ankles, brown buckle around his waist, a short brown leather strap around his arm, leather arm guards and most importantly, a green necklace that is a gift from his beloved one. In his arm, was an Iron Axe._

 _"You haven't done much since you joined us. If those weapons of yours aren't just for show, today's the day to let us see what you can do." Carjiga said. "I want you to attack from the back entrance to the east. There's supposed to be a woman inside. I want you to capture her."_

 _Dorcas nodded in silence again._

 _"Good. If you do that, I'll increase your share of the take. If you want gold, you'll get the job done." Carjiga said, and with that, he walked away._

 _"A bunch of women, huh…? It would break Natalie's sweet heart to see me sink so low." Dorcas muttered, before he sighed to himself. "Forgive me Natalie, but I must do this."_

* * *

Meanwhile, while Sain and Kent were guarding around the fortress, I continued feeding branches onto the bonfire, keeping myself and the rest of the group warm while Florina and Lyn helped Natalie out by changing the bandage on her leg and even applying some Vulnerary on her leg.

"Natalie, how did your leg get to be like that? I mean it's swelling a lot." I noticed.

"As I told you before, it is from a childhood sickness I had…" She said. "Dorcas means a lot to me, and so as I to him. He promised he would gather the gold to treat this wound, as I patiently wait until he came home."

"There are no medicines in your village to help reduce the swelling?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Unfortunately…" She said, keeping her smile. "But I'm certain my husband would find one that can cure my sickness."

"He sure is lucky, to have someone like you caring for him." Wil added.

"That, I am." She nodded.

"Then… what about children?" Florina asked. " Do you have any?"

"No…" Natalie replied, gently rubbing the bandage on her leg. "Because of my current condition, Dorcas and I can't afford to have any children now. He's worried that the weight would affect my leg and be strained for too long… but we do plan to have children someday in the future once my sickness has been completely gone."

"You really do have faith in your husband huh." I mused.

"Yes, I do." Natalie smiled. "More than anything."

Sometimes, whenever I talked to her about it, I kinda having this fuzzy feeling in me. I kinda looked at her as a mother figure, patiently waiting for her husband to come home so the two can live together.

"And yourself?" Natalie asked me, catching me off guard. "Do you have someone waiting for you back home, Kurogasa?"

"Uh… no." I got out. "I was… orphaned."

"Orphaned?" Wil got out. "That's new…"

"And so was I… recently…" Lyn muttered.

"Lyn…" Florina said worriedly, noticing her friend's expression changes.

"It's been like that ever since I was young." I sighed. "I don't even know what my parents look like."

Natalie kept silent for a moment, until she slightly bowed her head… apologizing to us? "I'm sorry… for asking such a question."

"I–It's alright!" I quickly waved off. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"But one thing for certain, we always got each others' backs, no matter what happens." Lyn smiled, looking at me, as I replied back with a nod.

"Right." I said.

Just then, Kent and Sain suddenly ran into the fortress. "Lady Lyndis! Outside the fortress! Bandits!"

"What did you say?" Lyn gasped.

"Persistent bunch, aren't they?" Sain clicked his tongue. "What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?"

"No… Natalie can't move, and that would put her in danger." I said, standing up. "Let them come to us. We'll fight and hold out until they get tired and leave."

"Oh…" Natalie got out, as Lyn helped her out by getting her resting on the sleeping bag.

"Rest easy, Natalie. No one will harm you!"

"Alright, listen up!" I said. "This fortress has two entrances. That's where we must meet the enemy! Lyn and I will take the eastern door. Kent and Sain, you block the main entrance. There's also a cracked wall on the west side of the fortress. Wil and Florina, I want you to make sure that no one breaks down that wall. There should be windows for you to shoot your arrows from, Wil."

"Will do." Wil saluted.

"Kurogasa, e–even though I can't mount Huey inside the fortress, I-I can still throw my Javelin outside…" Florina said nervously. "A–As long as… the windows are… large enough for me to throw towards outside…"

"They should be." I said. "At the very least, make sure Huey stays close to Natalie's room at all times, so she can warn us if there's any brigands trying to take a shortcut and get in there. I'm willing to bet none of these idiots know how to draw a bow."

"R–Right!" Florina nodded.

"Alright, you guys." I said, taking a deep breath before shouting, "Spread out and defend this fortress!"

* * *

 _The swordsman continued walking down the path until he noticed something up ahead. "Hm… a skirmish…"_

 _"Oy!" One of the bandits noticed him, but the swordsman remained cool as a cucumber. "You got some goods, eh? Hand it over!"_

 _"Or we'll chop the life out of ya!"_

 _*SLASH! SLASH!*_

 _"Gaah!" Both bandits coughed out blood, as a result of the swordsman's blazing speed of cutting their throats instantly._

 _"You should correct your tone." The swordsman said. "It would be_ I _that will cut you fools down."_

 _"What's that?!" Another one growled, as the bandits surrounded him. "You looking for a death wish!?"_

 _"I'm giving you fools a chance to not make a mistake." The swordsman warned, relaxing his arms while his hand held onto the hilt. "Turn away, or it will be the last time you'll see this world."_

 _"DIEEEE!" The brigands exclaimed, jumping at him at the same time._

 _"Then… die."_

 _*SLASH!*_

* * *

Lyn and I hacked down another brigand that tried to enter at our guarded post. "There's another one." Lyn said. Oh, and I'm already in my Agito Ground Form.

"Yeah." I said. "Man, these bandits are persistent, aren't they?"

"Haaaaaaahhhhhh!" A voice got out, hacking his axe towards me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, managed to catch the blade between my hands. Heck, even _I_ was surprised that I can do that in the first place!

"Impossible..." The man said, seems genuinely surprised from my sudden catch on it, even though I was being slowly pushed back. "Only those who are brave enough would attempted such a feat."

"Actually, that was pure luck." I corrected, but then I noticed something about him. This man… doesn't he resemble the picture of Natalie's husband?

"Are you Dorcas?" I asked.

"What?" The man, now dubbed Dorcas, blinked.

"Come to think of it…" Lyn said, taking out the paper and compared it to the man who assaulted me. "Kurogasa, he _is_ Dorcas!"

Dorcas looked surprised, pulling his axe away from me and looked at both of us. "How did both of you know my name?"

"Natalie told us." Lyn explained, making him realize.

"She… told you?" He asked, completely relaxing his weapon arm down.

"Yeah. What are you doing with these rogues?" I asked.

He lowered his head, saying, "I need money…"

"That may be, but… joining up with mercenaries?" Lyn got out, as Dorcas let out a sigh.

"It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything… even this." Dorcas admitted.

"Such a dedicated husband…" I muttered, but Lyn's expression was serious, now practically scolding at him.

"For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife?" Lyn pointed out. "Natalie is here!"

"What!?" He exclaimed, shocked. "Natalie's… she's here?"

"Yeah, we're protecting her within this fortress!" I said.

"She was so worried that she came looking for you." Lyn scolded. "Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife?" Lyn asked.

Dorcas was silent for a while, thinking about it before he realized this, knowing full well regarding his wife. He even thought about it himself, as I noticed he's not the kind of person who would do such a thing… until desperation is written all over the face. "…You're right. I understand."

"You do?" I asked.

"I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now." He said, determined.

"Really?" Lyn asked.

"Yes… And I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you."

"Glad to have you on the team." I smiled.

"WAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?!" I got out.

"I head screaming…" Lyn said.

"They must have killed any passersby within the area and decided to loot their goods." Dorcas explained.

"Then we must help them!" I said, before I ran towards the entrance.

* * *

 _"Kurogasa, wait!" Lyn shouted, running after Kurogasa, only to be stopped by Dorcas._

 _"Young lady, as much as you want to help him, we have other priorities…" Dorcas explained, as another small group of brigands headed towards them._

 _"Gh!" She winced… until she noticed an arrow pass by, striking the head of the brigand._

 _"Don't worry! Backup's here!" Will grinned happily._

 _"Wil?! Florina?!" Lyn exclaimed._

 _"W–We'll take care of things here!" Florina stuttered.  
_

 _"But your stations–"_

 _"Turns out none of them are brave enough to sneak in at our spot, so they decided to charge head on with the Cavaliers." Wil explained._

 _"U–Um…" Florina stuttered, noticing Dorcas._

 _"Oh, he's Dorcas." Lyn introduced to the two. "Dorcas, I think Natalie should know you're here. She's waiting for you inside the room."_

 _"I see… but yourselves?" Dorcas looked at them._

 _"We can stall them for a bit longer." Wil grinned. "Go on! Reunite with your wife! Be sure to help us out afterwards!"_

 _"…I can't thank you all enough..." Dorcas said before immediately left the group._

 _"How long do we need to cover for him, Lyn?" Florina asked._

 _"Long enough until he gets back." Lyn said, looking at the view before a worried expression written all over her face._ 'Kurogasa, be careful…'

 _Back at Dorcas, the man continued to run around the fortress, until he stumbled upon a room filled with light. As soon as he opens it, the woman inside the room noticed his presense, and Huey lets out a snort, keeping Natalie close to her._

 _"Natalie!" Dorcas exclaimed, dropping his weapon._

 _"Dorcas?! Is it you?" Natalie gasped before her husband came rushing in and hugged her._

 _"Natalie! Are you alright?" He asked, breaking the hug between the two. "What were you thinking, coming out all this way?"_

 _"I was worried about you." Natalie said. "Please, don't let my leg trouble you anymore. You mustn't put yourself in such danger. Please!"_

 _"I'm sorry." Dorcas sighed. "I must have been out of my head. I didn't realize… that girl Lyn and the boy, Kurogasa, made me open my eyes."_

 _"Lyn and Kurogasa brought you here?"_

 _"I'll explain later." Dorcas said, picking his axe back up. "Right now, we've got to drive back these bandits first. Stay put and don't move from here."_

 _"All right." Natalie nodded with a smile. "As long as you're here, I know I'm safe."_

* * *

 _"What are you waiting for? She's just a child! A girl! Grrr! Get more men up here now!" Carjiga shouted._

 _"Not today!" Kent shouted, trying to slash him with his Iron Sword, but Carjiga dodged it._

 _"Gah! I don't have time for this!" Carjiga snarled._

 _"Oh, I'm sure you have time for me!" Sain said, having his horse trot towards Carjiga and stab him with his Iron Lance._

 _"Urgh!" Carjiga winced before he managed to back and hold his wound in. "How? Why are they so tough? Bring more men here right away!"_

 _"WAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"Huh?" Carjiga got out. "That sounds like one of my men!"_

 _"Hah, Kurogasa must have done it again!" Sain cheered._

 _"Indeed." Kent nodded. "Kurogasa might have spotted a hole within your army and using it to his advantage…"_

 _"No… this can't be!" Carjiga backed off… before he decided to do one thing. "Curses! They're not human! Listen up, rogues! Retreat! Pull back!" And with that, he ran off._

 _"Not today!" Sain said, rearing his Javelin back and threw it hard. The javelin closing in on the bandit, and then…_

 _*STAB!*_

– _it pierced completely through the leader._

 _"Arrrgh… no… this… isn't me…" Carjiga coughed out blood, before he faceplanted to the ground._

 _"And stay dead…" Sain sighed. "Phew… not bad for our work, eh Kent?"_

 _"Yes." Kent agreed. "Kurogasa might have done something unexpected once again."_

 _Unbeknownest to the group, it wasn't Kurogasa that cleared out the mess, but rather_ –

* * *

 **Moments earlier…**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

There it is again! Another scream of someone in pain! Could there be a Lord harming people again? Or did these bandits attack the passersby and get their stuff? So many things ran through my mind, as I tried to figure out what the heck is going on around here!

"Where in the world is this guy?" I wondered as I kept running, de–transformed into my civilian mode. When I've reached to a road before me, I… saw corpses. Lots and lots of corpses lying all over the road.

"What in the–!" I said horrified as I tried not to puke.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard another scream of pain, as another brigand fell down to his death.

"…Not even worthy…" I noticed a man sheathing his sword back into its place… until he noticed me. "…"

W–Why is he looking at me like that? Why do I suddenly feel like I'm being intimidated by him all of the sudden? And his eyes… I can see bloodlust written all over his face!

"Your eyes…" He muttered.

"Nani…?" I gritted, getting into a defensive stance.

"Your eyes… are written with experiences of an unknown battle." The swordsman said, keeping his death glare at me. "You are him, aren't you? The ones the Unknown spawns have spoken of…"

"H–Him?" I stuttered.

"Agito."

What the–! How does he–!

"W–Who are you?!" I stuttered, fear seeping into my skin.

"I have finally found you." The man said, drawing out his sword, seeing the blade being blood red and kept his stance. "I am Karel, the Sword Demon. My blade and I have sought those who are worthy of a duel."

"A… duel?" I muttered… before I noticed the surviving bandit trying to ambush him. "Look–"

*SLASH!*

"!" My eyes were wide open, seeing the bandit slashed multiple times in a single draw. With a click of his sword, gushes of blood flowed out from that bandit's body… and I didn't even see his body move at all!

"Agito." He spoke. "Draw your sword."

"Gh…!" I gritted.

"…and fight for your life!" He declared, slowly approaching me, with his sword in its sheath.

I… don't have much of a choice now, do I?

I did the various movements and the Alter Ring materialized on my waist. It made the high and low pulsing sound before I moved my arms in an 'X' position, shouting, "HENSHIN!" And pressed the solver buttons. It made the vrooming sound before I was enveloped in light and transformed into Agito after the light faded.

"…" he remained silent, not fazed from my transformation while continuing on his slow march.

What is with this guy?!

* * *

 _"Look, the enemy is retreating! We've won!" Lyn cheered. "We did it!"_

 _"Oh yeah! That's one for the team!" Wil cheered._

 _"Yes, that's the last of them." Dorcas nodded, taking his axe off from the corpse._

 _"Dorcas…" Natalie murmured._

 _"I'm so sorry, Natalie." Dorcas apologized._

 _"All's well that ends well. Right, Natalie?" Lyn smiled._

 _"Yes." Natalie nodded._

 _"Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow." Dorcas said, carrying his wife in his arms._

 _"Oh!_ _" she gasped lightly, surprised of her husband's sudden bridal carriage.  
_

 _"Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today?"_

 _"Well, I… I spoke with Kent and Sain… and I've been invited to join your group." He said, as both Cavaliers approached the group._

 _"But we're going to Lycia…" Lyn pointed out._

 _"I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife… I owe you." Dorcas smiled a bit._

 _"Dorcas…"_

 _"Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this. Watch over my husband." Natalie pleaded, smiling.  
_

 _"The more hands, the better." Kent said. "We need all of the help we can get to make it to Lycia, safely."_

 _"While we're on that topic, where's Kurogasa?" Sain asked. "Shouldn't he be enjoying this news?"_

 _"He must have hacked the remaining bandits roaming around." Wil pondered. "Just to make sure…"_

 _"LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYN!" Florina shouted from the air while mounted on Huey._

 _"Florina?" Lyn asked, noticing Florina had done her quick scouting around the area. "What's wrong? Are another group of brigands heading their way here?"_

 _"I–It's terrible! Kurogasa is fighting a s–swordsman! And he's losing terribly!"_

 _"What?!"_

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted as I tumbled to the ground before my back smacked against a tree hard.

"…" Karel looked at me with no remorse, silently approaching me with his death glare.

"Gh!" I winced in pain, supporting myself up before standing tall.

"Such determination… is useless before the peer of my blade." He said.

"Gh!" I gritted again, before I decided to press the right solver button. The Flame Saber came out of the Alter Ring and once I took it out, fire surrounding me and my armor changed form to assume Flame Form.

"…" he remained silent, as I got into my fighting stance.

"If I can't beat you, I'll outsmart you!" I declared, imbuing my sword with fire. With a quick swing, a crescent wave of fire was shot towards Karel.

"Useless…" he muttered, simply raising his sword up high. Moments later… the center of the flame was… cut in half?!

"BAKANA!" I shouted in disbelief.

"My turn…" Karel muttered coldly. He did a very quick slash in the air… and I didn't see anything at first… until–

*SMASH!*

"GAAAAHHH!" I was immediately smacked against the large tree behind me. When I was holding my chest, I can see a few trees having… a sword slash on it?!

"I commend you for trying to catch me off guard, but I have faced them all…" Karel said, now standing just a few feet away from me.

"!" Before I could react, his hand suddenly grabbed my neck, making me choke.

"Is this the Agito the monsters feared about?" He muttered. "It is nothing more than a mere weakling..."

"G–Gah… ahhh… gargh…!" I choked, trying to broke Karel's hold on my throat, but he only made his grip tighter. I tried to break the hold… until I realized I'm actually leaning to a tree… which gave me an idea.

It's a one shot move, but it's all or nothing at this point.

"Hm?" He got out, noticing my horns splitting into six. He wasn't aware of my kicking foot glowing brightly. Before he noticed what's actually going on, I kicked the tree rather hard. That alone was more than enough to break free of the hold, as I ended up getting some distance while rolling away from him. His eyes were a bit surprised, as he ended up landing on his back.

"Gh!" He gritted, landing on his back.

*COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!*

I coughed rather hard as I was trying to regain my breath. "Interesting…" he muttered, getting back up on his feet without a second delay. "Not many are able to catch me off guard. I commend you for that, Agito."

"G–Gh!" I gritted my teeth, wielding back my Flaming Sword back into my hand. Gripping my sword tightly, the horns split into six once more, as I got into my stance. No matter what happens, this swordsman has got to go! He's not even human for doing like those attacks!

"Still building up some resistance, I see…" He muttered, standing still while sheathing his sword back into its place. "Very well. I shall honor your death with my hidden technique."

Oh shoot!

At that point, Karel slightly unsheathed his blade before he turned his back and suddenly blurred.

"Nani?!" I gritted. Next thing I knew, I saw five blurred images of Karel surrounding me as if he was in five places at once! But my instincts told me he's in the area and I immediately slashed down my sword.

*SWOOSH!*

–only for it to miss!

"Hiken:…" He muttered before suddenly disappeared.

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

I stood there in stunned silence as he appeared again.

"…Tsubame Mai."

*CLICK*

In an instant… my armor actually shattered away, followed by my helmet being cut in half. And then, lines of blood spewed out from all over my body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

While I was sprawling out in pain, especially my chest gushing out blood, he turned his attention to me again… until he noticed his left sleeve slightly charred.

"You managed to lay your blade on me…" He said, now standing above me, looking down on me. "…What is your name, Agito?"

I couldn't even speak as I could only cry in excruciating pain and body was going into shock. My eyes were wide with fear and shock as I looked into his eyes. I could only see madness and death in him.

"I see. You're in shock." Karel added. "None has ever survived my killing technique. Now I see you as my worthy opponent." He continued, raising his sword up high, ready to deal the killing blow. "With this, I shall honor you with an honorable death."

"KUROGASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*CLASH!*

"…" he remained quiet, easily blocking Lyn's attack with only his sheath.

"Stay away from Kurogasa!" She exclaimed, as the rest of the group quickly came over to help me.

"Oh my word…" Sain got out, horrified.

"So that is your name." Karel said, putting his sword back into its sheath, turning away and… start walking away. "I shall remember your name, Kurogasa."

"Hey, get back here!" Lyn challenged, only to be stopped by Florina.

"L–Lyn! We should help Kurogasa now! He's bleeding badly!" Florina urged.

Lyn could only grit her teeth, wanting to chase after the swordsman who dealt a heavy blow on me. She knew she can't get anywhere if she starts to chase after him, so that only thing she can do is… "Quickly, let's get back into the fortress and tend to his wounds! He's losing too much blood!"

"On it!" Sain saluted, immediately helping me out by searching for a long wood or cloth to hoist me back.

"Gah…! Ahhhh! Gah…!" I choked out, as I coughed out more blood. "L–Lyn…"

"Calm down, Kurogasa!" Lyn assured, placing her hands on my chest with a teared cloth in hand, applying pressure on one of my wounds. "I'm right here!"

"I–I'm so… s–sorry…!" I got out, as tears came down my eyes. "I–I–I… don't think… I–I can… m–make it…"

"Don't say that!" Lyn shouted.

"L–Lyn… Gah!" I choked, coughing out more blood, as my body shook again violently.

"KUROGASA!" Lyn screamed. "SAIN! KENT! HURRY UP!"

While the group were panicking, Wil noticed a small pouch on the ground, noticing the charred rope on it. "Huh? What's this?" As soon as he looked, he immediately threw it away in shock, surprised to see the contents of it. "What the heck?! What are those things?!"

"WIL! HELP US OUT!" Kent shouted.

"U–Uh, right!" Wil got out. It wasn't before long that I passed out.

* * *

 _Karel arrived at a small village, and decided to take a rest for the day at a small inn. "Kurogasa… a man those creatures call Agito. What an interesting person he is…"_

 _As he sat on his bed, his hand searched for a small pouch… only to realize it was missing from its place. "Hm? Did I lose it somehow? Well, no matter… I can always start a new collection of spoils."_

 _Resting his head on the pillow, he stared at the ceiling for a moment… and before he goes to sleep, he muttered._

 _"Grow strong, Agito. Show me what true strength lies within."_

* * *

 ***In Kurogasa's mind***

This is it… I can't believe this… I'm dead…

I won't be able to help Lyn anymore… I'm so sorry, Lyn…

 _ **"Do not give up…"**_

Huh…? Who's there? Has the angel of death come to take me?

I then saw a light shining in the darkness and the figure from my dreams suddenly appeared.

 _ **"Your life cannot be forfeit."**_ The voice said. _**"Your destiny has not yet been fulfilled…"**_

But I'm dead… what can I do?

 _ **"You have so much to live for. As long as you never give up hope, the Seed of Agito that lies within, will shine bright. Let its light guide you in the darkness. Let it be a light in your darkest hour when all other lights go out."**_

Hope…

 _ **"Do not give up hope."**_ The voice said again. _**"Return to where you once came. Be reborn with new resolve."**_

And with that, my world went white.

* * *

 _Back at reality…_

 _"Things have finally calmed down." Lyn sighed in relief, as she, Sain, Kent, Wil and Florina were able to mend Kurogasa's wounds, but just barely._

 _"Yes… and Kurogasa is in a coma," Kent said._

 _"That's some wounds on his body…" Sain noticed._

 _"Yeah, cleaning up the cuts on his body was a hassle…" Wil said._

 _"W–We need to… take turns resting and… looking after him..." Florina suggested._

 _"I agree." Lyn nodded. " Who knows when he will suddenly spasm again…?"_

 _"We'll continue taking turns keeping watch. Please rest easily." Kent said, as the Cavaliers stood up, volunteering for the first watch._

 _"Is that alright?" Lyn asked, looking at Sain. "Are you sure? Sain?"_

 _"Oh! Er, yes! Of course!" Sain stuttered._

 _"Let me warn you…" she began, glaring at Sain. "If bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?"_

 _"What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight?" Sain expressed dramatically. "There's no need to worry! Right, Kent?"_

 _"If there's anything suspicious, We'll take care of it. Rest assured." Kent said._

 _"Really? Well, good night then." Lyn nodded. "See you tomorrow."_

 _"Let's go." Kent said, dragging Sain along with him._

 _"No one ever trusts me…" Sain sighed._

 _"Lyn… what about you?" Florina asked._

 _"I'm… going to look after Kurogasa for a bit." Lyn told her._

 _"Should we take turns?" Florina suggested._

 _"It's alright." Lyn assured her. "Go get some rest. I'll follow, Florina."_

 _"Well… alright..." Florina said, tucking herself into the sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Lyn."_

 _"Night." She smiled, as Florina went to sleep. Her expression changes to worry, seeing Kurogasa was sleeping with a faint sound of breathing. "Kurogasa… please make it… I… we don't want to lose you."  
_

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)**

 **(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with their confident smiles.  
 **(Habatakeru no~)** With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

 **(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, we see Kurogasa leaning against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
 **(Tatazumu hitori de)** The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
 **(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)** At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
 **(Zutto nanika sagashite)** The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

 **(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** When the two looked at each other, the screen suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon too.  
 **(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)** Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars fluttered up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

 **(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top a hill.  
 **(Furikiru GEEJI)** The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
 **(Afureru namida wo kechirase)** While the rest of the group looked at each other with their usual smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile of her own while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
 **(Yume tsukande)** Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked at each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Kent:** We almost reached the Lycian border.

 **Sain:** Lyndis! You are truly an angel from on high!

 **Man #1:** Ah! Here they are! I've found 'em!

 **Wil** : What? Not again! They're still after us?

 **Dorcas:** What do you mean Kurogasa doesn't want to fight?

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Beyond the Borders**

* * *

 **Man #2:** …I swear, you are NOT the woman I agreed to escort…

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH I'M SO BAD! XD Yep, that's right! Mystery Man #3 was none other than Karel! I told you I was gonna put some twists into this chapter! Haha! Oh man, I haven't had that much fun writing in a while! Still, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Well, maybe not after what I did to Kuro there. ^^; See ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: Beyond the Borders

Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! Before we start this new chapter, I need to get this off my chest. I've read a recent review from one of you reviewers and it really irked me. I accepted the constructive criticism in one other review, so I appreciate it and thank you for spending some time giving it a proper read and I will put it into consideration, but seriously c'mon people! This is FanFiction! Numbers don't mean everything! Just because Kurogasa wears the armor doesn't mean he properly knows how to use it! Did they ever mention numbers of strength during the series? Anyone? No, right? Yeah, that's what I thought. Therefore, I decided to place two quotes that fits well with the situation right here.

"Talent is cheaper than table salt. What separates the talented individual from the successful one is a lot of hard work."  
–Stephen King

"…talent means nothing, while experience, acquired in humility and with hard work, means everything."  
–Patrick Süskind, Perfume: The Story of a Murderer

As stated, just because Kurogasa has Agito armor, the talent of _knowing_ it is not enough. Karel went through hell with his sword training and after that continues to hone his skills by mastering it, making it possible for him to do the impossible and gained the title "Sword Demon". I know Wo Dao isn't like an armor piercing sword, but in the right hands of the user, it can be as lethal as it can get. Even a piece of paper can make you bleed if properly handled.

So stop giving labels and statistics, because at the end of the day, it doesn't mean crap.

…Phew. Now that I got that out of chest, let's continue, shall we?

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _Where am I? Why is everything so dark in here?_

 _"Hiken:…"_

 _When I heard that, five illusions of Karel suddenly surrounded me, glaring at me with their glowing red eyes…_

 _No… no! Not again!_

 _"Tsubame Mai."_

 _"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted with all my might, using my Flame Saber to swing around to get him away from me, but…_

 _*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*_

 _"Weak…" he muttered, appearing before me while turning his back on me. With a click of his sword..._

 _*CLICK!*_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _I felt it… the slashes he landed on me, but for some strange reason… my head… rolled off from my body and landed on the ground? I can see my headless body drop dead and my eyes were filled with horror and fear, staying motionless._

 _No, could this get any worse?_

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _That's Florina's voice!_

 _"Florina! Flori–?!" I froze completely, seeing Florina's body drop dead onto the ground; her soulless eyes looked at me in shock. As I tried my best to get over it, all of it made it worse as I saw her wound at her chest and… is that her heart?! W–Why does it look like it has been eaten halfway?! W–Why is it dangling out of her chest like that?!_

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _NO! KENT! SAIN! WIL! DORCAS!_

 **"Your life ends here, Seedling…"** _I can hear a Lord's voice, now glaring down on the wounded Lyn… LYN?!_ **"Those who bear the Seed of Agito must be cleansed…"**

 _"S–Stay back..." Lyn gritted her teeth tightly, holding the wound on her stomach while her Mani Katti was far away from her hands._

 _LYN! NO!_

 _"Die."_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _Her eyes were wide open, as a gush of blood can be seen on her chest. Moments later, she fell to the ground dead._

 _LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYN!_

 **"Do you see now, Agito?"** _A Lord spoke, kneeling before her, before penetrating her chest with its arm._ **"How one cannot defeat us, for the sake of humanity?"**

 _"Get your filthy hands off from her!" I shouted, even though I could only roll my head._

 **"In the end, you are at the very mercy of our Master."** _it added, pulling out something from her chest. Is that her heart?!_

 _"Wait a minute, you guys can't just kill people with blood!" I exclaimed, panicked as it raised her heart close to its mouth. "You have to follow the ritual!"_

 **"We are, as we do not kill the normal ones. This Seedling has the Seed of Agito in her, thus I have permission to commit the sin."**

 _"No… DON'T!"_

 **"A feast… for my Lord!"** _It said before… it ate her heart._

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted, suddenly sitting up but then cringed in agonizing pain.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn got out, holding me down carefully. "Please, stay calm. You're alright…"

"Yes, you are fine." Dorcas assured. "You passed out for nearly three days. Thank goodness you finally woke up. Everyone was worried about you, especially Lyn."

"He's awake?" Wil's voice said, as I slowly turned my head towards where Wil was sitting. It turns out that he's guiding the horse? On further inspection, it seems like I'm inside a caravan. Did they get it while I was out cold? "That's great! I was really afraid that we'd lose you!"

"L–Lyn…" I whispered shakily looking at her. "I–I…"

"Shhhh… it's okay…" Lyn whispered soothingly, gently combing my hair. "You're safe now."

"Can you move your arms, lad?" Dorcas asked, worried about me with his fatherly nature. "The wounds of those cuts might have severed your muscles in a few places…"

I tried to move one of my arms, but then- "Ite!" I cringed, before setting it back down. At least I can move my arm and clench my fists.

"That's good to know." Dorcas sighed in relief. "Spending much money on buying Vulneraries on them was worth it, Lyn."

"Yeah… I guess so." Lyn added, letting out a sigh of relief as well.

"Still, it poses a problem. Those Vulneraries can only do so much. You need to see a proper healer." Dorcas said. "If only there was a Cleric or a Priest that could help us."

"But for now, rest, Kurogasa." Lyn added, resting my head back onto the makeshift pillow and I noticed she wiped off a small tear in her eyes. "I'm just glad my best friend is alive…"

"Lyn…" I muttered. "Please… don't cry…"

"These are tears of joy, Kurogasa." Lyn reminded me, keeping her smile. "I should express it with my honesty. And hearing your voice makes all of us relieved."

"Lyn…" I muttered again as my eyes were getting heavy again.

"It's okay… rest." Lyn said. "You need it."

"That's right, lad." Dorcas nodded. "You need to gather your strength to fight off the enemies and we need your strength to do so."

Fight…? Me…?

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon is a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared, to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield, charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance, Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as she looked up with her eyes closed, feeling the wind.  
 **(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain, with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently.  
 **(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Matthew was trying to pick the lock on a chest before he looked at the screen, surprised that he got caught. He was then hit on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment.  
 **(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened, as the screen slowly moved down, before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion, being suddenly surrounded by the Lords, sent by the Overlord of Darkness.  
 **(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Lords.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Lords as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her javelin. Wil fired arrows at some, and Dorcas hacked a Lord with his axe.  
 **(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at one, while Matthew slashed another with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at a group of Lords, with Serra whacking one with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move forward.  
 **(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in to the entrance of Castle Caelin where Lundgren was there, waiting. Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging in at Lundgren.  
 **(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa then gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six. The Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and charged in with Lyn, jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick.

 **(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusted forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying high in the sky before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chapter 5: Beyond the Borders

 _The following days come too quickly after Lyn fought back the bandits' attack._

 _Kurogasa's wounds are recovering, despite the heavy injuries he sustained from the last battle._

 _Now, Lyn rushes for the border of Bern and if she can reach it, Lycia itself is not far off._

 _For a moment, Lyn stops to imagine the face of a grandfather she's never seen._

* * *

A few days went by, and all of us continued to head towards the border. Throughout the days, Dorcas's voice echoed out within my mind, making my whole body… shiver for no reason.

 _"You need to gather your strength to fight off the enemies and we need your strength to do so."_

Why do I feel like I've suddenly lost my will to fight all of the sudden? Is it because of that sudden assault from Karel? The only thing I can do is hug my knees and buried my face on it.

"Kurogasa? Are you okay?" Lyn asked. "You've been shivering like that for the past few days."

"I…" I uttered, looking away sadly. "I've… been thinking about what Dorcas said and… I don't think I can fight anymore… not after what Karel did to me."

"What?" Lyn got out, surprised.

"I'm so sorry…" I said, feeling ashamed. "I've lost my will to fight…"

"Kurogasa…" She said, worried about me. With a pat on my shoulder, she continued. "Don't be. Remember our promise back at Sacae? I'll be your sword, as you will provide us with your strategy. I'm sure everyone would understand the circumstances. No one forced you to fight, after all. It's by your own free will."

"Lyn…" I muttered.

The convoy came to a stop, as Lyn looked at Dorcas and Wil, who are leading the caravan. "What's wrong?" Wil asked.

"We've almost reached the Lycian border." Kent explained, as Lyn quickly got out from the caravan and approaches the Cavaliers.

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" Lyn asked.

"We should be. I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border." Wil deducted.

"Lycia at last! It's been a long time." Sain sighed longingly. "Tomorrow, we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty." He then went all dreamy again. "Ah, yes… Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul! This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent?"

"If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we'd best stay elsewhere." Kent deadpanned. "We're not here for sightseeing."

"Oh, come now! That's not fair!" Sain whined.

"Kent, the inn will be fine." Lyn said, looking back at the caravan behind her. "And besides, Kurogasa needs to rest properly."

With a sigh of defeat, he complied. "As you say, milady."

"Lyndis! You are truly an angel from on high!" Sain cheered.

"It's nothing. Forget it." Lyn waved off with a slight blush on her face.

*POP!*

Why am I suddenly angry at that?

"We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep." Florina said relieved.

"With these spoils from our last battle and the goods the villagers provided, we can earn extra income for purchasing better weapons and stock up more supplies." Wil added, looking at the spoils of victory behind him. Yeah, over the last few days, we came across a few bunch of bandits, but nothing to worry about since it's a small group of them. Thankfully, one of the bandits brought stolen goods with him and since some of the stuff were no use for us, we can always sell them to get some money.

"Um… Kurogasa?" Florina asked carefully. "We'll be reaching the village soon, okay? S–So, rest up a–and conserve your energy…"

"Oh… yeah, okay…" I got out.

* * *

 _As the group headed towards the village, unknown to them, a familiar group of bandits continued to follow the trail of the Legion._

* * *

 _"Oooh… We're lost. This makes me so mad!" A young lady huffed, puffing her cheeks. She looked to be in her upper teens having long pink hair that were tied in two ponytails and has blue eyes. She wore a slim white dress that hugged her frame and wore a purple long scarf around her neck. In her hand, she wielded a Heal staff._

 _"You told me you were certain this was the correct path." The mage grumbled, looking at her. The mage was also in his upper teens, dark purple hair, wearing dark purple shirt and greenish brown pants, brown boots, brownish red cape and a Fire tome in his hand._

 _The cleric turned her attention to him, glaring, "What's your point, Erk? What are you trying to say?"_

 _With a sigh, he mumbled to himself, "…I swear, you are_ not _the woman I agreed to escort…" He gritted his teeth in annoyance._

 _"What? What's that supposed to mean?" She huffed._

 _"I heard someone was needed to escort a frail Lycian priestess to Ostia…" He sighed wearily._

 _"Yes, and I'm that priestess."_

 _"Frail?_ You _?" Erk's left eye twitched a few times. "Serra, you have no need of any escort to protect you. Even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror after five minutes in your company." He then immediately pulled out a small bag of money, offering it to her. "I'll return your money. Gladly. Now, will you please go on to Ostia alone?"_

 _"NO! You're_ my _escort, Erk!_ MINE _!" Serra shouted, hugging his arm rather possessively. "You're so clean and tidy. A noblewoman like myself can't be seen without a proper escort. Your personality's nothing special, but you're not bad to look at."_

 _"I believe that's_ my _line." He deadpanned. "And I have to take you all the way to Ostia? I only hope my nerves can endure the journey."_

 _"What are you mumbling about? You're so gloomy!"_

 _Erk could only sigh heavily, unable to comprehend her antics as the two continued to north._

* * *

 _"Ah, great feast! Here I come!" Sain cheered triumphantly, approaching the ladies that are drinking at the bar._

 _"I can see why his fellow comrade is having a hard time with him…" Dorcas noticed, crossing his arms. "That's why he would rather go scouting the area, dragging Wil along with him._

 _"He is rather… unique, so–to–speak." Lyn added._

 _Florina noticed that Lyn's expression changed a bit, asking, "Lyn? What"s wrong?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"What's been bothering you?" Florina asked, worried. "It's rare of you to be this worried..."_

 _"I'm sorry…" Lyn sighed. "I talked with Kurogasa earlier and… he said he doesn't want to fight anymore."_

 _Dorcas looked surprised from the claim, as he asked, "What do you mean Kurogasa doesn't want to fight anymore? I owe him my gratitude for going to great lengths for Natalie's sake."_

 _"And I'm sure he will accept it without question, but… I don't know. He… after what that swordsman did to him, he lost all his will to fight."_

 _"Karel, correct?" Dorcas recalled._

 _"That's what he said his name was." Lyn nodded. "He also said, he was known as… the "Sword Demon"."_

 _"S–S–Sword Demon?!" Florina freaked out._

 _"I thought I recognized that epitaph." Kent said, approaching the group. "There have been rumors of a swordsman that has been said to have faced an army alone, killed a wizard that can freeze your blood veins, and even killed a stone giant three times his size. And the people have given him this nickname."_

 _"Really?" Lyn asked._

 _"Yes, and when I talked to Wil before he continued scouting, he said in the pouch he held, he saw the contents that he shouldn't have looked at… the Lords' remains..."_

 _"That might explain how he came across Agito." Dorcas summed up. "I can see why Kurogasa is terrified of him. He's probably going to coop himself into his room to stay out of this mess…"_

 _"I can't really blame him." Lyn said, feeling guilty. "I was at fault to ask him to travel with me."_

 _"No milady. It wasn't." Kent affirmed. "He did this willingly for you, knowing the risks he was going to take."_

 _"B–But, w–what can we do for him?" Florina asked._

 _"We can only hope for the best. Kurogasa has to find the will to fight back." Dorcas got out._

 _All of the sudden, Wil immediately rushed inside the bar, getting the group's attention. "Lyn, brigands heading to our direction."_

 _"What, again?!" Lyn gritted her teeth._

 _"Those bandits are persistent, I'll give them that much." Kent grunted._

 _"Let's head out and settle this immediately!" Lyn decided, as the group moves out from the bar._

 _"Come, Sain. You as well." Kent said, annoyed, dragging his friend's arm away from the girls Sain was currently flirting with._

 _"Sain, why must you spoil the fun?" Sain whined, slightly drunk. "I'll be back, my lovely flowers!"_

* * *

 _The big group of bandits started to approach the village, standing outside of the village. "Our friends said they are resting here, boss!"_

 _The leader of the group scanned for a moment… until he caught his sight on a caravan and a Pegasus from afar. "Ah! Here they are! I've found 'em!" The group leader got out. He is in his 40's, having greyish purple hair, an unshaven beard and having buck teeth, wearing tattered clothings which consists of purplish sleeves shirt with tattered leather vest, brown tattered pants and ragged boots. In his arm, is a rather big axe._

 _"They won't get away this time!" One of the bandits exclaimed, as the Lyndis's Legion stepped out from the tavern and noticed them._

 _"They really are after us!" Wil grunted, taking out his bow. "These guys don't know when to call it quits!"_

 _"Heh heh heh. Don't think you're getting away so easily!" The leader, dubbed Bug, warned._

 _"You leave alive, and everyone'll think the Ganelon Bandits have gone soft!" One of the bandits claimed, as most of the bandits agreed and grunted angrily._

 _"So? We care nothing for you or your reputations! We must get to Lycia! Get in our way, and you'll pay!" Lyn shouted._

 _"Cheeky little thing, aren't you?" Bug scoffed. "Let's get 'em, lads! And no holding back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!"_

 _"We must fight…" Dorcas said, holding onto his axe. "Even if Kurogasa isn't here with us right now, I'm certain that lad would plan out on what we always do best: attack with precautions."_

 _"That's what Kurogasa… will definitely say…" Florina nodded, mounting on Huey before grabbing her Javelin. "I–I'm going to pull m–my weight for his sake…"_

 _"All of us will, Florina." Wil said, making her squeak slightly._

* * *

I was staying inside an inn, laying on the bed while thinking of what has transpired over the last few days. I was still in shock, learning for a fact there's someone who can inflict such heavy damage on me and my armor, despite the overwhelming advantage I had. But… it was all for naught as he dealt me the near killing blow.

Is this what a war actually looks like? One's life forfeits for the sake of something? This isn't a game where you can respawn after the game is over. This is a permanent game over, if you screw up! And I almost screwed up big time! How can I fight like this? How can I?!

I actually miss home, where I can chat happily with my friends, spending some time together at the karaoke club, getting into troubles at times… those are the times I really missed...

"I… wanna go home…" I mumbled, cowering myself underneath the blanket. I can feel my tears running down my eyes and the pain that pulsated on my chest. My body continued to shake heavily, still remembering that fateful night. Now I know what it's like to be on the deep end of fear… and I learnt it firsthand.

 _ **"Do not give up…"**_

Huh…? Who said that…?

 _ **"Do not give up, Agito…"**_

Are you crazy?! Do you have any idea how much strength is needed to _just_ keep my mind sane from this whole war?! I nearly lose my life because of that!

 _ **"It is true that you are living in fear, but you cannot let fear overwhelm you. You must have courage."**_

Courage?! NOW, you want to speak courage?!

 _ **"I can understand your pain, child."**_ The voice echoed in my mind. _**"If you let it consume you, the vision in your dreams will come true."**_

NO! I don't want that! I don't want them to die like that!

 _ **"Then you must fight back."**_ The voice consoled with a calming voice. _**"Hold strong to something true… The desire to do what you know is right and to protect the ones you love… Remember that, and find solace in it."**_

How can you say such a thing, where all you did is talk?

 _ **"Because like you, I too, have once lived in fear."**_

Wait… what?

 _ **"Yes, fear is one of the inescapable emotions that humans have and every single one has it. During my time, I was also like you: I feared for the worst. A friend of mine once told me as long as you understand your fear, and have the courage to overcome it, that's all that matters. My friends had that feeling as well before the crucial battle, but all of us gathered as one, understanding one's fear and using it to our advantage. It does not hold us back, but rather… it fueled us more to achieve our goal."**_

Fueled… you?

 _ **"Yes."**_ the voice replied. _**"Thanks to that, a millennia of peace was the result of our efforts. The war had took many lives in the past, but it has been put aside for the everlasting peace we've been looking for."**_

…

 **"An advice for you, child: it's alright to have fear, even if you are at the very end of it. But with comrades that you cherish throughout your journey, you will learn about your fear little by little, understanding why you had such a fear. One's fear can become the greatest weapon of them all, alongside courage and bravery. Understand that, and someday, you will unveil the true strength within the Seed of Agito."**

I… don't know what to say…

 **"Allow time to take its course, child. You have been entrusted with the power of the Seed in you."** The voice added. **"You have made the choice willingly, just as I had with my comrades. Now, it is up to you to decide what to do with this profound strength. Think wisely, and may the Seed of Agito fully bloom in you…"**

And with that, the voice was silent.

"AHHHH! Brigands!" I heard a villager's voice, making me alert. I got out of the bed and headed towards the window. I can see my friends fighting off the brigands on their own, and Sain held his arm in pain, due to the wound he suffered from his fight.

"We have to hold them back!" I heard Lyn's voice, commanding them in my place. "The villagers have nothing to do with this battle! Let's push them back, for Kurogasa's sake!"

"You're right!" Dorcas shouted, hacking a bandit with his Iron Axe.

"We must protect the innocents at all cost!" Kent exclaimed.

Seeing how determined they are made me realized how guilty I was right now. While they're risking their lives fighting for what's right, here I am cowering in the comfy bed, wallowing in depression. Well not anymore!

"Once I understand my fear, it will become the greatest weapon of them all…" I recited, looking at my fist. Yes, I'm shaking and I'm scared of dying in battle, I admit that. As I closed my eyes and thought about my friends, both at my home and here, slowly, but surely, my fist stopped trembling and the thought of it alone gave me strength, especially the first time where Lyn offered to join my quest, lending her hand towards me. It's still fresh in my memory, especially the smile she had as I accepted that hand.

"Alright, I'm done stewing in depression! It's time I fought back!"

* * *

 _During the battle, Serra and Erk finally arrived at the village and the Cleric noticed something, "Hm? Something's happening over there. Let's take a look!" Serra noticed, running over to the battle._

 _"Ah. Of course. The first opportunity to get involved in trouble, and she jumps right in." Erk sighed wearily. "No amount of money is worth this. Hoo…" He got out, before going after her._

 _As the two approached the site, Serra's eyes glittered. "Wow! A fight! A fight! Erk! Take a look! Fighting those bandits… It's a young girl!"_

 _"Fool! Keep your voice down!" Erk hissed, dragging her down at a nearby bush._

 _"Eh? What's this?" The bandit saw them. In anger, he grunted, "You in league with that girl?!"_

 _"Hm?" Serra blinked._

 _"Ah… This is so wrong…" Erk grumbled, facepalming._

 _"I'll take care of you with one swift stroke!"_

 _"Eeeeeek! Eeeeeek! Eeeeeeeeeeeek! Erk! Help me!" Serra panicked, frantically hugging him tightly, much to his dismay._

 _"So… loud…" Erk gritted, cleaning his ear. "Serra! Behind me!" He ordered. The Cleric didn't answer as she got behind him and the Mage took out his tome. "You there! See if you can match me!" And with that, he chanted a spell, before a fireball was shot towards the bandit._

 _The bandit growled angrily, throwing his Hand Axe towards Erk. The later quickly opened his tome, and a slab of earth emerges out of the ground, protecting them from harm. In a swift move of his hands, another pile of earth shot out underneath the bandit, as it turned out to be a spike of earth, impaling the bandit through it._

 _"Wow, you did it, Erk! You got him good!" Serra cheered, hugging him rather tightly, much to his dismay._

 _"Only because you're being a fool in attracting the wrong crowd…!" Erk growled… until he realized more of them came around._

 _"Uh… oops?" Serra said sheepishly. "I think my victory cheer caught their attention..."_

 _"Gee, you think?" Erk deadpanned._

* * *

"Hahahaha, you're surrounded, missy! Prepare to meet your doom!" The bandit chuckled, surrounding Lyn as she gets into her stance.

"This doesn't bode well…" She muttered.

"Lyn!" Florina exclaimed, flying towards her, only to immediately fly back up, because of the bandits' Hand Axes being thrown at her. direction. "I-I can't get close!"

"Somebody, assist Lady Lyndis!" Kent urged.

"I can't! My hands are full right now!" Wil shouted, as he and Dorcas are trying to push them back.

"Oh, if only Kurogasa were here…!" Sain said, gritted.

"Come on! Show me you worst!" Lyn challenged them, despite the odds.

"Then, die, girly!"

"HENSHIN!"

"Huh?" The bandits paused.

"That voice…" Lyn recognized.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I shouted, delivering a kick right onto the bandits' face before landing on one knee, next to Lyn.

"Kurogasa!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 **BGM: Believe in Yourself by Shoku Fujibayashi**

"Sorry I'm late." I said, standing up. "You guys okay?"

"Who's this guy?!" The bandits grumbled, caught off guard from my sudden appearance.

"Kurogasa, you–" Lyn got out.

"I'm done hiding, Lyn." I said, looking at her. "I can't let fear overtake me. As long as the Seed of Agito shines bright in me, there's no way that I'll lose."

Those words alone was more than enough to not only make her smile, but I can see it. The fire in her eyes, her desire to protect those whom she cherishes most. And the desire to meet her only family she has left. "You heard him, guys! Let's show them who's boss!" Wil exclaimed.

"Haaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Dorcas shouted, showing his strength to them by pushing them back with authority.

"Good to have you back with us." Kent smirked.

"Honestly, we had a hard time without you around, our fellow tactician/comrade!" Sain said triumphantly. "But it was all worth it, despite the damage on my arms! These battle scars would dearly attract the ladies' attentions, yes?"

"Sain! Focus!" I ordered. "You take that bandit right there! Kent, support Dorcas! Wil, give Kent and Sain cover fire!"

"By your command!" Both Cavaliers and Archer replied with their smiles before heading to their stations.

"Say, Lyn?"

"Yes?"

"I picked up two presences over there." I pointed out, as I looked at the far right outside of the village. She noticed it, all thanks to my handy enchanted sight of Agito. "Why don't you and Florina take care of that?"

"Consider it done, friend!" She nodded, before she quickly ran towards that said direction. I saw Florina quickly followed Lyn after seeing the opening she needed… and I noticed her smile at me while passing through.

"Hey, get back here!" The bandit called her out, only to have me stepping in front of them. "Wha-?!"

"Who do you think you are, playing hero?!" Another one roared, now they shifted their attention at me.

"I am Agito! Kamen Rider Agito!" I declared, getting into the signature pose Shouichi did in the series. "Remember my name!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _"These brigands are no end…." Erk grunted, slowly taking a step back._

 _"Come now, Erk! You can do better than that!" Serra whined. "There's only four of them left! You can't get tired already! My life is at stake and I hired you to protect me!"_

 _"Must you point that out?" Erk's eyes twitched again._

 _"Lyn, look! They are being surrounded!" Florina told her, staying close to her friend. "And there's a healer amongst them!"_

 _"Then let's help them!" Lyn said, before rushing in with her Mani Katti in tow. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

 _"Huh?" One of the bandits got out, as all four of them looked at Lyn before-_

 _*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*_

 _"WAAARRRGHHH!" Three of four bandits dropped dead, while another one remained standing… that is, until a Javelin passed through his throat, killing him._

 _"Thank goodness…" Erk sighed in relief, panting slightly. "I was about to faint from exhaustion, using magic too much…"_

 _"I thought you can tough it out a little longer!" Serra scolded, making him deadpan._

 _"Um, excuse me… hello?" Lyn said, as she and Florina approached them._

 _"Hm?" Serra blinked, noticing the two._

 _"Why are you fighting these bandits?" Lyn asked._

 _"…It just happened." Erk answered._

 _"That's not true!" Serra snapped, kicking Erk's shin in the process, making him wince in pain. Turning her attention to Lyn, she scolded, "Those ruffians thought that we were with you!" Serra huffed, pointing at Lyn. "You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?!"_

 _"Excuse me?" Lyn's eye twitched a bit._

 _"W–We didn't do anything wrong..." Florina stuttered, noticing Erk before her._

 _"Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided." Erk hissed in pain, before turning to Lyn and Florina. "My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more."_

 _"But… if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up?" Lyn suggested. "It will end things faster, right?"_

 _"That's true. Yes! That's a good idea." Serra expressed. Turning to her escort, she commanded, "Erk! Go and help these ladies."_

 _"But I…" Erk tries to retaliate, but seeing the glimmer in her eyes, he knew he didn't have much of a choice. "Fine…"_

 _"Very good. My name's Lyn and this is Florina. So tell me, will you join arms with us?" She asked._

 _"Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erk."_

 _"Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Erk sighed dejectedly._

* * *

"What's with this guy?!" Another snapped, as their axes were swiftly cut down by my burning Flame Saber. As it turns out, the burning of the flames resonate with my current feeling. The stronger my determination, the stronger it gets. Now I'm starting to understand how these weapons work.

"Done? My turn!" I declared, as both my horns on my helmet and hilt of the blade split into six. "Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" I breathed slow as I got into my stance.

"What are you standing around here for?! Kill him!" The bandit leader shouted. His lackies did as their boss commanded and charged at me.

"Wait…" Lyn stopped the two people that she helped earlier.

"What's wrong, Lyn?" The cleric asked.

"Just wait." Lyn smiled. "We don't want to get in his range of attack."

"Range of attack?" The mage blinked. "Whose?"

"Him." Lyn pointed at me, as the flames on my blade were so intense, not only droplets of fire dripped out from it, the bandits can't even get close to me from this intense heat.

"I can't get close to him, boss!" The bandit grunted.

"Zan… tetsuken…"

*SLASH!*

It was instantaneous. Almost everyone couldn't follow the movement as I was already behind the bandits with my back facing them. As soon as the horns on my head and hilt receded from six to two, the flames appeared on the slashes I made on their chests, burning them alive.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They roared in pain as the flames burned them.

"Now that's the Kurogasa I know." Lyn got out, getting my attention.

"Y–Yeah… it's good to see you… being yourself again, Kurogasa." Florina said.

"Thanks, Florina. I appreciate that." I thanked her.

"Hm…" the cleric suddenly gets close to me, making me stumble back. "So, you are Kurogasa, correct? Well, I want to compliment you with such armor you wear… well, except for that weird helmet of yours. I mean, how can you see me when I can't even see the glance of your eyes in those hideous looking eyes of yours?"

*POP!*

"Say that again… I dare you…" I growled.

"Peace, Kurogasa!" Lyn stopped me. "She's just… not used seeing someone like you."

"Well anyways, introductions are needed, yes?" She said before cough up a bit and straightened herself up. "I'm Serra. Nice to meet you. By the way, see this contrary mage here with me?" She jabbed her thumb behind her. "His name is Erk. I am Erk's employer. "Master," I suppose you could say."

"Right…" I deadpanned.

"What I'm getting at is… I was thinking of healing you free of charge."

"…what?" I sweat dropped.

"I know, I know. I'm generous to a fault." She praised herself.

"…" I could only stay in silence, and even Lyn and Erk did the same, looking at her blankly.

"Hm? Why are you looking at me like that? Praise my generosity!" She demanded, only making Erk sigh.

I looked at him, noticing how deep his sigh is. I can only how much trouble she brings him.

"Anyway, that's the deal. Allow me to heal your wounds with my staff."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Your friend here told me about your wounds." Serra began, pointing her staff at me. "Now, watch in wonder, as the priestess of fate shall heal your wounds!"

Priestess of Fate? Yeah, right. That title belongs to Mai from Kamen Rider Gaim. But her healing power, though? Well, I got to give her credit for it, since I saw the healing energy from her staff transfer over to me and I can feel my whole body heal up and the stress in me was actually taken away from her intense chanting.

"There, all done!" She said proudly.

"Wow… I feel great." I said, amazed, looking at myself.

"Now you've seen what a priestess can do when she does her best!" She boasted. "Come now, Kurogasa. No need to hold it in! Praise me for my wonderful job!"

I could only groaned, knowing that she tends to push it. With only one thing in mind, I approached her and patted her head, much to her confusion.

"What are you doing?" Serra asked, confused with the patting.

"I'm praising you for a good job, by patting you on the head." I said. "What do you think I was doing?"

"Am I supposed to be happy about this? You're messing my hair!" Serra scolded me, shoving my hand off from her head.

"And you're Erk, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure how I got in this mess." He sighed. "If I'm going to fight, however, I will show you the true power of magic!"

"Good to know that." I nodded.

"Hey, Lyn! There's a strong bandit waiting for the kill!" Wil exclaimed.

"Right." She nodded.

"Allow me to take care of this one, to show my gratitude for saving both of us." Erk offered, walking towards where the boss stood tall.

"It's good to see you back in shape, Kurogasa." Lyn smiled, as I went back to civilian form. "I was really worried you'd be in deep depression for so long."

"Y–Yes… everyone is… worried about you." Florina said, concerned.

"Sorry." I smiled sadly.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Serra suddenly squeaked, scaring the three of us.

"What's wrong?!" Lyn panicked.

"Oh my gosh! You look so cute!" Serra squealed as she suddenly went up to my face.

"E–Eh?" I got out, surprised.

"How old are you, Kurogasa?" She asked, keep looking at my face with curiosity.

"Uh… eighteen?" I said unsure.

"Ooooh, how perfect!" She exclaimed. "You're just my type of having such an adorable little brother! And I'm nineteen, by the way!"

"…what?" I deadpanned.

"Now, now! Call me big sister, Kurogasa! I'll be sure to beat them up for you!" She perked up, as Florina could only look at the scene, not knowing what to do.

"I'll just… be on my way…" Lyn said, before quickly helping Erk out.

"Lyn, come back!"

"Oh no! You're staying with me, for now!" Serra tugged my arm. "You got some wounds to heal and lots of attention, too!"

You've got to be kidding me! How the heck did I end up like this all of a sudden?! LYN, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

* * *

 _Lyn and Erk had went on their to face the bandit leader and soon they met up with that said leader._

 _"You're gonna learn why people fear the Ganelon Bandits!" Bug snarled, brandishing his axe._

 _"Erk, mind finish him off with your magic?" Lyn asked, drawing out her sword. "I'll wound him enough to not hurt you."_

 _"With pleasure." Erk nodded, as he flipped open his tome and started to chant._

 _"Come at me! The Great Bug cannot be taken down by your puny blade!" He boasted, now clashing his axe with Lyn's Mani Katti. His brute force was no doubt, outmatching her strength, but Lyn's swiftness was more than enough to quickly deflect it to one side before leaving cuts on his arms with every chance she gets. The cuts oozed out blood, making Bug smirk._

 _"Hah, it would take more than mere cuts to damage me!" Bug bragged._

 _"Then let's see if fire will!" Erk shouted before firing a huge fireball at Bug._

 _"Hah, this is easy to–" he said, before he realized his arms suddenly collapsed, much to his surprise. "My arms! I can't move them!"_

 _"That's because my blade is more focused on cutting the muscles on your arms." Lyn said before quickly got away, as fire consumed Bug._

 _"WAARRRGGHHH!" He roared in pain, as his whole body was on fire._

 _"That should be enough." Erk said, taking his leave._

 _"Yeah." Lyn nodded before walked away._

 _Meanwhile, the burning Bug landed stomach first onto the ground, still grunted in pain. Unable to put out the fire on his body due to his arms has been immobilized completely, the last words muttered out from him was, "Blaaaaah… Scum… You're all scum…"_

* * *

From evening, turned night, as everyone, including both Serra and Erk, joining us dinner, while Sain went to his usual place, flirting with the girls at the bar. "Haaaah, what a great day today! I can't believe I found someone who is my type of being a little brother!" Serra perked up after taking a drink of glass of water.

"I'm not your little brother…" I muttered.

"Oh stop now, little brother." Serra giggled. "You're just playing hard–to–get at, that's all."

"What did I do to deserve this?" I grumbled.

"It's good to know that boy is back to his usual flare." Dorcas smiled, drinking his ale down.

"Yeah, truth to be told, it's good to see him like this. Though, I don't know how he got back his will to fight back…" Wil pondered.

"I don't know either. It's best to not question it and just leave it at the fact that Kurogasa is back to normal." Kent said.

"Y–Yes, I agree." Florina nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

"Anyways, where are you guys heading?" Serra asked.

"We're heading over to Caelin." I said.

"Caelin? What for?" She asked. "As a servant of House Ostia, I must learn of the truth!"

"You're from Ostia?" Kent asked with raised eyebrows.

"Believe it or not, she is as she claimed." Erk sighed.

"So, what purpose do all of you have in Caelin?" Serra asked again.

"An inheritance dispute, assassins everywhere." Sain answered.

"Inheritance? Does that mean one of you inherited something in Caelin?" Serra blinked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Kent answered. "Lady Lyndis is Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

"And we're heading there to save her grandfather in time before anything bad happens." I said.

"Oh my! That is quite an adventure!" Serra's eyes glinted brightly, somehow scaring Erk of what she's about to do next. "In that case, my healing staff and Erk's magic should come in handy."

"Well, I, er… It sounds… dangerous…" Erk got out.

"No, I insist." I said. "Your staff and magic would be extremely helpful. We don't have any healer in our group, nor we don't have many long range attackers, other than Wil and Dorcas."

"If you think… our service would be of good use, then we'll be more than glad to assist you." Erk offered.

"Yes, and I just cannot turn a blind eye on someone who is injured, just like my little brother!" Serra chirped, tugging my arm.

"Will you stop with the whole little brother thing?" I sighed wearily.

"Oh, come now! Mind your tone, little one!" She chirped. "Our good deeds will earn us gratitude beyond imagining!"

"I think I'm going to be ill." I dreaded.

"I feel your pain…" Erk agreed.

* * *

 _A few days went by, as the group continues heading towards the destination. The news spread fast to Lord Lundgren, as he is definitely not a happy camper. "That little girl crossed the border!?"_

 _"Yes, Lord Lundgren. She's en route to Araphen…" The soldier reported._

 _"Fool!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the table. "Send out soldiers to meet her! Hold nothing back! Do anything to finish this now!" He growled, as the soldier scrambled out of the room in panic. "First the old man, and now the girl…" he grumbled, looking at the scenic view via a large window. "They cling to life like a drowning man to a rock!"_

 _"Y–Yes, I agree with you, Lord Lundgren!" Another soldier agreed._

 _"Double the poison's strength!" He barked. "If he struggles, hold him down and pour it down his throat! Once the girl is gone, Caelin is mine. I will let no one stand in my way!"_

 _"Yes, sir!" The other soldier panicked, quickly leaving the room._

 _Unknown to him, a pair of red eyes looked on, overhearing the conversation._ **"They are heading this way… along with Agito. He has regained his will to fight once more. Then, I shall send more of my servants to deal with him later on."**

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)**

 **(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with their confident smiles.  
 **(Habatakeru no~)** With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

 **(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, we see Kurogasa leaning against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
 **(Tatazumu hitori de)** The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
 **(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)** At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
 **(Zutto nanika sagashite)** The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

 **(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** When the two looked at each other, the screen suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon too.  
 **(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)** Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars fluttered up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

 **(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top a hill.  
 **(Furikiru GEEJI)** The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
 **(Afureru namida wo kechirase)** While the rest of the group looked at each other with their usual smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile of her own while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
 **(Yume tsukande)** Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked at each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Sain:** This is Araphen. After Ostia, it's the second-biggest city in Lycia.

 **Kent:** If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer. I'm truly sorry for hardships you've suffered so far.

 **Civilian:** This is terrible! The castle is burning!

 **Man #1:** The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted.

 **Man #2:** Don't be such a bore. If you want to win, you've got to use every means at your disposal. That's an ironclad rule!

 **Lord:** AGITO! You are nothing more than a hinderance for our Lord! You shall burn along with this castle!

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Blood of Pride**

* * *

 **Kent:** Marquess Araphen! Please… If you would grace us with your aid…

* * *

And there you have it! Another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken down! Kurogasa is finally back on his feet with new resolve! Hopefully, he stays strong throughout the journey until he and Lyn rescues her grandfather! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you on the next one!


	7. Chapter 6: Blood of Pride

Hello once again! Fenikkusumaru here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! I forgot to mention this but I haven't clarified about who was actually being constructive in their reviews. MaesterDimentio, I thank for your constructive criticism and have taken it into consideration. It's not you that offended me. It's the one that mentioned the numbers and statistics… so no worries there. Also, about that special chord you mentioned, while it's true that it's not there yet, but for the plot's sake, during Lyn's arc, I would stick close to the canon, other than the appearances of Lords and getting the weapons of Agito. There's not much to do since this arc served as a tutorial. But don't worry. Things will change when I get to Eliwood's side of the story. Thank you for your concern and understanding.

Oh and one more thing. Whoever mentioned the eggnog, stop. That's my partner's thing. As much as it is annoying, that's his thing. So stop.

Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's continue with the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same thing.

Later that night at the inn, I managed to finally get Serra off me and went to my guest room. Man, that Cleric is a handful. Now I know how Erk feels when he's around her. I can't stand her!

"Mattaku… I hope she doesn't sneak into my room just so she can cuddle with me…" I muttered.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Kurogasa, are you still awake?"

Hm? Lyn?

As I approached the door and opened it, she was all freshened up, having her sword around her waist. "Why are you up?"

"Because it's my turn to guard." She said. "Supposedly, Sain is with me, but Kent said he drank too much and can't seem to work well. Wanna go with me?"

"Sure. I just hope Serra doesn't follow me. She's clinging onto me too much."

Lyn giggled lightly, saying, "You don't have to worry about her. She's pretty much asleep right now with Florina. For her beauty's sake."

"Gee, why am I not surprised?" I deadpanned, making Lyn giggle again.

"Come now. Don't be too harsh on her. You can't judge a book by its cover, right?" Lyn pointed out before starting to head elsewhere. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Come down when you're ready."

"Right." I nodded before going back inside my room to get ready for night patrol.

* * *

After a while, both of us patrolled the area, making sure there are no bandits that followed us here and for the sake of the villagers. Lyn carried a lantern with her, so we can see the road while we guarded. "It sure is silent, huh?" I said.

"Yeah. You don't hear the sound of crickets at a desert at nighttime." She pointed out. "Still, we can't let our guard down."

"Right." I said as we kept walking while in silence. "Hey, Lyn."

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Have you ever… wondered if you were destined for something great?"

"What do you mean by that?" She stopped on her tracks, looking at me curiously.

"I don't know. But lately, I've been having these weird dreams lately. These dreams are telling me something, telling me that I must fulfill my destiny here in this world. Ever since I became Agito, the Lords have been going after me. But why they are after me, still avoids me. I feel… there's more to this than I originally thought."

"Well, I can't answer that question, since even I don't know the answer either. Discovering I was able to wield Mani Katti is still a shock to me, even to this day." She added, staring up into the sky. "But if there's one thing I learned from my parents, it's this. If we are destined to do something great, we should go out there and seek it. That's how my mom met my dad."

"You really stay positive, don't you," I chuckled.

"It's best to stay positive, Kurogasa." Lyn said, as the two of us eventually reached the fountain after our patrol. As both of us sat on it, she gazed up at the sky, saying, "It's been awhile since I've seen a sea of stars."

"Yeah. It's beautiful… like you. " I said. Whoa! Where did _that_ come from?!

"W–What?" Lyn startled, surprised to hear it from me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound weird!" I panicked, waving my arms frantically.

"Oh, don't worry, it didn't sound weird." She waved off with a faint blush on her face. "It's just you caught me off guard with that comment. No one told me that I'm beautiful, other than my… parents."

"Well… you _are_." I muttered, blushing too.

With a small fit of giggles, she looked at me and asked, "Okay. Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"I assure you that I'm the real Kurogasa." I shot back playfully.

"You're an interesting friend, I'll give you that." She smiled at me. Getting off from her seat, she stretched out a bit, saying, "We should be head back to the inn and get some rest. I should tell Dorcas and Wil, since their patrol is next."

"Yeah." I said. "By the way…"

"Hm?" Lyn raised her eyebrow, looking at me.

I then made the daring move of hugging her. "Thanks for always being there for me, Lyn… and I promise to be there for you when we rescue your Grandfather."

She was surprised, I can tell. But she overcame it and hugged me back, which surprised _me_ instead. "Thanks, Kurogasa. If it weren't for you, I don't think we'll be getting ourselves a strange adventure together. Promise me you'll fight alongside me until the end."

"Not until the end…" I muttered, smiling a bit before we completely broke the hug. "Always."

With a nod, she replied back. "Okay then… always."

The journey is going to get a lot tougher, but as long as we're together, we can do this; Lyn and I got our backs together.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon is a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared, to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield, charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance, Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as she looked up with her eyes closed, feeling the wind.  
 **(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain, with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently.  
 **(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Matthew was trying to pick the lock on a chest before he looked at the screen, surprised that he got caught. He was then hit on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment.  
 **(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened, as the screen slowly moved down, before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion, being suddenly surrounded by the Lords, sent by the Overlord of Darkness.  
 **(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Lords.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Lords as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her javelin. Wil fired arrows at some, and Dorcas hacked a Lord with his axe.  
 **(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at one, while Matthew slashed another with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at a group of Lords, with Serra whacking one with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move forward.  
 **(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in to the entrance of Castle Caelin where Lundgren was there, waiting. Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging in at Lundgren.  
 **(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa then gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six. The Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and charged in with Lyn, jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick.

 **(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusted forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying high in the sky before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chapter 6: Blood of Pride

 _At long last, Lyn arrives in the land of her mother's birth._

 _Lycia is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful marquess._

 _Now, Lyn takes her leave of one of these territories, Araphen and sets out to meet her grandfather, the marquess of Caelin._

 _However, the marquess's brother, Lundgren, hungers to rule Caelin._

 _He is preparing a deadly welcome for Lyn, who stands to threaten his grasp for power._

* * *

 _"This is outrageous!" Lundgren snapped, throwing away the letter he received from his spy. "That girl… her group crossed the border?!"_

 _"Y–Yes, sir!" The soldier said, scared._

 _"Blast it! Blast it all!" Lundgren roared. "Why can't you lots do anything right?! She's just a girl!"_

 **"Perhaps, I know of the reason…"** _A voice got out, appearing out of nowhere. The soldier and Lord Lundgren were in shock, seeing the OverLord appear before them._

 _"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" Lundgren demanded._

 **"Who I am or what purpose I serve is none of your concern, Seedling."** _The Overlord of Darkness said._ **"What you must know is that Agito is with them. He is the obstacle you must concern yourself with, other than the girl."**

 _"Who is this Agito you speak of?" Lundgren asked suspiciously._

 **"He is what you humans call the Last Will of Hope."** _The Overlord of Darkness_ _added._ **"As long as he exists, they will advance to this kingdom and ruin your chance."**

 _"How do I get rid of him?" Lundgren asked._

 **"You cannot… on your own."** _The Overlord of Darkness spoke, turning his attention to the soldier. The soldier pointed his lance at him, but the Overlord remained unfazed._ **"Fear not, mortal. It is taboo for us Lords to inflict harm on normal humans."**

 _"What's the point of having you here?!" Lord Lundgren snapped._

 **"I did not finish yet, and you have jumped to conclusions, Seedling."** _The Overlord of Darkness pointed out._ **"We Lords, cannot harm normal humans, but the girl you hate and her little group, has the Seed of Agito within them. We track down any descendants of Agito and kill them. Once the world is cleansed of Agito, then victory is ours.** "

 _"What does that have to do with me?"_

 **"I am merely seeking of your corporation to station many of my minions to prepare the day that Agito takes siege of this place while my other minions delay their arrival here. T** **hey would definitely not expect the number of Lords guarding here."**

 _"An ambush…" Lord Lundgren pondered… until a smirk was on his face. "Very well, whoever you are. For now, we shall form an alliance."_

 **"Excellent…"** _the Overlord of Darkness chuckled._

* * *

We continued our travel towards the border over the last few days, along with two of our new comrades that are willing to help us out. A mage–in–training named Erk and…

"If you ever feel any pain on you, do not hesitate to tell your big sister, Kurogasa! I will blow it away with a quick swift of my staff!"

A loud Cleric named Serra… who is attached to me _way_ too much. Honestly, she's a handful and not a day went by without her bugging me while latching my arm.

"Serra, you're going to make my arm go numb." I said.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your big sister!" She perked up. "You should praise me more since I healed up more of your wounds!"

"I'm surprised to see Kurogasa tolerate her antics…" Dorcas noted, making Erk sigh.

"Trust me, you'd definitely be angry if she attaches onto you for too long." Erk commented.

"Is she always like this?" Wil asked.

"Since the day I met her." Erk deadpanned. "I regret my choice of escorting her back to Ostia…"

"Ah, we're here." Sain said, as we all arrived at the gates of a huge city and walked into it with our horses and caravan in tow. It was a pretty huge city for one and the people were going about their daily lives buying and selling merchandise or food.

"What city is this?" Lyn asked.

"This? This is Araphen. After Ostia, it's the second biggest city in Lycia." Sain explained.

"The second biggest, hm? It does seem awfully busy." Lyn said, looking around. "By the way, where's Kent?"

"He said he was going ahead of us to the castle, but…" Sain paused, looking around for a bit. "He's not here at the moment."

"What do you think we should do?" Lyn asked.

"Maybe… we should look around for a bit?" I suggested, looking at Lyn.

"Look around for what exactly?" Erk asked.

"Some… stuff?" I said, uncertain.

"Kurogasa?" Serra asked, getting my attention. With her big grin, she asked, "Are you asking your big sister out on a date?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" I gawked, "Are you crazy?! No way!"

"You're playing hard–to–get! Typical you!" Serra giggled.

"I AM NOT!"

"Oh, why can't you be honest with yourself." Serra sighed.

"I _AM_ BEING HONEST!" I snapped comically. "Lyn, help me out here! I'm begging you!"

"I–" Lyn was about to suggest something, but she felt a small tug on her clothes, as Florina was there on her Pegasus.

"Lyn, maybe we should buy a matching pair?" Florina asked. "K–Kurogasa and Serra seems to have a fun time and I… I'm nervous going alone…"

"Sure, why not?" Lyn smiled, agreeing to accompany her.

"I need to find a shop to fix my bow." Wil said, getting off the caravan

"I'll just walk away for now and see if I can get something to eat…" Erk said, quickly getting off from the caravan.

"Take me with you Erk!" I said, suddenly getting Serra off of me, took Erk's arm, and ran away with him.

"Hey, come back here!" Serra exclaimed. Seeing both of us are already on our way, she turned her attention to Dorcas and said, "Why aren't you moving?"

"Because I need to get a nap." Dorcas said, taking a sip of water from his leather waterskin. "Last night's guard really took the toll out of me."

"Gee, now what am I supposed to do?" Serra pouted.

"I suppose we'll wait for Kent to return." Sain added.

* * *

"Thanks for your quick thinking, Erk." I thanked him, as both of us are walking together in the busy market.

"Think nothing of it." Erk replied. "I was at my wits end, seeing you being suffered by her grasp. I share your pain."

"Are all the Clerics of Ostia always like that?" I asked.

"None that I know of…" Erk deadpanned.

"I see, well anyways, let's actually find something to eat." I said.

"I agree. That's what I wanted to do once I reached this city." Erk replied, as both of us heads off together.

Throughout the day, we looked around, seeing many merchants selling off their merchandise and street vendors offering food to eat. Oh, how I really wish there are some Japanese food around here. Don't get me wrong, cheese and meat are good and all, but I really craved for something like that.

While we are at it, we came to a stop, seeing Erk scan on the tomes that he wanted to use. "Tomes?"

"Yes." he replied. "Apparently, my Fire tome is about to wear out."

"Wear out?" I blinked. Looking at his tome, I said, "I don't see it being worn out."

"Look at the pages." Erk said, handing me his tome. When I looked at it, my eyes widened when I saw that the writing was fading, almost becoming blank pages. I never thought this thing is possible, but seeing it for myself is something else. "Can you tell?"

"Yeah, they're fading." I nodded.

"Which is why it's good to have a few spares of Tome at your disposal." Erk paused, looking at a rather large tome that is beautifully carved at the cover. "Someday I will use this high level tome, making my master proud of me."

"Why can't you use it now?"

"Because I recently started my training 2 years ago." He explained, taking a tome with a picture of lightning bolt on it.

"Three years ago?" I blinked. "Uh… I know this is kinda rude, but… how old are you?"

"Hm? I'm 15, if you are curious." He replied.

…

…

…

…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" I asked shocked.

"W–What's wrong?" Erk startled, hearing me shout like that.

"You _so_ don't look 15!" I exclaimed.

"Looks can be deceiving." Erk added. "I was found by my master when I was 12 and had proper training at 13."

"Whoa… to think someone who is younger than me can use magic. I'm impressed." I smiled.

"I owe my master for taking me as his apprentice…" He muttered, holding the Thunder tome in hand. "It's my way of showing my gratitude, even if I was… never mind, forget what I just said."

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

""It's nothing. Please pay it no mind." Erk waved off, paying the tome with his gold.

"Okay then." I shrugged.

"Should we head back? Or should we get something to eat?"

"Sure, I–" I got out, until I recalled a certain Cleric waiting for me. "Let's just find something to eat. I am _not_ going back to _her_."

"I understand." He smirked a bit.

"And hey, maybe when that Fire tome is all blank, I could use it for a journal or something. If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Erk nodded. "I was just thinking about disposing it as it no longer became useful."

"Right. Thanks."

"Kurogasa?" Erk got out. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I tilted my head.

"Why do I feel like we're being watched?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The people in cloth…" He pointed out, as I turned my attention and noticed some of the Priests and Clerics walking around us, smiling at me before they departed elsewhere. Why do I feel like they're all looking at me instead of both of us? "Do you know of it?"

"No…" I blinked. "That's… strange. To be honest, I thought it was Serra watching us. That would've been our cue to go."

That alone is enough to send him shivers. "Please… don't remind me of that."

"Sorry, sorry…" I said sheepishly with a sweat drop. "Anyways, let's get going now and not linger any longer."

* * *

 _"I'm so glad we're buying a matching pair, Lyn!" Florina smiled, as the two girls had a matching pair of jade bracelets on their arm. Though, Florina remained close to her friend, not wanting to bump into any men she saw around her. "You think Kurogasa wouldn't mind if we use some of the money for ourselves?"_

 _"I don't think so." Lyn shook her head lightly. "A little shopping wouldn't hurt. Besides, I purchased something for him, too."_

 _"You did?" Florina asked. "What is it?"_

 _"A new robe." Lyn added, showing the contents of the bag she held in her arms. "His old robe is as worn out as it gets. The stitches on it were already loosened up because of his last encounter with Karel. I really decided it's time for him to get a new one."_

 _"You seemed nice around him, Lyn." Florina said._

 _"For all of the things he did for us, we can't really thank him enough for that." Lyn smiled. "He's more willing to help me meet my grandfather and he said he'd fight with me to the very end."_

 _"I–It sounds like… you could be… more than friends."_

 _"We're best friends, Florina. Just like you and I." she added, hugging the small figure happily._

 _"L–Lyn! Not in front of everyone!" Florina stuttered, blushing slightly._

 _"Sorry. I just couldn't help it." Lyn giggled, as the two reached back the caravan. The two then noticed Kent was already waiting for them, without Kurogasa or Erk in sight._

 _"Milady Lyndis!" Kent got out, approaching towards her._

 _"Kent, what's wrong?" Lyn asked._

 _"We should proceed to the castle." Kent said. "They've prepared supplies for us. The marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin."_

 _"He's going to help us?" Lyn asked a bit surprised._

 _"Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the marquess our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength." Kent smiled._

 _"Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead!" Sain smiled too._

 _"Isn't this great, Lyn? There's someone who's willing to help us out!" Florina smiled happily._

 _"If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer." Kent suggested. Turning to her, he bowed his head slightly, saying, "I'm truly sorry for hardships you've suffered so far."_

 _"Don't be silly. You are so capable, Kent." Lyn praised him._

 _"Kent!?" Sain exclaimed, feeling jealous of the attention his friend got._

 _"Hm?" Lyn noticed, turning her attention to the green Cavalier. "Oh, and so are you, Sain."_

 _"Of course I am!" Sain grinned, happy being praised by her._

 _"The castle awaits…" Kent said, moving his horse. "We should be heading there posthaste."_

 _"But what about Kurogasa and Erk? Those two are not here." Lyn asked._

 _"Do not worry. I've asked for Wil's assistance to search for them." Kent added._

* * *

"Kurogasa?"

"Y–Yeah?"

"Why do I have this feeling that… we're lost in this bustling city?"

I looked around us again and noticed… that _were_ lost. "Crap… that's not good."

"And why do I have this bad nostalgic feeling with a certain Cleric again…?" Erk remarked.

"I have no clue." I said.

"Little bro~ther!"

Shoot!

"Erk, run now! Run!"

"What?"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"I SAID RUN!" I shouted to Erk, but it was too late, as she already latched on my arm happily. "OH NO! SHE'S GOT ME!"

"I've been looking all over for you!" She chirped, as Wil approached us.

"Only him?" Erk sweat dropped.

"ERK! HELP ME!" I wailed.

"This is your mess, Kurogasa." Erk said. "I am only merely her escort."

How could you betray me like that?! I thought we're getting along! We even had a common 'enemy' to avoid, too!

"Well, looks like Serra found you." Wil grinned.

"Get her off me Wil! Please!" I begged.

"Sorry, Kurogasa. Serra reminded me that you're hers for the taking." Wil teased.

"Wil? What seems to be the matter?" Erk asked.

"Oh, right!" Wil recalled. "Kent told us we should head towards the castle. The Marquess wants to lend a hand for us."

"Is that so? That seems promising." Erk nodded.

"FIRE! FIRE!" The four of us heard the shouting, as a citizen ran around in panic.

"Fire?" Serra blinked, eventually letting my arm go, after much effort it took for me. "Did something happen?"

"The castle is burning!" The citizen exclaimed before we no longer saw him.

"The castle is burning? Wait, that's where the Legion is heading, too!" Wil got out.

"Then we better get moving!" I said, before I ran towards the castle.

"H–Hey! Wait up!" Wil shouted, running after me, followed by Erk.

"Don't leave me behind!" Serra whined, before running after us too.

* * *

"What madness is this?" Dorcas got out, surprised of seeing the castle on fire.

"Who would upstart such madness?" Sain got out.

"LYN!" I shouted, getting her attention.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn said, as the four of us headed towards her.

"So, you're Lyndis, aren't you?" A voice called out, getting her attention as an Assassin wielded his dagger, preparing to attack her.

"What? Who are you?" Lyn asked.

"No questions! Prepare yourself!" The assassin declared, lunging towards her in an instant. Lyn was unable to draw out her sword, surprised by his speed.

"LYN!" I shouted, but then–

*SWOOSH!*

An arrow suddenly pierced the assailant's chest.

"Eh?" I said, turning my attention to Wil. "Did you do that?"

"No, I was just about to draw it out." Wil said.

Then who the heck shot the arrow?!

My question was answered when I saw a man in his 20's who looked to be Sacean! He had forest green hair like Lyn's, but it was a darker shade. It was short as it only fell to the top of his neck and he had a brown bandanna on his head. He wore a brown tribal robe with zig–zags patterns on the edges and had a leather chest armor on his left side. He had a blue sash wrapped around his waist and he wore black pants and yellow boots. He was riding on his horse while carrying a Short Bow. For some reason, I classified him as a Nomad.

"What? An arrow?" Lyn got out. She looked upon the man who saved her, remained silent. "Who are–"

"Milady Lyndis!" Kent got out, as he and Florina approached her. Even the four of us headed towards her.

"You're okay, Lyn?" Florina asked, worried.

"I'm fine, you two." Lyn assured, turning her attention back to the man. "He… This man saved me. May I ask your name?

"…" The Nomad remained silent again, before he turned his horse around to leave.

"Wait! Why did you help me?" Lyn asked, making the Nomad stop and turn around.

After a moment of silence, he spoke, "I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken."

"No, you were right! She is from Sacae." I said, confirming it for her.

"I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain." Lyn introduced herself.

"The Lorca?" The Nomad asked, genuinely surprised. "There were survivors?"

"Yes." Lyn nodded a bit solemn.

The Nomad looked at her for a moment before saying, "You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved."

"You're from the castle?" Lyn asked and he nodded. "What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess safe?"

"The castle is under attack by an unknown assailant, and the marquess has been accosted."

"WHAT?!" We asked shocked. An unknown assailant? Could there be a Lord in there?

"The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess."

"I see… Alright then, we'll help you." Lyn nodded.

"Milady?" Kent said confused.

"Why?" The Nomad asked.

"These brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle, it's because of me. So I must help if I can…"

"It sounds like you're involved somehow…" The Rider noted. Turning his horse around once more, he approached to her and said, "Let's go."

"Huh?" I got out.

"You'll accept our aid?"

He nodded once more. "I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of the Sacae."

"Thank you, Rath! A thousand blessings upon you!" Lyn smiled.

"And a thousand curses upon our enemy!"

"Alright, let's do this!" I said, as I had the Alter Ring materialize in front of me after doing my hand movements.

"What in–" Rath got out.

"HENSHIN!" I shouted before pressing the solver buttons on my belt and assumed Ground Form.

"What is he?" Rath asked.

"He's–" Lyn said.

"–my brother, that's what!" Serra intervened, hugging me on my back. "He and my escort will protect me from danger! Right, Kurogasa?"

"Serra, not now!" I snarled before getting her off of me. "To answer your question Rath, I'm known as Kamen Rider Agito."

"Agito." Rath added, remained neutral. Guiding his horse once more he said, "You should protect your family. Leave this matter to us." He told me before heading off towards the castle.

OH COME ON! Even _he_ misunderstood my situation!

"Lad, it's best we should go there and help him out." Dorcas said. "There might be enemies inside the castle that will ambush him if he's not too careful. Lyn is already ahead of us."

"I will, and I don't want to be near a certain someone right now." I sighed irritably before leaving to follow Rath and Lyn.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _"You! What are you doing in my house?!" The woman scolded, as a Thief immediately raised his hand in defense, already holding a half_ – _eaten bread in hand._

 _"Peace! I mean no danger to you! Your home offers a good view of the battle outside. Look, I'll pay you for the privilege. Please." He pleaded. He was a youthful adolescent with blonde hair, wearing a yellow sleeved shirt with green undershirt, a brown buckle around his waist, light blue pants with brown boots, and a red tattered cape on him. Around his waist consists of his lockpick tools and a dagger._

 _"Like a vulture waiting for the spoils, eh? Terrible!" She huffed. Extending her hand, she demanded, "Pay up!"_

 _And the thief paid her without hesitation._

 _"I'll be hiding below, so don't bother me."_

 _"I wouldn't dream of it." He said, as the woman headed down the basement. Looking at the view, he pondered, "Now then, which side has the most to offer?"_

* * *

We approached the castle, as there are soldiers standing outside of the burning castle, some of them trying to put the minor fires with buckets of water. "Captain Rath!"

"Where is the Marquess?" He asked.

"He's trapped within the throne room!" The soldier replied. "He is stubborn enough to not moving out from his place!"

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Once the marquess is safe, my men can move in. Perhaps the secret passageway…" Rath pondered.

"Secret passageway?" Lyn asked.

"An underground tunnel leading to the throne room. There are triggers in the barracks that will open the tunnel." Rath explained.

"Head through the passage to the throne room… and rescue the marquess." Lyn pondered. Looking back at Rath, she added, " Once that's done, can you drive the enemy from the castle?"

"Mmm… If we can release those triggers, my men and I can handle the rest." He replied. "There are three triggers, though. All three need to be released, or the entrance won't open."

"But the doors to the barracks are locked." Lyn pointed out.

"And the enemy's within. If we don't get inside and finish them, we're stuck." Rath said.

"So opening those doors is our first objective. What shall we do, Kurogasa? We don't have any keys with us. Perhaps some of the marauders are carrying keys…"

"I highly doubt that." I said.

 _ **"AGITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"What was that?!" One of the soldiers panicked, hearing the voice calling out from inside the castle. A figure then suddenly came crashing out of one of the windows and landed in front of our group. As it stood tall, I can see its full appearance. A black skinned Lord with red mane and cape, making it having an appearance of a spartan. Its hooves can be clearly seen on its hands and feet.

This is the Zebra Lord.

"EEEEEK!" Serra squealed, hiding behind Erk, much to his chargin. "What is that thing?!"

"It's a Lord! Everyone! Find those switches! I'll take care of him." I said.

"Are you crazy?!" Serra shrieked.

"GO! NOW!" I yelled.

"Attack that fiend!" One of the soldiers exclaimed, as a few lances were thrown at its direction. They were shocked to see it only did little damage on it.

 _ **"Fools! Get out of my way!"**_ It roared, letting out hoove–like attacks hitting them. They do not feel anything, but all of a sudden, they were all screaming in pain, as not only their armor started to decay, but also their bodies. Eventually, the only thing that remains was their skull and bones, dropping on the ground. _**"You peons are just an obstacle!"**_

"Leave them alone!" I shouted, before charging in at the Zebra Lord.

 _ **"Agito!"**_ Zebra exclaimed, as I managed to shove him towards the burning entrance of the castle.

"Kurogasa!" Erk got out.

"Don't worry about him." Dorcas assured the mage. "For now, we should find a way to get to the basement."

"Yeah, I don't want my pretty looks to be like them!" Serra pointing at the remains, feeling disgusted.

"Let's trust him and head to the barracks." Lyn said, as the group started at head out. Looking at the entrance, where I fought with it, she muttered, "Please, be careful."

* * *

 _As the events unfolded, the Thief decided to walk out of the house, wandering around while taking some of the golds that were left behind in his trail. "This is an easy picking for me." He grinned, happily collecting it into his hands._

 _"This is the door." Rath's voice said._

 _"Hm? What's that?" The thief got out, going into hiding as the group approached the door Rath guided._

 _"It's a steel door!" Serra complained._

 _"It would be painful if we try to bust that door down." Wil added._

 _"True." Dorcas nodded._

 _"I can't waste my magic on the single door." Erk noted. "Every magic counts for each attacks."_

 _"Milady, what shall we do?" Sain asked. "If we don't do something, the Marquess will be trapped in there and we won't be able to help Kurogasa on time!"_

 _"If only there was someone who pick lock the door." Lyn muttered, thinking about it._

 _"I think that's my cue." The Thief smirked before coming out of hiding. "Hey, you! Can I talk to you?"_

 _"Who are you?" Lyn asked, as the group was fully alert of the Thief._

 _"I'm Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds." He introduced. "Would you like to buy my services?"_

 _"We've no need for a thief." Kent said curtly._

 _"Really? And how do you plan on opening the barrack doors?" Matthew asked slyly, wiggling his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're going to use manpower to overcome it?"_

 _"What? How did you know about–" Lyn gasped._

 _"Bullseye!" Matthew smirked. "I hit the soft spot!"_

 _"…" Lyn remained silent, glaring at him._

 _"Don't be mad. I'm just pointing out the obvious!" Matthew waved off. "Here's a suggestion for all of you. Hire me. For you, I'll even lower my normal rate. It's a win-win for both of us!"_

 _"Milady, surely you can't just hire him." Kent said incredulously._

 _"Lyn, as much as I hate to say it, we don't have much of a choice." Dorcas pointed out. "His thievery skills might proven useful in this situation…"_

 _"What's it going to be?" Matthew kept his grin._

 _"I do need those doors opened…" Lyn thought carefully, asking herself of what Kurogasa would do in this situation._

 _"Lyn?" Wil said, as the Sacae woman made up her mind._

 _"OK. You're hired." She said, as Matthew gave her a thumbs up. "Why did you choose to ally yourself with me?"_

 _"Hm?" Matthew raised an eyebrow. "I was watching the battle from up above. Your group looked like a lot more fun than the dead guy. Pretty simple, really."_

 _"You're so odd." Lyn looked at him oddly._

 _"Well, we hired you, so get to work!" Serra commanded the thief._

 _"Alright, alright…" Matthew sighed, taking out his lockpick and start doing his job. "Let's get to work, little buddy!"_

 _"There they are! Get them!" A group of soldiers exclaimed._

 _"It would seems like Lundgren has sent his troops aftering us." Dorcas muttered._

 _"We'll slow them down right here!" Wil offered, drawing out his bow._

 _"I'll assist you both." Erk offered voluntarily, drawing out his new Thunder tome._

 _"Don't worry… I got y–your back!" Florina bravely declared, her Pegasus galloping forward in the air with her javelin in hand._

* * *

Inside the hallway of the burning castle, the Zebra Lord and I continued fighting, exchanging blows to one another. The Zebra horse continued to shot its hoof energy attacks, making me dodge constantly. Its attacks landed on objects around the area, decaying them in a rapid manner.

 _ **"Stay still Agito!"**_ The Zebra Lord snarled.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you win!" I shouted, before I pressed the right solver button. The Flame Saber came out and when I grabbed it, I changed into Flame Form.

 _ **"Agito, you are nothing more than a hinderance to our Lord!"**_ It roared, shooting out another wave of its blast, making me block with my Flame Saber. _**"You shall burn along with this castle!"**_

"You think I'm gonna let the Overlord of Darkness take over this world?! Think again!" I said before I managed to slash it with my Flame Saber, making the flames lick its body.

 _ **"Gah!"**_ It roared, backing off a bit. In anger, it charges forward, managed to tackle me and crash through a burning wall behind me.

"GAAAH!" I winced in pain, as it rolled over and bricks started piling on me, burying me down.

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHA!"**_ The Zebra Lord laughed. _**"That's what you get for trying to intervene our mission!"**_

"Screw your mission!" I snapped, getting back up immediately amongst the pile of rubbles are off from me. "If I let that happen, that's the end of humanity!"

 _ **"It matters not! Die!"**_ The Zebra Lord roared, constantly letting out its wave of hoof energy shots at me.

I dodged again to the side. Man, at this rate, these flames are gonna be troublesome! If only I had the Storm Halberd…!

*CRASH!*

 _ **"Gah!"**_ It roared, quickly getting away as the burning ceiling started to fall on it. I was able to roll one side, hiding myself from it. "These flames are obscuring my shots at him!"

"Obscure?" I pondered to myself.

 _ **"Where are you, Agito?!"**_ It roared, shooting around more of its hoof blasts at my direction. _**"Are you hiding from me, coward!?"**_

Wait a minute! That's it! I can use the flames as a cover to strike at him whenever I can!

 _ **"AGITO!"**_ It roared, rushing down on one direction aimlessly and crashed onto a wall, tackling it down. _**"Come and meet your maker! Our master would be delighted to see you meet your doom!"**_

Alright, let's make the most of this!

* * *

 _"Alright, I'm in!" Matthew said, after picking the lock and opening it._

 _"Took you long enough." Sain commented as Rath entered the room and headed towards one of the torches. As he pulled it down, two secret doors revealed itself from the walls on opposite directions._

 _"That takes care of the first one. Two more to go." Rath said. The dispatched group then ran into the secret doors and as they ran, Matthew noticed something._

 _"Hey! Unless my eyes deceive me, that's a chest!" Matthew's eyes glittered. "Say, Lyn! Since we came all this way, what say we help ourselves?"_

 _"No." Lyn said curtly._

 _"Huh? What do you mean, "No"?" Matthew asked incredulously. "Don't be such a bore. If you want to win, you've got to use every means at your disposal! That's an ironclad rule!"_

 _"But stealing is bad! And I hate that most of all!" She suddenly snapped, knowing her hatred for bandits._

 _"Yeah, I know stealing's bad. I'm well aware of that. We're saving the marquess, right? Let's just call this an advance on our reward. Okay? Battles aren't won by virtue and glory alone. No one's going to miss a couple of chests. Relax."_

 _Lyn's face stiffened, not satisfied with Matthew's way of thinking while he goes lockpicking on the said chest. Despite the hatred, she was more than willing to hire him to do his job. "Milady Lyndis?" Kent asked, getting the Sacae woman's attention. "Are you alright?"_

 _"Peachy…" Lyn muttered. "Kurogasa is going to be livid when he hears this…"_

 _While Matthew successfully opened up the treasure, Kent was able to pull down the lever that resembled a torch._

 _"I guess that was the second trigger. That leaves one more." Kent said._

 _"Huh? What's this?" Matthew blinked, taking an item out of the chest. It turns out to be a handgun, with solar panels on it and a scope. Matthew continued to look at the said item, still not able to figure it out what it is. From the looks of it, it seemed far more advanced than any of them saw before. "Never seen such a thing before… and why does it come in silver? Is this thing expensive or something?"_

 _"If you're done pillaging, we should be on our way. Sain must have activated another lever." Kent told the thief._

 _"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Matthew grumbled, setting the said handgun on his buckler. "Guess I'll just figure it out later."_

* * *

 _ **"GAH! STOP HIDING, YOU FOOL!"**_ The Zebra Lord growled in annoyance, as I was able to deliver another flaming slash on its back before going into hiding again. More bricks fell to the ground, as the structural integrity was slowly unable to hold much longer, thanks to it crashing through their supports.

Another problem I encountered was since the soldiers are able to put out the fire, the flame started to dim down, putting me at a disadvantage here.

"I better finish this quick!" I said before my horns split into six. I stood up and the Agito symbol formed on the ground before they were absorbed into my feet.

 _ **"AHA! There you are!"**_ The Zebra Lord shouted.

Without hesitation, it immediately volleyed its hoof energy shots at me. With a swing of my Flame Sword, the rubble of bricks covered for me, taking the blow instead of me.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ It got out, as I was already in mid air, about to deliver a burning Rider Kick.

"SEI–HAAAAAAAAAAH!" I exclaimed, connecting my kick onto its chest. As it skid back all the way to the wall behind it, I landed back on my feet, still in my stance.

 _ **"GA–GAAAAHH!"**_ It roared in pain, as the halo appeared above its head. As I slowly turned my body away from it–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

–a rather large explosion occurred, thus ending my battle with it.

"That… takes care of that." I said, suddenly feeling hot in my armor, all due to bear with the heat, despite I'm in my Flame Form. Now I need to get out of here and meet up with Lyn and the others. I need to get to the throne room somehow.

 _ **"So, this is the Agito that has caused trouble of my kin..."**_

"Who's there?!" I shouted, turning my attention to see a Lord, standing not far from me, crossing its arms. But… this one feels different… why is that? Wait… no way… it can't be!

The greyish green bodysuit, the head of a lion with a mane and a leather strap that went across its chest, black pants and dark green bracelet were there. It also had large hind paws that didn't need any shoes to wear and it has sharp claws. On its back was the sword known as Piousiful Quanda.

This is one of the Three El Lords, El of the Ground!

"Crap!" I winced.

 _ **"You have defeated my loyal servant..."**_ It said, as sand erupted from the bricks and putting out the fire with ease. _**"Certainly, you are a nuisance for our Lord, Agito."**_

"Gh!" I cringed. At this rate, I'm no match for him! Shouichi was easily defeated by this guy, and I'm definitely not going to have a repeat.

 _ **"Fortunately for you, I received no orders from my Lord, other than my original goal bestowed upon me."**_ El of the Ground muttered.

"Nandato…" I got out.

 _ **"I want to annihilate you so badly, and yet, he told me to do my job of killing off potential beings of becoming Agito themselves."**_ It informed me. _**"After the foolish peon tried to hack me with his puny weapon, I have given him a proper 'burial'. My task here is done, so I will take my leave."**_ And with that, he turned around to do just that.

"Hold up just a minute!" I shouted.

 _ **"Hm?"**_ It got out, standing still. _**"Speak."**_

"What do you mean other potential Agito?" I asked. "You mean… I'm not the only one?"

 _ **"The Seed of Agito has been spread amongst you peons for 1000 years. Many of them are not aware of the abilities within them, as it has been weakened throughout the years of colonizing amongst many."**_ It told me. _**"Thus, those who have the potential to evolved into Agito must be removed. Unfortunately, I have missed one before my eyes."**_

"And… who is that one, if I may ask?"

The sand blast hit my chest, causing me to crash through the wall behind me. _**"You."**_

"Me…?" I got out as I staggered off the wall. "I… don't understand. I'm… not from this world!"

 _ **"And yet, the Seed of Agito is within you."**_ El of the Ground mentioned. _**"I will continue to hunt down your kin, Seedling."**_

"Kin… but I don't have any parents!"

 _ **"You naive fool."**_ It muttered before starting to walk away. _**"Fare thee well. The next time we meet, I shall kill you with my hands."**_

Seedling? 1000 years? My kin? What does that even mean? Does it mean I'm not the only one who bears the Seed of Agito? I am so at a loss right now…

* * *

"So this is the final one. We should be good to go." Lyn said pulling the lever that resembled a torch. At that point, the secret doors revealed themselves on the opposite wall. "Here it is! The hidden passageway!" She then turned to Rath. "We'll let you take over from here."

Rath simply nodded, as he got off from his horse and start entering the secret passageway.

"Lyn, we've gotten rid of the bandits that started the fire." Florina said, followed by Erk, Wil, Dorcas and Serra.

"Good work." Lyn nodded.

"I swear, the heat is unbearable! It makes me want to melt by its intense heat!" Serra complaint.

"You're a Cleric. Get used to it." Erk commented.

"Should we follow him?" Wil asked, noticing Rath has already gone within their sights.

"What about Kurogasa?" Dorcas added.

*CRASH!*

"What was that?!" The thief panicked, as I made a hole on the wall, getting away from the crumbling bricks behind me.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn exclaimed, running towards me as I went back to my civilian form. "What happened to you? You're covered in soot and sweat!"

"Have you defeated the Lord?" Sain asked, helping me getting back on my feet. Kent also assisted me.

"Yes… but… I saw another… and this one… was an El Lord."

"Calm down, Kurogasa." Lyn told me. "The wounds and fatigue are written on your face. You need some rest."

"You can explain everything to us later." Dorcas said. "But right now, we should head towards where Rath went."

"Okay…" I sighed tiredly. "Lyn, can you…"

"Are you sure?" Lyn asked, looking at my condition. "You looked weary, Kurogasa. You should get some rest and mend up your wounds."

"I know, but… I need to at least get compensation from the Marquess himself for taking out that Lord." I chuckled.

Lyn was worried for me, but Sain and Kent looked at her with a determined look, nodding at her. With a faint sigh, she smiled, "Fine, but don't blame me if you faint along the way."

"Heh… me? Faint? I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

As the rest of the group heading back to the caravan, waiting for us, Lyn, Kent, Sain and I followed Rath to meet up with the Marquess, as he went back and forth on his throne. He is in his 40's, having blonde hair that is combed to the back, donning a blue robe with gold linings, blue shoes and a dark blue scarf around his neck, showing superiority above others. "Oh, who would do such a thing? Attacking my home without a second thought?"

"Marquess Araphen." Rath said, making the Marquess notice him.

"Ah, it's Rath! You've done well. What a performance!" He praised.

"Sir… If you have praise, it should be given to this group." Rath said, gesturing to us.

"Hm?" Marquess raised his eyebrow, as Lyn and I kneeled before him, followed by Sain and Kent behind us. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you're well." She introduced.

"Oh… It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's–" he realized. Turning his attention to his captain, he commanded, "Leave us, Rath. I would like to speak with this girl." Rath remained silent, giving a slight bow before walking out of the throne room. Turning his attention back to us, he began, "Now… Lady Lyndis. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?"

"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren." Lyn explained as she stood up.

"That's exactly right." He got out, getting serious all of the sudden. "Which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute."

"Hey, that's not–" I tried to rebuke, only to have Lyn stop me. She shook her head lightly, telling me to calm down.

"My apologies…" she apologized.

"When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance…" he paused, looking carefully at her and her clothing. With a scoff, he turned his attention away from us, declaring, "I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer."

HEY, WHAT GIVES?!

"Marquess Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!" Kent exclaimed, standing up.

"…Your name is Kent, is it not?" He said, turning his head to look at Kent. "You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

"What… What do you mean?" Kent said, baffled.

Turning around, he pointing his finger accusingly at Lyn, exclaimed."This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but… I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae!"

"What?!" Lyn gasped.

"How dare you!" I shouted getting up.

"Don't you feel the Marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this… nomadic mongrel?"

"You–!" Sain suddenly snapped, wanting to give a piece of his mind, only to be restrained by his comrade.

"Sain! Hold!" Kent warned. Sain slowly calmed down, but his fume remained. I can understand his anger, seeing how he mocked her. With an apologetic bow, Kent solemnly replied, "My apologies, my lord Marquess."

"Hm… your man is poorly disciplined." Marquess Araphen judged.

"Marquess Araphen! Please…" Kent pleaded. "If you would grace us with your aid…"

"…I hear Marquess Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet this girl. In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title." He pondered, mocking Lyn, as she held herself from hitting him. I can tell, seeing her fist clenching tightly. "And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming marquess."

"You scheming–" Sain got out.

*POW!*

Kent, Sain, and Lyn looked really shocked as I punched Marquess Araphen hard on the face, making him stumble back and sit on his throne involuntarily.

"Kurogasa!" Kent got out, surprised.

"YOU ARROGANT SELFISH BASTARD!"

"W–What?!" Marquess Araphen gasped, holding his cheek in pain from my sucker punch.

"IF ANYONE'S A MONGREL, IT SHOULD BE _YOU_! HOW _DARE_ YOU DISCRIMINATE LYN AND HER HERITAGE! SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH AS IT IS! HER ENTIRE TRIBE WAS SLAUGHTERED BY BANDITS IN ONE NIGHT! SHE HAS NO FAMILY OR HOME TO RETURN TO! SHE HAS GONE THROUGH ENOUGH SADNESS AND PAIN THAT YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY EVEN FATHOM! DO YOU NOT EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF COMPASSION?!"

"Kurogasa…" Lyn got out, as I grabbed the Marquess' shirt and glared deep into his eyes.

"AND ANOTHER THING! DO YOU KNOW WHO CAUSED THE FIRE IN THIS CASTLE? THERE'S A MONSTER THAT'S ROAMING IN HERE AND I'M THE ONE THAT TOOK CARE OF IT FOR YOU, WILLINGLY! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME AND MY FRIENDS!?" I snapped, as I could no longer contain my anger. With a quick shove, the Marquess landed on his butt, and Lyn quickly went over me, stopping me from going too far.

"Kurogasa, that's enough…" Lyn said softly.

"But–"

"Please…" She pleaded, as I looked at her eyes and I can see she's also holding herself back. Dragging me back to the entrance, she passed through Kent and Sain, saying, "Kent, Sain, let's go."

"But, milady–!"

"It's alright, Kent." She stopped in her tracks. Turning her attention to the Marquess once more, she continued. "I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. I will _not_ accept aid from one who disparages my heritage. And most importantly, I _despise_ those who make a mockery out of my friends."

And with those last words, we walked out of the throne room and went towards the secret passage, heading back towards the caravan. "That was well done, milady!" Sain praised. "The marquess is a lout and I'm glad you punched him in my place, Kurogasa!"

"He deserved worse…" I muttered.

"Don't worry about anything, both of you! No matter what happens, we'll stand by your backs!" Sain assured both of us with his usual grin. "Right, Kent?"

"I beg your forgiveness." Kent apologized.

"Why are you apologizing, Kent?" Lyn blinked, confused.

"Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong." I told him.

"I've been so concerned with seeing Lady Lyndis to Caelin, I failed to take her feelings into account."

"Is that it?" Lyn smiled lightly. She patted her hand on his shoulder, assuring, "Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety above all else. I have seen that. Hold your head up and be proud."

"Milady Lyndis…"

"If anything, I should be apologizing for blowing my top off like that." I said.

"Don't be, warrior of light! You are on the side of justice!" Sain praised me, making me chuckle by his antics.

"Should we head back?" Kent asked. "The others are waiting for us."

"Yeah." Lyn nodded. "Any longer than this, Florina might panic being on her own with other men around her."

"Yeah, I can tell." I chuckled, knowing the experience firsthand when I first met her.

* * *

 _Unknown to the four, Rath was at the entrance, unseen by the four as he had heard what they had to say. "…" Rath remained silent, as he decided to enter the throne room._

* * *

 _"Bah! Arrogant child!" Marquess Araphen seethed as he rubbed his cheek again. "If she had but shed a single tear, I would have granted her request. We Lycian nobles will never understand those prideful savages."_

 _"…Are those your true feelings toward the nomads of Sacae, milord?" Rath spoke up, standing before the Marquess._

 _"What? Oh, Rath! I didn't see you there." He realized, sitting on his throne. "My comments do not reflect on you. You are my captain. I'm proud of your service."_

 _"Of course. As long as we bend our knee to you, you care not where we're from." Rath commented… until a glare and frown formed on his face. ""But when an equal comes from my lands? What conceit."_

 _"Rath! How can you speak to me like that?!" The Marquess exploded, surprised from his sudden change of tone. "I have treated you well, have I not?! I have paid you well! I have treated you better than your kind deserves!"_

 _"You will_ never _understand. My service ends here." Rath declared before leaving the throne room._

 _"Rath? RATH!" Marquess called out, but Rath paid no attention to it. "You savages are all the same!"_

* * *

As evening set around the city, we decided to leave Araphen immediately, much to the surprise of those who didn't join us. If we stayed any longer, it would only leave a bitter taste on my tongue. As we were at the entrance of the city, Lyn began to speak, "The Marquess of Araphen… he said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin…"

"Already?" Matthew blinked. Oh, right. This must be the new guy Lyn hired.

"We can't stay here any longer. Time is of the essence." Lyn noted.

"As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. However, I've vowed to see you through to the end, milady!" Kent said.

"I'm counting on you, Kent." Lyn nodded.

"I'm with you, too!" Sain said.

"Hey, you can't leave us like that, you know?" Wil cheekily grinned.

"Ugh, sleeping outside again? Well, there better be a sleeping bag for me. I need my beauty sleep." Serra grumbled.

"I'll always be by your side, Lyn!" Florina smiled. "Right, Huey?" She asked her companion, as her Pegasus let out a snort, agreeing with her words.

"You're never alone in this." Dorcas nodded in approval.

"We will make sure that we see you through to Caelin." Erk added.

"As long as there's something interesting happening , I'm all in." Matthew replied.

"See, Lyn? There will be always people got your back." I told her. "And so am I. I won't forget our promise we made."

"Everyone…" Lyn said, feeling grateful as she wiped off a tear in her eyes. "Thank you." She then turned her attention to me and… suddenly hugged me?"

"L–Lyn?" I got out, having a small blush on my face.

"Thank you, Kurogasa… thank you for always standing at my side." She then broke the hug to look at me. "It's because of you that I… I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!"

As the group nodded at her determination, Huey let out a snort, getting her attention. "What's the matter, Huey?" Florina asked, as her Pegasus turned her attention to the lone man on his horse approaching towards us.

"…" he remained silent, surprising us.

"Rath!" Lyn got out. "What is it? What are you–"

"I overheard the Marquess talking to himself." Rath began. "Lyn of the Lorca… proud daughter of the Sacae… I would join you. I would add my strength to yours."

"Really?"

"You would?" I asked, as he let out a nod.

"Yes. After all…" He said as he approached me, got off his horse and placed a hand on my shoulder with a small smirk, still having that stern look on his eyes. "Those who defend the people of Sacae with their lives are those who we can trust in our tribe, regardless of nation or race; and become adopted sons or daughters of Sacae."

"Rath…" I got out, surprised.

"And this… I want you to take it." He added, taking something out of his waist and handed me… a really big pouch?

"What's this?" I pondered, as I looked at the contents of it.

"This is… gold!?" Lyn gasped, seeing there was a lot of gold coins in it. "It's too much. I can't accept it."

"I have no need for it. And if it will help you…" Rath added, returning back to his horse.

"But…"

"I cannot take back something once offered." Rath added, turning his horse at our direction.

"Rath… thank you." I smiled.

"Anything for a brother and sister of Sacae." Rath noted.

"Well, Lyn? Shall we?" I asked. "We still got some daylight left, we can at least keep going until that river over there."

"Yes." Lyn smiled. "Everyone, let's go!"

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)**

 **(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with their confident smiles.  
 **(Habatakeru no~)** With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

 **(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, we see Kurogasa leaning against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
 **(Tatazumu hitori de)** The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
 **(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)** At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
 **(Zutto nanika sagashite)** The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

 **(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** When the two looked at each other, the screen suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon too.  
 **(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)** Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars fluttered up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

 **(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top a hill.  
 **(Furikiru GEEJI)** The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
 **(Afureru namida wo kechirase)** While the rest of the group looked at each other with their usual smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile of her own while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
 **(Yume tsukande)** Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked at each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Boy:** Please! Somebody… Somebody, please help!

 **Civilian:** That's enough! Get out now! I want none of your trouble!

 **Lyn:** Your robes… They look like religious vestiary. Are you an Elimine bishop?

 **Man #1:** Yes… Well, no. I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk, to be specific.

 **Boss** : You were only… striking at air… You are… too late. The girl is already–

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Siblings Abroad**

* * *

 **Man #2:** Are you looking for this girl here?

* * *

Awesome! We are just over the halfway point in this arc and we get a glimpse of El of the Ground in this chapter! Plus, we added Matthew and Rath to the group while the former found some sort of strange gun in the treasure chest he picked. What is this strange treasure that Matthew found? Is it something that Kurogasa knows? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!


	8. Chapter 7: Siblings Abroad

Hey guys, it's Fenikkusumaru here, ready to give you another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! Man, I'm just on fire today with this story! I don't know what it is, but I'm just suddenly fired up for it! So let's keep striking while the iron's hot and dive into this story once again! HENSHIN!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

After purchasing more supplies for our journey with the gold that Rath gave us, we departed Araphen to travel down the road once more. Since the feud with that Marquess Araphen, it's best if we stayed outside of the city and camped near the river, giving us easy access to water supply and some edible berries that Lyn harvested with her knowledge. Wow, I guess they really do rely much on Mother Nature to provide all of the necessary needs for their survival.

As of now, I was writing in my new journal. Erk's Fire tome ran out of power and now it's nothing more than a plain book with empty pages. Not to mention that the intricate designs on the book cover disappeared as well. Meaning if we get to a town, I can probably customize it. But all that aside, I was writing in my journal about everything that happened thus far and as I wrote, I kept thinking about what El of the Ground said to me.

And at the same time, I also had a little chat with Matthew, a Thief that Lyn recently hired. Why she hire him, despite the fact she despises them and bandits, I'll never know. But anyways, there was something that Matthew had shown me earlier that day, and boy did it surprise me.

* * *

 **Flashback – 1 hour ago**

 _"Hey, you're the new guy Lyn, hired, right?" II asked, getting his attention after he brandished and sharpened his daggers._

 _"Yep, that's me!" Matthew grinned. "And I take it you're my boss?"_

 _"Uh… yeah, I suppose. Name's Kurogasa." I introduced. "Also known as Kamen Rider Agito."_

 _"Agito? What kind of a name is that? Sounds silly for an armor you wore today, if you ask me." Matthew commented._

 _"You may think it's silly now, but you'll realize soon enough." I waved off. "So anyways… Lyn told me you stole something from Marquess Araphen."_

 _"She told you?" He blinked. "Hey, you can't blame me for seeing so many treasure chests lying around! My fingers are itching to get the contents of it! And besides, it's like I told her, if you wanna win, you have to use any means necessary at your disposal! It's an ironclad rule!"_

 _"Ironclad rule, my ass!" I snapped back. "As much as I don't like Marquess Araphen, you can't just steal from him!"_

 _"Come on, think of it this way: this is one way of getting some supplies when that guy didn't wanna give you some, right?" Matthew defended, quickly showing some of the stuffs in the caravan. "I did it for the team, y'know? Look, here's some money I managed to nab, a few high stuff lances and this… thing." He said, as I saw… wait a minute! No way!_

 _"Where did you get that?!" I gawked._

 _"What? This piece of junk?" He raised his eyebrow. "I nabbed it in one of the chests. The only reason I stole this thing is because it's made out of silver. I really thought we can sell this thing for good gold."_

 _"No don't!" I said, suddenly nabbing the said gun._

 _"Hey!" Matthew snapped._

 _"This gun… the GM–01 Scorpion…" I got out. Only one Rider would have this kind of weapon. Kamen Rider G3–X._

 _"A scorpion?!" Matthew said, shocked. "You're saying I've been holding a weaponized scorpion?! Do you have any idea how much I touched it with these hands?! I could get stung by it!"_

 _"No, no, no, no, no! It's not a scorpion, scorpion!" I waved off. "This gun is_ named _GM–01 Scorpion."_

 _"…what's a gun?" He asked._

 _"Think of it like a crossbow, only it shoots out little pellets called bullets. They're a lot faster and accurate and some can even pierce through armor."_

 _"That's just neat! Mind if I use it?" He asked, extending his hand for it._

 _"NO!" I snapped comically._

 _"You're no fun, Kurogasa…" Matthew groaned._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Hehhhhhhhh… sometimes I don't get that guy." I sighed as I kept writing.

"Kurogasa? What are you doing still up? It's almost bedtime." Lyn's voice said.

"…" Rath silently looked at our direction, staying near the bonfire as his horse took a rest near him as well. He was checking on his bow to ensure it would be useful in later battles. Though, he paid no attention to both of us, doing his own thing once more.

"Sorry Lyn." I smiled, "Just finishing this up."

"Finishing what? Are you writing something?" She asked, sitting on a log next to me, looking at the contents of the journal. Of course, she looked perplexed when she saw that I was writing Japanese. "All I can see are scribbles."

"This is how I write in my native language." I explained.

"Oh, I see." She said. After a little silence, she handed me a bag, much to my surprise. "Here. For you."

"What is it?" I asked, as I put down my journal and took out… a robe out of the bag?

"It's your new robe." She said, as I took it out and like she said, it is my new robe. "Your old one is nearly worn out. I was afraid the stitches wouldn't hold on much longer and you might shiver from the wind seeping through the gaps."

"Wow… this looks nice." I said, putting it on me. "And it feels warm too. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Well, I better head back to the tent. Florina might be worried sleeping all alone again."

"Right." I nodded as I stretched myself to loosen up, but then–

*CRACK!*

"Ooooh! I think I pulled something! Oh my back!" I cried out, cringing in stunned pain.

"…" Rath remained silent, just seeing me wince in pain. "Mother Nature, please bless us with your divine protection."

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon is a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared, to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield, charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance, Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as she looked up with her eyes closed, feeling the wind.  
 **(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain, with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently.  
 **(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Matthew was trying to pick the lock on a chest before he looked at the screen, surprised that he got caught. He was then hit on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment.  
 **(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened, as the screen slowly moved down, before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion, being suddenly surrounded by the Lords, sent by the Overlord of Darkness.  
 **(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Lords.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Lords as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her javelin. Wil fired arrows at some, and Dorcas hacked a Lord with his axe.  
 **(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at one, while Matthew slashed another with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at a group of Lords, with Serra whacking one with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move forward.  
 **(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in to the entrance of Castle Caelin where Lundgren was there, waiting. Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging in at Lundgren.  
 **(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa then gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six. The Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and charged in with Lyn, jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick.

 **(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusted forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying high in the sky before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chapter 7: Siblings Abroad

 _Lyn takes her leave of Araphen, finding no aid from its spiteful marquess._

 _Now, she and her companions resume their march toward Caelin in earnest._

 _Racing against time, with her grandfather's life the prize._

 _Harried and impatient, Lyn presses onward._

 _Suddenly a young boy appears and pleads for their assistance._

* * *

"Oooooooooooh! OW! Watch it Serra!" I cried out in pain as she was sitting on my back, pressing it.

"Will you stay still? How can I do my work if you keep moving around like that?!" She snapped back.

"I can't if you keep pressing my back in all the wrong places!"

"Hey, I'm a healer, not a masseuse!" She reminded me, until she accidentally pressed on the painful spot again.

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Geez, for a little brother of mine, you sure whine a lot!" She said. "And I blame you for interrupting my beauty sleep, too!"

"I'm in pain! Do you hear me?! In pain!"

"Just shut up and let me do my thing!" Serra got out, pressing on my painful spot again.

Outside of the caravan, Wil, Lyn and Dorcas couldn't help but flinch, hearing me scream in pain badly. "That must hurt!" Wil winced.

"He's still young, yet, he already has muscle aches…" Dorcas noted. "Maybe it is a side effect of donning his armor for so long?"

"I hope he doesn't grow into an old man too soon." Lyn sighed with a sweat drop.

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The three of them winced again hearing me scream in pain.

"Do you wanna get a whack on your head or will you shut up?!" Serra snapped.

"You're pressing too strong again!" I yelled.

"I guess… we should just leave these two be for now." Wil suggested.

* * *

A few days went by and after a long travel, we came across to a small village, where it was slightly busy during the day. Throughout the day, Serra warned me about mounting on a horse, since my back was still sore from that massage she gave me. She does complain a lot, but at the end of the day, she's more than willing to help me out, because I'm her "dear little brother".

"How's your back?" Erk asked, as the rest of us got out from the caravan. "You look to be in pain while sitting inside the caravan for too long."

"I'll be fine… somehow…" I moaned in pain. "Geez, I wonder if she even knows her own strength."

"I'm glad I'm not the one who is suffering right now." Erk sighed in relief.

"Kent, where are we?" Lyn asked.

"This is Kathelet. If we head due south, we'll pass into Caelin." Kent explained. "Assuming we don't bump into another trouble."

"Ten days…" She looked down worriedly. "Grandfather…"

"Don't worry, lass." Dorcas said. "We'll make it in time."

"I shall not ignore the pleads of a fellow Sacaean cry." Rath noted. "Until then, you need to stay strong."

"Please! Somebody…"

"Huh?" Matthew got out, looking at a direction where we heard the voice calling out for help.

"Sounds like a cry for help." Kent heard.

"Somebody, please help!" A young boy cried out. The boy in question had a pale shade of short blue hair wearing a white shirt with an olive green sleeveless vest over him. He also wore blue gloves that went up to half his arms and wears a long yellow scarf around his neck. He also wore olive green shorts and light blue boots. Around his neck, there is some sort of flute tied with a string, for safe keeping.

"That's enough! Get out now!" The innkeeper shooed him, making him take a few steps forward, nearly falling down on his butt. "I want none of your trouble!"

"But, sir… why? You were so kind yesterday…" the boy said in disbelief.

Still angered, the innkeeper scolded the boy, "I thought you were just two kids, a couple of traveling performers…" he huffed. "If those men are chasing you, you must be up to no good! Now get lost! You're a plague on decent folk!"

"But…" the boy tried to plead, only to have the door slam. This made him sad as he picked himself up.

"He seemed troubled." Lyn noticed.

"Agreed, but we do not aid young children!" Sain said. "If it's a woman pleading for help, then we should go aid her!"

*BONK!*

"Ow!" Sain cringed in pain after I bonked him on the head.

"You idiot! Don't be like that!" I scolded before I managed to walk over to the boy. "Hey kid! You okay?"

"Ah! I'm alright!" The kid nodded. "Um…"

"Yes?" I looked at him. "What's with the commotion just now?"

"Are you, by chance… a band of mercenaries?" He asked, as if he begged for help.

"And if we are?" I asked.

"I need your help!" He pleaded.

"Kurogasa, my friend! I suggest we keep going!" Sain got out. "Helping out a child would only delay us from reuniting with Lyn's grandfather!"

I pondered for a bit, as Lyn approached me. "Something the matter, Kurogasa?"

"I want to help him Lyn." I said. "I know we have to see your grandfather, but… I can't just ignore this."

"Please I beg of you!" The boy begged, nearly in tears. "Ninian's been… It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!"

WHAT?!

"Your sister? Did you say your sister's been accosted?!" Sain got out, suddenly interested.

"Sain you lout…" Kent sighed in defeat, not understanding his womanizing personality.

"That's right! By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without Ninian." The boy said.

"Milady Lyndis! We must help him!" Sain urged.

Oh _now_ you want to help him?

"Nonsense! We haven't the time!" Kent denied. "If the marquess is as ill as we've heard, we must proceed!"

"Kent, I want to help this kid." I said.

"And so do I." Lyn agreed.

"Milady?" Kent said, a bit baffled.

"Listen, Kent. I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this!" Lyn paused, looking at the boy before us. "I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!"

"I see…" Kent sighed, seeing there was no way he could win an argument against her.

"I'm sorry, Kent." Lyn apologized.

"Yeah, I know about the sense of urgency and all..." I trailed off, as Kent raised his hand, understanding me.

"No it's quite alright. I am your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies. You must do as your heart dictates, milady and Kurogasa. I will follow you, no matter where that may lead." Kent said.

"Thank you." Lyn smiled.

"Hah! Such a noble speech! Ever the true knight, that one!" Sain boasted, before turning to the boy. "Ah, well. You're in luck, laddie! Let's go get your sister!"

"You will?" His eyes were brightened up in an instant.

"Yep!" I nodded.

"Will you lead us to the men who've done this?" Lyn asked.

"Uh–huh." He nodded. "They're really tough, so be careful."

"Leave them to us. We're pretty tough ourselves. Right, Kurogasa?" Lyn asked.

"Right." I nodded with a smile.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The boy thanked, hugging me.

"You know, Kurogasa. If Serra ever caught wind of this…" Sain trailed off.

"Sain, shut up right now…" I got out. "You're ruining the moment."

"Hey, has anyone seen Matthew?" Wil asked.

"N–Now that you mention it…" Florina stuttered, looking around her. "H–He's already gone…"

"He must have going looting stuff again…" Dorcas pondered.

"Hm?" Rath got out, as his horse snorted rather loud. "What's the matter?"

"Hah! Found you!" A voice got out, as an Archer, Bandit and Shaman approached us. I assumed they're the enemies, seeing how their smirks were

"Ah! Oh, no…" for some reason, the boy suddenly hide behind me, feeling scared.

"Heh heh heh… found him!" The Archer chuckled. "C'mon, it's back to Nergal with you!"

Huh? Nergal? Who's that?

"No! Let Ninian go!" The boy demanded.

"We ain't supposed to kill you, but we sure can rough you up! Get 'em!" The Archer said.

The enemy Shaman then opened up a black tome and chanted something before an orb of darkness formed in front of him. It then sunk into the ground, going towards me.

"That's a Flux tome!" Erk gritted.

"Get out!" I shouted pushing the boy away as the dark orb eventually enveloped me and I felt the dark orb imploding! Oh man, he's going to crush me!

"KUROGASA!" Lyn shouted as the orb got smaller and smaller but then–

"HENSHIN!"

"Hm?" The Shaman got out, and soon enough, his eyes were wide opened, seeing the orb was forcibly being cracked open. The rays of light seeped through the cracks and eventually, it shattered away, much to his surprise and the light faded to reveal myself in Ground Form. "What?!"

"My turn." I said, drawing out The Scorpion at him. The enemy Shaman had no idea what I was doing, even my own group.

"Kurogasa, what are you–" Kent asked.

*BANG!*

One shot. That's all it took to bring the Shaman to the ground… with a hole on his forehead.

"W–What just happened?!" The Archer looked at the corpse.

"H–He just fell to the ground dead!" Florina panicked.

The Archer panicked, seeing it happening.

"Let the boy's sister go." I demanded.

"You there!" The Archer panicked, pointing at the bandit with him. "Get that boy!" Reluctantly, the bandit draws out his axe, running towards me, but–

*CLASH!*

"I won't let you harm the boy!" Lyn said, determined. Her Mani Katti blocked the bandit's axe from getting closer to the fallen boy. With a quick push, she managed to land a slash on his chest, making the bandit grunt in pain.

"Gh!" The bandit grunted.

"You wench! You're gonna die for something that doesn't concern you!" The Archer snapped.

"You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!" Lyn frowned.

"Stupid girl… You'll regret those words. Take 'em down, boys! Let's show them what happens when they mess with the Black Fang!"

Black Fang? That sounds kinda ominous.

With that, the Archer's friends came out and were spread throughout the outskirts of Kathelet.

"You're surrounded, you fools!" The Archer scoffed.

*BANG!*

I shot the Archer in the head and he fell to the ground.

"Shut up…" I muttered.

"What should we do?" Kent looked at me. "We are within the village and there's going to be people involved in it."

"Don't worry, we'll get the citizens to safety." I said, before turning to the boy. "Are you okay?" I asked the boy, but for some reason, he just… stared at me. "Uh… hello?"

"…" the boy looked at me, surprised for a bit.

"Hello~?"

"You're… Agito, right?" The boy suddenly got out.

"Nani?!" I gasped, surprised. He knows I'm Agito?!

"My sister and I have heard the tale of Agito. It really is you, isn't it?"

Okay, this is really starting to freak me out! How did this boy know about Agito?!

"Kurogasa, rather than being surprised of what this boy knows about Agito, I suggest we help the villagers by defeating these men, first." Dorcas told me.

I shook my head to snap out of it. "U–Uh right!" I got out.

"I'll head east, warning them about the bandits… and probably locate where Matthew is, as well." Lyn offered.

"Y–Yeah, you go do that." I said. "Everyone else, take out those bandits and protect the villagers!"

"Um, excuse me?" A gentle voice got out, getting our attention. I looked to see a feminine looking person who had long blonde hair and blue while wearing light blue robes with a white scarf around his neck. The person in question also held a Light tome.

"Wha–? Who are you?" Lyn asked, looking at the man before us.

"Please forgive me." The man apologized. "I never meant to startle you."

Wait, man? But he looks so feminine!

The man looked at me with a serene look, asking, "Is something the matter?"

"U–Uh, no!" I panicked, waving him off frantically. Man, it's so weird, panicking and feeling awkward while in armor!

"Do I really have to fight, too? I really don't like fighting, since my hands are sore, little brother!" I heard Serra grumbled at my direction… until she noticed the man before us. "Who is this lady?"

"Forgive me, but I'm a man." The man corrected.

"A man?! But you look so… beautiful!" She suddenly snapped, feeling jealous of his beauty.

"His clothes should point out the obvious." Kent sighed.

"Are you an Elimine bishop?" Sain asked.

"No. I'm only an acolyte." He replied. "My name is Lucius, an Elimine monk."

*BZZZZZZT!*

"Ergh!" I cringed in pain, holding my head as I staggered backwards.

"Is something the matter?" Lucius asked, genuinely worried for me as I regained my senses. "Are you alright, young… man?"

"I'm… fine…" I got out, shaking my head. It happened again, whenever someone mentioned St. Elimine, my head starts to hurt. Why? And I even noticed that he's really worried for me, too. Serra, included.

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm sorry to have worried you like that." I apologized.

"Do you have business with us?" Lyn asked.

"I was at the inn when this child came seeking help. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was… unpleasant." He said.

"I wasn't afraid of him! I'm used to being treated that way." The boy said.

"That's awful." Lyn said sadly.

"May I please lend you my services? I truly wish to help the boy. If only a little." Lucius offered.

"Of course." Lyn smiled.

"Thank you very much. The blessings of St. Elimine be upon you." Lucius smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Matthew iwas happily running around the area, scouting for a home to rob. "So, which house has gold for looting?"_

 _As he came to a house, he looked around and started sneaking into the house._

 _"Who's there?!" A commanding voice exclaimed, getting the Thief's attention._

 _"Crap, someone noticed me already?!" He hissed, as he noticed the figure was wielding his axe, clenching it tightly. "Huh? Milord! What brings you here?!" Matthew said surprised._

 _The figure before him was big and muscular young man. As he is in his 20's, having midnight blue hair combed to the back and blue eyes, donning dark blue armor with gold linings over his blue shirt underneath it, brown pants with blue boots, greaves and gloves and a red cape to complete his look. In his hand, is a large axe known as Beowulf._

 _"Ah, Matthew." He noticed, lowering his axe down._

 _"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked, as the lord sat back into his chair._

 _"Eliwood and I are here for our monthly bout."_

 _"You're still testing one another's fighting prowess, eh?" Matthew smirked. "It's a solid friendship you two share, that you can practice so faithfully."_

 _"If you don't sharpen your blade, you lose your edge." The blue haired lord said. "So tell me, what are you doing here?"_

 _"Milord Uther was curious about the succession issue here."_

 _"Oh, the long–lost granddaughter thing, right? So, which way does my brother lean?" He asked._

 _"By my assessment, he will back the granddaughter's claim." Matthew said. "The marquess's brother, Lundgren, is too ambitious by far. Left alone, we might wake to find him at Ostia's door before long."_

 _"Sound advice, I think." The blue haired lord nodded._

 _"My return to Ostia is going to be delayed a bit. Would you mind letting Lord Uther know?"_

 _"What, so the marquess's brother is now your personal messenger?" He raised an eyebrow._

 _"You always did have a good sense of humor, milord." Matthew grinned cheekily. "Don't forget my message!" And with that, he darted off._

 _"Wait!" The blue haired lord cried out, as he stood up from his seat, but he was already out the door. "What impudence!" He huffed._

* * *

 _Elsewhere, Lyn warned the villagers within her area, telling them to stay put. "That's done. Now, moving onto the next one."_

 _"LYYYYN!" Florina exclaimed, getting her attention._

 _"Florina?" Lyn got out, as Florina landed next to her friend. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to help Kurogasa?"_

 _"I got something important to tell you!" She said. "I found where they have taken her!"_

 _"Wait, you do?" Lyn gasped._

 _"I saw a fortress around the area, and it's being guarded by a few shamans!" She explained._

 _"Their leader could possibly be there as well…" Lyn summed up. "That's great news, Florina! Good job!"_

 _"Hee, hee. Thanks." Florina blushed._

 _"Quick, we should head back and tell him about it!" Lyn decided._

 _"Climb on! We can get there faster!" Florina said, extending her hand to let Lyn mounted on Huey._

* * *

 _"EEEEEK!" Serra screamed, practically tugging onto Erk's robe. "Help me, Erk! That bandit glared daggers at me!"_

 _"Ugh… you're so hopeless…" Erk sighed in annoyance before casting a lightning bolt on that bandit, electrocuting him._

 _"Remind me again why she's a Cleric to begin with?" Wil sweat dropped._

 _A Thief sneaked up behind Wil, as the Archer didn't realize he was about to be ambushed. "Nah, ah, ah!" Matthew warned the thief, having his dagger on the enemy thief's neck. "Not on my watch!"_

 _"Why you–"_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _"G–Gah!" The enemy thief coughed out blood, as blood gushes out from his throat._

 _"Matthew!" Wil exclaimed._

 _"Where have you been?! And why did you leave us like that?!" Serra snapped._

 _"Sorry, I've been on some… private business." Matthew said._

 _"You mean looting the people of their gold?" Dorcas slightly deadpanned._

 _"Hey, I can't help it!" Matthew cheekily grinned._

 _"You're not being helpful here!" Serra lashes out._

 _"I beg to differ…" Erk deadpanned._

 _"What's that supposed to mean, Erk?! I hired you to protect me! So, you better do your job!" Serra commanded her escort._

 _"You see what I have to go through?" Erk sighed._

 _"Oh yes, I see." Matthew chuckled. "Alright, you guys, let's clear these bandits out!" And with that, he darted off._

* * *

Rath shot out three arrows on his horse, easily hitting two bandits from afar. One of them received an extra arrow to the knee.

"Kurogasa, are you certain you're alright?" Lucius asked, after dealing with a shaman with his Light magic attack. "I noticed you have back problems and a headache. Wouldn't it burden you?"

"I'll be fine. It's just… worse than it looks." I said sheepishly.

"Maybe I can help." Nils perked up. Oh yeah, he introduced himself as Nils after the battle started.

"How?" I asked.

"I'm a bard, and bards are useful to have around!" Nils said.

"A bard? Do you mean you're a minstrel?" Lucius said.

"This is no place for a ballad or a saltarello." I told him.

"C'mon, trust me!"

I thought about it for a while for a while before I said, "Well, if you're sure, then let's see what you've got."

With a nod, he began to blow on his flute and playing a song on it. For some strange reason, even though this is the first time I've heard such a song, the tune he played… made my body feel like that it resonated with every note of it. Even the pulsating pain on my head and back are fading away, and my vigor also increased tenfold. In an instant, the song he played was actually healing me up… strange.

"What lovely music." Lucius smiled.

"Thanks!" Nils grinned. "It's one of the songs I learned before arriving here! What do you think, Agito?"

"I feel… great!" I got out, stretching out a bit. "I don't have any headaches or backaches! That's actually good music, Nils!"

"I knew you'd feel good after listening it!" Nils added.

While Kent and Sain are pushing forward, and Lucius taking a few steps forward, I noticed there was no enemy behind us. Maybe now's a good time to ask him about it. "Hey, Nils?"

"Yes, Agito?" Nils asked.

"How do you know about Agito?" I asked.

"I told you before, my sister and I have heard the stories about it." Nils answered.

"Is… that all?" I asked. "I mean, what do you know about Agito?"

"From what I've heard, during the Scouring, that is, the war between humans and dragons, the first Agito fought alongside the Eight Heroes against the dragons and the Overlord of Darkness." Nils answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back that up!" I said. "First Agito?"

"Yes. I suppose you don't know much about the Scouring?"

"No." I shook my head. "This is the first time I'm hearing it, Nils."

"Well then, let me explain." Nils said. "Humans and dragons once coexisted with each other. They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations. However, all was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught."

"What? Why would humans attack the dragons?" I asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"No one knows." Nils shrugged. "Still, man fought dragon is a savage war that shook the foundations of the world. And it was called The Scouring. It was a long and harsh battle, but the Eight Heroes of Legends banished the dragons to another realm. Agito assisted with the banishing of these dragons, along with defeating the Overlord of Darkness."

"He did?"

"Yes, but the legend stated the Overlord of Darkness did not die. Rather, he prolonged his death using forbidden dark arts in hopes of destroying every single being that posesses the Last Will of Hope."

"You mean the Seed of Agito." I said.

"Yes."

"So in other words, he went into deep slumber."

Nils nodded. "And the legend stated that once the Overlord of Darkness has awakened, every single Seed of Agito would be destroyed, humanity would meet their end, and the world would be ruled by him."

It's just like what happened in the series. Shouichi and his comrades managed to beat Overlord of Darkness. Instead of being destroyed, it remained in the darkness, watching the world progress and waiting for one day, he would see the opportunity to bring it down again.

"I thought everyone knew the legend of the Scouring and Agito." Nils looked at me, confused. "But apparently, you don't."

"That's because… as crazy as this sounds, I'm not from this world." I said.

"You're not?!" Nils gasped. "Are you from our homeland, Agito?"

"No." I shook my head. "I come from a world called Earth."

"But this _is_ Earth, silly!" Nils grinned. "What do you expect?"

"It's a different kind of Earth." I said, only leaving him more confused. "Never mind." I sweat dropped.

"Kurogasa!" I heard Lyn's voice in the sky, as she and Florina descended down with Huey. "Florina found out where they took her!"

"Where?!" Nils suddenly shouted. "Where did they take my sister?"

"There's a fortress… s–south of our position…" Florina replied. "I–it's not far from–"

"NINIAN!" Nils suddenly shouted, sprinting south without hesitation.

"Nils, wait!" I shouted. "Dooooh, c'mon girls!" I said, running after him.

"Wait up!" Lyn shouted, before Florina had Huey go after me.

"Kurogasa, where are you going?!" Kent asked, noticing my leave.

"There are still bandits that need to be relinquished!" Sain added, kicking a bandit's foot before slashing his sword down on them.

"Sorry, but I gotta go after Nils!" I said, before I was out of their sight.

* * *

Man… I know that they located the base, but… they didn't say anything about moving around a freakin' mountain!

"Just… how much… energy… does that kid has…?" I panted, as Nils kept running without feeling tired.

"NINIAN!" Nils shouted.

"Nils…! Slow down…!" I panted heavily. "I can't… keep up!"

Both Florina and Lyn noticed my predicament, as Florina landed her pegasus in front of Nils, stopping him within his tracks. "What are you doing?! My sister is just down this slope!"

"I know that, Nils. I really do, but we need to slow down for a bit." Lyn said, getting off from Huey and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Besides, you should consider Kurogasa over there."

"Huh?" Nils said, noticing me just arrived at him, panting heavily.

"Hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… you really… need… to slow… down…" I panted.

"You're not… doing this alone, N–Nils…" Florina assured. "W–We want to help you i–in any way we can."

"That's right." Lyn said. "I know you want to save your sister as soon as possible, but charging in recklessly won't do no good. Kurogasa might donned in his armor, but even with his enhanced strength and energy, even _he_ has his limits."

"Lady Lyn…" Nils got out, before he said, "Okay… I won't charge in recklessly."

"Good boy." I got out, after managing to recover. "Alright Florina, where's that fortress?"

"Over there." Florina pointed at the abandoned fortress, with a Shaman guarding the entrance.

"Could he be alone?" Lyn pondered, as the four of us make sure the Shaman didn't noticed us. "Would a Lord be in there, Kurogasa?"

"I don't know, but I'll be ready just in case." I said. "You got my back Lyn?" I asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Lyn smirked.

"Heh, I guess not." I said, before I pressed the right solver button to take out the Flame Saber and assume Flame Form. "Alright, let's go!" I said, before going towards the fortress.

"Right behind you!" Lyn said, as she unsheathed her Mani Katti and followed me.

"Hm?" The shaman noticed our advances, all thanks to his enhanced senses of his dark arts. "An enemy?"

"He spotted us!" Nils said.

"Doesn't matter! Charge forward!" I said, as the four of us got closer and closer to the fortress.

"They must be the fools trying to protect the boy and retrieve the girl inside." The Shaman said. Without hesitation, he turned the pages on his tome, letting out a dark aura emitted from it.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, as my heightened senses felt something's about to come. "Nils, get behind me!"

"What?" Nils gasped, as I quickly got in front of him and stabbed the Flame Sword onto the ground. Trails of fire shot out, turning right to track the attack. Eventually, a rather large explosion occurred, as a blast of darkness and fire can be seen.

"I knew it. He's gonna use that same trick on me again."

"Let m–me distract it for you!" Florina suggested, lunging forward with Huey in tow, heading towards the Shaman.

"Arrogant child." The Shaman said as he used another tome. This time, six orbs of darkness with a symbol on each of them appeared and surrounded Florina, about to converge into one and implode Florina with it.

"Oh no! He's using a Luna tome!" Nils exclaimed.

"Florina, get out of there!" I shouted.

She heard my command, and headed down to avoid it. But just before she could reach the ground, she was already encased in it, trapping both her and her Pegasus.

"Florina!" Lyn shouted. Luckily for us, the height was more than enough for me to launch Lyn to the sky by giving her a boost and have the latter slash the orb with her Mani Katti.

The dark orb shattered, as Florina managed to escape from it along with Huey. Lyn then safely landed on the ground on her feet.

"Alright, playtime's over, you fiend!" I shouted, standing in front of the Shaman a few meters.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The leader demanded.

"I am what you call your imminent defeat!" I warned.

"Let my sister go, now!" Nils exclaimed.

"Hmph… Playing heroes in some foolish knightly romance?" The shaman scoffed, as an aura of darkness seeps out from his body. "You may think you're helping the children, but you're only rushing to your doom!" He then opened up his Luna tome, ready to strike again.

"I won't let you!"

HUH?! Lucius!

"May the blessed light drive you from this land!" Lucius shouted as he chanted and sent out a beam of light towards the Shaman.

"Gah!" The Shaman roared in pain. "This blasted light!"

"Lucius, when did you get here?" I asked.

"I have been following you from behind, Kurogasa." Lucius began. "I am worried you might not have a counter against his dark arts. After all, in the Trinity of Magic, Light always vanquishes the dark."

"Trinity… of Magic?" I asked confused.

"Yes. I shall explain it to you later on, if you like." Lucius offered.

"That's… very nice of you." I said.

"All for the sake of the believers." He kept his smile, making me remember how other priests and Clerics looked at me on the other day and gave me a warm smile. Lucius seems no different as well. I wonder if I got some sort of a charm that makes the people of the cloth take a liking on me?

"R–Right, but for now, let's beat this Shaman! I'm gonna need a distraction so Lyn and I can move in for the finishing blow."

"Very well." Lucius nodded before opening his tome to chant.

"Perish!" The Shaman struck again, trying to encased me with his Flux magic again.

"Not this time!" I declared, drawing out The Scorpion and aimed at him.

*CLICK!*

"Huh?"

*CLICK! CLICK!*

"What just happened?" I blinked in confusion, noticed the gun won't shoot at the Shaman. I know this gun doesn't run on bullets, but why won't it work all of a sudden?

"Dispel!" Lucius cast a spell, shattering the dark orb that was about to enveloped me. "Kurogasa, what seems to be the matter?"

"My weapon. I can't fire it." I said, showing him the Scorpion.

"What is that?"

"It's a gun. Think of it as a really advanced crossbow."

"I see."

"Haaaaaaahhh!" Lyn charged forward, swinging her Mani Katti at him.

"This sword!" He hissed. "It burns me, just the sight of it!"

"Good!" Lyn shouted, before getting into her stance, ready to deliver the finishing blow. She pulled back her sword arm and leaned back, straightening one leg while bending the other, before she suddenly disappeared in a blur.

"What the–!" I got out. And before I knew it–

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

Lyn slashed him three times and I could barely follow the movements. She skidded backwards before she sheathed her Mani Katti.

*CLICK!*

"GAAAAHHH!" He roared in pain, as gushes of blood oozed out from her quick strikes. After the gushed of blood stopped, he panted for a bit, muttering, "You were only… striking at air…" he panted, vomiting out blood from her last attack. "You are…too late. The girl is already–" before he could finish his words, the Shaman landed on his stomach, dying from his wounds.

"Whoa… Lyn." I said in awe.

"What's wrong?" She got out, looking at me.

"That… was incredible!" I said, excited. "Where did you learn that move?!"

"Traveling with you does give me experience on my sword." She smiled. "I guess I managed to learn to do those kinds of attacks, by watching you fight, Kurogasa."

"Oh, uh…" I got out, feeling at a loss with her comment. Even my face was blushing slightly.

"Forgive me for butting in, but I think we should check the fortress." Lucius abruptly told us.

"Y–Yes, he's right." Florina nodded. "N-Nils is already in it."

"What?!" I gawked before looking to see Nils actually going in. "Oh man… c'mon!" I said, before all of us ran after him.

* * *

When we got in, we saw that the fortress was empty and there was no one to be seen and I went back to civilian form. "Alright, Nils! Where's your sister?"

"Ninian!" Nils called out, but there was no response. "Ninian… She's not here. Why? Where could she be?"

"Milady Lyndis!" I heard Kent shouted from outside of the fortress, getting our attention.

"You guys!" I shouted, noticing the caravan and horses, where the group has been gathered outside of the fortress. The five of us got out, meeting up with them outside.

"Lady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south." Kent said.

"The boy's dear sister…" Sain gritted, clenching his fist tightly. "They must have her!"

"Then we better go after her!" I urged.

"But… But… We won't make it!" Nils got out, as tears threatened to fall down his eyes. "What if they've already…"

"Are you looking for this girl here?"

HUH?!

All of us turned our attention to the figure, holding a girl in his arms. He is in his 20's, having red short hair with blue eyes, wearing dark blue long sleeved shirt with gold trimmings, a brown belt around his waist, white pants with blue long boots and a dark blue cape with red underneath it. Around his waist, I noticed he wielded a rapier.

In his arms, was a really beautiful young girl. She was definitely older than Nils, having the same shade of pale blue hair like her brother and it was long that flowed down to her midback. She also wore a very pale slim blue dress that covered her entire feet and she had arm warmers of the same color. The shoulder collar of her dress was brown and had intricate designs on it. And she had a long see–through veil wrapped around her along with a see–through cape.

Nils wasted no time at all, approaching towards his sister in that man's arm. "Ninian! Ninian!"

"She'll be fine. She's just lost consciousness." The man said as he gently laid her down and had Nils hold her.

"Wow… he's really fast, isn't he?" Matthew said.

"As expected from young kids. They have bursts of energy in them." Dorcas noted.

"Who are you?" Lyn asked the man.

"I'm Eliwood, of Pherae. My father is the marquess." The man now known as Eliwood said.

"The marquess's son…" Lyn murmured.

"How did you find her?" I asked him.

"She was with a band of ruffians and she seemed upset." He paused, looking at Ninian within Nils' arms. "She looked in need of rescuing… was I wrong to involve myself?" Eliwood asked.

"No, you saved her life. Thank you." She thanked. "My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae… I'm Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

"Marquess Caelin?" Eliwood asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. And I'm Kurogasa Kururugi." I said. "I can assure you her words are true."

* * *

As the sun began to set, Eliwood sat with us at our camp while Ninian was recovering. Lyn explained her situation to him and after finishing…

"And that's my story. It's not an easy tale to believe, I know…" Lyn sighed.

"No. I do believe you." Eliwood said.

"What?" Lyn asked a bit surprised.

"You do?" I asked.

"At first glance, what I saw was a daughter of the plainsfolk. Now I can see it, though. You have your grandfather's eyes."

"Do you know my grandfather?"

"The marquess, Lord Hausen, is my father's good friend. I also know that the proud people of Sacae tell no lies. It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes… Thank you." Lyn said, blushing a bit. "I would not have expected any Lycian noble to be so courteous to a Sacaean nomad."

"At least he's not like Marquess Araphen… that bastard." I muttered.

Eliwood noticed what I said, asking, "You seemed to be in trouble. May I be of assistance?"

"Thank you for your kind offer." She thanked. With a kind gesture of turning it down, she added, "This is my problem, though, and I'll deal with it."

"I see." Eliwood nodded understandingly before getting up.

"Sorry about this, but we're really determined to do this." I added.

"Very well. I'll be in the area for a few days longer." He added. "If you need anything, please let me know. Lyndis, I'm on your side."

"Eliwood… thank you." She thaned him, as he already took his leave.

"He seemed to be a nice guy. It's good to know there are some people with good heart." I said.

"Yes. I'm glad that are people like Eliwood." Lyn smiled a bit.

"Mnn…" the two of us heard a moan, coming towards the direction where Serra is tending to her.

"Looks like someone is waking up." I commented.

"Yeah." Lyn nodded as the two of us stood up.

"Hey, Nils! Your sister is coming to." Serra told him, making him get off from his seat at a stump.

"Ninian!" Nils exclaimed, looking at her worriedly. "Are you awake?"

"Nils? Is it really you?" Ninian muttered, her eyes slowly opened up. When her eyes are fully opened, seeing her brother was in a brink of tears, she hugged him dearly. "Oh, you're safe!"

"Uh-huh." Nils nodded, with a sniffle returning the hug. After the two broke the hug, he helped his sister sit up, showing her to us. "These people helped me."

"Who are they?" Ninian asked, looking at me and Lyn.

"Uh…" Nils began

"I'm Lyn." Lyn introduced herself, as Lyn and I kneeled in front of her. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"And I'm-"

"He's Agito!" Nils abruptly intervened. "A real one!"

"A… gito…" She muttered under her breath, looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm Agito. But that's besides the point." I waved off. "I'm Kurogasa Kururugi, Lyn's companion.

"I see…" She paused, carefully choosing her words. If I have to make a comparison, she's kinda similar to Florina. "Milady Lyn… Agito… thank you."

"No, really. Just call me Kurogasa." I waved off sheepishly, not used being called Agito outside of my armor.

"I'm called Ninian." She introduced herself. "My brother, Nils, and I are traveling performers."

"Both of you?" Lyn raised her eyebrow. "Your brother's a musician. How about you, Ninian?"

"I… I dance."

"Oh my… you're a dancer!" Sain suddenly exclaimed.

*BONK!*

"OW!"

"Down boy, heel." I deadpanned while my fist smoked.

"It is best you leave them be." Rath warned Sath, glaring at him from afar.

"Um, yeah. Of course." Sain laughed nervously before going back to Kent and the group, where they are having a simple stew for dinner.

"A dancer? Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer though." Lyn noticed.

"Ninian dances to honor life. It's special… Sacred." Nils said.

"A sacred dance? What does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"I…" Ninian paused, thinking of words she wanted to speak. "The dance I perform when we travel is just a normal dance. My other dance, though…" she trailed off.

"What about it?" I looked at her.

"When they caught me, I twisted my ankle." She added, looking sad. With an apologetic tone, she said, "I cannot dance to aid you… I'm sorry."

"Please don't worry. We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way." Lyn smiled.

"Thank you." Ninian smiled back.

"But I _am_ concerned about your leg. You can't travel on it…" Lyn said a bit worried.

"We take them with us." I said.

"Kurogasa, you can't be serious!" Lyn gasped, surprised by my sudden idea. "We're being hunted. We never know when we're going to be attacked."

"True. But they won't be a hindrance." I said. "I mean, thanks to Nils' music, for some strange reason, any pain I had in me actually healed up. It's the first time I've heard such music, but I can really feel my strength coming back and my aches disappeared."

"Is that true?" Lyn asked looking at the siblings.

"Uh-huh!" Nils nodded.

"Nils… what song did you play?" His sister asked.

"The one that I played back home!" Nils told her.

Ninian looked surprised, but not a lot. "I see. He truly is… Agito."

"Yep, that's why we wanted to help you out!" Nils offered. "Right, Ninian?"

"Yes. We might be able to repay our debt using our… special talents." Ninian said.

"Special abilities?" Lyn asked.

"When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach." Ninian explained. "An enemy or..." She trailed off, looking at me. "...a Lord."

"Truly? That's amazing!" Lyn said in awe.

"That… will definitely come in handy..." I said. "I mean, over the last few battles we had, I didn't expect to encounter a Lord, let alone one of the three El Lords."

"We can feel it coming, but we can't do anything to stop it." Nils said. "You're warriors, though, so you don't have that worry."

Lyn looked at the orange haired Cavalier. "What do you think, Kent?"

"I think leaving them here would cause you more worry than having them travel with us." Kent said.

"Sain?" She asked. Even before he could open his mouth, she quickly cut to the chase. "Oh, never mind. I know what _your_ answer is."

"Let us be for certain." I said. "Do you really want to travel with us?"

"Of course!"

"You have our gratitude, Agito." She smiled, folding her hands on her lap… until she felt something is off. "Oh…"

"What's wrong, Ninian?" Nils asked.

"I've lost my ring."

"Your ring?" Lyn blinked.

"Not Ninis's Grace!" Nils panicked.

"The very one." Ninian frowned slightly.

"They stole it? Those curs!" Nils growled, clenching his fist tightly.

"Was it valuable?" Lyn asked.

"It was a keepsake from our departed mother." Ninian nodded.

"It was blessed by the spirit of Ninis…" he explained. "There's no other like it in the world. And now we lost it to those villains… there's nothing we can do."

"That's right..." Ninian added, saddened by the news.

"…" Lyn remained silent at that before she turned to me.

"I know that look." I said.

"Can I talk to you, Kurogasa? Alone?" She asked. As both of us went behind the caravan, she continued, "You heard all of that, right?

"Yeah. Loud and clear. Do you have something in mind, Lyn?"

"I'd really love to retrieve Ninian's ring for her." She added. "But if Nils is right, those thieves might prove to be too strong for us. What should we do?"

"What else? We're going to retrieve their ring. Plain and simple."

"You want to help them?" She asked.

"Yeah. I wanna thank Nils properly for playing his song that eased my aches." I told her. "And seeing this opportunity is actually a good thing. Who knows? Maybe I might find my Storm Halberd, if we are lucky."

"That's great! I was hoping you'd say that." She exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Okay, Lyn… I'm happy too… choking… can't breathe… need air…" I wheezed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just couldn't contain myself." She added, breaking the hug. "I know that we had my troubles, but-"

"Their troubles are our troubles, too." I told her. "We should start pursuing them tomorrow. With Rath's great sense of pursuit, he can find them where they are."

"Yes." Lyn nodded. "We all know they are heading south, so we'll head there first thing in the morning!"

But in all honesty, ten days? Is it really possible to save her grandfather while we go retrieve Ninian's ring within that time period? But I know very well Lyn won't abandon those who are in need and she trusts my judgment more than anything. So I'm going to see this through to the end. No matter what.

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)**

 **(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with their confident smiles.  
 **(Habatakeru no~)** With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

 **(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, we see Kurogasa leaning against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
 **(Tatazumu hitori de)** The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
 **(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)** At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
 **(Zutto nanika sagashite)** The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

 **(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** When the two looked at each other, the screen suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon too.  
 **(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)** Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars fluttered up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

 **(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top a hill.  
 **(Furikiru GEEJI)** The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
 **(Afureru namida wo kechirase)** While the rest of the group looked at each other with their usual smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile of her own while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
 **(Yume tsukande)** Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked at each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Woman #1:** So the brother escaped, and the sister was rescued by a band of strangers. Do I understand you?

 **Man #1:** We've word that the entire group is headed this way, with the brats in tow. They may well be after this ring…

 **Sain:** Milady Lyndis! There are more of the foe inside than we thought.

 **Lyn:** Give us the ring! And swear us this oath… You must promise to leave these two alone. If I have your vow, I'll spare your life…

 **Lord** : How can you dodge such an attack?!

 **Kurogasa** : Time to turn the tables on you!

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: The Black Shadow**

* * *

 **Man #1:** Failure… means death…

* * *

There you have it guys! Another chapter down! We added Lucius, Nils, and Ninian to Lyndis's Legion and for some reason the latter two know about Agito. Just how do they know about him? Well, I'd like to fill you in more on Agito's history on how he's involved with the Eight Heroes, dragons, and Overlord of Darkness, but I'm not going to. I'd like to surprise everyone. I promise you guys, everything will be revealed when we get to a certain chapter involving a certain Archsage. Until then, see ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 7x: The Black Shadow

Hello and welcome to another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! Today we are going to retrieve Ninian's ring in this chapter and also gain something else in this chapter! So hold onto your hats because it's gonna be a wild ride! Henshin!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _In the darkness, the red pair of eyes opened up as it glowed._ **"Come to me El Lords, my faithful servants."** _The Overlord of Darkness commanded. On cue, the pair of blue, green, and yellow eyes opened up, with the latter's eyes stepping out of the darkness to reveal itself as El of the Ground._ **"El of the Ground, tell me what you have seen on your mission."**

 **"I have made contact with Agito. As you have expected, he is weak and has yet to awaken his full potential."** _El of the Ground answered._

 **"With this current situation, he will not be a threat to us. An easy picking for the kill."** _El of the Wind replied, appeared in a gust of wind. It is a hawk–themed Lord, with a white bodysuit and long sleeves, with red feathers on his armor. On its head, he wore a mask that resembled a hawk in blazing orange. In its arms, was a longbow known as Merciful Kamtha._ **"A swift of my arrow is all it will take to shoot down a wingless bird. It is best while the Seed in him did not grow beautifully."**

 **"I concur with your idea, El Wind."** _El of the Water replied, as ripples of water formed on the ground before it shapeshifted into a figure. On its yellow body, it had a aquatic blue armor, as the drapes on its sleeves were similar to a seaweed, having a whale–themed head and in its hand, it wields a forked spear dubbed Resentment Du Sanga._ **"If I were to make a choice, since Agito has many comrades that follow him, it would be best to pluck the petal of a flower, bit by bit. Giving that Seedling a taste of despair, as his Seedling comrades fall down with a quick swish of my trident."**

 **"Hurting him by hurting others, hm?"** _El Ground pondered._ **"Bah, what pitiful move! I would be more than happy to crush him with my own sword!"**

 **"ENOUGH!"** _The Overlord's voice boomed, silencing the El Lords._ **"We will deal with Agito until the time is right. Until that time, I will send over another servant. He is seeking the Storm Halberd and I will not allow him to take it."**

 **"Storm Halberd..."** _El Water muttered._ **"The Seedling's quest for power and growth continues on..."**

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon is a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared, to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield, charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance, Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as she looked up with her eyes closed, feeling the wind.  
 **(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain, with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently.  
 **(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Matthew was trying to pick the lock on a chest before he looked at the screen, surprised that he got caught. He was then hit on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment.  
 **(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened, as the screen slowly moved down, before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion, being suddenly surrounded by the Lords, sent by the Overlord of Darkness.  
 **(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Lords.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Lords as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her javelin. Wil fired arrows at some, and Dorcas hacked a Lord with his axe.  
 **(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at one, while Matthew slashed another with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at a group of Lords, with Serra whacking one with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move forward.  
 **(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in to the entrance of Castle Caelin where Lundgren was there, waiting. Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging in at Lundgren.  
 **(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa then gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six. The Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and charged in with Lyn, jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick.

 **(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusted forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying high in the sky before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chapter 7x: The Black Shadow

 _A mysterious group seems hell-bent on capturing Nils and Ninian…_

 _Having failed, this group, the Black Fang, flees and rumor has them traveling southwest._

 _Lyn and her colleagues follow in hopes of recovering a lost heirloom._

 _The Black Fang have made a stronghold of an abandoned castle in Kathelet where its dark halls are alive with shadowy figures…_

* * *

We've continued to follow the people that took Ninian's Ring. It was gonna be another day until we reach to where we think they hid themselves. As of now, I was in the caravan with Nils and Ninian as I was carefully wrapping a new bandage around her ankle.

"How's your ankle, Ninian?" I asked.

"The pain… has lessened." She assured me. "Thank you… for caring of my condition… Agito."

"It's no problem, but please… call me Kurogasa." I said sheepishly.

"Why can't we call you Agito?" Nils asked. "It is a sacred title and only those who has the power to change the world, has the right to use it!"

"I haven't really done anything special. I'm just doing what's right." I said.

"I can see why Lyn has put much faith in you." Lucius smiled. "I heard the tale from the others. You worry for other's sake, despite you having a daunting task of your own."

"What can I say? I'm too kind for my own good." I shrugged helplessly.

"Which is why it is safe for me to place my faith in you." Lucius said. "Just as everyone else does."

"Don't bunch me in just yet." Matthew replied. "I'm doing this because I was hired to do my job until our contract expired."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we got you." I deadpanned before I felt pain in my chest. "Gh!" Man, that wound Karel did still hasn't healed…

"Is something wrong?" Erk asked. "You look like you're in pain."

"In pain?" Wil blinked, still guiding the convoy behind Lyn, Florina and the Cavaliers. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"No… it's from…" I trailed off, clenching my fist tight as it trembled a bit.

"Karel, correct?" Dorcas pointed out. "The Sword Demon that slashed your armor and singlehandedly put you down swiftly..."

"…" I remained silent at that.

"What?" Nils gasped. "That's impossible! There's no way a mere human can shatter his entire armor! He's Agito!"

"As unbelievable as it sounds, it happened before our eyes." Wil noted. "It happened so fast, Kurogasa was about to end up dead, if Lyn weren't there to intervene on time! He could lose his head off from his sword!"

"That is… truly different from what we recalled of Agito…" Ninian muttered.

"If I ever see that guy, I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind!" Serra growled, wielding her staff tightly. "No one hurts him and gets away with it!"

"You've never met him Serra…" I muttered. "He's a cold blooded killer. He would kill you the moment you do that. Without remorse or mercy."

"That's why Erk's with me! He can beat him up in an instant!" Serra perked up.

"That's what I am to you? A meat shield?" Erk's left eye twitched.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I suddenly yelled, causing the whole caravan to stop in its track. "Don't you get it?! I stared at Death incarnate right in the face! I was scared for my life! You think it's so easy to just shrug it off like it was nothing?! Well, you need to get a reality check! It doesn't work that way!"

"Lad, calm down!" Dorcas held me, trying to stop me from whatever I'm about to do. "There's no need to lash your anger. You've worried the girl even more."

I looked at Serra and saw that she was shivering in terror as she hid behind Erk. I lowered my head in shame as the bangs of my hair covered my eyes. "I'm sorry…" I muttered quietly.

"…" Ninian remained silent, looking at me.

"Ninian?" Nils noticed, as I looked up and noticed Ninian slowly approaching and kneeled in front of me, despite her wounded ankle.

"What are you–?" I was cut off, as her delicate fingers were placed at both sides of my head.

"You are in disarray, Agito…" She began. "I can sense doubt and fear. Such feelings... will only cloud your judgment and it will cause much more burden."

"…" I remained silent, looking down as I was unable to look her in the eyes.

"I do not know how deep your pain is, but... if there is something we can do to ease that, then, we would gladly… do it." Ninian said. Turning her attention to her little brother, she said, "Nils, will you play… our song again?"

"The song of our home?" Nils asked, as Ninian nodded lightly. "Okay."

On cue, Nils began to play his flute. As his song resonated with my body, I can feel my pain lessening a bit, but… why am I losing my vision? And Ninian's delicate fingers on my head… It's like her fingers are piercing through my skull without the pain.

"Kurogasa?" Erk said, as my body started to wobble, my vision became more blurry and my whole body was relaxing even more.

"What are you doing?" Wil asked.

Ninian remained silent, as Nils continued to play his flute. The longer the song played, the heavier my eyes and my body got… eventually, I… fell into her arms, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _"Little brother?!" Serra panicked._

 _"What are you doing to him?" Matthew asked, as Ninian gently placed Kurogasa down, letting him sleep. Nils also put away his flute, as Lyn approached the caravan._

 _"What's going on?" She asked. "What happened with Kurogasa? I just heard him scream all of a sudden…"_

 _"I… we eased Agito's internal conflict." Ninian said carefully._

 _"Eased? But you didn't do anything, other than hold his head…" Dorcas noticed._

 _"I can see it… his mental image…" Ninian replied. "The source of his fear… and the nightmare he had to endure…"_

 _"Nightmare?" Lyn asked. "He never said anything about it."_

 _"No… he didn't want to worry you." Ninian answered. "ALL of you."_

 _"All of us?" The group, other than the siblings, said in unison._

 _"Yes. But for now… let him rest." Ninian replied, as Kurogasa slept peacefully._

* * *

Where am I? Am I in my dreams again? I don't know what happened just now, but all I can remember was my body feeling really heavy and right after that, I collapsed.

 _ **"We meet again."**_

A gentle light glowed in the darkness and I saw the silhouette again.

Huh? Oh, it's you.

 _ **"What brings you here, Agito? It is unexpected."**_

I… don't know. Ninian she… was holding my head and… I was falling asleep. Then all of a sudden I'm here.

 _ **"I see..."**_ The silhouette understood. _**"She must have tapped into her power to see your mental image."**_

My mental image?

 _ **"Yes. It is one of the dragonkin's gift whenever they are around a Seed of Agito, other than foresight."**_ She explained. _**"The mental image represents one's current thoughts, either through memories or nightmares. By doing so, she is able to find the source so she can reduce the amount of fear that has inflicted your mental health."**_

I see… I guess the fear and pain hasn't gone away yet.

 _ **"Yes. Because I can also see the image clearly. Especially the deaths of your comrades in the hands of your enemies… the Lords."**_ She pointed out, making me cringe. _**"The death of your comrades by having their hearts eaten… that would only increase your fear even more, correct?"**_

I… I…

 _ **"Please be at peace."**_ She replied. _**"Recall our last conversation, Agito. What is the most important weapon that would put you at an advantage, despite the disadvantage you have?"**_

Fear… wait, you're saying–?!

 _ **"Use it wisely, and someday, you will understand the meaning behind my words."**_ She replied. Her silhouette then slowly faded away, as she continued, _**"My time is up. And so is yours, Agito."**_

And with that, my world went white.

* * *

"Lady Lyndis, he is coming to…" Ninian got out.

"Kurogasa?" Lyn said, immediately approached me. The two of them were kneeling in front of me inside the caravan, as my vision slowly returned.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. "Lyn…? Ninian…?"

"Thank Father Sky, you're awake. I was beginning to worry." Lyn said relieved. "Do you recall anything?"

"What…?" I got out as I slowly sat up.

"For a whole day… as we tracked down my assailants, you were in deep sleep…" Ninian explained. "How… do you feel now?"

"I feel…" I got out. "…calm."

"I'm glad it worked..." Ninian smiled. "Our ancestral song would always calm the minds… of those who bear the Seed of Agito… directly."

"And it's a good thing you've awakened, too, Kurogasa." Lyn added. I looked around, seeing only little light. "Yeah, it's nighttime and we're at the base of the thieve's home."

"We're doing a stealth approach?" I asked.

"It was Matthew's suggestion." Lyn muttered. "He said an element of surprise is needed to catch these brigands off guard. They do not know we're here, because we are hiding a distance away from their base."

"Alright. So we do it like we did when we retrieved the Flame Saber and Mani Katti." I said.

"That's the only option we got." Lyn smiled. "Come on, we should let the rest know you're alright."

"Right." I nodded. Turning my attention to Ninian, I bowed slightly.

"Agito, what are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"I want to thank you." I said as I held my head back up. "Thank you for… calming me down. I needed it."

"Think nothing of it." She replied. "Nils and I are relieved that you would be alright."

* * *

 _"So the brother escaped, and the sister was rescued by a band of strangers. Do I understand you?" A woman asked. The woman in question was young in her early 30's as she had short indigo hair in a curled pageboy style with two side bangs coming down her face and she has eyes of the same color with gold earrings. She wore a strapless purple dress with long slits that went up to her thighs with a long purple vest over it and long purple boots. She was on her horse while wielding a staff showing her as a Valkyrie._

 _"Yes… they fought us with their unexpected strength, and…" The subordinate named Beyard said, shaken by her words while the two discussed outside the fortress. He was in his mid 40's, having short messy blonde hair with a short beard wearing gray Mercenary clothing._

 _"Hold your excuses. The end is all that matters." the Valkyrie frowned with a stern voice._

 _"Yes, ma'am." Beyard said quietly._

 _"And your plan for recovering the siblings is?"_

 _"We've word that the entire group is headed this way, with the brats in tow." Beyard said._

 _"They're coming here?" She asked, as Beyard nodded. "Why would they do that?"_

 _"They may well be after this ring…" Beyard said taking out a ring from his pocket. The ring he held was silver in color, with carvings on it and on top of it, a small pale cyan jewel was embedded, completing it. "It's a rare piece. We took it from the girl. It was a stroke of luck that we did, especially if it brings them to us now. I'll grab the whole lot of 'em with this to bait the trap."_

 _"I see… Very well, I'll give you another chance." She replied, trotting her horse around. "I've business elsewhere, but I shall return once it's finished. You have until sunrise tomorrow. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes." he replied._

 _"If you do not have the children when I return… my hand will deal you the Fang's punishment. Remember that. Bear it closely in your mind." She warned one last time, before commanding her horse to make a quick sprint towards the open road, leaving Beyard on his own._

* * *

"I believe they went in here." Lyn said as the Legion and I snuck towards the fortress with our backs on the walls. We had to leave the horses behind otherwise this plan won't work.

"Milady, are you really going in there to get the ring back?" Nils asked.

"Yes, we are."

"But this is their stronghold. They're bound to well defended, not to mention well armed." Nils said quietly.

"Kurogasa's agreed to attempt this… recovery. I wouldn't be here if not for that." Lyn said. "Kurogasa believes we can do this. I'm sure that decision was not made lightly. With Kurogasa at my side, I'm confident we can win. Let's get your sister's ring back, Nils."

"Milady…" Nils got out.

"Say where's Kent and Sain?" I asked.

"Guarding Ninian back at the caravan, alongside Florina and Serra." She explained. "Her wounded ankle would only cause her more burden if she's with us. And plus, they will be on the lookout for any Lords that try to harm her. Serra would be there to ease her pain."

Just then Matthew came stealthily by. He must have done some scouting.

"Hey, Lyn! There are more of the foe inside than we thought." Matthew said.

"If we're careful enough, we don't have to worry about anything." Dorcas explained.

"Exactly. We can use the narrow corridor to our advantage." Wil pointed out. "If we draw the enemy through that passage, we can engage them in small numbers and remain relatively safe. My arrows would be impossible to miss in that distance."

"So, Kurogasa. What do you think? How we move forward is completely up to you." Lyn decided.

"Hmmmmm… since we're doing the stealth approach, let's pincer them in from both sides." I said.

"Silent kill? With daggers?" Matthew pointed.

"Nope. I got a better plan." I said, as I then saw a bandit come out of the entrance.

"First blood." Matthew grinned, drawing out his dagger.

"No. Not yet. Just watch." I said quietly as I crept towards the bandit while he wasn't looking.

"What is he doing?" Nils asked.

"I do not know." Lucius shook his head, as I stayed within the shadow.

I stealthily approached the bandit as he was just minding his own business. When I saw the chance, I immediately covered his mouth and grabbed his neck before-

*SNAP!*

The bandit fell dead after I cleanly snapped his neck. His body slumped and I dragged his corpse over to the other side where Lyn and the rest of us are.

"A bloodless kill." Lucius noted. "How honorable the death was for that man..."

"Save your prayers later, padre. We got some sneaking to do." Matthew said, looking up at the window above him and started to climb in.

"A bloodless kill. This might work…" Dorcas nodded, putting away his axe in its place. "Very well, lad. We'll follow your lead."

"I do not have the strength to do the physical labor." Erk reminded. "But we'll use our weapons as a last resort, right?"

"Exactly." I nodded. "Until then… we do it this way."

* * *

 _"Isn't this great, Kent? It's just us, and the three lovely ladies under our protection!" Sain grinned._

 _"Sain, this is no time for dallying with them." Kent gritted his teeth in annoyance._

 _"Oh come now. No need to be stiff, Kent." Sain grinned wider. "You need to be more relaxed, like me."_

 _"You are the last person I ever want to be." Kent sighed in annoyance. "We should do our duties, Sain. Milady Lyndis and Kurogasa put their faith in us while Nils followed them to identify the stolen ring."_

 _Meanwhile, inside the caravan, the three girls overheard the conversation, as Ninian lowered her head. "All of you doing this, for my sake and retrieving the ring… I can't thank you enough..."_

 _"Oh, it's nothing really. My little brother is so thoughtful of others. Oooh, it makes me wanna hug him!" Serra gushed._

 _"And Lyn, too." Florina expressed. "She just can't turn a blind eye on those who are in need."_

 _"I see…" Ninian added, smiling a bit. "Serra, may I ask you of something?"_

 _"Sure, what is it?" Serra asked._

 _"Why did you refer Kurogasa… as your little brother?" Ninian asked. "I've… seen his memories. He is just an orphan…"_

 _"Hmm… it's quite strange, actually." Serra pondered, crossing her arms while thinking about it. "First off, he reminded me of someone whom I cherished a lot during my childhood."_

 _"Really?" Florina looked at her._

 _"Yeah. The resemblance, though… was so uncanny, I thought he came back to life after my years of training." Serra noted._

 _"What makes you… say that?" Ninian asked._

 _"Because he… he died from frostbite…" Serra recalled, as her usual confidence lowered a bit. "He's more willing to warm me up than himself..."_

 _"Serra… I didn't know…" Florina added._

 _"Because of his death, I have no one to rely on after that…" Serra said hurtfully. "And… when Kurogasa yelled at me yesterday, I…"_

 _"I… understand your pain." Ninian nodded. "But, you said it as… one of your points…"_

 _"What about the other?" Florina asked, as Serra gathered herself up again, continuing where she left off._

 _"I don't know, to be honest." Serra noted. "Whenever I'm around him, he had this… strange aura."_

 _"Strange aura?" Florina got out._

 _"Yeah, an aura that attracts me towards him for no reason…" Serra recalled. "I'm not the only one, though. Even pretty boy said he felt it."_

 _"Lucius…?" Ninian asked confused. "Are you certain?"_

 _"Why don't you ask him about it? It could be just my imagination." Serra said._

 _Suddenly, Ninian's eyes widened slightly, feeling a presence. "Ninian? What's wrong?" Florina asked._

 _"An enemy… nearby..." Ninian said, worried._

* * *

*SNAP!*

"This is pretty handy." Matthew said to himself after snapping another bandit's neck. "Though, physical labor isn't my style. I prefer the hit–and–run method."

"Spilling blood out? That's one way to get their attention..." Dorcas added, dragging in another corpse.

"I think we've dealt with half of them, Kurogasa." Lyn noted, as she and Nils dragged another one into the room, while Lucius silently performed the Last Rite. "I can tell stealth won't work since they are having some fun in that room nearby."

"I was hoping we'd do stealthy all the way…" I sighed. "Looks like we'll have to crash their party."

"It's not like we have a choice..." Erk noted, drawing out his Thunder Tome. "Lucius and I will handle those within the room. I leave their leader to you, Kurogasa."

"I'll take down any brigands that try to run in the hallway." Wil said, having an arrow in hand.

"Right." I said, before I had the Alter Ring materialize on my waist. "Henshin." I pressed the solver buttons and the Alter Ring made the vrooming sound while light flashed before I assumed Ground Form.

"Hey, what was that light?!" One bandit suddenly asked.

"That's our cue." Erk suggested, as he already gathered sparks of electricity in his open palm.

"May our foes rest in peace." Lucius prayed, gathering some light magic in his palm. The very moment we saw the two of them heading out in one corner–

* * *

 **"Out of my way!"** _A Lord roared, swinging its weapon to the Cavaliers on the ground. It has a cobra–themed head on its greyish armor, greyish white clothing that resembled an ancient Egyptian clothing in the past, and on its hand, is a ceremonial staff known as the Judgment Staff._

 _This is the Cobra Lord, one that is known for its swiftness._

 _"GAH!" Kent and Sain cried out as they fell off their feet._

 **"You Seedlings wanted to meddle with my sacred task? Then, both of you shall die!**

 _"W–We have to warn Kurogasa!" Florina stuttered._

 _"That's… going to be difficult…" Ninian got out._

 _"Oh Erk! Why did you have to leave me here?!" Serra shouted._

 **"Die!"** _The Lord roared, thrusting its staff onto Sain. Even though they blocked, Sain realized that he's already in the air, plunging down towards his death._

 _"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sain exclaimed._

 _"Huey! Let's go!" Florina exclaimed, quickly maneuvering her Pegasus and safely caught him in the air._

 _"M–M–Many thanks, Florina!" Sain got out, clattering his teeth after taking his first dive._

 _"Y–You're welcome!" Florina squeaked, still feeling awkward around men._

 **"You peons truly think you can just block my attacks? You truly are weaklings!"** _It roared, swinging its staff around Kent, forcing the cavalier to make a quick step back._

 _"I can't even block the attack without getting myself teleported into the sky… at this rate, we can't even get close to it…" Kent assessed._

 ***BOOOM!***

 _"W–What was that?" Florina asked, looking at the direction of the explosion._

 _"They must have pressed their attacks on them!" Sain noticed._

 _"But we have to warn them about the Lord!" Florina exclaimed._

 _"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Serra's voice can be heard in the sky, as she was falling towards the ground._

 _"Serra!" Florina shouted as she flew towards her and Sain broke her fall when she landed on him._

 _"Ooft!" Serra winced._

 _"Yeow!" Sain exclaimed. "Watch my rear!"_

 _"S–Shut it! I was falling to my death!" Serra stammered. "KUROGASA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

* * *

"How? This can't be… They should be dead!" The Mercenary leader shouted, as another explosion can be heard nearby. "Everyone! Get in there and finish them! This is our final chance!"

"You heard the boss! Let's get 'em!" One of the brigands exclaimed, as the remaining members of the Black Fangs entered the fray.

"They're the last ones!" Dorcas informed.

"About damn time!" Matthew complained. "I really thought they'd never end!"

"Let's make this quick!" Wil said, drawing his bow before shooting an arrow.

"I'm going to confront the leader!" Lyn urged, rushing forward towards the lone man standing at his place.

"Oi, wait for me!" I shouted as I ran after her.

"You rotten kids!" The leader got out, drawing out a long weapon that looks like a long spear… wait a minute, that's not a spear!

"Hm?" Lyn noticed. "How can a Mercenary like you wield a spear?"'

"That's the Storm Halberd!" I shouted.

"Storm Halberd?" Lyn looked at me, as the leader suddenly leaped towards her, raising my Storm Halberd to cleave her down.

"Look out!" I shouted before I pressed the right solver button and took out the Flame Saber to assume Flame Form and blocked the attack.

"Hmph!" The mercenary got out, immediately taking a leap back. "That's a handy weapon! No normal weapons can hold onto its true strength without being broken in half!"

"Where did you get that?!" I demanded.

"We Black Fangs loot anything we want! Even this halberd we looted at a sacred temple those pesky priests were protecting. They ended up dead! And don't get me started on what we did on those cherished clerics… oh, how well their scream was heard as we showed them the forbidden world!" The mercenary chuckled, clenching it tightly. "I felt it! The energy emitted in this spear! I felt my body went really light on first grasp! This power… is meant for me!"

*SNAP!*

That did it. I snapped.

"KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted before charging in towards the Mercenary leader.

"Kurogasa, wait!" Lyn shouted, but I ignored her words, because I was filled with rage.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled.

"Heh! Amateur!" The Mercenary smirked, already anticipating my approach with a quick swing of the halberd. The wind emitted from the swing created a crescent attack, hitting my armor.

"GAH!" I shouted as I sprawled on the ground.

"Don't you see? This power meant for me, and mine alone!" The Mercenary chuckled. "That armor you don and the sword, has the same emblem on this halberd. Maybe you're the one I should kill to get those extra– GAH!" His speech was intervened, as he had to block one of Lyn's swift attacks.

"Rats! I nearly had him!" Lyn cursed before she continued on with her assault.

"Agito!" Nils approached me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I gritted as I used the Flame Saber to support me as I slowly stood up.

"Agito, there's something else I should tell you!" Nils added. "There's another presence nearby and… it has a very dark energy in it!"

"What?" I gasped. "A Lord is here?! Where is it?!"

"It's where my sister is at!" Nils explained. "They could be in danger!"

"Shoot!" I cursed. I needed to get the Storm Halberd, but the Ninian and the others at the caravan are in danger! What do I do?!

"Kurogasa, leave this fight to me!" Lyn called out.

"W–What?" I said surprised.

"Go! Kent and Sain probably need your help!"

"But the Storm Halberd is–"

"Don't worry, lad. Leave it to us." Dorcas approached me.

"You need that lance, right? I'll give it to ya once we take care of that boss." Matthew said.

"We will support Lyn in anyway we can." Lucius added.

"Go on, Kurogasa!" Wil grinned.

"Please make sure Serra doesn't end up screaming her head off…" Erk sighed. "The last thing we need from her is another complaint of why we didn't help her…"

"Have faith in us, Brother." Rath said.

"Guys…" I muttered, before I reluctantly left the fortress.

* * *

 _As Kurogasa ran out of the fortress alone, the remaining members quickly rushed towards Lyn's side, as the Storm Halberd gained the upper hand on her Mani Katti._

 _"What's the matter, little girl? Can't keep up with my speed?!" Beyard bragged, as Lyn ended up kneeling, blocking the halberd with both of her hands held onto the Mani Katti._

 _"You are sorely mistaken." Lyn gritted. "I'm not the only one you should be worried about!"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _*BZZZZT!*_

 _"Gah!" He roared in pain, as Erk already thrusted his hand forward, sparks emitted from his hand._

 _"The Storm Halberd is a wind element weapon…" Erk began. "And as my electricity was able to follow the flow of the wind, it had no trouble electrocute you."_

 _"Hey, mind boosting our weapons with some electricity then?" Matthew grinned. "We can easily shock him to death in no time."_

 _"Forgive me, I did not acquire such knowledge yet." Erk noted._

 _"You're no fun." Matthew sighed as an arrow flew towards Beyard, forcing him to block with his halberd._

 _"…" Rath remained quiet, as he drew out another arrow and shot it at him direction once more._

 _"I mustn't fail… I cannot fail. The consequences are too–"_

*STAB!*

 _"Gah!" He coughed out blood, as Dorcas's ambush on his back worked._

 _"Your arrogance would lead you nowhere…" Dorcas said. "You are so focused on everything in front of you, you did not take note of what's happening behind you."_

 _"May the blessed light purge you!" Lucius said, as he shot out a beam of light towards Beyard._

 _"UWAAARRRGGHH!" Beyard roared in pain, as his whole body ended up landing on the table, crashing it down. At the same time, the Storm Halberd in his hands were off, dropping it on the ground._

 _"I got it!" Matthew said, quickly rushing in to grab it before going back to the group, but his whole body ended up landing on the ground, due to a certain halberd's sudden change of weight. "This thing's heavy! How in the world did he use it so easily in the first place!?"_

 _"This Storm Halberd can only be wielded by those who have the Seed of Agito in them." Nils recalled. "He could possibly have it in him, even without his knowledge!"_

 _"Never mind that! Get that to Kurogasa!" Wil urged._

 _"Right!" Nils nodded, as he quickly picked it up. Much to his surprise, the halberd was so easy for him to pick, he can hold it with just one hand. "Amazing, it's so light."_

 _"Focus child." Rath said._

 _"Oh, sorry." Nils remembered before running off._

 _"Now, onto you…" Lyn noted, as Beyard was coughing out blood._

 _"Earghh…" he muttered "Aaah… No… I… I cannot…"_

 _"Give us the ring! And swear us this oath…" Lyn frowned. " You must promise to leave these two alone. If I have your vow, I'll spare your life…"_

 _Beyard was silent before he took out some sort of vile. "What is he doing?" Wil asked._

 _"I do not know..." Rath shook his head._

 _"Failure… means death…" And with that, he opened the vile and drank the liquid that was in it. At first, nothing happened, but then Beyard started coughing out even more blood, his body was shaking violently, and after a moment… his body started disintegrating! All of his organs and skin were melting until there was nothing left but bones._

 _"What?!" Lyn gasped, taking a step back as did the others._

 _Erk looked carefully at the bottle that was once left behind by Beyard. Inspecting the remains of it inside and judging by the color, he can only assume one thing. "This is poison. An advanced level of compressed anima magic."_

 _"Poison?" Lyn said. "He took his own life…"_

 _"These are no common brigands we're dealing with." Dorcas frowned heavily. "This man was trained by a well–organized group."_

 _"What do they want with Nils and Ninian?" Lyn wondered, but still disturbed at seeing the sight of Beyard's remains._

* * *

"Sain! Kent! Ninian!" I shouted, as I continued running up the hill. "Florina! Serra!"

"Florina, control your mount!" Sain exclaimed.

"I can't! Huey can't take too much weight!" Florina told him, as I looked up in the night sky and realized… they're plunging down at me?!

"YABAI!" I panicked as I tried to make a run for it, but–

*CRASH!*

It was a head on collision, as the Pegasus's body rammed me down to the ground. The mounts ended up rolling a bit, and they came to a stop after moments of tumbling down.

"Ow…" I groaned in pain

 _ **"You have nowhere to go!"**_ I heard a Lord's voice said it, as it is making its way towards our direction. It was a Cobra Lord and it was stalking us with its staff at the ready.

"Kurogasa…" Kent grunted, as he pushed himself up. "Be wary… of its staff…"

"That staff… can't be blocked…" Sain muttered.

"What do you mean it can't be blocked?" I asked as I managed to get up.

 _ **"Hah!"**_ The Cobra Lord exclaimed, as it lunged at me and tried to stab me with its staff. On instinct, I quickly blocked it, only to realize I was already in the air moments later, several feet high.

"Uwhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa!" I yelled. Luckily for me, the forest trees broke my fall, however that doesn't mean it's going to get comfy. I crossed my arms, hoping for the best I didn't get hurt too much, as my armor would able to absorb the impact from each branches. As I cushioned my way down, pain was to follow as I crashed through several branches. "DOH! OW! OH! OUCH! EEE! OOH! AHH! GAH!"

*SPLAT!*

"Ow…" I wheezed in pain.

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHA! I did not expect to find Agito here!"**_ The Lord got out. _**"Now, prepare to die!"**_

"AGITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Nils shout, getting my attention.

"Nils… get back!" I winced, in which it caught the Cobra Lord's attention.

 _ **"Haaaa… another Seedling."**_ It let out a hiss, making Nils stopped in his track.

"Agito, use this!" Nils shouted as he threw me… the Storm Halberd?!

 _ **"Gah!"**_ He roared in pain, as the Halberd passed by, scratching his shoulder blade and the Storm Halberd ended up landing within arm's reach. Is Nils really that strong, throwing a big lance like that?!

"How did you–"

"No time to explain! Use it now!" Nils urged.

I grunted as I managed to get up and grabbed the Storm Halberd. At that point, the core of the Alter Ring turned blue and a strong wind that was a tornado surrounded me as the fabric of space swirled in front of me.

* * *

 **BGM: BELIEVE YOURSELF by Shoko Fujibayashi**

Moments later, the wind died down and my whole chest armor and left arm became blue but my left arm stayed yellow. The shoulder armor was not prominent like Flame Form, but it was still curvy.

I was Kamen Rider Agito – Storm Form.

"Right…" I muttered, standing back up with a tree's support. Clenching on my Storm Halberd tightly, I exclaimed, "Time to turn the tables on you!"

 _ **"Try me, Agito!"**_ It roared before thrusting its staff at me.

"Not gonna happen this time..." I muttered, as wind suddenly wrapped itself around it, blocking the attack without even direct contact. I then held out the Storm Halberd, and the halberd itself exactly extended out its length, before springing out the blades on both sides. I then twirled it around and the wind picked up as well as a few lightning bolts crashed around me.

 _ **"What?!"**_ It gasped, felt the strong wind that stops his stabbing.

"Kurae!" I shouted as I swung the Storm Halberd and a huge wind tunnel surrounded by electricity went towards the Cobra Lord.

 _ **"WARGH!"**_ It roared in pain, tumbling down before he ended up landing back on its feet. _**"Gh! I did not expect Agito to be this strong!"**_

"Then, you better start praying, because it's going to be your doom!"

 _ **"No..."**_ it let out a chuckle, noticing the fainting Ninian nearby. _**"It's hers!"**_

"Ninian!" Nils exclaimed, and with a touch of its staff onto her arm, Ninian was already several feet in the air, plunging down towards the ground.

"Crap!" I winced.

"Ninian! NINIAN!" Nils shouted.

Oh man, oh man, oh man! What should I do?! Florina's out cold and her Pegasus as well! At this rate, if I don't do anything, she's gonna be a pancake! Just thinking about it makes me scared for no reason… wait… scared?

 _'One's fear can become the greatest weapon of them all, alongside courage and bravery. Understand that, and someday you will unveil the true strength within the Seed of Agito. Your disadvantage will also become your advantage. Think wisely.'_

Fear… that's it! That's what she's been trying to tell me!

With that in mind, I got into a stance with my Storm Halberd down. I know most of my weapons would resonate with my feelings, like how the Flame Sword resonated with my courage. "Please… save her…" I muttered, praying onto the Storm Halberd. Just as I expected, wind gathered on the blade of the Storm Halberd, resonating with my fear.

 _ **"Such… strong wind!"**_ It felt.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a roar, slashing my Storm Halberd upward. A strong gust of a storm immediately flew towards Ninian and enveloped her gently.

"Ninian!" Nils smiled brightly, as the wind gently held her body, stopping the fall and slowly landed her back onto the ground, free from hitting the branches.

 _ **"Impossible!"**_ The Cobra Lord shouted in disbelief.

"I make the impossible, possible!" I shouted before I charged in towards the Cobra Lord with the Storm Halberd and slashed him mercilessly.

 _ **"WAAARRRGGGGHHH!"**_ It roared, as sparks of electricity sparked on its chest. One of my swing managed to not only disarm it, but also splitting its staff in half, rendering it useless. _**"Impossible! I've never witness such a thing!"**_

"Well, now you did!" I shouted as managed to hit him again, making him sprawl on the ground. After that my horns on my helmet split into six and wind around the Storm Halberd picked up again. "I vow to make sure you Lords cease to exist! Your kind will forever fear the name of Agito!"

 _ **"You… you foolish peon!"**_ It roared, trying to make an escape.

"FEAR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I shouted as I swung hard making a huge tornado of wind and electricity go towards the Cobra Lord.

 _ **"UAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!"**_ It roared, getting sucked into the tornado before being carried upward. As it continued to let out a scream of pain, the halo appeared above its head. Moments later–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The Lord _and_ the tornado exploded, causing a huge fireball explosion.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Good riddance…" I muttered.

"Ninian!" Nils shook his sister, as Ninian slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh…? Nils?"

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Nils said relieved as he hugged her.

I could only smile, seeing the siblings are alright while reverting back to my civilian form. Wow, I gotta admit, despite it never happening in the series, I was actually able to wield it far beyond Shouichi could do.

"Awwwwwwwwww, look what you did to my hair!" I heard Serra shout. I turned around an saw the others were okay, but as for Serra's hair though…

"I–I'm sorry!" Florina squeaked.

"Not you, him!" Serra shrieked pointing at me.

"EH?! What's that supposed to mean?!" I gawked, as she angrily approached to me.

"All that wind made my hair all messy!"

"Really? It could've been worse!"

"How dare you raise your voice on your sister!" She suddenly snapped.

"There he is!" I heard Wil's voice, as another group approaching towards our direction.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn called out.

"Lyn!" I called back.

"Now, you're ignoring me?!" Serra snapped, as she pulled my ear, making me flailing my arms wildly.

"Itetetetetetetetetetetetetete! Let go! Let go! Let go!"

"I guess everything's alright over here." Matthew snickered.

"It would seem so." Lucius smiled.

Oh, come on, you guys! Help me out here!

* * *

As we regrouped back at our camp, while Serra tended on the wounds of our friends and Florina's Pegasus, I grumbled a bit, rubbing my red ear. "Honestly, what is up with her?"

"She's just upset you didn't pay much attention to her." Lyn giggled.

"For a very good reason…" I muttered.

"Oh, don't be like that." Lyn giggled again.

"You're not helping, Lyn…" I mumbled, as both of us shifted our attention back to the siblings, as Ninian and Nils looked at the ring that Ninian wore.

"It has been returned…" Ninian added, clasping it close to her.

"So that's the ring huh?" I asked.

"Yes… this is… Nini's Grace." Ninian nodded lightly. Looking at me, she smiled lightly, saying, "Thank you… Agito. For aiding us…"

"Eh? Oh, uh… it's nothing really." I blushed a bit, looking away.

"Kurogasa, you're blushing…" Lyn teased.

"O–Oi…!" I stammered. "Y–You're just seeing things!"

"Am I?" Lyn raised her eyebrow. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back at the siblings, saying, "You see it now, right? Our victory? With Kurogasa's armor and planning, combined with my sword, we'll be alright. If we all work together, there's nothing we can't overcome. I don't care who comes after you; I'll not let you be taken."

"Really?" Nils asked.

"Yes, on my honor." She nodded, placing her closed fist on her chest. "Right, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah." I nodded back.

"Milady…" Ninian said in awe. "Then… we'll do our best… helping you in your quest."

"Yeah! We'll help you out with your quest now, Agito! Lady Lyn!" Nils grinned.

Right. Now that we've helped them out, it's time to get back on track: reuniting Lyn with her grandfather. With the Storm Halberd in my possession, I can now access another form later on. One thing is for certain: the advice my inner voice told me was really helpful. Granted, she gave me a vague hint, but it was all for me to understand its purpose. Now I understand that I can use my fear as my advantage now, just as how I can use courage.

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)**

 **(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with their confident smiles.  
 **(Habatakeru no~)** With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

 **(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, we see Kurogasa leaning against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
 **(Tatazumu hitori de)** The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
 **(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)** At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
 **(Zutto nanika sagashite)** The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

 **(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** When the two looked at each other, the screen suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon too.  
 **(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)** Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars fluttered up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

 **(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top a hill.  
 **(Furikiru GEEJI)** The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
 **(Afureru namida wo kechirase)** While the rest of the group looked at each other with their usual smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile of her own while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
 **(Yume tsukande)** Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked at each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Lyn:** Look, Kurogasa! The mountains seem so far away now. We've come such a long way…

 **Ninian:** Ah! Milady, don't move!

 **Kent:** They have a ballista!

 **Sain:** Lord Lundgren is getting serious. Deploying siege engines is no mean feat.

 **Matthew:** I have some minor… business… to attend to. I'm unable to join you.

 **Karel** : We meet again, Agito…

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Vortex of Strategy**

* * *

 **Lyn:** I must see him! With my last breath if need be!

* * *

There you have it! That's another chapter down! We got back Ninian's ring and we obtained the Storm Halberd! That's two weapons of Agito down and one more to go for him! Of course for G3-X, we have more weapons to uncover. But that's beside the point! Anyways, I'll see ya next chapter!


	10. Chapter 8: Vortex of Strategy

Hello everyone! And welcome to another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! Hope you guys enjoyed last chapter, because things are soon coming to an end! At least for Lyn's arc. So let's on over to the chapter! Henshin!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _The next morning had come and the Valkyrie that left the fortress has returned from whatever duties she had to do, to check on Beyard's progress. However, she was greeted with a pile of corpses._

 _"What happened here?" the Valkyrie frowned. She moved her horse forward to scout the area for a while longer. She was greeted with more and more corpses as she looked around and within the fortress. "So they have failed to capture the siblings." She then noticed something else, finding the remains of Beyard. "His death proves it."_

 _"Urghhhhhhhh…" A voice groaned._

 _"Hm?" the Valkryie noticed, as she got off from her horse and kneeled down before a wounded member of the Black Fang. "What happened here?"_

 _"Band… of mercenaries… ambushed us…" The wounded bandit got out. "The siblings… were among them."_

 _"Who are these mercenaries?" she asked. "None has ever caught the Black Fang off guard before..."_

 _"One… with gold… armor… and…" the wounded bandit coughed out blood. "…six horns…"_

 _"Who is this armored warrior?"_

 _"A… gi… to…" And with that, the bandit went lifeless._

 _"Agito…" the Valkyrie frowned. "He has come? Is he going to stop my master's ambition? I must inform him… he must learn of Agito's revival…"_

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon is a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared, to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield, charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance, Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as she looked up with her eyes closed, feeling the wind.  
 **(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain, with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently.  
 **(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Matthew was trying to pick the lock on a chest before he looked at the screen, surprised that he got caught. He was then hit on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment.  
 **(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened, as the screen slowly moved down, before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion, being suddenly surrounded by the Lords, sent by the Overlord of Darkness.  
 **(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Lords.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Lords as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her javelin. Wil fired arrows at some, and Dorcas hacked a Lord with his axe.  
 **(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at one, while Matthew slashed another with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at a group of Lords, with Serra whacking one with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move forward.  
 **(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in to the entrance of Castle Caelin where Lundgren was there, waiting. Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging in at Lundgren.  
 **(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa then gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six. The Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and charged in with Lyn, jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick.

 **(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusted forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying high in the sky before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chapter 8: Vortex of Strategy

 _Passing through Araphen and Khathelet, Lyn and her friends arrive in Caelin._

 _However, Caelin is now under the rule of Lord Lundgren._

 _Lundgren's henchmen lay in wait to assassinate Lyn._

 _They wait for her approach and ready a special weapon._

* * *

We continued on our journey towards Caelin. If all goes according to plan, without any Lords or any of Lundgren's men catching us, we _should_ be able to get there in a few days. And with now the Flame Saber and Storm Halberd stored in the Alter Ring, hopefully I can access another form when I hold these weapons together.

"Forgive us…" Ninian apologized again. "If it weren't for my ring... we could have reached Caelin faster…"

"Hey I told you it's no big deal." I waved off. "Anything for a friend."

"And getting your new fancy armor." Matthew teased. "But honestly, Nils… how in the world did you carry such a heavy halberd?"

"Heavy? What are you talking about?" Nils blinked in confusion. "The halberd is as light as a feather."

"It's the same with me." I said. "I was able to carry it effortlessly."

"Only those… who have the Seed of Agito… would be able… to wield it." Ninian explained. "That explains why… you cannot held it, Matthew..."

"I don't buy it." Matthew doubted. Taking a spare sword nearby, he said, "Let's see if you can carry this sword."

"W–What? But I'm not a fighter!" Nils argued.

"Here!" Matthew threw it at him, and Nils caught it.

"Whoa!" he got out, before I managed to catch him from falling down.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay… thanks Agito!" Nils smiled sheepishly.

"You're just jealous that you can't hold it, Matthew." Wil teased.

"And he might probably run away with it after his contract expires." Erk noted.

"Hey, why is everyone picking on me all of a sudden?!" Matthew complained.

"Because of your occupation…" Dorcas noted. "I can understand when people are wary of you…"

"Oh c'mon!" Matthew whined. "Even bandits have pride, y'know! I don't stab anyone on the back if they hired me!"

"I wonder…" Rath muttered.

"Hey!" Matthew snapped, making us laugh. It's good to know that we had this change of scenery, laughing it out instead of having some silence in here.

"K–Kurogasa!" Florina got out, getting at the back of the caravan with her Pegasus. "L–Lyn is calling for you!"

"Oh okay." I said before getting out of the caravan and walked over to where Lyn was, standing next to her horse. "You called?"

"I did." Lyn smiled for some reason. "Look at the horizon. What do you see?"

"Uh…" I said, looking around for a moment. "I see mountains behind us and flat land in front."

"We are getting closer to my Grandfather." she added. "Can you believe it? We've come such a long way, ever since our first journey together..."

"Yeah… come to think of it, it _has_ been a while. The Sacaean Plains are so far away from us now." I noticed.

"How right you are Milady Lyndis! Kurogasa!" Sain said excited as he approached us on his horse. "We can't be very far from the castle now!" Sain said, excited.

"By my reckoning, we can reach Castle Caelin in two days if we hurry." Kent said.

"Two more days…" she muttered, looking back at the horizon. "Hold on, Grandfather. Please…"

"Lyn…" I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to make it. We're going to see your Grandfather. I promised you that I would get you there."

"H–He's right, Lyn!" Florina approached us. "If they see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart."

"Florina…" Lyn muttered, before she gently smiled. "You're right. There's nothing to be gained by worrying. We just have to press onward."

"That's the spirit." I smiled at her.

"Agito!" I heard Nils rushing out from the caravan, while Ninian slowly got off from the caravan, as her ankle is already healed after a few more days.

"Nils?" I got out.

"Ninian?" Lyn said, as the two approached us.

"I sense it! Danger approaches!" Nils panicked.

"Danger?" Lyn and I said.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure?" Sain asked confused.

"I feel it, too. I'm sure of it." Ninian nodded. " Ninian got out, feeling nervous about it.

"That's not good, right?" Lyn said, trying to take a few steps forward.

"Ah! Milady, don't move!"

"Hm?" Lyn said before–

*WHOOOOOSH! THUNK!*

What the–!

"What in– Where did this bolt come from?" I snapped, as the rather huge bolt of an arrow _BARELY_ hit her head and embedded onto the ground.

"They have a ballista!" Kent exclaimed, causing others on the caravan to get out from it.

"Lord Lundgren is getting serious. Deploying siege engines is no mean feat." Sain gritted.

"And they must have learned of our journey towards Caelin too." I muttered.

"They are wary of us." Rath assumed. "Determined to the end.

"What is a ballista?" Lyn asked Kent.

"It's a weapon designed for long–distance attacks. Only Archers can use them, but they can be devastating." Kent explained.

"Florina! You must stay aground! Do not take to the air! The ballista would target you in an instant!" Sain warned.

"Y–Yes!" Florina squeaked.

"If we don't something about it, we won't be going anywhere anytime soon…" I muttered/

"Is there a way to combat it?" Lyn inquired.

"The safest course is to use someone with good defense as bait, so the enemy wastes arrows." Kent said.

"Then you can walk up and knock the fool on the head." Sain added.

"Wil, can you use a ballista?" I questioned.

"I've never tried, but… It's just a really big bow, right?" Wil said. "I _should_ be able to figure it out."

"All we can ask is that you try… " Lyn said, drawing out her Mani Katti. "Let's see what we can do!"

"Oh. That remind me." Matthew said.

"Huh?" I blinked, as Matthew got in front of us.

"Lady Lyndis. Kurogasa. I have some minor… business… to attend to. I'm unable to join you."

…what?

"I'm sorry, but it's kinda important, so I leave this battle in your hands!" Matthew exclaimed before leaving us, not even giving me the chance to question him.

"Great…" I deadpanned, with my left eye twitching heavily. "Did he really have to do that on us?"

"I'm certain he has his reasons." Lyn defended.

"Well, if you guys need bait, I'll be happy to do it." I offered.

"Are you certain?" Dorcas looked at me.

"It's a risky move, Kurogasa." Lucius noted.

"And I don't want to see you get hurt!" Serra exclaimed, massaging my ears from her screaming.

"Look Serra, if anything, I'm not going to let it hit me." I deadpanned.

"No! You are staying with your big sister!"

"I don't take orders from you, lady!" I snapped.

"Enough!" Lyn exclaimed, surprising me for a bit. "If we want to argue, we should do it after we settle this with our enemies first!"

"But-"

"Fine." I said, before running off. "Don't wait up on me! Clear out any enemy forces that meet you! Henshin!" And with that, I assumed Ground Form and continued to run towards the ballista.

"Hey! Get back here! We're not done!" Serra shouted.

"Serra, give it a rest…" Erk sighed exasperated before he facepalmed. "Honestly, she is high maintenanced…"

* * *

 _Somewhere, the lone swordsman that is Karel, continued traveling east, heading towards the destination where Kurogasa is currently at. "…a war."_

 _"You there!" one of the Knights noticed, getting his attention. "You're a Sacaean, are you not?"_

 _"…" Karel remained silent._

 _"A mercenary for hire?" the other knight asked. "Because if you are, we'd like you to help us out!"_

 _"…" Karel kept silent yet again._

 _"Not much of a talker, are you?" the first Knight said._

 _"Hmph…" Karel scoffed as he walked towards the Knights and walked right past them._

 _"Hey, where are you going?" The second Knight asked._

 _"To find Agito…" Karel answered, but as soon as he was a few feet away from them…_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _The two Knights he talked to, fell dead to the ground._

 _"That must be them!" A soldier from a tower afar exclaimed. "Shoot him down with the bolt!"_

 _"Aye!" the archer saluted, immediately directing his large ballista onto him. The bolt flew far from its position and flew towards Karel in matter of seconds._

 _"…weak."_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _The same bolt passed through him, only to be shattered into splinters._

 _"That's impossible!" the Archer said, shocked as Karel continued his journey, ignoring them._

 _"You are not worthy…" Karel muttered, walking forward._

* * *

"What are you curs waiting for? They're nothing but fleas!" the commander of the troop exclaimed, as the General in black armor commanded them. "Call up for reinforcements, and rush 'em!"

"But sir Yogi! They have already decimated half of the reserved troops!" one soldier got out.

"What?! You lots have ballistae in your service! How can you still not decimate those fleas?!" Yogi roared.

"They're too fast, sir!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lyn shouted, swinging her Mani Katti onto a Soldier.

"You have breathed your last!" Sain shouted, skewering a Mercenary with his Steel Lance.

"Wil, shoot the defense down!" Kent ordered.

"One piercing shot, coming right up!" Wil grinned, as Ninian helped out by giving him the large arrow and both Nils and Wil pulled the ballista back. A quick adjustment, Wil held onto the lever and pull it down. "FIRE!"

*SWOOOOSH!*

"GAAAH!" the middle line of defense has been pierced by the large bolt of arrow, sending a few of them flying due to the momentum of the arrow.

"The defense has been pierced! Advance!" Kent ordered, as Dorcas and Rath advanced forward, with Florina following suit, as Huey galloped on the ground.

"Shoot down that freak!" an Archer commanded on top of the tower, as a bolt of arrow flew towards my direction.

"Sorry, not gonna happen!" I said as I pressed the left solver button. The Storm Halberd came out of the Alter Ring and after taking it out, I assumed Storm Form before I extended the blades and twirled it around, causing wind to blow the arrow away to another direction.

"Impossible!" The leader said in surprise. "Shoot him again!"

"But sire, it takes time to reloa-" the Archer wasn't given a chance as his head was fully blown off, courtesy of a large bolt of arrow from Wil.

"I don't think so." Wil grinned cheekily.

"Good show, Wil!" Sain praised.

"Focus on the battle…" Lucius said, taking a few steps back.

"I suppose these soldiers need a little jolt." Erk said as he opened up his Thunder tome and chanted before electricity formed from the palm of his hand and shot it towards a group of soldiers.

"By St. Elimine's blessing, begone!" Lucius commanded, as a stream of white light shot down from the sky, burning down another enemy. After the strike, he noticed his Lightning Tome worn out. "Oh dear… it would seem like this Tome has lasted its uses…"

"Here!" Serra got out, shoving it onto Lucius, much to his surprise. "Matthew looted this Shine Tome the other day. You might need it."

"Oh… thank you, Serra." Lucius smiled.

"Don't thank me just yet!" she snapped before pointing her finger somewhere nearby. "Those idiots are heading for us!"

"Of course." he nodded, getting his focus back onto the battle.

"Hiyah!" Lyn exclaimed, slashing the remaining soldier with her Mani Katti. With the last one drop dead onto the ground, she wiped the sweat off from her forehead. "Is that the last of them?"

*SWOOOSH! THUNK!*

"Gah!" another soldier tried to sneak up on her, ending up lying on the ground.

"What in–" Lyn gasped.

"Watch your back…" Rath said, lowering down his Short Bow.

"Thank you…" Lyn got out.

"Go on, lass! You need to take care of their leader!" Dorcas told her, as he cut off the lance that tried to stab him with his Iron Axe.

"We can handle it from here." Rath assured, as a large bolt of arrow pierced another ballista user at a tower nearby, courtesy of Wil. "You aid Kurogasa. He needs your help."

"Right." Lyn nodded.

"Curses! The ballista must have been taken…" The commander got out, before noticing Lyn. "What's going on here!? Somebody, get that girl!"

"Hey, don't take your eyes off from me just yet!" I exclaimed, swinging my Storm Halberd on him. This caused the said General to parry it with his own chained lance.

"So, you must be the rumored bug-eyed warrior!" the General growled, as our lances crossed with one another.

"And if I am?" I asked.

"I will not allow you to pass onto Castle Caelin!" The General said.

"Like that's gonna stop me!" I said, before we broke off the lockdown and I slashed him with the Storm Halberd, making him stumble backwards.

"Such weapon… emitted wind?!" the General said surprised. "I must have it!" the General got out, as I noticed he lunged his lance back… and then!

*SWOOOSH!*

"Gah!" I roared in pain, noticing the lance extending to me, with chains on its end. It hit me square on my chest, causing me to tumble back, and my Storm Halberd dropped onto the ground.

"Hahahahaha! It's mine!" he laughed, pulling the lance back at him and tried to get the Storm Halberd on the ground. But then, something unexpected happened to him. "What the–?! This cursed lance is heavy!"

"Sorry, but that's only for me!" I said, before I got up and managed to kick him away from the Storm Halberd.

"And no one's hurting my friend!" Lyn quickly approaches, trying to slash down the armored General in front of her with her Mani Katti, forcing him to defend himself with his large shield. "Are you okay, Kurogasa?"

"I'm fine." I said. "Dastard tried to get the Storm Halberd."

"Here, you dropped this lance." Lyn said, picking it up and much to my surprise… she can hold it in her hands. "This is… quite light..."

"Lyn, you… how are you…" I gasped.

"I'm quite surprised as you are, Kurogasa." she got out. "I thought it's heavy as what he said."

"That means… you have a Seed of Agito in you!" I realized.

"Really? I never thought of that…" Lyn got out, surprised by that fact.

"You fleas dare ignore me?! General Yogi?!" the General roared, getting into his stance again. "Prepare to die, then!"

"Lyn, watch out!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry! I got this!" she assured me, brandishing her Mani Katti. The holy sword glowed, as she immediately rushed forward.

"Hey, that's reckless!" I exclaimed, as General Yogi thrust his lance forward. The lance extended towards her and I was certain the lance was about to hit her, but… she suddenly disappeared?

"What the–?!" the General cursed, as Lyn immediately appeared in front of him.

"Your end is here!" Lyn exclaimed, stabbing her Mani Katti through his thick protection on his helmet, followed by the neck. It was an instantaneous win for us, as we saw blood gush out from his wounds and Lyn immediately backed off, with a few spurts of blood on her dress.

"G–Gah!" he roared in pain, now landing on his back. As he coughed out blood, he muttered, "Lord Lundgren… I've failed you… I pray you hurry… with those reinforcements… you promised."

And with those last words, he went lifeless.

"Is it over?" Lyn asked, flicking her Mani Katti.

"I guess so…" I replied, lowering my Storm Halberd.

"So… we meet again, Agito."

Shoot… no! Not him!

Lyn and I turned around and my eyes widened in fear, seeing the very person that completely defeated and humiliated me.

"Karel…" I gritted, as my fist was trembling, clenching onto the Storm Halberd tightly.

"You again!" Lyn gritted her teeth, getting to my side with her Mani Katti in hand.

"I am here for Agito, not another fellow Sacaean…" he demanded.

"I will not let you kill him!" Lyn exclaimed, getting into her stance.

"…" he remained quiet, drawing out his sword. Oh crap, he means business! "Are you willing to die for him, little girl? One that wields the infinite possibility in his hand?"

"Infinite… possibility?" Lyn looked at him.

"Agito continues to grow as time goes on…" Karel muttered. "And as he grew, so does his skill and willpower. If you continue to fight for him, he will meet his doom in front of his adversary, the Lords."

"The Lords… how do you know them?!" I demanded, as he simply took the small pouch and threw it at my direction.

"Does that suffice your curiosity, Kurogasa?" he asked, as I looked into the content and–!?

"What the–?!" I got out, as I threw the small pouch back at him.

"Was that enough proof?" Karel said.

"How could you–"

"The Lords have given me a challenge in my quest for strength." he began. "And they say I have the strength of Agito in me, far superior than any normal human would have. As far as I'm concerned, it matters not if their words makes sense. I prefer to cross swords with them."

No way… he has a Seed of Agito in him too?!

"They spoke of Agito's growth each time he sought something." Karel continued. "I wanted to see you grow, knowing you would be a worthy opponent for me to satisfy my cravings for battle."

"There's no way I'll let you do as you please! Especially towards my friend!" Lyn defended.

"What's it going to be, Kurogasa?" Karel asked. "Will you continue to cower behind those who are stronger than you; more worthy to wield your weapons, or will you stand up and fight?"

"Gh…!" I gritted, as I held my Storm Halberd tightly.

"If you don't mind, Kurogasa… I'll take care of him. You should inform our friends while I stall him." Lyn suggested.

"No…" I said. "I'll fight him."

"What?" Lyn gasped. "But–"

"I'm doing being a coward. I need to stand on my two feet and face him head on." I said, as the wind gathered on the blade of Storm Halberd. "I'm not going to lose my best friend."

"It would seem you have the resolve now." he said, slowly taking a few steps forward. "Let me see your resolution."

"I'm still scared of you, but in order to be brave, I have to accept my fear. And that's what I did! And I'll use my fear against you!" With that, I charged in at Karel.

"Come!" Karel demanded, as both of us clashed blades.

* * *

 _"Phew, that took a lot of work…" Wil slumped on the floor, feeling tired. "Being a ballista user sure takes effort, huh, Nils?"_

 _"Yeah…" Nils panted._

 _"And we have… a sufficient amount of bolts… to defeat our foes…" Ninian informed, kneeling in front of them._

 _"Hopefully, this would be the last time we'll be using this…" Wil groaned._

 _"Are you three alright up there?" Sain shouted from the ground, getting their attention._

 _"Peachy!" Wil shouted back._

 _"Seems like they're tired." Sain said._

 _"I believe so." Kent nodded._

 _"There are no more enemies in sight." Dorcas said._

 _"We have taken the rest of them out." Rath informed. "The enemies won't be having backup anytime soon…"_

 _"Indeed." Lucius nodded._

 _"Anyways, where's my little brother? And that girl?" Serra asked, crossing her arms. "Don't tell me those two went elsewhere and left us stranded here!"_

 _"Must you assume such a thing?" Erk deadpanned. "You have quite an imagination…"_

 _"Oh, shut it! You're just my escort! So help me out and find those two already!" Serra snapped._

 _"Honestly, you are a handful…" Erk groaned._

 _"You guys!" Nils' voice said, getting their attention._

 _"Nils? What's the matter?" Kent replied, shouting back._

 _"It's Agito and Lady Lyndis! They are in trouble! I sense it!"_

 _"What?!"_

* * *

"Is that all you can do?!" Karel roared, easily parrying my Storm Halberd to the side and slashed his sword onto my chest, creating sparks with ease.

"Gah!" I got out, as I stumbled back. "I'm not giving up!"

"Kurogasa!"

"Stay back, Lyn!" I stopped her, getting back up.

"You're wounded already!" she cried out, as Karel stood still, glaring at me.

"This is my fight!" I said. "I'm not letting my fear get the best of me! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled, charging in with the Storm Halberd in tow.

"…" Karel replied back with a quick block, as both of us continued to exchange blows with each clash of blades. Unknown to him, however, while he was distracted by our clash of weapons, the fear I injected into the Halberd started to gather wind.

"Reckless moves would only cause your death!" he shouted, easily parrying again to one side and kicked my chest, forcing me to stumble backwards.

"But at least I can do this!" I shouted before twirling my Storm Halberd and sent a tornado of wind and lightning towards him.

"Tch!" he winced, immediately rolling to one side, avoiding the combo attack on him.

"You're not getting away!" I shouted before using the wind to fly towards him and rapidly stabbed him.

"I don't plan on it!" he blocked, as I noticed that I was starting to gain advantage from that one move! This is actually possible! "That smirk…"

"Huh?"

"That would be your last straw!" he exclaimed, he caught me off guard again… with his silhouettes already surrounding me!? When did he do that?! "Kiken!"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" With that, I swung wildly, sending a wave of electricity and wind to take out the silhouettes.

"…TSUBAME MAI!"

 ***CRASH! CRASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***

Both of us ended up kneeling down, panting heavily. Sparks of electricity crackled on his sword while I lost my strength, wielding my Storm Halberd.

"Tch… not… enough…" he muttered, as my armor received so many slashes, letting out a gush of cuts all over me. Fortunately, he's unable to shatter my armor, like last time, but still–

"GAAAAAAHHH!"

–It hurts!

"How…" he muttered, as I rolled around in pain, and Lyn approached me. "It's not possible… he avoided the death blow..."

"KUROGASA!" Lyn shouted.

"Gahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!" I cried out.

"Gh!" he winced in pain, noticing his right sleeve and arm were burnt, as a result from the wound he received. "Agito… he caught me off guard yet again… none has ever done that to me and lived to tell the tale…"

"Kurogasa! Hold on!" Lyn shouted as I went back to civilian form.

"Argh damn it…!" I cried out as tears came down my eyes.

"Calm down, Kurogasa! Calm down!" Lyn panicked, trying her best to stop me from rolling around.

"Kurogasa!" the convoy came into rescue, as they rushed at me.

"Little bro!" Serra exclaimed, immediately getting off from the caravan and approached to me.

"Serra, please help him!" Lyn urged.

"I get it! I get it! Just hold him still!" Serra told her, as Lyn had to hold me down.

"I'm sorry, Kurogasa! I really am!" Lyn apologized, having no other choice but to hold me where it hurts, as my body was covered in cuts, even my shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

"Kent! Sain! Help me hold him!" Lyn shouted.

"Coming!" Sain exclaimed, as he and Kent approached me.

"Halt." Erk said, as the wounded swordsman sheathed his sword. "Not a move…"

"…" Karel remained quiet.

"Why do you seek to harm those who do good deeds?" Lucius asked.

"It has nothing to do with deeds, monk." Karel replied. "I seek those who have strength; one that will surpass mine. Until that day comes, I shall never find peace in me."

"Even if it means harming Agito?" Ninian added.

"…that boy." Karel said, turning to my attention as I continue to struggle in pain, while Nils played a song with his flute, trying to calm me down. "I can see why the Lords see him as a threat. He's growing to become stronger, but if he does not discover his true strength, he will continue to be in a stalemate."

"…It is true he is still green." Rath noted. "But, if it is the battle of willpower, he is far beyond that."

"…" Karel kept quiet once more, before he decided to part ways.

"Halt!" Erk tries to stop him, only to have Dorcas placing his hand on the mage's shoulder, stopping him. "Dorcas?"

"Leave him be." Dorcas noted. "As how I can see, he has acknowledged Kurogasa as a potential rival."

"But–"

"Right now, we have to get Kurogasa to Kathelet. It's probably the best chance we have to mend his wounds properly." Dorcas suggested.

"I see…" Erk nodded. "Very well then."

* * *

Great… here I am, in the darkness again… this is getting a bit repetitive, don't you think?

 _ **"And yet, you are still here, Agito."**_ she replied, as the same silhouette appeared before me. _**"I see you have achieved another weapon..."**_

Yeah… whether by pure accident or dumb luck…

 _ **"But even so, you should be proud of using your disadvantage to your advantage."**_

But I still almost died…

 _ **"True, but you still continue on with your battle, despite the odds."**_ the voice said. _**"The First Agito acted the same way as you did, during his prime."**_

Huh? What do you mean?

 _ **"He was also green during the Scouring, aiding the Eight Heroes to lead to our victory."**_ she explained. _**"Yes, he is a handful, but even so, he tried his hardest to protect those who are dear to him. He doesn't want anyone to worry for him, as he took his responsibilities rather seriously. The war changed him, becoming one of the forgotten legends that only those only a few who are under the teachings of the Light knew of his existence. The war would be impossible for us to win, if it weren't for his sole goal: to end the war."**_

I see…

 _ **"Be proud that you accomplished this feat. This is a great milestone for you. And I know that you will do many great things."**_

What do you mean?

 _ **"I sense your battle is nearly at its end."**_ she told me.

Nearly? What do you mean?

 _ **"Yes. But once this battle is over, another shall take place. One that will test your limits and resolve. And before that time comes, you must decide your path."**_

Decide my path?

 _ **"Only time will tell, young one. You will learn what to do when that day comes."**_ she explained, as her silhouette started to disappear.

Wait! I haven't thanked you!

 _ **"Thanked me? For what?"**_

For the advices you gave me! It worked wonders!

 _ **"There is no need to thank me, Agito. I am merely there to guide you when you are lost… Now go. Your friends await you."**_

* * *

"I can't believe it…" I heard Lyn's voice, as she seemed to be dissatisfied about something.

"Yes, I agree with you." That's Kent's voice.

"It has been bothering us, as well." Sain noted.

What are they discussing about? It's best if I keep myself silent for a moment, listening to their discussion with the rest of the group.

"I noticed it during the fighting."Kent said. "Our opponents… They were soldiers of Caelin."

"R–Really?" Florina panicked, almost fumbled over her dinner.

"I even recognized some of those we fought. I trained with many of them… and yet they attacked us without hesitation." Kent growled.

"They're black–hearted traitors who've joined Lord Lundgren. Good riddance, I say. It also means less resistance at the castle." Sain said.

"And expect more trouble along the way…" Wil said.

"But as long as Kurogasa's around, we'll be sure to crush through their obstacles, whatever they may be!" Serra said proudly.

"I hope you're right…" Kent sighed.

"I'm just glad Nils and Ninian were with us. If that first shot had hit me, I might not have survived." Lyn said.

"We are honored to have served you well." Ninian smiled.

"We won't let you down!" Nils perked up.

"I know. I'm relying on you." Lyn said.

And there's my cue to wake up.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" I mumbled.

"Kurogasa?" Erk noticed, as he kneeled in front of me and helped me sit up.

"You're awake!" Lyn exclaimed, approaching towards me and… hugged me tightly?! "I'm so glad you're up now!"

"Itetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetete!" I flailed in pain.

"Hey, hands off him!" Serra snapped. "Don't you see he's in pain!?"

"O–Oh!" Lyn realized, immediately letting me go. "Forgive me for that..."

"It's okay…" I got out.

"Good!" Serra perked… until _she_ hugged me rather tightly. "Oooooh, you're worrying your big sister too much! How could you do such a thing, you stupid little brother of mine!"

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"You hypocrite! Get off of him!" Erk shouted, prying Serra off of me. "You just told Lyn not to hug him!"

"It's just so that _I_ can hug him!" Serra snapped, trying her best to hold me.

"Goodness me… how does that logic work?" Lucius sweat dropped.

"She has her own methods, so to speak..." Dorcas sweat dropped as well.

"Well, well, well… seems like everyone's having a fun time while I was away!" another voice said, as Matthew approached from the shadow, grinning like an idiot. "And I can see you dealt with the ballista, too? That's great!"

"Matthew, where were you…?" I asked, finally getting Serra off from me.

"I went around the village to sniff about for information. I got some interesting news for my trouble, too."

"Let's hear it!" Lyn said. Matthew then took a deep breath before looking serious.

"First, about Marquess Caelin's illness. He really is unwell. He's been abed for nigh on three months."

"Oh, no… Grandfather…" Lyn said worried.

"Lyn…" I muttered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I also heard an interesting rumor about his condition, though. The people believe that someone's been poisoning the marquess…"

WHAT?!

"He's being poisoned!?" Lyn exclaimed as everyone else looked surprised.

Matthew nodded in confirmation."And this someone… Well, everyone's too afraid to mention a name." He added.

"H–How could they do such a thing to him?!" Florina said angrily.

"No matter what the people are trying to do, there's nothing much we can do to fight back..." Rath explained.

"I wasn't finished yet, you guys." Matthew said, continued where he left off. "They say that, as soon as the marquess took ill, a certain noble took control of the castle as though it were his own. I fed a hungry innkeeper some coin, and he fed me a name. The marquess of Caelin's own brother, Lord Lundgren."

"How can this be?" Lyn whispered, slightly trembling. "How can they allow him to get away with this?! The villagers know he's the one poisoning my grandfather, and yet no one raises a hand against him?! Why?!"

"Lyn…" I said sadly. "You need to calm down."

"Yes… just as Agito said…" Ninian nodded, trying to calm down the Sacaean girl before her. "Getting angry… will only lead to more injuries…"

"Why they won't revolt against him?" Nils asked.

"They are afraid, and they lack proof. The whisperings of the common people means nothing." Kent said.

"That's the truth of it." Matthew shrugged. "And of the marquess's loyal retainers who might have lent credence to these rumors, there is no sign."

"Are you saying they've been silenced?" Rath asked.

"It's a fair assumption."

"This is beyond believing." Lucius got out.

"The worst news is yet to come."

"What? There's more?!" Sain asked incredulously.

"W–What else do we don't know?" Florina stuttered.

"An imposter's appeared, claiming to be the marquess's granddaughter. At least, that's the story Lundgren's telling to all who'll listen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serra asked, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Lady Lyndis is the real deal!"

"It means that people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin." Matthew pointed out.

"But… But that… It can't be!" Sain said flabbergasted.

"Traitors?! Us?! Ridiculous!" Kent fumed.

"He says… I'm an imposter?" Lyn got out.

"Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?" Matthew asked, but Lyn shook her head.

"When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her." She answered. That's when Sain realized something.

"Milady, Marquess Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance to Lady Madelyn! Your face is your proof!" Sain recalled.

"They'll say we found a look–alike somewhere…" Kent interrupted. "We're seen as betrayers of our knightly vows. Our word means nothing."

"No, our only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself. We must hurry. If not, my grandfather…" Lyn trailed off, as I can see her tears are forming in her eyes. With determination, she manages to hold it in, declaring, "I must see him! With my last breath if need be."

"But we must formulate some manner of plan." Matthew reminded. "Even if we set out for the castle, the troops patrolling the area will cause no end of problems. You have been branded as oathbreakers, after all."

"We're out of options…" I muttered. "Even if I can come up with something good, if his troops outnumbered us, even if I'm in my Agito armor, we're as good as dead…"

"This… is a serious matter..." Ninian trailed off, as all of us tries to think of a solution.

C'mon, brain, think! What would I do if I can't do it alone? There must be something I can come up with, like in the strategic game! Anything! Man, these wounds really are a pain in the butt… I guess as soon as we go back to Kathelet, I'm gonna take a good rest to recover and–

Wait… that's it! It's right in front of me the whole time!

"I've got it! Eliwood!" I said.

"Oh, that's right!" Lyn suddenly realized. "He seemed sympathetic to our plight. He should still be in Kathelet. If we can talk to him, he might help us!"

"Of course! A sound idea!" Kent exclaimed.

"If that's the case, we should depart by sunrise." Rath noted, putting away his arrows after sharpening them up. "Pray to Mother Earth and Father Sky he is still in the village. He is our last hope."

"And _you_ , mister, need lots of rest!" Serra pointing her staff at me, nearly hitting my face.

"Hey, watch where you swing that thing!" I snapped.

"I can do whatever I want with it– whoa!" Serra got out, as I noticed her body wobbling a bit, but she managed to regain her footing.

"Uh… what just happened?" I said confused.

"N–Nothing! I'm just feeling sleepy!" Serra defended herself, as she quickly got back into the caravan. "Goodnight!"

"She's in a rush..." I muttered.

"That's because she… has spent her energy on healing you…" Ninian explained.

"She… did?" I looked at Ninian.

"Yes… beyond her limits…" Ninian confirmed.

"She's… a bit of a loudmouth… but she doesn't really want to show it to you." Erk muttered. "The strains she had to withstand to heal you, she was genuinely worried when she heard you screaming in pain…"

"Serra…" I muttered. Maybe, I've been a bit too hard on her, seeing that she's doing so much for me already.

"She just wanted to ensure her big sister role remained… at least, until the journey ends with Lyn reuniting with her grandfather." Nils added.

"I see…" I said. Well, I better thank her properly when I get the chance.

"But for now, you should rest, Kurogasa." Lyn said, slowly pushing me back to my bed. "You need to rest up, so we can get back to the village safely."

"Okay…" I muttered.

"Yep, and I'm gonna be on guard for tonight!" Wil perked up. "Me and Matthew, that is!"

"What? Why me?" Matthew got out.

"Because you need to pull your weight in the team, since you left us on our own." Wil pointed out.

"Oh c'mon, wasn't gathering this information good enough?!" Matthew complained.

"Yes, and we thank you, but now you have to something for us." Kent said. "Come now, you got work to do."

"Man, this is not fun…" Matthew grumbled.

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)**

 **(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with their confident smiles.  
 **(Habatakeru no~)** With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

 **(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, we see Kurogasa leaning against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
 **(Tatazumu hitori de)** The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
 **(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)** At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
 **(Zutto nanika sagashite)** The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

 **(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** When the two looked at each other, the screen suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon too.  
 **(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)** Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars fluttered up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

 **(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top a hill.  
 **(Furikiru GEEJI)** The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
 **(Afureru namida wo kechirase)** While the rest of the group looked at each other with their usual smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile of her own while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
 **(Yume tsukande)** Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked at each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Kurogasa:** There's a hot spring here?!

 **Matthew:** Hey, you wanna see the girls, do ya? I got just the spot for it, if you like!

 **Florina:** I've always admired my elder sisters, Lyn. They are the reason why I wanted to become a Pegasus Knight in the first place.

 **Serra:** So ladies, who do you have your eyes on, hm~?

 **Lyn** : I must become stronger, so I can end his tyranny on my grandfather, Kurogasa!

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: One Day of Peace**

* * *

 **Kurogasa:** Lyn, I…

* * *

There you have it guys! Another chapter down! No Lord for Agito to fight this time, but hopefully the rematch against Karel was satisfying for you all. Anyways, as you saw in the next preview, I got something a little different for you all. Yep, instead of going straight to chapter 9, we're gonna take a little detour and have these guys get some R&R. So stay tuned and see what happens next! Later!


	11. Chapter 8x:One Day of Peace

Hey everyone! Fenikkusumaru here with the latest chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! For this chapter, I bring you an original chapter that's written and I think you'll like this. So let's get into the story! Henshin!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"You're requesting my assistance for this?" Eliwood asked as we managed to find him at a nearby inn. We were able to arrive the village at night time, and he was just about to leave when he caught him. Right now, we were discussing this with him, alongside Lyn in the room with me.

"Yes, and it's of the utmost importance, Eliwood." Lyn nodded.

"Yeah… and I'm the proof of it…" I said, as I was sitting on the chair, where my body was covered in cuts, and the scar on my chest remained.

"I see… this is very serious…" Eliwood pondered. "It's possible that Lord Lundgren would guide his men to seek help from other Marquess's to turn against you, making your mission even more difficult…"

"And we're running out of time!" Lyn pleaded. "Please, Eliwood, you're our only hope."

"Can you help us?" I asked.

Eliwood looked at us for a moment. With a slight nod, he said, "Very well, I'll help you all out. I have given my word, after all."

"Oh, thank you!" Lyn smiled.

"Don't thank me just yet, Lady Lyndis." Eliwood said. "I shall do my best to ensure that they don't turn against you, but I can't promise that I would be able to convince them."

"We only ask that you try." I said.

"I will. In the meantime, you and your friends should rest here in Kathelet. It will be a few days before I receive word from the neighboring territories."

"We will." Lyn said.

"And if I may suggest something, perhaps you can try the hot springs here." Eliwood suggested to me. "I heard that hot springs have amazing healing qualities."

*GONG!*

I don't believe it! They have hot springs in this world?!

"There's a hot spring here?!" I gawked.

"Is something wrong with that?" Eliwood looked at me.

"In Sacae, we have oasis in some places, but a hot spring is a first." Lyn said. "I'm always curious about it. It's going to be a new experience for me. What about you, Kurogasa?"

"Are you kidding me?! I've been waiting a long time to be in one!" I said excitedly, jumping up but then– "Itetetetetete!"

"Kurogasa, the first thing you should do is rest. Lots of rest." she chided me, helping me get back on my bed.

"Yes, those wounds are serious… I suggest you do what Lady Lyndis suggests." Eliwood said.

"Please, Eliwood. Just call me Lyn." she told him. Looking back at me, she added, "And you, Kurogasa, should stay in bed. Serra would tear you to shred if she saw you walking around."

"Alright, alright…" I sighed. I hope my recovery is fast.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared, to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield, charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance, Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as she looked up with her eyes closed, feeling the wind.  
 **(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain, with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently.  
 **(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Matthew was trying to pick the lock on a chest before he looked at the screen, surprised that he got caught. He was then hit on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment.  
 **(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened, as the screen slowly moved down, before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion, being suddenly surrounded by the Lords, sent by the Overlord of Darkness.  
 **(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Lords.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Lords as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her javelin. Wil fired arrows at some, and Dorcas hacked a Lord with his axe.  
 **(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at one, while Matthew slashed another with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at a group of Lords, with Serra whacking one with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move forward.  
 **(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in to the entrance of Castle Caelin where Lundgren was there, waiting. Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging in at Lundgren.  
 **(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa then gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six. The Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed into his feet, and charged in with Lyn, jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick.

 **(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusted forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying high in the sky before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chapter 8x: One Day of Peace

 _Eliwood sets out for the neighboring territories of Lycia._

 _Lundgren's lies have begun to spread and it's up to him to reach the others before it's too late._

 _While Lyndis's Legion awaits Eliwood's return, they decide to enjoy the few days they have in Kathelet._

 _And on that first day, something special happens._

* * *

Oh man, what a good night sleep. That's what I needed. No bumps on the road, no tight space, just me, this cozy bed, and one comfortable room. It couldn't get any better than this since I really needed it after yesterday.

"Mn…" I heard a moan nearby, as I turned to my side and noticed Serra sleeping on the bedside, looking really serene when she slept. She must have looked after me, just in case I got out in pain again. I noticed her hand overlapping on mine too. As I turning my hand and felt her hand, I realized that her hand is… actually rough? This isn't what I expect from a Cleric, though… and for a high maintenance girl like her, hands should've been soft…

"Serra?" I got out. Wait a minute… come to think of it, ever since I came to this world, this is actually the first time I held a girl's hand.

"You're awake…" she groaned, pushing herself up while wiping her eyes groggily. "Took you long enough… how could you make your big sister sleeping like this? I feel like my back's going to break in half…"

"That's because you decided to sleep at my bedside. By your own free will, if I may add." I said.

"That's nonsense!" she suddenly tensed. "I should've watched you only for an hour before pretty monk took over!"

"Serra, what is up with you?" I asked. "It's not like you to shout at your little brother this early in the morning."

"Look, I'm just worried about you, okay?!" she added, getting up from her seat. "Now you're up, I can go get myself some beauty bath and refreshened myself up! Good day, little brother!"

"Wait, Serra!" I stopped, grabbing her hand by instinct.

"W–What is it?!" she suddenly felt more defensive than ever, surprised by my caught on her hand.

"I want to thank you…"

"Thank… me?" she blinked, now feeling a bit calm.

"Yeah… you've been helping me out all this time and our constant arguments makes me feel like such a jerk and being ungrateful, though… the first part is kinda true. I was being a jerk to you. I'm sorry for that…"

"Oh…" she muttered, as I noticed her slowly shedding off her high maintenance persona and seeing her true self. I never thought I said this, but this is actually the first time I'm seeing her vulnerable like this. "You're welcome… you're family, after all."

"I'll even make it up to you. I'll spend the whole day with you. Just the two of us."

"You… would? Just for me?" Serra asked surprised.

"Of course." I smiled a bit. I noticed she lowered her head a bit, getting me confused. "Serra?"

"You… really _do_ remind me of him…" she muttered, as I can see a tear fall from her face.

"Him?"

"Yeah…" she nodded, as she slowly sat right back at her seat and started explaining to me the whole thing. The more I listened, the more surprised I was. I didn't know I resembled him in a way and I never learned of her harsh times before this, especially during that harsh winter times where her 'little brother' willingly sacrificed himself for her sake. It really broke my heart to know that she felt guilty the whole time, unable to protect those whom she cherished most and she had to resort to her princess persona, just to get attention, especially mine.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." I said sadly. "No wonder your hands are really rough…"

"It's a reminder, so I can always protect those who are close to me… that's why I took the teachings of St. Elimine and became who I am today."

"Gh!" I winced in pain, holding my head.

"Kurogasa, are you alright?!" she suddenly panicked.

"Sorry…" I shook my head. "I don't know why but… whenever someone mentions St. Elimine, my head hurts."

"Pretty monk told me… about your condition." she muttered. I could only smile, knowing the true Serra I know. She really shed away her princess persona, being very vulnerable, not knowing when she can hold back her tears any longer and burst out without her noticing. "Say… will you give me your word?"

"Huh?"

"About this conversation we had… and my true self…" she muttered. "I'm… not really comfortable to let anyone know of my true self and…"

"Hai, hai. Wakatta yo." I smiled, patting her head. "Your secret is safe with your little brother."

"Thanks…" she smiled, wiping off her tear before perking up again, putting up her usual persona we all know and love. "And what's with you patting my head?! A girl's hair is important as gold, y'know!"

Yep… this is gonna be one interesting day with her.

* * *

And so after getting up and having breakfast, Serra and I went around the village to spend time, although as I left the inn, Lyn and the others were looking at me strangely. Seeing that I willingly went with Serra was weird to them.

Oh, let's not forget that she drags me around from shop to shop, and I ended up carrying her stuff… again. "Hm… what to buy next?" she pondered, walking around with her hands free from stuff.

"You know… if you keep this up, we're gonna run out of gold to spend on." I grunted, struggling to keep her stuff in balance while I can't see where I'm going.

"Hey, it's my hard earned gold! I'm gonna buy things before I head back to Ostia! And besides, I got my escort to carry all of my stuff later on, so don't worry!" she warned me as we eventually ended up back at the caravan, much to her surprise. "Huh… I guess that's all of the shop we went around..."

"Thank goodness…" I groaned, managing to stuff it all inside the caravan. Man, my arms are killing me!

"Here…" she muttered, thrusting her right arm forward with her fist closed.

"What is it?" I asked, as she placed a colorful… bracelet onto my hand.

"It's… for your trouble of hanging around and carried my stuff with me." she muttered, looking away. "And a reminder that you would always have a big sister to remember, after our journey is over..."

"Heh, heh, thanks… Onee–chan." I smiled.

"Onee-chan? What's that?"

"In my language, Onee–chan means big sister." I explained. "In a most caring and cute way to call you."

I don't know if it just me, but I noticed her slightly blushing on her face and she was fumbling around with her words. "W–Whatever! Now, if you excuse me, I need to get my beauty rest and a bath!" And with that, she stormed off.

Never thought she would be tsundere too. I guess she must have let down her guard too much, revealing her vulnerable side. All of those praises I told her, it must have been too much for her to bear. I guess it's a good thing Serra and I can get along now, and I think I can put up with her usual antics.

"Well, well, looks like someone is in a mood to tease the loudmouth." I heard Matthew's voice, teasing me.

"Gh!" I winced looking at him. "Y–You heard all that?!"

"Every single word." he grinned. "A thief can never leave behind such important information, especially when it comes to learning of your enemy, Kurogasa."

"I swear if you tell anyone about this–" I growled threateningly.

"Hm… I wonder how Lyndis's Legion would learn of this?" he pondered playfully. "They would be looking at you and Serra more awkwardly than ever, right?"

*POW! BAM! WHACK! THUNK! BOOM!*

"Not… another… word…" I growled with both of my fists smoking, after comically beating Matthew black and blue.

"Geez, you sure don't hold your punches, huh?" Matthew said, rubbing his cheek. "I didn't say that I'd tell them… yet. How about you and I do something a little bit… sneaky?"

"If you're thinking about looting a house, count me out!"

"Oh, no, no, no! I got something way better than that!" he grinned.

"Oh great… this should be good… " I rolled my eyes.

"Let's see what the girls are up to at the hot spring… tonight."

…

…

…

…what?

"What… did you just say?"

"Hah! It seems like I got your attention now! That's great!" he grinned, wrapping his arm around me.

"Are you out of your mind?! That spells death sentence all over!"

"C'mon, admit it! You do wanna see the girls, do ya?" he asked, not knowingly dragging me along the way.

"I'm not doing this! I've been taught to respect women!" I denied.

"Oh drop the act, hero boy! It's either that, or everyone with weird glances on ya! It's your choice!"

"You blackmailing perverted bastard, I'm gonna–"

"I got the spot for it, if you like! C'mon, be a man, will ya?" Matthew offered. "It's just you and me, looking out for them! Think of it as a nightwatch!"

"Nightwatch, my ass! I'd rather take the fall for my big sister than do this!" I said and with that, I stormed off.

"Alright, it's your loss!" Matthew waved off.

* * *

 _"Rats, almost had him…" Matthew cursed, seeing Kurogasa storm off._

 _"Almost had what?" A new voice asked. Matthew turned around to see Rath._

 _"Oh, uh… Rath! I, uh… almost had him spill out some information about his weapons! Yeah, that's it!" Matthew was quick to cover his tracks._

 _"That's a lie and you know it." Rath answered, crossing his arms. "And we Sacaean people do not tolerate liars…"_

 _"Oh, uh… well, I guess… I should go now!" he grinned before immediately ran off, leaving the Nomad on his own._

 _"…" he remained silent. "No matter what agenda he has, it matters not with me…"_

* * *

Mattaku… what is that idiot Matthew thinking?! I'm not that stupid to lower to being a pervert! "Something wrong, Agito?" Nils said, getting my attention. "You seemed tense. Is there a Lord nearby? Because I can't sense them..."

"No… Matthew is being an idiot…"

"Oh." Nils got out. "Say, do you want to go to the hot spring with us? Wil wanted to tag along and Sir Dorcas is already there."

Hot springs…

Well, at least Matthew won't drag me into peeking on the girls. "Sure, I need to relax anyways." I smiled.

"Great! I'll go get him!" Nils perked up, running towards the inn. I sat down on the fountain nearby while I waited for Nils to get Wil.

"Kurogasa?" I looked to my left and saw Lyn approaching me.

"Oh hey, Lyn. What's up?" I asked.

"Why are you here? Is the pain still acted up?" she asked.

"Nah. I'm waiting for Nils and Wil so we can go to the hot springs together."

"Oh, what a coincidence! We're about to go there, as well!" she smiled.

"Really? That's great then!" I said as I got up, but cringed when I felt my back acting up. "Oooh, ow, ow, ow…!"

"Are you okay?" Lyn asked worried as I sat down.

"Yeah, just… need to take it slow on the back." I winced sitting back down on the edge of the fountain.

"Here. Scoot over." Lyn said as she sat next to me.

"Huh? Lyn, what are you– oooooooh…" I got out, as Lyn suddenly massaged my shoulders.

"Goodness, your back is hard like leather." Lyn grimaced.

"Yeah… that's the spot, Lyn…" I moaned in pleasure, feeling my muscles loosen up slightly from her hands pressing on the spots I felt in pain earlier.

"Honestly, you really need to take a dip at a hot spring." Lyn said, worried. "Its healing properties should ease your pain."

"I'll be sure to do that." I groaned in content. After a minute or two, I got up feeling better. "Thanks, Lyn. I needed that." I smiled.

"Anything for a good friend of mine." she smiled before she did something I didn't expect her to do. She got on the edge of the fountain and… jumped on my back?!

"Lyn?!" I blushed surprised as I instinctively caught her as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"This is payback for massaging you." Lyn giggled. "We're all going to the hot springs anyways, so you're carrying me there."

I guess… this is good, in a way? I dunno, all I can think off is just holding Lyn on my back without making her fall off.

* * *

"This feels great, isn't it, Erk?" Lucius asked, as he, Erk and Dorcas were already in the hot spring, enjoying the relaxation.

"Yeah… I guess..." Erk said, feeling uncomfortable with only just a small towel to cover his lower part. "I wasn't expecting this sort of circumstance to take a bath in it…"

"But Dorcas has no trouble sleeping through it." Lucius pointed out, as Dorcas was already asleep, with another small towel to cover his face.

"I suppose…" Erk sweat dropped.

"Hey, mind if we join?" I asked as Nils, Wil, and I showed up, wearing nothing but our towels to hide our modesty.

"Oh, Kurogasa. Welcome." Lucius smiled, noticing me.

"Be wary of this water, it's–"

"Ouch!" Nils winced, retracting his leg back a bit.

"–hot." Erk finished.

"Slow and steady, huh?" Wil raised his eyebrow.

"Yep." I said as I slowly dipped into the pool. "Ooooooooooooooooh yeah… that's it. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" I sighed in content.

"You sound like an old man, if I may point out." Lucius said.

"Sorry… it's been awhile since I've been in one of these." I said sheepishly.

"Do you have hot springs, back at your home?" Erk asked. "And frequently bathed in it?"

"Oh yes. There's a lot of hot springs where I'm from. And every now and then I would take a bath in them."

"Say, where's Kent, Sain and Rath?" Wil asked.

"They are doing another round of scouting, just in case a small group of bandits or a Lord might appeared..." Lucius noted

"And Matthew?" Wil pointed out, causing me to cringe.

"I… do not know of his whereabouts." Lucius shook his head.

"He must have gone to another home and looted again…" Erk sighed.

"So ladies, who do you have your eyes on?" Serra's voice asked from the other side of the hot spring separated by a wooden barrier.

Oh boy…

* * *

*At the same time*

 _"Geez… this sucks doing this all alone…" Matthew muttered in his hiding spot. "Oh well… more for my viewing pleasure."_

 _While Kurogasa hadn't arrived with his small group, Matthew managed to take a peek inside, as the girls are resting up inside the hot spring._

 _"Florina, you know that I was really worried for you." Lyn noted._

 _"What makes you say that, Lyn?" Florina asked._

 _"Well… you being a Pegasus Knight, and then joining a mercenary group filled with men… wouldn't your nervousness around men surface?"_

 _"I understand your fear, Lyn. I really do." Florina smiled. "It is all because of my sisters."_

 _"Your sisters?" Serra looked at Florina in confusion._

 _"Oh, that's right! You have other sisters that joined Pegasus Knight ranks as well." Lyn recalled, making Florina nod._

 _"Uh-huh!" Florina nodded happily. "I've always admired my elder sisters, Lyn. That's the reason why I wanted to become a Pegasus Knight in a first place!"_

 _"That is… a noble cause…" Ninian added._

 _"Thanks…" Florina blushed, courtesy of the compliment._

 _"This is boring…" Serra got out._

 _"Boring? What do you mean?" Lyn looked at her._

 _"I'm getting sleepy just hearing such a thing." Serra explained. "I wanna spice things up a bit!"_

 _"Like… what?" Florina asked, feeling nervous about it._

 _"So ladies, who do you have your eyes on?" Serra asked._

 _"Oooooh, Serra sure knows how to hit a soft spot on sensitive topics." Matthew grinned, listening to it._

 _"What's with the question?" Florina blinked in confusion._

 _"Oh you know what I mean. Who do you have your eyes on… romantically?"_

 _"H–H–Huh?!" Florina stammered, blushing heavily._

 _"Forgive me…" Ninian spoke up. "…I… do not share such sentiment…"_

 _"Me, too." Lyn agreed. "What about you, Serra?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You and Kurogasa seem close, ever since this morning." Lyn pointed out._

 _"W–Well that's…" Serra blushed a bit._

 _"What? Don't tell me you fell for him." Lyn joked._

 _On instinct, she stood up from where she sat, much to Matthew's delight of view. "I'll be square with you ladies right here, right now!" Serra immediately got out. "Kurogasa and I only like each other like any other normal siblings would like! There, I said it!"_

 _"S–She's furious, Lyn..." Florina stammered, hiding behind Lyn._

 _"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Lyn apologized._

 _"What about you, Lyn? You and Kurogasa seem close!" Serra pointed out._

 _"Of course we're close!" Lyn smiled. "He's my best friend, like Florina and I!"_

 _"Oh really. Then how come I saw you jumping on his back like a silly schoolgirl after massaging his back? If that's not budding romance, then I don't know what is." Serra countered._

 _"Kurogasa doesn't seem to mind at all." she blinked, making Serra groan._

 _"Ugh, you're so dense sometimes!"_

 _"Excuse me?" Lyn frowned._

 _"You heard me! D. E. N. S. E. Dense!"_

 _"Serra, I don't understand what you're talking about..." Lyn noted._

 _"Do I really have to spell it out for you?!" Serra snapped. "Have you ever thought that Kurogasa could be, oh I don't know, in love with you?!"_

* * *

"GACK!" I stammered. What is Serra saying?!

"He… what?" Lyn's voice echoed.

"Okay, let me ask you a simple question, then!" Serra pointed out. "How would you feel when he has someone else he liked?"

"I, uh…" Lyn said at a loss, after hearing such a question. "...I… don't know..."

"And that my friend is a tell tale sign that you could be in love with him too." Serra said smugly.

"I think I need to go…" I muttered, getting up from the hot spring.

"Kurogasa?" Lucius looked at me, as I left the area.

"Oh, Kurogasa! What grace that you appeared before us!" I heard Sain approach, along with Kent.

"Kurogasa?" Kent noticed my sudden change of mood.

"I've been in the hot spring for too long…" I muttered as I kept walking away.

"Did the heat get the best of him?" Sain asked.

"It… could be?" Kent answered, uncertain.

* * *

*Back outside*

 _"Ooooh, this is why I like how Serra does her stuff!" Matthew grinned._

 _"And you need to start explaining yourself…" a voice got out._

 _"GAH!" Matthew freaked out as he turned around to see Rath. And he was cross. Very… very… cross._

 _"…explain." Rath glared daggers at him._

 _"Who's there?!" Lyn shouted._

 _"…Or better yet, you explain yourself to the ladies." Rath added._

 _"Gh!" Matthew flinched._

 _"Rath, are you out there?" Lyn asked._

 _"Yes…" Rath replied. "It would seem I have caught a certain thief peeking at you and the others…"_

 _"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Florina screamed._

 _"MATTHEW, YOU PERVERT!" Serra shouted as a bucket somehow suddenly flew through the barrier that Matthew hid behind and it hit him right on the head._

 _"Gah!" Matthew wailed in pain, running away from the crime scene._

* * *

I was resting in my room, thinking about something as the night went deeper. As much as I tried to get some sleep, for some reason, I can't. Why? Because when Serra popped out the important million dollar question, and hearing Lyn at a, I just couldn't help but think that… is it possible that she might have feelings for me?

Because as far as I'm concerned, I started connecting the dots myself and realized I liked her more than just being her best friend.

Ever since I first met her, I was enamored by her beauty. But I knew she was more than just that. Never in my life have I seen a woman who was more honest, sincere, and dedicated than Lyn. It's not just the outside that was beautiful, but her heart on the inside. It's because of this, I've fallen for her.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Kurogasa? Are you still up?"

Oh shoot! It's Lyn!

"W-What's up?" I stuttered, keeping my composure as I don't want her to know that I was at the spring.

"I'm about to do some night scouting. Want to go together with me?" she asked.

"U–Uh…" I stuttered. Well… nothing like the present. "Y–Yeah! Just give me a minute!"

"Great! I'll wait for you." she replied.

* * *

"Brr… the night sure is a bit breezy, huh?" she asked, as both of us walked around the village, guarding the area for the night. The lanterns and torch are around, to light up our path.

"Yeah, but you're okay with this?" I looked at her.

"I'm fine. You should've tried the night breeze at Sacae. It's colder than this and it makes you not want to walk out from your home."

"I can tell…" I muttered. I then heard her letting out a small giggle, confusing me. "What's up?"

"It's funny…" she said, keeping her smile. "Just when I thought I'm all alone in this world, I realized that I still have my grandfather in Caelin. Can you believe how happy I was when I learned of it, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah. You were very happy and I know you're gonna at stop at nothing to see him." I smiled a bit.

"Yeah… until my uncle with his evil scheme…" she frowned, clenching her fist. "I must become stronger, so I can end his tyranny on my grandfather, Kurogasa!"

"I know…" I nodded.

Turning her attention to me, she asked. "That's why, I ask of you… will you help me to the end? Until I am able to reunite with my grandfather?"

"Of course." I nodded without hesitation.

"Thank you." she smiled beautifully, making me blush at it. "I knew I can put my trust in you."

"Yeah… um… by the way, Lyn…" I trailed off.

"Yes?" she looked at me. "What is it?"

"Um… I… kinda heard what you and Serra talked about."

"What…?" Lyn blinked. "Wait, you were with Matthew all along?!"

"No! No! No! I was with the other guys when I heard it!" I got out frantically. "I would never stoop so low, Lyn! Honest!"

She was glaring at me, as I keep my innocence up front. "I believe you." she said.

"You… do?" I blinked.

"Yes." she said, lowering her anger and remained neutral. "You wouldn't do such a thing. Nils said Agito has pride that he must protect, after all."

"I see… but… the thing is…" I said as we stopped walking and looked at each other. "Serra's not that far off…"

"What do you mean?"

I was silent for a moment before I continued. "Back in my world… I lived a life without purpose and meaning. But ever since I came here, meeting you and becoming Agito. Everything changed. For me. For you. Everything. Never in my life have I seen a woman who was more honest, selfless, and dedicated as you. It's not just the outside that's beautiful, but your heart on the inside."

"Kurogasa…" Lyn muttered, as I can see her eyes widened a bit, and a slight blush was on her face.

"Lyn, I…" I got out. "I love you."

With that confession, the wind suddenly blew into the village, as if it was coordinated. Her hair fluttered, and so did a part of her lower dress, as I remained determined with my confession.

"…you… what?" Lyn got out, trying to get herself straight.

"C–C'mon Lyn! I just confessed my love for you and that's all you can say?!" I said.

"I… know what you're saying…" she replied. "But, I… don't know how to reply to your confession, Kurogasa."

"Oh…"

"It's… something new for me… to experience this." she replied, looking away with a slight blush on her face.

"You… don't accept it then…?" I trailed off sadly.

"Oh, no! It's not that!" she waved it off, as I can see her honesty. "It's just that… I can't set my feelings straight for now… not while my uncle is doing damage to my grandfather…"

"O–Oh, I see." I replied. At least she's not rejecting me or anything.

There was a moment awkward of silence between the two of us standing there, doing nothing. "Can you wait?"

"Huh?"

"Can you wait?" she repeated. "Until this whole thing is over and I'm able to sort my feelings after this… will you wait for my answer?"

"For you, I will." I said, before I made the daring move of kissing her cheek.

"!" she noticed my advance, as her blushing got brighter than now. "K–Kurogasa!"

"I'll wait for you Lyn. No matter how long it takes." I smiled a bit.

"Thanks…" she smiled, being able to reduce the amount of blush on her face.

"You're welcome." I replied with a smile of my own.

"But we're still best friends, though… right?" she asked, as her pinky got out and presented it to me. "At least, for now?"

"Yeah." I said before I wrapped my pinky around hers. "Best of friends."

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)**

 **(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with their confident smiles.  
 **(Habatakeru no~)** With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

 **(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, we see Kurogasa leaning against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
 **(Tatazumu hitori de)** The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
 **(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)** At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
 **(Zutto nanika sagashite)** The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

 **(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** When the two looked at each other, the screen suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon too.  
 **(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)** Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars fluttered up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

 **(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top a hill.  
 **(Furikiru GEEJI)** The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
 **(Afureru namida wo kechirase)** While the rest of the group looked at each other with their usual smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile of her own while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
 **(Yume tsukande)** Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked at each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Eliwood:** I've received word from Caelin's neighbors. They will not interfere in Caelin's affairs. This they have promised.

 **Kent:** This is no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle. It will be difficult to fight what we cannot see.

 **Man #1:** This old bull's pledged his loyalty to Caelin. I would never allow a usurper on the throne. Let's march!

 **Man #2:** Bring forth the imposter who calls herself "Lyndis"! She shall not pass beyond this place!

 **Lyn:** May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I _will_ stop that man!

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: A Grim Reunion**

* * *

 **Lundgren:** I curse your name! I despise you! My worthless wretch of a brother!

* * *

There you have it guys! At lots of events have happened in this one day and Kurogasa just confessed his feelings to Lyn! How will she respond when Lundgren is finally brought to justice? Will she accept or will she reject? Stay tuned to find out!


	12. Chapter 9: A Grim Reunion

Hey everyone! Fenikkusumaru here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! We got two more chapters to go for Lyn's arc! Now before I start, I read a review where a reviewer asked whether or not Kurogasa's confession was too early. To answer that, it may come off as early, but it's all so that it would set things up for later on in the story. Sure I could've done it later, but then it wouldn't feel right with everything else going on in the story and there wouldn't be any good spot to put in the romance stuff. But that's just me though. Okay, let's finally get into the chapter! Henshin!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Well… this turned out to be… a most interesting day.

I'm sitting alone by myself at a table at the inn where I have been contemplating on some things. Including my confession to Lyn. I mean I'm glad that she's not rejecting me, and I don't mind waiting for her answer, but it's because of that, I feel uncertain. What if she figured out her feelings and eventually rejects it? I don't want to get friend zoned.

"You look troubled, Brother." A voice said. I looked to see Rath approaching me.

"Oh, hey Rath." I acknowledged.

"Could not sleep?" he asked. "It's near dawn."

"I… guess you could say that." I said.

He was silent, as silence loomed the area. I was kinda nervous around him, since he looks really tough and serious, and he looks serious about it, too.

"Miss your home?" he added.

"No. It's not that." I said. "To be honest, I'm more than happy to stay here. I lived a life without purpose and meaning in that world. But now that I'm here, being Agito, I know I can do something with my life and live with no regrets."

"I see…" Rath pondered thoughtfully. "So then, what is the problem?"

I was silent for a bit before I steeled myself. "The thing is… I confessed my feelings for Lyn."

"…and what of it?"

"She said… she still needs to sort out her feelings first. I mean she didn't reject me or anything and I don't mind waiting for her answer but… it's because of that, I feel uncertain." I trailed off sadly.

"Sacaeans always keep their word." he began. "She meant it as her feelings were uncertain, due to events occurring to her."

"Yeah, she did tell me about your culture…"

"The Sacaean's words are honest and trustworthy." he added. "Do you trust Lyn and her words?"

"Of course I do. I trust her with my life." I said.

"…" he kept quiet, looking at me in the eyes to see. I was nervous when he made contact with mine, considering he himself being of Sacae. "Then, wait patiently for her reply."

"Huh?"

"You will understand why I said that, Kurogasa." he added, as he walked towards the door.

"What do you mean?"

He paused at the entrance, without turning his back on me. "When a Sacaean gives something to someone to hold, and they protected it with their very being, you have earned their complete trust and another possibility."

"Another… possibility?" I blinked.

"Someday, she will explain it to you, Kurogasa." he added before walking away. "For now, rest. Ease your mind. I'm certain Lyn does the same as well."

"O… kay." I got out before he left completely. Looks like I'll have to play the waiting game after all.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared, to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield, charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance, Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as she looked up with her eyes closed, feeling the wind.  
 **(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain, with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently.  
 **(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Matthew was trying to pick the lock on a chest before he looked at the screen, surprised that he got caught. He was then hit on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment.  
 **(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened, as the screen slowly moved down, before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion, being suddenly surrounded by the Lords, sent by the Overlord of Darkness.  
 **(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Lords.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Lords as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her javelin. Wil fired arrows at some, and Dorcas hacked a Lord with his axe.  
 **(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at one, while Matthew slashed another with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at a group of Lords, with Serra whacking one with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move forward.  
 **(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in, to the entrance of Castle Caelin where Lundgren was there, waiting. Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging in at Lundgren.  
 **(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa then gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six. The Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and charged in with Lyn, jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick.

 **(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusted forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying high in the sky before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Grim Reunion

 _Lyn and her friends have been branded as traitors, pretenders to the throne._

 _Lundgren has sent word to Caelin's neighbors, warning them of Lyn's approach._

 _He calls for reinforcements to put an end to the "imposters"._

 _If the other realms of Lycia choose to act, Lyn will never reach Caelin alive._

 _Lyn places her faith in Eliwood and waits._

* * *

A few days passed by since Eliwood set off for the other neighboring territories. Since then, we've been waiting by training and buying better weapons. Of course, Serra squandered most of the money with _her_ stuff, but I don't mind since this is Serra we're talking about. Erk would be having a difficult time carrying her stuff once we've reunited Lyn's grandfather after this.

And speaking of Lyn, ever since the confession, both of us were… feeling a bit awkward with each other. We tried our best to make it as natural as possible; being friends. Lyn had no trouble about it, but I can't seem to manage my head around it, since I was a bit nervous when it comes down to it.

"You had a lot of things on your mind, lad." Dorcas said, as both he and I are relaxing in the hot spring. Man, the training was brutal, especially Dorcas's swings on me. The hot spring really lessen the aches on my muscles and on his.

"W–What?" I got out.

"You focus on our sparring today… it's a bit off from yesterday." Dorcas noted.

I was silent for a bit, as I looked at him and he looked at me, fatherly. "Say, Dorcas? How did you and Natalie get together?"

"Why the sudden question?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Because… I confessed my feelings for Lyn…" I muttered as I dipped my head halfway into the water, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Love at first sight, correct?" he deducted.

"Well… it wasn't right away, but… the more time we spent each other, the more I started falling for her. When I told her my feelings… she still needed to sort out _hers_. I don't mind waiting for her answer but… the waiting makes me feel nervous and uncertain. Was it like that when you confessed to Natalie?"

"Aye, you can say that." Dorcas laughed a bit, recalling his memory. "I was like you, lad. Young and naive. When I was wounded, she tended to me with her gentle hands. Despite the sickness she had during our childhood, she's able to overcome it with her will. That's what made me fall for her."

"Oh… that sounds great." I added, as he crossed his arms, thinking deeply.

"When I confessed my feelings to her, she felt uncertainty in her, knowing her childhood sickness might burden me. She initially rejected me, at first."

"Wait, what?!" I gawked.

"Aye, I didn't lie, lad." he nodded. "And it's easy to say why. She wanted me to find another girl that is better than her, but in my eyes, she's the one I wanted to spend my life with, no matter the cause. She saw the fire in my eyes, determined to be with her to the very end. And after that, both of us wedded and I swore to her that I will get the money to cure her sickness."

"Hence… the reason why you are willing to do anything for her." I noted, recalling our past encounter. "Even it if meant joining the bandits."

Dorcas nodded. "When I heard she is with you, it made me think twice, as her kind heartedness would be burdened if I do something bad for her sake. That's why I'm willing to join you to earn my pay in a right way and make her happy."

"That's… valiant of you, Dorcas." I acknowledged.

"Lad, it is alright if you are uncertain." Dorcas told me. "I've been rejected many times by her, and yet, I continued to approach her with the many given chances presented. Even if Lyn manages to gather her thoughts and reject you, that doesn't mean it's the end. You may have to wait a little bit longer, learn more about her better. And when the right time comes, do as I did, and I'm certain she'll return your love."

"I… see." I said thoughtfully. "Thanks… for the advice."

"Think nothing of it." Dorcas smiled fatherly, as he patted my head. "Think of it as my thanks for saving my wife back then, and made me realize my error."

Just then the doors of the hot spring opened revealing Sain. "What are you two still doing here?! Get dressed! Lord Eliwood has returned!"

WHAT?!

* * *

 _"I've received word from Caelin's neighbors, Laus, Tuscana, Kathelet, Tania, and Santaruz." Eliwood began. "They will not interfere in Caelin's affairs. This they have promised."_

 _"Eliwood, I don't know how to thank you…" Lyn said, feeling grateful._

 _"All I've done is convince them to remain neutral in this dispute." Eliwood reminded. Looking at Lyn with concern, he added, "However, this means I cannot aid you in any way either. Will you be all right?"_

 _"I will win. I_ have _to. It's the only way that I can help my grandfather." Lyn said with a firm nod._

 _"I understand." Eliwood nodded. Although I cannot help you directly, as a friend, I pray for your success."_

 _"Thank you. I won't waste the opportunity you've given me." Lyn smiled._

* * *

Crap! Crap! Crap! How could I miss such an important meeting?! "Oh, Kurogasa! You're here!" Lyn noticed me, as she was already at the entrance of the door.

"Where's Eliwood?!" I panicked.

"He already left minutes ago." she told me.

*GONG!*

"Crap… I missed it…" I slumped.

"Don't worry about it. I bear good news from him." Lyn assured me, smiling. "He said none of Caelin's neighbors will try to intervene in our quest."

"Oh… well that's good news to hear." I blinked.

"Yeah." she nodded… until the awkward silence between the two of us happened again.

"Uh…" I got out.

"Let's… go tell them and get a head start." Lyn abruptly said. Looking at the sky, she noticed, "The clouds are gathering a bit. I presume it's going to rain today."

"Uh… sure." I said before I started leaving, but I stopped a bit. "Lyn?"

"Y–Yes?"

"Don't worry about my confession. We're still friends." I said, trying to assure her. "I trust you with my life."

"Right." she nodded, smiling back at me.

* * *

 _"General Eagler!" a soldier got out, getting the experienced Paladin with large armor. He is in his 50s, with his greyish-green hair combed to the back, donning cyan armor with gold highlights on it, as his white horse also donned a few armor pads on it. The helmet is held on his arms and his large lance and sword are on each of his warhorse's side._

 _"What is it, soldier?" Eagler asked._

 _"Our scouts have report sighted on the band of mercenaries heading this way." the soldier replied. "The Sacaean girl's group!"_

 _"I see…" Eagler said. "Prepare the troops! Fortify our defenses!"_

 _"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted before leaving. see…" the Paladin got out, wearing his helmet. "Set forth to that village, right away!"_

 _"Yes, sir!"_

* * *

And so, for the last few days, the rest of us continued to head towards Caelin, heading to where Lyn's grandfather is at. We've already passed two villages behind and just one more before we've reached Castle Caelin, that is actually pretty close to it. Another thing that troubled us is the cloud and rain behind us. We can hear it booming, indicating it's going to rain soon. "Kurogasa, I suggest we take a stop at that village." Erk suggested.

"Like Erk said!" Serra agreed. "I don't want to get wet! And getting wet is the last thing my dress is needed!"

"Yeah, it does look ominous." I frowned, looking at the storm clouds.

"Should I tell them?" Wil asked, as he's leading the caravan. "They should know what you're planning, Kurogasa."

"I'll tell them." Lyn said, advancing her horse forward, to get the knights and Rath's attention. "All right, everyone! Let's get going! This weather is turning foul. It looks like a fog is rolling in, so we're heading to that village up ahead!"

"As you wish, milady!" Kent agreed, as the whole group starts to head towards it.

* * *

"Geez, we're already at this village like two hours ago, and the rain is still not coming down, yet?" Serra grumbled. While most of them are staying inside, I stood outside of the caravan, looking around as well.

"But the amount of fog created… it's quite a lot…" Lucius noted. "I can barely see what's ahead of me, as well…"

"This is no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle." Kent assumed. "It will be difficult to fight what we cannot see."

"What about you, Kurogasa?" Sain asked. "Is your vision in your armor affected by this fog?"

"I'm not sure. I can try though." I said before having the Alter Ring appear. "Henshin!" I shouted before assuming Ground Form. "Hmmmmm… yeah, I can see through this fog."

"So can I!" Matthew bragged. As he got some weird glances, he immediately defended himself. "Hey, I'm a Thief, remember? I gotta know how to be sneaky and hidden in dark places!"

"Right…" Wil added.

"But even so… we can't let it delay us, though. We must get closer to the castle." Lyn said, turning her attention to Kent. "What's the best route?"

"Let me think…" Kent pondered. "Our best path is to the south… however, that runs through General Eagler's estate. It looks like we still have one final obstacle to pass."

"Well then, let me lead the way!" Matthew suggested. "Hey, Kurogasa! Why don't I take the lead on this one? You can save your vision to find some butts to kick!"

"Someone sounds confident…" I deadpanned.

"Kurogasa…!" Ninian called out from inside the caravan, getting my attention. "A presence!"

"So… you've come." a Knight said, getting our attention. The Knight in question was a man in his 50's with black eyes and a pointy nose. He wore bulky silver armor with a red skirt that went down his legs that covered his green pants and white greaves.

"Aah!" Sain shouted in surprise recognizing the man.

"You! You're… Lord Wallace!" Kent got out.

"Kent, who is this?" I asked.

"General Wallace. He used to be the commander of the knights of Caelin." Kent explained.

"Aren't you supposed to be retired? I heard you were sowing fields now." Sain pointed out.

"I am, and I was." Wallace nodded. "But then I received orders from Lord Lundgren. I was told to capture an imposter and a pair of rogue knights."

Kent looked flabbergasted. "Lord Wallace! Surely, you don't believe us to be oathbreakers, do you?"

"Bring me the girl that claims to be Lady Madelyn's child." Wallace said.

"What are your intentions?" Sain frowned.

"If I don't like what I see, I will take her." Wallace said.

"I won't let you!" I shouted, getting in front of Kent and Sain.

"Who might you be, child?" Wallace scolded, which it somehow intimidates me. "This is no place for children like you!"

"I'm Kurogasa Kururugi! Also known as Kamen Rider Agito!"

"Agito? Are you the rumored bug–eyed armored that has been roaming around and defeated Lord Lundgren's soldiers?" Wallace demanded.

"You darn right I am! And I'll make sure Lyn sees her grandfather! And if you wanna get through her, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"You?" Wallace scoffed, not impressed. "Empty words, boy! You must be–"

"Enough!" Lyn exclaimed, breaking the feud between us.

"L–Lyn?" Florina looked at her friend nervously.

"Kurogasa, it's alright." Lyn assured me, passing by me.

"But–" I wasn't able to say anything, as Lyn glared at Wallace without a hint of fear.

"I'm right here! I am Lyndis." she declared.

"Ah…" Wallace gasped, seeing her before him.

"I'll understand if you don't believe me. But I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!" Lyn said determined.

"Hmm…" Wallace said as she looked at her straight in the eyes, scanning carefully at her facial features, until he noticed something, "Such beautiful eyes…"

"Pardon?" Lyn asked confused.

"I've been a knight for 30 years, and here is one thing I learned. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver." Wallace said. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ah, yes! I like you, girl! Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!"

"Are you… are you serious?!" I gawked.

"But… you're under Lord Lundgren's order…" Sain got out.

"This old bull's pledged his loyalty to Caelin." Wallace punched his chest armor. He then turned around to leave. "I would never allow an usurper on the throne. Let's march!"

"Lord Wallace! He…" Kent trailed off, as a smile was on his face. "He hasn't changed at all."

"I like him. He's… honest." Lyn added. "What do you think, Kurogasa?"

"He could've just told us right that he was on our side from the get–go." I deflated.

"Even so, that's how he is, Kurogasa." Kent shook his head lightly. "He deserves our respect."

"I'd planned on living out my days in peace on my farm… ah, well… It looks as though it's time to take up arms once more." Wallace grumbled a bit before looking at me, which I still realized I'm in my armor. "Tell me, boy! Are you a tactician or a warrior? I can't seem to wrap my head around you."

"A bit of both, actually." I said.

"You truly are an odd ball." Wallace noted. "Never in my life have I heard a tactician participate in a battle."

"Yes, that's what all of us thought initially…" Rath looked at me.

"I think I'm going to like you, boy!" Wallace laughed happily, patting my back rather hard before I ended up landing on the ground, stomach first.

"OW! Yeah, noted." I cringed as I rolled around and got up. I then noticed something on his sash. "What's that shield crest thing you got there?"

"Ha ha haaa! So you've noticed my Knight Crest, have you? You've eyes like an eagle, my friend!" he grinned, raising it for me to see. "Once I've used the crest, I'll be even stronger! A terrifying thought, isn't it?"

"Uh…?" I trailed off, as I can't wrap my head around this guy. Boy, Lyndis's Legion sure got everything, in terms of personality… I think.

"Ha ha ha haaaa! Do you want to see it? My grand usage of this crest, boy?"

"Uh… sure. Go for it." I said. This oughta be interesting.

As we heard the thunder roar in the sky, Wallace raised his Knight Crest up high, shouting proudly, "By this crest, I swear to become the greatest General of them all!"

*CRASH!*

"Whoa!" Almost everyone, other than the ones in the caravan and Rath, got out, as a thunderbolt just struck Wallace!

"Is he okay?!" I panicked.

"Ha ha ha haaaaa!" I heard his laugh, as the light dimmed down and trails of smoke can be seen on him. Upon closer inspection, his armor has changed dramatically becoming much larger and thicker, and not to mention his whole presence has becoming much more prominent. "Look! A giant walks among you! My defense is impenetrable! Come! Break your weapons against me!"

"Is… that _supposed_ to happen?" I whispered to Kent.

"You didn't know, Kurogasa?" Kent replied.

"This is the first time I've seen someone promote like that."

"There are different kinds of promotions, one for every occupation." he began to explain. "Supposedly, once the owner has reached a certain level of his strength, and they have a promotional item with them, they will be granted a change of class. Supposedly, the crest would only glow and envelope the owner with new armor and title."

"And… no thunder strike?"

"I believe not." Kent shook his head. "This is the first time I've seen a promotion happen like this."

Wow… that sure is unexpected… and Wallace just laughed it off like it was nothing! He could've died!

"Agito!" Nils exclaimed, getting out from the caravan. "I sense a rather large group of enemies, heading towards us!"

"And I… sense the rolling fog as well…" Ninian added. "Our vision of battle… would be proven difficult."

"Then leave it to me, girly!" Matthew said, getting out of the caravan.

"Kurogasa, I presume this would be the time to plan before we attack…" Lucius added.

"Agreed. The army would be in an advantage if we go into the open field." Erk said.

"Yeah! I don't want to be blind and chopped in half without knowing my enemy!" Serra screeched, hurting my ears.

"Okay, okay. Cool down will ya?" I said. "Alright. Matthew, take the lead. Sain, Kent, and Wallace will escort Lyn and I to the boss enemy. Wil, Rath, Lucius, and Erk will provide support. Florina, you'll have to fight on the ground seeing that the fog won't let you see where you're going.

"Lad, I suggest we should use these torches." Dorcas said, presenting me few new torches. "This should be handy to get rid of the fog within our surroundings."

"True." Erk nodded, thinking a bit. "Even the enemies would have trouble, walking in thick fog."

"So, we're striking them while the fog rolls in, huh?" Wil grinned. "I kinda like the idea. They can never see it coming."

"Okay, I like that idea, you guys." I nodded. Looking at the battlefield, I can see the fog is about to roll in.

"Hey! What about me?!" Serra snapped.

"Well… what do you wanna do?" I asked her.

"What do you mean by that?! I'm sticking with you, idiot!" she snapped, glaring at me.

"Alright, alright, fine. Nils, make sure you and Ninian stay close with the group and make sure to keep playing music and dancing." I said.

"For confusion in the fog?" Nils said.

"Yeah. They might look for the source of the song and the dancing figure and–"

"And I can take them out with my bow! Splendid!" Wil grinned.

"Everyone got their roles?" I asked, as everyone nodded. "Alright, let's hatch it out!"

* * *

 _"So… this is where her little band of mercenaries are…" Eagler got out, alongside his commander-in-arms._

 _"Sir, we received report of a thick fog rolling into the battlefield!" the soldier said._

 _"It would seem we forgot to bring some torches with us…" the commander-in-arm noted._

 _"Bah, it matters not! We will overwhelmed them with number!" Eagler said, as he entered the fortress. "You in charge, man!"_

 _"Yes, sir!" the commander-in-arm saluted._

* * *

And so, the thick fog rolled towards the battlefield, blinding us… except me and Matthew that can see the area farther than anyone.

"I _really_ hate this fog…" Serra grumbled, staying close to me, much to my dismay.

"I can't see that tin man's group around the area…" Matthew squinted his eyes. "But I can see the buildings and whatnot… what about you, Kurogasa?"

"I can see everything clearly." I said. "I see a few Mercenaries, Cavaliers, Thieves, Knights, and a couple Paladins here and there."

"They're going to overpower us with numbers." Wallace sums it up. "I can tell that's how it's going to work."

"Numbers don't win a battle. You have to be smart about how you play _out_ those battles." I said.

"Agreed." Kent nodded. "With this fog covering us, we would be able to take them down without them noticing."

"Yes!" Sain nodded. "As expected from our tactician, using our surroundings to our advantage!"

"Then let's not waste any time! Onwards!" Wallace said before charging in.

"Wait, Wallace, you're going the wrong way!" I shouted, but to no avail.

"Hey, did you hear that?" I heard an enemy unit got out. Shoot…

"Yeah, someone's over there!" another enemy unit got out. "That must be the enemy!"

"Get 'em!"

"Crap…" I cursed.

"That idiot!" Serra screamed.

"Ha, ha, ha! It matters not when I'm here, boy!" Wallace laughed, now confronting the two enemies.

"Look, it's Sir Wallace!" the enemy got out.

"Why are you here?" the other soldier said. "Have you found the enemy?"

"Aye, but I fight for them now and not you." Wallace said before he swung his Steel Lance against them.

"GAAAH!" the soldier cried in pain, as the Steel Lance pierced through his body with ease. With a quick yank of his chain, he pulled it back to his side.

"One down!" Wallace laughed out loud.

"Another one is getting away!" Sain exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Matthew grinned, suddenly disappearing amongst the fog.

"What in–" the second enemy got out before Matthew came out from behind and slashed his throat.

"Hehe… I've been itching to do that for a long time now!" Matthew grinned.

"Good show, Matthew!" Sain praised.

"Don't celebrate just yet. We have more enemies to deal with." Kent cautioned.

"Right!" Matthew nodded.

"Kurogasa, let us know if there are more enemies before us." Lyn told me.

"You got it." I said.

* * *

 _*WOOSH! THUNK!*_

 _"Gahhhhhhhh! A Cavalier shouted in pain before he fell off his horse._

 _"Excellent as always Rath!" Wil praised._

 _"…" Rath nodded, until he looked at Ninian and Nils._

 _"Right!" Nils nodded, understanding the glare from Rath. With the mysterious song played with his flute, Ninian started to dance once again. The jingling on her ankle resonated beautifully, with her mysterious dance being more than enough to captivate another unfortunate soldiers passing by._

 _"H–Hey, did you see that?" the soldier stuttered, seeing the mysterious figure dancing within the fog._

 _"I heard rumors where a mysterious dancer danced within its music and this thick fog. Those who fell for it… ended up dead…" another soldier recalled. As he warned, the soldier slowly advanced towards Ninian, mesmerized by her dance._

 _"She's… beautiful…" he said in awe, before–_

 _*WOOSH! THUNK!*_

 _Two arrows flew onto the targets, piercing through their helmet._

 _"Yes! It works!" Wil grinned. "Keep at it, you two! We'll be taking them down in no time!"_

 _"Right!" Nils nodded before he started playing it again._

* * *

 _"I_ really _hate this mist…" Erk said, annoyed. "I cannot see things clearly…"_

 _"That's because we have these Torches. They will light the way." Lucius said._

 _"But, at the same time, it would put us at a disadvantage." Dorcas replied. "They can see us coming and it would also attract them to us."_

 _"It is a risk worth taking." Lucius said. "Erk, if you would be so kind."_

 _"Very well." Erk nodded, as sparks of electricity ran through his hand. "Spark!"_

 _"GAAAAH!" a few soldiers in their surroundings, shouted in pain, as the metal on their armor conducted electricity throughout their bodies before they fell to the ground dead._

 _"That should do it." Erk said._

 _"Be careful!" Florina exclaimed, throwing her Javelin afar towards the Archer behind Erk. It was an instant kill, as the Archer dropped dead after piercing through his skull._

 _"Many thanks." Erk thanked her._

 _"T–Think nothing of it…" Florina said nervously. "Huey s-saw him drawing out h-his arrow at you…"_

 _"I see. I'll need to be more careful then." Erk said._

* * *

"Oooooooh, where are you Kurogasa?! I can't see you!" Serra complained.

"I'm right here…" I groaned, standing still as I felt her hand patting my helmet a few more times before she tugged on my arm rather tightly.

"How could you leave me like that?!" she snapped. "I'm scared of being stranded in the middle of nowhere! What would happen if the enemy saw me and had nasty thoughts of me?!"

"I was right here next to you the whole time." I sweat dropped.

"She sure complains a lot, doesn't she?" Lyn sweat dropped as well… until we heard the scream of pain amongst the battlefield.

"Hm?" Wallace noted. "Something is off."

"What do you mean, sir?" Kent asked.

"It must be our allies doing their job!" Sain said. "We are decreasing their number within this thick fog, as we speak!"

"No, our comrades are still behind us, sticking close to our plan." Wallace noted. "Advancing forward would ended up having us committing suicide."

"Waaaaah!" I can see Matthew quickly running towards our direction, much to my confusion.

"Matthew, what's up?"

"There's a Lord over there!" Matthew exclaimed. "Rampaging on those soldiers and claiming their Seeds!"

"What?!" I gasped.

"A Lord?! Here?" Lyn added, making Wallace confused.

"Of course a Lord is here!" Wallace exclaimed. "General Eagler is an owner of this land, if you must know! And I have no idea what is this Seed you're talking about…"

"The Seed of Agito." I said. "It's what makes me Agito. Those who bear the Seed have the potential to be Agito. And I'm not talking about a lord of this land, I'm talking about a monster known as Lord!"

"Oh… I still do not know what you're saying, boy!"

Oh c'mon!

"Look, I gotta deal with this! You look after Serra!" I said before darting off.

"Ha, ha! If you are rushed, I can tell the enemy must be really strong!" Wallace laughed. "I'm coming with you, boy!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Serra shouted.

"Kurogasa! Wait!" Lyn shouted. "Kent! Sain! We must give chase!"

"Yes milady!" Kent said.

"Right behind you!" Sain added.

"Hey, you guys can't leave me behind!" Matthew exclaimed, giving chase as well.

* * *

When I arrived at the scene, I saw the Lord that was attacking everyone. It was a Jaguar Lord as it had the mask of a jaguar head with with a yellow bodysuit and black spot of a jaguar on its back. It had six pack abs with sharp claws on its paws and legs and in its hand was a double–ended spear.

"What is that?!" Wallace was surprised, seeing the Jaguar Lord before him. Looking at the tree, he noticed something, "Why are there corpses on those trees?"

"That's the Lord I was talking about! And I need to kill him!" I shouted before charging in at the Jaguar Lord.

"I don't understand!" the Archer backed off. "I thought you work with us!"

What?!

 ** _"The Seeds of Agito must perish! That is our main goal!"_** the Jaguar Lord exclaimed, clutching the Archer's neck and snapped it in one go. As soon as the archer slumped down, it easily threw the body towards the tree, hanging around with the other corpses as well.

"That boy still didn't explain why those corpses are stuck on trees…" Wallace looked at it.

"Haaaaaaahhhh!" I shouted, running towards his direction, getting his attention.

 ** _"AGITO!"_** it roared, as both of us locked arms. **_"I knew you'd be here!"_**

"Your reign of terror ends now!" I shouted.

 ** _"No! It should be your reign! The Seeds of Agito must never grow!"_** The Jaguar Lord roared as it pushed me back. **_"Even if it means working amongst these Seedlings and kill them for my Lord's sake!"_**

"You're crazy!" I exclaimed. "Working inside the group, just to kill them?"

 ** _"Yes, and these foolish humans thought we would definitely work for them!"_** the Jaguar Lord laughed. **_"Such simple–minded fools these Seedlings are!"_**

"KISAMAAAAAAAA!" I yelled before pressing the right solver button and the Flame Saber came out. I assume Flame Form and immediately after I swung my blade hard, sending a wave of fire at it.

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you think it would be that easy, Agito?!"_** the Jaguar Lord roared, immediately hid itself within the thick fog, much to my surprise. Not even my lenses caught sight of it.

"Shoot…" I gritted as I tried to find the Jaguar Lord.

"Kurogasa, do you need help?" Lyn asked, holding her hilt.

"Is this the enemy you spoke off, boy?" Wallace's voice boomed in the air.

"Yeah. It's a Jaguar Lord. It hid itself in the fog and my lenses can't see him! Be careful!"

"Bahahaha! If that's the case, allow this old foolish man to join your battle!" Wallace volunteered, wielding his large lance.

"Lord Wallace!" Kent gasped. "These Lords are not like any other enemies you've fought before!"

"Boy, once I've set my mind, not even words would stop me!" Wallace said, surprising Kent. "If I were you, I'd assist that young lady and brought justice to the man who tried to kill her!"

"Oh dear…" Sain said worried.

"Let him go, you two! Let's deal with General Eagler for now!" Lyn said.

"Matthew, I entrusting you with this task." I said.

"Leave it to the Thief!" Matthew grinned before starting to depart. "Follow me, guys! I'll lead you all to safety!"

"Don't worry, Serra. I got this." I told her. Even though she's worried for me, she reluctantly followed Matthew and leave me and the large knight alone.

I looked at them for a moment, as they disappeared within the thick fog. **_"Hahahaha! How can you fight what you can't see, Agito?! You are in my territory now!"_**

"He's got this old bull right here!" Wallace shouted.

*SLASH!*

"Gah!" Wallace shouted, as his large shield got pushed back from the Jaguar Lord's lance.

 ** _"Hahahaha! Useless!"_** the Jaguar Lord's voice echoed. **_"No matter what you do, it is all for naught! Not even your sense of sight would detect me!"_**

"Tch…" I gritted, getting into my stance.

 ** _"Today, I shall reap your Seed from your body and claim it for my master!"_** the voice echoed.

"Seed?" Wallace looked at me. "What seed? Are you some sort of inhuman?"

"Long story, right now we got bigger problems!" I said, wanting him to focus.

"Don't worry, boy!" Wallace said, as I noticed he… closed his eyes? "If it comes to this sort of situation, don't rely on just one sense. There's more than just sight in this battle."

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrow.

 ** _"RARRGH!"_** I saw Jaguar Lord pounce out of nowhere, trying to ambush him.

"HAAAAAAAH!" Wallace roared, thrusting his lance to the source of the voice. I was surprised to see not only it hit the Jaguar Lord, but at the same time, it startled it, making it stumbling back.

 ** _"How?!"_** the Jaguar Lord roared, clenching his broken padded armor on its chest.

"Experience speaks for itself!" Wallace declared, as the Jaguar Lord hid itself again within the thick fog. Turning to my attention, he added. "You see, boy? That's the result of relying more than just your eyes!"

Don't rely on just sight… huh? I thought of this for a moment and decided to give it a shot. As I closed my eyes and tried to focus, the Jaguar Lord pounces out of nowhere, inflicting damage on my arm. "Gah!"

"Focus, boy!" Wallace reminded me, inflicting damage again on the Lord. "Empty your mind from doubts, and let it guide you!"

"Doubt…" I muttered. He's right. I need to let go of my doubt. I've been doubting myself about how Lyn feels about me when I know that I should trust Lyn with my life. So with that, I calmed down, breathe steadily, and closed my eyes to focus. I emptied my mind, all of the surroundings… everything. Not to rely on sight, but on my other senses. Somehow, by shutting down my sight temporarily, I can footsteps outside. Faint, but still audible. And then, I hear a voice from inside my mind.

 _Left._

 ** _"You're dead!"_** Jaguar Lord roared, pouncing at me with its lance in hand.

"Think again!"

*SLASH!*

 ** _"GAHHHHHH!"_** The Jaguar Lord roared in pain, stumbling backwards after I slashed him. **_"Impossible! How did you–!"_**

"I let go of my doubts." I said.

"And you let it out splendidly!" Wallace laughed, now stabbing through his lance on Jaguar Lord's shoulder, piercing it through.

 ** _"GAAAAAAAAH!"_** it roared, now stuck in its place. Its weapon arm has been completely neutralized, unable to move as it struggles to get it off from its shoulder.

"Boy, I believe you need to do the finishing touch." Wallace asked, as my horns splits into six, and the flame on my Flame Saber went intense.

"With pleasure! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled as I charged in and slashed the Jaguar Lord multiple times as the latter roared in pain. After the final slash, the halo appeared and-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Well done, boy! Well done!" Wallace laughed happily, as the explosion made the thick fog spread out of the area, allowing both of us detect a few scared soldiers.

"That armor… could that be?"

"That's Agito!"

"And Lord Wallace!"

"Sounds like you're getting famous, boy!" Wallace said.

"Yeah. Alright, let's clean house!" I shouted.

* * *

"Bring forth the imposter who calls herself "Lyndis"! She shall not pass beyond this place!" Eagler shouted.

Lyn, Kent, Sain, Matthew and Serra were confronting the Paladin inside the castle, after wiping out the guards that guarded the gate. They are now in the battleground, as the Paladin was already waiting for them. "I am Lyndis. I'm no pretender. I'd ask you to believe me, but your heart and mind seem set." Lyndis introduced.

"Enough talk…" Eagler said, as he drew out his large sword. "Draw your sword!"

"General Eagler…" Sain got out. "I don't understand why you would do such a thing..."

"Sain… I could never imagined you could turn traitor…" Eagler countered back.

"Who's the traitor here?!" Sain asked incredulously. "I am following the orders of my sworn liege lord. Not Lundgren, but my true liege, the marquess himself!"

"You speak with conviction. I think it's time to test the bounds of loyalty!" Eagler added. Now, turning his attention to the serious knight, he added. "And yours as well, Kent."

"General Eagler, please hear us!" Kent requested. "We found Lady Lyndis on the orders of the marquess. We've worked so very hard to return her safely to Caelin."

"And yet you have no proof of the girl's identity. Is that not true?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then our talk is finished! Draw your weapon and come!"

"Don't you know that guy's head is made of stone? He's clearly stubborn as a mule!" Serra snapped. Looking around, she asked, "And where's that Thief?!"

"Imposters to the throne, you shall not pass! No quarter for traitors!" Eagler exclaimed, as his war horse starts to advance forward.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Serra exclaimed, quickly hiding behind Lyn. "Save me, Lyn!"

"Why are you hiding behind _me_?!" Lyn asked incredulously.

"Little brother isn't here! You're the next best thing!" Serra argued. "And you have a sword! Use it already!"

"Sometimes, I don't know how Kurogasa works his way around you…" Lyn sighed.

"Hah!" Sain and Kent shouted, thrusting their lances onto Eagler's thick shield. The lances were diverted to each side, leaving the opening for Eagler's thick sword to slash on them.

"Go down!" Eagler roared, delivering a large swing to knock both cavaliers off from their horses.

"Ooft!" Sain and Kent dropped onto the ground, as the horses gallopped to one side.

"Sain! Kent!" Lyn cried out.

"Now, it's your turn, girl!" Eagler said, pointing his thick sword at her. "Once your head has been claimed, Lord Lundgren would be pleased…"

*SWOOSH! THUNK!*

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Eagler suddenly roared in pain, as the arrow passed through the slips and hit his right eye, courtesy of the arrival of Rath and the secondary group.

"Lady Lyndis!" Nils exclaimed.

"Are you… unharmed?" Ninian asked.

"I'm fine, you two." Lyn said relieved.

"Good to know! I was worried if you got injured along the way!" Wil grinned.

"Where's Agito… Lady Lyndis?" Ninian asked.

"I'm right here!" I shouted as Wallace and I arrived. Also behind me is the group of Dorcas, Erk and Lucius.

"Kurogasa! You're alright!" Lyn said, sighed in relief.

"And what about that creep? Did you take care of it?" Serra asked.

"He sure did!" Wallace laughed.

"Grrrrr… Wallace…" Eagler got out as he managed to take the arrow out of his eye.

"General Eagler…" Wallace said, now serious.

"So… you've sided with the girl have you?"

"I fight for Caelin's honor! Not Lundgren's lies!"

"Ah… Is that so? You are–" Eagler tried to continue, only to be in pain from his eyes. Seeing that he doesn't have much time left, his strict face appeared once more, shouting, "Enough! There's nothing more to be said. I name you traitors all! Come! Do your worst!"

"Fool…" Wallace cursed. "At the very least, let mine be the blow that finishes you! Boy, step aside! Let this old bull take care of this!"

"I must do it… or else, it'll be the end of my family…" I can hear what Eagler muttered quietly, much to my surprise.

"Hold on Wallace! Wait!" I shouted.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Wallace roared, throwing his lance onto Eagler.

"You idiot!" I yelled.

*SHANK!*

"GAH!" Eagler coughed out blood, as the large lance pierced through his shield and straight for his stomach. This causes the said Great Knight to tumble off from his warhorse and Wallace withdrew his lance back.

"Hah! That's the end of you!" Wallace laughed, but then was confused of me running towards the falling Paladin. "Boy, what ails you?"

"It's over… my life ends… here…" Eagler coughed out, landing flat on his back with a wound on his stomach and left eye.

"Kurogasa, what's wrong?" Lyn asked, as I held Eagler in my arms.

"Wallace, you idiot! He was doing this against his will!"

"Child…" Eagler muttered, getting my attention. "It's… alright."

"Serra! Get over here!"

"No… my life is already forfeit… on the day Lord Lundgren held my family hostage…" Eagler muttered, as I can see his helmet drip off blood on the seams. "He would definitely kill my family… for this failure…"

"General Eagler…" Kent and Sain got out.

"You must learn something…" Eagler said, coughing out more blood. "Go… quickly to Castle Caelin… The marquess… he knows nothing of this…"

"What do you mean?" Lyn asked.

"His life is…" he paused a bit, trying to catch some breath. "There's no illness. Only… poison…"

"What?!" I gasped.

"Please… for the marquess… for all of Caelin…" those are his last words before his head tilted to one side and his arms dropped dead onto the ground.

"No… no, no, no, no, no! C'mon! Don't you dare die on me damn it!" I shouted.

"Boy, it's already over." Wallace replied, which boiled my blood even more.

"You!" I suddenly snapped, clenching on his hard armor with both of my hands. "Why did you do it?! Why did you kill him without listening to him?!"

*BONK!*

"Gah!" I winced in pain, as I ended up sitting on my butt, courtesy of Wallace's strong headbutt.

"Open your eyes, boy!" Wallace roared. "This is war, it's either kill or be killed! Do you really think I would kill him for no reason?! This is the ugly truth of war: no matter if he is your friend, your ally or even just a stranger, once they point their weapons at you, it's all or nothing! If you cannot comprehend this, then you are nothing more than a naive fool!"

"How could you–"

"Kurogasa… that's enough…" Lyn said.

"But, Lyn!"

"Please…" she said, as I noticed her fist clenched tightly, trying her best to restrain herself. "What Wallace said is true… please try to understand…"

"Lyn…" I muttered, before I went back to civilian form.

"Let us give this warrior a proper burial…" Lucius suggested.

* * *

After a while, as the battle was over, and the thick fog lifted, we realized we've killed the majority of the soldiers deployed by General Eagler and the rest of them retreated back to Lord Lundgren's side. Wow, I really do have a knack for this tactician stuff, even if I had no choice but to… stain my hands in my enemies' blood…

"What kind of man was General Eagler?" Lyn asked, as the whole group done with the burial of the Paladin.

"When Sain and I first became knights, he was our captain. Our teacher…" Kent explained.

"I think he must have known we were telling the truth." Lyn added, looking at me as I was still at the corner, not wanting to participate in the burial. "And Kurogasa has caught his whisper."

"I believe so…" Sain nodded, looking at me as Serra accompanied me at the caravan. "Lundgren was exerting some hold on him… Eagler was trying to protect someone. A friend perhaps, or family. Just as Kurogasa stated. I can't believe he would stoop this low for his grand plan!"

Kent could only remain silent as Lyn clenched her fist tightly. "May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I care not what others do. I _will_ stop that man!"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault…" Serra comforted, being herself when the two of us are all alone.

"I should've been able to stop it…" I muttered.

Serra looked at me worriedly, as she closed the gap between our seats and pulled me into a hug, much to my surprise. She even buried my head between her chest, trying her best to comfort me. "Like that bald idiot said, this is war… no one would expect this sort of situation…"

"But it shouldn't have ended this way…" I said, before I started sobbing. "We killed a good man… I couldn't save him… I… I…"

"I'm sure we'll think of something, little brother." Serra said, holding me closer to her. "For now, stay strong and we will vanquish the man who started this war."

I couldn't say anything as I finally choked up and spilled my heart out to Serra.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, within Castle Caelin, as the fog continues to surround the area, Lord Lundgren entered the room, where his brother, the old weary Hausen remained on bed, weakened._

 _"How are you feeling today, my dear brother?" Lundgren sneered._

 _"Lundgren… You… You fiend…" Hausen coughed out._

 _Lundgren smirked, happily deciding to give him the 'good' news. "Your granddaughter is dead by now. And soon, you will join her."_

 _"Lyndis…" Hausen muttered, as tears start to form in his eyes. "Why did this happen? I… I only wanted to see her once."_

 _"Have you lost all hope? Has your life lost all meaning? Then hurry up and die, you miserable old dastard!" he barked. "You and your precious granddaughter are in my way! I curse your name! I_ despise _you! My worthless wretch of a brother!"_

 ** _"…"_** _The OverLord of Darkness looked at the two, appearing out of nowhere._

 _Lundgren turned his attention to the OverLord, roaring, "Why can't you just kill this man already?! I had enough of him lying on the bed as it is!"_

 **"This man does not have the Seed of Agito in him, such as you."** _Overlord told him._ **"I will not harm normal humans. And so will my minions."**

 _"Surely you can make an exception!"_

 **"I am here for Agito and the Seedlings. Nothing more."** _Overlord stated._ **"I will aid you to defeat those Seedlings, but I have never stated I would be under your order."**

 _"Grr…! What kind of fiend are you!?"_

 **"A fiend on a mission."** _Overlord added, turning away as black mist starts to appeared around its body._ **"To destroy the Seed of Agito that received the blessings of the Linto tribe."**

 _"Then you are useless!" Lundgren snapped._

 **"Say what you will, mortal."** _Overlord said, as its whole body was now engulfed with black mist._ **"You will regret the day you called me that."**

 _And just like that, the black mist dispersed, leaving the two brothers on their own. Lundgren gritted his teeth tightly, feeling annoyed for unable to lay his hands on his brother for the throne. He knew that his patience was at its limit. The only thing he could rely on would be the news of Lyn's death from Eagler's messenger._

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)**

 **(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with their confident smiles.  
 **(Habatakeru no~)** With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

 **(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, we see Kurogasa leaning against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
 **(Tatazumu hitori de)** The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
 **(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)** At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
 **(Zutto nanika sagashite)** The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

 **(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** When the two looked at each other, the screen suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon too.  
 **(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)** Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars fluttered up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

 **(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top a hill.  
 **(Furikiru GEEJI)** The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
 **(Afureru namida wo kechirase)** While the rest of the group looked at each other with their usual smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile of her own while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
 **(Yume tsukande)** Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked at each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Lundgren:** So _you're_ the girl claiming kinship with my brother!

 **Lyn:** You'll play this farce to the end, won't you Lundgren?

 **Lundgren:** The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel! I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now!

 **Kurogasa:** If you think killing Lyn and Marquess Caelin will do you any good, then you got another thing coming! As the long as the Seed of Agito shines bright, you will _never_ win!

 **Overlord** : You are not the only one who dwells the Seed of Agito, Agito.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: The Distant Plains & Agito's Journey**

* * *

 **Hausen:** I've taken too much poison for far too long. It's too late…

* * *

Alright, there you have it people! Another chapter down! We have one more chapter to do on Lyn's Arc! We're going down the home stretch! I'll see you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 10: The Distant Plains

Hey you guys! We made it! This is the final chapter of Lyn's Arc! I thank you all for supporting this story! However, once Lyn's story is done, Eliwood's story will come into the spotlight! So let's bring Lyn's Arc to a close! Henshin!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The journey towards Caelin continued as we traveled down the road. As we traveled, I was sitting at the corner of the caravan, being quiet as I hugged my knees close to my chest.

"Kurogasa…" Lyn said worried, as Wallace took her horse in her place, being in the caravan.

"He must have it hard." Lucius noted.

"This war has brought him ups and downs." Erk said. "For a foreigner like him, it is understandable where he is at his wits' end."

"I'll try to talk to him…" Lyn said, as she entered deeper into the caravan and sat next to me. "Hey… Kurogasa?"

"Hey, Lyn…" I muttered, not looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Lyn asked.

"No. I'm not…" I said. "Wallace killed a good man Lyn… I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening…"

"I understand how you feel." Lyn said. "But his words are true. This is war and the decision we make are on the spot. You can't really blame him for that, Kurogasa. Don't take the burden by yourself. You're making me more worried about you by the minute…"

"Lyn…" I said before I leaned my head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, no need to worry about it." she replied, as her soft fingers held onto my chin and pulled it up to her face. As I saw her serene face, I realized that I'm not the only one who suffered a lot. The reason why she had that face is because she already lost her tribe and was all alone, knowing the loneliness. "No matter what, we will always have your back. Promise."

"Y-Yes, what Lyn said, K-Kurogasa!" Florina agreed, as the group looked at me with their confident nods.

"You guys…" I muttered before managing to smile a bit. "Thanks…"

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared, to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield, charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

 **(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite)** On the Sacae Plains, from a distance, Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as she looked up with her eyes closed, feeling the wind.  
 **(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou)** The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain, with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

 **(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni)** Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently.  
 **(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo)** Matthew was trying to pick the lock on a chest before he looked at the screen, surprised that he got caught. He was then hit on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment.  
 **(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute)** The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened, as the screen slowly moved down, before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion, being suddenly surrounded by the Lords, sent by the Overlord of Darkness.  
 **(Watashi usotsukitaku nai)** Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Lords.

 **(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka)** Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Lords as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her javelin. Wil fired arrows at some, and Dorcas hacked a Lord with his axe.  
 **(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru)** Rath fired a few arrows at one, while Matthew slashed another with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at a group of Lords, with Serra whacking one with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move forward.  
 **(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru)** After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in, to the entrance of Castle Caelin where Lundgren was there, waiting. Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging in at Lundgren.  
 **(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou)** Kurogasa then gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six. The Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and charged in with Lyn, jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick.

 **(Sekai o rinku shite)** Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusted forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

 **(Instrumental)** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying high in the sky before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Distant Plains and Agito's Journey

 _General Eagler has been defeated._

 _Lyn and her band draw ever nearer to Castle Caelin._

 _Within the castle walls, Lyn's bitter enemy, Lundgren awaits…_

 _A man who would kill his own kin for a throne._

 _He is the source of all her troubles._

 _He must be stopped._

* * *

*CRASH!*

 _The sound of thunder crashed, as the heavy rain poured outside. "Heavy storm we're having today. That would mean today that old fool will meet his end in few days' time." Lundgren chuckled._

 **"** **…** **"** _The Overlord of Darkness remained quiet, looking at the power crazed Marquess._

 _"What's the matter? Why the silent treatment, hm?" Lundgren asked._

 **"My minion has been defeated by Agito."** _Overlord said calmly._

 _"Bah! It matters not with me!" Lundgren got out. "As long as that girl dies, that's all that matters to me!"_

 **"…"** _it remained silent again._

 _"Aw, what's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" Lundgren smirked._

 **"That girl is still alive, along with Agito."** _it said, furiating the Marquess._

 _"What?!" Lundgren snapped. "But the messenger has told me she's dead! General Eagler died with her!"_

 **"Apparently not."** _Overlord noted._ **"My envoy saw them on their way here."**

 _"Blast it!" Lundgren slammed his fist onto the wall, angrily. "That girl is like a cockroach; not knowing when to stay dead!"_

 **"…"** _The Overlord of Darkness remained silent again._

 _"And where do you think you're going?!" Lundgren snapped._

 **"Getting ready to face him."** _The Overlord of Darkness replied before it disappeared._

 _"I hate it when no one does their job properly!" Lundgren snapped, getting more and more furious than ever. "Fine! I'll deal with thi myself!"_

* * *

We've been traveled through the rain for the last two days, right after defeating General Eagler. Under the dark weather, there was a huge thunderstorm, followed by a heavy rain that splashed on the cloaks of the Cavaliers, Florina, Rath and Wallace with their mounts. Wil's cloak can't completely cover him from the hail of storm, as Serra tried her best to stay away from the rain on both sides, even if it meant hiding inside Erk's large cloak, much to Erk's chagrin. "This rain isn't good for us…" Dorcas assumed.

"Yeah, I can barely see where I'm going!" Wil said, lowering down his hood to protect his eyes from the rain.

"This is why we should've stayed back at the castle! The freakin' rain isn't being friendly with us!" Serra snapped. "But no~! Miss I'm–super–stubborn–to–see–my–grandpa just have to bail out on that castle and head straight towards it… in the middle of the rain!"

"It doesn't matter! We're all in this together whether you like it or not" I shouted as I looked around and noticed something. "There! That cave! We can take shelter there!"

"WHAT?!" Serra shouted over the wind.

"Voice… too… strong…" Erk grumbled.

"It's a great place!" Nils exclaimed. "We can use that to wait until the rain stops! And besides, my sister will catch herself a cold if we continue to move under the rain!"

"Nils… it's… alright…" Ninian tried to assured her little brother.

"No, Ninian." I said, looking at her. "I'm not taking any chances of having any of my comrades getting sick. It's best to take shelter first."

"I… see." Ninian nodded lightly. "We shall abide by your command… Agito."

"Besides, we got these old ragged clothes we stole from those bandits that tried to raid our caravan yesterday, to burn for the heat." Matthew pointed out, as he sits right on top of it. "And still got enough rations to last until we reached to Castle Caelin."

"Let's move!" Rath said before moving his horse forward towards the cave.

* * *

As nighttime fell, we've managed to get some shelter from an abandoned large cave. It's deep enough to hide our caravan and our mounts away from the rain, and it provided enough space for all of us to rest up. Not to mention a few bonfires won't hurt, warming up not only us, but also the horses and Huey.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get out of that rain." Serra grumbled

"But the rain isn't stopping…" Kent said, only in plain clothes, as his wet clothes were being dried up with his armor, along with Sain's, Wil's and Rath's. Even Florina's as well, though her place to dry her clothing is a bit further than the men's area. And to help her out with her shortage of clothes, Lyn provided some of her spare Sacaean clothing and I gave her my tactician coat to warm herself up, seeing Florina was trembling a bit.

"In any case, we should be able to stay warm in here until the rain stops." Lyn said.

"I agree." Ninian nodded, after taking a sip of her drink from the leather skin. "In this situation… I suggest it is best… to sleep in pairs."

"In pairs?" Sain looked at her.

"It's one of the methods to keep oneself warm." Dorcas explained. "Be it in a hug or just leaning back–to–back, it should be more than suffice to do so."

"Oh…" I got out.

"And you're with me!" Serra chirped, tugging on my arm happily.

"Uh…" I got out, blushing a bit. To be honest, I was hoping I'd pair up with Lyn. But, seeing Lyn had her hands full with the shivering Florina, I don't have much of a choice now, do I?

"Serra, you could've slept together with Ninian…" Erk remarked.

"Let her be, child! She just want to share her romance for him!" Wallace laughed, making me blush heavier.

"We're not lovers!" I snapped comically. "If anything, I want to share my romance with Ly–" I clamped my mouth shut with my hand when I almost said her name.

"Huh?" Lyn blinked.

"What was that, boy?" Wallace looked at me. "Say that again?"

"Uh…" I trailed off, now having weird glances from everyone, other than Serra, Rath, and Dorcas who already knew about my situation with Lyn. Though, Lyn hasn't pursue me as more than a friend… yet.

"C'mon, you're with me and that's final!" Serra snapped.

"C–Chotto!" I cried out as Serra dragged me away as I looked at Lyn worriedly.

"Looks like Kurogasa has his hands full, huh, Lyn?" Florina giggled a bit.

"Yeah…" Lyn trailed off.

LINE BREAK

* * *

As everyone slept, Rath and the Cavaliers took care of their mounts and guarded the entrance during the rain pour. Both Serra and I were sharing a sleeping roll together, sleeping inside the caravan and sharing a thick blanket together. At first, I feel really awkward, and I mean _really_ awkward, as this is actually the first time a girl is shared a bed with me. Darn it, Serra! Do you really have to torture me like this?! Me, being as stiff as a log didn't help one bit, especially when Serra resting her head on my chest. That's when I realized something wrong with Serra.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a fever?" I asked, as my body loosened up, replacing the awkward feeling to being worried.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, being herself again just between the two of us. "I already told you I'm not fond of rain and stuff…"

"You should've said something sooner." I said.

"I already said so when I say I hate rains…" Serra replied, snuggling herself on me, as I wrapped my arms around her, making sure she's feeling comfortable.

"Mattaku… you need to take care of yourself, Onee–chan…" I muttered.

"You're calling me that again…" she muttered.

"It's just the two of us."

"I know, but… it's going to take some time for me to get used to…" she muttered. "B–But I don't mind you calling me that… I really do like being called your big sister…"

"I know." I smiled.

"You really do like Lyn, don't you?" she asked, snuggling close to me even more. Even if I felt her chest rubbing on mine, I don't feel awkward around her anymore, considering the fact that she really took this sibling bond seriously.

"Yeah, I do…" I said. "But Lyn hasn't given me her answer yet."

"You gotta be patient, for one thing." Serra reminded me. "Us girls tend to sort out their feelings, depending on the situation. Though, I could say things are looking up for you, little brother."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, looking at her.

"I saw her expression." she noted, looking at me with her feverish face. "I can tell she's going to feel a little bit jealous, seeing the two of us like this."

"Really?"

"Yes… look over there…" Serra whispered. I looked towards the entrance of the caravan and saw… Lyn quickly going back to bed with Florina when she saw me?

"Uh…" I trailed off.

"She really thought that we were sleeping together." Serra giggled a bit. "I'm sure with this, her judgment of accepting you would be for the good."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust my sisterly instincts." she told me. "It's never failed me before."

"Well… okay, if you say so."

"Idiot… I _know_ so." Serra mumbled before falling asleep. "You're so warm… really warm…"

"I know…" I muttered, turning a bit to her side to wrap my arms around the feverish Cleric before I also eventually falling asleep as well.

* * *

 _"Lyn, is something wrong?" Florina asked, as the two girls are sharing bedrolls together._

 _"Huh? W–What?" Lyn stuttered._

 _"You seemed to be out of it after getting my clothes back." Florina noted. "Did you see something that made you like this?"_

 _"…" Lyn looked down, as she slightly pouted. "What makes you say that?"_

 _"Lyn… could it be that you're jealous?" Florina giggled._

 _Lyn looked flabbergasted. "M–Me? J–Jealous?"_

 _"Lyn, you can tell me. And besides, Sacaeans can't lie."_

 _Lyn remained silent, thinking. She knew she can trust the Pegasus Knight so she asked, "Say, Florina… does chest pain count?"_

 _"Chest pain?" Florina blinked, as the two girls tucked into their bed._

 _"Well, Serra always drag Kurogasa along with her." she began. "Whenever I saw that, my chest starts to feel painful. This never happened before, until his confession a week ago… I'd be honest with you, even my judgment is clouded a bit because of his confession…"_

 _"I see." Florina said. "If that's the case… that means that you're in love with him."_

 _"In love?" Lyn looked at her friend. "But I haven't told him my feelings yet, Florina. Both of us promised to stay best friends for the time being."_

 _"Maybe, but you know it's only going to be a matter of time." Florina pointed out. "Just tell him how you feel and I'm sure everything will turn out okay."_

 _"Okay… if you say so." Lyn nodded._

 _"I can't believe my best friends is in love with Kurogasa!" Florina said with glee, making Lyn blush a bit._

 _"Oh, quiet you!" Lyn smiled, hugging while tickling Florina a bit, as laughter can be heard amongst them._

* * *

"Get ready, world! I'm ready to take you on!" Serra perked up, standing in front of the entrance with her big princess–like laugh.

"She seems energetic…" Erk deadpanned, as the rain stopped, though the clouds are still in the air.

"Did you do something to make her feel that way, Kurogasa?" Lucius asked.

"Er… well, you could say that." I got out.

"Hahaha! You got guts, boy!" Wallace laughed. "Never thought you'd pop–"

 **"WE DID** _ **NOT**_ **DO THAT!"** I yelled, blushing red as a tomato. "Who's stupid enough to do that inside a cave?!"

"The rain might be able to muffle out the sound…" Erk assumed. "But I can tell nothing happened between the two of you."

"How can you tell?" Wil asked.

"Being her retainer, not even a Thief could last with her for even five minutes… let alone overnight." Erk sighed heavily.

"Alright boy, calm down before you boil over." Wallace placated.

"I boiled over because of your stupid assumptions!" I snapped comically.

"A man has got to dream!" Wallace laughed out loud, clearly taking a liking to tease me.

"J–Just shut up!" I stammered before stomping away while sputtering Japanese. _"Mattaku mou,_ _why is it that I always have to take the brunt of everything when it comes to me being teased, especially when it comes to my love life?!"_

"Does… anybody know what he's saying?" Matthew asked, as most of them shook their heads in unison as I kept talking in my native language.

"He's not… cursing at us, is he?" Wil blinked.

"I don't think so…" Sain tilted his head.

* * *

After having a quick breakfast, all of us set off towards our destination, now just a mountain away from reaching there. "Lady Lyndis, you should be able to see Castle Caelin once we pass these mountains." Kent said.

"Grandfather… I'll be with you soon." Lyn prayed.

"Everything rests on this next battle." Kent said.

"Lundgren will not be receiving the reinforcements he expected. He will move against us with everything he has soon." Sain said.

"Let him come! Let them _all_ come! I will not be turned away! I _will_ see my grandfather… I've come too far to let anyone stand in my way." Lyn said determined before turning to the group. "This is it. This is our final test. My friends, for one last time, lend me your strength!"

Just then, I noticed both Nils and Ninian holding their head, getting my attention. "Nils? Ninian? What's wrong, you two?"

"We felt… a presence…" Ninian said.

"Full of malice and hatred…" Nils got out.

 _ **"So… we finally meet, Agito…"**_

What the–?!

"Whoa! Who are _you_ , foul fiend?!" I heard Sain exclaim, making me go out of the caravan and realize a teenager in front of us… but I can feel the malice in him and he had a long ear, too! The clothes he wore, isn't like any other clothing I've seen before! It's as if he's wearing tribal clothing that even words can't explain.

 _ **"Agito."**_ the teenager said, pointing at me. _**"Today, my minions shall dispose of you."**_

"Your minions?" I raised my eyebrow.

 _ **"Yes."**_ he nodded, much to my confusion. _**"I have spared much of my magic to disperse my fellow Lords all over Elibe."**_

"No… it can't be…!" I got out. "Y–You're the Overlord of Darkness!"

"WHAT?!" The group asked shocked.

 _ **"That's right."**_ the Overlord said. _**"I am as you claimed."**_

"But he looks… young." Dorcas said, as the rest of the group got out from the caravan.

 _ **"I assure you that I'm much older than you think."**_ the Overlord said. _**"For a thousand years, your kind has spread the Seed of Agito to many since the end of the Scouring. It has been my mission to snuff out every Seed of Agito in existence."**_

"So… I'm not the only one who has the Seed in me?"

 _ **"No."**_ he said. _**"You are not the only one who have the Seed of Agito. There are others like you who have succeed to become like you, only to have my loyal guards exterminate them for good."**_

"The El Lords…" I gritted. "El of the Ground told me that he was after me."

"El of the Ground?" Rath looked at me.

"You mean, the one that you defeated back in Araphen?" Florina asked.

"No… El of the Ground is much stronger than that Zebra Lord. I would have been dead already if he hadn't told me that he was only looking for others who have the Seed."

 _ **"That's right. You know full well of the situation."**_ Overlord said… until he caught a thick spear with its bare hand?! _**"Hm?"**_

"I don't care about all that crap!" Wallace exclaimed. "If you think you are what you claimed, you and I would fight!"

"Wallace! NO!" I shouted.

 _ **"You do not have the Seed of Agito in you."**_ Overlord said, pushing the lance back like it was nothing. _**"Therefore, you should not interfere in this, human."**_

"Are you going to stop us?" Rath asked.

 _ **"…"**_ Overlord remained silent, as he… stepped aside?

"Huh?"

 _ **"Beyond the mountain, the man you seek is there. My minions will aid his soldiers. Think of this as a test of your resolve, Agito. Do you have what it takes to defeat them?"**_

I… really don't get it. Why is this Overlord of Darkness a bit of a pacifist, and not like what it should be in the story? Shouldn't it take the chance to kill me right now?

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

 _ **"To give you a proper chance, much like other Agitos before you."**_ The Overlord noted. _**"All of them; those who have evolved into Agito, died within the battlefield. I can presume such fate would befall upon you as well. Therefore, I do not see you as a threat to us Lords."**_

"I make my own fate!" I shouted.

 _ **"We shall see. Make no mistake. I will kill you soon enough."**_ The Overlord said as black mist started to enveloped itself. _**"And once you are dead, Elimine will fall to despair and can only watch as this world is enveloped in darkness."**_

"GAHHHHHH!" I yelled in pain, holding my head in pain as I stumbled back.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn panicked, getting off from her horse and approached me.

 _ **"Until then, I shall observe your growth and see if you are the Agito that shall be a threat to us Lords… son of Elimine."**_

"W–What? S–Son of… Elimine…?" I got out. The ringing sound in my head got so loud, it's starting to get more painful for me to bear. "GAAAH! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

 _ **"Ahhh… so you don't know…"**_ the Overlord noticed. _**"Interesting."**_

"You stay away from Kurogasa!" Lyn shouted, drawing out her Mani Katti.

"Agreed." Lucius nodded, holding his Shine Tome in his hand.

 _ **"Someday you will learn of your origins, Agito. And why the people of the cloth admire you…"**_ the Overlord stated before it disappeared. I soon fell and Lyn caught me.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn shouted worried.

"Lyn…" I panted heavily, sweating cold sweat. "What's… going on? Why am I–"

"Lundgren's soldiers are coming our way!" Nils exclaimed.

"And so are… the Lords…" Ninian added.

"Now?! This isn't good!" Kent gritted.

"We clearly did not see this coming!" Sain added.

"Kurogasa, can you fight?" Lyn asked me, but for some reason, my vision started to fade again… "Kurogasa?"

"I can't… feel anything…" I muttered.

"Kurogasa! Hold on!" Lyn panicked, but it was too late as I was knocked out cold.

* * *

Hey, inner voice! Where are you?! I need to talk to you!

 _ **"What ails you, child?"**_ the voice said, appearing before me. _**"You are not at ease."**_

You didn't say anything about me being the son of Elimine!

 _ **"** **…** **"**_ the voice remained quiet. _**"So… the Overlord spoke to you of the topic…"**_

Why didn't you say anything to me earlier?!

 _ **"Forgive me."**_ she apologized. _**"You are not the only one who has successfully become Agito."**_

I know, the Overlord told me.

 _ **"You are not the only one I have laid my hands on, to aid you… before you, there were many others throughout Elibe who have become a warrior of Light. Yet, many could not accept me in their consciousness like**_ **you** _**can. In fact, you are the first in a thousand years to do so. Since the First Agito came to this world."**_

Wait… you're not really my inner voice?

 _ **"I'm afraid not. Please forgive me for holding such secrecy…"**_

Then… if you're not my inner voice, then who are you?

 _ **"That will be for another time."**_ the voice, now no longer my inner voice, replied. _**"I sense they have deployed many Lords within your path…"**_

What?!

 _ **"In this current situation, no matter how strong all of you are, even with the current weapons you wield… I sensed it. All of you will die in this battle…"**_

I'm not going to let them die on me!

 _ **"Yet, many Agito before you had died."**_ she noted. _**"I have witnessed such courage from other Agito before you, and all of them have perished."**_

Well not me! Everyone is depending on me! I have a responsibility as a Kamen Rider! It's my duty to protect those who can't fight for themselves!

The voice was silent for a bit, thinking of what I said. _**"This… is the first time I've seen an Agito being stubborn and reckless."**_

There's a first time for everything. And it's not gonna be the last!

I swear, I can hear the voice giggling at me for some reason. _**"Very well. If you are determined to do so, allow me to aid you for this battle."**_

What? How?

* * *

"Will somebody please wake that idiot up?!" Matthew cursed, slashing a Knight with his daggers, forcing them to go back. "We're being overrun here!"

"That's kind of hard to do now!" Wil replied, shooting an arrow at a Cavalier.

"Kurogasa, you idiot, wake up!" Serra shouted, slapping his face hard, but to no effect.

"We're being surrounded…" Dorcas said, as Lords have already surrounded the caravan.

"Grandfather!" Lyn gritted, knowing that she's just a stretch away to reach her destination.

"Stay calm, Lyn! We will reach him!" Rath said, as he shot an arrow with his Short Bow, but even he was having a hard time.

"It's over… it's all over now…" Erk gritted his teeth, as not even his Thunder strike affected a Jaguar Lord.

"Don't say that!" Sain snapped. "We can do this!"

"But we are outnumbered!" Kent reminded as he slashed a Mercenary with his Steel Sword.

"Agito!" Nils exclaimed, as I slowly opened up my eyes and the eyes glowed golden.

"You idiot little brother of mine! You're awake!" Serra exclaimed.

 **"I am not whom you speak of…"** I said, my voice being synchronized with another voice.

"What are you talking about?" Serra blinked, as I got myself up and the Alter Ring already materialized on my waist.

"Serra… that is not… Agito." Ninian said.

"Huh?" Serra asked confused.

"Then who is it?!" Wallace demanded.

I kept quiet, as I pressed the buttons without even declaring my usual phrase. You guys are confused, huh? Well, I am already awake but I'm letting something else take over my body for today, as I trusted my former inner voice's judgment.

 **"All I know is… this child accepted my assistance."** I said, now in my Ground Form.

"What's happening to him?!" Wallace asked.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?!" Serra snapped.

"It can't be… could it…?" Nils got out.

I remained silent, as my left hand reached out for the Wiseman's Mononith attached on my chest. Much to my surprise, it can actually detach off from my chest armor? And it suddenly transformed into a large tome?!

What's going on here?! And all of the sudden, gusts of wind blew strongly, followed by a bright glow of light enveloping all over my body.

"Gah!" most of the enemies covered their eyes, while the Lords suddenly took a few steps back, even from behind the caravan.

"Kyaaah!" Serra squeaked, covering her eyes.

"What's he doing?!" Wil exclaimed, as the wind died down and… everyone around me were surprised of what they're seeing.

"Kuro… gasa?" Lyn said in awe, as I accessed my newest unknown transformation.

My newest form now consisted of purple chest armor and pad over my black bodysuit, a white long sleeve on my right arm while my left remained untouched. A long purple scarf wrapped around my shoulders, my lenses were greenish brown and my helmet is all yellow!

 **"I am Kamen Rider Agito,"** I said, as the lenses flashed to gold. **"And this… is my Saint form."**

* * *

 **BGM: BELIEVE Yourself by Shoko Fukubayashi**

"Saint… Form?" Lucius said in awe.

"Little… brother?" Serra trailed off, as a Jaguar Lord pounced at her.

With a swift move of my arm, a pillar of light engulfed it with ease. The said Lord disintegrated into nothing more than mere ash. "What was that?!" Sain gasped.

"My word… Kurogasa destroyed that Lord instantly!" Kent gasped in surprise and horror.

 **"Go."** I told them, much to their confusion. **"I shall create a path for you."**

"But, leaving you on your own here? Are you crazy, Kurogasa?! That's just reckless!" Wil snapped.

"Wil, trust his judgment." Dorcas told him.

"But–"

 **"Go."** I calmly said, as pages of my tome started to flip while my hand glowed radiantly. I raised it up in my air and many rays of light broke from the clouds shining down on the enemies before stars of light came down from those rays and exploded on contact, clearing everything.

"He cleared a path for us!" Kent exclaimed.

"This is the opportunity we've been waiting for!" Rath shouted. "HYAH!" he urged his horse to go.

"Lyn, we have to go!" Florina urged her best friend.

"But, Kurogasa! He–"

"Leave him to us!" Nils offered, as Ninian stood next to him.

"We'll make sure… he's alright." Ninian added.

Doubts was still written all over Lyn's face, but she knew she didn't have much of a choice. "C'mon, Lyn! Now's the time!" Wil exclaimed, getting the caravan ready and already headed out towards Castle Caelin.

"Who is that?" one of Lundgren's soldiers muttered.

"He's the rumored bug–eyed warrior!"

 **"Nils, if you please…"** I requested.

"Right!" Nils nodded, as he started to play his flute. Meanwhile, the crest horns split into six, and the tome in my arm started floating up high, flipping the pages rather intensely.

"Run for you life!" the Lords panicked, knowing their doom is inevitable.

"Crap! Retreat! Retreat!" the soldiers cursed, wanting to make a runaway.

"It's over…" Ninian muttered, as a beam of light shot down right at the tome. Moments later, a large dome of light started to expand and kill off the remaining forces that surrounded me, vaporizing them with ease. Even the small trees that were around us also evaporated, now only leaving myself and the siblings, standing on the ground.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Amazing…" Nils said in awe.

"Such… power…" Ninian got out.

 **"Child, I shall leave the rest to you now…"** I said to myself, before I reverted back to my civilian form and… collapsed within Ninian's embrace. Moments later, I slowly opened up my eyes. "Mmmmmmmmm… huh? What… happened?"

"You wiped your enemies clean with your light, Agito!" Nils said excitedly.

"Oh yeah… I almost forget about that." I muttered, standing back on my feet.

"The one who possessed you…" Ninian said, looking at me. "You weren't the one in control… right?"

"No. It wasn't." I said.

"I knew it… So it _was_ her." Nils got out.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I'll tell you another time! Let's go! Lyn needs your help! They're on their way to Castle Caelin!"

"Right. Let's go!" I said before running towards the said castle.

* * *

From afar, Lundgren noticed the dome of light, much to his surprise. "What was that?!"

 _ **"Your soldiers' end… and mine** **…** **"**_ Overlord appeared next to him, making Lundgren snapped.

"What?! But our numbers are large, compared to that little girl's group!" Lundgren snapped

 _ **"…his potential continues to grow…"**_ Overlord said cryptically. _**"And I must rejuvenate myself for spawning many of my minions."**_

"Wait… you're leaving me here?!" Lundgren snapped, as the Overlord of Darkness already disappeared. "Coward! Useless coward!"

*CRASH!*

Lundgren looked at the entrance, as Lyn and her group enters the fray, right after wiping out the remaining forces around the area. "Lord Lundgren!" Wallace laughed out loud.

"You!" Lundgren snapped, seeing the former General. He then noticed Kent and Sain. "Ah. One of the traitors. You must be… Kent, yes?"

"Lundgren, your treachery precedes you. I will not listen to any of your poisoned words!" Kent growled.

"You're a fool! You'll wish you'd never turned your coat!" Lundgren then turned to Sain. "Sain… you're not like that stubborn fool, Kent. You're reasonable. Leave this child, Lyndis, and stand at my side. You will go far in my service."

"That is a gracious offer, my lord…" Sain said.

"Quite…" Lundgren smirked, but Sain kept his smile, much to his confusion.

"However, I am rather fond of my friend the stubborn fool." Sain grinned. "And if I am to pledge my service to any liege, I would choose lovely Lady Lyndis over Foul Lundgren, regardless of the risk!"

"Fool! I will make you regret your decision!"

"You must be him…" Lyn's voice hissed, getting Lundgren's attention… fully.

"So _you're_ the girl claiming kinship with my brother!" Lundgren snapped.

"You'll play this farce to the end, won't you Lundgren?" Lyn seethed.

"The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel! I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now!" Lundgren yelled.

"To further your own black ambitions, you've harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve. I have neither pity nor mercy for you. Lundgren! Prepare yourself!"

"This is my realm, and you've entered without my permission. You will not leave these lands alive!" Lundgren exclaimed, wielding out his large lance and shield.

"Should we help them?" Erk asked.

"No. This is Lyn's fight. She must do this for herself." Rath said.

"And so are the other two." Lucius noted.

"Good, because if we interfered, I don't want to get my head lopped off from that guy's lance." Matthew joked.

"Matthew… just shut up…" Serra grumbled.

"She really knows when to cut it short…" Dorcas added.

"Y–Yeah, she does…" Florina nodded meekly.

Sain and Kent continued to throw their Javelins at Lundgren, forcing him to use his shield to protect himself from it. Lyn quickly closed in on him, wielding her Mani Katti in hand trying to stab him. "Hah!" Lundgren roared, immediately took the chance to stab. Lyn with his large lance.

"Lady Lyndis!" both Sain and Kent exclaimed, as a cut on her waist can be seen, as Lyn barely dodged it in time.

"A Sacaean mongrel is no match for my chivalry skills!" Lundgren gloated, as Lyn held her left wounded waist.

"NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!"

"Huh?!" The group shouted as I ran towards them in Ground Form and I leapt up in the air, having the horns split into six and my kicking foot glowing yellow.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!" Lundgren suddenly went defensive, holding his shield up high and blocking off my attack on him. The force of my kick dragged him back, not even he can stop this momentum. Eventually, he lifted his shield up high, forcing me to land back onto the ground. Throwing his shield away, as soon as my crest horns reverted back to normal, the shield suddenly exploded, much to his surprise.

"What an entry." Matthew whistled.

"So… you must be the rumored bug–eyed freak that aided this mongrel!" Lundgren snarled. "Another obstacle of getting in my way!"

"That's Kamen Rider Agito to you!" I shouted. "If you think killing Lyn and Marquess Caelin will do you any good, then you got another thing coming! As the long as the Seed of Agito shines bright, you will _never_ win!"

"Kurogasa, it's okay." Lyn said, getting back on her feet. "This is my fight now."

"Lyn…" I muttered.

"Please… let me do this." she smiled at me. "I appreciate it if you let me do this, just as your fight against Karel…"

"Yes. Leave this one to us." Kent added, approaching towards me as well.

"We have our honor staked and we must claim it back to clear our name, Warrior of Light!" Sain confirmed it.

"You guys…" I muttered. "Alright…"

"If you are done talking, then start dying!" Lundgren roared, now launching his chained axe at us, causing the four of us to dodge to the side.

"I'll end this in one blow!" Lyn declared.

"Not if I got you first, girl!" Lundgren said, determined to kill her with his large lance on his other hand. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hah!" Kent exclaimed, swinging down his sword to parry the lance, pointing it downward.

"What?!" Lundgren roared angrily.

"You're not going to use this axe as well!" Sain grinned, cutting off the chain of the axe with his sword.

"Gh!" Lundgren grunted, before he realized Lyn is nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?!"

"Lyn! Use this!" I shouted as I pressed the right solver button to take out the Flame Saber and throw it to her.

"Huh?" Lundgren blinked, looking up and saw Lyn was already in the air. As soon has her free hand wielded it, I saw the intense flame bursting out from it. Even her Mani Katti glowed radiantly, ready to slash his armor down in one go.

"For my Grandfather!" she roared, spinning down sideways in a fast manner. As soon as both of her swords hits his armor-

*SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*

Lyn already kneeled down, lowering her swords. Trails of the cut and burn can be seen from top to bottom, followed by gushes of blood from the gap… and the large tin can slowly fell to his back.

"That annoying little girl… nothing but a savage from Sacae…" he muttered, shocked by the result as he landed on his back. "The Caelin throne… should be… mine…" Lundgren got out before he coughed out blood and died.

"We won…" Lyn panted heavily, as the flames on Flame Saber dimmed out, taking out most of her anger and courage as the source of it. She slowly pushes herself up, looking at the door before her. "At last, I can see my grandfather."

"You did well, Lyn." I said as I approached her, being back in civilian form.

"Yes..." she smiled… before she suddenly leaned forward, about to fall.

"Whoa. I got you." I said, supporting her up.

"Your sword used… so much energy in me." she said, as my Flame Sword disappeared and I helped her sheathed back her Mani Katti to its place. "I can see why you were constantly fainting, Kurogasa."

"Yeah." I suddenly before I suddenly hugged her. "You did very well. I'm proud of you." I then broke the hug and did the daring move of kissing her forehead.

"!" Lyn realized, suddenly having a hint of a blush on her face.

"Oooooooh!" Wil, Matthew and Wallace got out.

"What a brave front, boy!" Wallace grinned.

*BONK! BONK! BONK!*

"OW!"

"Don't ruin the moment, idiots!" Serra snapped.

"Over there." Dorcas pointed out, as a man walked out from it. He was an old man in his 50's with grey hair and mustache, wearing simple yet elegant green robes with tan pants and brown shoes.

"You are Lady Lyndis, are you not?"

"Who are you?" Lyn asked as I kept supporting her.

"I am Reissmann, the chancellor of the Caelin royal family." he introduced himself. "I had received word from Kent and Sain when you first met, but then Lundgren discovered the message and imprisoned me. It is my great pleasure to welcome you to your true home."

"Thank you. May I see my grandfather now?" Lyn asked.

"Yes, of course." Reissmann. "But do not be shocked by what you see. Lundgren has been poisoning the marquess's meals for some time. His body has been ravaged… He's been bedridden for months."

* * *

With that, I helped Lyn over to the Marquess's room and soon was at the front door. "Thank you Kurogasa, I can walk from here."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Just… give me some time with my grandfather."

"Of course." I said before I let go of Lyn and she walked over to the door, inside the room, and closed it. I then leaned in slightly to listen.

"Who is there? I said no visitors. I will see no one." An elderly raspy voice seethed . Curiosity got the best of me, as I opened it slightly, taking a peek inside the door. I can see Lyn was a bit nervous, seeing the man before her eyes. "What are you doing? Leave me… to die…"

"Um…" she paused, gathering her courage to speak up. With a deep breath, she gathered herself and began introducing herself to him. "Pardon me… my name is… I'm Lyndis."

"Eh? Did you say Lyndis? Is that…" Hausen got out.

"My father's name was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca. My mother was… Madelyn." she trailed off, while saying that name. "I was raised on the plains."

Hausen gasped a bit. "…Could it be?" he added, slowly pushing himself up. "Come, come here. Let me see your face." I saw Lyn move closer to her grandfather. "Oh… Yes…" he added, trailing his frail hands on her face, examining it carefully. "There is no doubt… you are Madelyn's trueborn child… uhhh… ahhhh…" he added, as tears start to form on his eyes… and Lyn's.

"Grandfather!" Lyn cried out before throwing herself to him, hugging him. I can only smile at the reunion.

"Lundgren told me that my daughter had died. My heir… and you, too." Hausen said. "He told me you were dead. Thank you… thank you for living. Ahhhh… I am blessed…"

"Mother and Father were slain last year by brigands. I… I was the only survivor. I lived on, but…" Lyn sobbed.

"Lyndis, please forgive a prideful old man." Hausen apologized, as Lyn looked at her grandfather. "If I had but accepted your parents' love… there would have been no bandits. We would have lived here together in perfect peace."

"Grandfather. My parents… My tribe…" Lyn trailed off. "Our life was one of love and peace. The end was tragic, but… up until the attack, we were truly happy."

"Truly? Madelyn had a life of happiness?" Lyn nodded without hesitation. "Knowing that gives me so much joy. Thank you, Lyndis. I can die in peace now…"

Oh nonononononononono! Not good!

"No! Grandfather! You mustn't say that!" Lyn urged, holding her grandfather's shoulders carefully.

"There's no avoiding it, Lyndis." Hausen coughed. " I've taken too much poison for far too long. It's too late…"

"Be brave, Grandfather! You will recover! Believe me!" Lyn encouraged. "On the plains, we say that illness fails in the face of a strong heart!" she paused, now holding her grandfather's hands with her own. "I am with you now! You mustn't give up!"

"You're… with me…?"

"Yes. We have so much to talk about. Walks to take, music to listen to. There's so much I want to do with you, so much lost time we can recover!" Lyn added.

Hausen thought about it for a while. "That does sound… nice."

"Doesn't it?" Lyn smiled a bit. "And once you're well, I'll take you to the plains. I'll show you the endless sky, the oceans of grass… I want you to know the lands my mother loved so much!"

"The lands Madelyn loved…" Hausen smiled elderly. "You're right. I still have… quite a bit of living to do."

"You can do it, Grandfather!"

"Lyndis…" I heard it before I assumed the two shared a hug.

 _ **"It ended well."**_ the inner voice said, as my left eye glowed gold.

"Yeah…" I sighed as I leaned on the door but I forgot that I opened it slightly and I fell straight on the floor. "UWHOOOOOOOOOA! OHO!"

"Wha–?!" Lyn gasped, surprised to see me. "Kurogasa?"

"Ow… hi…" I groaned as I managed to get up and dust myself off.

"Who's there?!" Hausen scolded, feeling defensive over his granddaughter.

"Gah! Sorry sir! I'm Kurogasa!" I bowed deeply. "I was the one that got your granddaughter here safely! I didn't mean to intrude and was wondering how Lyn was doing and–"

"Peace, grandfather." Lyn giggled. "He's my best friend. Without him, I wouldn't be here."

"Ah… I see…" Hausen sighed in relief. "I thank you, young man… for safely bringing my granddaughter to me."

I stood myself up as I said, "I only did what was right, Lord Hausen."

"Grandfather, why don't you rest, for now?" Lyn said kindly. "I want to assure my comrades outside of the castle for a moment.

"Very well…" he smiled elderly.

"C'mon, Kurogasa. Let's go tell them." Lyn said, in which I nodded.

* * *

Nighttime arrived, as everyone celebrated their victory over the battle. While the rest are enjoying themselves, I was all alone on the balcony, looking at the moon. **"You do not look happy, child."** my inner voice said, as my left eye glowed gold.

"I _am_ happy. I'm happy that Lyn is reunited with her grandfather. But… now that that's over, I don't know what's next for me."

 **"That is true. The reason why you go this far is because you had a goal in mind."** the voice agreed. **"But, this is just the beginning."**

"Eh?"

 **"Do recall the last words of the Overlord of Darkness."** the voice said. **"Something about his fellow loyal soldiers eliminating the rest of the Seed of Agito throughout Elibe."**

"The El Lords…" I muttered.

 **"Yes."** the voice said, as I nodded for its response. **"As one chapter of your story has been done, another shall unfold for you."**

"What do you mean by that?"

 **"You have the gun, yes?"** the said, making me remembered something from my pouch.

"You're right." I realized as I pulled out the said gun from my pouch. "I don't know how this got here."

 **"Doesn't it pique your curiosity if there is someone else that is also fighting for the sake of others?"** the voice assumed. **"Somewhere, within this continent, another warrior fighting for the same goal as you, child."**

"You're right. Maybe there _is_ someone." I said. "I'll have to find that said person, but… that means I have to leave Lyn and the others."

 **"This is a trial you must face as Agito."** the voice assured. **"You will mature as you go on your journey, letting the Seed in you grow until it has bloomed and exceeded infinite possibilities. And do not worry, you will not be alone."**

"I won't?"

 **"I will continue to guide you until the day I shall fade away within you."** the voice reminded. **"Until then, I shall let you use my strength, but be warned: using my strength would only prolong your growth. Use it only when you have no other choice."**

"I understand." I nodded.

"Kurogasa? What are you doing out here?"

I turned around to see Lyn and boy was I starstruck. There she was, in a slim, flowing blue-green dress. It looked like her regular travel gear but the material was much finer. The dress was slightly longer, however there was small slit that let her legs show a bit and it almost seemed to shine on her. She wore silk gloves and a small silver necklace.

"U–Uh… um…" I trailed off, not knowing how to reply.

"Please, don't look at me for too long…" she replied, looking away with a small blush of her own. "I'm not really that comfortable wearing it, either…"

"S–Sorry, it's just that… you look beautiful." I said.

"I know…" she trailed off, now standing next to me while both of us looked at the moon. "So, um… Kurogasa?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do next?" she asked.

"I should ask you first." I added.

"I… decided to stay with my grandfather." she decided.

"You are?"

"Yes. His condition is at his worst and I must be there for him all the time." Lyn explained. "Until my grandfather is well. I can't leave him now. I won't."

"I see. The physician says that Lord Hausen looks like a new man. It's like he was never sick. And it's all thanks to you, Lyn."

"He's the only family I have left. I want him to have a long life." she smiled. "And yourself? What are you going to now, since our little crazy adventure is over?"

"Well…" I said, thinking about it. "I… may have to go on another journey."

"Just like Rath and others, huh?" she added.

"Yeah… there's a possibility that someone else is fighting the Lords like I am. Plus, I still need to settle my score with Karel and…"

"And?" she looked at me.

"I have to defeat the Overlord of Darkness. I _have_ to. It's my duty to this world as a Kamen Rider."

"I see." she smiled. "I won't force you to stay with me. You do have other things to worry about. I really wish I could follow you along, though… but family comes first."

"Yeah…" I got out. "Say Lyn… have you… figured out your answer?"

"Yes… I did." she nodded.

"And?" I said, feeling a bit nervous as I gulped.

"How about you and I make a promise… under Mother Earth and Father Sky?" she suddenly got out.

"Eh?" I blinked, as she looked for something at her pouch and… took out a necklace? There's a feather on the ring, too.

"This necklace… is something that my mother cherished most." she said, approaching me and wrapped it around my neck. "I want you to hold it and… you should search for an eagle feather and make it for me, as well."

"Lyn, I couldn't, this is your mother's."

"I'm entrusting it to you." she smiled, blushing a bit. "Come now, Kurogasa. Don't make me force you to hold it for me…"

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll take it." I chuckled helplessly. "First, a bracelet, now a necklace. I just hope what comes next isn't a tiara."

"But both of them do look good on you." she praised me. "Like any other Sacaean man would be."

"Well… I guess you have a point."

"Promise me you won't lose it. That necklace has its meaning, after all." Lyn noted.

"What meaning is that?"

"Someday, once you return here with your mission, I'll explain to you everything… about it." she said, still having a small blush on her face. "And be sure you make one for me, too, Kurogasa. I'll be anticipating it, for sure."

"Alright. I promise." I smiled a bit.

"Oh, one more thing…" she added, as she closed in at my face and–

"!" My face was red as a tomato, seeing Lyn press her lips on my right cheek… and it lasted for quite a while too until she backed off with her own smile. "L–Lyn!"

"That's a little payback for catching me off guard on your confession, the other day." she teased.

"Uh…" I trailed off. "So… does that mean you–"

"Only if you keep your oath." she pointed out. "Would you swear it upon Mother Earth and Father Sky, Kurogasa?" she asked, as the same pinky she made presented in front of me.

I smiled a bit before I held out my pinky and wrapped it around hers. "I promise. Let Mother Earth and Father Sky be witness to it. I swear Lyn, I _will_ come back to you… someday."

"And I'll wait for you… someday." she smiled.

* * *

 **BGM: Brand New World by Shiena Nishizawa**

The day has come, as most of us would be following our own separate path.

"Hey, little brother. Whenever you come to Ostia, be sure to visit me!" Serra said, hugging me dearly.

"Let's go already, Serra. I want to end this service as soon as possible…" Erk grumbled.

Serra, the loud Cleric of Ostia and Erk, the Mage in training. The two headed off towards their destination, along with her goodies that she purchased throughout our adventure. Poor Erk, being the servant of her once again. Even if they saw her as a cleric with a sharp tongue, to me… I still considered her as my beloved big sister. To be honest, I'm going to miss her, for sure.

* * *

"Farewell, Brother. We shall meet again." Rath said, extending out a hand to me.

"And you too, Brother." I said, shaking his hand.

Rath, a Nomad and my brother-in-arms. As soon as daybreak comes, he sets off without even looking back. I don't know where he's headed, but if I encounter him somewhere along the way, I'll sure he'll lend a hand for a fellow Sacaean.

* * *

"Well, time for me to head out." Matthew said with a grin.

Matthew, our Mischievous Thief. He also headed elsewhere right after our contract expired. I don't know what's he going to do next, but all I can think off is he's probably looting another house again, knowing his nature.

* * *

"Come visit Natalie and I in Bern. She would love to have you over."

Dorcas, the Fatherly Fighter of Lyndis's Legion. With the hard-earned money he gained, he decided to go back home to meet up with his wife. The whole group even pitched in some of their extra gold for him, so that Dorcas would be able to find a cure that will finally cure his wife's disease. I can never forget that smile he gave us before he headed back home.

* * *

"May the blessings of Elimine be upon you." Lucius smiled.

Lucius, the Traveling Monk. After his duties were over, he headed off elsewhere, answering his calling elsewhere. Hoping that someday we will meet again, he bid us farewell and prayed for our safety as well as for his.

* * *

"It was nice seeing you, Agito! If we meet again, Ninian and I will be sure to play a song and dance for you!"

"Yes… please, be careful." Ninian smiled at me.

"I will. Thanks you two. I couldn't have gotten this far without you two. And don't get into trouble either."

Nils and Ninian, the Traveling Bard and Dancer. After a while, none of us ever heard from the two. But, one thing is for certain, both of them would always bring cheer and laughter to the people, one play at a time.

* * *

"Well, it's time for me to find another battle! Boy, you sure you want to go on your own? This old bull can teach you a few tricks in battle, too!" Wallace offered.

"As much as I want to, I have personal things I have to settle."

"A pity. You and I could be indestructible together!"

Wallace, the Retired General. After the struggle, rumors of him searching for more war has been spread across Elibe. Wow, I guess the whole adventure really does make him itchy for another battle. I just hope it won't be me at the end of his lance. And I also hope that his sense of direction improves because good grief, he gets lost everywhere he goes.

* * *

"It has been fun, fellow Warrior of Light!" Sain said excitedly.

"Now, rest assured, Kurogasa. You may leave Lady Lyndis in our hands now." Kent assured me.

"A–And me, too!" Florina said nervously.

"Same for me! I'll make sure no one touches her!" Wil grinned.

Sain and Kent, the Polar Opposite Cavaliers. These two have been promoted as Knight Commanders of the Caelin guard. Of course, while their service record is impressive, it makes me question whether Sain should keep his title since he keeps on flirting with the ladies while on duty and Kent berating him every time. I guess some things never change.

I heard that Florina was more than happy to serve her best friend, Lyn. Though, I don't know how she will work around men, since that place is literally filled with male soldiers. Please, Florina… don't knee them between the legs.

As for the Enigmatic Archer, Wil, he decided to stay with them too, saying that he was attached to the group. He'll have to send a letter to his family about his decision. Heck, he even became the captain of the Archery Squad.

"Are you sure you can't be convinced to stay with us, Kurogasa?" Lym asked.

"Forcing me to stay already?" I teased.

"I'm just asking, silly." she giggled. "Who would have thought it? Three months ago, I found you unconscious on the plains. I failed to realize that you and I have fought together for so long, a lot of things have happened… you, being Agito and me for not being an orphan yet… it's just so surreal, huh?"

"Yeah. It is."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Kurogasa. And that's from someone has fought alongside you from the beginning!" she smiled.

"Thank you, Lyn." I said before I hugged her again and kissed her on the cheek. "I _will_ come back to you, Lyn, because I love you."

"I know." Lyn smiled a bit.

* * *

Lyn, the Sacean Swordfighter. Lyn decided to stay with her grandfather until he has recovered. Until then, she has no problem with making up for lost time with her grandfather.

"Well then, take care… I… I hope to see you again." she said, as I mounted on my horse and start to turn it to one direction. "I'm sure that I will someday…"

"We _will_ see each other again. Promise." I said before I looked at the road ahead of me and snapped the reins before my horse ran into the horizon.

As for me? Well… one chapter has ended, and a new one is about to be written. And this time, I won't do it alone, too.

 **"Shall we begin? The journey to save lives, Agito?"** the voice said, making my left eye glow gold.

"Yeah…" I said as the Alter Ring appeared. "Let's do this! HENSHIN!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Somewhere… inside a large base_ _…_

 _"Master… I have returned." The Valkyrie said._

 _"What of it?" the figure asked._

 _"I bring news of the utmost importance… Agito has returned."_

 _"Agito…" the figure muttered, until a smirk appeared on his face. "The battle… has just begun."_

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Kurogasa:** Alright. Where to next?

 **Man #1:** Kurogasa, is that you?!

 **Woman #1:** Peace, I do not wish to harm you, unlike my brother.

 **Man #1:** Yeesh, she sure knows when to put up a fight, huh, Kurogasa?

 **Karel:** You will die now!

 **Kurogasa:** Now it's time to use my courage _and_ fear!

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Old and New Comrades**

* * *

 **Kurogasa:** How about you two join me?

* * *

THAT'S IT! We're done! Lyn's Arc is now finished! WOHOO! I had a great time writing out this chapter! Some of you may also notice the new Saint Form that appeared. Let's just say that I got a little help from someone on that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up is a small interlude and then after that, we go straight into Eliwood's story! See ya!


	14. Chapter 10x: Old and New Comrades

Heya, everybody! What is up?! Fen here for another exciting chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! Lyn's Arc is done, but Kurogasa's journey is just beginning! So we're gonna head right into a little interlude chapter that I got planned for you guys! Also, a little surprise is waiting! Let's go! Henshin!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"Alright, you whelps! I suggest you leave me be or this woman's good as dead!" the large bandit growled, holding an aristocrat teenage girl in his arms.

"Great… just because I killed off a bunch of your guys that tried to rob this large mansion, doesn't mean you have to be that desperate…" I deadpanned.

"Please, save me!" she cried out, as the bandit kept his dagger close to her chest.

"You shut up girl! Stay where you are!" the leader growled. Turning his attention to me, he threatened, "You! One false move and it's a skewer to this girl's heart!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this mess." I said to the girl, to which she nodded.

"Do you have something in mind?" one of the local monks that's helping me in this situation asked. Oh, by the way, I'm in Storm Form, since I had to beat another Lord along the way, so yeah… this is my sub–mission.

"I got something." I said.

"Drop your weapon!" he demanded, pulling the hostage close to him, making her cry even louder. "That weapon of yours would make me strong!"

"You want it? You can have it!" I said, throwing the Storm Halberd towards him.

"Heh, heh, heh! With this, I shall be unstoppable!" the leader grinned, closing in on the Storm Halberd. As soon as he bent down to get it, his eyes were wide, not being able to carry it. "What the–?! What's with this cursed lance?!"

"HYAH!" I shouted, as I rushed in and kicked the bandit in the face, and the teenaged girl ran for it.

"GAH!" The leader cried out in pain, as he stumbled back before I grabbed my Storm Halberd again.

"So, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" I asked, pointing my Storm Halberd at him.

"P–Please, spare me!" he cried out, now getting on his knees.

"That's what I thought." I said, putting down my weapon. "Now, you're coming with me. I got a bounty to collect. And don't even get any funny ideas of trying to escape. You saw what I can do with this lance, right?"

"Y–Yes!" the leader begged, on all fours as the local monk approached us and tied the bandit's arms on the back.

"Well, that takes care of that." I sighed. Turning my attention to the scared teenage girl, I de–transformed and kneeled before her. "Are you okay?"

*POW!*

I was caught off guard, as the said girl suddenly hugged me tightly, crying in fear. And of course, I'm blushing due to a foreign girl approaching me, as usual.

"I was so scared! I was so scared!" she cried, buried her face in my shoulder while hugging me.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay." I said, as I petted her hair. "You're alright. The bad man won't hurt you anymore."

"Shall we get going, Kurogasa?" the monk asked, holding a rope in hand. "I believe it's time to give this man proper justice and return this girl back to her family."

"Yeah. Let's go." I nodded.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

Chapter 10x: Old and New Comrades

"Whew… another good payday for me." I sighed in relief as I sat on the edge of the fountain, looking inside the bag of gold coins I got.

It's been six months since I departed from Caelin, continue my training as Agito. Throughout my journey, I came across a lot of Lords that tried to kill those who had the Seed of Agito in them. I can see why my inner voice, which turned out to be a female voice after learning more of her, told me to go on an adventure. The Overlord of Darkness wasn't kidding around when he said he wanted to kill every single Seedling in this continent. Sure, many have died in their arms, as I was unable to save them, but at the very least, by killing one of them, I can still save hundreds of them around me.

I've traveled to many places throughout Elibe. In order to make a living, I temporarily stopped being a tactician and becoming a part-time mercenary. I first started out in Bern, the largest country in Elibe. It was known as for its famed wyverns and military might. I had my share of experience of encountering one when I was looking for an eagle's nest around there. Man, I nearly lost my head off, if it wasn't for a trainer that wanted to follow me along, but still, I can't find any eagles or its nest, so I had to travel to another place to find it.

So I hoped to find one in the country of Etruria, since it was founded by St. Elimine herself, although I wasn't able to travel that deep into the country, because when the voice in my head told me to go there… the people of cloth voluntarily offer themselves to travel with me each time I visited a village and I can even tell while most of them are in awe with my presence, a few Clerics have fallen in love with me at first sight. Well, I got Lyn for starters, well… not really, since I'm still working on that, and two… okay, there's only one reason.

Anyways, moving on. After unsuccessfully traveling to Etruria, I hoped to find some eagles in Sacae. I would ask the locals around if they have found any eagle feathers, and they pointed me in the directions of the Taliver mountains, home to the Taliver Bandits who killed Lyn's tribe, so I didn't dare go there.

So now I traveled to the country of Illia known for its Pegasus Knights and the Pegasi that roam there, but it was freezing cold! Good grief, how could anyone survive through all that snow and ice?! Just by that, i can already tell the birds are impossible to find there, let alone any animals there! But still, at least it's still worth it for me to travel there, as I was able to find a place where a few Lords gathered and I was able to exterminate them before they could even began their game on the villagers. Of course… while I was leaving, the Pegasi decided to give me a farewell gift… by kicking me with their hinds legs since they don't let _any_ man get close to them. Ow…

So next, I went over to the Western Isles which were rich in minerals and resources, although piracy and banditry often occurs in the country. Since the Western Isles are waterlocked and isolated from other countries, it is hard for even Etruria to keep a firm grasp on the law of the land and with its intricate system of small islands, and it makes a perfect haven for pirates to do their bidding. There has also been a rumor where a Lord kills them during nighttime and they would even kill a normal being because those Lords felt like they're at the top of the food chain. What did I do with it? Simple, really. Search and destroy. End of story.

Eventually, I returned back to Elibe and headed over to the Nabata Desert, and boy, was it hot. It was a complete opposite of Ilia. I can remember how much sweat I had when I first got here. And to be honest, I nearly got lost a few times, if it weren't for finding flying vultures in the sky. It was a one shot thing and as I trusted my instincts, I eventually managed to find a village just as I ran out of food and water.

After I continued my travels of taking care of the remaining Lords at the desert, which is actually hard to find, I've reached a city, located between the borders of Nabata Desert and Lycia. There I restocked all of my supplies again.

"Alright, where to next?" I asked, as I looked at a map. As I scratched my head, I grumbled. "I still need to find an eagle's nest to get a feather without killing them. If Lyn finds out I killed them to get it, I bet she must be upset."

 **"You are truly determined to find one, yes?"** she said, as my left eye glowed gold.

"Yeah. I want to prove my love to Lyn, the right way." I said.

 **"What about showing her your diary during your travels?"** she added. **"She might have been interested on what you've done throughout, after all."**

"But she can't read my writing though. It's from my country."

 **"You may use it as a reference of your tale. For your beloved one and soon–to–be future children."** she said, making me blushed a bit when I think about it.

"Uh, well… when you put it that way…" I got out and I heard her giggle.

 **"Love is truly a blessing, isn't it? It is the sole reason why you are able to face harsh trials."**

"I guess you have a point there." I said.

 **"And so do your admirers."** she added, giggling a bit more. I guess the more time I spent with my inner voice, the more I learned of her being able to express herself a lot more, including her teasing me. **"You have many admirers along the way, some who are even more beautiful than your precious loved one, child."**

"But Lyn is the only one for me." I pointed out. "I'm not going to cheat on her anytime soon."

 **"I know, child. Your inner thoughts are pure as I read them. She is the only person you have in mind and I can tell how deeply you thought of her every single night."** she assured me. **"Well now, I think you have enough time resting. Shall we get going? It would seem you can't find the eagle feather here as well…"**

"I guess so." I sighed, but as I got up–

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What was that?!" I suddenly got up, as my face frowned a bit.

 **"A Lord, perhaps… or the same bandit group that tried to avenge their leader…"** she assumed.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." I said, before I ran towards the scene.

* * *

 _ **"SEEDLINGS! Die!"**_

Yep, it's the usual Lord. When I arrived at the scene. I couldn't believe what of Lord it was. It was an Eagle Lord! Its head was shaped like an eagle, with a muscular body that was brown and toned. It had a loin cloth between its legs, which were actually reminiscent to that of actual eagle talons. And on its arms… were feathers! Actual eagle feathers! And they were golden too! In its hand was a double–bladed sword.

"Oh well… another day, another kill…" I groaned.

 **"If I may ask…"** she said.

"What's up?"

 **"You are in search of an eagle feather, yes?"**

"Yeah, and?"

 **"This is the first time you've encountered an Eagle Lord, correct?"**

"What's your point?"

 **"Wouldn't it be wise to collect its feather after you defeated it? As I recall, she wanted you to collect a feather for her but she didn't mentioned anything about how you'd get it."**

…

…

…

…

*facepalm*

 **"Am I not wrong?"** she asked. Man, she's _really_ wise about these things…

"You're right…" I sighed.

 **"Do not worry. I'm sure she wouldn't mind even if you** _ **did**_ **tell her. You** _ **are**_ **keeping your promise after all."**

"I guess it's time to kick some butt…" I grumbled, as the Alter Ring appeared on my waist. "Henshi–"

"I don't think so!" A new voice said as a new figure… ran towards the Eagle Lord?!

 **"Hm? Who is that armored man?"** she asked, as I seemed to notice the armor he wore. It was definitely similar to that of Kamen Rider Kuuga, the first Heisei Rider. If it were Kuuga, I would describe him as him wearing a black bodysuit. His chest plate would've been red and looked similar to a muscular chest. The collar of the chest armor would have ancient inscriptions on it. The shoulder pads would've been pure red and rounded. And his helmet would've been mostly black but with red eyes and a golden set of horns above it. The mouth plate would be silver with mandible–like markings on it and he would've worn gold bands around his wrists and ankles with gold pads on his knees.

But no. This armor was all blue with silver highlights. And the lenses were orange and the antennae were small and mechanical. It even had the police symbol from the Agito show.

This was Kamen Rider G3–X!

 _ **"Huh?!"**_ the Eagle Lord looked at him, after killing another Seedling. G3–X slashed its body, making sparks on him fly without trouble.

"Alright, birdie! That's enough meat for one day!" G3–X exclaimed, wielding his jutte and short sword known as Guard Acceler and GS–03 Destroyer. And for some reason, I recognized the user's voice too.

"No way… it can't be… Hiroji, is that you?!" I asked shocked.

"Huh?" he paused from attacking, turning his attention to me and… taking a few steps back? "Whoa! Kurogasa, buddy! Is that you?!"

"Yeah, it is me! What the heck are you doing here in this world?!"

"The funny thing is… hold that thought." he stopped me, focusing back onto the Eagle Lord… who ran away. "Hey, get back here, you birdbrain!"

 **"You know him?"** She asked.

"Yeah, a good friend of mine." I said. "I don't know how he got to this world though."

"Is that the rumored bug–eyed warrior?" I heard the whispers from other citizens, as they gazed on Hiroji.

"He's the one that must have exterminate the bandits around the area!" another one got out, making me pale for some reason.

 **"Is something the matter, child?"** she asked.

"Uh… I don't know." I got out. "For some reason… I did all the heavy lifting, yet he's the one being praised…"

 **"I see. But for now, should we do something about it?"**

"R–Right. I gotta go after him!" I said before running towards Hiroji. "Oi Hiroji! Wait up!" I shouted.

* * *

 _"I hear there is another armored warrior traveling here…" Karel stopped, looking at the view. "If Agito is a worthy opponent, then this armored man would quench my blade's thirst… but if Agito is here, I cannot wait to fight him." and with that, he continued to walk into the city._

* * *

"Hey, come back here!" G3–X exclaimed, as both of us continued to chase the flightless Eagle Lord around… and when I say it was flightless, I meant that I gave him his gun and he shots its wings mercilessly, crippling it down. Oh, and I'm in my Ground Form.

 _ **"I must run!"**_ the Eagle Lord growled, continue to run through the crowd.

"This isn't great, man!" G3–X grimaced. "I can't get a clear shot with that thing running between these people! And I can't believe you of all people would become Agito!"

"Not the time!" I cringed, noticing the Eagle Lord rushing towards… a swordswoman?! "Hey, miss! Look out!"

"Hm?" she said, turning her attention to me, only to realize the Eagle Lord was lunging for the kill.

 _ **"A Seedling! DIE!"**_

*SLASH!*

"…" she remained standing still, flicking her sword from that quick slash. Eventually–

 _ **"GAAAAH!"**_ it roared in pain, as sparks of electricity sparked on its chest.

"Whoa… check _her_ out!" G3–X got out, impressed by her skills.

 **"What's the matter, child?"** she asked, as my left lense flickered.

"For some reason… her moves are similar…" I muttered.

"Hey, why are you standing around here for?! Let's kill that thing!" G3–X exclaimed, running towards the fallen Eagle Lord.

"U–Uh, right!" I said, before I ran towards the Eagle Lord. "I just gotta pluck a feather from this bird…!" I said.

"Huh?" he blinked, as I pressed my knee across its chest, forcing the Eagle Lord down.

 _ **"What are you doing?!"**_ it roared, as I plucked the biggest feather I could find on its shoulders. _**"OW!"**_

"Dude… what are you doing?" G3–X asked me.

"Long story! Finish it off!" I said as I jumped away.

"Alrighty! I got dibs on killing it!" he grinned, leaping up high and stabbed both his jutte and sword through its chest.

 _ **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ it roared in pain, as a familiar halo appeared above its head. And–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"And that's the end of Michael Finnegan!" he joked, patting off the soot on his armor. "Boy, that took a lot out of me… and this armor is as heavy as ever…"

"That's gonna be a while for you then." I said as I went back to civilian form.

"Yep, I eventually got the hang of it… I think…" he added, taking off his helmet to let me see his facial features. He had spiky black hair having several bangs framing the sides of his face and had red eyes. In fact, one would say that he looked like Zack from Final Fantasy VII.

"It really _is_ you." I smiled, before going up to him and gave him a brotherly hug. "Man, I thought I was gonna be alone in this world."

"Me too, dude!" he added, replied back with a brotherly hug as well. "What happened to ya? You've gotten tanner than usual and… what's with that cut on your chest?"

"W–What cut?" I stuttered.

"That cut. Just between the gaps of your shirt." he said, bravely approaching me and opened it, revealing my scar.

"Hey, watch it!" I snapped, backing off from him.

"That's some scar." he cringed. "If looks can be deceiving, you could've died from it."

"Y–Yeah… in fact I almost _did_ die from it. And it's still painful from time to time…" I muttered, holding my chest.

"Are you serious?!" Hiroji asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" I cringed, holding my chest a bit tighter. "Karel was the man who placed this scar on me."

"I see… so _you_ are the one that survived his fatal blows."

"Huh?" I said, as both of us turned our attention to see the same woman that helped us. The woman in his question was no doubt beautiful. She had long flowing black hair that fell to her waist, the bangs of her hair covering her forehead. She wore a long white robe with a blue collar, and a blue sash wrapped around her waist. She had a leg slits on both sides up to her thigh, and wears tan boots.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"Forgive me for my rudeness." she apologized. "I am Karla, as people called me the Sword Princess. I am the Sword Demon's sister."

"WHAT?!" I asked shocked, as my eyes widened in fear and took several steps back. "Y–You're that monster's–!"

"Peace." she replied calmly, with her right hand motioning in defense. "I do not wish to harm you, unlike my brother."

"How can we be so sure about that?" Hiroji raised his eyebrow.

"A Sacaean does not lie." she replied. "Will you trust me, warrior?"

"I…" I panted. "I…"

"I understand if you do not trust me, a stranger." she replied calmly. "Unlike my brother, I detest fighting. I would only resort to it when I am cornered. Does that ease your worries?"

"I suppose…" I muttered. Karla then walked towards me, placing her hand on my scar. "What are you–"

"My brother has scarred you deeply, hasn't he…" Karla said, her voice and face looking… sad… As her finger traced along the lines of my scar, she added, "Tsubame Mai. The killing blow that none has ever survived. This is the first time I've seen someone that actually lived to tell the tale… but make no mistake, my brother would eventually seek you out, warrior…"

"Karla…" I muttered.

"I want to help you. Allow me to atone for my brother's sins by protecting you from him." Karla offered, helping me button my shirt back. "I do not want to see his ambition of killing those who would befall on his Wo Dao."

"…" I remained silent for a while before I said, "I guess I was wrong to judge you. You're not like your brother…"

"Many thanks…" she smiled a bit. Then, a frown appeared on her face, as she added, "And it is my duty to stop my brother too. He has killed my siblings and our parents, just to attain our ancestral weapon…"

"He what?" I gasped.

"That's just wrong!" Hiroji snapped.

"I know… he spared me because he didn't see me as a threat at the time." Karla said. "Now, I am on a mission to hunt him and stop him, no matter the cost. Even if it costs my very life. I know my chances of finding him are high if he hunts you."

"So now he's bait?" Hiroji raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to put it that way, yes." Karla said.

"That's… not reassuring." I got out.

"Believe me, after what my brother did to you, I do not wish to use you like that." Karla said sadly. "But it is the only way. So I offer you this again, allow me to atone for my brother's sins by protecting you from him."

I remained silent once again, looking at her calm, yet determined look on her. She really wants to end this rivalry, isn't she?

"I found you at last… Agito."

Shoot, no!

The three of us turned around to see Karel standing in front of us.

"Karel…" Karla muttered, immediately getting in front of me as she drew her sword.

"Karla… my dear little sister…" Karel frowned. "I see that you've grown."

"And you haven't changed at all, brother!" Karla seethed. "I will not allow you to harm this warrior! You have scarred him too deep!"

"Scarring him or not, matters not to me." Karel said, drawing out his Wo Dao. "Move, Karla. I have an unfinished business with him… and that new warrior."

"Who, me?" Hiroji blinked, pointing at himself.

"I heard whispers in the wind." Karel said. "There is another warrior donned in a strange armor, where not even their swords or arrows cannot penetrate through your armor. They also claimed that your weapons emitted anima magic that cuts armor with ease. This blade beckons for your blood."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it buddy, I'm not anyone's target practice!" Hiroji said.

"Say what you want. But either way, I shall settle everything, right here… right now!" Karel exclaimed, as Karla noticed his sudden disappearance, quickly parrying it with her own sword. "Move, Karla!"

"Never!" she cried out, as both of them exchanged blows in a rapid manner. My eyes can't keep up with them. "I told you before, I will not let you harm him!"

"Then, you are another nuisance I must get rid of…" he growled, as the swordplay went faster and faster.

"Yeesh, she sure knows how to put up a fight, huh, Kurogasa?" he raised his eyebrow, being in awe with her quick defense. I stayed quiet as I watched the two siblings fight. Blow for blow, parry for parry, these two weren't letting up on their attacks, but it was only going to be a matter of time. As I watched the fight, I imagined Lyn fighting Karel. Seeing this, made my blood slowly boil.

"No… I'm not letting it happen." I muttered as I quickly had the Alter Ring materialize.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" he blinked, looking at me, as I got into my pose.

"Henshin!" I shouted before assuming Ground Form and charged in.

"!" Karel noticed my advance, quickly slashing her away and got some distance before he blocked my punches and kicks with his Wo Dao. "So, you're going to fight me now?"

"Warrior! Stand aside!" Karla exclaimed. "This is my fight!"

"It's my fight too, Karla!" I said. "I'm not letting my fears get the best of me! He's humiliated me long enough, and my scar is a reminder of that, but no more! I'm not letting him win!" I then pressed both solver buttons again and the Flame Saber and Storm Halberd came out before I wielded them. "It's time that I used my courage _and_ fear!" At that point, fire and electricity surrounded me in a pillar as Karel and Karla backed off.

"Whoa! That's intense!" Hiroji shouted, as he backed off too.

"…" Karel remained silent, as both of my left and right arms changed color, corresponding to my forms.

"Warrior?" Karla looked at me, seeing my arms changed colors to red and blue.

"Cool! Trinity Form!" Hiroji grinned.

"I see you have finally mustered the courage to fight now." Karel said, as a smirk can be seen on his face. "Very well! I shall no longer hold back, Agito! You will die now!"

"Bring it!" I challenged as I charged in at Karel with my weapons. I slashed with both of my weapons and fire and electricity were sent towards Karel. As it came to him, he easily slashed it away and quickly closed in on me, as his Wo Dao slashed my Flame Saber. I tried to thrust my Storm Halberd on him, but I only hit his mirage and realized he came from another direction. Instincts took over, as I quickly jumped up high, with the assistance of the Storm Halberd's wind wrapped around me.

"I see you learned new tricks after our last encounter!" he said, as his bloodlust grin appeared.

"And here's another!" I said, as I managed to strike the tips of both ends of the Storm Halberd with the Flame Saber like a flint and fire wrapped around the blades of the Storm Halberd imbued with electricity before I twirled the Storm Halberd around and threw it towards him.

"!" he noticed, raising his sword up and letting my Storm Halberd graze across his sword before it landed behind him. I can see some smoke emitted on his sword hand, all due to the electricity traveling through his steel sword. Some of the flames landed on his clothes too, leaving a small charred mark on it. "That's it! Come at me with everything you got, Agito!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Both of us shouted in unison, as both of our swords clashed. A strong blast emitted from the collision, sending a ring of fire around us. This caused some of the fire landed on the houses and the civilians around us started running away.

"Why…?" Karla asked, as Karel and I continued to exchange blows. "Why is he still fighting? He is still no match for my brother…"

"Gh!" I gritted, taking a step back after receiving a cut on my chest.

"Don't fall back now!" he growled, as he also received a burning cut on his arm. "Satisfy my bloodlust, Agito!"

"You want it? You got it!" I snarled as my crest split into six and somehow I managed to throw the Storm Halberd in the air and an electrical wind surrounded us. I then somehow split the Flame Saber into two, now dual wielding. But I had something else in mind. During these past six months, I've been training to let the Seed of Agito bloom in me, so I can attain many possibilities. And this possibility came in the form of me, fusing the Flame Sabers again and the weapons shining briefly before fading to become a Buster Sword version of the Flame Saber.

"I will show you my skills in return for your brave front!" he exclaimed, as silhouettes formed around me once again.

"Oh no!" Karla noticed. "He's serious! He's going to go all out with that move!"

"Not this time…" I muttered, before… I shined and disappeared as well.

"KIKEN: TSUBAME MAI!"

"LIMIT BREAK: OMNISLASH!"

*CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!*

"Whoa!" Hiroji flinched, as both Karel and I really went all out. More sparks of flames spurred out and electricity sparked as Karel and I clashed blades. However, Karel was only black to block five of my slashes. I managed to kick him in the gut, sending him flying before I slashed him in different directions.

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH–SLASH! SLASH! SLASH–SLASH–SLASH!*

"GAH!" Karel roared, now landing on his back with multiple cuts and bruises all over his body.

"That's impossible!" Karla was shocked, seeing her brother fall on his back.

"That's the specialty of my buddy." he grinned. "He's just too stubborn to give up."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" I shouted as I was above him with my Buster Sword sized Flame Saber up and it glowed brightly before I brought it down. "SORYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"!" he noticed, as he quickly got up and quickly sheathed his sword once again. I was just inches away from swinging my killing blow on him… and I noticed he managed to calm down and closed his eyes again? "Kiken: Tsubame Gaeshi!"

*SLASH!*

Both of us are now back–to–back, as I kneeled down and he just drawed out his Wo Dao. Nothing happened at first… until–

*GUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHH!*

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" both of us shouted in unison, seeing gushes of blood shoot out from our chests. Both of us received multiple cuts all over our body, and I still have no idea how in the world his single draw managed to inflict cuts all over my body again, to the point of my armor nearly breaking down!

"KURO!" Hiroji shouted as he and Karla rushed over to me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gahhhhhhh!" I writhed in pain.

"Stay calm!" Karla yelled as she tried to hold me down and lessen my pain.

"Impossible… it's not possible!" Karel snarled as he managed to get up, while limping and having blood patches all over his clothes. Clutching on his chest, he gritted, "He was only a greenhorn when I first fought him… how could he excel through this trial within nearly a year?! Gah!" he gritted, coughing out blood from his mouth.

"Damn it, man! Keep quiet, will you?!" Hiroji snapped, forcing me to stay still. "We're in the middle of a burning village, y'know?!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… I will have my revenge Agito! Next time, I will definitely kill you!" Karel snarled before he limped away, finding someone to treat his wounds. As for me, I went back to civilian form and passed out.

* * *

 _ **"That was reckless of you, child."**_

I didn't have a choice. It's kill or be killed. Man, Wallace was right: war is really an ugly sight.

 _ **"But at the very least, you have the courage to face your fears now."**_ she comforted me. _**"You should be proud of yourself, as you are grown to be a reliable Agito in my eyes."**_

Thank you. That means a lot to me.

 _ **"Think nothing of it. It is all because of your efforts. I am only here to guide you when you are at a loss. Now go, your friends are waiting."**_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was that it was nighttime. I was in a room with only a candle for light and Karla was next to my bedside, while Hiroji was sleeping on the floor snoring loudly.

"Ughh…" I groaned.

"Do not move." Karla suddenly held down my shoulders, stopping me from getting up. "Your stitches are still fresh…"

"Stitches…?" I got out as I looked down and noticed that there _were_ stitches all over my body, especially a rather large one that went across my previous scar. Oh man, it's gonna be painful when they're taken out.

"Thank Mother Earth and Father Sky you are able to live…" Karla let out a sigh of relief, sitting back on her chair. "For nearly a week, you are bedridden, Kurogasa."

"A week?" I got out.

"Yes. I'm surprised that you somehow managed to best my brother."

"It was… more of a draw." I said.

"Still, I'm impressed." Karla smiled a bit. "Never in my life have I saw someone would beat my brother in a draw, even if it's just a fluke."

"Thanks…" I said, before cringing in pain from my chest wound.

"Stay still." she told me.

"I know, but it's getting uncomfortable." I cringed, as it's official. I got an 'X' scar on my chest.

"Let me help you." Karla said as she managed to help to me sit up on my bed, all the while that I was cringing in pain. Karla then sat next to me on the bed, as she took out a small container of some sort of green paste. "This should ease the pain. This paste was made the grasses and herbs of Sacae." She then opened up the container and took some of the paste before rubbing it on my chest.

"Ergh…" I hissed in pain, having one eye shut tight.

"The pain is only momentary, Kurogasa. Please bear with it." she told me, as she continued to apply it on my chest. "…It is truly a miracle for you…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The cut on your chest cleanly cut off your flesh…" she added. "Before the treatment, the physician was surprised to see that the cut was wide. So wide, your ribs were nearly cut in half and… they said they saw your beating heart…"

"R–Really?"

"Yes…" Karla said, with a sad look on her face as she finished putting the ointment and stowed it away. "Then… during your treatment, your heart… stopped. Twice."

"What?" I gasped.

"I feared for your life. I felt like blaming myself for getting you involved with my brother. If it weren't for your friend with his assortment of weapons to 'jumpstart' your heart due to your loss of blood, the physicians would have declared you dead…" she added.

"No way…" I got out.

"Please Kurogasa… I beg of you to not put yourself in harm's way." Karla said, as she looked at me with her sad eyes and… tears were threatening to fall. "I could never forgive myself if you were killed at the hands of my brother."

"Karla…" I got out, realizing how much she resembled Lyn a lot, especially when it came to my condition.

"And if you died, then… your friend would be devastated."

"Hiroji would be pissed off if–"

"No… not him…" she shook her head lightly. "The one that gave you that necklace."

I gasped lightly at that. "Lyn?"

"I see… so that's her name." she muttered. "I can tell that necklace belonged to a Sacaean. She has entrusted you with this necklace until you return to her side."

"Y–Yeah. I love her and… I guess she _would_ be devastated if I were to die…" I muttered.

"That's why I'm telling you to not put yourself in harm's way." Karla said as she suddenly rested her head on my chest, making me blush. "Do you want your loved one to cry for your death?"

"…No. I don't want her to cry for me…" I muttered. I can't imagine Lyn crying for my death. "Say… where's–"

"He disappeared…" she cut off. "After the battle, I do not know of his whereabouts. It is possible he is mending his wound. But he will continue to seek stronger opponents… and someday, you, as well."

"…"

"So please…" She said as her hand caressed my face dearly. "Let me protect you from him."

I remained in silence, as she was really determined to stop him. I can't really blame her, though… Karel is really living up to his name as the Sword Demon. "I understand… but I can't let you protect me all the time."

"Why?" she looked at me.

"Because he sees me as a potential rival, a worthy opponent to die by his sword." I said. Just before she could counter, I stopped her by placing my forefinger at her lips, continuing, "As a man with pride, I have to answer his call, whether I like it or not. If there is someone that can stop his madness, it would be me. I know you want to stop him yourself, but there's a time where a man fights with everything they got, I would do the same to him. Just so that he would be satisfied with that proper defeat, knowing both he and his opponent had given their everything in that battle."

"Kurogasa…" Karla muttered before she rested her head on my chest again. "You are a stubborn fool, you know that?"

"I know. I get that a lot, especially from Lyn." I chuckled, wincing in pain.

"Then, she is either a complete fool waiting for such a reckless man… or lucky to have fallen in love with you for your dedication…" she added.

"Maybe it's a bit of both." I chuckled again.

"Fool…" Karla giggled. "You should rest now. You need it."

"Sure, but… can we stay like this? I kinda like it."

"I do not know of your intention…" she said, remaining still. "But if it's to help you ease your pain, then so be it."

"I just feel… comfortable like this." I said. "To be honest, you kinda remind me of a certain Cleric that used to do this to me."

"Oh? Is she someone important to you as well? This certain Cleric?"

"Yeah… she's like a sister to me." I smiled fondly. "And seeing you care for me like this, I hope you don't mind me calling you a sister too."

"It feels… strange being called that…" she replied. "It has been a long time since I've heard someone refer to me as their sister."

"Well, we can start now, right? Nee–san?" I said.

"Nee–san? What title is that, Kurogasa?" she asked, confused by the term as she looked at me.

"It means big sister in my native language. In a more respective and caring kind of way." I explained. "As for the Cleric, I call her Onee–chan meaning big sister too, but in a cute way."

"I wish… to see this 'Onee–chan' of yours." Karla noted.

"You will… one day." I replied. "But for now, a certain Nee–san needs to take care of me."

"And take care of you… I shall… little one." she smiled a bit.

* * *

 **BGM: Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa**

It has been a grueling month of healing and thanks to the constant healing of a visiting Clerics and Priests, I was able to get out of the infirmary tent and stretch out. "Boy, after a month of staying in bed, it feels good to move around…"

"As long as you're up and running, it's all good!" Hiroji grinned, seeing him in his casual clothing of an orange shirt with brown pants, followed by long brown boots.

"Yes, and you are now fully recovered, I suggest a little exercise would do fine, yes?" Karla said, or should I say Nee–san.

"I guess so." I nodded.

"So, where are you going after this, Kuro?" Hiroji asked.

"Where else? To find the Lords and beat them. And also, find out more about the origins of Agito in this world." I said. "How about you two join me?"

"Hm?" Nee–san looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I need your help. Being alone for six months is not easy and… I kinda feel a bit lonely…" I said, embarrassed.

"Sure! Why not?" Hiroji agreed, wrapping his arms around my shoulder. "I got nothing else to do, anyways! After finding you, I feel like we can take on anything… well, that is if I got all of the equipment…"

"I gave you my word, little one." Nee–san said. "A Sacaean always keeps their word. I shall follow you until the day my brother stops killing people. Especially if he wants to kill my little Sacaean brother."

"Alrighty! It's settled!" Hiroji grinned, now wrapping his arms on both of us. "Let's jump on my bandwagon and let's get going already! Though… with just one horse of mine, it's gonna be slow to go forward… seeing I had my armor in my small caravan and all…"

"I got a horse, if you wanna know." I told him. "It should give you enough horsepower to move forward. And we should restock some more… and getting another bedroll for my big sister."

"How kind of you." she smiled. "Please, pay no heed on me, little one. I always travel on foot and the place I stay is the place I shall sleep in."

"Nuh–uh, we're getting you a bed roll. Besides, this is a small way of me of saying thank you." I insisted.

"Very well. I cannot refuse your offer." she smiled, leaning on me and pecked my right cheek. Like Serra, I didn't blush much when I first called her my big sister and eventually got the hang of it. "Shall we get going? Our little adventure awaits."

"Follow me to the feels bandwagon!" Hiroji perked up, running happily towards his caravan, followed by Nee–san.

 **"It would seem that you have new allies to aid you in your quest, child. And you did not turn them down this time."** she said.

"I didn't. Because they're family. And when it comes to family, we always stay together and work things out together." I smiled a bit.

 **"I see. Be sure to keep that feather you've obtained in its pristine shape."** she reminded me. **"You might need it for your beloved one."**

"I will." I said, as I looked up at the clear sky. Wait for me, Lyn. I promise to come back to you.

"He~y! C'mon! Let's get going already!" Hiroji called me out, as he was already in his caravan along with Nee–san.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I laughed as I ran over to them.

"…" Nee–san remained silent, but still keeping the sisterly smile at me.

I can tell things would be getting interesting from here on out.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Man #1:** Lord Eliwood, we leave on your word.

 **Eliwood** : Mother, it's time for us to go.

 **Man #2:** The village is under attack! It's bandits!

 **Girl #1:** If it pleases you, milord, I would rather fight. I hunt almost every day, and I have some skill with a bow.

 **Man #3:** Look, Dorcas! Can you believe it? It's just like that knight said! That's Lord Eliwood!

 **Kurogasa:** Hey Eliwood, long time no see.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Taking Leave**

* * *

 **Eliwood:** Kurogasa… what _are_ you?

* * *

And there you have it! Interlude chapter is done! As you saw, another OC Hiroji has appeared as Kamen Rider G3–X! And another surprise, we have Karla joining! Now I bet you're wondering why I have Karla join so early. Well for one, she won't be available until way later in the story. That, and she's only available in Hector's path, so screw that! Mwahahahahahaha!

Secondly, you guys noticed there's no opening and ending theme for this chapter, right? Well, starting on next chapter, we'll be having a new one! So be sure to look forward to it!

And finally! Since this arc is going to be long, I decided to drag another author here… if only I could find a certain beverage… he'd probably come. I better set up a trap until he falls for it. Until then, I'll see you guys on the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 11: Taking Leave

**Fen:** Hey everyone! Fen here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! We are jumping into the Eliwood Arc folks!

 ***cricket sound and the sound of a trap can be heard from afar***

 **Fen:** Aha! Looks like my trap worked!

 ***opens the trap and reveals a familiar author, acting like Gollum***

 **? ? ?:** MY PRECIOUS! *slurppp!*

 **Fen:** Hello there… Fang.

 **TWF:** …am I in trouble, mommy? o.o;

 **Fen:** First of all, I'm not your mom. And two, you're here to help me on something.

 **TWF:** …is that the reason why you left eggnog under the basket? -_-;

 **Fen:** Yeah, pretty much. Besides, this arc is gonna be pretty long.

 **TWF:** ***sigh*** Okay… let me change my clothes first… ***walking out… with a witch's dress stuck on the pants***

 **Fen:** …I'm not going to ask about that… let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _"Another day and there's nothing much to do around here… not even a single Lord…" Hiroji grumbled, crossing his arms. "Kuro still needs to rest after caught himself a fever… and that woman is being overprotective again after traveling together for like what? 7 months?"_

 _As Hiroji stated, while he checks the content of the caravan, as Kurogasa was asleep on Karla's lap on a bedroll, with a cold wet towel on his forehead and a small makeshift fan on the caravan to cool down the inside. She constantly combed Kurogasa's hair with her wet hand using the small water bucket nearby, making him feel at ease during his nap and keeping his head cool._

 _"Are you sure you don't wanna move over there?" Hiroji asked._

 _"…" she glared at him, telling him to keep quiet._

 _"Alright, alright, I got you." Hiroji raised his hands in defense._

 _"Nee… san…" Kurogasa breathed out._

 _"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… rest, otouto…" Karla said soothingly. "Save your strength."_

 _"Yeesh, those two are really together like siblings…" Hiroji noted. "Whelp, I'm gonna go find some more junk to make some contraptions and whatnot… and even get food and medicine too."_

 _"Please do." Karla instructed, as Hiroji took his leave._

 _"Lyn…" Kurogasa got out._

 _"Yes… think of her. Imagine how happy she is when you reunite with her." she consoled, continuing to comb his hair with her wet hand, keeping his head cool down from his fever. "I can tell both of you shall reunite as one… sooner than we think…"_

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand** – **New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming on the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared for three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!)** ) The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back-to-back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, starting to part ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood all alone, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changes with sakura petals flew over, as the confident Kurogasa continues to walk with both of his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis' Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa...)** At the pier, Canas walked around the area, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu...)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill lets out a roar before the scene changes.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~... )** As the scene moved to the sky, where Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It is then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it shows Serra and Karla, standing back to back. As the screen fades to black, a tear runs down from the two silhouettes, as the ripples can be seen on the screen. On cue, the screen starts to crack before it shatters completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3-X really let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills breaks off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashrate~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashing between Eliwood and Lloyd can be seen, followed by sparks created from both Hector's and Linus' axes. Near the end of it, Ursula continued to volley light attacks, as Lyn fends off while dual wielding both Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before El Lords hover before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fights off against them, giving Agito the space that he needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand-new World!)** Athos used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where the open desert can be seen. The camera continues to zoom to a single tent far end of the desert. The scene ends with the camera pans upon the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, and tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 11: Taking Leave

 _Once, dragon fought man in a war called the Scouring…_

 _Mankind vanquished the dragons thanks to the efforts of eight heroes._

 _These eight mighty generals brought peace to Elibe._

 _The continent was divided into nations, and the people enjoyed an easy prosperity._

 _The hero Hartmut settled in the east and founded Bern, famed for its military might._

 _St. Elimine moved west, and her sacred name flourished among the artisans of Etruria._

 _The horseman Hanon's legacy lived on with the nomads of her beloved plains of Sacae._

 _The birthplace of the knight Barigan is now home to the renowned Knights of Ilia._

 _The berserker Durban's final glory was to create a warrior's clan in the Western Isles._

 _The archsage Athos is said to have retired to the barren wasteland of Nabata._

 _The heirs of the champion Roland themselves became the lords of the Lycian League._

 _Elibe has enjoyed a peace that spans 980 years…_

 _Yet, one hero remained unknown to many: the First Agito._

 _Only a few know of its origins and those who took the path of light, under the teachings of St. Elimine._

 _For years, this hero did not appear within the books of history, forever lost in time._

 _How much longer can this peace stand before its foundations begin to crumble?_

 _How would humanity stand against the incoming darkness that one day, covered the world with chaos?_

 _Deep within the Lycian League lies Pherae, a land that has known no conflict for many generations, but which now finds itself touched by a shadow of unease._

 _Its beloved and benevolent ruler, Lord Elbert, has mysteriously vanished… as have a number of his sworn men, loyal knights who serve at his side._

 _A month has passed without word from the marquess. Rumors of his death abound._

 _However, the marquess's son believes his father lives, and he has vowed to find him._

 _Marquess Pherae's son, Eliwood: A red-haired youth who will one day become the finest knight in all of Lycia._

 _His long journey begins here. And so is the tale of the new Agito._

* * *

 _A familiar red–haired prince walked along the hallway, heading towards the throne room. There, his loyal Paladin stood tall, welcoming him to the throne room. "Marcus." the prince said._

 _"Lord Eliwood." the said Paladin bowed slightly. He is in his mid–40s, having purple hair that combed to the back and short goatee, donning thick brown armor with yellow highlights on the edges, dirty white pants and brown boots and gloves. "We leave on your word."_

 _"I see. Thank you, Marcus." Eliwood nodded before turning towards a woman who happens to be his mother, Eleanora. She was in her 40's as well, but was very beautiful and her skin was pristine as if she was in her 20's. She had long flowing purple hair with purple, wearing a circlet on her head. She wore an elegant blue dress with a see–through scarf around her shoulders. "Mother, it's time for us to go."_

 _"Eliwood…" she said, approaching her son. With her hands held onto his cheeks, she said, "Promise that you will return to me safely. I'm worried about your father, but…" she trailed off. With a deep breath, she continued, "If anything were to happen to you… my heart could not bear that sorrow."_

 _"I know, Mother." Eliwood assured her, placing his hands on his mother's hand holding it gently. "Please do not worry. Father is alive, I_ know _it. I vow that I will find him and return him to your side."_

 _"I have your word then." she smiled, hugging her son._

 _"Yes, of course." he smiled before the two broke the hug. Turning his attention to the female Paladin, who is in her early 30's, have long midnight blue hair that reached to her hips, a gold circlet on her forehead with blue eyes, donning white light armor over her white dress, white cape, long dark purple socks that reaches to her thigh and sleeves, white greaves, boots and gloves. On her waist, is her silver swod. "Isadora, I entrust my mother to you in my absence."_

 _"Yes, milord. I will guard over her well." Isadora vowed._

 _Eliwood nodded before looking at Eleanora again and kissed her forehead. "Mother, I will return. Rest easy." And with that, Marcus and Eliwood left._

* * *

"Mnnn…" I groaned, waking up from my nap.

"…?" Nee–san woke up from her nap, noticing me waking up on her lap. "You've awakened, otouto…"

"Y–Yeah…" I muttered. "What happened…?"

"You're still recovering from your fever." she reminded me. "But seeing you up like this puts me at ease."

"Sorry…" I apologized, pushing myself up. "I didn't mean to worry you like that…"

"No need." she shook her head. "It may be due to the berserk Agito we've faced before, that may or may not have caused you to have this fever…"

"Berserk… Agito…?" I got out. Oh yeah, I remember… the Berserk Agito was actually…

* * *

 **Flashback – One Month Ago**

 _"What is that?!" Hiroji gawked, seeing a rather large green morphling, that reminded me of Kamen Rider Shin, but having the insignia of Agito on its head. That's how I see Another Agito, to be honest._

 **"WAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!"** _Another Agito roared, destroying a nearby house, causing fear amongst the villagers._

 _"Being abandoned by society, have strange skills in him and most importantly, having the ability to morph into an armored Agito…" Nee–san muttered. "Am I correct, otouto?"_

 _"Yeah… Kamen Rider Another Agito." I said. "But this one has gone berserk."_

 _"If he's a masked hero, why in the world did he attack the villagers?!"_

 _"There are some who can't accept what they've become, and as a result… they die." I muttered._

 _"…I see." Nee–san nodded. "Not all of them bloomed to a beautiful flower, as you said…"_

 _"The only thing I can do to show mercy is to kill him. I don't want to but… he's suffered for too long…"_

 _"Understood." Nee–san nodded, drawing out her Silver Sword. "Let us give it a merciful ending."_

 _"I thought you don't want to fight." Hiroji asked, holding his helmet._

 _"If what otouto said is true, then we do not have much of a choice. We must end his misery…" she added._

 _"This is going to leave a bad taste in my mouth, but…" Hiroji frowned, equipping his helmet to his head. "…let's get this over with before he caused any more damage."_

 _"Right…" I muttered._

 **End Flashback**

"It took time to defeat it, and we somehow managed to do it…" I noted.

"You had no other choice. He cannot hear our words…" Nee–san consoled me.

"I just pray to Father Sky and Mother Earth that they forgive us…" I muttered.

"…" she remained silent, understanding the situation.

"Hey ho! I got some great news, you two!" Hiroji surprised us, and he immediately backed off, due to Nee-san pointing her sword on his throat. "Whoa, easy there, lady!"

"Speak." she said sternly, not lowering her guard one bit.

"Nee–san, calm down. It's just Hiroji." I sweat dropped.

"I do not tolerate the element of surprise…" she added, still keeping her sword up, before I eventually lowered her sword down.

"Alright, what's up Hiroji?" I asked.

"Er–hem!" he coughed up. "One, I got some more parts for the caravan, so I can build some more stuff on my free time! And two, my armor is fixed, and it's getting lighter to wear, too!"

"…" she glared at him.

"That's it?" I deadpanned.

"Oh, and there's a Cavalier running around searching for some muscles." Hiroji finished.

"A Cavalier?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why is he recruiting?"

"If I recall… there's another nearby village that was pillaged by a swarm of bandicoots." he joked, referring bandicoots as bandits. "Pretty much the whole cavalry, I should say."

"What?!" I snapped.

"So, whatcha' say? Up for a job?" he asked. "Who knows? Maybe we can find this El Lord that you've been looking for nearly a year and half."

"Grrrrr… next time, say something sooner!" I growled before getting off the caravan.

"…?" she looked at me, walking away from the caravan. "Where are you going?"

"If you're looking for the guy, he's right over here." he pointed out nonchalantly, as if there's an imaginary line popping out next to our caravan.

"GAH!" I exclaimed, surprised to see the seems to be in his early 20's, having a messy bright aqua–green hair, donning yellow armor with orange highlights over his dark brown shirt and pants, orange greaves and arm guards, dark brown boots and gloves. And I noticed his horse had a sack of… food?

"Are you alright, young man?" the Cavalier asked, looking at me.

"Here it is! The reinforcementz!" Hiroji grinned happily. "And like I said, if you need our service, it won't be cheap!"

"Why would you say that?" the Cavalier raised his eyebrow… if I could even see his eyes doing that…

"Because we're the rumored bug–eyed travelers!"

*BONK!*

"Ow!"

"Baka! Don't go announcing it to the whole world!" I snapped. "And second of all, don't bribe the guy!"

"What are you talking about? His sack is already loaded with food from the get–go!" he defended himself.

"I don't care!"

"Bug–eyed… travelers?" he paused… until he remembered something. "You are the ones that exterminate monsters throughout the country, right?"

"Uh… yeah, that's right." I said, after clearing my throat.

"Excellent!" he got out. "And judging by your clothing, are you by chance, a tactician?"

"That's correct." I nodded.

"Perfect!" the Cavalier smiled. "Please, follow me! My lord is currently recruiting men for his quest!"

"And who is this lord?" Hiroji asked.

"You shall soon find out!" the Cavalier urged. "But right now, we should go quickly, the village is being pillaged, as we speak!"

"…?" Nee–san looked at me, as her glance asked me of our final call.

"Wanna accept his offer?" Hiroji asked.

"Might as well." I said. "Alright, take us to this lord of yours."

* * *

 _"Well, Marcus, it looks like it's just the two of us." Eliwood said._

 _"Not so, milord." Marcus shook his head lightly, as the two are at the top of the hill. "My man Lowen will be traveling with us."_

 _"Lowen? That's reassuring." He smiled a bit._

 _"I've sent him ahead to the village. He hopes to seek out a few able men who are skilled at arms." He then graced. "Normally, I wouldn't venture forth without a larger company, but… I bow to your will on this matter, Lord Eliwood."_

 _"I'm sorry, Marcus, but I would rather not deprive my mother of even a single guard." Eliwood apologized. "The best knights in the realm disappeared with my father. If anything were to happen to my mother while I am gone, I…"_

 _"I understand, milord." he nodded approvingly. With a grunt, he asked, "Hmph! What's keeping Lowen!?"_

* * *

 _"We've all heard that the knights of Pherae have vanished, right? Well, your misfortune is my good luck!" A large bandit laughed. He was in his 40's, looking mean as he had forest green hair and a beard, wearing usual clothes that bandits would wear. "I have an announcement to make! As of now, this village is mine! Groznyi is your new liege! Now bring every last piece of gold, down to the smallest fleck!"_

 _"Oh yeah!" the group cheered. "Let's kill old men and get ourselves some fun with the ladies!"_

 _"Go on, boys! Feast on this village!" Groznyi roared._

 _Unknown to them, a particular El Lord silently appeared within the large barrel of water, looking at the battlefield, placing its trident on its shoulders._ **"Hm, hm, hm… it would seem more humans have spawned into this village. Very well, that means more Seedlings to kill by my trident."**

* * *

"I swear, that boy tests my anger…" the veteran Paladin groaned, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Lord Eliwood!" our new friend, Lowen, exclaimed, approaching towards the two figures on their horses, as Hiroji led the caravan.

…

…

…

…

Wait a minute, Eliwood?! No way!

Lowen's expression panicked, as he brought dire news. "Co–Commander Marcus! I…"

"Lowen! Calm yourself! A knight must be in control at all times." Marcus reminded.

"That insignia…" Eliwood muttered, noticing the Agito insignia carved on our caravan. "That must be the recruit he's talking about…"

"The village is under attack! It's bandits!" Lowen exclaimed.

"What? Bandits? Here!?" Marcus exclaimed, shocked by the news.

"Are you sure, Lowen?" Eliwood asked.

"This girl has more details." Lowen said. Oh right, there was another person we picked up along the way.

"My lord Eliwood?" the girl introduced herself after getting off from our caravan. She is in her late teens, probably 16 or 17, having forest green hair tied in twin braids and a yellow bandanna over her head, having dark green eyes, wearing light orange leather armor with yellow highlights over her black undershirt, light orange mini skirt, bright brown shoulder pads, ocean blue sarong around her waist, long black socks that reached her knees and brown boots. On each of her arm, she wore bright yellow glove on her right arm, and black sleeves and gloves on her left arm, with a bandage wrapped around it. Around her waist, there's a case of arrows and her trusty bow on her. "I'm the daughter of the village magistrate. My name's Rebecca. The bandits came without warning. They're stealing everything! I beg you! Please help us!"

"I see." Eliwood nodded. Looking back at his knights, he commanded, "Marcus! Lowen! We must aid the village!"

"Yes, milord!" Lowen saluted.

Eliwood then turned his attention to Rebecca, saying, "Rebecca, stay here, and keep out of sight."

"If it pleases you, milord, I would rather fight. I hunt almost every day, and I have some skill with a bow." Rebecca offered.

"Is that so?" Eliwood asked and she nodded, making him ponder for a moment. "Very well, but be careful!"

"Yes, milord."

"Lord Eliwood, one more thing. There are others who have offered to help. One of them is a traveling tactician." Lowen said.

"A tactician?" Eliwood asked and that was my cue to get out of the caravan.

"Long time no see, Eliwood." I greeted with a smile.

"Kurogasa?" Eliwood gasped, surprised to see me. "Is that you?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"Do you know this person, milord?" Lowen asked, as Eliwood got off from his horse, approaching me.

"Yes. I met Kurogasa during the trouble in Caelin last year." Eliwood recalled. "A fantastic military advisor, if memory serves. If not for him, the marquess of Caelin and his granddaughter, Lyn, might not have survived Lundgren's uprising."

"Ah shucks, it was nothing, really." I said bashfully. "I'm just glad I could help her out."

"What brings you to Pherae, my friend?" he asked, as both Eliwood and I shook hands firmly; as a smile was on his face.

"Oh I've been out and about as a part–time mercenary and tactician and met up with an old and new friend, along the way."

"Ha! Still traveling about, honing your skills?" Eliwood said, making me nod. "Of course… a worthy pursuit. Let's give thanks to providence for our chance reunion. We have need of your aid. Please lend us your skill."

"Hey, don't forget us!" Hiroji shouted as he and Nee–san came out of the caravan as well.

"I assume these two are you fellow comrades?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes. This is my good friend Hiroji Shirokawa. And the other is Karla. She is from Sacae." I introduced.

"Yo! What's shaking, dude?" he grinned, doing a fist bump, leaving Eliwood confused with his carefree attitude.

*BONK!*

"Ow!"

"You idiot! He's a lord! Don't be rude!"

"It's alright, Kurogasa. I don't mind." Eliwood assured me. "You must have heard the news from Lowen, correct?"

"Yes. And we're here to help out." I said. "It's only fair that I help _you_ out since you helped us save Ninian and getting word out to the other territories to stay out of Caelin's affairs."

"Then let us be on our way. We can plan out as we go." Eliwood suggested.

* * *

As we headed towards the village, the view has greeted us with burning villages, followed by deaths of the innocents and… ugh, do I really have to say it? Naked women lying all over the place, with blood oozing out from their corpses.

"This view… the horror…" Lowen commented, still in shock.

"The people are hiding inside the church." Rebecca informed me. "The bandits know they can't attack the people inside of it, so they made chase of those who ran towards the mountain north of this village…"

"Those bastards…" I growled clenching my fist tightly.

"Yeah, I agree with ya', partner." Hiroji clenched his fist as well. "No matter how many times we've seen this, it still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth…"

"…" Nee–san was quiet, looking at the corpses sadly. "They still have years to come, yet, they met their doom…"

"What is this, a pack of children coming to play? You think you can challenge me?!" A voice boomed.

"Milord, the bandit!" Lowen pointed out.

"So, that must be the leader." Marcus summed it up, making the leader of this bandit shocked by what he saw.

"What? Pheraean knights!? But that's impossible!" the leader gasped. "I thought all of them perished!"

"Well, we're right here right now!" I said as I stepped forward. "Your pillaging days are over!"

"Bah, you in what army, boy?!" the leader mocked me. "I don't even see your weapons on ya!"

"I _am_ a weapon!" I snapped as I did the various hand movements to make the Alter Ring appear on my waist surprising Eliwood and the other first timers."

"My word… what is that thing around his waist?" Marcus asked.

I slowly breathed as I placed my arms in the 'X' position before shouting, "HENSHIN!" and pressed the solver buttons. The signature vrooming sounded and a light shined brightly all over my body, causing the first timers to cover their eyes.

"Waaaah!" Rebecca screamed, surprised to see me in the armor.

"Kurogasa… what _are_ you?" Eliwood gasped.

"Milord, I forgot to tell you that–" Lowen tried to explain.

"You!" the leader suddenly pointing finger at me. "You're that rumored bug–eyed warrior that went around, killing bandits and monsters!"

"Bug–eyed warrior?" Eliwood said.

"That was _you_?" Marcus looked at me.

"He's not the only one!" Hiroji grinned, now equipping his helmet, as his transformation as G3–X was done.

"Both of you are the rumored warriors across Elibe?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes. I'm known as Kamen Rider Agito." I said.

"Agito…" Eliwood recalled. "Lyn did mention the name before, when I last visited Caelin."

"And I'm the one that followed his wave, G3–X!" he chirped. "Much easier to pronounce than his mouthful pronunciation! And look, I even got the ID code on my armor, too!"

"…really?" I sweat dropped.

"Hey, boys! Get over here already!" the leader called out, as a bunch of bandits started walking out of the woodworks. Some fastened their belts with a satisfied grin on their face after whatever they've done inside that house, and some brandished their axes, chuckling at seeing us. "You're in luck, warrior! It's time for you to meet your doom! There's no way you'll beat us in vast numbers!"

"We'll see about that!" I said as I pressed the solver buttons again and had the Flame Saber and Storm Halberd come out of the belt to assume Trinity Form.

"Yo, Eliwood. I know you got questions to ask, but right now, let's kick their butts first." G3-X said, equipping his Destroyer and his newly recovered GA-04 Anthares, the wire-anchor hook on his other bracer. Flicking his wrist, his jutte on his weapon arm extended in length.

"We must avenge these innocent people, otouto…" Nee–san said, already in her stance with her Silver Sword.

"I know… let's do this!" I shouted before I charged in at the bandits.

* * *

 _Somewhere, outside of the village…_

 _"Hah!" a rather large man hacked down another bandit that chased a villager. He is in his 30s, having short brown hair with a grey badanna over his forehead, wearing sleeveless blue shirt, greyish green tattered cloak around his waist, black pants, with brown sandals and dark brown arm wrists._

 _"That the last of these bandits around here…" another man spoke, taking out his axe from a bandit corpse's skull. "It would seem they really took this opportunity to loot this village. That knight said the truth."_

 _"That's right! And it makes my blood boil for more battle!" the other man spoke. From afar, he can see the figure fighting with his rapier, fending off the bandit with ease. "Look, Dorcas! Can you believe it? It's just like that knight said! That's Lord Eliwood!"_

 _"So it seems." Dorcas noticed._

 _"Hey, he's taking on those bandits. Protecting innocents?" the man said. "That's a right lordly thing to do, isn't it? Right, Dorcas?"_

 _"You talk too much." Dorcas sighed, holding his axe again. " The lordling needs our help."_

 _"Right! Leave these mountain weaklings to me! I'm Bartre the Brave!"_

 _As Bartre rushed to battle, Dorcas paused in his tracks, noticing the caravan outside of the village. "That insignia… why does that look familiar?"_

* * *

"Hah!" Eliwood said as he pierced a bandit's chest with his Rapier before pulling it out, flicking the blood.

"Milord, watch out!" Rebecca exclaimed, drawing out her Iron Bow and let it fly towards the bandit that hiding in the open window. That same shot delivered the fatal blow, making the bandit slump down.

"Thank you, Rebecca." Eliwood said, a bit surprised that he didn't notice the bandit.

"Do not worry, milord. I got your back!" she smiled… until she noticed Eliwood lunge forward, thrusting his Rapier over her shoulder and stabbed another bandit through the skull. Rebecca turned around and looked surprised.

"My debt is repaid." Eliwood smiled a bit.

"Heh, heh, heh…" the bandits chuckled, surrounding Nee–san. Some licked their lips in hunger, and some brandished their axes. "You better give up while you can, so we can do you nice and slowly."

"I don't think so." Nee–san muttered before–

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

"…" she remained silent, clicking her sword back to its sheath. On cue, the bandits surrounding her dropped dead, with cuts on their throats.

"Charge!" Marcus said determined, swinging his Steel Sword to cleave another bandit that tried to run away with a woman with him.

"Milord, are you unharmed?" Lowen asked.

"Have you routed the bandits yet?" Marcus asked back.

"Yes, but milord… something is off…" Lowen said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I try to route these bandits, most of them are already dead, drenched in water and… their stomachs exploded."

"What? How is it possible?" Marcus added, confused.

"Say hello to my little friend!" G3–X shouted.

"What little friend?" they asked… until two of them dropped dead after a quick shot through their skulls. "Boom, headshot!"

"You just wanted to say that, don't you?" I sweat dropped, as I trapped a bunch of bandits in a tornado.

"What? Scarface is an awesome movie!" G3–X defended.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I sighed before I lit it up on fire, turning those bandits into a BBQ feast.

 _ **"** **Hm, hm, hm, hm… quite the handiwork…"**_ a voice said, casually walking out from its hiding. _**"** **Never thought I've seen Agito performed such a feat…"**_

"Hey, dude! Over there!" G3–X pointed out. "That's a Lord!"

 _ **"** **Hm? Me?"**_ the said Lord pointed itself, twirling its trident before hold it casually. _**"** **I am here on a quest, armored Seedling. Exterminating the Seed of Agito. But who would have thought I'd meet Agito himself?"**_

"Dude… that's no ordinary Lord…" I gritted.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

 _ **"** **Quick deduction, Agito."**_ it chuckled. _**"** **Yes, I am El of the Water."**_

Crap! Another El Lord!

"Hiroji, get Eliwood and the others out of here. I'll deal with El of the Water."

"And leave you here? Nuh–uh! Not gonna happen, buddy!" G3-X said, stepping up to the plate.

 _ **"** **Such bravery…"**_ El of the Water said. _**"** **But also very foolish… much like other Agito I've slain."**_

"Kisama!" I shouted before charging in at El of the Water.

 _ **"** **Ha, ha, ha! Entertain me, Agito!"**_ it laughed, as both the Storm Halberd and its trident clashed.

* * *

 _"Bandit, it's time for you to meet your end." Eliwood said._

 _"Grr… just because you killed my friends, you'd think I'd run?! Hah! I, Groznyi, shall make an example to those who try to fight against me!" Groznyi declared, raising his large axe in his arms and rushed to him._

 _"I don't think so." Eliwood said confidently, dodging the wild swing with elegance. The said bandit swung wildly, trying his best to cleave Eliwood's head. But the said Lord continued to dodge with ease, noticing the flaws of the bandit's attack._

 _"Because of you, my boys are all drenched wet and their bellies exploded!" Groznyi exclaimed_

 _"Us? We know nothing of it." Eliwood said, constantly dodging them._

 _*SWOOSH!*_

 _"Gah!" the bandit roared in pain, as an arrow embedded through his shoulder._

 _"Milord, now is the perfect time!" Rebecca exclaimed._

 _Eliwood nodded, as he got into his stance. He first took a fencing stance, placing his Rapier in front of him, then with two waves of the rapier, he charged in and stabbed Groznyi right on the chest and repeated few more multiple stabs for the surekill, making him cough out blood before he flipped backwards, landing safely on the ground with his back turned momentarily before turning back to the bandit._

 _"Ugh… I thought my luck… was finally turning around…" Groznyi groaned before he fell to the ground dead._

 _"That's the end of this threat…" Eliwood sighed in relief._

 _"Milord Eliwood! Are you unharmed?" Rebecca asked._

 _"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Eliwood smiled a bit. "Now to find Kurogasa."_

 _"Milord!" Marcus approached them, along with Lowen._

 _"Marcus? Lowen?" Eliwood looked at him. "What's the matter?"_

 _"There is something strange happening with these corpses! Not only with these grunts, but other people too!" Marcus said._

 _"All of the corpses are completely drenched and had their stomachs exploded!" Lowen added._

* * *

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" G3–X exclaimed, pulling his trigger down at it, while I created a strong tornado attack.

 _ **"** **Hmph!"**_ El of the Water huffed, waving its trident to get water gushes out from nearby barrels and created a shield before it. _**"** **How petty!"**_ it commented, throwing the same shield at our direction. It hardened instantly, hitting at us in full force, like a moving cement truck.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" G3–X and I yelled in pain as we tumbled to the ground.

 _ **"** **You two mortals have proven to be of a little challenge."**_ El of the Water chuckled. _**"**_ _ **I like that. I admit."**_

"There's more… where that came from…!" G3–X gritted as he slowly staggered up.

"We're not… giving up!" I got out.

 _"Q **uite**_ _ **stubborn, much like any other Agitos I've fought."**_ it said. Turning its attention to one side, it noticed a kid hiding behind the barrel. _**"**_ _ **Oh? Look over there. A young Seedling."**_

"Don't you dare harm him!" I shouted.

 _ **"** **Too late, Seedling!"**_ it chuckled, as water arose from the nearby barrel and forced it way towards the kid's mouth. The kid struggled, trying to fight back as the boy's belly starts to expand. And then–

*POP!*

–the kid dropped dead. Oozes of blood flowing out from his corpse, followed by his intestines all over the place.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" G3–X shouted.

"Ah, I just love the sound of a firework…" it sighed happily, as the halo appeared above its head.

"YOU BASTARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!" G3–X yelled as he threw his hook at it, making the Lord hold it tightly with its right hand.

 _ **"** **You're angry, Seedling."**_ it chuckled. _**"** **What can you do with this** **–** **GAH!"**_ it startled, as a Hand Axe was thrown at its head.

"An opening!" G3–X noticed, as he quickly yanked it at us. As it flew towards us, he scolded, "Kuro, now!"

"Right!" I said as the horns on my head split into six and flames and electricity intensified on my respective weapons. "YOU'RE FINISHED!" I yelled sending the wave of fire and electricity at El of the Water.

 _ **"WAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**_ it roared, as crackles of electricity covered its body, preventing it from turning into liquid and the flames would cook it all the way through.

*SPLASH!*

The sound of the splash means it was the sound of victory… I think? "Do you think we got it?" G3–X asked.

 _ **"** **Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm… far from it, Seedlings."**_ El of the Water's voice chuckled, making us put our guard up, looking around wildly. _**"** **What you destroyed was merely a clone. What did expect from defeating me? A rather large explosion?"**_

"Uh… yeah?" G3–X joked, earning him a quick elbow on his side. "Ow, dude!"

 _ **"** **Sorry for disappointing both of you, but I am not that easy to defeat. For now, I shall leave you be, as I have exterminate many Seedlings here. Until we meet again. I expect a better fight from both of you…"**_ it chuckled before the voice completely disappeared.

"I swear I saw something over here!" a loud voice exclaimed. "Then all of the sudden, it disappeared!"

"Don't run off on your own again, Bartre." another voice said. "Lord Eliwood hired us to protect these people, so do your job properly…"

Wait a minute… I know that voice! I turned around and my eyes widened behind my helmet.

"Look! There it is!" the large figure pointing at us "I told you I'm not seeing things!"

"See… what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Lad? Is that you?" Dorcas noticed me… until Bartre charged at me with his Iron Axe. "Wait, Bartre!"

"Fear me, Bartre the Brave!" he shouted with his warcry, trying to chop me down with his axe.

"Whoa! Hey! Watch it! OI!" I shouted, dodging every swing.

"Bartre, hold yourself! He's a friend!" Dorcas yelled.

"A friend?" he paused midway, just inches away from hitting my helmet. "This strange fiend?"

"Fiend? Wow, that's new…" I deadpanned.

"Forgive me, lad. This man has adrenaline pumping in his veins…" Dorcas apologized, approaching me. "Still, it's good to see you again, after our last battle together."

I went back to civilian form as I shook his hand. "It's good to see you too, Dorcas. How's Natalie doing?"

"She's a fine woman now. Her illness is there, but she recovered really fast." he smiled. "Thanks to the extra gold you gave us, we were able purchase the medicine for her. It took a while to get it, but it was worth it."

"I see." I nodded. "I want to see her again."

"Yes, she asked me about you guys." Dorcas added. "She hoped you could all visit us one day, along with Lyn. She insisted on having dinner with you all as thanks for bringing me back to her alive and getting the treatment."

"We'll gladly take the offer thank you." I chuckled.

"Who is that man over there?" Dorcas asked, as I noticed G3-X kneeled in front of the dead child and carried him in his arms. "A friend of yours?"

"Oh, that's Hiroji Shirokawa. Kamen Rider G3-X. A good friend of mine. He… has a soft spot for kids and… well, he couldn't save that boy…"

"Hey… Kuro?" he asked. "If… anyone is looking for me, tell them I wanna bury this kid properly, ok?"

"Sure." I nodded before he left.

"In any case!" Bartre exclaimed, surprising me a bit. "The bandits are all dead now!"

"Bartre, read the mood…" Dorcas frowned heavily.

"I know that, but being gloomy isn't gonna help things around here!" Bartre said.

"Ever heard of the phrase, 'There's a time and place for everything'?" I asked. "This is clearly not the time or place."

"Kid, I don't know much about reading or learning phrases. It makes my head hurts." Bartre told me. "In any case, let's regroup with Lord Eliwood!"

"Forgive my friend…" Dorcas said, as Bartre already left the scene. "He's a bit… rash and reckless, but he does have a good heart. And does have a point…"

"I suppose so." I sighed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Bartre said, as he noticed… Nee–san. Oh shoot… he better not.

"…" she looked at him, confused. Ignoring him, she approached me, asking, "Are you unharmed?"

"Hey, don't just ignore me like that!" Barthe exclaimed, but she paid no attention to him, as she focused on me instead.

"I'm fine… more or less." I sighed, but then I started wobbling. "Uwhoaaa…"

"Got you…" she said, holding me carefully in her embrace. "You acted reckless again, yes? You just recently recovered from your fever. You are not in full strength yet."

"All part of the job." I chuckled weakly, as she kept her smile on me.

She shook her head lightly, as she focused onto Dorcas. "And he is…?"

"That's Dorcas. An old friend that I told you about." I said.

"I see." she said. "I thank you for helping in his quest."

"Think nothing of it." Dorcas added.

"And where's your friend?" she asked me.

"Hiroji… He's giving a boy a proper burial."

"…I see." she got out. "Let us be on our way back to Lord Eliwood. Shall we?"

"Yeah." I nodded, as I got out from her embrace and walked back together with her, side–by–side.

"You… totally ignored me! What guts!" he growled.

"Come now, let us be on our way." Dorcas sighed.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the villagers piled up the bandit corpses to one place, setting it on fire to burn them away. At the same time, some of the villagers buried their loved ones as well, crying and mourning for their deaths. Some of the villagers were traumatized after the events transpired on them, especially what the bandits did to those teenage girls.

"Ah, you would be Lord Eliwood, yes? Our deepest thanks for coming to the aid of our fair village." the Elder thanked.

"Think nothing of it. It's a lord's duty to protect the citizenry." Eliwood waved off.

The Elder sighed as he said, "Would that were true, milord. The good folk of Laus know no such protection. Their marquess, Lord Darin, is too busy preparing for war. He ignores all complaints of bandits and thieves."

Eliwood looked concerned, "Preparing for war? Are you sure?"

"I would not lie, milord. My brother lived in Laus until a few days ago. His home was torched, and he had no choice but to flee here." the Elder explained. "According to him, Laus could go to war any day now. It's all the people of Laus are talking about."

Marcus walked up to his master. "Lord Eliwood, if this is true, the situation is a grave one." He frowned. "If Marquess Laus is readying for war…"

"Where would that lead us?" I asked.

"His target is most likely another Lycian territory. Perhaps this is connected to Lord Elbert's disappearance." Marcus assumed.

"My father and Marquess Laus?" Eliwood pondered, looking confused. "It seems a tenuous connection, but it's as good a start as any. Let us travel to Laus. We must learn more."

"Right." I nodded. It was then I noticed Hiroji approaching towards us, with his helmet in his arms. "Done?"

"Yeah…" he sighed. "Sorry for being gloomy all of the sudden, dude."

"Hey. no worries. You needed to take your time anyways." I assured. "C'mon, we gotta get going soon. We're going to Laus."

"Right…" he nodded a bit, as we got into the caravan, with Nee–san already waiting for us, and Dorcas. Bartre, seems annoyed, deciding it would be best if he led our caravan, given the fact he couldn't stand her now.

"Kurogasa." Eliwood began, as I was about to get inside the caravan. "Thank you for your guidance. The plan seemed to work, even though it had to be done on the spot."

"It's nothing really. I'm just glad it worked."

"Where are you bound for next?" he asked, making me ponder a bit.

"To be honest, I… I don't know…" I muttered. For some reason, I kinda feel anxious. Is it because I was a nervous to reunite with Lyn, after nearly a year and half since our last meeting together? I hope she didn't forget about our promise together, considering the effort I've put for her sake.

"I see… well, if you have no destination in mind, perhaps you could travel with us." he offered. "Ours is a small group, with a single purpose: to find my father."

"Your father?" I asked.

"Yes." he nodded. "You might not know this, but I am in search of my father, ever since he's been missing…"

"Oh…" I got out. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I do not know where our road will lead, but… we would be stronger with you in our company, especially with the transpired events that occurred before me today. Will you travel with us?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Well…" I said, thinking about it before I smiled a bit and I shook it. "Why not? I promise to help you find your father and bring him back alive."

"Splendid! Thank you! I pray we give you no cause to regret your decision." he assured.

"Whelp, looks like we got hired for another job!" Hiroji grinned. "Ain't this great, Kuro? Now we don't have to worry about someone trying to attack our trusty Tornador!"

"Tor… nador?" Eliwood asked confused.

"A name for the caravan. Don't ask. It's a long story." I sweat dropped.

"I… see…" Eliwood trailed off. "You have quite an interesting… friend."

"Rebecca! Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

Hm?

"Looks like there's an argument over there." Eliwood said.

"Father, I… I intend to accompany Lord Eliwood." she decided.

"Don't be ridiculous, girl! Lord Eliwood is not going on a picnic. He's riding into danger!" the Elder scolded.

"I know that, Father. That's why I want to go." Rebecca said, determined. "We owe him our lives, and I want to repay him. My bow may not be all that much, but I know I can be of service!"

"But…"

"And, Father… I may meet up with my brother somewhere." she continued.

Her brother?

"You're the magistrate– You have responsibilities. I…" she trailed off, looking away from her father's eyes. "This is all I can offer. I need to do this! Please, Father! Let me go!"

"Dear me…" the old man chuckled, seemed to recall a certain memory of his. "You're just as stubborn as your mother was."

"I'm sorry, Father…" Rebecca apologized.

"You must bow to Lord Eliwood's wishes on this matter. If he consents, you may go."

"Thank you, Father!" she thanked him, hugging him dearly.

"Lord Elbert has always been kind to us. Follow his son with a true heart, Rebecca. Serve Lord Eliwood well, as I have served _his_ father."

"I will, Father!" she exclaimed, grabbing her bagpack and rushing towards us. "Lord Eliwood, please allow me to follow you!"

"Well… what do you think Eliwood? Think we can add one more to our group?" I asked.

"I don't mind." he nodded. "We do require more men to help us, even if it's a woman who knows how to wield a weapon. Your… Tornador… can hold many people in it, right?"

"Yeah… if you could ignore the amount of crazy contraptions in it." I said.

"What's this thing do?" Barthe asked.

"Hey, don't touch it! You'll break–"

*SNAP!*

"–it." Hiroji trailed off, seeing his newest stuff, the Rubik's cube crumbled into pieces. "Do you have _any_ idea how long for me to make that?! Now I have to start over from scratch!"

"Yea~h, as long as you make sure you don't break his stuff, along the way…" I sweat dropped.

* * *

Later that night, we've set up our camp at the nearby woods, where we can get some firewood and clean water. I was sitting alone near the bonfire as I looked at the eagle feather I got, becoming a necklace that is similar to Lyn's gift. And I've kept it close to me, inside my journal.

"Can't sleep, otouto?" Nee–san asked as she sat next to me.

"Oh, hey." I said as she looked at me. "Not really. Just… thinking about Lyn."

"You should rest. You need to conserve your strength." she told me. "If you wake up with a fever again, it would only cause more burden for us… for me."

"Okay, okay, I get it." I smiled sadly. "It's just…"

"I know. You're feeling anxious because you haven't seen Lyn in so long. But you need to have faith that she would remember the promise you both made." she assured me. "A Sacaean would always honor their word and even if they forgot, as long as one still remembers, it's all that matters most. Besides, you've been muttering her name in your sleep lately."

"I have?" I blinked.

She nodded. "Especially when you were sleeping when you had the fever."

"Oh…" I got out. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't be worried like this."

With a smile, Nee–san held my hand with hers, saying, "It would seem you might need my company to go to sleep again."

"Yeah, I do…" I sighed helplessly with a sad smile. "You really do remind me of Lyn after all."

"…" she kept her smile, standing up while still holding my hand. "Come, let us sleep. I assume your friend is already done with his tinkering and my shift of guarding the camp is still hours away. I shall accompany you until you are in deep sleep."

"Okay…" I nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Bartre saw the whole thing, his head sticking out of his tent entrance, and grinding his teeth badly. "That swordsman…_ really _gets on my nerves!"_

 _"Bartre, go to sleep…" Dorcas groaned._

 _"One of these days!" Barthe gritted. "I'll show them whoever tries to mess with me, Dorcas! Mark my words!"_

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3-X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Marcus:** Instead of entering Laus with such a small group, we should meet with Marquess Santaruz and request his assistance… I see the sense in that. It's a good plan, Kurogasa.

 **Man #1:** Someone wants the boy in an early grave. A shame if you ask me, but he'll die here today. C'mon, boys! Earn your keep!

 **Man #2:** Hey! What's going on over there? Looks like some rough business. Are you just going to stand there and watch?

 **Soldier:** Who do you think you are? This is Santaruz. What occurs here is no affair of any foreign lordling!

 **Man #2:** I believe I'm going to have to disagree with you. You see, the man they're attacking happens to be a friend of mine.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Birds of a Feather**

* * *

 **Eliwood:** Hector! What are you–

* * *

 **Fen:** There it is guys, Eliwood's journey has officially started!

 **TWF:** You seem happy. ***reading a bit in the story*** Hey, how come Kuro lets Karla call him otouto? What gives?

 **Fen:** Got a problem with it?

 **TWF:** …yes?

 **Fen:** Go read Collection of Memories in Agito's Gaiden. That should explain everything.

 **TWF:** …oh. Is that so? o.o

 **Fen:** Yep.

 **TWF:** …okay. ***scratches butt*** Man, my butt feels itchy. I'll be right back… ***walking away, with ants crawling out on my butt that formed the pants***

 **Fen:** Uh… I'm not gonna ask what that was just now. Anyways, as you can see, Wild Fang is gonna help out with this story! This is gonna be great! I can't wait to write next chapter!

 **TWF:** ***shouts in a nearby room*** He~y, where did my pants go?! And I can't feel my legs!

 **Fen:** They crawled away!

 ***seeing an army of ants crawling towards Fen–kun's direction***

 **Fen:** Eh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 ***DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!***

 **BAD END**

 **(Just kidding, we just felt like doing it… lol)**


	16. Chapter 12: Birds of a Feather

**Fen:** Hey ho everybody! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF:** BEE–DO! BEE–DO! BEE–DO! ***having a siren on top of my head, wearing working Minion goggles while dressed up like one***

 **Fen:** And you're being dressed up as a Minion because why?

 **TWF:** … ***whispers*** I can't find my pants~! o.o;

 **Fen:** …what?

 **TWF: *suddenly shouted out loud*** BANANA~~~!

 **Fen:** Banana? ***pulls out a Banana Lockseed*** like this banana? o.o

 **TWF:** Pffft, not that banana… ***reveals a banana*** _this_ banana!

 **Fen:** What's that banana have to do with–

 **TWF: *peels the banana, revealing a frozen eggnog***

 **Fen:** How is that even possible…? oAo

 **TWF:** WITH SCIENCE!

 ***BILL NYE, THE SCIENCE GUY!***

 **Fen:** Okay, as much as I like the education in that series, we're getting off track! O Let's get going with this chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _It has been a few days since Eliwood's group traveled towards Laus, and each time they reached a stop, they would set up a camp in a spot for a few days, planning ahead from what they should they do from there._

 _Right now, the full moon was in the clear sky, as the camp was quiet and everyone was asleep._

 _*CLASH!*_

… _except for two guards currently patrolling the camp._

 _"GAH!" Bartre exclaimed, suddenly landing on his butt with cuts all over his body._

 _"…" Karla remained quiet, sheathing her sword back to its place._

 _"That's impossible!" Barthe gritted his teeth. "How can one swing make such cuts on me?! And why I can't see those attacks!?"_

 _"…None of my concern." Karla said. "You wished for a spar, without me holding back. I gave you one."_

 _"Why you–!" Bartre snarled._

 _"…That's enough for today." Karla declared, pointing her sheathed sword at his neck. "Our patrol is over. If Lord Eliwood finds out about this spar, you and I would be in trouble."_

 _"Hey, I'm not done with– gh!" he gritted, clenching his arm tightly._

 _"Good night." she said, walking towards the camp._

 _"This isn't over, swordsman!" Bartre shouted._

* * *

"Nee–san?" I looked at her, as she noticed me as I wore my coat.

"You're awake, otouto." she said. "Is it your turn to patrol for this time's shift? Until sunrise?"

"No… but you woke me up with all that clanging from whatever you're doing."

"Think nothing of it, otouto." she assured me, getting onto Tornador as her bedroll was already spread for her, while Hiroji's snoring was being covered with a makeshift face mask that reduced his snoring completely. Oh, I had to sleep in the middle between the two so that Hiroji doesn't roll over to her side and she trusted me to sleep next to her.

"Let me guess… it's Bartre isn't it…" I sighed.

"…so, you learnt of it…" she said, frowning a bit.

"With all that clanging, how could I not?" I said. "What's his deal anyway? He was annoyed with you and he called you a swordsman, when you're clearly a woman."

"He has failed to realize it… I think." she pondered. "Though, it's possible he might have noticed me as a woman before this."

"With how ignorant he looks, I doubt it." I deadpanned.

"Come now, don't worry about it. Sleep." she said, now resting on her bedroll with her sword placed back to its place. "I shall teach you more swordplay in the morning."

"Alright." I sighed as I got back on my bedroll. She then suddenly rested her head on my chest. "You know, I've noticed you doing this more often."

"I like the sound of your heartbeat. It's… calming." Nee–san said. "You do not like this?"

"I don't mind…" I got out, blushing a bit. She let out a small smile, as I pulled the blanket to cover both of us up before falling asleep again.

"…you're… warm…" she muttered in her sleep before she completely slept.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming on the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared for three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!)** ) The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back-to-back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, starting to part ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood all alone, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changes with sakura petals flew over, as the confident Kurogasa continues to walk with both of his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis' Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa...)** At the pier, Canas walked around the area, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu...)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill lets out a roar before the scene changes.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~... )** As the scene moved to the sky, where Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It is then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it shows Serra and Karla, standing back to back. As the screen fades to black, a tear runs down from the two silhouettes, as the ripples can be seen on the screen. On cue, the screen starts to crack before it shatters completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3-X really let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills breaks off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashrate~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashing between Eliwood and Lloyd can be seen, followed by sparks created from both Hector's and Linus' axes. Near the end of it, Ursula continued to volley light attacks, as Lyn fends off while dual wielding both Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before El Lords hover before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fights off against them, giving Agito the space that he needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand-new World!)** Athos used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where the open desert can be seen. The camera continues to zoom to a single tent far end of the desert. The scene ends with the camera pans upon the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, and tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 12: Birds of a Feather

 _After speaking with the village magistrate, Eliwood and company set their sights on Laus._

 _The road from Pherae to Laus passes through Santaruz._

 _Eliwood suspects his missing father must have visited Santaruz en route to Ostia._

 _Eliwood arranges a meeting with the local ruling lord to see what he can learn._

* * *

"Please, Lord Eliwood. Eat this breakfast." Lowen offered, giving him a bowl of stew.

"Lowen, it's alright." Eliwood said. "I'm almost feeling full with your meals. As delicious as you've always made, too much won't be good for your health."

"It's best if you have warm food to fill you up, so you may last in battle longer, milord." Lowen said.

"I… guess so..." Eliwood sighed.

"Hah!" I exclaimed, swinging the wooden sword downward.

"The foundation is correct, but…" Nee–san trailed off, noticing my flaw with the swing. Yeah, ever since the battle with Another Agito, I know being reckless with my swings isn't gonna help me with my current stamina. Even she said it as well to me. I could think of only one thing: asking Nee-san to teach me a proper swordplay. Although she initially said she doesn't know how to teach someone, she eventually accepted my request. "Do not force it to fall, otouto. Let it flow naturally with little strength. It would save you much energy."

"Hai…" I nodded.

"Here, I'll show you." Nee–san said as she got behind me and held my hand with held the wooden sword. "Like… this." she said, as I felt how much energy is actually needed to swing it. It isn't much as I was expected to be and I was surprised how easy it is to move and how fast it went without much restriction. "Do you understand now?"

"Mm…" I nodded.

"Good. Now try again." Nee–san said, before letting go and walked in front to face me.

"Karla." Marcus's stern voice got out, getting our attention. "We need to talk about last night."

"..." she remained silent.

"Uh–oh…" I gulped.

"Those wounds on Bartre was serious. What did you do to him?"

"He challenged me to a spar during our patrol." Karla said. "I warned him as I do not want to fight, but he insisted that I should not hold back and swung his axe at me without hesitation."

"I see…" Marcus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.. "Lord Eliwood was displeased when he saw Bartre's condition earlier. As the vice–commander, I order you and Bartre to not fight amongst one another. Do you understand?"

"Of course. I never wanted to fight him in first place to begin with." Karla nodded.

"Well… in that case, that is all." Marcus said. Looking at me, he said, "Kurogasa, after this, Lord Eliwood requests a strategy meeting in the war room. Please come after your training and breakfast is done."

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"And please… tell your friend to not leave his… stuff around." Marcus grumbled. "His caravan is a complete mess with his stuff around, it's hard to not step on his small creations..."

"Noted." I sweat dropped. "I'll address that we'll need another caravan at the strategy meeting."

Marcus nodded before he left both of us alone, and went towards Eliwood, where Dorcas, Rebecca and the currently grumbling Bartre there as well.

"…" Nee–san remained silent.

"Daijobu, Nee–san?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Hm?" she looked at me, confused by my term again. "Die… job, you?"

"Sorry, I meant if you're alright."

"Yes, I'm fine." she assured me. "Now, let us resume your swordplay."

"Right." I nodded. "Oh, by the way…"

"Hm?"

"If you want, since you've been helping me with my swordplay, I can… teach you how to speak and write my language."

"Otouto." she stopped me. "Swordplay is the only thing I live on, for a sole purpose in life. I appreciate your offer, though."

"Oh… okay. It's just that sometimes I'd spout out my native language without even thinking about it. I don't want you getting confused." I said sheepishly with a nervous laugh.

"…" she remained silent for a bit, making me nervous. "Simple words and phrases."

"Huh?"

"Teach me only the simple words and phrases, otouto." she said. "Ones that you usually say everyday from your own words. I need no writing, since it means nothing to me."

I smiled a bit, knowing that she's willing to give me some space to work with.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in Castle Santaruz, an very old man with grey hair combed downward with a circlet on his forehead and a beard, wearing simple brown robes was talking with a man in a purple cloak. If one could fully see what the man in the purple cloak looked like, he would be a handsome man, having jet black hair in a short ponytail and have eerie golden eyes._

 _"What? Eliwood is here?" the old man asked._

 _"Yes Lord Helman." The unknown man said coolly. "He has set camp up on a hill south of here. He seeks permission to enter Santaruz. He seeks an audience with you."_

 _"Could it be… do you think Eliwood's come to ask of his father?" Helman asked, making the young man nod. "If that's the case… I… I know not what to tell him."_

 _"Tell him you know nothing, and let him be on his way."_

 _"Yet… I know young Eliwood well." Helman pointed out. "His father, Elbert, and I are old friends. I've no children of my own, and I've always treasured Eliwood… I do not believe I could look him in the eye and… I could not lie to him. I could not."_

 _"We've no choice then." the man said. "Let us chase the boy away. If you do not speak with him, you need tell no lies."_

 _"Wait! Do you mean to harm Eliwood?" Helman slightly panicked._

 _"Not harm. Frighten." The man assured. "A scratch or two will leave no scars. He will run home to Pherae and be done with his adventure. He is, after all, all that Pherae has left…"_

 _Helman could only remain silent, knowing how guilty he'd be if he let Eliwood get hurt in the process._

 _"And besides, there is one person I need to see amongst his group."_

* * *

As noon came around, the flaps on the tent were wide open, allowing sunlight to enter the tent and some wind to cool off as well. "That's what I suggest." I summed up, after looking at the map with the knowledge I earned throughout my journey… oh, and with a little assistance of her voice in my head as well. They'd looked at me weirdly if I spoke in her voice. This new group isn't ready to accept her voice yet, except Dorcas.

"I see the sense in that." Marcus smirked with a nod and approval. Crossing his arms, he continued, "Instead of entering Laus with such a small group, we should meet with Marquess Santaruz and request his assistance… It's a good plan, Kurogasa."

"Truly so. I tell you again, I'm pleased to have you with us." Eliwood smiled at me.

"Walking all over Elibe can do wonders for you." I chuckled. "It wasn't easy, but at least I managed to learn something new everyday."

Eliwood looked back at the map, seeing the crossed mark on the certain location. "Lord Helman…" he said. "He's not only my father's friend. I've known him since I was a child. I'm sure that he will help us."

"I just hope we don't stumble on anything else along the way… like the El Lord I just met the other day."

"El Lord?" Eliwood raised his eyebrow. "You meant by the ruler of this land?"

"No. The El Lords are, I suppose you could say, the lieutenants of the Overlord of Darkness." I explained. "They serve him faithfully. They are El of the Water, El of the Wind, and El of the Ground. And much like other Lords, they also caused some weird, phenomenal deaths on others."

"I see… that explains the reason why their stomachs exploded…" Eliwood nodded in concern. "Forgive me for saying this, Kurogasa. Even though you've told us of this... Lord, a few days ago, it's easy for us to be confused with the common lord of the land. And it is still a new thing for us to encounter, unlike you and your fellow comrades."

"It's okay." I waved off. "I'll have to explain the origins of Agito of my world when I get the chance. But for now, we have to meet with Marquess Santaruz."

"Agreed. Time is of the essence." Eliwood nodded, before leaving the war tent.

"I'm amazed, young man." Marcus said, getting my attention. "I still cannot believe you are the rumored bug-eyed warrior with an armor that appeared out of nowhere. It still baffles me to this day."

"It's all thanks to the belt I wear. The Alter Ring. It's what gives me to power to become Agito."

"You… wearing the belt? I do not see it." Marcus said, looking at my waist.

"Hold on." I said, before I made the various movements and the Alter Ring materialized on my waist.

Marcus remained silent, looking around me to see if there's anything wrong with it. "I can't find the end strap of your belt. Is it stuck with you? Could your belt only be summoned with this method?"

"Yes, it is the only way." I said. Just as I was about to let the Alter Ring disappear.

"Look out, Eliwood!"

*CLANG!*

"What was that?!" Marcus exclaimed.

"That sounds like Hiroji!" I realized. "He could be in danger!"

"Lord Eliwood!" Marcus quickly sprinted outside, as I tagged along with him.

"You okay, princey?" Hiroji asked, managing to stop the dagger flying towards Eliwood with his large rectangular shield with a small gap for his eyes to see.

"Thank you, Hiroji." Eliwood thanked him.

"If it wasn't for my helmet to see him, I don't think you would've lived. And that's just testing it by accident!" G3–X got out.

"Are you doing another one of your experiments again Hiroji?" I groaned.

"Maybe?" he grinned… as I noticed something that he hold.

"Hiroji… is that–"

"Yep! G3–X's very own Riot Shield! Nifty, huh?" he grinned. "They never got him to use it, so I made one for myself!"

"And you shot this dagger from your shield?"

"More like blocking one from the killing blow."

"Oh, it is not meant for a killing blow." a voice said, walking out from the shadows of a nearby tree. "It is meant for a warning shot."

"Warning shot?" Eliwood asked. As we looked at the figure, he is in his 20's but with short blonde hair and leather clothing. Next to him, is the said assassin that threw the dagger earlier.

"Heh heh heh…" the Fighter chuckled. "Noble sirs. Alms for a poor villager."

"Poor villager? You look nothing like an honest man." Marcus said.

"If I were you, I'd probably shoo off right now before things get worse for you."

"For me?" the Fighter chuckled again. "Oh, I beg to differ, you bug–eyed freak. It is _you_ who is in danger."

And just like that, more shadows appeared out of nowhere, Soldiers and Archers coming out from the nearby forest.

"What madness is this?" Marcus gritted.

"Someone wants the boy in an early grave. A shame if you ask me, but he'll die here today. C'mon, boys! Earn your keep!"

"!" Eliwood went on full alert, noticing a Thief trying to sneak up on me. He quickly drew out his Rapier and stabbed the said Thief to his death.

"Wha–!?"

"Don't worry, I got your back, Kurogasa." Eliwood assured.

"Bah! He puts up a good fight for a pampered noble pup." the Fighter scoffed. "Boys, it's time to kill this group!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered in unison.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I said, before positioning my arms in the 'X' position. "HENSHIN!" I pressed the solver buttons and I shined brightly before the light faded to reveal my Ground Form.

"So, the rumors were true, after all." the Fighter said. " _You're_ the rumored bug–eyed warriors…"

"That's Kamen Rider Agito to you!" I snapped.

"Kamen… what?" he raised his eyebrow. "And I do not see what you're mounting on, warrior."

"Uh… dude?" G3–X whispered. "They don't get it… the first word you spouted out."

*POP!*

"Not the time Hiroji…" I growled when I popped a vessel.

"Hm… I hear those who killed you will gain eternal glory…" the Fighter pondered. With a smug, he added, "It is settled, then! I, Zagan, shall be the one who will deal with him! The rest of you lots can take down this bunch of whelps!"

"Yeah!" The bandits cheered.

"How many are there? This looks–" Eliwood gritted.

"–troublesome, I know." I nodded.

"I can't believe we got attacked on our own base…" Marcus said in disbelief.

"And I can't believe they're doing this in the middle of broad daylight!" G3–X exclaimed before drawing out his Scorpion and started shooting them down, courtesy of headshots. "Alright, boys! Let's dance!"

* * *

 ***Moments before***

 _"Hey! What's going on over there?" a familiar blue–haired lord asked. "Looks like some rough business. You! Soldier!" He said, grabbing his attention. "Are you just going to stand there and watch?"_

 _"Who do you think you are?" the enemy soldier snarled, shoving the said blue-haired lord back._ " _This is Santaruz. What occurs here is no affair of any foreign lordling!"_

 _"I believe I'm going to have to disagree with you. You see, the man they're attacking happens to be a friend of mine." He said._

 _"A friend? What?"_

 _*BONK!*_

 _"…Urrrgh!" He cried out as the blue–haired lord bonked him on head, rendering him unconscious._

 _"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." He said._

 _"Ewww! That's terrible!" a familiar loud-mouthed Cleric exclaimed. "I loathe violence!"_

 _"Nicely done, Lord Hector! You're a fighter born." A familiar sneaky Thief said._

 _"I cannot condone resorting to force so quickly…" a Knight sighed. This man was in his early 30's with short dirty blonde hair and wore heavy orange armor along with a black long–sleeved shirt underneath and tan pants and brown boots._

 _"Chastise me later, Oswin. First, we deal with these brigands! Come! We must help Eliwood!" Hector said._

 _"Help Eliwood? Sounds like a convenient excuse for more violence." The Knight now known as Oswin, deadpanned._

 _"Oswin!"_

 _"Yes, yes. I'm coming!" He groaned._

 _"Matthew! Take Serra and find someplace to hide."_

 _"What?! With… Serra?" Matthew asked a bit flabbergasted._

 _"No! I'm going with you!" Serra huffed._

 _"You are not! You'll slow us down!" Hector argued._

 _"Oh! How rude!" She pouted._

 _"HENSHIN!"_

 _"Hen… what?" Oswin got out._

 _"That voice!" Serra gasped. "I know that voice anywhere! Little brother!" She yelled, before running off._

 _"Hey! Serra!" Matthew shouted, but to no avail._

 _"Great… she's running off again." Hector groaned. "I swear, that girl is really a pain, sometimes… Oswin, let's go!"_

 _"At once, milord!" Oswin said, quickly rushing to the battle._

* * *

 _"HYAH!" Eliwood shouted as he pierced a Soldier's neck with his Rapier before backing off._

 _"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Bartre yelled swinging his axe on another._

 _"You seem rather agitated." Dorcas noticed._

 _"That dang swordsman made a fool out of me and I'm taking all my frustration on them!"_

 _"Barthe, the swordsman you referred to is–"_

 _"Not now, Dorcas!" Barthe exclaimed. "I'm going to let these lots to feel my wrath of defeat by the hands of him!"_

 _"He just doesn't listen…" Dorcas sighed._

 _"Take this!" Rebecca said, shooting an arrow at a Fighter, right on the head._

 _"Nicely aimed, Rebecca." Lowen praised. "Not even I can perfectly aim with my Javelin."_

 _"Please, you don't have to think low of yourself." Rebecca smiled. "If it weren't for your javelin, I could have been injured by that soldier earlier."_

 _"It's nothing really." Lowen said._

 _"Besides, your food invigorates me to keep fighting." she added._

 _"Is that so? Well, thank you." Lowen smiled._

 _"I'll be sure to look forward to our meal after this battle is over."_

 _"Hey you two! Less talking, more fighting!" Marcus shouted after he stabbed an enemy with his Steel Sword._

 _"Y–Yes, sir!" Rebecca replied._

 _"At once, sir!" Lowen nodded, immediately defending Rebecca from another Soldier's lance._

 _"Heh, heh… nowhere to go, princeling." a Mercenary chuckled, as Eliwood looked to be trapped in a corner, as a few more Mercenaries joined in._

 _"Lord Eliwood!" Marcus exclaimed, but he got preoccupied with another Soldier that stopped him._

 _"Do you really think your little rapier can wipe the three of us out?" the other Mercenary said._

 _"NO! BUT MY BEOWULF CAN!" A new voice shouted._

 _"That voice!" Eliwood recognized, as a chopping sound was clearly heard on one of the Mercenaries' neck._

 _"Eliwood! Are you alright?" A figure in question asked as the Mercenary dropped dead to reveal that person._

 _"Hector!" Eliwood exclaimed, surprised. "What are you–"_

 _"Later! First let's take care of these louts." Hector said._

 _"Right!"_

 _"Oswin, let's even the odds around here!"_

 _"Yes, milord!" Oswin nodded, entering the fray with such appearance that scared a few Soldiers._

 _"Where the heck are those two?!" Hector grumbled, looking around for a bit._

 _"Those two, Hector?" Eliwood looked at him, confused._

* * *

"Man, these guys won't quit!" I gritted as Nee–san and I stood back–to–back.

"Keep calm, otouto. Whining will bid you no effort of putting them down." she reminded.

"I know, but…"

"Focus." she said, quickly slashing another Soldier in front of her with her quick draw. "Remember your training."

"Heh, heh, heh…" the large Fighter chuckled, as he forced G3–X into a defensive stance behind his Riot Shield.

"C'mon, man! That ain't cool!" he complained, constantly going back and forth with his offense and defense. Offense by shooting his enemies with his Scorpion, but then immediately went defensive, protecting himself from the incoming Javelins and arrows with his shield.

"That's right, boys! Keep going at him!" Zagan chuckled, as eventually, his dented Riot Shield eventually got pierced.

"…" G3–X blinked behind his helmet. "Welp, that's one way to puncture my defense…"

"Just a little bit more, boys!" he chuckled, knowing G3–X's shield won't last any longer.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" we heard the scream of a fallen Archer behind Zagan.

"Huh?" Zagan blinked, as a shadow blur rushed forward, using the recently turned corpse as a meat shield, protecting himself from their arrows.

*SLASH!*

"Gaaaahhhhh!" more Archers fell, as cuts on their throats appeared.

"What's going on here?!" Zagan snapped, as he enemy Soldiers were focusing their attention to the said assailant.

"I happened, that's what!" wait… I know that voice anywhere!

"Matthew?!" I asked shocked.

"Yep, that's right, Kurogasa!" he grinned, flicking his bloodied dagger to one side. Until he realized he's been surrounded by Soldiers, pointing spears at him. "Uh… too soon?"

*BANG!*

"Nope, just in time!" G3–X replied, with a trail of smoke on his gun.

"Oh cool, that's the Scorpion!" Matthew recalled, noticing the familiar small hole on the side of the Soldier's head.

"Wait, how do you know about Scorpion?" G3–X blinked.

"What's… going on here, otouto?" Nee–san asked, confused by the sudden turn of events. "Who are they?"

"Old friends just came to the rescue." I chuckled.

"LITTLE BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

*POW!*

"OHO!" I was suddenly pounced to the ground by a familiar pink Cleric.

"!" Nee–san went on full alert after finishing off another approaching Soldier.

"Ooooooooooooh, I knew it was you all along!" she exclaimed, snuggling on my chest as I was on the ground.

"Hi… Serra…" I wheezed while coughing.

"…?" Nee–san looked at both of us.

"What are _you_ looking at, missy?!" Serra exclaimed, getting defensive over me.

"Oi! Be nice to her, Onee–chan!"

"Onee–chan?" Nee–san blinked.

"Shh!" Serra suddenly hushed me, blushing slightly. "Not in public, silly!"

*BONK!*

"OW!" I cringed, courtesy of her staff knocking on my head.

"I see." Nee–san got out. "You are his adoring big sister, yes?"

"Got a problem with that?" Serra glared at her.

"No. In fact, I wanted to meet you."

"Oh…" Serra got out.

"O–Onee–chan…" I wheezed in pain. "We should… talk about this later. We got enemies to take care of right now…"

"Oh, right!" Serra suddenly got up. "Well, hurry up and stand already! You gotta protect me, little brother!"

"Little brother?" Nee–san raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you got some explaining to do…" G3–X commented.

"I know, I know…" I sighed as I got up.

"Curses! What are you still waiting for!?" Zagan roared.

"They're waiting down here." Matthew grinned, twirling his daggers. "Dying."

"Grr…!" Zagan growled angrily, now drawing his axe. "Let me show you boys how it's done!"

"Nope, let _me_ do the honors!" G3–X exclaimed, throwing away his Riot Shield and threw his chained hook on Zagan's neck.

"Gah!" Zagan choked, as G3–X wielded his electric sword.

"GET OVER HERE!" G3–X quoted, yanking his chain with a strong force. The said Fighter flew towards him and then…

*SHANK!*

He thrust his electric sword with his skill. To make sure he stayed dead, the electricity fried his brain, resulting in Zagan flinching uncontrollably over his muscles. As soon as Zagan's head eventually exploded from overload of electricity, resulting in trails of smoke emitted from the body and plopped dead onto the ground.

"Uh… fresh meat?" he joked.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Serra shrieked, hiding behind me.

"Wow… quite an overkill!" Matthew grinned cheekily.

"Look, it's not on purpose, I swear!" G3–X defended.

"And here I thought Storm would go overkill on stuff…" I sighed.

"Storm?" Serra blinked. "Little brother, it's still sunshine."

"No. No. He's–" I tried to said something, as Serra and Nee–san looked at me, even more confused "…never mind."

"In any case, let's wrap this party up, shall we?" Matthew suggested.

"They are fleeing from battle..." Nee–san pointed out, as the remaining forces run for their lives.

"So… is it over?" G3–X asked.

 _ **"Far from it."**_ A voice echoed out.

"What the–!" I got out, and before anything else can happen, some sort of magic seal appeared below me and I disappeared.

"KUROGASA/LITTLE BROTHER/OTOUTO!"

* * *

The light faded and I was suddenly in a different place. What is this? Some sort of black dimension?!

"Agito, the masked warrior…" the figure said, looking at me. "The Seedling that shall bring forth oppression against my master."

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Who I am does not matter." the figure said, looking at me with his golden eyes. Creepy. "I am here to give you a warning."

"What warning?" I growled getting into a stance.

"Disband your allegiance with Eliwood."

"Like I'd do that!"

*BOOM!*

"Gah!" I gritted, as he sucker punched me with his dark magic.

"If you continue down this path, I shall send my minions to hunt you down."

"Go ahead and try! It's my duty as Agito to defeat people like you!"

"You would be a nuisance to my master…" he added, remaining cool as a cucumber.

"Your Master?" I frowned.

"You are a potential threat to his grand plan. And the Overlord of Darkness, as well."

"Nani?!" I gasped.

"I shall exterminate you–" he paused, as if he's in a trance.

"What… just happened?" I said, putting my guard up.

"Yes… yes… I understand, Lord Nergal."

Nergal… wait… That name seems familiar. That's right. I heard it when I ran into Nils and Ninian.

"It would seem you're in luck." the figure said, remained calm while lowering his hand.

"Who is this Nergal?!" I demanded.

"…" he remained silent, not wanting to answer my question.

"Answer me! Did you do something to Nils and Ninian?!"

"…it matters not to you."

"It _does_ matter to me!" I shouted before I charged in at the man.

"I have gathered the information I needed from you." he said, creating a dark sphere, trapping me inside of it.

"Whoa!" I got out, as the sphere suddenly floated up.

"If you do not heed this warning, you shall suffer the consequences. Until we meet again, Agito." he said before I suddenly was teleported back to the base and… why am I falling down from the sky!?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey, what's that up there?" G3–X said, pointing upwards.

"That's my brother!" Serra exclaimed.

 **"Child, be patient…"** the voice said, flickering my left lense while I still scream my head off.

"Get me out of this mess, please!"

 **"Use the power of the wind and command it stop your fall."**

Then I'll have to go Storm Form. I pressed the solver button and the Storm Halberd came out before I assumed Storm Form. I then twirled the weapon and the wind surrounded me to cushion my fall.

"Thanks… again… for saving my butt." I panted, as I eventually got back on my shaky legs and went back to civilian form.

"Little brother!"

*POW!*

"OHO! OW!" I cried out again as Serra pounced on me again.

"Where have you been?! How dare you make me worried for you! Don't you know you scared the living daylights out of me, little brother?!" Serra hugged me dearly, as I can see tears threatening to fall off from her eyes. "I could've lost you!"

"Sorry… I didn't mean to." I sighed. "I won't do it again. Now Serra… I need you to get Matthew and Dorcas. It's important. I think Nils and Ninian are in danger again."

"What?" she gasped lightly, looking at me. "Are you certain?"

"I don't know, but I got this bad feeling that they are."

"Otouto." Nee–san said, getting my attention. "We should inform Eliwood regarding our side of the battle. He awaits for your return."

"O… toh–toe?" Serra got out, tilting her head slightly.

*BANG!*

Uguuuu! It sounds cuter when Serra mispronounces it and she tilted her head, too! Wait, what am I saying?!

"Little brother? What is she blabbering about?" Serra asked me.

"Long story." I said.

* * *

After the battle, while the group packed up the stuff while the sun is still high for travel, Hiroji and I meet up with Eliwood and… who's that guy?

"Eliwood! It's good to know that you're alive!" the blue haired man said, wrapping his arm around shoulder.

"Hector, what are you doing here?" Eliwood asked.

*BONK!*

"Ergh!" Eliwood gritted, holding his forehead in pain.

"You wound me!" Hector scolded.

"How do you mean?" Eliwood got out, rubbing off the pain.

"You're looking for your father, right? Why didn't you send word?!"

"Your brother was just named Marquess Ostia. He's going to be very busy setting up his court council." Eliwood said, looking at his friend. "Lord Uther must need your support. You _are_ his brother, after all."

"My brother is not so weak." Hector grumbled, but then thought about it. "Well okay, he _has_ mentioned _some_ things in public, but… he knew exactly what I was planning, and he let me go."

Why do I get the feeling that's not exactly what happened?

"Is that so?" Eliwood said, raising his eyebrows in a bit of surprise. A smile then plastered his face, saying, "Well then, it would be unwise to refuse his kindness! It does me good to see you, Hector. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Hector noted.

"Milord, the group is ready to move." Oswin said, getting Hector's attention.

"Oh, right! You know Oswin, don't you?" Hector introduced his retainer.

"Well met, Lord Eliwood." Oswin smiled, shaking his hand with Eliwood.

"It is good to see you again, Oswin." Eliwood smiled back. "So you came as well?"

"Yes. Lord Uther was worried about Lord Hector traveling alone. I've been ordered to keep a close eye on him."

"Ha ha ha! Of course! Good to have you with us." Eliwood laughed lightly.

"Dude, should we join in?" Hiroji asked.

"Nah. Let them catch up." I waved off.

"You mean like that Cleric over there?" Hiroji pointed out, as Serra approached the group, making me pale.

"How rude of you!" Serra snapped at Hector. "Leaving a lady behind like that!"

"Serra, now's not the time!" Matthew tried to stop her. "And besides, you're the one that charged forward without a second notice!"

"Are these… your companions, Hector?" Eliwood said, looking strangely at the duo.

"Oh… Yes, I suppose they are. One might have hoped for better, but…"

"That was uncalled for!" Serra shrieked. "I can't believe you said that! Matthew, did you hear what he said about you?"

Matthew looked incredulous. "Me? He was talking about _you_!"

Yep, these two never changed. I think those who are around her might felt the same way Erk felt.

"Hector, why don't you introduce us?" Eliwood said.

"The noisy one is Serra. Believe it or not, she's a Cleric." Hector gestured.

"Yes, I am Serra, my lord. Pleased to meet you." Serra greeted him, doing a curtsy for him.

"And that's Matthew. He does a lot of… sneaking around." Hector introduced.

"My lord." Matthew said, nodding a bit.

"Sneaking… around." Eliwood blinked.

"Well… I, er… gather information, open doors, chests, and such. I've got… nimble fingers." Matthew grinned, as his fingers kept moving really fast.

"That sounds… like a Thief's work…"

"Not to mention being one of the best spies for House Ostia." Hector added.

"HE'S WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Oh, Kurogasa." Eliwood noticed me as I stomped over to Matthew and grabbed him by the shirt. "And Hiroji."

"Who are those two?" Hector asked, as both of us approached them.

"When were you going to tell me this?! Huh, Matthew?! HUUUUUH?!"

"Well… don't let it worry you, old friend." Matthew grinned nervously with a sweat drop, defending himself while trying to break the hold. "It's all water under the bridge… right?"

"Water under the bridge, my ass! You should have said something!" I said before wrapping an arm around his neck, doing a full nelson on him while choking him a bit.

"You never asked… properly." Matthew said.

…

…

…

"…owned." Hiroji blurted out.

"URUSAI!"

"Erhem!" Hector coughed, getting our attention as he crossed his arms impatiently. "Mind explaining to me who you two are and… what is up with that armor of yours?"

"Hey, I take offense on that, y'know?!" Hiroji exclaimed, clutching on his helmet tightly while I let go of Matthew and he coughed.

"Hector, this is Kurogasa." Eliwood introduced me. "He is the tactician that I hired recently with his group."

"A tactician?" Hector raised his eyebrow, not impressed. "But for someone so young… he even looks like he's around my age!"

"I'm 19, thank you very much…" I deadpanned.

Hector was silent, looking back at his friend. "Eliwood, I've known Ostia's tacticians but never in my life have I encountered one in his teens. You still trust him?"

"I do." Eliwood nodded. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be able to save a village being pillaged by a group of bandits, a week ago. And so far, his advice is useful on the battlefield. So, yes. I trust my life on him, Hector."

"Really? Mind explaining how they ambushed you guys here, in the first place?" Hector asked, looking at me.

"Look, we were caught off guard, okay?" Hiroji stepped up, defending me. "If I know my buddy, if there's anyone in danger, He'd definitely dived in to save people's lives!"

"Hah! What kind of a tactician joins a battle? One isn't supposed to participate it in the first place?" Hector scoffed.

"Wanna find out?" I challenged as I had the Alter Ring appear.

"Please, both of you!" Eliwood intervened. "Let us not fight."

"Sorry, Eliwood, but you know how I can get." Hector said, brandishing his axe. "Once a fight starts, you can't stop me."

"Oh, Hector…" Oswin sighed.

"Henshin!" I shouted.

"Whatever you try to do, it's not going to work!" Hector exclaimed, swinging down his axe on me… before I caught it with both of my hands by the blade, in my Ground Form. "What the–?!"

"Still doubt me?" I asked, still keeping it locked between my hands.

"My word, what is he?" Oswin gasped.

"What _are_ you?!" Hector demanded. "I've never seen such hideous armor before! Especially that helmet!"

"Ooooooooh, burrrrrrrrrrrn!" Hiroji winced.

"Hiroji, not now…" I growled before turning back to Hector. "In this armor, I am known as Kamen Rider Agito!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hector asked.

"Uh… Lord Hector?" Matthew said, getting his attention. "He's the one that the rumors has been spreading throughout Elibe. The bug–eyed warrior."

…

…

…

…

*DING!*

"…you?" Hector looked at me. "But, you look so… thin."

"Looks can be deceiving." I said, letting go of his axe. "Now do you believe me?"

"I still don't trust you… not that much, but if Eliwood puts his trust on you, then I'll let it slide… for now." Hector said.

"Oh, Hector…" Eliwood sighed. "Forgive me, Kurogasa. Hector can be quite a brash, sometimes…"

"Reminds me of a certain other someone I know." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

 _"ACHOO!" Bartre sneezed._

 _"You alright?" Dorcas asked, packing the remaining tent into the Tornador. "That was a loud sneeze, Bartre."_

 _"I feel like someone is talking bad about me. If I find out who that is, I'll be sure to give him or her a lesson!"_

* * *

"ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"Oi, the booger, man! THE BOOGER!" Hiroji backed off.

"Sorry…" I rubbed my nose.

"Are you having cold, little brother?!" Serra panicked.

"No… But–"

"Not to worry, your big sister is here to cure you!" she perked up, dragging me away from the group.

"Wait, Serra I'm fine!"

* * *

 _"What… an odd fellow… that tactician of yours." Hector said, seeing Kurogasa is being dragged away by Serra. "But still, Eliwood, this journey… I suspect it will be harder than you imagine. You may have to accept things like this if you want to survive."_

 _"What is it, Hector? Do you know something?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Tell me something I don't know." Hiroji said, crossing his arms._

 _"Nothing specific. Rumors abound, though." Hector sighed. "A league of assassins from Bern has been moving around in Lycia. Experienced bounty hunters and mercenaries are vanishing…"_

 _"That reminds me. One of the men who attacked us said something odd." Eliwood recalled._

 _"What was it?"_

 _"Lord Eliwood, if I may?" Marcus intervened._

 _"Marcus! Good to see you!" Marcus smiled._

 _"Lord Hector, it's been far too long. Your assistance is greatly appreciated." Marcus smirked._

 _"Come now, Marcus. No need for such formalities. Tell me what you heard."_

 _"Of course." Marcus cleared his throat before getting serious. "The apparent leader of that gang of thugs… He indicated that someone was watching Lord Eliwood… That someone needed him dead."_

"Hmm… That

is _troubling. Actually, a captain of the guard was watching the fight when we arrived. He was a knight of Santaruz, and yet he just stood there and let a lord be attacked. I think he was planning on seeing you die."_

 _"Then, Kurogasa's suspicions are true, after all." Eliwood pondered deeply. "If that's the case, something may have happened to Lord Helman! We should hurry towards the castle!"_

 _"Of course, milord!" Marcus nodded._

 _"But first, it would be wise that we all rest." Oswin suggested. "That battle took a lot out of us."_

 _"We'll camp out other than this place." Hector said. "We should keep traveling and find some place where they can't find us. Those bastards might call out their reinforcements to ambush you guys again."_

* * *

Later that night, after we traveled for quite a distance, we set up camp far from the previous battlefield and ended up in another large cave on the nearby large cliff, enough to serve as a hideout. There's also a waterfall nearby, so that's good as well. After Matthew and Serra reunited with Dorcas, the four of us sat down in Tornador as I had something serious to talk about.

"Lad, what seems to be the problem?" Dorcas asked. "Is it something important?"

"It's something serious." I said. "I'll cut right to the chase. I think Nils and Ninian are in danger again."

"Again?" Matthew asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Earlier in the battle, I was… let's just say, I got teleported to an open field… somewhere." I said before I coughed up and continued my story. "Anyways, this unknown Sage appeared to me. He had these eerie golden eyes. They seem… inhuman."

"Well, Lords are inhuman. Do they count?" Serra asked.

"No. This was different." I shook my head. "He told me I was a threat to his master's plan. _And_ the Overlord of Darkness."

"Overlord… of Darkness..." Dorcas tries to recall.

"The big shot?" Matthew assumed.

"Yeah. That Sage was about to attack me when he stopped for some reason. He was talking to this… Nergal. That name came to me when we first ran into Nils and Ninian last year. That's why I think they're in danger."

"Then… is it possible that… Lyn and her group are in danger as well?" Dorcas said.

"I don't think so. This is only specifically for Nils and Ninian." I shook my head. "Guys, I'm worried."

"What's that got to do with you?" Matthew asked.

"Everything!" I snapped a bit. "That Sage even told me to break off my connections with Eliwood or else, we're in deep trouble!"

"Well, you know what I think?" Serra asked, standing up from her seat. "I think we should give that thing a lesson! For making my little brother in pain, that thing will have me coming at him!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Matthew asked.

"I'll train myself, of course! Until the day I can use magic and protect those whom I cherished!"

"Serra, please, this is something beyond you and you know it." I said.

"Do I look like I'm playing around, little brother?" she asked, glaring at me.

"I'm not having you throw your life away like that!"

"Too late for that!" she huffed. "You're stuck with us, so live with it!"

"As much as I don't want to admit it, Serra's right." Matthew said. "We're already deep in this. We have to see it through to the end."

"Much like what we've gone through to help Lyn reunite with her grandfather." Dorcas noted. "Lad, remember. You are not alone. That's why we will be there to help you."

"You guys…" I got out before I lowered my head.

"Besides, I can tell Lyn would say the same thing if she is here with us." Dorcas smiled fatherly at me.

"!" I gasped as I lifted my head up. The three familiar comrades of mine… they comforted me with their smiles, one that knows not to give up.

 **"And myself as well."** the voice said, as my left eye turned gold. **"Do not forget, Agito. You bear the Seed of humanity's last hope."**

"Huh? Hey, why is one of your eyes turning gold?" Serra asked.

 **"Allow me to introduce myself."** the voice said, taking over my mouth and in feminine voice, surprising the three. **"I am his inner conscience, one that has led him to where he is today."**

"Wait… you're the voice when you were in your Saint Form." Serra recalled.

 **"Correct."** she nodded. **"Though, I cannot manifest or control his actions for too long, even if he willingly allows me, thus leading him to fatigue. Even so, I shall always remain in his conscious, and provide him the wisdom and knowledge he needs. But all of that rests upon you, his comrades. Please, no matter what happens, provide him with your care and trust. I'm certain that one day, his very Seed will bloom to limitless possibilities. Until then, continue supporting him."**

"Right." Dorcas nodded, as my left eye turned back to normal once again, letting me in control now.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked.

"Your… voice in your head happened." Matthew said, a bit freaked out.

"Oh… no wonder…" I muttered, holding my head.

"Feeling tired, lad?" Dorcas asked.

"Yeah… I need my sleep."

"Then I'll accompany you to sleep, like old times!" Serra perked up, hugging on my arm rather happily.

"Otouto, it's time to sleep." Nee–san said as she entered Tornador. "Do you want me to… hm?"

"W–What?" I looked at Nee–san.

"Are all of you discussing something important?" she asked.

"We just finished." Dorcas said.

"And about to head out!" Matthew grinned, pulling the confused Dorcas with him. I swear, I saw him wink playfully at me and he mouthed out, "lucky bastard" before leaving, making me twitch my eye.

"Shall we?" Nee–san asked.

"Hey, he's sleeping with me!" Serra wrapped my arm tightly.

"…" Karla remained silent, looking at me. "How about we let him decide?"

"H–Huh?" I said startled.

"So, what's your decision, otouto?" Nee–san asked, as Serra looked at me as well.

Dang it, why the last call is always on me? Especially at the critical moment?

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3-X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Man #1:** …You would betray us?

 **Eliwood:** We have to speak with Lord Helman…

 **Man #2:** This will never do! Look at the time! I must leave for Caelin now, or my business will be ruined.

 **Man #3:** It's– Is that you, Matthew?

 **El of the Ground:** Such fate befalls on you, isn't it, Agito?

 **Man #4:** What's this? You've made it this far?

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: In Search of Truth**

* * *

 **Helman:** Beware… the Black… Fang…

* * *

 **TWF: *noticing the viewers looking at me*** Uh…? Dude, why is everyone looking at me?

 **Fen:** Don't know.

 **TWF:** Is it because of Helman's warning? Is that the reason why they're glaring at me? o.o;

 **Fen:** How should I know? Why don't you ask them?

 **TWF:** Uh… because they're calling me The Black Fang? O.o;

 **Fen:** You're The _Wild_ Fang.

 **TWF: *looking at Fen–kun*** Your point?

 **Fen: *facepalm*** Baka… we'll see you next chapter.

 **TWF:** Later, guys! ***grins happily, revealing the black fangs in my mouth. Then, noticing Fen–kun looking at me.*** What?


	17. Chapter 13: In Search of Truth

**Fen:** Hey everybody! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF: *putting away a jar of black fangs*** Damn it, that hurts… T_T

 **Fen:** Uh… where did you get those? o_O?

 **TWF:** I pulled them off from my fangs… that still smarts, y'know? T_T

 **Fen:** You said you never had Black Fangs!

 **TWF:** Does this prove your point? ***showing Fen–kun the jar of black fangs***

 **Fen:** …

…

…

…

I'm not gonna talk. Let's just go to the chapter.

 **TWF:** This is what happens when you don't brush your teeth. Remember kids, sweets are an ass–

 **Fen:** STARTING CHAPTER NOW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Oh man, how did I get myself in this situation?

I was sleeping in Tornador. But there was one thing that was different… both of my sworn sisters are sleeping with me. And no, we did not do _that_. I'm not that stupid. Lyn is the one I love and I'm remaining faithful to her. Both of my sisters understood and respected my wish, knowing my feelings for her are still strong, though there are times where Nee–san looked at me strangely, especially when it comes to the feathered necklace. Whenever I tried to ask, she remained silent, not wanting to spoil it. The only thing she told me is that I'll learn of it eventually. Though… having two girls sleeping next to me is _still_ new to me, making me feel awkward.

Oh, and because of lack of space, Hiroji got kicked out of Tornador and had to sleep outside. So right now, Serra had arm wrapped around me on one side, while Nee–san was sleeping on my other side, with her head on my chest.

"Grrr…" Serra growled quietly, glaring at Nee-san who was still sleeping comfortably on me. "She took my spot!"

"Get used to it, Onee–chan…" I sighed. "Nee–san's just worried about me."

"Worried about you? I'm worried about you even _more_ ever since we departed, little brother!" she hissed.

"Why is it that you always try to one–up everyone…?" I deadpanned with a sweat drop.

She remained quiet, resting back on my other side of the chest. I felt her fingers tracing my arm, muttering, "You're still wearing it…"

"Yeah, and?"

"It's good to know you've cherished my gift…" she muttered quietly.

"Of course. You're my Onee–chan." I said.

"I really was worried for you after we departed…" she mumbled, staying closer to me. "I really wished that you stayed with me in Ostia, so that I don't feel lonely, but reuniting with you makes up for it. I was worried something bad might have happened to you."

"Well I'm fine now." I said. "You're here. Both you and Nee–san can protect me now, if I get into trouble."

"Mn." she nodded lightly. "Someday, you got to tell me where you got that other scar on your chest… it looks… deep, like your last battle with that demon idiot a year ago…"

"Um… actually…" I trailed off.

"No… you can't be serious…! You fought him again?!" she suddenly snapped, pushing herself up to look at me.

"I'm sorry…" I said, looking away sadly. "He found me and…"

"A–And?"

"I… almost died… twice."

Serra's eyes were wide open, as tears threatened to fall. "I knew it… no wonder I felt uneasy throughout the year…"

"I'm sorry…" I apologized as I started trembling, with the bangs of my hair covering my eyes.

"No… don't be…" she muttered, as tears fell from her eyes as she rested her head on my chest and hugged me dearly. "What's i–important i–is that… y–you've r–returned to me…" she stuttered, as I felt my shirt dampening; shedding her tears quietly while still keeping her brave front.

"Onee–chan…" I barely choked out as tears fell from my face too. "Please… don't cry… you're making _me_ cry…"

"…" Nee–san remained quiet, listening all the while. Without noticing–

"!" Serra and I were surprised, seeing her hand patting Serra's head, like how I usually do on others.

"He's alive, that's all that matters…" Nee–san reminded both of us. "We must stay strong for his sake, so he can move forward. Until he reunites with Lyn, we must do our best… Serra."

Serra remained silent, nodding silently as she buried her face on my chest, still sobbing quietly.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming on the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared for three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!)** ) The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back-to-back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, starting to part ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood all alone, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changes with sakura petals flew over, as the confident Kurogasa continues to walk with both of his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis' Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa...)** At the pier, Canas walked around the area, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu...)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill lets out a roar before the scene changes.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~... )** As the scene moved to the sky, where Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It is then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it shows Serra and Karla, standing back to back. As the screen fades to black, a tear runs down from the two silhouettes, as the ripples can be seen on the screen. On cue, the screen starts to crack before it shatters completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3-X really let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills breaks off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashrate~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashing between Eliwood and Lloyd can be seen, followed by sparks created from both Hector's and Linus' axes. Near the end of it, Ursula continued to volley light attacks, as Lyn fends off while dual wielding both Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before El Lords hover before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fights off against them, giving Agito the space that he needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand-new World!)** Athos used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where the open desert can be seen. The camera continues to zoom to a single tent far end of the desert. The scene ends with the camera pans upon the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, and tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 13: In Search of Truth

 _Eliwood enters Santaruz, only to be attacked by a strange group._

 _In a desperate moment, he is rescued by a childhood friend: Marquess Ostia's younger brother, Hector._

 _The assailants' leader reveals that an unknown party seeks Eliwood's head…_

 _Eliwood cannot help but think this is related to his father's disappearance._

 _In search of more traces of his father's footsteps, Eliwood sets out for the castle of Lord Helman, the marquess of Santaruz._

* * *

 _"Ugh, seriously… why did I get kicked out of my own baby?" Hiroji grumbled, tucking next to the bonfire._

 _"Looks like you're not a happy camper." Matthew said, looking at him._

 _"Huh? Oh, Matthew… hey." He greeted._

 _"I woke up from your mumbling." Matthew added._

 _"Oh. Sorry, dude." Hiroji apologized._

 _"You know, I've been thinking." Matthew pondered. "I know Kurogasa is the rumored bug–eyed warrior, but seeing you with the helmet, I'm really confused. Where did you get that armor? Or better yet, how did you get here in the first place?"_

 _"Oh that…" Hiroji laughed sheepishly. "That's kind of a long story."_

 _"I got all night." Matthew said. "I can't get back to sleep anyways."_

 _"Uh… right, well… let's see, where to start?" Hiroji said, thinking about it._

 _"How about the beginning?" Matthew smirked._

 _"Oh very funny." Hiroji deadpanned._

 _"You're the one that fell for it." Matthew shrugged. "I just saw an opportunity."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Hiroji waved off. "Okay, well… to start off, the armor I wear since I got here? It's not actually mine, nor did I build it!"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean? You stole it?"_

 _"No." Hiroji shook his head. "More like… someone or some_ thing _gave it to me before I ended up being here."_

 _"So how did you get here?" Matthew asked._

 _"Let me see. First of all, for full disclosure, like Kurogasa, I'm from another world." Hiroji said._

 _"Another world?" Matthew raised an eyebrow._

 _"Yeah, it's gonna take too long to explain, so just pretend that it makes sense for now. Anyways," Hiroji continued, clearing his throat. "I was in my old man's workshop, just tinkering with the metal scraps I find all around. I'm the kind of the guy that recycles things and make something new out of them. I was working on my current project until I decide to got to sleep. After taking a short nap, I realized I wasn't in my dad's workshop, but instead, in a weird, old ruins of some sort."_

 _"Ruins?" Matthew said. "From where exactly?"_

 _"How the heck should I know?" Hiroji shrugged._

 _"Because the only ruins we have in Elibe are neither buried in the Nabata Desert or… the Isle of Valor…"_

 _"Oh, I assure you, the ruin looks pretty damn new." Hiroji waved off. "Anyways, when I looked around in panic, there's this figure in the dark cloak, approaching me. I tried to ask, but this figure never said anything, other than pointing the armor I wore. I can't even make heads if that figure is a dude or a babe!"_

 _"Huh… weird." Matthew pondered._

 _"Anyways, I wore that armor with me, and the only weapons he had was that jutte and short sword. The rest was spread out throughout the world. And before I could ask more, he used his black magic on me and I ended up teleported elsewhere. That figure told me to find Agito and help him before I ended up in the middle of nowhere."_

 _"I see."_

 _"And since then, I've been working as a mercenary while I've been looking for Agito… whoever that was back then. And after meeting with my bud, who had my Scorpion, I knew right there and then he's the one I should help. And then, you know the rest of it."_

 _"Huh… okay." Matthew said after processing everything. "Do you think there are other possible… Kamen Riders like Agito that could come from your world?"_

 _"Maybe." Hiroji shrugged. "There_ is _one that travels from world to world, but he keeps insisting for his armor that it's magenta and not pink. It annoys him every time they say his armor is pink."_

 _"In other words, there's no one else but you and Kurogasa." Matthew summed it up._

 _"At least in_ this _world, yeah. I think…"_

 _"What do you think?"_

 _"Supposedly, there are… two more Riders are like Kurogasa and I. One is Kamen Rider Gills and the other is Kamen Rider Another Agito. Of course, for the latter, all we see are a lot of ones that go berserk and we had no choice but to kill them."_

 _"Yeouch… so… where's this Gills?"_

 _"That's where we tried to find right now." Hiroji said. "I just hope that this Gills doesn't go berserk or anything."_

 _"Heh." Matthew chuckled. "You two never cease to amaze me. It's good to know I got to learn something new everyday."_

 _"Well I'm glad you got to know my buddy and I better." Hiroji grinned. "I think you and I are gonna get along together just fine!"_

* * *

The next day…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… good morning, world! I'm ready for you!" Serra said proudly, getting off Tornador.

"Ugh…" I groaned in pain, feeling my muscles tensed up and a bit tight as well. Oh, and Nee–san isn't here either. She already headed off for breakfast.

"Are you… alright, Kurogasa?" Rebecca asked, looking at me. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah… just stiff that's all." I cringed, trying to stretch. "Ow, ow, ow…"

"That doesn't sound very good." Rebecca said. "I guess that's what happens when you have two people pinned on top of you."

"Oh, I assure you, he had a blast!" Matthew cut in, grinning happily.

"What do you mean by that?" Rebecca looked at the Thief.

"So, Kurogasa? How was it, having two gorgeous babes in your arms?" Matthew grinned playfully.

"He, what?" Rebecca gasped.

"Shut up, Matthew!" I shouted, blushing heavily.

"You should've asked for Rebecca keep you company, if you'd like!" he added.

"Matthew, that's a stupid idea!" Rebecca exclaimed, scolding him. "I'm not that kind of woman!"

"Oh really, I wonder…"

*BONK!*

"YEOW!"

"What did you do to my little brother, Matthew?!" Serra snapped, pointing her staff at him.

"He's being his idiotic self, that's what." I grumbled. "Seriously, asking how it was sleeping with two gorgeous babes? Are you kidding me? I've been taught to respect women…"

"That's… quite a comment." Rebecca blinked, surprised by my words. "You sure have ways with your words, Kurogasa."

*BONK!*

"OW, will you stop that, Serra?!" Matthew cried out. "Why did you bonk at my head?! I didn't do anything wrong, yet!"

"First of all, little brother is not a pervert, unlike you!" Serra huffed. "Remember when you were spying on the girls in the hot springs last year in Kathelet?"

"Gh!" Matthew flinched.

"And this guy tried to drag me along…" I muttered.

"That does it!"

"Yikes!" Matthew cringed, as he suddenly ran away from Serra.

"Get back here and receive your punishment like a man!" Serra exclaimed.

"NEVER!"

"Are you going to stop them?" Rebecca asked me.

"With Serra like that? Nope." I said.

* * *

 _"Master Ephidel! What is the meaning of this?" Helman fumed as he sat on his throne._

 _"Peace, Lord Helman. Whatever is wrong?" The mystery man, now known as Ephidel asked._

 _"You said you were just going to frighten Eliwood! Your men almost_ killed _him!" Helman said crossly, before standing up and started walking towards the door. "My patience is at an end! I've decided I must tell Eliwood everything and apologize."_

 _"…You would betray us?" Ephidel asked, making Helman stop walking._

 _"I am tired of you and the Black Fang! Now, remove yourself from my castle! Your presence pains me!"_

 _Ephidel remained silent, looking at the Marquess before him. "Lord Helman, is there nothing I can do to change your mind?"_

 _"Nothing!"_

 _Ephidel remained silent._

 _"I want you to leave this castle!" Herman exclaimed._

 _"In that case…" Ephidel trailed off, having anima magic gathered in his hand. "You're no longer of any use."_

 _"What?!"_

 _*WOOSH! BANG!*_

 _"Gaa… urrgh…" Helman got out, coughing out blood as there was a hole in his body, but it wasn't enough to go completely through, before falling to the floor._

 _"Hmph… what a pity." Ephidel scoffed. "Now then… let's see if Agito heeded my words."_

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… right there, right there. Oooooh, that's the spot Nee–san…" I sighed in content. We've continued our travel throughout morning towards Castle Santaruz, heading to see Lord Herman. Oh, and I'm in the Tornador, along with the others.

"…" Nee–san remained quiet, pulling her hands back after the massage. "Maybe constantly keeping you company would not bode well for your body…"

"I could mend you up with my staff!" Serra argued.

"Lass, staves are not meant for personal use." Dorcas said.

"That's not your problem, old man!" Serra exclaimed.

"I'm only in my 30's…" Dorcas sighed quietly.

"Bahahaha! But you're still old either way!" Bartre laughed out loud, until our carriage stopped.

"Whelp, let's take a stop for a moment because apparently, we're here, guys!" Hiroji said aloud.

"Santaruz." Oswin said, getting off from his horse. As I got out from it, I can see the large castle, followed by rows of buildings in front of it from afar. And we're standing right in front of the large gateway of the city, too.

"There's the castle, Eliwood!" Hector pointed out.

"We have to speak with Lord Helman…" Eliwood said.

"That's not gonna happen, laddie!" a voice said, getting the royal's attention. A large man in his 30's, donning thick large grey armor with his helmet on his left arm. His head had a bald spot in the middle of his crown head, around his green hair, having short green beard and sharp green eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Eliwood asked.

"Who am I? Ah, boy, you'd do better to worry about yourself. " he chuckled. "You'll be worm's meat before much longer."

"You think so?" Hector smirked, wielding his Beowulf in his hands. "I think my axe'll change your mind."

"Ha! The cub thinks he's a wolf!" He laughed. "Does your bite match your bark? Tell you what: If you make it to the castle alive, we'll find out, eh? Geh heh heh hehhh!" and just like that, he entered the gateway, probably heading towards Castle Santaruz.

"Should we accept his invitation?" Eliwood asked.

"Of course! I don't take no for an answer, Eliwood!" Hector grinned, getting excited.

"Kurogasa, what do you suggest?" Marcus asked. "I presume the enemies would lurk out within the corners of these homes…"

"We have to bite at some point." I thought out loud. "We need eyes inside. Matthew, you're a spy. You're good at sneaking around. Care for a little recon?"

"Heh, a little challenge would be fine by me!" Matthew grinned, flapping his tattered cape before entering the city.

"What about us? What can we do?" Bartre asked.

"I guess we wait." I said. "Until Matthew got some good info and-"

"Screw that!" Hector exclaimed, surprising us. "I'm going in! Whether you like it or not!"

"Oi, Hector, wait!" I called out, but to no avail. "Is he always like this Eliwood?"

"He's one without a thought of hesitation." Eliwood said.

"He will never turned away from a fight." Oswin added. "That's why Lord Uther requires me to follow him in his quest."

"Great…" I grumbled. "Time for Plan B."

"Plan B?" Dorcas looked at me. "What kind of a plan is it?"

"Us going in and making sure Hector doesn't do anything reckless…" I grumbled.

"Hah! Now you're speaking my language, boy!" Bartre laughed happily, patting my back rather hard.

"Gh…! Let's just go…" I grumbled.

* * *

 _Inside the fort, a young Sacaean Myrmidon was eating his piece of meat, while waiting for his order. He is in his teens, having long forest green hair that is tied in a ponytail, wearing a sky blue bandanna, a sky blue robe with red and orange triangular pattern at the edges of his robe, a dark green tattered sash around his waist, white pants, and light green boots. Around his waist, lies a sword in its sheath known as a Killing Edge._

 _"Hey, you!" A Black Fang Soldier shouted, getting his attention. "Yeah, the new dog! Get this right, or you're gone!"_

 _"I know, I know." he groaned, before he put the meat down on his plate and got up, walking out of the fortress. "I just got this job… I don't want to lose it… 'Course, the smart thing to do would have been not to get involved with this ugly bunch. But I got to have gold if I want to eat, though. I was too picky before. If I think about the time I passed out in Caelin… ooooh. Nothing funny about that…!" He shuddered. "That man… what was his name… Matthew? If it hadn't been for him, I would've starved to death…"_

 _"What are you mumbling about? Get over here now!" the Soldier demanded._

 _"Yes, yes, I"m coming!" He called out. "At least I've got work…"_

 _As the young Myrmidon followed the Black Fang Soldier, the said Soldier came to a stop, pointing at the young man. "Stay here and guard this point, dog! Slay anyone who comes through this road!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, I got ya." the Myrmidon sighed boringly before the Soldier left._

 _Meanwhile, Matthew continued to gain more information from in the shadows of the alleyway, making sure he doesn't get caught in the process. "Black Fang, huh? This isn't pretty. Best to let Kurogasa know or else, he's going to choke me again…"_

 _Just as he was about to head back, he noticed a familiar figure on the road, as the young Myrmidon was mumbling to himself. "Kill anyone in sight, even if it means children or women… even though I don't like it, it's my job and I can't complain…"_

 _"It's that man I saved few days back." Matthew muttered. "Hey, this gives me an idea." He then came out from his hiding. "You!" He said, making the man notice him, brandishing his Killing Edge. "I know you! Isn't your name Guy?"_

 _"It's– Is that you, Matthew?" The Sacaean known as Guy asked._

 _"What a pleasant surprise! How's your swordwork coming?" Matthew grinned, approaching towards Guy._

 _"You_ are _aware this isn't the best place to be catching up, aren't you?" He slightly deadpanned. "You and I… we're on opposite sides here."_

 _"What? Are you saying you're going to fight me?"_

 _"I… well, yeah. I'm much improved. You can't beat me." He said, getting into his stance._

 _"You're quite a terror, Guy. Well then…" He said, holding out his daggers, before he pretended to remember something and lowered his guard. "Hold on! I'd prefer if you repaid what you owe me."_

 _"Huh?" Guy said confused lower his stance._

 _"Last time I saw you, I gave you food. If I remember correctly, you said you owed me your life." He smirked, making Guy paled for some reason._

 _"I only said that 'cause you said you'd_ feed _me if I did!" Guy exclaimed, embarrassed. "I hadn't eaten in ten days, and you were cooking meat!" He protested. "You… this…" he trailed off, as Matthew kept his grin while Guy was getting more annoyed by the minute._

 _"It's all in the paper~!" Matthew grinned more, showing the piece of paper he kept in his pocket. This makes Guy paled even further._

 _"This isn't fair!" Guy exclaimed._

 _Matthew grinned even wider. "The people of Sacae never lie. Isn't that right, Guy?"_

 _"Grrr… Fine!" Joshua grumbled. "I finally find work, and now I have to throw it away! This is all your fault!"_

 _"I can get you work, if you like!" Matthew said, getting Guy's attention. "Helping my boss out. Do that, and I'll make sure you're well–fed! We even got a great cook in our bunch, too!"_

 _Guy remained silent, not knowing whether to trust him or not. "Is this some sort of trap?"_

 _"Pfft, I'd be stupid to lie about_ this _one." Matthew scoffed._

 _"…fine!" Matthew sighed out loud. "This better be good!"_

 _"Oh, you should wear this, too!" Matthew said, handing out an armband with an Agito insignia on it._

 _"What's this?"_

 _"Just so that you won't be accidentally killed by my friends! Everyone in our bunch will wear 'em." Matthew grinned. "They're pretty strong, I can tell you that!"_

 _"If you say so…" Guy muttered._

 _"Hey! What are you doing?!" the Soldier shouted, getting their attention._

 _"Uh–oh, we've been made." Matthew grinned, before pulling out his daggers. "Let's shut him up before he raises the alarm, shall we?"_

 _"Alright, alright…" Guy sighed, getting into his fighting stance. "Sorry about this, but I have a debt to pay to this… Thief."_

* * *

Dang it, where did Hector go? I know that he's heading towards Castle Santaruz, but this city is a maze! How in the world did he not get lost around here?!

And where's Matthew anyways? Did he get caught or something?

"This is _really_ not going according to plan." I grumbled as I kicked a Knight away while in my Ground Form.

"Peace, Kurogasa." Eliwood said, trying to comfort me after both of us are back–to–back. "Isn't it your job as a tactician is to access everyone's characteristics and strengths? By now, you could have learnt of my friend's recklessness and what he can do in battle."

"I thought it was every now and then when it comes to his recklessness…" I sighed. "I never thought that he'll be _this_ reckless!"

"Please, I assure you that Hector tries his best to pull his weight. I trusted my friend."

"Yeah… okay…"

"This will never do!" A man's voice panicked, catching our attention. Even though it was brief, both of us were certainly saw him and his merchandise in a large bag. He was in his late 30's, having long teal blue hair that was tied with a ponytail, short mustache, donning maroon robe with gold highlights at the edges of his robe, white pants, grey sash around his waist and grey cape, and brown boots. "Look at the time! I must leave for Caelin now, or my business will be ruined! Time is money, after all. Hurry hurry! Rush rush rush!"

"He is certainly in a rush…" Eliwood commented. Looking at the place the figure stood, Eliwood seems to notice something and went there to get it.

"What's wrong, Eliwood?" I asked.

"He… dropped something." Eliwood said, presenting me with a red gem in his hand. "How could he drop something so valuable?"

"We could always sell it." I said. "Then we get gold so we can buy more stuff."

"I suppose so, but…"

"Hey, he won't miss it. He was in a rush."

 _ **"Well, well… this is quite a twist of fate."**_

Nani?!

I quickly turned around and in front was…

 _ **"Such fate befalls on you, doesn't it, Agito?"**_

"El of the Ground!" I gritted.

"What… is that… fiend?" Eliwood asked, as El of the Ground flicked away a corpse off from its large sword. "And why is he killing an enemy for us?"

"He's one of the three El Lords I told you about." I said. "And it doesn't matter to them if he's killing friend or foe, all that matters is killing the Seed of Agito in them…!"

 _ **"What that Seedling said is true."**_ El of the Ground said. _**"I am here still on a mission to dispose of all Seedlings… but this time…"**_ it chuckled, holding his sword tightly. _**"I get to play with you, Agito."**_

"Not on my watch!" I shouted as I pressed solver buttons to take both my weapons and assume Trinity Form.

 _ **"Do you really think wielding two weapons would change anything?"**_ El of the Ground scoffed.

"It doesn't hurt to try, right?" I retorted.

"Kurogasa, allow me to aid you." Eliwood proposed, wielding his Rapier.

"Are you sure? He's really strong."

"I can't just leave you alone." Eliwood said worriedly. "Yes, we still need to search for Hector, but I'm certain he'll be able to take care of himself. I've placed much faith on him, just as I to you."

"…" I remained silent, thinking about it before I said, "Alright, I'll let you be my double on this one."

 _ **"Good. More Seedlings to kill."**_ It chuckled, as earth formed on its sword. _**"Entertain me, Agito!"**_

* * *

 _"Hahahahahahahaha! Fear me, for I'm Bartre the Brave!" Bartre yelled, jumping up and swinging down his Iron Axe on a Soldier._

 _"Honestly, what is up with that idiot?" Serra groaned, as the Soldier grunted in pain as his spear got cut in half from Bartre's brute force._

 _"You'll have to forgive him, he can be… energetic." Dorcas sighed._

 _"I can see that…" Serra deadpanned. She then heard another thunk of an axe near her, noticing another brigand about to kill her. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Save me!"_

 _"Get off of me, woman!" Oswin grunted, as Serra stayed close to his side._

 _"Kurogasa isn't here, so you're the next best thing!" Serra commented. "Use your big bulky armor to protect me and I'll patch you up really good after that!"_

 _"I'm not going to bother…" Dorcas sweat dropped._

* * *

 _*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*_

 _"…" Karla flicked her Silver Sword, as more enemies dropped dead around her._

 _"I've never seen such swordplay before…" Lowen said, impressed._

 _"She is impressive." Rebecca commented._

 _"Enough talk…" she said, walking forward without hesitation. "We must settle the bout on this path."_

 _"Y–Yes, you're right, my apologies!" Lowen stuttered. "I shall do my part, milady!"_

 _"Whoa!" Guy suddenly popped out of nowhere, tumbling back after getting kicked by a rather large Hero._

 _"…?" Karla noticed._

 _"Damn it! Where is that Thief?! How could he just disappeared on me?!" Guy groaned, as the said Hero continued to swing his large axe on him. "Man, this job better be worth it! Because if he lied to me about being well–fed in this group of his, I'm outta here!"_

 _"You there," Karla called out, getting Guy's attention. "What is a Sacaean child like yourself doing here?"_

 _"Who are you calling a child?! I'm Guy of the Kutolah! I'm gonna be the greatest swordsm– WHOA!" Guy exclaimed, dodging the next swing from the said Hero before countered back with a slash of his own, only to be blocked with the Hero's shield._

 _"Lady Karla, I think we should help that boy." Lowen suggested. "I can see the armband around his arm."_

 _"…?" Karla looked closely and saw that there was an armband._

 _"You're right!" Rebecca noticed. "Matthew might have found someone from the inside to help us!"_

 _"I noticed…" Karla said. "Very well then. Let us help the Sacaean child."_

 _"HEY! I told you I'm not a chi– WHOA! Hey, watch it!" Guy snapped._

 _"Stay still, boy!" the Hero exclaimed. "Those who betray us deserve to die!"_

 _"We must hurry! I can see the reinforcements heading toward us!" Lowen suggested, as more Black Fangs entered the said area._

* * *

 _"You!" Hector exclaimed, getting the said Knight's attention, as the two met at in front of the large gateway to the castle. "I've come here as promised!"_

 _"What's this? You've made it this far?" the said Knight scowled. "Ah, I paid too much for that worthless pack of sellswords!"_

 _"And they would pretty much end up dead and buried in the ground!" Hector exclaimed, drawing out his Beowulf._

 _"Come here, and I'll show you how to chop a cub's head!" the Knight challenged, as Hector rushed to battle without hesitation._

 _"Oh, the battle is already started!" Matthew noticed, as he lead Marcus and G3–X with him._

 _"It's about time we found him." Marcus said. "And of course, he's reckless as usual."_

 _"Oh, look at that! More reinforcements!" Matthew pointed out, as a few more Soldiers marching out from the castle. "They're going to gang up on Lord Hector."_

 _"Then, we better back him up, Hyah!" Marcus shouted, snapping the reins to have horse charge forward._

 _"Hey, wait for me! You know people can't outrun a horse!"_

 _"Really? Try me in this bulky armor and see how fast I can run, Matthew!" G3–X exclaimed, as he got no trouble running in a constant pace._

 _"Oh, c'mon!" Matthew complained, before following them. "Wait up!"_

 _"Lord Hector, your cavalry has arrived!" Marcus exclaimed, joining the fray._

 _"Marcus, why are you here? I can take care of this Knight myself!" Hector scolded him._

 _"Yes, we know, but you have reinforcements ready to strike at you too!" Marcus pointed out to the Soldiers coming out of the castle._

 _"We're here to even the odds! We won't interrupt your battle, so don't worry about it!" G3–X said, drawing out his jutte._

 _"But if the battle becomes one–sided, I will have no other choice but to interfere, Lord Hector!" Marcus pointed out._

 _"Fine, just don't get in my way!" Hector said._

 _"Come, cub! Let's see how you fare with a wolf's strength!" the Knight challenged him again._

* * *

"Gh!" I gritted, as El of the Ground had no trouble swinging its great sword around.

 _ **"What's wrong, Agito? Is that all you got?"**_ El of the Ground taunted.

"Shut up!" I snapped before I swung my Flame Saber and Storm Halberd again to send the wave of fire and electricity at him.

 _ **"Hah! Do you think it would work on me?!"**_ El of the Ground exclaimed, as it makes a quick leap… into the ground?!

"Where did it go?" Eliwood asked, as my wave attack destroyed another house nearby. "It just disappeared into the ground!"

 _ **"Over here!"**_ it exclaimed, grabbing both of my shins and… dragged me into the ground?!

"Shimatta!" I cursed.

"Kurogasa!" Eliwood exclaimed, as my body was now half buried, along with one of my arms.

 _ **"Now, you're stuck. A pity."**_ it chuckled, resurfacing back onto the surface. _**"You will share the same fate as other Seedlings I've buried into the ground."**_

"Gh! GAAAH!" I wailed in pain, as it slashed its great sword onto my exposed armor.

 _ **"That's it! Scream for me!"**_ it laughed, enjoying its time to torture me while my guard was being taken down.

"Stay away from him, you fiend!" Eliwood exclaimed, bravely charging towards it and stabbed his rapier through its back.

 _ **"Hm?"**_ El of the Ground got out, stopping its attacks on me. _**"Did I feel something stab me?"**_

"What?" Eliwood gasped as El of the Ground looked over it shoulder.

 _ **"Oh, yes… I almost forgot about you, Seedling. Quite brave of you to charge in without knowing that your puny toothpick won't work on me."**_ it muttered, as Eliwood quickly withdrew back his Rapier and gets into his stance again.

"Damn it! At this rate, he's going to get skewered!" I grunted. "I don't have much of a choice now!" I exclaimed, as my free hand grabbed the Wiseman's Monolith attached on my chest. "Please help me…"

As soon as I took out the Wiseman's Monolith from my chest, it immediately turned into a large Tome and my armor started to glow once again.

"Hm?" El of the Ground got out, turning its attention on me before suddenly covering its eyes. "Gah! This light burns me!"

"What's going on?!" Eliwood exclaimed as he too covered his eyes, using his cape. A few moments later, the light died down as I was out of the ground, revealing my Saint Form.

 **"El Lord of the Ground…"** I said, as my inner conscience took over my body. **"I shall even the odds from this battle…"**

 _ **"What? How did you escape from your burial?!"**_ it got out, surprised to see me floating above the hole below me.

"Kurogasa?" Eliwood said in awe. "What did you do to yourself?"

 **"You shall no longer harm the people who hold the Seed in them."** I said, as a struck of light crashed onto the El Lord with a swing of my arm, startling it.

 _ **"What are you…? I've never witnessed such an Agito before!"**_ El of the Ground was truly shocked by the sudden development.

 **"And yet here I am."** I said. **"You should know by now that the Seed of Agito contains infinite possibilities. As such, I will use those possibilities to my advantage for this battle."**

"Knowledge?" Eliwood got out, as another struck of light hit the El Lord from another swing of my arm.

 _ **"Gh!"**_ it cringed, holding its chest. As I swung my arm again, it tried to block the attack with its great sword, but it was all for naught as it bypassed it and struck again. "GAHHHHHHHH!"

 **"I shall end this battle right here, right now."** I said, as the horns on my helmet split into six. Just then, a beam of light engulfed the Lord, petrifying it in its place. The light shrinked down to a single beam, as a sparkle of light cascaded down on it. And then-

*FLASH!*

The sudden brightness engulfed the whole view, blinding the whole view.

"Such brightness!" Eliwood commented, as he covered his eyes with his arm. As soon as the brightness died down, he lowered his arm and realized the whole area was crumbling down, and a large crater can be seen on it. "Did we get it?"

 **"I'm afraid not."** I said. **"It managed to outwit the petrification and immediately dove itself deep into the ground and I assume it must have escaped before the blast hit it."**

"I see."

 **"This battle is over. For now."** I added. **"It will come back in the future. For now, take care of this child's body in my place."**

"Pardon?" Eliwood said, as I suddenly collapsed onto the ground, deformed back into my civilian mode. "Kurogasa, I got you!"

"Mmmmmmmmm…" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. "Huh? Eliwood?"

"Thank goodness, you're alright." Eliwood said relieved.

"What… happened?" I got out.

"You don't remember? You made all of this destruction." Eliwood said.

"Huh?" I said, confused, before I looked around and saw it for myself. "I see… my inner conscience must've done this."

"Inner conscience?" he looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah… whenever I'm in a pinch, I call on my inner conscience, and she takes over my body. And I won't be able to ask for her help or speak to her for a few days after using Saint Form. That's the drawback… and I will be very fatigued after that..."

"Saint Form?" Eliwood got out.

"Yeah… it's a long story." I sighed. "I'll let her explain to everyone once everyone is gathered, in a few days' time."

"Very well… can you stand?"

"I'll try." I got out, as I slowly pushed myself up, but got wobbly. "Uwhoooa…"

"Easy." he said, having my arm wrapped around his shoulder. "For now, we should head back to the caravan. You need to rest."

"Yeah, I guess… sorry about this." I sighed.

"Think nothing of it, my friend." He assured me.

* * *

 _"GAH!" The Knight stumbled back after Hector slashed at his armor with Beowulf. "Alright, I'll admit that your bite can match your bark, but you're still no match for me…!"_

 _"Keep it to yourself!" Hector grinned, enjoying the battle._

 _"I'm going to slay you down in one strike!" he declared, rearing his chained lance to kill Hector._

 _"Haaaaaahhh!" Hector exclaimed, leaping up high with Beowulf in hand._

 _"Lord Hector!" Marcus exclaimed, noticing the Knight holding a dagger in the other hand, ready to stab him if his lance missed._

 _"Die!" the Knight exclaimed, thrusting his chained lance to Hector. Hector was able to deflect it to one side, in which the Black Fang Knight already anticipated. Just as he was about to thrust his dagger through Hector's skull–_

 _*BANG!*_

 _A bullet disarmed the Knight's hidden dagger, much to his surprise._

 _"Not gonna happen!" G3–X exclaimed. Just as the said Knight tries to gather his thoughts–_

 _*CHOP!*_

 _The Knight's helmet got chop in half… and so was his head._

 _"Yeesh… fatality much?" G3–X winced._

 _"Oh no! Boies got killed!" the Soldier panicked._

 _"Right now, you guys got two options!" G3–X approached the frightened Soldiers. "Option A, command your groupies to lay down their weapons and give up. Option B… isn't as nice as Option A. So I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

 _"Run away!" the Soldier shouted as the reinforcements did just that._

 _"Option C: we kill these guys before they call for more backup!" Matthew summed up, killing off another one before the said Soldier could even make an escape._

 _"I don't think they can escape that easily." G3–X grinned, as they heard the sound of the reinforcements' cries. "B'sides, they'd pretty much dead after that."_

 _"…" Karla said, approaching the entrance, along with the rest of the group._

 _"Ewwwwwww! I can never get used to seeing so much blood spurted out from those corpses!" Serra blanched, sticking her tongue out from the killing she witnessed earlier._

 _"Like Wallace said, Serra. This is war. Better get used to it while you can." Dorcas reminded._

 _"I know that! Still…"_

 _"Lord Hector, you're unharmed!" Oswin got out, approaching to the said lord before him._

 _"I told you I was going to be fine." Hector said._

 _"But those wounds… are you alright?" Oswin commented._

 _"This is nothing." Hector waved off. "It's gonna take more than a few scratches to put me down."_

 _"Hector!" Eliwood's voice shouted, as he approached the scene with Rebecca in tow, guiding Tornador towards the gate._

 _"Eliwood! It's great to see you!" Hector laughed proudly, as Eliwood approached him. "As you can see, I got it all under control!"_

 _"I see that, but we should hurry! Lord Herman's life might be in danger!" Eliwood said, as Hector nodded and both of them entered the castle._

 _"What should we do from here?" Lowen asked._

 _"We should secure the area." Marcus instructed._

 _"With our tactician fainted during his battle, it would be best to do so." Oswin supported._

* * *

 _"Lord Helman!" Eliwood called out. "Lord Helman!"_

 _"That old dastard is probably at the throne room!" Hector said, as the two noticed the throne room's door were wide open. There are also maids that stayed outside of the door, afraid of entering the crime scene._

 _"He's in there!" Eliwood got out, as the two quickly rushed into the said room, where Lord Helman's weakened body is being held by one of his advisors._

 _"…Is that you… Eliwood?" Helman said weakly as Eliwood and Hector kneeled next to him._

 _"Hold on, my lord!" Eliwood urged, before turning to one of the maids. "Get a healer, quickly!" He ordered, and the one of the maids ran off._

 _"I… I must apologize… Your father… He…" Helman muttered._

 _"Do you know something, sir?" Eliwood asked._

 _"I… If I hadn't told Elbert… about… Darin's plans… This would… never… have…" Helman then coughed violently as blood came out of his mouth._

 _"Lord Helman!" Eliwood exclaimed, as Lord Helman clutches onto Eliwood's coat with his remaining strength he mustered._

 _"…Go to Laus… Darin… the marquess of Laus… knows all." He uttered._

 _"Marquess Laus?" Hector frowned._

 _"I'm sorry, Eliwood… I… I can't…" He coughed out blood again._

 _"Hold on!" Eliwood shouted._

 _"Beware… the Black… Fang…" And with that, he let go of Eliwood's coat and his arm slumping._

 _"He's gone…" Hector muttered, before bowing his head to pay his respects as did the others._

 _"It can't be… Lord Helman… Why… Why did this happen?" Eliwood got out._

* * *

Ugh… this is what happens when I let my inner conscience take over… my whole body feels sore. Hey, can you hear me, inner me?

…

…

…

She's not responding…

Figures though… once I go Saint Form, I won't be able to hear for a few days after. It must have been pretty tiring for her as well.

"Oh, you're awake!" a new voice said, as I groggily looked to the side and noticed someone that looked like… like…

"Lyn?" I muttered.

"Who?" the voice said, as my vision recovered fast and I was surprised to see a man instead of Lyn.

"GAH!"

"WHOA!"

Both of us were in shock… well, I'm more shocked than he was.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Easy! I'm on your side!" the figure said, showing his armband. "See? Matthew gave it to me!"

"Oh…" I got out. "So… you're one of us then."

"That's right. Though… it was… kind of… by force…" he grumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I owe Matthew my life… he threatened me to write an oath on paper so that I would keep my word. I had no other choice but to do it, because hunger gets the best of me."

"That's… typical of him." I blinked.

"By the way, who is this Lyn you speak of?" he asked. "Oh, I'm Guy of the Kutolah, the next swordsman of Elibe!"

"I'm Kurogasa." I introduced. "And Lyn is… well, was of the Lorca."

"Lorca Tribe?" Guy tried to recall. "That's the whole tribe got slain a year ago, right?"

"Yeah… she's the last of her tribe."

"Oh… I didn't know there's a survivor. Before I left my tribe, the Lorca was a really friendly tribe. I just learnt of it last year from another Sacaean I met through my journey."

"I see." I nodded. "Say, you said you're from the Kutolah right? You wouldn't happened to have run into someone named Rath did you?"

"Rath?! I know him!" Guy exclaimed. "He's the son of the great Silver Wolf!"

"Silver Wolf?" I blinked.

"He is the chieftain of our tribe, the strongest tribe next to Djute!" Guy explained. "They say my people are good with bows and horseriding, but I lack the skills in that. But I do got a good sword arm, though. That's the reason why I'm on a quest to master the arts of swordsmanship!"

"I see. But… did you happen to meet Rath during your travels?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen him." Guy shook his head. "Sorry if I wasn't much help."

"No, it's okay." I waved off. "Still… I'd like to see him again. It'd be great to reunite with my Brother."

"You're a Sacaean, too?"

"Adopted." I chuckled.

"Ah, that explains the necklace." he noticed. "Is it Lyn of the Lorca who gave it to you?"

"Yeah." I smiled fondly, holding it. "I hope to reunite with her too. She's… very important to me."

"I can tell. I suspect you're hunting for an eagle feather to make a necklace as well, right?" he asked, much to my surprise.

"You know the tradition?" I gasped.

"What, you didn't know about exchanging feathered necklaces?"

"No." I shook my head. "Can you tell me?"

"According to their tribe, it's actually–"

"Kurogasa, you've awakened." Dorcas noticed.

DOH! Why?! Guy was just about to tell me something important!

"Am I interrupting?" Dorcas asked, a bit surprised.

"Um… actually…" I trailed off.

"Kurogasa, Lord Hector wishes to see you, now that you're awake." Oswin said, approaching Tornador as well.

Seriously, of all the times, it just had to be now.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." I said.

"And you, young one." Oswin noted. "Scout the area with Matthew. I assume there might be the remains of enemies within this city."

"Gh!" Guy flinched. "Why am I stuck with him?!"

"He said that you must do your job to earn your pay." Oswin said. "Whatever that means…"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr… fine…" He grumbled before turning to me. "Sorry, but I'll tell ya another time."

"Okay…" I sighed.

"But what I _can_ tell ya, is that you're one lucky guy to have someone like her."

"I guess… she's my drive to go forward." I said, before Guy left the Tornador.

"Lad, you should go. Both Eliwood and Hector are waiting for you inside."

"Right…"

* * *

As I headed inside the castle, I was confused about the commotion of the maids and other advisors outside of the throne room. "What's going on here?"

"Blast! What is going on?!" I heard Hector snarl, as I heard him probably punching the wall.

"…We go to Laus." I heard Eliwood mutter. "We must speak to the marquess of Laus, Lord Darin."

"You're right. We should leave quickly though." Hector said. "I'm not sure how far we can get today, but… I can't sit still."

When I turned towards the throne room, I gasped when I saw a body covered by a cloak. "E–Eliwood…? Is that–"

"Kurogasa." Eliwood noticed me.

"Yeah. That's the old man's corpse." Hector said. "We're already too late to save him. Someone killed him even before we can get more information about our new enemy."

"A new enemy?" I asked.

"Lord Helman's last words are… beware of Black Fang." Eliwood repeated.

"?!" I gasped in horror at that. "Black Fang?! Are you sure?!"

"Do you know something about it?" Hector asked.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot… not good…!" I gritted as I looked down in worry, pacing around like a tiger in its cage.

"Out with it! Don't keep it to yourself!" Hector cursed at me.

"Hector, peace!" Eliwood scolded.

"That tactician of yours knows something, Eliwood! And we must get the information out of him!" Hector added before he approached me and grabbed my coat. "Tell me something I don't know, Kurogasa!"

"Hector, get off of him!" Eliwood shouted, separating me between us. "Forgive him, Kurogasa. He just can't stand quiet and let it all passed him. Surely, you must have known about Black Fang, yes?"

"Yes, I do…" I sighed, trying to calm down.

"Can you tell us?" Eliwood asked.

"Yeah…" I sighed again. "Last year, when Lyn and I along with our group went to Caelin, we met Nils and Ninian for the first time. They were being chased by a group that called themselves the Black Fang."

"So, you've encountered them." Hector said.

"Yeah, but there's more. At the time, when Nils was about to be taken, one of them said, "It's back to Nergal with you." Of course, I didn't know who it was at the time. But then…"

"Then? What happened?" Eliwood asked.

"Just before we came here to Castle Santaruz, when that bandit group attacked us, I was suddenly transported to this… let's just say an open field of sorts. This unknown Sage appeared to me and said to break off my alliance with you guys since I'm a threat to his Master's plan and the Overlord of Darkness, my archenemy."

"This is getting serious…" Eliwood said, getting a bit concerned.

"And here's the worst part… the Sage was about to attack me when he was… talking with someone. I suppose he used his magic to do so. He was talking to someone named Lord Nergal, who I thought that's his Master."

"This can't be a coincidence." Hector assumed. "Your Father might have anything to do with it, Eliwood."

"I don't want to assume for the worst…" Eliwood added. "But if it is true…"

"Then we got ourselves into something major… really, _really_ major…" I said. "Nergal, the Overlord of Darkness, the Black Fang, Nils, and Ninian. They're all connected somehow."

"How are Nils and Ninian connected to all this?" Eliwood asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is that it confirms that they're in danger again."

"Then, what do you propose, Kurogasa?" Eliwood asked.

"Pardon me…" a voice said, getting our attention, which turned out to be one of the advisors.

"Hm? Who are you?" Hector asked.

"I'm the Head Advisor of Santaruz of our former Lord." he introduced "With our lord gone, what are we to do?"

"First, you give Lord Helman a proper burial." Hector instructed. "After that… I'm sure the Lycian Council will have to meet. Stay here and defend the castle until you hear more."

"I understand." the advisor said, as the servants of the castle enters the room, ready to escort the body for burial.

"Eliwood, for now, I suggest we keep going." Hector suggested. "The sun is still up and we can keep going towards Laus while we still can."

"Hector's got a point." I said. "If we leave it be right now, who knows what's going to happen. We should go while we still got time before nighttime."

"Right." Eliwood nodded, before loooking at Marquess Santaruz's body. "…Lord Helman… May you find peace."

As the three of us left the throne room, one question stuck with my mind.

What have we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3-X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Hector:** Bah! Dark already.

 **Eliwood:** We'll have to stop here for the night. We'll set out for Laus at the first sign of sunlight. Marcus, prepare the camp.

 **Man #1:** Oh noooooo! Someone! Help!

 **Bandit:** Grrr! Stupid old fool! He's kept us running in circles for hours!

 **Man #1:** My… My valuable merchandise! What are you going to do?!

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: The Peddler Merlinus**

* * *

 **Man #1:** I am a humble and lowly merchant. I know nothing of combat. Please! You must protect me!

* * *

 **Fen:** Oh boy… they're in major trouble now…

 **TWF:** Yehlp, hafts wright!

 **Fen:** Here. ***gives Fang fake teeth to wear*** Put this in your mouth.

 **TWF: *puts them on and my mouth suddenly clatters like crazy!** * H–H–Hey, w–wh–what ki–ind o–of t–tee–th did y–you g–give me!? W–why d–do I fe–eel t–the ke–key c–cra–ank–king i–in my mou–uth?!

 **Fen:** Shoot, wrong one! ***replaces Fang's clattering teeth with regular fake teeth.*** There, how's that?

 **TWF:** They're flat… I miss my fangs… T_T

 **Fen:** At least your smile will be better…

 **TWF:** I am called The _Wild_ Fang for a reason… Im'ma big bad wolf, dude… -_-;

 **Fen:** Just be glad you have any teeth at _all_.

 **TWF:** Now I can't chew meats for the time being… ***rubbing my cheek on a carton of eggnog*** Oh, my eggnog! You're my only companion left! You are the very  sweet reason I still like drinking you!

 **Fen: *sighs*** See you next cha… wait a minute! No wonder why your fangs were all black! Give me that! ***takes eggnog away***

 **TWF: *epic Darth Vader scream*** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 8O

 **Fen:** No more eggnog for you! ***stores all the eggnog in a very secure vault that Fang will never solve and locks it*** See you next chapter!


	18. Chapter 13x: The Peddler Merlinus

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF: *staying at one corner, heavy rain falls on my head, followed by lava surrounding me, not letting anyone get near me***

 **Fen:** Uh… are you okay? And why is there a moat of lava surrounding you?

 **TWF:** Me no listen to you. ***pouts heavily***

 **Fen:** Huh? o_O?

 **TWF:** My… precious! ***loud thunder crashes above my head, and a few more holes created on the ground, flowing lava shoots out from it.***

 **Fen:** Gah! Whoa! Ahhhhh! ***dodges lava balls coming down***

 **TWF:** MYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ***more holes of lava shoot out on the ground, threatening to burn down the studio*** EGGGGGGGGGGGGNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!

 **Fen:** Gah! Okay! Okay! Okay! ***unlocks safe and throws eggnog at Fang!***

 **TWF: *the weather suddenly turned bright, lava replaced with a flow of river, clouds turn into sunshine and flowers start to sprout on the ground*** Oh, my precious! ***leaps onto it and hugs it dearly***

 **Fen:** Let's get on with this chapter… Damn eggnog…

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"You used Saint Form?" Serra asked, as we continued heading down the road, as the sun was about to set. Oh, and I'm only talking with the old Lyndis' Legion.

"Yeah…" I muttered, still feeling tired from using the last attack. Even on my way back to the Tornador, Eliwood helped me out, surprising Hector a bit before he eventually helped me out too.

"So, you're saying you can't listen to her voice for now?" Matthew asked, taking a bite of his bowl of stew. Oh yeah, one of Hiroji's stuff actually helped out in keeping the stew Lowen cooked earlier warm and toasty. How he did it, was beyond me. He's just nuts on making stuff… some of it are rarely useful around here. And others? Well… he's doing it just for fun in his spare time.

Oh, and speaking about him, he's got a new small caravan for himself to sleep in from Castle Santaruz… and for his junk. Sorry, Eliwood's orders, man.

"Yeah. Can't hear for a few days." I sighed. "And hearing the Black Fang connected to all this, is making my head hurt…"

"I can tell, lad." Dorcas nodded, crossing his arms. "I can't believe Black Fang appeared to us again."

"But can you still fight in your condition?" Serra looked at me worriedly.

"Once I get enough rest, yeah…" I sighed.

"We can't stop from the bumps, that's for sure." Matthew assumed. "So, you got to stay up for the time being while we're on the road."

"Don't remind me…" I groaned.

* * *

 _While Kurogasa talked amongst his old group, and Karla was resting her eyes throughout the trip, Hector was keeping a close eye on them, seeing it was suspicious to speak only among them. "Is something troubling you, milord?" Oswin asked._

 _"They're hiding something from us." Hector said._

 _"What makes you say that? Didn't Kurogasa tell you everything about the Black Fang?" Oswin asked confused._

 _"I know that, but there's something else he's hiding." Hector assumed. "Something he didn't want to tell us yet. I don't know if Eliwood knows why Kurogasa looks tired in the first place."_

 _"Perhaps, you could ask him once we've find a place to rest for the night." Oswin suggested._

 _"Perhaps." Hector nodded, focusing his glare back on Kurogasa._ 'What are you hiding from me, Kurogasa?'

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming on the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared for three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!)** ) The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back-to-back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, starting to part ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood all alone, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changes with sakura petals flew over, as the confident Kurogasa continues to walk with both of his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis' Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa...)** At the pier, Canas walked around the area, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu...)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill lets out a roar before the scene changes.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~... )** As the scene moved to the sky, where Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It is then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it shows Serra and Karla, standing back to back. As the screen fades to black, a tear runs down from the two silhouettes, as the ripples can be seen on the screen. On cue, the screen starts to crack before it shatters completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3-X really let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills breaks off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashrate~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashing between Eliwood and Lloyd can be seen, followed by sparks created from both Hector's and Linus' axes. Near the end of it, Ursula continued to volley light attacks, as Lyn fends off while dual wielding both Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before El Lords hover before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fights off against them, giving Agito the space that he needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand-new World!)** Athos used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where the open desert can be seen. The camera continues to zoom to a single tent far end of the desert. The scene ends with the camera pans upon the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, and tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 13x: The Peddler Merlinus

 _The dying words of Lord Helman, the marquess of Santaruz… only serve to strengthen Eliwood's, Hector's, and Kurogasa's convictions._

 _"Darin, the marquess of Laus, knows all…"_

 _To ascertain the truth of what he's heard, Hector departs for Laus._

 _To reach Laus from Santaruz, Hector's group must pass through a village in Caelin._

 _They decide to rest there for the night._

* * *

 _"This stinks!" Hiroji grumbled, controlling the horses on his new smaller caravan. "Why do I get this small fry? That baby is originally mine!"_

 _"Why fuss about it?" Guy pointed out. "It's just for transportation."_

 _"It's more than just that!"_

 _"Uh… I don't get it…" Guy blinked, confused._

 _*CRACK!*_

 _"Oops! Sorry!" Rebecca apologized, accidentally stepped onto one of Hiroji's current new project._

 _"Stop stepping on my stuff!"_

 _"Boy, there's a thing called a chest!" Bartre exclaimed. "Without one, how are we supposed to not step on one?! They're rolling around the floor everywhere!"_

 _"Because I prefer staying that way! Besides, it's for easy access, too! Stuffing them inside the chest just makes my head dizzy. And, I probably end up having them taken out anyways!" Hiroji countered. "And why can't you stay at the Tornador?"_

 _"I… prefer to stay away from Matthew, for now…" Guy grumbled. "But Kurogasa's more than kind enough to hire me and Lowen's food is more than comforting."_

 _"I would rather die than stay under one caravan with that 'Nee_ – _san' of his!" Bartre snapped, not knowing the meaning behind the word._

 _"Uh… you do realize that Karla is–"_

 _"Shut it, boy! Not another word about this 'Nee_ – _san' business!" Bartre grumbled._

 _"He's so dense…" Hiroji muttered to Guy._

 _"It can't be helped." Guy shrugged. "Some say the way they fight surpasses the gender of the wielder."_

 _"…" Hiroji stayed silent, as he shifted his attention to Rebecca. "And exactly why are you here?"_

 _"I thought of seeing your gun for a bit." Rebecca said, checking on the Scorpion. "It's a neat item you have, Hiroji."_

 _"Yeah, but unfortunately, it runs on sunlight to use it." Hiroji grumbled. "That's the reason why I need to get my Cerberus as soon as possible."_

 _"Cerberus?" Rebecca blinked._

 _"Yeah. It's a huge machine gun that can fire multiple bullets per second."_

 _"Machine… gun?" the three of them said in unison, confused._

 _"You don't get any of this, do you…" Hiroji sweat dropped. The three of them shook their head in unison. "Okay, Rebecca. You know how the Scorpion can fire off bullets, right? Well imagine it being a lot bigger."_

 _"Bigger than my bow?" she said._

 _"A lot bigger than you bow."_

 _"So it's a ballista?" she added._

 _"If it's big as a ballista, it'd be impossible for me to carry it." He sweat dropped._

 _"Hiroji, you don't make any sense…" Rebecca commented, making Hiroji sigh._

 _"This is why there's a thing called Show and Tell…" he grumbled. "We show stuff and we tell stuff."_

 _"Sir Hiroji, please correct your path!" Lowen said, getting his attention. "You're about to hit a large boulder at the side of the road!"_

 _"Huh? Whoa!" Hiroji turned his head and saw the boulder before he shifted the reins making the horses go in that direction._

 _"Hey, watch it!" Guy exclaimed, as more of Hiroji's stuff got stepped on, crushing under their boots._

 _"Ow!" Rebecca winced, as some of his scraps scraped her shin._

 _"Boy, do you even know how to use your reins?!" Bartre scolded. "I almost fell off from my seat!"_

 _"Fine, You take the reins!" Hiroji snapped, shoving it to Bartre._

 _"What are you crazy?!" Bartre said, shocked from the sudden transfer._

 _"Sir Hiroji?! In the middle of the road?" Lowen said, surprised, as Bartre barely got the horses in check._

 _"You're the experts! I'm just a guy who loves to tinker with his scrap so buzz off!" Hiroji snapped before going inside and start collecting the scarps to one side of his new mini Tornador._

 _"Is he… sulking?" Rebecca asked._

 _"I guess so…" Guy sweat dropped. "Are you okay Rebecca? That scrape looks kinda bad."_

 _"It's just a graze, that's all." Rebecca waved off. "Nothing a Vulnerary can't fix."_

 _"Oh, only you kids would understand how I feel_ _…_ _" Hiroji muttered, rubbing his cheek on his armor and helmet at the corner._

 _"Yep, he's sulking." Guy commented, his sweat drop remained._

 _"I just want my Tornador baaaaaaaaaaack!" He shouted._

* * *

"Bah! Dark already." Hector cursed, as we stumbled upon a nearby lake on the road. This made the whole caravan stop in its tracks too.

"We'll have to stop here for the night." Eliwood said. "And set out for Laus at first sign of light. Marcus, prepare the camp."

"Yes, my lord." Marcus nodded. "Alright everyone, let's set up camp!"

I managed to get up and out of the Tornador after resting up.

"Lad,are you sure you're up for it? I can tell even getting up still takes some effort." Dorcas said, concerned.

"I'll be fine, Dorcas…" I sighed. "This isn't my first rodeo."

"First what?" Dorcas looked at me, confused.

"Never mind…" I sighed again before walking to meet with Eliwood and Hector.

"Ha, ha! Take a look at this, everyone!" Hiroji exclaimed, presenting with a small device in his hand. "With this, I can pop out a large tent in an instant! Watch!"

He threw the said device and followed by putting some camping gear on top as well. Moments later, the tent actually started to form and it was standing proudly.

"Whoa…" Most of the group said impressed, even Hector.

"That's… pretty neat." Eliwood said, impressed. "With this, we could save time from setting up the camp."

"Yeah, I only made one for testing, but I didn't expect it actually worked on the first try." he sweat dropped.

"Any idea how to take it down before we head out again?" I asked him.

"That's… a work in progress." Hiroji sweat dropped larger. "Until then, gonna have to take it down manually."

"At least it's an improvement." Bartre commented. "But seriously, boy! Get a trunk!"

"NO!"

"Hehhhhhh… some things never change," I sighed.

"So this is Caelin. You think we ought to present ourselves to Lord Hausen?" Hector asked.

Wait what? We're in Caelin already? Then I can-

"We're simply passing through, so I don't see the need." Eliwood said.

"Darn…" I muttered.

"What's the matter, Kurogasa?" Eliwood asked.

"Got someone in mind?" Hector added.

"Yeah…" I said as I looked up at the night sky. "I wonder how Lyn's doing right now…"

"Lyn?" Hector raised his eyebrow.

"Lady Lyndis, Marquess Caelin's granddaughter." Eliwood pointed out.

"Oh, her. The missing heir who dealt with Lundgren last year. Didn't you have something to do with that Eliwood?"

"Mm." Eliwood nodded. "And Kurogasa as well."

"You?" Hector looked at me.

"Yeah, I've stuck with her since we first met."

"Is that so?" Hector said, having a grin on his face. "Tell me, kid! The granddaughter. Is she a beauty?"

"The most beautiful woman I've ever met…" I said, still looking at the night sky.

"Blunt, are we?" Hector noted. Looking at Eliwood, he teased. "Looks like we don't have time to see her, loverboy."

"Wait, what?" Eliwood got out, misunderstanding him, until he realized what he meant. "No! Hector, Lady Lyndis and I are… we're not…!

"You're not?" Hector looked at him. "Then, why are you getting so worked up?"

"Hector! Don't make me angry!" Eliwood scolded, as Hector let out a big laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha! You are so much fun to tease!" He laughed. Noticing my current mood, he asked, "And why are _you_ suddenly feeling tense? Jealous?"

"Because I know Eliwood and Lyn aren't like that." I said. "I'm in _love_ with Lyn."

"Yeah, I can tell you're being honest on that. But still, l don't trust you." Hector countered back. "I had a feeling you're still hiding something from me."

"Hiding?" Eliwood said, looking at me before back at his friend. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know something, Eliwood." Hector said, stern.

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"Come now, Eliwood! You've spent most of the day with him, from what Marcus told me!" Hector said. "There's something else he's hiding other than his hideous looking armor!"

Eliwood remained silent, looking at me with concern. "Should we tell him? About that female voice in your armor?"

"What?" Hector got out.

"Might as well since he's so damn persistent." I sighed irritably.

Just before I could try to explain to him–

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh? What was that? Did you hear something?" Hector asked.

"It was a scream. Someone's being attacked!" Eliwood assumed.

"Now? In the middle of the night?" I gritted.

"Apparently, there are bandits roaming around a lot during the night, especially on that small island over there." Oswin approached, pointing at the island from afar.

"Do we help?" Hector asked.

"Of course!" Eliwood said, now looking at Oswin. "Oswin, bring some men with us to save a man's life!"

"Yes, Lord Eliwood." Oswin nodded before heading towards the camp.

LINE BREAK

"Oh noooooo! Someone! Help!" a peddler shouted in panic as a few bandits held him down after chasing him for so long.

"Grrr! Stupid old fool! He's kept us running in circles for hours!" the bandit snarled tiredly.

"There he is." Eliwood said, as he, Hector, Marcus, Oswin, Lowen, Guy, Matthew, and I arrived at the said island, while the rest are waiting at the campsite.

"Hey wait, isn't that the man we ran into earlier today Kurogasa?" Eliwood asked.

"I can't see clearly. Let me change for a bit." I said, materializing Alter Ring on my waist. "Henshin!"

"Hen-what?" Guy blinked as I started my transformation. Soon enough, as soon as I achieve my Ground Form… "Whoa–"

"Shh!" Matthew clamped his mouth shut. "You want to alert those guys and get caught? We don't know their numbers yet!"

"S–Sorry!" Guy apologized. Looking at me, he said, "This is the first time I've seen a Sacaean change into that without warning."

"Well Kurogasa?" Eliwood asked.

Looking closer, I saw that… it _was_ the same man! "Yeah, that _is_ him. The guy that dropped the red gem."

"I see. He must have rushed getting here." Marcus assumed.

"Ahh!" the said peddler exclaimed, tripping over a small rock and got most of the merchandises in his bag to fly off from it. "My… my valuable merchandise!" he exclaimed, as some of the bandits picked it up. "What are you going to do?!"

"Hey, look at this. The old fool's wealthy." the leader smirked. He was a man in late 20's with brown hair,wearing a leather armor on his shoulder and chest over his turquoise shirt, with tan pants and brown boots.

"Huh huh huh. Our lucky day. Eh, Puzon?" one bandit chuckled.

"Let go! Let go! Will you let go!" the peddler demanded.

"What a racket! Puzon, can we get rid of this simpleton?" another bandit asked.

"I suppose so. There's no reason to let him live." Puzon shrugged before brandishing his sword, making the peddler sweat profusely.

"That's it…!" Hector hissed before coming out of his hiding.

"Hector, get back here!" I hissed back, but to no avail.

"Oh my! Eeeyaaaaahhh!" the peddler wailed, as the bandit leader Puzon was about to bring his sword down on him.

"Hold!" Hector exclaimed, getting Puzon's attention. "Release that man!" Hector called out as he arrived.

"What?" Puzon said confused, looking at him

"We're not after you, dullard. We want the old man and his goods." Hector threatened, resting his large axe on his shoulder. " If you value your life, you'll leave now." Hector said.

"What did you say?" Puzon asked again.

"You heard me."

"Who do you think you are? Do you think you can walk away with our spoils?!" Puzon snapped, triggering Hector's nerve.

"You half–wit! Do I look like a thief to you!?" Hector snapped.

"We'll not let our profit be snatched away so easily! Come! To me now! Hold nothing back! Kill 'em all!"

And like cockroaches, the bandits and Mercenaries started crawling out of the woodworks… oh, and some Archers too.

"Great! We're outnumbered!" Guy exclaimed.

"Not while I'm around." I said, getting Puzon's attention.

"You!" he exclaimed, pointing at me. "You're _it_ , aren't you?"

"It?" I blinked.

"The bug–eyed freak!"

"That's Agito to you!" I snapped.

"What kind of a _stupid_ name is that?!"

*POP!*

"See? Even they thought of it, too." Hector chuckled.

"Shut up!" I snapped before immediately charging in at Puzon.

"Kurogasa, control your anger!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Fire at will!" Puzon exclaimed, as arrows flew towards me. I quickly pressed the left solver button and took out the Storm Halberd to assume Storm Form and twirled it around so that the wind blew the arrows elsewhere.

"Wow… he can do that?!" Guy said, impressed.

"Yeah… still, I have no idea how he can carry such a heavy halberd in the first place…" Matthew commented, as Puzon retreated.

"Kill that bastard!" Puzon exclaimed. "And don't forget our hostage!"

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" the peddler exclaimed.

"Men, let's move out!" Eliwood commanded.

"Now, you're speaking my language!" Hector grinned, quickly moving forward.

"Oh, Lord Hector…" Oswin sighed, immediately following suit.

"He's always one for battle isn't he…" Marcus said.

"Yep, snappy as usual." Matthew shrugged, drawing out his daggers.

* * *

 _Back at the camp, Lowen was stirring his stew, taking a quick taste of the boiling stew. "Hm… just a bit more and it would all be done."_

 _"That's great!" Rebecca smiled. "And I didn't know you're good with knives, Sir Lowen."_

 _"Yes, skinning the rabbit you hunt is easy for me." Lowen said._

 _"Up to the point of not having a single piece of meat on it." she praised._

 _"Please, do not think highly of me. A hunt as small as that is all I can do." Lowen added._

 _"But you're so good at it. I can't even skin an animal that well whenever I hunt and I always leave meat all over the place. But you, you do it with such precision and skill!"_

 _"It is only my necessary skills for survival, Rebecca." Lowen assured her. "And to ensure Lord Eliwood would always have his fill full for another day's battle."_

 _"Ooooooooooh, where's the food? I'm hungry already!" Serra whined._

 _"Serra, you need to learn to be patient." Dorcas told her._

 _"But I haven't eaten in hours!"_

 _"There's no need for a fit." Dorcas sighed. "There were leftover stew from earlier noon and it is still warm."_

 _"No! I like my food fresh!" Serra huffed._

 _"Not to worry, the meal is about to be done soon." Lowen assured her. "But we must wait for Lord Eliwood and the rest to come first. And then, having a meal together."_

 _"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…" Serra pouted._

 _"Gee, what's with all of that ruckus there?" Hiroji popped his head out from the flaps of his mini Tornador. "Trying to work here!"_

 _"Shut up!" Serra snapped, throwing her staff at Hiroji's head._

 _"Ow!" Hiroji cried out as he was sent back flying into the mini Tornador._

 _"Such… accuracy." Rebecca said, weirded out._

 _"Where is Karla and Bartre?" Lowen asked._

* * *

 _Elsewhere, somewhere nearby…_

 _"Come on! Fight me, 'Nee–san'!" Bartre snapped._

 _"No." Karla denied. "And I don't allow you to call me such title. Only Kurogasa is worthy of calling me so."_

 _"Okay, that's it!" Bartre shouted before brandishing his axe. "I don't care if I'm disobeying orders! Were settling this one way or another! And this settles now!"_

 _"Tempting…" she muttered, still turning her back on him. "But do you think now is a perfect time?"_

 _"What are ya babbling about?" Bartre asked annoyed. "Raise your sword already!"_

 _"I'm afraid not." Karla replied calmly. "Have you forgotten? Lord Marcus and Lord Eliwood forbade us to fight amongst ourselves. Are you prepared to turn your back on your retainer?"_

 _"Gh!" Bartre flinched._

 _"Hmph… I thought so." Karla said before walking away towards the bonfire. "I have also made a promise to Kurogasa; worrying him no longer from our activity, Bartre. Good day."_

 _"Hey, get back here, 'Nee–san'!" he snapped, but she simply ignores her. "Grr! I'll wait for this battle to end, so you and I can go at it!"_

 _"As you wish_ _…_ _" she replied before she left completely._

* * *

"Aaaiiieeee!" the peddler cried, now clinging onto me for dear life.

"Uh… what are you doing?" I asked.

"You are Kurogasa, yes?" he asked, in which I nodded slightly. "Please, I, Merlinus, am but a humble and lowly merchant! Because of this, I know nothing of combat! Please you must protect me!" he added, as an arrow just flew above our head. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he shouted, clinging onto me making it harder for me to fight on the battlefield.

"Oi, first of all, get off me and second get a hold of yourself!" I snapped before I got him off.

"Crap!" Guy exclaimed, seeing his Killing Edge lose its durability. "My sword just snapped!"

"Oh, here!" Merlinus suddenly approached Guy, taking out one of his items and handed it to him. "Use this Killing Edge, young man!"

"Oh… thanks, I guess." Guy said, before heading off towards the next target.

"You're… handy." I said.

"I may not able to fight, but I can still provide all of you with supplies and weapons!" Merlinus explained.

"Huh… that's _definitely_ handy." I said. "Tell you what. When this battle is over, I can talk to my boss and put in a good word for ya that you can travel with us and manage our stuff."

"T–Truly? You would do such a favor for this humble merchant, stranger?" he asked.

"Sure. We have a lot of people in our group and there's so much we could carry." I said. "Especially a certain friend of mine who can't keep organized with his junk…"

* * *

 _"Achoo!" Hiroji sneezed._

 _"Ew! Gross!" Serra snapped._

 _"Hiroji, please be wary of your sneezing." Lowen said._

 _"Sorry… it's just… I think someone was talking about me."_

 _"…" Karla remained silent, eating her stew quietly._

 _"She's really… cool." Rebecca said, admiring Karla's impression._

* * *

"Lookie here, jewelry!" Matthew grinned, looting a dead corpse in front of him after the kill.

"Hey, hands off!" a bandit shouted, running towards him with his axe in tow.

"Sorry, finders keepers!" he grinned, drawing out his daggers once more.

"What is he made of? A fortress?!" a few bandits said in annoyance, as their axes couldn't penetrate through Oswin's thick defense and armor.

"You louts surely can't defeat me this way!" Oswin said before swinging his Steel Lance at the group, making them fly back with slashes on their bodies.

"Take this!" Eliwood shouted, as he pierced another bandit with his Rapier.

"For Pherae!" Marcus exclaimed, swinging his Steel Axe to cleave an Archer's head with ease.

"These bandits are nearly taken care of…" Eliwood commented.

"That's right. And Lord Hector is giving chase to that leader." Marcus said.

"Will you stop chasing me?!" Puzon exclaimed, still running.

"Until you and I clash swords!" Hector exclaimed.

"Fine!" Puzon snapped, turning around and drawing out his Steel Sword. "You want me, you got it! You've breathed your last!"

"Now we're talking!" Hector grinned, clashing his Beowulf onto the mercenary's Steel Sword.

"This guy is battle crazy…" I sweat dropped.

"It's not that, Kurogasa." Eliwood said, as Merlinus was currently treating Guy's wound with his Vulnerary. "He just can't stand those people who harm the weak. Despite his actions, his intentions are noble, Kurogasa."

"That's… gonna take some time for me to wrap my head around…" I grumbled.

"I'm certain you'll earn his trust." Eliwood assured. "Once he's taken a trust to someone, he'll trust you no matter what happens, just as he and I share a bond to one another."

"By a friendly rivalry?"

"Yes." Eliwood nodded. "Our two-monthly battle."

"So I got to battle him to earn his trust?"

"No. Not just battle." Eliwood shook his head. "Just tell him everything, and let him decide what to do after that."

"You know there's a reason why I can't exactly tell him about my inner voice just yet, right?"

"Yes, but the longer you hold it in, the more he will be suspicious of you." Eliwood pointed out. "I do not want a friend of mine, a tactician, being told off from Hector due to misunderstandings."

"I suppose I have no other choice now do I…" I sighed. "Well, thanks for the talk, Eliwood. Somehow, it kinda lifted my burden away."

"Think nothing of it." he replied. "A doubtful Tactician would only bring us to a disadvantage in battle."

"GAHHHHHHH!" Puzon yelled in pain after being slashed by Hector's axe.

"So, any last words before you meet your end?" Hector asked.

"Unbelievable…" he panted, clutching his chest. "I was helpless to stop them… I even lost to an axe wielder!"

"I guess that's all you can say." Hector shrugged before cleaving through the Mercenary's chest, embedding it deeply, killing the leader of the bandit.

"Crap! Our boss died!" one bandit exclaimed.

"Hm?" Oswin noticed a few of them backing off.

"They're retreating." Marcus commented.

"Blast! I won't forget this!" the bandit cursed us as the said group ran away from us, deep into the forest. "You thieves can't just invade our island and walk away!"

"I told you! We're not thieves!" Hector shouted.

"Let them go." I said. "We're done here anyways."

"And if they come back with authority?" Hector glared at me.

"Then you can kill them for all I care." I waved off. "Knowing you, I'm not stopping ya."

"But, are you alright?" Eliwood said.

"A little tired, but I'm good." Hector said, wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

"I've been saved!" Merlinus cheered, getting our attention.

"Are you unharmed?" Eliwood asked.

"Oh, he's definitely unharmed… kept clinging onto me for dear life..." I grumbled.

"I assure you, I have my reasons!" Merlinus defended himself. "But, if anything, aole, all thanks to all of you."

"I see." Eliwood said, as the group approached us. "I guess we can head back to the camp. Right, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Please, wait a moment!" Merlinus exclaimed, taking something from his bag and presented us with a small red gem. "A token of my thanks…"

"Do not worry yourself. We did nothing to merit reward." Eliwood politely declined

"That's right. We've no need of a peddler's junk." Hector scoffed, hitting on Merlinus' nerves.

"P–P–Peddler?!"

"Hector!"

"Dude, manners!" I told him.

"Oops!" Hector got out.

"Ahem! I am Merlinus! You'll find no other traveling merchant whose goods compare!" He declared. "Don't let your eyes fool you: I'm quite prosperous."

"Huh? You're a merchant? Books and knives and all that, eh?"

"Hector, your manners are terrible." Eliwood commented with a sweat drop, in which Hector replied back with a scoff. Turning back to the said merchant, he added, "Merlinus, please… pay no mind to what this oaf has to say."

"No, of course not. I wasn't concerned at… Ahem!" Merlinus cleared his throat. "By the way, you two obviously come from highborn houses. And this… man, here, with strange ability. Would you grant me the honor of your names?"

"I am Eliwood, son of the marquess of Pherae."

"I'm Hector. Marquess Ostia's brother."

"And I am Kurogasa, the rumored bug–eyed traveler those bandits pointed out. But you can call me Agito."

"Goodness! Ostia! Pherae! The greatest houses in all of Lycia!" he gasped.

"You know of them?" I asked.

"Of course! But more surprisingly, the rumored bug–eyed warrior as well!" Merlinus said. "It's no wonder why your armor brought some unfamiliarity to my eyes. Thinking of you as the rumored warrior is the last thing on my mind!"

"Uh… should I take that as a compliment or an insult…?" I blinked.

"Take it as a tease, instead." Matthew joked.

"But alas…" Merlinus continued, now looking at both noblemen before him. "To be saved by noblemen such as yourselves… it is an honor beyond words!"

"It's nice to be appreciated for a change." Hector smirked. "Lately, people just seem to want us dead."

"And keep mocking Kurogasa." Matthew chuckled, earning a glare from me as I reverted back to civilian mode.

"Watch it, Matthew." I threatened, cracking my knuckles.

"Yeesh, peeved much?"

"I can relate how Kurogasa feels…" Guy commented.

"Tell me, Merlinus, what are your plans?" Hector asked, getting back on track.

"Pardon? My plans, my lord? I had planned to travel Lycia selling my merchandise, but… your friend here, Kurogasa, was it? He said that I can travel with you to manage your items."

"Is this true?" Eliwood asked me.

"Yeah. We're most likely to get more people in our group and we can only carry so much." I said. "I don't think you have an objection to this, do you?"

"I don't know…" Hector looked at me. "I want to trust his words, but…"

"If Lord Eliwood trusts Kurogasa, then you shall hear no complaints from me." Marcus nodded. "Whatever decision you make, I shall follow."

"So will I." Oswin nodded.

"Fine." Hector added. "You're hired."

"Oh, splendid!" Merlinus said happily. "Do not worry! Managing merchandise is my specialty!"

"Are you sure?"

Eliwood asked."Quite sure, my lord." Merlinus nodded. "To be honest, I've dreamt of working for a noble house. To have my fondest wish granted in such a way… I cannot stem these tears of joy!" all of the sudden, he hugged me, Eliwood and Hector altogether, much to our surprise. "Oh, Kurogasa! Lord Hector! Lord Eliwood! Take me into your bosoms and keep me safe forever!"

"Okaaay, no need to get _too_ passionate! Get off!" I said weirded out.

"Uh… well met, Merlinus." Eliwood replied.

"We're counting on you! Now, I've got some things I want you to carry…" Hector said.

"Of course! Whatever you have, Merlinus will keep!" Merlinus chirped happily.

"Here, you might need this." I said, presenting the said arm band for Merlinus.

"What is this? And what is the insignia on it? A family heirloom?" Merlinus asked, taking it into his hands.

"Not really. But it's to show that you're one of us. After all, we don't want to accidentally kill you now did we?"

"O–Of course, you're right!" Merlinus nodded.

"Let's head back to the camp. I assumed Lowen is getting worried for you, Lord Eliwood." Marcus said.

"Yes, I can tell." Eliwood nodded.

* * *

"Hey, hands off the junk!" Hiroji snapped.

"How can you live with such clutter in this caravan?!" Merlinus argued. "How am I supposed to manage things with your junk all over the floor? What would happen if someone accidentally stepped on it and got temporarily crippled?!"

"It's their fault!"

"Then, I suggest you must get a trunk to store your items!"

"In your dreams, old man!"

"O–Old man?!" Merlinus snapped. "I am still in my late 20's! And what's this supposed to be?"

"It's my Rubick's Cube, so hands off the merchandise! I don't wanna get it destroyed again!"

"Yep. I got a feeling those two would argue." I chuckled.

"Kurogasa." Hector's voice got out, as I looked at him and noticed he crossed his arms.

"Geez, what now, Sir Paranoid…?" I deadpanned.

"Your explanation from earlier today." Hector said, still keeping his tone serious. "You still haven't told me about it and you gave me your word before we were rudely interrupted by that man's scream for help."

"Hehhhhhhhh… fine." I sighed. "Long story short, I got an inner voice in my head. She's been helping me throughout my journey and whenever I'm in a pinch, she would take over my body and I would gain access to Saint Form, a form of my armor that's very powerful but at the cost of myself being exhausted and fatigued. Plus, I won't be able to hear her for a few days."

Hector remained silent, taking everything into consideration. "Does anyone else know?"

"Serra, Matthew, Dorcas, and the rest of Lyndis' Legion." I said. "And of course, Eliwood and now you."

"And your fellow friends?"

"Hiroji and Nee–san? Not yet…"

"Why the secrecy? Scared things would get out of control that much?"

"To be honest, yeah." I said. "With Black Fang and everything else going on, along with the Overlord of Darkness going after me, I'd be stupid to announce it to the whole world."

"Hah, who's going to believe you? They would all think you're crazy… but not us." Hector said.

"Eh?

"If I know Eliwood, he can be a bit naive." Hector said. "But, once he has judged someone and gave his trust to them, he knows he could rely on them. For once, his naivety does play a good part."

"So… do you trust me?"

"For now." Hector noted. "I had a feeling there are still some things you're keeping to yourself, but for now, I'll let it slide." And with that, he stood up and walked away towards the bonfire, where Lowen is pleased with Eliwood eating his meal to full.

"Gee, thanks…" I muttered.

"A close shave, huh?" Matthew popped out of nowhere, scaring me as he's already inside Tornador.

"Do not do that!" I gritted. "I hate it when people sneak up on me like that."

"Just making sure." he grinned. "For a warrior who has the strength of the world in your hands, you sure are quick to panic."

"Whatever… what do you want anyways?"

"Nothing much. Just checking up on you." Matthew assured, getting off from Tornador. "I had a feeling Lord Hector would argue a bit with you. I'm just here to make sure he doesn't chop your head off or anything. Not that I don't trust you or anything, but… if Lyn finds out you're dead, she'd be sad."

"W–Why do you suddenly raise her name up?!" I blushed.

"Oh? Getting soft, are we?" he grinned cheekily.

"Geez… you're mean, you know that?" I grumbled before I took out the feathered necklace.

"That's the plus of being a sneaky spy." he grinned.

"Hey Matthew… do you think… I could head out on my own for a bit?"

"And get scolded by Marcus?" he got out. "Why the sudden idea?"

"It's…" I trailed off, looking at the necklace then looking towards the horizon where Castle Caelin might be.

"I don't know why you're clinging onto that necklace, and since you don't know anything about the Lorca's tradition, let's just say that I can't wait to see your face once you find out about it." he chuckled.

"…" I remained silent.

"Come now, that's not the Kurogasa I know. The one I know would always scowl at my remarks, rather than being silent. That's Karla's job." he teased.

"It's just… I was really hoping that I'd head out for Castle Caelin now…"

"As much as you want to, you can't… for now." Matthew told me. "Lord Eliwood needs your guidance. And you're our only hope to get out of this mess."

"I know but–"

"Look, all I'm saying is if you're lucky, we _might_ reach Lyn's home." Matthew said. "You're the tactician, right? Plan one route for us. Eliwood would follow your words anyways."

…

…

…

…

"Don't tell me you _just_ thought of it, Kurogasa…" Matthew got out.

"I'm… an idiot…" I grumbled.

"Well, you listened to my idea, I suggest you start brewing up some good plan and speech." Matthew said, deciding to join the group for dinner. Planning huh? I… never thought of it. Maybe I should give a good look on that map and discuss it with them. Still… this pain in my chest… it hurts so much that I can't see Lyn just yet… why? Why can't I see her again?

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Castle Caelin…_

 _"Lyndis?" an elderly voice called her name, as Lyn looked away from the window and noticing her grandfather approaching to her. "Why are you still up? It is getting late."_

 _"Forgive me, grandfather, I can't sleep." Lyndis smiled sadly._

 _"Is there something bothering you? Do you miss your home?"_

 _"I do, but… it's something else…"_

 _"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked._

 _"Yes…" Lyn nodded as she looked back out the window at the full moon. "It's been over a year since he left. And I… I just couldn't help but keep thinking of him."_

 _"Kurogasa, correct?" he added._

 _"Yes…" Lyn replied as she clutched her hand to her chest. "I don't know why but… for some reason, I feel he's close but… something is barring him from coming here."_

 _"I see." Marquess Caelin nodded, understanding his granddaughter's situation._

 _"And my heart aches badly… I don't know why…"_

 _"I know why, grandchild. You have helplessly fallen in love." he summed up. "Just like your mother was in love with your father once I judged him as a 'savage' man. You really do remind me Madelyn, child. But this time, I will not make the same mistake like last time."_

 _"Grandfather?"_

 _"Lyndis… whoever you want to be with, just remember I will always be happy for you." Marquess Caelin assured his granddaughter. "Even to your best friend you fondly speak off with your friends."_

 _"Grandfather…" Lyn muttered, hugging him caringly. "Thank you… I needed that."_

 _"Think nothing of it. You're the only family I have left and I want to make sure you'll always be happy."_

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3-X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Hector:** Look around… They truly are preparing for battle. Marquess Laus! What is he scheming?

 **Man #1:** Heh heh heh… Eliwood, I have always despised you. How I've longed to smash you and your pathetic morality into pieces! I've dreamed of this day, and here it is at last!

 **Erk:** Hm. We certainly could stand some assistance…

 **Woman #1:** Say… If it's not too much trouble, might I leave with you? I'm on a journey. Marquess Laus is barring my way, and… I'm trapped.

 **Hector:** Did you say… rebellion?

 **Eliwood:** Never! My father would never agree to such a thing!

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: False Friends**

* * *

 **Eliwood:** I'll find them all and prove my father's innocence!

* * *

 **TWF:** How cute. The two were thinking about one another~! :D

 **Fen:** Yeah, but Kuro has to wait longer… His heart will be aching badly til then…

 **TWF:** Poor dude, it's like in Awakening all over again! And Sacred Stones, too!

 **Fen:** Mhmm… dang it, he needs some relief!

 **TWF:** Yeah, like my eggnog! ***opens the lid and tries to drink it, but notices something wrong with it***

 **Fen:** What's up?

 **TWF:** My eggnog got expired. Oh well! * **throws it away and pulled out a new, fresh eggnog out of nowhere*** Good thing I kept spares in my _secret stash_ somewhere!

 **Fen:** I'm not gonna ask where… -_-; We'll see you next chapter guys.


	19. Chapter 14: False Friends

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang are back for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken

 **TWF: *still wearing Minion's working attire and goggles*** Oh, lookie here! A slingshot! * **picks it up***

 **Fen:** Uh… what are you doing with that?

 **TWF:** Oh, look! A furry red stone! ***picks it up and placed it at the slingshot***

 **Fen:** Don't even think about shooting that thing at me man. Hey, don't aim it at me!

 ***STREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!***

 **TWF:** Wait for it… wait for it~!

 **Fen:** Oi, oi, oi!

 ***WAPISH!***

 ***the red 'stone' morphed into an Angry Bird, launching itself onto Fen–kun's head.***

 **Fen:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 ***BONK!***

 **TWF:** Oh yeah, home run! :D

…

…

…

 **TWF:** Uh… dude? You okay?

 ***Fen–kun fainted on the spot, having swirly eyes***

 **TWF:** Uh… why don't you guys watch this chapter while I… ***takes out a marker*** … 'wake' him up?

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

That night, I really couldn't sleep.

I would toss and turn in the Tornador, trying to close my eyes and drift off, but every time I do, I see Lyn and I would wake up right after. I went out of the Torandor so I didn't wake up the others to get some fresh air. I walked for a moment before I stopped and such a large boulder as I looked up at the full moon. As I did, my mind showed the faint image of Lyn smiling.

"Lyn…" I muttered as I clenched onto the necklace. I want to see her so much. It's already been over a year since I've last seen her. A year since I've confessed my love to her. And now that we're in Caelin, my longing to reunite with her was stronger than ever. I'm this close. But now… my duties were barring me and I have to go in the opposite direction to Laus. My heart aches so much.

Why? Why can't I see her now? My heart can't bear the pain anymore, I… I needed to talk to someone, but…

Nee-san and Matthew are on duty tonight.

Serra's accompanying Rebecca in her tent.

Dorcas is probably tired after his shift earlier.

Hiroji's probably sleeping in his mini Tornador while sharing some sleeping space with Merlinus.

Then… who else can I talk to…?

 **"I sense your heart is filled with desire and doubts, child…"**

"!" I gasped slightly, surprised to hear her voice recovered back.

 **"Did I surprise you in any way?"** she asked, as she asked me within my mind instead of my glowing left eye, since she's still in recovery.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to hear you for another few days…" I got out.

 **"It is true, but your urgency seemed to have awakened my senses far quicker than I expected."** she explained. **"As you grow stronger as Agito, so does my recovery. And the very first thing I saw when I recovered is you are troubled in both mind and body."**

"I see…" I muttered.

 **"What troubles you?"** She asked.

I was silent for a bit as I clenched onto my chest. "I'm so close to reuniting with Lyn, but…"

 **"But your occupation barred you from doing so, correct?"**

"Yes…" I got out, as I bowed my head, the bangs of my hair covering my eyes as tears fell down. "It hurts so much… I'm so close yet so far… why?"

 **"That is the power of love, one of the greatest gifts bestowed upon men."** she replied kindly. **"While it has its beauty, even roses have their thorns. You have to take priority upon your occupation for the sake of others. You have made an oath to yourself that you would pursue strength throughout your journey, yes?"**

"I know, but… I want this pain to be gone…" I sobbed quietly. "Damn it, now I'm crying."

 **"It's alright to cry."** she assured me. **"You cried for the right reason, for your loved one. I, too, share your sentiment, child. Only those who cannot cry are blind by the world and greed. You are the symbol of humanity's hopes and dreams. Remember that."**

"…" I remained silent as tear kept falling. "You have every answer for everything, don't you?"

 **"Some, not many."** she corrected me. **"The rest of your answers would rely on your judgment. I am merely here to guide you, should you be lost."**

"…thanks." I said.

"Otouto?" I hear Nee–san's voice, quickly wiping my tears away. "Why are you alone on this boulder?"

"I…"

"Do you have recurring nightmares?" she asked sisterly, sitting next to me. "Your eyes are a bit red."

"I'm sorry…" I got out. "I was just… thinking about Lyn… We're so close to Caelin and yet… we have to turn the other way."

"…" she remained silent, listening to my complaint. "I cannot say anything to make things right, but all I can say is have faith."

"Have… faith?" I said, looking at her.

"Yes. Have faith in Mother Earth and Father Sky." she added. "If your intentions are pure, I'm certain they will guide you in the near future."

"Nee–san…" I whispered before she suddenly pulled me into a hug, leaning my head onto her chest.

"You're going to be alright…" she murmured. "Love can be a blessing in disguise, yes?"

"Yeah…"

Pulling my head back, she looked at me while wiping off my tears. "Come now, let us head back to bed. I have done my duty for tonight. I will accompany you, if you wish."

"…Please…?" I admitted shyly with a blush.

She didn't say anything but had a small smile on her face. "Of course."

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!)** ) The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back-to-back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back-to-back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3-X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashrate~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleied light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovred before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand-new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 14: False Friends

 _A droll merchant named Merlinus now joins Eliwood's group._

 _With Merlinus in tow, they set out for Laus the following day._

 _Laus is located in the heart of Lycia, a territory ruled by the power-hungry marquess of Laus, Lord Darin._

 _Preparations for the war of which the Pheraen magistrate spoke…_

 _The disappearance of Eliwood's father, Elbert… The death of Marquess Santaruz…_

 _Do these all revolve around Lord Darin?_

 _In Eliwood's heart, the need for truth is drowned in fear… A fear of what that truth may hold._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside Laus Castle, in the conference room, all was not well._

 _"Are you certain Erik? Pherae's heir is here?" A man gasped. He was a man in his 50's with short purple hair that was combed backwards and has purple eyes with a nose that was bulgy and pointy. He wore bulky yellow armor over his black long_ – _sleeved shirt with tan pants and brown boots._

 _"Yes, Father. We've just received word from our lookouts. He's still beyond that hill, but he'll be here before long." His son responded. He was a man in his early 20's with brown hair that was wavy and has black eyes. He wore maroon armor under his grey long_ – _sleeved shirt and wore maroon leg armor as well, over his tan pants and brown boots._

 _"Lord Ephidel, what is the meaning of this?" Darin demanded as he turned to the same cloaked man who killed Helman._

 _"Perhaps when they reached Santaruz Castle, Lord Helman was still clinging to life." Ephidel pondered._

 _"You can't be serious!" Darin said incredulously._

 _"He couldn't have lasted too long, but… maybe he told them something." Ephidel said._

 _"That's terrible! Our plan! It's all for naught, isn't it?" Darin said, feeling slightly panicked._

 _"No need to be so alarmed, my lord. Even if he told young Eliwood something of our schemes, Pherae no longer has any power." Ephidel said, coolly. "All Eliwood could do is perhaps inform Marquess Ostia."_

 _"Ostia?! That would be ruinous!" Darin said apalled. "Lord Uther may be young and new to the throne, but he's dangerous." He then slammed his fist on the table. "That addlepated Helman! He was a coward to the end! To betray us now, when we're so close… We only need a little more time to complete our plans for rebellion!"_

 _"Then before Marquess Ostia becomes aware of any of this, you would do well to stop them here." Ephidel suggested._

 _"Yes, you're right, of course. We do have a chance!" Darin stated. "They have to pass through Laus to get to Ostia. We can still silence them!"_

 _"They must not pass. No matter the cost."_

 _"Let us make haste." He then turned to a Soldier. "Call up our finest troops."_

 _"Yes sir!" the Soldier saluted before leaving the room._

 _"Father! Please, let me take the command." Erik offered._

 _"Can you succeed, my son?" Darin questioned._

 _"That clod Eliwood and I studied together in Ostia. He's a trusting fool." Erik scoffed. "If he sees me, he'll lower his guard. And when he does, we strike!"_

 _"I see."_

 _"I beg your pardon… but is this not too much for him? If, by strange chance, he fell, things could turn for the worse." Ephidel pointed out._

 _"No, I know I'm the lad's father, but Erik's quite clever, I tell you." Darin assured. "Snuffing Pherae's whelp will be no trouble at all." He then turned to his son. "It's settled! It's up to you now, Erik. Bring me the head of Pherae's darling son!"_

 _"Yes, Father! I will not fail you!" Erik said, before leaving the room as well._

* * *

We continued our journey for a few days and after a while, we decided to place our camp here and plan out our next move. With the motivation I received from my inner voice, and getting some good advice from surprisingly… Matthew, I guess I should do just that.

Matthew, giving advices… weird, to be honest.

"Kurogasa?" Eliwood's voice said, as he entered the war room. "Why are you still looking at a map?"

"I'm trying to think of a plan that's what." I said. I half-lied, actually. I'm also trying to figure out a path that _might_ lead us to Castle Caelin, too.

"I see." Eliwood said, approaching the table to look at the map as well. "So much soldiers."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I already sent Matthew ahead of time to get some info, and… I'm surprised by the number."

"Meaning, they're prepared for a battle." Hector's voice said, entering the war tent, surprising me. "What? Not expecting me, tactician?"

"Uh…" I blinked. "…no?"

"Figures." he scoffed before looking at the battle plan on the table. "As I expected. What is he scheming, that Marquess Laus…"

"That's what I'm trying to find out…" I said, still looking for more details. As one would say, the devils hides in the details… and fine print.

"You're all silent, Eliwood." Hector noticed. "You don't much look like you want to go to the castle."

"If we go and learn the truth, we may have to go to war." Eliwood said.

"That's fine with me!" Hector grinned, happily.

"You sure are a party pooper, Hector." I deadpanned.

"And you're the one to talk." Hector countered.

"I… I've no love for war. If I concentrate on the foe before me, I'm fine." Eliwood trailed off, looking at the map as he picked up the miniature pieces on the map. "If I picture families, innocents caught up in our foolish politics? If I imagine them… All I can do is pray for a way to solve things peacefully."

"Eliwood…" I muttered.

"You… really are something..." Hector added.

"Lord Eliwood!" Marcus said, as he came in the tent. "A knight has ridden forth from the castle."

"A lone knight?" Eliwood raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my lord. Our scouts say it's Marquess Laus's son, Erik. He is asking to see you."

"Erik?" he gasped.

"Gah. Why did it have to be that buffoon?" Hector growled annoyed.

"You know him?" I asked Eliwood.

"Yes. We were classmates in school." Eliwood explained.

"I hated that guy. I don't know why Eliwood would go fuzzy on him." Hector groaned.

"Hector, please." Eliwood reminded. Turning back to his retainer, he added, "I will see him. Bring him to the front of the camp."

"You do what you want, I'm leaving." Hector said, getting out of the tent. "I never could abide him. I'll go for a ride and survey our surroundings."

"Kurogasa, please look after Hector." Eliwood suggested. "I'm afraid he might do something out of hand again…"

"Right." I said, before going after him.

* * *

"Hector, wait up!" I exclaimed, rushing towards him as he gets up on his horse.

"What do you want, Kurogasa? Why don't you stick with Eliwood? You're his tactician." Hector barked.

"I'm everybody's tactician." I frowned. "It's my job to make sure everyone doesn't do something stupid. Especially, you."

"And I'm not." Hector glared at me. "Why can't you trust my instincts, for once?"

"I should ask you the same thing, when you distrusted me…" I crossed my arms.

"Because you kept hiding something from me." Hector noted.

"Then are you hiding something from _me_?" I asked rhetorically.

"I have nothing to hide." Hector said. "I've told you everything you want to know, and Eliwood even confirmed it as well. So, all I ask is, who's _actually_ hiding the truth?"

"I…" I trailed off, caught off guard from his words. Despite his brashful personality, he… actually made a point. He can be a no–nonsense type and an open book.

"Good day, Lord Hector. Kurogasa." Oswin said, getting our attention. "Is Lord Eliwood with you?"

"No. He's treating with Marquess Laus's son, Erik." Hector rolled his eyes.

"Is it wise for you to be away at this time?" Oswin said, now turning his attention on me. "And so as you?"

"Eliwood asked me to keep an eye on _this_ buffoon." I jabbed a thumb at Hector.

"Erik's a contemptuous peacock. He's intolerable. And he made a show of riding from the castle alone." Hector said. "Something feels odd."

"That is unusual." Oswin pondered a bit, thinking about it deeply. "I've been thinking, my lord…"

"What? You got something?" Hector asked.

"Laus is blessed with clear water and fertile ground. See the shade its tall trees and grasses cast?" he pointed out, as both of us looked at one side and noticed how fresh and green that tree was. And looking at my surroundings, I can see why he's suspicious about it. And not to mention the breeze in this forest is quite an ideal place for… "Ideal for hiding soldiers, don't you think?"

"Hey, you're right." I noticed.

"Oswin's always pointed out the obvious that not even you or I noticed." Hector said, pulling the reins of his horse. "I'm going to take a look around."

"Very good. Let's split up and double our ground." Oswin before leaving, but he paused again. "One more thing, my lord!"

"What is it?" hector asked, as he turned his horse around to stop.

"Do not let yourself be distracted. Keep your guard up."

"Ha ha ha. Yes, Mother. I will." Hector laughed sarcastically.

"Kurogasa, I entrust him in your care for now." Oswin reminded.

"Of course." I said before Oswin already took off, getting a head start. "Well, looks like I can go stealthy myself and go for bloodless kills again."

"Still doubting me?" he asked.

"Depends." I said, before I got on a horse as well. "Let's ride. Hyah!" I snapped the reins before my horse raced off.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, Eliwood meet up with a friend of his, in front of the camp, as Erik approached him on his mount. "Hello! It's been a long time, Eliwood!"_

 _"Erik… What is your business?" He frowned._

 _"My business? What do you mean? I heard my old friend was here in Laus. I merely thought I'd ride out to greet you!" Erik smirked._

 _"…" Eliwood remained suspicious, as Erik slowly approached him._

 _"So tell me, friend, what brings you to Laus?" Erik kept his facade up, as he asked him, "Are you… on your way to Ostia?"_

 _"Hm? Why would you think that?" Eliwood raised an eyebrow._

 _"Well, you were always such good friends with Hector. He and I never… got along very well." he commented. "For a noble, his behavior was crude, and his manner of speech… you would have thought him a peasant at first glance." after the insults, he looked back at Eilwood, asking, "You're still friends with Hector, aren't you? When did you see him last? How do you communicate?"_

 _"Erik… you're after something. What is it?" Eliwood frowned suspiciously._

 _"Pardon?" Erik asked innocently._

 _"Everywhere I look, Laus prepares for battle." Eliwood said. "What are you and your father planning? I will know the truth!"_

 _"Hm…" Erik scoffed, finally dropping the act. "I'd hoped to wait until you'd told me of Ostia. Of whether you've spoken with the marquess or not."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Eliwood asked confused._

 _"Heh heh heh… Eliwood, I have always despised you." Erik chuckled, dropping his whole facade and revealed the true face to Eliwood. "How I've longed to smash you and your pathetic morality into pieces! I've dreamed of this day, and here it is at last!"_

 _"Too bad you'll not live to see the end of it!"_

* * *

Moments before…

"Gah!" a few Soldiers dropped dead, as Hector and I managed to ambush a small group before they could even wield their weapons.

" _Now_ do you believe me?" he asked, as I am in my Flame Form.

"For now." I scoffed good–naturedly.

"So much for bloodless kill, huh?" Hector teased.

"You were the one charged in recklessly." I argued. "I would've gone with the bloodless kill, but no~ you wanna announce your name to the whole world and have them fear you before you kill them."

"I trust my instincts." Hector said. "Unlike you."

"That could only get you so far." I countered.

"I'd rather be the target than letting anyone else, Kurogasa." Hector said, now getting back up on his horse.

"Alright, your funeral." I shrugged before getting back on my horse too.

"We should go to that open field. I suspect Eliwood and that sly snake are meeting up."

"Right." I said, before we urged our horse to go. A few minutes later, we were just arriving. "There they are!"

"Yep, and just in the nick of time, too." Hector added, as I saw this Erik's face, revealing his true self.

"Hm…" Erik scoffed. "I'd hoped to wait until you'd told me of Ostia. Of whether you've spoken with the marquess or not."

"What are you talking about?" Eliwood asked confused.

"Heh heh heh… Eliwood, I have always despised you." Erik chuckled, dropping his whole facade and revealed the true face to Eliwood. "How I've longed to smash you and your pathetic morality into pieces! I've dreamed of this day, and here it is at last!"

"Too bad you'll not live to see the end of it!" Hector shouted.

"Hector!" Eliwood gasped. "Kurogasa, you too?"

"Y–You! Hector!" Erik gasped, surprised to see him. "You couldn't… have you spoken with Ostia already?"

"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't." Hector lied before turning to Eliwood. "This mongrel has troops lying in ambush all around us. Laus regulars, every one. We're in for a rough time."

"But don't worry, I'm here to help out with my strength." I said, as he seemed to noticed my armor.

"You… you're the rumored bug–eyed warrior!" Erik got out.

"That's Agito to you!" Honestly, why do they refer me as one, instead of Agito?!

"No matter!" Erik exclaimed. "Why do you help him? I hear you are a tactician for hire. Why not work for us? We'll provide you with–"

"Sorry. Not interested." I interrupted. "After what you did to Marquess Santaruz, I'm gonna enjoy beating the crap out of you and your old man! Same goes for the Black Fang!"

For a moment, Erik was silent… until a small chuckle escaped his mouth. "There's little point in fighting. You're trapped! My forces will overwhelm you, an unending torrent of soldiers! Laus's elite knights are at the ready as well." he taunted. "Not even this rumored warrior would handle the overwhelming number of my soldiers! How long do you think you can survive?"

"Craven cur!" Eliwood snapped.

"Farewell, Eliwood! Your head will belong to Laus!" Erik exclaimed, turning his horse back towards the castle.

"Eliwood, can I beat the crap out of him?" I asked, cracking my knuckles.

"I called first dibs, Kurogasa." Hector said.

"No…" Eliwood intervened. "If there's someone who would teach him a lesson… it shall be me."

"Are you sure, Eliwood?" I asked.

"Yes. And besides, we need him alive to tell us where my father went." Eliwood pointed out.

"Right. Extracting information." I nodded. "We should alert the group back at the camp. Oswin might be probably worried for you."

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny, Kurogasa."

* * *

 _"Hm. We certainly could stand some assistance…" A familiar purple haired prodigy of a mage pondered as he saw Laus soldiers fortifying their defenses._

 _"I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. If we disobey Marquess Laus, who knows what might happen to us?" A villager sighed._

 _"I understand. We'll seek our aid elsewhere." the mage nodded._

 _"You'll find the same answer everywhere you go. Eventually, you'll have to do as the marquess orders. You would do well to tell your employer the same thing." The villager advised._

 _"Hm. Good day to you." he nodded before leaving._ 'Where's Kurogasa when you need him?'

* * *

 _"Priscilla. Has your escort returned yet?" A village magistrate asked._

 _"No. He left yesterday in search of a way out of here… I just hope the soldiers of Laus haven't captured him." A woman sighed. She was about seventeen with red hair that fell to the bottom of her neck and green eyes, with a feather stuck on her left ear. She wore a green sleeveless shirt with a see_ – _through shoulder cape veil, while having white gloves that went up to almost her shoulder. She also wore a white skirt that fell to her knees and wore brown boots._

 _"His search for help must have been fruitless. Marquess Laus has ordered that no aid be given to you. There's really nothing that any of us can do." The village magistrate said. "I apologize, but…"_

 _"No, no. You could have turned me over to the marquess, and yet you continue to grant me asylum. I'm grateful for that." Priscilla waved. "Of course, if I simply went to the castle, this would all be over."_

 _"Don't fret over that. None of us are overly fond of the marquess." The village magistrate said. "He's always threatening us. He treats us like slaves. All of these war preparations? We want nothing to do with them. We may be divided into territories, but we're Lycians one and all. We may be invaded by another country one day, but why does he want to start a war here at home? None of us understand what he is doing."_

 _"Hmmmmmm…" Priscilla pondered._

* * *

"Hey, Kuro! You're here!" Hiroji exclaimed, getting our attention.

"Hiroji?" Eliwood said.

"What's wrong?" Hector asked.

"Some grandma wandered in our camp and is sitting in there like a boss!" Hiroji panicked.

…

…

…

…

"Huh?" We all tilted our heads.

"Why don't you go ahead and see for yourself! It's where Mr. Dandyman is at right now."

"Mr. Dandyman?" I asked again.

"I presume it must be Merlinus, Kurogasa." Eliwood got out.

"Huh… well Hiroji _was_ one for fancy names." I shrugged.

As we headed towards the said camp, I noticed Merlinus panicking a bit, as the rest of the group were standing outside of the said tent. "Oh, Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector! Sir Kurogasa!"

"Merlinus? What's wrong?" I asked.

"There is a woman who wants to meet the three of you inside!" Merlinus exclaimed.

"Uh… okay?" I got out, as the three of us looked at each other before we decided to head into the tent.

"Hee hee hee… a world of trouble you've landed yourself in, yes?" an old woman got out, as inside the camp, there's only a table with a glass orb, her stuff, I think and of course a bed roll as well. And she's sitting in the middle of the tent.

She was a small old lady in her 70's that was hunched over. She had long grey hair tied in ponytails while her skin had many wrinkles and has a dot on her forehead. She wore a midnight blue cloak and hood that was over her head and she wore midnight blue slippers.

"Um…" I got out, not sure how to handle this. "You… wanted to see us ma'am? Who–"

"All of you are quite in a pickle, yes?"

"Gah!" I exclaimed, suddenly surprised by her sudden speech.

"Look, old woman! Whoever you are, this place isn't for elderlies like you!" Hector scolded, but she remained calm. "This is going to be a bad place to stay if you plan on living."

"I want to see the one searching for his father. Marquess Pherae's son." she explained, much to his suprirse.

"Listen up, old woman! You're close to death as it is! Quit your yammering and move on!" Hector solded again.

*BONK!*

"Ow!"

"Hector, manners!" I scolded back.

Eliwood sensed the tension inside the room, as she approached her and bowed politely. "I am Eliwood. May I ask your name, milady?"

"Ho, ho, ho. What a polite young man." she laughed elderly. "I'm Hannah, a fortune–teller. I came here to help you."

"Can you tell me where my father's gone?"

"Oh heavens no… but… I can see other things… useful things. I can tell you what situations occurred within the battle field, and aiding you young'uns with predicting the enemies' patterns of attack. Things of that nature."

"I see…" Eliwood nodded.

"Don't tell me you believe any of this." Hector said in disbelief.

"I have no reason to believe or disbelieve in Hannah's powers." Eliwood got out. "But I'll not rule out anything if it helps me find my father."

"So, what do you see?" I asked.

"Pay up."

"Huh?" I got out.

"Pay up." she said. "I also need gold to make a living, if you must know, young'un." Hannah said. "But do not worry, it is not expensive. 50 gold coins should do."

"That's… actually quite reasonable…" I said. Handing out the gold to her, she began to close her eyes, and her fingers touched the orb.

"I see it now…" she said. "Yes… there are many, many soldiers that will overwhelm all of you, no matter what strength you muster."

"What?!"

"But…" she intercepted my shock. "I sense… an anomaly from afar. One that killed certain people for its own agenda."

"An anomaly?"

"A Lord…" she muttered, surprising me from her words. Wait, how did she know about that?!

"How did you–"

"You are Agito, correct?"

"?!" I gasped in surprise yet again.

"You are also on a mission: to vanquish these Lords from this world." she explained, shocking me more than it is. "Apparently, with this Lord rampaging over these men, there is a chance of victory in your grasp. Ah, what's this? There are a few people that require your assistance. One whom Agito knows from his past, currently aiding young and inexperienced healer."

"Someone from the past…?" I muttered. Could it be someone from Lyndis's Legion? Why does that sound… familiar?

"That is all I can explain to you young'uns." she said, opening her eyes once more. "I believe my advice would help?"

"Very much." Eliwood nodded.

"That was… actually helpful." Hector admitted. "I think."

"Come, Hector. Let us inform the rest." Eliwood said. Turning to me, he added. "We'll be waiting for you when you're ready, Kurogasa."

"Right." I nodded, as they started to head out. Just as I was about to leave the camp-

"You are yearning for someone."

"Huh?" I got out, looking at Hannah.

"The more you hold it in, the more clouded your judgment will be." she added. "Is that the reason why you continue to plan a route that would lead to your destined one?"

"I…" I trailed off, before looking down. "Yes…"

How can she think of something like that?

"In the near future…" she began. "You wish will come true."

"What… do you mean?"

"All you need… is patience." she added. "Love is a fickle thing, after all."

"I… see… thank you." I trailed off, bowing slightly.

"20 gold coins."

"Huh?"

"I'm charging you, of course… for such prediction."

I sweat dropped at that, before paying up.

"You have a great destiny to fulfill." she continued, putting away the coins. "And I expect it would be your hardest trial ever. Stay strong, and someday, you will bloom into a beautiful flower."

"You're… not going to charge me again, right?"

"Consider it as a foreshadowing, young'un." she added before heading out of the tent.

How… does she know about Agito and its limitless potential?

* * *

 _"How fare are the soldiers?" Erik asked, as he's stationed at the castle._

 _"All of them are well-equipped, milord!" the Soldier saluted._

 _"Good." he smirked. "Soon, your head is mine, Eliwood!"_

 _"Milord!" another soldier rushed into the field, getting his attention._

 _"What is it now?"_

 _"There's a rampaging monster decimating our main force!" the soldier exclaimed._

 _"What?!"_

 _"It's true! It's destroying our forces by unprecedented levels!" the soldier panicked. "They were all dead within honeycomb_ – _like holes in the ground!"_

 _"Grr..." Erik groaned. "Send more soldiers! Make sure that threat dies in pieces!"_

 _"Yes, sir!" the soldier saluted, quickly making haste._

 _"That bug_ – _eyed warrior must have made his move…" Erik assumed. "To think he would have such ability… his strength would do wonders for Father's ambitions and the Black Fang, as well. But to think Eliwood got him before me. That makes my blood boils even more!"_

* * *

After a quick packing **(and helping Hannah up into the mini Tornador)** of our gears and done with our lunch, I splitted the force into two, one group consisted of G3–X, Serra, Nee–san, Dorcas, Matthew, Lowen and Rebecca, going to the village up north where Hannah pointed out, and the other consists of myself, Eliwood, Hector, Guy, Oswin, and Bartre, going to the castle's direction, where Erik was waiting. Eliwood decided to have Marcus wait at the tent with Merlinus and Hannah, just in case they would try to attack us.

"Her advice does seemed useful, doesn't it?" Eliwood said.

"But that doesn't still help us with this huge number of soldiers coming at us." Hector added. "And where's this 'Lord' she spoke of? I don't see them!"

"We gotta be patient." I said.

"Well patience isn't exactly my virtue." Hector replied.

"Get used it, because right now, I'm trying to figure where it is."

"Hey, look over there!" Guy pointed out from afar, as we noticed the group of Soldiers re–routing and fighting at that small circle. "What's going on over there?"

"Hey, look at that!" Bartre exclaimed, seeing one soldier suddenly flying up high and the other got buried into the sand. "Whoever's helping us sure gave out a hand! Ba ha ha!"

"Oh, it flew, too." Oswin noticed, allowing me to see the one the Lord Hannah pointed out. It had a black humanoid body, with gold traces that resembled a bee's pattern on it, donning white furry cape and shoulder pads, and most importantly, having a stinger on its butt and a helmet that resembled a bee. On its hand, was a rapier known as Purgatorial Needle.

That's the Bee Lord!

"It's a Bee Lord." I said. "That must be the one Hannah was talking about."

"So _that's_ the thing you had to fight everyday?" Hector scoffed. "Looks weak."

"Hector, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Eliwood said, concerned. "I've faced one and apparently, not even my Rapier can break through its armor."

"Bah, I got this. What could probably go wrong?" Hector asked.

"You just invoked Murphy's Law…" I deadpanned with a facepalm.

"What's Murphy's Law?" Oswin asked.

"A universal law saying: anything that can go wrong, _will_ go wrong. Tempting fate is another way of doing it."

"You're such a worrywart!" Hector got out, resting his axe on his shoulders after getting off from his horse. "If none of you want to take it on, I will!"

"Lord Hector, wait!" Oswin exclaimed, also giving chase on the running Lord.

"Ugh… that idiot…" I grumbled.

"Worry not, Kurogasa." Eliwood comforted. "I believe you should help him."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I have a feeling Hiroji's group would come to my aid." Eliwood said, looking at me with a confident smile.

"Well, okay, if you say so. Just be careful." I said.

"Don't worry. I will." Eliwood assured before he departs with both Guy and Bartre in tow.

* * *

 _"Take this!" Erk shouted, casting a Thunder spell on a Soldier, electrocuting him to death. "There… that should do it."_

 _"Ohmigosh!" Serra squealed in delight, making Erk pale and turn to see Serra run towards him for a hug. "It's Erk! It's been_ so _long! What are you doing here?"_

 _"Oh… Serra. You're the_ last _person I wanted to see…" Erk groaned in dismay._ 'Why? WHY?! Why did she of all people have to show up?!' _He yelled wearily._

 _"Oh, that's so sweet! You wanted to see me again!" She perked up, as Erk gawked in silence, completely at a loss._

 _"Hey, I know! This is perfect." Serra perked up, holding his hand and started dragging him along with her. "Come with us and lend a hand, Erk."_

 _"I beg your pardon?" He got out._ 'NO! I'm not going to escort her again! No way!'

 _"Come on! I'll even introduce you to Lords Hector and Eliwood! I know you. You're probably just wandering about without work." Serra ranted off. "Oh, and Kuroagsa is with us too!"_

 _"Kurogasa? He's here, too?" Erk asked._ 'Oh thank goodness, someone decent for once!'

 _"Yep! C'mon! Let's get to it!" Serra exclaimed. "It'll be like old times!"_

 _"No, Serra. Not like old times, I'm afraid." Erk said. "I'm afraid I am gainfully employed. However…" he trailed off, pondering a bit. "If you're fighting Laus… this might work out_ after _all."_

 _"What are you babbling about? Make up your mind, will you?" Serra said a bit annoyed._

 _"My employer is hiding in a village south of here. If you'll help me protect her, I'll join up with you."_

 _"That's it? That's easy!"_

 _"Serra, you tend to exaggerate things…" he paled._

 _"Wow, didn't expect to meet you here of all places!"_

 _"Matthew? Dorcas?" Erk recognized._

 _"It's been a year since our last meeting, right?" Dorcas said._

 _"Yes. It has been." Erk nodded. "Where is Kurogasa?"_

 _"He's currently escorting Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood towards the castle." Dorcas explained._

 _"Then… who's that?" Erk pointed out._

 _"Merry Christmas, you filthy animal!" G3_ – _X exclaimed happily, swinging his jutte and sword down with ease. As he stood up, another Soldier tries to ambush him from behind, only to get shot in the head. "And a Happy New Year to_ you! _"_

 _"That's… Kurogasa's old friend." Matthew answered. "His name is Hiroji also known as Kamen Rider G3–X."_

 _"He's… unique…" Erk noticed, as G3–X continued to ramble random quotes, throwing the Soldiers in complete confusion before meeting their deaths._

 _"Yes… his character is… unique." Dorcas sighed._

 _"Hey, Karla! How are things on your end?" G3–X asked happily._

 _"Focus." she reminded, quickly slashing away another enemy with grace._

 _"Geez, Hiroji. I don't know why you're so happy about saying stuffs that doesn't even make any sense…" Rebecca said, after taking out a Mercenary from afar._

 _"Hey, at least my quotes threw them off guard, right?" G3–X got out._

 _"Right… whatever you say." Rebecca rolled her eyes._

 _"You guys, look! There's Lord Eliwood!" Lowen said, getting their attention._

 _"Lord Eliwood? Why is he with just Bartre and Guy? Where's Kurogasa, Lord Oswin and Lord Hector?" Matthew asked._

 _"Looks like he's busy with a Lord." Dorcas said._

 _"A Lord? Here?" Erk gasped._

 _"Yeah! That's why Kurogasa's on his way to take it out and probably save your employer!" Serra exclaimed._

 _"If that is the case, I shall join your cause." Erk said._

 _"Good to have you back, lad!" Matthew laughed, patting his back._

 _"Egh! Right…" Erk trailed off._

 _"And here, take this." Matthew said, handing him an Agito armband._

 _"What's this?"_

 _"Kurogasa made one for us. You'll know soon enough." Matthew explained._

 _"We must hurry!" Lowen exclaimed. "There's another group of soldiers heading towards him!"_

 _"Right!" they replied, other than Karla with a simple nod._

* * *

"ORYAH!" I shouted, as I was in Storm Form, flying with the Bee Lord, and trying to slash it down with the Storm Halberd while we were near the gates of a village.

 ** _"Agito! So nice to see you!"_** the Bee Lord exclaimed, as I was being careful with my steps on the ground. Why?

"Goodness, what happened to these men?!" Oswin said in disgust, seeing inside the honeycomb like traps, all of them dried up like a prune.

"Gaaah!" an enemy Soldier plunged down into the said honeycomb, into the said pit and ended up dead from the sharp spikes below it. As the spikes pierced through them, it started to suck the liquid out of him, turning him into dried prune.

"Ughhhh… I think I'm going to be ill…" Oswin said, trying not to puke.

"That's the worst way to die." Hector cringed.

 ** _"And you're next, non–Seedling!"_** it rampaged, now flying towards Hector with its rapier in hand.

"Hector! Look out!" I shouted.

"HaaaaaaAAAAAHHHH!" Hector let out a roar, swinging his large axe and then-

*SLASH!*

 ** _"GAAAAH!"_** it roared in pain, landing on the ground in pain.

"See? No harm done!" he boasted, feeling proud of that said attack. But then, something happened as the Bee Lord managed to stand up and… separate itself into many bees?!

"Like I said before: you just invoked Murphy's Law!" I shouted.

"How did that happen?" Hector gasped, as the bees are now flying towards the remaining enemy Soldiers.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" All of them screamed in fear, as the said bees went into their mouths and killed them from the inside.

"That's horrifying!" Oswin exclaimed.

"Darn that fiend! I never knew it could do that!" Hector gritted, as the said bees flew back out and reformed into one Lord.

 ** _"Ahh, much better!"_** the Bee Lord got out. **_"That wound was deep, but thanks to these humans, Seedlings or not, I have recovered my strength!"_**

"Gh!" I gritted my teeth, knowing this would be a hard battle for us to handle. "Kono yaroooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I yelled as I charged in at the Bee Lord.

 ** _"I don't think so!"_** The Bee Lord shouted before it flew up and… shot a laser from its stinger?!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled in pain as the laser and I was sent flying across before I crashed through the village gate and landed on my back on the ground.

"Oh my!" A woman gasped in surprise.

"Ow…" I groaned. Man, that's one laser shot...

"Are you… unharmed?" she asked, worried as she trotted her pony next to me.

"Yeah… I'll live." I replied, getting back up as Oswin threw the dead soldier's Javelins up at the Bee Lord, distracting it.

"I… do not understand what's going on, but…" she paused, carefully picking her next words. "Are you another messenger from the Marquess?"

"Huh? Messenger?" I said confused.

She nodded slightly. "Please, if you are, do not waste your time. No matter what his words are, I will not change my decision."

Oh, she must have thought Erik sent me to fetch her.

"No. I'm not a messenger of Marquess Laus. In fact… we're fighting him."

"I see." she said. "Forgive me for misjudging you as another messenger from Marquess Laus… it was my mistake."

"No it's okay." I said.

"I feel like I can trust you…" she said, which indicated my magnet began to work its gears again. "…may I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Will you allow me to follow you?" she asked. "I'm on a journey with my retainer but Marquess Laus barring my way, and… as a result, I'm trapped."

"Oh." I got out.

"Please, help me." she said, as she looked worried. "I do not know who else I could rely on since my retainer is also seeking assistance…"

"Your retainer? Who is this retainer of yours?"

"He is a young prodigy named Erk." she said, getting my attention.

"Erk?! He's here?" I gasped.

"Yes. For my safety, he told me to stay here, but seeing the condition outside of the village, I… I can't stand aside and let these people harmed by Marquess Laus' soldiers."

"I see. Well, in that case, I'll let you join." I nodded. "My name's Kurogasa. And yours?"

"I'm Priscilla." she smiled.

"Hey, if you're done wooing a girl over there, we still got some unfinished business!" Hector exclaimed.

"Hey! I got Lyn, so shut up about me wooing a girl!" I snapped before turning to Priscilla. "Sorry about that, he can be an idiot sometimes."

"I heard that!" Hector shouted.

"You were _supposed_ to!" I countered, only to hear the sound of laser shots around the area.

"They are in danger." she noticed. "Shall we aid your comrades?"

"Yes. Oh and take this." I said, giving her an Agito armband.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"It shows that you're one of us now." I smiled behind my helmet. "Now c'mon, let's help our friends."

* * *

 _Back at the trailer, while Hannah continued to monitor the sky for guidance, Marcus stood guard at the caravan, as Merlinus was-_

 _*SNOOOOORE!*_

 _-snoring away._

 _"Merlinus." Marcus said, getting the sleepy merchant's attention. "Stay on your guard. A momentary rest would bring death upon us."_

 _"Ahh! How embarrassing!" Merlinus gasped, quickly wiping off his drool. After that, he looked at the said Paladin and asked, "But, Sir Marcus, do you think the enemy will come this far…? I mean, we never do anything...we just sit here and wait…"_

 _"No, no, this too is a very important duty…" Marcus assured him. "Protecting the line of supply is of vital importance…"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes." Marcus nodded. "Without weapons and potions, the battle cannot go on."_

 _"Well… I suppose not…" he said, before his eyes were getting again. "But, you know… what can I… do…" He got out. "Snoooore…"_

 _"MERLINUS!"_

 _"GAH! I'm awake! I'm awake! I'm awake!"_

 _"Hm…" Hannah got out, seeing the battlefield. "…an unexpected situation will happen for our enemy…"_

* * *

 _"Blast! They're stronger than I had supposed!" Erik cursed, as he witnessed something that he didn't expect_

 _Many Soldiers died by Rebecca's arrows._

 _Lots of single hole shots were on their helmets, courtesy of G3–X's headshots._

 _And most importantly, after delivering the crushing thunder on them courtesy of Erk, Matthew delivered the killing blow with his daggers._

 _"To the castle! I want all the reinforcements available, and I want them now!" Erik ordered, panicked after seeing Karla dealing the heavy armored unit with ease._

 _"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted before running towards the castle._

 _"Damn you, Eliwood! With that bug–eyed warrior's assistance, nothing is possible for him!" Erik growled._

* * *

 _A few minutes later, the soldier arrived. "Lord Erik is struggling! He requests reinforcements!"_

 _"Ready the men." Darin ordered._

 _"Unbelievable…" Ephidel suddenly muttered, seeing the battlefield through an open window. He saw lots of corpses on the battlefield, defeated by Agito's group, alongside Eliwood and his comrades. "These numbers cannot stop them."_

 _"Ephidel?" Darin asked, seeing Ephidel was about to leave him alone. "W–Where are you going?"_

 _"It seems that conquering Lycia might have been too much to ask of you after all." he commented cryptically. "I must inform my master. The Black Fang will be leaving at once."_

 _"No!" Darin begged, holding onto his cloak. "You… You can't abandon us! Not at this stage!"_

 _Ephidel simply shrugged off Darin's hold on his cloak. Looking at the worried Marquess, he asked, "Who was it that said Ostia mustn't learn of our plans? Wasn't it you, Lord Darin? The marquess of Laus himself?"_

 _"Y–Yes, it was. There's no turning back for me. Not now!" he admitted, now kneeling on his knees, begging him. "P–P–Please! One more… Give me one more chance. I assure you, I will not disappoint Lord Nergal!"_

 _There was a moment of silence, as Darin's sweat trickles down from his forehead. Eventually, Ephidel emotionlessly replied, "Very well… assemble your men. We will regroup elsewhere."_

 _"Eh? You can't mean…" he trailed off, noticing something is off. "My son… my home… am I to abandon them?"_

 _"Would you fall in disgrace along with your son?" Ephidel asked coldly. "Our master, Lord Nergal, is offering you the throne of all Lycia… surely a few sacrifices are not too much to ask?"_

 _Darin was shocked, as Ephidel brought back Darin's original goal. Greed consumed the Marquess' judgment, saying, "Yes… you're right. My destiny is greater than this. I was born to be king of Lycia."_

 _"As I thought. And as for an heir? You're still young, my lord. You will have time." Ephidel assured. "You must not let a moment's sentimentality cloud your judgment." Darin remained silent at that. "Now then, assemble your troops and retreat. I have some business to take care of." He said looking out the window to see a familiar warrior of light. "It seems he has not heeded my warning."_

* * *

 _"Where are my reinforcements?! Why haven't they come?!" Erik gritted impatiently. "I've no choice. I must attack! You! To the castle! Find more men!"_

 _"Yes, my lord!" the soldier saluted before running off._

 _"Erik!" Eliwood exclaimed, entering the castle area. "Please, stop this madness! I do not want to inflict harm on my fellow classmate!"_

 _Erik turned his horse around to see Eliwood. "You sentimental fool! You think we're still in school?" Erik snapped. "Well, let me give you an education! First, you will fall, and then Hector. Pherae and Ostia will be crushed beneath my boot! Soon, all of Lycia will be under our control!"_

 _"What utter nonsense that guy is!" Bartre snapped, entering the fray._

 _"His mind is now clouded with greed." Dorcas said._

 _"Though he looks cute, seeing him like this makes me wanna barf!" Serra exclaimed._

 _"Really, Serra?" Erk deadpanned with a sweat drop._

 _"Enemy approaches…" Karla said, as a few more reinforcements entered the fray._

 _"These guys are just too stubborn to give up!" Guy complained._

 _"For the sake of the Marquess, they are willing to go all the way." Matthew commented._

 _"Do not worry, Lord Eliwood. We'll make sure none of them interfere your bout with Erik." Lowen assured him._

 _"Yeah, cause Rebecca and I can take down those archers up there!" G3–X assured, as both he and Rebecca shot down another Archer from afar together._

 _"Come, Eliwood! Let's see how you handle yourself in a duel!" Erik challenged._

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Hector shouted as he jumped up high to swing his axe down onto the Bee Lord.

 ** _"Grrr! You are a nuisance!"_** the Bee Lord hissed in pain. **_"Fine, have it your way! Die, fool!"_** it growled, now changing itself into lots of bees.

"Not this again!" Oswin cursed.

"Please… allow me." Priscilla said, choosing another staff from her satchel. As soon as she raised it up, a rather large barrier surrounded us, repelling the bees from getting through us.

"Whoa…" I said impressed.

"A Barrier staff… excellent work, milady!" Oswin praised as the bees reformed into one.

"A Troubadour." I said, looking at Priscilla. "Similar to a Cleric and Monk, but on horses to travel. Instead of a Light tome, she would use Anima tome, after she's been promoted."

"Yes." she nodded, lowering her barrier down. "That is correct, Kurogasa."

"Do you have anything to fight that bee from stinging and eating us from the inside?" Hector asked me.

"Hey, inner me? Got any ideas?" I asked.

"Inner… you?" Priscilla asked, confused by my sudden words.

 **"A vortex of flames would do fine."** she suggested. **"One that it cannot escape once it is trapped inside and the flames will ensure it would not escape from it. A single bee alone would be more than enough to revive itself, considering these husks on these honeycomb burials on the ground."**

"Yosh… let's do this then!" I said, before I placed the Storm Halberd away in the Alter Ring and pressed the right solver button, taking the Flame Saber out to assume Flame Form.

 ** _"Hah! Whatever you're going to do, it won't work!"_** it hissed at me. **_"Even if there's only one of me, I shall revive without hesitation!"_**

"You sure about that?" I smirked. Turning my attention to a Troubadour, I asked, "Say, Priscilla?"

"Yes?"

"Can your Barrier Staff be applied on others, other than our surroundings?" I asked.

"It is possible." she said. "Why do you ask, Kurogasa?"

"Were going to trap that bug. With me in it."

"What are you planning, Kurogasa?" Oswin asked, as I charged in without hesitation. "Kurogasa!"

"That blasted fool! What does he think he's doing?!" Hector cursed.

"You're ready to die! Fine! Have at thee!" the Bee Lord exclaimed, flying downwards while thrusting its rapier at me.

"Priscilla now!" I shouted.

"By my call, cast a spell to protect the innocents! Barrier!" she casted, now trapping both the Bee Lord and myself in it.

"What are you doing?" the Bee Lord asked, as the horns on my sword and helmet splits into six

"Roasting you with my courage, that's what!" I shouted before I send a wave of fire towards Bee Lord trapping it in a vortex.

"Gh! Such intense heat!" Hector covered his eyes, as the flames are swirling inside the barrier.

"I didn't know his flames would be able to do that..." Oswin noticed.

 ** _"EYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_** The Bee Lord screamed in pain as the halo appeared on its head. Seeing that it's going to be dead soon, it immediately dispersed into small cluster of bees, trying to embedded itself into one of the husks on the ground below us.

"Not gonna happen!" I exclaimed, now swinging my blazing Flame Sword onto the ground, burning it, as those small clusters of bees being unable to approach it.

 ** _"GAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_** all of them screamed in pain. Then–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

–the barrier shattered away, allowing the explosion to happen without holding back. And soon enough, the honeycomb–like traps disappeared, leaving only the husks of the remains on the battlefield.

"Such… power." Oswin said in awe.

"Did you get rid of it?" Hector asked, approaching at my direction.

"Phweeee…" I sighed in relief as I turned around. "Yeah… we're good."

"Good." Hector said, walking towards the castle. "Signal the flame to Marcus. He's waiting for us for quite a while now."

"Right." I said. But before anything else can happen, a magic seal appeared below me. "Shoot! Not again!"

"What?" Oswin got out, before I got teleported, again.

"Kurogasa!" Hector exclaimed. "Blast, where did that man go?!"

* * *

"Gaaah!" I exclaimed, landing on my butt. And where am I? Wait… why am I at this small island in the middle of the lake here?

"You are quite persistent." a dissatisfied tone said, looking at me. "Do you wish to go against my Master's warning?"

"You!" I exclaimed.

"I have warned you and asked you to break your alliance with Eliwood, and yet you disobeyed."

"Because who's stupid enough to follow your master's orders?!"

"How dare you make a mockery of Master Nergal!" He snapped, as he suddenly teleported in front of me, much to my surprise. "He is all great, all–knowing! He will bring this world to perfection!"

"And that's all the more reason why I should stop– GAAH!" I exclaimed, tumbling down from his sudden blast at close range.

"So you fail to see reason." He said as I stumbled back up. "Very well then. I suppose I have to be more forceful. I, Ephidel, shall have the pleasure of disposing you."

"Gh…!" I gritted.

Something tells me this isn't going to be pretty for me.

* * *

 _"One for you!" G3–X said, shooting down another Soldier heading his way. "And one for you!"_

 _"You sure have it easy, huh?" Rebecca noticed._

 _"All part of the job."_

 _"Please, Erik! Stop this madness!" Eliwood exclaimed, avoiding Erik's constant attacks._

 _"You two have always garnered all the attention! In the classroom… on the training grounds… Everything and everywhere!"_

 _"Don't leave me with no other choice!" Eliwood told him, as he got into his stance. "I don't. want to hurt you!"_

 _"It's too late, Eliwood!" Erik exclaimed, charging forward on his horse. "If you don't want to, then die!"_

 _"How about you stay where you are?!"_

 _"Wha– gah!" Erik winced in pain, as Hector's large axe embedded onto his shield. This caused the Cavalier to land on his back, wincing in pain._

 _"Hector!" Eliwood exclaimed. "Oswin!"_

 _"Lord Eliwood!" Oswin approached him. "Are you unharmed?"_

 _"Yes… I'm fine." Eliwood nodded._

 _"The caravan would arrive here soon." Oswin said. "But other than that, there's another problem."_

 _"What is it?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Unhand me!" Erik demanded, as he was laid on his stomach, while G3–X sat on his back and tied Erik's hands._

 _"Nope. No can do! You're our prisoner now!" G3–X said happily. "You have the right to remain silent. You give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."_

 _"Grr!" he growled angrily._

 _"Lady Priscilla!" Erk noticed the Troubadour's appearance. Quickly approaching her, he asked, "Are you well?"_

 _"I should be asking you that, Erk." she replied "Have you been wounded?"_

 _"I'm fine. Listen, my lady. I've found some friends who will help us."_

 _"I know." she nodded, showing him the Agito armband. "They already helped us."_

 _Erk let out a sigh of relief, knowing she's alright. "Then, Lady Priscilla. I suggest we should travel with them. Traveling with them seems to be the safest way for us to continue your search for your family."_

 _"Erk!" Priscilla exclaimed, being sensitive._

 _"Oh, my apologies. This isn't the place to discuss such things."_

 _"I'm sorry, but…" she apologized, saddened._

 _"Lady Priscilla, my teacher entrusted you to my care." Erk assured her. "Until you have reached your goal, I will not leave your side."_

 _"Thank you, Erk." she thanked._

 _"Hey, where's Kurogasa?" Serra approached the two._

 _"He's not with you?" Karla asked._

 _"That is the problem. He was suddenly transported elsewhere." Oswin grimaced._

 _"Where?" Erk asked._

 _"To a small island, in the middle of the lake." Hannah approaches to the said group, getting their attention. "Not far from this castle, there is a small island. That's where my fortune leads me."_

 _"What?! You're saying Kuro's in trouble?!" G3–X heard, approaching the said group while Hector and Eliwood are handling Erik. "Get me there! Now!"_

 _"Very well." Hannah said, pointing at the said direction. "Just straight on this path. You cannot miss it with explosions from afar._

 _"Right!" G3–X nodded, quickly heading towards the mini Tornador._

 _"I'm coming with you!" Serra exclaimed._

 _"…" Karla remained silent, immediately following suit._

 _"Lady Priscilla, please stay here." Erk urged._

 _"I understand." Priscilla nodded, as Erk quickly followed the small group._

 _Meanwhile, Hector had a good time dealing with Erik, while Eliwood remained concerned. "Come on, Erik! Get up!"_

 _"You… You peasants…" Erik cursed, being forcefully got up and shoved to the castle walls. You can't treat a proper noble like this!"_

 _"It's too late for niceties! Be thankful you're still breathing!"_

 _"Hey, there's no one in the castle while I got the goods." Matthew approached with his goodie bag, much to Erik's surprise._

 _"Erik, you must tell me. Where is your father? Matthew has searched the entire castle, and there's no one there." Eliwood said worriedly._

 _"D–Don't be ridiculous! My father would not abandon…" Erik exclaimed, before he realized something was off. "No! He'd never… Ephidel…"_

 _"Ephidel? Who's that?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Speak, cur! Do you want to die here?" Hector threatened, holding his axe to his throat._

 _"Ah!" Erik panicked._

 _"Hector!" Eliwood stopped his friend from doing so. Turning his attention back to the Marquess' son, he asked, "Erik… please. You must tell us everything you know. I… I just want to know where my father is."_

 _Erik was silent for a moment longer before he talked."…Ephidel… He appeared at the castle one year ago. He came… and my father changed." he confessed. "Ostia's position had always bothered my father… He felt Laus deserved to rule all of Lycia. But he'd never gone so far as to speak of rebellion."_

 _Hector and Eliwood looked surprised. "Did you say… rebellion?" the former asked._

 _"Ephidel had something…" Erik continued. "With it, he convinced my father to set this plan in motion. My father then sent envoys to several other marquesses. Marquess Pherae, he had approved of the idea."_

 _"What?" Hector gasped._

 _"Never! My father would never agree to such a thing!" Eliwood denied._

 _"Believe or disbelieve. That is your choice." Erik confirmed it. "First was Marquess Santaruz. Then Marquess Pherae's reply arrived. Marquess Pherae visited here six months ago to seal his approval."_

"That's not… possible…" Eliwood gasped stunned.

 _"My father and yours argued vehemently that day." Eril said. "Marquess Pherae always distrusted Ephidel. He tried to convince my father to send Ephidel and the Black Fang assassins out of Lycia. My father would not be persuaded, and Marquess Pherae left the castle." He then chuckled bitterly. "As you know, he then disappeared. I doubt he's still alive."_

 _"No!"_

 _"Shut your mouth!" Hector snapped._

 _"Eliwood said he wanted to hear everything." Erik reminded Hector, in serious tone. "My father… He is but Ephidel's puppet. He'll listen to anything that villain says. Even watch his own son… die…" Erik trailed off. "Those are the sort of people you're dealing with. Marquess Pherae betrayed them. They would not let him live! Ha ha… ha ha ha ha ha ha…"_

 _"Such madness..." Marcus got out._

 _"Ah…" Eliwood stepped back a few steps before turning around to run off._

 _"Wait! Eliwood!" Hector shouted, but to no avail. He then turned back to Erik. "Oswin, take this fool to the dungeon and let him rot."_

 _"At once." Oswin nodded._

* * *

"Damn it…" I panted heavily, as my armor trailed smoke, courtesy of that Ephidel's high level magic. I am already in my Trinity Form, and even with that, his sudden burst of attack from out of nowhere continued to catch me off guard.

"Is that all you got, Agito? I told you that you were no match for me."

He's too strong for me to handle on my own. I looked on the Wiseman's Monolith on my chest, thinking if I should use it against him. But, I can't… not now. She just recently recovered while remained in my mind and I'm already fatigued from battling the Bee Lord earlier. Would I risk it again with my life on the line?

"You are out of options to fight me now, correct?" Ephidel said, as another dome of magic appeared beside me. "Then, it's time for you to die."

"Gh…!" I gritted. Just… how strong is this Sage?!

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BUDDY!"

*BANG!*

"…?" Ephidel remained emotionless, seeing his tome being shot away, courtesy of G3-X's snipe shot using his Scorpion.

"Kurogasa!" Serra exclaimed from afar, as I noticed she, G3–X, Erk and Nee–san on that boat, heading towards us.

"It would seem you have reinforcements." Ephidel said, calmly picking up his tome on the ground as my sworn sisters and friends got on shore. I immediately cancelled my transformation and fell but not before Nee–san caught me.

"Are you alright, otouto?" Nee–san asked, looking at me in her arms.

"I'm fine… now that you're here." I panted heavily.

"That's a lot of wounds on you." Serra noticed the burns and tears on my clothes. "Stay still. Let your big sister heal you up!"

"Kurogasa… we meet again." Erk introduced himself once again, having a small smile on his face.

"Erk… you're here…" I got out, as Serra continued to heal me. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"Likewise." Erk nodded. "To think you're the one that caused this sort of chaos and rumors spreading across the land in Lord Eliwood's group. Heh, it's you all along, isn't it, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah… that's me alright." I chuckled weakly.

"Stay _right_ there!" G3–X exclaimed, pointing his Scorpion at Ephidel's direction.

"…you are the other bug–eyed warrior." he said, now looking at the label on his chest. "G… 3… X."

"That's right! And you better remember it!"

*BANG!*

"What?! He disappeared?!" G3–X gasped.

 _"I shall go. I have other plans to take care of."_ Ephidel's voice echoed in our surroundings. _"Warn your friend to not interfere with my master's plan or it would be the end of his life."_

"You bastard… what are you going to do to Nils and Ninian?!" I shouted.

There was total silence, as Ephidel's voice was no longer heard.

"Dang it!" I cursed.

"Hey, stay still!" Serra scolded me. "I can't focus if you keep moving around!"

"Sorry…" I muttered.

"Kurogasa… what do you mean when you asked that man about Nils and Ninian?" Erk asked.

"Long story." I mumbled, as my eyes are getting heavier and heavier.

"Rest." Nee–san said. "You have taken much damage from that battle."

"Sorry… about this…" I muttered before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _"Eliwood…" Hector said, as Eliwood stood next to the lake near the castle._

 _"My father is alive… and… I cannot believe he supports… rebellion." he muttered, clenching his fist tightly. "There must be… there has to be a reason…"_

 _"I know. I don't believe any of this for an instant." Hector agreed. "My brother trusted Marquess Pherae more than anyone. First, we'll find your father and uncover the truth. We'll talk to my brother after that."_

 _"Hector, I'm sorry…" Eliwood apologized, turning his attention to his friend._

 _"Don't look like that." Hector added, patting his hand on his shoulder. "Your father is surely alive. Right?"_

 _"Yes, of course…" Eliwood nodded slightly. Looking back at the horizon, he continued, "Marquess Laus… Black Fang assassins… now this mysterious Ephidel… I'll find them all and prove my father's innocence!"_

 _"We'll get to the bottom of this together with Kurogasa." Hector assured. "Mark my words."_

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3-X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Kurogasa** : Dang it, that dream again…

 **Oswin:** Lord Hector! We're under attack!

 **Hector:** He came back for the castle?

 **Man #1** : I've secured a retreat path, as Commander Eubans ordered.

 **El of the Wind:** I want to play a game, Agito.

 **Lyn:** Grandfather, I'm not leaving behind!

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Talons Alight**

* * *

 **Hausen:** Go, child! Leave me be!

* * *

 **Fen:** Ow… what happened…? ***slowly gets up***

 **TWF:** Oh, dude! You're awake! ***holding a plastic Naginata in my hand*** How's your sleep?

 **Fen:** Why the heck did ya sling an Angry Bird at me?

 **TWF:** No time! ***shoves the plastic Naginata onto Fen-kun*** You got a show to run!

 **Fen:** Ow, what the heck?!

 **TWF: *quickly reveals the curtain, as Fen-kun noticed the audience were consists of… Angry Birds?*** Quickly, do a Kabuki dance!

 **Fen:** Huh?

 **TWF:** Do it!

 **Fen:** Uh okay? ***does an awkward kabuki dance***

 ***the Angry Birds are not satisfied, as a few of them are about to explode from their seats***

 **Fen:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fang, get us out of here!

 ***outlines of where Fang once stood, blinking a few times.***

 **Fen:** Damn it Fang!

 ***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***


	20. Chapter 15: Talons Alight

**Fen:** Hey guys and gals! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF: *wearing a tuxedo, a fake Victorian wig and a baton***

 **Fen:** What's he up to now?

 **TWF:** Oh, Fen-kun! Today, I'll be leading the orchestra! :D

 ***looking around and Fen only sees a radio in front of Fang***

 **Fen:** Orchestra? You got a radio for an orchestra… -_-

 **TWF:** Hey! It's better than nothing! Besides… ***mumbling*** We don't have the budget to hire one for the FanFiction world...

Fen: Well… I… guess you have a point there… but still what in the world are you gonna play?

 **TWF: *hitting Fen-kun's head with the baton***

 **Fen:** OW!

 **TWF:** Is it rude to ask of a conductor to play a masterpiece, peon? ***suddenly gets into character***

 **Fen:** …

 **TWF:** Well now! The orchestra is now in session!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _Where am I? Am I in my dream again? If it is, maybe she can hear me. Hey, inner me! Can you hear me?_

…

…

…

 _Huh… that's weird. Usually, she would say something right back by now._

 _With that in mind, I started walking in the darkness blindly, not knowing where I should go. And after walking aimlessly, for what seemed like forever, I noticed a figure lying on the ground motionless, getting my attention._

 _"Hey!" I shouted before running towards the figure. "Are you alrig–" I froze when I said who the figure was. "Nee–sa–?!" I gasped, as she already died while I held her in my arms and blood trickled down from her mouth. Her wound on her chest was wide open and her heart has been eaten in half?!_

 _Why is this nightmare suddenly resurfacing again?!_

 _"No… no, not again!" I said in horror as I backed off from her. "Uhowa!" I exclaimed, stumbling on my butt and noticed someone I just tripped. It was Serra and she… is also in the same condition!?_

 _"Serra! No!" I cried out before I backed off again and ran away. I wanna get out of this dream! Come on wake up! WAKE UP!_

 _"Ooft!" I startled, bumping onto something. As I recovered, my face becoming more and more paled, seeing many of my comrades that I recognized had their hands tied up with a rope in the air and their body was… was…_

 _ ***BLERRRGGH!***_

… _so gruesome, I can't hold my stomach any longer._

 _I then looked around and saw another figure. Their hands were tied up too, in the air. But this one was…_

 _"LYN!" I shouted, running over to her._

 **"Not a move."** _a voice echoed, freezing my steps on the spot._

 _"Gh!" I gritted, as my feet suddenly froze, not wanting to move again._

 **"This woman… is someone who is precious to you…"** _the voice got out, which turned out to be… Overlord of Darkness?!_

 _"You leave her alone!" I shouted._

 **"Oh but I can't. She has a Seed of Agito in her. We can't have that now can we?"** _the voice added, lowering her down to his height._ **"Do you want to know why she didn't die in a gruesome way and still in her pristine shape, unlike your comrades, Agito?"**

 _"…" I remained silent, as I kept gritting my teeth._

 _"Kuro… gasa..." I hear Lyn muttered my name, looking at me with a pained expression._

 _"Lyn…?" I gasped._

 _"I'm… so sorry… I couldn't tell you… how I feel…"_

 _ ***CRUSH!***_

 _"!" both Lyn and I were in total shock, seeing what just happened. As she slowly lowered her head, both of us saw it. The Overlord's hand thrusted through her chest, and on his palm… was her beating heart!?_

 _"LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYN!"_

 **"Why do you cry for her, hm?"** _Overlord asked, pulling his arms back and an obvious hole can be seen on her chest and Lyn was no longer alive._ **"Love is such a fickle thing, wasn't it?"**

 _"LYN! LYN!" I kept calling her name, hoping she would respond to my call._

 **"If you want her so much, I might as well give her to you."** _he added before… wait, why is he holding her head in a choke hold?_

 _"NO! NO! DON'T DO IT!" I shouted._

 _ ***CRACK! CRACK! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!***_

 _Gushes of blood shoots out from her body, and I was in total shock. He just snapped her head off from her body!_ **"Here. For you."** _he added, throwing me her head to me. As it came to a stop, I saw it in her eyes… total despair._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"LYN!" I shouted as I shot up awake from my bed. My heart was beating rapidly, I was heavily panting, ice cold sweat fell from my face, and I was overcome with exhaustion.

The door suddenly opened and Nee–san was the first one in.

"Otouto!" she got out, quickly approaching me. "What's the matter with this child?"

"I don't know…" another voice got out, which turned out to be Priscilla. "He suddenly shouted on his own, calling your name and others."

"Otouto… otouto!" Nee–san said as she sat next to me, trying to snap me out of it. "Otouto, speak to me!"

I soon snapped out of it and looked at her with a terrified look on my face. "N–Nee–san…"

She noticed the predicament, as I was in total shock and full of fear. "Is it that dream again?"

"Y–Yes…" I choked out before I leaned on her chest and started crying. Nee–san's instincts took over and she hugged me.

"His… dream, Lady Karla?" Priscilla asked.

"His haunting nightmare." Nee–san explained. "One that came throughout his journey. And he told me it's gotten worse with more members joining us…"

"I see…" Priscilla nodded. "Did he… see me in it as well?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "But given the circumstances, it is possible…"

"Nee–san…" I sobbed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… it's okay… you're okay… I'm right here…" Nee–san whispered soothingly as she slowly rocked me back and forth.

"What is going on over here?!" Serra's voice added, as she entered the room, too. "I heard my little brother scream his head off just now!"

"He… had a recurring nightmare." Priscilla informed, as Nee–san remained quiet, comforting me in her embrace.

"Nightmare?" Serra got out, approaching me. Filled with worry, she shed her princess persona and asked, "Is it a bad one?"

"Yes… Karla said that he kept saying that it's getting worse with more members joining us."

"Hey, little brother?" Serra said, placing her hand on my back. "There's nothing to worry about, alright? It's just a dream. A trick in your mind."

"Serra…" I muttered.

"Look, I know how it feels like to be scared in your darkest nightmares, I really do." she added. "But that's just it: it's just a dream altogether. What's important right now is we're here for you. You don't have to be scared about it anymore and just trust us."

"…" I remained silent as I sobbed quietly.

"Honestly, where's Ninian when we need her…?" Serra sighed sadly. "But no matter, the two of us are here to accompany you for the whole night."

"T–The whole… night?" I muttered quietly.

"Apparently, you've passed out for hours after your battle…" Priscilla informed.

"…"

"And… if it's not too much trouble… I'd like to stay with you too."

"W–What…?" I got out.

"I do not know why, but the urgency in me told me to keep you company…" she said politely, as Nee-san noticed about it.

"It would seem like your charm has also affected her, otouto…" Nee–san said, combing my hair.

"His… charm?" Priscilla asked.

"Apparently, for some reason, the people of the cloth are attracted to him." Nee–san said.

"I can tell." Serra nodded. "I felt it, too. But my little brother and I decided to stick as siblings, and after that, I don't feel those kinds of attraction anymore. Oh, and even pretty boy felt it, too, little brother."

"Pretty boy?" Nee–san asked.

"His name's Lucius. He's a Monk, but don't let his feminine looks fool you."

"I… see…" Nee–san said, before looking down at me. "Are you calm enough?"

"…" I nodded silently.

I heard her sigh of relief, as she slowly backed off. "Now rest, you need to muster your strength once again." she consoled sisterly.

"Yeah, and I want to make sure my little brother would always be in a tip–top shape!" Serra encouraged me.

"I don't know… if I can sleep again…" I muttered.

"As much as I want to be with you, I cannot for tonight." Nee–san said. "I have to secure the perimeter with others, under Lord Eliwood's order.

"And I got some healing to do, too." Serra added.

"Then… I should stay with him then." Priscilla said.

"Are you sure?" Serra looked at her. "I mean, you must be busy about something else."

"Yes. I'm sure. I can't leave him as it is now." Priscilla said firmly.

"Very well." Nee–san nodded, seeing how stubborn Priscilla can be if she put her effort into it. "We entrust him in your care."

"Thank you." Priscilla bowed before Nee–san and Serra took their leave, with her and I in the room alone.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!)** ) The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back-to-back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back-to-back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3-X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashrate~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleied light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovred before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand-new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 15: Talons Alight

 _Hector and his companions defeat Marquess Laus's son, Erik, and seize Castle Laus._

 _After the battle, they rest in the castle and settle their affairs._

 _They diligently prepare for any possible counterattack._

 _They should've spotted anyone attempting to approach the castle._

 _And yet, somehow, they find themselves facing an unforeseen attack…_

* * *

 _"Kurogasa had what?" Erk asked, as a few of the group had a discussion with Hiroji._

 _"Yeah. He screamed his head off because of that nightmare he had to face every now and then." Hiroji explained. "The more we recruit, the worse it gets. That's why he kindly decline their offers on our journey, because he might see something he don't wanna see."_

 _"Hmm…" Erk pondered._

 _"Not to mention that he told us about Nils and Ninian being in danger too." Matthew added. "For some reason, those siblings, this Nergal, and the Black Fang are all connected somehow."_

 _"But to think Kurogasa had that sort of trouble…" Guy said. "I thought he's all about flare with his armor."_

 _"Everything is not as it seems." Dorcas said. "He's just like us, human."_

 _"Seriously, where's Ninian when it comes to this kind of thing?" Matthew sighed._

 _"Why do you mention her name?" Eliwood asked. "What is her connection with Kurogasa?"_

 _"I'm sure you've heard of the Sword Demon?" Matthew asked._

 _"Oh, I know about that!" Guy exclaimed._

 _"It's a famous rumor next to Kurogasa's rumor." Eliwood nodded._

 _"Well, the Sword Demon, Karel, and Kurogasa clashed and on their first meeting, Karel utterly destroyed Kurogasa, shattering his armor completely. He was on the brink of death and we barely managed to save his life." Dorcas explained. "When we met with Nils and Ninian, he was so distressed, the siblings were able to calm him down."_

 _"How? Eliwood got out._

 _"Strangely enough, the music Nils played and how Ninian placed her fingers on his head." Dorcas said._

 _"It's just a song, and yet, he fainted on the spot." Matthew noted._

 _"But when he woke up, he was fine as he can be." Dorcas finished._

 _"Whatever it is, he's out of commission right now." Hiroji said, crossing his arms. "Our little tactician is out for the count."_

 _"Then, what do you propose, Hiroji?" Eliwood asked._

 _"If I were Kurogasa, I'd suggest we keep our guard up and probably plan a counterattack on any incoming enemy in the middle of the night."_

 _"That sounds like how he would handle stuff…" Erk nodded._

 _"For now, we should fortify our defense." Eliwood nodded._

* * *

"Are you feeling well now?" Priscilla asked me as she walked with me down the hallway.

"Yeah… I'm okay." I nodded. "Thanks for staying with me…"

"It is my duty to help the wounded." she smiled.

"I just hope these nightmares don't happen everyday…" I sighed.

"I understand your pain. I, too, suffered such a nightmare… of loneliness." she expressed.

"Hm?" I blinked, looking at her. "What do you mean?"

"The reason I'm on a journey is because I'm… looking for someone." she said.

"Who? Family?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you much about it." she apologized.

"Hey, I'm good with keeping secrets." I assured.

"I would rather keep it to myself." she said, clutching on her ring on her ring finger. "I do not want to burden you more as it is, Kurogasa."

"Hey, it's fine." I waved off. "If I can get through a nightmare, then I can certainly keep a secret."

"You are… persistent, aren't you?"

"Heh, heh, what can I say? I'm stubborn _and_ reckless." I chuckled.

She was silent for a moment, feeling a bit cautious around me. "Then… may I have your word to not let anyone else know about this?"

"Of course." I nodded. "Though I don't know what'll happen if we talk about it and someone accidentally heard us."

She was nervous about it, really wanting to keep it to herself. Eventually, "Very well. I could trust your sincerity."

"Really?"

"Yes. But… it would be best to keep this in silence…" she said worriedly.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Relax." I smiled a bit, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Your secret's safe with me."

She let out a small smile, muttering, "I'm looking for my brother."

"That's it?" I blinked. "What's wrong with keeping that a secret?"

"My brother and I… we were seperated since young." she began. "Even though I was raised in nobility, I just can't help but think of my brother often. That's why Erk and I set out a journey to search for him."

"I see." I said. "Whoa, wait, did you say… you're a noble?"

"Yes… of the House of Cornwell."

"Huh…"

"But the thing is…" Priscilla said a bit nervous. "…due to the corruption scandals of my House, Count Caerleon of Etruria adopted me and since then, I've lived in nobility. And after hearing my brother is somehow alive, I… I must find him."

"I see…" I muttered. "I'm sorry to hear that… no wonder you wanted to keep this a secret."

"Yes…" she added, now letting out a sigh of relief. "I feel at ease after expressing myself to you. I do not know why, but I feel comfortable just by talking to you, Kurogasa."

"See? Isn't it better when you talk things out instead of bottling it up all inside?"

"I do feel… a little bit better." she said. Looking at me, she smiled, saying, "Thank you. You really remind me of my big brother, Kurogasa."

"I do, huh?" I asked. "If you don't mind, what was his name?"

"…" she remained silent, not wanting to say it in front of me.

"A–Ah sorry, maybe I shouldn't–"

"I–It's alright." Priscilla said flustered. "It's just that… I'm not comfortable saying his name to strangers… at least… until I find him."

"Right…" I laughed sheepishly. "A–Anyways, let's get some dinner shall we?"

"Yes, we–"

"Kurogasa!" Matthew exclaimed, getting my attention.

"Matthew? What's up?"

"We're under attack!" he exclaimed.

"From who?!"

"Why'd you care who's attacking?! We're under attack, damn it!" Matthew snapped. "Eliwood told me to get your butt to the throne room if you can walk again, and that's a good sign!"

"I'm fine now aren't I?"

"Kurogasa, you barely able to get up from your bed." Priscilla said, blowing my cover. "And you're still taking baby steps from your fatigue."

Shoot…

"Please, don't force yourself to fight in your condition…" she pleaded.

"But I can't do nothing. At least have me go to the meeting."

* * *

"Lord Hector! We're under attack!" Oswin exclaimed, as Merlinus panicked on putting out the fire from the burning arrows went through the open window.

"Is it Marquess Laus? He's come back to take the castle?" Hector asked. "Perfect! We'll catch him easily."

"No, it's not him… The attackers aren't a regular army. Maybe they're mercenaries hired by Laus…"

"Mercenaries?"

"Merc with a mouth?" Hiroji said, as he put on his helmet.

"Their movements are very rapid… coordinated. They've already made their way into the castle." Oswin said.

"For mercenaries, they're very, very good." Hector said, before turning to his best friend. "Eliwood, do you have any ideas?"

Eliwood pondered a bit, thinking of the situation carefully. "My father told me something once… there's a mercenary group extremely loyal to House Laus. Their leader is named Eubans, but he's called the Hurricane. He's famed for surprise attacks and lightning swift strikes."

"Hmmm… This could be interesting." Hector said. "Protect the throne! We will not lose the castle!"

"Hah! If those whelps think they could get through our defense, they better think again!" Bartre laughed proudly.

"Hey, Kurogasa!" Rebecca noticed me, as Matthew helped me out to get here fast with Priscilla following. "Aren't you supposed to stay in bed?"

"I'm fine for now. What's the situation?" I asked.

"Rapid enemy movement that went through our thorough defense." Oswin informed. "They're most likely have entered the castle and sought out to capture our lords or quite possible, freeing Erik from his dungeon.

"I see…" I muttered.

"What are your commands, Kurogasa?" Erk asked.

I pondered for a bit as I thought hard. "Oswin how many troops are attacking from the front right now?"

"In my estimation, it is around 20 that has currently entered, as we speak."

"And some are halfway to the throne room." G3–X added.

"20 huh? Call me crazy but I get the feeling that they're gonna try to pincer us in."

"That isn't the only thing you have to worry about, young'un…" Hannah approached us, looking at me with her serious look. "A greater anomaly will come towards this castle. One that has the elements on its side."

"You mean… a Lord?" I gasped.

"Yes, much stronger than before." she nodded.

"So it's an El Lord… and of all the other El Lords I haven't met… only El of the Wind is left."

"Great, now we got two problems in our hands!" G3–X said in annoyance.

"Calm your anger, Hiroji. Nothing good would bring if you keep complaining about it." Marcus said.

"Besides, look what I found in one of the chambers!" Guy said, having a hard time carrying it in his arms.

"That thing? I thought it's just for decoration?" Matthew blinked, noticing it.

 ***EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!***

And, that, my friend, is the gasp of a fangirl coming from G3–X, seeing his new toy in front of him.

"Is that–!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he exclaimed, surprising others.

"Happy… Birthday?" Dorcas looked at him, confused.

"With this… we can actually even the odds!" I exclaimed. "Guys, I just found out how to counter this problem without much hassle!"

"Make it snappy! They're coming on us, fast!" Serra snapped.

"Alright, here's the plan." I began.

* * *

 _"Sealen." a Wyvern Rider mercenary said, as he had his wyvern landed on the ground next to him. This man is in his 20's, having green long hair with a few white hair at the front, donning dark purple leather armor with gold highlights over his black shirt, cray pants, dark purple boots and gloves and his mount is a darkish green wyvern named Hyperion. He wields a Steel Lance in his arm._

 _"Is that you, Heath?" a Nomad Trooper asked. He was in 30's with short green hair and a leather headband on his forehead wearing a green shirt over his leather armor with brown pants and black boots._

 _"I've secured a retreat path, as Commander Eubans ordered. Just in case something goes wrong…" Heath informed._

 _"I don't need you to tell me when to retreat. If we lose the element of surprise, we'll fall back." Sealen grunted._

 _"I've heard there are Ostian knights among the enemy forces. And so are the rumored bug-eyed warriors..." Heath said, as his wyvern flapped its wings and flew up high. "Watch yourself, Sealen."_

 _And with that, Heath flew away from the scene, leaving him on his own._

 _"Are we friends now? Worrying so about a complete stranger…" Sealen shook his head lightly. "Heath, you weren't meant to be a mercenary."_

 _As Sealen looked for another route to enter the castle, a few Mercenaries noticed G3-X walked out from the entrance, holding his familiar 'friend' in his hand._

 **(BGM: Tchaikovsky – Overture 1812 – The Final)**

 _"Oh, London Bridge is falling down? My Fair Lady!" he hummed happily._

 _"Who is that?" a Mercenary asked._

 _"He's all alone!" another one exclaimed._

 _"Is he crazy?!" the wyvern knight got out. "Who does he think he is, fighting all of us on his own?!"_

 _"We should strike while he is on his own!" the Pegasus Knight pointed out._

 _"Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this…" G3–X grinned behind his helmet, continue to walk until he stood right in front of the bridge that was surrounded by water, still looking relaxed than ever._

 _"He's the rumored bug–eyed warrior!" a Wyvern Knight exclaimed._

 _"Kill him! Get that bounty for his head!" another soldier exclaimed, as they are now all charged forward._

 _"Heh, heh, heh..." G3–X chuckled, slowly raising his 'toy' up, aiming for the ones in the sky. It is the barrels start to spin, ready to engage._

 _"Why's he still not moving?" the Archer asked._

 _ **"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"**_

 _ **(TWF: And cue in… the epicness of climatic orchestra. *presses "PLAY" on the radio*)**_

 _ ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATA!***_

 _"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the soldiers in the sky screamed in pain, as tons and tons of bullets pierced through not only the wyverns and Pegasus Knights with them, but completely– let me repeat, COMPLETELY, annihilated them from existence. Droplets of the remains falls onto the ground, splatting on top of the Mercenaries on the ground._

 _"W–W–W–What is that thing?!" the Mercenary exclaimed, suddenly stopped on their tracks after seeing G3–X unleashed hell upon them._

 _"What kind of a magic is that?!" a Mercenary Mage asked._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHH, IT'S IN MY EYES! IT'S IN MY EYES!" a Thief screamed, having droplets of bloods entering his eyes from the sky._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" G3–X laughed like a madman, not letting a single target left unscratched as he continued swinging his 'friend' around._

 _"WAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"_

 _"UWAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"_

 _"EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

 _"How do you like me now, Rambo?!" G3_ – _X joked, happily trigger squeezing onto the targets while he swung it around, making sure the bullets covered the area. Lots and lots of people are flying all over the place, courtesy of his 'friend'. "Can you one_ – _up on this?!"_

 _"Gah, he's mad! A complete madman!" the Soldiers exclaimed, feeling terrified of the trigger-happy G3_ – _X._

 _"Retreat! Retreat!" the Mercenary panicked. "Let's get out of here!"_

 _"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" G3_ – _X cheered happily, feeling at his happiest of his entire life. "THIS IS THE BEST FREAKIN' DAY EVER! THANK YOU, TECHNOLOGY!"_

 _It was then he noticed the remaining ones are trying to run away._

 _"Hey, don't forget your 'parting' gift!" he exclaimed, now shooting a missile at them. And then_ –

 _ ***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

 _"AND HAVE A HAPPY DEAD_ – _DAY TO YOU TOO!" he laughed, as his assault has finally come to a halt. Looking at his surroundings, all he can see are corpses… and whatever the remains are. "Man, I've never felt so alive!"_

 **(End BGM)**

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone gawked at what Hiroji was doing, other than Nee–san who kept her cool. But her eyes were slightly widened, confused of seeing the destructive side of him.

"Not to self: get that thing away from him…" I muttered.

"He's… quite happy about it..." Oswin added.

"How did he carry it like it was nothing?!" Guy exclaimed. "That thing nearly weighs a lot!"

"…" Nee–san remained quiet, walking away from the scene. "Come, there are still few who remain inside the castle."

"Uh… right." I said, following her.

"I shall never see him the same way ever again…" Merlinus got out, shaking his legs in total fear.

"He's… certainly… unique…" Erk said in awe, not knowing how to respond to it.

"I'm not going anywhere near him…" Serra whimpered, shaking badly, heck even hugging herself.

"A–At least he's already done half the job." Eliwood stuttered, gathering back his thoughts. "Let us take care of the rest inside this castle!"

"I'm going to ask him to lend me that… 'beast'…" Hector pondered.

* * *

"Geez, Hiroji, did you really have to do that…?" I grumbled as Priscilla followed me.

"Is your friend a-always like that?" Priscilla asked, probably still in shock.

"No… not all the time." I sighed.

"But… all that blood…" she got out, now feeling sick to her stomach as she covered her mouth with her free hand. "How could he laugh like that, like it was nothing to him?"

"Maybe he needed something to relieve his stress after being stuck in this world for so long…" I pondered. "Yeah, that's all I could think of."

 _ **"Ah, what delicacy to see you here, Agito!"**_

 **"Child, above us!"** she exclaimed, as I quickly hugged Priscilla and rolled to the side, avoiding its feathers raining down on us. Yes, I hugged her because her pony is resting and… who's stupid enough to bring a steed inside the castle, anyways?

"Thank you, Kurogasa." she thanked, blushing a bit from my sudden embrace.

"Sure. You o… kay?" I got out, seeing I was on top of her. Okay, feeling awkward now!

"Yes… I'm fine." she said.

 _ **"I missed. That's no fun."**_ El of the Wind said, still fluttering up with the assistance of the wind enveloping its body, as I got up from my fall, while the Alter Ring formed around my waist.

"Is that a Lord, Kurogasa?" Priscilla asked as she got back up.

"Worse…" I gritted.

 _ **"Why the long face, Seedling?"**_ El of the Wind taunted. _**"Are you not happy to see me, after seeing the other two El Lords?"**_

"You're the _last_ thing I should be happy about." I said.

 _ **"Come now, you should be honored that I'm visiting you."**_ it said. _**"Now that I'm here… I want to play a game, Agito!"**_

"I don't have time for your games!"

 _ **"Oh, it's a simple game. It's called… RIP THE SEED OUT OF YOU!"**_ it roared, wielding its longbow and aimed at me.

"HENSHIN!"

* * *

 _"Our goal is the throne. We'll attack from the front and send another unit behind. We want to drive the enemy into a state of chaos." Sealen instructed a few mercenaries near him, as they nodded in unison. "The ambush units are concealed as ordered. When the enemy splits its forces, we strike. That's all. Go."_

 _And with that, the said group storms into the castle, following the plan._

 _"And what is with the screaming outside?" Sealen pondered. "Have they carried their assault on us? If that is the case, the castle must have been left undefended."_

 _If only Sealen knew the fireworks happening outside the castle, not even he would be able to withstand the absurdity of the situation. Nevertheless, the said Nomad Trooper decided to enter the castle, infiltrating it._

* * *

 _"HAH!" Eliwood shouted, stabbing a Mercenary with his Rapier._

 _"This dastards are too easy to kill!" Hector grumbled as he managed to hit a Cavalier with his Beowulf._

 _"It's probably because they might have witnessed the 'view' while they were infiltrating inside the castle, Hector!" Eliwood explained, retracting his rapier. "That might have shook their will a bit, if not, a lot."_

 _"Gah, whoa!" Lowen got out, as he dodged a Soldier's lance._

 _"Sir Lowen, watch out!" Rebecca exclaimed, shooting an arrow that hits the Soldier's shoulder before Lowen went in for the kill, stabbing him in the stomach._

 _"Oh my… many thanks Rebecca." He sighed in relief._

 _"We always looked each others' backs!" Rebecca assured._

 _"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Here they come!" Merlinus panicked, as both Marcus and Oswin are already anticipating the large group of Mercenaries that has already infiltrated the castle._

 _"Don't just run away! Help us with the first aid if we need it!" Marcus said annoyed blocking a Knight with his Steel Lance._

 _"Everyone have their responsibilities, so you must do your job!" Oswin added, shoving another Mercenary with his large shield before chopping their heads off with his large sword._

* * *

 _Elsewhere, where the caravans and mounts are at…_

 _"She's just a single woman!" the Mage exclaimed, as more dead bodies piled up around her. "How can you lots died by her hands?!"_

 _"…" Karla remained silent, now glaring at the said Mage, making him freeze in his place. "Leave."_

 _"W–We should do as she said!" a terrified Thief got out. "She's eerily similar of the Sword Demon!"_

 _"You… have met my brother?" she asked, making them gasp in surprise._

 _"He's your brother?!"_

 _"I am Karla, the Sword Princess." she added, brandishing her Steel Sword. "You must tell me of his whereabouts or face your doom."_

 _"She's… serious." Matthew commented._

 _"Instead of gawking all alone over there, why don't you help me with this problem!?" Guy snapped, parried of a Myrmidon's sword in front of him._

 _"Uh… right!" Matthew got out._

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Someone save me!" Serra screamed running away from a bunch of Fighters._

 _"Oh, Serra, why do you never cease to amaze me with your ability to attract trouble?" Erk sighed irritably, as sparks of electricity flowed into his open palm._

 _"Look at her go!" Bartre laughed._

 _"Bartre, this isn't the time for such laughter." Dorcas said. "We must aid her."_

 _"Right, right!" Bartre nodded, rotating his axe arm. "Hey, missy! Bring that group of yours over here! Bartre the Brave shall teach these lots how to not treat a lady like that!"_

 _"I don't care! Just get them away from me!" Serra yelled, now suddenly hugging and hiding behind Erk._

 _"Gh! Stop tugging my cloak that tight! I can't move my arms properly!" Erk scolded._

 _"These two can never get along..." Dorcas sweat dropped._

* * *

 _ **"Yes, that's it! Dance, Agito! Dance!"**_ El of the Wind cheered, continuously shooting volleys of arrows at my direction.

"Gh…!" I gritted as I kept hugging Priscilla and dodging with her all the while. "Sorry Priscilla, just hang on for a little bit longer."

"I understand…" she nodded, despite the faint blush she had on her face.

 _ **"You keep holding her to yourself, you can't attack me!"**_ El of the Wind added, drawing out its bow for a charged up shot on us.

"Yabai!" I panicked.

 ***SWOOSH!***

 _ **"Hm?"**_ El of the Wind got out, feeling the hit on its head before the arrow dropped helplessly onto the ground. _**"Who dares shoot me?"**_

"Kurogasa, look!" Priscilla pointed out at the door.

"Huh?" I said, looking at the said door and saw a Nomad aiming another shot at it. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. A comrade of yours?" she asked.

"I don't know either."

"You must be the rumored bug–eyed warrior." the Nomad Trooper said, looking at El of the Wind after looking at me. Maybe he didn't see us, considering the fact we're hiding within the shadows at the corner of this castle. "Supposedly, my mission is to take control of the throne inside this castle. But, seeing you before me has brought up another mission. I shall have your head for that large sum of reward."

"Large… sum?" she looked at me, confused.

"Yeah… apparently, throughout my journey, there's some people that doesn't like me. Some greedy barons put up a bounty on my head and wants me dead for doing the right thing."

"Oh my…" Priscilla gasped.

 _ **"My, my… such Seedling wanting to play hero."**_ El of the Wind cooed, as it shot its arrow and got deflected by the Nomad Trooper's arrow. _**"Such accuracy. You're a lot better than the other Seedlings I've slain before!"**_

"Away with you, fiend! This bug–eyed warrior is mine!"

 _ **"A mere Seedling wanting to take my fun away? Hmph, you shall meet your death with my arrows!"**_ El of the Wind exclaimed, as the two started to exchange arrow shots onto one another.

"C'mon… let's get out of here." I whispered to Priscilla.

"Yes. Um… Kurogasa?" she replied.

"Yeah?"

"You… may let go of me now…" she whispered.

"Huh? Oh!" I got out, before letting go. "Sorry… ehehe…"

"It's alright." she waved it off, still having that faint blush. "Strangely enough, your body felt really warm, and I couldn't help but feel comfortable and protected in your embrace."

"Uh…" I trailed off. First Serra said it, then Nee–san… and now Priscilla?

"Is something the matter?"

"N–No, no! I'm fine." I got out. "C'mon, let's get out of here, before they notice."

"Yes, we shall." Priscilla added before the two of us quickly sneaked off from the battlefield while holding Priscilla's hand as we left.

* * *

 _As Agito and Priscilla made their escape, El of the Wind still locked arrows with Sealen, as the two continued to fight._ **"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You've brought fun for me, Seedling!"**

 _"I am not a Seedling!" Sealen exclaimed. "I'll meet any challengers here! Even if it's a fiend such as you!"_

 **"Hah! Your puny arrows can't penetrate through my armor! Not even through my skull!"** _it added, as wind enveloped its body, providing protection from the incoming shots._

 _"…" Sealen grunted, as he checked the amount of arrows left. "Four arrows. I need to make it count…"_

 **"Die!"** _it exclaimed, volleying it onto him._

 _"Hah!" he exclaimed, rolling away before drawing out his next arrow._

 _"No matter what you do, it will not work!" it exclaimed, as the wind enveloped its body again, preparing to deflect the arrows._

 _"You shall eat your words, fiend!" he exclaimed, letting the arrow fly before he quickly inserted another one and shot it immediately towards the designated target._

 **"Gah!"** _El of the Wind exclaimed, seeing the first arrow being deflected away, but the wind was unable to stop the next one and the remaining two arrows, in which eventually eventually pierced through its shoulder arm, striking at the same spot repeatedly._ **"You… insolent peon! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INSULT!"**

"Come what may. I shall seek my victory." Sealen said.

 _ **"Then, I shall make your death quick and painful!"**_ El of the Wind exclaimed, as it drew its bowstring back, accumulating a simple arrow. It winced in pain, trying to hold off the pain long enough to eventually shoot it and struck Sealen's shoulder.

 _"Gh!" Sealen cringed, snapping the arrow off from his shoulder. "A mere arrow won't stop me."_

 **"Do not judge a book by its cover!"** _it exclaimed, as Sealen realized the part that got struck suddenly… expanded rapidly._

 _"G–Gah!" he winced, as his right shoulder and arm kept expanding, up to the point of bursting before his whole body felt the same effect._

 **"You shall die, Seedling!"** _the El Lord got out._ **"Think of it as a reward for your battle with me!"**

 _"So… this is a mercenary's death… GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sealen yelled as his body expanded more and then–_

 ** _*POP!*_**

 _His whole being splattered all over the place, while El of the Wind landed on the ground._

 **"Curses! I've never seen a Seedling that can harm me, other tha Agito!"** _it cursed, snapping off the arrow from its shoulder. As it tries to lift its bow up high, it felt the pain, saying,_ **"It has completely affected my height of shooting… I shall never forget this humilation. You're safe for now, Agito. This Seedling has provided me with such entertainment!** "

 _And with that, the said El Lord flew up to the sky, leaving the said castle on its own._

* * *

Seeing that a fire broke out in the castle, all of us met up near the stables with all of our stuff in tow. Luckily for us, none are injured, just tired from this sudden ambush.

"You're all okay!" I said relieved.

"Yes, we've survived as you have, Kurogasa!" Hector exclaimed.

"It would seem like the rest of the enemy units have either begun to retreat, or–" Oswin added.

"–being blown to smithereens!" Hiroji grinned happily, hoisting his Cerberus on his shoulder as his helmet was on his arm. "You should've seen how their faces looked when I give them the party of the lifetime! It's priceless!."

"You and I need to talk after what you just did." I sweat dropped. "Because apparently, you scarred a few people."

"Huh?" he blinked in confusion, seeing some of our units looked at him weirdly and some are in fear. "Did I do something?"

*BONK!*

"Ow!"

"I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT BLOOD BATH!" Serra shrieked.

"And you almost made Priscilla vomit too with your handywork!" I exclaimed.

"Geez, relax, you two." Hiroji said, rubbing the back of his head painfully. "We need to instill fear in them, so my plan works like a charm!"

*BONK!*

"OW!"

"You were laughing like a mad man!" Serra snapped.

"Hey, I was having fun!" he defended himself.

*BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!*

"OW!"

"Take this! And that! And this! And that!"

"Enough, Serra!" Marcus said, as I tried to stop her from hitting Hiroji way too much. "What's done is done. Hiroji has done his job splendidly… despite the blood bath."

"You have to admire their efficiency, though. Eubans's mercenaries… I won't forget this." Hector noted, as the group watches the castle caught on fire. "We'll likely cross paths again someday. And there's the assassins I fought in Ostia…"

"And what about Erik? Is it really necessary to leave him down there?" Eliwood asked, concerned for him.

"He's fine." Hector waved off. "It's not like the fires will reach the dungeons. It's too deep for it to reach anyways."

"Or, those Mercenaries might have broken the locks and he escaped with them." I added.

"I see…" Eliwood nodded. Turning his attention to Hector, he said, "Hector, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing special." Hector added. "We simply have to tighten our belts and prepare. It appears we have more than one enemy. Oswin!"

"I do see a fortress nearby, Lord Hector…" Oswin said. "We can use it to prepare ourselves once more and prepare our defenses."

"No. I grow weary of defending things. Let's get out of here and pursue Marquess Laus. It's time to put him on the defense!" Hector exclaimed.

"In the middle of the night?" I looked at him. "We can't see our path clearly and most of us are still tired, especially me."

"Kurogasa's right." Eliwood nodded. "The reason we were able to win this battle is because it is within our advantage in the castle, Hector. We need to regain strength."

"Bah, I can't stay still though!" Hector grumbled.

*PINCH!*

"Gh!" Hector got out, as he ended up collapsing on the ground, courtesy of… Hiroji?

"Lord Hector!" Oswin exclaimed. Looking at Hiroji, he scolded, "What did you do to him!?"

"Just give him a nice good sleep. Courtesy of Vulcan Nerve Pinch." Hiroji waves it off. "Oh, don't worry, he'll woke up in a couple of hours."

"Vulcan… Nerve Pinch?" Eliwood said confused.

"I basically pinched on his nerves on the base of his neck causing him to go unconscious." Hiroji explained.

"Hiroji… you're certainly a 'unique' character..." Erk commented once more.

"For now, we should head to that fortress and get some rest." I instructed. "Everyone is already fatigued from these battles we had in a single day."

The said group headed towards the said fortress and Priscilla approached me with her pony in tow. "Let us be on our way… Nii–sama."

"Right." I nodded, still feeling that little tingly in my chest when she called me that. Oh, you guys don't know? It just so happened right before we escaped the castle together.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _As Priscilla and I walked along the hallway, I made sure there were no Mercenaries or other enemies that were lying to ambush us. "We're saved now."_

 _"Yes…" she added, trailing off._

 _"What's wrong?" I looked at her._

 _"Your actions… remind me of my brother, Kurogasa." she said. "It pains me seeing such resemble, and you're still a stranger to me…"_

 _"Um… does it really bother you that much?" I asked a bit worried._

 _"Well…" Priscilla trailed off._

 _"Priscilla, you can tell me… what is it?" I asked._

 _"…If… If it's alright with you…" she trailed off, feeling nervous about it. "Is it alright if I see you as my brother in his place?"_

 _*BANG!*_

 _Uguuuuu! I got an imouto–chan now?!_

 _"How… how old are you, again?" I asked, trying to make sure of it._

 _"I'm 16, the same age as my retainer, Erk." she added._

 _"Ah…" I trailed off. "Well… there's a word that means big brother in my native language."_

 _"What do they call it… in the respective tone?"_

 _"Well, putting it in that context, it's… Nii–sama." I got out, before I panicked a bit. "B–But, you don't have to really call me that! Just my name is more than enough!"_

 _"It's alright." she shook her head, assuring me with her smile. "I do not know the reason why, but I can fully trust you. So, yes, I shall call you such title. Please look after me and help me in my quest to search for my brother… Nii–sama."_

 _*BANG!*_

 _Uguuuuuuuuuuuuu! She actually said it! And with that cute smile of hers! She's so… so…_

 _"Moe~~~~!" I sighed happily._

 _"Um… is something the matter, Nii–sama?" she looked at me worriedly._

 _*BANG!*_

 _GAH! NOT AGAIN!_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Man, I should get used to being a big brother figure for her until we found her biological brother. As I headed towards the said fortress for the night, my mind still wandred on one particular Sacaean girl.

I wonder how you're doing right now… Lyn?

* * *

 _"Quickly, Lady Lyndis! We must go!" Kent urged._

 _"Laus's came out of nowhere and we're being overwhelmed!" Sain exclaimed._

 _"I'm not leaving Grandfather behind!" Lyn refused._

 _"Lady Lyndis! We have to go now!" Florina urged her best friend. "I've got the supplies for our escape!"_

 _"She's right, Lyn! This is the only time for an escape!" Wil commented._

 _"You all go! I'm staying with my Grandfather!"_

 _"Lady Lyndis! That is blasphemous!" Kent exclaimed. "Lord Hausen has entrusted us your safety!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"What would Kurogasa say?!" Sain pointed out, getting her attention all of the sudden. "If you stayed here and died, he would be heartbroken!"_

 _"!" she took note of Sain's words, suddenly clutching her chest tightly. "I…"_

 _"Go, child! Leave me be!" Hausen told his granddaughter._

 _"Grandfather!" Lyn exclaimed._

 _"I am Lord Hausen, the Marquess of Caelin." he reminded. "My priority is protecting this land! Go with your retainers. Your safety is also a part of my concern and Kurogasa's, as well!"_

 _"Will you… be alright?" Lyn looked at him, saddened._

 _"I'll be fine, child. These old bones still got some fighting spirit left in him." he assured her. "Even if they did manage to get through our defenses, they cannot do anything on me, especially when you're not here for them to torture and make me submit."_

 _"Grandfather…" Lyn murmured._

 _"Go. I'll be fine." Hausen assured again._

 _"Lady Lyndis! The enemy is approaching us fast!" Kent exclaimed._

 _With a heavy heart, Lyn hugged her grandfather one last time before she quickly ran off along with her retainers. As tears flowed out from her eyes, she could only think of a certain Seedling in her mind._

'Kurogasa… we… _I_ need you…'

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** T **he final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3-X on the right; both looking to the front.** As soon as he reverted back to his civilian form, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Marcus:** Castle Caelin has fallen to a surprise attack from Marquess Laus!

 **Kurogasa:** Let me go! Lyn needs my help!

 **Hiroji:** If you can't find a way to fly over there, you're calling for a suicide squad, dude!

 **Voice:** I have… a secret method to reach there, but it would strain your body, child.

 **Kurogasa:** I don't care! I'm not letting Lyn die on me!

 **Sain:** Milady, look up in the sky!

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Noble Lady of Caelin**

* * *

 **Lyn:** Kurogasa…

 **Kurogasa:** Lyn… I'm back…

* * *

 **TWF:** AHHHHH, I just love my job sometimes! LIKE A BOSS! B/

 **Fen:** Why… why did we just use… Tchaikowsky's Overture of 1812? o_O;?

 **TWF:** What? Epic moments need epic music! This one comes into play! :D

 **Fen:** It just… it's… I'm at a loss for words… o_O;

 **TWF:** That, my friend, is the reason why you never understand music! ***eats the chocolate baton in hand***

 **Fen:** Hey, I was in the marching, concert, and jazz band for high school-

 **TWF:** -musical?! ***music suddenly played and starts to dance*** WE'RE ALL IN THIS~ TOGETHER!

 **Fen:** NO!

 ***record scratches***

 **Audience:** BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * **starts throwing trash at the stage***

 **TWF:** See? Now you make them mad, bro! 8O

 **Fen:** Doh, we'll see you next chapter! Exit! Stage Left! ***runs away***


	21. Chapter 16: Noble Lady of Caelin

**Fen:** Hey everybody! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF:** And it's time for the moment you've been all waiting for… well, technically, what Fen–kun is dying to do most… -_-;

 **Fen:** Yep! Lyn and Kurogasa are going to be reunited! WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Finally!

 **TWF:** I wonder how she'll react when we put something new in this chapter? And not just her, the viewers, too?

 **Fen:** They'll find out soon enough.

 **TWF:** Well, we should be on our way. Shall we?

 **Fen:** We shall! Henshin!

 **TWF: *turns up a card of Spade*** Get the joke? lol

 **Fen:** …Let's just go. You and comedy were never meant to be.

 **TWF:** Awwww! :'(

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It's been a few days since the siege of Laus Castle. The mercenaries have already left and the castle was left to burn. We're not sure about Erik since we threw in the deepest dungeon. More than likely he would have probably escaped somehow. So our group decided to stay in the fortress nearby for preparations. By fortress, I meant another one that is far away from Castle Laus, because the last thing we need is another ambush from them.

Also, Hector's been _really_ impatient about wanting to find Darin. As we much as want to, how the heck _can_ we if we don't have a _clue_ as to where he's going. And being pressured by him isn't helping out either, since he's still a bit wary around me.

While we're at it, we've been doing some sub-missions to dispose of some bandit issues at their hideouts and letting Merlinus to settle things when it comes to our economic status of our small army.

"GAAAAH, this is getting me nowhere!" I groaned, scratching my head frantically and faceplanted my face onto the map, where little pieces of miniature things fell off from their placing. "That Hector… really? Pressuring me to find him? Dang it, I even asked Matthew to do some sneaking around the area, searching for clues and he's still not here!"

"Sounds like you're having troubles, Nii–sama." a gentle voice asked, as I looked up and noticed Priscilla enters the war room on her own.

"Ah… Priscilla…" I got out.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried, approaching me.

"Hector's pressuring me to find Darin and I have no clue where he is… dang it…" I faceplanted on the table. "I could really use a back massage right about now…"

"I think it is best for you to take a break, Nii–sama." she suggested. "You haven't eat your breakfast and Lowen was about to faint when you were not there. Here, I brought you a bowl of stew." she added, as I just noticed she held a bowl of it when she entered here in the first place.

"Thanks…" I smiled sadly before taking the bowl. "Sorry about this. It's that lout Hector that made me do all this non–stop."

"I'm certain that he's not the only one who seems worried of not finding him." Priscilla explained kindly. "Lord Eliwood were feeling the same, as well. Especially after Lord Erik told him the truth of the situation."

"I suppose." I sighed. "I was kinda shocked too that his father would… agree to this. But… I think there's a reason why. He wouldn't do something like this, unless he's protecting Eliwood from something."

"Do you think so?" Priscilla asked.

"It's the only thing I can think of. After all, parents would do anything to protect their kids. Even if it means getting their hands dirty."

"Kurogasa!" I noticed Matthew panted heavily in front of the tent, getting our attention.

"There you are!" I snapped, standing up from my seat and stopped eating my breakfast turned brunch. "It's nearly two days, Matthew! _Two_ days!"

"Look, that's not important right now! I got a bad news for you!"

"Bad… news?"

The very moment Matthew informed me of a certain territory… my heart stopped.

"…Lyn…"

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!)** ) The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back–to–back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back–to–back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashrate~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleied light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovred before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand-new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 16: Noble Lady of Caelin

 _After repelling the mercenary forces of Eubans, Eliwood and Hector prepares to mount a pursuit of Marquess Laus._

 _Lord Darin and his knights are with the instigator of the rebellion, the enigmatic Ephidel._

 _Eliwood and Hector learns where the fugitives were traveling from Ostia's network of spies._

 _However, their final destination still remains unknown…_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, both Hector and Eliwood were having a spar with each other, and Hector was letting out his anger. "Hah!"_

 _"Gh!" Eliwood flinched, parrying Hector's wooden axe with his wooden sword. Seeing how distracted Eliwood was, Hector took the chance to deliver another swing of his ax, causing Eliwood to make another block._

 _"C'mon, Eliwood! If you keep this up, I'm going to win our monthly bout!" he got out, getting Eliwood's attention._

 _"I will win this one!" Eliwood said, determined as he quickly shoved Hector forward with his body, getting Hector's stance off balanced before Eliwood used the opportunity to disarm his friend's axe. Pointing at Hector's neck, he declared, "I win, Hector."_

 _"Damn…" Hector got out, before Eliwood pulled back his sword and extended a hand to Hector._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I should ask you instead." Hector said, taking his hand and Eliwood helped him up. "You've been distracted after that fool told you about your father's situation."_

 _"It's that obvious huh?" Eliwood got out._

 _"I've known you since childhood, so I can tell just by looking at you." Hector added._

 _"I'm sorry. It's just that… it's still unbelievable for my father would agree such a thing..."_

 _"You're not the only one. But I'm sure there's a reason for all of this." Hector said before banging his his fist on the wall. "Blast! Where on earth has that snake Darin gone?!_

 _"And yet, you're still looking for Lord Darin. I doubt he's left Lycia yet, but…" he trailed off, looking at his comrade. "Hector… it's been five days. The death of Marquess Santaruz… our attack on Laus Castle… word of these things must have reached Lord Uther by now. And yet he shows no sign of action… why?"_

 _"I'm sure he has his reasons. My brother has other concerns tying his hands right now." Hector sighed._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"It's Bern. We've received disturbing reports over the past few months. King Desmond is behaving oddly." Hector frowned. "If he sees even the slightest crack in Lycia's defenses, we believe he'll invade with all of Bern's might behind him. My brother has only recently become marquess, as well as head of the Lycian League. He can't allow another country to see weakness or discord."_

 _"He has to present the face of stability and strength, is that it?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Yes. It seems every country has a spy working in Ostia right now. They all want to assess the new marquess's temperament and skill. If they sense anything wrong, word will spread like wildfire."_

 _"Hector, you're the marquess's brother… Would not being at his side be seen as something 'wrong'?"_

 _"The marquess's brother is a well–known lout." Hector said, giving his best friend the stink eye. "If I_ were _at court, they'd sense something wrong."_

 _"You're not too proud of that reputation, are you?"_

 _"Not in the least."_

 _"That explains why you pressured Kurogasa to quickly search for him, despite his fatigue getting the best of him eventually." Eliwood frowned a bit. "Lowen nearly fainted if it weren't for Priscilla and Serra to bring him his meals during meal time at his war tent."_

 _"Bah, that tactician only knows complaining." he got out. "He has those fancy power of his, so he shouldn't complain about it."_

 _"Matthew, let me go! I must get there!" A voice shouted._

 _"Damn it, Kurogasa! Stop doing something stupid again!" Matthew got out. "Do you wanna lose your head if Lord Hector learned about this?!"_

 _"Kurogasa?" Eliwood got out._

 _"He must have snapped after all of that pressure." Hector joked._

 _"Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector!" Marcus approached them, getting their attention._

 _"What is it, Marcus? Have you heard something?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Yes, my lord. Matthew just returned from his scouting!" Marcus told Eliwood. "Castle Caelin has fallen to a surprise attack from Marquess Laus!"_

 _"Castle Caelin!?" Eliwood gasped._

 _"They've struck again." Hector frowned._

 _"Lord Hausen… is he unharmed?" Eliwood asked worried._

 _"…We've no word on Lord Hausen or his granddaughter, the lady Lyndis."_

 _"DAMN IT, MATTHEW! I SAID LET GO!"_

 _"And I told you to stay down! Rushing on your own won't be pretty on you! Even with your strength!" Matthew urged, still keeping Kurogasa in a hold._

 _"That explains Kurogasa's urgency…" Eliwood noticed. Pondering a bit, he added, "I never imagined they would attack Caelin… Lord Hausen… Lyndis…"_

 _"Lord Eliwood… what should we do?" Marcus asked._

 _"They might still be alive, right? There's only one thing we_ can _do!" Hector said._

 _"Hector!" Eliwood got out._

 _"Come on! We've got to hurry! But first, that boy needs to calm down."_

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go!" I shouted as I was restrained by Matthew and Hiroji.

"Dude, calm down!" Hiroji exclaimed, as we're getting odd attentions from everyone within the camp. "You're making an embarrassment of yourself!"

"Caelin is under attack and Lyn's in danger! You think I'm gonna stand here and do nothing?!" I snapped. "Let me go! Lyn needs my help!"

"Look, if you can't keep your marbles in your brain for one second, it'll be worse on ya' really bad, _really_ soon!" Hiroji added.

"What's going on here?" Rebecca asked.

"I heard this lad's voice from far away, too!" Bartre added.

"Lad, why do you feel the sense of urgency in you?" Dorcas asked.

"Lyn's in danger! Caelin is under attack and these two idiots are not letting me go!"

"Hey, you're the idiot!" Matthew and Hiroji shouted.

*POW!*

"Gah!" I exclaimed, landing on the ground, all thanks to the sucker punch I got from… Hector?

"I really think you're pretty much messed up after staying inside that tent for too long." Hector commented. "Your judgment is clouded and you got agitated easily now, Kurogasa. Then again, love _does_ make you do all _kinds_ of crazy things."

"Don't stop me Hector…" I growled.

"No one's stopping you, friend." Eliwood said, helping me get up on my feet. "But Hector's right. Your judgment as a tactician have seemed to be clouded, especially when I received the news about Castle Caelin's being invaded. We understand that you're worried about Lady Lyndis. You care about her, but right now you need to be calm and rational about this."

"I just…" I trailed off, looking away with my eyes shut and my fists clenched tightly.

"Otouto…" Nee–san said worried.

"Look, all of us are worried for her, little brother." Serra told me. "But going alone will get you killed. If you're dead, who's going to lead us, huh?"

"What Serra said is true, ironically…" Erk added. "But it is best if we keep our heads cool from this situation."

"And besides, if it makes you feel better, we're close to Caelin, all thanks to your guidance." Eliwood assured. I looked around, as they kept calm about the situation. Despite all of that, they would still have their faith in me.

"No matter what happens, we'll stick together." Guy said. "Matthew saved me and I gotta thank you for letting me be a part of your team. I'm in debt to you, so let's go save them!"

"…right." I nodded, finally managing to gather my thoughts.

"So, what's the plan, kid?" Hector asked.

"We're going to save Lyn." I said, keeping my conscious clear of doubts.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Caelin…_

 _"Milady, I've returned, and I have brought news." Kent said, approaching the small group that hid deep within the forest. "Laus soldiers are scattered from the castle to the edge of this forest. There must be at least 50 soldiers!"_

 _"50 soldiers?! We're pretty much cornered!" Wil panicked._

 _"Are you sure about going back there, milady?" Sain asked Lyn. "We barely escaped…going back to the castle would mean almost certain death."_

 _"My grandfather is in the castle." Lyn said firmly. "I left the castle on his orders, but… I can't leave him in there alone!"_

 _"With the numbers we're facing… rescuing Lord Hausen will be no easy task." Wil said._

 _"I wonder if we can expect any reinforcements." Sain muttered._

 _"Actually, I overheard some of the Laus soldiers talking during my stakeout." Kent informed. "They claim that Lord Eliwood invaded Laus and drove them out."_

 _"Eliwood? Why would he attack Laus?" Lyn asked confused._

 _"It gets even more interesting…" Kent frowned. "Not only did Marquess Laus abandon his castle, but he also left his son, Erik, behind when he fled here to Caelin."_

 _"That's despicable! He abandoned his own son?!" Sain gawked._

 _"But at least we know Eliwood is in Laus. We might be able to ask him for help." Lyn said… before she paused a bit. "…Assuming there were a way to contact him."_

 _"What would Kurogasa plan if this happened?" Kent pointed out, making Lyn nervous._

 _"Yeah… what would he say if he we're in this situation…" she trailed off, feeling hurt inside when she thinks about it._

 _"Lyn…" Florina murmured, noticing her friend's plight in pain._

 _"If we are to avoid being caught, the best path would be through the forest." Wil said. With determination, he offered, "Shall I go?"_

 _Lyn thought about it for a while before sighing, "I suspect you're right. Horses cannot move well in woods… It'll take you a while, but you can travel lightly…"_

 _"Lady Lyndis! I'll go!"_

 _"Florina?" Lyn said confused and surprised._

 _"I can fly above the forest. I can be in Laus faster than anyone else."_

 _"But you can't do this on your own! It's not possible!" Lyn cried out to her best friend, as Florina suddenly hugged her._

 _"I can do this…" Florina assured her best friend, breaking off the hug. "Thanks to my time here, I'm no longer as timid around men as I used to be. And I've met Lord Eliwood before. I'm sure I can do this on my own."_

 _"It will be terribly dangerous… you understand, don't you?" Lyn asked._

 _"Yes. But… I promised myself that I would become braver for you. I'm not the weak little Florina I used to be. I'll be fine. Trust me." Florina nodded._

 _Lyn took a moment on looking at Florina's expression, as she was determined to do it. With a sigh, she added, with a slight smile. "You've convinced me. The job's yours, Florina. But you must promise me that you won't try anything impossible!"_

 _Florina: "Yes, my lady." Florina assured her, as she mounts on Huey. "Let's go, Huey. Farewell, Lady Lyndis"_

 _And just like that, she quickly took flight into the sky, quickly seeking for help._

 _"Did you hear our meek Florina? She sounded most forceful! Beautiful!" Sain said, almost teary–eyed._

 _"She's become a full–fledged Pegasus Knight." Kent said._

 _"Yes, she has." Lyn smiled fondly._

 _"All for you, Lady Lyndis. That's quite gallant." Wil said impressed._

 _"When we lived on the plains, I was always her protector. I know I shouldn't feel sad, and yet…"_

 _"You_ ' _re worried of her safety." Kent noticed. "Rest assured, I'm certain she'll reach the help for our cause."_

 _"I know…" Lyn got out. Looking back at the sky, she muttered to herself, "Kurogasa, where are you?"_

* * *

 _"Did you find them?" the commander, Bauker asked. He was a Knight in his late 20's, having short brown hair that is combed to the back and short moustache, donning large, bright orange armor with gold trimmings at the edge of it, covering both his shirt and pants underneath it._

 _"No, sir!" the Soldier replied._

 _"Keep searching! I'm certain they're hiding deep within this forest!"_

 _"Commander Bauker! There's something in the southern skies." another Soldier saluted, pointing at Florina took flight in the sky._

 _"Is that… a Pegasus Knight? Where do you suppose she's going?" he pondered. "It doesn't matter. We've been told not to let anyone out of Caelin. Archers! Advance! Bring her down!"_

 _Unknown to Florina, she remained focus on the mission, oblivious to what's happening on the ground. "To reach Laus, I must go over the forest… and fly north. Then, I'll have to…" she trailed off, until she noticed the said group on their mounts and Agito caravans on their way to Caelin's aid. "Wait! Who are those people? They fly no banner, and yet… ah! That emblem!" she noticed the said emblem on the side. Looking closely who was at the front, she gasped. "And that man in the lead! It's Lord Eliwood! And Kurogasa! They've come to Caelin's aid! That's wonderful. I have to tell him where Lady Lyndis is waiting! Oooh, she's going to be happy when she finds out about Kurogasa is with them!"_

* * *

"Kurogasa, as much as you want to get there fast, there's no need for you to rush to your death." Marcus said.

"You should've stayed inside the caravan instead of leading us." Oswin noted, as he is also on his horse.

"Bah, let him go." Matthew said, leading one of the Tornador. "It's as Lord Hector says: Love can make you do all _kinds_ of crazy things."

"And believe me, I've seen him doing stupid stuff before meeting you guys." G3–X said, leading his mini Tornador.

"Hiroji, tell them anything and I'll have Merlinus organize all of your stuff." I said. "In a chest."

"That's not going to happen!"

"Oh, I digress, Hiroji!" Merlinus exclaimed. "You _must_ get one or I would not be able to organize the weaponry and the stock of our other things! We'll be getting one once we've reached another city!"

"Halt." Hector said, stopping ou tracks.

"What's wrong, Hector?" Eliwood asked.

"I've spotted the enemy…" Hector said, but then noticed something. "Why are their Archers advancing? They're aiming at something up high."

"Lord Eliwood, look! Up there! A pegasus knight!" Marcus shouted, pointing at something in the sky. pointed upwards, as I noticed the said Pegasus Knight… wait a minute, that's-?!

"Florina!" I shouted.

"Lord Eliwood!" Florina exclaimed. "Kurogasa!"

"Florina! Fly lower!" I shouted. "Those Archers are firing!"

"Wha– Oh!" she got out, as an arrow just whizzed near her. This caused Huey to be startled and unable to keep itself in the air, now diving down at us. "Aaaaaaah!"

"Scatter!" Eliwood shouted as everyone dispersed to get away from getting hurt by the Pegasus crashing onto the ground.

"Florina!" I shouted.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she cried, as she headed down on us really fast. I really had no other choice but to quickly materialized Alter Ring as I get off from my horse.

"Hold on, Florina! Henshin!" I exclaimed, only pressing on one solver button, to immediately get into my Storm Form. Wielding my Storm Halberd, I used up my fear, compressing the wind before quickly making a slash at her direction, trying to stop Florina from falling, but all the wind captured was Huey, and Florina's still falling really fast, until–

"Oooh!"

–Hector caught her in his arms. While for Huey?

"Ooft!"

The said pegasus crashed landed on me, despite me being in my armor.

"…Ah…" Florina got out, still shaking badly in his arms while Hector landed on the ground feeling the pain running down on his body right now.

"Can you hear me? Florina?"

"Lord Eliwood?" she stuttered badly, still in shock. "… I…"

"Those archers almost hit you." Eliwood explained, kneeling before her. "You avoided the arrows, but you lost your balance and fell."

"And yet… I'm not hurt. I fell from such a height." she said, confused while trying to calm herself down a bit. "What–"

"Ow…!" Hector grunted. "You got lucky. I didn't. You landed right on top of me!"

"Oh!" Florina blushed heavily red, as her nervousness around men began to surface once again.

"Hector saved you."

"I saved no one! I simply gave her someplace soft to land! A bale of hay could have done more than I did." Hector grumbled.

Florina could only blinked in confusion, still blushing heavily from it. When she realized she's in his arms, "Eeek!" she squeaked, immediately getting off from him. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized.

"You were lucky, Florina. If you had fallen on me, I couldn't have caught you." Eliwood said. "But I can't say the same thing for Kurogasa, since he caught your Pegasus in midair."

"Ugh, that's the last time I play catch the Pegasus…" I groaned, as Huey quickly got up on its legs.

"K–Kurogasa!" she exclaimed. "Y–Y–You caught my Pegasus?! I am so… I'm truly… I don't know what to say! I… um… I…" she fumbled her words, not knowing how to apologize to me.

"It's okay… glad you're here though." I got out as I got up. "Oh! Where's Lyn?! Is she okay?!"

"Yes, of… of course she's alright!" Florina exclaimed, nervous about it. "Lady Lyndis is beyond that forest!"

"Lady… Lyndis?" I got out. "I thought that you'd called her Lyn all the time."

"T–That's not the case right now!" Florina suddenly squeaked loudly. "She's waiting for a chance to assault the castle!"

"She's what!?" I gawked.

"Ah… Still, it's good to hear she's safe." Eliwood sighed in relief.

"She's fine. However, Lord Hausen's been captured." Florina informed us, frowned a bit regarding the said news. "He's still in the castle."

"I see. Let's go then!" Eliwood suggested.

"I'm flying over to Lyn!" I said.

"Are you crazy?! If you fly over there, you're calling for a suicide squad, dude!

"What are you going to do? Asking for a ride from that pretty lady over there?" Bartre asked, pointing at Florina.

"Kurogasa, I suggest you should think first before you act." Merlinus complained.

"I am thinking about it!" I exclaimed. "Hey, inner me, can you hear me?"

"Inner… Kurogasa?" Florina got out, confused.

 **"Yes, I'm here, child."** she said, as my left eye glowed and I spoke in her voice.

"Eeek!" Florina squeaked.

"Kurogasa? What did you do to yourself?" Guy asked, as he's in shock too. Oh right, there are others that didn't know about it.

"What in–!" Hector got out.

"Ah, that's right." Eliwood noticed. "You haven't learnt of his inner conscience, right, Hector? He wasn't able to summon her up for the last few days until yesterday."

"Wow! I didn't know he can do _that_!" G3-X exclaimed.

"Yes… even I have learnt of it just now." Nee-sa added.

 **"Is something the matter, child? Why do you seek my request?"** the voice asked.

"Lyn is over there and I need to get to her fast." I said. "Is there a way?"

 **"Are you certain of wanting to request that?"** she asked, as if she's being careful about this.

"I don't care! I'm not having Lyn die on me!"

She was silent for a moment, probably thinking about my words carefully. **"I have… a secret method to reach there, but it would strain your body, child."**

"Tell me!" I urged.

 **"As you wish. You have been warned."** she added. **"Pull out the Wiseman's Monolith from your chest armor, regardless of your current Form and have it faced the Alter Ring."**

"After that?"

 **"Let it all do the rest…"** she instructed.

"Kurogasa?" Hector looked at me, as I quickly did what she instructed. "Are you sure you're going to do this?"

"I'm not turning back now." I said, before placing the Wiseman's Monolith in front of the Alter Ring. Both of them glowed radiantly, enveloping said stone in light.

"Gah! So bright!" Oswin exclaimed, as all of them covered their eyes. A moment later, they heard the metallic roar of a dragon as the Monolith flew up and grew larger taking form and shape before the light faded to reveal… a gold Dragredder?!

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! Dragredder?!" G3–X gawked. "Kuro, you're not Ryuki!"

"Hey, I didn't expect this either!" I snapped back.

"A dragon?! Here!?" Hector exclaimed, wielding his large axe in hand. "Let's kill this thing before it harms us!"

"Peace, Lord Hector!" Oswin stopped. "Look, the dragon stayed close to Kurogasa, as if it obeys his order."

What Oswin said is true: the gold version of Dregredder stayed close to me, awaiting for my order. I can see they were putting up their defenses, seeing a metal dragon before them. "Is… is that thing safe, K–Kurogasa?" Florina asked.

"It's… not going to eat me up, is it?" Serra asked, also hiding behind Erk, much to his chargin. "I'm too beautiful to die early!"

"It's fine. This dragon will do whatever it tells me to do." I said, before jumping up on DragGolder's back. Yeah, that's what I'm naming him. "I'll be back guys! Eliwood, you're in charge of the army for now. I gotta rescue Lyn. Don't wait up!" And with that, DragGolder flew off.

* * *

 _"Kurogasa! Wait!" Eliwood tried to stop him, but it was all too late._

 _"That idiot! What does he think he is, charging in the middle of the battlefield without thinking?!" Hector snapped._

 _"Um… what's going on here?" Florina asked. "And why did Kurogasa speak in a feminine voice?"_

 _"It's a long story, but I'm certain he'll explain to you eventually. Both you and Lyn's group." Dorcas said._

 _"For now, we cannot leave him on his own." Karla spoke up. "We must help him."_

 _"Florina, Dorcas, Matthew, Serra and Erk, I want you to follow Hiroji on his caravan." Eliwood instructed. "The rest of us will try to regain control of Castle Caelin."_

* * *

 _"Someone get up there and scour the area! I want to know if we brought down that Pegasus Knight! If she's still breathing, make her stop!" Bauker barked out._

 _"My lord! To the west! We're under attack!" The soldier exclaimed. "It's the Pheraen noble, Eliwood!"_

 _"He's here, eh?" Barker grinned devilishly. "Now's our chance to show Marquess Laus our loyalty. Our opponents are a motley band of fools! They're no match for us!"_

 _"Yes, sir!" the Soldiers saluted, as Barker returned back to the front of the castle gate._

 _While he returned back to his designated spot, Agito flew across the sky, getting the Archer's attention on the ground. "Look, there's something in the sky! It's a bird!"_

 _"No, that's just– Great Founder, it's a dragon!"_

 _"WHAT?!" the archers exclaimed. "A dragon, here?!"_

 _"And there's someone mounting on it!" another one said. "He must be the one controlling it!"_

 _"Shoot him down!" the Soldier exclaimed, as the Archers wasted no time on taking their aim at them._

* * *

"Lyn, please be safe…!" I muttered to myself.

 **"Child, be wary of your surroundings."** the voice said, as my left lense flickered. **"It would seem you have gotten the enemy** ' **s attention… both within the forest and outside."**

"FIRE!" the Soldier on the ground exclaimed, as the arrows started flying towards my direction. However, my dragon's armor protected me and deflected the arrows like it was nothing. "What?!"

 **"It would seem they are startled with the dragon's impenetrable defense."** she said.

"Then it's time we fired back!" I said, before DragGolder turned towards the Soldiers to the ground and fired orbs of light towards them.

 ***BOOOM!***

The sound of the explosions coming from those orbs does wonders, as many of them flew up high and crash landed onto the ground, died from the burns and the strong shockwave of explosion.

 **"Child, it would be best if you–"**

"Lyn, don't worry! I'm coming to save you!" I exclaimed, ignoring her warning as DragGolder continued to fire more fireballs on the ground before flying back up high. "Let's go, dragon! Into the forest!"

 **"Oh you reckless child…"** she sighed.

"Lady Lyndis! Up in the sky!" Sain exclaimed, pointing upwards.

"What is… impossible! Is that a dragon?!" Kent got out.

"Dragon?!" Wil gawked.

"But it's strange." Kent got out, seeing me draw out the enemy Soldier's attention. "Though I cannot see the person that mounts it, but he seems like he's helping us."

"That's good news for us!" Lyn exclaimed. Drawing out her sword, she exclaimed, "Come, Wil, Kent and Sain! We must help him!"

"Right behind you, milady!" Sain grinned, wielding his Steel Lance.

"I'm ready anytime." Wil grinned, readying his Steel Bow.

"Let's go!" Kent said, brandishing his Steel Sword.

* * *

 _"There's too many Soldiers for us to handle, Lord Marcus!" Lowen exclaimed, backing off after quickly slain down the Archer that was unable to release his bow on time._

 _"Stand your ground, Lowen!" Marcus told the cavalier, as his axe snapped the Soldier's lance and splits his head into two before the said enemy dropped dead. "Remember, you are not alone! But thanks to Kurogasa's aid, he had dramatically decreased the amount of soldiers we could handle!"_

 _"So we better take the opportunity while we still can!" Rebecca added before shooting an Arrow at a Knight._

 _"Bahahahahahahaha! Fear Bartre the Brave!" he laughed as he hacked on a Cavalier's head._

 _"…" Karla remained silent as she was surrounded by soldiers, but then–_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _In one swing, all of them fell to the ground dead, blood spewing out of them._

 _"Gh!" Bartre got out, flinching that she's able to take them all down with swift motion and grace._

 _"Unlike you, I do not rely on brute force." Karla said. "Hence, the reason why I can take so many soldiers in one quick motion."_

 _"Gr, that 'Nee–san' really gets on my nerves!" Bartre growled, clenching his axe tightly before he literally used his strength to actually split the Soldier before him in half._

 _"Aieeeeeeeee!" Merlinus exclaimed, as he guided the Tornador away from danger, as the enemy Cavaliers are giving chase at him. "Rebecca, do something about this!"_

 _"Truly, I am not meant for this battle!" Hannah exclaimed, making sure she stayed in her seat, hiding behind extra crates to provide protection._

 _"These guys are quite stubborn!" Rebecca snapped, as she drew out her arrow and shoots them down on their chest from inside the caravan. Her attack was spot on, knocking down one of the Cavaliers off from his horse. She quickly dodged to the side, seeing one of them are throwing a javelin at her direction._

 _"Here, let me try!" Guy said, standing at the back of the caravan and quickly ran toward the entrance. Rebecca quickly leaned to the side, as he leaped out with his Killing Edge in hand. And then–_

 _*SLASH! SLASH!*_

 _As he rolled on the ground, the horses continues to gallop forward. And then, the mounts fell to the ground, with large cut on their chests._

 _"Alright, now that's what I call a cut for the day!" Guy cheered… until he saw another group of Cavalier rushing towards his direction. "Oh shoot…!"_

 _"Guy!" Oswin shouted before rushing towards him to block the Cavaliers. "What are you doing, boy? You're supposed to be protecting the caravan!"_

 _"I had to do something about those cavaliers that kept chasing us!" Guy exclaimed, as the caravan turned around and quickly approached the two._

 _"C'mon Guy, get on!" Rebecca shouted._

 _"Right!" Guy nodded, quickly entered back into the caravan before heads off elsewhere._

 _"Is he alright?" Priscilla asked Oswin, approaching to the said Great Knight. "I noticed some bruises on him, Lord Oswin..."_

 _"I think he's alright. Come, we should hurry and aid Lord Eliwood and Hector at the castle." he urged, as Priscilla followed suit._

* * *

 _"Geez, he's such a reckless little brother sometimes!" Serra snapped, as the Lyndis' Legion headed their way towards the forest._

 _"That's Kurogasa for you. Especially when he's lovey-dovey with Lyn." Matthew deadpanned, leading the caravan._

 _"How do you operate this… Cerberus?" Dorcas said._

 _"Here, let me do it!" G3–X offered._

 _"I suggest… it would be best if it is not in your hands, Hiroji." Erk said, doubting a bit. The memory from the last attack was still fresh in everyone's mind, especially the mad laugh from him._

 _"Yeah, I'm not seeing that blood bath again!" Serra snapped._

 _"But, but–"_

 _"Lad…" Dorcas said, now holding the Cerberus with both of his hands, resting the unaffected rim onto the ledge for support. "…we must hurry. The enemy Cavalier are rushing at us."_

 _"Fine…" he groaned, drawing out his Scorpion from the side pocket on his armor. "Stand your ground because the kick effect is quite strong. Squeeze the trigger, don't pull it."_

 _"We're entering the forest!" Matthew added, as they went in._

 _"Florina, stay away from its range!" Serra exclaimed from the entrance, as Florina was near the caravan. "Stay ahead of us! We don_ ' _t want to see you full of holes!"_

 _"R–Right!" Florina stuttered, and the moment they've entered the forest, lots of hidden Thieves and Soldiers came out from their hiding and started tagging along with the Cavaliers from behind._

 _"Hit it!" G3–X exclaimed, as Dorcas squeezed the trigger. He immediately felt the kick effect after the first few rounds, killing a Cavalier in an instant._

 _"This is… quite a weapon..." Dorcas said, still keeping his stance after releasing another few rounds of bullets on them._

 _"Lyyyyyyyynnn!" Florina exclaimed, leading the small group of Lyndis's Legion._

* * *

"Lady Lyndis! Look, they are slowly retreating!" Kent exclaimed.

"They do seem like they do not want to get caught in its sight!" Sain added. "And that dragon shot out a chilled ice orb at them instead of fire! This man must not want to start a great fire in the middle of the forest!"

"Then we've got the upper hand!" Lyn said, "Come, we must keep going!"

"LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYN!"

"Wait… that voice..." she noticed.

"Lady Lyndis, is something wrong?" Wil asked, after shooting down an arrow through a sneaky Thief's skull.

"That voice… I know that voice anywhere! It's Kurogasa!"

"What?!" the boys exclaimed in unison.

"Lyn!" I shouted, now hovering above her.

Lyn was shocked, seeing me. As soon as I approached and stood a few feet in front of her while on DragGolder, the light shed on my armor. Her eyes were wide opened, seeing me after for so long. "Kurogasa…" she muttered.

"Lyn… I'm back…" I said, as I had my helmet shined briefly to disappear and reveal my head.

"It… really is you!" she gasped.

"Kurogasa?!" both Sain and Wil exclaimed.

"My goodness, it _is_ you!" Kent added.

I then landed on the ground and started to approach Lyn and she did the same. When the two of us met, I embraced Lyn and had tears falling down.

"Lyn… I missed you so much…" I sobbed.

"So have I…" she sobbed slightly. "You kept your promise…"

"I have…" I said, as we looked at each other as I wiped her tears as she did the same for me. "I wanted you back in my arms so much, I…"

*ROARRR!*

"Huh?" Lyn got out, noticing the golden Dragredder was looking at her after the metallic roar, not in a threatening way. "What is that? A metal dragon?"

"Yeah…"

"Lyyyyyyyyyyyynnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"That's–!" Lyn got out, as Florina flew into the scene, along with Matthew and his small group as well. "Florina! You're alright!"

"Yes! And our old friends are here too!" Florina said.

"Matthew! Dorcas! Erk! Serra!" Kent got out.

"Well, well, Lyndis' Legion has reunited at last!" Sain laughed. "This is wonderful!"

"That's great! I missed the good ol' days!" Wil grinned happily.

"Oh, Lyn! Little brother!" Serra said, jumping out of the caravan and hugged us. "You two got us worried sick, you know that?!"

"Sorry about that, Serra." I apologized.

"It's good to see you too, Serra." Lyn smiled before turning to me. "It seems like you're still as reckless as ever, Kurogasa. But I didn't know you're with Eliwood."

"We just happened to meet while I was Pherae." I said.

"I managed to get their aid, as I promised, Lady Lyndis!" Florina got out.

"And I'm glad you're alright, Florina!" Lyn added.

"Lyn, allow us to be your escort." Erk said. "As I can see, your situation is very dire."

"Erk! You're here, too?!" Lyn smiled, seeing him again.

"Yes." Erk smiled back. "And I am also under Lord Eliwood's group, but with a new employer to serve."

"I see."

"Seems like you're doing well, Lyn." Dorcas added, getting her attention.

"Dorcas!" Lyn smiled. "It's been too long. How is Natalie?"

"She's fine now, since we've moved to Pherae." Dorcas said. "You should come visit."

"Oh I definitely will." Lyn nodded, before noticing someone else. "Stop right there, Matthew, I see you over there!"

"Gah!" Matthew flinched, completely freezing on the spot upon hearing her commanding voice. Slowly, he turned his attention to her after he got off from the caravan. "O–Oh, L–Lady Lyndis! How nice of you to remember me!"

"And you're not going to say hello?" Lyn asked.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Matthew is actually a spy for House Ostia?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina, and Wil shouted.

"You… are?" Lyn got out.

"Ah, the secret is out…" Matthew sighed. "Thanks for telling them the obvious, Mr. Hero…"

"I'm a Sacaean, and I never lie." I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Hey, if anyone wants to blame for that massacre over those bloody corpses and trees, blame Dorcas, alright?" G3–X popped out at the front, getting her attention. "Hello there, who's that pretty lady?"

"Kurogasa, who is that?" Lyn asked. "And why does he had similar armor to yours?"

"My friend, Hiroji Shirokawa." I sighed. "Also known as Kamen Rider G3–X. He's from my world too."

"Oh… you really _do_ keep your word, after all. You found him." she added.

"Hey, Kuro! Mind introducing this hot babe here?" G3–X asked.

"And he's… a bit… 'unique'." Lyn judged him, looking at him with confusion written all over her face.

"That's what _I_ said." Erk replied.

"And how long are you two going to stay close to each other?" Matthew teased, as I just realized both Lyn and I haven't still let go of each other's embrace, after breaking the hug from Serra.

"Huh? Gah!" we got out, before we let go with blushes on our face.

"Sheesh… I'll say it again. Love makes you do all _kinds_ of crazy things." Matthew sweat dropped.

"In any case…" G3–X coughed out. "We should quickly get back to the battlefield. Kuro's metal dragon over here did the heavy duty for us!"

*ROAR!*

"And his roar is as loud and screechy as Dragredder!" he winced.

"You're right." Lyn said before turning to me. "Are you ready Kurogasa? To be my double once more?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." I grinned before the helmet reformed back to its place. Leaping up onto DragGolder's back, I extended my hand towards her.

"Is it safe for me to get on its back?" she asked.

"Let me ask you this: Do you trust me?"

A smile grazed her face, as she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. "That's a silly question I asked. Of course I trust you."

"This is a good time to enter the fray!" Sain exclaimed. "Now with Kurogasa on our side, the battle will turn to our side!"

"And we have his new companion as well." Kent added, looking at G3–X.

"Let's clean house!" I said, before DragGolder roared.

* * *

 _"Prepare to fall before your master!" Bauker shouted as he swung his lance at Eliwood and Hector._

 _"Gah! This fool doesn't joke around!" Hector winced, dodging to the side._

 _"And he's good with his lance, as well." Eliwood noted._

 _"So any good ideas?" Hector asked._

 _"Divide and conquer." Eliwood answered._

 _"Hm?" he got out, noticing the number of Soldiers decreasing quickly from that assault._

 _"He's distracted!" Hector exclaimed, charging in at Bauker._

 _"Hector, wait!" Eliwood got out, as Bauker knew he got him right here and then._

 _"You're dead!" he got out, until-_

 _*CRASH!*_

 _"Gah!" he cried out, courtesy of seeing-_

 _"Lady Lyndis? Kurogasa?" Eliwood gasped._

* * *

Moments before the jump…

"You have learnt so much things during your travels, I see." she said, as she stayed close to me, making sure she doesn't fall off from DragGolder's back.

"Very." I said. "Though the Pegasi in Ilia sure didn't give me a good welcome. Those kicks hurt…"

"You got kicked, huh?" Lyn giggled. "Well, like Florina said, Pegasi are really scared of men…"

"Yeah, and I'm living proof of that."

"And the request that we've promised." she added. "Do you have it now?"

"I got it." I said. "I kept it in my journal for safekeeping."

"I see…" Lyn smiled… while blushing?

"Lyn? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"O–Oh, it's nothing, Kurogasa!" Lyn suddenly defended herself. "It's just that… you and I have kept each other's promises for over a year since that day…"

"I know… and I'm fulfilling those promises, aren't I?"

She could only nod, smiling at me while her arms around my waist were more secured. "Kurogasa, look down there." she pointed out, as we saw both Hector and Eliwood fighting off against the leader of the bunch. "Is that Eliwood?"

"Yep. Looks like he could use a hand." I said. "Ready?"

"You know me well." Lyn nodded.

"Alright, let's do this!" I said, before DragGolder roared and dived down towards them. At the same time, I saw Hector charge forth at the said large Knight, getting reckless once again.

"You're dead!" the large Knight exclaimed, until DragGolder crashed its head onto the said leader, knocking him off from his balance. "Gaaah!"

"Lady Lyndis? Kurogasa?" Eliwood gasped.

"Hey Eliwood, sorry we took so long." I waved before turning to Lyn. "Had to catch up with an old friend." I added, making Lyn giggle.

"Lady Lyndis. It's good to see you again." Eliwood got out.

"Same to you too." Lyn nodded. Turning her attention to Hector, she asked. "And who is that, Eliwood?"

"Introduction laters! I could really use some help right now!" Hector said.

"Leave this one to us." I said, looking at Lyn as she nodded back.

"Gah, what was that just now?" the Knight groaned, getting back up from his fall. Seeing both Lyn and I mounted on the DragGolder, he was shocked of seeing it. "A d–dragon?! A–And you! You're the rumored bug–eyed warrior! And is that's the granddaughter of Caelin with you?!"

"That's Agito to you!" I snapped. Geez, now I know how Decade feels!

"You've been making quite a name of yourself, too, I see." she said.

"Yeah, but they don't say Agito, just rumored bug–eyed warrior. Seriously, Agito shouldn't be too hard to remember." I grumbled.

"Your bounty is as good as mine!" he exclaimed, throwing his lance at us, only to have DregGolder catched it with its mouth. "What?!"

"Bad move." I said as DragGolder snapped it in half. I then got off of him before I pressed both solver buttons and the Flame Saber and Storm Halberd came out so I can assume Trinity Form.

"You've gained a new form?" Lyn gasped. That's right… this is her first time seeing it.

"Yeah, let's take this battle to the sky." I said, as my crest split into six again.

* * *

 **BGM: Deep Breath by Shoko Fujibayashi**

"What are you babbling about?! You're as good as dead, bug-eyed freak!" the knight roared, now throwing his large axe at us.

"I told you it's Agito!" I snapped before slashing the axe with my Storm Halberd.

*ROAR!*

"Whoa… that kid really meant it by taking it to the sky." Hector whistled, seeing DregGolder champ on the Knight's armor and flew up high, with Lyn wrapping one of her arms on my waist and holding her Mani Katti on the other.

"Get this blasted thing off from my armor!" he shouted, trying to punch DregGolder's face with his fists, but to no avail. Oh, we're really up high in the sky, right above the floating clouds below us.

"Okay, if you say so! DragGolder, throw him up in the air!" I said. The dragon nodded before throwing the said Knight.

"Okay, Lyn, I'm throwing you up there to go in for the strike. I'll follow you after. You ready?"

"As always." she nodded, fully trust me as I held her arm with my open arm.

"Here… we… go!" I exclaimed, throwing her up high, as she quickly gets into her stance after I threw her up in the air. Meanwhile, I put my Storm Halberd and using the power of infinite possibilities, I split the Flame Saber into two then put them back together to form the huge Flame Saber which I will dub the Flame Buster.

"Haaahhh!" Lyn exclaimed–

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

As her swift slashes on his armor shatters it completely, courtesy of Mani Katti glowing brightly upon her strength. As she freefalling toward the ground, it's my turn to aim at its direction. I jumped up high and soon as I got towards the Knight I shouted:

 **"LIMIT BREAK: OMNISLASH!"**

*SLASH! SLASH–SLASH! SLASH! SLASH–SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH–SLASH–SLASH!*

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" I yelled as I was above the knight as the Flame Buster shined brightly. "SORYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ***SLASH!***

And with that final slash, the corpse of the said knight splits into sections of parts.

"We've been… defeated? Such a shame…" he muttered his last words before even his head split into many pieces while I landed back on DragGolder.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Right, let's get Lyn back." I told it, before it let out a roar and quickly dived down. I saw Lyn still free falling, closing her eyes but still keeping her smile while we're still far away from the ground. As DragGolder approached her, I slowly extended my arms, catching her bridal style. As soon as our speed matched and was safe to catch her, she landed in my arms and I felt her arms wrapping around my shoulders, still smiling.

"What took you so long?" she asked, while we're going back down to land.

"Sorry." I grinned as my helmet disappeared to reveal my head again. "I was having too much fun up there."

"And leaving me on my own? You do know I'm actually scared of heights, right?" she pointed out, poking my cheek playfully.

"With that smile on your face, I'd say otherwise." I chuckled.

"Because I trust that you'll come back for me."

"I know…" I muttered before I caressed her cheek. "I really love you Lyn."

"I love you too, Kurogasa." she smiled, actually saying those words. That was more than enough to make me blush, hearing her confession like that. We then eventually reached the ground, where the whole army regrouped back to the front of the castle. As much as I wanted to kiss her lips right now, that can wait. We still need to save her grandfather.

"I assume you have done your work, friend?" Eliwood asked, as I got off from DragGolder and landed on the ground, while still having Lyn in my arms.

"And did both of you smooch while up in the air, singing a 'Whole New World' that Aladdin and Jasmine sang?" Hiroji teased, resting his helmet on his arms.

"Oh, shut up Hiroji…" I grumbled, putting Lyn back to the ground. "Don't ruin the moment."

"I have to thank you, Eliwood. If it weren't for you and Kurogasa helping us, I don't think we'll be able to survive right now."

"All of this happened because we routed Lord Darin at Laus. It's only right that we help." Eliwood said.

"And it was a coincidence that we ended up being here." Hector noted. "That boyfriend of yours lead us here, convinced that things would be just fine as we followed his words."

"I have learned of your situation, Eliwood." Lyn spoke out. "I would also do the same in your position, so please, do not blame yourself for what has happened in Laus."

"Thank you. However, until your castle is yours again, I take responsibility." Eliwood sighed.

"I understand." Lyn nodded.

"Alright then, let's go! We're moving into the castle!" Hector said.

"Booyah! We're gonna storm the front!" Hiroji cheered.

"Someone's happy…" Serra deadpanned.

"Just as long as he won't use his Cerberus to create chaos, I'm all good." Matthew said.

"Yes, he's… quite a terror with it…" Merlinus's body shook slightly in fear.

"By the way, Eliwood, who is that man?" Lyn asked, looking at Hector.

"Oh, yes. Let me introduce you." Eliwood recalled. "Hector!"

"What?" he grunted, turning his attention to his friend.

"This is Lyndis. She's Lord Hausen's granddaughter." he introduced. "Lyndis, this is Hector. He's Lord Uther's brother."

"His brother? Really?" Lyn gasped slightly.

"Yes."

"If I may comment…" Kent said, approaching us. "His method of fighting… there's no elegance in it. Since he's focused on power so much, it's as if he's–"

"I haven't. I taught myself how to fight." Hector said.

"No wonder…" I deadpanned.

"But the way he swings that axe around…" Lyn commented. With a strict glare, she exclaimed, "You're a threat to your allies! You should be more watchful!"

"What did you say?" Hector snapped, having no problem glaring back at her and approached to hit her with his axe, until Eliwood stopped his friend.

"Oi, oi, oi, let's be nice children." I said, getting in between the two. "Lyn, please don't be too critical."

"Oh…" she realized, softening her glare at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to."

"…" Hector gave her the stink eye.

Eliwood sighed, "Granted, Hector's style may be a tad dangerous, but… there's no one I depend on more. You may think him careless, but he's always aware of his surroundings."

"The more you praise me, the less worthy I sound." Hector deadpanned.

"Lyndis, once you fight alongside Hector, I'm sure you'll understand." Eliwood assured.

"I'm sure you're right." she nodded. " Turning to Hector, she said, "I apologize, Hector. I'm honored to have your help."

"No apology necessary, I guess." Hector said off–handedly. "I'm glad I can lend a hand."

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Eliwood said.

"Yeah." I nodded, as I de–transformed back to civilian mode and DragGolder disappeared right after that. The very moment I de–henshined, my body felt _really_ heavy. "E–Eh?"

"Kurogasa!" Lyn gasped, seeing me suddenly fall towards the ground, only to have Dorcas catch me.

"Oh man… my inner voice wasn't kidding about my body being strained…" I grunted, as my body seems to shook heavily from the side effect.

"He looks pale…" Priscilla noticed, as I panted heavily at the same time.

"And pretty much beat up." Guy noted. "I guess that's what happened when you get reckless when using it for the first time."

"Oh Kurogasa…" Lyn sighed before smiling sadly.

"Before you young'uns storm inside the castle, I have foreseen what is within the castle," Hannah said, approaching us.

"What is it?" Hector asked.

"Pay up first." Hannah said.

"Who is that?" Florina asked.

"She's a fortune teller that came out of nowhere." Rebecca said, as Hector paid the fee. "And she does require some alms before doing her fortune. But nevertheless, it is still helpful."

"I see… two Lords within this castle, hiding amongst them." Hannah began. "And both of them have the ability to blend with their surroundings."

"Lords? Now!?" Hiroji gritted. Glaring at me, he snapped. "Nice going, dude! Just when we needed you most, this happens!"

"Hey! Do not blame Kurogasa!" Lyn snapped back.

"Also, I can see new allies in this castle." she added. Turning her attention to Hector, she added. "But among them, one has hatred for you, young'un."

"Me?" Hector asked.

"!" Priscilla gasped for some reason.

"That is all I can say at this time." she said. "Now, you must decide your next moves. Agito is currently unable to move from this battle. That is all what I can see…" and with those last words, she headed back to Tornador, resting up from her backaches after that bumpy ride.

"What should we do now?" Nee–san asked. "Otouto is incapacitated of battle…"

"Even if we used our staves to heal him, it's going to take some time." Serra noted. "His body shook horribly, because he strained his muscles way too much."

"I–I have a staff that could help." Priscilla said, before going to the caravan and pulled out one. "This is a Recover staff. It should mostly heal him."

"Mostly?" Bartre asked.

"While it can cure wounds and restore some energy, he's still going to feel those strains that he accumulated up until now." Serra explained.

"In other words, Kurogasa would be in constant pain as he fights." Erk noted.

"Unless he decides to stay put." Eliwood added. Turning his attention to me, he asked, "What would you do, Kurogasa? Will you help us or stay inside the caravan and rest?"

"I… I want to help." I said. "I won't fight, but I can direct on the battlefield, and besides…" I panted, before turning to Priscilla. "I have another promise to keep…"

"Nii–sama…" Priscilla whispered.

"But I have to warn you, little brother." Serra said. "You'll be feeling really heavy on the next day and your whole body would be crippled for the next few days. A week tops. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah…" I said, before turning to Lyn. "I can use that time to catch up with Lyn anyways."

"He's still the reckless tactician we remembered." Kent sighed, keeping his smile.

"Yes, but now, let us storm the castle and save Lord Hausen!" Sain declared.

* * *

 _"Ri… Ridiculous…" Darin gasped, after seeing the dragon brought Bauker up high to the sky with Lyn and Kurogasa in tow. "Even Bauker?"_

 _"Lord Darin, it's time to give up this madness." Hausen said. "Further resistance is meaningless. For what you've done, you may never be forgiven, but it's not too late to try. Tell Eliwood everything. He'll intervene with Marquess Ostia on your behalf…"_

 _"I… I've…lost…" Darin got out._

 _"Hurry! Eliwood will be here in no time. Let me speak for you."_

 _ ***STAB!***_

 _"Gurr… guaaaa!" he winced in pain, as he was stabbed on the back,, courtesy of Ephidel, before he fell stepped forward and slumped on the throne._

 _"None of that now. Marquess Laus needs no troublesome advice." Ephidel chuckled._

 _"L–Lord Ephidel?" Darin said surprised._

 _"There is no turning back for you now. You should know that." Ephidel said. "First, Marquess Santaruz… and now Marquess Caelin. Both deaths are on your head."_

 _"What?!" Darin gasped. "It was by_ your _hand that they both died! I–I never asked for this."_

 _"Yes, I killed them…_ for _you."_

 _"To… trap me?" Darin said, doubting Ephidel's words._

 _Ephidel scoffed at this. "Don't be absurd. I follow my master's orders. My only wish is to deliver your dreams to you. The crown of a united Lycia…" he reminded. "And once that is done, dominion over the entire continent. Is that not what you desire?"_

 _Darin thought about it for a while before saying. "…Yes… Yes, of course. That dream_ is _still worth a few sacrifices, isn't it?"_

 _"You're exactly right." he said, keeping his tone and expression neutral and emotionless. "Our plans may have gone drastically awry, but as long as we have the master's power behind us, we cannot be defeated. We'd do well to leave now, before those meddlesome worms arrive. You will leave everyone from Laus behind. We will use them to delay our foe."_

 _"Everyone… My soldiers? But… who will protect me?"_

 _"The Black Fang and I will more than suffice for that task." Ephidel offered. "There is nothing else you need, I assure you."_

 _"Yes… I… I see that now." Darin said, making sense with his words. "Where do we go from here?"_

 _"To the Dragon's Gate…" he said. "Our master awaits us there. The master has informed me our hostage may be all we need. If all goes well, we may be able to perform the ceremony with him alone."_

 _"Oh! Is that so?" Darin asked, and Ephidel nodded. "I suppose we've nothing to worry about."_

 _"That is correct. Now please, begin your retreat." he added. Turning his attention away from Darin, he conitnued, "I have two or three orders to give, then I will be right behind you." Ephidel said, and Darin left without another word. As soon as Darin completely left the castle, he frowned heavily, cursing, "Pathetic imbecile…" he added. "Leila? Where are you?"_

 _"I'm here." the woman named Leila, spoke as she approached Ephidel. She was a young woman with dark magenta hair, the bangs of her hair covering one eyes while having the same color in her eye. She wore a tan cloak to cover her whole body. Her clothing consists of a dark purple shirt that overlapped her black mini skirt, long purple leggings and dark brown boots and belt around her waist, where the pouches are at._

 _"While Eliwood is occupied, finish off Marquess Caelin and hide the body. The enemy will waste precious time searching for him." Ephidel ordered._

 _"As you command…" Leila nodded._

 _"You know, you've only been with the Black Fang a short while." he commented. "However, you are quite skilled… I look forward to watching you."_

 _"Yes, sir." She nodded before Ephidel teleported elsewhere. As she looked at the wounded Hausen, there's only one thing she can do, and that is–_

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3–X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Eliwood:** There are still quite a few Laus soldiers in the castle.

 **Lyn:** Hold on, Grandfather… We'll be there shortly.

 **Man #1:** You mustn't! You cannot betray your debt to Marquess Caelin.

 **Man #2:** Just remember, if that happens, you die next.

 **Priscilla:** Brother! My brother!

 **Lords:** AGITO! YOU SHALL DIE BY OUR HANDS!

 **Kurogasa:** I missed you so much Lyn… so much that it hurts…

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Whereabouts Unknown**

* * *

 **Lyn:** Kurogasa, there's… something you should know… about those feathers.

* * *

 **TWF:** Whelp… that's just half the battle. And Kuro's being an idiot by going to strain his muscles more than ever… not to mention they don't even have the time to rest up, too. The battle continues! o.o

 **Fen:** Hey, at least Lyn and Kurogasa got back together.

 **TWF:** And now, those Lords appeared in the story. And this time, we're making a new Lord, too. Not listed in the original series, too!

 **Fen:** And if you're wondering why we would a gold Dragredder in the story, I'll tell you why… BECAUSE I CAN!

 **TWF: *glares at Fen–kun*** Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~!

 **Fen:** Okay, okay, I was kidding. Well, since Kurogasa can't actually use the actual Tornador, Fang and I came up with this. Since Agito is themed around a dragon, we should have a dragon be his mode of transportation, but of course, we have to do the drawbacks, otherwise, it'd be too OP and haters are gonna hate. So there.

 **TWF:** And if you guys ask if he will get his new form, he'll get one really soon. So, don't worry about it.

 **Fen:** So see you next chapter guys! Because next time, hehehehehe… Kurogasa is in for a big surprise…

 **TWF:** But we'll give you a fighting chance to think why would Fen–kun giggle like a madman… and if anyone can find it and get the reference, we'll give you a cyber cookie! :D

 **Fen:** So go ahead and try, because you'll never figure it out. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! See ya next time!

 **TWF:** This is why everyone's blaming it on you, dude… -_-;


	22. Chapter 17: Whereabouts Unknown

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF:** Ngeh, ngeh, ngeh… ***grinning devilishly*** Oh, Fen–ku~n!

 **Fen:** Uh… yeah? o_O;

 **TWF:** Do you remember what you said on the last chapter?

 **Fen:** About what?

 **TWF:** Oh, don't pretend that you don't know~! *chuckles* It's about 'that' thing you said on the last chapter, where one can't break the code. But surprisingly, there's someone that can break the code. And you being supreme days are finally over.

 **Fen:** Bakana! ***looks at computer types on computer*** No way… How is this possible?! It took me a wild guess to figure it out! 8O

 **TWF:** They pointed it out, even though they don't know where they got the reference from, but at least the answer is correct! So, there! It's all over! Your fun is over!

 **Fen:** No… No…! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **TWF:** Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this moment… enjoy the chapter, guys!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _In Castle Caelin, the dungeon was occupied by the remaining soldiers of Caelin that survived the ambush. After they had survived, all of them gave up their weapons and were thrown in the cell. With them, were two people that were not like the soldiers. The first was a familiar feminine looking Monk and the other was a new person. He looked to be a three years older than a certain Troubadour. He had medium red hair with a blue trench coat over his brown shirt secured by a leather belt. He had shoulder armor on his left shoulder secured by leather strap and wears tan pants and brown boots with a sword at the side of his waist._

 _"I really hope Lady Lyndis is alright…" One of the Caelin soldiers sighed._

 _"That ambush really took the energy out of us…" another one spoke._

 _"It would seem like they're alright, Lord Raven." the familiar monk said. "Though, they are still wounded from the last attack."_

 _"And yourself, Lucius?" the new figure, named Raven, asked. "You were also gotten injured as well."_

 _"I'm fine, milord." Lucius assured him. "It is your safety that is my priority."_

 _"Hmph…" Raven scoffed._

 _"And I'm also concerned with–"_

 _"Do not speak of it. It is my problem and not yours." Raven interrupted._

 _"But Lord Raven, are you truly going to–"_

 _"Lucius." he said, sternly, glaring at his retainer. "Enough. You need to rest. Your wound has not healed yet."_

 _"…" Lucius remained silent._

 _"All I need… is a chance." Raven muttered to himself. "A chance to get us out of here… and for my other agenda."_

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back–to–back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back–to–back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashrate~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleied light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovred before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand-new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 17: Whereabouts Unknown

 _Near Laus, Lyn and Kurogasa defeats General Bauker._

 _Eliwood and his allies now march toward Castle Caelin._

 _However, many Laus soldiers await them inside._

 _They begin their assault to liberate the castle._

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Kurogasa?" Lyn asked me worriedly, as Kent and Sain helped me out by lending their shoulders for me to support. All of us had to travel on foot to the castle, while Merlinus and Hannah took care of our caravan, mounts and stuff. Even the castle gate has been closed for their safety, so no enemies escape from their imminent defeat. "If you keep doing this, you might strain yourself even further…"

"I'll be fine… with you now by my side." I smiled weakly.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Kurogasa." Lyn shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Meh, I try…" I shrugged.

"Lady Lyndis, let us not forget how stubborn he can really be…" Kent said.

"Yes, L–Lady Lyndis!" Florina added. "Y–You've known him the longest…"

"You've even tried to convince our friend here to stay, yet he refused to listen!" Sain added. It's good to know that Sain is still as chivalrous and playful as he is.

"Like I said… there's another promise I need to keep…" I muttered as I looked to Priscilla.

"…" Priscilla remained quiet, understanding my words.

"…?" Nee–san looked at me, confused by my words.

"In any case, seems like there are still Laus Soldiers dwelling within this castle." Eliwood said, getting us back on track.

"Lyndis, do you know where the Caelin guards are?" Hector asked.

"I think about half of them were killed in the surprise attack. The survivors _must_ be here somewhere…" Lyn thought out loud.

"If anything… they're probably locked up…" I said. "We need to find… and rescue them…"

"Agreed. Though, I wish we had more power to make up for our poor numbers." Eliwood said.

"Hold on, Grandfather… We'll be there shortly." Lyn prayed.

"Don't worry Lyn. We'll rescue your grandfather." I assured. "We saved him from Lundgren, so this shouldn't be any different."

"Let's not forget the presence of two Lords." Dorcas added. "This would not be an easy battle for us."

"Then it's time to get inside! Let's reclaim the castle! The key to victory is seizing the throne! That's where we'll find their commander I'm sure." Hector said.

"Hector, wait up!" I called him, getting his attention.

"What?" he looked at me.

"Be careful..."

"Be careful? Me?" He scoffed. "I must do my part and protect the injured as much as possible, too."

"Yeah, I know, but remember what Hannah said. Someone's out there for your head."

"Hah! No sense in worrying about it!" he boasted. "I'll deal with it when that happens! Let's go, Oswin!"

"At once, milord." Oswin nodded, following him.

"That's when I worry the most…" I deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Yes, I am worried about it as well…" Eliwood said, concerned. "I realize this situation will give you a difficult time to plan such a strategy, but all of us shall pull our weight in performing our duty."

"Guide our blades once more, O fair Agito!" Sain said chivalrously.

"Right…" I muttered.

* * *

 _The chaos in shouting within the castle has caught Raven's attention, as he stood up and leaned at the cell gate._

 _"Hey, you. Let me out of here." Raven said to a Laus soldier that passing by the gate._

 _"What?" He asked._

 _"Marquess Ostia's brother is among your enemy, right? Let me out, and I'll help you. But I must have the brother. I've a score to settle with House Ostia." Raven said._

 _"Do you think me a fool? You work for house Caelin! I cannot trust your word!" the soldier refuted._

 _"Then I'll have to break down this door and go through you." Raven threatened. "You were using Lucius as a hostage, but now he's here with me…"_

 _"Uh…" The soldier got out, seeing that he had a point._

 _"No, Lord Raven! You mustn't!" Lucius pleaded. "You cannot betray your debt to Marquess Caelin."_

 _"Shut up, Lucius. You think me foolish, but you don't understand…" Raven said coldly before turning back to the soldier. "How about it?"_

 _The Laus soldier thought about it for a moment before he took out the keys and opened the door. "Very well. Get out! Remember, if you betray us, your companion dies."_

 _"I see." Raven remarked before walking out stopping next to the soldier. "Just remember, if that happens, you die next."_

 _"Urr…" the soldier flinched before he locked the door again. Lucius then came over to the bars._

 _"Wait! You can't go alone! It's too dangerous!" Lucius cried out._

 _"Lucius, stay here and be quiet. I'll be back for you." Raven said before he went up the stairs._

"Lord Raven!"

* * *

"Why do I have to tag along with you again?" G3–X grumbled, wielding his Cerberus as Lyn, Sain, Kent and I are heading to one of the hallway.

"Oh, quit your whining Hiroji…" I grumbled.

"Kurogasa still needs to conserve his energy." Kent said. "If he starts to walk on his own now, it would be harmful to his body."

"That's why I entrusted Sain and Kent to help him." Lyn suggested. "And I heard from Kurogasa that you wield a weapon that can do much damage… especially at a mass of people."

"It's best that you don't see him use that machine gun. He was a madman…" I shuddered. "Even Serra was hugging herself in terror…"

"I… don't want to imagine that..." Lyn added.

"Oh, come on, you guys! It's just one time!" G3–X whined.

"And I have a feeling you're gonna do it again…" I said. "Seriously… damn bloodbath…"

"There they are! Get them!" a few Laus Soldier appeared before us.

"Not today!" G3–X exclaimed, immediately raised his Cerberus to their direction.

"Hiroji, don't you–"

"TODAY'S SPECIAL: EAT BULLETS!" and just like that–

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

–He really let loose on them, as he laughed happily from it.

"W–What in–" Sain said terrified.

"He's insane!" Kent exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed madly. "Oh yeah, it's Season 2, Mother–"

"Hiroji! Language!" I scolded.

"Huh?" G3–X paused his shooting, looking at me. "What did you say just now? I can't hear you from all of that shooting and that music to my ears!"

"Such… destruction…" Lyn gasped, seeing what's left of the Laus' soldiers before her. Corpses with full of holes. It even penetrated through the walls behind them, too.

"Oh dear… I'm think I'm going to hurl…!" Sain covered his mouth and then– "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGH!"

"…" Kent remained silent, trying his best to keep it in.

"I've seen such deaths but… this one is just… gruesome…" Lyn winced, covering her mouth as well.

"HIROJI NO BAKA!" I yelled.

*BONK!*

"Ow!" he winced. "What did I do?!"

"You idiot! I told you no bloodbath!" I shouted.

"But the soldiers are too many for us to handle on just the five of us… oh wait… _four_ of us." he reminded me.

"If… If Lady Florina saw this, she would definitely faint on the spot…" Sain commented.

"And I will personally rip your man parts to shreds…!" I threatened.

"EEP!" he yelped. "Dude, why are you so defensive whenever a girl's involved?"

"If you don't want me to be like this, then stop with the bloodbath already!" I said.

"There they are!" the said Laus Soldier entered the fray again.

"Push that pause button, buddy!" G3–X said, focusing his attention back to the battle. "And let's do an instant replay!"

"DAMN IT HIROJI!"

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

* * *

 _"Hah! Your sneak attacks won't work!" Hector grinned, swinging his axe to kill the enemy Thief with ease._

 _"Lord Hector, please be wary of your surroundings!" Oswin reminded his master._

 _"I got this Oswin!" Hector said._

 _*STAB!*_

 _Hector was surprised when Marcus stabbed another Thief with his Steel Sword that tried to ambush him._

 _"Like Oswin said, be wary of your surroundings." Marcus reminded._

 _"Oh, look over there!" Guy exclaimed, noticing the rush of backup on the enemy side. "They brought more backup!"_

 _"This does not bode well…" Oswin muttered._

 _"Any ideas on how to get past them?" Guy asked, brandishing his sword._

 _"Allow me." Erk said, stepping up as he produced wind magic at the palm of his hand. "I've been waiting to use this." He then thrust his hand forward and a burst of wind shot forward, knocking the soldiers back._

 _"That saved us lots of time and work!" Guy exclaimed._

 _"But is it okay with you?" Marcus asked, looking at Erk. "That you should be staying away from your employer for the time being?"_

 _"She will be fine." Erk assured. "She's a strong–willed woman. I trust her."_

 _"And he got Eliwood with her, too!" Guy noted._

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ERK HELP ME!" Serra yelled, running away from a bunch of Knights._

 _"And of course, Serra has to get herself in trouble…" Erk deadpaned. "Ugh, why me…?"_

* * *

 _"Lady Priscilla! Watch out!" Eliwood said, quickly stabbing a Mage from firing his spell on her._

 _"Thank you for your assistance, Lord Eliwood." she thanked._

 _"No need. We always look out for each other." Eliwood nodded. "Now come, we have more enemies to deal with." And with that, he took off._

 _"Hm…" She nodded back, but then something caught the corner of her eye. "Huh? Who's–" She then turned around and noticed Raven, who in turn recognized her._

 _"You…" Raven got out, approaching her. "Can it be?"_

 _"I…" Priscilla got out as she was feeling nervous._

 _"You don't… recognize me." Raven realized. "That's not surprising. You were so young when we were separated."_

 _"What?" Priscilla gasped with wide eyes. "Are you… Raymond? My brother, Raymond?!"_

 _"You've grown, Priscilla…"_

 _"Brother!" she exclaimed… until she approached him and hugged him dearly. " My brother!"_

 _Raven could only remain silent, letting her hug him since there's no one is around but only the two of them. "What are you doing here? It's been ten years since Count Caerleon of Etruria took you in as his foster daughter…"_

 _"That's right." she nodded, breaking the embrace. "My adopted father has treated me with much kindness. But I am of Caelin's House Cornwell by birth. I still remember Father and Mother. I've never forgotten them. Or you, Raymond."_

 _"…Priscilla." Raven muttered._

 _"…When I heard that House Cornwell was lost… I…" she trailed off, trying her best to hold her tears. "I was so worried about you."_

 _"So that's why you left Etruria?" Raven asked, and Priscilla nodded. "You've come quite a way."_

 _"Dear friends of mine in Etruria helped me." she explained. "They provided a young mage to be my escort. Then we passed through Laus… the marquess learned of my lineage and refused to let me leave. I would be there still if not for Lord Eliwood and his companions."_

 _"His… companions?"_

 _"Lord Hector, Lady Lyndis, Kurogasa…" she counted them, as Raven's eyes were wide open upon hearing Hector's name. "They're all such kind people. I'm so glad I came to Lycia. And now I've found you…"_

 _"You've become friends with… him?" Raven got out, as he clenched his fist._

 _"Raymond?" Priscilla said confused._

 _"…I see. Then I will join you."_

 _Priscilla gasped, "Dear Brother! Will you truly come with us?"_

 _"I could not refuse my little sister." he added, distancing himself from his sister after the reunion hug. "And besides…"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's nothing. You're better off not knowing." Raven shook his head, before he got serious. "Tell me, your lineage… Do Eliwood and his friends know of your heredity?"_

 _Priscilla shook her head in denial. "No, we've never spoken of it." Of course, that was a lie, because she had told Kurogasa about it._

 _"Are you sure?" Raven asked a bit suspicious._

 _"Yes." she remained firm._

 _"I see…" Raymond said. "That is best."_

 _"Brother?"_

 _"Priscilla, we must keep our relationship secret. Okay?"_

 _"All right… If you say we must…" Priscilla murmured with a nod._

 _"Another thing, my name is Raven now. Raymond is… a name I've discarded." he trailed off._

 _"Brother…" she trailed off. "You have your reasons, don't you?" she asked, as Raven remained silent. "I understand. As long as we can travel together, I'm happy. If we continue on, we'll be able to see Father and Mother, too!"_

 _"…Priscilla… That's…" Raven tried to say something, only to be interrupted with the entrance of another Laus Soldier._

 _"Hey, you!" the same Soldier that released Raven asked. "What are you standing around for?! The enemy is right in front of you!"_

 _"Sorry, but things have changed." Raven said, brandishing his Steel Blade. "For now, I will fight for someone else."_

 _"Brother…" Priscilla whispered._

* * *

"Whelp, there's no one else here in this bedroom." G3–X exclaimed.

"Of course there's no one here. This is _my_ room!" Lyn scolded.

"Oh…"

"Baka…" I muttered.

"BAAAACK TO ADVENTUREEEEEEE!" he cheered happily, now marching his way towards the throne room.

"Is he… always like that?" Kent asked. "Being carefree and full of gibberish words?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." I shuddered.

* * *

 _"What in blazes!? It's getting even noisier than before." One of the Caelin soldier's noticed._

 _"Isn't that the sound of combat?" Lucius asked._

 _"It must be Lady Lyndis! She's found reinforcements!" another Caelin soldeir said, before taking out what appeared to be… keys? "It's time…" he then went to the door and began unlocking the lock while another lifted up a stone block to reveal hidden weapons._

 _"Hm? What…" Lucius got up from his nap, noticing the soldier's action. "What are you doing?"_

 _"I thought aid might come, so we hid keys and weapons here."_

 _"Oh, I see." he got out._

 _"What are you going to do?"_

 _"Uh…" Lucius trailed off, thinking what to do next._

 _"Your master… he's betrayed us." the Caelin soldier said. "Lucius, I must ask. What will you do?"._

 _"I…" Lucius trailed off again. "I want to stop Lord Raven. However… in his current state, I… doubt he will lend me his ear. And so… I will wait." he decided. "I will wait for Lord Raven here. I'm sorry… I cannot fight. …please understand."_

 _"I do. Here, these are for you." He said, present a Lightning Tome and a bottle of Vulnerary._

 _"For me? Vulnerary and a book of light magic?" Lucius asked._

 _"You don't have to fight, just protect yourself." the Caelin soldier nodded. "I've known you only a short time, but you're a friend. I don't want to see you die."_

 _"Thank you…" Lucius thanked, hugging the tome tightly to his chest. "Thank you."_

 _The Caelin Soldier nodded, before turning to his brothers–in–arms. "All right, lads! Open that door! On our honor as Caelin knights, we will save the marquess!"_

 _"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!"_

* * *

"Whelp! Not this one, too!" G3–X chirped.

"That's the female servant's dorm..." Lyn tried her best to keep her anger in check.

"You… idiot…" I grumbled.

"What? We're going to check every single room, just to make sure those pesky Soldiers didn't hide in them and ambush us!"

 ***CRICK! CRICK!***

"Wait… did you guys hear that?" Sain asked.

"Yes, I heard it too…" Kent nodded.

"Huh?" both G3–X and I got out, as we felt something wrapped around… our ankle? And as soon as it pulled us to it… "WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Kurogasa!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Quickly, let's give chase!" Kent exclaimed, as the three of them quickly followed suit.

* * *

 _"Ugh, seriously, when is this gonna end?" Matthew gritted, slashing a Cavalier's throat with his daggers._

 _Dorcas shoved another one to the front, letting the said Soldier tripped down and he cleaved his axe on his face. "There no use complaining about it, lad. We must do what we must do."_

 _"And that's chopping them up really good!" Bartre laughed proudly, resting his axe on his shoulder after the quick kill._

 _*SLASH!*_

 _Bartre turned around to see that Karla took out many Soldiers in one strike._

 _"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…!" Bartre growled, almost frothing at the mouth. "That 'Nee–san' is really getting on my nerves, one–upping me like that!"_

 _"Oh, great… another batch of enemies storming towards us." Matthew grumbled, getting Bartre's attention._

 _"They're mine!" Bartre exclaimed, rushing towards them to go for the kill._

 _"He looks… urgent?" Matthew blinked, as Karla paid no attention to it._

* * *

 _"Don't worry, Florina! I got your back!" Wil said, as Florina nodded and tried to move forward, wielding her Steel Lance in hand._

 _"Please be careful. Who knows what might happen if we do not let our guard up." Lowen said._

 _"Let's keep our guard up, Rebecca!" Wil suggested, getting her attention._

 _"Uh… who are you again?" she asked._

 _"Wha?! It's me, y'know? Wil! The boy next door!" Wil gasped, surprised that she didn't recognize him, even after the regroup of the party earlier._

 _"Well…" she pondered before she decided to ignore him. "I don't recall him."_

 _"Really?" he got out._

 _"Yes." she replied, leaving Wil silent for a moment as she shot down another enemy that tried to attack Florina again._

 _"Sorry… I guess I got the wrong person…" he noted, now noticing Eliwood entering the fray on his own, getting his attention. "Well… so long."_

 _"Huh?" Rebecca got out, as Wil was already heading off to Eliwood's direction. "Drats!" she cursed._

* * *

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" G3–X got out.

"Don't look at me! Something's got us for sure!" I yelled back.

Eventually, as we turned a corner, we ended up being inside the large waiting room and crash landed onto the nearby pillar, damaging us… especially me.

"GAHHHHHHH!" I cried out in pain.

"Kuro!" G3–X got out.

 _ **"Ah, we've caught a big fish!"**_ a Lord got out, as it appeared from its camouflage, revealing itself. It had a humanoid body, with a greyish body and leather armor. With brown pants and a long tail behind it, it also had claws on its hands. The most important feature of this Lord is the helmet that resembled a chameleon.

This is a new Lord I haven't faced before: the Chameleon Lord!

 _ **"Yes~, and it's time to give him a good beating, as we saw how strained he is, brother!"**_ another one got out, having the same appearance, only having a brown bodysuit instead of grey.

Shoot, two Chameleon Lords?!

"Gh…!" I gritted, with a strained breath.

"Oh my gosh! It's Dumb and Dumber!" G3-X exclaimed.

"Not… now Hiroji!" I grumbled as I tried to stand up, using the pillar as support but couldn't. "Ergh!"

 _ **"Ah, it seems Agito is vulnerable!"**_ Chameleon Lord 1 got out.

 _ **"Yes, it's a perfect time to give him the death that he deserves most! Like those up high in the ceiling!"**_ Chameleon Lord 2 pointed out, as I just noticed a pool of blood on the carpet. As soon as I looked up, my face went paler than normal, seeing there are hanging upside down, completely naked, regardless of the Seedlings were man or woman, with their skin off and only leaving the muscles and whatnot.

"Ugggggggh! Gross!" G3–X said disgusted. "I can see their balls from here! And some meaty boobs. Wow, check out the size of those melons!"

"Hiroji… get your mind out of the gutter, you– ergh!" I cringed in pain more.

 _ **"Let us skin you alive as well, Agito!"**_ Chameleon Lord 1 exclaimed, holding its bloody dagger in its hand.

 _ **"We'll make sure your death would be slow and painful!"**_ the other one laughed out loud.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn barged into the throne room, along with Kent and Sain.

 _ **"Oh, looks like there are some more Seedlings for us to skin, brother!"**_ Chameleon Lord 2 got out.

 _ **"Yes… let's start with the pretty one."**_ Chameleon Lord 1 said, turning to Lyn.

"Stay… away from her you… bastard…!" I growled.

"We'll protect you, Lady Lyndis!" Kent got into his stance.

"No one will harm her!" Sain got out.

 _ **"Looks like we need to tender them out, just like that rude Seedling from earlier."**_ Chameleon Lord 2 suggested.

 _ **"Yes, let see if you can find us, Seedlings! Let the game begins!"**_ Chameleon Lord 1 exclaimed, as the two suddenly… disappeared?!

"They vanished!" Sain exclaimed.

"Careful. Remember what Hannah said. They use their surroundings to their advantage." Kent warned.

"It's just you and me, man!" G3–X said. "Both of our lenses can detect them, even though it's just an outline of it. So, you better quickly change into Agito and get this beat down started already!"

"No promises…" I gritted as I managed to do the movements and the Alter Ring materialized. "Hen… shin!" I got out before I pressed both solver buttons and my body glowed.

* * *

 _At the same time, back at the dungeon, Lucius continued to pray on his own, concerned for Raven's safety, despite the fact his hands are trembling badly. "I pray to you to look after Lord Raven…"_

 _"Quickly, this way." a voice echoed, getting Lucius's attention._

 _"!" Lucius panicked, still mustering his strength to fight back his fear._

 _"Why are we here?"_

 _"There's someone I need to rescue."_

 _"That voice…" Lucius got out, as Raven and Priscilla is now in front of the open cell, much to Lucius's surprise. "Lord Raven!"_

 _"Lucius." Raven greeted._

 _"Lord Raven! I'm so pleased to see you well!" Lucius said, quickly got up while letting out a sigh of relief._

 _"Things have changed." Raven said, briefly at Priscilla. "For the time being, we side with Caelin."_

 _"That is good… So you've had a change of heart?" Lucius asked._

 _"No, I will still have my revenge against House Ostia. The closer you are to your enemy, the easier it is to strike, right?"_

 _"Brother?" Priscilla gasped._

 _"Lo–Lord Raven…"_

 _"…" Priscilla remained quiet, looking at her brother sadly._

 _"Let's go, Lucius." Raven instructed him._

 _Lucius could only keep a sad look, replying, "Yes…"_

* * *

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ both Lords laughed at us, happily smashing me towards another wall next to us.

"Gah!" I gritted in pain, as blood started to flow out from my mouth behind my helmet. Man, I don't know how long I could last with these wounds…

"Hey, no one's hurting my partner, other than me!" he exclaimed, start to shoot out Cerberus at all over the place, trying to hit them.

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHA!"**_ they laughed at us. _**"AGITO! YOU SHALL DIE BY OUR HANDS!"**_

"Gh!" I gritted.

 _ **"I cannot wait to wear your skin for my armor!"**_ Chameleon Lord 1 got out.

"Stay away from him!" Lyn shouted, charging at one of them with her Mani Katti in hand.

 _ **"Gh, that blasted light!"**_ Chameleon Lord 2 winced before disappearing again, making her swing miss.

"Lady Lyndis!" Kent exclaimed, shocked of seeing her rush into battle before he got injured by the Chameleon Lord 1's dagger on the back of his legs. "Gah!"

"Kent!" Sain exclaimed, before he also received the same treatment. "Argh!"

 _ **"You two stay here… and watch as how we shall skin her really good!"**_ Chameleon Lord 1 got out, kicking them down after temporarily immobilizing them.

"Hm…" G3–X pondered.

"Hiroji, what are you doing?!" I snapped. "This is no time for thinking!"

 **"Child, calm down."** she told me. **"I think your friend is thinking of something…"**

"What do you mean?"

 **"Just trust his instincts."** she assured me, as I looked at Lyn with her glowing Mani Katti in hand. I can see neither of the Chameleon Lords are trying to approach her within the large waiting room here.

"I see. So that's how it is!" G3-X exclaimed, looking at his Cerberus to set up something. "Hey, Kuro! Do you still have the strength to deliver the final kick?"

"You crazy?! If I did that, I won't be able to move!" I gritted.

"Good, because we got one shot at this… literally!" he exclaimed, raising his Cerberus up once more. "Everyone, cover your eyes!"

"What?" Lyn looked at him.

"Just do it!"

"Gh!" Sain and Kent grunted, as the two reluctantly covered their eyes. And so did Lyn. Both G3–X and I don't have to because our lenses can protect our vision from anything, after all.

"Here we go!" he exclaimed, squeezing the trigger to launch a missile into the sky, and then–

 ***FLASH!***

 _ **"GAAAAH!"**_ both Chameleon Lords wailed in pain, as the flash-bang revealed themselves at the walls, and they felt the burn on their armor.

"NOW, LYN!" G3–X shouted.

"Right!" Lyn quickly got into her stance and immediately rushing towards one of them.

"Your butt is toast!" G3–X exclaimed, now focusing all of his shots onto Chameleon Lord 1, continuously shooting it through the wall.

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

 _ **"Gaaarggh!"**_ Chamemelon Lord 2 wailed in pain, as the gentle glow of Mani Katti affected them greatly.

 _ **"Brother!"**_ Chameleon Lord 1 shouted.

"ASTALAVISTA BABY!" G3–X shouted while quoting a certain Terminator's voice, shooting another missile at Chameleon Lord 1. Lyn got out of the way and the missile hit the target dead on.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

 _ **"Bro...brotherrrrrrrrr!"**_ Chameleon Lord 2 exclaimed.

"Kurogasa, now's the time!" Lyn instructed, as Chameleon Lord 2 is not only distracted, but completely in pain as well.

"Right…!" I gritted as I managed to get up and my horns split into six. The Agito symbol appeared below me, then was absorbed into my feet. After that, I managed to jump and dive down for my Rider Kick as my kicking foot glowed brightly. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*CRASH!*

I managed to kick it through the wall, as Chameleon Lord 2 now plunged to its death, as the halo glowed radiantly above its head–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

–it also exploded, no longer in sight.

"ALRIGHT! WE DID IT!" G3–X cheered.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" I cried out, as I went to civilian form and fell to the ground in excruciating pain.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn got out, quickly approaching towards me.

"Oh, right… he's still in pain." G3-X recalled.

"It hurts! IT HURTS! AAAAAAAARGH!" I cried out, fighting back the tears.

"P–Please, calm yourself!" Lyn panicked. "Where's Serra and Priscilla?! He needs medical attention now!"

"Little brother!" Serra quickly entered the room, along with Hector, Oswin, Erk, Marcus, Guy and Eliwood.

"Kurogasa? Is he alright?" Eliwood asked, as Serra kneels down next to me.

"Serra… please… make this pain stop!" I pleaded.

"I know that!" she snapped, pointing her Recovery staff at me. "Just… stay still, alright?"

"Ugh, why is there meat corpses hanging up there?" Hector cringed in disgust, seeing the said corpses.

"It must be those Lords' doing." Eliwood frowned. "I assume even their leader is amongst them, as well."

"My goodness! Kurogasa?!" A familiar voice got out, as I managed to turn my head and see… Lucius?!

"Lu… cius?" I wheezed.

"NII–SAMA!" Priscilla cried out running over to me. Even Lucius tagged along with her, too.

"…" the new figure remained silent, not wanting to do anything to do with it.

"Hold on, Kurogasa, you're going to be okay, just hang in there!" Lyn said.

"Introductions can be done later, Kurogasa." Lucius reminded. "Please… drink this Elixir." Lucius added, taking out a small blue bottle of Elixir from his pocket. "This would reduce the pain in your body…" He then gently held my head and raised it up to the bottle for me to drink.

"Serra, I leave him in your hands." Lyn suggested.

"Where are you going?" Serra asked, as Lyn stood up.

"I still need to search for my grandfather. This isn't the throne room, but the waiting room." she said.

"I'm coming with you." Eliwood offered.

"I'm going, too!" Hector added, as the three of them headed out of the room.

"…that's him." the new figure muttered, as I've noticed him keeping his eye on someone amongst the three. But there's nothing else I can do right now, since my body is still in pain and in the middle of the recovery, too.

"Here, rest up on me." Serra offered, letting my head rest on her lap. "And don't even try to move while I'm healing you up, too!"

"Al… right…" I muttered before I eventually fell asleep again, letting the gentle light tend to all of my strains.

* * *

 _"Grandfather! Grandfather! Where are you?!" Lyn called out, as the three entered the empty throne room._

 _"Lord Hausen? Where are you?" Eliwood shouted._

 _"Eliwood. Here, on the throne…" Hector pointed out at the throne. "It's blood."_

 _"Blood?" Lyn gasped, covering her mouth. "No! It can't be! It can't really be!"_

 _"Lyndis! Calm down. He might only be injured." Eliwood assured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come, let us find him."_

 _"Yes, you're right." Lyn nodded, trying her best to keep herself calm after taking a few deep breaths. "I must be calm." she reminded herself, until she noticed a figure within the shadow. "There! Over there! There's someone…"_

 _"Who's there? Show yourself!" Eliwood demanded and a person came out from their hiding._

 _"You… Leila!" Hector recognized._

 _"Yes, it's me, Lord Hector. It's been a long time." Leila smirked, approaching her._

 _"You know her?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Yes, her name's Leila. She… works for Ostia…" Hector explained, but then thought about it. "All right, she's a spy."_

 _"Lord Eliwood of Pherae and Lady Lyndis of Caelin, correct? I am Leila. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Leila bowed. "Lady Lyndis, Marquess Caelin is back there receiving treatment."_

 _"My grandfather is safe?!" Lyn gasped._

 _"…His life is yet his own." Leila assured her._

 _"Ah! Father Sky and Mother Earth! I thank you for your mercy!" Lyn said in relief holding her chest with her hands._

 _"Leila, what are you doing here?" Leila questioned._

 _"I'm following Lord Uther's orders." Leila informed. "And investigating Marquess Pherae's disappearance."_

 _Eliwood's eyes were widened slightly. "My father? What have you learned?"_

 _"Come with me. We should talk in private." Leila said before turning towards a door that led to a war council room. Eliwood remained distracted, as Lyn was already following her._

 _"Huh? Come on, Eliwood!" Hector got out, wrapping arm around Eliwood's shoulders._

 _"Ah…" he got out, being forced to be drag forward from Hector's strength. "Forgive me..."_

 _"Worrying about things won't change them."_

 _"I know. I'm fine. Let's go."_

* * *

Ergh… dang it, not exactly what I had in mind passing out in pain again…

 **"I have warned you, yet, you are quite stubborn about it."** she said, as the female figure appeared before me.

I had no other choice…

 **"Yes, you do not have any."** she nodded. **"But you could have picked another option. Resting would do good for your body."**

What difference would that have made?

 **"You may conserve your energy and your friend would be able to decimate them with his gun and Lyn's glowing Mani Katti would have killed them as well, if she had put her heart into it… by thinking about you."**

!

 **"I have seen it in her eyes."** she said calmly. **"That gaze she had in her. She was truly worried about you the moment you collapsed."**

I really am an idiot…

 **"I'm afraid to admit it, but… yes. Doing something without thinking would only cause you more burden…"**

Sorry…

 **"Your action… truly reminds me of… the First Agito..."** she trailed off, which is kind of rare to learn about it. **"He… shares the same characteristics such as you..."**

He… did?

 **"I have told you the tale of First Agito, correct? For some reason, you are certainly are the splitting image of his bravery and recklessness…"**

What… are you trying to say?

 **"There is nothing to say at this point."** she told me. **"You must learn of it someday, by yourself. Only then you'll learn of the identity of this voice."**

But why–

 **"Listen."** she told me. **"Can you hear it? The constant sound that echoes around us?"**

I… hear it.

 **"That's right. It's the sound of a human heart. Someone must have hold you close to them, keeping you company and at the same time, who is deeply worried of your safety."**

Who… is it?

 **"Why don't you find out for yourself? I assume your body has been healed, and yet, the strains would return within the next day. Please heed their advices, child."**

Okay…

And with that, my world went white.

* * *

"Mn..." I moaned quietly, as I felt my head resting on something soft and warm, and I felt my ear hearing this strong heart beating too.

"You've awakened."

That familiar voice… that's Nee–san's voice.

"Where..."

"Stay." she told me, not letting me move in a single spot. "The healers told you to stay at this very spot. Moving you around would only deal much pain."

"Nee… san…" I muttered, now realizing that I'm still in the same room.

"The healers are resting up after nearly an hour of healing on your wounds, before they healed others who are in need." Nee–san said, still keeping my head close to her chest.

"Where's… Lyn…?"

"She is still in discussion with the rest of the our Lords." she reminded me.

"Oh…"

"Now please rest… I will be with you until you fall asleep once more."

"O… kay… Nee… san…" I muttered quietly as my eyes were getting heavy.. Hearing her heart beating strongly for my sake _does_ sounds pretty calming on my part. I was able to sleep even faster this way, and I eventually fell back into a deep sleep.

"I'm glad… you're alright." she muttered, hugging my head closer to her chest.

* * *

 _"Let me start with my conclusion." Leila said, as Eliwood looked nervous. "Marquess Pherae… is alive."_

 _"Whooooo! Eliwood!" Hector cheered, smacking his best friend's back rather hard._

 _"That's wonderful!" Lyn also got out in excitement._

 _Eliwood looked at Leila, asking, "Are you sure?"_

 _"I've been posing as a member of the Black Fang for several months." she confirms it. "That's where I got this information. I believe it is true."_

 _"Black Fang…" Eliwood trailed off, repeating the familiar name once more. "They're the assassins guild that Erik spoke of."_

 _"Yes, we've known of their existence for quite some time." Leila nodded._

 _"Explain." Hector said._

 _Leila nodded as she began, "The Black Fang is a guild of assassins founded about ten years ago by Brendan Reed. They're based in Bern. Their arms reached quickly in several other countries. Originally, they targeted only nobles who abused their positions. The masses saw them as chivalrous, defenders of the common man. Their activities found wide support."_

 _"Chivalrous…" Hector noted._

 _"Then about a year ago, Brendan got married again. Black Fang's operations have slowly changed since then." Leila added. "Now, they'll take on any target, no matter how difficult, as long as they're paid. And they're no longer killing only criminals; anyone is a fair target."_

 _"Is this Black Fang responsible for what's happened to my grandfather?" Lyn asked._

 _"Yes. We've learned of a mystery man named Nergal, behind Reed's wife." Leila informed. "It seems the Black Fang is performing secret tasks across Lycia for Nergal. Nergal's trusted retainer Ephidel is with Marquess Laus. He manipulated Laus into hatching the rebellion plot against Ostia. The first to answer Laus's call for rebellion was… Marquess Santaruz."_

 _"Lord Helman…" Eliwood trailed off. "Why would you…"_

 _"If that tactician caught wind of this stuff, he'd definitely snapped, for sure." Hector commented._

 _"Tactician?" Leila asked._

 _"Kurogasa, Leila." Eliwood informed. "The one that I hired a month ago. Also known as the rumored bug-eyed warrior."_

 _"I see." Leila nodded. "Anyways, next was Lord Elbert, Marquess Pherae."_

 _"You're telling me that my father endorsed this plan?"_

 _"I cannot say." she shook her head, not able to confirm it. "I do know that he is with Marquess Laus currently. In a place called… the Dragon's Gate."_

 _Eliwood raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Dragon's Gate? Where is that?"_

 _"On an isle called Valor, off the southern coast of Lycia." she informed. "I apologize, but that is all the information I have."_

 _"Of all places to be, Valor…" Hector grunted, smashing his fist onto the table rather hard. "Blast!"_

 _"What kind of place is it?" Lyn asked._

 _"It's said that those who step onto the island never return. The common folk call it the Dread Isle." Eliwood began. "If that's where my father is, however, I will go and find him. And this "Dragon's Gate," too!"_

 _"I'm going with you. I'll tell you right now, you can't stop me." Hector added._

 _"I'm also going." Lyn said._

 _"Lady Lyndis, I appreciate your kindness, but…" he trailed off a bit. "Shouldn't you stay with Marquess Caelin?"_

 _"Laus must be stopped. Otherwise, they might target my grandfather again." she began." Lyn answered. "I also wish to help your father. Losing a parent… It's an unbearable pain. It's something I'd rather you didn't have to feel yet." as she said it, her fist tightened immensely. "Also… Kurogasa traveled with you, so I must follow because of a promise I made with him, a year ago."_

 _"Lyndis… Hector…" Eliwood muttered before closing his eyes with a smile. "Thank you. You give me strength."_

 _"Don't mention it." Hector waved off._

 _"We're friends. It's what friends do, Eliwood."_ _Lyn smiled. "I'm certain Kurogasa would say the same thing, if he is here."_

 _"I'm also going to continue searching." Leila said before turning to Lyn. "Lady Lyndis, I think it would be prudent to let the world think Marquess Caelin is dead."_

 _"I understand. I'll do that." Lyn nodded, understand his intentions. "Thank you."_

 _"No thanks necessary. If you'll excuse me." Leila said, before turning around to leave._

 _"Leila!" Hector called out, making her stop and turn to look at him._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Nergal and this… Ephidel? What are they like?"_

 _"I've yet to lay eyes on Nergal. I've spoken to Ephidel on several occasions, however. He's… eerie." Leila said nervously upon mentioning it. "He always wears a cloak that covers his face. And yet…"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"His eyes glow golden… you can't miss them." she warned. "They seem… inhuman."_

 _"Just as Kurogasa stated…" Eliwood muttered._

 _"What?" Lyn asked._

 _"He's met this Ephidel before. Plus, he has reason to believe that this Nils and Ninian are in danger again." Hector explained._

 _"They are in danger, too?!" Lyn gasped lightly._

 _"Yes. I'm sure you remember meeting the siblings and myself the first time yes?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Yes…" Lyn muttered. "What does that have to do with it?"_

 _"At the time, you and Kurogasa haven't thought much about the Black Fang and Nergal." Eliwood said. "But recently, their names have come up again and it worried Kurogasa a lot. They are all connected somehow."_

 _"All the more reason I must help all of you." Lyn said, determined. "I can't turn a blind eye on my friends who need help. No matter how much you want to stop me, it's not going to happen."_

 _"Yeah, I get ya." Hector groaned, knowing how Lyn can be quite stubborn. "Just like that boyfriend of yours. It's kinda scary to know that you two are probably meant for each other."_

 _"Yes… I know." Lyn smiled, having a slight blush upon thinking about it._ 'Which is why if possible, I want to tell him everything about it. All of his questions.'

* * *

 _"Heh, while Kurogasa's still out cold, it's time to get the plan started!" Matthew grinned mischievously, already having something in mind. "Lyn probably asked Hiroji before this battle started, and Hiroji is asking for some help from me to spread out across the castle, so I better help her out with this one! I can't wait to see that guy's face once he finds out about the feather necklace!"_

 _"Oh… Matthew."_

 _He paused within his tracks, heard the familiar voice calling out to his name, "Huh? Is that you, Leila?" Matthew looked surprised._

 _"It's been a long time." Leila smiled a bit._

 _"Yeah it has been. What have you been doing? More dangerous work?"_

 _"We're spies, Matthew. Everything we do is dangerous."_

 _"That's true." Matthew laughed. "So how long do you think this mission's going to last?"_

 _"My objective is the same as yours: to rescue Marquess Pherae. If things go well, I'll be in Ostia at the same time as you are." Leila said._

 _"Is that so?" He asked, making her nod. "Then you need to visit my hometown."_

 _Leila could only raised her eyebrow, confused a bit. "Is this where you were born? Why?"_

 _"…To meet my parents." He muttered, looking away with a… slight blush?_

 _"Hm?" Leila got out, unable to hear it carefully. Seeing his face is all that it takes to make her understand, as she also shared the faint blush on her face. "Matthew…"_

 _"Ha ha. Well, that's that! See you." Matthew grinned stupidly before running off._

 _"As slippery as ever… didn't even wait for my reply." Leila scoffed with a smirk._

* * *

It was late at night, and I was already waking up from my sleep. I can still feel my head being held by Nee–san's arms and I felt something soft below us, too. It turned out that she already prepared a bedroll for us to sleep on and a blanket to cover us for warmth.

"Hm…" I muttered quietly, looking at my right fists and I felt little pain in it. "Seems like I can move now…"

Slowly, I pushed myself up, making sure Nee–san doesn't get up. After managing to get myself up, I leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek, as a sign of thanks for taking care of me before I covered her body with a blanket and start heading out of the waiting room.

"Are you by chance, the tactician?" one of the Caelin Soldier asked, getting my attention.

"Huh? Oh yes." I said. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Lady Lyndis wishes to see you at the rooftop." he explained.

"Oh… I see. Thank you. I'll go see her now." I nodded.

* * *

 _Unknown to Kurogasa, as soon as he already left the room, Karla awakened from her slumber, knowing he has already left the room. "It's time." she muttered before quickly heading out._

* * *

As soon as I got out of the door, I saw the whole view now being nighttime, with bonfire lighting up the area. Wait, bonfire? On the roof? What's going on?

And while I was distracted, I failed to noticed a certain someone waiting near the edge of the ledge, looking at me after her gaze up high in the air, seeing the stars that showered the sky and the full moon, too.

"Oh, Kurogasa. You're awake!" Lyn noticed.

"Lyn? What's going on? Why is there a bonfire here?"

"Because apparently, the torch stands were damaged during the sudden invasion a few days ago." she explained. "I want to see the starry night, like I've always do every night and this bonfire could also keep myself warm, too."

Okay, I would have bought that if not for the fact that I felt that there's something more to it.

"Want to join me?" she offered.

"Uh… sure." I said, before joining her.

As I standing next to her, I was in still disbelief on how beautiful she still is… she's still has that same smile, the same confidence… everything.

"Do you remember?"

"Huh?"

"It was the same night, where the stars were this many and the full moon too." she began.

"Right…" I remembered. "And… we made a promise to each other that night…"

"That's right." she smiled, now turning her attention to me. "And it looks like you've kept my gift close to you, Kurogasa. I'm glad."

"Of course I did. You were always on my mind for the past year Lyn." I said turning to her. "When I had to go to Laus… I was in pain. I wanted to see you again so badly, and yet… my duty told me to turn the other way…"

"I can tell…" she nodded. "Eliwood and Hector did mention about it."

"And when Caelin was under attack, I wanted to rush over here as fast as I could, but they didn't let me go. I was rash and foolish then. I didn't care about anything. I had to get back to you somehow."

"Why?" she asked kindly.

"Why else? Because I love you, Lyn." I confessed. "I wouldn't know what to do without you. I lived my life without purpose and meaning in my old world, but…" I approached and held her hands. "You've given my life new meaning."

"Kurogasa…"

"I missed you so much, Lyn. So much, that it hurts…" I added, placing her hands close to my chest.

"…" she remained silent, still keeping her smile. "Which is why you must do what you must do."

"Huh?"

"The feather necklace." she pointed out. "Do you have it now?"

"Huh? Oh that!" I remembered as I took it out of my pocket and showed it to her.

"A golden feather?" she gasped lightly. "Where did you get that?"

"Don't bother the details. It's just really hard to get it. I had to travel across Elibe to find it."

"You… did?"

"Of course I did. I climbed up every mountain and searched every eagle's nest while getting chased by wyverns, getting kicked by Pegasi, going through harsh snowstorms and hot desert before I eventually met up with my small group of Karla and Hiroji."

"That… must have been quite difficult for you." she replied. "You should tell me of your tale someday, Kurogasa. I would love to hear it."

"I will." I smiled gently. "Here, let me wear it for you."

"Wait." she lightly gasped.

"W–What is it now?"

"If you don't mind…" she muttered quietly. "Is it alright if you could recall our oath with Mother Earth and Father Sky before you wore that feather necklace on me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure…" I said. "Lady Lyndis of Caelin."

"Yes?" she giggled, as I actually called her that.

"By Mother Earth and Father Sky's guidance, I have traveled far and wide to search for this feather and made it into a necklace." I recalled, having her wear it around her neck. "With this, I have sealed the promise that I've made for you."

"And by Mother Earth and Father Sky as our witness, I shall accept it." she smiled, as I noticed her hand held… a blue feather?

"Huh? Lyn, what's that?" I asked, as I noticed she went towards my necklace, replacing the old feather with her own blue feather. "Lyn… this is…"

"With this feather, I have also sealed the promised that we've made." Lyn smiled, still blushing slightly as she tucked away the old feather in her small pouch around her waist. "Let Mother Earth and Father Sky witness our reunion."

"Lyn…" I muttered, I noticed slowly leaning at my face. And then… in that moment, I felt the whole world freezing in place and time stopping as I didn't expect one thing from her at all. She… kissed me…

On the lips!

"Mmph…!" I got out surprised.

"…" she remained still, still letting out that gentle kiss before she eventually backed off.

"Lyn…" I gasped surprised.

"That was… my first kiss on a boy." she blushed. "And… our marriage seal."

…

…

…

…

"Eh…?"

"You wanted to know how I feel, right?" she said, still having her blush as she turned away. "That's your answer…"

…

…

…

…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

 ***CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!***

"Oh, what a splendid day it is for our Lady Lyndis!" I heard Sain call out, as I quickly turned my attention and realized that other than the new guy… everyone's here?! Even the guards?!

"Oh, Lyn! I'm so happy for you!" Florina sobbed happily.

"W–W–What's going on?!" I stammered.

"Kurogasa…" Lyn said, while still looking away from me. "There's something you should know… about exchanging feathered necklaces."

"What is it?" I said, still trying to let my brain process everything.

"In Sacae, the tradition of marriage is different from one tribe to another!" Guy got out.

"He's right…" she trailed off. "In my tribe's tradition, one who has exchanged feathered necklaces to one another would be equivalent to that of a golden band around one's finger. Since you do not know of the tradition, I took the initiative of giving you my mother's necklace. And I hope for the best that someday, you'll come back to me. Because… I wanted to see if you are able to keep your word."

"And Lady Lyndis h–has requested my help of f–finding another eagle feather, too!" Florina stuttered, stepping forward. "W–We managed to find one and she… had to dye the feather blue to symbolize the agreement of accepting you, K–Kurogasa! That's why she changed the current feather on your necklace, s–so she can switch it with something that represent herself."

"Lyn… you… I don't know what to say."

"From this moment on… I have entrusted every single fiber of my being to you… my love." she blushed, with my face now red as a tomato.

"Wow, look at his face!" Matthew grinned. "That's the look I've been waiting for!"

"Oh, look at that? He's about to faint again." Hiroji chuckled, as my legs suddenly felt weak.

"I think I need to sit down…" I got out as I was wobbly but Lyn caught me.

"I'm sorry if it's so sudden, but I can no longer contain myself of thinking about you…"

"O–O–Oh, I see…" even my speech began to fumble, as my head started to get very dizzy. And do I feel steam coming out of my ears?!

"Ku… rogasa? Are you alright?" Lyn looked at me worriedly.

"Huh?!" I got out, before managing to snap out of it. "Sorry… I–I… I think I need t–to gather my thoughts for a bit… L–Lyn..."

"Kurogasa?" Lyn started to panicked, before I eventually fainted on the spot. "Kurogasa? KUROGASA!?" she exclaimed, shaking my very being a few times in panic mode. "Are you alright?! Speak to me! Kurogasa!"

"Oh dear…" Eliwood muttered.

"It's official! He's broken!" Hector laughed.

"Hector, that's not very nice of you!" Eliwood scolded.

"Lady Lyndis prepared her heart and soul for this event." Kent said, letting out a small groan. "But we did not expect Kurogasa to faint on his wedding day."

"I thought he already knew." Sain looked at Guy.

"I tried to tell him, but something always got in the way." Guy explained.

"In other words, he was kept in the dark…" Wil sweat dropped.

"Kurogasa? Kurogasa! Please wake up! Kurogasa!" Lyn panicked, still trying her best to wake me up.

Of all the surprises I get, this one literally… takes the cake. Wedding cake to be exact…

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3–X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Hector:** Listen! We need a boat to Valor!

 **Villager:** You want a boat to the Dread Isle? You're mad! No way! Never! There's no one in this village who will sail there!

 **Lyn:** Are you serious, Hector? Working with pirates? That's unbelievable!

 **Man #1:** All my mates in this village are going to attack you. If you can beat us all and get to the ship unharmed, he'll give you passage.

 **Man #2:** What mooncalves! I would've let 'em sit there if they hadn't come any closer. Up and at 'em, mates! Attack!

 **Man #3:** Would you mind if I joined you? I'm a scholar of sorts… I've some skill with a form of elder magic… some call it dark magic, a rather biased term, if I must be blunt.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Port of Badon**

* * *

 **Eliwood:** Please, Father… be well.

* * *

 **TWF:** Whelp… here comes the groom… lol

 **Fen:** And he's already gone…

 **TWF:** Gone? You mean he's… dead?! 8O

 **Fen:** Not **THAT** kind of gone! What are ya crazy?!

 **TWF:** Your words implied otherwise… o.o

 **Fen:** Ugh… nevermind… still, so much for their first night together as a couple… yeesh…

 **TWF:** But now that Kurogasa fainted, it would seem like he…

(⌐■_■)

…won't be getting the night of his life tonight.

 ***YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!***

Fen: You're terrible, you know that…?

TWF: Like I said, I just love my job sometimes. And oh, for those who still doesn't know where I got that reference, why don't you guys search for Blue Feather online and you might got your answer in an instant. Anyways, that's all from us for this chapter. I need to head out to Miami and become the next…

(⌐■_■)

...Horatio Caine.

 ***YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!***

Fen: Ughhhhhh… later…


	23. Chapter 17x: Port of Badon

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF: *now wearing red Angry Bird outfit***

 **Fen:** Oh shoot! Don't bring out those Angry Birds! I didn't steal their eggs!

 **TWF:** …It's only my pajamas, dude… o.o;

 **Fen:** Oh…

 **TWF:** But they do complain about their missing eggs. They said a certain masked hero is working with the Pigs. Do you know anything about it?

 **Fen:** No.

 **TWF:** Oh… okay! ***takes out a large egg from inside the fridge*** Hey, there're huge eggs in here!

 **Fen:** Oi, where did you get that?!

 **TWF:** Why are you asking? It's already here when I saw it, and my eggnogs has been tossed away! ***eyes on Fen–kun*** Did _you_ do it?

 **Fen:** ***slowly slides away***

 **3.**

 **2.**

 **1.**

 ***DING!***

 **TWF: *takes out walkie talkie*** Calling all Angry Bird units! We have found the Pig's spy!

 **Fen:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ***runs away***

 **TWF:** While I'm looking for my slingshot to shoot down Fen–kun, let's get down to the story! :D

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Oh man… what happened? The last thing I remember was fainting from something so shocking. Hold on… Now I remember!

"Ughhhhhhh…" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes.

Wait… why do I feel like there's something heavy leaning on me?

"Mn…"

And that moan… isn't that… oh wait, it is!

"L… Lyn?" I got out.

"Kuro… gasa?" She looked at me sleepily. I also noticed that her hair fell freely, too! She looks… really beautiful. "You're awake…" she said, letting out a small yawn.

"Yeah… what… happened?" I asked. Of course I knew, but I had to be sure.

"You fainted… on our wedding night. They had to carry you to my room for the night."

Yep… I knew it.

"Figures…" I sighed. "I'm sorry… I feel bad that I kinda ruined it…"

"You did… in a way…" she noted.

"Dang it…" I got out. It was then I remembered something, and my face was red as a tomato. "D–D–D–Did we a–actually do 'it'?!"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You know… 'it'." I blushed redder. "Making love…"

Now it was Lyn's turn to blush heavily. "O–Of course not! I wouldn't take advantage of you while you were passed out, Kurogasa! I am a woman with pride! And both of us are still in our clothes!"

"Oh… okay, phew…" I sighed in relief. Come to think of it, this is the first time I've seen her react like this. Is this the advantage of people getting married? Seeing a new light in one's spouse?

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." I shook my head. "Other than last night… I just wish I wasn't kept in the dark… and with me fainting, our first night as husband and wife won't be _as_ special anymore and…"

"…" she remained silent, resting her head back onto my chest. "I'm sorry…"

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?"

"For the sudden wedding for both of us…" she muttered. "I didn't know you weren't ready for it. Maybe… we're rushing this…"

"No." I shook my head before holding her close. "Lyn, last night… you made me the happiest man I could ever be, in my entire life."

"Even though you fainted on the spot?" she said, looking at me with her gentle eyes.

"Well yeah…" I said sheepishly. "But still… I want… I wanted our first night as a couple to be special."

"It can't be helped. You were on the verge of fainting from holding off the mental pain… that's what Serra told me. You might not have noticed, but her healing could only heal the wounds, not the pain in your mind…"

"I can tell…" I muttered.

"But…" she trailed off. "I can wait."

"Huh?"

"Our first night together." she added. "I can wait. We don't have to do it immediately, after all. You're still recovering from our last battle yesterday…"

"I know…" I added, looking back up on the ceiling. "Does… your grandfather–"

"He already gave us his blessings." Lyn cut in. "Even before the marriage."

"Really?"

"Yes." she smiled. "Whoever I would ended up with, he would support our relationship, even to another Sacaean man… just… as long as he's… well…" she trailed off, unable to finish her words.

I tried to connect the dots of what Lyn was trying to say… until my blush returned.

"Oh… yeah, I get it…" I laughed nervously.

There was a moment of silence, as the two of us are still feeling awkward, sharing a bed together. I mean, both of us are married even we've reached 20. I don't know if it's a common thing in Sacae, but nevertheless, I can tell how much thought she really puts in it and I should appreciate for all of this. "Lyndis Kururugi… the name can be quite a mouthful on my part, especially your last name, but… that will be my new family name now."

"I kind of like it. It has a nice ring to it."

"I'm glad…" she added, as I noticed her feeling a bit sleepy. "You're so warm, Kurogasa… I feel like I can sleep all day on you. And I feel like my mind can melt, if possible…"

"Yeah I know, but as much as we want to stay in bed, we have to get up."

…

…

…

"Lyn?"

"…Zzz." She fell back to sleep. She must've been worried about my condition all night long, that she wasn't getting enough sleep…

Still… it's something I'll always cherish since Lyn made me the happiest man that night. But it's one that's never gonna leave me alone if my friends make fun of me about it…

 **DAMN YOU AUTHORS! YOU RUINED MY NIGHT!**

* * *

 **(TWF:** Hey, Fen–kun… did he just break the fourth wall? o.o; **)**

 **(Fen:** How is that even possible? o.o; **)**

 **(TWF: *looking at Fen–kun*** Why do you have a saw behind your back? **)**

 **(Fen:** Never mind that. We gotta make this up to him somehow. He looks pretty mad. **)**

 **(TWF:** Meh, let nature takes its course… **)**

 **(Fen:** Fine… but you better hope that this doesn't come back to bite us later on. **)**

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back–to–back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back–to–back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashrate~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleied light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovred before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand-new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 17x: Port of Badon

 _After speaking with the Ostian spy Leila, Eliwood realizes he must travel to Valor, the Dread Isle._

 _The small island, located south of Lycia, is said to be home to the Dragon's Gate._

 _Heading for the southern coast of Caelin, they seek passage in the port of Badon._

* * *

After letting Lyn sleep on me for another hour or two, she finally woke up and we got ourselves decent before heading downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast, hand-in-hand.

"There he is, boys and girls! Our fainted Prince Charming!" Hiroji teased, getting their attention.

I swear I'm going to kill that Hiroji.

*BONK!*

"Ow!" Hiroji winced in pain, courtesy of Serra.

"Will you stop it?! My little brother just recovered recently and not to mention he just got married, too! So watch it or I will clobber you where the sun doesn't shine!"

"Watch your words…" Nee–san warned him, making him gulp in fear. Turning back to our attention, she said smiling a bit, "Congratulations, otouto."

"Arigatou, Nee–san…" I smiled back.

"Ari… got toe?" Serra and Nee–san got out in unison.

"It means 'thank you' in my native language."

"Honestly, Kurogasa. You have to stop speaking your foreign language on us." Lyn told me. "Not all of us can understand it."

"Sorry… it slips out of my tongue sometimes."

"Good morning, tactician!" Hector exclaimed happily, patting my back rather hard. "How's your day? Did you get a good night sleep? Oh wait, you fainted on the spot!"

"Hector, please." Eliwood sighed. "Forgive Hector, Kurogasa. But that's his way to congratulate you."

"I noticed…" I deadpanned.

"Hmph… you're not making this fun, Eliwood." Hector scoffed.

"Look, can we just… not make fun about last night and just have breakfast?" I asked.

"And not allow a frail old man to congratulate you?" an elderly voice said, as Chancellor Reissmann helped him walk.

"Grandfather!" Lyn gasped, approaching him. "What are you doing up? You should be staying in bed resting!"

"I know, Lyndis." he added. "But I missed the most important day of your wedding and I want to see my grandson–in–law. What kind of a grandfather am I, for not attending my granddaughter's wedding day?"

"Lord Hausen…" I muttered.

"Oh don't call me that. We are family now. You can call me grandfather." Hausen said. Looking at me carefully, he said, "My, quite ravishing this boy is. You chose quite a man for you, Lyndis."

"G–Grandfather…!" Lyndis blushed slightly.

"Young man. Kurogasa, was it?" he asked me.

"Yes, Lord– I mean… Grandfather." I answered.

"Please… I want you to take care of her in my place…" he said, holding my hands with his wrinkled hands. "She is the only family I have left and I hope I can see my great–grandchild soon… it would make this old man one proud great–grandfather…"

"Of course… I will make Lyn the happiest woman she can ever be." I vowed. "That is one promise I will never turn back on."

He could only nod slowly, as the Chancellor said, "Come, Lord Hausen. You must rest."

"Nonsense, Reissman!" Hausen exclaimed. "I must have my breakfast with my granddaughter and my new grandson–in–law! Today, they will depart from Castle Caelin!"

"But–"

"Not another word!" Hausen got out.

"Chancellor, it's fine." I waved off. "It might be a while before we get another chance to see each other again."

The Chancellor pondered, still thinking what's best for Lord Hausen. After a while, he sighed in defeat, "Very well. But please do return to rest after this meal, Lord Hausen."

"Of course." Hausen said.

* * *

 **"How fares Agito?"** _The Overlord of Darkness asked, as the three El Lords kneeled before him._

 **"He is crippled and weak, but he will recover soon."** _El of the Wind answered._

 **"Oh~? Is that so?"** _El of the Ground chuckled._ **"Did Agito inflict such wound on your shoulder?"**

 **"Fool! That was another Seedling that did this!"** _El of the Wind snapped._

 **"A mortal Seedling that still failed to realize his potential as Agito?"** _El of the Water muttered._ **"You have certainly become weaker, El of the Wind."**

 **"Silence! I will have not have any of this! It was a minor setback! Nothing more!"**

 **"Peace."** _Overlord of Darkness told them, making them all silent._ **"El of the Wind, you shall have your chance another time. For now, patience is a virtue for you."**

 **"Yes… milord."** El of the Wind nodded.

 **"El of the Water."** he commanded. **"The Seedlings will try to reach to this island. I want you to stop them from crossing the ocean to reach here. Guard the ocean with your life."**

 **"Yes milord."**

 **"And me?"** El of the Ground asked.

 **"Continue seeking more Seedlings to kill. The same task at hand."**

 **"Yes milord."**

 _After the El Lords disappeared, a Dark Druid approached him asking, "Will Agito truly come here? To the Dragon's Gate?"_

 **"…"** he was silent, until giving the answer the Dark Druid was looking for. **"Seeing his tenacity and foolishness… he will come, no matter the cost."**

"I see… what do you propose we do?"

 **"We shall wait."** he muttered. **"Soon, they will bring you the sacrifice… Dark Druid. Then, the fate of the world shall be decided then."**

"Hm, hm, hm… then I shall wait for their arrival." the Dark Druid informed.

* * *

As everyone was preparing for the trip, I decided to meet our newest recruit since I haven't gotten the chance to meet him.

"Hey, new guy!" I called out.

"…" he was silent, ignoring me completely while sharpening his sword.

"Oh, Kurogasa." Lucius smiled, noticing me. "I see you've recovered well. And I do not see the aftereffects of the Recovery Staff Serra mentioned yesterday."

"It must have been the Elixir you gave me. Thank you." I thanked.

"You're most very welcome." Lucius smiled, still having that same smile he had a year ago. "I'm glad it worked wonders for you."

"By the way, what were you doing in Caelin?"

"Whatever our business is, is none of yours." the new guy said.

"Lord Raven, please!"

"You're Kurogasa, correct? The famed bug–eyed warrior named Agito, according to Lucius?" the new guy, Raven, got out, glaring at me.

Oh _someone_ gets it right!

"Yes, that's correct." I said. I'm starting to get bad vibes from this guy already. "What of it?

"If I were you, I'd stay away." he said, getting up while sheathing his sword.

"And why is that?"

"I'm not here to get close or be chummy to others. I am only here because of a certain someone and that's all you need to know." he added, starting to walk away. "Whatever orders you want me to do, tell it to Lucius."

"Lord Raven, please wait!" Lucius tried to stop him, but he already left us. Turning his attention back to me, he begged, "Please forgive Lord Raven, Kurogasa. I know he's being rude but his intentions are sincere…"

"Don't worry about it." I waved off. "And who is this someone he's referring to?"

"I… wish I knew." Lucius frowned. "Forgive me for not being helpful…"

"It's alright, Lucius. I won't force it out of you, if you can't tell me about it." I said. "So… he's your new retainer?"

"Yes, I served him after our battle together last year." he nodded.

"I see." I nodded. "You know… he kinda reminds me of someone in this army."

"Truly? Could it be just a coincidence?" Lucius pondered.

"Maybe… but… it's almost as if he's…"

"Nii–sama?" Priscilla called out, getting my attention. "Everyone is ready to depart now."

"Huh? Oh okay." I said, as I looked to her. But when I did, I looked back to Raven who was walking away and back to her. Oh… my… gosh… no way!

"Is something the matter, Nii–sama?" she asked.

"Uh… can I talk to you real quick?" I said.

"Huh?" she blinked, as I dragged her to a spot, leaving Lucius behind. "Nii–sama?"

"Kurogasa?" Lucius blinked in confusion.

"Priscilla… is… Raven your–"

Priscilla went on full alert, quickly covered my mouth with her hands. "P–Please, not so loud!" she begged.

I shook my head before she let go of her hands on my mouth. "Are you serious…?!" I whispered.

"Yes…" she nodded lightly. "Lord Raven… he is my brother."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… wanted to, but he told me not to tell anyone of our relationship…" Priscilla informed.

"Even though you kinda did…" I sighed.

"Please, Nii–sama. I beg of you…" she said, holding my hands. "Do not let my brother know of this secret or to anyone else. You're the only one I could rely on…"

"I know, I know…" I said, placing my hands on my shoulders. "Relax, I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone right?"

"You… wouldn't?" she asked, looking at me with those… those… GAH! Those innocent looking puppy eyes! And she wasn't doing it on purpose!

"O–Of course not! I wouldn't do that to my sworn little sister." I stuttered. "P–Please… don't cry…"

"I won't…" she sighed in relief. "Thank you, Nii–sama." and with that, she started going back to her pony near the caravan, leaving me on my own.

"Kurogasa."

Eeep! That's Lyn's voice.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?" she looked at me, pouting while crossing her arms. Could she be… jealous?

"Uh… it was a misunderstanding…" I got out.

"Misunderstanding?" Lyn blinked.

"Y–Yeah… Priscilla was scared about something and I had to… calm her down." I said. Well I wasn't lying. She was scared that her secret might come out.

"Oh." she got out, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad it's just for that. For a second there, I thought you're going to cheat on me…"

"What?! I would never!" I gawked.

There was another awkward silence between the two of us, as we don't know what to do from here. "I… should've trusted you more."

"Huh?"

"I know you have your responsibility and as your wife, I shouldn't have doubted you because of your task as a tactician. How silly of me to think that you'd be in another girl's arms… I'm sorry..."

"Lyn…" I sighed with a smile before approaching and held her close. "I love you and only you. That's all that matters. And besides, we're a team and we always stick together no matter what come at us."

"I know…" she smiled. "I just need to hear your words of assurance. Being a wife is still a new thing for me…"

"Well now you have. Now you owe me something."

"Owe you something? Like what?" she looked at me, confused.

"This." I said before pulling her head in for a passionate kiss.

"!" her face blushed madly, as she was literally taken off guard.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Matthew exclaimed, getting our attention. "Stop smooching over there already! We gotta go!"

I soon broke the kiss and Lyn was in a bit of a daze.

"That's for making me faint at our wedding." I grinned cheekily.

"I didn't know you would hold a grudge, Kurogasa." she pointed out, still trying to recover from her shock.

"Me? Hold a grudge? Whatever do you mean?" I asked oh so innocently.

"It seems like being married does bring merits… I get to see the other side of you." she commented, smiling slightly.

"Well now you did. Now c'mon. Let's get going." I smiled, holding out my hand to her.

"Yes." she smiled, holding my hand as the two of us started heading out.

* * *

The journey was long and hard, and it took us nearly a week to reach Port Badon. Throughout our travel, as usual, there's a bunch of bandits that tried to loot our stuff, but the moment they saw me or Hiroji, they'd either run for their lives or even try to kill us for fame. But either way, we still managed to take them out and got some of their stuff that we can use to sell and get more gold. Oh, and Lord Hausen also provided us some more fund for the war, too.

"Finally, we made it!" Hector said as we were at the entrance of the port. "I never thought we would get here!"

"Yes, and it's quite busy." Eliwood noticed.

"An arena…" Nee–san heard the cheer, getting my attention.

"Nee–san…" I said a bit worried.

"I am merely here to see if he's here, otouto." she said, getting off from the caravan.

"I know, just… be careful… please…?"

She let out a small smile, nodding a bit. "Have faith in me." and with that, she already departed towards the arena.

"In the meantime, I think I should sell these meaningless loots for gold and newer weapons for our upcoming battle." Merlinus said, getting some of the old weapons we got to sell. "And certainly getting a new large chest."

"Hey! I don't need a chest!" Hiroji scolded.

"Oh, you must have one, Hiroji! We must put that… those things, lying all over the place, in one spot!" Merlinus argued as both of them are heading out to the nearby shop to sell.

"Those two never stop arguing…" Matthew sweat dropped.

"Nope. They don't." I sighed. Then I remembered something. "Hey Matthew, you got a minute?" I asked. "I got a job for you."

"Oh? What does our bug–eyed warrior request of this sneaky Thief?" he grinned.

"It involves your spying skills." I said before getting really serious. "I need you to keep an eye on the new guy… Raven. He's been muttering to himself about something and I have a feeling it's something not good…"

"Hm… Raven, huh? He's got a keen eye to catch people in the shadows, but nothing can get past me!" Matthew said proudly. "Leave this one to me!"

"Okay… I'm counting on you… I get the feeling that Raven is here with us for another reason altogether… like he has a personal vendetta or something…"

The Thief nodded and with that, Matthew immediately set his trails on Raven, making sure he doesn't get caught.

"I need to make a quick swing on the arena, too!" Bartre exclaimed. "Wanna get my axe clashing with his sword!"

"And I'll be following him to make sure he won't do such a thing…" Dorcas sighed, following him along.

"Hey, girls! Wanna buy some decorations?" Serra offered. "I bet they're selling some cute seashell pendants or bracelets for us to wear!"

"I'm sorry. I'm going to help Hector, Eliwood and Kurogasa secure a ship." Lyn declined politely.

"I would love to." Priscilla agreed.

"Count me in." Rebecca nodded. "I need to buy something anyways."

"I–I think I should pass…" Florina mumbled.

"Oh no, you don't!" Serra snapped, holding Florina's hand. "You're coming with me!"

"B–But Huey!"

"No buts! Erk's there to watch over your Pegasus!" Serra added.

"Why are you leaving me with–" Erk got out when–

*CHOMP!*

"Ahhhhhhhh! My hair! Stop eating my hair!"

"H–Huey, stop! That's not food!" Florina panicked, but she was eventually dragged by Serra, while Rebecca and Priscilla tagged along with her.

"Here! Have some feed!" Erk fumbled with the bag of feed, making Huey paused biting his hair.

"I guess Wil and I would watch over the caravans." Guy noted.

"And I should check the nearest stall to get some food, so that everyone won't get hungry again." Lowen added.

"Sir Marcus, Sir Oswin? Should we scout around to see if there's any threat nearby?" Kent asked.

"After what happened last time, we don't want to get ambushed again by the bandits." Sain noted.

"And this old lady is going to get more alms from the people. Hee hee hee…" Hannah chuckled as she too got out of the caravan to go into the town.

"Please, go ahead, all of you." Lucius said, carrying a small table. "I will ensure Hannah's safety in your place, Kurogasa."

"Right." I nodded, trusting Lucius with such a task.

"Let us search for the boat." Eliwood suggested, as the four of us nodded.

"There will be someone who is more than willing to give us a ride, right?" I asked.

* * *

"Listen! We need a boat to Valor!" Hector bargained with the barkeeper.

"You want a boat to the Dread Isle?" the barkeeper asked incredulously. "You're mad! No way! Never! There's no one in this village who will sail there!"

Well, that didn't go well.

"Please, we're in a hurry. Can you give us passage?" Lyn urged.

"If you won't help us, can you take us to someone who will?" Eliwood asked.

"You must be on urgent business, that's certain." the barkeeper pondered.

"Is there someone in mind?" I asked.

"…There may be one way…" he pondered, getting our attention.

"What is it?" Eliwood urged. "Tell us, please!"

"Pirates."

*GONG!*

"Eh?" Lyn blinked. "Pirates?"

Doesn't this guy know she's bad with bandits?! Both land _and_ sea?! Feeling her hand suddenly clenched tightly on mine is proof!

"Uh–huh." the barkeeper nodded a few times. "They're fearless, or as close as makes no difference, and they'll go anywhere for a fee." he noted. Looking back at the four of us, he added, "Who knows? They might decide to accept your mad offer."

"Pirates…" Hector grumbled, looking at us. "Looks like we've no choice."

"Are you serious, Hector?" Lyn suddenly snapped, catching both of the boys off guard. "Working with pirates? That's unbelievable!"

"Lyn…" I muttered.

"You're considering it, aren't you, Eliwood?" Hector asked.

Eliwood looked down, as we seemed desperate to get there. "If there's no other way, what else can we do?"

"You too, Eliwood?" Lyn gasped before her eyes hardened, seeing the anger written all over her face."I've misjudged you… it's foolishness to trust the goodwill of pirates! I'm finding another way!"

And just like that, she stormed off the bar.

"Lyn, wait!" I shouted, going after her.

* * *

 _"Why is she so angry?" Hector asked, seeing Kurogasa go after his newlywed wife._

 _"I heard that Lyndis's parents were slain by bandits." Eliwood recalled._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes." Eliwood nodded. "Bandits at land, pirates at sea… they're all the same to Lyndis. Lawbreakers and murderers."_

 _Hector was silent for a bit, now understanding her pain. "I see… my parents died of illness… but I can appreciate her feelings. Shall we abandon the pirate plan?"_

 _"But…" Eliwood trailed off._

 _"Too bad about the girl, but there's no other way." the barkeeper said to the two boys._

 _Eliwood was thinking for a moment before he sighed, "Let's meet the pirates. We can't decide until then."_

 _"That's true." Hector nodded, following his idea._

 _"That inn over there is a known favorite of the local freebooters." the barkeeper pointed at the inn in front of them. "They're reckless and unpredictable. Best be prepared."_

* * *

"Unbelievable! Truly unbelievable!" she muttered repeatedly, continue to head towards the docks on her own. I continued to chase her, as we're at the nearby fountain.

"Lyn! Wait up!" I called out.

"Kurogasa, they can't be serious, can they?!" she turned, suddenly snapping at me. "How could Eliwood and Hector think that way?!"

"Lyn, please… calm down." I said worriedly, holding her shoulders. "It's not doing you any good if you're angry like that."

"I can't trust them!" she exclaimed, as I saw her eyes tearing up. "They're the reason why my tribe perished! I don't want anything to do with them anymore!"

"Lyn…" I muttered before suddenly hugging her. "Let it out…"

"What? Kurogasa, let me go!" she snapped, trying to wiggle out from my embrace. "Please, leave me be, Kurogasa!"

"I can't… you're hurting inside…" I muttered.

"Let me go!" she got out, trying to struggle even more, but I kept my hug on her.

"LYNDIS KURURUGI!" I suddenly raised my voice, making her stop struggling, as she was shocked to hear me say her full name in a scolding manner. Taking a deep breath, I said to her. "Calm down…"

"But–"

"I'm here for you now." I said, making her eyes widen a bit. "You're not alone anymore. You have me. I'm your husband, for Father Sky's sake!"

"…" she went silent, no longer struggling with my hug but remained still.

"Lyn… you need to forgive and forget. If you keep drowning yourself in that hatred, you're gonna be more miserable than ever…"

"I can never forgive them… I can't…" she muttered, as I pulled her head gently to my shoulder. "Why…" she muttered, as I felt her tug on my coat. "Why would they take away my family… my tribe… all of them…?"

"I don't know Lyn… I don't know…"

"Kurogasa…"

"Let it all go, Lyn… let it go."

And with those last comforting words, she finally lets out a loud cry, letting out all the pain she held in for a long time. Both of us didn't care if the people were looking at us in an odd way, but right now, my priority is making sure Lyn's current feelings are not in turmoil.

* * *

 _"I guess that must be that man." Eliwood said, looking at an old man in his 60s, wearing white beard and tattered white bandanna on his head, wearing dark blue coat over his white undershirt, white cloth around waist, dark blue pants and black boots. At this time, the said pirate is drinking his ale, enjoying his time. "Excuse me."_

 _"What do you want, whelps?" the pirate got out. "You're here to see me, aren't you?"_

 _"You're commander of the pirate armada, aren't you?"_

 _The pirate laughed heartily at that. "Gwah hah hah! "Commander of the pirate armada!" I like the sound of that!" all of the sudden, his mood changed quickly. "Are you lads that naïve? Or are you just dumb? Which is it?"_

 _*POP!*_

 _"You insolent…" Hector growled, only to be stopped by Eliwood._

 _"Peace, Hector!" He reprimanded before turning to the pirate. "If I've insulted you, I apologize. How should I address you?"_

 _"Hmph…" the pirate got out, looking at Eliwood, who remained calm. "You don't frighten easily, do you? Well, at least it seems you're not stupid." he commented. ""Captain" will do, whelp. I'm Fargus, captain of the Davros."_

 _"Fargus… Master Fargus?" Eliwood got out, confused. "Or should I call you Captain?"_

 _"You're not one of my mates. Call me Fargus." Fargus corrected. "Now, what do you want?"_

 _"We want to book passage to Valor." Eliwood said._

 _"How much will you pay?" Fargus asked._

 _"Don't know the current rate." Hector said. Looking at Fargus, he demanded. "How much do you need?"_

 _"100,000 gold." Fargus replied easily._

 _"What!?" Hector outburst, slamming his hands on the table. "100,000 gold?! You're daft, old man!"_

 _The sudden commotion caused the pirate crew to suddenly stop, wanting to help Fargus. With a raise of Fargus' hand, they stopped from advancing forward, calming them down. With a serious look, Fargus asked, "Well, will you pay?"_

 _"Very well. We don't have it with us. We'll get your gold and be back here as quickly as possible. Let's go, Eliwood." Hector said, dragging Eliwood outside._

 _"Hector?"_

* * *

After a while, Lyn finally stopped sobbing and she managed to calm herself down.

"You okay now?" I asked.

Lyn silently nodded in my embrace, still trying her best to gather her thoughts.

"I'm glad to hear that." I sighed in relief.

She slowly pushes herself up, breaking the hug. "Thank you. I… really needed that, for the longest of times."

"You're my wife, Lyn. And I will whatever you need me to do. I want to make you the happiest woman in your entire life.

She could only let out a small smile, as I wiped off the remaining tears at her eyes. "Then, help me out finding other alternatives, Kurogasa."

"Of course." I nodded.

"I'm certain there are other ships that might be willing to help us out, other than those… pirates…" she said, hissed on the last part.

"Lyn?" I said a bit stern.

"What is it?" she looked at me.

"What did we talk about before you started bawling?"

"I'm sorry… but I just can't help it…" she apologized again. "I can't forgive them for what they did to my tribe."

"I know." I sighed before taking out what appeared to be a letter.

"A letter?"

"I got this from Wallace a year ago. Both of us met somewhere around Bern during my solo travel to search for the feather before he got lost again… somewhere."

"What…?" she got out.

"And he said that if I ever met up with you again, he wanted me to give this to you." he said, as she took the letter from my hand. "And don't worry. I haven't read it yet."

I can tell she was hesitant to read it, knowing that whatever the contents of it, might affect the outcome of her decision. Storing it inside her pouch, she muttered. "I'll… read it later."

"Lyn?"

"I'm… not in the mood for it, for now." she told me. "Let's search for any help at the docks, Kurogasa."

"Right." I nodded, taking her hand before both of us went together."

"And, um… sorry about your coat." she apologized again.

"You sure apologize a lot, don't you?"

"Why? Does it sound weird from me?" she looked at me.

"No, but that's another side of you I get to see." I smiled a bit.

"Maybe this marriage thing would be a good thing after all…" she added. "I also got to learn a bit more about you, too."

I could only let out a smile before the two of us continued our way with our own problem.

* * *

 _"Hector! Where do you plan on getting 100,000 gold?" Eliwood asked, as the two regrouped back at the caravan._

 _"I've got a plan."_

 _"A plan…" Eliwood raised his eyebrow._

 _"We can sell Hiroji's Cerberus." Hector suggested._

 _"Hey, hands off my baby!" Hiroji snapped. "That's off–limits, man!"_

 _"I was just kidding." Hector told him. Turning serious once more, he said, "I've got to get back to Ostia."_

 _"Oh… so you're going to ask Lord Uther for the gold." Eliwood said, making Hector lose his balance, anime style._

 _"Don't be stupid! I will not kneel at my brother's feet to beg for money!"_

 _"Then why are you going to Ostia?"_

 _"I've got some ceremonial garb, armor, helmet, books… I'll bring it all and sell it!" Hector suggested._

 _"Hector… are you sure about this?"_

 _"Yes. My brother would be unwilling to part with that much money…" Hector considered. "Not without knowing the reason why. And besides, we don't have time to waste! There's not much I can take freely, but it's a start. We'll take that money to the arena and raise 100,000 gold!"_

 _"That sounds like an impossible task…" Merlinus commented._

 _"Agreed. To raise that much money in a single day would be impossible." Marcus added._

 _"We've no other way, do we?" Eliwood sighed._

 _"Well, no." Hector said before raising an eyebrow. "Sometimes you surprise me, Eliwood. About how calm your judgment can be. I thought for sure you're going to stop me from entering the arena."_

 _"Did you say something, Hector?" Eliwood looked at him, confused._

 _"No, nothing." Hector shook his head, keeping his smile. Getting his axe, he said, "Let's go earn some gold!"_

 _"I could've gone there and bet all of the money on Karla. She'd make profits for us pretty easily, too!" Hiroji mumbled._

 _"You should stop buying junk…" Merlinus said._

 _"And you should stop buying a trunk for me to store my stuff." Hiroji countered._

 _"Those two can't get along, don't they?" Wil asked._

 _"I don't think so..." Guy sweatdropped._

 _"At least it's a lot better than getting your hair eaten by a Pegasus..." Erk muttered, still fixing his hair._

 _"Ahoy! Hold your ground, boys!" A new voice said. They turned to see a young man in his 20's with brown hair covered by a white bandanna and brown eyes while wearing a blue and white striped shirt and blue pants and brown boots while wielding two axes._

 _"What now? We have the money yet." Hector said annoyed._

 _"Fool! Of course you don't! I know that." the young pirate said. "The captain's got a message for you."_

 _"A message?" Eliwood blinked._

 _"All my mates in this village are going to attack you." the young pirate said. "If you can beat us all and get to the ship unharmed, he'll give you passage."_

 _"For free? No gold?" Eliwood asked a bit surprised._

 _"The captain's a tad off–kilter. He'd rather have a bit o' fun with you than take your gold. Smooth sailing to you." the pirate said before leaving._

 _"Well… you heard him." Hiroji said. "Seems like we need to gather the group for a quick strategy."_

 _"Agreed." Hector nodded. "We should settle this matter as quick as possible."_

 _"Marcus, rally the troops." Eliwood commanded._

 _"At once, Lord Eliwood." Marcus nodded._

* * *

"We couldn't find a ship after all." Lyn sighed.

"Yeah. None of them are brave enough to get there." I said, as we walked back towards the caravan. "Those pirates are the only one that could get us to that island."

With a heavy sigh, she muttered. "It looks like I don't have a choice now, do I? I have to endure these pirates…"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from them. I'm your husband, and a husband protects his wife at all costs." I said.

Lyn could only smile… until both of us heard the commotion in the village. "Kurogasa, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Looks like trouble. Let's go!" I said before I ran off with Lyn following me.

"Oh, Lady Lyndis. Kurogasa!" Kent got out, getting our attention.

"What's going on, Kent?" I asked.

"Lord Eliwood has summoned the Seeds of Agito back to the caravan."

"Seeds of Agito?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Hiroji coined the name to make it fancy, and it would be easier to gather us all." Kent added.

"Why am I not surprised…?" I deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Your friend is 'unique', I should say, Kurogasa." Kent noted.

"He has no taste when it comes to naming things."

"Other than that, we should head back." Lyn suggested.

"Pardon me?" a voice called out, getting our attention.

"Hm?" Sain noted, looking at the man in purple cloak before us. "How can we help you, uh… sir?"

The man in question was in his late 20's with medium purple hair and purple eyes while wearing a monocle on one eye of all things. Underneath his purple cloak was a blue trench coat secured by a red sash around his waist with white pants and tan boots.

"I was speaking with an old sailor a few moments ago. He told me that you're planning to travel to Valor." the man asked.

"That's correct." I said.

"Is that so?" he asked and I nodded. "Really? And that's why you're playing tag with these pirates?"

"Playing tag?" I blinked.

"We're battling against pirates?" Lyn asked.

"Oh… so you don't know." the man got out. "I see. If that's the case, would you mind if I joined you?" he offered.

"Kurogasa, what do you think?" Sain asked.

"Well, first of all, I'd like to know who you are." I said to the man.

"Ah, of course. Where are my manners?" he smiled. "My name is Canas. I'm a scholar of sorts…" he introduced himself. "I've been seeking passage to Valor, but none will take me. My proposal probably sounds somewhat selfish, no?"

"No. In fact… we could use some extra hands around here." I said.

"If anything that could help us out, we would gladly welcome them to our group." Lyn supported.

"Excellent!" Canas beamed. "You should know, I can help in combat. I've some skill with a form of elder magic…" he trailed off. "Some call it dark magic, a rather biased term, if I must be blunt. But at the very least, I can take care of myself, and perhaps others."

"So you're a Shaman." I deduced.

"Yes, I am, simply put." Canas nodded.

"Well then, welcome to the team. I'm Kurogasa and this is my wife, Lyn." I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Lyn greeted.

"I thank you, Kurogasa." he smiled. Noticing I'm handing him out an Agito armband from my pouch, he looked at it, asking, "What is this?"

"An armband showing my… family crest, for a lack of better term. It will show you are one of us. We don't want to accidentally kill you now do we."

"I see. Then, I shall gladly accept it." he nodded, putting it on his arm.

"Come now, we shall be on our way." Kent said. "Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector would probably scold you again for being late, Kurogasa."

"Right." I said.

* * *

 _Outside of the village, a small group of Black Fang approached the area, getting close to the village. "So, this is the village Lord Eliwood's group stopped at, correct?"_

 _"Yes, Lord Damian." the messenger nodded._

 _"What an interesting diversion. Maybe we should join in." the Paladin chuckled darkly. He had a chin stubble on his chin and his head was completely covered by purple armor along with the rest of his armor. "Lord Eliwood of Pherae… You don't yet know to fear the Black Fang. Start grieving… for I will teach you that fear."_

 _"You heard him, boys! Let's enter the fray!" one of the scouts got out._

 _"Hm, hm, hm… with this blade, not even their thick armor can protect them." he chuckled, wielding a shining dual blade in his left hand._

* * *

"So, that's the plan, you guys." I finished, after all of them have listened to my idea.

"A pincer attack? In the middle of the city?" Hector looked at me. "How is that possible?"

"Kurogasa, have you assumed that Fargus might bring out more of his men than expected?" Eliwood asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"B–Because I heard him c-calling out his friends from every tavern around the area..." Florina mumbled.

"Hm… getting there would be hard…" I pondered. "There has to be another way to get there safely without getting too much injuries along the way."

"If I may?" Canas spoke up, getting our attention. "While I was looking for all of you for passage to the island, I have stumbled upon a chirpy saleswoman."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Hm…" Canas pondered, seeing Eliwood and Hector heading back towards the caravan earlier. "They are also going to that island?"_

 _"Didn't you know?" a redhead got out, getting his attention. She's in her 20s, wearing simple clothing that consists of white dress over her red undershirt, short red skirt, brown boots and a bag that holds her merchandise behind her. "These boys are getting ready for their contest with the pirate captain, Fargus."_

 _"Oh?" Canas got out._

 _"They've got nerve, I'll give them that!" the saleswoman huffed. "Let me give you some advice. Don't try to overpower the pirates."_

 _"Why not?" Canas asked._

 _"Because right behind me is a narrow path and just stayed close to the wall that would reach towards the sea." she said. "Just be sure to stay close to the house and I'm sure they won't catch you sneaking up on them. This way, you can win your game against Fargus for that free trip!"_

 _"Why are you telling me all of this?"_

 _"My sweetie pirate told me about it. His name's Jake." she chirped. "He's such a sweetheart! If you ever see him, tell him that Anna's worried about him!"_

 _"Of course… I'll… do just that." Canas blinked fixing his monocle before Anna headed towards the inn, calling it a day._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Does… that help, Kurogasa?" Canas said, after he pointed out the narrow route on the map and the pieces on it.

"It definitely helps. Thanks!" I smiled.

"My astute pleasure." Canas smiled back.

"You know. I think you and I are gonna get along just fine." I chuckled.

"Young'un!" Hannah exclaimed from inside the caravan, getting my attention. "I've seen something unexpected!"

"What is it?" I asked, as Hiroji helped me out by paying the alm.

"I see… another group of Black Fang heading this way!" Hannah said. "They're just outside this city!"

"Shoot! Now of all times?!" Hector gritted.

"And their leader… wields a dualsword that is rumored to cut armor with ease!" she added.

"Dual sword?" I asked.

"Yes. Dual swords that resemble your Storm Halberd!" she added.

"Kurogasa, is something wrong?" Lyn asked.

"No way… it can't be! They have the Shining Caliber?!"

"Shining Caliber?" all of them said in unison, other than Hiroji.

"Agito's weapon that I can access when I assume Burning or Shining Form, the latter being my strongest and final form!"

"Then, what about the ship?" Rebecca asked. "We can't just turn a blind eye of it, right?"

"You can't, but _I_ can because I need to get that weapon from him."

"Split the forces." Raven sudden got out.

"Huh?" I looked at Raven, as he crossed his arms.

"A small group fights off against the Black Fang." he said, still closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "A few will follow the narrow road. The rest shall become meat shield against those drunken pirates."

"Meat shield?" Erk glared at him.

"Do you have any other plans, Tactician?" Raven glared at me. Not even waiting for my reply, he wielded his large sword and walked away. "If not, I'll take the lead of the battle."

"Lord Raven, please wait!" Lucius followed suit.

"What's _his_ problem?" Hiroji scowled.

"…" Priscilla looked at him worriedly.

"He's right, Kurogasa." Lowen said. "We shouldn't delay much further. We must split up the forces to handle the other matter."

"Tell us what to do, and we'll do the rest, otouto." Nee–san assured me.

"Alright. Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, will come with me to get my weapons back. You can come too, Canas. I'd like to see what you can do in battle."

"Certainly." Canas nodded.

"Do you need a healer, little brother?" Serra offered.

"Well… I'm not gonna take any chances, so yeah. You're with me Serra."

"Great!" she chirped.

"Hiroji." I said, turning my attention to him. "I want you to lead Rebecca, Wil, and Matthew at the narrow road. I think there won't be that much to handle. And no Cerberus or Scorpion, since we don't wanna kill them."

"Aww~!" Hiroji pouted. "Does that mean I could only use my Jutte?"

"I mean it Hiroji. I'm not letting you kill the only chance we got of getting to Valor."

"Fine… party pooper." he grumbled.

"Marcus, take Kent, Sain, Lowen, Dorcas, Bartre, and Oswin to be your first line of defense." I said next. "Erk, Priscilla, and Nee–san will provide support."

"As you wish." Marcus nodded.

"As long as I'm able to protect Lady Priscilla, I will not complain." Erk nodded lightly.

"Um… what about me, Kurogasa?" Florina asked nervously.

"Oh right, Florina… um, you can do some reconnaissance in the air. Keep an eye on things to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"R–Right!" Florina nodded. "I'll do my best!"

"Does that mean I have to guard the caravan?" Guy asked.

"Sorry, Guy. I'll let you be on the front lines next time we battle. Promise." I said.

"I'm not going to complain, Kurogasa." Guy shook his head. "Since we can't kill them, my weapon hand might be itched for killing, so yeah, I'll trust your judgment."

"Alright then. You have your assignments. Move out!" I commanded.

* * *

 _Unknown to the group, El of the Water watched everything in a designated spot, not letting the group to detect its presence._ **"Hm… they are going to cross the sea? Fine, then. I shall give them a good challenge and let them die… in the middle of the sea. These Seedlings should be honored to have me kill them instead of my master."** _it muttered before quickly turning into liquid, going towards the drains that led to the sea._

* * *

"Are you certain only a few of us can do this job, Kurogasa?" Eliwood asked, as the first designated group stationed outside.

"You heard that old lady, right? Your Shining swords can cut armor like your wife's shiny sword." Hector pointed out.

"I know, but I need to get it back. If this guy can wield it, it's possible that he has a Seed of Agito in him." I said.

"Seed of Agito?" Canas looked at me. "The Seed that leads to the power of infinite possibilities?"

"You know about that?" I gasped surprised.

"Yes, I'm a scholar, remember?" he reminded.

"Look, enough talking! They're coming at us!" Serra snapped, as we can see the small group of the Black Fang members came at us.

"Lord Damian, there they are!" one of the Black Fang members said.

"Lord Eliwood." Damian got out. "It's so nice to see you."

"What brings you here?" Eliwood asked.

"Your death." Damian said, as he gets off from his horse and fluttered his cape, revealing his shield and-

"The Shining Caliber!" I exclaimed.

"Shining Caliber?" Damian said, looking at the dual blade. "Is this the name of this holy sword?"

"Give it back! It's mine!" I demanded.

"Hah, what makes you think this is yours, boy?" Damian demanded. "These holy swords have chose its master! Me!"

"That's right!" one of the Thief got out. "None of the Black Fangs can wield it when we looted a holy sanctuary that protected that sword… until our leader held it in his hands!"

"And those beauties are just a bonus for us..." the Black Fang Mercenary chuckled, seems to enjoy their time there.

 ***SNAP!***

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD! HENSHIN!" I shouted before I immediately went into Trinity Form and charged at them.

"Kurogasa, wait!" Eliwood exclaimed.

"That idiot! Charging in all by himself!" Serra snapped.

"Hmph!" he smirked.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

*CLASH!*

"!" I was in shock, seeing Damian didn't skid back from my rush.

"So… you are the rumored bug–eyed warrior." he smirked, as aura started seeping out from his armor. "But I believe you are not the only one with such transformation."

"What?" I gasped.

"Thanks to these holy swords…" he grinned, as I can see his face turning green, making me realize that he's able to morph into Another Agito! "…my true armor can reveal itself! Not even swords or magics can penetrate through my armor!"

"Gh!" I gritted before I jumped back to gain distance.

"I believe meeting you here has brought up an excellent idea for me." he chuckled. "I shall kill you to claim your bounty… and I shall become the next rumored bug–eyed warrior! Imagine that, boy! People would bow down before me and my holy swords! THE Black Fang shall become well–known and there's no one else can stop–…"

*SLASH!*

"Gh!" he gritted, as trails of smoke were on his armor.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Hector said. "So, shut up and die already!" He added before charging in.

"Hah! The younger brother of Marquess of Ostia himself." it chuckled. Noticing Lyn behind me, it added. "And what's this? Lady Lyndis of Caelin as well? What a great day for us Black Fangs! By decimating all four of you, it would definitely put me amongst the highest ranks of Black Fang!"

"Kurogasa, I'm going to help you." Lyn said, drawing out her Mani Katti.

"Lyn…" I muttered.

"Those who wield the weapons blessed by the skies are not worthy of using them for evil!" Lyn's eyes turned serious, getting into her stance.

"I like this girl already! Always get to the point!" Hector grinned. "You heard her. I'm going to chop you guys up for delaying our trip!"

"May I be of assistance? I shall render these men with my Luna Tome in hand." He said, pulling out that said book.

"You're a fool." Damian scoffed. "Men, kill these lots! But leave the bug–eyed warrior to me."

* * *

 _"Hey! Landlubbers! Over here! I'm over here!" Dart called the main force out, as the said group noticed… just how many are these pirates really are! And most of them were drunk and growled angrily._

 _"This… massive number..." Oswin said in awe._

 _"Can we actually do this, Lord Marcus?" Lowen asked._

 _"If Kurogasa has stationed us here, and Lord Eliwood supported his decision, then, his decisions are true." Marcus explained._

 _"Listen very well, you whelps!" Dart commanded. "The captain's waiting at the docks. Talk to him, and you're the winner! Trust me though…" he paused, having a serious look on his face. "Don't make the mistake of attacking him! You anger the captain, and there's no turning back! Don't forget!" Dart reminded before heading towards where Fargus is at._

 _"This is a dire matter, but there's nothing we cannot do!" Sain said._

 _"Lady Lyndis has entrusted this to us." Kent said, wielding his lance. "We must do what we must do."_

 _"Enough talk! Let's fight!" Raven challenged, charging forward with his sword in hand, much to the group's surprise._

 _"Lord Raven!" Lucius gasped, surprised of seeing him charge forward._

 _"Ray- Lord Raven!" Priscilla gasped._

 _"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Raven shouted._

 _"Yarrrgh! Get that landlubber!" the drunken pirates exclaimed, start chasing after Raven with their axes in tow._

 _"No you don't…" Lucius said before opening his Lightning tome. "May the blessed light drive you from this land!" He said before shooting a beam of light, temporarily stunning the pirates that Raven was about to kill._

 _"Lucius, what are you doing?!" Raven snapped._

 _"Boy, you should learn about patience!" Bartre grinned. Using the back of his axe, he knocked one of them out cold. "I don't like to think too much in battle, but even I wouldn't just charge in recklessly!"_

 _"Use your head lad." Dorcas added, knocking another one of them out cold. "We are not to kill these we kill them, we won't get to Valor._

 _"That way of thinking could only lead you to your doom." Oswin added, letting their axes hits his shield before he backhanded them, knocking them out._

 _"Hmph…" Raven scoffed._

 _"Lord Raven, please…" Priscilla pleaded._

 _"…" Raven remained silent, thinking about it before he sheathed his sword away and only used the sheath of his sword to fight._

 _"Lady Priscilla, I know you're worried for his sake." Erk approaches her, already knowing regarding her family issues. "And I'm certain somewhere within his heart, he is also worried of you."_

 _"Erk, I…" Priscilla murmured._

 _"Give him time." Erk suggested. "I'm sure he will come around."_

 _"Oy, lass! Quite the skin you got there!" the pirates chuckled, surrounding Karla. "Hows about a full service on us, eh?"_

 _"No…"_

 _*BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!*_

 _All the pirates surrounding her were knocked out cold thanks to Karla using only her sheath._

 _"Oh, such grace that woman wields her sheath! Don't you agree with me, Kent?" Sain got out, only to get knocked down by one of the pirate's axe on his armor. "Ooft!"_

 _"Sain!" Kent exclaimed, quickly rushed to his aid with his sword in hand. "This is what happens when you're distracted by women and not in battle!"_

 _"But I can't help it!"_

 _"It should have been dealt with during the whole year while Kurogasa was away!"_

 _"Just how long do we have to keep up with this defense?" Marcus pondered, blocking another one of their axes. "Hurry, Hiroji… We're slowly being outnumbered, despite our best efforts…" He gritted to himself._

* * *

 _"Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky…" G3–X muttered to himself as he led his group._

 _"How much further…?" Rebecca asked._

 _"Shh! Get back!" Matthew shushed, as the four leaned close to the wall, seeing the drunken pirates head off towards the main group._

 _"Huh… that one is still staying there." G3–X noticed, as one of the Pirates remained still, guarding the area. And that said Pirate was Dart._

 _"What do you suggest?" Wil asked._

 _"Hm…" G3–X pondered, looking around until he found a half-eaten tomato next to him. "Heh, leave it to me."_

 _"Whatever you do, it better work and not get too much attention." Matthew said, as G3–X approached the guarding Pirate._

 _"Hey, smokey!" G3–X teased, getting his attention. "Eat this!"_

 _"What the–" Dart got out._

 _*SPLAT!*_

 _"Ah! My eyes!" Dart panicked._

 _"Haaaahhh!" G3–X rushed to him, extending his right arm, winded up and–_

 _*SMASH!*_

 _"Ooft!" Dart landed on his back, after that quick inside–out turn._

 _"Booyah! Clothesline from Hell!" G3–X cheered triumphantly._

 _"That's… his plan?" Rebecca, Matthew and Wil said in unison, sweat dropping while G3–X still laughed proudly._

 _After taking a breather, he looked around and noticed the Pirates are distracted with Florina, who stayed still at the roof of a tavern with Huey. Luckily for her, none of the axes that was thrown at her were unable to reach her. "Whelp, looks like they're distracted and the coast is clear! Let'sa go~"_

* * *

 _"Hey! Stop stealing our stuff!" Guy snapped, bashing a Pirate's head with his sheath._

 _"Yargh!" the Pirate snapped, landed on his back._

 _"For a wee one, yer' quite fiesty! Ready to die, whelp?" another Pirate threatened._

 _"Aieeeeeeeeeeee!" Merlinus panicked, staying at the back of the mini Tornador._

 _"The battle… is about to end soon." Hannah remained calm, staying at her seat._

 _"Yer' pretty calm, wench!" the Pirate stood in front of her, brandishing his axe. "Time to go to–"_

 _ ***PHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETT!***_

 _"Huh?" the said Pirate got out, heard the sound of a whistle blowed hard._

 _"What… just happened?" Guy asked._

 _"Yar, seems like you landlubbers are lucky." another one said, getting off from the caravan. "Yer matey met with our capt'n!"_

 _"He did? Does that mean… we won?" Guy asked._

* * *

 _"This is getting outrageous…" Marcus gritted._

 _"We've been put in a corner, Lord Marcus." Lowen noted._

 _"Are we certain to fail?" Priscilla said worriedly. Until–_

 _ ***PHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETT!***_

 _"…?" Karla looked to the side, hearing it too._

 _"What was that?" Raven asked._

 _"Lord Raven, look!" Lucius pointed out, as the Pirates suddenly backed off from them and headed back to the tavern, where they grunted angrily for not being able to kill them off._

 _"My word, they actually done it!" Oswin got out. "Hiroji and his group have done it!"_

* * *

"Grrr!" I growled angrily, clashing my Flame Saber and Storm Halberd onto the Shining Caliber, as Another Agito just chuckled of seeing me struggled with this battle.

"You are still green on swordsmanship." Another Agito commented, pushing me back with his quick shove before disarming my Flame Saber to the ground. "Reckless attacks won't work on my experience in battle, boy!" he added, now bringing the Shining Caliber upwards, slashing on my armor.

"GAHHHH!" I cried out in pain as I stumbling back.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn cried out.

"Your head is mine!" Another Agito roared, trying to slash onto me, but he was surprised to see Lyn actually blocking his Shining Caliber with her Mani Katti.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Lyn shouted, pushing him back.

"What?! Impossible! Normal swords should have been broken to pieces!" he roared.

"That's because mine isn't normal!" she warned, leaping back next to me. "It is a blessed sword known as Mani Katti!"

"Are you unharmed, Kurogasa?" Eliwood asked, kneeling next to me.

"I'm fine…" I gritted. "Lyn! Catch!" I shouted, throwing the Flame Saber on the ground to her.

"Hm? She dual wields?" Another Agito got out, as her intense courage set the Flame Saber ablaze, much to his surprise. "That can't be! There are others who can wield those holy weapons?!"

"You're not the only one with that special gift!" Hector exclaimed, resting his big ax on his shoulder after delivering the finishing blow on another Lancer.

"Those who dwell the Seed can wield the weapons, but…" Canas paused, casting some dark energy waves that struck the incoming Black Fang Mage, killing him off. "…only certain Agito can used it to the fullest."

"Bah, what nonsense!" Another Agito cursed.

"Tell me, can you split the dual blades into two?" Canas asked, making Damian growl.

"Watch me!" Damian exclaimed, forcing the Shining Caliber to be separated into two, but to no avail.

"Ah… so you can't… a pity for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he snapped. Unknown to him, as he got distracted by the speech, Lyn is already in the air, spinning sideways to deliver the blow.

"It mean you're not worthy to wield it. Only a true Agito can."

"TAKE THIS!" Lyn shouted.

*SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*

"Warrrgh!" Another Agito wailed in pain, as he landed on his back while Shining Caliber is now landed in front of me.

"Now to finish you…" I got out as I managed to grab the Shining Caliber and got up. I then noticed my Alter Ring doing something as the fabric of space swirled around it, changing the belt. Moments later, it revealed that around the core was a white ring with three red fangs surrounding it and that the core was purple. This is-!

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" I yelled as my armor was now set ablaze on fire.

"Kurogasa?!" Eliwood gasped.

"He's on fire!" Hector got out.

"Is he… going to be okay?" Lyn panted, drained after the Flame Saber used up her courage.

"It would all depend on his determination. But one thing is for certain…" Canas paused, as my armor started to crack and thicken up, turning it bulky. "…the Shining Caliber have found its true owner."

 **"Let your true strength unfold… Agito."** the voice said, as the flames died down after the intense moment.

* * *

 **BGM: Deep Breath by Shoko Fujibayashi**

When the flames had died down, my new armor was revealed. My bodysuit was still black but there were some notable difference. To start off, my helmet was now white, but the crest on my head was now already split into six and was colored red. The lens in my eyes were now colored gold. As for my armor, the torso was crimson red and bulky, somewhat representing molten rock with grey armor in the middle and the Wiseman's Monolith still black as well. My gauntlets had small blades jutting out too. My knee pads changed from yellow to black and my boots were now red with the anklets around my ankle being black.

I am now Kamen Rider Agito - Burning Form.

"What… are you?" Another Agito got out, slowly stands up after the beatdown, while the remaining survivors of Black Fang also started to back away from us.

"I am the Seed of humanity's hope! Agito!" I exclaimed, as Shining Calibur materialized in my hand.

"Hah! You're all talk, Shaman! Not even he can separate it into two!"

"True, he may not be able to separate it into two just yet, but there is a difference between he and you." Canas explained, as I noticed the Shining Calibur letting out a gentle glow in my hands. "Those holy swords resonate with him."

"Bah, all nonsense! I will get that sword and his other weapons!" he growled, as he got into his stance before rushing towards me.

*SLASH!*

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Another Agito roared in pain after pushing him back by slashing him with the Shining Caliber - Single Mode.

"…" I remained silent, getting back up as I glared at him.

"Should we help him?" Hector asked.

"No… I don't think so…" Lyn said, as Serra healed her up.

"If there are believers of St. Elimine involved, he'll be furious and want to settle it himself." Serra commented.

"Yes…" Lyn nodded, as I approached the wounded Another Agito. "Those people have placed their faith in him, and in return, he'll fight for their sake."

"You're dead…" I muttered to Another Agito. My rage got the best of me, as the Shining Caliber - Single Mode suddenly burned intensely, resonating with my anger.

"Black Fangs, take him down!" Another Agito ordered, but most of them are in fear of my wrath. "Why are you all still standing around for?!"

"S–Sorry Lord Damian, but you're on your own! Let's go men!"

"You fools!" Another Agito snapped. "Have you forgotten the consequences of retreating from battle? It's sudden death to you lots!"

"We don't care! We would rather die by their hands than his!" And with that, they ran away, never to return.

"Sic' him good, little brother!" Serra cheered.

"It seems your men have abandoned you…" I muttered as I suddenly choked his neck and slowly raised him up.

"Gaa…ha…" he choked. "Im...possible! A whelp and green like you… beating me!?"

"Yes… and I'll give you the honor of dying by my own finishing move!" I said before throwing him up high in the air.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another Agito yelled as he was thrown and I jumped up after him with everyone looking up.

 **"LIMIT BREAK: SHINING OMNISLASH!"**

*SLASH! SLASH–SLASH! SLASH! SLASH–SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH–SLASH–SLASH!*

The slashes on his armor can be seen, as he continued to cough out heavily while blood oozed out from his body. "The Black Fang… shall hunt you down…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" I yelled as I was above Another Agito as the Shining Calibur shined brightly. "SORYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ***SLASH!***

As I landed on the ground, Another Agito exploded in the air, thus ending this battle. It's better to kill the potential Agito that would be a threat to humanity than letting it live.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Kurogasa! You've done it!" Eliwood cheered, as they approached me.

"That was great, little brother!" Serra chirped, launching herself onto me and hugged me dearly. "I knew nothing can beat you when you put your mind into it!"

"Thanks… Onee–chan." I replied, making her blush.

"Onee–chan?" Eliwood, Hector and Lyn said, while Canas looked at us and Serra suddenly blushed.

"You idiot!" Serra suddenly snapped.

*BONK!*

"Ow!" I winced, courtesy of her staff meeting my helmet.

"That's supposed to be our little secret!" she whispered, glaring at me.

"Oops… sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?" Eliwood asked.

"What is Serra talking about?" Hector asked.

"Kurogasa, you got some explaining to do." Lyn glared at me.

"Kurogasa~! Lady Lyndis~!"

Oh, saved by the bell! Thank you for your timely appearance, Florina!

"O–Oh, Florina!" I got out, as she landed next to us.

"I bear great news! Hiroji managed to reach the captain safely!" she informed us.

"That means we'll be going to the Dread Isle!" Eliwood realized.

"That's great! That means more work off our backs!" Hector grinned, wrapping his arm around Eliwood's shoulder.

"Kurogasa, are you alright?" Canas asked me, as I suddenly realized that the moment I changed into Burning Form for the first time, it took the majority of my strength. And blurry vision is one of its symptoms.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh…" I groaned.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn shouted, catching me.

"Man, I forgot about the side effects when using it for the first time…" I groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"His body must adapt with the Burning Form." Canas explained. "If he didn't adapt to it the first time, he could have died during the transformation."

"He could have died?!" Serra squeaked.

"But rest assured." Canas said, looking at me as I was slowly drowsing back to Wonderland as I reverted back to civilian form. "His body is now adjusted to Burning Form. He will be fine when he transforms again next time."

"That's good to know…" Lyn sighed in relief.

"Sorry Lyn…" I panted heavily.

"It's alright." she smiled, as my vision started to get blurry and my eyes are about to shut. "For now… rest."

And just like that, I fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

 **"It would seem you have achieved another step forward, child."** _she said._

 _I have. And soon, I will attain my final evolution._

 **"Yes… you are getting closer to solving the mystery of Agito…"** _she added, as I noticed something… off about her._

 _It's not like before, where I can only see the outlines. This time, I can faintly see her clothing, which consists of a long purple dress with white sleeves and purple scarf around her neck, a golden necklace and… that's it. I still can't see her human appearance just yet, including her body figure. I also noticed her overall clothing is similar to the Saint Form._

 _I can see you… barely._

 **"…"** _she was silent_. **"As I said, the closer you are to reach your final evolution, the more mystery you shall solve. My appearance is the proof of it, child."**

 _Why do I feel like… I know you?_

 **"All in due time."** _she replied gently, as my whole body started to glow, feeling myself being healed up… by myself?_

 _What's going on?_

 **"It is the Seed within you."** she explained. **"It is slowly blooming into to a beautiful flower. The flower that represents humanity and the hope you bring to others. Do you feel it? The energy rejuvenating your very being?"**

 _I do… It feels… so warm…_

 **"You have awakened… your special ability."** _she added._ **"Self healing."**

 _Self… healing… I can heal my own wounds?_

 **"Correct… through sleep."** _she added._

 _Even… my mental pain?_

 **"Yes, only when you are asleep, child."** _she told me._ **"Your wounds will not heal itself when you fight."**

 _This feels… strange, to me._

 **"I'm certain you would make use of your Seed. Until then, we shall meet again."**

 _And just like that, my vision went white once more._

* * *

"Mmnn…" I groaned.

"Oh, you're awake now." I heard Lyn's voice, as my vision clears up and saw her carrying a tray of food.

Why does this feels so nostalgic, for some reason?

"Hey, beautiful…" I smiled gently.

"I never thought you'd be waking up this fast…" she noticed, as she sat down on a chair with my tray of food. "Did… something happen?"

"You could say that." I said as I slowly sat up.

"That's good. I was worried if you kept sleeping..." she smiled in relief, handing out my tray of food. "Here, for you."

"Thanks." I said, taking it. As I took a bite of the food, my senses suddenly realized that this food… tasted familiar. "Lyn? Did you…"

"Yes." she smiled. "I made it for you. Does it still taste good?"

"Yeah… just as I remembered when we first met."

"Only this time, you collapsed in my arms instead of I found you lying on the plains." she teased.

"Heh… yeah, that's true." I chuckled, continuing to eat her handmade food.

"About the ship." she said, getting my attention. "Hiroji informed us that… Fargus… will set sail tomorrow afternoon, where the tides are calm."

"I see…" I said. "Are you okay with that?"

"I still don't feel like it, but I won't complain…" she muttered. "It's our only way to get to the island..."

"Glad to hear that." I said.

"Also… I read the letter…" she muttered.

"What's it about?"

"Wallace, he… he decimated the whole Taliver Bandits..." she summed up.

"What?!" I gawked.

"Yes… as I continued to read it, he did this because that he… doesn't want me to live my life filled with vengeance, taining my beautiful eyes I inherited from my mother…" she added.

"Lyn…" I muttered.

Wallace, you ol' dastard. You already saw this coming, didn't you? That's the reason why you want me to pass this letter to her, huh?

"Now… I have nothing left to do, Kurogasa." she muttered, looking down.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't you see?" she looked at me with her serene eyes. "The very reason I wield my sword is to avenge my tribe. But now that he has done it in my place, I… I don't know what to do now… I'm at a loss."

"I know what you can do." I said.

"Huh?" she looked at me, as I already set my tray on the table, holding her shoulders and immediately brought her to the bed, surprising her as I am on top of her, while she felt defenseless. "K–Kurogasa?"

"Live your live to the fullest… with me." I said. "We have so much to live for now. Think of the many things we can do after all of this. We can visit many places, roam the Sacaean Plains… even having children that we will raise unconditionally and lovingly."

"Kurogasa…" she trailed off. I felt her hands placed on my cheek and her eyes are starting to swell in tears. "Please… promise me you will never leave me alone…"

"I promise. I will _never_ leave you." I said. "If I weren't shocked at our wedding, I would've said this: My life belongs to you and I will use it for your sake."

There was a moment of silence, as the two of us continued to gaze upon each others' eyes, mesmerized by the moment.

"Kurogasa…" Lyn muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm… ready." she said, looking away with a slight blush. "Our first night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" she smiled, as I can see tears flowing out of her eyes, out of happiness. "I want to make it memorable… for our sake."

"Lyn…"

"Kurogasa…"

Both of us closed in, as we can feel our breaths on each other's lips. Eventually, the two of us… _locked_ lips, now in our own little world, forgetting about the real world in that moment.

After a moment of kissing, I broke it, confusing her a bit. "What's the matter? Don't you want this moment to last in our memories?"

"I want to, but… what happens if–"

"Hiroji reserved this room… just for the two of us."

"He… did?"

"Yes." she nodded. "He was sincere about the two of us being in this moment, in this very room we share. Your friend is truly unpredictable…"

"Yeah… unpredictable best describes him." I chuckled before caressing her face. "I love you, Lyn…"

I could see her smile, as she shared the same feeling as I did. Her only reply was pulling me towards her face and both of us shared the kiss once again. The wind was as if it was coordinated, blowing away the candles that lit the room, making the room dark, but we didn't care about it. Only the full moon accompanied us, its gentle light shining through the window on us, as both of us were lost in our own world, taking things nice and slow.

* * *

 _Eliwood was staring at the ocean by the pier, while Hiroji and Merlinus were disassembling the two Tornadors to fit into the ship, with the assistance of the pirates to help them out. Hiroji especially don't want to leave it behind, knowing how special it is to him. "I knew I would found you here, Eliwood."_

 _"Hector!" Eliwood got out, noticing his friend._

 _"Still thinking about your dad somewhere out there?" he asked, as both Lords looked back to the ocean._

 _"Yes…"_

 _"And you still believe in that snake's words?" Hector hissed, recalling Erik's words._

 _"At this point, I don't know what to believe." Eliwood sighed._

 _"Bah, you worry too much!" Hector said. "Once we find your dad on that island, why don't you ask him yourself? We'll get that answer straight out of him!"_

 _"You think so?"_

 _"I_ know _so! So stop worrying and trust my instincts, for once!"_

 _Eliwood could only smile a bit, knowing his best friend would always got his back, turning his attention back to the sea, he prayed, "Father… please be well…"_

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3–X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Fargus:** Ahoy, laddie! You don't get seasick, do you?

 **Dart:** Give me a hand, will you? I don't know where to… grab her.

 **Kurogasa:** No way! Ninian?!

 **Ninian:** Who… are you?

 **Hiroji:** Really?! At this time?!

 **El of the Water:** Now, you Seedlings and this ship shall fall to your doom.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Pirate Ship**

* * *

 **Kurogasa:** My flames… burn brighter than your water!

* * *

 **TWF:** Aw~, the two finally did it! ***grins happily, after tying Fen–kun up on a pole***

 **Fen:** Hey, get me down! I'm afraid of heights! Get me down!

 **TWF:** No can do, buddy! Those Angry Birds ordered me to make you stay there!

 **Fen:** C'mon man! Please! I'm begging ya! T_T

 ***AAAAAH, HIYAH!***

 ***BAM!***

 **Fen:** Ow!

 **TWF:** That's what happens when you work with those Pigs, dude. ***seeing the black Bird sitting on the gigantic slingshot*** Oh, lookie there! Kaboom's next! :D

 **Fen:** NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **TWF:** Welp, see you on the next chapter, kiddies! Oh! ***pushes the camera away*** You guys might not want to see this.

 ***KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!***


	24. Chapter 18: Pirate Ship

**Fen:** Hey guys… ***cough, cough*** Fen and Fang here for another chapter of… ***cough, cough*** Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken… ***cough***

 **TWF:** Uh… are you okay over there, dude? o.o

 **Fen:** What do you think? ***shows Fang that I'm covered entirely in black soot and that my hair was all messy*** Thanks to your Angry Birds, I'm like this… ***cough***

 **TWF:** Egg stealing equals no–no. That's the iron rule of the Angry Bird world! :D

 **Fen:** Because your fridge was full of nothing but eggnog! I needed to eat something!

 **TWF:** Uh… ***pointing at another fridge*** There's another fridge and wet foods over there, y'know? You're just keep on using my fridge for no reason. o.o

 **Fen:** All the food in the other fridge expired, dude… -_-

 **TWF: *looks at the label, noticing some of them are being peeled off*** Hey~! They ripped me off! I thought they said it's totally fresh! Like this meat with maggots on it! :O

 **Fen:** See what I mean? That's it, we're going out to lunch. I'll pay.

 **TWF:** Yep! ***went inside the changing room and steps out immediately, now wearing a soldier outfit*** And we shall go to war… because today is Black Friday! 8O

 **Fen:** Uh… right. Anyways, while we're getting actual food, enjoy this chapter.

 **TWF:** FOOD WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS! ALE, LE, LE, LE, LE, LE! ***charges forward with a toy bazooka in hand***

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was the next morning and as the first rays of sunlight peeked through my windows, I slowly opened my eyes, letting my vision adjust before it was clear. I looked to my left seeing Lyn lying beside me. She was sleeping peacefully with her head on my chest and my body slightly curled around hers facing each other… without our clothes on. When I look at her, I can't help but see her beautiful smile, especially when the gentle sunlight hit her face. It was something after what happened last night. It all came back to me as I blushed. The comfortable warmth of her skin, the sweet voice of her moaning, and then… the big finale. Leaning forward, I kissed the top of Lyn's head as I looked at her with a smile.

"Lyn… wake up…" I muttered.

She let out a slight moan while slowly opening her eyes, seeing me looking at her. Responding with a smile and a small blush, she said, "Good morning, Kurogasa…"

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel… wonderful…" Lyn sighed in content as she leaned her head on my chest. "I've never felt more complete than ever before. Now I know what it feels like to be a woman with her needs fulfilled by her husband… despites some setbacks…"

"Ehehehehe… but all of that happened even _before_ the main event…" I laughed nervously. Yeah, because both of us are still young and inexperienced, there was bound to be some hiccups along the way. And I sometimes prematurely 'let it go' before Lyn could even prepare for it. The most difficult part of them all was when we wanted to take our clothes off. Lyn was embarrassed by it, not knowing if her figure would suit my tastes, hence why she was worried if she couldn't satisfy me. She also worried if it's going to hurt her when we get to the main event.

"And Lyn?"

"Yes?"

"If anyone wants to talk about your figure in a bad way, I'll stab their eyes with my Flame Saber and have their heads burn." I reminded. "Because to me, that is the most beautiful view I've ever seen on your very being."

"Oh, um…" she trailed off, hiding her face away from my sight. With a smile, she added, "Thank you…"

"What's wrong? There's nothing to be embarrassed about." I chuckled. "C'mon, don't be shy."

"It's not that I'm embarrassed by it, Kurogasa…" she muttered, still having a blush on her face. "Because we do things in a good pace, I… my memories of those events are still a blur to me. It's as if time went so fast on us, we barely got enough sleep…"

"That's what happens when we're in our own world, Lyn." I said. "It's normal to be lost in the moment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I smiled gently as I caressed her face. "Look, if anything, our First Night will be a reminder for us to get better at it."

"Yes." she smiled, as her fingers traced on the necklace I proudly wore around my neck. Oh yeah, other than our clothes, only our necklaces remained. "Kurogasa?"

"Hm?

"Do you really mean it? Every last words you spoke last night? Especially… having children?" she asked, looking at me with her serene smile and blush.

"Every single word." I replied without hesitation. "And besides, how are we gonna revive the Lorca Tribe?"

"It doesn't have to be on a quest to revive my tribe." she said. "My parents told me before their deaths to… just live my life to the fullest when I found the man of my life someday."

"Lyn…" I muttered. "Are you sure you don't want your tribe to be revived? I mean the Taliver Bandits took everything from you and I want to give back what they stole."

"I do not know…" she shook her head slightly. "But… if that is what you want, then I will not complain about it. Your words are my absolution, Kurogasa. Whatever decision you make, I'll always agree and supported you wholeheartedly, without hesitation. Without questions."

"Lyn…" I muttered, knowing well of her determination. With a small smile, I suggested to her, "Lyn, if both of us are not up to it, we could always be adopted into the Kutolah tribe. I'm sure that Rath would put it in a good word for us."

"Yes, that is another possibility." she smiled. "But remember this, I shall always follow wherever you go. You're my husband."

"Thank you, Lyn…" I said.

"No, thank _you_." Lyn smiled serenely before she leaned in and kissed me, which I returned. After a while, we broke the kiss, as she said, "And if I may complain about something…"

"Hm?"

"You… really acted like a wild beast during our First Night…" she blushed. "You… filled me up more than necessary."

"Uh…" I trailed off, looking away with a heavy blush. "Sorry… must have been a bit overzealous on my part."

"Were you thinking about… having children when we're doing it?" she asked, now sharing the same blush as me. "Because despite the blurriness, I do think of them…"

"Well… yeah, I _do_ want us to have children, Lyn." I said. "I guess that's why my most sincere desire got the best of me."

"I see." she smiled. "When this war is over, we can talk about how many we want in our family. We got years ahead of us."

"Ehehe… yeah, I suppose." I chuckled sheepishly.

"For now…" she trailed off, resting her head back onto my chest and I noticed her yawning, too. "I… need some more rest. Your body is so warm, I… feel really… comfort… able… zzz…"

"Heh… and just like that, she fell asleep." I chuckled as I held her close, where our bare bodies made full contact. Part of me was tempted to do it while she was sleeping, but I decided against it. She's probably too tired about making an everlasting memory last night, and I should give her some rest, because this afternoon, we'll be crossing the sea… and rescue Eliwood's father.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back–to–back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back–to–back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleied light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovred before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 18: Pirate Ship

 _Fargus's ship sails along smoothly._

 _At last, they spot a fog–enshrouded isle on the horizon._

 _Eliwood's father is on the isle, as is the Dragon's Gate._

 _According to Leila's information, the enemy is gathering there._

 _Darin, the marquess of Laus, the Black Fang assassins, the mysterious Nergal, and his henchman, Ephidel._

 _As they draw closer to the isle, Eliwood no longer fears that his father might be one of the conspirators._

 _As the moment of truth nears, Eliwood only prays that he is safe._

* * *

 _Outside of the inn, Hector was practicing his swings of his axe, warming himself up after a quick spar with his retainer, Oswin. Nearby, Florina fumbled with her fingers, looking at the said Lord from afar. "Um… Huey? I don't know if I should do this…"_

 _*SNORT!*_

 _"W–What?" Florina gasped, seeing her Pegasus let out a snort. "J–Just go ask him and say 'hi'? But, I'm–"_

 _*SNORT!*_

 _"Eep!" she squeaked, as her Pegasus pushed her forward, as she ended up just a few meters away from him. Seeing him up close made her nervousness even much worse than before, but she had to muster up her courage… somehow. "…Um…"_

 _"Huh?" Hector paused, looking around a bit._

 _"Um… I, umm…" Florina fumbled her words even more._

 _"You say something?" Hector asked… his axe? Hearing no reply from it, he could only shrug. "I guess not. Well, time to get something to eat."_

 _"…ehh…?" Florina blinked in confusion, not understanding what just happened._

 _*SNORT!*_

 _The Pegasus could only let out a snort of disbelief, seeing his friend unable to approach to Hector, who it seems to be, her little crush._

* * *

 _"Traveling across the sea… this would be a good experience for my journey…" Erk said, looking at the sea before him. As he looked to the side, he noticed Priscilla is looking at the same view, remained still. "Lady Priscilla?"_

 _"Huh? Oh, Erk." she noticed._

 _"Is something the matter?" He asked, approaching her._

 _"I'm fine." she smiled. "Thank you for checking on me."_

 _"Are you certain?" Erk looked at her, confused a bit. "Do you still feeling tired from healing our friends last night?"_

 _"I'm fine, Erk. Truly."_

 _"Are your shoulders stiff? Did you have your meal from Lowen's cooking today?" Erk continued to ask._

 _"Yes, I'm quite fine with everything, Erk." she remained calm, still keeping her smile._

 _Realizing what he just did, he quickly apologized, saying, "Forgive me. It's hard to break my old habits."_

 _"Your old habits?"_

 _"Because of a certain employer a year ago, I had to make sure that she doesn't complain or keep pestering me about it…" he sighed heavily. "Honestly, she can be quite a handful."_

 _"I see." she nodded understandingly. "Should… I ask of you do something, then?"_

 _"No, no." he quickly told her kindly, not wanting to experience the same thing with his last employer. "This should do just fine."_

 _"Then please, join me gazing upon this sea." she said._

 _"As you wish." he smiled._

* * *

That morning, after Lyn and I stayed in our room for another hour or two, the two of us managed to get up, get ourselves decent, and walked towards the dining area where the rest of the army were having breakfast, although Lyn was a bit wobbly after last night so I had to help her walk a bit.

"Kurogasa, I'm fine. Truly." she assured me. "I'm a strong woman."

"I'm not taking any chances, Lyn. I was… a bit overzealous, so I'm partly responsible."

"Sounds like someone's having a blast!" Matthew grinned, surprising both of us.

"GAH!" We cried out in shock.

"Don't do that…!" I hissed.

"Supposedly, my good ol' friend, Hiroji would join in the teasing, but… he's… kinda depressed right now."

"Why?" Lyn and I blinked.

"Because of his 'babies' that had to be disassembled just so it could fit into the ship." he summed up.

"Yeesh… that Hiroji…" I sighed.

"Well, in any case, since you two overslept with whatever activities you played with each other, Lord Eliwood's telling you two to get ready to depart in two hours." Matthew informed. "And I didn't know Hiroji's caravan could actually disassemble into parts."

"It's a first for me too." Lyn said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Kurogasa, can I talk to you? Just us." Matthew requested.

"Lyn?" I asked her.

"It's alright. I understand." she nodded, fully trusting me. "Just be sure to be at the dining area or Lowen would faint again if you're not there for lunch."

"Right." I chuckled before I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Smooth sailing, I assume?" Matthew asked, as Lyn already headed off towards elsewhere.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it went swimmingly." I waved off. "So what's up?"

Matthew then suddenly frowned, turning serious. "About your target." he began. "For some reason, he knows that I've been looking at him, and he knows exactly when to disappear it on me."

"Shoot…" I got out.

"But I did notice him talking to Priscilla… well, emphasis on the girl to the boy." he noted.

And I know why.

"Did he say anything to her? Anything that might be… disturbing?"

"Nothing stood out much, other than seeing his retainer talking to him about something. But I can tell that he's hiding something from us." Matthew said. "I just don't know his intention… sorry if it doesn't seem much to you. I've tried my best to keep it silent as possible, but he managed to catch me with his glare."

"No worries." I waved off. Shoot, I thought for sure there was something about him.

"Oh, by the way, next time you two make noise, be sure to keep it quiet." Matthew complained. "We single men are annoyed about you two going at it all night long…"

I flinched heavily, having a blush on my face.

"Just kidding." he grinned sheepishly. "No one's actually heard you two going at it!"

"Matthew, that was _not_ funny…" I growled.

"Hey, I just need to see your blushing face, somehow! And besides, once this is over, I'm going to get married, too." Matthew assured.

"EH?!" I gawked. "To who?!"

"That… is my little secret!" he grinned sheepishly before heading off elsewhere.

"Matthew, get back– dooooooh, slippery as ever…" I grumbled.

"Kurogasa?" Lucius said, getting my attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh… hey Lucius…" I said sheepishly.

"Is there something bothers you, my friend?" he asked nicely.

"Uh… something like that." I said.

"I see Matthew is up on his old tricks again, just like the old days, yes?" he smiled.

"Yeah, but it's something entirely different." I said. "I uh… had a job for him to do."

"A job?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah… it's about Raven…"

"What about my lord?" he asked, looking worried. "Did he do something out of hand?"

"No… I feel like he's _about_ to do something out of hand." I said. "Something is telling me that he joined for a different reason altogether."

"…" Lucius remained silent, as I can tell he knew something that I don't.

"Lucius? Do you know something?" I asked.

"I…" he trailed off, as he was just about to say something.

"Please… I need to know."

"Forgive me, my friend." he dejected me politely. "But… this is one I must solve for myself. I want to trust you, but…"

"You can trust me with anything." I said. "Please Lucius… if he's a threat to this army, then it's my duty to make sure that threat is neutralized."

"I'm sorry. This is one matter I cannot tell you." Lucius frowned. "Allow me to settle this with Lord Raven. Lord Eliwood requires your assistance in planning the battle ahead of us…" And with that, he walked away.

"Lucius wait!" I called out, but to no avail. Shoot… what now?

* * *

 _In the middle of the sea, El of the Water hovered above the calm sea, looking at the view away from the island._ **"They are coming."**

 _"Hmph, let us make the first move, then." one of the Black Fang said, leading a big ship near her. "That girl made her escape. We must find her back._ "

 **"Allow me to handle the Seedlings aboard."** El of the Water said, before it splashed back into the sea, while the Black Fang member told his boys to move the ship forward.

* * *

It has been a few days since we've departed from the port. According to Fargus, it'll take us three days to reach to the island. Supposedly, we'll be reaching there soon since today, is the third day at sea.

"Oh man… I feel kinda seasick…" I groaned as I was walking down the hallway below deck. As I was walking though, I saw Raven and Lucius talking and I immediately hid behind a corner.

"Still under the weather, are you, Lucius?" Raven asked.

"No, I'm better now. Sorry to be such a… burden…" Lucius apologized.

Raven eyed on the Monk hard, before saying, "Something you want to say to me, then…"

"Ah! How did you know?" Lucius gasped surprised.

"Just look at your face! It's about the revenge on Ostia, isn't it?"

I gasped lightly with wide eyes. _'What…?! Revenge on Ostia…?!'_

"Y–Yes…" Lucius got out, looking down sadly. "Is…Is there no way your heart can be changed?"

"If I wanted to change how I felt, I wouldn't be here."

"The Marquess of Cornwell and his wife… They were very important to me… I feel such sadness when I think they are gone… yet still!"

Marquess Cornwell? Wait, does that mean… Raven's royalty?! That means Priscilla is royalty too!

"Settling this grudge will not bring them back. Should we bury Hector to spite Ostia, that would just give rise to more hate."

AND HE WANTS TO KILL HECTOR?!

"If you understand, then why do you proceed?" Lucius pleaded. "Tell me… why? What if Kurogasa finds out about this?"

"It matters not with me." he said, firmly. "Two summers have passed since the house of Cornwell was destroyed. You tell me to forget the crime that was committed. Have the teachings of Elimine given you the strength to love thine enemy?"

"No… No that's not it, Lord Raymond!"

Raymond? I thought it was Raven.

"I… I have no such strength. And I think we were never more than a temporary family to you. Is that it?"

"Lord Raymond, listen to me! You're wrong, it's just that I…"

"If you have objections to my actions, you need not to come. Go where you will!" And with that, he walked away.

"Lord Raymond!"

Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot! I gotta tell Hector!

*BLEEEEEEGGGHHH!*

"Har, har, har!" the crew member, Dart laughed out loud, seeing Sain wasn't feeling so good. "You fancy pants underestimate the beauty, eh? Yer' boots shakin' bad, ain't it?"

"Please… I… do not want to talk…" Sain said, paled after letting out his inerts of meal today.

Eh? What is this feeling? My stomach's grumbling loudly? And why do I suddenly feel nauseated? Oh, crap! I just realized I'm also feeling under the weather, too!

With that, I quickly ran up deck and–

*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!*

"Har, har, har! Look at that lad go! What waterworks!" Dart laughed it off, while I continued to vomit loudly again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the front deck, Eliwood continued to gaze at the front, as the captain of the ship, Fargus approached the said Lord. "Ahoy, laddie! You don't get seasick, do you?" he asked, getting Eliwood's attention._

 _"I'm fine, sir." Eliwood assured before he looked around. "This is a beautiful ship."_

 _Fargus laughed heartily at that. "Gwaa ha ha! For a sea rover, eh?"_

 _"May I ask you a question?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Why did you agree to give us passage?" Eliwood asked. "When we said that we wished to travel to Valor, the people in the harbor treated us as though we were mad."_

 _"I'm sure they did." Fargus nodded. "It is the Dread Isle, after all. If not for good reason, we wouldn't want to go either."_

 _"And yet… you've given us free passage. Why is that?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Laddie." Fargus began, now setting his gaze on the sea. "Men are strange beasts. We can't resist a challenge. Something appears in the horizon, and we immediately set sail. Some dreams we conquer, others we abandon…" he paused. Taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh, he added, "I've grown old. I haven't had a good challenge in many a year." He then looked to Eliwood. "Then you mooncalves appear seeking passage to the Dread Isle. I was impressed with your courage. I think you may be the ones to survive the Dread Isle."_

 _"We won't disappoint you. We will return." Eliwood vowed._

 _"All right. Then we'll weigh anchor and wait for you." Fargus grinned happily. "Light a signal fire when you want to return, and we'll pick you up."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Captain! There's a dory adrift to port! It looks like there's someone aboard." Dart shouted. "What're your orders?"_

 _"Bring 'em aboard!" Fargus ordered. Looking back at Eliwood, he frowned slightly, "Looks like we've got a visitor. Odd though, finding a boat adrift near here…"_

 _Eliwood raised an eyebrow. "Odd? Why is that?"_

 _"The sea currents in this area…" he said, looking at the seas where it is slightly rough than normal."Anything drifting around here must've come from the Dread Isle."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"Shall we greet our guest?"_

* * *

"You should've told me you're not well, otouto…" Nee–san said, as she and Serra were looking after me, while I rested on Lyn's lap, as she leaned her back at the deck.

"Yeah, and I already prepped up the medicine, just in case anyone gets seasick, too." Serra added. "You think you're alright? Look at you, you're a mess, little brother!"

"Sorry… I really don't feel well…" I mumbled before covering my mouth. "Mmmmm… oh no…"

Lyn looked at me worriedly as she helped me out by getting my body over the edge of the deck and I hurled more. "You told me you've traveled across Elibe, Kurogasa…" Lyn said worriedly, as she and Nee–san rubbed my back rather caringly.

"Yeah, not by ship on most of my trip…" I got out.

"It's true." Nee–san supported me. "We never across the sea. We only stayed by the piers."

"I see." Lyn nodded.

"Here, little brother." Serra offered a small black pill and a cup of water. "Eat up. And be sure to take some good rest after this. It's going to make you dizzy first since you're already this bad."

"Thanks." I said, taking the black pill and put it in my mouth before drinking the water. "By the way… Lyn… I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Lyn asked, as I rested back on her lap. As she combed my hair, she asked, "Is it something important?"

"Yeah… it's Hector…" I got out. "He–"

"Oy! You there!" Dart suddenly called us.

Darn it, not now, Dart!

"Us?" Lyn looked at him.

"What do you want?! Can't you see we're busy here?" Serra snapped.

"We need your help!" Dart said. "There's a girl in that dory! I don't know where to… grab her…" he trailed off.

"Allow me." Nee–san offered.

"No, let me." Lyn said, slowly pushing herself up before letting me lean onto the deck. "I'll let you know about the girl in that boat, Kurogasa."

"Right…" I nodded, as Lyn and Serra went ahead, while Nee–san sat next to me and let me lean on her shoulder.

"Such a gentleman." I heard Hector tease.

"Stow it!" Dart snapped.

"Oh my gosh!" Serra exclaimed.

"Ninian!?" Lyn gasped, now getting my attention. "Ninian, wake up!"

NO WAY!

I immediately got up and rushed over to where Lyn was using the sides as my support to get there. "Otouto, wait! Your condition–"

"Ninian! Wake up! Can you hear me?!" I said, shaking her gently.

"Kurogasa?" Eliwood got out. Noticing Ninian as well, he gasped, "Ninian? What are the chances of meeting her… here?"

"You know her?" Hector asked.

"Yes." he nodded. "She is the very reason how Lyndis, Kurogasa and I met, back when I saved her from a band of villains, Hector."

"C'mon Ninian, wake up! It's me, Agito!"

"Please, Ninian! Open your eyes!" Lyn urged.

"…Ah…" Ninian got out as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ninian, can you hear me?" Lyn asked.

"…Unnn… I…" Ninian got out as I slowly sat her up.

"Ninian, why were you on that boat? Where's your brother?!" I asked.

"…Ah… Ah…"

"Ninian?" Lyn got out.

"Lyndis, something's wrong with her." Eliwood noticed, as Ninian looked at me blankly.

"Who… Who…" she trailed off, looking at me. "Who… are you?

"It's me, Agito!"

"A… gi… to?" she stuttered.

"She doesn't remember…" I gasped. "I don't get it…"

"Captain! Pirate ships approaching from the northwest!" Dart exclaimed, getting our attention.

"Do they dare attack Captain Fargus and the Davros? They must be mad!" Fargus snarled.

"What flag are they flying?" Dart asked, using his long telescope to see the said flag. "I've never seen that pattern before."

"Let me see!" I said taking the telescope to see the flag. "Shoot! It's the Black Fang! All hands to battlestations! Dart!"

"What?"

"Please, tell my group! Code Red!"

"What's that s'posed to do?"

"They'll know! Just tell them!"

"Aye, matey! Yer' callin' it!" Dart said, before heading downstairs.

"These seas belong to us! Whoever they are, they're in our waters!" Fargus exclaimed, trying to control this ship from steering away from its original course. "This is a day for strange occurrences, it seems. You whelps watch your own hides. We've no time to waste on you!"

*CRASH!*

"Whoa!" almost everyone onboard suddenly landed on their butts from the shake.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa! Water! The hull's been breached! We're taking on water!" One of the pirates shouted from below.

"Breached? These scum are more dangerous than I'd thought!" Fargus gritted as my group all came out from below deck.

"Hey, buddy! Did ya feel that super shake?!" G3–X exclaimed. "My babies are going to get soaking wet if this keeps up!"

"It's bad, Captain!" Dart walked back up, getting Fargus's attention. "We need all hands below deck, or we'll sink!"

"Yeah, even that Merlinus dude is protecting our caravan and horses, too!" G3–X added.

"Take care of it! I'm going to carve these scallywags some new gizzards!" Fargus growled, brandishing his axe.

"But we need your help! The water's up to the galley! You must come below, Captain!" Dart protested.

"Grrr…"

"Fargus! Leave the enemy to us!" Eliwood said.

"Fighting is something we're good at! But a sinking ship? That's _your_ affair! You have to do something, or we'll _all_ drown!" Hector urged.

"We'll deal with things up here. Please! Hurry!" Lyn said.

Fargus grunted angrily, knowing he's going to miss the fun on the deck. "Fine! The deck is yours! I'll be back as soon as we've plugged the breach in the hull!"

"Go!"

"Lyn! Take Ninian to that room!" I said to her.

Lyn looked at me, surprised by my determination. "But, Kurogasa! Your condition–"

"There's no time, Lyn!" I cut off. "They're about to board the ship soon!"

Lyn looked at me, looking worried before she shook her head. "I will." she nodded, leading the blank Ninian towards one of the rooms to protect her from harm.

"Here they come!" Hector shouted as the Black Fang dropped down planks to cross over as I had the Alter Ring materialize.

"Henshin!" I shouted before pressing the solver buttons to assume Ground Form.

"All we want is the girl. Kill the rest." the leader said, in which turned out to be an old man wearing a dark black robe, which indicated that he's a Shaman.

"Kurogasa!" I heard Kent's voice, approaching me very fast. "Lady Hannah wants to inform you of the imposing danger ahead of us!"

"I'm kinda busy now!" I shouted as I kicked away a Mercenary.

"But she wanted to tell you that–"

 ***SPLASH!***

"Waarrgh!" all of us exclaimed, suddenly landing on our butts. The planks the enemy used to cross ships were snapped in half. Most notably, nearly all of us are drenched from the splash.

"That threat is here!" Kent pointed out.

 _ **"Agito."**_ a Lord's voice got out, standing up all mighty in that huge tide it created.

"El of the Water!"

"Really?!" G3-X snapped. "At this time?! Can't this thing picked a better time attacking us?!"

 _ **"You Seedlings are truly one stubborn fools."**_ it mocked us. _**"Do you really think we'll let you reach that island? This water… shall become your grave!"**_

"Hey! Buttkiss!" G3–X shouted. "You and I have some unfinished business!"

 _ **"Ah yes. The Seedling that cherishes dead corpses."**_ it chuckled, wielding its trident.

"You're gonna pay!" He shouted bringing out his Cerberus.

 _ **"Hah! I would like to see you try!"**_ El of the Water scoffed. _**"Now, you Seedlings and this ship shall fall to your doom!"**_

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTATATA!***

El of the Water was quick with its hands, creating a water barrier thick enough to stop those shots. In retaliation, it crashed water onto the ship, rocking it back and forth. It didn't even care if it hit its allies or its enemies.

 _ **"None of you shall make it to the island! You'll all die here!"**_ it added, before another wave of water splashes on us.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I said, before pressing the solver button to take out the Storm Halberd to assume Storm Form and used the winds to blow the water the El Lord threw at us.

* * *

 _"Hurry, you scrubs! The holes ain't gonna plug itself!" Fargus exclaimed, as the pirates quickly plugged a hole with whatever woods or materials to cover it up, stopping the flood._

 _"H–Huey, calm down!" Forina panicked, as the mounts in the ship started to panicked because of the water flowing in. "I–It's going to be alright! Just trust our friends!"_

 _"Oh, the horses are not going to calm down at this rate!" Merlinus exclaimed._

 _*CHOMP!*_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHH! My hair!" Erk panicked._

 _"H–Huey!" Florina squeaked, quickly trying to help Erk with his hairy situation. "Not his hair!"_

 _"With everything happening outside, I can understand why these horses are panicking…" Lowen added, also tried his best to do his part._

 _"Calm down, boy! You're going to be fine!" Sain gritted, trying to rein his horse, despite his current condition._

 _"We have to get the horse up deck!" Marcus said._

 _"But how?! We're taking in too much water!" Sain pointed out._

 _"Ahooooy!" one of the pirates got out, getting Merlinus's attention. "Can you hold the deck until we've settled down here?"_

 _"Um… who are you?"_

 _"Me? I'm Jake!" he introduced himself._

 _"You're part of Fargus's crew?" Merlinus asked._

 _"Aye, I'm new to the Davros's crew."_

 _"Ah, I see! You're the one Anna spoke about, yes!" Merlinus realized, making Jake's eyes wide opened._

 _Huh? You heard about me from Anna?"_

 _"Yes, our friend told us how Anna worried for your safety, good sir!" Merlinus pointed out, making Jake grin for some reason._

 _"Oh… So she's worried about me? That warms my heart, my friend!" Jake said relieved. "Let me give you some information. We've got merchants aboard. Buy what you need from them. You won't be able to stock up once we reach the Dread Isle. Buy as much as you can carry while you've got the chance!"_

 _"Hm… we've already stocked ourselves with the weapons needed, but since the pirates used our stuff to block those holes, and many of my comrades are using the new weapons, I suggest we purchase some more again…" Merlinus pondered._

 _"Aye, that's a good idea!" Jake grinned. "Oh, and since you landlubbers passed the message from my sweet lass, I'm going to give you something special in return!" he added, handling folded items in cloth._

 _As soon as Merlinus unveiled it, his eyes were wide opened, knowing the said item._

 _"This… this is…!"_

 _"Looks like our little Tactician would gain new strength for his comrades..." Hannah chuckled elderly, sitting quietly on the barrel._

* * *

 _"Alright! I'm starting to take a liking on this Brave Sword!" Guy said, as he easily blocks one of the enemy Mercenaries''attack and quickly slashed them down in one swift move. "And it_ ' _s super light, too!"_

 _"Come now Guy, don't wave that sword around like it's some kind of toy!" Oswin snapped after stabbing a few Shamans with his Brave Lance._

 _"Who said I'm treating it like a toy? I treat it as a part of myself!" Guy added._

 _"Hah, if those guys are not going to come here…" Bartre trailed off, holding his Steel Axe in his hands and… a rope dangling in the air? "…then Bartre the Brave will come to them!"_

 _"Oh, Bartre…" Dorcas sighed after hacking a Knight with his Silver Axe._

 _"…Challenging…" Karla was tempted as well, looking at the board that still remained intact and she quickly made light steps on it to reach the other side, while Bartre bravely swung to the next ship._

 _"Oy! Someone's crossing the ship!" a few Mercenaries exclaimed._

 _"Huh? What's with you? Trying to one–up me as usual?" Bartre asked Karla._

 _"I'm here to not let anyone disrupt my otouto's battle." she said, wielding her new Brave Sword. "That is all."_

 _"Hmph… whatever, just don't get in my way or we'll have problems." Bartre scoffed._

 _"Just be sure you do not hurt yourself by these fools." she warned before quickly disappearing and suddenly inflicting damage onto the said enemies._

* * *

 _"Ahhh…" Priscilla looked worried as a few Fighters surrounded her._

 _"Lookie here boys, we got us a ripe one." One of them snickered._

 _*SWOOSH!*_

 _*THUNK!*_

 _"Gaaah!" one of them screamed in pain, falling for their death into the sea._

 _"No one touches her…" Raven muttered darkly._

 _"Lord Raven…!" Priscilla gasped._

 _"Gotcha!" Wil cheered after shooting another one into the sea._

 _"Focus on the field!" Rebecca told him._

 _"We must secure the back of this ship!" Kent said, continue parrying with his sword on the incoming enemy Pirates. "Do not let them take control of the steering wheel!"_

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Matthew, where are you?!" Serra squealed, getting chased by a few Fighters as she ran across the opposite side of where El of the Water is at._

 _"Haah!" Matthew exclaimed, shoving the large crate towards them. The said Fighters weren't expecting his ambush. As a result, the Black Fang Fighters fell into the sea. "Hah, they weren't expecting that!"_

 _"You idiot! Save me sooner next time!" Serra huffed._

 _"Hey, I'm not one built with muscles!" Matthew replied. "I'm built for speed!"_

 _"That's why I'm telling you to save me sooner!"_

 _"She's… really something…" Matthew grumbled quietly. "Oh, why did you station me to protect her, Kurogasa?"_

* * *

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

 _ **"You're wide open!"**_ El of the Water shouted as it threw a wave of water at me.

"Gaah!" I gritted, started to lose my balance, as I was about to fall off from the ledge.

"Kurogasa!" Lucius cried out, before he took out a Divine tome. "Blessed light, drive this evil creature from these waters!" He called out before a pillar of light magic shot down towards the heavens, but El of the Water dodged it.

 _ **"Hahahahaha!"**_ El of the Water laughed. _**"Do you really think such light will inflict damage upon me?!"**_ it roared, crashing a stronger wave of sea onto the ship, rocking the ship even harder.

"Hey, can't you take this battle seriously, Tactician?!" Hector exclaimed, defending the steps that led to the steering wheel. "We're barely can even standing on this damned ship!"

"Well excuse me for being so seasick!" I snapped.

"Hector, Kurogasa, this isn't the time for arguing!" Eliwood got out, parrying one of the enemies' Axe with his Brave Sword before stabbing them and kicked him off from the ledge, protecting Ninian that hid within the room behind him.

"Kurogasa, you have to go all out!" Lyn shouted. "Use your Burning Form!"

 _ **"Not if he's sink towards the sea!"**_ El of the Water exclaimed, immediately sucker kicked me on my chest. This caused me to lose balance of my footing and… fell towards the sea?!

"KUROGASA!" Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

*SPLASH!*

 _ **"HAH!"**_ it proudly laughed. _**"With this, that Seedling shall drown into the deep sea! Even with his armor, it would be impossible to stay afloat, especially with his sickness and the sharks swimming in it!"**_

"KUROGASA!" Lyn shouted before… she jumped in after me?!

"Lyndis!" Eliwood exclaimed.

"Are you crazy woman?!" Hector yelled.

* * *

Gah, I can't swim! I can't swim! This is the one thing I hate most!

 **"Child, stay calm!"** the voice in my head told me. **"The more you panicked, the deeper you shall sink!"**

What do you want me to do?! I can't do anything at this point!

 **"No, there is still a way if you could–"**

"Gh!" I choked. Dang it, I'm slowly running out of air…

 **"Child? Can you hear me?"** she asked, as my vision starts to blur out. Because of this, my helmet disappeared, as I started to fade away. **"Child?"**

*SPLASH!*

Huh…? Who is that? Who's swimming at me? I can't see it clearly because the more I'm fading, the heavier my body felt… and I can feel her tug on my armor and–

"Mmph…?!" I was shocked, as my eyes were wide open, seeing Lyn kissing me while both of us shared oxygen together?!

 **"Child, can you hear me now?"** I heard her voice, now feeling conscious from Lyn's sudden bravery.

Y–Yeah, I can! Lyn's giving me air to breathe!

 **"But not even she could last long, if you continue to strand in the sea. Especially when the sharks are swimming about..."** she pointed out, as I can see two large sharks circled around us.

What can I do? We're sinking deeper and deeper and I would ended up dragging Lyn with me! I can even see in her eyes that she's also fading, too!

 **"Have you forgotten? Our secret method?"** she reminded.

Secret method… wait, that's it!

* * *

"Lord Hector, neither Kurogasa nor Lady Lyndis haven't surfaced yet!" Oswin shouted.

"I do not want to think of the worst, but, it's possible that…" Marcus trailed off.

"Don't say it!" G3–X exclaimed. "I don't want you to say it! It's going to jinx us if you open your trap!"

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ it laughed proudly. _**"What a fool that Seedling was! If she wished for her death with Agito, then so be it! Less work for me!"**_

*SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

That was sound of a huge pillar of light shooting out of the water towards the heavens.

"What?!" El of the Water shouted.

 ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOARR!***

* * *

 **BGM: BELIEVE YOURSELF by Shoko Fujibayashi**

 _ **"What?!"**_ it gasped, seeing me in my Burning Form, stood on top of DragGolder, with the fainted Lyn in my arms. _**"That's impossible! I have never witnessed an Agito doing that! You should have drowned to your doom!"**_

"Kurogasa!" Hector and Eliwood exclaimed, as my DragGolder spewed flames at it.

"Good thing you're up and running now, buddy!" G3–X said, shooting a missile at it, now causing _it_ to tumble out of the ship and fall into the sea.

"My flames burn brighter than your water!" I shouted, as El of the Water stood proudly on its large wave.

 _ **"No flames can withstood the large amount of water, Agito!"**_ it roared. _**"All shall eventually extinguish into nothingness! That includes you!"**_

"Wanna bet?!" I shouted as a heat wave shot out throughout my body, burning El of the Water's skin while everyone else was drying up.

"Such determination…" Canas said in awe, still providing barrier to protect others from harm and at the same time, keeping the planks between ships in tact for the ones who invaded the Black Fang ships.

"Gaah!" it roared, now sending me another wave of water to splash on, but the said water splits into two, unable to hit me. It instead turns into a steam of hot vapour, much to its surprise.

"Mn…" Lyn moaned slightly, slowly opening her eyes and noticed me carrying her in my arms. "Kurogasa?"

"Hey, Lyn… you okay?" I asked.

"Yes…" she nodded. "Why are you burning up? And why does my body and clothes feel warm?"

"You jumped in after me, silly." I chuckled. "Least I could do is dry you up, after that mouth–to–mouth breathing."

"We made a promise together." she said. "I shall always be with you, even to the deepest depths of the sea. I… do not want to be alone, anymore."

"I know… you and I bound together, forever." I said.

"Hey, Tactician! If you're done sweet talking your girl, help us out here!" Hector commanded, as G3–X continued to rain his shot at El of the Water, forcing it in defense.

"Oh right." I said, before putting Lyn down on DragGolder. "Let's go Lyn. Our friends need our help."

"Lead us, Kurogasa." she smiled, now wielding her Mani Katti in hand and wrapping her free arm around my waist.

"Right. Let's go, DragGolder!" I said.

*ROOOAR!*

The metallic roar caught its attention, and Hector sees the opportunity. "Here, something for you!" he exclaimed, grabbing one of the fallen enemies' Hand Axe and threw it at El of the Water.

"GAAAH!" it roared, before it suddenly being casted inside a large orb, courtesy of Canas' black magic.

"Quickly, Kurogasa! My magic would not last long encasing it!" Canas urged me.

"Right!" I said, before turning to Lyn. "Wanna do a Rider Slash with me?"

"Rider Slash?" she asked. "With our swords?"

"Exactly, don't worry. Just do what you do and leave the rest to me." I said before holding her tight while my free hand wielded the Shining Calibur – Single Mode. "DragGolder, throw us up!"

It let out another metallic roar, as El of the Water managed to break through the trap. DragGolder wasted no time, chomping on its stomach before flying up high into the sky. The heat on its teeth ensured El of the Water can't escape, creating hot vapor to keep it in its place. DragGolder then threw his head up, to launch Lyn and I in the air.

"HaaaAAAHHH!" both of us shouted in unison, as we got into our stance to deliver a Rider Slash. Using my powers as Agito, I transferred some light energy from my crest over to the Lyn's Mani Katti, powering it up more, so we can deliver the final blow.

 _ **"No, I shall not die like this!"**_ it exclaimed, trying to escape by turning itself into a pool of water.

DragGolder then circled around us as we dived down before getting behind us and unleashed flames to envelop us, just like Ryuki when he does his Rider Kick.

"It's trying to escape, Kurogasa!" Lyn noticed, as El of the Water quickly dived down towards the sea, wanting to escape from its inevitable death.

"Lyn, trust me on this." I assured her. "Even just a puddle of water can be evaporated into thin air in an instant, too."

 _ **"NOOOOOOOO!"**_ it roared, as both of us closing in at it.

"RIDER SLASH!" I shouted and–

 ***SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!***

As soon as the slashes inflicted it, it let out a roar of pain, slowly evaporated into vapor while I held Lyn in my arms, landing on the back of the DragGolder before the scream of El of the Water can no longer be heard, disappearing in an instant.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Is it over?" she asked, still holding onto her Mani Katti and my Shining Calibur in her arms.

"I don't know." I said. Moments later, bubbles formed and El of the Water surfaced.

 _ **"You… think… this is over…?!"**_ El of the Water seethed. _**"No matter what you do, you will fail… the Overlord… of Darkness… shall reign supreme…! All shall en– gah! GAH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ He roared as the halo above it appeared before–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

" _Now_ it's over." I sighed in relief before my helmet shined to disappear.

"I have a feeling you will fall unconscious as soon as you revert back to normal, Kurogasa." she reminded me. "And not to mention your seasickness is still with you."

"Maybe… but I'll look forward to seeing you once I wake up." I smiled back, which she let out a small nod before we headed back towards the ship.

* * *

 _"The Black Fang… and El of the Water… perished?!" the Shaman exclaimed, as both Karla and Bartre are now standing in front of him._

 _"You have two options." Karla said. "Surrender and be spared or die here."_

 _"Do you really–"_

 _*CHOP!*_

 _"Huh? What's that? I can't hear you! You're dead!" Bartre laughed proudly, easily chopping his head off into two._

 _"Was that really necessary?" Karla frowned._

 _"Doesn't matter to me, 'Nee–san'!" Bartre laughed. "Looks like all of them are dead!"_

 _*BONK!*_

 _"Ow!"_

 _"I told you, only my otouto is allowed to call me that." she warned, using the sheath to hit his head and a lump came out of Bartre's head while it smoked. "Come, we must return to the ship. The mages will submerge this ship to the sea."_

 _"Bah, fine!" he got out._

* * *

 _"Ahoy! I'm back!" Fargus shouted as he came back on deck, brandishing his axe. "Now, who wants to die first?!"_

 _"You're late." Raven said while crossing his arms, as Erk, Lucius and Canas combined their magic to create a large explosion on the enemy ship, putting it into flames. Hector and Eliwood placed the fainted Kurogasa to one side, letting him rest after he de–transformed back into his civilian mode and DragGolder disappeared._

 _"What's this? You've routed 'em already?" Fargus asked, as he looked around. "Nicely done, whelps!"_

 _"Those sea dogs were no match for us!" Hector said proudly._

 _"Lyndis, did El of the Water really die? It isn't a clone of itself?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Don't worry. Kurogasa and I dealt the finishing blow." Lyn assured him._

 _"Hey, where do you think you're going, baby? The floor's literally soaked with blood!" Hiroji said, as Ninian blankly walks out of the room she was hidden._

 _"Blood…?" she muttered._

 _"Look out!" Eliwood exclaimed, quickly pacing himself forward and caught Ninian from tripping over a dead enemy corpse in front of her._

 _"Ah!" she squeaked, as Eliwood managed to catch her in time. "I'm sorry…"_

 _"Are you okay? Ninian?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Ninian? Is that… me? Is that… my name?" She trailed off. She then held her head in pain. "…I… My head… is so foggy. Am I… at sea?"_

 _"Yes. We found you adrift in a small boat." Lyn said, approaching her while letting Ninian leaned onto her._

 _"Those scum were after the girl, it seems." Fargus frowned. "Will you take her with you? The men are afraid she, well, she might be cursed, you know?"_

 _"Cursed…?" Hector raised an eyebrow._

 _"Are you suggesting we leave Ninian behind?" Lyn asked incredulously._

 _"We can't take her with us, can we?" Hector scolded. "We're heading for the Dread Isle. It's dread for a reason, you know!"_

 _"Regardless… she goes with us!" Lyn defended, hugging Ninian close to her._

 _"I'm not sure." Eliwood said, getting their attention. "If I were to think like Kurogasa… I would be asking: what if the Black Fang_ want _us to bring her?"_

 _"Eliwood, I just remembered something about my past experience with Kurogasa and my old group." Lyn began._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"When I saw her, I remembered something. The last time I saw Ninian…" she recalled. "She and her brother were being hunted by some dark–robed men."_

 _"Yes. Kurogasa said that much." Eliwood nodded._

 _"Dark–robed? Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes, I think it must be the Black Fang." Lyn said. "Kurogasa might have said it before but it didn't occur to me at the time, but now I'm certain. His words are true and I'm willing to put my faith in those words."_

 _"How can you be sure?" Eliwood asked._

 _"I can't explain… There's something in the air that hints at their involvement." Lyn said._

 _"If it's true, then she's likely to be attacked again."_

 _"Almost certainly." Lyn nodded. "We can't leave her behind. Kurogasa and I will watch over her. Please…"_

 _Eliwood looked at her for a moment, before he sighed, "I understand. We should be by her side to protect her."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Eliwood then turned to Ninian as he asked, "We're all going to that island. Will you come with us?"_

 _Ninian nodded her head, slowly. "Yes… please… take me with you."_

 _""Something in the air"…" Hector paused. "Are you some sort of hound or have Kurogasa already influenced you that much?"_

 _"Are you mocking me?" Lyn scowled._

 _"No, the opposite. I'm in utter admiration." Hector sarcastically replied. Turning to his friend, he said. "…Say, Eliwood. When I left Ostia, I was attacked by a dark–robed group."_

 _"What?" Eliwood gasped. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"_

 _"Many people hold a grudge against Ostia. I didn't think it had anything to do with this. Until now…"_

 _"Hector, do you think…" Eliwood trailed off and Hector nodded._

 _"They were all wearing very distinct black robes." Hector finished. "I don't know about "something in the air," but… I'm convinced they were related."_

 _"What in the world is happening in Lycia?" Eliwood muttered, looking at the burning Black Fang ship. "…Father…"_

* * *

Oh man… I really need to get used to this… it's a pain in the butt to have DragGolder having the same effect when I donned Saint Form. At least my inner voice didn't disappear on me. That's a good thing.

"Oh, you're awake." Lyn's voice can be heard, as I slowly opened my eyes and realized I'm in a small cabin and there's a bedroll for us and a small lantern to brighten the small cabin we're in.

"Hey, beautiful…" I smiled gently, as I felt my head resting on her lap and she combed my hair, too.

"We should be arriving at the Dread Isle tomorrow morning." she explained. "Because of the Black Fangs attacking us, we've been delayed for a day."

"I see…" I sighed. "At least the ship won't be sinking on us anytime soon."

"Yes, and Hiroji's practically crying right now." Lyn sighed. "Many of his useless junks actually proven useful in covering the said holes, other than the completed ones he had in his other trunk."

"I thought as much…" I sweat dropped. "Seriously, that Hiroji needs to find another hobby."

"You have to admit, some of his… inventions do have its merits… like this… square here." she added, showing me the Rubick's Cube.

"The Rubick's Cube?"

"Yes. And it frustrates me to unable to get a single color on one side..." she added, looking at the jumbled up colors on it.

"Hehe… that's what it's designed to do. It gets your brain thinking, and come up with a strategies to get one color on one side."

"I'm certain either Erk or Canas would love such a challenge." Lyn noted, looking at the said cube. "By the way, how is your seasickness, is it gone?"

"More or less. I gotta thank Serra for that pill she gave me. It worked wonders."

"I see." she smiled. "Kurogasa?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to tell me about this extra scar on your chest?" she added, recalling about our little session on the other day.

Oh shoot!

"Um…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry." she told me. "If you're not ready to tell me yet, I won't force it out of you. I'm certain there must be a reason for–"

"Karel…" I muttered.

"What…?" she trailed off. "You… fought him again? In one of your travels?"

"Yeah… and… Nee–san, er… Karla… she's Karel's sister."

"What?" she lightly gasped. "This is… new to me. Why does she traveled with you and Hiroji?"

"To find Karel and stop his bloodlust for battle." I sighed.

"But this scar of yours…" she trailed off, as her finger trailed on the lines on my shirt, where the extra scar was at. "…it looks deeper than the last one…"

"Karel did it to me… Nee–san said that the cut was so wide and deep, the healers actually saw my heart… and I almost died… twice…"

"…That explains it…" she muttered, now clutching it on her chest. "The reason why I had nightmares six months ago…"

"You… do?"

"Yes…" she nodded, looking at me. "I thought I lost you forever before our reunion…"

"Lyn… why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell _me_ about this and Karla's true identity?" she countered back, looking at me. "And… Hiroji also told me you had recurring nightmares, as well."

"…" I remained silent as my bangs covered my eyes. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to worry you like that…"

"Please…" she muttered, as I felt a tear his my cheek. "Let us promise to each other to never hide anything, even if it hurts us..."

"Lyn…" I whispered as tears came down _my_ eyes.

"I love you…" she muttered, hugging my head dearly, while my head was still on her lap. "…remember that."

"I… love you too." I muttered back, burying my face on her chest.

"No matter what happens, if there's something that worries you, just… tell me. I'm a good listener. And I shall do the same to you, should there be something that bothers me..."

"Okay…" I muttered, before I remembered something. "Actually… there _is_ something…"

"Hm?" she stood back up, looking at my face. "What is it?"

"It's Hector…" I said. "Someone in this army is going to kill Hector."

"Are you certain?" she asked. "Who would do such a thing?"

"The new guy… Raven." I said. "Though, I can't be certain just yet… if that is true intentions. Lucius is actually trying to stop him from doing something stupid, but Lucius, he… he said he wanted to handle it himself."

"Should we… try to interfere?"

"I… to be honest, I don't know." I said. "Part of me wants to stop him, but another part of me says to believe in Lucius, as he will try his best. So… I wanted to trust the latter..."

"…" Lyn was silent, thinking about it as well. "If you say so, then we'll leave them be… for now."

"Alright… I may have to tell Priscilla about this though…"

"Priscilla? What does she have to do with this?"

"She's… I really can't say… at least not yet."

"I see. But do it in the morning, Kurogasa." she told me, as she gently put my head onto the pillow roll and she rested next to me, her head on my chest and her body leaned to mine. "It's in the middle of the night and everyone in the ship is tired from today's chaotic event."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." I added, wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. "And this rocking ship back and forth doesn't seem to help, too…"

"Still complaining about it?" she giggled.

"Oh, quiet you." I muttered, making her giggle again.

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3–X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Fargus** : We've arrived.

 **Overlord of Darkness** : Agito… has defeated El of the Water…

 **Elbert** : Lord Darin… you're already lost.

 **Leila** : I can't believe it's come to this. I must inform Lord Hector of these events…

 **Man #1:** The punishment for traitors is death.

 **Man #2:** …If you value her life, send the girl to me.

 **Woman #1:** I'll fulfill our duty, even if I must do it myself.

 **Ephidel:** Tell me something, Agito. Do you truly know who you are?

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Dread Isle**

* * *

 **Man #2:** There lies the path to the… Dragon's Gate…

* * *

 **TWF:** Wohoo! So much fishies! ***grinning, carrying lots of fishes in plastic bags***

 **Fen:** It's a good thing everything was on sale for a bargain discount. *carrying the other groceries*

 **TWF:** And we get loads of stuff, too! ***suddenly seeing my fridge opened widely, with no eggnogs left*** Hey, where's my eggnogs?! :O

 **Fen: *sees the Pigs with the stash of eggnogs, trying to get away.*** Hey! Those Pigs have it!

 **TWF:** Just because eggnogs have 'egg' in it, it doesn't literally mean one! To the battlestations! ***a large slingshot can be seen in front of me***

 **Fen:** Readying the birds! ***puts the red Angry bird on the slingshot***

 **TWF** : Oh, I got a better idea than using birds… ***grinned devilishly, bringing out a swordfish's head instead*** I knew these discounted heads of swordfish would serve its purpose someday! :D

 **Fen:** Uh… not sure where you're going with this, but okay! Readying the swordfish! *puts the swordfish head on the slingshot*

 **TWF** : For extra bacon~s! FIRE!

 ***SWOOOSH!***

 ***SLASH!***

 **TWF:** Booyah! That's one week of bacon for Fen–kun! And I don't even eat one! :D

 **Fen:** Well thanks. Anyways, see ya next chapter!

 **TWF:** Bacon massacre~~! :D


	25. Chapter 19: The Dread Isle

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF:** ***stays inside the dressing room*** I'm not coming out of this closet!

 **Fen:** Uh… why?

 **TWF:** Because your bacon grease scrapped all over my favorite Angry Bird shirt! You and your Pig's Bacon burger, Fen-kun! D:

 **Fen:** It was only one burger…

 **TWF:** ***comes out from the dressing room, wearing a big bunny outfit*** But look at that mess you made! ***points at the large grease stain… at the private parts***

 **Fen:** Um… You sure that's not just you… you know… peeing in your pants?

 **TWF:** Dude… I'm a dude. O.o Why would I want to pee in my pants?

 ***POOP!***

 **TWF:** Oh look, an Easter Egg! :D

 **Fen:** Oh geez! Go to the bathroom, dude! Ughhhhhhh…!

 **TWF:** I mean, really! ***picks up the Easter Egg*** It's got weird colors too! It's a DOUBLE RAINBOW~! 8O

 **Fen:** Starting the chapter now!

 **TWF:** …you're not gonna eat an Easter Egg's chocolate? o.o

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"Ah, forgive me for intruding in the middle of your sleep, Sir Kurogasa." Merlinus apologized, as I rubbed my eyes sleepily as we met up at the dismembered caravan, where everyone else is having a simple breakfast.

"It's okay Merlinus… what is it?" I yawned.

"You might want to see this seals."

"Seals?" I got out, as he presented a whole row of it.

"Yes… the promotion seals. One of each kind, Sir Kurogasa. Except the Heaven Seal." he added, now making me fully awake.

"Oh boy… now that's what I call a wake up call." I said wide eyed. "I only know about the Knight's Crest so you need to give me a quick lesson about the others."

"Very well, should you must." Merlinus nodded, presenting each of them. "This one here is a Hero Crest. It will promote a title from either a Myrmidon, Mercenary or Fighter into Swordmaster, Hero, or Berserker."

"A variety of options…" I pondered.

"That's right." Merlinus nodded, placing back the seal and presented me with an arrow-like one. "This is Orion's Bolt. This is one of the prestigious titles given to any Archers to become the best Sniper in the world. Because of Sacaeans have proficiency in using bow and arrow, even Nomads can be promoted into a Nomad Trooper, which allows them to wield a sword in hand."

"I see."

"Next we have the Ocean Seal. As its name stated, it could only be used for experienced Pirates, allowing them to become a great Berserker. Their wild swings would definitely make them a formidable opponent to our enemies."

"And this one is the Elysian Whip. This item can promote Pegasus Knight or Wyvern Riders into Falcon Knights or Wyvern Lords."

"Oh? So you know of this one, Sir Kurogasa?" Merlinus looked at me, surprised of knowing the Elysian Whip.

"Yeah. During my travels in Ilia. Believe me, an experience of nearly getting eaten by a wyvern or kicked to my body tells it all." I grumbled. "I bet this whip is needed to teach them a lesson…"

"Come now, let's not be hasty." Merlinus laughed nervously.

"Huh? Oh right." I said before clearing my throat. "So what's this ring then?"

"Ah, A Guiding Ring." he recalled. "This is one of the primary items for any magic user. Originating in Etruria, the land of origins in magics, it is a sign that the higher society recognized their individual magic strength. This ring is needed to reach for the higher class than as they currently are."

"So what can they promote to?"

"For example, our Erk, the prodigal Mage, into a Sage." Merlinus gave me the guideline. "Or, our recently recruited Canas, a Shaman, to become a Druid. Also, this can also apply to Lucius the Monk to Bishop, or our mouthful Cleric… Serra ."

"Serra?" I looked at him.

"Yes. With this, not only she is eligible to become a great Bishop, but this would also allowed her to use Light Tomes.

"I… see…"

"And as for our Troubadour, Priscilla, she can be promoted to a Valkyrie."

"Wait, this applies to Priscilla too?"

"Of course, Sir Kurogasa." Merlinus nodded. "As I pointed out the important word of the day: Magic Users."

"I see…" I said. "And what about this one?"

"That is the Earth Seal. This promotes anyone."

"I'm gonna be doing a lot of thinking for sure." I mused.

"Oh, but there are limitations, you see." Merlinus pointed out. "Thieves and Pirates are not included in this promotion, due to their shady reputations. As Earth Seal were descend from the heavens, it is concluded that the said two occupations are not allowed to be promoted."

"So… is there a promotion item specifically for Thieves?"

"This final trinket right here." he said, showing me… a scroll?

"What's this do?" I said, unveil its content… and I can't read them.

"That's the Fell Contract." he said. "Only worthy Thieves can read it and became the most lethal Assassins in the world. Not many were made due to its rarity. Hence, Fell Contract is the second hardest to get. In exchange for leaving behind pickpocketing, their stealth approach has become dramatically lethal, and the usage of their daggers are more than enough to even pierce the very armor of Knights, if pierced correctly."

"Hmmmmmm…" I pondered. "And… what about this Heaven Seal you spoke of?"

"Yes, the Heaven Seal." Merlinus coughed a bit. "Of all of the promotional items, the Heavens Seal is the most difficult to find. Not only it is the rarest item in the continent, not many were able to use it, as only those who are worthy may wield it. I suspect even someone like you might not be able to attain it, Sir Kurogasa."

"You think… Lyn is worthy of it? Or maybe Eliwood and Hector?"

"I do not know." Merlinus shook his head. "In my life, I have heard none has been chosen by the Heavens Seal. Those trinkets are truly picky, if I must admit."

"Huh… okay. Well thanks Merlinus, I'll put these to good use." I said.

"Very well. But choose wisely and quickly because we're about the reach the Isle soon." Merlinus said before walking away leaving me with the promotion items. The only question now is…

"Who do I promote?"

"Land ho!" Fargus exclaimed, as I decided to keep these promotional items inside the bag on my back and went upstairs. "We've arrived!"

"Here we are." Hector noted, now the ship stopped by the pier, where a very small fishing village was at. "The Dread Isle."

"That's right…" Eliwood said determined.

"Load off the ship! We'll let these scallywags pick their stuff!" Fargus commanded.

* * *

And so, it's in the middle of the morning, most of our stuffs are being unpacked, and most of the Pirates are more than kind enough to put Hiroji's two Tornadors back up and running, much to his joy. "We'll wait for two weeks. Finish up by then."

"Hah, that's more than enough time, right, Tactician?" Hector said proudly, patting my shoulder with authority.

"Yeah, we'll be done by then." I winced.

"And I've got a half–wit sailor who wants to go sightseeing. C'mere, Dart!" Fargus said.

Dart, our good old friend, approaches to us after putting the remaining stuff into our caravans, as he grinned proudly. "I'm here, Captain! Ready to serve!"

"We're pleased to have you." Eliwood nodded.

"His only redeeming feature is his sturdiness. Maybe he'll come in handy." Fargus chuckled.

Dart groaned at that. "Come on, Captain! I'm better'n that!"

Eliwood could only smile, appreciated the captain before us. "You've done so much… I can't thank you enough…"

"Come back alive!" Fargus replied with a hefty pat on his back. "That's all the thanks I need."

"All right. Farewell!" Eliwood said.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Hector added.

"Let's go, Huey." Florina urged her Pegasus, as Huey spread out its wings after being cooped up in the ship for a couple of days before we marched forward.

"That horse messed up my hair…" Erk grumbled as his hair looked like some had been chewed off.

"That means you just need a new hairstyle." Matthew teased.

"Or that Pegasus thought your hair looked like grass." Wil chuckled.

Meanwhile, Lyn and I mounted on our horse together, as I lead the reins while she wrapped her arms around my waist. "…there are good people, even among pirates."

"I don't think the old man and his group are your average pirates." I commented. "You okay with this Lyn?"

"A little bit…" she added, leaning on my back. "Hm? Kurogasa, why do you carry some stuffs in your stuffel bag?"

"Oh just a little something I got from Merlinus."

"Hm?" Lyn tilted her head slightly to the left, which I kinda found her curious look cute.

"You'll see." I chuckled. "Alright, Eliwood! We're ready to go!"

"Somewhere within that forest is the Dragon's Gate." Eliwood said, looking at the compass in hand, courtesy of Hiroji's good old scrap invention during the cruise. "If I can ever get this compass work…."

"Hey, that thing works like a charm! With that, we won't get easily lost in these… huge woods…" Hiroji grumbled.

"Eliwood! No matter what it takes, we're coming back with your father!" Hector said, escorting his horse next to him.

"…We'll surely find him. We'll all do our best to make it so." Lyn nodded.

"You're right." Eliwood nodded. "We should head deeper into these woods and set up a camp once we find a suitable open place."

"Dragon's Gate…" Ninian murmured.

"Ninian? What is it?" I asked as she was riding behind Eliwood.

"It's… nothing…" She shook her head, resting her head behind Eliwood.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back–to–back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back–to–back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleied light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovred before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Dread Isle

 _Eliwood arrives on the shores of Valor with a new companion in his numbers, an enigmatic young girl named Ninian._

 _The majority of the island is covered in dense forest._

 _Legend has it that no one has ever returned from those dark woods._

 _A dense fog crawls over the party, engulfing them one by one…_

 _Cautiously, they move deeper into the trees._

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dragon's Gate...

 **"So… Agito has defeated El of the Water…"** _the Overlord of Darkness murmured._

 **"Yes, it would seem so…"** _El of the Land nodded._

 **"…"** _El of the Wind, on the other hand, remained silent._

 **"This Agito will continue to become a nuisance if we let them approach faster."**

 _"Let them come." the Dark Druid said. "They do not know what they are doing."_

 **"Should you must."** _the Overlord of Darkness added._ **"It is now up to both of you to carry on my will. Without El Water's essence, I can no longer revive it back to its former glory."**

 _"All the more reason for me to create a morph."_ _the Dark Druid chuckled._

 **"…"** _Overlord of Darkness remained silent, ignoring what the Dark Druid just said._

 _"Gaah!" a red haired nobleman winced in pain, as he ended up landing on his sides. This man was in 40's and has red hair and eyes, resembling a striking appearance to Eliwood, but has a moustache. He wore simple purple coat with a leather belt to secure it and has tan pants and brown boots._

 _"Shame on you, Elbert, Marquess of Pherae." The Dark Druid said, wagging his finger as he approached the man. "You freed the boy_ and _the girl?"_

 _"I will not let you move unopposed!" Elbert gritted._

 _"Wh–What shall we do, Lord Nergal?" Darin panicked, looking at the Dark Druid, now known as Nergal. "With both siblings gone, we can no longer hold the ceremony."_

 _"How many times must I tell you, Lord Darin? You are being used by this man!" Elbert exclaimed. "By helping him bring dragons back into this world, you are helping him destroy mankind! Do you understand?!"_

 _"Pah… ha ha ha…" Darin laughed at his words. "Destroy mankind? Dragons may have been a threat to mankind in ages past, but with Lord Nergal's power, we've got nothing to fear! Lord Nergal can control dragons!" he added before he laughed out some more. "Ha ha… ha ha ha…"_

 _Elbert closed his eyes in disappointment. "Lord Darin… you're already lost."_

 _"I'd planned to start a war in Lycia. The war I was plotting in Lycia would've generated a glorious amount of_ force _in one blow." Nergal smirked. "You were not equal to the task, it seems. Not to worry. I've other means at hand."_

 _"Black–hearted fiend!" Elbert shouted, only for Darin to smack his face making him fall to the ground with his end of his lance. "Gurrgh!"_

 _"Hold your tongue. There is still a task you must perform for me." Nergal told the said nobleman. Turning to one side, he called out. "Ephidel! Limstella!" as Ephidel walked out from the darkness, another new figure approached next to him. This one was a beautiful woman and had long black jet hair and golden eyes like Ephidel, but unlike Ephidel, her hair fell to her back. She wore a black trench coat that was sleeveless falling to her ankles over white shirt that had sleeves under it and she wore white pants and black boots._

 _"Master..." Limstella and Ephidel got out, kneeling down before their master._

 _"My beloved morphs, my beauteous works of art. I've new jobs for you, my pets. First, Limstella. You will go to Bern and contact Sonia. I want you to arrange a meeting with the king."_

 _Limstella nodded, "Understood." and in an instant, she disappeared from the view via teleportation._

 _"Ephidel, take this… man, Marquess Laus, and go. I want you to exterminate the mice who've landed on this island."_

 _"Yes, master." Ephidel said before turning to the Overlord of Darkness. "Any special task you want me to do with Agito?"_

 **"…"** _Overlord of Darkness remained quiet before turning his back from Ephidel._ **"Agito does not know of his true origins. I suppose jogging his memory should suffice for now. And I'm sure he will want to know more when he finally arrives… but I will not give him the pleasure of that since he will die here."**

 _"As you wish." Ephidel nodded slightly, as he and Darin left the temple via teleportation._

 _Nergal then turned his attention to the wounded Marquess before him. "That leaves you, Marquess Pherae. It seems your legacy is one of endurance."_

 _"!?" Elbert gasped._

 _"…The mouse who interfered with my conquest of Lycia is named Eliwood. Should he be congratulated on making it this far?" Nergal chuckled._

 _"Eliwood? My son is here?" Elbert panicked, immediately getting up from where he landed earlier. "Stop! Do with me what you will, but let my son be!"_

 _"Hm?" Nergal pondered for a moment… until a smirk can be seen on his face, knowing he felt something within his reach of magic. "Heh… Hehahahaha!" he laughed out loud, much to Elbert's surprise. "Remember the siblings you freed? The girl's here, too. As a matter of fact, she's with your son, Eliwood. Quite a delicious twist of fate, wouldn't you say?"_

 _Elbert was shocked. "…This can't be…"_

 _"Eliwood will die in these woods. The girl will be returned to me, and the ceremony will take place." Nergal noted, now inspecting Elbert more carefully. "Hm… despite those long hours of torture, you remain undaunted. Such courage will make you the perfect sacrifice, Marquess Pherae."_

 _Elbert gritted his teeth. "Eliwood… Turn back… Take the girl and flee… …Please…"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Leila overheard everything that they were talking about and was quickly making an exit. "I can't believe it's come to this. I must inform Lord Hector of these events… If I hurry, I may be in time."_

 _"Leila… Where are you going?" Ephidel's voice said, surprising her as he appeared in front of her, a few feet away._

 _"Lord Ephidel…" Leila got out, feeling nervous. "The sentries… I'm going to check on…"_

 _"You overheard, did you not?" Ephidel said, making her gasp. He then sighed, "…And I had such hopes for you. Jaffar!"_

 _"Ah!"_

 _Appearing out of nowhere was a man in his 20's with short spiky dark red hair and eyes with dark tan skin. He wore a dark grey headdress that covered his forehead and sides of his face while wearing a dark grey cloak. Underneath was a black sleeveless shirt that exposed his abs and wore black fingerless gloves. He also wore black pants and brown sandals. In his hands were a pair red curved daggers._

 _"The punishment for traitors is death." Jaffar muttered, wielding both of his daggers in hand. Before Leila could even fathom the thought of escaping, he was already in front of her, much to her surprise. She couldn't even see his arms move so fast, delivering the final cut. Her eyes were wide open, not noticing what just happened… until–_

 _ ***GUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSH!***_

 _Blood spurted out from both of us her throat and stomach, instantly making her drop onto the ground._

 _"…" Jaffar remained silent, looking at the dying woman while he sheathed his daggers back to its place._

 _"Aa…" she uttered with her last ounce of strength, muttering out one name before she was completely gone. "…Ma… Matthew…"_

 _With those final words, the blood stopped gushing out from her throat and stomach, and she remained silent and completely still._

 _"…Impressive, Jaffar." Ephidel praised, while his free hand were extended on Leila's corpse, extracting some sort of Seed–like life energy in his hand before teleporting it towards his master. "Your power is beyond compare."_

 _"…" Jaffar remained silent before walking away from the scene._

 _Ephidel could only looked at the body. Turning his attention to another member, he commanded, "Take this woman's corpse and leave it in the forest. Let it serve as a warning to those fools."_

 _"Yes… milord." the said man nodded._

* * *

We were able to find a spot for make camp within this forest, as even noon came around, it doesn't help us with the vision of this place. "Hm… interesting. Seems like the fog would give us a total disadvantage in battle…" Canas pondered, as most of us are having our lunch with today's menu, Lowen's army stew with bread. I can never get tired of eating it, no matter how many times he does this. "Don't you think so, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah… I don't know if Matthew and I can see through this thick fog." I said.

"You're underestimating me, Kurogasa? That's so like you." he teased.

"By the way, what's in that bag?" Guy asked.

"Yes, I was thinking about asking the same thing, Kurogasa." Lyn noted, making me remember something.

"Oh right." I remembered.

"Is it something important, lad?" Dorcas asked, as I took out some of the promotional items. Yes, some, not all. I don't want to waste it all in one go, especially the hard-to-get Fell Contract.

"Yep." I said presenting the Guiding Ring and Earth Seal.

"Guiding Ring, you say?" Serra's ears perked up, instantly going over to me and hugged me dearly, much to everyone's surprise. "Oooooh, I knew you had one for me, little brother! I'm so happy!"

"Oi! Serra, get off me and behave yourself! I haven't promoted anyone yet!" I cried out.

"What?" Serra blinked, looking at me. "That ring is not for me?"

"Like I said, I haven't promoted _anyone yet_." I emphasized. "So calm down and stop assuming things."

"Oh no… and then, her mood swing comes into play…" Erk sighed, as Serra suddenly… pouted?

"If that's how you wanna do things, go ahead!" Serra suddenly scolded me, heading towards the main caravan but not before she got back her meal from where she sat earlier.

"Wait, Serra!" I called out, but to no avail. "Geez… what is up with her? I said I didn't promote anyone yet."

"Yeah, she's been like that ever since she served House Ostia." Hector grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "Quite a moody Cleric, if you ask me."

"Who do you have in mind to promote, Kurogasa?" Kent asked.

"You do know those promotional stuffs are not suitable for both of us." Sain said.

"I know." I said. "Let's start with you Canas."

"Me?" Canas blinked surprised. "You're promoting me? But we've only just met."

"True. We just met. But your knowledge and magic just impresses me. You have keen insight into things no one else does, which are invaluable to this army.""

"Ah, it's an honor to be promoted from Agito himself." Canas smiled. Still, I don't know how in the world did he knew about Agito more than I do. Maybe I'll ask him about it later on.

"Here you go." I said, presenting the Earth Seal. "You are now promoted from Shaman to Druid."

"Many thanks." he smiled, as the Earth Seal started to glow on his hands and moments later, the light enveloped on his body. As the Earth Seal is being absorbed into his body, even the clothing changed slightly, specially his usual cloak and hood gotten bigger. "Oh my… so, _this_ is the appearance of a Druid. And I have the urgency of destroying things before me."

"Oi, oi, oi, calm down." I said, as a few of them took a step back from him.

"Ticking time bomb alert!" Hiroji panicked.

"Worry not, everyone." Canas assured. "With this level, it is still manageable for me to control of the darkness."

"Okay… maybe some Anima magic can help offset that urgency?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll ask for Merlinus to provide me the very basic of Anima Tome." he added.

"Alright, now as for the Guiding Ring…" I muttered, as I looked to Serra who was still pouting inside the caravan. Cutely, if I may add.

"Who do you have in mind, Nii–sama?" Priscilla asked.

"…" Raven glared at me, leaning against the nearby tree.

"Um…" I trailed off. Oh man, please don't kill me, Serra… "I'm… actually promoting you, Priscilla."

"Me?" Priscilla blinked, as I can see Serra huff before entering the caravan completely. "Why me? There are other experienced healers than I, Nii–sama."

"True, but you can't always be healing all the time. You need to defend yourself too. There may come a time when you won't be able to use your staves while fighting off the enemy at the same time. I hear Valkyrie's can learn Anima Magic too, right Canas?"

"Yes, I believe so." he nodded.

"Then, if… you entrust me with it, then I shall accept it." she smiled, as I put the Guiding Ring onto her ring finger. Man, this feels weird like I'm putting on her engagement ring! "I shall put it to good use, Nii–sama."

*BANG!*

Uguuuuu! Seeing her with an innocent smile really makes my heart tingle!

"…" Raven glared at me harder.

"Gh!" I flinched, seeing him. The said ring glowed radiantly, as it also enveloped her body. Moments later, I can see her uniform has become more refined, and she also wore a certified Valkryie's hat and shoulder wings as a part of her clothing.

"Congratulations, Lady Priscilla. On your promotion." Erk congratulated her.

"So, what about other promotional stuffs, Kurogasa?" Eliwood asked.

"I think I'll hold off on that for now." I said.

*RUSTLE!*

"What was that?" Sain asked, immediately standing up from his seat.

"H–Huey, what's wrong?" Florina panicked, as her Pegasus looked at the direction of the rustling of the bush earlier.

"Ninian, please stay behind me." Eliwood said, as she slowly lets out a nod and do just that.

"C'mon out, whoever you are!" Hector snapped, as everyone wields their weapon, and my belt starts to materialized on my waist. Moments later, the silhouette of a figure can be seen from afar and from the looks of it, Hector seemed to recognized it.

"What is it, Lord Hector?" Oswin asked, as Hector lowered his weapon.

"Leila! Is that you? Impressive work, finding your way here!" Hector said surprised as he approached.

Eliwood however, wasn't convinced. "…Something's wrong."

Leila eventually went forward. Wait, let me correct that: she _fell_ forward, much to Eliwood's surprise. ": "Lei–!"

*THUMP!*

"!" my eyes were wide opened, seeing Leila's condition as the bushes lets her turned and landed on her front. I can see it clearly now.

The blood stains on her cape.

The cut on her neck.

Her intestines gushes out from her stomach.

And most importantly, a burned mark on her chest and is being folded outward, as if something got pulled out from her body by force.

She's… she's…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Florina suddenly exclaimed, hiding within Lyn's embrace.

"No!" Ninian cried out.

"…This can't be. She was one of our best spies. Leila…" Hector got out.

"Leila…" Oh crap, that's Matthew's voice!

Hector once told me how close between Matthew and Leila were, as these two were in fiery passionate love with each other!

"Matthew…" I got out.

"…I'm sorry, Matthew." Hector apologized, as Matthew tried his best to keep being himself.

"…Why do you apologize, my lord? Leila blundered." Matthew muttered, clenching his fist tightly "…That's all."

"Dude…" Hiroji added, feeling his pain.

"Matthew… Leila was… She was…" Eiiwood got out

"After this mission, I was going to ask her to put this life behind her… waited too long, didn't I?" he said, now approaching towards the corpse. "Ha…" He somewhat laughed bitterly before he kneeled down in front of her. "My lord, might I… rejoin you later? She has to be buried…"

Hector looked at him, as even he looked at everyone else. With a firm nod from me, he said, "…Of course."

"I'll…" Lyn began, but I placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look at me and I shook my head.

"…Let them be alone. There's nothing else we can do…" I muttered.

"But…"

"Lyndis, Kurogasa is right." Eliwood added. "This is the lovers' matter."

Lyn could only looked sadly, as Matthew carried her corpse and headed elsewhere nearby.

"Blast! They put her out here for us to find like this!" Hector snapped, punching a tree.

"Unforgivable… this is… a foul deed. Beyond foul." Lyn murmured.

"Aye! Never in my life, seein' this brutal, other than the sea!" Dart commented. I also noticed that Rebecca looked at him for quite a while, as if something's off about him. Or maybe it's just me.

Eliwood put away his plate of food, getting Lowen's attention. "Lord Eliwood?"

"…Let's go! The foe is somewhere in this forest." Eliwood commanded. "We must stop this before any more die!"

"Ah!" Ninian suddenly gasped.

"Ninian, what's wrong?" Wil asked, as Ninian turned to one side.

" …Beware! Something comes!"

"What!?" Lyn gasped. Before any of us can respond to her reply–

*CRASH!*

*SWOOSH!*

"Gah!" I got out, as something fast hit me really hard.

"Kyaa!"

Crap, Lyn!

"Lyndis!" Eliwood gasped, after protecting Ninian from being captured.

"Gah, let me go!" Lyn snapped, as she is within a man's arms, being held hostage. He is in his 30s, wearing purple bandanna over his black hair and beard, wearing purple clothing that has similar pattern of what Lyn's wearing, brown pants and boots and having a bow around his shoulder and lots of arrows stashed on one of his mount's pocket.

"…If you value her life, send the girl to me." the Nomad Trooper said, holding Lyn hostage.

"…Ah." Ninian got out.

"You, you're Sacaean!" Lyn noticed.

"That's correct…" he nodded. "I am Uhai of the Black Fang. I've been sent to capture the girl… and to kill the lot of you."

"What?!" I snapped.

"If, however… you hand over the girl and depart the island at once, I'll grant you your lives." he offered.

"And if we refuse?" Lyn gritted.

"You know nothing, little lord. Nothing of Nergal's might. Nothing of his terrible power." Uhai said. "You are ignorant, and so you hope to oppose him. You are insects railing against the heavens. Your actions will change nothing. Speak no more foolishness and begone!"

"…Maybe we don't know what it is we're fighting…" Eliwood got out. "But if we flee, our loss is assured. So we will continue to struggle, and we may yet prevail!"

"So you better let her go now!" I demanded.

"You… the famed rumored bug–eyed warrior." he said, glaring at me, but then noticed the eagle feather necklace around my neck. He then looked to Lyn who had the same thing. "I see… You've been adopted into the Sacaean family through our tradition."

At that point, Uhai suddenly pushed Lyn away over to me.

"Lyn! You okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine." she nodded. Looking back at Uhai, she asked, "Why are you letting me go?"

"Holding a woman hostage during battle is shameful. Both of you are of Sacae, and I've a mind to show you mercy." he began. "I will let you die with a sword in your hands. But rest assured… I will kill you all here. But be of good cheer! In dying, you shall all be spared the calamity that is to come!" and with that last warning, he trotted his horse elsewhere, as the steed immediately navigated itself towards the deep forest.

"Ninian, you must hide. We will meet the enemy!" Eliwood said.

"…Serra?" Ninian pointed out.

"That's right." Sain got out. "Our fare maiden seems to have her heart wounded, unable to receive such a prestigious ring on her finger!"

"And I can think of someone to blame, too!" Hiroji grinned, looking at me.

"Why is everyone picking on me?!" I complained.

"Because you're that fun to tease." Hector replied.

"In any case, we must be prepared for the worst." Eliwood said. "Everyone, prepare for battle."

"Otouto." Nee–san said, getting my attention. "You should comfort the Cleric. You are the one who is closest to her, more than anyone else."

"Nee–san, not you too!"

"Hear my words." she said, remaining calm as she turned her back on me. "I can see it in her eyes, how she felt, her feelings being genuinely hurt. I do not know why, but there is a reason why she wanted to be promoted and only you know the very reason, otouto. Please consider her feelings."

"Nee–san…" I muttered, before I sighed in defeat. "Alright… but I doubt I have another Guiding Ring…"

"True, but I'm certain we'll find one." Lyn assured me. "Go on to Serra. She's needs to be pampered by her favorite little brother." she added, already knowing about it since I don't keep secrets with my wife.

"Hehhhhhhhh… hai, hai…" I got out, before going to the caravan.

* * *

"…" I saw Serra at the end of the caravan, keeping it all to herself.

"Onee–chan?"

"W–What do you want?!" she suddenly snapped, wiping her eyes quickly while turning her back on me.

I didn't answer her as I suddenly hugged her from behind. "Sumanai…"

"W–What?" she got out. "Are you mocking me with your foreign language again, l–little brother?"

"No…" I muttered. "That means I'm sorry in my language… in the context of me feeling very ashamed…"

"Y–You should be!" she added, as she didn't struggle with my back hug. "Y–You know very well how hard I've worked up to this day, s–so that I don't want to see more dead people around me! Especially those w–whom I cherished most!"

"I know… I know…" I muttered, as I felt her tears falling down on my arm.

"It's just not fair, Kurogasa… it's just not fair…" she muttered.

"Onee–chan…" I said, before choking up, holding her tighter. "Sumanai… sumanai…"

"I truly wanted to be stronger… for your sake…" she muttered, as her hands was placed on top of mine, pressing it down tightly. "I… don't want to be deemed weak anymore."

"I know…" I muttered. "That's why the next time I find another Guiding Ring, I'll be sure to think of you, first and foremost."

She raised her head up slightly, breaking off the hug and looked at me, with tears still flowing out from her eyes. "Y… You'd do that? For me?"

"Of course… you're my sister…" I muttered.

"But… you gave it to Priscilla instead of me..." she muttered, looking away. I can tell that she's slowly getting back to herself, and seeing her jealous like that is the first hint of it.

"The only reason I did was because she needed to grow strong." I said. "You're already strong in your own way."

"How, in my own way?" she said, glaring at me.

"By being the most wonderful Onee–chan to her little brother."

And with that remark, she blushed, quickly turning away from me. "F–Flattery w–won't do you n–no good, little brother!"

"I think it did…" I muttered. "I get to see your cute side."

"T–That's enough!" she scolded me, still having that blush on her face. "Don't make me use this staff on you!"

"You're not making it better for yourself." I said. "The more you act like that, the more you blush."

That's when I came to realize one thing: Serra is tsun–tsun.

"I get it already!" she scolded. "Ugh, if you needed me to silence you that much, then here!"

*CHU!*

My face was red as a tomato, as I felt her kiss on my forehead, and it was long and caring, too. I believe this is the first time I've received such a kiss from her.

"Now, we're even." she smiled, satisfied of seeing me blushing red.

"Uh…" I trailed off. "Fair enough…"

"And you better keep your word, little brother!" she told me.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed as she left the caravan, probably getting ready as well.

"She seems angry, Kurogasa." Lyn noticed as I got off from the caravan. "Did you two make up?"

"Can you tell?" I replied playfully, as I pointed at my forehead.

"Hm, yes. I can tell… with that mark on your forehead." Lyn said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, before I wiped off the mark on my forehead on my sleeve. "Alright, let's find Uhai and deal with him."

 _"I think not."_

What the–?!

I then saw the teleportation magic seal below my feet. "Oh man, not again!"

"Kurogasa!" Lyn exclaimed before I ended up teleported elsewhere.

* * *

 _"Kurogasa!" Lyn gasped._

 _"Lady Lyndis, what's the matter?" Kent asked. "Where's your husband?"_

 _"Kurogasa's gone! He disappeared!"_

 _"What?!" Kent gasped._

 _"Aw man, are you for real?!" Hiroji groaned. "That darn Sage is at it again? That ain't cool!"_

 _"Without Kurogasa around, who's going to lead us on the field?" Dorcas said._

 _"Bah, we'll just chop our way through! Plain and simple!" Bartre got out._

 _*BONK!*_

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Fool. That will get us all killed." Karla frowned, after banging his head with her sheath. "Otouto would not do something reckless, other than himself."_

 _"And Matthew's isn't here to help us, as well." Hector noted._

 _"Worry not, Lord Hector! I have stocked enough Torch to maneuver this thick forest and og." Merlinus said._

 _"Ehehehe…" Hannah chuckled silently, still looking at the bonfire on her own. "It would seem like Agito would learn something from the Sage…"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Hector asked._

 _"Let's worry about that later, Lord Hector." Marcus said. "Come, milady. Get inside the caravan for your safety."_

* * *

The teleportation seal took me elsewhere, having me deep in the forest as I landed on my butt.

"Geez, this is _really_ getting old!" I snapped, as I got up.

"Indeed." Ephidel said emotionlessly. "I'm getting sick and tired of you and your men to venture towards my Master's lair."

"Really? Because the way _I_ see it, that _never_ gets old." I said.

"Is that so? Then I suppose I shouldn't hold back." Ephidel said, as he opened up his tome. "If you think our first few battles were different, truly, you have underestimated what my potential are truly worth."

"Oh I beg to differ!" I said, as I did a different hand movement and had the Alter Ring materialized, but this time with the white ring around and having the core already purple. "Henshin!" I shouted before i pressed the solver buttons, making me glow while on fire before it died down to reveal myself in Burning Form and I took out my Shining Calibur – Single Mode.

"I see you have unlocked another form. The same form that you've used to destroy El of the Water." he chuckled, as I see… multiple magic insignias floating in the air?

Why do I feel like his attack is going to be similar to a certain Caster?

"How ironic, the very battle and advantage of El of the Water, is the very place it shall meet its end." Ephidel said, as one of the magic circles that surrounded us, letting out a strong blast from my back, inflicting heavy damage from the get go.

"GAAAAH!" I roared in pain.

"I seem to recall that while armor is persistent to physical attacks, but the magic defense in your current form is like any other normal human beings."

"Gh…!" I gritted in pain as I tried to stand up. "I'm not… going to… let you win…!"

"Oh I beg to differ." Ephidel said, before another magic circle les out a rather large explosion.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, a female Pegasus Knight flew towards the scene, as her expression seems determined with a goal in mind. She is in her late 20's, having long cyan hair that passed her shoulders with a gold circlet around her forehead, donning dark blue breast armor and shoulder pads with white outlines over her white uniform, brown belt around her waist, long dark blue boots and fingerless gloves and in her hand, is a Steel Lance and a few Javelins stocked on her mount's pocket._

 _"I found them… these men are Black Fang…" she muttered to herself. Looking at the bloodied cloth in hand as a reminder, she clenched it tightly, muttering, "Look, everyone. Your sacrifices were not in vain. I'll fulfill our duty, even if I must do it myself. I am a true knight of Ilia!"_

 _Meanwhile, the battle between the Black Fangs and Agito's group has already begun, and Florina quickly guided her Pegasus to fly up high, avoiding the incoming magic blast from the female Black Fang Mage. "Eep! That was close, huh, Huey?"_

 ** _*SNORT!"_**

 _"I know…" she sighed. "You have a strong magic resistance due to going through harsh weather in Ilia, but I'm still worried for your safety. And I can't see with these fog covering our view…"_

 _ ***SNORT!***_

 _"What was that?" Florina looked at her companion. "Someone is nearby? I–Is it the enemy?"_

 _"Florina?" the female voice got out._

 _"EEEEEKKK!" she squeaked, feared of the sudden voice… until she realized who called her. "Sister? Fiora!"_

 _"Florina!" the woman now known as Fiora gasped. "Why are you here?"_

 _"I'm here with Lady Lyndis." Florina explained. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Fiora was silent for a moment. "…I was investigating the Dread Isle for someone."_

 _"By yourself?" Florina asked._

 _"No…" Fiora shook her head. "There were others… a full unit of Pegasus Knights. We were attacked…"_

 _Florina gasped, "You can't mean…"_

 _Fiora nodded sadly, "I misjudged our situation. …all of my knights are dead because of me… I'm a failure."_

 _"That's not true!" Florina denied. "You're a splendid Pegasus Knight! I chose this path because I admired you so!" She then held tears coming down. "Please… don't do this to yourself!"_

 _Fiora looked at her sister, as Florina was already in tears. With a sisterly worried frown on her face, she said, "Florina, please don't cry."_

 _"…I'm sorry." Florina apologized, wiping off her tears._

 _"No, it's my fault." Fiora shook her head. "The pain of being the sole survivor… It had me trapped…" She then smiled a bit. "Thank you, Florina. I can see clearly now."_

 _Florina managed to calm herself down before she said, "Come and travel with us! It's better to travel with friends than to struggle alone."_

 _"…You're right. I hate to admit it, but I can't do everything alone. Nor can I render my companions' sacrifices moot by going home." Fiora pondered carefully. "Florina, please introduce me to your commander. I'll see if I can offer my services for a short while."_

 _"Oooh, I'm sure Kurogasa is going to be happy of having another comrade!" Florina gushed happily. "If… we know where he is right now…_

 _"Hm?" Fiora looked at her, confused._

* * *

 _"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Lyn shouted, cutting down a Nomad with her Mani Katti._

 _"Lyndis! Calm yourself! We'll find him!" Eliwood got out, as he managed to stab a Mage with his Brave Sword._

 _"He's out there, fighting on his own! I can't leave him alone!" Lyn exclaimed. Unknown to her, a Black Fang Assassin's approaching to her fast, much to Hector's surprise._

 _"Lyn, behind you!" Hector exclaimed, as the said Assassin's about to go for the kill–_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _"!" Lyn's eyes were wide open, seeing blood gushing out from… the Assassin's neck?_

 _"I'm back, my lord!" Matthew's voice gave out, getting his attention._

 _"Matthew!" Hector said, surprised. "Are you sure? You don't have to–"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Matthew asked. "Look at this eerie place, this thick fog… this is exactly why you brought me with you."_

 _"Yet…"_

 _"If Leila knew I was shirking my duties, she would never have forgiven me. I'm fine." Matthew said. "I will work twice as hard for Ostia in her honor."_

 _Hector was silent before a bit, before nodding, "I understand… I'm counting on you!"_

 _"As well you should, my lord!" Matthew kept his enthusiasm, grinning happily while gripping on his daggers tightly._

 _"Matthew, thanks for the save." Lyn thanked him._

 _"Think nothing of it. Kurogasa's gonna be devastated if anything happened to his lovely wife." he teased before running off. As he did, he thought to himself,_ 'Tell me, Leila… This is what you'd want, right? You wouldn't want me to give up. I'll mourn for you when our battle is won. I must fulfill my duty. So rest… I promise I will take care of everything.'

 _"Alright, boys and girls!" G3–X grinned, standing on his own in front a thick forest, where most Black Fang Snipers and other Mercenaries are hiding behind the trees. "Let's play hide and seek! While you guys are hiding…" he paused, as his Cerberus starts to rotate fast. "...my bullet seeks for your doom!"_

 _*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA*_

 _"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" the scream of agony can be heard, as the said bullets pierced through the trees, killing them instantly._

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"H–He's a madman!" Sain said terrified._

 _"Truly, Kurogasa's words hold merit." Kent frowned a bit. "Someone needs to take that… beast, away from his arms."_

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Serra shrieked, seeing the bloodbath._

 _"Serra, get off of me!" Erk complained, as Serra tugged strongly on his cloak, burying her face on it. "If you keep this up, how am I supposed to fight back? I still have Lady Priscilla to protect!"_

 _"She can fight for herself! You need to protect_ me _, Erk!" Serra complained._

* * *

 _Wil continued to back up Dart with his arrows, as Dart chopped off another Cavalier's head with his twin axes in hand. 'Why do I feel like he looks familiar?' Wil pondered._

 _"Wil!" Rebecca got out, getting his attention._

 _"Rebecca?" Wil replied. "Rebecca, right?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I see! I thought that you reminded me of–"_

 _"I am_ that _Rebecca!" she snapped, much to his surprise._

 _"But why didn't you say that earlier? You've been keeping your distance away from me after our first meeting?" Wil asked. "It's been so long!"_

 _"Don't give me that nonsense!" she countered. "When you left for your journey, I truly thought I'd never seen or heard from you again!"_

 _"Oh, right." Wil recalled. "I got enlisted in Lyn's group a few years back."_

 _"Lady Lyndis's group, huh…" she frowned as tears started to form in her eyes, making Wil worried for her._

 _"Rebecca, what's wrong?" he asked. Before he could asked her even further–_

 _*POW!*_

 _"YOU IDIOT!" she exclaimed, leaving him behind._

 _"G–Gh!" he gritted his teeth tightly, holding onto his stomach rather hard. "She… kicked me."_

 _"You savvy, matey?" Dart asked, approaching the wounded Wil._

 _"Yeah… peachy…" Wil grunted._

 _"It doesn't seem like you are, young man." Canas replied._

* * *

 _"C'mon! C'mon! Break your weapons against me!" Bartre challenged as he was surrounded by a bunch of Fighters._

 _ ***SLASH!***_

 _"Huh?" Bartre got out as all the Fighters were suddenly downed by Karla. "Hey! I had it under control!"_

 _"Really… it looked to me you were about to be hacked by them. Be thankful that you're still alive because of me." She frowned._

 _"Why you–"_

 _"Bartre! We could use your help here!" Dorcas called out as he was fighting off a few Shamans, dodging the dark magic before throwing a Hand Axe at one of them, hitting one of them straight on the hand._

 _"We are being pinned down!" Oswin gritted, stabbing a Cavalier with his Brave Lance._

 _"Grrrrr… This isn't over!" Bartre snarled to Karla, before talking to help Dorcas and Oswin._

 _"Suit yourself." Karla replied, as Bartre quickly rushed to his friend's aid. Interestingly enough, his stubbornness got her attention, if only a little bit._

* * *

 _"GAH! There are too many!" Lowen panicked as he tried to stab one of the Mercenaries with his Javelin._

 _"Steady Lowen! Remember what I told you! A Knight must be calm at all times!" Marcus reminded, as the Paladin swung a Silver Sword at a Warrior._

 _"Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Raven shouted, hacking a Nomad with his Steel Blade._

 _"Lord Raven seems determined today…" Lucius said._

 _"Lord Raven, on your left!" Priscilla got out._

 _"!" Raven's eyes went sharp, seeing the incoming Mercenary that also went for the kill. Priscilla's flames burned his face, giving Raven the opening he needed for the critical attack. He lunged his sword arm back before stabbing through the Mercenary's skull for the kill._

 _"Thank you Priscilla…" Raven thanked._

 _"Y–You're welcome…" Priscilla murmured._

 _"…you seemed attached to him, aren't you?" Raven commented._

 _"Huh?" Priscilla blinked, as Raven already headed of towards another enemy. "What… is he talking about?"_

 _"I do not have the slightest idea…" Lucius shook his head._

 _"Attached to him…?" Priscilla murmured._ 'He doesn't mean I fancy Nii–sama, does he?'

 _"You felt it around Kurogasa, don't you, Lady Priscilla?" Lucius asked, seemingly gets the gist of it. "Yes, even I also attracted to him in a way, as well. So does Serra."_

 _"What?" Priscilla gasped. "You too?"_

 _"Yes." he nodded. "I do not know how and why, but Kurogasa's body has enveloped with a mysterious shroud. The rumors of Clerics fell in love with him were seems to be real as well, considering it has been happening on us, too. I can see why he avoided the subject when it comes to Etruria. And why Serra is attached to him. It might have rubbed off on you, without you noticing."_

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"Yes, as I too, have given my full trust to him." Lucius assured the newly promoted Valkyrie._

* * *

 _"Guy, help me!" Merlinus panicked._

 _"…" Hannah remained silent, as Guy is busy blocking a Nomadic Trooper's sword which happened to be Uhai._

 _"Oh… so, you're from Sacae, too, are you?" Uhai noticed the young boy he clashed his swords with._

 _"I am Guy of the Kutolah!"_

 _"Kutolah… The Silver Wolf, Dayan's tribe!" Uhai recalled. "They're said to be the strongest on the plains. But you're still a child. Do you fight like one?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Then show me. Come!" Uhai challenged, continue on clashing his sword with Guy's Brave Sword._

* * *

"Move." Ephidel calmly swung his hands, as I kept rolling side to side, avoiding the sudden burst on the ground.

"Damn it… if this keeps up, I'm going to…" I gritted.

"Done." Ephidel said, making me realize I fell for another trap of his.

 ***FLASH!***

"GAAAH!" I exclaimed, as my armor got inflicted by a heavy Shine blast before I ended up rolling on the ground and came to a stop.

"A pity… I thought you were better than this." Ephidel said disappointed. "Is this truly your limit, Agito? I do not even bother of exploiting my magic on you, seeing you crumble down."

"Gh…!" I gritted my teeth.

"Hmph… no answer… I suppose it's to be expected of someone who do not know of the true worth of Agito." Ephidel got out.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"..." he remained silent, pretending to ignore me.

"Answer me!" I demanded.

"Tell me something Agito… do you even know who you truly are?" Ephidel began.

"Of course I know!" I exclaimed. "Much like in the series I've watched, I'm the defender of justice!"

"You seemed to deter yourself from reality within your fantasy." he commented. "But do you know that you're the reason why the Overlord of Darkness was born? The true cause of the escalation of Scouring?"

"Wait, what?" I gasped. "The true cause? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Do you not know the true origins of Agito?" he looked at me. "And how the Seed was spread out from one figure to many within the millennia?"

"You're not making sense!" I said confused.

"I hear only the purest bloodline of St. Elimine would bear the core Seed in them." Ephidel began, making my head pulsate heavily.

"GAHHHHH!" I cried out in pain holding my head as I stumbled back.

"Ah, it seems you are still unable to solve the mystery itself, and the very reason why your very conscience rejected the very idea of her." Ephidel added, as his voice remained emotionless, yet it was easy to fall into his words.

"Why are you… suddenly bringing this up?!" I asked.

"Do you know why only you bear the armor that was blessed by the heavens? One that is in perfection compared to others?" he added. "Do you understand why there were many failures of Another Agito throughout the land, exploiting their powers for their selfish needs?"

"I… I…" I trailed off.

 ***BZZZZZZZZZT!***

"GAHHHHHH!" I cried in pain as the pulsating on my head was harder.

"It is clear now." Ephidel noted. "It is just as the Overlord of Darkness emphasized. That very armor you've donned… you are the _true_ bearer of First Agito's Seed."

"What?!" I gasped.

"Only the purest bloodline can hear an unknown voice when they have reached a certain age. One that guides them before the next generation inherited from the previous owner." he added. "Do you know why your life felt empty and without purpose? It is because of your very soul that cried for help, and that voice guided you of your inevitable fate."

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" I yelled before charging in at Ephidel.

"Tell me. Has the voice ever possessed your body?"

That was more than enough to make my blood boil, making me charge at him even more recklessly than ever. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Ephidel simply teleported away from me, disappearing from my view.

"Get back here!" I demanded.

 _"As much as I want to, I have a duty to fulfill."_ his voice echoed within the forest. _"The Overlord of Darkness has already given me permission to decimate you. But for now, your mind is in complete disarray. Why don't you ask your inner voice and make her tell the truth? Until then, I bid thee farewell…"_

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…" I growled.

 **"Child…"** my left lense flickered, as I tried to hold in my anger.

"Is it true…?"

 **"…"** she was silent, not knowing how to respond.

"IS IT TRUE?!"

There was another moment of silence, until she finally gave in. **"Yes… it is I that summoned you from your old world."**

"Sonna…" I got out. "And… he said that my armor was… that means you're–!"

 **"Yes…"**

 _"I am Saint Elimine, one of the Eight Heroes of Legend. Your direct ancestor."_

I couldn't take it anymore as I fainted on the spot, with tears running through my eyes.

* * *

 _"I am Uhai! I am the Soaring Hawk! Come!" Uhai challenged as Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn surrounded him. At this time, Guy's heavy wounds were being treated by Serra's healing power._

 _"I'm searching for my father. If you are determined to block our progress… Then you shall be moved!" Eliwood said firmly._

 _"Do your worst!"_

 _Eliwood then charged in at Uhai with his Rapier, but Uhai moved his horse back to dodge and he quickly fired an arrow. But Hector got in the way to deflect the arrow using his large axe in hand. "Thank you, Hector." Eliwood thanked._

 _"Don't fret about it." Hector said. "Even with the three of us, he's still managed to handle us on his own."_

 _"There is a reason why I am entitled one of the Four Fangs."_

 _"Then answer me this!" Hector said, getting into his defensive stance. "…Are you the one responsible for Leila's death?"_

 _"…And if I were?" Uhai replied cryptically. "What would you do?"_

 _"I'm not entirely sure…" Hector said. "But I do know that you would not draw another breath!"_

 _"You may try." Uhai challenged before quickly parrying Lyn's quick draw with his own sword._

 _"…How can a proud man like you live as an assassin?" Lyn asked."_

 _"…I sympathize with Brendan Reed's ideology. He wants to help the weak, to break the overly proud… Discussing this philosophy with Brendan and his sons, training together, getting stronger together…" he recalled his old memories. "For me, the Black Fang was the first place… that felt like home."_

 _""Felt"? Is that feeling gone?" Lyn asked incredulously._

 _"The Black Fang has changed. Nergal sent that woman…" Uhai seethed for some reason. "But it's too late for me to change now."_

 _"Why? Talk to us, we may be able to help." Lyn said._

 _"Expect no quarter merely because we are both nomads. Prepare yourself!" With that, he made Lyn back off and tried to shoot an arrow at her._

 _"Back off!" Hector snapped as he threw a Hand Axe at Uhai._

 _Uhai quickly parried the shot with his arrow, striking the blade with razor sharp accuracy._

 _"Take this!" Eliwood shouted as he tried to stab Uhai multiple times._

 _"You shall not harm me that easily!" he countered using his bow to redirect the Brave Sword elsewhere before his horse's front right hoof kicked him._

 _"Ooft!" Eliwood coughed, getting the wind knocked out of him._

 _"Now, you shall die." Uhai said, quickly drawing out his bow. Just as he's about to release it… a rather large pillar of flame shot up in the air? "What's that?"_

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lyn shouted, using the opportunity to strike at Uhai, the latter having no time to defend himself when he was distracted and then-_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _A deep cut can be seen on his back–_

 _*STAB!*_

– _Followed by a quick thrust of her Brave Sword through his stomach, forcing him to get off from his horse and land on his back._

 _"Guuu… Well… done…" Uhai coughed out blood as the three lords approached his dying body. "You are… stronger… than I expected. Out of respect… a final gift from me…" He then pointed to a direction. "From here, go south… turn at the rotted tree. Head… west. There lies the path to the… Dragon's Gate…" He then turned to Lyn. "I… wish you… and your husband… happiness… Unnh…"_

 _"…" Lyn could only remained silent, as Uhai has fallen to another of the Black Fang's scheme._

 _"Uhai… I wish we could've met under different circumstances." Eliwood said, using the cloak that was around Uhai and covered his body._

 _Hector looked at Lyn, asking "…Do we trust him?"_

 _"He was a Sacaean. He would not lie." she told him. Standing back up, she continued. "…I, at least, choose to believe him."_

 _Hector could only lets out a small smile, scoffing, "…Let's go then."_

 _"To the Dragon's Gate!" Eliwood exclaimed._

* * *

"Kurogasa, can you hear me?"

Mnnn… that voice… it sounded like…

"Lyn…" I muttered, slowly waking up.

"Thank goodness you're up…" she sighed in relief, as I noticed I was on a moving caravan, and my head was on Lyn's lap. "I was worried that you'd not wake up a little while longer."

"Mmm…" I got out, looking away sadly. "Lyn, how did I get here?"

"Florina and her sister got you here." Nee–san explained.

"How?" I asked.

"A great burning pillar!" Wil expressed. "You made it, Kurogasa!"

"…me?"

* * *

 **Flashback**

"I am Saint Elimine, one of the Eight Heroes of Legend. Your direct ancestor."

 _Kurogasa couldn't take it anymore as he fainted on the spot, with tears running through his eyes._

 _ **"!"**_ _his lenses immediately turned gold, allowing the inner conscious to stood on his own two feet, not letting him faint on the spot._ _ **"..."**_

 _The voice could only remained silent, as Kurogasa finally knew who is the voice in his head… and the true cause of the Scouring was in him all along, the First Agito's Seed._

 _ **"This child… cannot accept his fate."**_ _she said sadly._ _ **"The bitter truth is always the hardest one to be accepted by them, despite his distress. Because of this revelation, he has lost his sense of identity. The former ideals he believed in his makeshift reality, crumbled in an instant after knowing the truth. Please forgive me, child. It is not my intention to hide it from you. I'm afraid if you cannot accept your fate and fulfill your destiny, then all hope is lost and the effort to stop this war from happening in the future will be all for naught."**_

 _As she looked up, she noticed Florin flying across the sky after what seemed to be reuniting with someone she knows very well._

 _ **"I might as well let her know I'm here…"**_ _she said, clenching the fist tightly. As she let out its intense flame of rage, she quickly thrust it upward, creating a rather large pillar of flames, getting both of the knights' attention._

 _"Eeeeeeeeeeeek! What's that?!" Florina panicked._

 _"It seems it came from over there." Fiora said. Upon closer inspection, both the girls could only see 'Kurogasa' standing on his own, swith his fist thrusted upward. "Hm? Who is that?"_

 _"K–Kurogasa!" Florina exclaimed._

 _"You know him?" Fiora asked, as Florina quickly dived Huey down. "Florina, please wait! Do not dive there recklessly!"_

 _As Fiora followed, Florina was the first one to have Huey land on the ground, quickly approaching towards the lone figure. "K–Kurogasa! Are you alright?"_

 _ **"…"**_ _she remained silent, looking at Florina, who seemed worried for her._

 _"K–Kurogasa?"_

 _ **"Please…"**_ _she said, as the golden lenses started fading away._ _ **"Take care of him…"**_

 _*THUD!*_

 _"Kurogasa!"_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"If it weren't for Florina and Fiora finding you there, we'd might have taken hours to find you." Wil summed up.

"But it's fortunate your healing powers worked wonderfully while you rested." Lyn sighed in relief.

"…" I still remained silent, not wanting to talk.

"Kurogasa? What's wrong?" Lyn asked worried.

"Lyn… who am I…?" I muttered.

"What…?" Lyn looked at me, confused.

"Kurogasa, your words do not make any sense…" Erk commented.

"Ephidel… he… I… I don't know who I am anymore…"

"Have you talked to your inner–" Serra asked.

"Elimine…"

"Pardon?" Serra blinked, leaned closer to me. "What did you just say? I swear I just heard you saying–"

"St. Elimine…" I muttered. "She's the voice in my head… and… my ancestor…"

There was a moment of silence, where everyone in the Tornador were in shock… eventually–

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Hm?" Eliwood got out, noticing the Tornador stopped moving forward.

"Hey, Dorcas! What's the hold up?" Hiroji asked while guiding his mini Tornador, as Dorcas was also a bit in shock after hearing it.

"It's… about Kurogasa." Dorcas replied, leaving the two confused.

"It's true… Ephidel told me that I have the First Agito's Seed in me…"

"I see… that explains everything." Lucius concluded. "The reason why many people of the cloth were attracted to you…"

"I recall Saint Elimine was looked upon by many of her followers, after all of her good deeds before she was ascended to Heaven. So much, everyone wanted to spread the teaching to the world in her honor, despite the people not remembering the First Agito." Canas recalled. "It makes a lot of sense now, after hearing it from Kurogasa himself, as bizarre as it is."

"But didn't her descendants already perish years ago? After the marriage between people across Elibe makes it hard to continue the bloodline." Serra asked.

"Unfortunately… the said child is before our eyes now..." Canas confirmed it.

"So then… where that does leave for Kurogasa?" Erk looked at Canas.

"I do not know." Canas shook his head. "It is all up to him to decide."

"Lyn… who am I…?" I said sadly as tears fell from my eyes. "I don't know myself anymore…" I then buried my face in her lap and broke down. Are his words actual truth? If it is, why did St. Elimine keep this secret from me? The series that I've known well from the tokusatsu world, and the journey I went through to gain strength… none of it means anything anymore. I… I don't know what to do.

What _am_ I?

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3–X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Eliwood:** A great, rotted tree… This would appear to be the place of which Uhai spoke.

 **Kurogasa** : I don't know if I want to trust her anymore…

 **Black Fang** : Lord Aion! Disaster! A magic seal!

 **Aion** : A magic– That good–for–nothing has shown his face?!

 **Unknown Man** : …

 **Man #1** : You are the destined child, Agito.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Imprisoner of Magic**

* * *

 **Kurogasa:** No way… that's–!

 **Hiroji:** Holy Junk Warrior! I think it is!

* * *

 **Fen:** Wow… just… wow… o()O!

 **TWF:** What? Does my chocolate tasted good? O.o;

 **Fen:** Not that! What we just read!

 **TWF:** What about it? O.o

 **Fen:** Hello~! The whole truth that Ephidel spouted out! Aren't you at least surprised?

 **TWF:** The only thing I'm surprised about is that you didn't admit your guilt over this stain right here! ***pointed at the private part of the Angry Bird costume***

 **Fen:** I told you that was not me!

 **TWF:** I can't even eat or touch a bacon! :O

 **Fen:** And yet somehow, it _did_ touch you… on your clothes.

 **TWF:** That's it! ***wraps a long steel chain around the fridge filled with food*** No more food for you in a week, mister!

 **Fen:** Fine… I'll just eat out all week. I got enough money. ***shrugs***

 **TWF:** I don't think so. ***grins devilishly*** I used up your savings to buy another Angry Bird costume and a new CD that just got out! ***revealed the yellow Angry Bird costume and a new CD***

 **Fen:** YOU WHAT?!

 **TWF:** Later, guys! ***puts on earphone, placed the CD on the player and starts playing it*** OH-OH-OH-OH-OH! OH Shout it out! ***happily walking away***

 **Fen:** ONORE, DIKEIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	26. Chapter 19x: Imprisoner of Magic

**TWF:** Heya, welcome to the latest chapter of Agito! ***looking at Fen*** Oh, Fen–kun, you're so thin! What's up?

 **Fen:** Shut up and open the fridge… I'm hungry… I haven't eaten for seven days!

 **TWF:** It's already been a week? ***tapping my watch*** Huh… battery died. No wonder it just stayed at Day one.

 **Fen:** What?! That means the food's spoiled by now! Argh mou~! Kono baka yaro!

 **TWF: *ignoring his complaints*** Okey dokey! ***patting my pocket*** Uh… oops…

 **Fen: *POP!***

 **TWF:** Good thing I have a contingency plan! :D ***went to the back of the fridge and takes out a crowbar*** Say hello to my little friend!

 ***STAB! YOOOOOINK!***

 ***The fridge lets out a holy cry, seeing all of the food… still intact and fresh***

 **TWF:** There we go! Crowbar, not to be confused a crow and a bar! :D ***pinch nose*** Well, other than the frozen smelleh bacon bits, there's still food–in–the–cans, ready to–

 **Fen:** Let's just start the chapter while I get something to eat… -_-

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _At the abandoned Aztec–like sanctuary, an old Bishop walked out from the entrance, looking at the view on the field with his long staff in hand. He was a man in his 50's with silver hair wearing long white robes that fell to his ankle with dark blue highlights. He wore a purple shoulder cape over his shoulders and a pale lavender cloak on his back. To finish off his appearance, he wore brown boots._

 _"It seems they are prepared to go to war." the Bishop got out, having a stern look on his face. "It matters not with me, but… the number of these mages are far beyond normal. Is the rumored Agito coming to stop the threat, or become mankind's worst enemy?"_

 _As he cryptically muttered to himself, he went back inside the temple and headed downstairs. As soon as his foot left the last footstep, before him was a giant crystal made of ice, encasing a figure within. Looking at it, he muttered, "Would he share the same fate as you are… masked berserker?"_

 _The said figure inside the ice could only shake the large crystal, making smaller chunks of it drop onto the ground. The only thing the figure can do… was letting out a monstrous howl._

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back–to–back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back–to–back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleied light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovred before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 19x: Imprisoner of Magic

 _With Uhai's dying words still sounding in their ears, they venture deep into the forest's heart._

 _Lyn moves in utmost silence, cautious not to alert any hidden enemy._

 _However, Kurogasa tries to understand the unfolding truth, while following on her path._

 _And during that time, a new Black Fang shadow appears._

* * *

We continued to travel towards the Dragon's Gate with everyone in tow, but… I'm not feeling like myself. For those who don't know, I was hit with a truth. A truth I never thought saw coming… I am a descendant of St. Elimine herself, one of the Eight Heroes of Legend, supposedly, the last of her pure descendent. And my Seed was the First Agito's seed, which it resulted in my limitless possibilities and armor, and why there are so many Another Agito throughout my journey. I fainted right on the spot when she told me this. Everything I believed in, everything I stood for… was all of it a lie…?

It's no wonder why I was able to access Saint Form or getting a DragGolder. That should've been a sign of suspicion right from the get go, feeling astray from the series that I once I thought I knew of like the back of my hand. Right now, everything has been thrown out the window, and I...

I… I don't know if I can trust her anymore…

"He's been like that for nearly an hour…" Serra looked worriedly, as I buried my face on Lyn's lap, while she consoled me by rubbing my back.

"Can you blame him?" Nee–san murmured.

"Why do I feel like he's going to go through 'that' phase again?" Wil pointed out.

"'That' phase?" Nee–san looked at him.

"One where he lost his will to fight during our time together…" Lyn noted. "It happened when your brother met him for the first time and… he was humiliated. He saw the ugly truth of the battle itself and lost his confidence to fight."

"…" Nee–san kept quiet to herself, unable to respond to her words.

"Then, how did he got back up from his fall?" Canas asked.

"Thanks to… well, St. Elimine as we now all know who his inner voice was." Lyn said. "But now… his trust with her now comes into question."

"As the scene unveiled itself, he is at a loss again." Erk sighed lightly, looking away. "I somehow can feel his pain of helplessness."

"Only this time… much worse…" Dorcas added.

"A… gi… to…" Ninian murmured as she slowly approached me. She then turned my head to face her and saw that I was crying and that my eyes were red and puffy.

"Ninian?" Lyn looked at her, as Ninian already kneeled in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"I… do not know." she shook her head. "But… he requires my help…"

"Your help?" Dart asked.

"Ninian…" I muttered as she… held my head?

"Please… don't move…" she told me.

"Ninian, are you going to–?!" I gasped, realizing what she's about to do next, as I felt it, the same delicate touch on my head, and it's as if it's slowly piercing my skull but I wasn't in pain. My vision was getting blurry and my eyes were getting heavy.

"You must… rest."

"I…" I trailed off, trying to speak, but my head was getting heavier and heavier, slowly putting me to sleep. Even though it's slower without Nils' music, it was still effective. "…I don't know if I want to… trust her… anymore."

"You must… confront her… Agito…" she told me, as my whole body wavered. "Find… your resolve…"

And with those final words, I eventually fell into Ninian's embrace, surprising the first–timers and Lyn herself.

* * *

 _"Goodness…" Canas got out._

 _"Kurogasa!" Lyn gasped. "Ninian, what did you do to my husband?"_

 _"He… requires tranquility…" Ninian explained, slowly handing him back to Lyn. "His whole mind is in complete turmoil… without it, he will slowly lose himself, just as dragons lose their sanity if not able to contain themselves."_

 _"What do you mean that he will lose himself?" Lyn asked._

 _"I… do not know myself." Ninian shook her head lightly. "But… should he not be himself… he will become… a monster himself."_

 _"A monster?" Wil gulped._

 _"Whoa…" Dorcas suddenly stopped the carriage, much to their confusion._

 _"Dorcas, what's wrong?" Wil asked._

 _"We shall leave our caravan here and venture on foot." Dorcas explained. "We have reached the rotten tree."_

 _"Oh c'mon! Are you crazy?! Who is gonna look after my stuff?!" Hiroji exclaimed._

 _"Hiroji, please think carefully." Eliwood explained. "It is possible the Black Fang are already within the area, anticipating our arrival."_

 _"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Hiroji pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine… you're the boss, but they better not touch anything or else I'll make them Swiss Cheese with my Cerberus!"_

 _"Swiss… Cheese?" Eliwood asked. "Hiroji, I do not have the slightest clue of what you're saying…"_

* * *

 _"You are here."_ she said kindly, as now I realized what was once a dark realm is slowly replaced with… a blue sky? And there were pillars, similar to those Roman pillars to show greatness of the city with an open roof. The floor was also decorated with Etrurian artwork and whatnot, and most importantly, we were way up high from the ground.

That's when I realized we're standing at the very top of the famed tower of Etruria in my mind, The Tower of the Saint.

Also, because of the reveal, now I can see her full features other than just her clothing. She was a beautiful young woman in her 20's with long blonde hair that fell to her to the top of her legs, the bangs of her head covering one side of her forehead just enough that it went around her gentle brown eyes.

 _"Your vision of me… can you see me clearly, child?"_

I remained silent as I didn't really want to talk to her. I even turned my back on her, ignoring her.

 _"I see you are not ready to talk to me."_ she added as the table and chairs appeared at the center of the circle. On the table, there was a tea set, as she sat at her place. _"When you are ready, have a seat with me. No matter how long you need to gather yourself, I shall wait patiently for you."_

I… don't know if I can trust her now…

* * *

 _"His words are true." Eliwood noted, looking at the rotted tree before him. "This is the tree Uhai spoke of."_

 _"So, if we followed the path of the sun setting, we'll reached there, right?" Hiroji asked, as his helmet remained in his arms. "The Dragon's Gate, I mean?"_

 _"That's what Uhai said." Eliwood nodded. "And we need to be there quickly while the weather is on our side. We must proceed with caution."_

 _"But leaving Matthew behind with Lyn and Kurogasa? Is it a good move?" Marcus asked._

 _"Kurogasa needs Lyn now more than ever. He is… still recovering from what happened." Eliwood said._

 _"And Matthew needs to clear his mind from Leila's death today." Hector explained. "He might complain about it, but I can tell he needed to stay out for this battle and properly gather his thoughts."_

 _"Yes. You're right…" Eliwood trailed off._

 _"Lord Eliwood, are you alright?" Marcus asked. "It's as if your expression is amiss…"_

 _"…Oh, forgive me, Marcus. I'm just… thinking. Thinking about what Erik said while we were in Laus? Coin for your thoughts?"_

 _"It must be a mistake. Your father is loyal to Lycia. He'd never break his oath, despite the circumstances of him planning a rebellion." Marcus explained._

 _"And that snake's words still taint you, Eliwood?" Hector hissed._

 _"I just can't believe he'd be involved in this conspiracy. Yet… why do I feel so anxious? When I think of my father, I can't catch my breath." Eliwood asked himself._

 _"Lord Eliwood, do not mistake your feelings. The feeling that strikes you when you think of Lord Elbert? It springs not from a distrustful heart." Marcus said. "It comes from concern for your father, who needs your help. He is involved in something larger than all of us. It is all happening so fast; it's easy to lose sight of that."_

 _"I see…" Eliwood nodded before managing to crack a smile. "You're right. …Thank you, Marcus. I feel a bit better."_

 _Marcus nodded with a small smile too. "I'm glad to be of service." Marcus then looked around. "Bah. The air on this accursed isle… It's disquieting."_

 _"…It feeds the despair already lurking in our hearts." Eliwood agreed. "If you hadn't been here for me, Marcus, I–"_

 _*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!*_

 _Everyone jumped when they heard the most gruesome bloodcurdling roar ever._

 _"W–What was that?!" Hiroji panicked._

 _"What are you asking me for?!" Hector snapped._

 _"This is the first time I've heard such a roar that spreads across the battlefield…" Oswin added._

 _"T–That's not from K–Kurogasa… was it?" Florina asked._

 _"I don't think so, Florina…" Fiora shook her head lightly. "The sound echoed from afar."_

 _"I agree with her." Kent nodded. "If it was Kurogasa, it should have been close._

 _"But this one… is very far." Wil gulped. "I don't want to go wherever that roar came from."_

 _"Aw what are ya scared about? It's probably just a bear." Bartre waved off._

 _"I… don't think bears roar like that…" Lowen muttered._

 _"A bear with such bloodcurdling roar? That is a first for me, as well!" Sain got out._

 _"Enough, everyone!" Eliwood snapped, getting their attention. "If we continue with the conversation, I'm certain the enemy will come after us."_

 _*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!*_

 _"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Serra screamed._

 _"Serra, get your hands off from my cloak!" Erk said, annoyed._

 _"Rather than being in fear, let's just use this opportunity to sneak up on our enemies." Raven suggested, moving forward. "I'm certain that roar would also get their attention."_

 _"Yes… he's right..." Priscilla nodded._

 _"Everyone, advance." Eliwood said, as the group continued to move within the forest, with Ninian staying close to Eliwood._

 _"Lord… Eliwood." Ninian called out._

 _"Ninian? What's the matter?" Eliwood asked kindly._

 _"I… want to thank you."_

 _"Thank me?"_

 _"Yes…" she nodded. "Lady Lyn told me that… it was you who saved me last year from those band of villains…"_

 _"I see."_

 _"Back then… I was unconscious and I was unable to express my thanks to you properly as you leave…" Ninian replied. "So thank you… Lord Eliwood…"_

 _"You're most welcome." Eliwood smiled a bit. "If it's possible, how about you show me your dance?"_

 _"My… dance?"_

 _"Yes." he nodded. "But not the ones that you do on your travels with Nils, but… a special one."_

 _"A… special one?" she muttered, having a slight blush on her face._

 _"Is it possible?"_

 _"I… suppose I can… try." Ninian said. "But… perhaps another time… when everything is over. You… do not mind waiting?"_

 _"I was thinking the same thing." Eliwood replied, smiling at her. "For now, stay close to me, Ninian."_

 _"Of… course_ _…_ _" she said, holding his hand as the group ventures forth on foot._

* * *

 _"Lord Aion, we've received word from the pegasus unit. Targets are approaching from the far side of that mountain to the east." a Black Fang soldier told the sage._

 _"Hmph… Uhai must have failed after all." Aion scoffed. This man's appearance was similar to Marquess Araphen, only his hair was green and his eyes red with his clothes being red as well. "I'm not surprised. We're talking about the shallow wisdom of a Sacaen nomad, after all. He possessed a certain rough talent, but no mind for planning. Our units are in place, are they not?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Ha ha… Good. Very good. In confined spaces like this, my thunder magic devastates. The battle has already been won… I cannot lose. Combat is an equation after all." Aion chuckled. "Those with intelligence have a natural advantage. Those imbeciles will not reach the Dragon's Gate. Never. I will bury them here in this forest!"_

 _*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!*_

 _"W–What was that?" one of the mages asked, making Aion chuckle._

 _"Ah, I've heard of the rumor in this island." Aion began. "Somewhere in this island, there is a temple where a monster has been encased, and there is a Bishop who stands guard, ensuring the beast does not escape or it would cause a massacre across this island… and possibly the world."_

* * *

I still stood there as Elimine was having herself yet another cup of tea as she waited patiently for me to sit down and talk with her.

 _"Have you calmed down yet?"_ Elimine asked.

I looked at her as she looked back at me, with those calm, serene eyes. To be honest, this is getting stupid and tiring just staring at her like this. So in the end, I… eventually gave up and slowly walked towards the table… and sat on the chair across from her.

 _"Please… help yourself."_ she said, offering the cup of tea to me. I was hesitant for a moment before I took the cup of tea and sipped it.

It's cold.

 _"Yes…"_ she frowned a bit after I set my cup of tea down. _"It would be warm if you had considered sitting in front of me earlier."_

…

…

…

…

…why?

 _"Hm?"_ she looked at me, remaining calm.

Why didn't you say anything earlier…? Why keep it a secret…?

 _"Child."_ she began with a kind voice. _"I have seen everything in your memories, especially if it involved your confidence…"_

But I had a right to know…

 _"True, but in my experience, after seeing what you have been through throughout your life, I am quite certain these sudden chain of events would change you forever."_ she explained kindly, getting straight to the point. _"And it all began with your memories."_

My… memories? I don't understand.

 _"You were raised by nuns at the orphanage, correct?"_

Yeah…

 _"And you studied under the guidance of their tutelage to gain knowledge that you cannot afford until you've reached your secondary stage of studying, yes?"_

Where are you going with this?

 _"The very moment you've stepped into a foreign world, one that you are not most familiar with, your confidence wavered. Am I correct?"_

How could I _not_ panic? Everything was so sudden and I didn't know to handle it.

 _"And for two years, before you returned back to this world, you were struggling to get used to it, and yet, you never found satisfaction, as you sought within your old orphanage. Living alone in a foreign place isn't the same as when you live in the orphanage, where everyone has been looking after you."_

I was scared… I was… so lonely, I…

 _"_ … _"_ she could only look at me, saddened. _"I can feel your pain, child. I… also went the same path as you, during my life."_

Huh?

 _"When I was born, as a little girl, I was abused by my father and neglected by my mother. No one cared for me… except my brother; one who would look after me."_

Eh…?

 _"Yes."_ she smiled. _"I have never received any proper learning tools, other than my brother looking after me… until the day the church took me in and my brother after my parents' unfortunate deaths…"_

Why? What happened?

 _"I do not know."_ she shook her head. _"My brother never explained what happened. Despite how my parents treated me, not even once have I hated them."_

…

 _"Yes, and that is where I have received my calling…"_ she continued. _"To believe in the teachings of a religion that would one day spread across Elibe because of my dedication after the Scouring."_

But… that doesn't explain how I have the First Agito's Seed.

 _"I have an explanation for that."_ she added. _"But… it has been so long, I… I seem to have forgotten about it."_

What do you mean?

 _"Throughout the years, where I have looked after the First Seed passing down from one after another, my precious memories were slowly fading away. It was fading so fast, history had forgotten its debt to the First Agito, and the memories of him had gotten worse to be forgotten by me. And for over a millennia, until you were born into this world, my voice had been silenced since then, and I could only recall the very memory I knew very well. My name and my title."_

I… I'm sorry to hear that… I never knew…

 _"Please, do not blame yourself, child."_ she added, as she got up from her seat and sat on another chair next to me. With her two fingers gently placed on my chin, she slowly pushed it up, making me look at her face. _"Because of the mixed marriage amongst the people across Elibe and a select few of them being absorbed into my teachings, the Seed was halted, only gaining a fraction of the First Seed… and taken a part of my memories as a result. And it was hard to continue to pass down the First Seed at its purest. And yet, it survives within you."_

I see… That explains why Lyn can wield the Flame Saber and Nils can hold the Storm Halberd like it was nothing…

 _"Yes. That is the proof of people who has the Seed in them. But, unlike the First Seed, they cannot unlock its full potential like you do."_

Still… I'm at a loss… I feel that I don't know myself anymore… who I am, everything I believed in and stood for… has that all been a lie?

 _"No."_ she simply replied. _"It was never been a lie for you, from the very beginning of our journey, your first meeting with your spouse."_

But… who am I?

 _"You're still you."_ Elimine smiled. _"You are still who you believed you've always been, one who you dreamt of who you would become today. Tell me… who are you, child?"_

I'm… Kurogasa… Kururugi… and I'm… Kamen Rider…

 **"Agito."** both of us said in unison. _"Yes, I've seen the story through your eyes. And that story is the very reason why I have awakened on your seventeenth birthday. The name itself is proof of that, as fictional as it is."_

I had tears running down my eyes, as her serene nature touched my very core.

 _"Yes, both of us have a rough start at the beginning of our journey, but what comes after that is important."_ she smiled, making my eyes widened. _"Tell me, child. Has everything you sought for came true?"_

As she asked me that question, I… started to recall everything from the day I've entered Elibe. When I first met Lyn, I was in total shock, but when that Panther Lord appeared, I realized then and there that there was a possibility I could become Agito… and it became true. From there, I had all sorts of adventure up until now, including meeting new people across Elibe and becoming the rumored bug-eyed warrior, much to my chagrin. From all of that… I… was satisfied. I felt that I finally had purpose and meaning for the first time in my life.

Yeah… it all came true.

 _"And ever since you've started your solo adventure and start saving the people who are in need, amongst them there are Seeds of Agito you've saved. Because of it, I have also regained memories of my past the very moment they have bestowed their full trust upon you, including the people who are not in cloth. Other method of my memories restored are by the deaths of the Seeds avenged by you or defeating those who used it for ulterior motives. Though it is still blurry up to this point, I can still remember pieces of important events, including my past."_

So… how can I learn more of my past?

 _"There_ is _someone. But you must search for that person._ " she consoled as she wiped my tears. _"Because of you helping those who have the Seed of Agito to regain my memories bit by bit, I was also able to recall someone who would still be alive, even after a millennia has passed."_

There's really someone over a thousand years old…?!

 _"Yes, you just need to search for him. But… I do not recall the name until I seen him myse_ lf."

And… since I'm originally from this world… where is my real family?

 _"I do not know. That is the reason the very first memory I recalled in you was you were taken by the orphanage by those kind nuns."_

I see…

 _"But do not give up. Keep trying until you find the answers and I'm certain whatever you seek, you will obtain it, just as the hero of the fictional Agito does. However, how you obtain it will vary. It may be unpleasant like what happened earlier, or may be the opposite. No matter how it is revealed to you, you_ will _obtain what you seek_. _"_

Yeah… thanks… for that vote of confidence…

 _"Please do recall of our past conversations regarding confidence."_ she said. _"Even if you are afraid, it's alright as long as you admit to it. Because of your friends sharing the same feeling as you and wanting to fight together as one, that disadvantage would be your fuel of confidence."_

Right…

Elimine then held my face before leaning in to kiss my forehead.

 _"Never forget who you are, child. Despite the events unfolding before you, always remember who you are, just as I in my life."_ Elimine smiled motherly.

Okay… and um… if… it's okay with you…

 _"Yes."_ she smiled. _"I shall always offer my guidance until the day I am no longer needed. But for now, I cannot aid you… at least, for now."_

Why?

 _"I have used my very ounce of strength to gain your friends' attention in the sky. Do you remember?"_

Yeah… Florina and… someone else came down to get me.

 _"Continue creating bonds and understand your comrades' hearts, and someday, you shall gain the greatest strength of them all: eternal friendship. I'm certain your spouse would understand every action you made."_

Yeah… she would. She fully trusted me with anything, just as I to her.

 _"Now go on. They are waiting for you."_ Elimine said before kissing my forehead again.

Thank you… Saint Elimine.

I suddenly hugged her, much to her surprise. But nonetheless, she remained calm and serene, and hugging me back to comfort me. _"Never forget who you are… Agito."_ And with a hug we shared, the vision started to blur out, as I eventually went back towards the reality.

* * *

 _"I can see ruins." Eliwood said, looking it from afar. "Is that the Dragon's Gate?"_

 _"…" Ninian remained silent as she felt uneasy._

 _Eliwood looked worried, "Ninian? Are you alright?"_

 _"…Beware!" she exclaimed, suddenly pulling him to her side, avoiding a strange blast heading towards him "…the enemy comes!"_

 _"Enemy?" Eliwood gasped before a Shaman appeared._

 _"Eliwood of Pherae! Prepare yourself!" the Shaman said, before blasting at him. Eliwood took note of it, quickly hugging Ninian close to him and start rolling to one side._

 _"Oof!" Eliwood grunted._

 _"You pay for that!" Bartre roared, throwing his Hand Axe and Marcus does the same with his Javelin. Though, the two attacks were a miss, as the said Shaman had already teleported elsewhere._

 _"We won't reach the Dragon's Gate if we stay on the defensive." He then looked to Nianian. "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm… fine…" she muttered, still in a bit of a shock from his sudden hug. Without even looking at his face, she hid her blush too._

 _"Lord Eliwood, what's your command?" Marcus asked._

 _"Hit their commander, and attack the ruins!" Eliwood ordered._

 _"Yar har! Now you're speakin' my language, matey!" Dart grinned, drawing out his twin axes in hand._

* * *

 _"Hmmmm… it's as I feared…" The Bishop muttered. "This seal will not last much longer…"_

 _*CRACK!*_

 _*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!*_

 _"I feel it…" the Bishop added, seeing his Light Tome being sealed off for some reason. "Something that will cause a great turnover on this battle…"_

 _*CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!*_

* * *

"How long is he going to sleep on you, Lyn?" Matthew said, as the horses were tied carefully at the back of the caravan, ensuring they would not escape.

"I don't know…" Lyn shook her head. "I'm starting to feel worried for him, all of the sudden."

"The shock must have been too much for the boy to handle." Hannah spoke.

"Yes… and because of that… He… lost his sense of identity."

"Just as how Matthew felt that way…" Merlinus added, looking at Matthew.

"…" Matthew could only stayed silent, looking away from them, remembering her death.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" I mumbled as I was coming to.

"Kurogasa?" Lyn asked, as I slowly pushed myself up from my face buried on her lap, shook my head lightly.

"Hey Lyn…" I smiled weakly.

"Are… are you alright?" she asked carefully, not wanting to hurt my feelings.

"I'm… at peace…" I sighed in relief.

"I see you have made reconciliation with your inner voice. The Saint herself." Hannah added.

"Yeah…"

"Who would have thought of it? In you, Sir Kurogasa, lies one of the legendary souls of the Eight Heroes?" Merlinus expressed. "Everyone was in shock as they headed out to battle, learning the truth today!"

"Yes, even I was surprised as well." Lyn informed. "I never thought my best friend–turned–husband had someone like St. Elimine in you when we first met."

"I know… but now… I just feel… like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." I got out, now sitting on my butt. Looking at Lyn, I apologized, "Sorry for crying on your lap for so long…"

"Don't worry about it." she waved off lightly. "Your very being is my concern, Kurogasa. I'm certain you'd do the same thing if I were in your shoes."

I could only smile, seeing how her loyalty makes everyone comfortable around her, including me. "Look, now that you're awake, I suggest we head out for the battlefield." Matthew interrupted. "That Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector made me being their steed guardians while they are having all the fun to themselves."

"And why are you here again?" I asked, looking at Matthew.

*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!*

"There it goes again." Matthew noted. "That roar that echoed this place again.

"What… was that?" I said stunned.

"What are you asking _me_ for?" Matthew said. "I know nothing about that roar. I'm sure the whole island heard it."

"But that roar though… it sounded familiar for some reason…" I said.

"I am here to inform you about it as well, Tactician." Hannah said. "A vision that I foresaw."

"Let me guess… I have to pay up…" I sweat dropped.

"No need. They have already paid up beforehand, just in case I received a vision." Hannah replied, as I can tell she won't take any advantages over her payment. "In the battle… I saw two figures that will change the whole course of battle, and one of them would affect both the enemies… and your magic friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Their magic… will be nullified." She explained. "And because of their magic being sealed, the other being will cause a rampage, as the seal no longer applies on it. It is worse than a mad berserker… or probably even more than the Black Fang themselves."

"What… kind of being _does_ that?" Lyn asked, now worried.

"I cannot tell. That is all I can see." she said. "If you are not there soon, I'm certain the death of your friends are… inevitable."

"Then I'm not letting it happen!" I went on full alert on that.

"I know that look." Matthew said. "Looks like we're entering the battlefield, along with our carriages, right?"

"You know it. Merlinus, get the horses ready! Eliwood and the others will need supplies if things looks bad."

"The horses are already ready, Kurogasa." Matthew pointed out.

…

…

…

…

"You know what I mean!" I suddenly snapped comically, having a blush on my face after such embarrassing statement.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Now there's the Kurogasa I know!" Matthew laughed.

"Yes. I do like this Kurogasa as well." Lyn teased me.

"Oi!" I whined.

* * *

 _"Ah, look at it, my fellow magicians!" Aion proudly walked out from the castle, seeing the battlefield before him. "Soon, Eliwood and his group would go over that plain field over there and that's where we'll land our strike! There's no way they would be able to escape my greatest magic, Bolting! Only fools would think they would cross those mountains over there to reach us!"_

 _"Yes, sir!" all of them cheered._

 _"Now, all we need to do… is–"_

 _"Sir!" one of the Shaman got out, getting his attention. "I cannot emit magic!"_

 _"Me too!" the Black Fang Monk agreed._

 _"What?! That's impossible!" Aion snarled as he opened up his tome and tried casting a spell. He was surprised, seeing the contents of the book were distorted, much to his surprise. "Wha–What?! The magic power of this place… The source is…distorted… I… I can't use any of my magic!"_

 _"Lord Aion! Disaster! A magic seal!" the Black Fang Mage exclaimed._

 _"A magic–" Aion got out, before he snarled, as if he knew something. "That good–for–nothing has shown his face?! Curses… I'd not foreseen this!"_

 _"…" the said figure remained still, clutching his Silence Tome in his hand. Other than the appearance is similar to a normal Shaman and a hunched back, other than that was a complete mystery for them._

 _"Milord! Another disaster!" a Black Fang messenger exclaimed._

 _"What is it now?!" Aion exclaimed._

 _"A beast went rampage and killed many of our magicians!" the messenger exclaimed, panicked._

 _"WHAT?!" Aion exclaimed, but then realized something. "No… that beast has been unleashed!"_

 _"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the beast's roar was getting louder and louder, getting their attention._

 _"Oh no! It's coming this way! It's–"_

 _ ***SLASH!***_

 _"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"_

* * *

 _"This looks… weird." G3–X said, looking at the battlefield._

 _"Did somebody did this before us?" Hector commented, seeing corpses of Black Fang Mages and Shamans all over the place._

 _"Look at all this carnage… it's as if a wild beast went rampant." Eliwood said._

 _"G_ _–_ _Gh!" Ninian suddenly winced badly, holding her head as she ended up kneeling in pain._

 _"Ninian!" Eliwood exclaimed before kneeling next to her and held her._

 _"What's wrong with her?" Serra asked._

 _"I don't know." Eliwood said worried._

 _"There's… a presence… with a killing intent…!" Ninian said, still gripping her head painfully. "A mad beast…!"_

 _"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"Ahhhhhh! That roar!" Serra panicked._

 _"Will you calm down Serra?" Erk asked annoyed._

 _"Everyone, look over there." Priscilla pointed out._

 _"A… Bishop?" Rebecca got out._

 _"What's a Bishop standing on his own, doing out there?" Karla asked._

 _"More importantly, what is he doing out on the island to begin with?" Hector frowned._

 _"Let's try asking him." Eliwood suggested. Looking back at Ninian, he asked while kneeling on one knee, "Can you stand, Ninian?"_

 _"Yes…" Ninian nodded slowly as she managed to get up on her feet, with Eliwood's gentleman-like assist._

 _"Excuse me, Your Excellency?" Kent asked, being the first to approach him._

 _"…yes?" the said Bishop noticed the Cavalier._

 _"Pardon my intrusion, but… what are you doing out here?" Kent asked._

 _"To calm an awakened beast from its slumber." the Bishop got out. "But at this rate, with the sudden halt of my magic, I cannot do anything about it."_

 _"Can we be of any assistance?"_

 _"You may, but I cannot guarantee your safety." the Bishop said. "Even with your number, it would be all decimated, like these Mages before you."_

 _"But we have to try." Eliwood said, approaching him while holding Ninian. "Whatever this… beast is, we need to stop it somehow."_

 _"As Agito is still recovering, it would be up to us…" Ninian nodded, getting the Bishop's attention._

 _"Did you just mention… Agito?"_

 _"Yes… why do you ask?"_

 _The Bishop remained silent, not answering her question. Instead, he readied his long staff, saying, "We must stop the beast now. With Agito, it is still a possibility it will regain its humanity it once sought."_

 _"I'm sorry, what?" G3–X got out. Without even waiting for another question, the Bishop already took his leave, leaving them behind._

 _"It seems His Excellency is determined with this task…" Fiora noticed. "We must assist him. We cannot leave him be, while the beast is on a rampage…"_

 _"You're right. Let us help." Eliwood nodded._

* * *

"What in the–" I said stunned. "What the heck did _this_?"

The whole view we saw was like any other, as if a Lord might have already rampaged on this battlefield.

"Could our group dealt these Mages?" Lyn asked.

"With those large holes on their bodies? I don't think so." Matthew shook his head, leading the mini Tornador while I lead the Tornador, with Lyn by my side. "Not even Hiroji's madness could do something like this."

"Oh, this is horrible…" Merlinus paled, trying not to puke.

"That is the strength… of the rampaging beast." Hannah calmly replied. "With the figure stopping magic in the area, these Mages were defenseless to protect themselves from the mad beast…"

"Well at least we know that much is true." I said, as I kept looking around. "Hey, what's that up ahead?"

 **"Child."** a familiar voice echoed in my mind, as she seems to recovered from the possessed earlier today.

"Elimine…" I gasped.

"Kurogasa? What's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"Elimine. She's recovered fast." I said. Maybe because there are Seedlings amongst these corpses, that she somehow gained more memories and recovered faster.

 **"On your left, by that mountain…"** she told me, making me look at the hill and… there's a path? **"That hidden road would lead you directly to the castle, where our enemy is at… and the beast."**

"Right…" I nodded. "And um… thank you."

 **"Think nothing of it, child. It has been my duty to help you."** I can only imagine her smiling in my mind.

"What did she say, Kurogasa?" Lyn asked me.

"We have to go to that hill in the west. There's a hidden road there. I'm betting that's where Eliwood and the others are right now." I said. With that, I maneuvered the Tornador so that we headed over to that path with Matthew following on the Mini Tornador.

By the time we arrived on the hill, we saw the castle straight ahead. "There it is." Matthew said.

"O–Over there! There's a figure standing quietly on his own!" Merlinus panicked, seeing a hunched Shaman, standing there, doing absolutely… nothing?

I got off the Tornador and slowly approached.

"Kurogasa, be careful." Lyn cautioned.

I nodded before slowly approaching him again. "Who are you?"

"…" the said Shaman remained silent, ignoring me completely.

Okay, this is getting a bit awkward already.

"Are you friend or foe?"

"…"

"Kurogasa, I don't think he will answer you at all." Matthew said.

"Let us leave this man be!" Merlinus exclaimed. "Our friends are in danger, as we speak!"

I don't know what to do. Should we poke him a bit more to get more information or should I help out Eliwood and the group, who is in danger? Decisions, decisions…

"What's it going to be, Kurogasa?" Matthew asked. "The longer we do this, the more their lives are at stake!"

Eventually, I had no other choice but to do the latter, commanding, "Let's go then." I said turning around, and walked away from the mysterious Shaman.

Something tells me we'll be seeing him more in the future.

* * *

 _"This is madness!" Aion panicked, seeing many more of his fellow magicians being killed by the beast's orange tentacle–like weapons from its back and stabs through each of them._

 _However this beast was actually humanoid. It had a black bodysuit that covered its entire being, followed by the green armor that covered his torso, but the chest armor was more organic than metal and has a yellow highlight at his collar. His ankles and feet also had green organic armor too. Around his waist was a golden belt with a green gem. As for his helmet, it was organic green with a crest similar to Agito's and has a silver mouthpiece that moved according to his roar. Its eyes glowed an eerie red too._

 _"This can't be the strength of the rumored bug–eyed warrior!" Aion exclaimed. Now… the beast's eyes are on him. "Get back, you fiend!" Aion panicked, thrusting his hand to electrocute it with his magic, but nothing happened to it._

 _"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" it let out another roar, now spouting more of the tentacle like shots and wrapped both of his hands and feet. Tightly, it lets Aion's body lean horizontal, as the Sage was now helpless, unable to overcome its beast–like strength. Crossing its arms tightly, it let out another roar and thrust its kicking heel onto his stomach, delivering the familiar Heel Attack._

 _ ***RIIIIIIP!***_

 _The result of the contact caused the Sage's body to be split into two and it got torn even further with the tentacle–like whip that now ripped him into four. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"…" the newly recruited Pegasus Knight could only kept her silence, as she seems to experience the same horror she had with her fallen squad.

"Milady Fiora? Is something wrong?" Kent asked.

"I'm… quite alright…" Fiora added.

"Sister…" Florina said, worried for her.

"This massacre… isn't like any other battles we've faced before…" Oswin noted.

"Only a beast would do such a thing..." Dorcas said.

"…" both Bishop and Nee-san remained silent, seeing the view before them.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" I shouted, getting their attention.

"That voice… it can't be!" Eliwood got out.

"Tactician!" Hector noticed, as we've arrived with the caravans in tow. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to mope in your wife's lap?"

"At least I'm there to comfort him, Hector!" Lyn countered, getting off the caravan.

"He must have taken a liking to bury his place at such a place." Hector teased, making Lyn slightly annoyed.

*BONK! BONK! BONK!*

"OW! OW! OW!"

"Watch your words!" Serra suddenly snapped. "Lord or not, I won't let you talk about us ladies!"

"But my friend, are you certain?" Eliwood asked carefully, as I also got out of the caravan, letting Merlinus to take care of them. "Your emotions are still in turmoil, as I recall."

"I'm fine now. It's okay." I assured. "I've… made my peace."

"I see." Eliwood nodded, smiling a bit. "It's good to have you back with us."

"Yeah, for a moment there, I thought you'll be turning into a monster!" Guy added, making a few of them nodded.

"A monster?" I looked at him.

"Ninian warned us that if you can't control your emotions you would turn into a monster." Fiora added, getting my attention. "I believe this is the first time we met, Sir Kurogasa. I am Fiora, Ilia's Fifth Wing of Pegasus Knight and Florina's sister."

"EH?! You're Florina's sister?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Y–Yes _._ " Florina fumbled. "She is my big sister… my role model."

"But please, it would be best to let formalities be put aside." Fiora told me kindly. "It would be best if you just called me by my name."

"Of course… Fiora." I said. "And you should do the same, too. Just call me Kurogasa."

"Then, Kurogasa, it shall be." she smiled sisterly.

"You…" the Bishop said, noticing me. "You are the destined, Agito."

"!" I gasped in alert. "How do you–"

"It matters not. For now, you are tasked to calm the beast incarnate, killing the Black Fang with authority." the Bishop said. "If you do not stop it, it would create disaster if left alone throughout the world."

"You heard him, Tactician!" Hector said. "Right now, we need to take that beast out before it does anymore damage!"

"The beast… are you referring to that green thing approaching over there?" Matthew pointed out.

"Matthew?!" Hector got out. "I thought that–"

"Lord Hector, I'm done sulking. Now, I must pull my weight to finish the job." Matthew added.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"…" the Bishop remained silent, seeing it approaching towards us.

"Wait… is that–!"

"Holy Junk Warrior, I think it _is_!" G3–X exclaimed.

"KAMEN RIDER GILLS!" we shouted.

"Gills?" Lyn asked.

"That thing is also a masked hero?!" Sain gasped. "But its appearance is similar to a beast!"

"Because this beast was once one of Nergal's many failed experiments." the Bishop said.

"How do you know about Nergal?" I looked at him.

"…" the Bishop remained silent. "It is because… I know him."

"EHHHHHH?!" G3–X and I asked surprised.

"By St. Elimine's blessing…" Lucius said in awe… hey, I don't have anymore headaches!

"No more headaches?" Raven asked, looking at me.

"Uh… yeah." I blinked surprised.

"Come we must have this creature regain its humanity." the Bishop said.

"That thing still has humanity in him left?" Hector scoffed.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH!" it let out a roar, but the Bishop was unaffected by it.

"Yes." the Bishop nodded. "Of all Morphs, he is one of the many, retaining his humanity… a rare Seedling."

"Morphs?" I asked.

"All shall be explained once the threat has been neutralized." the Bishop said, before quickly rushing off?!

"Wait! We didn't even get your name!" G3–X shouted.

"Kurogasa, if I may…" Canas spoke, getting my attention. "I believe we magic users are not going to be useful in this battle."

"I agree with him." Erk nodded. "Not even Lady Priscilla's or Serra's healing magic would work…"

"Sorry about this, little brother…" Serra said worriedly.

"Yes, Nii–sama… I truly wish we could be useful…" Priscilla smiled sadly.

"No it's okay you two." I assured. "We can make due without." I then turned to G3–X. "Hiroji, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but… you can go all out with Cerberus."

"Now you're speaking my language, man!" he grinned, wielding his Cerberus up.

"But Hiroji, be careful. We still do not know what Gills is capable of..." Eliwood got out, as the Bishop is the first one who confronted it.

"Gills." the Bishop got out, as Gills glared at it, letting out a growl. "Recall your past memories…"

"Grrrrrrr!" it growled angrily.

"I see… you still do not listen to my words, much like years ago…" the Bishop said. "The ancient berserk spell casted on you is the reason why you are still who you are today. Not even a normal Dispel would even cast away the spell upon you…"

"UWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" it roared, thrusting its orange tentacle–like weapon called Gills Filler, from his wrist, all lunging towards the Bishop's direction.

"Your Excellency!" Kent got out, as the Bishop… deflected it with his long staff?

"How is that possible?" Sain gasped.

"He fought it as if he's a Mercenary…" Raven got out.

 **"Child."** Elimine said in my mind, getting my attention.

"What is it?"

 **"I want you to access my form."** she said.

"Eh?! Use Saint Form?! But-"

 **"Yes, I know what is at risk, as I won't be able to help you for a few days."** she replied. **"But I overheard his words, an ancient magic seal applied to this Gills. I have the only magic spell to dispel it, despite the magic sealing we are in at this time. I shall channel it through your Seed, rendering the sealing useless upon us. But, it would require time and your friends must provide protection during the chanting. Forgive me for such decision…"**

"It's okay. I understand." I said before turning to the others. "Everyone! Buy me some time! I need to use Saint Form to dispel the magic seal!"

"What?" Oswin and Marcus got out.

"There's no time! Just trust me on this!" I said, as the belt materialized on my waist.

"You heard him!" Hector got out, getting his axe ready.

"And if he said so, then that shall be my command." Lyn nodded, drawing out her sword.

"You better not take it too long, Kurogasa." Matthew teased. "Because the last thing I wanted is to have a hole on my stomach."

"I won't." I said before doing my movements. "HENSHIN!" I then pressed the two solver buttons and immediately went into Saint Form by grabbing the Wiseman's Monolith on my chest.

* * *

 **BGM: BELIEVE YOURSELF by Shoko Fujibayashi**

"Hey, Beast Boy! Eat this!" G3–X exclaimed, shooting out bullets at its direction.

"UWARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHH!" it roared, taking the damage from those shots.

"Sister, let us give the time he needed." Fiora said.

"Y–Yes!" Florina nodded, as the two threw their Javelins at its direction.

 **"Let us begin… the purification…"** Elimine said, as my armor glowed, the magic seal appeared below my feet and the horns splits into six.

"Impossible…" Erk said in awe.

"I didn't know his Light magic would not be affected by the sealing..." Canas added, as pages of the Light Tome in hand started to flip pages really fast.

"It's thanks to St. Elimine herself." Serra said.

"I truly believe she brought him the miracle he needed..." Lucius commented.

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lyn shouted, charging in at Gills slashing it with her Mani Katti.

 ***SLASH!***

"GAAAARRRGGGHH!" it lets out a monstrous roar, feeling the damage inflicted on it.

"There's more where that came from!" Hector yelled as he threw a Hand Axe at Gills.

"Aye, here's the catch, you landlubber!" Dart replied, throwing one of his Axes.

"Fire!" Wil exclaimed, as both he and Rebecca's arrows were shot at its direction, making it stumble back a few steps, despite it doesn't pierced its armor.

"He's weakening!" Oswin noticed

"But it still standing!" Bartre snapped.

"I'm going in…" Nee–san said, drawing out her Silver Sword.

"Hey, wait up!" Guy shouted, running after her.

"Stay." she commanded the young Sacaean. "You are still not ready for it."

"What are you talking about? I'm far than ready!"

"No." She replied simply. "Despite its rage, it is still strong on its own. You will not be able to avoid its whips, nor its sheer strength."

"She's right." Dorcas agreed, as both Lyn and Hector avoided the attacks from its whips and trying to chomp off Eliwood's Brave Sword with its fangs, the Demon Fang Crusher. And it did snapped his Brave Sword in half.

"Great… just when I thought I could prove myself worthy…" Guy grumbled.

"Perhaps another time." Marcus assured. "But right now, let us knights handle this. HYAH!" He shouted, urging his horse to move forward with his Silver Lance in tow.

"Are you done yet?!" Sain asked as he threw a Javelin at Gills.

 **"…"** I remained silent, unfazed by Sain's complaint while the glow on the magic seals becoming more prominent.

"Such focus…" Lowen added. "I've never seen Kurogasa this focused before…"

"Ninian?" Priscilla said, noticing Ninian… dancing?

"…" Ninian remained focused on her dance, which an extra circle appeared on the magic seal.

"Karla?" Eliwood got out.

"Allow me to assist." Nee–san spoke, calmly approaches it. "Please step back, Lord Eliwood."

"UWARRRRRRRRGGGHH!" it roared, throwing its whips at her… until she suddenly disappeared. Seeing this opportunity, Lyn also blurred out, much to Hector's surprise.

"Where did she go?!" Hector said.

"…" the Bishop remained silent, as my sworn sister, the Princess of Swords, and my wife delivered devastating attacks on Gills.

 ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH!" it roared in pain, now landing on its back.

"Now's the time!" the Bishop exclaimed, as the pages on the Tome stopped turning, letting out a beam of light shooting out from it.

 **"By thy command, disperse the curse! Holy Dispel!"** she chanted, as the light showered on Gills.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Gills roared as the light was searing its skin.

"Cool lightshow!" G3–X got out, as we can see the red seal on Gill's body floating up, which is similar to a darker markings of our caravan.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gills roared, slowly reverting back to his human form. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Let me do the rest from here." the Bishop said before approaching him, as Gills panted heavily after the purification. "Have you calmed yourself?"

"Re…" Gills muttered tiredly, panting heavily. "Re… nault…"

"EEEEEK! He's naked!" Serra pointed out, as the girls looked away from him.

"Are you alright?" the Bishop now known as Renault asked as he knelt on one knee next to him.

"I'm… sorry…" Gills apologized. "I… feel weak..." he muttered, as Renault covered his body with his cloak. "Who… am I? What… am I…?"

"I see…" Renault got out. "Take your time. Your memories will recover after years of being sealed, my friend."

"…" Gills said nothing further… until he fainted on the spot.

"Is it over?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes." Renault said. "He will awaken once he has recovered.

 **"Child…"** Elimine's voice got out, getting my attention. **"I shall see you later…"**

"Yeah…" I replied, the moment I reverted back to my civilian form. Sain and Matthew caught me from my fall, feeling tired from all of it.

"Sheesh, you really are a piece of work." Matthew scoffed.

"All… part of the job…" I chuckled.

"Rest, my friend. You deserved it!" Sain said proudly. "Let us take over from here!"

"Okay…" I muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

 _"…" the hunched Shaman noticed the battle has ended, now canceling his magic. Eventually, the said Shaman decided to teleport away._

* * *

 _"Is everyone well?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Yes, somehow." Hector commented. "Looks like the threat has been neutralized."_

 _"But who would've thunk it? Seeing Gills in front of us?" Hiroji said, taking off his helmet._

 _"Hiroji, you know of Gills?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Not much, but all I can tell is he is originally a loner, like my friend over there." Hiroji said, pointing at the sleeping Kurogasa. "And the berserker part is also a part of it… initially."_

 _"Initially?" Karla asked._

 _"Yep. Because of everyone's so afraid of him, now he sought for battles to satisfy his thirst until he met Agito, who puts his faith in him. In the end, that's why he fought for the good side."_

 _"I see…" Eliwood nodded understandingly._

 _"But what I don't understand is why there was such an eerie power surrounding the magic users, making their magic useless?" Hector asked._

 _"Eerie power?" Lyn looked at Hector. It was when she remembered something. "Come to think of it, as we followed the hidden path from the mountains, we came across this silent hunched Shaman."_

 _"A Shaman?" Hiroji looked at her._

 _"Yes." she nodded. "I don't know if it's related, but It was meant to make us uneasy. Was it connected to that area where magic was nullified?"_

"That's one mystery that none of us can tell." Hiroji said. "But I had a feeling this guy isn't one of them… and we'll be encountering it again… dunno when."

 _"Who knows?" Eliwood shrugged lightly._

 _"It's gone now, so no sense in worrying about it." Hector said. "We should concentrate on pushing forward."_

 _"Hmm." Eliwood nodded. "Let's make haste to the Dragon's Gate by tomorrow morning. Everyone seems to be fatigued from today's battle, especially Kurogasa."_

* * *

It was soon nighttime and everyone had set up camp with the tents pitched and the bonfire made. As for me, I was resting in my tent with Lyn feeding me some of the food Lowen cooked. "Have you recovered some of your strength after your sleep, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah, some of it I guess." I nodded. "And this food is helping too.

"Are you sure it's not because of me?" she teased, already scooping another spoonful of stew. "I'm the one who nursed you back to your health, and even feeding you, too."

"Um… well…" I blushed slightly, making Lyn giggle.

"But still, I'm glad you're okay." she said, feeding me another spoonful of it. "It's sad that we won't be hearing St. Elimine's voice for the time being…"

"But at least I've reconciled with her." I said, smiling a bit.

"Now, rest up." Lyn said, getting up from her kneeling before me. "I'm going to get some drink for you. Be sure to wait for me, alright?"

"Yeah…" I nodded, as she left the tent. Staying alone isn't going to be fun for me, because right now, I needed to talk to the newly recruited Fiora. I seemed to notice her expression was a bit saddened for some reason when I met up with her.

"Sorry about this, Lyn, but there are times I'm not gonna listen to you." I chuckled lightly, slowly pushing myself up and getting out from the tent.

"Eeek!" Florina's squeak got my attention surprising me as well. "K–Kurogasa! Y–You're awake!"

"Huh? Oh hey Florina…" I blinked.

"Why are you up?" she asked carefully. "L–Lyn told you t–to rest."

"Lyn? Not Lady Lyndis?" I teased her a bit.

"S–She wanted me to drop formalities around her while you were unconscious…" Florina muttered quietly. "She wanted me to treat her as her best friend, because she felt lonely when she became the Lady of Caelin."

"Oh… alright." I nodded.

"B–By the way, if Lyn finds out you're running about, she's g–going to scold you…"

"I know, I just wanted to talk to your sister for a bit."

"M–My sister?" she asked.

"Yeah. All part of my work." I said. "I need to assess her skills so that I can plan our next move."

"O–Oh… I see." Florina nodded lightly. "I saw her by the hills with her Pegasus, just near the castle over there…"

"Right." I nodded. "And Gills?"

"G–Gills?" she stuttered. "O–Oh, he's resting with His E–Excellency looking after him…"

"I see. Thank you." I smiled a bit before walking over to where Fiora was. It didn't take me long before I finally found Fiora with her Pegasus.

"Fiora?"

"Oh…" she was surprised for a bit, as I noticed she was a bit lost when she looked at the view. "Kurogasa. How may I serve you?"

"I was checking up on you to see if you're okay." I answered."You look a little lost there."

"I'm fine, Kurogasa." she added, grooming her Pegasus. "I was just tired from today's event… and even my Pegasus was too tired of soaring across the sky for a whole day."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not convinced.

"Yes." she said, until her Pegasus lightly pushed her back, surprising her a bit.

"I think your Pegasus says otherwise." I replied. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's…"

 ***SNORT!***

"Elie!" she raised her voice a bit, being pushed a bit roughly towards me. "That's not very nice of you!" she commented, as her Pegasus looked away, pretending to be innocent.

"You know, if I remember…" I said, getting back her attention. "Lyn told me that Florina found you on your own as you soared the sky."

"Yes, that's right." she nodded.

"Is it okay if you could tell me about what were you doing at that time?" I asked. "I won't tell anyone if it hurts you in a way and I needed to learn a bit more of knowing what your potential is when I wanted to plan out on the battlefield…"

And there it is, the discomfort look on her face, the moment I asked for it.

"…" she remained silent, looking away sadly. "It was just a scouting mission we've been hired by our employer… there were other Pegasus Knights like myself, as we flew out to find the location of what our employer wanted us to investigate. But… they…"

I frowned, knowing what she was about to say next. "I'm sorry…"

She was silent a bit more, feeling a bit uncomfortable when she mentions it. She even rubbed her left arm with her right hand, feeling a bit uncomfortable about it. "It was all my fault. If it wasn't for me to lead them there, they would all not suffered their impending death from the Black Fang's wrath…"

"It isn't your fault. You were just doing your mission like you were supposed to." I assured.

"But this guilt is something that I must carry throughout my life." she added, saddened by the fact. Even her right hand slightly trembled, clenching on her left arm rather tightly. "All of them volunteered to follow me, despite me telling them not to… now… how am I going to tell their family of their death…?"

"You will have to eventually… but they did this knowing the risks they're taking. With the Black Fang and everything else going on, they wanted to protect those that matter to them. And if they are going to die, they will do so gladly for other people's sakes."

She was surprised, seeing me talking about it like it was nothing. "You… really think so, Kurogasa?" she asked, trying her best to keep her composure, as tears were swelling up in her eyes.

"I know so." I replied without hesitation. Seeing her like this really reminded me of Lyn's condition back at Port Badon, as she really held her true feelings in her.

"K–Kurogasa?!" she was surprised, as I pulled her close to me and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Let it out… I won't judge…" I said. "Mourn for them, if you must, Fiora. At least they would be at peace as you continue to fight for them, to the very end…"

"Yes…" she stuttered, now buried her face on my shoulder. "You're right… please… let me stay like this. You… don't mind, do you?" she asked, as her body trembles slightly.

"No. Just as long as Lyn doesn't catch us. I'm… married after all." I said sheepishly.

"I… understand…" she said lightly before she let out a silent sob, crying on my shoulder.

* * *

 _Unknown to the two, Lyn could only smile, seeing him comforting an emotionally wounded soldier in the battlefield. "Come on, let's leave the two alone."_

 _"Are you sure about this, Lyn?" Florina asked._

 _"I mean, your husband_ is _with Florina's sister, after all." Serra pointed out._

 _"No, it's alright." Lyn shook her head lightly. "I fully trust him, unlike before. He's a tactician, after all. It's his duty to understand everyone, helping out those who are in pain."_

 _"That sounds like Kurogasa." Florina smiled._

 _"Yeah, I know the feeling." Serra smiled too. "My little brother has and will always be a worrywart."_

 _"That's right._ My _worrywart husband." Lyn added, before the three left the two alone._

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3–X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Lyn:** Ninian? Why are you running? …Is there something here?

 **Ninian:** …This place… I feel as if I know it. …It's… very familiar.

 **Hector:** Why would she be familiar with anything on the Dread Isle?

 **Man #1:** "I must have it at any cost." I believe every living soul has felt such desire.

 **Gills:** I must fight… for what's right! Even if it means not knowing my own identity!

 **Kurogasa:** Is this… me? And my family?

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: A Glimpse of Time**

* * *

 **Nergal:** What is this place? I was supposed to be at the Dragon's Gate. Why am I here?

* * *

 **TWF:** There you have it, folks! Saint Elimine has now reconciled with her millennia–old descendant! :D

 **Fen:** And I managed to get back to my normal weight.

 **TWF:** ***looks at Fen–kun*** Are you sure? Because I see now your shirt's too small. O.o

 **Fen:** What are you talking about? ***looks at mirror*** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **TWF:** Dude, I know you wanna be like a Superman, much. But uh… tight clothing doesn't suit ya. You need to wear white undies outside to fit in the Supes criteria! :D

 **Fen:** I'm not Captain Underpants, baka… -_-

 **TWF:** Whelp, you better start working out… or I'll have Patrick to shove ice cream in your mouth with his ice–cream–tism! :D

 **Fen:** NO! Anything but that! ***runs away***

 **TWF:** And so, his frantic exercise began. See you guys on the next chapter! Now, where can I find Sour Note for Fen–kun's 'motivation'?


	27. Chapter 19xx: A Glimpse In Time

**Fen:** Hey guys, Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF: *cosplay as Megaman X***

 **Fen:** What is this? Megaman Day?

 **TWF:** No, I just feel like wearing one. That bunny costume suddenly went stinky for some reason… o.o

 **Fen:** Huh… okay.

 **TWF:** Oh, it's okay, the cannon isn't-

 ***PEW!***

 ***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

 **TWF:** ...uh… oops?

 **Fen:** You were saying? ***eye twitching while coughing having soot all over me.***

 **TWF: *now aiming at Fen-kun***

 **Fen:** Oi! Point that away from me!

 **TWF:** Mush, little doggy! Mush! ***pew, pew, pew!***

 **Fen:** OW! OW! OW!

 **TWF:** Let's burn that fat away! You're still years before you get back your shape! ***charging up the X-Buster***

 **Fen:** You son of a-

 ***KA-CHINK!***

 **TWF:** Aww~, it ran out of lemons! ***takes out a basket of lemons and starts to fill it up, noticing it's already empty*** Hey~! Those Angry Birds are taking away my lemons! D:

 **Fen:** Well… They're kinda shaped like eggs… o.o

 **TWF:** Gimme back mah' lemons, you ***beep*** , cluster load of ***beep, beep, beeeeeeep!***

 **Fen:** Okay well, while he's cursing, let's start this chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It has been a few days since we continued traveling west, and after clearing out another forest that surrounded the pathway leads to the Dragon's Gate, we had to take a quick stop once more. It wasn't easy, since we got time went against us and we don't wanna make Captain Fargus wait any longer than necessary. We have only about a week before we have to get back. And these Black Fangs did not make things easy for us. And because of that, we had to rest up as night approaches once more.

Meanwhile, while we were taking a break, I decided to talk with our new recruits, Renault and Gills, in one of the tents around the area.

"Your Excellency, if I may?" I said, approaching him.

"Agito…" he said, looking at me with a stern look but with a modest tone. Oh, and Gills is still resting up.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is still recovering." Renault said. "After all of these years, I've never thought the seal on it would eventually break. Even if you wield 10 of the Dispel staves, none can break the ancient seal Nergal placed upon it."

"How… long _has_ he been sealed?"

"…" he was silent, still looking at the sleeping Gills. "A few centuries."

"Centuries?!" I gawked.

"Has my words deceived you, child?"

"No, I'm just… surprised." I said, snapping out of it. "But… if he's been sealed by Nergal for that long, Nergal be at least that old too, but that's impossible. How could he–"

"–live longer than expected?" Renault said solemnly. "His ancient sorcery."

"I… see." I said. Of course, with magic, anything can happen. I wanted to smack myself in the head for that, but I was in front of the Bishop and I must be respectful at all times.

"You." he said, getting my attention. "You have the spirit of the Saint herself in you, correct?"

"So you know…" I frowned. "How?"

"Only the true Agito that has perfect form and the one who carries the First Seed will be able to listen to the voice of her calling." Renault added. "And I do believe somewhere midway, the calling should have been stopped… until you were born."

"Yeah…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "She… _did_ explain to me about that…"

"Tell me, Agito." he said. "If she ever lived for a millennia, would she ever forgive the evil deeds of my sinful past?"

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"You have seen the way I fought." he added. "I am not like any Bishop you've seen before. Before I was her follower, I was a Mercenary, fighting together with my comrades side–by–side."

"What's that have to do with–"

"I lost my best friend, during that time." he continued, keeping his stern look on Gills. "Because of his death, I am at a loss, fighting for blood and had the urgency to kill anything in sight. That is… until I met him."

"You mean Nergal?" I asked.

"Yes. He said he could use his magic to help bring my friend back to life. But I couldn't be more wrong. He desecrated his life, and so I severed ties with him. Since then, I returned back to Caelin and have joined the Church of St. Elimine in hopes to atone for my sins."

"Why… are you telling me all of this?"

"I can feel the aura in you." he got out. "The gentle aura that attracts the people of the cloth. The presence of St. Elimine lies within. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not." I shook my head. "And to answer your question. I think… no, I _know_ she would forgive you."

He looked at me with his stern eyes, doubting my words for a moment. With a chuckle, he added, "You're right. She will _always_ forgive a lost soul… she is the very reason why her teachings were spread across Elibe."

"Of course. And besides, I'm the kind of person that's willing to give second chances anyway. As long as they stay on the path to forgiveness, then that forgiveness will be obtained." I then extended out my hand to him. "I'm certain that your path will be much easier if you join us, Your Excellency. She once told me this: even if the beginning of your tale starts off bad, what comes after that is important."

"…that truly sounds like her words…" Renault added. "I have yet to find peace, but I will offer you my service, Agito." and with those firm words, he held onto my hand, firmly shaking it.

 **"I'm certain one day, you shall find peace, Renault."** she briefly took over, surprising him for a bit.

"!" he was shocked to hear her voice from my mouth, as I left the tent and headed back to the Tornador, where Lyn was waiting for me.

"That was very kind of you." I said playfully.

 **"He needs encouragement, child. Like you."** she replied kindly.

"Do you think he'll find peace someday?"

 **"He will. Even if it took the rest of his life, one day, he will find peace. Just as you and your spouse will after the war is over…"** she noted.

"Right…" I nodded.

* * *

The next day…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Gah!" I woke up in surprise as did Lyn.

"What was… that scream?" Lyn groaned, as both of us got out from Tornador, where we slept. To be honest, it's pretty comfortable sleeping in here, and everyone doesn't seem to mind at all. Though, it does need a little clean up on the floor before we can placed our bedrolls in it.

"What was that?" Kent asked, as he approached the Tornador.

"Are we under attack?" I got out, before I saw… Sain was running around in a panic like a lunatic.

"Sain! Calm yourself!" Kent scolded.

"She's gone! She's gone!" Sain panicked.

"Oi! Sain!" I shouted, approaching him and–

*SMACK!*

–smacked him on the cheek, back–handed.

"Calm down!"

"Tell us what's wrong!" Kent blurted out loud.

"Lady Ninian is missing, Kurogasa!"

"WHAT?!"

"Lyn!" Florina fumbled towards us. "N–Ninian headed toward the forest! M–My sister gave chase already!"

"Okay, Kurogasa what are we to do?" Lyn asked.

"We can't suddenly bring everyone with us on the go. They're still resting. We'll take some men with us for a search and rescue party." I said.

"Agito." Hannah spoke, approaching me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bring all of your magic users for this battle…" she warned.

"Why?"

"My vision appeared before my eyes." she added. "There will be almost no close range fighters in this battle. It is possible there would be too many Shamans in this battle."

"I see." I said. "Very well." I then turned to Kent. "Call all our magic users and healers. We will bring them as our search and rescue party."

"At once." Kent nodded.

"Should I… follow as well?" Florina offered. "H-Huey is resistant to magic attacks..."

"Sure."

"And what about Gills?" Lyn asked.

"I… will come."

EH?!

I looked towards the voice and saw Gills approaching. To be honest, I never really got an actual good look at him because he was resting on his bed with the bottom half of his face covered. But now getting a look at his face… whoa, he kinda looks like the original Kamen Rider Gills, Ryo Ashihara. With his spiked brown hair and eyes and everything. Everything else showed that he had a well toned body and that he wore black pants and brown boots.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Gills slowly nodded. "I must… find out who I am…"

"And I shall follow suit." Renault approached us.

"Your Excellency?" Lyn got out.

"This might lead him to learn more of his identity… and it is possible Nergal would be there as well."

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" I pondered before nodding. "Very well. Let's be quick about and get Ninian back as soon as possible."

"I'll inform both Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood!" Sain offered, quickly going elsewhere.

Ninian, why did you suddenly run off like that?

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back–to–back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back–to–back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleied light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovred before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 19xx: A Glimpse in Time

 _All of their battles have led them here._

 _Now, at long last, they've finally reached the Dragon's Gate. Eliwood and company gain a brief respite before the decisive battle._

 _Shortly thereafter, he noticed something… Ninian has gone missing._

 _There! Her pale figure vanishes into the dark woods, her gait is unsteady, as though she were possessed. They quickly give chase._

* * *

 _Ninian had continued wandering around the forest for quite a while. Before she realized it, she ended up being at some sort of old ruins. It was abandoned and it has been that way for several centuries._

 _"This place…" Ninian murmured before her eyes widened, suddenly having a flashback._

 **Flashback – Years ago…**

A hooded man turned his attention to two young children, giving out the packed food for them to eat. They were currently standing in front of a building, away from civilization.

"…You hide and wait here. There's food and water in this pack." he told them. "…If you ration yourselves, it should last about ten days."

"…What about you, Daddy? Are you going away?" the girl asked.

"Daddy has to go somewhere. I'm going to get Mommy." the man answered.

"…Mommy? Where is she?"

"Some bad men took her away. They can't have gone very far, though. I have to go after them and save Mommy. You wait ten days… If Daddy's not back by then, take your brother and go to the other side. You're a clever girl. You know the way, right?"

"…Daddy…"

"Daddy… Don't go…" the boy sobbed, as the two hugged their father.

"…You're good children. Both of you. I'll come for you. I'll be back…" and with that, the man broke the hug and left their home.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

 _"…" Ninian remained silent for a moment after seeing the memory. "What… was that?"_

* * *

"NINIAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I called out.

"Ninian!" Lyn called out as well.

"Where could she be?" Erk asked.

"Florina told us to keep heading north." Canas explained. "That's where her sister is at, as well."

"In this dense forest? Are you kidding me?" Hiroji groaned as his had his armor on except his helmet.

"I'm going to get blisters if it's like this!" Serra groaned. "Little brother, carry me!"

"Hu– ooft!" I winced, as Serra already gets on my back, as I ended up giving her a piggyback ride

"My feet have blister the size of eggs, y'know? A Cleric like me isn't suitable with going through this forest!"

"You said the same thing when we went through normal pavement…" Erk deadpanned.

"Hehhhhhh… the things I do for family…" I sighed.

"Hehehe!" Serra giggled, happily leaning onto me. "You're just too nice. That's why I love you, little brother!"

"Maybe a little _too_ much." I sweat dropped.

"Hee, hee…" Priscilla giggled.

"Oh not you too Priscilla!" I whined.

"I'm sorry… Nii–sama. It's just that it looks cute." she giggled lightly.

"I agree with her." Lyn let out a small giggle as well. "You really do make it look cute, Kurogasa."

"O–Oi!" I stammered, blushing red.

"Lord Raven, are you certain of this?" Lucius said.

"I will not let you venture on your own, Lucius." Raven said, as he decided to tag along with us, regardless of our opinion. "Besides, I need to keep an eye on a certain someone." He said, glaring at a certain Lord… _and_ me. Great…

"…" Renault looked at Raven, before ignoring him and continued to walk on the path.

"…this… air…" Gills muttered, sniffing out. "It… is nearby."

"What's nearby?" I asked… before he started running fast? "Hey! Don't go running off like that!"

"Everyone, after him, quick!" Eliwood suggested, as the rest went after him.

"Don't stay behind, Tactician!" Hector scolded me, as he also follows suit.

"Hey! It's you being slow with all that heavy armor on you!" I jabbed.

"He's faster than both of us, silly!" Serra snapped at me. "Let's go after him already!"

"Ughhh… fine, just hold tight!" I said before I decided to do a bit of parkour.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" Serra panicked. "S–SLOW DOWN, LITTLE BROTHER!"

"He's… energetic…" Canas blinked.

* * *

"Everyone…" Fiora said, as she and Florina were waiting for us… and they stood next to Ninian, as well.

"Eliwood, there's Ninian!" Lyn got out, as she quickly approached her.

"A–WA–WA–WA–WA–WA–WA…" Serra was literally shaken by my run, and even her arms around my neck were tightened too, and her eyes were even in swirls.

"Geez, dude. What did you do to her? Smack some trees along the way?" Hiroji asked.

"Shut up…" I grumbled as I set her down and Lucius caught her.

"Are you alright, Serra?" Lucius asked.

"Er~k, I'm hungry~!" Serra blurted out loud, making Erk sigh.

"Ninian? Why are you running?" Lyn asked, looking at Ninian for a moment. Seeing her gaze fixed on the building, she looked at it, asked, "…Is there something here?"

"…This place…" Ninian murmured. "I feel as if I know it." she trailed off, slowly heading towards the old building. "…It's… very familiar."

"What?"

"What is she talking about?" Eliwood asked.

"Is she alright, Lyn?" Florina asked, worried.

"I'm not sure." Lyn shook her head. "But she said she knows this place. Could it have something to do with her amnesia?"

"Why would she be familiar with anything on the Dread Isle?" Hector wondered, raising his eyebrow while crossing his arms.

Eliwood examined the building from top to bottom. "…It's a very old building. It must have been abandoned for centuries…"

"What about the Dragon's Gate? We're way off course now." Hector asked disdained.

*BONK!*

"Ow!" Hector cringed in pain after being hit on the head by… Lyn?

"Ooh! You're so insensitive!" Lyn snapped. "This might restore Ninian's memory! Try and be a little patient!"

"Lyn's right. Just because we needed to head toward Dragon's Gate, that doesn't mean we need to rush. We still need to help both Ninian and Gills to regain their memories." I said.

"Oh sure, while we're wasting time, Eliwood's father could be–" Hector said before Eliwood cut him off.

"It's okay, Hector. Let's see what happens."

"He's too nice for his own good. You agree with me, right, Kurogasa?"

"If only you control your words…" I grumbled.

"Hm?" Hector got out, looking at me.

"Hello…" a voice got out.

"GAH!" I freaked out, turning around to see someone in front of us. He was a man in his 20's with short green hair and brown eyes wearing a midnight blue cloak. Judging by his appearance, he looked to be a Shaman, but the Guiding Ring on his finger tells me otherwise. Like Canas, he was a Druid.

"You…" Hector pointed at him. "Do you live here?"

"No, I'm a simple traveler. I was walking in the woods and became tired." the Druid explained. "I was resting here. This building… It's been empty for a long time."

"Really? I think we'll take a rest here as well. Is that alright?" Hector asked.

"Yes, of course." the Druid got out, allowing us to enter the old building, where Ninian is already in it. For some reason, Gills just glared at him, as if something's off.

"What is this place?" Hector asked.

"So dusty!" Serra huffed, wiping off any spider webs that was on her shoulder and hair.

"It's a ruin from the Scouring… the residence of a dark sorcerer." the Druid began. "I've found several ancient tomes here. Fascinating stuff, really. If I can unlock their secrets, I can move closer to the darkness. From what I've gathered so far, I must make further reparations."

"Reparations?" Eliwood looked at him.

"The preparations for dark arts, correct?" Canas asked.

"That's right." the Druid nodded. "If you covet the dark, you must enter it of your own free will. You must erase yourself and become an empty vessel. Only then will you be able to receive the dark and master it. If your disposition is weak, the dark will overwhelm you. You will be… lost…"

"Lost?" Priscilla gasped lightly, in which the Druid nodded slightly.

"…Ofttimes, you will forget why you seek power to begin with. Only a few people ever gain true power. To win such a prize, one's self is a small and insignificant sacrifice."

"…" Eliwood could only remained silent.

"Is this true, Canas?" I asked.

"That's correct." Canas nodded. "My grandmother has told me about the dark arts. If one does not prepare for its temptations, you would be lost to it."

"That is… dangerous..." Lucius noted.

"I've heard rumors…" the Druid continued, scanning for a few pages in one of the old books that is covered in dust. "Bramimond, one of the Eight Legends, devoted himself entirely to the dark. All emotion, all memory… dissolved in a river of dark. That is how he received the power to best dragons."

"Bramimond…" I muttered.

"I wonder why that name sound familiar?" Hiroji pondered. "Dunno why, but I just felt like it's somehow important…"

"…I don't understand. Why would anyone want power at the cost of his own identity?" Eliwood asked confused.

"I must have it at any cost." the Druid quoted. "I believe every living soul has felt such desire. I know I have. Have you not, Lord Eliwood of Pherae?"

"What?!" Eliwood gasped.

"Uhai and Aion's deaths were convenient…" he added, floating up high. "Your exhaustion is even _more_ convenient… I, Teodor, lay claim to the deed of killing the young noble of Pherae. And when I'm done, I will examine this building's treasures at my leisure."

As soon as he disappeared, the whole view turned black, blinding us at this time.

"Black… fog? I can't see anything!" Lyn got out.

"Blast! Those used to this ink will have an advantage…" Hector cursed.

"And Ninian's still nowhere to be seen!" Lyn added. "Is it possible they already took Ninian hostage?"

"I don't know," I shook my head.

"Grr…" Gills growled.

"Enemies." Renault got out, as his long staff started to glow brightly.

"Black… FAAAAAANNNGGG!" Gills roared before the belt materialized on his waist. "Hennnnnnshiiiiiin!"

Wait, he can speak Japanese?!

His whole body glowed radiantly, while he still let out a roar. Eventually, he's back into his armor form. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!" he roared, as his fangs moved once more.

"Eeep!" Florina squeaked. "H–He's back to his beast mode!"

"I thought he won't go berserk anymore!" Serra shouted.

"He isn't…" Renault assured, as Gills growled angrily. "Though he is in rage, he is himself."

"All right! Let's go! No Black Fang must be allowed to live!" Hector said, brandishing his Wolf Beil.

"All Light users! Brighten the area around here!" I said, materializing the Altar Ring around my waist. "Everyone else, work in pairs and strike them before they harm Ninian! Henshin!" Pressing both solver buttons, I assumed Ground Form. Because I'm in my Ground Form, some of the dark mist spread out even more, giving us the edge of seeing things a few meters away.

"Let's party!" Hiroji said before he puts on his helmet becoming G3–X.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the camp…_

 _*CLASH! CLASH!*_

 _While they were out finding Ninian, Bartre challenged Karla once more, as both of them clashed with wooden sword and axe. The last thing she wanted to get from Marcus is another scolding and not to worry her sworn little brother._

 _"GAH!" Bartre winced in pain, after blocking one of her attacks before received another blow on his ribs, causing him to hold on it._

 _"Do you still want to keep going?" Karla asked._

 _"You bet I am!" Bartre scoffed, stands back up._

 _"I can see why the enemies are having a hard time fighting with you…" she commented, resting her sword arm. "You are just too stubborn to die."_

 _"Grr, I've lived through far worse than this!" Bartre growled, getting back into his stance. "Just you wait, 'Nee–san'! I will finish this fight! And it's going to be on my victory!"_

 _"You're quite a fool, Bartre." Karla noted._

 _"And I should say the same thing to you!" he raised, leaving her unfazed by her comment "Where's your will to fight huh?!"_

 _"What are you saying?" Karla frowned._

 _"You're holding back! And that is the greatest shame if we're on the battlefield!" he roared. "I want to fight you untamed! Show me what you've got!"_

 _"I would be happy to…" she trailed off. "But, dear Bartre, you will die."_

 _"I'm ready to die! All to hone my skill! The warrior's path is not an easy one!"_

 _"Hmm…" she pondered quietly, looking at the man before her once more. "I like you… you're… interesting." she muttered. She doesn't understand why, but his determination caught her attention after spending time together on the battlefield. Readying her stance once more, she said, "Very well. Then I shall bring all of my sword arts to bear…"_

* * *

 _"Hey, Rebecca!" Wil chased after her, as Rebecca kept her distance after their last chat. "What are you so mad about? Did I do something?"_

 _Rebecca remained silent, not wanting to talk to him, even after Wil grabbed her arm to stop her pace._

 _"I don't get it…" Wil muttered._

 _"I don't care if you do!" Rebecca snapped. "Why don't you just go to your Lady Lyndis!?"_

 _"First of all, she's married to Kurogasa, our tactician!" Wil pointed out. Seeing her being stubborn like this, he lets out a sigh, saying, "You can't let it go, can you? That stuff from when we were little…"_

 _"Shut up! You don't know me! I'm no one to you!" Rebecca said, as… tears were in her eyes?_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"I don't care where you go, just stay away from me!" She said, pulling away from Wil and turned around. "You're just like my brother! He left and never came back!"_

 _Wil looked surprised. "Dan hasn't come back yet?"_

 _"No…" Rebecca muttered._

 _Wil could only scratch the back of his head, trying to recall his past memories. "Well, Dan and I left together to make our fortunes, to help our families. Of course, things didn't go so well..." he began. "But when we parted at Badon, that was only a few months after leaving the village!_

 _"Really?" Rebecca gasped, as more tears flowed out from her eyes. "Then, my brother…"_

 _Wil looked away sadly. "…I'm sorry, Rebecca. I thought Dan had returned to Pherae long ago."_

 _Rebecca's legs couldn't hold on much longer, as she ended up sitting on the ground, as more tears flowed out from her eyes, saddened by the news she received._

 _"Rebecca… I'm sorry I left…" Wil apologized as he knelt on one knee next to her and embraced her in his arms. "…It must have been… hard."_

 _"Wil!" she called his name, now burying her face on his shoulder. "…Wil!"_

 _"I won't leave you again… I'll always stay near… and protect you…"_

* * *

 _"So, Sir Marcus... where is the front line of the battle today?" Merlinus asked, as Marcus took this time to rest up._

 _"Well…" Marcus trailed off. "Lord Eliwood ordered us to stay while he searches for Ninian."_

 _"Sir Marcus… are you entirely satisfied with this duty…?" he asked. "Guarding the camp, especially a transporter such as I, must be rather dull…"_

 _"Not at all. This is a very important duty that has been assigned to me." Marcus replied. "As a loyal servant of our lord, I must carry out my duties faithfully."_

 _"Hmm... I see..." Merlinus nodded. Heading back towards the mini Tornador and searching for something in one of the trunks, we went back to the entrance, offering something to him. "Well, Sir Marcus, would you like to try one of these? They are a specialty of "Chez Merlinus," you might say…"_

 _"Mmmm. Baked puddings..." Marcus looked at the baked puddings he made. When did he make those? Nobody knows. Maybe Hiroji's crafty inventions did help him out in a way. "But to partake of these in the midst of guarding the camp…"_

 _"Oh, go ahead, just have one…" Merlinus said before shoving one in his mouth._

 _"My…" Marcus was surprised for a bit. As he gathered his mind, he slowly savored the pudding in his mouth. "Mmm… I see… why, these are quite scrumptious!_

 _"Aren't they?" Merlinus gasped, surprised the positive reaction from Marcus._

 _"Mmm. Its charm lies in the variety of textures inside and without…" Marcus critique. "And the distinctive taste of these apples stewed in honey reminds me of a certain well–known pastry shop in Ostia… Although… you may be relying too much on the sweetness to carry the weight of this confection…" he added, trying to recall the savory taste of the said pudding. "Hmm… Yes, I think that about sums it up…" he added. Noticing Merlinus was letting out tears of joy, he asked, "What's wrong?_

 _"L–Lord Marcus…" Merlinus sobbed, unable to contain his joy. "I had no idea you were such a knowledgeable epicure!"_

* * *

"Hah!" Raven roared, after swinging his large sword in hand, cleanly kills one of the Shamans.

"Divine!" Lucius shouted as a pillar of light rained down on another group of Shamans.

"Looks like the black mist is starting to wear off." Raven noticed. "Come, Lucius. Let's get rid more of these louts."

"Yes, Lord Raven." Lucius nodded, quickly followed suit.

"Elfire!" Erk shouted, sending a tower of fire towards a Knight, melting him in the flames.

"There are even Knights amongst the Black Fangs…" Priscilla said worriedly. "How could this happen…?"

"I do not know, Lady Priscilla." Erk said. "But for now, let us dispel this dark mist, just as Kurogasa instructed."

"Yes… you're right, Erk." she nodded before she started to flip some pages on her tome.

"Anima Mages here as well…" Canas noticed, as a few of them surrounding the Druid. "This does not bode well…"

"Bode well or not, we better kill them!" Hector said, cleaving one of them with ease.

"Yes, you're quite right." Canas said as he flipped his Luna tome open.

"This black fog is not making things easier though…" Eliwood said.

"Blast this mist!" Hector cursed. "I can't see them properly. Don't you have anything to disperse it?"

"Elimine?" I asked, while leaning back–to–back with Lyn. "Is there a way?"

 **"There is a way, but it is only accessible through my form, child. Or using DragGolder."** she said, giving me options.

"I was afraid of that…" I sighed.

 **"Yes, but DragGolder cannot dispel the darkness entirely. Only my form can."** she said. **"Are you willing to gamble?"**

"Kurogasa, what's it going to be?" Lyn asked, using her Mani Katti to allow the glowing light brighten up the area slightly. "If we stay like this, we'll be in trouble."

"Gh…!" I gritted. But then I had an idea. "My Shining Calibur. If I can have the Light users pour all their light magic into it, it might just work."

 **"But you are unable to access it fully yet, child."** she told me.

"I know, but I have to try." I said before I did the movements to have the white ring and purple core to appear and pressed both solver buttons to assume Burning Form. The Shining Calibur – Single Mode then came out and I raised it high in the air.

"Do you have something in mind, Tactician?" Hector asked.

"It's worth a shot. Lucius! Renault! Serra! Priscilla!"

"Yes, Kurogasa?" Lucius is the first one to respond to my call.

"What ails you, Agito?" Renault asked, as Gills continue to create rampage across the battlefield, leaving the Black Fangs in complete chaos after their magic attacks didn't work on it and ended up being skewered by his Gill Filler.

"What is it now?!" Serra panicked, as Eliwood tried his best to defend her.

"Nii–sama?" Priscilla got out.

"Pour all of your strongest light and healing magic into the Shining Calibur!" I said.

"Why would we wanna do that?!" Serra asked.

"I'm lighting this place up!"

Renault could only look at me for a moment… before he thrusted his long staff at me. "Cast: Divine Light!"

On cue, a beam of light from the sky fell towards my Shining Calibur – Single Mode, as the light was being absorbed into it, making it glow.

"Very well. Let us shed light on the darkness. Divine Light!" Lucius called out before his pillar of light shined down on my weapon.

"Recover!" Priscilla said, pointing the staff at my weapon too, and sparkling light transferred to my sword.

"You better make this work, little brother!" Serra huffed. "Recover!"

"What… is he doing?" Teodor looked at me from afar, noticing the blades glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

 **"Allow me to assist, child."** Elimine echoed in my mind, as I can feel the surge of the Seed flow into the blade. In an instant, it burst out brightly, now twice the size of the blade.

"Kurogasa…!" Eliwood noticed.

"That's one huge sword." Hector noticed.

"Sister, can you see it?" Florina asked, as she was in the air, with Fiora next to her.

"Yes… as clear as day." Fiora added, as of right now, despite it still bears the same weight, Shining Calibur is now triple the size, much to everyone's surprise… and myself. And I think this chant shall do the trick.

 **"In fearful day, in raging night,  
With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.  
When all seems lost in the War of Light,  
Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"**

The Shining Calibur shined brighter and brighter until eventually, it dispersed a wave of light across the area, dispelling the black fog completely.

"Impossible!" Teodor gasped. "That's not possible! How can he burst that light to disperse it all of these black mist?!"

"Hah, now I see them clearly." Hector grinned, brandishing his Beowulf in hand.

"Yes, and they are all scared of what they have just witnessed." Eliwood commented.

"Let's take this opportunity while they are still in shock." Raven said.

"Sister…" Florina looked at her.

"Let's go." Fiona nodded, as the two sisters flew down, with Steel Lances in hand.

"Hiroji! Let em have it!" I shouted.

"Hey, boys!" G3–X added, letting Cerberus's barrels rotate fast, getting their attention. "Now that there's no darkness around here, I don't have to shoot 'blindly' anymore!" he grinned, letting it all out.

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATTATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATA!***

"He just have to make a pun of it…" I grumbled.

"What's a pun?" Lyn asked.

"A joke that's…" I trailed off, seeing Lyn getting more confused by the second as I explained to her. "Never mind…"

"This must be the rumored bug–eyed warrior's true strength…" Teodor muttered.

*POP!*

"That's Agito to you!" I snapped.

"It matters not." Teodor got out, until he noticed Gills was standing in front of him a few meters away.

"Grrr…" he growled.

"Ah yes. One of Nergal's failed experiments." Teodor recognized. "I'm surprised you're still around. Tell me, mad beast. Why do you still oppose our master?"

"I must fight… for what's right!" Gills exclaimed. "Even if it means not knowing my true identity!"

Teodor could only chuckle darkly, muttering, "Very well, if you insist to die in battle." on cue, a heavy dark aura surrounded the Druid. "I am Teodor the Shrike, of the Black Fang. You will die now."

"UWAAARRGGGH!" it roared, rushing towards the Druid.

"Heh, heh, heh… Nosferatu…"

"Get away!" Canas shouted.

"Gills!" I exclaimed, seeing a black aura went towards Gills and was sapping away his strength.

"Do not worry of him, Agito." Renault assured me.

"What makes you say that?"

"They say even if they took away its strength, the raw power of a beast remains…" he commented, as Gills continue to march forward, surprising Teodor.

"I don't understand… how can you still move?"

"Grr…" he growled even stronger, as it only fueled more anger, despite his energy being absorbed by the Druid.

"Fine… if that's the way you want it, then I will start with–" Teodor's words were halted, seeing his hand that wielded his Nosferatu, were being tied up by Gill's Filler. "What?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" he roared, thrusting another free arm. Another Gill Filler shot out from his wrist, now binding Teodor completely.

"Gah!" Teodor winced, suddenly feeling his whole body is being wrapped by it and as a result, his Tome dropped onto the ground while he was slowly lifted up high.

"Wohoo! Climax Time!" G3–X cheered.

"Climax… Time?" the rest said in unison, other than Renault remained silent.

* * *

 **BGM: Climax Time – Deep Breath**

"Unhand me!" Teodor roared, struggling to break the bindings, but to no avail.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!" Gills roared, as his Demon Fang Crusher went wide open, and his crest horns split into six, which… was a surprise. Gills in my series never did that… I guess Elimine was right after all. The series is completely different from reality.

Crossing his arms slowly with his closed fists, he suddenly opened up, as spikes can be seen on his kicking heel.

"Kurogasa, what's he doing?" Lyn asked me.

"His finishing attack." I muttered. "Gills Heel Drop."

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!" With a quick leap up high, he extended his kicking heel up high before quickly stabbed Teodor and–

*RIIIIIIPP!*

–literally cut his body in half.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" he let out a triumphant roar, knowing that victory was his. The crest horns reverted back to two, before he reverted back to his human form.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW!" Serra shrieked.

"…" Priscilla could only cover her mouth, seeing the brutality that she just witnessed.

"Wow… look at the guts flowing out from that body over there." G3–X teased.

*BONK!*

"Ow!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!" Serra shouted.

"Well now, I suppose I can take this." Canas said taking the Nosferatu Tome on the ground. "I can add this to my arsenal of tomes to use."

"…" Gills, in human form, noticed something close to his foot. Picking it up, it looked at… the Guiding Ring? "…? What… is this?"

"Enough the awe, everyone." Hector said. "That about wraps this up."

"Yep, and seeing them all dead is green light for me!" Hiroji grinned.

"You're… proud of it?" Erk looked at him strangely, his eyebrow twitching heavily.

"Why not? We kicked their butts, y'know?"

"Hiroji, I believe you misunderstood his question…" Lucius sighed lightly.

"How's your part, Tactician? Is it all cleaned up?" Hector asked.

"Yeah… one moment." I said before I went back to civilian form and approached Gills. "Can I see that ring?"

Gills nodded slowly, handing me the tainted bloody ring. "You… know of it?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said before using my cloak to clean up the Guiding Ring.

"Am I… useful?" he asked, glaring at me with his eyes. I can't tell whether he's angry about something or it's just a side effect of being in a berserk state for so long, but his tone said otherwise. He's being careful with his words, much like Ninian.

"Of course you are. You're a friend." I smiled.

"Friend…" he muttered.

"Kurogasa, let us search inside the abandoned building." Eliwood suggested.

"Okay, but first." I said before holding up the Guiding Ring. "I have a promise to fulfill to a certain Cleric."

"As you wish." Eliwood nodded, understanding my words before he and the rest of the group started heading inside the ruins, while Gills stood there, looking at the enemy corpses.

"Serra, wait." I told her, making her pause in her tracks.

"What is it, little brother?" she asked.

"You're forgetting something." I grinned cheekily, holding up the Guiding Ring.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" she said in awe, slowly approaching towards me… well, more specifically, the ring in my hand. "Little brother, tell me I'm not dreaming… and you didn't just pick it out randomly."

"No. You're not dreaming." I chuckled. "I have a promise to keep after all."

Serra couldn't contain herself much longer, happily hugging me. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, brother dearest!"

"Okay Serra… choking… can't breathe… need air…!" I wheezed.

"Oh, sorry!" she got out. "Here, a return for the ring." she got out before–

*CHU! CHU!*

–she kissed both of my cheeks and she wore it on her finger. And yes, it's one of those long kisses and she left her lipstick mark on my cheeks… both of them.

"Uh…" I blushed.

"And now, my wish to save people whom I cherished more will come true…" she smiled, clasping the ring in her hand. "By this ring, I swear by her name, Saint Elimine… to bestow her teachings across Elibe… and protect those who are in need."

I can tell her wish was honest, as this is the frailed Serra I'm seeing right now. The ring responded to her wish, enveloping her in light. Before long, her whole attire changed, now making her more prominent than ever. She gained an additional pure white cloak on her back, having a long staff like Renault and most importantly, the headdress that nuns wore on their heads.

"Thanks you, little brother. I truly meant it." she smiled at me.

"You're… welcome." I blushed, seeing her in her new clothes.

"And I'll fulfill my promise to the people, to ease their pain once the war is over." she noted.

"Right. Can you promise me one thing though?"

"Anything." she smiled.

"Someone's heart… needs to be mended. You know who I'm talking about right?"

"Who? You?" she blinked. "I thought you're already married to Lyn. Having love troubles already?"

"No. It's fine with me and Lyn. It's Fiora actually. She's… still trying to cope with the loss despite me trying to comfort her."

"Oh… it's no wonder why I saw her falling into your arms." she pointed out.

"Wait, what?" I blinked.

"Florina, Lyn and I were searching for you after you went out of you camp on the other night." Serra explained, now making me sweat heavily.

"Gh!"

"Despite all of that, she still trusts you." Serra added. "She knows that it's your job to understand others. That's why she wasn't angry at you on the other night… though she was a bit disappointed that you left the tent where she told you _not_ to go out…"

"Ehehe… whoops." I said sheepishly.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn's voice called out, getting our attention. "We found Ninian!"

"Oh, duty calls!" Serra perked up. "Now, will you excuse me? I'm going to show off on Erk with my new clothing!"

"Uh… yeah." I said before Serra walked inside the building, while I approached Lyn.

"Did… I miss something?" Lyn asked. "Serra seems happier than usual."

"Nah. It's all good." I waved off. "I just promoted her to Bishop like I promised."

"Oh…" Lyn got out. "What about Gills?" she asked, as Gills just looking around his area, scouting for more enemies on his own.

"Oh right… hey Gills! Come on! Everyone is waiting for you!"

"…" he remained silent, looking at us.

"Those answers you're looking for might be here!"

"…yes." he nodded before running wildly towards inside, surprising both of us… and I caught her in my arms to break her fall.

"Thanks…" she thanked me.

"No problem… wow… he's fast." I commented.

"Yes, he is…" Lyn trailed off. "Kurogasa?"

"Hmm?

"How long are you going to hold onto me?" she asked, slightly blushing.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" I said, letting go of her, while blushing too.

"Come now, let's head towards the library. I saw Ninian in there staring at a picture. And she hasn't moved since." she said.

"What kind of picture is it?"

"A picture of a dragon and a human. It's… very eerie."

"…You think it must have belonged to the dark sorcerer who used to live here?" I asked.

"Possibly. I do wonder what kind of person that magic user was…"

"Who knows?" I shrugged. "We'll see when I get there. Lead the way."

* * *

As we entered the said library, I was quite surprised to see how big the library was. There were many tall shelves with tons of books on the shelves, and some are already opened on the table, collecting dust and lots of research. Not even I could keep up with this stuff.

"Hm…" Canas shook his head lightly. "Interesting research… grandmother would love to see this note."

"I… cannot understand most of it." Erk got out, trying to read it.

"So am I…" Priscilla agreed.

"…" Renault could only remained silent, looking at the area that he seems familiar.

"Grr…" Gills growled slightly, trying to adapt himself from the dusty tomes around him, looking around in slight fear."

"Your Excellency? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"...Gills seemed tense. His body and mind can't make up with the surroundings, which makes him uneasy."

"I see." I said. "Maybe it's best that he goes back up."

"No… let me stay… I need to find… the answers…" Gills said before he picked up a random book to read hoping to find something. He opened the tome and tried to read one… until he quickly turned the pages to see anything that he could find.

"Kurogasa, over here!" Eliwood called me out, getting my attention.

"What's up?" I asked, approaching him.

"Ninian." Hector summed up. Ninian just couldn't help but stare at the said large painting on the wall.

"…" she remained silent, looking deeply at it.

"Ninian? Are you okay?" I asked, slowly approaching her.

"!" she was a bit surprised, feeling my hand touch her shoulder. "…Agito."

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm… alright." she let out a sigh of relief, calming herself down. "Forgive me… for causing everyone trouble… I… just cannot ignore the calling in my mind..."

"Your… calling?" I asked confused.

"Does that mean you remembered something?" Eliwood asked.

"I… do not know." she shook her head lightly. "But this place… seems familiar… with that picture, I… cannot recall why it is important to me…"

"Don't push yourself. You'll remember soon enough." Eliwood assured.

"That's right! Cheer up!" Lyn smiled.

"Yes…" Ninian said with a small smile.

"Uh… Kurogasa? You might wanna look at this!" Hiroji called out.

"What is it now?" I groaned. "If this is one of your tricks again, I–"

"No, seriously, look." Hiroji said, pointing to a table where there was a brown tome and on the cover… was the golden Agito symbol!

"What is it?" Lyn asked as the group gathered around. "That's Agito's symbol!"

"The same symbol as our caravan… and our armband?" Canas noticed, looking at it.

"The very one…" Renault nodded.

"This tome…" I got out as I opened up the book and my eyes widened further. "No way…! It's the language of the Linto Tribe!"

"Linto… tribe?" Eliwood got out.

"The very one that bestowed the Seed to the dragons before the First Agito gained it?" Canas recalled.

"How is this possible? I can even understand this language!" I gasped.

"Really, dude?" Hiroji blinked, looking at the said book. "It looks gibberish to me, unlike your journal."

"I'm not kidding Hiroji, I can actually read this!" I said as I flipped the pages. There's gotta be something about the origins of Agito here somewhere… until I found something that bothered me a bit.

"What does it say, Kurogasa?" Lyn asked.

"Out with it!" Hector demanded.

"Let him read." Eliwood frowned.

"The Seed only can be bestowed to mankind through the unification of dragon and man. When this child of two worlds are born, their fates shall intertwine and turn to one side, filled with chaos and turmoil. Only the bearer of the First Seed can bring order to chaos and decide the fate between dragons and humanity." I translated.

"What does that mean?" Eliwood asked, as I turned another page and… noticed an old sketch on it.

"What's that?" Serra got out, noticing the picture. "A woman and… a dragon?"

"But it looks different from the one on the wall…" Priscilla noticed, looking at the picture where Ninian was looking at the picture of a dragon and a _man_ at the wall. But this one had a picture of a dragon and a _woman_. And the woman was… carrying a baby. And the dragon was looking at it dotingly at the child, too.

Wait… what is this? Why does my heart ache all of a sudden?

"Kurogasa?" Lucius asked, noticing that I suddenly shed tears, without me knowing.

"What is this…? Why does my heart ache?" I sobbed. "This can't be… Is this… Me? And my family?"

"I can't say…" Renault said, looking at the sketches. "This book dates back even before the Scouring… Year 10 B.C."

"And most of them were fading…" Raven said, closing away some of the research books. "Not like it matters to me anyways."

"Kurogasa, I suggest we head back to the camp." Canas suggested. "You may bring that Tome, if it eases your mind."

"I agree with him." Fiora nodded. "The camp is anxiously waiting for our return."

"A–And t–the Black Fangs might try to attack again while we're away…" Florina suggested.

I nodded slowly as I closed the book and took it.

"I should bring some as well for research too. This place is filled to brim with knowledge I could obtain." Canas said.

"We'll help you carry some of it." Lucius noted

"Ah, much obliged. Thank you." Canas beamed.

"I dunno if we can fit any more space in our current caravans." Hiroji said. "Maybe it's time for an upgrade on my mini Tornador or getting a new one once we head back to mainland. Merlinus's stuff is already stuffy as it is! And there's no way I'll let anyone touch my junk, okay? I already have it bad with the trunk stuff…"

"Kurogasa…? Are you okay?" Lyn asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm fine… just… overwhelmed."

"Let's get moving, then!" Hector got out. "We've been fighting since we got here. If we make it to the Dragon's Gate, we win. We've got to rescue your father!"

"Right!" Eliwood nodded, as we decided to head out after gathering some stuff inside this library.

* * *

We decided to head out at noon as we already gathered our stuff, and I just couldn't help but keep reading the book I just obtained. "Is something wrong with Kurogasa?" Guy asked. "He's been staring at that book since he got back here."

"Yes, that lad was feeling strange after we departed…" Dorcas noted.

"He… found a clue about his origins." Lyn answered.

"Your origins? Like your true tale around here?" Matthew asked me.

"Yeah… but… it's unsettling…" I muttered.

"How?"

"I… I don't know." I shook my head. "But it felt like it…"

"You'll get your answers soon enough, boy." Hannah said. "The only thing you need is patience."

"I… suppose…" I said.

"Let us be on our way. The temple is near, as we speak!" Lowen added.

"You heard 'im, whelps! Hiyah!" Dart whipped the reins of the Tornador, quickly following the leading group.

* * *

 _Hours after the group already departed, Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness teleported to this room._

 **"…"** _The Overlord of Darkness remained quiet._ **"Wait right here. I'm going to fetch something… something important."** _and with that, the Overlord of Darkness walked towards one of the tables, leaving Nergal behind._

 _"What is this place? I was supposed to be at the Dragon's Gate. Why am I here?" Nergal asked._

 **"You do not recall? This is your home..."** _The Overlord of Darkness said, searching through the books._ **"Our small base."**

 _"Ah… Now I remember." Nergal recalled. "I was here a long, long time ago… During the Scouring… I studied dark magic here. This… I left something here. Something valuable…" He then clutched his head in pain. "Urrgg… My head… The pain…"_

 **"Is something wrong?"** _the Overlord of Darkness asked as Nergal shook his head._

 _"I'm fine…" Nergal said disdainfully. "Bah. It must not be worth much if I never bothered returning for it. I have power now. Nothing else matters. I will open the Dragon's Gate and get even more power… The power to defeat anyone. Power…"_

 **"Correct. That is your sole purpose, Dark Druid."** _the Overlord of Darkness as he looked to the table and noticed something missing._ **"No… it's no longer here..."**

 _"Did you find it?"_

 **"..."** _The Overlord of Darkness remained silent, approaching back to Nergal._ **"It would seem the book I've been looking for is missing. Strange… it wouldn't be missing unless…"**

 _"Bah, it matters not." Nergal said. "The thieves might have stolen it for a simple penny. These tomes no longer mean anything to me."_

 **"…it is as you speak."** _the Overlord of Darkness muttered._ **"Let us go back to the Dragon's Gate. They are waiting for our arrival."**

 _"Heh, heh, heh…" Nergal chuckled, casting his magic._

 _ **"Seems like the book you cherished so much is no longer here… little sister."**_ _with those last words in mind, the two teleported back to the Dragon's Gate._

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3–X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Eliwood:** …We're here. The Dragon's Gate…

 **Man #1:** Now then, time to fill my purse with treasure and leave the Black Fang behind.

 **Darin:** Hah… hah ha ha! You dare challenge me? I, who will rule the world!?

 **Ephidel:** Why do you still oppose us, Agito?

 **Elbert:** Stop it! You cannot release the dragons!

 **Nergal:** Now, Ninian… at last. Open the Dragon's Gate.

 **Ninian:** Here… Come, children of… flame. Come… to me…

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Dragon's Gate**

* * *

 **Elbert:** Eliwood… Your mother… I'm sorry… Tell her… I'm… sorry…

* * *

 **Fen:** DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! D:

 **TWF: *now cosplay as Eliwood*** Am I in twouble, Mommy? XDD

 **Fen:** No… just no… -_-

 **TWF:** What? It's his fault that he-

 **Fen:** DON'T SPOIL IT!

 **TWF:** D'awww~! You're no fun, Fen-kun! Now, where are mah' lemons?

 **Fen:** Those Angry Birds still have 'em.

 **TWF:** Not those lemons! ***taking out lots and lots of… magazines?*** These~ 'lemons'! ***starts drooling while reading the contents***

 **Fen:** …

…

…

…

We'll see ya next chapter…

 **TWF:** Wait, just like that?! O.o;


	28. Chapter 20: Dragon's Gate

**TWF: *disguised as Fen-kun*** Heya, welcome to the latest chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **Fen:** Hey! Why are you dressed me?!

 **TWF:** I… kinda ran into trouble… 8O

 **Fen:** What did you do?! DX

 **Voice:** Mr. Fang, please come out with your hands up! You are being arrested for stealing the secret recipe of eggnog!

 **Fen:** You idiot! Do you realize what you've just done?!

 **TWF:** It wasn't me! Someone's framing me to it, dude! You gotta trust me! D:

 **Fen:** Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ ***stares hard at Wild Fang***

 **TWF:** …do I look like I'm lying to you right now? -_-;

 **Voice:** Mr. Fang, come out or we'll bust through this door!

 **TWF:** Look, I may be an idiot for eggnogs, but even an idiot wouldn't go this far… you gotta help me, dude! ***suddenly give Fen-kun the cutest puppy look evah!***

 **Fen: *eye twitches***

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

We were only a day away from the Dragon's Gate and by now we had to rest after traveling for a while, so we set up camp for the night. However, I really couldn't sleep that night. I was in a tent, sleeping with Lyn and I stared up at the tent as many things were going through my mind. Ever since I got that book, I've been reading it non stop, hoping to find more clues about my origins, but none have turned up so far. I sighed as I sat up from my sleeping roll, running a hand through my hair.

 **"Child… you should sleep."** Elimine told me, as my left eye glowed gold. **"You do not want to worry your spouse, do you?"**

"I know but… I've been restless ever since I found that book…" I sighed.

 **"I understand your uneasiness."** she said. **"But… I don't think you're the one that is worried."**

"Huh?" I asked confused.

 **"Do you recall why you shed tears without your knowledge?"** she said. **"Your body resonated with my spirit… and… it is I, who actually cried…"**

"What…?" I gasped lightly.

 **"I do not understand myself…"** she added, as our gaze fixed on the book, especially the picture. **"Something about this book seemed familiar. It's as if one of my most sacred memories I've sought out are hidden there. The very moment you laid eyes on this book, I… my mind and body reacted to it… especially the picture."**

"Are you saying…it's _your_ book?" I asked.

 **"I do not know, child."** she said, as I shook her head due to our synchronization. **"I do not recall having this book… but rather… someone else had our piece of memory written and drawn onto it…"**

"I… see." I muttered as Lyn was starting to stir.

 **"Please… worry not of its contents. I assure it does not involve you…"** she said kindly. **"We'll find the answer to this question together…"**

"Okay…" I said.

 **"For now, you must return to your spouse's side. She is waking up…"** Elimine reminded me before the light in my left eye faded.

"Right…" I said.

"Kuro… gasa?" Lyn murmured sleepily, getting up while covering her modesty with the blanket. "Why are you up? Having nightmares?"

"Sorry… just thinking…"

"Is it still about the book?" she asked. "You've kept your eye on it throughout the march…"

"I know. I was hoping to find some more clues about my origins, but nothing has turned up…"

"I see…" she nodded lightly. Getting up, she pressed her body on my back, wrapping her arms around my waist for comfort, saying, "You shouldn't worry about it too much, Kurogasa. I'm sure we'll find the answer soon enough."

"Yeah… you're right." I said as I held her hand.

"Serra was right. You tend to be worrywart…" she smiled a bit, now resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Did she now?" I chuckled. Lyn then suddenly had me laying down on my back with her on top of me. I was enjoying the bare view while her necklace dangled around her neck.

"Yes, she did." she smiled. "You're _my_ worrywart husband, after all. You take on everything by yourself. Don't forget, Kurogasa: I'll always be there to lift your burden, when all hope is lost."

"Yeah, I know…" I smiled gently as I held her eagle feather necklace while looking at it before looking at her. "I'm really glad to have you in my life, Lyn…"

"Me too." she replied, as her hand held onto mine that held her necklace. "I guess the wait was worth it."

"Definitely." I agreed. "And speaking of, I'm… definitely in the mood."

"Again?" she giggled. "My, you really _do_ act like a wild beast in our sanctuary…"

"Just shut up and kiss me." I said before we did just that and from there… yeah, I'll let your imagination go wild on that one.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back–to–back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back–to–back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleied light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovred before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 20: Dragon's Gate

 _Following Uhai's last words, Eliwood ventures toward the heart of the forest._

 _He is greeted by an extraordinary sight._

 _A building unlike any he's ever seen._

 _It was clearly not wrought by human hands… It is waiting… waiting for the masters who abandoned it centuries past._

 _Massive beyond belief, these ancient ruins have nothing to do with humankind._

 _Eliwood has arrived._

 _He has found the Dragon's Gate._

* * *

 _As the sun was still down, and the night is still young, Fiora kept her gaze upon the large temple up on the hills, with her Pegasus by her side. She could only remain silent, still remembering her fellow comrades died in their scouting._

 _"You are Fiora, correct?" Kent asked, getting the Pegasus Knight's attention._

 _"Oh, yes, I am." she nodded, focusing on the cavalier before her. "And you are Kent?"_

 _"Yes." he nodded. "We haven't properly met after being traveled for a few days together."_

 _"I noticed that. And I am still familiarized myself with the company." she told him. With a small smile, she said, "You must be the one who has look after my sister under Lady Lyndis' service. I thank you for that."_

 _"Of course. It's no problem." Kent waved off. "Come to think of it, your sister, Florina, speaks of you often. She says that you were a lot like me."_

 _"She did?" Fiora gasped lightly. "In what way, if I may ask?"_

 _"…Well, I'm not quite sure myself." Kent shook his head lightly. "I just remember her saying that is all. But in any case, I hope we work well together in the future."_

 _"Yes, we shall." she nodded, as the two exchanged handshakes._

* * *

 _"Drats…" Erk cursed, as he couldn't get one color on one side of the Rubik's' Cube. He is wan the Mini Tornador, after a quick scouting with Hiroji at another part of the camp. "This is impossible…"_

 _"Impossible? Not really." Hiroji said, cleaning and polishing the G3–X's armor. "Your brain just messed up and is not able to focus on one thing."_

 _"How can you say that without testing it for yourself, Hiroji?" Erk asked, making Hiroji roll his eyes._

 _"Gimme that." Hiroji said, fetching the Rubik's Cube from Erk's hand. Looking at each sides of the cube, he commented, "Wow, that's some jumble you did there."_

 _"It's hard to make it one side–"_

 _"Colored? Like this?" Hiroji asked, immediately twisting and turning the cube without even looking… until one side was filled with one color._

 _"What?!" Erk gasped. "How did you do that?"_

 _"Oh, I'm not done yet." he grinned, continuing to twist and turn in a very fast pace… eventually, he placed the said cube in Erk's hand, all in one color on each side. "There!"_

 _"This… can't be…" Erk said in awe, seeing the cube in their original positions. "It took me hours trying to get a single line in colors."_

 _"That's why you need to calm down before you start moving those parts around. That's the function of Rubik's Cube." he commented. "Sometimes, you just need to think outside of the box to make it possible."_

 _"Think outside of a box?"_

 _"A method that is different than the usual ones." Hiroji noted, taking the cube from Erk's hand and started to twist and turn once again… until the center color of each sides is surrounded by one color of borders that surround the center. "If you can figure out the way to overcome your hurdles, the next step's going to be easy."_

 _"There's a step on mastering this cube?"_

 _"Much like a step on how to master even the very basics of magic." he compared, handing it back to Erk. "Now, this is the very basic of the Rubik's Cube. Try solving it, but don't rush it. Take all the time you need, Erk."_

 _"Hm…" Erk looked at it. "Think… outside the box."_

 _"Yep." he nodded._

 _"If I may ask…"_

 _"5 years." Hiroji cut off. "That's how long it took to learn the twists and turns of that cube. I was like you, too, being frustrated for not able to get it a single color on one side."_

 _"Mastering the very basics of everything…" Erk pondered on those words. "That is what my Master said, as well…"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile Renault was sitting at the bonfire staring into it as he was thinking about things. "To think that the Saint herself would even speak to a sinner like me… I feel…" He muttered._

 _"Ah, excuse me. Your Excellency." A voice said, making Renault turn to see Canas approach. "If I could just have a moment of your time, I would like to ask a question."_

 _Renault raised an eyebrow. "…You don't waste much time…"_

 _"Ah, yes, well, excuse my manners." Canas said sheepishly with a sweat drop before before he sat down next to him. "But I am on a journey to gather knowledge…"_

 _"A scholar, eh…"_

 _"Yes. Well… For the moment, I am more like a shaman traveling to hone my skill in the ancient magic. But at heart, I am still just a scholar, as you say." Canas then fixed his monocle. "As you have been guarding Gills, what can you tell what creatures can be found here? About the ones with eyes of gold?_ "

 _"Morphs?" Renault got out, perking Canas up._

 _"Ah! So you do know of them!" Canas said enthusiastically. "Where did you learn that name?"_

 _"It was… a long time ago."_

 _"If I have to ask… do they possess souls?"_

 _"Souls?" Renault said, looking at Canas._

 _"Yes. I am dreadfully curious to know. The Elimineans say that all creatures possess souls… Of course by the heavens. But what of those created by man? And these manufactured beings… do they dream? Do they think and suffer as we do? Or must their emotions be… crafted… by another?"_

 _Renault pondered on this as he thought about it. "Well… that I do not know." he said, looking at the Dragon's Gate at the hills, eyeing on it._

* * *

The next day had come by and after packing up everything we marched on our way towards the Dragon's Gate. Although as for me, I was in a bit of a daze.

"Ehe~" I swayed a bit.

"Kurogasa, mind the horse…" Lyn patted my back lightly, getting me back on track.

"You look bright today, Tactician." Hector noticed, as I was at the front lead, with Lyn behind me and Ninian at Eliwood's.

"Did the meal have an effect on him?" Lowen pondered. "I could've sworn I checked every ingredient carefully before making that stew."

"No, Lowen." I said. "Just… had a good night sleep, last night."

"You were frowning heavily yesterday, lad." Marcus noted. "Not even fully focused on our strategy meeting. But now look at you. You look… chipper than usual."

"Well, that was… uh…" I said before blushing a bit.

"…" I can feel Lyn's glare behind me, not wanting me to tell them about it.

"Lyn?" Florina blinked, genuinely confused.

"Ah, I see." Matthew grinned mischievously, as he led the main Tornador. "Had a blast last night huh?"

"Gh!" I flinched heavily, knowing Matthew really hit the spot.

"Goodness… the company can really get out of hand during nighttime…" Fiora sighed lightly.

"Ah, yes! The Tactician and the Lady of Caelin, budding beautifully in their sanctuary…" Sain sighed wistfully. "Kurogasa, my friend, you are becoming a great man in my eyes!"

"Do you really need to spell that out, Sain?" Kent grumbled, as I facepalmed.

"I really don't need this…" I grumbled.

"You can thank the way Lyn's voice sounded in the middle of the night!" Hector teased. "It was loud!"

"!" Lyn went on full alert, clearly blushing and hid her face on my back, tugging on my cloak tightly… _way_ too tight, as if she's… blaming it all on me.

"Dang it…" I slumped.

"Wohoo! Strike one for the home team!" Hiroji teased on the mini Tornador, clearly enjoying the moment.

"Thar he blows!" Dart joined along, making me annoyed.

"URUSAI!" I shouted.

"I truly blame this on you, Kurogasa…" Lyn mumbled embarrassingly, still hiding her face on my back.

"E–Eh?!" I gawked, though the way she mumbled is… kinda cute.

"Enough." Oswin got out, as the whole cavalry stopped.

"…We're here. The Dragon's Gate…" Eliwood said, looking at the large temple up on the hills.

"Dat some steps…" Hiroji said, looking up on them. "Whelp, the caravan's out of the question, and so are the horses and pony puff princess."

"A what?" Merlinus looked at him, confused on the last term.

"My kinda term for Priscilla's pony." he pointed out. "Just be glad I didn't say My Little Pony, because that'd be so awesome in so many ways!"

"Other than his last words, Hiroji is right, Kurogasa." Eliwood said, getting off from his mount and helped Ninian off. "We will have to travel on foot from here. Unless our mounts have wings, it's unlikely we can get them up there…"

"Or we could use DragGolder." Hiroji said.

"No." I denied immediately. "I don't want to get tired from the get go."

"Alrighty, your call." Hiroji shrugged before he entered the caravan to wear his armor.

Meanwhile, Ninian stood alone at the building and for some reason, I can see her trembling slightly, rubbing her arm nervously. "What's wrong, Ninian? You're trembling." Eliwood noticed.

"…This place… so frightening." Ninian muttered, still a bit scared. "Something… powerful…"

"It's her power, isn't it?" Lyn said worried as she got off the caravan along with me after calming down from her blushing.

"Her power? What's that?" Hector asked.

"Ninian has the ability to sense impending danger. Her memory may be gone, but her power remains."

"…" Renault stared at the said building, before noticing Gills growl at it. "You felt something, don't you?"

"Yes…" Gills growled quietly. "I feel… uneasy… this building makes me… fill with rage."

"He's not… going to rampage on us, is he?" Guy asked.

"If he is, he would've done it right off the bat." Matthew pointed out.

"What is it you sense, Ninian?" Eliwood asked.

"I… should not have… come here." Ninian got out, stepping back. "Something awful will happen if I'm here. Ah!" She felt head being in pain as she held it and knelt down.

"Ninian!? Snap out of it!" Eliwood said worried as he knelt next to her.

"This place… No… I… I…" Ninian got out, shaking her head frantically. Clearly, something about this place makes her afraid pretty badly.

"We have to get her away from here!" I said. "Let's take her back to the ship, quickly!"

 _"You'll not be going anywhere."_

That voice!

"Look out!" G3–X exclaimed, shooting out a missile towards the air. On contact, it exploded in mid air, as I saw Ephidel looking at us from above the steps, hovering.

"That little bird has escaped this island cage twice. Now that she's back, she'll not be allowed to fly away again."

"Ephidel!" I snarled, as Ephidel landed on the steps, unfazed by the explosion.

"That's Ephidel?" Eliwood asked.

"We meet at last. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Ephidel bowed.

"You're Ephidel? I've been looking forward to this." Hector growled, brandishing his axe.

Ephidel remained calm, unfazed."…Gallantly spoken. Of course, I know who you are. Marquess Ostia's younger brother, Lord Hector." He paused, now looking at Lyn who was by my side. " And here we have Caelin's beloved princess, Lady Lyndis. Or should I properly say… Agito's newlywed Seed–bearing wife?"

"…" Lyn glared at him, her hands already holding the hilt of her Mani Katti.

"Easy, Lyn…" I told her. "We don't wanna rush things. He's clearly trying to mess with our minds."

"By the way, the gift I left for you in the forest…" Ephidel reminded us, looking at us emotionlessly. "Was it to your liking? The corpse of that filthy red–haired traitor?"

I gasped. "So it was _you_?! You killed Leila?!"

"Monster! Stay right there! I'm going to crush the life from you with my bare hands!" Hector snarled.

Ephidel nodded a few times, now understand the meaning behind his words. "Now I see. She was an Ostian spy, wasn't she? Don't worry, she did not suffer. It only took one blow."

"One blow?!" I suddenly snapped. "There were two cuts on her corpse!"

"Die!"

"Lord Hector!" Oswin exclaimed, as Hector was already running up on the steps. With a big swing, he thought he already had chopped Ephidel in half, but…

"He… vanished…" I noticed. Then from out of nowhere, Ephidel appeared next to Ninian, grabbing her.

"Wha–!?" Ninian got out, alerting all of us.

"This girl is needed for my master's ceremony." Ephidel said, as a teleport seal started to glow.

"Let the lady go, buttkiss!" G3–X exclaimed, aiming his Scorpion at him.

"No, don't! You might hurt Ninian!" I shouted.

"Tch!" he cursed. "I really wish bullet bending would be real already…"

"Ninian!" Eliwood called out.

"Lord Eliwood! Let me go!" Ninian begged.

"You're not getting away!" I said running towards the two.

"Naive." Ephidel said, creating a black explosion on the ground, covering the area with smoke.

"He's getting away!" Lyn exclaimed.

"I'm not letting him!" I snapped. "Henshin!" I said, as I did the various movements to make the Alter Ring appear with the purple core and white ring and assume Burning Form before I used my flaming aura to disperse the smoke.

"They…" Merlinus got out.

"Vanished…" Lyn finished.

"Blast!" Hector cursed.

"Everyone, head for the building!" Marcus commanded, as we literally gave chase.

"Hey, Dandy Man! Look out for our stuff, alright?" G3–X said before he also followed suit.

"Agito!" Hannah called me out, getting my attention. "I foresee something in the battle…"

"What is it?! Tell me quickly!"

"If you do not stop the ritual, it would be end of mankind." Hannah said. "That is what I can see."

"Why's that?"

"This place is called Dragon's Gate for a reason." Hannah said solemnly..

I thought about it for a moment wondering what she meant.

"Kurogasa, we better hurry!" I heard Sain calling out to me.

"A soul's life is in danger." Lucius added.

"Also…" Hannah cut in, stopping me again. "No matter what you do, even defying fate itself, someone will die…"

"What…?" I gasped.

"Hey, Tactician! What's the hold up?!" Hector snapped at me.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I snapped back before looking back at Hannah then back at the others before running up to them. I'm not going to let anyone die! Not on my watch!

"This death will break the heart of a man…" Hannah muttered, looking up as we continue to run up towards the building. "One where his will would be truly tested."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the temple, Darin was waiting for Ephidel impatiently as he paced around like a tiger in its cage. "Grrrrrr… where is he?! He should be here by now!" He growled before he saw a teleport seal and Ephidel with an unconscious Ninian appeared. "Lord Ephidel! Is the girl with you?"_

 _"As you can see…" Ephidel said as Darin looked at the unconscious Ninian._

 _"Oho! The ritual can take place at last!" Dariin laughed._

 _"Yes. However, we have an infestation of mice to deal with… they should be scurrying in here momentarily." Ephidel said, as he started walking away from him. "They must be dealt with before the ritual takes place. May I entrust this task to you?"_

 _"Of course. Who do you think I am?! I am Darin, Marquess Laus! Ruler of this world!" Darin boasted._

 _"Very well, I leave it to you." Ephidel nodded before walking away completely. "Humans… they are so very fragile…" he muttered._

 _"Ruler of the world… Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Darin laughed._

* * *

"Damn, this is big…" G3–X whistled, seeing the inside of the temple is as wide as the eye can see. "You can fit Castle Doran in here if you want."

"Castle Doran?" Dart looked at him. "What in barnacles is that, matey?"

"Enough joking around!" I shouted.

"So, what's the plan, Kurogasa?" Eliwood asked me. "If we stay together, it's going to take a while to cover the whole place."

"And I wanted to give a piece of my mind on that fool!" Hector got out.

"I know that…" I gritted as I was trying to think.

 **"Child. Calm yourself."** Elimine's voice comforted me. **"You would only cause more damage to your allies if you do not quiet the storm of doubt in your heart. Clear your mind of all distractions. Recall Wallace's words. Only then you will find solace in your battle."**

"Little brother?" Serra looked at me worriedly, as I noticed some of them were a bit worried as well.

"Otouto…" Nee–san got out, noticing my pain as well.

"Okay, here's what we'll do." I said after calming down to focus. "We'll have to split into groups of three." I said. Earlier today, I talked about splitting our army into three groups since there was so many. Lyndis's Legion of course will consist of Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina, Wil, Dorcas, Matthew, Erk, Serra, and Lucius. Eliwood's Elite will consist of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre, Guy, Hiroji, and Nee–san. And Hector's Horde will consist of Hector, Oswin, Canas, Dart, Fiora, Priscilla, Renault, and much to my dismay, Raven. Don't ask why, but he was insistent on letting him join his group. Hopefully his sister can keep him in check.

"What about you?" Oswin asked.

"I'm going to search for Ninian." I said.

"All by yourself?!" Lyn hasped.

"There's no time!"

"Kurogasa, that's dangerous…" Lucius noted.

"If you're thinking of going alone, then I'll tag with you." Lyn decided. "Whether you like it or not!"

"Lyn…" I muttered.

"Let me come with you…" Gills said, stepping up.

"Okay." I nodded. "Kent, you'll lead the Legion."

"Very well. By your command, Kurogasa." Kent nodded.

"Okay, Lyndis's Legion, will take the east side, Eliwood's Elite, take the north, and Hector's Horde will take the west. Move out!"

"Yes, sir!" They shouted. Wow… so _this_ what it feels like to be commander… I could get used to this.

"And again, Hector's Horde?" Hector looked at me.

"Got a problem with it?" I asked.

"You don't like me that much, do you, Tactician?"

"No. It's just that I don't have any good fancy H names to come up with after your name." I shrugged.

"How about Heroes? Or maybe Hent–" G3–X said.

"No."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Ephidel finally arrived at the farther chamber with Ninian in tow where Nergal was waiting while Elbert had his hands tied behind his back. "I have returned with the girl."_

 _"Ah…you've done well. Precious Ephidel. Shall we prepare for the ritual?" Nergal asked._

 _"Nergal!" Elbert yelled at him, making Nergal chuckle while looking at the helpless Marquess._

 _"Does it gall you, Marquess Pherae? It's destiny." he said, keeping his grin. "There could be no other outcome. Despite all of your mischief, the girl was fated to return to me."_

 _"My son… where is Eliwood?" Elbert demanded._

 _"He's still alive. Of course, it's only a matter of time before the Black Fang finishes him." Nergal replied._

 _"…Nergal! Prepare to die!" Elbert shouted as he… let loose his binds and charged at him?!_

 _"Eh!?" Nergal said surprised as Elbert had a dagger out and was about to strike him but…_

 _"…" Elbert suddenly felt a chill running down his spine, feeling a murderous glare from behind. It was all too late, as Jaffar easily disarm him and immediately made Elbert lay flat on the ground, stomach first._

 _*STAB!*_

 _As a safety insurance, Jaffar stabbed his weapon hand, rendering it useless._

 _"Urrgg… grrr… haa…!" he scream in pained, clearly felt the blade passes through his hand before Jaffar yanking it in a flash._

 _"…That was a surprise. When did he undo his bonds?" Nergal sighed in relief, but then chuckled. "Heh heh… Why do you not heed my warnings, Lord Elbert? You cannot alter destiny. Stop this foolishness."_

 _"…Urrgh… grraa…" Elbert held his hand in pain._

 _"Jaffar, take Marquess Pherae and the girl to the far chamber. I will begin preparations for the ritual." Nergal commanded._

 _"Thy will be done." Jaffar nodded, before grabbing Elbert's collar shirt and carried Ninian by his shoulders._

* * *

 _"Hey, you! What are you doing there?!" A soldier asked as he confronted a man in his late 20's with long lavender hair that went down his midback and wears a purple bandanna on his forehead. He also had a scar going down his left eye. His clothes consist of a midnight blue shirt with leather chest armor on his left side and a belt around his waist holding his brown pants and a set of lockpicks and keys along with his daggers. And he wore black boots._

 _"What am I doing? Is that a proper greeting?" The man asked. "If you don't know me, you must be a new recruit, yes?"_

 _"Uh… I was assigned to the Dragon's Gate about one month ago." the soldier said._

 _"I thought as much. I am Legault. You've heard my name, yes?"_

 _"Legault… Ah!" the soldier realized, now showing respect to him. "You… You're the Hurricane?! Second in ability to none but the Four Fangs?!"_

 _"Yes, yes. That's me." he waved it off._

 _"I… I beg your pardon." He apologized, saluting immediately._

 _"No worries." Legault assured him before walking away. "…Now then, time to fill my purse with treasure and leave the Black Fang behind. No sense staying on a sinking ship. No sense at all."_

* * *

 _"Gah, there are too many Archers at this corner!" Sain complained, as the Legion hid at the corner, while arrows continued to fly at them before hitting the wall at the end._

 _"If only I had Bolting…" Erk said. "With it, I can blast them away with ease."_

 _"But the sellers at the ship does not provide us one…" Lucius noted._

 _"We will have to make due." Dorcas muttered._

 _"Alright, no more Ms. Nice Serra! You're dead!" Serra snapped as she got in the line of fire, opened up her Shine tome and let loose her Light Magic at the group of Archers, blinding them._

 _"Now!" Wil shouted as he came out of hiding and shot multiple arrows at them, hitting each target._

 _"Since… when did Serra stop being a scaredy cat?" Matthew blinked._

 _"Since the day Kurogasa promoted her." Kent said._

 _"Oh, our beautiful Serra! She has grown valiant!" Sain exclaimed._

 _"You may never underestimate of someone who fights for those who she cares mostly..." Dorcas said._

 _"Y–Yes… I–I understand what he's saying..." Florina nodded a few times._

 _"Eeeekk!" Serra suddenly hid into a room nearby, seeing more arrows flying at her "You guys, where are you?!"_

 _"I spoke too soon…" Matthew sweat dropped._

 _"She's still as needy as usual…" Erk deadpanned._

* * *

 _"HAH!" Eliwood shouted, stabbing his Rapier onto a Paladin._

 _"Lord Eliwood, look out!" Marcus shouted as he downed an Assassin that tried to sneak up on him with his Steel Lance._

 _"Thank you, Marcus." Eliwood thanked him._

 _"Think nothing of it, milord." Marcus nodded. "I do not want to simply put you at risk, as your Brave Sword has been broken in half by Gills' Fangs."_

 _"Never would I thought, such a strong blade would be easily be broken by his fangs..." Eliwood noted_

 _"Raaaaaaaaaaagh!" Lowen cried out as he charged in a bit recklessly with his Javelin in tow at another Cavalier._

 _"That's the way, boy!" Bartre laughed happily, seeing Lowen dealt the killing blow on the enemy._

 _"…" Karla remained silent, easily deflecting the arrows with her sword, much to the Archers' surprise._

 _"That's impossible! How can a woman stopped a fast arrow?!" the Archer got out._

 _"Take this!" Rebecca shouted as she shot her arrow. The Archer was clearly distracted and she hit her mark, hitting the Archer in the head, before falling down to his doom._

 _"Quickly, send the Mages!" another Archer commanded._

 _"…" Karla glared at them, seeing now the Black Fang Mages come into play._

 _"Hiroji! We need you to deal with that bunch!" Guy exclaimed._

 _"You want it? You got it!" G3–X smirked, now standing in front of them. He then quoted some of his favorite lines, "Like what Creed Diskenth said, 'Let us start a festival…'"_

 _ ***WHIRRRRRRR!***_

 _"'…a Blood Festival!'. Eat bullets!" G3–X roared, before unleashing bullet hell on the Black Fang long ranged attackers. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"Hiroji… is truly an unpredictable man…" Rebecca commented, seeing many holes on the Black Fang enemies on their bodies. It even penetrated through walls, killing them easily._

 _"I think I'm going to get nightmares with him like this…" Guy sweat dropped heavily._

 _"Where in the world did Kurogasa find that boy?" Bartre asked._

 _"…don't ask the obvious." Karla replied._

* * *

 _"RAAAAAAAGH!" Hector yelled, as he jumped up high and brought his Wolf Beil axe onto a General, hacking him easily._

 _"Good show Lord Hector!" Oswin praised after stabbing a Shaman with his Silver Lance._

 _"Yeah, quite a display you did there." the said Thief got out, getting Hector's attention._

 _"You're Black Fang, aren't you?!" Hector demanded, making Legault pondered._

 _"Mmm…" he pondered. "To be accurate, I'm Black Fang no mo–"_

 _"I thought as much! Take this!" Hector shouted, trying to swing at him._

 _"Whoa! A touch hasty, aren't you?" Legault said, immediately taking a big step back after Hector's reckless swing. "Hear me out, will you? Black Fang no more! No more! I have only recently severed my ties with them. Now, I'm merely a thief. Satisfied?"_

 _"Huh…" Hector got out, resting his weapon. "So you're just looking for an easy way out?"_

 _"Nothing better than being carefree, is there?" Legault shrugged nonchalantly. "I will admit that everyone has his own set of values, though. Well then, I'll take my leave of you."_

 _"Hold it!"_

 _"Hm?" Legault paused his tracks, looking at the Lord before him._

 _"If you're not one of them, why don't you help me out?"_

 _"Me? Help you?" Legault raised an eyebrow._

 _"You're not with the Black Fang anymore, right?" Hector asked._

 _"Are you seriously going to fight them?"_

 _"Uh–huh." Hector nodded. "And we got ourselves one knack of a Tactician, too. He's a bit reckless and has a screw loose somewhere in his brain, but he'll get over it for the group's safety."_

 _"Let me tell you a little something, okay? Your enemy here isn't Brendan Reed. There's this creepy fellow named Nergal…" Legault explained._

 _"I don't care! They're all responsible for attacking my homeland and my friends. I'm going to rip them apart with my bare hands!" Hector said._

 _"You sound tough, but are you anything more than a little lordling?" Legault asked, teasing him a bit._

 _Hector growled, "What did you say?"_

 _"I've always been fond of simple, honest children. They're so sincere… things are never boring when they're around." Legault chuckled. "…You know, I think I will help you. However, I know almost nothing about the current Black Fang. If that's ok…"_

 _"No problem. Any little thing you can tell me will help." Hector said, after calming down a bit._

 _"I'm Legault. I'll help you as long as I feel safe."_

 _"Oi matey! A little help here would be nice!" Dart snapped, after slashing a Soldier with his two axes._

 _"Yes, we appear to be in a bit of a bind." Canas said, sweating a bit, using a Flux Tome to make another implode on himself._

 _"Lord Hector, let us assist them." Oswin said._

 _"Right." Hector nodded. "Hey, you!"_

 _"Me?" Legault looked at him, noticing Hector took off his armband and gave it to him. "What's this?"_

 _"Don't ask and wear it on your arm. That thing will protect you from our friends killing you by accident."_

 _"…you got a point there." Legault shrugged off._

 _"Stay close to me, Priscilla." Raven said, keeping his fighting stance._

 _"Yes, brother…" she nodded, wielding her Fire Tome in hand._

 _"By thy light, purify the madness within their hearts!" Renault chanted, making his long staff glow radiantly. "Divine!"_

 _*FLASH!*_

 _"Waaaarrrrgghhhh!" the Black Fang Mercenaries screamed in pain, being vaporised by his intense light attack._

 _"Your Excellency, you should stay behind me!" Fiora said, getting in front of him. "You would only expose yourself to danger!"_

 _"…" Renault nodded silently, keeping quiet as Fiora threw her Javelin at the remaining surviving Mercenaries._

* * *

"Alright, where's Ninian?" I gritted as Lyn, Gills, and I went down the hallway.

"Grrrr…" Gills, in human mode, growled, after taking a sniff in the air.

"I don't think we'll find her here…" Lyn noted. "There isn't too many guard protecting this hallway…"

"Up… stairs." he growled, quickly running up, leaving the two of us behind easily.

"Gills, wait up!" I shouted, running after him.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn called, before following us.

"Are you sure this is the right way?!" I asked Gills.

"No mistake…!" Gills answered.

"We should believe in his wild instincts." Lyn suggested. "He might know where he's going…"

Hearing Lyn's suggestion doesn't seem so bad, after all, as Gills lead us to the steps that lead us to the wide area… where the General in large yellow armor, can be seen protecting the entrance.

"Who dares go against my master's will?" Darin's voice echoed the area.

"You…" Lyn growled. "Are you Darin? My grandfather… you tried to…"

"Darin? As in Marquess Laus?" I asked a bit surprised.

"What? Who are you?" Darin asked.

"I am Marquess Caelin's granddaughter, Lyndis!"

"Oh… that senile fool?" he mocked, clearly making Lyn angrier than before. "…That doddering wreck dared disagree with me… I was so happy to be rid of him."

"You're wrong on that!" I snapped. "He's alive and well!"

"You!" Darin noticed me. " The rumored bug–eyed freak!"

*POP!*

"I told you it's Agito!"

"Bah, you and your fancy name! It matters not once I rule this world, boy!" Darin clearly mocks me now.

"I don't think so!" I said, before I had the Alter Ring materialize.

"Grrr!" Gills roared for some reason… until he suddenly shoved both Lyn and I away?

*BOOOM!*

"Ooft!" I winced, as Lyn landed on top of me.

"Gh!" Lyn winced a bit.

"Gills, what are you–"

"Evil… presence…" he growled.

 _"Why do you still oppose us, Agito?"_

"Ephidel!" I snarled as the said Sage appeared before Lyn and I.

"Despite everything I've told you, you're still going to stop my Master's will?" Ephidel noted.

"You darn right I am!" I answered.

"Clearly, I can see why the Overlord of Darkness told me of your stubbornness…" he added.

"Grr…" Gills growled, as his Meta Factor starts to form on his waist.

"And what's this? One of Nergal's failed experiments. I thought for sure he got rid of you." Ephidel said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrragh!" Gill roared. "Hennnnshiiiiin!"

"Kurogasa." Lyn said, getting up from her fall. "I think you should help Gills. If we left him be, he might destroy this entire place…"

"What about you, Lyn?"

"I'm going to avenge my grandfather from that fiend." she said, walking up while wielding her Mani Katti.

"Hah… hah ha ha!" he laughed, mocking her. "You dare challenge me? I, who will rule the world!?"

"Those who laugh and injured my grandfather will be paid back in blood!" Lyn said, as I recognized the glare in her eyes.

"Lyn! No!" I shouted. "Don't give in to your hatred!"

"Haaaaaahhhh!" she exclaimed, dashing at his direction before she suddenly disappeared in his view.

"Hah! You're fast!" Darin scoffed, before raising his shield to protect himself from Lyn's sudden attack on his right. "But I'm faster!"

"Lyn!" I exclaimed.

"Go!" Gills shouted.

"What?" I gasped.

"Sage, mine… go!" Gills urged.

"Gh… okay!" I said, before running towards Lyn. "Henshin!" I shouted before assuming Burning Form.

"Do you think your wild instincts can harm me, failed experiment?" Ephidel said cryptically. "You should learn by now why Nergal decided to deemed you useless…"

"I don't care! I fight for what's right! I fight for friends!" Gills shouted before running towards Ephidel.

"Your idealistic ways is the very reason why Master Nergal placed the ancient Berserk magic on you." Ephidel said, hovering up while Gill's Filler started protruding out from his wrists. "Very well. I shall be the one that will decimate you completely, failed experiment."

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!" he roared before thrusting his tentacle–like whips at him.

Meanwhile I rushed towards Lyn to help her out against Darin. "Hahaha! You fought well for a girl!"

"Shut up!" Lyn snapped.

"But you are still just a girl!" he added, using his shield to make Lyn off balance.

"!" she got out, noticing she's wide open.

"LYN!" I shouted.

"Now, you die– GAH!" he got out. Just before he could speared her down with his Steel Lance, I did a Spear on him, WWE style.

"Kurogasa!" she gasped, seeing me take him down with ease, despite how heavy his armor was.

"Your fight is with me Darin!" I snapped after backing off.

"What kind of a move was that?!" he snapped, standing back up using his lance as a support.

"That was a Spear!"

"A Spear? I see no weapon from it!" Darin exclaimed.

"I used my whole body as a weapon like a spear, you idiot!"

"Bah, only a fool would call everyone else a fool!" he bragged, getting into his stance. "Now, stand still, boy! Your head is mine for the taking! I shall be the one who killed the rumored bug–eyed freak!"

"I don't think so." I said before taking out my Shining Calibur – Single Mode.

"DIE!" he exclaimed, thrusting his chained lance.

"HaaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHH!" I exclaimed, striking his lance with my Shining Calibur right down the middle.

"What?!" he gasped, seeing his lance was being split into two.

"You're finished!" I shouted as I got into my stance and soon a blue flaming symbol of Agito appeared in front of me so I can execute my Shining Rider Kick. At the same time, I felt Lyn's foot step on my shoulder, launching herself up high in the air.

"Gh! "He gritted, not knowing which one of these attacks he should defend.

"Haaaahhhh!" Lyn exclaimed, cutting off his weapon arm with her Mani Katti.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he roared in pain, seeing gushes of blood oozing out from his hand.

"Kurogasa, now!" Lyn exclaimed, leaping to one side.

I nodded before I jumped up high in the air and tucked my left leg in while sticking my right leg out as it shined brightly. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled as I went through blue flamed Agito symbol.

"No!" he roared, using his large shield to protect himself. But that would not lead him to his safety, as my kicked pierced _through_ his large shield and it dragged him all the way back to the walls behind him. The Agito insignia was printed on it, as Darin was in total shock.

*COUGH!*

And he started to cough out blood from his mouth.

"Blood? Is this… my blood?" Darin coughed. "Ephidel! Come to me! Your master… calls you! I am the ruler… of… the… world…"

"Hiyah!" I exclaimed, delivered a side kick that made him went through the walls behind him, now falling for dear life beyond the pits.

"Good riddance…" I muttered.

"Yes." she nodded, panting slightly while she held her left waist, where a tear and blood can be seen, damping on her dress.

"Lyn, you're bleeding…!" I noticed.

"Don't worry… it's a small wound, Kurogasa. I'm sure Serra would heal this wound up in no time." she assured me before she looked at the pits again. "He was mad."

"And letting greed get the best of him." I said. I really wanted to quote this so much, I just had to say it. "I pity the fool."

"Agreed." she nodded.

"Hmph, you're quite stubborn." Ephidel said, annoyed, continually dodging the veins.

"You come down!" he roared, whipping it across the area before Ephidel teleported elsewhere again… whoa, he's literally trying to destroy the walls without even thinking about it!

"Gills stop! He's gone!" I shouted.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!" he roared, as I had to apply a Full Nelson hold on him stopping his rampage.

"Kurogasa! Lyn!" I heard Eliwood shout as all three groups arrived at our location.

"You guys, stay back!" I said, still applying the hold. C'mon Gills! Don't make me do the Skull Crushing Finale on you!

"Grrrrrrrrr!" he growled, as the struggle started slowed down and his horns started to shrink as well.

"Calm down, Gills… you're fine." I said sternly.

"Grrrrr…" he growled before he morphed back to his human form. "I'm… sorry… anger… got the best of me..."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I assured before I let go of him.

"What about Ephidel? Did you wipe the floor with him?" G3–X asked.

"Bastard escaped… again… plus I sent Darin to his grave."

"…Lord Darin." Eliwood got out.

"C'mon, Eliwood! This is no time for sentiment." Hector said, patting his back heavily.

"Your father needs you!" Lyn pointed out.

"Family…" Gills muttered.

"Everyone, stay here. Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, and I will go get Lord Elbert." I said.

"Aww, you always get the good part, dude!" G3–X whined.

"…" Gills remained silent, looking at the hole in the wall.

"If that is what you commanded, then, we shall follow, otouto." Nee–san nodded.

"Go ahead and save the girl!" Bartre laughed out.

"Let's go, everyone!" Eliwood suggested, as the four of us ran up the steps, heading towards the temple.

* * *

By the time we arrived at the top, we looked around and saw the place was dark.

"Geez, this place is dark…" I groaned. Luckily, my armor did provide some light, though not enough to brighened up the whole area.

"Father! Father!? It's me! Eliwood! I've come to save you!" Eliwood said, searching for each cell he came by. "…Father?" Eliwood called out before moving onto the next one.

"It's dark in here. Can't see a thing…" Hector said. "Good thing your armor glows, Tactician. You're like our second Torch, next to nothing! You do have your usefulness, after all!"

"Oh ha ha, very funny…" I said sarcastically.

"Just ignore him, Kurogasa and let's help Eliwood out for his father." Lyn suggested.

"Eli… Eliwood…" a frail old man's voice was heard nearby, getting his attention.

"Ah! Father! Where are you?" Eliwood gasped.

"Back there! Eliwood! His voice is coming from back there!" Lyn noticed before I do.

As soon as we approached to the door, it's locked tight. "Hey, there's Ninian next to him!" Hector pointed out.

"Ninian!" I got out. "Guys, stand back." The three of them nodded and did as told before I kicked the cell door down.

*BANG!*

"Iteeeee!" I cried out in pain hopping on one leg.

"That's gotta hurt." Hector teased.

"Ah! Father!" Eliwood got out, noticing him. Just as he approached to the weakened figure, he let out a sigh of relief, saying, "You… You're all right…"

"Eliwood…" he got out, seeing his son was well and alive. Looking at the standing Ninian, he realized about it and immediately told his son. "Forget me! Take that girl and flee!" Elbert gritted.

Eliwood gasped, "Ninian?!"

"…" she remained silent, as if she's in a trance.

"That girl… She's the key to the Dragon's Gate." he explained. "Hurry! Go, before Nergal notices you!"

"Key to the Dragon's Gate?" I asked.

"Worry about that later, Tactician!" Hector exclaimed, as Eliwood held Ninian's hand.

"Ninian! This way! We must flee!"

"…" Ninian didn't respond to his words… or even try to take a single step forward.

"Something's wrong with her… yet we've no time to hesitate." Lyn noticed.

"Eliwood! I've got got your father!" Hector said, as he shouldered the weakened man on his arms. I can see a cloth wrapped around his hand, indicating the cause of his weak condition. "You take Ninian!"

"I understand!" Eliwood nodded, immediately carried her in bridal style.

"Lord Elbert! I'm going to move you a little. Be strong." Hector said.

"Hector…you came, too? …Thank you."

"It's nice to meet you Lord Pherae. I'm Kurogasa." I greeted.

"Your armor..." he noticed. "You're the rumored–"

"Save your energy, Lord Elbert!" Hector said, supporting him. "Come, let's leave this place."

"We're gonna get you out of here, okay? I promised your son to get you out of here alive and I'm not going back on my word."

"…" Lord Elbert could only nod, as I shifted my attention to Lyn.

"Lyn, lead the way!" I said, as she nodded and ran off.

"Hurry, this way!" Lyn exclaimed, as we quickly followed suit. I even helped Hector out by lending my shoulders as well, supporting him.

"We're almost there! Just hang in there a bit longer!" I said before–

"Ah!" Lyn suddenly stopped, seeing a lone figure standing between our way out.

"…You will not pass here." this new Black Fang muttered, glaring at us. For some reason, his glare seems… emotionless and with killing intent. Almost like Karel's.

"When did you–"

"You must not fight that man!" Lord Elbert got out. "That man… is dangerous. You cannot defeat him on your own."

"Father, there's no time. This danger must be faced." Eliwood said.

"…Be a good boy, and listen to your father, young master Eliwood." Ephidel suddenly teleported, with cuts and wounds on his body after his quick battle with Gills.

"Ephidel!" Eliwood gasped.

"Agito." Ephidel said. "You must learn something. Even among the Black Fang, this man is feared for his skill… You are no match for him, not even as a group." He then turned to the said man. "…You've done well, Jaffar. That is all. Return to Bern and begin your next assignment."

"…" The Assassin now known as Jaffar then left without saying a word.

"Hear my word! I have an invitation from my master. In honor of your hard–fought arrival, he's prepared a special show for you." Ephidel rejoiced.

"Stop it! You cannot release the dragons!" Lord Elbert shouted.

"WHAT?!" I said surprised, really caught off guard.

"Does that surprise you, Agito…" Ephidel said calmly.

 _ **"Perhaps he's**_ **too** _ **surprised…"**_ another voice said, as the teenager walked out from the shadows, standing far away between us and Ephidel.

"The Overlord of Darkness!" Lyn exclaimed.

 _ **"We meet again, Agito."**_ he said. _**"I hear you bested one of my lieutenants..."**_ he said, looking at me before shifting his attention to Lyn. _**"And you did so with your Seed–bearing spouse."**_

"Gh…!" I gritted.

"Ah, so you are Agito." Another new voice said as a figure walked out from the shadow. He was man who looked to be in his 60's with a teal blue hair goatee and has a purple turban around his head that covered one eye. He also wore purple robes with red designs and had a purple cloak too. "We finally meet at last."

"Nergal!" Lord Elbert suddenly snapped.

That's Nergal!?

"Father? What's all this about?" Eliwood asked.

"…You will know shortly." Ephidel said, as Overlord of Darkness suddenly got into his stance. "At the expense of your father's life!"

 _ **"…"**_ the Overlord of Darkness remained silent before he suddenly… disappeared?

*BOOM!*

"Gaah!" Lyn, Hector, Eliwood and I suddenly flung a few meters away, but only Lord Elbert remained… and Ninian near him.

"!" Lord Elbert gasped.

 _ **"Your soul is ours…"**_ Overlord of Darkness muttered, as his hand morphed a bit before–

*STAB!*

"Guwaah!" Lord Elbert winced in pain, as the said fiend pierced his hand through his stomach before pulling back out. This causes Lord Elbert to be on his knees, now holding onto his stomach before the Overlord of Darkness suddenly teleported back to Nergal's side. "…Gaa… ghaa…"

"Father!" Eliwood exclaimed, rushing to his side and supported him with Lord Elbert's arms around his shoulders.

"Bastard! What did you do?!" I demanded.

"A ritual." Nergal grinned devilishly, as I can see an aura seep out from Lord Elbert's stomach wound.

"G–gaarrrrrrrrrrggghh!" Lord Elbert wailed in pain.

"Lord Elbert! Hold on!" Hector shouted.

"Huh?" Eliwood got out, noticing her approaching towards the Dragon's Gate for some reason. "…Ninian?"

"Pow… pow… er…" she muttered in a trance, as more of the aura starts to cover the gates. "…power…"

"Now, Ninian… at last. Open the Dragon's Gate." Nergal chuckled.

"…Gate… Open…gate…" she muttered, as her arms were spread out widely and the seams between the door started to blow dust away, much to our surprise.

"Yes… that's it…" Nergal grinned, as all of the sudden… the whole area started to shake really bad!

"Whoa! What's… What's this rumbling!?" Hector got out.

"Unh! I can barely keep my feet!" Lyn added.

"What… what's happening!?" Eliwood asked.

"I don't know, but it's not good!" I shouted.

"Here…" Ninian called out in her trance, as the gate was now wide open, with swirling essence in it. "… Come, children of… flame. Come… to me…"

 ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!***

Oh… crap.

 **"No… this cannot be…"** Elimine suddenly muttered, as my left lense flickered upon seeing this red… HUGE dragon slowly popping its head out.

"That gate… is a gateway to the world of the dragons?!" I gawked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, come out!" Nergal laughed out loud.

"…It can't be." Hector was in awe, shocked on seeing it for the first time.

"Ah… No… It isn't…" Lyn trembled in fear.

"Is that… truly… a dragon?" Eliwood got out.

Nergal laughed with joy. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Yes! Use all your strength! Squeeze every drop from your body! You will call dragons!"

"You're not the only one!" I snapped as I took out the Wiseman's Monolith.

 **"Child, wait!"** Elimine tried to stop me, getting the Overlord of Darkness' attention.

 _ **"Hm?"**_ he got out, looking at me. _**"I can hear another voice in you, Agito…"**_

"Elimine, we have to stop that dragon!" I said.

 **"Please do not rush things!"** she pointed out, which was rare that she shouted at me like that.

 _ **"Elimine…?"**_ it muttered. _**"That name… it's…!"**_

"I will not allow this!"

Eh? That voice… that sounded like…!

"Who's there?!" Ephidel demanded, as Nils suddenly walked out of nowhere. "…You!"

"Nils!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Ninian! Come to your senses! You must not do what they want!" Nils shouted.

"…Ni…" she stuttered. " …Nils…"

"Nils? Not now!" Nergal snarled. "Grrr… Ephidel! Stop him!"

Ephidel nodded, as he approached towards the young bard. "Desist, Nils! The power…" Ephidel paused… until he turned around, realizing that the gate's power was overwhelming, and the dragon started to roar in pain. "It runs wild!"

"NINIAN!"

Ninian suddenly realized the source of the voice, breaking out from her trance. "…Nils?"

"Here!" Nils exclaimed, suddenly putting Nini's Grace on her finger. "Hurry! The dragon is crumbling. Everyone flee!"

We didn't need to be told twice as we got out of there with Lord Elbert in tow.

"It's crumbling…" Nergal got out. Just then, he noticed the Overlord of Darkness leaps towards the dragon's head, thrusting his right arm forward. "Hm?"

 ***SWOOSH!***

 _ **"…it's mine now."**_ Overlord of Darkness muttered, looking at the glowing essence in its hand.

"Ephidel, stop that dragon at all cost." Nergal commanded, as both Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness suddenly disappeared, leaving Ephidel on his own.

"Hyaaaa! Stop… You mustn't come here! Lord Nergal! Lord Nergal! Please…! Guwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

* * *

"Whoa… what's shakin'?" G3–X blinked, confused.

"Kurogasa?" Matthew noticed, as we started to run downstairs very quickly.

"RUN! THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!" I shouted.

"Meep!" G3–X squeaked, being the first one to run really fast.

"Grrr!" Gills growled before quickly following them and soon the rest of the army.

As we continued to run outside and through the steps, we can hear the building crumbling down behind us… and a rather large explosion occurred, causing the debris to fly in all directions.

"BARRIER!" Priscilla shouted as she cast a Barrier to protect us.

"Barrier!" Serra does the same, fortifying it even more to protect the caravan as well.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Merlinus freaking out, hiding inside the caravan.

After the large debris fell off on the barriers, it eventually came to a close, as only the red pillar of flame shot out from it, as we're safe from danger now. "Is it over?" Eliwood asked.

That was answered when Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness appeared in front of us.

"No! I've failed! Nils, you whelp! If not for your interference…" he growled, slowly approaching towards us. "Come! Both of you!"

"What? No!" Ninian exclaimed.

"Never! We will not follow you!" Nils rebuked.

"Uh… dude? Who's the shrimp?" G3–X asked.

Then all of a sudden…

*STAB!*

Nergal cringed in pain. "Eh!"

"Father!" Eliwood gasped. How in the world did he get there with that wound on his stomach?!

"You will… not!" Lord Elbert gritted, as he stabbed Nergal on the stomach with his hidden dagger.

"What!?" Nergal gritted, trying to remain composed. "…Impossible… not… by your hand…"

Elbert coughed out, "…I told you. I will…oppose… you always…" and he took out the said dagger making Nergal stagger back.

"…Why… won't… you… die? Nnn…" he growled a bit before casting a teleportation spell on himself and the Overlord of Darkness.

 _ **"…"**_ the Overlord of Darkness remained silent, looking at me, for some reason.

 **"…"** even Elimine's glance seems to reply with his stare as well via my left lense is glowed in gold.

Do these two… know each other?

And on cue, the teleportation spell enveloped both of them, now leaving us on our own.

"Father!" Eliwood exclaimed as he caught him in his arms. I went back to civilian form and knelt next to Eliwood and the others gathered around.

"…Eliwood. Be prepared. He will return…" Elbert coughed out.

"Serra! Priscilla! We need you!" I called out.

"It's… alright, Agito…" Elbert coughed it out. "I… won't make it."

"No! C'mon! Don't say that! Don't you dare die on me! I'm not letting another good man die on my watch!"

"Kurogasa's right, Father!" Eliwood panicked. "Let's leave this island and head home!""

"No, my son… I'm done here." he muttered, coughing out more blood from his mouth. "You, Eliwood… you must finish this. With… Agito's help."

"Lord Pherae! Stop! You need to live! Your wife is waiting for you!" I said. "Serra! Priscilla! C'mon, do something!"

"Mother would be devastated if she learnt of this!" Eliwood exclaimed, as tears formed in his eyes. Both Priscilla and Serra went over to his side and started to heal him, despite their fatigue from keeping the barrier up earlier.

"Ah… Eleanora… She will be cross with me." Lord Elbert smiled sadly. With his last ounce of strength, he gripped his son's hand tightly, muttering, "Eliwood… Your mother… I'm sorry… tell her… I'm… sorry…"

"LORD ELBERT! NO! DON'T DIE!" I shouted.

 ***PLOP!***

"…Father?" Eliwood got out, as his father's hand plopped onto the ground, as his head leaned away from his son's body.

"My predictions never come wrong, boy…" Hannah said sadly, looking at the deceased Lord. "And yet, you tried to defy it…"

No… this can't be happening… I let another good man die…

"No… Please, not now…" Eliwood started tearing up, shaking his dad violently. "Not after all we've done to find you again…" his sadness got worse, as tears now streamed from his eyes. Our army could only bow their heads down. "Father… Please… Open your eyes…" on his last futile attempt, he could only shout to the sky, uttering the last word from the top of his lungs.

"FATHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Nils:** So much has happened since we left you and Caelin.

 **Lyn:** Quintessence?

 **Nils:** The substance of the human spirit… Power. Energy. The essence of life itself. …Nergal, he stole this quintessence.

 **Ninian:** This is… This is all my fault… These nightmares… All these terrible things…

 **Hector:** Don't blame it all to yourself, Tactician. There are things that are bound to happen.

 **Woman #1:** "Obey your father's dying wish." That is her message to you, and I have delivered it.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: New Resolve**

* * *

 **Elimine:** To discover my lost memories… and learn of the Overlord's identity…

* * *

 **Fen:** Dang, that sucks…

 **TWF:** See? What did I tell you?! The Pigs did it!

 ***seeing the Pigs in human costume being escorted into the police car***

 **Fen:** I'm talking about the chapter, dude.

 **TWF:** I know that! But no~, Mr. Blame-it-all-on-Fang here thinks I'm the one that steals the secret formulah! O:

 **Fen:** Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Geez…

 **TWF:** Good, you owe me an eggnog! :D ***walking away… with a paper sticking out from the back pocket***

 **Fen:** What's that?

 **TWF:** Oh, this? ***taking out the paper*** It's a secret recipe for Krabby Patty. Want some?

 ***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***

 **Voice:** Mr. Fen, come out with your hands up! You are being charged with stealing the secret formula!

 **Fen:** YOU SON OF A *BEEP!*! YOUR FRAMED ME WITH YOUR DISGUISE OF ME!

 **TWF:** Uh… oops? It was by accident? O.o;

 ***BANG!***

 **Cops:** There he is, boys! Get him! ***starts chasing Fen-kun***

 **Fen:** GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	29. Chapter 21: New Resolve

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF: *cosplay as Terminator*** DUN, DUN! DUN! DUN, DUN! :D

 **Fen:** Uh… what are you doing… again?

 **TWF:** Someone just got terminated in the story… and I didn't get the chance to pull the trigger! D:

 **Fen:** You were going to… you know what, I'm not gonna even question it. Let's just go…

 **TWF:** _You are terminated._ :D I always wanna say that!

 **Fen:** Starting chapter now!

 **TWF: *in a thick Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice*** DO IT! DO IT NOW! D:

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

How could this happen?

How could this even be possible?

I thought for sure we would be able to save Lord Elbert… but we failed.

After burying Lord Elbert on the Dread Isle, we headed back to the mainland. The whole ship was silent, as we were trying our best to keep up with the events going on. "…" Eliwood didn't say a word, keeping himself isolated from others inside one of the cabins.

I myself wasn't doing any better. I sat in the corner of my cabin with Lyn sitting next to me as I laid my head on her chest.

"I let another good man die…" I muttered sadly.

"You can't blame yourself, beloved…" she said. Oh, just to let you guys know, She'd only called me by that whenever we're alone. We decided on that right before the battle back at the Dragon's Gate. "You've done everything you can, but it ended up like Hannah foretold."

"Still… First General Eagler, now Lord Elbert… Who's next?" I muttered again.

"It's possible that… we're next." Lyn muttered. "Especially Eliwood and-"

"No, don't say that…!" I said clutching onto her. "Don't even think about that. I don't want to lose you!"

"I'm sorry…" Lyn apologized, now hugging my head more dearly. "It was insensitive of me to think of it, especially in this dire time…"

"It's just…" I got out, as I had tears coming down my eyes. "Why did this have to happen…?"

"…" Lyn remained silent, not knowing how to respond to my question. "I don't know, beloved… I just don't know…"

"I don't know what to do now, Lyn… I don't know…" I sobbed, damping her dress.

"Please don't cry…" Lyn persuaded kindly. "It breaks my heart seeing you like this, beloved…"

I didn't say anything else as I kept crying silently in her embrace.

* * *

 _Unknown to them, Ninian was standing at the step, overheard the conversation of Lyn and Kurogasa. Looking to where Eliwood is at, she could only clutches her chest lightly, unable to understand the pain she felt. "…Eliwood…"_

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back–to–back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back–to–back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleied light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint form and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovred before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 21: New Resolve

 _At last, Eliwood's long–awaited reunion with his father, as well as their painful farewell._

 _After escaping the Dread Isle, they return to the port city of Badon._

 _Eliwood remains silent for the duration of their passage, grief stricken at his father's death._

 _Hector can find no words to comfort his friend._

* * *

Soon we arrived back at Port Badon and we all got off the ship. Most of us were silent and somber, feeling tired and exhausted after the journey. Everyone was a bit silent, even for Hiroji who loves to speak about random things. I was at a loss of what to do from here, until Marcus recommended me with an idea of staying in Port Badon for a few days, so that Eliwood can gather his thoughts back wanting to give some time for the two Tornadors to reassemble back its pieces back to two caravans.

What's more surprising for me is Hector was also silent on the way back, too, which is kinda rare to see. As much as I want to tease him, there is a time and place for everything.

We decided to stay in the area for the next few days, giving most of our members free time to do things to give them back strength after staying in the ship for so long. While they are doing some of their things, Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Ninian, Nils and I were staying by the pier, where Eliwood usually stayed to see where the Dread Isle was at, trying to get his mind off from the recent events.

"Ninian, are you feeling better now?" Lyn asked.

"Yes…" she nodded.

"That's good to hear." Lyn smiled a bit before turning to Nils. "And you've grown, haven't you Nils?"

"It seems like it's been so long." Nils replied. "And you too, Agito!"

"Yeah, it's been a while. Even though it's only been a year since I saw you last." I nodded.

"So much has happened since we left you and Caelin." Nils added. Looking at both Lyn and I, Nils noticed something between us and asked, "Something did happened before we meet again, huh?"

"Yeah. You could say that." I smiled a bit at Lyn as I held her hand.

"I never thought you'd be marrying her in some time, Agito! I know it's late hearing it from me, but congratulations on your marriage, on behalf of me and my sister!" Nils smiled, still keeping the same enthusiasm like in our old warring days.

"Thanks Nils, that means a lot to us." Lyn smiled.

"Hey, care to talk about things the rest of us can follow?" Hector asked, wanting to not get off topic.

"Huh?" Nils noticed the big blue man before him. "Who's he?"

"This is Hector. He's Marquess Ostia's brother. Don't let his attitude fool you. He acts mean, but he's decent enough." Lyn teased.

"'Acts mean' seems pretty mean to me!" Hector huffed, giving her the stink eye.

"Heehee…" Lyn giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Aw~, is Hector getting cranky wanky?" I teased too.

"Watch it, Tactician." Hector glared at me. "Don't make me kick you to the sea."

Ignoring his rebuke, Lyn shifted her attention, now presenting Eliwood to him. "And you might remember this one. He's…"

"Yep, I remember. He's the man who helped Ninian." Nils nodded. Looking at the young Lord, he asked, "You're Elbert's son, aren't you? Your red hair, gentle eyes, and even your voice. You're just like him."

Eliwood was silent for a moment before asking, "Where did you meet my father?"

"At the Dragon's Gate. He set us free after we'd been captured." Nils answered, before he his expression became a bit solemn. "We escaped in a small boat, but I was thrown out in a storm. When I woke up, I was back on Valor. For a time, I hid in the ruins by myself. Then… I sensed something really dangerous. When I raced to the Dragon's Gate, I… I saw everything."

"…Nils." Ninian murmured.

"When we pulled Ninian from the boat, she'd lost her memory. I can't believe we brought her right back to her captors though." Lyn sighed sadly. "What a horrible thing to do. I'm sorry Ninian."

"Lady Lyn… you did nothing wrong…" the Dancer shook her head. Before I could say anything, she already beats me to it. "When Nils fell overboard, I didn't know what to do. I became lost within myself… If only I'd been stronger…" she was silent before she bowed at us slowly, surprising us a bit. "All of this could have been avoided… I am… truly… sorry."

"Ninian, you're not to blame." I said, holding her shoulders, making her look up at me. "If anything, it's Nergal's fault that all this happened."

"But why did Nergal wanted Ninian so bad? And you, too?" Hector looked at Nils.

"Ninian's power is greater than mine, but it costs her physical and emotional strength. Nergal exploited that weakness…" Nils explained.

"…Was he after you because you have the power to call dragons?" Eliwood asked. Eliwood speaks up, trying to gather as much information as possible.

"I think it's because we can open the Dragon's Gate." Nils pondered. "Just calling them? Nergal can do that on his own."

"Are you serious?" Hector asked incredulously.

"Yes, but it requires a tremendous amount of quintessence." Nils said.

Lyn looked confused, "Quintessence?"

"That's what Nergal called it. The substance of the human spirit… Power. Energy. The essence of life itself." Nils explained. "…Nergal, he stole this quintessence. Even the Seeds of Agito amongst many, too."

"That bastard…!" I growled a bit.

"What happens to those whose quintessence and… Seeds are stolen?" Hector asked.

"…They… They die…" Nils trailed off.

"…" Lyn remained silent, knowing full well of the said answer.

"Neither Ninian nor I have that power. Lyn and Agito knows. We only have our special power…" Nils continued. "Nergal needed to gather a large amount of quintessence. So he sent his henchman, Ephidel, to get close to Marquess Laus. He sought to plant the seeds of war in Darin's power–hungry heart."

"…To what end?" Eliwood asked.

"The quintessence in each person varies in strength. A person of strong mind and body has hundreds of times more energy than the average person. The Seed bearers also have as much quintessence than normal, nearly as much as those who are filled with determination and despair at the same time. But I'm thinking there aren't many people like that, though." Nils pondered again. "It took too long for Nergal to find people with enough strength. Although it would take time, Nergal said the easiest way to get that much quintessence was by starting a war."

"So he planned to make up for quality with quantity huh?" I mused.

"Black–hearted fiend! Are all men nothing but pawns to him?" Hector snarled, punching his palm.

"Ephidel brought Elbert to the Dragon's Gate. He said he'd found the ideal source they had sought. Nergal's plans for war had been stopped, and yet…" Nils began.

"And yet?" I prompted.

"He was happy. He'd taken so much energy from the knights traveling with Elbert. He was sure he'd get even better quintessence from Elbert…"

"Nils!" Lyn chided.

"Oh," Nils gasped before turning to Eliwood. "I'm sorry… Lord Eliwood."

"It's all right…" Eliwood shook his head. "When we found my father at the Dragon's Gate, I knew his knights were no longer alive…"

"Eliwood…" Hector muttered.

"Your father told us that he had a son. He said you were blessed with natural fighting ability." Nils praised. "But he also told us you were compassionate and disdained fighting. He told us that his son would be a better ruler than he was."

"…" Lyn and I could remained silent, hearing his words out.

"He told us that he would sooner sacrifice himself than see his homeland, Lycia, embroiled in the flames of war." Nils noted.

"That's…" Eliwood got out.

"When we'd lost all hope at the Dragon's Gate, your father always spoke to us of happy things. Well, he mainly spoke of his cherished son and his dear wife, but Ninian and I… we loved him very much. The stories about his family…" Nils paused, before looking at Eliwood in the eyes. "They saved us."

Eliwood remained silent as he turned around with his head bowed down, I could see his body trembling as he clutched onto his chest."Father…"

"…" Hector remained silent… before he started to walk away?

"…Hector?" Lyn noticed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We should let him be alone for a while…"

Lyn was silent as well before she said, "…Sure. Come on, Kurogasa, Ninian, Nils."

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"…As you say." Nils nodded before we head off elsewhere, leaving Eliwood alone.

* * *

 _"Oh, my babies! How I missed you so much!" Hiroji said, as a fountain of tears of joy flowing out like a waterfall, hugging them dearly._

 _"…I can never understand that man…" Lucius sweat dropped._

 _"He's truly a 'unique' character of his own rights..." Merlinus added._

 _"…" Erk remained silent, still trying to get a single color on one side._

 _"Erk? Something the matter?" Priscilla asked._

 _"No, it's nothing, just… trying to figure this out." Erk said, as he rotated the Rubik's Cube more._

 _"That… cube?" Priscilla blinked._

 _"Yes, Lady Priscilla. Hiroji gave it to me to solve." Erk noted._

 _"Yes, and so am I." Canas nodded lightly, as somehow, he's able to solve two different colors on the sides. "How intriguing this piece of invention Hiroji made up. It truly gave me time to think whenever I'm not into reading at that time."_

 _"It really boggles the mind doesn't it." Erk stated._

 _"It truly does." Canas nodded._

 _"Why would he create such a thing?" Raven said, looking at the said cube. "He must be doing it for nothing."_

 _"He wouldn't do things without a purpose…" Erk noted. "It… makes me think carefully before making a move. And please, if you said that he can't solve it, you're mistaken…"_

 _"_ _…_ _" Raven remained silent._

 _"What makes you say that, Erk?" Lucius asked._

 _"I can solve it with my eyes closed!" Hiroji stepped up, surprising them a bit. "Sorry if I got emotional with my babies. I just can't help but admire my caravans!"_

 _"That's… very you, I should say…" Lucius noted._

 _"Still not finished?" Hiroji asked Erk._

 _"No. I'm still trying to figure it out."_

 _"No worries. Like I said, take your time. You'll be able to solve it soon."_

 _Erk could only nod before Kent and Sain arrived in the scene. "Hiroji, have you seen Kurogasa or Lady Lyndis around?" Kent asked._

 _"Nope. Why?"_

 _"We saw a group of Black Fangs heading at towards us!" Sain got out. "Quickly, spread the news to everyone!"_

 _"And I thought I could use this time to polish my armor…" Hiroji grumbled before everyone starts to spread elsewhere while Hiroji went back into the caravan, donning his armor. "Whelp, as long as there's chaos around, somebody needs to keep it under control."_

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay, Hector?" Lyn asked.

"Huh?" Hector said confused.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" I clarified.

"Mmm… thought about it, but…" he paused, now looking at me. "There was someone else who looked ready to start crying, too."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"You heard me, Tactician." Hector pointed out. "You stayed in your cabin for the rest of the trip after you failed to save his dad."

"I don't need you to remind me…" I muttered, looking away.

"All I'm saying is you don't have to blame it all on yourself." Hector pointed out, which… is a rare thing. "There are things that are bound to happen. You can't create miracles just by your shiny armor and wild swinging here and there."

"I never said that…"

"No, you didn't. But your actions do." Hector noted. "Call me silly or anything you like, but you can't fool my eyes, Tactician. That's what I saw in your eyes right now. I bet even Oswin or Marcus would say the same thing, too."

"…" I stayed quiet when I listened to what he said.

"Kurogasa…" Lyn muttered. "As much as I hate to admit it… Hector's right. You… haven't been yourself back at Dread Isle…"

"It's just…" I trailed off.

"You cries a lot along the way back, but you cried for a good reason…" Lyn noted. "And that very reason is why you have wavered your confidence again…"

"I guess… I guess that's what makes me human…" I muttered.

"Hey! Ninian's gone!" Nils noticed… as did we. When did she bail out on us? Or better yet, when did she leave us on her own? "Where'd she go? I'll go and look…"

"Hold on!" Hector said, tugging onto Nils' long scarf, stopping his tracks. "Your sister's been through a lot, too. Let her be for a while."

"I don't need you to tell me what she's been through!"

"Whoa Nils, calm down." I said, placing my hands on his shoulder. "Getting angry won't do you any good."

"But, Agito! He–" Nils tried to explain, but Lyn managed to look at him, shaking her head lightly. Eventually, all Nils could do is sigh, understanding the situation.

"So, what's the plan now, Tactician?" Hector asked me.

"I don't know…" I shook my head lightly.

"What about Elimine?" Lyn suddenly suggested.

"Elimine?" Nils looked at her.

"We… recently discovered who's his inner voice is." Lyn explained.

"What about her, Lyn?" I asked. "I still can't hear her. In fact, for some reason, she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Could it be because of the confrontation with the Overlord of Darkness?" Nils noticed.

"Maybe… I mean… I had this odd feeling that… Elimine might know him."

"What are you now, a fortuneteller?" Hector asked. "I bet you can't even read my mind right now, Tactician."

"Don't push your luck, buddy." I deadpanned. "But anyways, because of the book we found back at that old fortress, Elimine was strangely quiet, especially on our way back. I tried to access her place, but I can't seem to find her anywhere… and it's strange, too. I just had this feeling that Elimine and Overlord of Darkness seemed to be connected somehow…"

"She's not the only one you should be worry about, Agito!" Nils said. "Gills, too!"

"Oh yeah, His Excellency also keeps an eye out for him, just in case he lets loose on the innocents." Hector recalled. "Can't believe we brought him out from that island and into the mainland."

"But we couldn't just leave him there…" Lyn said. "He's an ally with no memories of the past and it's our duty to help him gain his memories, like Kurogasa helped Elimine with hers."

"Too many people have suffered during their time at the Dread Isle." Hector noted. "Eliwood isn't the only one, too."

"Yeah… Matthew was out of it when Leila died… and so is Fiora…" I trailed off. The rest of us were silent at that before Lyn spoke up.

"I wonder what happened to Nergal. Lord Elbert gave him a grievous wound when he stabbed him." Lyn remembered.

"His wounds will not kill him." Nils said.

"That's what Lord Elbert said, too. Do you know what he meant?" Hector asked.

"Nergal uses quintessence on himself as well. His wounds heal quickly… and his body does not age." Nils answered.

"So he isn't… human?"

"Is he like a Lord, too?" I asked.

"I can't tell…" Nils said. "…If nothing else, he's… ah!" Nils suddenly exclaimed, getting our attention.

"What is it?" Lyn questioned.

"Call everyone! Enemies approach!"

"Shoot, already?" I gritted.

"Bah. Eliwood deserves a little more time to rest…" Hector growled.

"Well then, we'll handle this ourselves, shall we?" Lyn said, drawing out her Mani Katti.

"You want to hear worse? It's about nighttime over here." Hector pointed out. Darn it, he's right! The sun's nearly set for the day and I can see lanterns lighting up the area, brightening our surroundings. "Looks like we can't plan things out as usual, Tactician. We better get ready for the worst possible time."

"Yeah…" I gritted. Damn it, this is not what I had in mind!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Eliwood was still at the pier as he looked at the horizon, seeing where Dread Isle once was. As the sun continues to set, a small figure stood behind him, meters away from where he's at. She was nervous, that's for certain and she just couldn't help it but to feel worried for him, as well. Mustering up her courage, she began to approach him, while Eliwood didn't hear her light footsteps approaching him._

 _"Lord Eliwood…" A voice got out, making Eliwood turn around._

 _"Huh? Oh, Ninian… I didn't see you." Eliwood expressed. With a deep breath, he apologized, saying, "I'm sorry about before. I just… needed some time to think."_

 _"…"_

 _"Should you be here? You've had a rough time…" he said kindly, concerned for her wellbeing. "Your coloring is not very good. You should rest."_

 _"…" Ninian remained silent, unable to explain why the circumstances are similar to how she was treated by a certain someone as well._

 _"Look at you, all scratches and bruises…" Eliwood said, noticing the said scratches on her arm and hand, as he held it gently in his own. "You need to be properly taken care of…"_

 _"…Why?"_

 _"Hm?" Eliwood looked at her, as she was already in tears._

 _"Why was Lord Elbert so… Lord Eliwood, why were you both… so kind to us?" she expressed herself, unable to contain her tears. "It's… This is… This is all my fault… These nightmares… All these terrible things…"_

 _"Ninian, crying ill suits a girl of your beauty." Eliwood said, wiping her tears. "I'm fine… Please don't cry."_

 _Ninian sobbed, as she had her head down. "I'm sorry… so… sorry…"_

 _"There's something you must hear." Eliwood said, making her look at him. "You're not responsible for what happened to my father. You suffered as much as he did. Please don't punish yourself further."_

 _Hearing his words somehow comforted her, but she just couldn't understand the other pain she felt inside her. Gazing upon his gentle eyes, she muttered lightly, "Lord Eliwood… I… I… Ah!" she suddenly gasped, holding her head in pain._

 _"Huh? What is it Ninian?" Eliwood asked worried._

 _"Enemies… Enemies draw near!"_

 _"What?" Eliwood gasped._

 _"Lord Eliwood!" Marcus entered, finally finding him. "Kent and Sain found the Black Fangs entering the village. Everyone's back at the caravan, as we speak!"_

 _"Thank you Marcus." Eliwood said before turning to Ninian._

 _"Let us… meet with others, Lord Eliwood_ _…_ _" Ninian suggested._

 _"Right." Eliwood nodded._

* * *

"We got here as soon as we could!" Guy exclaimed.

"Is it true, little brother?" Serra asked. "Those Black Fangs are still after us?"

"Yeah… and we're still recovering. Crap…!" I cursed, punching one of the Tornadors.

"Kurogasa, calm down. You can do this. Just plan like you always do." Lyn assured.

"Planning isn't going to work this time…" Dorcas noted. "It would seem those Black Fangs caught us at our weakest moment."

"…" Nee–san remained silent, unable to respond anything.

"What do we do?" Kent asked. "In our condition, we're going to be slaughtered."

"True, we still need at least one more day of rest…" Canas noted.

"Here you all are!" we heard Eliwood's voice, followed by Ninian staying close to him.

"Ah!" Hector noticed.

"Eliwood!" Lyn gasped.

"Listen! Get ready for battle! I want to get this over with quickly to protect villagers. Meet the enemy commander, and drive them out of here!"

"Easier said than done…" I said. "We still don't have a proper plan, and those Black Fangs are closing in on us really fast!"

"What about you landlubbers using the same tactic on us to get our ship?" Dart suddenly suggested. "Ain't it workin' the first time?"

"You mean ambushing them?"

"Aye! Me and my shipmates are more than ready to strike 'em dead! They ain't gonna see it comin', my drunken mates ain't for sassy or wusses! Savvy?"

"I see." I said thinking about it. "Alright, we'll leave this to your crew. I'm sure Fargus would love to give them a good hacking."

"Does that mean we'll be using the same tactic like last time?" Sain asked.

"Same… tactic?" Renault looked at us.

"Grr…?" Gills growled slightly, trying to remain calm.

"Yep. Bloodless kill." I nodded.

"Even to a Black Fang?" Matthew looked at me. "Kurogasa, call me stupid or anything, but those Black Fangs are the reason why we're in this big mess in the first place!"

"Hey, it worked when we first encountered them. This shouldn't be any different."

"You're naive, Tactician." Hector said. "You wanted to spare our enemies? This isn't like how we going to get a ship to cross the sea. Surely, you have lost your touch."

"Well, what do you want me to do huh?! I'm trying to get us out of this mess! I'm–"

"Please, both of you, stop arguing!" Eliwood suddenly intervened. "Hector, Kurogasa, now isn't the time to argue with one another."

"Tch, seems like he still doesn't understand the situation we're in." Hector hissed.

"A bloodless kill." Raven spoke up. "You've gone soft, Tactician. Too soft for comfort. Is that the reason why your voice never listened to you now?"

"Lord Raven!" Lucius gasped.

"Shut your mouth! You don't know anything!"

"I don't need to know about a tactic that is going to spare our enemies out of pity." Raven said, starting to walk away. "I'll be the vanguard, trying to stop their advances. If you think his tactic is going to work, it's not going to happen. I can tell that you're losing your touch, Tactician." Raven added.

"Lord Raven, please wait!" Lucius said, immediately followed suit.

"Kurogasa…" Lyn said worried.

"Seems our discussion is now over." Hector said. "We'll use the same tactic, but this time, let loose on those Black Fangs."

"As you command, Lord Hector." Oswin nodded.

"Aye! I'll go get our mateys!" Dart grinned before suddenly darted off elsewhere.

"I can't work like this… I just can't…" I muttered as I walked away.

"Young'un." Hannah spoke up, now getting my attention. "I have received a prediction."

"Not now Hannah."

"Oh? Does that mean you do not want to hear another Lord is leading along with another man within the Black Fang?"

"What?" I gasped.

"Great… things have gotten worse!" Serra snapped.

"You know what they say, if you can't chop an enemy down… well, chop them again!" Bartre laughed out loud.

"Kurogasa, I know you're still distressed over this, but we need you now more than ever." Lyn said approaching me. "All I can do now is support you."

"Y–You're the only one… that can keep us from going astray…" Florina pleaded.

"And I still need to thank you for saving me back then… and I must repay your kindness with everything I have." Fiora added. "My lance is more than ready to be wield by you, Kurogasa."

"You guys…" I muttered.

"I believe in you. We all do. So please, be the tactician we know and love." Lyn encouraged.

"Lyn…" I muttered. She's right. This isn't the time to be moping around and panicking. I need to get myself together!

"If you're up and chirpy, let's get this party started!" G3–X grinned, wielding his Cerberus.

"Alright then… let's do this! Split into our three groups and give em hell!"

"Now that's what I call a plan!" Hector grinned. Focusing onto Nils, he said, "Hey, little guy! Go hide in the caravan!"

"No way! I can help you out!" Nils protested.

"Nils, you really are a big help, but… shouldn't you be with Ninian now?" Lyn asked.

"Ah… All right!"

"You heard the man, Kurogasa." Legault said. "Time to let loose on these boys."

"Let's go! Henshin!"

* * *

 **"They're here…"** _a Lord spoke up, standing next to the leader of the Black Fang. it has greyish humanoid body, with spiky armor on his chest and shoulder pads, a Spartan-like skirt, and having a head that resembled a piranha. On its hand, is a large trident._

 _This is the Fish Lord._

 **"...hiding within this village."** _The Fish Lord continued._

 _"Their punishment will be swift." the leader said. He was in his 30's with orange hair and a grey circlet over his forehead. He wore a green shirt with brown leather armor, with tan pants and brown boots. His name is Oleg. "Master Nergal stated the children are in here. Let's get rid of the resistance and claimed the lost children back to him."_

 **"Agito shall die here, as well… for my Master's sake."** _the Fish Lord muttered, as they are slowly marching into the village._

* * *

 _"Ninian! Stop! Where are you going?" Nils asked Ninian, as she's already stood near the entrance of Tornador.._

 _"I… I'm going to help!" She said as she tried to leave, but her brother held her arm._

 _"Oh, no, you're not! You're still too weak!"_

 _"But… I merely wish to help Lord Eliwood… Even if just a little." Ninian said. "I… I stole his father's life from him… I know this… this will never make up for it… Nils! Please…"_

 _Nils thought about it for a while before sighing. "…I understand. Give me your hands."_

 _"Nils?" Ninian got out_

 _"I'll give you some of my power. You'll just get in the way if you go out like this." Nils said._

 _"Nils, I'm sorry." She apologized before they held hands together and Nils glowed with a white aura before the aura transferred over to Ninian._

 _"Hm? What are those children doing?" Hannah asked._

 _"I don't know…" Merlinus shook his head._

 _"…Whew! That should do it. Help them for me, too."_

 _"Thank you." Ninian thanked before running off. Unknown to her sister, Nils already felt tired from the transfer, as his body weakened from it._

* * *

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled as I did a Rider Kick on a group of Black Fang members in my Burning Form, burning them to a crisp. I didn't stay long as I went berserk, punching all of them like there's no tomorrow.

"Little brother seems agitated for some reason…" Serra noticed.

"Yes… he cannot mend his anger…" Nee-san noted. "If he keep it up, he would only harm himself even more."

"He needs to let loose after all we've been through." Matthew said. "If I didn't know any better, he's going berserk so he can forget that he was an embarrassment to everyone."

"…" Nee–san remained silent before I got splashed by a strong water attack on my chest.

"GAAAH!" I cringed, clutching onto my chest.

 _ **"AGITO!"**_ I heard a Lord calling out to me, pointing its dripping trident at my direction.

"El of the Water?! No way! I killed you!"

 _ **"I am not my commander, but I shall avenge it by killing you!"**_ it roared before quickly charges forward.

"I'll burn you first before that happens!" I snapped.

"Little brother!" Serra exclaimed, quickly turning a few pages of her tome.

"Stay back, Serra! This is my fight!" I suddenly snapped, surprising her a bit.

"But–"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled before clashing with the Fish Lord.

"Let us… leave him be." Nee–san suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is one fight he wants to redeem himself after the failure…" Nee–san noted. "Come. There are others we need to aid."

"Y–Yes… you're right." Serra got out. "I just hope that after this, he won't be so sulking and feeling so stupid about everything he did."

* * *

 _"Hmph… that Tactician is a fool." Raven said after slashing a Mercenary._

 _"You didn't have to be so harsh." Lucius noted._

 _"He needs to learn the harsh truth of reality or he will never grow up." Raven noted._

 _"I truly wish you understood your own words, milord…" Lucius sighed lightly, unheard by Raven._

 _"Stop daydreaming and help me out, Lucius!" Raven said, quickly runs forward._

 _"Very well…" Lucius nodded._

 _"You… you're the Hurricane!" one of the Black Fang member got out, noticing Legault._

 _"Yes, that's right. And I'm sorry to inform that I am now your enemy."_

 _"You're the traitor, then..." Oleg approached, standing before Legault in a distance._

 _"Well, well… if it isn't Oleg. Still around, I see."_

 _"Petty talk won't work on me, Hurricane." Oleg said. "You have turned coat on us. The punishment for traitors is death."_

 _"The Black Fang have lost their honor a long time ago." Legault said. "Ever since that woman took over, its been nothing but going downhill."_

 _"Silence!" Oleg exclaimed. "All of you, scour this place. Let me deal with him."_

 _"Not playing around, huh?" Legault smirked, drawing out his daggers. "I suppose I have time to play with you."_

 _"I shall make your death as painless as possible. Prepare yourself, Hurricane!" Oleg exclaimed, brandishing his axe._

* * *

 _"For Pharae!" Oswin exclaimed, thrusting his lance at the enemy before reiling it back to his direction._

 _"Lord Elbert's death will be avenged!" Lowen shouted as he snapped the reins of his horse to charge in towards a Cavalier and joust him down with his lance._

 _"Lord Eliwood, look over there!" Marcus pointed out, getting his attention to see a figure running towards him._

 _"Lord Eliwood!" Ninian called out, running towards them._

 _"Ninian!?" Eliwood gasped, quickly approaches to the small figure. "You shouldn't be here!"_

 _"…Please allow me to help."_

 _"Help?" Eliwood asked incredulously. "I've no intention of making you fight…"_

 _"…I am no mere dancer. My dances… They will help you. Please allow me to help… with my sacred dance..." Ninian said before her ring glowed and performed her sacred dance. A white aura briefly glowed on Eliwood before it faded._

 _"This is… I'm wrapped in some sort of… energy…" Eliwood noticed._

 _"I used Nini's Grace and danced for you, Lord Eliwood. It will only last a short while, but while it does, you are protected. Please… allow me… to remain at your side." Ninian said, pleading for it._

 _"Ninian…" Eliwood muttered, before nodding. "Of course. If it will make you feel better. Let's rejoin the battle. Don't leave my side."_

 _"Okay!" Ninian smiled, in which Eliwood found her smile attractive._

* * *

 _"Lady Lyndis, are you unharmed?" Kent asked, approaching towards Lyn after his bout with another Cavalier._

 _"I'm fine. But I'm worried about Kurogasa." Lyn said noticing him going berserk on the Fish Lord._

 _"Your husband tends to be naive." Hector added. "He just can't seem to accept the fact one man died before him. Look, just because one man is down, that doesn't mean it's the end of the world."_

 _"You don't know him like I do." Lyn frowned. "He has been doing all he could to save those who are in need. What gives you the right to belittle that?"_

 _"Does that include your loud voice when you're together with him?" Hector teased, seemingly hits her nerves._

 _"Shut up!" Lyn shrieked._

 _"Please, you two! Now's not a good time for arguing!" Sain added._

 _"Well, tell_ him _that!"_

 _"That girl needs to loosen up…" Hector groaned._

* * *

 _"Man, even at this alleyway, they're keep sending Archers at us!" G3–X exclaimed, taking the arrow shots that hits his Riot Shield._

 _"We got this, laddie! Just trust me mates!" Dart assured, hacking a Sniper with his Hand Axe. "Alright, boys! CHARGE!"_

 _"UWOOOOAAAAAHHH!" the band of Pirates suddenly flows out from the nearby taverns, ambushing the group of Snipers and Black Fang Monks and Shamans._

 _"Die, you whelp!" Fargus also joined, chopping off the Black Fang Sniper's arm before killing him off with a big cut on his chest._

 _"Will you look at that! They came through!" Wil cheered._

 _"We got them on the run now! Let's take the fight to them!" Guy said before charging in._

 _"This is going to be our win!" Rebecca added, drawing out her arrow and shoots another one down._

 _"Awww~, this would be one of those times I can't let loose with my Cerberus…" G3–X pouted._

 _"In time, friend. In time." Canas assured before opening his Luna Tome. "Right now, we have other enemies to deal with."_

 _"We shall guide them to the path of repentance…" Renault added._

* * *

 _"Elfire!" Erk and Priscilla shouted as they both sent towers of flames towards another group of Black Fang soldiers._

 _"Aren't you two cute? Fighting together as one?" Bartre laughed._

 _"W–What are you talking about?" Erk stuttered._

 _"Please… do not assume something that is not related..." Priscilla noted. "He is only my retainer…"_

 _"Really? I thought the two of you liked each other?" Bartre got out._

 _"Stop pestering. Start fighting back." Karla said sternly, walking forward with her Silver Sword in hand._

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever 'Nee–san'!" Bartre snarked._

 _"…" As much as she wanted to tell him to stop calling her that, there's another time for another place for that._

 _"Sister!" Florina called her out, getting Fiora's attention._

 _"What's wrong, Florina? Is something the matter?" Fiora asked._

 _"There' a group heading towards us… and a man at another!"_

 _"Hm? What do you mean by that?" Fiora got out, not understanding what her sister just said, as the said man entered the village, heading towards the chaotic battle._

* * *

 _ **"That's right! Keep hiding, Agito!"**_ the Fish Lord mocked me, continuously splashing water at me, which dissolved the walls and barrels like acid. _**"That's all you can do! Hide! You would only be an embarrassment to my Master!"**_

"Damn you!" I exclaimed, chasing after it, only to it suddenly leaps into a small puddle.

 _ **"Hahahahahahahaha! What's wrong, Agito? Can you catch me? You cannot stab the puddle I am in, can't you?"**_ it mocked me even more, in which it infuriates me even more.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled as the flames around me intensified and a heat wave was sent out throughout the area.

 _ **"Hah! Like that would work on me!"**_ it suddenly leaps out, slashing deeply on my exposed back with its trident before stabbing me as well, inflicting heavy damage.

"Gaaah!" I exclaimed, before I got the boot on my back, sending me to the fountain nearby.

 _ **"**_ **This** _**is the famed Agito that destroyed my commander?"**_ the Fish Lord mocked me, stepping on my back to immobilized me. _**"You're a complete mockery, Agito! A feint of a strong figure!"**_

 _ ***STAB!***_

 _ ***CLASH!***_

"What?!" I gasped, seeing it blocked another attempt of striking it with my Shining Calibur.

 _ **"Hah! Do you really think your feint attacks work on me?"**_ it roared, before spitting his spit on my helmet.

"Gh…!" I gritted as the helmet melted away to reveal my face.

 _ **"And now I get to kill you. Any last words?"**_

"You still can't fight properly now, can't you, boy?"

What? Who said that?

 ***SWIIIIIIIIIIISH! CRASH!***

 _ **"WAAAARRRRGGHH!"**_ it roared in pain, courtesy of the long lance that was thrown from afar before the chain yanked back to his direction.

"What the–!" I got out before I managed to get up and see… "WALLACE?!"

"Honestly, I thought you'd grown up to be a strong fighter and tactician, but what did I see? Your butt getting whooped again!" Wallace sighed. "You still need to learn a lot more than this, boy!"

"I…" I trailed off. "No… sorry won't cut it anymore… I have no one to blame but myself."

"Worry about that later, boy! We got a bigger fish to fry!" Wallace laughed proudly, as I noticed Gills entering the fray in a frenzy, attacking the weakened Fish Lord. "Who's that? Your pet?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Gills roared out loud, charging forth at the Fish Lord.

"No. He's Kamen Rider Gills, like me." I said.

"Looks like a Berserker to me, boy!" he noted.

"He may be one, but I know he's on our side." I replied.

"An enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh?" Wallace looked at me. "You still haven't changed one bit on that principle. I can't hate you for that!"

"What can I say? Old habits die hard. C'mon Wallace! Like you said, we got a fish to fry!" I said before my head shined to bring back my helmet.

"Didn't I say that earlier?" Wallace got out. "And you gotta show me what you're made off with that new armor of yours, too!"

"You want it? You got it!"

 _ **"Why must you be a hindrance you failed experiment?!"**_ the Fish Lord snapped, keep taking damage from Gill's whips.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!" it roared, continuing lashing out onto it..

"Is that all he can say? A big fat roar?" Wallace asked.

"It's best not to question it." I said.

"Here, fish head! For you!" Wallace exclaimed, thrusting his chained lance once more. This time, the Fish Lord took more damage, ended up crashing onto the wall behind him.

"Grrrr…" Gills growled, looking at me. "…friend?"

"Yes. Friend." I said.

Gills slowly nodded, as Wallace turned his attention at both of us. "Well, what are you two standing around for? Kill that blasted fish already!"

"Right! Gills!" I said as I got into a stance and the flaming Agito symbol appeared in front of me.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" he roared, as his horns split into six as well. The Gill Fillers shot out from his arms, tying the Fish Lord's body up.

 _ **"GAH! Let go! Let go, I say!"**_ the Fish Lord demanded.

"HAH!" Gills exclaimed, already leaps into the air and executed the Gills Heel Stab, buried the blades on the back of his ankle on its head, stunning it completely.

 _ **"G–Gaaarrrggh!"**_ it roared in pain as Gills quickly shoved his free foot on its chest, doing a backflip. Now, it's my turn to dive in for the kick.

"SORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled as I did my Burning Rider Kick hitting the Fish Lord dead on the chest where Gills hit him. The Fish Lord yelled in pain as the halo above its head appeared before-

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

–the Fish Lord was no more.

"Ya did it boy!" Wallace cheered as I landed back on my feet.

"Yeah… we did…" I muttered panting heavily as I turned around and went back to civilian form.

"I see you have finished that Lord." Renault said as he approached us.

"Yes, Your Excellency." I nodded.

"Hm?" Wallace looked at Renault.

"What is it?" Renault asked.

"Have we met somewhere before?"

"…" Renault remained silent before turning his attention to Gills.

"Something I said, boy?"

"I don't think so." I said. "By the way, thanks for taking out those Taliver Bandits."

"Ah, so Lady Lyndis read it, hm?" he said.

"Yeah."

"I just don't want to see her eyes tainted with revenge. It's already beautiful as it is." Wallace said.

"Just like her mother's."

"And you, my boy? Since when did you become a man?" he asked, noticing the necklace on my neck. "Who's the lucky Sacaean girl?"

"Who else?" I smirked.

"Who?" he repeated the question.

"Seriously…? I'm sure you know who the only Sacaean girl was in our group." I deadpanned.

"Boy, you're not making any sense whatsoever." he said. "I also saw a few Sacaean girls along the way, too."

"It's Lyndis, Wallace!" I comically yelled. "Lyn!"

"Oh… you finally did it, didn't ya?" he grinned proudly before patting my back rather hard. "That's my boy! Becoming a great man, I see! What did you do to charm her, eh?"

"I just… be myself." I said. "Look, all questions aside, we need to get the rest of the Black Fangs out of misery."

* * *

 _"It ends here! Your journey is over, and only oblivion awaits you!" Oleg shouted swinging at Legault again._

 _"You are rather repetitive, aren't you?" Legault said as he dodged again. "I got speed in my advantage, remember?"_

 _"Speed means nothing in front of power!" Oleg roared._

 _"Once a stubborn mule, always a stubborn mule." Legault sighed, as he took off his cloak and got into his stance. "Guess I gotta show ya' how I got my name… in one blow!"_

 _"Then, I'll decimate–"_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _"–you? I don't think so." Legault finished his words, already grinning widely as he stood behind Oleg, with both of his weapon hands stretched out._

 _"H–How did you…" Oleg got out._

 _ ***GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSH!***_

 _Oleg immediately collapsed on his back, while Legault placed his daggers back into its sheaths. "In defeat… there is only… death. Urgh…" Oleg muttered before coughing out more blood and went lifeless._

 _"Can't say I didn't warn you." Legault shrugged. Looking around him, he noticed the Black Fangs were afraid of him. "I'll give you all a chance to escape before I deal the same damage on all of you."_

 _The Black Fang members didn't dare try to take any chances as they immediately ran off._

 _"Yep, I still got it." Legault grinned._

* * *

I don't know how, but somehow managed we managed to win and drive out the Black Fang out of town. Our three groups then met up back at the caravans, and when we did, Lyndis's Legion were surprised to see an old face.

"Wallace?!" They shouted.

"Ba ha ha! Seems like everyone's in good shape!" Wallace laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Lyn asked.

"I traveled aimlessly once more… until I stumbled upon a small group heading towards here!" Wallace laughed out loud.

"I see…" Lyn said.

"No matter how long we haven't met, Sir Wallace would always be the same man we respected." Kent said.

"Indeed, my friend!" Sain proudly added.

"Sir Wallace… there's something I want to say." Lyn said.

"Say no more, Lady Lyndis. Your husband told me everything." Wallace stopped her. "I just don't want to see your eyes filled with revenge. It would only sullied your mother's only heritage to you."

Lyn didn't say anything else as she suddenly hugged the ol' dastard, much to his surprise.

"Thank you…" Lyn whispered.

"Hey, buddy. Who's the tin can?" Hiroji asked.

"Who are ya callin' a tin can, greenhorn!" Wallace snapped after Lyn broke the hug.

"I said so! That's what!" he replied, grinned sheepishly. "Your armor resembled the color of–"

"Guys, stop." I sighed. "Hiroji, this is General Wallace, a retired Caelin soldier, now taking arms again for us. And Wallace, this is my friend Hiroji. He's a Kamen Rider like me. Kamen Rider G3–X."

"What kind of name represented with only three letters?" Wallace said.

"That's two letters and one number." Hiroji corrected. "And by the way, don't mock my armor!"

"I don't think… Hiroji isn't going to get along… with Sir Wallace, Kurogasa…" Florina muttered, fumbling with her hands nervously.

"I have a feeling he won't." I said before Lyn approached me.

"Are you okay?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah… Just… needed to let out some steam." I smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for everything Lyn… I…"

"Boy, why do you apologize in the middle of war?" Wallace reminded me. "Didn't I tell you that you are either killed or be killed?"

"Sir Wallace… please…" Lyn said. "He's… been through enough as it is today."

"I've been through a lot more than that boy, more than enough to understand how the world works." Wallace grimaced. "My boy, if you can't let go of your past, you'd be stuck there forever. Remember my words well, boy! Because it's going to stick with you for the rest of your life."

"…" I remained silent at that. I can't say anything anymore. He's… right about it. I can't just sulk on one person's death…

"Hey, are you okay?" Hector asked, as Serra finished tending Eliwood's arm that protected Ninian earlier.

"Mm. Sorry to worry you." Eliwood nodded. "We'll have time for mourning when this is all finished. For now, in my father's name… I will do everything I can to stop Nergal and protect our lands."

"I see." Hector replied. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"…We need to see Marquess Ostia."

Hector flinched at that, "My brother?"

"…?" Raven listened to us quietly, not wanting to interfere with it.

"After all we've learned… We can't not tell him, can we?"

"Sure, I guess…" Hector said, looking away with a weird expression.

"Hector? Why that odd expression?" Lyn asked confused as Eliwood chuckled.

"Hector doesn't want to meet Lord Uther. He's been lax in contacting him and is afraid to face him, right?" Eliwood teased.

"What! And how did you expect me to send him any messages when we're traipsing about the isles like merchants on holiday?" Hector snapped.

"Chicke~n, bawk, ba~wk!" I teased.

Eliwood could only laugh. "Ha ha ha! He is going to be so mad!"

"Ba~wk, bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk, ba~wk!"

Hector, being already annoyed as it is, decided to chase me. "C'mere!"

"Ha… They're both in good spirits." Lyn sighed wistfully, as Hector already caught me and gave me a noogie, much to my chagrin. "It's a lot better than giving into despair, I suppose."

"Eat this, Tactician!" Hector exclaimed, drilling his fist on my temple… and it's really painful!

"Never, Lord Chicken!" I gritted with a painful smile.

"Two grown men, arguing about the smallest thing…" Fiora sighed lightly.

"At least it improves the mood, yes?" Canas noticed, as Hector already decided to drag me to a nearby pier and… kicked me into the sea?!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOA!"

*SPLASH!*

"How do you like me now, Tactician?!" Hector said proudly.

"K–Kurogasa!" Florina noticed as Serra quickly ran towards the pier with a float in hand.

"Hector, why did you do that?!" Lyn scolded.

"He deserved it." Hector said bluntly, as I managed to catch the float Serra threw at me.

"He was only teasing you!"

"Like I care!" Hector replied before heading back.

"Oh, Lord Hector…" Oswin sighed.

"Hold it right there Hector!" Lyn fumed stomping over to him.

"Oh, Hector… why can't you just admit that you miss him…?" Eliwood chuckled lightly.

"Lord Eliwood…" Marcus got out, getting his attention. "Are you feeling better?"

"Marcus… I'm fine. I know I worried you." Eliwood said.

Marcus was silent before he said, "About Lord Elbert… At my own discretion, I sent a messenger to Lady Eleanora."

Eliwood nodded at that. "…I see. Thank you, Marcus. That was well done."

"…I thought she should know as soon as possible." Marcus added. "The marquess's final moments were so… very noble…"

"…" Eliwood could only remained silent, knowing well Marcus' words held truth.

"Lord Eliwood! Commander Marcus!" a female voice called out as Eliwood and Marcus turned around to see a female Paladin show up with her horse.

"Ah!" Eliwood gasped, as the female Paladin seemed familiar to him.

"Is… Is that you, Isadora?!" Marcus asked surprised.

"I've finally found you. I'm glad you're well…" She said relieved.

"Isadora, what are you doing here? Don't tell me something's happened to Mother…" Eliwood slightly panicked.

"No, Lady Eleanora is well. Do not worry, Lord Eliwood." Isadora waved off making Eliwood sigh in relief. "When word of Lord Elbert's death reached her yesterday… she said not a word…" she trailed off, as Eliwood seems to understand the pain his mother felt. "She merely gave her full attention to the messenger."

"…Mother." Eliwood muttered.

"Then, she issued me orders without hesitation. She commanded I deliver this sword to Lord Eliwood and remain at his side." she said, presenting herself to him.

"You?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"But… the castle defenses will be shorthanded." Eliwood pointed out.

"Lord Eliwood… please… understand your mother's feelings." Isadora consoled. "Lord Elbert is not coming home. All your mother can do now is pray for your continued safety. "Obey your father's dying wish." That is her message to you, and I have delivered it."

"Why not petition Ostia for reinforcements to help ward Castle Pherae?" Marcus suggested.

"Good idea. I guess it would ease my mother's fears and bow to her wishes." Eliwood replied.

"It's that thinking that makes you Lord Eliwood." Isadora stated.

"Our battles are like nothing you've ever prepared for." Eliwood said sternly. Looking at the female Paladin, he asked, "…Are you ready to face them, Isadora?"

"Yes. I will serve with my very life." she pledged.

"Then, you might need to wear this." I said, offering her the armband, which somehow surprising her a bit, and even Eliwood himself.

"Oh, Kurogasa!" Eliwood gasped a bit. "Didn't see you there…"

"Yeah, you can thank Hector for… for… ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"Lord Eliwood, who is he?" Isadora asked, looking at me. "And why is he dripping wet?"

"It's… quite a tale." Marcus sighed.

"You can thank the lout Hector for kicking me into the… the… ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Isadora said.

"Thank you." I said before taking out a handkerchief and blew my nose.

"Are you alright?" Eliwood asked.

"I'm gonna need a bath for this…" I grumbled.

"I agree, my friend." Eliwood nodded. "You might catch a cold if you leave it as it is. Lady Lyndis might be worried for you again, if you are being stubborn."

"Yeah… then again, I guess I kinda deserve it after embarrassing myself today…"

"Milord?" Isadora said, getting our attention once more.

"Oh, forgive me." Eliwood got out, now introducing her to me. "Isadora, this is our tactician, Kurogasa. Kurogasa, this is one of our Paladins of Pharae, Isadora."

"This emblem…" Isadora noticed, as she looked upon the armband in her hand. "Are you the rumored bug–eyed tactician for hire?"

*POP!*

"That's– never mind… yes, I am." I slumped in defeat.

"I guess it sticks with you, my friend." Eliwood chuckled a bit, making me sigh in relief knowing Eliwood's mood improved a bit.

"I suppose… but I wish I'm not a rumor anymore…"

"Then, I thank you for aiding Lord Eliwood's quest. I heard good deeds from your work as you travel across Elibe." Isadora praised.

"You… have, huh?"

"Yes, especially in Etruria." she pointed out.

"But for now, you should take a bath." Eliwood suggested. "The rest of us can take over from here. You can ask for her details tomorrow morning."

"I agree with Lord Eliwood's words, lad." Marcus said.

"Right…" I nodded before I started leaving.

"And Kurogasa?" Eliwood said, making me turn to him.

"Yeah?"

"Do not worry about my father's death. What's done is done. You did all you could. Just move on."

"…" I could only stay in silence for a moment. With a slight nod, I eventually walked away, leaving them behind.

* * *

As the night deepened, so was I being restless. I just can't help that he's still hurting inside, despite all of those words he spoke out. I think I should check on him, despite the fact that Lyn told me to stay put while she's out scouting the area.

Lyn, you should know by now there are times I tend to follow my own path, too.

As I stepped out of our room and walked back towards the pier, I noticed Hector was looking at the pier from afar, specifically at Eliwood.

"Hector?" I said confused.

"Huh? Tactician?" he got out, noticing me as both of us stood near Hiroji's mini Tornador, hearing him sleeping in it. "Do you need something?"

"I was gonna check on Eliwood."

"Eliwood?" he raised his eyebrow. "Bah, y, you don't need to worry. Despite what you may think, he's as strong as there 're " Hector assured me.

"Well… I guess… I'll take your word on it."

Looking back where Eliwood is standing at, he began to talk to me seriously. "Look, even you're not having the greatest run of luck either."

"Gee thanks for adding salt to the wound. I've already been embarrassed enough as it is tonight." I grumbled.

"Despite all of that, I'll wager you never thought things would turn into such a terrible mess, did you, Kurogasa?" he said, which was one of those rare times he used my name instead of my title. He must be pretty serious about it.

"Did you just–" I blinked.

"…If it gets to be too much, you can leave at any time." Hector suggested, as his tone is also quite stern, too.

"I'm not leaving this army." I said. "There's too much at stake here and I'm not going to leave because of my stupid mistakes."

"I know that. You're a reliable and dependable Tactician, but… you're not our servant, you know? If you think our task impossible, you should get out." Hector suggested. "You're as smart as they come and you can fight. I know you don't need me to tell you that. You know who you are truly well." he added.

"Yeah I know…" I muttered.

"Well, time for me to hit the hay, after my guarding time is over." Hector said, deciding to head up into the main Tornador. "Go get some rest when you can. The battle we saw in Dread Isle is just the beginning of what's to come. Don't screw things up if you know it's going to be impossible to win on your own, even with those gifts you have in you."

"Yeah, okay…" I said, before I started leaving.

"Kurogasa?"

"Gah!" I suddenly exclaimed, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Oh, forgive me." Eliwood got out. "I was just about to head back to the inn. Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"Uh… nothing. Just wanted to check on you."

"Oh, you were worried about me, despite what I said earlier today." Eliwood got out. "I apologize for all of the trouble. I'm fine now. I have my friends to lean on." he smiled. "Hector, Lyndis, and you, Kurogasa…"

"Eliwood…" I got out.

"Thanks to all of you, I'm getting stronger. I am coming to believe that together, we can overcome anything!" Eliwood said, now holding my hand firmly in a handshake. "Let us win this war and stop the madness before everything ends in chaos. Please help me to the very end, my friend."

"Yeah." I smiled back, shaking his hand firmly. "You can count on me."

With those last words, he went back into the inn and wanted to call it a day.

"That went well. I guess things do work out in the end, huh?"

 **"Yes, I believe so, child."**

"Gah!" I suddenly exclaimed, surprise to hear her tone after days of unable to contact her.

 **"Did I startle you?"** Elimine asked. **"Forgive me if I do. It wasn't my intention…"**

"Where were you when I needed you? I was… fumbling and making an embarrassment out of myself tonight."

 **"I… have been thinking… about our last encounter with the being of darkness…"** she said.

"The Overlord?" I asked.

 **"Yes."** she nodded. **"The book you are currently in possession of, and the similar darkness I felt. It seems like it's somehow connected with my missing memories…"**

"Are you sure?"

 **"Child, you must remember something."** she began. **"Do you recall why you shed tears without your knowledge?"**

"Because… it was actually you that cried. Not me."

 **"Yes."** she replied. **"And… I'm starting to gather more memories after your recent battle… I now realized that it wasn't you who could understand the Linto language… I do."**

"What?" I gasped. "Then… that means–"

 **"I cannot be so sure whether the being of darkness is someone I knew before my prime…"** Elimine got out. **"But I had a feeling everything is connected to me. Which is why I would require your help once more, child."**

"Of course. You know that I will."

 **"Thank you."** she smiled in my mind. **"To discover my lost memories… and learn of the Overlord's identity. That is my true mission I must discover with your help. You are the only one I can rely on, as much as you have relied on me."**

"Yeah…"

 **"Now then… get some rest. I'm sure everything would turn– oh?"** she paused.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked. "An enemy nearby?"

 **"No… on your left."** she said, making me turn my attention to a… Pegasus? And it's looking at me? **"A Pegasus is watching you, child."**

"A Pegasus? When did that guy get out from its place?" I asked, as the said Pegasus started to walk to a direction. It paused, turning its head at me and looking at me with its serene eyes.

 **"I think it wants you to follow."**

"Are you sure? For all I know, I might get kicked by it."

 **"There's only one way to find out."** she suggested, as the Pegasus started to walk once more.

With a heavy heart, and making sure taking a few steps away from getting kicked, I followed the Pegasus until it led me to… a cemetery? And I can see a figure placed a flower at a blank tombstone. "That's Fiora… and you're Elie?"

 ***SNORT!***

"Okay, and… what do you want me to do?" I asked the Pegasus. This is so awkward right now.

 ***SNORT!***

"Gh!" I cringed, as Elie shoved me forward, which startled Fiora.

"Oh…" Fiora got out. "What brings you here, Kurogasa?"

"Uh… your Pegasus actually." I blinked.

"My Pegasus?" she asked, as I approached to where she's at. I can see there were a lot of flowers in front of a blank tombstone, which confused me.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm… here to honor my friends' death back at Dread Isle…" she began, looking back at the lone tombstone. "It… is at least I can do for them."

"I see." I nodded. "It's good that you're doing that."

"Yes." she nodded. "Despite the fact we're just mercenaries for hire, I just can't turn a blind eye just because of a job. I… have a few friends that went together with me and… because of them, I survived. They're willing to sacrifice themselves for my escape… and all I can do is looking ahead without helping them."

"Fiora…" I muttered. I don't know why, but this sounds strangely familiar.

"Tell me, Kurogasa." she asked, looking at me. "If your comrades took the blow for you, would you return to help them or continue on with the mission, despite the fact you knew very well that your comrades would fall someday…?"

"I…" I trailed off. "I'm not sure how to answer that."

"I see." she got out. "Forgive me to ask such a hard question. Not even a Tactician such as yourself would face such a situation, just as mine."

"No it's okay. But still… to be honest with you, it's… impossible to save every person in front of you. And I learned that the hard way when Lord Elbert died." I sighed sadly. "As much as we want to, sometimes it can't happen. Circumstances forces us to make the choice. But… that doesn't mean we shouldn't try right? If we are able to save someone, we should do it."

Fiora listened to my words intently, understanding it. A small smile was on her face, saying, "I guess… you're right about that. Just as you said before, I shall fight for their sake."

"Yeah, you should." I said. "Just have faith in yourself, Fiora. And trust me, I'll make sure no one dies on my watch. I'll make sure of it."

"Yes… I do believe you, but… it's going to take a while for me to regain my own belief in myself…"

"Take your time." I told her. "If your sister has faith in herself and tried her best to get around men, why can't you do the same?"

"I will." she nodded. I noticed she slowly advanced towards me and–

*CHU!*

–she… pecked my left cheek, making me blush.

"U–Uh…" I stuttered.

"I thank you for lending an ear to my problem, Kurogasa." she said. "I believe Lyn is quite lucky to have such a husband like you." and just like that, she walked away, leaving me all by myself.

 **"It would seem she has faith in your judgment now, child."** Elimine consoled me.

"Yeah…" I muttered as I saw her walk away along with Elie.

 **"I noticed many girls within our group have started to put their faith in you, up to the point of kissing you."** she noticed. **"And it slowly expanded from the people of the cloth. Even Pegasus Knights, I see."**

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, noticing her slightly teasing voice.

 **"What would happen if your spouse caught wind of this?"** she said. **"She might understand if it was your sworn sisters, but… what about other girls with the kiss?"**

"Uh… that's…" I blushed heavier.

"Beloved?"

"GAAAH!" Darn it! Stop it with the sudden surprise. When I looked at the source of the voice, my face paled instantly.

"Why are you here at the cemetery?" Lyn asked. "Should you be in your room, resting?"

"Uh… Fiora was here earlier and… I wanted to give her some company."

"She was here?" Lyn asked, walking and standing next to me, looking at the blank tome.

"Yeah… she was… praying for her friends that fell in Dread Isle. It's the least she could do for them."

"That's nice of her." Lyn said. "But… it still doesn't explain why your blushing face is still written on you, beloved."

"Uh… well that's…" I said. Oh man, I can't lie to her! And I can't hide anything from her either! "She… thanked me… with a kiss to the cheek…" I admitted.

…

…

...

"…oh." Lyn got out. "I see."

"Eh?" I blinked. "You're… not mad?"

"I should be." she said, making me flinch from her blunt words. "But, I know it's your duty as a tactician and Fiora needed someone to listen to her troubles. I was kind of expecting that would happen some days later."

"Uh…"

"Don't you remember? I did the same thing to you, too… before you departed on your own adventure." she reminded me. "You listened to all of my complaints and gave me good advice, too. And up to this day, I still kept it to heart, even after our marriage. As long as it is still related to your job, I won't complain because I know you're being honest with me."

"Thanks, Lyn…" I sighed in relief, as she understood my situation.

"But…" she trailed off, sternly glaring at me. "If I ever caught you with another random girl and acted the same way as Fiora did, you would be getting a punishment for it."

"Uh… right…" I sweat dropped.

"Come now, let's head back to our inn. I need to rest after scouting." she said, extending her hand at me. "And you're going to massage my stiff shoulders; that's your punishment for not staying in your room."

"Anything for my wife." I smiled a bit, taking her hand before we headed back to the inn.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… in an unknown location…_

 _"Gh…" Nergal cursed, feeling the wound on his stomach was deep, courtesy of Lord Elbert's last attempt to take his life away. "Sonia. Limstella." He growled._

 _"You called, Lord Nergal?" Sonia asked, as Limstella remained silent, obediently listening to his orders. The new morph, Sonia, consists of long black hair that reached to her hips, golden eyes, pale skin and red lips on her face. She wore a very alluring black long dress and arm sleeve, patterned with gold highlights and decorations on it, a gold dancer-like belt around her waist, golden anklet, and black high heels._

 _"My wound… needs time. It was a deep cut, and my strength is not what it was." Nergal said. "The man who did this to me is dead. I'd like his son's death as compensation. Sonia. You will use Brendan to move the Black Fang. I do not need mere underlings now. I need the Four Fangs."_

 _"Hee hee, leave it to me. I'll have them bowing their heads to you, my lord." Sonia slightly cackled._

 _"Limstella. I want you to gather me quintessence. For this injury to heal, I will need much. You are the strongest of all my morphs. Kill all those who bear signs of great power."_

 _"As you will…" Limstella replied before she walked away._

 **"The plan will go on, hm?"** _Overlord of Darkness said, getting Nergal's attention._

 _"It will continue to succeed, no matter what happens." Nergal added._

 **"But the Dragon's Gate is no more. It crumbled to pieces remember?"**

 _"I shall find another. That place isn't the only one that leads to the Dragon Realm." Nergal reminded. "And yourself? Why do you acquire the quintessence of a dragon?"_

 **"I have plans to use this… 'Seed'."** _it added, holding the said 'Seed' in his hand._ **"And I'm certain Agito would not see this coming."**

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3–X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Hector:** …I've had word from my brother. He's already on his way here. We're to wait for him.

 **Man #1:** There are women and children in their group. What you would ask of us… It's something no knight… No man could do without shame.

 **Soldier:** Sir! We're under attack! It's the east gate! The foe is already inside!

 **Man #2:** …So you're being hunted again, are you, Lyn of the Lorca?

 **Uther:** Go and meet the living legend.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Kinship's Bond**

* * *

 **Raven:** DIE, MARQUESS OSTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

 **TWF:** A~nd with that, that's the end of another chapter… and oh, I didn't plan on that last line Fen-kun added, regarding Raven shouting his head off. Dunno if it occurred in the story before… o.o

 **Fen:** No, it didn't originally in the game, but in this story it will.

 **TWF:** You heard him, fellow fans. And if that scene occurred, blame it all on Fen-kun. I got nothing to do with it. o.o

 **Fen:** O ye of little faith, I got this…

 **TWF:** You got that? ***wearing black glasses, wielding two shotguns in hand*** I'll be back… to Burger King!

 **= DUN! DUN! DUN, DUN, DUN! =**

 **Fen:** And while he's killing everyone to get his burger, we'll see you next chapter…

 **TWF: *in a deep Arnold's voice*** You are terminated!

 ***BANG!***


	30. Chapter 22: Kinship's Bond

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF:** Yep, that's right! ***starts to squeeze the spray of… cheese into my mouth?***

 **Fen:** What… are you doing?

 **TWF:** Eating cheese. Why?

 **Fen:** That's a weird way for you to be eating cheese…

 **TWF:** Well, cheese do come from milk, right? So, yeah. I'm eating cheese now.

 **Fen:** You know what? I'm not gonna ask anymore.

 **TWF:** I feel like I should reserve Eggnogs for GX. XDD

 **Fen:** C'mon, we got a chapter to do here.

 **TWF:** Okie dokie! :D

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The next morning had come by and I was already up to go have some breakfast while Lyn went to go take a bath. I just wanna forget about yesterday and move on. Though I'm worried that some people would remind me of last night. Some like Hector, Matthew, or heck even Raven, since he's such a jerk. And speaking of, there he was, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He turned his head when he heard my footsteps and glared.

"If you're gonna insult me about yesterday, I don't have time for it…" I frowned as I walked past him.

"Does it matter? In the end, the results are what is mostly important." he added, ignoring my words. "We got lucky that Wallace entered and weakened your enemy for you. I heard you got kicked by them at your weakest."

"I don't need to be reminded…" I muttered before turning around. "And another thing, don't even think about going after Hector."

"…?" he opened his eyes slightly, narrowing his eyes at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know what you're planning. I got eyes and ear in this army. I know about your relationship with Priscilla and what you plan to do with Marquess Ostia."

"Lucius…" he gritted faintly.

"No, he didn't tell me anything." I said as I got in his face. "Your retainer is willing to go great lengths to keep your secret away from us, everything about you, too."

"Are you trying to get in my way, Tactician?" he now glared harder, tugging onto my collar with his hand.

"It's my job to make sure this army does not go out of line. If you're a threat, then I'll neutralize that threat. Especially you."

*SLAM!*

"Gh!" I gritted as Raven pinned me against the wall.

"Are you willing to clash swords against me?" Raven seethed.

"If that's what it takes to stop your personal vendetta against Ostia, then yeah, we can go now." I challenged.

"You're a fool. I thought you'd just stay put to your books and maps." he scoffed. "I heard about your humiliating defeat from Wil. Against the Sword Demon himself."

"Like that will intimidate me anymore."

"Does it matter?" he asked. "All I know that even you can be defeated, even in your armor. Seed or not, you're nothing more than just a man in a suit of armor."

"You know what? That's the smartest thing you've ever said." I said. "I'm only human and there's only so much I can do, but at least I try to make things work no matter how difficult it gets."

"You're a nuisance…" he said, rearing his fist back. "And nuisances need to be taught a lesson."

"Lord Raven…" a female voice got out, getting our attention and noticed Priscilla was looking at us sadly. Even Lucius is there as well, worried for his well being.

"…" Raven looked at the two, before he shoved me down and walked away. "Just be warned, Tactician. You get in my way, then you're my enemy."

"Lord Raven…" Lucius got out before he quickly followed suit.

"Nii–sama, are you unharmed?" Priscilla asked worriedly, helping me get back up on my feet.

"I'm fine. But I'm not sure about your brother." I said.

"I am worried as well…" she said sadly. "I do not know why he would think of such a thing…"

"He's planning on killing Marquess Ostia and I need to know why he's doing this."

"He what?" she gasped lightly, genuinely surprised from the news. "But… my brother wouldn't do such a thing…!"

"He sure kept it hidden from you for a while, that's for sure. If not the Marquess, Hector would be the next best thing."

"…" Priscilla thought about it for a moment, until she shook her head. "Forgive me, Nii–sama. I cannot think that such a thing would cause him to be this way. All this time, I thought he sincerely helped us in our mission…"

"Well that's not the case anymore. The only reason he hasn't done anything yet is because of you. He doesn't want you to see him as a murderer." I said. "Priscilla, you need to tell me what's going on."

"…" Priscilla remained silent at that.

"So… it's come to _this_." A new voice said. Priscilla and I turned to see…

"Oswin?" I got out.

"I had my suspicions… but, hearing it from you proved my doubts…" Oswin frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I believe you've heard about House Cornwell during your travels, Kurogasa?"

"Nothing really detailed. Only rumors."

"House Cornwell…" Priscilla lowered her head.

"Those rumors… were true." Oswin informed. "I know, because… I was there." He then sighed. "I believe it's time I explained everything to both of you. What happens next will be entirely up to you, but please… keep it amongst the three of us, Kurogasa until you say otherwise. That is all I ask from you."

"Of course." I nodded.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back–to–back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back–to–back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleyed light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint Form, and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovered before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 22: Kinship's Bond

 _Eliwood travels westward to meet with Uther, the marquess of Ostia._

 _They pass through Laus and continue through two more territories._

 _After a time, they arrive at a fortress separating Thria and Ostia._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in an undisclosed location, Sonia was waiting at the round table, sitting as the Four Fangs were currently sitting at their seats. Jaffar and Ursula were present as well as two new people._

 _One of them is the famed Swordmaster of the Four Fang, Lloyd the White Wolf. He is somewhat in his early 30s, having short blonde hair with brown eyes, wearing black shirt and long black trench coat. He also had black pants with brownish black belt around his waist, black boots and on his side, is his light based sword known as Light Brand. Only a few could wield it and he is amongst the few._

 _The other one is the younger brother of the Four Fang, Linus the Mad Dog. Like his brother, he is in his late 20s, having the same short blonde hair with brown eyes, but his hair was combed to the back. He wore a black shirt that revealed his abs and chest, dark brown trench coat and pants, black boots, black buckle and on his back, strapped the same weapon his brother wield, the Light Brand. On his side is a few small Tomahawks, in which he always stores it inside his trench coat._

 _Both of them had one thing in common, as both of them wielded a sacred charm known as an Iron Rune, giving them protection from physical damage, courtesy of their father's gift bestowed to them, Brandon Reed._

 _"Jaffar. Ursula. Lloyd. Linus." Sonia began, looking at the Four Fangs gathered at the table. Confirming everyone was present, she added, "That's everyone, is it not? If I have you, the Four Fangs, together, I need no one else." she got out. It is then she distributed the paper, containing the target of their choice. "I have need of you to eliminate a man whose living plagues me. His name is Eliwood, a noble of Pherae."_

 _"…" Jaffar remained silent._

 _"…Pherae's located in Lycia, is it not?" Ursula asked._

 _"That's right. But he is no simple country lord. He has friends." she informed. "Other Lycian lords and Agito. Individually, they are no match for you, and yet… Carelessness invites death."_

 _"Agito, eh? Is he the famed bug–eyed warrior that we heard across Elibe?" Linus grinned, seemingly taken interest._

 _"Even if he is, we should be still wary of him, Linus." Llyod told his brother. "You heard of his achievements, correct? The way he slew many of our comrades?"_

 _"Bah, they were weak! Wait until they have a good taste of my axe." Linus smugged._

 _"Lloyd, Linus…" she interrupted, getting the brothers' attention. "I have work for you, the Reed brothers, as well. All right?"_

 _"One question. Are these our father's ord– I mean… the orders of the head of the Black Fang?" Lloyd asked._

 _"Hee hee… Why, naturally. Isn't that right, my beloved?" Sonia chuckled, turning to her husband. The person in question was in his sixties as he white hair and a beard with scars on his face, and he had a very strong muscular body. His clothes were a sleeveless gray shirt with leather armor over his torso with tan pants and brown boots._

 _"Mmm… Ah… yes." Brendan nodded._

 _"There! Are you satisfied?" Sonia asked. "Remove Eliwood. Your orders come from the head of the Black Fang, Brendan Reed. As members of this group, you will follow that order, yes?" she got out, glaring upon Llyod. "Or… does your opponent frighten you into immobility, Lloyd?"_

 _*SLAM!*_

 _The sound of Linus's palms slamming against the table caught her attention, as Linus was furious. "Sonia! How dare you speak to my brother in such a…"_

 _"Linus." Llyod told his brother calmly, looking at him with his calm gaze._

 _Linus winced a bit, seeing how calm he reacted. With a grunt, he sat back at his seat, muttering, "…I know."_

 _Lloyd turned his attention to his new step–mother, saying, "Sonia, we do not need to be chastised by you. Under our father, we are the ones who've carried out the law of the Fang. If Eliwood is an evil person, there is no reason for us to hesitate."_

 _"The Fang lets none escape." Linus recalled the oath._

 _"We, the brothers Reed, dispense the Fang's justice." Llyod summed up._

 _Sonia then turned her attention to the remaining two Fangs, commanding, "Ursula, Jaffar, you understand your orders, yes? Once you find the target, you eliminate him at once!"_

 _"It will be as you say, Lady Sonia. Anything for you." Ursula bowed to her._

 _Jaffar calmly stood up from his seats and started to walk away. "…I've received my orders. I will do my duty."_

 _"Your target's name is Eliwood, noble of Pherae! Bring him down. On the Black Fang's honor!" Sonia's voice echoed the room._

* * *

It's been nearly three days since we traveled on the way back to Ostia. With the assistance of Isadora's knights leading us to an appointed old fortress that is used for a meeting place, we eventually reached there. Most of us were getting our stuff out and getting ourselves proper rest from the travel, while Hiroji and Merlinus decided to stay put inside the caravan, doing their own stuff. There were a lot of things that went through my mind throughout our journey. One of them was what I just heard from Oswin, about the tragic past of House Cornwell.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"For a time, I was posted with the Knights at Cornwell." Oswin began. "I saw Lady Priscilla and Lord Raymond many times during my stay."_

 _"You did?" she asked._

 _"Yes, but this was some time ago, however. You may be too young to remember, Lady Priscilla." he said. "You stood by the Marquess's side, always holding your brother's sleeve; always staying close to him."_

 _"Yeah, I guess that's how she usually reacts. I can see it now, young Priscilla." I said, trying to imagine it._

 _"Nii-sama, please…" Priscilla chided lightly, blushing._

 _"Then… what happened?" I asked, as Oswin trying to recall his past._

 _"The House of Cornwell was accused of stealing funds from the alliance and was censured by the council of lords, stripped of its peerage. The family gave Lady Priscilla up, and they have given up their castle." he added._

 _"…" Priscilla remained silent, though she already knew about this._

 _"When they were divested of their peerage… The parents… took their own lives." he said, making Priscilla's eyes widen slightly._

 _"They… committed suicide?" I gasped._

 _"My… parents?" she stuttered._

 _"I'm afraid so, Lady Priscilla." he nodded regretfully. "My lord, Uther of Ostia, investigated the matter. He entrusted me with some details. In recent years, the Cornwell fortune had begun to decline. Marquess Cornwell, in acts of kindness, had assumed the debts of many close to him." he added. "When he could not pay his own debts, the wolves came out. The amount they stole was… far greater than they owed."_

 _"Dang…" I said, surprised._

 _"They did not want to involve their children whom they had sent away. I must express my regret for what our Ostia has done to House Cornwell." Oswin apologized, on behalf of Ostia. "The marquess did commit a grave crime. But the vilest sin was the issue of the order… that caused so much grief. If he had stayed alive, perhaps much calamity could have been avoided."_

 _"Mother… Father…" Priscilla got out, as tears flowed out from her eyes, shocked by the news._

 _"Priscilla… I'm so sorry…" I said before she sobbed into my shoulder and I embraced her in my arms._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

After that, she didn't talk much, even though she tried her best to look normal as possible. She doesn't want Erk to worry about her. "Lady Priscilla?"

"Hm?" Priscilla got out, noticing him. "Oh, Erk…"

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No, it's… nothing." she assured.

"Were you thinking of your family back in Etruria?" he asked. That made her eyes open slightly, but she was able to maintain her composure. "Is your family not worried for you?"

"Yes, I suppose they are… but you don't have to worry about it, Erk." she assured. "With Lord Eliwood and Kurogasa looking after me, I'm certain we'll be alright if we travel longer with them."

"Understood." he nodded, obediently. "If that is what you wish, then I shall not complain about it."

Heh, Erk… always the considerate one.

"By the way, may I ask you something?" she asked, getting his attention. "About your former employer… is she a woman?"

I could see him twitch heavily, as I tried my best to hold in my laughter. He definitely glared at me, knowing full well about a certain female. "Oh, ah, yes. She truly thought of herself as one…" Erk got out, sighing heavily. "Not to mention being a handful. I couldn't stand her."

"I… see." she got out. "Then… are you two… close?"

"Pffft!" I tried my best to hold in my laughter again, as Erk probably heard me.

"Hardly!" Erk blurted loudly, much to her surprise. "If that was a jest, I fail to see the humor! It makes me shiver just thinking about it…"

"Really?"

"I'm certain." he said solemnly. Looking at me, he quickly told her, "Please excuse me."

"Hm?" Priscilla got out, as Erk dragged me towards the balcony.

"Kurogasa…" Erk said seriously. "If you ever told Lady Priscilla regarding 'her', it would be an embarrassment for the rest of my life. And Serra would probably kill me for it."

"Hahaha… sorry, sorry, my bad. I just can't help it." I chuckled.

"…" he twitched his eye, still feeling embarrassed.

"C'mon, Erk. You know me, right? You know you can place your faith in me." I assured.

"Yes… I suppose I can." he added. "Though, it worries me to see her quiet since we departed from Port Badon."

"I know why, but I can't tell you though. You know, sworn to secrecy and all that."

"Is it under Lady Priscilla's orders?" he asked.

"You could say that." I replied.

"Then, I won't pry any further, Kurogasa." Erk nodded. "If that is her wish, then I shall not complain."

"Thanks."

"Has Nils' health improved over the last few days?" he asked. "Despite his cheerfulness, he isn't at his fullest. Do you know about it?"

"Well, he kinda looked pale and exhausted, but he's still his usual self." I said.

"And it worries you not for his wellbeing?" he added. "Wil and Rebecca are. And so is Ninian."

"Of course I am. But I'm not gonna outright panic… like the other night at Badon…" I muttered.

"Understandable." he nodded. "Then, it is best if you keep an eye out for him. I understand Nils looks up at you, as your status is worthy in his eyes."

"Yeah, I suppose." I trailed off.

"Still thinking about the other night?" Erk asked.

"More like thinking about the people that might constantly remind me about it…" I grumbled.

"It can't be helped." Erk noted. "If you start to waver, their judgment on you would change."

"I know, I know…" I sighed a bit more. "Thanks, Erk. I… kinda needed this talk."

"You do?" Erk blinked a few times. "We always thought you'd be the worrywart, but to think you're having doubts of taking things seriously…"

"Yeah, I know. I just need to move on." I sighed before I left Erk to find Lyn.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere in the fortress, Serra was happily skipping her way along the hallway, feeling happy that she's finally become a Bishop; able to wield Tomes. It has been a few weeks since her promotion and she couldn't just keep her smile off from her face, clearly happy of being promoted from her beloved little brother. "La, la… la la la… La la la, laa… la…" she chirped happily, not realizing a figure was following close behind her._

 _"…Hey."_

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Serra freaked out._

 _"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he also suddenly exclaimed, surprised from her squeak._

 _"Don't do that, you idiot!" Serra snapped, before realizing who it was. "Oh, it's just Matthew…" She deadpanned._

 _"And you're saying that… why, exactly?" Matthew noted._

 _"Oh, that's right." she suddenly recalled. "My little brother and Lord Hector decided to have you stay by my side, no matter what, remember? Besides, I'm just a sweet, helpless and inexperienced promoted Bishop. And it's your duty to protect me now!"_

 _Now it was Matthew's turn to deadpan. "…Cripes. What's wrong with you?" He asked before turning around to leave. "Darn it, why are Kurogasa and Lord Hector suddenly calling the shots without informing me about this? I'm a thief! And I don't get into brawls!"_

 _"That's fine! I can heal you if you get hurt! So don't be shy!" Serra chirped._

 _"You know… I've been wondering about this for a while…" he paused, looking at her. "But… are you really one of Elimine's clerics? Are you sure you're not actually the follower of some dark, evil being?"_

 _Serra looked appalled. "That was very, very, very mean, Matthew! Are you trying to hurt my tender feelings?!"_

 _"…Hmm. Tender. Right." Matthew scoffed._

 _"I'm serious here!" Serra huffed, stomping her foot._

 _"…" another figure looked at the scene, surprising both of them; standing between them during their conversation._

 _"Gills?!" both of them exclaimed._

 _"Why are you here?" Matthew asked._

 _"Friends… fight?" Gills asked._

 _"Uh… not exactly." Matthew laughed nervously. "Just… a… friendly conversation. I suppose we're being too loud, so we'll take this elsewhere! Come Serra!" And just like that, he grabbed Serra and they both ran off with Serra crying out in dismay._

 _"…?" he looked at him, confused as seeing both of them leave Gills alone. "Why humans fight… one another? I… cannot understand myself."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Karla was walking towards the courtyard of the fortress when she noticed Bartre practicing his axe throwing at a target he set up for himself._

 _*WHOOSH! BAM!*_

 _"Ba, ha, ha! Look at them go!" Bartre exclaimed, seeing his axes hits the center area._

 _"Bartre." Karla called out, approaching him, making the latter notice her._

 _"Oho! It's you!" Bartre noticed as Karla looked at the target._

 _"So you have improved your skills. I thought your words at our last meeting might have been empty…" Karla stated._

 _"Never! I will always strive to be the best!" Bartre said proudly._

 _"Well… That is an admirable goal." Karla smirked slightly, which is a rare thing for others to see, other than those whose she familiarized with. "With that attitude, perhaps someday you could best me."_

 _"What are you saying?!" he suddenly snapped. "You must become stronger as well! We must both raise our skill!"_

 _"Hm…" she pondered, thinking about his words carefully. Coming to an agreement, she nodded. "So we shall. But there is no need for haste. And perhaps I could help you improve?"_

 _"Enough, braggart! You're no better than me! We are the same, you and I!"_

 _"…Except that I am a woman."_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_

 _"Why are you so surprised? Surely you must have realized this before now."_

 _"What do you mean?!" he exclaimed._

 _"You've been calling me Nee–san since our first encounter. Do you truly know what it means?" she asked._

 _"Uh… no? I thought it's your name that kid gave you?" he replied._

 _Karla sighed slightly. "It's actually a title. Nee–san means sister in his native language."_

 _"Really? I didn't know!"_

 _"Because you're too prideful to even listen."_

 _Bartre flinched heavily, being commented by her. "I'm sorry! I mean, I forgot!"_

 _"You forgot? Whatever do you mean?" Karla asked confused._

 _"…From the first time I met you on the battlefield, I saw a beautiful girl… But… after I fought you and realized your strength, I only saw the greatest warrior I had ever met."_

 _For the first time in many years, Karla's feelings were moved and it wasn't those of a sibling relationships. This caused her to have her cheeks slightly turned crimson, as Bartre seems to misunderstood her again._

 _"Did I anger you?" Bartre blinked._

 _"No. It's just…" Karla trailed off._

 _"Just what?" Bartre prompted._

 _"Bartre, you are a good man."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I will train harder, so that I do not betray your expectations of me." she added before handing him the promotion item "My otouto wishes you to have this. This is my only purpose of searching for you, and I have done my duty for now. Farewell." And with those last words, she quickly left him behind._

 _"K–Karla!" Bartre called out, but she was already gone. "What was I thinking?! That was the absolute stupidest thing I could have said! What's wrong with me?!" He then paled for some reason. "Am I… in love? Wauuuugghhhhhh!"_

* * *

 _"So, Sir Marcus." Merlinus spoke up, as Marcus was guarding near the fortress as well, while Merlinus stood next to Tornador, while Hiroji is doing his usual thing inside the mini Tornador. "What do you think of how this army is being run?"_

 _Marcus looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"_

 _Merlinus carefully gathered his words, saying, "Well, I may not know much about military organization, but… shouldn't we be more involved in the decisions being made?"_

 _"Why do you say that?"_

 _"Well, Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood, and Lady Lyndis are still so young… and so is Sir Kurogasa, despite his armor." Merllinus explained. "Is it really alright to leave all of the leadership decisions to Lord Eliwood in the coming battles? As an experienced knight, don't you have any anxieties about this?"_

 _"None at all." Marcus shook his head._

 _"Not even a little?"_

 _"I trust Lord Eliwood." Marcus said with absolution. "So long as Lord Eliwood is in command, I have no trepidations about the course of battles to come…"_

 _Merlinus looked at Marcus for a while before his eyes suddenly… sparkled? "So… You really do have such faith in your liege lord! Well, this old merchant has seen the light! I say, I have been far too cynical and mistrusting for far too long! I will try to redouble my trust in our lords! Sir Marcus! Help this humble merchant protect his wares with all of your might!"_

 _Marcus sweat dropped at Merlinus's… enthusiasm. "…Merlinus. It is never a good idea to yell like that on a battlefield unless you are inviting attack…"_

* * *

We still haven't heard any news from Hector, despite that it's already past noon.

"Kurogasa." Isadora got out, getting my attention as she passed the hallway. "Lord Eliwood wishes to see you, along with Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis."

"Huh? Oh, thank you." I said.

"Is something the matter?" she asked me, as we're heading the same path. "You seemed troubled, Kurogasa."

"No, it's nothing." I waved off.

"Are you certain?" she asked me.

"Mmmmmmm… well, maybe there's _one_ thing."

"And what would that be?"

"My blunder at Port Badon…" I slumped.

"Ah, yes. I do recall that time." Isadora nodded a bit. "Marcus has filled in the details in his letter he dispatched days ago."

"And it's not gonna leave me alone…" I hung my head down. "Ever since Lord Elbert passed, I… I was…"

"Kurogasa." she cut me off. "That… is the truth of war. There are bound to have someone we shall lose during battle."

"I know… Wallace told me already." I said.

"I can relate with your situation." she said. "I also once lost my fiance as well."

"What?" I gasped, looking at her.

"A month ago, he went with many other Pharean's finest soldiers to aid Lord Elbert. Do you recall that story from Lord Eliwood?"

"I remember. Your… fiance was one of them?"

"Yes." Isadora nodded solemnly. "And I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said sympathetically.

"Because of the disappearance of the army, you might have encountered with many bandit problems as of late within Bern, correct? Even before your meeting with Lord Eliwood?"

"Definitely. There were a lot of bandits during my travels and I had to deal with them." I nodded.

"I see."

"But… where are you going with all this, Isadora?" I asked.

"You are not the only who is suffering inside, Kurogasa." she said. "Eliwood has lost Lord Elbert, and I do recall Lady Lyndis lost her entire tribe and family. You felt their burden as if it's yours to begin with. A naive thought, but it is something that none would hate for it."

"Do you… miss your fiancé?"

"I cried for him..." she said. "Whenever I thought of him, I would cry without any control."

"…" I remained silent at that.

"Kurogasa… you have to remember… no matter what you do, all of these memories will haunt you. But you also have to remember that you have friends. Friends that are still with you now and who support you, as you in return support them. Lord Eliwood has entrusted his trust upon your judgment, so please… do aid him in his time of need."

"I… I understand." I nodded before she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Kurogasa. I have no doubts that will lead us to victory." Isadora assured.

"Thanks… that… means a lot." I said.

"We have arrived in the war room." she said. "I guess my escort ends here. I shall take my leave."

"Isadora, wait." I said, getting her attention. "If… somehow, your fiancé's still alive out there, we'll be sure to find him. Mark my words."

"…Yes, I understand." she smiled slightly before she leaves me alone, as I stood in front of the door.

"Well… nothing like the present." I said, before opening the door and Lyn was there, along with Hector and Eliwood.

"Oh, Kurogasa!" Lyn noticed me.

"Hey, Lyn." I smiled a bit as I approached her.

"You're late, my friend." Eliwood got out.

"Got any reasons, Tactician?" Hector glared at me, trying to intimidate me.

"Isadora and I were talking." I said. "And glaring at me won't do anything, Hector."

"I see. It must be something important, then." Eliwood nodded understandingly.

"It was."

"What? Are you getting tired of your wife already?" he teased, which earned him a glare from Lyn.

"Hector, please…" Eliwood sighed.

"Rather than talking bad about my husband, you should inform us why you called us out in the first place." Lyn growled.

"Alright, alright…" Hector groaned. "Geez, doesn't anyone take a joke around here?"

"Out with it already…" I said.

"…I've had word from my brother." Hector began, showing us the letter. "He's already on his way here. We're to wait for him."

"Lord Uther is coming here himself?" Eliwood asked.

"So it appears. I told you this before, but Castle Ostia, not to mention the city itself, is filled with countless foreign spies. I assume he thinks it will be easier to speak freely here." Hector explained.

"But… wouldn't leaving Ostia generate even more attention?" Lyn asked.

"He's traveling in secret with very few attendants. He's skilled as this sort of thing. There's no need to worry." Hector assured.

"It must run in the family." I muttered.

"…And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Hector asked, giving me the stink eye.

"Just what it sounds like… Lord Chicken." I smirked. "Bawk, ba~wk."

"Tactician, if it weren't for Eliwood's trust on you, you'd be beaten to a pulp right about now…" he replied.

"Try me."

"You want it? You–"

"Hector, Kurogasa, please stop! Both of you!" Eliwood played peacemaker. "This isn't the time to fight one another! We should stick to our plan of meeting his brother."

"Fine." I sighed before I turned away. "If that's all, I gonna go check up on Nils."

"Nils?" Lyn looked at me. "Again, Kurogasa?"

"What? In case you haven't noticed, he's–"

"Nils!? Nils!"

"That sounds like Ninian's voice!" Eliwood recognized.

The four of us then ran out of the meeting room, and towards the room where Nils and Ninian were staying in.

"Ah, boy! You're here!" Wallace got out, noticing us.

"Something's wrong with the kid." Legault said. "He suddenly dropped down like a log and hasn't moved since."

"Make way, make way!" I exclaimed, as the group let us approaching him.

"Agito!" Ninian got out.

"Nils!?" Lyn gasped.

"Nils! You all right?" Hector shouted, going over to him. Despite his brashfulness, he does have his moments. "He's not responding. Let's move him into the back room and call a healer."

"No! You mustn't move him!" Ninian protested.

"Huh?"

"Ninian?" Lyn said confused.

"I'm sorry, I… Um… Please, just for now… Don't move him." Ninian requested.

"But…" Hector argued.

"Please…" Ninian almost pleaded.

There was a moment of silence, as the Lords are looking at each other. Eventually, Eliwood sighed. "…Let's do as Ninian says. She must have her reasons."

"But…" I trailed off, as Ninian looked at me, nearly having tears in her eyes.

"…Please, just one night's rest…" she pleaded. "That should… make things right."

Hector groaned, slightly irritated. "If it's going to make him feel better, fine. Whatever you do, don't move him. I'll let the others know."

"Lord Hector… my apologies." Ninian apologized.

"No worries." He waved off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside the fortress, Euban's Mercenaries were lying in wait. With the leader was the familiar Wyvern Rider, Heath. "…So this is where the Pheraean noble and his friends are, eh?" Eubans mused._

 _"Yes, Commander." Heath nodded as his wyvern hissed, but Heath kept it in control with his reins. "They are here, as informed by our informers."_

 _"Very well, Heath, your unit will attack from west of the fortress. Your mission is to put an end to the entire group. Make no mistakes."_

 _Heath looked surprised. "…Are you serious? Marquess Laus abandoned us and just vanished. We've no reason to engage this group."_

 _"We answered Marquess Laus's call, and we will honor our duty." Eubans pointed out. "Regardless, we cannot remain in Lycia any longer. We rebelled against Ostia, and our entire mercenary force is hunted…" he trailed off, thinking of the situation carefully. "If we take their heads, we can join the Black Fang in Bern."_

 _"I'm opposed to this plan." Heath protested. "There are women and children in their group. What you would ask of us… it's something no knight… no man could do without shame."_

 _Eubans glared at Heath, reminding him of something. "Listen well, Heath. You're a wanted man, a fugitive from Bern. How about we take you and hand you over to Bern's wyvern riders? We might even be knighted as a reward, given honest work."_

 _"…" Heath remained silent at that._

 _"Hah! Thought as much. Everyone wants to protect his own skin." Eubans smirked, knowing full well of Heath's current situation. "Now, get your unit together. We attack!"_

 _Unknown to Eubans, Heath's heart felt heavy upon those words, especially when it comes to kill women and children within the group._

* * *

"I wonder if Nils will be okay." I muttered, as I looked out to the windows while Lyn stood near Nils and Ninian are at.

"You worry too much, boy." Legault leaned against the walls, crossing his arms while keeping his cool.

"I'm responsible for everyone in this army, Legault." I reminded. "I need to make sure everyone is okay."

"You're in charge, so you hear no complains from me." Legault kept his casual smile on his face, chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"It's quite ironic." he said. "I once considered as strong as the Four Fangs, and now, I gotta go against them. Such a fate of the Hurricane."

"Eh?! You what?!"

"Wait, Hector didn't inform you about this, back at Dread Isle?"

"No, he didn't…" I growled.

"You can't really blame him. It was my decision to ditch the Black Fangs in the first place, ever since the new rule changed within the company."

"What are you saying? The Black Fang is not entirely at fault for everything that's happened so far?" I asked.

"Originally, we Black Fangs were created to only assassinate those corrupted nobles and help the poor, like a small–town hero." Legault began before he frowned in an instant. "Until the Founder himself, Brendan Reed, remarried to another woman, and that's where the changes began."

"Who is this woman?" I asked.

"Her name's Sonia and she's the creepiest woman I've ever met." Legault explained. "And from that moment, everything changed in an instant."

"What did she look like?"

"Jet black hair, golden eyes, and wears a dress that men would ogle at."

"Jet black hair… golden eyes…" I trailed off.

"Yep, it's like the same guy you met back at Dread Isle. Remember Ephidel? He's one of those 'things', what his Excellency or Canas called."

"Morphs…" I gritted.

"And when Nergal comes into play, the whole policy changed." Legault added, walking towards the window and leaned to the front, staying next to me. "Get the contract, go for the kill, regardless of position and power. Even if it includes killing an innocent baby."

"Those bastards…" I growled, clenching my fist tightly.

"And the worst part is when it comes to 'cleaning house'." he paused. "Those who betrayed the Black Fang shall receive the instant death. Same rule applies to those who can't fight anymore or even deeply wounded."

"Those heartless bastards!" I suddenly snapped.

"Yeah, I feel you." Legault sighed. "I was in complete regret of killing a fellow assassin. She may be a newbie, but her potential was something. Because of the crippling blow on her, not only it cuts her career short, but I am the one that _must_ execute the execution or else, the target's on me..."

"All the more reason for me to hate the new Black Fangs now…" I growled, no longer able to held my anger in me.

"You said you wanted to learn more about these Black Fang, if I recall in our last conversation." Legault said. "Well… you got it. I kept my end of the bargain, Tactician. In favor of joining your little band."

"Yeah, I know…" I growled. "And they'll pay for it, too!"

*BOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"What was that?!" Lyn gasped.

"Oh, please don't tell me Hiroji did some explosion testing with his Cerberus again…" Matthew paled.

"I… don't want to imagine that." even Serra paled.

"We're under attack! It's the east gate! The foe is already inside!" We heard a few soldiers running inside the fortress. Oh, did I ever tell you that Marquess Ostia sent their troops ahead of time, to make sure everything's clear in its path?

"Blast! They would show up now." Hector gritted.

"We can't move Nils. Let's try and hold them off! Protect Nils! Don't let them near him!" Eliwood ordered.

"Come now, boy! Out with the plan now!" Wallace demanded. "They might bring forth a whole army of 'em, too! This old bastard is rearing to go for war!"

"Yeah, I got ya. We split into our three groups as usual and do the same thing we did over at Dread Isle. Lyndis Legion will take the east side! Eliwood's Elite take the south entrance! And Hector's Horde will take the west side!"

"What about… Nils?" Gills asked.

"Protect him. Make sure no one gets near him." I said.

"Whelp, leave that part to me and Dandy Pants here!" G3–X entered the room, armed with his Cerberus. "Oh, and even grandma Jenkins, too!"

"Who?" I sweat dropped.

"Me, young'un…" Hannah replied. "This friend of yours has a wild imaginations for names…"

"I'm not surprised…" I sweat dropped larger. "So… anything we should be aware of?"

"…" Hannah closed her eyes, thinking a bit. "Ah, I see it."

"What is it?"

"There is an enemy with a heavy heart, unable to perform his duties from his band." she recited.

"I smell a recruit." G3–X said.

"Also… a friend of old shall appear." Hannah paused, looking at me. "One that you and your wife are familiar with."

"What does that mean?" Lyn asked.

"Seek and you shall find out soon enough, young'un." Hannah summed up her fortune reading. "Now, pay up."

"Oi, oi, oi…" I muttered before I gave her 50 gold coins.

* * *

 _"Eubans, we've breached the fortress!" one of the former Mages of Laus exclaimed._

 _"Excellent." Eubans nodded, as swarms of deserters started to enter the fortress._

 _"…" Heath could only remained silent, still doubting this move._

 _"What are you waiting for Heath? Get in there and attack!" Eubans ordered._

 _"…No." Heath muttered._

 _"What?" Eubans looked at him._

 _"I said no." Heath said turning his wyvern to him. "I'm not sacrificing my morality for this… this slaughter!"_

 _"You dare turn your back on Laus?! On us?!" Eubans demanded._

 _"I would rather die than live my life in shame!" Heath said before pulling the reins to make his wyvern flap its wings. "I'm leaving this band!"_

 _"And remained to be a deserter? Good for you!" Euban exclaimed before he rushes into the fortress._

 _"I must… tell them." Heath decided. "They must know the situation right now!"_

* * *

 _"Well, well, lookie here." Legault noticed a few men coming inside the building, carrying a banner of sorts. "Looks like we got reinforcements, Lord Hector."_

 _"Reinforcements?" Hector got out, as one of the soldier approached them._

 _"Lord Hector! We'll serve as your reinforcements. We're a small group, and we've some mercenaries among us." the soldier said. He then turned towards a familiar Nomad. "Rath of Sacae! Take charge of the mercenaries!"_

 _"…Understood." Rath nodded slightly, walking in the fortress with his bow in hand._

 _"Hear me! We're here to protect Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood, and Lady Lyndis!" the Soldier exclaimed, making them shout in unison._

 _"Lyn…" Rath muttered quietly. Looking at Hector, he asked, "Where is she?"_

 _"Huh? Who are you?" Hector asked._

 _"…" he remained silent, much to Hector's confusion. "Where is she?"_

 _"If you're looking for Lyn, she's at the other side, with that husband of hers!" Hector commanded, in which Rath nodded slightly before walking away._

 _"Is he always like that?" Legault looked at the silent bowsman. "How does he know Lady Lyndis anyways?"_

 _"Lord Hector, the enemy has breached into the fortress!" Oswin exclaimed._

 _"They've got Wyvern Riders too!" Guy exclaimed._

 _"Wyverns, huh?" Hector smirked a bit. "Looks like the Tactician is going to have a field day with 'em."_

 _"Oh, dear… I know that look." Oswin sighed._

 _"Please, we should be focusing on battle ahead of us, everyone." Canas pointed out._

 _"Aye, the Druid's right! Ain't got the time for rockin' back and forth of the ship!" Dart added, getting his stance ready._

 _"Hmph…" Raven scoffed as he got into a stance._ 'Just a little longer… then I'll have my revenge.'

 _"Here they come!" the hired Soldier exclaimed, as a bunch of enemies rush towards them, ready to charge into battle._

* * *

"Hey, Kurogasa! There's a bunch of wyverns outside of the fortress!" Matthew pointed out, making me cringe heavily.

"Beloved, something wrong?" Lyn looked at me, confused. "You looked a bit pale for some reason."

"Let's just say… I didn't have a good experiences with wyverns…" I winced.

"Ah, that's right. You almost got eaten by one during your travels." Lyn recalled.

"Please, Lyn… don't remind me of that…" I pleaded, making her giggle a bit.

"Forgive me, but sometimes, you tend to make that cute worried face whenever you recalled some bad experience." she lightly giggled.

"Oi!" I stammered with a blush.

"Um… Kurogasa?" Florina asked nervously. "S-Shouldn't you change into your armor now?"

"Eh? Oh, right…" I got out, before doing the movements to make the Alter Ring materialize. "Henshin!" I said, before assuming Ground Form.

"Geez, little brother, you keep forgetting something important sometimes..." Serra sighed, teasing me. "Don't tell me you're having a senior moment already."

"S–Shut up, Serra!" I stammered again. "Mou~, I'm going!" And with that, I charged in towards the enemy.

"What did I miss?" Wil blinked.

"The usual teasing on our Tactician." Matthew grinned.

"But for now, we should be focusing on defending the fortress. Hiroji is doing his job on protecting Nils and Ninian in the throne room." Lyn suggested.

"…So you're being hunted again, are you, Lyn of the Lorca?" a familiar voice called out, getting everyone's attention, other than Kurogasa's.

"Is that you Rath?" Serra gasped.

"Rath of the Kutolah!" Lyn recognized. "Well met! What are you doing here?"

"…After we parted company, I've made my way as a mercenary here." Rath explained.

"I see… You haven't changed at all." Lyn smiled at him. "It's… good to see you again."

"…Do you need my help?"

"Are you offering?"

"…You…" he trailed off. "If you desire it."

"Yes, please! Lend us your strength! We're… involved in something terribly dangerous!"

"I see. When this is finished, I will end my service to this place." Rath said with absolution.

"Oh yeah, all of Lyndis' Legion has gathered once more!" Wil grinned happily.

"Is it a good time to cheer?" Erk slightly deadpanned.

"Enough small talk! Charge forward!" Wallace roared, leading the group.

"…" Rath noticed something about Lyn, which made her looked at him.

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"You're married." he bluntly said.

"Yes. I am." Lyn smiled a bit, looking at the eagle feather necklace. "Kurogasa has kept his promise."

"I see." he nodded. "Let us be on our way."

"Right." Lyn nodded.

"Hey, Kuro! Got a problem with facing a wyvern?" Matthew teased me, as both of us are currently standing next to each other, facing a Wyvern Rider above us.

"Not now Matthew!" I snarled as I managed to kick one on the head.

"Kurogasa!" Kent said. "Let Sir Wallace, Sain and I handle the mounts on one side. Please do something about the Wyvern Riders themselves!"

"Y–Yes, what he said!" Sain stuttered a bit before the two left us be. I can tell even Sain's not up to face the Wyvern Riders.

"Looks like your job's getting harder and harder now, huh?" Matthew grinned.

"Shut up." I said before jumping up and gave a Wyvern Rider a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Hah!" the said Wyvern Rider managed to avoid the kick and the wyvern let out a roar, now chomping on me.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I panicked, trying to get out from its mouth.

"Uh… can anyone help him out?" Matthew asked.

"I do recall wyverns have a great resistance with magic attacks, much like Pegasi." Lucius recalled.

"We can't just leave him like that!" Serra snapped. "If we don't do anything, he'll be wyvern feed!"

"Get it off! Get it off!" I yelled. "This wyvern's breath stinks!"

*SWOOSH! THUNK!*

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" the wyvern screamed in pain, as the arrow struck onto its left eyes, open its jaws wide open.

"What the–" I got out as I looked towards where the arrow was shot and saw… Rath?!

*THUNK!*

The second arrow strikes on its temple, in which it is an instant kill for the wyvern. As the three of us free–fell to our deaths, Florina managed to sweep in on time, saving me from my fall while the wyvern and the mount died from the plunge.

"A–Are you okay?" Florina asked nervously, quickly maneuvering to one side, away from the wyverns.

"Yeah I'm fine. Except I'm covered in wyvern spit." I sighed in relief, wrapping my arms around her waist… and I suddenly felt her whole body flinch and shiver heavily.

Oh crap, I almost forgot about her–

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

 ***SHOVE!***

"Waaaaaaaaarrrgh!" I exclaimed, plunging down towards the ground. Fortunately, it is a bearable fall instead of the large height and I ended up landing on my back.

"Lad!" Dorcas noticed me after he delivered the killing blow with his axe, approaching me. "Are you alright?"

"Ow…" I wheezed. "How did I ever forget about her phobia of men in the first place?"

"You never change do you, Brother?" Rath said, extending his hand to me.

"Hey, Rath…" I got out before taking his hand and he pulled me up. "Good to see ya…"

"Yes." he nodded, still remained stoic as usual.

"Kurogasa, you can leave the wyverns to us." Erk suggested.

"Yeah. Like Pegasus, these guys can be shot down with a few arrow shots." Wil informed.

"Little brother, are you alright?" Serra approached me, looking worried on her face. "That was quite a fall."

"Yes, I agree with Serra." Lyn frowned worriedly.

"I'm fine… just… forgot about Florina's fear of men… Ow, my back…" I groaned, rubbing it.

"You stay put. Your big sister is here to perform her miracle now!" Serra commanded, pointing her healing staff at me and started healing me.

"I'll protect both of you while you're at it." Lyn said, drawing out her Mani Katti. "You can count on me."

"…" Rath simply draws out his arrow, shooting down another Wyvern in the air, alongside Wil.

"Just like old times, huh, little brother?" Serra pointed out.

"Yeah… old times…" I groaned again.

* * *

 _"Ergh, these mercenaries keep on coming…!" Lowen gritted, as he reared his horse back to dodge a Cavalier's lance._

 _"Do not lose your stance, Lowen! Keep on fighting! Everyone's pulling their weights for our Lords' sake!" Marcus commanded, dealing an enemy with his Silver Axe._

 _"Lord Eliwood, there's a Wyvern Rider heading towards us!" Rebecca exclaimed. "And he appears to be not hostile!"_

 _"Are you sure?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Yes!"_

 _Soon the Wyvern Rider landed in front of Eliwood. "Do you command this group?" He asked._

 _"Who are you?" Eliwood questioned._

 _"I'm Heath, a wyvern rider serving Eubans's mercenaries. I wish to surrender."_

 _Eliwood raised an eyebrow. "Surrender? Why?"_

 _"I've no wish to harm women and children." Heath explained. "I'm a soldier, but… I'm trying to be human, too."_

 _"…I understand." Eliwood noted. "However, as you know, we're under attack. It will be hard to guarantee your safety."_

 _"No, that's fine. I will fight alongside you." Heath nodded understandingly, as his wyvern let out a roar._

 _"Yet…" Eliwood trailed off, as Heath looked back into the distance, seeing a familiar figure that led the mercenaries._

 _"I will stop Commander Eubans when the moment comes…" he said, looking at his lance in his hand. "With this, my lance."_

 _"…very well." Eliwood nodded. "I'm certain Kurogasa would also request for your aid, if he is here."_

 _"Kurogasa?"_

 _"He's our tactician."_

 _"A tactician that fights?" Heath looked a bit surprised. "This is the first time I've heard of a tactician that participates in battle…"_

 _"You would be surprised." Eliwood chuckled before he took out his Agito armband. "Here. Wear this."_

 _"What is this?" he asked, as the wyvern took it in his place before handing it to his master._

 _"It shows that you're one of us. And our army won't kill on accident."_

 _"I understand." he nodded. "Let us be on our way, milord. Hyperion, let's fight back!"_

 _*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARR!*_

 _"I hear… roar." Gills growled, as he is currently in his armor. "Enemy comes at us?"_

 _"Peace, Gills." Eliwood assured the berserked Rider. "He is now an ally. We should deal with the rest of these mercenaries fast. They are slowly penetrating through our defense..."_

 _"Yes…" Gills nodded. Looking at an enemy Wyvern Rider with no armband, he let out his signature roar, extending his tentacle whips at the Wyvern Rider's direction, crippling its wings with ease._

 _"Hold him still!" Renault instructed, as a blast of Light turned the Rider into a hunk of mush, thus instantly killing him._

 _"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gills roared, forcefully pulling the crippled wyvern towards the ground, killing it._

* * *

 _*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*_

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" G3–X laughed manically as he went trigger happy with his Cerberus._

 _"Oh… my…" Fiora said stunned._

 _"There he goes again… being the madman as usual." Merlinus sighed._

 _"I've… never seen this side of him before…" Fiora noted._

 _"…" Karla was silent, as her thoughts were currently being distracted a bit._

 _"Watch out!" Isadora quickly leaps forward, defending the swift Mercenary's blade with her shield._

 _"!" Karla gasped, noticing now that the Mercenary almost killed her._

 _"You need to be more careful." Isadora said, before pushing the Mercenary off and stabbing him with her Silver Sword._

 _"Many thanks." Karla sighed. "But forgive me, I've been… distracted as of late."_

 _"Distracted?" Isadora said, as the two can hear Bartre's mad laughter slashing down his enemies, courtesy of his new title as a Warrior._

 _"C'mon, you maggots! Is that all you got?!" Bartre shouted as he slammed a Knight with his Hammer._

 _"Hey, language, man! We got kids around here!" G3–X exclaimed._

 _"…" Ninian remained silent, sitting closely to her younger brother._

 _"Hiroji." Hannah spoke up, getting his attention. "The Wyvern Riders are about to break through the weakened wall, if you do not stop them outside..."_

 _"Then that's my cue to go!" G3–X said before going out the door._

 _"Where… are you going?" Ninian asked._

 _"Gonna shoot down some birds! Don't worry, those guys will protect you, Ninian." he assured her._

 _"…be careful." Ninian wished._

 _"Oh, you better tell those enemies of ours to be careful instead!" he grinned behind his helmet before leaving the room and he let loose of his Cerberus._

 _"What… a strange man…" Ninian commented._

 _"Yes, I spoke the same thing as well." Merlinus sighed._

 _"What has been distracting you, Karla?" Isadora asked, as Bartre continued to charge forward without fear._

 _"It's…" Karla got out, before looking at Bartre._

 _"Ah, I see. Love at first sight?" Isadora noticed._

 _"…" Karla remained silent, trying her best to keep her cool._

 _"I can relate, but for now, let us do our job first." Isadora said. "Then, if you feel like it, we may discuss this."_

 _"…Understood." Karla nodded, appreciating Isadora's suggestion._

 _"Brother… please don't do anything rash…" Priscilla prayed worriedly, blasting her Lightning attack onto a nearby Sniper, thus killing the mercenary._

* * *

"Kurogasa!" Eliwood quickly rushes outside, as our forces gathered up.

"Eliwood!" I exclaimed, replied as I am currently in Storm Form. "Done on your side?"

"Yes, my friend." he nodded.

It was then I noticed someone new within the group… and his wyvern's glaring at me, for some reason.

"W–Who's that?" I stuttered.

"This is Heath. A former member of Euban's Mercenaries."

"What?! You mean he's part of that group that attacked Castle Laus?!" I gawked

"Yes, but rest assured, he has defected to our side." Eliwood assured.

"I don't think Kurogasa's having a easy time with that wyvern around…" Lyn giggled lightly.

"Worry not of my mount, he is well–trained." Heath assured me.

 **"Child."** Elimine's voice echoed, as my left lense flashed gold. **"I feel it. Another group of cavalry is heading towards us. And it must be the ones Hector requested."**

"Good. Then we just have to hold out a bit longer." I said.

"Why is he talking to himself? And what is he supposed to be?" Heath asked Eliwood.

"It's a long story." Eliwood answered.

 **"An enemy leader approaches with his remaining small force…"** Elimine informed me.

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised to know her ability to detect enemies instead of predicting them.

 **"The Seeds amongst them have restored another part of me."** she replied. **"But for now, worry not of my talents. The leader must be brought down. I also sense an item is attached with him, if you are able to defeat him."**

"An item?" I asked. "What does it look like?"

 **"I cannot tell. But I am certain it would proven to be beneficial for the company."** she assured me.

"I see." I nodded.

"What did she say, Kurogasa?" Lyn asked me.

"The enemy leader is coming up with a small band of reinforcements.

"Eubans…" Heath muttered. "Kurogasa, allow me to face him in battle."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. He is my problem and I must solve this alone."

"We also need a small group to dispatch as well." Eliwood suggested. "Hector's brother is on his way here and we need to ensure his safety."

"I shall do so, Lord Eliwood." Marcus offered.

"Let's fly, Hyperion!" Heath exclaimed, as the wyvern lets out a roar and quickly flew up high.

"He's determined. I can see it in his eyes." Wallace commented.

* * *

 _"Commander Eubans, a Wyvern Rider approaches!" one of the soldier shouted, pointing up in the sky._

 _"A Wyvern Rider…" Eubans got out, noticing Heath approaches to his direction. "Let me take care of this."_

 _"Sir?" the soldier got out, as Eubans soared up high into the sky, courtesy of his wyvern's assist._

 _"Commander Eubans…" Heath said, glaring at him._

 _"You are a traitor, Heath. You know nothing of honor!"_

 _"I… No." Heath shook his head lightly. "I simply must live a life of which I am not ashamed. Commander Eubans… it is not too late. Give the order to stop. If you do…"_

 _"Ha ha… You're so naive!" Euban mocked him. "You're no knight. And you're no mercenary, either, you dolt! You know nothing! You can carry your precious morals straight to the grave!_

 _"If it must be done…" he added, wielding up his lance._

 _"Look… up!" Gills got out, having blood dripping out from its fangs, courtesy of ripping off a Mage's throat with authority._

 _"A battle between Wyvern Riders…" Renault muttered._

 _"Friend… in trouble!"_

 _"Gills, wait!" Renault tried to stop him, but he already dashed ahead of him._

 _"Haaaaaahhh!" an enemy Mercenary clashed his sword against Renault's staff, catching the Mercenary off guard with his familiar stance._

 _"I do not have time for this!" Renault snapped._

 _Meanwhile, in the air, both Wyvern Riders continue to clash lances on one another, as Heath seems to be wounded from his last attack. "Hah, look at you! You're pathetic!" Euban roared._

 _"You're the one that pathetic!" Heath gritted as he endured the pain. "Wanting to attack women and children without just cause is a disgrace to your humanity!"_

 _"You shall die by those insults, Heath!" he got out, preparing to give Heath the finishing blow… until his mount suddenly dropped, as if something anchored him. "What?"_

 _"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGH!" Gills roared, using every ounce of its strength to pull his wyvern down._

 _"That–?! The rumored bug–eyed warrior!" he gasped._

 _"An opening!" Heath realized, quickly lunging forward with his lance and strikes Euban on his shoulder. The result caused the said rider to fell off from his wyvern, now plunging down towards his death._

 _"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!" Gills roared, as his horns split into six. Using the wyvern as an fulcrum, he retracted his tentacle–whips, pulling himself upward while the blades on his heels extended. Upon reaching a certain height, he let the tentacles go, now heading down towards the falling Euban._

 _"What is he doing…?" Heath asked._

 _"No regrets…" he muttered, as Gills prepared himself for the Gills Heel Claw. "My life… and death… are my own!"_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _With those final words, Gills slashed the said man in half… vertically. Lots of his internal organs and blood gushes out from the inside, thus confirming the kill._

 _"Commander Eubans has gone down!" A soldier shouted. "Sound the retreat! We've no more reason to fight!" And with that, the rest of their army ran for the hills._

 _"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH!" Gills let out a roar of triumph, knowing the battle has won._

 _"Reckless as always…" Renault muttered._

* * *

 _"Oh? What's this now?" Legault noticed, as the enemy Mages and Archers slowly backing off, hearing the sound of a horn outside._

 _"They're retreating!" Oswin said._

 _"Let's kill them before they brought any more backup!" Guy suggested._

 _"Not going to happen." Hector pointed out. "Our original intention is to protect Nils from harm. They'd probably backed off from this place, knowing either their leader was killed or–"_

 _"Their leader was certainly killed, of course." a voice got out, getting Hector's attention._

 _"Brother!" Hector exclaimed._

 _"Aid these people." Uther commanded his small group, as they rushed into the battle, wiping off the remaining enemies inside. "Brother, bring your friends to the throne room. I know we have a lot to talk about."_

 _"Uh… yes, sure." Hector nodded, before he quickly went away._

 _"..." Raven remained silent, seeing the target. He thought of it carefully, not wanting to create mayhem within his group. His revenge can be done when the time is right._

* * *

After the battle was over, and the sun was setting, all of us gathered in the war room, as the torches and lanterns were lit up, giving light to brighten the area. Lyn, Eliwood, Hector and I are discussing with Uther, as he was looking at his little brother. "So, brother, you're alive after all. You were so long gone that I feared you dead." Uther began. "Another day, and I might have arranged you a funeral rite."

"…My apologies. Been a little busy." Hector muttered looking away slightly.

"Yes… Leila's final report covered much." Uther said, before turning to the Pheraean noble. "…Eliwood. I am sorry about Lord Elbert. I was powerless to help."

"No… nothing could have been done." Eliwood waved off. "…More importantly, do you know of Nergal?"

"Only what was reported to me. He appeared a year ago and seized control of Black Fang. Then he ensnared Laus in a plot of rebellion against Ostia. I can't see what he's after…"

"The dragons from the Scouring." I said. "He's planning to bring them back."

"What!? Can that be done?" Uther asked shocked.

"Yes. Let me explain." Eliwood nodded, as the long explanation began.

* * *

After the explanation, Uther told us to wait outside the throne room while he spoke with some of his court members that were with him. "This has even got my brother brooding. He's always been a firm believer in quick decisions. Yet he wishes for more time…" Hector muttered. "That's never happened before."

"…It's gone from a simple rebellion to a threat to the human race." Lyn pointed out. "We saw it with our own eyes, and yet…" she trailed off, holding and rubbing her arm nervously. "It's all so unbelievable."

"And… it's all true." Eliwood added.

"Yes. I wonder what will happen next." Hector pondered. "Ideally, we could bring the whole of our lands together to fight as one. It would be a return to the time of the Scouring…"

 **"..."** Elimine's voice remained silent, listening intently as Hector highlighted the main keyword.

"Yeah, but who will believe us?" I asked. "People would think that we've gone mad."

"He's right. This all hinges on the existence of dragons themselves. Unless dragons are seen in the skies, I doubt anyone will believe us." Eliwood agreed.

"Right. And once the dragons are here it'll be too late." Lyn nodded.

"We must stop all of this now. And we're the only ones who know enough to do it!" Eliwood said, determined.

"Right!" Hector nodded.

"I agree." Lyn nodded, looking at me. "Don't you think so, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"There we have it! Come on, let's speak to my brother!" Hector said.

"Um… excuse me…" a voice called out, getting us four attention.

"Lucius?" Eliwood asked.

"Forgive me if I'm interrupting your discussions, but… have any of you saw Lord Raven?"

"No, I haven't." I shook my head. "Why?"

"Neither of the company saw him after the battle… it worries me." Lucius said, frowning for Raven's safety.

"!" I gasped. Oh shoot! Don't tell me–!

"Who are you?" we heard Uther's voice inside the room. "How did you get through my guards?"

"DIE MARQUESS OSTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

DAMN IT! NO!

I immediately opened the door to the throne room and there was Raven, about to go in for the kill!

"Raven, no!" I exclaimed, as the Alter Ring formed around my waist and I quickly pressed the buttons without my usual phrase.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*CLASH!*

"!" he gasped, seeing me stop his Silver Sword with both of my palms. "Get out of the way, Tactician!"

"Kurogasa?" Uther got out, noticing me. "What _are_ you?"

"Damn it, Raven! I told you not to do anything to Marquess Ostia!"

"It's none of your business!" he snapped.

"I make it mine!" I shouted as I kicked him back.

"Lord Raven!" Lucius exclaimed.

"BROTHER!" Priscilla shouted as she came into the room as well.

Tch, I don't have much of a choice now, do I? I quickly pressed the button on my side, getting into my Storm Form.

"Raven, I hate to do this, but…" I trailed off, with the Storm Halberd in my hand. "Don't make me knock you out cold!"

"Try me!" he exclaimed, as both of us clashed blades.

"Brother, stop!" Priscilla exclaimed.

"Stay out of this, Priscilla!" Raven snapped back.

"What… is going on here?" Uther asked, as I used the fear to my advantage, creating gust of wind on my Storm Halberd to blind Raven temporarily.

"Gh! You're asking for it, Tactician!" Raven snapped, using his large sheath–shield to block the wind.

"Killing Marquess Ostia won't bring back your parents!" I yelled.

"His parents?" Marquess Ostia got out.

"Don't make me do this, Raven…!" I gritted my teeth, as my horns split into six.

"Stay out of my way!" Raven shouted. "I will avenge House Cornwell!"

"!" Uther got out.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I exclaimed, giving him a strong blast of wind. This caused Raven to crash onto the wall behind him.

"Quickly, arrest that man!" Hector commanded, as Uther's men quickly got Raven up, confiscating his weapons. "Lock him in the dungeon!"

"At once!" the soldiers exclaimed, dragging his body towards the said dungeon.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Raven shouted as he struggled against the soldiers. "You'll pay for killing my parents Marquess Ostia! You will paaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Lord Raven…" Lucius said worriedly, quickly followed suit.

"Kurogasa, are you alright?" Lyn asked, as I reverted back to my civilian form.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I sighed. "Damn that Raven! I told him not to–"

"You already know of it? Then, why didn't you stop him in the first place?!" Hector suddenly snapped, grabbing my collar cloak. "He could've got my unarmed brother killed!"

"What good would that have done?! Lucius tried to stop him, but his words fell on deaf's ears! Even _I_ tried, but he won't listen!"

"Hector, that's enough!" Eliwood said, trying to stop him from attacking me. "Kurogasa tried his best! I can tell from his actions alone."

"Gh!" Hector gritted, before he suddenly walked out from the throne room, feeling angry.

"Brother…" Priscilla sobbed as she fell to her knees in despair and tears streamed down her eyes.

"Priscilla…" Lyn murmured, approaching the Valkyrie and hugged her, letting Priscilla cry in her embrace.

"Damn… everything's going out of control…" I cursed. "Better keep everything in check after this…"

* * *

 _Unknown to Kurogasa, Uther has been looking intentively upon him, feeling something familiar about him._ 'It can't be, can it? He is the rumored bug–eyed warrior… the lost legend himself, Agito…'

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3–X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Uther:** …If there's time, make your destination Missur.

 **Hector:** Missur!? That's the wrong direction!

 **Man #1:** I will drive off the bandits. Guests need not fight.

 **Man #2:** …I believe someone approaches.

 **Woman #1:** I wonder what they want.

 **Man #3:** …I've no wish to hurt you…

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Living Legend**

* * *

 **Woman #2:** Can it be…? That child is…?

* * *

 **Fen:** Well… that escalated rather quickly…

 **TWF:** Huh… so Kuro stopped Raven, for once. That's unexpected. O.o

 **Fen:** And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?

 **TWF:** Remember what I said that I have nothing to do with your plot on the last chapter? I meant it.

 **Fen:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever… anyways, we'll see you next chapter.

 **TWF:** And so many characters to introduced, too. o.o


	31. Chapter 23: Living Legend

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another edition of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF: *exclaimed out loud without a care in the world*** I LIKE CEREAL! :D

 **Fen:** Uh… okay? o_O?

 **TWF:** Here! ***gives Fen–kun a box of cereal***

 **Fen:** Uh… thank you? o_O?

 ***A banana with limbs and facial expression pops out from the cereal while Fang is already away***

 **Banana:** I LIKE CEREAL! :D

 **Fen:** GAH!

 ***KABOOOOOOOOM!***

 **Fen: *coughs*** I should've known… Let's start the chapter… ***coughs***

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was now late at night and things have calmed down for the most part. Not too long ago, Raven tried to kill Marquess Ostia, Uther, who is Hector's older brother. Thankfully, I was able to stop him from exacting his supposed "revenge" for House Cornwell. He was arrested and thrown into the dungeon. As for his sister… well, she's in an emotional wreck. She's been crying the whole night ever since seeing her brother like that.

Right now, I was outside in a hallway waiting for someone before the door opened, and revealed Lyn coming out of Priscilla's room.

"How is she…?" I muttered.

"I managed to calm her down." Lyn said. "But, she needs someone to accompany her to sleep."

"I see…" I muttered before I punched the wall. "Kuso! I told Raven not to do anything stupid and yet…"

"Beloved, please mind your tone." Lyn consoled me. "Priscilla can hear you speak like that."

"Sorry…" I muttered. "Still… perhaps it's my fault. Hector was right. I should've stopped Raven sooner…"

"No, I believe it's _our_ fault." Lyn noted. "It's our decision to leave him be. I already had my suspicions, and yet, I believed in your words…"

"Lyn…" I muttered before she hugged from behind, holding me close.

"Everyone makes mistakes, beloved… you're not the only one. Even I make mistakes…"

"I guess… that's what makes us human." I said, holding her hand.

"Priscilla asked me to accompany her to sleep for tonight. She's most comfortable around me…" Lyn said. "Forgive me, but you might have to sleep with Sain and Kent for tonight…"

"No, it's fine… I'll sleep outside. I need the fresh air anyways." I waved off.

And with that, both of us shared a brief kiss before we parted ways for the night. I guess Hiroji might gave me some space to sleep in his Tornador…

"Little one…" I heard Nee–san called me out, as she held her bedroll and pillow in her arms.

"Nee–san?" I blinked, noticing how she called me, rather than the usual otouto. I can tell something's bothering her, which is a rare thing. "What's wrong?"

"Are you heading to sleep?"

"I was. Why?"

"I… need to talk to you."

"About?" I raised an eyebrow.

"…" she was silent, not being able to talk about it. Even her face is written in doubt, and looking away was a dead giveaway.

"Alright, who is it?"

"Hm?"

"Who are you in love with?"

"How… can you tell?" she got out.

"Your face says everything." I chuckled. "I know, because that's how I feel whenever I think of Lyn during my bachelor days."

"…" she was silent, keep her head lowered with a slight blush on her face. "Mind if we… talk it over… during our sleepover?"

"Of course." I smiled a bit after approaching her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and we started walking. "C'mon, tell me all about it."

And boy, am I in for a nasty surprise…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Raven sat on the floor in the dungeon against the wall, silent and sulking after that whole fiasco of trying to kill Marquess Ostia. He was so close to exact his revenge, but Kurogasa got in the way and he failed. Now there was nothing he could do anymore. Even after Lucius tried his best to tell Raven to put aside his vengeance, he prayed for his Lord's sake to have his punishment lessened from the group before he had to leave, courtesy of Wallace's orders._

 _"Can't sleep?" A new voice said as Oswin walked towards the prison cell with a torch in hand._

 _"What do you want…?" Raven muttered. "You're obviously not here to see how I'm doing."_

 _"No, I'm not." Oswin said. "I came here because you need to know the truth about House Cornwell."_

 _"I already know what happened. Marquess Ostia killed my parents." Raven spat out._

 _"That is not true." Oswin frowned. "Your parents took their own lives."_

 _"What?!" Raven snarled, suddenly getting up and stomping towards the grate. "You lie!"_

 _"Whether you want to believe it or not is your choice. But it is the truth." Oswin said. "I know, because I was there at your parents' demise when it happened."_

 _"You were at House Cornwell?" Raven seethed._

 _"Yes. I've seen you and your sister many times. Your parents were kind and gentle people and they were only settling debts with their close friends, but they cannot pay for their own so they resorted to stealing the funds. When the wolves came… they did the unthinkable as the only way they could pay their debt was with their lives."_

 _"!" Raven gasped as he stepped back._

 _"That is all I've come to say. Whether you want to believe or not, is up to you. You can either atone for your crime by rotting in this dungeon, or you can atone by coming to terms with the truth and actually contribute to our army. The choice is yours." And with that, Oswin left without another word with Raven standing alone._

* * *

Morning came by and as our Knights and Cavaliers turned in for the day, Lyn, Eliwood, Hector and I are present, seeing Uther off with his own small band of troops.

"I would sooner not place this burden on your shoulders alone. And yet, I can see no other choice before me." Uther said solemnly. "Listen, my brother… Eliwood, Lyndis, are you determined to act on your resolve?"

"Yes, we're prepared." Eliwood nodded in absolution.

"Me, too… I don't care for sitting back, waiting for others to act." Lyn added, looking at me. "But if my husband is involved in this battle, then, I must participate. I can't leave him be on his own."

"And you, Kurogasa." Uther now shifting his attention to me. "My brother and his friends are in your debt. What role will you play?"

"What role?" I got out, as his expression remained unchanged.

"Will you help them? See them through their coming trials?"

I gave in some thoughts on the question, thinking about it carefully. The three Lords looked at me, knowing full well of their gazes. "Yeah. I'll see it through to the end. Besides, I got my own reasons, too. So I can't turn a blind eye on this."

"…I see. Then I have no more to say. I will help you as much as I can." Uther said, as one of the Soldiers handed me a rather large bag of gold, much to my surprise.

"This is…"

"Funds to aid your quest." Uther said. "…Good luck to you all."

"Thanks… it means a lot to us." I replied, as he shifted his attention elsewhere.

" …And what of the girl? The one we spoke of earlier?" he said, leaving Hector confused… until Ninian suddenly stepped forward, making us surprised from her sudden appearance.

"Oh, Ninian." Hector got out. "When did she get here?"

"It… It's an honor to meet you, Marquess Ostia…" Ninian bowed slightly.

"Both Ninian and her brother, Nils, possess a special power." Hector explained.

"Is that so?" he raised his eyebrow. Turning his attention to the Dancer, he asked, "Then I would ask you. Do you know where Nergal is at this moment?"

"Yes, I can sense him…" Ninian nodded. "To the east… he is… very far."

"East… is he targeting Bern next?" Lyn wondered.

"That bodes ill." Uther frowned heavily. "Bern is a powerful and militant country. If Nergal ensnares it… we're done for."

"…There's still time." Ninian assured him. "said. "He is still… very weak… Now… We must act…"

"Yeah. Lord Elbert stabbed Nergal with that knife and cut him deep." I said. "I guess we should thank your late father for giving us time Eliwood."

"…" Eliwood remained silent, but he nodded at my answer, nonetheless.

"So, Nergal can't act right away, is that it? Yet, what can we…" Lyn began.

"We've no choice but to depart for Bern." Hector cut in.

"…If there's time, make your destination Missur." Uther decided, shocking Hector.

"Missur!? That's the wrong direction!"

Ignoring his brother's argument, Uther continued, "Go to the Nabata Desert… you may find aid there."

"What do you mean?" Eliwood asked.

"Go and meet the living legend."

"Living… legend?" Eliwood trailed off.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it." he nodded, shifting his attention to me now. "You might be able to find your answers as well… Agito."

"?!" I gasped. "You know about–"

"The living legend will explain everything to you, including the First Seed." Uther added, mounting on his horse. "And the reason why you may be able to hear her voice in your mind."

"Kurogasa…" Lyn trailed off. "Did you tell him about Elimine?"

"No, I didn't." I shook my head.

"Don't look at me. I got nothing to do with it." Hector defended himself.

"But it seems to me your brother might know something that you don't know, Hector…" Eliwood assumed. "He even knew the legend of the First Agito."

 **"Then, Missur we shall proceed."** Elimine's voice resonated with my voice, as my left eye flashed gold.

"Is that–" Uther gasped.

 **"Yes."** she said. **"I also seek for answers. One that has been lost millennia ago. And if my instincts are right… then, the living legend must be…"**

"Seek and you shall discover it… Saint Elimine." Uther added, maneuvering his horse. "Be prepared for everything, because the desert is a place you should be wary of… those who enter will wander for eternity." And with that last warning, he and his small band headed off, returning to Ostia.

"Is it true, Kurogasa?" Eliwood asked. "You said you've traveled to that desert before."

"Yes… and it is _very_ , _very_ , hot…" I emphasized. "Bring lots of barrels of water. We're going to need a lot of it to stay hydrated."

"Heh, it's no wonder my brother left behind another caravan." Hector smirked, looking at another caravan that is the same size of the Tornador. "I wonder what your friend will do with that caravan?"

"He's not using that caravan for his stuff. It's for the water." I said.

"And for our captive, as well." Hector noted, recalling Raven's attempt last night.

"Yes… speaking of, what are you going to do with Raven?" Eliwood asked me.

"…" I stayed silent trying to think of what to do with him. "Well… I'm a man that's willing to give second chances, but…"

"We might need to keep a constant look out for him, at the same time." Hector said. "It's possible he might come after me, so we better keep someone to look after him during the transport."

"I agree." Lyn nodded. "Kurogasa, we should get ready after breakfast. Everyone's waiting for our orders."

"Yeah… and not to mention Lowen would be in horror if you weren't well–fed, Eliwood." I chuckled.

"Right, let's go." Eliwood nodded.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back–to–back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back–to–back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate. **  
(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack. **  
(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleyed light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand. **  
(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint Form, and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovered before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen. **  
(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 23: Living Legend

 _The Nabata Desert._

 _A wasteland of scorching sun and frigid nights._

 _It rejects human life._

 _Any careless enough to enter its embrace is doomed to wander lost._

 _Uther, the marquess of Ostia, spoke of a living legend…_

 _Guided by his words, Eliwood heads straight into the desert._

* * *

It took us actually two weeks to get to the desert area and it's for a good reason, too. We needed to buy lots of barrels of waters, since the desert can be an unforgiving place. Hiroji also recommended us to change the tires of Tornadors to accommodate with the sandy desert in a place near the borders.

A few things for certain, it's good to see Nils back in his usual chirpy self. We were really worried that if we left him any longer, he might suffer and there's nothing we can do about it. Ninian told us about how he got into that situation and she felt guilty about it, but even so, Eliwood assured her, making her feel better and not blame herself for that.

And speaking of feeling better, after Nee–san told me about her situation, I was actually surprised that the one she had her eyes for was the crazed Warrior, Bartre. She really poured it out on me, knowing that I would listen to her troubles. And thanks to that, the two of them got along pretty well… well, except the two constantly training together to kindle their love, which is kinda weird for some people.

And I'm still kinda mad that it took him this long to figure out that Nee–san was a woman. Seriously… how could he not notice?!

"That Bartre… dhjkfhioehfwkjlfhkhkl…" I grumbled incomprehensibly like Sagark.

"Oh, beloved… you shouldn't judge people about it." Lyn giggled lightly. "Everyone has their own pace, after all. It would come naturally, just like the two of us."

"Still… it shouldn't have taken that long to figure out that Nee–san was a woman…" I pouted.

"Well, I still had to take some time to sort out my feelings for you, remember?" Lyn reminded me. "But I eventually get over it and both of us wedded on the same night I confessed my love for you."

"Don't forget me fainting after." I sweat dropped.

"You worry too much, you worrywart." she giggled, teasing me.

"O–Oi…" I blushed slightly.

"When we have children someday, I bet they'd be laughing at their fainting father on our wedding day." she teased with small fits of giggles, as another side of her was revealed to me today.

"…So hot." Nils panted, wiping off the sweat from his brows and forehead. For the sake of keeping our caravans moving forward, most of us traveled on foot and even the Cavaliers and Knights having troubles walking around as well. "I'm… going to die."

"Hey, do you want me to carry you on my back?" Hector asked.

"Huh?" Nils looked surprised.

"Why are you looking at me like _that_?" Hector looked at Nils differently.

"Such kindness from you surprised me, Lord Hector. Is this some fever dream?" Nils questioned.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he scolded a bit. "I was concerned that you might collapse again, like the other day."

"You're usually so brusque." Lyn pointed out.

"And not to mention being a bit rude." I added, only to receive his glare on me. "It's no wonder he's confused."

"Don't be shy, Nils. Let him help you out." Lyn added.

"…But…"

"Do as you're told, boy!" Hector exclaimed, as he suddenly held his sides and easily carried him up on his shoulders.

"Waaa!" Nils panicked. "Waaaaaaa! I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall!"

"You're going to fall if you struggle!" Hector exclaimed, as Nils held onto his head for dear life. "Hey, what are you doing?! I can't see!"

Ninian continued to walk alongside Eliwood, as she tried to recall Uther's last words. "…Marquess Ostia said, "Enter the desert and move west. Someone will meet you."" she added, looking around for a bit. "…And yet we've seen no one."

"I wonder if we need to move farther in?" Eliwood pondered.

"…You might be right." Ninian nodded, though even she had troubles walking on the sandy road. And not to mention she's losing her balance as well, feeling tired, much like Nils.

"Here." he offered his arm, much to her surprise.

"What?"

"This heat is taking its toll on you. If you please, take my arm." Eliwood offered.

"Oh… no, I couldn't…" Ninian declined politely.

"Oh, come now. No need to be shy." Eliwood assured.

Ninian thought about it, while looking at his arm. With a shy advance and a small blush on her face, she held onto his arm, saying, "…Very well. Forgive me…"

"Think nothing of it." Eliwood assured her, as Ninian stayed close to his side.

"Say, Lyn? Is it just me, or do those two look cute together?" I asked.

"Kurogasa, mind your manners." Lyn told me.

"What? I'm just saying. They don't look bad together." I commented.

"Well… true…" Lyn trailed off, as she noticed Florina still having troubles with her own. "But I think there's another person who had love troubles, other than Karla."

"Really?" I blinked. She then pointed to Florina. "Really? Florina? Who does she like…?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Lyn said. "She wanted me to keep it a secret about it. She wants to do it with her own effort."

"Oh… well, okay then." I shrugged.

Eliwood noticed how silent Ninian was. Feeling worried for her, he asked, "Hm? Is something wrong?"

"…It's strange." Ninian trailed off.

"What is?"

"All of you treat my brother and me so… normally." Ninian pointed out. "Doesn't it bother you? Our powers… our looks… we're different from… people…"

"What's wrong with being a bit different from other people?" Eliwood assured her. "Even Kurogasa has gifts of his own, which is strange, but to us, it's the weapon of hope. When I look at you, I don't see other people. I see Ninian. I see a normal, kindhearted girl."

Ninian blushed slightly, "Do you speak truly?"

"Mm." Eliwood nodded.

"Lord Eliwood…" she trailed off, leaning more onto him, with a small smile on her face.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Fiora and Kent are currently leading the group, as the two are about to have a small discussion. "Fiora. I must speak to you…"_

 _"What a coincidence…" Fiora got out. "I was about to say the same thing..."_

 _"Actually, it's about this army…" Kent pointed out. "Do you ever feel that some here lack proper moral grounding?"_

 _"Yes, the same thought has occurred to me." she nodded. "As a hired lance, I thought it not my place to speak."_

 _"Camaraderie in the field is one thing… But the men and women in the camp are altogether too… intimate…" Kent said. "Especially on a certain couple…"_

* * *

"Achoo!" Lyn and I sneezed.

"What happened to you two?" Hector asked. "That sure is something."

"I don't know…" I rubbed my nose. "Is someone talking about us Lyn?"

"I'm at a loss as you are, beloved…" Lyn noted.

* * *

 _"Thanks to them, it has becoming quite an influence amongst the army…" Kent commented._

 _"Indeed. Their minds are not focused on their duties…" Fiora agreed._

 _"It is a problem."_

 _"A problem indeed."_

 _Kent and Fiora pondered a bit, until Kent decided to do something about it. "I have decided to seek the counsel of Lady Lyndis and Kurogasa in this matter. Perhaps she could issue some order limiting… interactions between the sexes during the warring period."_

 _"That is a good idea." she agreed. "It would be the best way to ensure the proper conduct of all."_

 _"Of course, we would still need to iron out the details of such an order… I hope you would not mind lending me your assistance…" Kent offered._

 _"Oh, but of course." Fiora smiled at his offer. "It might be difficult to find time to discuss this on the battlefield. Perhaps later, when we can be alone…"_

 _Yes, of course. I would be truly grateful to have the company of a morally pure individual like yourself…" Kent nodded with a small smile._

 _"Indeed. I feel exactly the same." she smiled back._

* * *

 _"Ahhh–ahh. All this time in the sun is doing terrible things to my skin!" Serra complained as she was in the Tornador with Matthew, with Hiroji leading the caravan. She applied some more vulnerary on her arm, trying to moist her skin. "Lord Hector needs to take better care of his vassals!"_

 _"Come on. Stop complaining about it." he said. "You decided to stay inside the caravan so sand won't get into your shoes and dress. And you hate the feel of it hitting your face, too."_

 _Serra simply ignored his words, as she asked him something, "Hey, hey, Matthew! Wouldn't it be great if we had our own vassals?"_

 _"Hm? Who needs 'em? You don't need partners to swipe treasure and unlock doors." Matthew waved off. "And too many people means too many footfalls."_

 _"But I want my own vassals!" she whined._

 _"…Oh, please, not again." Matthew groaned. "And what exactly would you have your vassals do?"_

 _"Well, first of all, they would have to call me Lady Serra…" she began to imagine it. "And bring me cold, refreshing drinks… and massage my feet and shoulders every day…" Serra ranted. "I would also require their absolute submission to my every whim, of course… I don't need much, just a faithful servant who would slave away for me until death!"_

 _"…Oh, is that all?" Matthew deadpanned. "Well, then…"_

 _"I wonder if someone has misplaced his vassals recently. Maybe there's one just lying around here somewhere…" she pondered. "I could've asked for Erk or my little brother to be my retainer, but that won't do. Those two have their own problems. What do you think, Matthew? Is it possible we can find one?"_

 _"Not… bloody… likely." Matthew shuddered._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, deep underneath the sands of Nabata, there was an ancient hall. In fact, it was an underground ancient city, filled with many stone buildings and ancient houses. In the middle of it all was a plaza that led to the biggest temple in this underground city where fresh spring water flowed from the rock walls._

 _Inside the temple were two people. One was a very old man, but had a wise atmosphere around him. He had long grey hair that fell to his back and a long grey beard that fell to his chest and he wore dark blue robes over his body "…I believe someone approaches." He said sagely._

 _"Is it Lord Pent?" A woman asked. The woman in question was much younger. For she was in her late 20's with long blonde hair. She wore a pink shirt with a shoulder-chest leather armor that covered one half of her torso. She also a tan skirt with purple boots that went to her knees and wore a tan cape around her._

 _"No, it's a group sent by Uther of Ostia. Hawkeye will find them soon and bring them here." the old man said. "Hmph. Your companion is still searching in the desert."_

 _"He's not having any luck finding what he's after, is he?" the woman frowned a bit._

 _"No, I believe he'll find it before long." the old man noted. "…However, a group of bandits is also moving. They've found Pent and are preparing to attack."_

 _The woman gasped worriedly. "Oh, that's…"_

 _"Are you concerned for his safety?"_

 _"No, Lord Pent can take care of himself. However, if his return here is delayed…" the woman trailed off._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Will you take your evening meal without us?" she asked. "I will wait for Lord Pent, but I'm sure you must be hungry."_

 _The old man looked at her a bit, surprised to hear such a comment. Eventually, the said old man laughed out a bit, much to her surprise. "Ha ha ha ha…"_

 _"Lord Athos? What is it?" the woman blinked._

 _"…It's you, Louise. You are a most amusing woman." Athos laughed elderly. "Since Pent brought you here, I feel I've laughed enough for ten years! You have my gratitude."_

 _"Hm?" Louise tilted her head a bit. "I'm not sure I understand, but I'm pleased to have been of service."_

 _"It has been a long time since I've heard you laugh like that, Athos…" another woman's voice got out, approaching the two. Her whole body was covered in blackish blue robe, that covered her entire body. Only a golden knot can be seen at the front, holding her robe together._

 _"Ah, Joan. Come, child. Keep this old man company."_

 _"If that is your wish." she said, approaching the old man._

 _"Lady Joan, Lord Athos would not be able to join us for an evening meal today." Louise said._

 _"Is that so… a pity." Joan said._

 _"Ha ha ha." Athos laughed some more. "Have you done training again today, Joan?"_

 _"No. Not today." She shook her head. "I feel… uneasy as of late."_

 _"Uneasy, hm?" Athos pondered._

 _"Yes… it's as if… something is coming for me."_

 _"Hm…" Athos pondered a bit more, trying to understand the woman's doubts._

 _"By the way, the visitors are coming from Lycia, aren't they?" Louise asked. "I wonder what they want." The question left Athos silent for a bit, much to Louise's confusion. "Lord Archsage, your coloring… are you well?"_

 _"Once it begins to turn, none can halt the wheel of fate. But as long as there is hope, people continue to try." He then turned towards his crystal orb and with a wave of his hand, the orb showed the traveling company. "…They do not know the despair that awaits…"_

 _"…" Louise somehow fell silent, unable to understand the situation._

 _"I feel your anxiousness, Athos…" Joan said, looking at the small group of travelers as well._

 _"You know me well, child." Athos noted._

 _As Joan looked at the crystal ball, she noticed a particular person and gasped. "It can't be…"_

 _"Lady Joan? What's the matter?" Louise asked, as somehow, it prompted Joan to remove her hood, revealing her facial features that has a three–pronged tiara on her head and blue eyes upon her youthful appearance… and her long braided blonde hair fell from it, reaching to her hips._

* * *

As we traveled through the desert, I got a feeling we're getting more and more lost as time went by… and the heat of the desert ain't helping out either. Luckily, our water supplies are well–protected and not evaporated. That's the last thing we want to have, but once again, Hiroji's weird contraption somehow saves the day again.

Oh, and this time, he created a machine that can turn normal water into ice cubes, using the sun as the main source of energy… how handy is that?

"Ah, that hits the spot…" Hiroji said with glee, happily taking a sip on his cold drink. We were taking a short break after traveling for so long. "Isn't this a good time to take a cold drink, partner?"

"Yeah… I have to admit, your inventions do come in handy when it needs to." I complimented.

"Yep, and no one's complaining for once! Not even horses… and a wyvern behind ya." he teased, pointing at something behind me.

"Eh?" I blinked as I turned to see that said wyvern. "GAHHHHHH!" I freaked out falling on my back.

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRR!*

"Hyperion, calm down!" Heath tried his best to calm the frightened wyvern down, which he succeeded.

"Heath, what is your wyvern doing here?" I groaned.

"Forgive me about that, but… he wanted to show appreciation for allowing us to join your group two weeks ago." he added, as Hyperion lets out a small growl, though its looks wasn't that threatening… if I can tell which is which…

*GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…*

"I'll tell him." Heath said, patting his head. "He also said that you scared _him_ , Kurogasa. Because of that, you spilled the pail of water he wanted to share with you."

"Oh…" I mumbled. "Ehehehe… Sorry for scaring you."

*GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…*

The wyvern slowly approached, with its head nudging me lightly, unlike the wyverns I encountered, where they wanted to eat me up instead. "Hyperion seems to accept your apology, Kurogasa."

"Wow… all the other wyverns I met tried to eat me." I said.

"Trained ones are far different than the feral ones." Heath said, patting its head happily. "Right, Hyperion?"

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARR!*

"GAAAH!" I exclaimed, suddenly clenching my ears pretty tightly.

"What's wrong now?" Heath asked.

"He just roared at my ear!" I exclaimed.

"Wyverns shriek in an ear piercing way to communicate." Heath said. "This is normal for me, as I've been taking care of him for as long as I can remember."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone deaf." I winced, massaging an ear with my pinky.

"I'm trained to do so…" Heath noted.

"And speaking of training, look over there!" Hiroji grinned, pointing at Florina, who is trying to approach Hector.

"Oh yeah… I heard from Lyn that Florina has a crush on someone. Never thought it to be Hector of all people." I said.

"Um… Th–Thank you for saving me!" Florina stuttered, as she's… talking to Huey? "Do… Do you remember me? I am Florina… servant of House Caelin…" she gulped nervously. Once she managed to finish it, her nervous smile can be seen on her face, saying, "…I said it! I… I did say it, didn't I! Huey, I said it!"

Huey let out another snort, seemingly agreeing with his rider.

"Now, if I can just… say it to Lord Hector's face now, right?" she got out, still feeling nervous about it. "C'mon, Florina! Chin up! Take a deep breath…" she said to herself, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it go. "You have to speak loudly, remember! J–Just once more… for practice… deep breath…" she mustered her courage once more before approaching towards the Lord.

"Oh, this should be good." Hiroji grinned.

"Lord Hector!"

"Yeah?" Hector said, turning to her.

"Ack!" Florina panicked.

"Say, aren't you one of Lyn's…" Hector noticed.

"Aaah! S–Sorry!" Florina panicked, quickly running away from him. "I beg your p–pardon!"

"That… didn't go well…" I sweat dropped heavily.

"Oh, the sweet innocent Florina… trying her hardest to approach the man who saved her." Sain swooned.

"Gah! What is it with everyone popping out of nowhere?!" I exclaimed.

"It's pretty much common sense around here, dude." Hiroji noted. "Especially when seeing the nervous girl shyly approaching towards the manly Lord."

"Oh, Lord Hector, please embrace me in your arms!" Sain said dramatically, as Hiroji responded by hugging him… literally.

"Oh, my sweet Florina, how I shall never let you go!" Hiroji acted. I could only imagine flowery background formed around those two… making me pale for some reason…

"I feel very disturbed right now… I'm just gonna walk away…" I said, slowly stepping away.

Meanwhile, as I was away from those two, I heard a conversation between Eliwood and Ninian. As the two sat next to each other under a makeshift shade, courtesy of Hiroji's weird invention once more, Eliwood recalled his past to her.

"In Pherae, every year, we hold a grand harvest festival. Everyone in the land comes to eat, drink, and dance." Eliwood said.

"That sounds like fun!" Ninian smiled.

"You should come, too, Ninian. Everyone would be happy to see your dancing, I think." Eliwood offered. "The one you showed me the other day was truly beautiful."

Ninian couldn't help it but to blush, hearing Eliwood's praise upon her. As she lowered her head, she muttered, "Thank you."

"My mother, too, loves dancing, you know. She would be pleased." Eliwood said. "At festival time, she dances all night like a young maiden. My father always clucked his tongue and shook his head, but each year, he would dance with her until the dawn and… Ah–" He stopped talking when Ninian started crying. "Forgive me. You… must think of my father often enough."

"No… it's all right." she replied, wiping off her tears. Despite she said that, she still couldn't help it but to feel the burden inside her. "I mean, not compared to you, Lord Eliwood…"

Eliwood looked at her worriedly, placing both of his hands on her shoulder, prompting Ninian to look at his eyes. "Ninian, remember what I told you? My father's death was not your fault. You should not blame yourself, not at all."

"But, Lord Eliwood… y–you're wrong." Ninian stuttered, looking away from him. "You don't know everything that…"

"What?"

"I…" she trailed off, clutching her chest with her hands. "I have been deceiving you."

"Deceiving? What do you mean?" Eliwood looked at her, as Ninian's tears were falling more uncontrollably.

"It is just… I–I'm sorry." Ninian sobbed more, still recalling her dreaded past.

"Ninian…" Eliwood tried to calm her down, as she cried silently to herself. Eventually, he pulled her to his shoulder, much to her surprise. "Ninian, don't cry. I don't know what has happened, but I do know I never want to see you sad."

"Lord Eliwood..." Ninian muttered, cried on his shoulders.

Hmmmm… so Eliwood and Ninian still think about family huh…

I wonder… if I have any family in this world…

"Oy, matey! Why the long face?" Dart called out.

"Huh? Oh, hey Dart."

"Yer' face looks like you've gotten seasick for some reason." Dart added.

"Sorry, just… thinking about family…"

"Yer' lucky. I don't recall any of mine, other than Cap'n Fargus." Dart said, scratching his head.

"Actually… I don't know my family either."

"Shiver me timbers! You don't know, too?!" Dart glared at me.

"I've lived in an orphanage for as long as I can remember." I said. "Then… when I came here to Elibe, I… maybe there's a chance I could find family."

"And if there ain't?"

"I still have Lyn."

"You're lucky, lad. To have her with ya." Dart nodded… until both of us heard an explosion somewhere. And I think the whole group heard it.

"Nils, what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"Over there! Someone is under attack!" Nils said, pointing to a direction. Ninian just gathered herself up after a while.

"Yes… Nils is right." Ninian nodded.

"Are you sure?" Eliwood asked.

"Ah! That must be him!" Hector realized.

"We don't know that for sure." I frowned.

"Looks like… a lone man and a crowd of bandits." Eliwood squinted his eyes.

"Let's help him! I dislike seeing someone facing overwhelming odds!" Lyn urged before running off to help the man in trouble.

"Lyn, wait up!" I shouted, going after her.

"Hold on, Lyn! I'm going with you!" Eliwood said, as he followed suit.

"Hey, you three!" Hector snapped as he too went.

"Where do they get all that energy? Unbelievable." Nils said incredulously.

"Whelp, time to suit up… or not?" Hiroji blinked.

"…" Renault looked at him.

"What? The armor's probably gonna make me sink, so yeah, I'll try to travel light."

"I did not say anything…" Renault said. "Whatever choice you make, is entirely up to you."

* * *

 _"Oh, look at this kindly soul, Jasmine! He's waiting all by himself to give us his treasure!" A man said. He was a tan skinned man with overgrown muscles having three stripes of blue hair on his head with a scraggy bluebeard. He wore a blue vest and white pants that were puffy and bloated, while not wearing any shoes._

 _"Oho, Paul! I do believe you're right! Such generosity!" The man known as Jasmine said. Apparently, he was an identical twin of his brother, only this time, his hair and beard were… pink._

 _"…It's taken me many days to find this. I've worked too hard to hand this over to you thugs." A Sage said, holding an artifact. He was a man in his late 20's with silver hair, one part of it longer than the rest as it rested on his shoulder and wore a long sleeved midnight purple shirt with white highlights on the edges. He wore white pants as well along with his dark greaves and shoes and wore a lavender cape over his silver shoulder armor._

 _"So rude! And to think we were going to let you live…" Paul said girlishly, feeling offended by his words. "We're fragile creatures! You can't trifle with our emotions so! You're a bad man! He's so bad, Jasmine!"_

 _"Oh, Paul. I know it. I really do." Jasmine got out, dramatically clutching his chest. "My heart, it is breaking."_

 _Paul gasped dramatically, asking, "What? You, too, Jasmine?"_

 _"And you as well, Paul?" Jasmine looked at him._

 _"Let's go! We must convince him to reconsider!" Paul said._

 _Pent sweat dropped at their antics. "…I've no wish to hurt you…"_

* * *

"Lyn! Slow down!" I panted, trying to catch with her.

"I can't! Not when he's all alone!" Lyn turned her attention to me before running forward.

"She sure is nimble, eh?" Legault approached me, having no troubles whatsoever. "Don't tell me you're already tired, lad?"

"Well excuse _me_ for not getting out more!" I snapped.

"You should try, my boy! This old bull still got some energy left in him!" Wallace laughed like it was nothing.

"Whoa!" Lyn suddenly stopped on her tracks, noticing another figure before us.

"Whoooooa!" I cried out as I managed to stop too after sliding a bit. "What is it Lyn?" I looked up and saw a huge tall man. He looked to be seven feet tall with blonde hair tied in a ponytail with tribal markings on his face. He was very muscular and only had blue pants on with a fur like skirt over it while wielding a huge axe.

"…" the man remained silent, looking at us with his glare.

I gulped nervously. "Uh… who… are you?"

"I am Hawkeye, defender of the desert." he introduced, still with his glare.

"Defender… of a desert?" Eliwood added.

"You're with them? You've got some nerve threatening me!" Hector growled, but Hawkeye wasn't fazed by it.

"I will drive out the bandits." Hawkeye said, turning his back on us. "Guests need not fight."

"Huh?" I got out before he already ditched us. Someone was expecting us?

"Grrrrrr…" Gills growled, getting Renault's attention.

"Something the matter, old friend?"

"Nemesis… evil presence…" Gills growled.

"Young'un!" Hannah called out from the van, getting my attention. "Be wary, one of the lieutenants are here!"

 ** _"No need to inform them anything…"_** a familiar voice said, nonchalantly approaching towards us with a broad sword on his shoulder. **_"Because I'll appear before you now!"_**

"El of the Ground!" I gritted as I got into my stance.

 ** _"We meet again, Agito."_** El of the Ground said ** _. "Defeating El of the Water is by no means a small feat. I suppose some praise should be given. However, he is nothing compared to what I have in store for you."_**

"…" Renault glared at it intensely, getting El of the Ground's attention.

 ** _"Oh, if it isn't the Keeper of the failed experiment himself."_** El of the Ground mocked, as Gills growled angrily at it. **_"And I see you've broke that curse applied on you, Gills."_**

"Enemy… need killing!" Gills roared before his skin started to morph.

 ** _"Oh, I wish would be that easy."_** El of the Ground chuckled. **_"For you see, you peons are in my territory now. And you shall see why…"_**

"Hen… SHIIIIIIIN!" Gills roared, immediately charges to El of the Ground, much to our surprise.

"Gills, wait!" I exclaimed, as Gills already slashed the said El of the Ground… to sand?

 ** _"Fool, do you really think it would be that easy for me to expose myself?"_** it mocked us, as its voice echoed.

"Show yourself and fight like a man, you whelp!" Wallace exclaimed.

 ** _"A man, you say? Bah, I'm greater than you Seedlings!"_** El of the Ground suddenly appeared behind Wallace, delivering a rather strong slash on the old bull.

"Ngh!" Wallace gritted before he swung his lance at it, only to crumble into sand again.

"Henshin!" I shouted as I had the Alter Ring materialized and immediately assumed Burning Form. "Wallace, don't be an idiot! Leave him to me!"

"Don't you think you'd bask all of the glory to you, boy!" Wallace exclaimed, stepping forward. "This old bull isn't going down in one blow!"

"I'll help as well." Renault said, stepping forward. "If Gills can sense the real El of the Ground, it shall not be a problem to us."

"And what about Raven?" Matthew asked, pointing at the red-haired Mercenary that is still tied inside the caravan. "Should we let him loose?"

"Please, Kurogasa. Give Lord Raven a chance to redeem himself…" Lucius pleaded.

I looked at Lucius for a while and then back to Raven. In the end, I made my decision after thinking about the crying Priscilla. "Fine… but he better not try anything funny. I'm leaving Raven in your care Lucius."

"Thank you Kurogasa. I promise, you won't regret this." Lucius bowed before leaving to get Raven.

"Alright then… let's do this!"

* * *

 _"This is quite fascinating. The Nabata wasteland is a bit of a paradise to us magic adepts. Stories tell of the many magical artifacts lost in these sands. I'll have to keep my eyes open. Of course, I'll be fighting as well." Canas said to himself as he was brushing away some of the sand when he noticed an artifact._

 _"Oy matey, what are ya doin' playin in the sand?! Get your butt up and help us out!" Dart snapped as he blocked a Warrior's axe before retaliating with his two axes._

 _"He's right. This is no time for excavating!" Oswin agreed as he pierced a Fighter's skill with his Silver Lance._

 _"Oh come now this is a treasure trove just waiting to be uncovered!"_

 _"You can do that later, right now, we got bigger problems!" Guy gritted as he was holding off another Myrmidon with his Killing Edge._

 _"Oh alright… honestly, can't a Druid such as myself have a bit fun in all of this?" Canas sighed before opening up his Nosferatu tome. "I suppose I'll have to make this quick." After chanting, several streams of aura went towards a group of bandits that sucked up all their energy before going back to Canas. "Well now, I feel rather refreshed."_

 _"Dive down, Hyperion!" Heath commanded. The wyvern roared as it plummeted towards the ground to pin a Mage in place before Heath used his Spear to stab him. The wyvern then grabbed the mage's head and ripped it off._

 _"Oh dear… I think I'm going to be sick." Merlinus paled as he covered his mouth, trying not to puke._

 _"Come now friend. This battle is just getting started." Legault said as he quickly rushed towards a Berserker who tried to swing his axe at him, but he dodged before he made quick rapid slashes on his body, making the Berserker spew out blood before landing with a thud to the ground._

 _Meanwhile, Raven after being untied slashed a Hero with his Steel Blade, but he was silent, due to the fact that he was still coming to terms with the truth. "…"_

 _"Lord Raven, watch out!" Lucius shouted as he sent a Divine spell towards a Thief who was about to ambush him, burning the said Thief in the process._

 _"!" Raven noticed when he turned around._

 _"Lord Raven, you need to be more careful!" Lucius chided._

 _"…Sorry." He muttered._

 _"What has gotten into you?" Lucius asked._

 _"I finally learned the truth about House Cornwell." Raven muttered._

 _"What?" Lucius gasped._

 _"My parents killed themselves because they could not pay their own debts when they stole funds." Raven explained. "Now my revenge means nothing. I have nothing to live for."_

 _"That is not true, Lord Raven. You still have your sister!" Lucius said._

 _"It's best that she stays away from me. I do not deserve to be called her brother." Raven said, looking away._

 _"That is not true!" Lucius exclaimed. "All you did was made a mistake. We're all human Lord Raven! We make mistakes, but we can make up for those mistakes by learning from it and making sure it doesn't happen again!"_

 _"_ _…" Raven remained silent._

 _"Whatever decision you make, now that you know the truth, I pray that it is the right one." Lucius said before going back to the fight._

* * *

 _"Blast! This sand is not helping! My horse can't maneuver!" Lowen panicked a bit as his horse was sinking into the sand somewhat._

 _"Agreed. I cannot seem to move my horse as well." Marcus gritted as he blocked a Fighter's Steel Axe with his Silver Sword before managing to cut him down._

 _"Then leave them to us." Karla said as she and Bartre got in front of them. "Are you ready Bartre?"_

 _"You don't need to tell me twice!" Bartre laughed heartily before the two of them charged in. Karla was swift with her movements as she slashed multiple bandits in her path, not stopping whatsoever._

 _"Hahahahaha! C'mon, maggots! I'm right here!" Bartre challenged as a Hero tried to hack at him with his Steel Axe, but Bartre managed to block and spun rapidly before hacking him with his Silver Axe. "That's how you do it!" He then proceeded to hack a Shaman and a Mage who released a Flux and Fire spell on him. Bartre dodge rolled the Flux while swatting away the Fire before hacking them with his axe._

 _"Wow, since when was Bartre that good?" Rebecca wondered in awe._

 _"Perhaps during all the training he had with that woman he spends so much time with." Isadora assumed._

 _"I never thought of seeing him finally finding a soulmate, but he did." Dorcas noted. "I do pray tell he better keep his newfound relationship as his priority, rather than just think of her as a warrior for battle."_

 _"With his way of thinking, it's going to be hard." Wil sweat dropped._

 _"And why did it take him so long for Bartre to figure out that Karla was a woman?" Serra huffed._

 _"Don't ask me..." Wil noted._

 _"Oh come now Serra, everyone has their own pace. It just took longer than expected for him to realize." Sain pointed out._

 _"Mmmmmmmm…" Serra pouted before noticing something. "Hey, where did Matthew go?!" she exclaimed._

 _"Right over here, being hounded by these pesky Mages!" Matthew exclaimed, currently dodging the attacks from a few several Mages._

 _"He needs our help." Dorcas said before rushing over to help him._

 _"Hey! Wait for me!" Serra shouted, running after him._

* * *

 _"Ergh…" Priscilla gritted as she tried to use an Elfire spell on another Mage, but the enemy dodged and casted a Thunder spell._

 _"Lady Priscilla, watch out!" Erk shouted as he cast his Thunder spell to counter the enemy's._

 _"Erk! Are you unharmed?" she asked her retainer._

 _"I should be asking you that. You've been distant as of late."_

 _"…" she was silent for a bit, before saying, "Forgive me. I have so many things running through my mind, as of late, especially the current situation…"_

 _"I see." Erk nodded. "But if it continues to bother you, please don't hesitate to tell me."_

 _"Erk, is that you?" A voice asked and the two turned to see Pent._

 _"!" Erk was fully alert, noticing the figure before him. "Lord Pent!"_

 _"Lord… Pent?" Priscilla got out._

 _"Well, this is a surprise. I never thought of seeing you again." Pent smiled as he approached the two. "And Louise misses you too."_

 _"It's good to see you too, Lord Pent." Erk nodded. For some reason, Priscilla noticed how nervous Erk was around him._

 _"And Lady Priscilla." Lord Pent got out, getting her attention. "I assume everything went well with my student as your escort?"_

 _"Yes. Thank you for letting him travel with me." Priscilla thanked. "Although…"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"My quest to find my family… has all been for naught." Priscilla said sadly. "I learned of my parents' fate and…"_

 _"I see." Pent nodded lightly. "Well, what shall you do at this point?"_

 _"I… I do not know."_

 _"Then, worry about that later." Pent added. "For now, we got ourselves trouble…"_

 _"Oh, there you are, big boy!" Jasmine exclaimed._

 _"And he got his friends with him!" Paul panicked dramatically. "Oh, what shall ever we do with this matter, Jasmine?"_

 _"Why, we would give them a chance, of course!" Jasmine delightfully replied. "It's either their stuff or their lives!"_

* * *

"GAHHH!" I cried out in pain as El of the Ground slashed me from behind before going back into the sand.

"Blast! He's hiding again!" Hector growled as he looked around trying to figure where we will pop up next.

"Calm down Hector. We have Gills and Renault to find his location." Eliwood said, as he was looking around him too.

"I can't find it. The real one knows how to hide well!" Nils exclaimed.

"…" Ninian looked worried as well.

"Both of you, stay behind us." Eliwood suggested.

"Yes, we don't want to see both of you getting hurt." Lyn said, concerned.

"Bah, you're a weak fool, weakling!" Wallace roared. "What's the matter? Do you keep playing in the sand by yourself, because you're too afraid of facing me head on, little bug?"

 ** _"No one calls me a weakling!"_** El of the Ground exclaimed, appearing before clashing his large claymore onto Wallace's sword.

"Hah, so you have pride, huh?" Wallace smirked. "I thought you'd be only humiliating your master!"

 ** _"Oh, but I have my reasons, you non-Seedling."_** another El of the Ground appeared out of nowhere, now slashing his large claymore on Wallace's thick armor, inflicting damage on him.

"Gwargh!" Wallace gritted his teeth, as the El of the Ground before him inflicting damage on his front armor, as well.

 ** _"Die, fool!"_**

"Not on my watch!" Renault exclaimed, blasting out a rather strong blast of Light attack, inflicting damage onto the two El of the Grounds, only to decimate into piles of sands.

"Grrrrrrrr… getting nowhere!" Gills growled.

"Be calm." Rath said. "Let Mother Earth guide us to the real El Lord."

 ** _"Oh, do you think words would be that easy, Seedling?"_** El of the Ground asked, as multiple clones of itself emerges from hills of sands… and it's a whole army of it. **_"Can you find which is which?"_** all of the clones said in unison.

"Which is the real one?" Lyn asked, clenching her Mani Katti tightly.

 ** _"Come and get me, Seedlings!"_** all of the clones said in unison before charging at us simultaneously.

* * *

 _"Lady Lyndis!" Kent exclaimed, noticing the El Lord Clone Army._

 _"W–We have to help them!" Florina squeaked._

 _"But our priority rests upon aiding the Sage on that battlefield…" Fiora explained. "We must stick to the plan Kurogasa provided..."_

 _"B–but, they–" Florina stuttered._

 _"Leave that part to me!" G3–X exclaimed, holding his Cerberus in hand. "I'll try to reduce the number of those creeps down, if it's possible!"_

 _"You have to shoot the real one down, or they're doomed!" Kent said._

 _"Like shooting one by one would even work! I'll have to go Al Capone on this one!" G3–X exclaimed before leaving the said group._

 _"Al… Capone?" the small group said in unison, confused by his choice of words._

* * *

 _"Elfire!" Pent shouted as he sent a tower of fire towards Paul._

 _"Whoa!" Paul exclaimed dodging to the side. "How rude!"_

 _"You don't have manners around here, don't you? You're quite the barbarian for a mage!" Jasmine pouted._

 _"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Erk deadpanned._

 _"Oh hush you!" Jasmine said before throwing his Hand Axe at him._

 _"Barrier!" Priscilla exclaimed and a magic barrier surrounded Erk, deflecting the Hand Axe._

 _"No fair! You're not playing nice!" Jasmine complained. "Paul, that girl is being mean!"_

 _"I know! And her beauty surpasses yours!" Paul gasped. "Should we take care of her, first?"_

 _"Yes! I wanna kill her now!" Jasmine said before readying his Killer Axe._

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A new voice shouted as they turned to see… Raven?!_

 _"Lord Brother!" Priscilla gasped._

 _"Stay away from my sister!" Raven shouted as he jumped up and brought down his Steel Blade, but Jasmine blocked it with his Killer Axe before he jumped back next to Priscilla._

 _"Ohhhh, you're ruining my fun!" Jasmine complained._

 _"You're not hurting her." Raven growled before turning his head to the Valkyrie. "I'm sorry Priscilla. I caused you so much grief." He apologized. "The truth has opened my eyes and now I must do what I can to atone for my sins. And I'll start by protecting the only family I have left."_

 _"Brother…" Priscilla murmured before Raven charged in at Paul and Jasmine._

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Raven yelled, brandishing his weapon at the two bandit brothers._

 _"Brother!" Priscilla gasped, seeing Raven on the offense all of the sudden._

 _"Lord Raven!" Lucius exclaimed, quickly assisting him._

 _"It would seem like I don't have much of a choice, now, do I?" Pent got out, putting away his Elfire Tome and switching out for something stronger._

 _"Lord Pent… that's…!" Erk noticed._

 _"Yes, it is a Bolting Tome. And it's going to be quite shocking." Pent said before he opened the tome, the pages flipping rapidly before a bolt of lightning shot out from the tome and into the sky. The said sky then darkened before huge lightning bolts crackled across the clouds and soon they struck down towards the two bandit brothers._

 _"WAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!" both brothers exclaimed in unison, being electrocuted in such intense struck of lightning._

 _"Die!" Raven roared, thrusting his sword through Jasmine's stomach, delivering the killing blow._

 _"Urgh… I got hit, but it feels gooood… These people are too strong, Paul…" Jasmine groaned before he slumped down._

 _"May you rest in peace…" Lucius prayed._

 _"Jasmine!" Paul roared, quickly running towards him… until–_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _"!" Paul's body suddenly gushed out blood, as his upper body and lower body has been cut in half, courtesy of the desert guardian's wild slash of his axe._

 _"I can't believe we lost, Brother…" Paul's upper body was cleanly separated in half, dropping onto the sandy desert while his lower half just collapsed on its own. "Aaah… It's a tragedy, Jasmine." He said, before he breathed his last breath._

 _"Lord Pent…" Hawkeye got out, getting Pent's attention._

 _"Ah, Hawkeye. Good to see you." Pent nodded._

 _"…" Raven glared at him, seeing how tall he was._

 _"…" Hawkeye did the same, as the two weren't intimidated by each other's glance before he turned to Pent. "Did you find it?"_

 _"That I did. As I thought, it's spectacular." Pent said, holding up an artifact._

 _"Guests are here." Hawkeye informed. "Lord Uther's…"_

 _"Oh, I see." Pent realized._

 _"Yes, we're here with them, Lord Pent." Erk replied. "As well as Agito."_

 _"…Agito…" Pent's eyes slightly widened. "Is he with you now, Erk?"_

 _"Yes, but he is fighting El of the Ground." Erk answered._

 _"We must aid them. I noticed El of the Ground has an unbelievable advantage over our group…" Lucius said._

 _"Then, let us makes haste." Pent decided._

* * *

"There's too many!" Eliwood exclaimed.

"And Kurogasa's in trouble right now!" Lyn exclaimed, still on the defense position with her Mani Katti.

"There's not much we can do!" Hector gritted, swinging his large ax in a wide arc, slashing the clones away while protecting both Ninian and Nils. "Not even Oswin having a great time fighting them, too!"

 ** _"Enjoying your Seven Minutes in Hell, Agito?"_** El of the Ground chuckled, as I currently laid flat on the desert, four of its clones locked an armbar on each of my arm and leg lock on the other. And yes, I can see why they dubbed it such a name.

"I'm not… letting you win!" I yelled as I let a flame aura emitted from my armor.

 ** _"Foolish peon! Didn't you learn that flames do not work against earth?!"_** El of the Ground exclaimed, as the four clones stretched their locks further, as I can feel my joints about to dislocate if more pressure was applied. **_"Keep resisting, and I'll make sure my clones snap all of your joints! I'll make sure you suffer a humiliating death slowly and painfully!"_**

"Ghhhhhhhhh…!" I gritted as I tried to hold in the pain.

"BUDDY!" G3–X exclaimed, letting out wild shots at the clones.

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***

"That can't be!" Oswin gasped.

"Hiroji's Cerberus doesn't seem to work on them!" Guy gasped.

"Darn it! What is this? The Mummy Returns?!" G3–X snapped, seeing the fallen sand of the clones reforming back into one, advancing towards them.

 ** _"So, how does it feel like to be weakened in this humiliating state?"_** it mocked, raising his right foot and stomped… on my private area?!

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I exclaimed.

"Aw c'mon! Not cool!" G3–X shouted.

 ** _"I heard that the Seed can be passed down through intimacy."_** El of the Ground muttered, literally pressing on my private part. Even with the armor, the pain is still intense as ever. **_"To ensure you no longer pass the Seed of Agito to your mate, I shall decimate it!"_**

*CRASH!*

"GAH!" El of the Ground shouted in pain as a thunderbolt struck it, making him step off.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" I cried out in pain as I curled up, holding my… you know…

"Dude, you okay!?" G3–X quickly reaches to my direction, after seeing the opening. "How's your jewels?! Are they crushed?!"

"All I know is that it hurts! Gah, get Serra and Priscilla over here!"

"Good thing it's not me on the receiving end…" Hector grinned, somehow feeling relieved.

*BONK!*

"OW!"

"This is not the time to be joking about that!" Lyn shrieked.

"What? Afraid he can't 'satisfy' you enough?" Hector joked.

"Yeah, man. If your jewel's crushed… how are you gonna go at it and pop her belly?" G3–X asked, as I can tell he's probably smirking like crazy behind that helmet.

That was more than enough to make me and Lyn blush heavily.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Lyn and I shouted.

"…" Nils blinked in confusion, uttering, "Everyone seems to be in a good mood, for some reason…"

"…" Ninian stayed silent, unable to say anything.

"Kurogasa, are you unharmed?!" I heard Erk's voice approaching towards us fast, as G3–X pulled me back up on my feet… just barely!

"My… crotch hurts…!" I wheezed in pain.

"Your… what?" Erk got out.

"…" Priscilla could only remained silent, blushing slightly.

"Okay, who dares harm my little brother like that?!" Serra snapped, approaching towards me… and she's totally pissed off right now.

 ** _"I did…"_** El of the Ground growled.

"That does it! You're dead! You're going to pay for hurting my little brother like that! Honestly, how am I gonna spoil my future little nephews and nieces, huh?!"

"You hurt… friend's crotch!" Gills growled, as the tentacles starting to grow. "Now… you must hurt back!"

"Agreed." Renault added. "I will not forgive a heartless fiend that harms that, which can give birth to new life…"

Seriously, why is everybody talking about my jewels, all of a sudden?!

"Aren't you lucky?" Matthew grinned widely, elbowing me. "Everyone's wary of your family 'heritage'…"

"Oh shut up, Matthew…!" I groaned. "Just kill that bastard!"

"Careful, lad. You might crack a nut down there." Legault teased me.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I SAID JUST KILL THAT BASTARD! DO IT NOW!" I yelled.

"Alright, alright. There's no need to 'blow' off some steam…" Legault got out.

"Yeah, it's just 'straight up' to the point." Matthew noted before the two thieves headed out.

"ENOUGH WITH THE INNUENDOS!" I snapped.

"…" Hawkeye looked at me, just glaring at me silently.

"Gh!" I flinched, noticing how intense his glare really is.

"You're Agito." a new voice got out, as I noticed the Sage walked near me, looking at me closely. "The one that Erk talked about last year. The rumored bug-eyed Warrior."

"Uh… yes." I got out, still wincing in pain.

"The lost legend has revived. 'She' would be happy to see you once more…"

"'She'? What are you talking about?"

"Can you fight in this condition?" the Sage got out.

"No… my 'heritage' almost got crushed…"

"Recuperate all you need, Agito." the Sage said, walking forward. "Allow me to deal with this, as thanks for aiding in my quest. Hawkeye."

"At once, Lord Pent." Hawkeye said, walking away with his large Silver Axe in hand.

 **"Seems like that Sage gave you sound advice, child."** Elimine said, as my left lens turned gold.

"Yes… but… my… ergh… at this rate, I don't know if I'll have kids." I said.

 **"Sometimes, it's good to be optimistic, rather than worrying in battle."** Elimine told me. **"For now, recover your lost strength and access your strongest form to help them."**

"My strongest form… but that's… I haven't accessed it yet." I said, knowing what she was talking about.

 **"True, but your Burning Form is already as strong as it is."** she said. **"Believe in your own potential, child. I'm certain you'd unlock the true form of the First Seed soon enough."**

 ** _"You peons think you can defeat me?!"_** El of the Ground roared, as more clones popped out from the sandy ground.

"Great, here we go again…" Guy sighed heavily.

"After what you did to my little brother's… thing, yes!" Serra snapped.

"UWAAAAAARRRRGH!" Gills roared as he tentacles spread out and pierced through some of the clones, making them crumble into dust.

"Clones are nothing more than inferior beings." Renault said, easily crumbling down more of it with his staff, fighting like a normal Mercenary.

 ** _"But no matter how many clones you slay, it will appear once more!"_** El of the Ground mocked.

"True, but only if they are not frozen." Pent calmly replied, now taking out an even rarer Tome.

"That's…!" Erk got out.

"Yes. Fimbulvetr." Pent said. "One of, if not, the rarest tomes in Elibe." With that, he opened the tome and the pages flipped rapidly.

"He's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he?" Dorcas assumed, as snow actually started falling down on hot desert?

"Hey, what's with the snow?" G3–X asked.

"He's casting an ice spell." Nee–san noticed.

"Hah, what could mere snow do?" El of the Ground smirked, which Pent kept his cool.

"Hawkeye." Pent commanded, as Hawkeye rushed to one of the clones, easily slicing them in half. El of the Ground then noticed something: instead of crumbling down like a pile of sand, it instead crumbled into solid chunks, and remained frozen for some time.

 ** _"What did you do?!"_** El of the Ground demanded.

"Simple. I merely lowered the temperature in this desert." Pent said.

"A chance we needed most!" Eliwood realized.

"Ah, a simple solution to our never ending problem." Canas smiled a bit, knowing the battle turning to our side.

"Yar har! Ye' mere landlubbers are'll choppin' down for the kill!" Dart grinned, as he dashed forward.

"Quickly, we should take this chance!" Rebecca said, as she, Rath and Wil shoot down on one target, crumbling them down into chunks.

 **"Child."** Elimine got out, as everyone gave their all once more. **"I believe it's safe to assume you require my assistance."**

"Yeah… if I can get up." I winced as I staggered to my feet.

 **"If that is the case, mind if I take over?"** she asked. **"I'm starting to feel my strength slowly returned after many Seeds of Agito being saved."**

"Please." I said, reaching out for my Wiseman's Monolith.

 **"Very well. Rest."** Elimine said before my whole body glowed and my armor changed form, assuming Saint Form.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Wallace blocked El of the Ground's path, as it is currently being surrounded by the muscles of Bartre, Dorcas, Marcus, Oswin and Hector. Even G3–X joined up, along with Gills and Hawkeye. "Running away seems fit with your status, fool!"

 **"Hold him. I will finish El of the Ground myself."** I said in Elimine's voice as her tome appeared while the pages flipped.

"K-Kurogasa's in his Saint Form!" Florina noticed.

"Saint Form?" Fiora said, confused by the term since this is her first time witnessing it.

"I'm certain Kurogasa's going to faint soon." Lyn smiled lightly.

 ** _"Gah!"_** it roared, as Hawkeye was able to spear him down and quickly rolled away.

"It can't be… Aureola?" Pent gasped. "The Pinnacle of Light?"

"It's… her." Hawkeye noticed, as the horns splits into six.

 ** _"Gaaah!"_** El of the Ground roared, as of right now, Wallace, Bartre, Oswin and Marcus applied the Seven Minutes in Hell lock on it, completely immobilizing it. Gills even buried his tentacles deep into the sandy desert, only to pop out and wrapped El Lord's body to keep it still.

"How's that for payback for the Tactician?" Hector grinned, stepping onto its… you know.

"Must you step on that place, Hector?" Eliwood sighed, somehow feeling its pain.

"He's enjoying the moment..." Isadora sighed, facepalming a bit with a faint blush on her face.

"Hey, at least I feel _bad_ for the Tactician. No man should go through that." Hector retorted, now literally pressing on its place.

 ** _"WAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH!"_** it roared, now feeling the pain. At the same time, a rather large circle of light surrounded us, and slowly shrank its size to a specific spot, especially to the defenseless El Lord.

 **"By my Light, cleanse this evil soul with your might."** she chanted as a small ray of star slowly descend down towards it. **"Judgment of Light, Aureola!"**

"Move!" Oswin shouted as the men that held El of the Ground moved away before the Light Spell hit its mark and El of the Ground roared in pain from the strongest Light Spell, burning and searing its skin to a crisp.

 **"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS… IS NOT… THE END! DEATH! IS ONLY! THE BEGINNING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** El of the Ground yelled before a halo appeared on top its head before–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

–El of the Ground was no more.

"We… did it, did we?" Rebecca asked.

"The spoils of war said so." Wil said, as Rath picked up the El Lord's large claymore.

"St. Elimine…" Pent trailed off, as I turned to Pent.

 **"Yes… I am."** I said. **"This child that I guided, is my direct descendant."**

"That explains everything." Pent said. "Archsage Athos would be happy to hear you once again."

 **"Athos…"** I said. **"The name… seems familiar."**

"…" Pent remained silent. "It would seem your memories are still blurry. It is understandable since the First Seed has been passed down from one generation to another, thus spreading your memories wide and afar…"

 **"Yes."** I said.

"I beg your pardon, but… did you say… Athos?" Eliwood asked Pent.

"Archsage Athos? What of it?" Pent looked at Eliwood.

"If I remember correctly, he is one of the Eight Heroes of Legend."

"And I'm willing to bet my brother told me to meet the 'living legend' himself here in Nabata Desert." Hector commented.

"That's impossible, he would be over a thousand years old by now." Lyn gasped.

 **"Anything may and will happen, child."** I said, as my armor slowly lost its glow. **"It's time for this child to regain control of himself after a good amount of rest."** she said before I de–transformed back into my civilian form, and… hey, I don't feel tired anymore! And even my jewels are no longer in pain!

"Are you okay?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Even my… thing is fine." I said.

"…" I noticed Pent was looking at me for a moment, until he said, "You have your father's appearance, Agito."

"What? My father?" I asked confused. "You must be mistaken. I… don't have any family. Let alone know who they are."

"You really don't know anything, don't you?" Pent said, turning away from us and start walking.

"It's getting dark. Let's go back." Hawkeye said.

"Yes, let's make haste. Desert nights are treacherous." Pent said.

"Oh… ok." Eliwood nodded.

"Agito." he said, still walking on his own. "If you are looking for answers, Archsage Athos will tell you everything of the First Seed. And 'she' will explain everything to you… of your family."

"Who is this 'she' you keep talking about?" I asked. "Tell me!"

"Kurogasa…" Lyn stopped me. "Please mind your tone."

"But–"

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Lyn said, holding my hand. "Please, beloved… Believe in his words and follow him. You will find your answers soon enough."

"…" I remained silent. "You're right, Lyn…"

Lyn let out a small smile before all of us followed the Sage.

* * *

 **"El of the Ground..."** _the Overlord of Darkness muttered to himself._ **"He is no more."**

 **"Bah, those two were fools to the end."** _El of the Wind scoffed._

 **"No, El of the Ground isn't a foolish El Lord, Wind."** _the Overlord of Darkness said._ **"El Ground is a calculative El Lord, and yet, despite the advantage it had, Agito and his comrades have unlocked the potential of the Seed in it. It would seem in the end, his arrogance got the best of him."**

 **"I see…"** _El of the Wind muttered, still kneeling before him._ **"If it is what you said, my Lord, then, I shall obey your words."**

 **"And you should be careful of your shoulder."** _the Overlord of Darkness warned El Wind._ **"I do not want to lose my only El Lord left."**

 **"Milord…"** _El Wind muttered, touched by the Overlord's concern._ **"Do not fear. I shall not suffer the same fate as my fallen comrades."**

 **"Pray that you don't."** _The Overlord of Darkness said._

* * *

We've been travelling to the East of Nabata Desert and the sun's about to set, too.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked.

"Why the hesitation, Agito? Do you not trust me?" Pent replied.

"It's not that, it's just…" I said, looking over to the army and saw some of them exhausted.

"Hold it right there!" Hector demanded, making Pent and Hawkeye stop their march. "I don't mind going with you, but how far do we have to walk? No matter how far we go, there's just more sand…"

"We're here." Pent suddenly blurted.

"Huh?" Hector got out before… "Whoa!?"

"Hector?" Lyn got out. "What is… it…" when she turned around, she noticed only a pit can be seen from here Hector once stood. Panicked, she quickly tries to head towards his last position. "Hect… Kyaa!"

"Lyn!" I shouted running after her. Just as I was about to grab her hand, that's when I fell for it, too. There're sinkholes on this part of the desert! "Shimatta!"

"Whoa, buddy, I got you!" Hiroji shouted as he grabbed my hand… before he realized he's in the same situation.

"Kurogasa?!" Eliwood got out. Just as he's about to help out… even he's in the same situation. And not just him. Everyone as well. "What in blazes!? I'm… I'm sinking into the sand!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Raven snapped.

"We'll be reaching there soon." Pent said calmly, as he and Hawkeye were in the same situation as us… before the two dropped down into the sinkhole.

Before long, everyone sank in the sinkhole, not knowing what our fates will be.

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting. **  
(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly. **  
(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire. **  
(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times. **  
(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them. **  
(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two. **  
(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3–X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute. **  
(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her. **  
(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Pent:** …Something strange is here. I can feel it in the air.

 **Hector:** This strange feeling… I know it… I've felt it before. Back on Valor.

 **Renault:** It can't be… Is that you…?

 **Athos:** Welcome, children of Roland.

 **Eliwood:** We are to seek out the Shrine of Seals in Bern, right?

 **Kurogasa:** Why… do I feel I know you?

 **Athos:** It is time I explained everything of your true origins, Agito.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Genesis**

* * *

 **Joan:** You've… returned to me.

* * *

 **TWF:** Huh… I wonder where I put that cereal with Kaboom in it? *blinks, throwing boxes of cereals out of the wagon* I'm sure I saved it here for someone…

 **Fen:** Hey! Stop making a mess!

 **TWF:** Oh, hey, dude! Enjoying your cereal? :D

 **Fen:** Oh ha–ha… very funny… -_-

 **TWF:** …huh? o.o

 **Fen:** You made your cereal box explode in my face.

 **TWF:** …that kaboom isn't for you. Supposedly, it's for MotWC… o.o

 **Fen:** Then why did you give it to me?!

 **TWF:** Uh… it got switched? O.o I can't keep in track with all of these same boxes oof cereals, dude.

 **Fen:** *POP!*

 ***Ric Flair's theme starts to play***

 ***multiples boxes of cereals start shaking rather hard***

 **TWF:** Uh… dude? ***gulp*** Are you angry?

 **Fen:** ***POP!* *POP!* *POP–POP–POP–POP–POP!***

 ***Suddenly, lots of cereal flaps started to open up.***

 **TWF: *panicked*** Dude, if you don't control your anger–

 ***Multiple streams of cereal shoot out towards Wild Fang***

 **TWF:** Noooooes, my cereals! If you don't keep your anger in check-

 ***multiple Bananas stood proudly on top of each cereal boxes.***

 **TWF:** These guys would sense it and…

 **Multiple Bananas:** I LIKE CEREAL! :D

 **TWF: *speaks in a squeaky tone*** …they go kaboom? ._.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

 ***both Fang and Fen are now covered in soot***

 **TWF: *cough, cough*** Damn it, dude! That's what happened if you don't keep your anger in check! Now I'm out of exploding bananas! D:

 **Fen:** Good. ***coughs*** That's payback. We'll see ya next chapter.

 **TWF: *sigh*** Guess it's back to the drawing board…


	32. Chapter 23x: Genesis

**Fen:** Hello guys, it's finally here! Another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF: *drooling at the fondue on the table*** …

 **Fen:** Oh geez… stop drooling or we won't be able to eat anything because of your spit all over it.

 **TWF:** I wanna eat it so~ bad, right now! ***having pails of drools on my feet***

 **Fen:** One more drop of drool and I'm exploding all of your cereal bombs again.

 **TWF: *taking a random tap and turned counterclockwise, stopping the drooling.***

 **Fen:** Okay, not what I was expecting, but thank you…

 **TWF:** I just wanna eat it so bad, but time is ticking slowly! I can't eat like I usually do it!

 **Fen:** Well, you're gonna have to deal with it. We got a chapter to do!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _In the underground temple, Joan was sitting by herself on her bed, alone. Not too long ago, she looked into Athos's crystal ball. When she did, she saw one person in particular. She knew this person all too well. After so many years, he has finally returned. He has finally come back to the land of his birth. And yet, while she wanted to express joy, there was also sadness. For if and when they finally meet for the first time in many years, if she so much as embrace him, her time will begin to dwindle. That is the price she had to take all those years ago. She never wanted to do it, but she had to._

 _"Joan?" An elderly voice said. She turned her head around to see Athos approach her._

 _"Archsage…" Joan murmured._

 _"What ails you, child?" Athos asked as he sat next to her. "You have isolated yourself to this room for hours and complexion is not at best."_

 _"Forgive me, Archsage, I…" Joan said sadly, looking down._

 _"Come now, tell me what is wrong." Athos consoled fatherly._

 _"It's… him. He has returned." Joan said._

 _"You are speaking of Agito." Athos realized._

 _"Yes…" Joan nodded as she stood up. "Words cannot express how happy I am to see him after so many years, but…" She turned to the Archsage with sadness in her eyes. "If we meet and I so much embrace him in my arms…"_

 _"Hmmmmmmm…" Athos nodded._

 _"I am so conflicted. I knew that I had a choice of whether or not to send him in order to keep him safe and yet… I chose this path." Joan said, looking down again sadly. "In exchange for protecting him this way, my days will be drastically reduced and numbered. I never wanted to do it, but I had no other choice. There's no possible way to recover all the years we've been separated."_

 _"Ah, yes, the aftereffects of ancient arcane magic, only known to the true descendants of Saint Elimine herself…" Athos recalled. "You were still willing to go through the process, despite the sacrifice of your beloved husband of a Great Bishop from those Lords that tried to kill him. It would be a good time to reveal everything to that boy, yes?"_

 _"Yes. He must know the truth." Joan nodded. "Still…"_

 _"Do not worry, child. The time between you two may be short, but at least you have the chance to get to know him at all." Athos pointed out._

 _"I… suppose you're right."_

 _"Then, there is nothing to worry about. The only thing you can do now is cherish every single moment with him and treasure those memories always."_

 _Joan could only smile motherly, muttering, "Yes, you're right, Archsage."_

 _"Hmhmhm… I have a feeling your worrying personality will pass on to him." Athos pointed out as he chuckled._

 _"Is that so? I didn't realize at all…" Joan giggled lightly, feeling at ease._

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Lyndis's Legion, standing back–to–back in a circle and Kurogasa stood in the middle of it. All but Kurogasa looked forward, parting ways. Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil headed towards the castle, Erk and Serra towards the road, Nils and Ninian held hands while walking towards the city and Rath trotted his horse towards the desert. Dorcas, Wallace, Lucius, and Matthew went their separate ways. As Kurogasa stood there, he gazed forward with a determined look, walking alone.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** The scenery changed with sakura petals flying over, as the confident Kurogasa continued walking with both his feather necklace and bracelet, now with Hiroji and Karla by his side. They saw three groups heading towards them. While reuniting with Lyndis's Legion, the other two consists of Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Bartre and Isadora in one group and the other being Hector, Oswin, Guy, Merlinus, Priscilla, Raven, and Harken on the other.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At the pier, Canas walked around, as Dart was loading off some crates, while Geitz was hanging around the crates, letting out a yawn. A travelling swordsman, Karel, just happened to walk past Heath with his wyvern, keeping his stoic expression.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen split itself into two, each with a black and white background. On the black side, it showed former Black Fang units such as Legault, Nino, Jaffar and Vaida while the white side revealed Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, and Athos. Renault and Gills appeared in between the two sides, showing a serious look while Gill let out a roar before the scene changed.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** As the scene moved to the sky, Florina, Farina and Fiora soared with their Pegasi, forming a Triangle attack. It was then followed by Heath and Vaida on their wyverns. As the screen zoomed down, it showed Serra and Karla, standing back–to–back. As the screen faded to black, a tear ran down from the two silhouettes, as ripples appeared on the screen. On cue, the screen started cracking before it shattered completely, moving to the next scene.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, swords clashed between Eliwood and Lloyd, followed by sparks from Hector's and Linus's axes. Near the end of it, Ursula volleyed light attacks, as Lyn fended her off while dual wielding Mani Katti and Sol Katti in hand.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Kurogasa kept running forward, his armor quickly changing from Ground Form, to Flame Form, followed by Storm Form, Saint Form, and finally Trinity Form before the El Lords hovered before him. Karel, Pent, Louise, Hawkeye, Dorcas and Renault fight off against them, giving Agito the space needed before rushing forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morphs, Ephidel and Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames on the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open desert. The camera then zoomed to a single tent at the far end of the desert, ending with the camera panning on the highest desert hill, where the hilts of Mani Katti and Shining Caliber crossed together, tied with a feather necklace and bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 23x: Genesis

 _Elsewhere, deep within the abandoned ruins, a figure remained silent, looking at one direction while still holding his Tome. "…" As the figure remained silent, it started to recall its past memories… of his creation._

* * *

 **Flashback – Years ago**

Nergal continued on with his ritual inside his laboratory, as piles of ingredients inside a large wooden bucket started to mold up into a figure. Slowly, yet surely, the shape of a humanoid figure can be seen until it eventually able to stood up on his own, completely naked and had trails of smoke on his bare body.

"…I name you Kishuna." the Dark Druid named him. "You are the only morph to whom I've given emotions. It won't suffice simply to refer to you as a number. It is said man was sculpted by the hands Father Sky himself. If so, then you, who were sculpted by these, my hands…" he chuckled. "And I, whose labors gave you breath and life… What are we, then? What does that make us? In your fabricated heart, which I gave unto you, what is it that you believe, Kishuna?"

 **End Flashback**

* * *

 _"…" Kishuna remained still, looking at the Tome in his hand before flipping some pages, where lots of magic circles formed all around him and in one area._

* * *

Okay note to self: always expect the unexpected.

In case you haven't noticed. We were on our way to meet Athos, but apparently, we all got sucked into the sand pits and now we don't know where we ended up.

"Ow…" I groaned.

"Kurogasa, are you okay?" I heard Lyn ask as I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was her and… she was on top of me… pressing herself on me?!

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine…" I blushed a bit. "You know… if we weren't in a bad situation, I could kiss you right now."

"Taking advantage of me, are you?" she teased, slightly blushing as well. "It's not like I wanted to be in this position, you know? In front of everyone…"

" _Now_ who's the one teasing?" I asked.

"I do remember you pulling me very close to you during our fall." she added. "So, care to explain that, beloved?"

"Uh, well…" I trailed off.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought."

"Oi!"

"Say, Kurogasa…" she trailed off, noticing something. "Is it just me, or are we the only ones here?"

"Eh?" I blinked as I looked around and noticed that it _was_ just the two of us. "You're right… It's just us."

"I hope the others are alright…" she said, worried. "We should try to find our way out of this… labyrinth, I assume?"

"Yeah." I said. "Hey, Lyn."

"Hm? Mmmph?!" Lyn gasped, surprised from quickly kissing her. After breaking the quick kiss, she said, "W-What was that for?"

"What? I _did_ say that if we weren't in a bad situation, I could kiss you right now and I did."

"Taking advantage of me already, huh?" she grinned. "Well, two can play at that game." she added, now leaning in to give me a passionate kiss, one that I didn't expect from her at all.

And yes, she's a great kisser, don't ask.

After breaking the kiss, both of us tried to catch our breath, still blushing. Then, she asked, "How's that?"

"I can't believe you kissed me like that…"

"I learned it from you, silly." she giggled lightly. "I'm taking advantage of the situation. And as thanks for saving me and breaking my fall."

"So… do you wanna stay here a bit longer?"

"I think it's best we go look for them now, beloved." Lyn suggested, getting herself up. "I already had my share of kisses with you."

"Alright, alright. You win." I sighed as I got up.

* * *

 _"Oof… A rock wall?" Eliwood groaned as he was coming to. "Where am I? Where is everyone?"_

 _"Ow ow ow…" Hector groaned, rubbing the back of his head in pain, that was still throbbing badly. "I really smacked my head that time! Eliwood! Lyn! Tactician! Where are you?!"_

 _"I'm right here, Hector." Eliwood said, getting himself up. "But… where are Lyndis and Kurogasa?"_

 _"Don't know." Hector answered._

 _"Do you think we've been separated?" Eliwood wondered._

 _"Maybe… gah, my head hurts…" Hector cringed._

 _"Grrrr…" they heard the growling of a familiar Seedling, as he also quickly got up, shaking his head furiously like a dog shaking off water from its body. "Feel… pain. Head throbbing…"_

 _"You and me both." Hector agreed._

 _"Where is… everyone?" Gills asked._

 _"We must have been separated from the others." Renault's voice said as he approached them._

 _"Ah, Your Excellency! You're alright!" Eliwood got out._

 _"And so are you, Eliwood." Renault nodded._

 _"Grrrr!" Gills growled, looking at one direction._

 _"Peace, Gills. He is an ally." Renault assured, as Pent walked to them, with Hawkeye behind him._

 _"Hello. You're awake! Are you well?" Pent asked._

 _"…" Hawkeye remained silent, stayed obedient to Pent's orders, despite Gill's initial growls on the said Sage._

 _"Where in the world are we?" Hector asked looking around._

 _"…I don't know." Hawkeye answered after thinking for a moment._

 _"Eh? You don't know?" Pent asked as he observed his surroundings. "I would never have imagined a place such as this existed. Look at this place… It's terrible. Bleak. Dreadful."_

 _"My master never spoke of anything like this." Hawkeye added._

 _"Ah! Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector! I'm so glad I found you."_

 _"Nils!" Eliwood recognized the source of the voice, as he approached them._

 _"Where is everyone else?" Hector asked._

 _"They're nearby." Nils recalled, using his senses to detect them. "I can't see them, but… I can sense them. So they must be okay. Even Agito and Lady Lyndis are already on the move."_

 _"That's good." Eliwood sighed in relief. "It's good to know both of them are alright..."_

 _"Do you know where we are?" Nils asked. "I wonder how we get out of here…"_

 _"I'd like to know, too." Eliwood pondered, as Nils looked at Hector._

 _"Don't ask me. I've never seen any place like this before." Hector raised his hands._

 _"…Something strange is here. I can feel it in the air." Pent noticed._

 _Nils gasped a bit, feeling the goosebumps on his arm. "Yes! You're right. It feels… thick!"_

 _"This strange feeling… I know it… I've felt it before. Back on Valor." Hector remembered._

 _"On the Dread Isle?" Nils asked, genuinely curious of Hector's words._

 _"Yes. I remember." Eliwood answered. "We first felt it in those ruins near the Dragon's Gate. That was right before all our magics failed us."_

 _"Pent, doesn't that sound like…" Hawkeye began._

 _"…a magic seal." Pent frowned._

 _Hector looked confused. "What's that?"_

 _"I'm not entirely certain how to explain it. It's… someone whose very presence nullifies all magic." Pent said._

 _"Why would this person be here? Why now?" Eliwood questioned._

 _"I have no idea." Pent shook his head. "All I know is that we're being watched."_

 _Nils then gasped, "Something's happening!"_

 _In an instant, a few flashes of lights were sparked all over the ruins, as many General morphs appeared from where they stood, silently guarding their posts. "…" the guards stood still._

 _"What in blazes?" Eliwood said surprised._

 _"He… He's called some friends. They are… very powerful." Nils got out._

 _"He summoned them here?" Pent asked before he pondered. "I'm beginning to suspect the magic seal created this place."_

 _"If we kill him, can we get out of here?" Hawkeye asked Pent._

 _"Perhaps." Pent pondered._

 _"Well, we've got nothing to worry about, then!" Hector grinned brandishing his Wolf Beil. "As long as I've got someone I can hit, I'll be fine."_

 _Hawkeye stood in front of him, with his large axe in hand. "I will fight, too. Pent, you stay here and guard the others."_

 _"Understood." Pent nodded, knowing well his magic are currently being cut off._

* * *

"Say, how long we've been moving around this labyrinth, beloved?" Lyn asked, as the two of us continued to run around the area aimlessly.

"I don't know. This maze sure confused the heck out of us…" I commented.

"What I'm worried more are those flashes of lights earlier…" she said worriedly. "And… this air."

"Yeah… I noticed too. It's the same thing back on Dread Isle." I noticed. As we turned to a corner, we noticed a figure sitting against the wall, looking down at her seat.

"Ninian!" Lyn noticed.

"Lady Lyndis…" Ninian added. "Agito."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm afraid… not." Ninian informed, as Lyn and I kneeled in front of her. "I… sprained my ankle when I fell…"

"The same ankle?" I asked worried. She could only nod silently.

"That's not good…" Lyn frowned.

"Oh, we finally found someone." another voice added, as I noticed it belonged to Legault as he and Isadora approaching us from another corner.

"Legault! Isadora!" I recognized.

"Sir Kurogasa, you're alright." Isadora said.

"Yeah, but I can't say the same thing about your horse, though… or any non-flying horses and whatnot." Legault said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"My mount." Isadora said solemnly. "It died. The impact from the height, especially with the armor it wore. Now, I am traveling on foot."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said sadly.

"Please, worry not of my mount, Sir Kurogasa." Isadora said.

"Did you two meet up with everyone else other than us?" Legault asked.

"No. Ninian is the first one we saw." Lyn shook her head. "She sprained her ankle."

"Let me see." Legault said as he knelt down and examined it. "Hmm… that's not good. It's starting to swell. If you don't find a healer soon, it's not gonna be pretty."

"You mean…" I trailed off.

"Not to the point of chopping her foot off, just being a burden to all of us." Legault noted. "For now, you gotta give her a piggyback ride, lad."

"Eh, me?!"

"Yeah, you." Legault waved off. "She trusts you more than me or Isadora. And it's not very gentleman-like for having Lyn to carry her around."

"We don't have any other choice." Lyn said.

"Are you okay with this, Ninian?" I asked her.

"Yes." she nodded silently.

"Okay… Lyn, help her get on my back." I said as I squatted down. Lyn nodded and carefully lifted Ninian up before she had her rest on my back. "Hold on tight." I added before lifting her.

"Please, wait a moment." Isadora said, taking out a piece of long cloth that seemed to be dipped with vulnerary, as she began to wrap Ninian's ankle carefully. Ninian winced in pain slightly, but as soon as Isadora dealt the finishing touch, she added. "These knots shall cool down the intense heat from her ankle and reduce her swelling a bit."

"Thank… you." Ninian said. "I've… never felt so grateful than ever before…"

"Think nothing of it." I said. "Besides, we need to reunite with Eliwood and the rest of the group."

"Eliwood…" Ninian muttered, as we started traveling down the path.

* * *

 _"Nooooooooooo! My baby!" Hiroji wailed at one of the Tornadors that has been completely destroyed._

 _"Hiroji, it's only the water caravan that got destroyed…" Merlinus said, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Other than your very own caravans, that are missing their wheels, the two are still fine as it is…"_

 _"You don't understand! I had plans for this little guy!" Hiroji overdramatically cried out loud._

 _"Other than what he planned to do with it, without water, it would be hard to travel. We need to get back up to the surface…" Kent added._

 _"Ugh, just hearing you saying that makes me thirsty already!" Serra snapped. "Matthew, find me some water!"_

 _"It's nothing but sand and stone here. You think we're supposed to find water in this place?" Matthew raised an eyebrow._

 _"But I'm thir~sty!" Serra whined._

 _"Well we can't do much since the caravans are not in good shape." Sain said. "We'll just have to wait until help arrives."_

 _"That is_ if _someone finds us." Matthew sighed._

* * *

 _"Are you alright, Priscilla?" Raven asked as he wrapped a bandage around his sister's arm while the latter was sitting against the wall._

 _"I'm fine, Brother." Priscilla nodded. "Please don't worry about me."_

 _"I'm glad you two are alright." Lucius said relieved._

 _"But it seems like we're stuck in a maze…" Dorcas looked around._

 _"A maze? Hah! That won't stop Bartre the Brave!" Bartre laughed it off._

 _"…" Karla remained silent, not wanting to be a part of it._

 _"It's unwise to go off on your own." Rath said. "You will be wandering aimlessly to no end."_

 _"Better than sitting around here doing nothing!"_

 _"…enemies." Karla replied calmly, as the group saw a horde of General Morphs starting to enter the room._

 _"Lucius, stay with Priscilla. I will deal with them." Raven said as he stood up and unsheathed his sword._

 _"But Lord Raven, you acquire my assistance!" Lucius said, feeling worried for him._

 _"Not this time." Raven said. "I still need to atone…"_

 _"Brother…" Priscilla said worried._

 _"I will do all I can to make up for my mistakes. No matter how long it takes me." Raven said firmly before he approached the General Morphs with his Steel Blade brandished._

 _"Hah, it's time for some action! Let's go, Karla!" Bartre said proudly, as the Swordswoman nodded before giving chase._

* * *

"I–I'm so glad to meet you out here, Lyn!" Florina sighed in relief, happy to see her friend once more as we wandered within the maze even more.

"We're glad to see you too." I said. "Is Huey okay?"

"Um…" Florina trailed off, seemingly feeling uncomfortable about me.

"Oh no… don't tell me–"

"Kurogasa, do recall of my sister's fear around men…" Fiora reminded me. "And Huey is fine as he is. He even gave Ninian a ride after seeing you panting for carrying Ninian for so long."

*SNORT!*

"Elie, this is no time for that." Fiora chided.

"At least it's good to know we're able to find more of our comrades, right, Kurogasa?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, I just hope we–" I began.

"Come at me, you whelps!" I heard someone challenging them, as clashes of weapons can be heard. "You think your lances can pierce through my armor?!"

"T–That sounded like Wallace!" Florina squeaked.

"And he's got himself in trouble…" I groaned.

"Or trouble got to him…" Legault shrugged before taking out his daggers. "Shall we?"

"Come, we must aid him!" Isadora suggested.

* * *

 _*ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*_

 _"Gah! What is that wyvern of yours doing?!" Guy shouted, covering his ears._

 _"He's using his screech to pinpoint where our friends are." Heath explained. "If they can hear it, then they are nearby."_

 _"But did it really have to screech so loud?" Rebecca rubbed her ears._

 _"I don't see why not." Heath said._

 _"But we must find the source of the perpetrator…" Erk added, looking at his tome. "I seem to unable to use my magic."_

 _"Somehow, this seems strangely familiar." Canas said._

 _"Hm…" Marcus pondered a bit._

 _"I truly hope Lord Hector didn't end up getting himself injured…" Oswin hoped._

 _"And our food is in the caravans too. We'll have to use our emergency rations if we're to survive and find the others." Lowen frowned._

 _"Aye, I agree with ya' matey!" Dart nodded._

 _"Silence!" Hannah suddenly exclaimed, getting their attention. "They're here…"_

 _"Who's here?" Oswin asked._

 _"Them!" Wil exclaimed, seeing the General Morphs entered the fray._

 _"Ah, barnacles! Now of all times?!" Dart complained._

 _"Tch!" Erk winced, knowing he's unable to help out._

 _"Leave this battle to us." Heath said, mounting on Hyperion. "Stay close to our side and we shall survive together. I'm certain everyone's in the same situation as we are right now."_

 _"Yes…" Hannah added, still looking at the horizon, still noticing something off regarding the labyrinth._

* * *

Our group continued to walk aimlessly through the maze, taking many turns until we finally arrived to where Wallace was.

"T–There he is!" Florina pointed.

"Ah! There you are, lad! Where were ya?!" Wallace asked me.

"I should asked _you_! Where have you been?!" I asked.

"Boy, you should know by now you can't ask me that sort of question!" Wallace laughed out loud, as Legault just whistled at his handiwork.

"Lookie here, every single one of them is down by himself." Legault noted.

"But I assume this is only just the beginning…" Isadora added, as Ninian suddenly was surprised.

"What's wrong?" Florina asked.

"Another group of enemies… appeared behind us..." Ninian informed us… and holy crap, those are Berserkers Morphs!

"Hahaha! Great! More soldiers to kill!" Wallace laughed before running towards them.

"Oi Wallace!" I cried out, "Doh~!" I said frustrated before I had my Alter Ring materialize on my waist. "Henshin!" I shouted before assuming Ground Form and ran after him.

"Kurogasa, wait up!" Lyn called out, running after me as well.

"Let's get to work, ladies." Legault said, twirling his daggers as he casually walked towards the Berserker Morphs.

"I truly wish to avoid a battle to search for Lord Eliwood, but it looks like we don't have much of a choice now, do we?" Isadora said, drawing out her Steel Sword.

"I agree." Fiora nodded, mounting on Elie. "Let's go, Florina."

"Right!" Florina nodded before turning her attention to Ninian. "Please hold on tight! It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

"I'll try…" Ninian nodded slowly.

"If only Florina could talk normally to us like she did with the girls…" I grumbled a bit.

"Beloved." Lyn said, glaring at me. "Focus right now."

"Gh… sorry." I flinched.

* * *

 _"There, that should be the last of them." Hector said, after hacking down the last General Morph with his Wolf Beil._

 _"But I believe this is only just the beginning." Pent said._

 _"Grrrrr..." Gills growled._

 _"What is wrong, Gills?" Renault asked._

 _"Man… evil man… nearby!" Gills sniffed out before leaving the group in a hurry._

 _"Gills, wait!" Renault called out before running after him._

 _"Should we follow?" Eliwood asked._

 _"To find the source of our trouble? Of course!" Hector got out._

 _"Hawkeye, let us be on our way." Pent said._

 _"As you say." Hawkeye nodded, before turning to Nils and carried him on his shoulder. "Come, child."_

 _"Whoa!" Nils cried out as the group ran after Gills and Renault._

 _As Gills continued to run, Renault came to a halt at one corner, hearing another battle. "What's the matter?" Hector asked._

 _"There's another battle over there…" Renault added._

 _"Leave it to me, Your Excellency." Eliwood offered. "I'll go find that source of–"_

 _"No, I'll go." Renault decided._

 _"But, you can't use your magic…" Eliwood said._

 _"Not to worry. I have other talents at my disposal." Renault assured. "Go ahead and chase after Gills. He might do something out of hand if no one's checking up on him…"_

 _"Right." Eliwood nodded uncertainly._

 _"Come on, Eliwood! We're losing him!" Hector exclaimed, running past him, and so does Pent, Hawkeye and Nils on top of him._

* * *

 _"Oh why do they have to appear now of all times?" Sain complained as he thrust his Steel Lance on a General Morph._

 _"Stop complaining and keep fighting!" Kent scolded._

 _"You guys are so dead!" G3–X snapped as he held out his Cerberus._

 _"Hiroji, don't! Your pellets might bounce off the walls and hit us!" Merlinus warned._

 _"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." he quoted before his live bullets came alive._

 _*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*_

 _"Gah! You idiot!" Serra shouted, as she ran inside one of the Tornadors for cover._

 _"Die, arseholes! Die!" he exclaimed, as many General Morphs at the entrance turned to dust, immediately killing them._

 _"Wow… he's pissed." Matthew commented._

 _"For once, I don't blame him." Merlinus sweat dropped._

* * *

 _"We're cornered…" Raven gritted, slowly backing off from the enemy Morphs._

 _"Even if these enemies were weak, the sheer number itself is incredible…" Dorcas noted._

 _"Hah… hah…" Bartre panted heavily. "This excitement would only tire me more…"_

 _"You're losing already?" Karla said to her future fiancee. "That's not very like you."_

 _"HAH! Me, lose? Are you jesting?! I'm just getting warmed up!"_

 _"I wish we could help, but our magic is nullified." Lucius said._

 _"We can only hope that this ends soon." Priscilla said._

 _"Hah!" a voice got out, in which turned out to be Guy and his group, managing to storm into the area, along with his group._

 _"That's Guy!" Lucius noticed._

 _"Out of my way!" Renault's voice can also be heard on another path, using his staff to beat one of the General Morphs before advancing forward._

 _"Are you all well?" Heath asked._

 _"We're fine, thank you." Priscilla smiled a bit._

 _"You're safe now Lady Priscilla." Erk assured._

 _"Shiver me timbers, there's more of these things!" Dart noticed._

 _"All the more reason that we should take them out!" Wil said, firing an arrow at one of the Morphs._

 _"…" Rath nodded in silence, before he followed suit by shooting another arrow._

 _"How is she?" Renault asked, now approaching to the wounded Priscilla._

 _"She is fine, Your Excellency." Lucius added. "Though, her arm is injured during the fall… and her mount is badly wounded as well. Though, not that bad, Rath's horse seems to be in good shape…"_

 _"I see."_

 _"I will be fine, Your Excellency. Please, continue the battle." Priscilla said._

 _"Very well." Renault said._

 _"We'll protect you." Rebecca said before firing another arrow._

 _"Leave it to us!" Oswin said, piercing another Morph with his lance._

 _"I pray that their numbers dwindle fast." Lowen added._

 _"We will win. Make no mistake." Marcus said before his horse to run towards a Morph and stab it with his Silver Sword._

* * *

"Agito, I sense… an unknown presence within that room…" Ninian said, as we just cleared out the enemy we faced just now.

"An unknown presence?" I asked.

"Yes… be careful… I sense it is strong." Ninian warned.

"Okay." I nodded. "Lyn, let's go."

"Right." Lyn nodded back before we went towards the door of the said room. When we opened the door, our eyes widened when we saw a familiar hooded figure.

"It's that Silent Shaman we saw at Dread Isle!"

"You… know of it?" Ninian asked.

"Yes. We ran into him and he just stood there, not doing anything." Lyn said. "He can't even talk."

"Then, he must be the source of these troublesome matters." Legault assumed. "But I don't think it'd be that easy, considering he had those bunch of Generals covering his bum…"

"Kurogasa! Lady Lyndis!" Eliwood's voice caught our attention, as Eliwood, Hector, Gills, Nils, Pent and Hawkeye along with Nils entered the fray.

"Eliwood…" Ninian got out.

"Eliwood! Hector!" Lyn exclaimed.

"So, where have you guys been?" Hector asked me. "Been smooching out with your wife?"

"Good to see you too…" I deadpanned.

"If teasing is the only thing you can do, that means you're alright." Lyn sighed. "But for now, we found the source of our trouble…"

"Sister!" Nils got out as Hawkeye let him down and ran towards his sibling. "Are you okay?"

"It's just… a sprained ankle. I will be fine." Ninian assured.

"…" the silent Shaman looked at our direction.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Gills growled at him.

"We must defeat him, to end this battle…" Isadora said, getting into her stance.

"…" the Silent Shaman kept looking at us, as more of the magic seals appeared around us and here comes more Generals…

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gills roared before he sent out his tentacles towards the said Shaman, but an invisible barrier blocked them.

"A barrier…" Pent frowned.

"He must have anticipated the outcome of this battle…" Hawkeye added.

 **"Child."** Elimine said, as my left lense flashed gold.

"What is it, Elimine?" I asked.

 **"I… feel a familiar presence… the one that emitted the same energy as yours… somewhere…"** she said, feeling unsure.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying there's another Agito?" I asked incredulously.

 **"I do not know… but this presence felt so familiar…"**

"Kurogasa, watch out!" Eliwood shoved me down, avoiding the chained javelin from hitting me.

"Damn it, Tactician! Now's not the time for daydreaming!" Hector snapped. "Hurry up and change into your red armor or something! Crack that barrier in half!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped before I did more various movements and the white ring appeared around the core of my Alter Ring, changing the core's color to purple before I pressed both buttons and assumed Burning Form.

"You kids better hurry!" Wallace exclaimed. "The more of these things came out, the more fun I have!"

 **"Child. It is time that you attain your true form."** Elimine said.

"But how?" I asked. "I need tons of sunlight to get it!"

 **"True, but do you remember my speech regarding the Seed of Agito, a few months back?"** Elimine reminded me. **"If you truly believe in its infinite possibilities, even a single ray of light would be more than enough to assume your true form."**

"Infinite possibilities…" I muttered.

"Kurogasa! We need help here!" Lyn called out, as apparently being cornered, along with Florina and Ninian.

"We got our hands full already…" Legault winced, as even he, Isadora and Nils got cornered.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH!" Gills roared, trying his best to shatter the barrier, but to no vail.

"You're right Elimine. I'm not going to let this get the best of me! I have my friends that believe in me!" I said.

"If you're done with your speech, help us out here already!" Hector snapped.

"Kurogasa, we're being pinned down!" Eliwood exclaimed, as Fiora tried to back them off as well.

"Let's do this! HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled as the flames lit up on my armor.

"…" the Silent Shaman looked at my direction, as more of the General Morphs are heading towards me. Darn it, not now! I need more time!

"Kurogasa!" Lyn gasped, until–

*SLASH! SLASH!*

"!" many of the group gasped, seeing something unexpected. There _was_ another Agito!

"What the–!" I gasped.

"Take the time you need…" the mysterious Agito added, wielding what it seemed to be a Steel Sword and a Halberd on each hand. "I'll stall them for you."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Someone who wanted to see you for the longest of time." Agito said before protecting me from these spawns of General morphs.

"Elimine, you were right… there _was_ another Agito."

 **"Child, worry not of this matter. You must assume your true form of your Seed."** she reminded me.

"R–Right!" I said, before I got into my stance again. "HRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as the flames around me lit up again this time burning brighter than ever.

"Look at her go…" Isadora noticed, as Agito had no problem defending me using those two weapons in hand.

"A Sword and Halberd…" Legault whistled. "Never seen someone dual wields them before."

"Look! The enemy's moving to her direction now!" Nils noticed, as now all of the morphs are heading at their direction.

As Agito defended me, the torso armor started to crack and veins of light pierced through the cracks. The veins of light got brighter and brighter, blinding some of our group before all my Burning Form armor completely shattered.

* * *

 **BGM: Deep Breath by Shoko Fujibayashi**

While not much has changed, my new torso armor was now pure white with runic lines all over. The bottom of my shoulder armor jutted out into two sections while the shoulder armor themselves and my collar were bright red and the Wiseman's Monolith was now gold with black lines.

This was my final form!

I am Kamen Rider Agito – Shining Form!

"You have exceeded the expectations of the hope of humanity…" Agito added, as the said Agito got into the fighting stance once more.

"Kurogasa…" Lyn said in awe.

"He really is the child of destiny." Pent noticed my armor as well.

"…" the silent Shaman didn't react to it at anything, seemingly remained silent.

I then placed my hand near the Alter Ring and the Shining Calibur – Single Mode came out. However, now that I was in Shining Form, I grabbed the handles and split the Shining Calibur in two, allowing me to finally dual wield.

"Hawkeye!" Pent commanded.

"UWAARRRRGGH!" Hawkeye roared, tackling through the enemy lines with his very being.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Gills roared, doing the same, as the two seemingly cleared a path for me.

"Go. End this battle." Agito told me.

"Right!" I said before I charged in towards the silent Shaman and slashed at the barrier.

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!*

I gritted as I tried to push with of my might to break the barrier while electricity crackled from the contact. I pushed and pushed and the intensity of the electricity became more and more prominent. Eventually, I saw a few veins of cracks forming. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled as I pushed my hardest. Eventually–

*CRASH!*

–the barrier was destroyed.

"…" the Silent Shaman wasn't fazed by it.

"Gills! NOW!" I yelled.

"UWAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Gills roared, using his tentacle whips to wrap the silent Shaman tightly before levitating it up high. The jaws of Gills' helmet and the horns splits up, indicating he's going for the kill. Even the blades at his heels are extending. "UWAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Can't he stop roaring like a madman?" Hector commented, as Gills crossing his arms, clenched fists. Opening his palms, he quickly leaped up high and trying to deliver Gills Heel Claw, but at the last second, the Silent Shaman disappeared, making the attack miss.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"What?!" Eliwood gasped.

"He's gone!" Hector exclaimed.

"Not only that, the air is normal again!" Lyn noticed.

"The magic seal has fled." Pent noted, seeing his Tome no longer sealed.

"…I don't get this at all." Hector said. "What is that thing? It certainly doesn't look human, but…"

"…In this world, there are many mysterious things that fall beyond our realm of understanding." Agito said, as the armor disappeared and she had her blackish blue hood covering the body, with a large white cross at the back of it. This appearance is kinda similar to how Asuna hides her identity, if you ask me.

"Seems like our duty here is done." Pent said.

"Come, let us leave this place. A living legend awaits us." Judging by the tone, it's a woman as she walked passed me.

"Why do I… feel like I know you?" I muttered.

"…" she was silent for a moment, as her hood really covered her face, making me unable to read it. "Your friends are waiting for your arrival as well… I shall lead you out of this maze…" And with that, she left without another word. My armor then shined brightly before I went back to civilian form.

"What… is this feeling…?" I asked myself, placing a hand over my heart. "Why am I…"

"Beloved? What's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"Huh? Oh… it's nothing." I said, snapping out of it.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, my friend." Eliwood noted.

"That woman… I feel like I know her for some reason." I said.

 **"…"** even Elimine remained silent, as she felt the same way as I do.

"W–We should… follow her…" Florina suggested.

"Agreed. The longer we stayed here, the more eerie it feels…" Fiora nodded.

"Come, beloved. We should be on our way." Lyn gestured, intertwined my right hand with her left.

"Right." I nodded before we started leaving.

* * *

 _Hawkeye and Ninian were the last ones to leave although the former was looking at the latter for some reason. "…Daughter of…"_

 _"…Hm?" Ninian got out, looking at him._

 _Hawkeye was silent for a moment before walking past her. "…Be strong…"_

 _"…Ah…" was the only thing she said._

 _"Ninian? Let's go." Florina offered, recalling of her sprained ankle._

 _"…right."_

* * *

"…I've brought them." Hawkeye got out.

"Little brother!" Serra exclaimed, in which she tackled me down to the ground.

"Ooft! Hi… good to see you too Serra…" I wheezed before Serra got off of me and I managed to get up.

"Everyone has gathered…" the hooded woman said, as an old man before us nodded. He had a wise atmosphere around him. He had long grey hair that fell to his back and a long grey beard that fell to his chest and he wore dark blue robes over his body.

"Welcome, children of Roland… and St. Elimine."

At that point, I gasped as a white light suddenly burst out of me, surprising everyone before it took shape and form and St. Elimine herself had appeared, in spirit form.

 _"Athos… it has been too long, old friend."_ St. Elimine smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know she could do that…" Matthew got out.

"Yeah, I thought of it as well…" Guy noted.

"You remembered me." Athos laughed elderly.

 _"Of course."_ St. Elimine smiled. _"I've recovered more of my memories as of late, all thanks to the very effort of my descendant."_

"I see. So, it is true." Athos nodded understandingly, combing his long beard with his hand. "That explains everything, doesn't it, Joan?"

"…" the hooded woman, now named Joan, nodded silently.

Hector, being the impatient one as usual, cuts off. "We've come from Lycia, old man. Do you understand?"

"What do you mean?" Lyn asked.

"I think I know. Thousands of years ago, man and dragon fought on this continent." Eliwood said.

"Yes, mankind won, and the dragons fled this world." Lyn nodded.

"That's correct. Man against dragon… The war that we know as the Scouring. And you know of the Eight Legends, the heroes who led men to victory?"

"Yes, we've all heard the stories of the Eight Legends. I was raised in Sacae, so I know of Hanon, the Horseman."

"And I do recall of St. Elimine herself that founded Etruria and spreads her teachings across Elibe." Serra pointed out.

 _"Yes, I founded Etruria…"_ Elimine nodded.

"Sacae is where Hanon was born. Our country, Lycia, was founded by the hero Roland." Hector added.

"That's why you called us children of Roland, right?" Lyn asked Athos.

"That is correct, daughter of Hanon and Roland." Athos nodded. "For those who don't know. I am Athos. Many choose to simply call me Archsage."

"Athos was one of the Eight Legends." Hector said. "If you really were him, old man… you'd have to be over a thousand years old."

"The world is full of mysteries. Solve one, and along comes another…" he said. "Before I knew it, I'd grown distant from my fellow man. Hunger… It knows no bounds."

"A thousand years… That's a long time." Lyn commented.

"Yet thanks to such longevity, we're meeting here today."

"You're here because you want to stop Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness, aren't you?" Athos asked.

"Yes. Did you receive word from Marquess Ostia?" Eliwood questioned.

"No… I am aware of most things that occur on the continent. However, knowledge is not enough for me to prevent disaster." Athos said.

"Nils said something similar to that before." Lyn remembered. "'With my special power, I can sense danger coming, but I can't do anything to stop it.'"

"Nils… One of the children of destiny, next to the legends of Agito." Athos got out, looking at the said child.

"He's here with us, but something outside caught his attention."

"…I'm sure something stopped him…" Athos said. "Let's talk about Nergal. How do we stop him?"

Eliwood nodded at that, "Yes, what can you tell us? What wisdom can you share?"

"Mm. Your foe is, like me, no longer… altogether human. It will be difficult to slay him through traditional means, much like the Overlord of Darkness. He wields a terrible power. His endless strength stems from an ancient, forbidden magic…" Athos said wisely. "To defeat them, you will need a suitable response."

"Response?" Eliwood asked confused.

"…While he is resting, you must find the power to oppose him." Athos translated.

"Tell us what it is! We'll do anything!"

"It will be harder than you can imagine. Great trials await you." Athos said worriedly. "…As does great despair. You may regret your decision. Will you stay the course, children?"

"…Our will remains fixed." Eliwood nodded resolutely.

"This is a road from which you cannot turn back." Athos reminded.

"We've known that all along!" Hector said.

"That's why we took this path." I said.

"We can overcome anything. You'll see. Together, we are strong." Lyn said firmly.

 _"And I'm certain I shall guide the future generations to a peaceful path."_ Elimine noted.

Athos pondered a bit, looking at us carefully before nodding. "…Very well. I will tell you what you must do but first…" He then turned to me. "It is time I explained everything of your true origins, Agito."

"My… origins?"

"Yes. Come. Your lordlings friends can join us as well" Athos nodded, before walking towards a huge temple. "Joan, would you accompany this old man?"

"Yes." Joan nodded.

* * *

Soon Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, and I, along with Joan, St. Elimine, and Athos went up the steps towards the top of huge temple. In there we saw a room and a crystal ball in the middle of it.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is where I see everything in the world through there." Athos said, gesturing to the crystal ball. "Come, look into it. There you will see the truth." Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, and I then looked at the crystal ball and Athos, using his magic, revealed to us certain images. This first one revealed dragons and humans coexisting with each other then charged to them fighting each other. "Before the Scouring, mankind and the dragonkin lived in peace until humanity declared war on the dragons."

He then used his magic to change the scene to a bunch of dragons. "In order to gain the upper hand against the numerous humans, the dragons requested the aid of the Divine Dragons who remained neutral, but when they refused to take part, the dragons captured a Divine Dragon girl and another Divine Dragon transforming the girl into a Demon Dragon, destroying her soul and giving her the ability to spawn War Dragons."

"That sounds… cruel…" Lyn got out.

Athos then changed scenes again, showing the other Divine Dragon fleeing from the other dragons. "The other Divine Dragon however, managed to escape from the Dragons and by then a series of elemental imbalances started to occur in the world. These imbalances were blamed on the dragons, although it was claimed that it was actually the tremendous power of our Divine Weapons wielded by the myself and the other Heroes which had caused it."

He then changed scenes yet again showing a dragon holding a stone and changing into human form. "These imbalances forced the dragons to seal their power into Dragonstones including the Divine Dragon who escaped. The humans took advantage of this weakness, crushing the Dragons in their human form."

 _"Divine Dragon…"_ Elimine muttered. _"Why does it sound… nostalgic to me?"_

"However the Divine Dragon was spared as your ancestor, Elimine, took pity on and cared for him." Athos explained, revealing another picture that looked similar to the tome!

"That picture!" I exclaimed.

 _"It all makes sense now…"_ Elimine realized.

"Eventually, the two fell in love, were married, and had a child, a son." he continued. "But… Elimine's brother doesn't accept this marriage, for his hatred of dragons were beyond measure, so he attempted to kill the child, using one of the Divine Weapons, but the Divine Dragon died, protecting Elimine and his son, and in the process injuring Elimine's brother before the latter fled. With the Divine Dragon's last dying breath, he put his divine essence into his son. This divine essence known as the Seed of Agito.

 _"Beloved…"_ Elimine muttered, as a tear escaped from her eyes, as more of her past memories resurfaced.

"Years later, as the war went on, the child grew to become the First Agito. His uncle, now known as the Overlord of Darkness, sided with the Dragons and resorted to Elder Magic using his craft to create his own servants, the Lords."

"What?!" The four of us gasped.

"Your… brother is…" I got out, looking at Elimine.

 _"…"_ Elimine was silent, shocked by the news. Athos then used his magic again to change sceneries to show the eight heroes and the First Agito battling the Dragons, Lords, and the Overlord of Darkness.

"In one last final battle the First Agito and we eight Heroes defeated the Overlord of Darkness, Lords, and the Dragons. The war ended with our victory and the retreat of the dragons through the Dragon's Gate. However, the Overlord of Darkness did not stop there. He used his craft, wanting to prolong his life until the day the line of Agito ceases and made more Lords, scattering them across Elibe to ensure that those who bear the Seed of Agito have nowhere to escape. And throughout the centuries."

"Hence, the reason why the Overlord of Darkness wanted to hunt down every single one of them…" I finally put the puzzles together, now getting the full view of it.

"Almost a thousand years later, he was almost close to killing the latest descendant. You." Athos said.

"Me…?" I got out.

"Here…" Joan muttered, handing me some sort of a locket.

"What's this?"

"Look inside…" she told me.

I was unsure, but I opened it and I gasped at what I saw. It was… a picture!

In the picture was a young woman who was about my age, if not a year older, having blonde hair, pinned into a long, waist–length braid while clad in a black dress and shawl, with gleaming silver armor wrapping around her lower torso and waist, along with gauntlets and black thigh–length boots with a touch of metal around her feet. Her face was youthful. And a three–pronged silver headdress rested on her hairline, and her eyes gleamed blue. In her arms, she was holding a baby.

Next to her is someone who is older than she is. He _looked_ youthful, but he had this wise look on his face as well. His hair was short and brown like mine and has blue eyes he had a silver mitre on his head with gold linings and robes that were silver with gold linings as well while carrying his crosier.

"Is this… me…?" I got out. "And my family?"

Joan nodded silently.

"Your father was killed, but your mother used a transportation spell to transport you to another world, before she escaped the Overlord of Darkness using the transportation spell on herself and came hiding here."

"Here?" I gasped. "My mother is here? Where is she?!"

"Joan? If you please?" Athos said, as I can see she was a bit hesitant to reveal herself.

"Huh?" Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and I got out, as she literally held her blue robe and pulled it away, throwing it up high into the air and she completely revealed herself to us.

"…" Joan remained silent, as I was in total shock.

"No way…!" I gasped as I covered my mouth, staggering back. "Y–You're…"

 _"You are… my descendant…"_ Elimine muttered.

"…yes." Joan nodded. "I have received your gift before it… passed down… to him… my… son."

"But… why?" I got out. "Why did you–"

"I had to protect you." Joan said. "I had no other choice. Your father sacrificed himself to keep you and I safe. But at that time, I did not know how to fight, despite receiving the gifts of Agito blessed within me. So I used ancient arcane magic, allowing me to transport you somewhere safe, far away from the Overlord of Darkness and his army until the day this world needed you."

"Kaa–san…" I muttered.

"Beg… pardon?" Joan looked at me.

"Ah… sorry, I… that's… in my other world… that's how the people in my country refer to their mothers."

"Mother…" Joan, or should I say, Kaa–san, smiled lovingly. "For the longest of times, I… wanted to hear you call me that. If only your father is here, he would be delighted to see his son once again…"

At that point, I couldn't contain myself any longer as I had tears falling out of my eyes before throwing myself towards her for a hug. "KAA–SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"My… son…" she muttered before she wrapped her arms around me, as both of us ended up kneeling down. "My son! You've… returned to me! My sweet, sweet child…"

Lyn could only smile, wiping off her tears of seeing the reunion. Eliwood smiled while Hector could only bow his head with his eyes closed, smirking.

* * *

After quite a while, we eventually returned back to the group, as they seemed to be confused seeing me holding hand–to–hand with my Kaa-san. "Kurogasa. You're back." Kent said.

"Oh? Who's that pretty lady?" Hiroji grinned. "Your new girl?"

"Hiroji… meet Joan, my Kaa–san." I smiled a bit.

"Kaa–san?" most of them said in unison.

"My mother…" I translated.

…

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Most of the army, other than the ones that stay silent, exclaimed in shock.

"She looks so… youthful!" Serra exclaimed.

"And… now that I think about it, she looks like Joan of Arc!" Hiroji realized.

"Joan… of Arc?" Kaa–san got out.

"Long story. You wouldn't understand even if I told you." I said to her.

"Now, children. Please listen carefully of what I'm about to say…" Athos said, getting our attention. "Your task is to seek out the Shrine of Seals in Bern."

"What's over at the Shrine of Seals?" I asked.

"Something that help you defeat the Overlord of Darkness and Nergal." Athos said, before turning to Hawkeye. "Take Hawkeye with you. Add his skills to your own."

"Thank you." Eliwood thanked him.

"I shall help as well." Kaa–san added. "I shall not let my son face danger on his own anymore."

 _"And I shall aid him as well."_ Elimine noted. _"I must meet my brother and have him spoke the truth."_

"…And you? What will you do, Pent and Louise?" Athos said, turning to Pent and a woman I've never seen before, which is probably his wife.

"Nergal, a magic user who rivals you, Lord Athos… and the return of the dragons. An intriguing story." Pent pondered. He then noticed Eliwood looking at him. "Forgive the late introductions. I am Pent, Count Reglay of Etruria. This is Louise, my wife."

Louise smiled childishly, waving happily, "It's nice to meet you."

Eliwood looked surprised. "Count Reglay? You are Count Reglay?"

"Who? Is he someone special?" Lyn asked confused.

"Fill me in the details, Eliwood." I asked. "This is the first time I've heard such a name since I didn't entered Etruria."

"Yes. He hails from the most prominent noble house in Etruria. He's known as the Magic General." Hectoe explained. "What has brought you to this place?"

"Bern's successor will soon have his coming–of–age ceremony." Athos said. "Pent and Louise are to attend as representatives of Etruria. Pent claimed there was time to search the desert for a magic artifact said to have been lost in the sands here long ago. You arrived shortly after we did. Perhaps something was guiding you."

"Bowing to the dictates of fate, my wife and I would like to join you if we may." Pent offered.

"Well, of course. That's fine, right, Eliwood?" Lyn asked, as Eliwood nodded. " Will you send word of your mission to your countrymen?"

"There's no reason to, and if we did, who would believe us?" Pent shrugged off. "Besides, it's not unusual for us to remain absent for long periods. I doubt anyone will be surprised by our absence. Right, my dear?" He chuckled.

Louise giggled lightly, teasing, "Tee hee. You're right, my love."

"Not unlike a certain young noble we've heard of…" Eliwood muttered.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Hector snapped comically.

"Just what it sounds like." I smirked. "Lord Chicken… bawk, ba~wk."

Hector deadpanned, reacting with, "That's great! Thanks a lot!"

"In any event, we welcome you both with all our hearts." Eliwood said, making Pent nodded slightly.

"Thank you."

"…There's not much time. I'll send you to Lycia. Hawkeye! Gather everyone here in the plaza.

* * *

 _While everyone headed towards the said destination, Joan approached Lyn, asking. "Young lady?"_

 _"Yes, what is it?" Lyn asked._

 _"I couldn't help but notice you wearing the feathered necklace proudly dangling around your neck, much like my son's…" Joan pointed out._

 _"Yes. We are married." Lyn smiled._

 _"I see… at such a young age and my son already married…"_

 _"We get that a lot." Lyn giggled._

 _"I was in the same situation as you, my child." Joan noted. "I married to the man I fell in love with… at the age of 17."_

 _"17?" Lyn gasped._

 _"Yes. There's a reason for it…" Joan frowned a bit. "Ever since I can hear St. Elimine's voice, many people of the cloth approached me, wanting to befriend me. And some might have fallen in love with me at first sight."_

 _"The same with Kurogasa." Lyn noted._

 _"So, it runs within the descendant…" she muttered. "Despite all of their advances upon me, I felt uncomfortable, unable to learn anything, other than the basics of the teaching. But one day, a Great Bishop came to my church, becoming the head priest of the Tower of the Saint. Unlike other people of the cloth, this man… didn't seem to be affected by my aura."_

 _"Why is that?" Lyn asked curiously._

 _"I do not know. The very moment I approached him, he gave me the lessons regarding the deeper knowledge of St. Elimine's teachings."_

 _"And from there, you fell in love with him."_

 _"Yes… for two years, what started out as a relationship between student and teacher, has bloomed into a relationship of love. That man… is my son's father."_

 _"I see." Lyn noted._

 _"Of course, in order for him to be married, he had to request laicization and dispensation, because the teachings also taught about living a life of celibacy. The Church did approve of his request eventually, and the two of us married and we had our first child. My son."_

 _Lyn could only smile, listening to her tale. It is then she felt her hands being held._

 _"Will you promise me one thing, my child?"_

 _"Anything."_

 _"Should… anything happen to me, please… take care of my son." Joan requested, much to Lyn's surprise. "Will you fulfill this old woman's request?"_

 _"But you look so young." Lyn pointed out._

 _"Please, do not judge a book by its cover." she said. "I'm quite older than you think…"_

 _"Joan…"_

 _"Please… call me Mother. You are my son's wife now, and thus I'm your mother–in–law."_

 _"I see…" Lyn smiled a bit. "Well then… I will take care of your son… Mother."_

* * *

After a while, eventually, everyone's at the plaza… and yes, Hiroji's two Tornadors as well. He just can't let them go… "Everyone is here." Hawkeye got out.

"Thank you." Athos nodded before turning to the red–haired lordling. "Eliwood, your territory is the closest to Bern, is it not?"

"Yes. The border lies in the mountains." He nodded.

"Very good. Now close your eyes. Envision a nice, wide place in Pherae…" Athos said. "Next, think of the name of a person you might meet there."

"As you say…" Eliwood said, as he closed his eyes.

"Now, children of Roland, it is time to say farewell." Athos said, as the magic circle below us started to glow brightly. "You must reach the Shrine of Seals. There, destiny's doors will open wide before you."

And with a flash of light, we were being transported to Eliwood's destination.

* * *

"My beloved…" Eleanora murmured as she closed her eyes while staring out the window. "I cannot believe you are gone. Every time I close my eyes, I see you at my side. Your memory haunts me, and I am filled with sorrow. Elbert… If by some chance you can hear my prayer… please look after our son."

At that point, there was a flash in the throne room, surprising Eleanora before the light faded to reveal our army.

"W–What?!" Eleanora was shocked by the sudden event happening before her.

"Hey, we're back… somewhere…" Hiroji muttered. "We're in some sort of room."

"Mother…" Eliwood muttered, getting her attention. "I'm home. I've returned…"

"Ah! Eliwood!" Elanora gasped as she approached him. "Is it really you? Oh, how did you… You startled me so!"

"Forgive me, Mother. The Archsage sent us." Eliwood said.

"You look so tired. Have you lost weight? Oh, come closer and let me see your face." Eleanora said, touching her son's face.

"…Mother, about Father…" Eliwood muttered.

"I heard his last moments were glorious." Eleanora smiled sadly. "Though he's gone, he will ever be my life's joy."

"I know."

"Come… Let us make everyone comfortable." Eleanora said, looking at our army. "You all look in need of a rest."

"I'm sorry, Mother. We must hurry onward…" Eliwood apologized.

"I know that!" Eleanora got out. "But for one night… here in the castle… Eliwood… just for tonight."

"Mother…"

"One night's not going to hurt us." Hector said. "Who knows when we'll be back this way?"

"Yes, let's do it. I am so exhausted." Lyn said.

"Do it for your mother, Eliwood." I told him before I approached his mother. "You are Lady Eleanora?"

"Yes. And who might you be?"

"I'm Kurogasa. I'm the army's tactician." I said, before I kneeled on one knee, with my head bowed down, surprising everyone.

"Beloved?" Lyn said confused.

"Words cannot express… how sorry I am…" I began. "I promised your son that I would bring your husband back alive, but I failed to keep that promise. Please forgive me…"

"My son…" Kaa–san muttered.

"Otouto…" Nee–san added.

"He still feels guilty about it…" Serra noticed, feeling worried about me.

"Please… stand up, Sir Kurogasa." Eleanora said, getting my attention as I lifted my head. "There's no need to kneel before me…"

"But–"

"All that matters now is my son has returned to my side. I can't thank you enough for helping him in his quest…" she assured me.

"Lady Eleanora…" I muttered.

"Do not be burdened by your past mistakes. What's done is done."

"I see." I nodded. "I promise you this: I shall help your son to the very end, until his quest is completed."

"Then… I shall put my trust in you." she said.

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she was kneeling in prayer, hoping for someone to save her. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mending Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where First Agito stood tall on the left with G3–X on the right; both looking to the front. As soon as the screen flashes, Kurogasa leaned back–to–back with St. Elimine on the right, as both of them smiled before the screen flashed.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene was at the campsite, where Ninian is dancing and singing beautifully, while Nils played the song with his flute.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** While Eliwood was in awe with her sacred dance, the rest of the group were enjoying themselves while laughing happily, relieving their stress from their march. As the group were enjoying, Serra looked around, searching for someone, which got Karla's attention. Karla already knew who's she searching for, pointing at one direction for her.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Serra looked to one side, smiling as she noticed Kurogasa and Lyn enjoying their time together at the small hill.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** As Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the starry night together, Kurogasa leaned to her side and Lyn felt Kurogasa's head suddenly falling onto her lap, much to her surprise. Instead of feeling embarrassed, a smile graced her face, as she combed the sleeping Kurogasa's hair before looking at the sky again. The scene ended as the screen panned out and shot towards the sky, while a shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Hiroji:** You're leaving already, old lady?

 **Hannah:** Are you willing to accept your fate if you continue this path, Hiroji?

 **Eliwood:** Hawkeye, do you know the location of the Shrine of Seals?"

 **Hawkeye:** The location of the shrine itself is secret. I doubt if anyone outside the royal family knows how to reach it.

 **Louise:** If I'm with you, my lord Pent, I care not where we go.

 **Man #1:** What's all this? A skirmish… But which side is in the right? I cannot tell… Not much I can do.

 **Girl #1:** Let's see… I'm sure this is the place, but… I guess he's not here yet.

 **Dart:** Wait a minute. I've seen you before.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Four–Fanged Offense – Linus**

* * *

 **Linus:** I've been waiting for this! Prepare yourself, Agito! I am Linus, the Mad Dog!

* * *

 **Fen:** WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ***blows nose*** That was beautiful! Mother and son are now reunited!

 **TWF:** Uuuuuuh, my stomach's growling~! T_T

 **Fen:** C'mon dude, can you not think about your stomach for a moment?!

 ***DING, DONG, DING, DON~G!***

 **TWF:** Wohoo! Fasting time is over! ***opens my mouth widely and vacuumed the whole food, similar to Kirby's vacuum of doom***

 **Fen:** Hey! That's all our food!

 **TWF: *BURP!*** Sorry, you're dealing with a fasting man right now… and I feel full! :D

 **Fen:** Hehhhhhhhhhhhh… we'll see you next chapter guys…


	33. Chapter 24: Four-Fanged Offense

**Fen:** Hey guys! It's finally time for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken.

 **TWF: *wears a Big Bad Wolf costume*** Yep, that's right! And man, this is some chapter! I mean our story is just getting longer and longer as time goes by.

 **Fen:** Yeah and… what are you doing _this_ time wearing _that_?

 **TWF:** I'm gonna stick to my pen name. The Wild Fang = BIG BAD WOLF! Awoof! =P

 **Fen:** But do you really have to wear a costume for that?

 **TWF:** What? It's comfy and I get to huff and puff those little piggy's houses! ***grinned happily*** C'mon, PIGGY, PIGGY! Twerk yo' butts up for your home! There ain't nothin' this big bad wolf can't huff!

 **Fen:** Let's just start this chapter…

 **TWF:** Is there anything you wanna tell the audience for this chapter, dude? o.o

 **Fen:** Huh? Oh right. Well… since Joan is added to the group, we decided to slightly change scenes of what's happening in the opening and closing themes.

 **TWF:** But in the word of RWBY's Yang: We still nailed it! :D

 **Fen:** Yeah. So let's get going!

 **TWF:** No seriously… we nailed them up. ***showing hammer and nails, where some of the original scenes were boarded up with planks.***

 **Fen:** …

…

…

…

Starting chapter in 3… 2… 1…

 **TWF:** FONDUE! :D

 **Fen: *facepalm***

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was now late at night and right now, Kaa–san and I were walking down the outside corridor of the Castle Pherae. There was so much that we needed to catch up on. After all these years of being separated, Kaa–san and I were finally reunited. During our talk, I told her about the many wonderful things of Japan. Its culture, the people, everything. I told her everything that I've done my whole entire life before coming to this world.

"It seems you had quite the life in that world." Kaa–san said.

"I did. But… for some reason, while I was happy that I had friends at school and outside of it, part of me still felt empty. Like I was missing something in my life. When I came to this world… that emptiness was filled."

"Meeting your loved ones…" Kaa–san smiled motherly.

"Yeah…" I said, before holding her hands, looking at her. "And now that we're together, I want us to make up to make up for all that lost time. I want you to be a part of my life."

"So do I, my son." she added. "For the longest of times, I wanted nothing more than having you back in my arms. Your father… the only wish he wanted is to have us live a normal life, but alas, the fate of the Seed of Agito cannot be easily distorted. He knew of it and the consequences, and yet, he lived as a happy man, with you entering our lives."

"Kaa–san…" I muttered.

"Throughout your journey, I noticed there are many girls attracted to you." she said. "They must be the ones that filled your gap before you found me, yes?"

"Yeah… Lyn was the first, then Serra, Karla, and Priscilla. The last three being my sworn sisters."

"I see." Kaa–san nodded lightly. "Without them, you would be at a loss, correct? Just as I lived my life, I cannot do anything without your father."

"Yeah." I nodded. "If it weren't for Lyn, I wouldn't know what to do. I would be wandering aimlessly and most likely would've been killed by the Lords back then without even knowing who I really was. If Serra didn't declared me as her little brother, I would never understand what's in her heart; the fragile side that she kept hidden away from others and I might have shared Erk's opinion of her being… prideful for a lack of better term. If I hadn't met Karla, I wouldn't be able to fight properly and I wouldn't be able to gain her wisdom of how I would fight against her brother. And if it weren't for Priscilla, I would never understand what's it like to be a big brother; protecting her from harm and help her quest for searching for her lost family."

Kaa–san could only smile motherly, listening to all of my stories. "You really do have your father's looks and wisdom, my son… it is truly a splitting image, but more mellow."

"Really? You think so?" I asked.

"Of course." Kaa–san giggled lightly before caressing my cheek. "I see much of him in you, other than his strict personality. Talking to you once more filled the gaps in me for the longest of times." she then took out a small pendant, placing it in my palm.

"You're giving this to me?" I asked.

"Yes. This pendant was originally yours…" she said. "We were unable to give it to you during our escape, thus, it has been with me for as long as I could remember…"

"I see." I smiled before I hugged her. "Please Kaa–san… don't leave me… you're the only the family I have left."

"I shall try my hardest to never leave you behind, my son." she replied motherly before she returned the hug. Just as we broke the hug, I noticed her looking at one place, which turned out to be Hector approaching us.

"Hector?" I said. "What is it?"

"Still not sleeping yet?" Hector asked.

Kaa–san noticed his voice, as she slowly backed off from me. "It would seem it must be important to him. I shall wait for you in your room, my son."

"Uh… okay." I said, before Kaa–san left.

"Listen, Tactician… no, Kurogasa." Hector shook his head off a bit. "I think I owe you an apology."

"Huh?" I said confused. "For what?"

"Remember how we first met and I constantly have doubts about you and your gifts?"

"What about it?"

"I was wrong." he noted. "You know all that we each are capable of doing, and you direct our hands based on that knowledge. It's because of you that we've won our battles so far. And I must say… you're an imposing tactician."

I blinked at him in surprise, hearing him say that to my face. "Okay who are you and what have you done to the real Hector?"

"I'm serious here!" Hector snapped, making me laugh.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Go on." I said, after calming down.

"Why do they think I have nothing nice to say in the first place?! Even _I_ have emotions!"

"Because you're you." I smirked.

"Don't push it, Tactician." And he's back to his usual self. "Anyways, I'll be counting on you, Kurogasa. Despite our usual bickering and such."

"You're not gonna get any complaints from me." I waved off before he left me on my own.

"That's strange." Another voice got out, getting my attention as it turns out to be Eliwood. "I truly thought he might mock you again, Kurogasa."

…

…

…

…

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Everything, my friend." he assured me. "But worry not, it's just a coincidence that I saw you with Hector."

"Ri~ght. Coincidence." I said.

"Are you doubting me a bit, my friend?"

"Nah, just wanted to get a reaction from you." I chuckled.

"Oh, I see." Eliwood chuckled a bit with me. "Kurogasa, may I ask of you of something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How well do you know of Bern?" he asked.

"Besides trying to keep myself alive from being eaten by ravenous wyverns and the fact they have a super strong army, not much." I sweat dropped.

"I see. Even _I_ do not know much of it… at least nothing more than I heard from the court." Eliwood replied honestly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You're saying there's something going on in Bern's royal court?"

"I do not know. I was only assuming you might learn more of Bern than I do, because of your constant traveling…"

"Well…" I muttered, thinking about it. "Now that you mention it… I've only heard rumors, but I hear King Desmond is behaving oddly for some reason. Some say he's rather paranoid about something. I can't say what it is."

"I see. I have nothing to add in, due to my unfamiliarity with that kingdom." Eliwood added, as both of us are looking outside of the window, seeing the night view outside. "May I ask of you one more thing, my friend?"

"Anything."

"After I learned that you are originally born in Etruria, but for the rest of your life, before meeting Lyndis and all of us… where were you living?"

"I was in another world. In a country called Japan."

"I see." Eliwood nodded a bit.

"It's an island nation that's so far off to the east, it's been called "The Land of the Rising Sun"."

"The Land of the Rising Sun. That sounds a bit ominous…" Eliwood pointed out.

"And why's that?" I asked confused.

"Won't all the countries have a sunrise in their kingdom?" he asked.

"Where are you going with this?" I questioned, not understanding him.

"Forgive me for keeping asking you all of this, Kurogasa." he said. "It's just that we've been together for so long, and I really know almost nothing about you, other than the fact that you are the rumored bug–eyed warrior and a direct descendant of St. Elimine herself."

"I told you it's Agi– never mind…" I slumped in defeat. "What's the point? I'll forever be rumored."

"That's why I wanted to use this time to learn more about you. If you don't mind, won't you tell me about yourself? I would like to learn more about you and your life." he suggested. "If it is too much for you, then I understand."

"No, it's okay." I waved off. "I got time before I go back to Kaa–san for the night."

"Not Lyndis?"

"We're… going to have a sleepover. My very first family sleepover… with Lyn, as well." I said nervously.

"Ah, I can see why you're nervous." Eliwood noticed.

"It's just…" I trailed off, looking out the window. "After all this time, I finally have family and I want my family to be a part of my life."

"I understand." he nodded. "Family is a priority, after all. But enough about that, please tell me everything you know of your country while the night is still young."

"Sure." I nodded.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Kurogasa, standing alone in the busy streets of Japan, wearing his school uniform as many people passed by him. He was frowning, as his bangs covered his eyes. The view around him was all in grey, giving the nostalgic feeling within his surroundings. As he looked to the front, he quickly ran in fear, until he passed through to Elibe, now in his current clothing.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** As he looked at the view, Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde looked at him from afar, as they were waiting for his arrival. Lyn extended her hand towards him, keeping her smile while she wore the necklace proudly around her neck. Kurogasa smiled, as the feathered necklace fluttered around his neck proudly, extending his right arm, which had Serra's bracelet and held Lyn's hand, flashing to the next scene.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At nighttime, Nino was running in front, seeing the stars that enveloped the sky beautifully while holding Jaffar's hand, to show him the beautiful view with her bright smile. **  
(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen then moved to the scene, where both young Athos and Nergal was studying together within the library. The screen then shifted to years later, now the old Athos confronts Nergal before him.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** At the large open field, the female in dark armor, Joan, stood tall, with her back turned away from the camera. As she looked to her left, she showed her charismatic side, as the battleflag opened up on its own revealing the Agito symbol. When she turned around to see the camera, it showed a youthful Joan in white Cleric clothing without her weapons and armor and only wielded her staff, smiling a bit while shedding a tear, as a flash of light engulfs the whole view.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, morphs of previous enemies, including the El Lords, were resurrected, stopping him in his path.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and the rest of the army charged in to meet the Morph Army, shoving the Morphs aside, to give Kurogasa the room he needed as he pressed forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morph, Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames at the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open Sacae plains. Lyn and Kurogasa walked together side–by–side with their backs turning away from the camera, and the screen ended as the two intertwined their hands together, held it before the screen flashed white.

* * *

Chapter 24: Four–Fanged Offense – Linus

 _Heeding the archsage Athos's advice, the group sets out for Bern._

 _Bern: the greatest military force on the continent._

 _The Lycian League has always enjoyed close relations with the kingdom of Bern._

 _Recently, however, King Desmond has begun to flaunt his military strength._

 _Lycian nobles can no longer move freely within Bern's borders._

 _Eliwood and his group enter the country in the guise of simple travelers._

* * *

 _The next day have come by and at this time, Hiroji is in the Tornador as usual, this time polishing his G3–X armor with a handkerchief._

 _"Scr~ubbing, dubbin', dubbin~!" he hummed happily. "There we go, all squeaky clean! And shiny too…"_

 _*DING!*_

 _"Heh, I could even see the reflection of myself too!" he grinned… until he noticed Hannah looking at him. "GAH! Hey, old lady! Don't stalk on me like that! I know I'm not famous or anything, but really! Personal space here!"_

 _"…" Hannah remained silent, still staring at him._

 _"W–What is it? Do I have something on my face?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Okay, you're starting to scare me here. What is it?" Hiroji sweated._

 _"…Death."_

 _"H–Huh?" Hiroji blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"_

 _"That's what I see in your future." Hannah said._

 _"…" Now it's Hiroji's turn to be silent, knowing full well of her words. "Alright, you caught me there, old lady."_

 _"You already knew, I assume." Hannah spoke up._

 _"Yep. The very moment that mysterious man gave me this armor, a note said that to me if I continue this path." Hiroji added._

 _"Even knowing the truth, are you willing to accept your fate, Hiroji?" Hannah asked. "Your fate would change dramatically, should you leave this course."_

 _"Yes. Without question. If it's to help Kuro, then so be it. I'll gladly die for him and the sake of an adventure of a lifetime!"_

 _"Then… I can only bid you farewell and good luck on your quest." Hannah spoke up before she headed… towards the village with a bag of her own clothes?_

 _"Wait, where are you going?" Hiroji called out. "You're leaving us already, old lady?"_

 _"Yes." she said, stopping her tracks. "These old bones are too much for another grand adventure like yours, children. I wanted to spend my remaining days in a small village, giving fortunes without moving around too much."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"But still, thank you for giving this old woman her one last adventure before these old bones couldn't take it anymore." Hannah added. "Please, send my regards to the rest of the army, young'un." she added, wanting to handed back the armband to Hiroji._

 _"Keep it, old lady! It's yours!" Hiroji perked up. "Kinda like a reminder of your adventure with us, the Seeds of Agito!"_

 _"Hm… I suppose I should. Well… this old lady is gone. Fare thee well." Hannah said before turning back to finally leave._

 _That was the last time everyone saw the fortune teller Hannah, especially Hiroji._

* * *

As morning light went through the window, it hit my eyes, indicating It's time for me to get up. Although… I felt two bodies on mine. Kaa–san and Lyn being at each side.

"…" Kaa–san slept silently, looking peaceful as she slept at my side. Oh, she slept without any of her armor or mantle, especially her tiara. She only had her black dress and… her long blonde hair flowed naturally, off from the usual braid.

"Mmm…" Lyn moaned, shifting her weight to lay more on me. "So… warm…"

Man, Matthew better not come in so he could try to blackmail me or something.

"And a good morning to you too, Lyn." I whispered.

"Beloved…" she mumbled in her sleep, still sleeping comfortably on me. "You're awake?"

"I just got up…"

"I see." she added, slowly opens her eyes, letting me see her beautiful glitter in her eyes. "I guess Mother enjoyed the sleepover."

"Yeah… maybe it's the first time she had a good night sleep in a long time." I said. "I wanted to give her the peace she needed most. Being separated for a long time does make someone uneasy."

"And that's the reason why I'm here as well?" Lyn asked.

"Well, yeah…" I nodded. "You missed your parents for a long time and even though it doesn't seem to make up for it, this is the least I can do for you, Lyn."

Lyn smiled gently as she held my cheek. "That's what I love about you, beloved. You're so selfless, thinking of others, before yourself. Especially when it comes to me."

"You're my wife, Lyn. Of _course_ , I would think about you first before anyone else."

"And I should consider myself lucky for having such a wonderful husband." she smiled.

"Goodness, both of you are truly lovey–dovey in the morning." Kaa–san's voice got out, surprising both of us.

"K–Kaa–san… when did you–" I stuttered.

"Long before both of you were." she added, opening her eyes to reveal the blue glitter in them. "I have sensitive ears, after all. All due to my training."

"Um…" Lyn blushed.

"Ehehe…" I laughed sheepishly with a sweat drop.

"My son, did St. Elimine tell you about the specialty of her direct descendants?" Kaa–san spoke.

"You mean my self–healing?" I asked.

"No, it isn't that." she shook her head. "It has something to do with love life." she noted.

"What about it?"

"Because we are direct descendants of her, when it comes to our fertility, regardless of gender, we are at its peak… all the time."

…

…

…

…

"…What?" I blinked.

"She didn't tell you?" Kaa–san blinked.

"No…" I said before I paled a bit. "Wait, does that mean Lyn is–"

"There might be a chance…" Kaa–san added.

"B–But I don't feel anything changing!" Lyn panicked a bit.

"Doesn't it feel strange why you last longer in your shrine, than your spouse?" Kaa–san asked me. "I know, because I've been in that situation before."

"Uh… well…" I got out.

"Goodness, you really _are_ a beast…" Lyn blushed heavily, burying her face on my chest.

"O–OI!"

"I think I'll be able to see my grandchildren pretty soon." she smiled motherly, already anticipating it.

"K–K–Kaa–san!"

And that's how chaotic our morning was, as a family.

* * *

After Eliwood bid farewell to his mother, we set off towards Bern and it's a one week trip to get there.

"Kurogasa? Are you in there?" Lowen asked. "You seem to be at a loss."

"Yes, it's rare seeing you space out like that, Sir Kurogasa." Isadora noted, as Lyn and I are mounted on a horse together, leading the group.

"…" Lyn remained silent, clutching onto me tightly as she buried her face on my back.

"L–Lyn?" Florina asked. "Are you alright?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Lyn muttered.

"Eh?" Florina squeaked, confused.

"What's wrong, friend?" Eliwood asked me.

"I don't want to say it…" I said.

"Hah! Cat caught your tongue, Tactician?" Hector teased me.

"Not in the mood, Hector…" I grumbled.

"Oh c'mon, what is it? Did you finally pop your wife's belly?" He joked.

"Hector, how rude of you!" Eliwood scolded.

"What? I'm jesting!" Hector said, raising his hands in defense.

"…Maybe."

"Huh?" Eliwood and Hector said at the same time.

"Maybe…" I mumbled, the bangs of my hair covering my eyes, blushing heavily as did Lyn.

"Wait, are you serious?" Hector asked incredulously.

"Hector, please!" Eliwood stopped him, before turning his attention to me once more. "Worry not, Kurogasa. Whatever it is related to your married life with Lady Lyndis, that is your problem and we do not have the right to intervene. Though, please do mind that we are in the middle of the war." He then elbowed Hector on his side rather hard. "Isn't that right, Hector?"

"Gh, since when did you become stiffy?" Hector grumbled.

 **"Forgive me, child..."** Elimine apologized, as my left eye glowed gold. **"I failed to realize of what your mother just told on the other day. After you saved a few more Seedlings in another village a few days ago, I just recently received the memory of regarding the fertility of my descendants would inherit from me..."**

"No… it's not your fault…" I sighed. "But… is Lyn really…" I trailed off.

 **"Only time will tell, child. I cannot assume that she is already in that state…"** Elimine reminded.

"Once again… I blame it all on you, beloved…" Lyn mumbled, still keeping her face on my back.

"O–Oi…" I sweat dropped heavily.

"I–I'm not sure if I should say congratulations or not." Florina mumbled.

"This is why order is important within the company…" Fiora sighed.

"I agree with you, Fiora." Kent noted. "This is what happens if we do not keep everything in order."

"I don't need to hear it from _you_ two." I grumbled.

"But alas, Warrior of Light! Should the passing of the Seed succeed, I can see a bright future ahead of you!" Sain said dramatically, clearly taking advantage of the mood.

"I _especially_ don't want to hear it from you either…" I deadpanned.

"Oh, you wound me!" Sain exclaimed. "Can I not be happy for you becoming a father?"

*POP!*

I'm really not in the mood for this right now…

* * *

 _"Oh, your son is such a sweetheart, Joan!" Louise smiled, seemingly happy about it while sitting between her husband and friend._

 _"Yes, he is." Joan smiled a bit. "He is the spitting image of his father."_

 _"This armband…" Pent noted, looking at his arm. "It truly fits with his armor, does it not?"_

 _"Yes, the symbol of hope that has been passed down from St. Elimine's son to their generations." Joan noted._

 _"Oooh, I can't wait if and when my little nieces and nephews are coming soon!" Serra said with glee. "Aren't you happy for them, Erk?"_

 _"I'm not sure, given how Kurogasa is feeling right now." Erk said._

 _"Oh, come on! Don't be a pooper, Erk!" Serra huffed. "Even Matthew is happy about it!"_

 _"He's happy for a_ different _reason…" Erk said, noticing the chuckling Matthew. "And that's more blackmail for him to use against Kurogasa."_

 _"Is the company always like this, Sir Dorcas?" Joan asked._

 _"Far too long." Dorcas chuckled._

 _"I must say, Lady Joan, you have a silky smooth appearance, even better than Lucius!" Serra complimented. "So young… how did you keep it like that?"_

 _"It's… complicated…" Joan lowered her head a bit. "Soon, this appearance shall change in time…"_

 _"What do you mean?" Serra blinked._

 _"Someday, you'll learn the meaning behind my words, Serra." Joan smiled sadly, which Louise understood._

 _"Lady Joan…" Louise murmured._

* * *

As we continued to travel further along the way, we eventually came to a stop, as we entered a village and seeing a lot of people busy decorating the whole place. "We're in Bern now." Eliwood said. "I wonder what's happened? The village seems so busy."

"I spoke to some villagers on the way here." Lyn said, as she decided it would be best to walk on foot, rather than staying on the horse, since she's a bit embarrassed of the teasing earlier. "They said Prince Zephiel's coming–of–age ceremony is in ten days. There's no helping all the excitement."

"They've no idea what's happening. Carefree fools." Hector scoffed.

Eliwood turned to Hawkeye and asked, "…Tell me, Hawkeye, do you know the location of the Shrine of Seals?"

"I've heard it's north of Bern. But the location of the shrine itself is secret. I doubt if anyone outside the royal family knows how to reach it." Hawkeye answered while crossing his arms.

"So, if we want to reach the shrine, we will have to contact the royal family, is that it?" Lyn asked.

"Without revealing our identities or our motives. We have to find another way to find where it is." Hector said before turning his attention to me. "Got any bright ideas in your head, Tactician?"

"Well…" I pondered thinking about it. "Since Lord Pent is going to the ceremony with Louise representing Etruria, maybe _he_ could ask where it is."

"That's correct." Pent nodded. "…at the very least, I can provide you with its general location."

"You can?" I looked at him.

"I'm privy to the highest secrets of military information in Etruria." Pent explained. "When we learned of the shrine's existence, we investigated. However, none of our operatives returned. Bern's defenses are formidable."

"So, even if we reach the shrine, we're as like as not to be captured?" Hector crossed his arms.

"Most likely. And if your identities are discovered, Bern will see it as an excuse to invade Lycia."

"Especially if they learnt of my identity and Kuro as the rumored bug-eyed warrior." Hiroji added. "They'd do anything to get us to their side to join the war."

"That, above all else, must be avoided." Eliwood said.

"That's where I come in." Pent said. "Duty demands that I attend the post-ceremony festivities. However, I will greet the queen privately before the ceremony."

"Privately? You can do that?" Eliwood asked.

"Queen Hellene was born in Etruria. She and I are related, albeit a distant relation." Louise explained.

"Related? I never thought that you're a distant cousin of a royalty, Louise…" I said.

"You never asked, dear~!" Louise smiled. "You mother already learnt of it."

"Anyways," Pent cleared his throat intentionally. "When we meet, I will discreetly ask about the Shrine of Seals. Most like, she'll not say much, but anything will help, will it not? Rest assured, even if I fail, I will not reveal your presence. If we do not return by tomorrow, you can return to Lycia and come up with a new plan."

"…If you fail, what will become of you?" I asked.

"Everything will work out. It wouldn't be a bad life." Pent smiled before holding his wife. "Abandoning my position… Living on the run with Louise…"

"If I'm with you, my lord Pent, I care not where we go." Louise smiled back, hugging his arm lovingly.

Wow… quite the optimistic couple.

"Seems like everything has been decided." Guy said.

"There's nothing much we can do from here." Marcus agreed.

"Then, I pray for your success." Hector said.

"Please do!" Pet smiled. Turning his attention to his wife, he said, "Let us proceed, Louise."

"Right behind you." she smiled before turning her attention to Kaa-san. "Lady Joan, please be careful of yourself. Do take care of your son while we're away."

"I will, Louise." she nodded as the two shared a brief hug. "Come back safely."

And with that hug, Louise ran back to her husband's side and hugged his arm happily, walking away from our spot.

"Come back safely! We'll be waiting for you!" Lyn called out.

"What now, Tactician?" Hector asked.

"Well… I don't know, to be honest."

"If you don't know what to do, why don't both of you get a room?" Hiroji teased.

*BANG! POW! WHACK! WHABAM! SMACK!*

"Wanna try that again?" I asked as my fist smoked badly while Hiroji was beaten down black and blue.

"Idiot…" Raven scoffed.

"Is it necessary to say it, Lord Raven?" Lucius sweat dropped.

"He was inconsiderate."

"That… was rare of you to consider others' feelings, sir!" Wil noted.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Raven sternly said. "I'm only 19 years old, Wil."

"But you are mature about these kinds of things." Wil pointed out.

"…" Raven remained silent, unable to reply those remarks. Priscilla heard their conversation and she could only let out a small smile, seeing her brother slowly interacts with others.

* * *

 _Just before both Pent and Louise leaves the village and about to head towards the castle, they were stopped by Hawkeye._

 _"…Pent, hold on." He said approaching them._

 _"What is it, Hawkeye?" Pent asked, after he and Louise turned around to see him._

 _"I was holding this for the master." Hawkeye said as he held out some sort of gold medallion that was the size of a hand palm._

 _Pent gasped in surprise. "It's a… Heaven seal!"_

 _Hawkeye nodded, "Mm… There are only three in existence."_

 _"What is Archsage Athos's plan?" Pent asked._

 _"I'm to give it to them when the time is right."_

 _"I see."_

 _"I might not know the right time when it comes. I want you to take care of it." Hawkeye said, handing it to Pent._

 _"Thank you, but what if we do not return?"_

 _"You will. You and Louise… without fail."_

 _Pent looked at him for a while before he smiled, and took the Heaven's Seal. "…I understand."_

 _"Lord Hawkeye, we… we will most certainly return." Louise nodded with a smile._

* * *

 _Somewhere inside the village, a young girl was seemingly happy skipping on the road, heading towards a destination with letters in her pouch. She had short green hair over her white skin with blue eyes, with her right front hair is slightly higher than her left side, wearing an indigo Alice Band over her head, light blue blouse with long white sleeves, short white skirt with a pouch around her waist, indigo mantle and boots and a Thunder tome in her hand. "Linus! Lloyd!" she chirped energetically, noticing the two brothers seemingly waiting for her, along with the rest of the Black Fangs._

 _"Well, if it isn't Nino." Linus smirked._

 _"Yep! Are you working?" she asked curiously._

 _Lloyd smiled a bit. "I suppose we are."_

 _"How about you? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Linus asked._

 _"I have a job to do, too! I'm carrying messages for Mother, so I have to do my best!" Nino chirped. As she took her leave, she happily replied, " See you! Let's do something when your job is finished."_

 _Lloyd sighed, seeing Nino is no longer within the brothers' sight. "She's a good lass."_

 _"Yes. Hard to believe she's that woman's child." Linus nodded in agreement._

* * *

 _They_ _waited for quite a while, as the festivities went on. Some of the army even went to the food stalls to stuff their faces with food, especially Hiroji._

 _Lyn lets out a sigh, seemingly bored of waiting for too long inside the caravan and of course, the teasing from Hector and the curious question of Serra, regarding when she will get to see her nieces or nephews soon. "You seemed tired, my child." Joan said as she entered the caravan and sat next to her._

 _"Mother…"_

 _"Does it still bother you?" She asked. "The possibility of being pregnant?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _"I'm… actually scared…"_

 _"Scared?"_

 _"Yes… please do not get the wrong idea. I would love being a mother but…"_

 _"Do not worry, I understand how you feel, Lyndis." Joan comforted, holding Lyn's hand gently. "I, too, was scared when I received the news of being pregnant, in my younger days."_

 _"Truly?"_

 _"Yes, but I realized that being pregnant is a blessing for me, and it was the result of our efforts to our unification between my husband and I." Joan added. "But I do understand the circumstances, should it happen during the war. You're worried because you do not want to become a burden to my son, yes?"_

 _"No, I don't want to…" Lyn admitted. "I don't know what to do when that time comes."_

 _"Someday, you might have to confront your fears with your husband." Joan consoled her daughter–in–law. "But should you ever seek for advice or comfort, I shall always be here for you. I will do whatever I can within my powers to aid you, should the time comes."_

 _"Mother…" Lyn murmured before hugging her. "Thank you…"_

 _"You're welcome. All is for easing your troubles, my child." Joan smiled motherly._

* * *

"Ughhhhh… nothing to do…" I groaned before I bit on my BBQ stick, eating the meat.

" _You_ got nothing to do, bud! _I_ got some crankin' on my junk!" Hiroji perked up inside his Mini Tornador.

"Hiroji, how many times did I tell you to stop littering your scrap all over the floor?!" Merlinus scolded him.

"It's my caravan! I do what I want with it!"

"But this caravan consists of everyone's supplies, weapons, and food! I must take good care of them!" Merlinus exclaimed.

"The two of them never get along, do they?" Canas pondered.

"No, they don't…" I sweat dropped.

"Truly opposites of their beliefs." Isadora noted.

"Like two different sides of the same coin." I added.

"Shouldn't you check on Lady Lyndis, Agito?" Nils asked me. "She does seem a bit depressed from the teasing earlier today."

"She'll be fine. My mother is there." I assured.

"Your mother…" Ninian added. "She radiates the same aura as you, Agito. Only… gentler than yours."

"Though, that still doesn't explain why many Clerics seem to take a liking on Kurogasa." Rebecca noted, seeing a few Clerics giggled upon seeing me as they passed by. "Even after he's married, the effects are still with him."

"I'm St. Elimine's direct descendant, remember?" I reminded. "Plus, I was originally born in Etruria."

"That part has gotten me confused, Kurogasa." Canas noted.

"What's so confusing about it?"

"The passing of the Seed of Agito." Canas said. "To ensure the lineage of St. Elimine and the passing of the Seed retaining its shape, I believe your ancestors mainly consist of people in cloth, other than St. Elimine herself with the Divine Dragon. I cannot think any other possibilities than this. Even Lady Joan is married to a great Bishop. Doesn't it pique your curiosity as to why they never mixed blood with common folk until your recent marriage with Lady Lyndis?"

"Well…" I said, thinking about it. "That's… actually a good question."

"You're saying all these times, his ancestors only consist of holy people?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm sure amongst many, at least one of them keep the tradition going for the sake of the Seed…" Canas summed up. "It's possible to have the children before their parents married to another people outside of the cloth, as long as one of the siblings keeps the tradition going." Canas assumed, looking at me. "I believe that's one of the reasons why the company have placed their faith within you, especially the people of cloth. If it weren't for your meeting with Lady Lyndis, it is possible you might continue the tradition of marrying a Cleric of your choice. Am I wrong?"

"I… that's…" I got out, "I suppose you're right but… none of that matters now because I have Lyn."

"And if you haven't met Lady Lyndis, but meeting a Cleric that saved your life, would you still fall in love with her?" Nils asked.

"I, well…" I said. Geez, they really know how to put me on the spot.

"As long as the babe is hot, he doesn't mind." Hiroji teased.

"Oi Hiroji! Kono baka! Nani o shiteru no?!" I snapped.

"So–re wa kimi ni wa kankeinai, aibō?" he laughed out loud, teasing me.

"Teme~!" I clenched my fist. "Iikagen ni shiro!"

"Does… anybody know what they are saying?" Nils asked, as I chased after Hiroji.

"None I could think of, Nils…" Isadora sighed.

"Machi nasai!" I yelled.

"Ya~da! BUU, BUU~!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile Matthew was by himself in the local tavern, drinking ale. These past few weeks have been rather hard for him. Ever since Leila had died, he had been trying to get over it. He's mostly gotten over it, but bits and pieces of memories of her still lingered._

 _"Leila…" Matthew muttered._

 _"Hey, Matthew!" Serra's voice said as he turned around to see her and she looked mad before she sat next to him. "Listen to this! You'll never believe how mean Lord Hector was to me!"_

 _Matthew rolled his eyes. "Blimey… What now?"_

 _"I said to him, "Give me some vassals," and do you know what he said back to me? Can you guess? Can you?"_

 _"Well…"_

 _"NOTHING! He ignored me!" Serra huffed. "Can you believe it?"_

 _"…And you are so very, very difficult to ignore…" Matthew groaned as he drank again._

 _"Right! You are seriously the only person who could understand how much hurt I am feeling right now!"_

 _"I'm not sure anyone could understand…"_

 _Serra pouted as she had her arms on the table and rested her head on them. "Why is Lord Hector always so mean to us? I mean, we are always putting our life on the line for him!"_

 _Matthew pondered as he stared at his drink. "…I hate to admit it, but you may have a point there…"_

 _"Huh?" Serra lifted up her head._

 _"I approached him many times with my own request, only to be turned away…"_

 _"Yeah, see!?" Serra agreed. "So, what did you ask for, Matthew? Vassals? Rank? Promotion? Jewels"?_

 _Matthew felt a bit uncomfortable. "Ehh… I told him there was… an unwanted distraction… that it was making it difficult for me to work… that he should let me do things my own way, that I should be… free from this distraction…"_

 _"Yeah! Yeah! I totally know what you mean, Matthew! Lord Hector just doesn't understand our needs!" Serra said before she stood up from her seat. "We should go complain to him together!"_

 _Matthew deadpanned at that. "…Man, are you ever thick…"_

 _"Come along, Matthew! You'll be left behind if you dawdle so!" Serra said before leaving the tavern._

 _Matthew looked at her as she left. Well… more particularly, he looked at her backside before he sighed. "I can say this much. She's not bad looking... If only she would just shut up…"_

 _"Matthew!" Serra yelled._

 _"Yeah, yeah. Come along, I know." Matthew sighed before paying the bartender a few coins and followed her. "Save… me…"_

* * *

 _"If I turned it here and it goes there…" Erk is at a bench, currently guarding Priscilla's pony while he tried to solve the Rubik's Cube. As he made a few quick turns, he managed to solve four sides of the cubes but the remaining two sides are heavily jumbled up. "This… is going to be harder to beat this cube…"_

 _"Erk…" Priscilla's voice can be heard, getting his attention._

 _"Lady Priscilla?" Erk noticed, putting away his cube and stood up, looking at her current expression. "What is the matter? You seem ill at ease."_

 _"Erk, I'd like to thank you for your service." she said nervously, confusing the latter._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"I hired you to protect me…" she added, taking out the contract from her small pouch. As she handed it to him, she added, "And, your contract ends today."_

 _"Ah…" Erk remembered. embered, as he read the agreement on the contract. "Now that you mention it, I suppose it does. But, what do you plan to do now, Lady Priscilla?"_

 _"I… am in debt to Lord Eliwood." she added, looking away from the young mage. "I intend to follow him until his expedition is ended.""_

 _"Perhaps, you might extend my contract…?" Erk asked._

 _"No… regretfully, I cannot." Priscilla shook her head. "I left on this journey without my family's permission. Even were I to keep you on with me… I'm afraid I would have no gold to pay you."_

 _"I see… Then, there is nothing to be done about it. My contract with you ends now, Lady Priscilla." Erk nodded looking at the contract… before he ripped it up into pieces, surprising her. "Well, then. Shall we be on our way?"_

 _Priscilla had the gall to be flabbergasted. "What…? But, Erk, you…"_

 _"I have decided to join this troop to further my own training. I shall guard you, Lady Priscilla, as part of that training." he said with absolution, much to the young Valkyrie's surprise. "…If it is not an imposition?"_

 _"Erk…" Priscilla murmured blushing a bit before she shook her head quickly. "Of course, it is no imposition! But… but then, I should think it odd…" She thought for a moment. "Um, perhaps, you could not call me "Lady"?"_

 _Erk then blushed slightly, hearing the request from his former employer. As he cleared out his throat, he gathered his thoughts once more, saying, "Well, then… Priscilla?"_

 _"Yes… yes, that sounds much nicer." She smiled._

 _Erk smirked before bowing. "As you wish."_

 _"I trust you will do your duty well."_

 _"As always, Priscilla."_

* * *

It has been nearly an hour and I can't seem to wait any longer. I know that Pent and Louise told us to wait here, but the longer we stay here, the more suspicious the people would look upon us… at least, that's what I think.

"This is taking forever…" I sighed as I sat against the Tornador with Lyn sitting next to me, her head being on my shoulder.

"You have to be patient…" Lyn reminded, as both of us noticed Kaa-san was reading the journal that I found back at the Dread Isle at mini Tornador. She's currently trying to read the ancient Linto tribe, where she tried her best to understand its contents. "Mother doesn't seem to mind waiting…"

"I know that…" I grumbled. "I think Hiroji's antics start to rub off on me: trying to do something and make some chaos around here."

"Beloved, no."

"But…"

"No."

"Mmmmmmm…" I pouted. "You're persistent, aren't you?"

"Since the day you've known me." she countered.

"I really wish there's something I can do right now…" I grumbled.

"You should've followed Sir Wallace and Karla to a nearby arena, if it pleases you." Lyn told me. "And yet, you stayed with me…"

"Because I want to. Besides… there's a chance you could be pregnant and…" I trailed off. "I have to protect my family."

"…" Lyn remained silent for a bit, still thinking about the topic. "If… I ended up bearing your seed in the middle of the war… do you think I'll be a burden to you, beloved?"

"What? No, of course not." I said a bit surprised. "Where did _that_ come from all of a sudden?"

"I had a conversation with Mother while you're away." Lyn added. "Truth be told, should it happen, I… I feel scared, for some reason. Hence, the thought of the possibility where I might become a burden to you in a way. That you have to constantly look after me, while you and I should've led the group with Eliwood and Hector."

"Lyn…" I muttered before wrapping an arm around her. "You don't have to worry… because I'll always be with you."

"But your duty comes first." she reminded me. "Both Eliwood and Hector have placed their faith in you to guide them to victory. So have I."

"Family overrules that." I countered. "My family always comes first."

"More than this world?" she looked at me. "Even if Elibe is covered in eternal chaos?"

"…" I remained silent at that. "Even if the world is in chaos, it's because of my family that I have to do my duty."

She let out a small smile, understanding a bit on my words, even though my answer surprised her a bit.

"This waiting is hard. There must be something we can do."

"I know what you mean, but we have to lay low…"

"Seems like Eliwood and Hector are talking about something, beloved…" Lyn got out.

"Yeah…" I said as we both got up and approached the two. "What's going on _here_?"

"Oh, Kurogasa." Eliwood noticed me.

"Just telling Eliwood to stay still." Hector added. "We don't want to blow our covers while we're in Bern. Anything can happen."

"Ain't that the truth." I scoffed.

"Why don't we try and gather some information on the Black Fang?" Legault suddenly suggested as we turned to him.

"Hm? Information?" Lyn asked.

"Yes. Black Fang's headquarters are here in Bern. The location was never disclosed to me, though." He sighed. "The Black Fang is so much different than it once was. Any information we could gain would be beneficial."

Eliwood pondered at this before nodding a bit with a small smile. "That's a good idea. Thanks, Legault."

"Think nothing of it." He waved off.

"What do you think, Kurogasa?" Eliwood asked me. "Should we do as Legault suggested?"

"Better than sitting around here doing nothing." I said.

"You're right. Any information we find would be a starting place. Then it's settled. We split into our three groups and meet up after."

"We'd better be careful." Hector warned.

"Especially you, Hector." Lyn teased.

"What!?" Hector snapped.

"Come, beloved. Let us be on our way." Lyn said, ignoring Hector's scolding while holding my hand, dragging me along with her.

"Try and keep up." I grinned impishly.

"You little rascals!" Hector growled angrily before chasing after us.

* * *

 _As Lyn, Hector and Kurogasa went off to another direction, Eliwood could only sighed at their antics, as Ninian witnessed it as well._

 _"Those three… I can't tell if they're friends or not." Eliwood grumbled._

 _"Tee hee…" Ninian giggled lightly, getting Eliwood's attention._

 _"Is something funny, Ninian?" Eliwood raised an eyebrow._

 _"It's just…" she let out another small fit of giggles, looking at the confused Lord. "Listen to you grumble, Lord Eliwood! You sound like you're their chaperon!"_

 _Eliwood looked surprised. "Really? Is that what it sounds like to you?"_

 _Ninian smiled at that. "Uh–huh."_

 _"That's great…" Eliwood groaned, slumping his shoulders._

 _"Ha ha ha." Ninian continued to giggle, covering her mouth to surpass her giggle._

 _Eliwood just couldn't help how fitting her laugh was with her personality. With a slight blush, he commented, "…I like it when you laugh."_

 _Ninian stopped laughing at that. "Excuse me?"_

 _Eliwood snapped out of it trying to think his way out of this situation. "Oh, nothing. Come on! Let's go!" He said before quickly walking off._

 _As both Ninian and Eliwood head off together, unknown to the two, Nils overheard everything and for some reason, he's feeling slightly… uneasy?_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Lloyd and Linus were scouting and they saw Eliwood and his group._

 _"…Can it really be them? I thought they were in Nabata!" Lloyd said after putting down his telescope._

 _"What does it matter where they've been? We found them, so let's take care of them." Linus said, drawing out his sword._

 _"I guess you're right… yet the timing's not right." Lloyd pondered. "Attacking them while they're in town is against our creed. We should tell Father and await his orders." Lloyd pondered. Looking at his brother, he said, "Linus, I'll go and tell him. You stay here and watch them."_

 _"Why don't you and I finish them now?" Linus asked impatiently._

 _"We can't! You have to be patient. All you need to do is watch where they go. Understand?" Lloyd grunted._

 _"Uh–huh." Linus waved off._

 _"I'll be back soon. Do not do anything rash." Lloyd said before leaving him._

 _Linus growled impatiently. "…Even so, I can't ignore game when it's nibbling on my line. Hey! Igor!"_

 _"What is it, Linus?" He asked as he had the appearance of Glass, only this time with pale sky blue hair._

 _"We're going hunting! We'll taunt them and pull them to the center of the town."_

 _Igor looked surprised. "Hold on a minute. You're not really going to ignore Lloyd's orders, are you?"_

 _"…He doesn't want the villagers harmed. That's what he said, right? So we make sure they're not." Linus reasoned._

 _"I understand, but…"_

 _"Come on, Igor! We want to show my brother we can do this, right? I'm counting on you!" Linus said before running off._

 _Igor groaned with a facepalm"…Grrr! You just never, ever listen to anyone!"_

* * *

 _"Grrrrr…" Gills continued to walk around, somehow still feeling uncomfortable walking amongst the bustling crowd._

 _"Peace, Gills. You're alright." Renault assured._

 _"These landlubbers ain't got nothin' on us, Gills! Don't shiver yer' legs while you're around them!" Dart said._

 _"Grrrr…" Gills continued to growl, trying his best to adapt to his surroundings._

 _"Lord Eliwood, look." Ninian pointed out, getting Eliwood's attention._

 _"Oh, Your Excellency!" Eliwood got out, noticing Renault and his small group._

 _"Yes. What can I do for you?"_

 _"It's nothing." Eliwood shook his head lightly. "It's quite surprising to see you here, actually."_

 _"Trouble…?" Gills asked._

 _"No. We are fine." Eliwood said._

 _"Any information from your group?" Renault asked._

 _"So far, nothing." Eliwood shook his head. "We didn't find anything, other than knowing the Black Fang's headquarters are somewhere within Bern."_

 _"You!" a man suddenly exclaimed, getting the group's attention._

 _"!" Ninian suddenly went on full alert, knowing something is wrong with the person that currently talked to Eliwood._

 _"You are Eliwood?" Igor asked._

 _"Who– Ah, you're Black Fang?" Eliwood asked._

 _"That's right. You have the honor of dying at the hands of the Four Fangs. Our commander is Linus, the Mad Dog." Igor said. "Come. You'll get your throats ripped out!"_

 _"Grrrrr!" Gills suddenly growled heavily, quickly giving chase to the running Black Fang. "Hennnnshin!"_

 _"Gills, wait!" Dart exclaimed, immediately following suit._

 _"We should follow him." Renault suggested, as everyone suddenly ran away from Gills, giving him a path to chase after the Black Fang._

* * *

At the same time…

"Hehhhhhh… nothing…" I sighed as I was walking with Lyn.

"Not on these parts, too." Hector noted.

"Forgive me, Kurogasa." Lucius apologized. "Even I cannot find the information you seek off."

"…" Raven kept silent, as I can already tell what he's about to say.

"No, it's okay." I sighed. "I guess we'll have to back and meet up with Eliwood and the others."

"Hey, Tactician." Hector said. "Is it just me, or is that part of town suddenly feeling eerie silent?"

"Huh?" I said confused before noticing what he meant.

"Kurogasa, I think Hector's right." Lyn noticed. "The central plaza seems to be empty for some reason…"

"You don't think…" Lucius began.

"Get ready." Raven said unsheathing his Steel Blade.

"A man." Dorcas said, pointing at the very center of the village, currently crossing his arms, as if he's waiting for us.

"You there!" He said, pointing at me. "You're the rumored bug–eyed warrior, correct?!"

"!" I gasped as I got into my stance. "Who are you?! And it's Agito, damn it!"

"What your name is means nothing to me!" the said man said, drawing out his… golden sword? "I've been itching to fight off against you. And lucky me, it seems like you're in our list of targets!"

 **"Be careful, child. He wields a Light Brand."** Elimine said as my left glowed golden.

"Light Brand? What's that?" I asked.

 **"That sword will absorb any and all forms of light to be used against you. Use extreme caution."**

"Lad, what's it going to be?" Dorcas asked. "It's only a few of us here… the rest still unaware of their presence."

"There's more…" Raven said as a few more of the Black Fangs appeared from out of the shadows of the alleyways.

"Oh dear…" Lucius said worried.

"Great… figures that we're surrounded." Hector growled, brandishing his Wolf Beil.

"We have to to get our group to arrive here somehow…" Lyn gritted, already drawing out her Mani Katti in hand.

"Lucius, shoot out a big blast of light to the sky." I suggested.

"Why would that be, friend?" Lucius asked.

"It's to send out a signal to the others." I explained. "They'll see it and come running."

"Very well." Lucius said, quickly turning a page of his Aura and started to cast an orb of light.

"I don't think so." The leader said as he raised his Light Brand and glowed golden… before the orb of light was absorbed into the blade?!

"What?!" Lucius gasped, surprised to see it disappeared from his palm.

 **"I told you before. The Light Brand will absorb any and all forms of light to be used against you."** Elimine reminded.

"Now what?" I growled.

"Listen." Raven cuts me off. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That roar." Raven told me.

"Gills? What is he doing?" I gasped.

"GH!" I saw one of the Black Fangs being thrown to the side, courtesy of Gill's tentacle attacks.

"Eliwood!" Hector noticed, as Eliwood, Ninian, Renault and Dart entered the fray.

"Hector! Lyndis! Kurogasa!" Eliwood got out. "Are you alright?"

"We're okay." Lyn replied. "The Black Fang have surrounded us."

"Heh, seems like everyone is here." the leader of the group chuckled. "Boys, take them all out! I want to face the rumored bug-eyed warrior in front of me!"

"Yes, sir!" the Black Fangs saluted before all of them gets into their stances.

"Kurogasa, I suggest you better change into your armor." Eliwood suggested.

"This fight isn't going to be easy, Tactician." Hector said.

"Right." I said before I did my movements and had the Alter Ring appear. "Henshin!" I shouted before pressing both solver buttons and assumed Ground Form.

"The three of us will handle him." Eliwood suggested. "Lyndis, you should aid Gills with that man."

Lyn looked at me for a moment, waiting to hear my response. "Go on Lyn. I'll be fine." With a firm nod, she quickly aids Gill's side.

"I've been waiting for so long for this!" the leader got out, also getting into his stance. "Prepare yourself, Agito! I am Linus, the Mad Dog! That will be the last name you'll ever hear!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I said before charging in at Linus.

* * *

 _As the battle continued on, Nino didn't notice the commotion in the central plaza. As she headed out towards to a corner, she reached a small home, a place where she was supposed to meet up with someone._

 _"Let's see…" she trailed off, looking inside the content of a house before looking at the map she received. "I'm sure this is the place, but… I guess he's not here yet." she got out. Looking outside of the window, she can see the clouds hovering beautifully across the blue sky, as there's no hint of dark clouds coming at the village. "…Hmm! Beautiful weather. It's perfect for taking on evildoers!" she perked up before slumping down wearily. "Yet here I am again, running errands… I wish I were more worthy, so that I could help out in battle."_

 _"…" an unknown figure sneaked up behind Nino, as the oblivious girl didn't notice his presence. As he tapped her shoulder, Nino came to a shock, taking a few steps back from where she stood._

 _"Waah!" she exclaimed, before noticing the figure. "Don't… don't scare me like that, Jaffar!" she sighed in relief, but noticed something wrong with the Angel of Death before her. "What's wrong? You're never late for anything."_

 _"…My last job took longer than expected." Jaffar muttered, trying his best to stay strong._

 _"What? There are things that can slow you down?" she gasped lightly. "I would never have expected that."_

 _Jaffar remained stoic, unfazed by her comment "…If you've my next mission… let me hear it."_

 _"Oh, right. Mother gave this to me…" Nino recalled, taking out a small letter from her pouch and she was about to hand it to him, until she noticed the large amount of blood dripping out from his arm underneath his cloak. She can even see tremendous wounds underneath his cloak, where multiple cuts were on his body. "Huh? Oh! Wha–What happened!? You're covered in blood!"_

 _"…It's a scratch. Pay it no heed…" Jaffar lied._

 _"Scratches don't bleed like that!" Nino exclaimed. "Let me see."_

 _"Forget it. Next target… hurry…" Jaffar grunted before he fell down and slumped on Nino._

 _"Jaffar!" Nino cried out as she caught him. "Come on, wake… Wake up! What should I do?"_

* * *

 _"What's all this? A skirmish…?" A Warrior asked, as he walked towards the central plaza. He was a man in his twenties with short purple hair that was chin length and somewhat unkempt. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt with fur on his right shoulder, black pants, tan boots, and blue fingerless gloves. And he carried a Steel Axe with him behind his back. "But which side is in the right? I cannot tell… Not much I can do. I guess I'll slip in on this end."_

 _"Gah, these landlubber ain't foolin' around!" Dart growled, dodging from the Black Fang Thief's knives. As swift as they may be, Dart is also quite nimble with his axes in hand. "Oy, watch where you're swingin' that puny knife!"_

 _"A puny knife? C'mere and let me show you how lethal my knife is!" the Thief exclaimed, chasing after Dart before the Thief got his head chopped off, courtesy of the passing through Warrior._

 _"Thanks, matey! It ain't that fun when these fools are chasin' me around." Dart thanked him… until he noticed something about the said Warrior. "Wait a minute. I've seen you before."_

 _"What? Do you think you can just come up and start–"_

 _"Ah, I know! You're that guy who worked for Belger… Geitz!" Dart recalled, making Geitz realized who he is._

 _"Dart!? Is that you?" Geitz asked. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I like to raise some trouble on land every now and then." Dart grinned. "How about you? What are you doing? Working for your father?"_

 _Geitz popped a vessel. "Don't mention the old man! As far as I'm concerned, I'm no part of that family anymore!"_

 _"Well then, what are you doing here?"_

 _"Nothing… I was wandering about when this battle erupted." That's when Geitz thought of an idea. "…Say, Dart, do you think I could join up with you?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You're "raising trouble," right? So, let me in on the action."_

 _Dart shrugged at that. "It's fine with me. We're up against a pretty tough bunch, though."_

 _Geitz looked at a corner, where a few Black Fang Mercenaries entered the fray. With a shrug, he said, "I've nothing else to do. I'll fight 'til I get bored!"_

 _Dart grinned happily on the comment, dual wielding_ _his axes. "Let's go then."_

 _"Yeah!" Geitz cheered, quickly entering the fray._

* * *

 _"Grrr, where did all these Black Fang come from?" Sain gritted as he parried a Cavalier's Steel Lance with his own._

 _"They've been lying in wait until the opportunity presented itself." Kent said, slashing a Fighter with his Steel Sword._

 _"It's not looking good for us, that's for sure!" Guy added._

 _"Stand your ground! We have to hold them off as much as we can!" Oswin urged as he bashed his shield against a Knight before stabbing his stomach._

 _"Easier said than done!" Wil shouted as he shot an arrow towards a Shaman's head, killing him._

 _"Now_ this _is the battle that I was looking for!" Bartre laughed proudly, seemingly happy to chop off a Black Fang's Mercenary in half, killing them with ease. "Don't you just love it, Karla?"_

 _"Talk less, fight more…" she reminded the Warrior before rushing towards a line of Black Fangs, swiftly dealing them one blow._

 _"Honestly, where's Kurogasa when you need him?!" Matthew groaned as he slashed a Mercenary with his daggers._

 _"Worry about my little brother later! You have to protect me!" Serra exclaimed, hiding behind him after blasting off a Pirate's body with her Light magic._

 _"Crives, you could defend yourself, woman!" Matthew hissed._

 _"Hmph…" Rath scoffed, shooting an arrow towards a General and the arrows managed to pierce the General's neck between the armor._

 _"Why the sour mood, laddie? Don't you just enjoy this battle?! Ba ha ha!" Wallace laughed it off. "This ambush was_ _clearly made for this old bull!"_

 _"…" Rath remained silent, ignoring his words before shooting another arrow._

* * *

 _"Whooooa! Easy!" Lowen cried out as his horse stood on his hind legs while Soldiers tried to pierce him._

 _"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARGH!" Hawkeye roared with all of his might, intimidating his enemies with his large build and axe._

 _"My, my. For someone who is a guardian of a desert, he's quite the brute…" Canas assumed._

 _"Ah, crap! Of all times, why now?!" G3–X snapped, hitting one of the Black Fang's Thief with his Jutte, followed by a quick swing of his hidden blade on his other arm, slashing a chest of a General. To sum his battle up, he quickly drew his Scorpion, pointing down at the falling General before pulling the trigger, leaving a hole on his head. "Boom, headshot!"_

 _"Hiroji, now's not the time for nonsense!" Merlinus exclaimed, throwing off some of Hiroji's junk at the heads of the assailants, much to G3-X's chagrin._

 _"Hey, my junk!" G3–X snapped._ _"What are you doing Merlinus?! Those are valuable!"_

 _"An unexpected attack…" Fiora examined the field around her. "Something is off..."_

 _"What do you mean, sister?" Florina asked._

 _"Despite the fact we're under siege, I noticed some of the Black Fangs escorted these innocent villagers outside of the battlefield…" Fiora examined. "I assume their leader is considerate of the wellbeings of the villagers."_

 _"You think so, sister?" Florina asked._

 _Unknown to the two, a stray axe thrown by an enemy Corsair headed towards Fiora's direction, in which Heath took note of it. "Fiora, behind you!"_

 _"What?!" Fiora gasped. Despite the axe missing the target, Elie was startled from the said attack, resulting in Fiora losing control of her Pegasus. Due to the struggle, Fiora was suddenly forced to mount off her Pegasus, plunging down towards the ground._

 _"Sister!" Florina exclaimed, immediately guiding Huey to her direction._

 _As Fiora fell towards the ground, she could only close her eyes, hoping the landing won't do much damage. Fortunately…_

 _*PLOMP!*_

 _"…?" she was confused for a bit. Instead of landing on a hard surface, she was being held in the rather soft arms of a man, equipped with his armor._

 _"Milady Fiora, are you alright?" her knight in shining armor, Kent, asked._

 _"Yes… I'm alright…" Fiora slightly blushed._

 _"Thank goodness you're unharmed." Kent smiled a bit._

 _"Sister!" Florina called out as she landed Huey on the ground with Elie following suit. "Are you alright?!"_

 _"I'm fine… thanks to Sir Kent." Fiora said. "And speaking of… how long are you going to hold me?"_

 _Kent realized and with a slight blush, he gently assisted her to get back on the ground while Elie rubbed her snout on her partner, which Fiora knew Elie was worried for her. "Taking a liking on the damsel in distress, Kent?" Sain approached the stern knight, teasing him._

 _"Focus, Sain." Kent remarked before trotting his horse forward._

 _"Ah, Kent. Held a woman in his arms seems to have softened him." Sain grinned proudly, taking note of his friend's slightly change of attitude._

* * *

 _"Elfire!" Priscilla called out, sending a tower of flames towards a group of enemies, burning them. What she failed to realize was a Sage ready to counterattack._

 _"Watch out!" Heath shouted before he urged Hyperion to fly and the wyvern snatched the Sage with its claw before flying up and letting him go, sending the Sage to his death._

 _"!" Priscilla gasped just realizing what happened._

 _"Are you unharmed, milady?" Heath said as Hyperion stopped to her horse._

 _"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Heath." Priscilla thanked._

 _"Think nothing of it." Heath said before quickly leaving her on her own._

 _"You need to be more wary of surroundings." Legault said. "Black Fangs are merciless assassins to succeed their missions."_

 _"I'll remember that." Priscilla nodded._

 _Meanwhile, Marcus and Isadora took their battle on foot, using their seemingly large shields to protect themselves and their archer, Rebecca, from the onslaughts of arrows and axes raining at them. "We're trapped!" Rebecca exclaimed."Oooooh, and these Black Fangs won't hold still!"_

 _"We do not know how long our shields would last….." Isadora said._

 _"Yes… and we cannot push forward if they keep up like this. We need an opening..." Marcus said._

 _Unknown to them or their enemies, very fast and swift, soft steps were heading towards the Black Fang's direction. The sound of the clanking armor was more than enough to get their attention, as it was Joan who entered the fray, armed with her seemingly new spear, with a cloth being tied just below her lance's blade._

 _"What the-!?" one of the Black Fangs gasped._

 _"Who's that dark knight?!" a Black Fang Corsair exclaimed._

 _*SLASH!*_

 _Joan gracefully slashed one of the Black Fang members with her spear. One tried to swing at her with his axe, but Joan gracefully dodged it as if dancing like the wind before dealing the killing blow._

 _"GAHHHHH!"_

 _"Oh my…" Isadora murmured in awe._

 _"Such… grace…" Rebecca also said in awe, as Joan stood tall._

 _"We must press forward!" Joan exclaimed, as her charismatic side emerged. "The Lords and my son might be in danger!"_

 _"But we can't get through these sea of Black Fangs without them trying to_ _stop us!" Rebecca got out._

 _"Lady Joan!" Nils exclaimed, approaching towards Joan from the alleyway. "We must hurry! Ninian is with them!"_

 _"I know, child." Joan nodded. As she looked up, she waved her hand, getting both Fiora and Florina's attention in the air. "That is why we request their aid."_

 _"Can't your armor of Agito do the trick for you, Lady Joan?" Nils asked. "You may be able to leap houses with Agito's strength!"_

 _"I… have my reasons..." Joan said, hesitant for a bit. That comment is enough to leave Nils confused from her statement while the aerial units descended towards them._

* * *

"HYAHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I was in Trinity Form and used my Flame Saber and Storm Halberd to battle Linus. They're the only weapons I can use at this point because my Shining Caliburs use light and I can't risk that.

"Dual wielding?! Hah! Two, can play at that game, Agito!" Linus bragged, backing off for a bit before drawing his Tomahawk, now mimicking my gesture.

"Show off." Hector scoffed.

"You may say that, Hector, but we cannot underestimate his strength." Eliwood panted a bit. "As long as a few of these Black Fangs Mercenaries abruptly intervene our battle with him, he'd definitely seek an opportunity to take the three of us out in quick succession."

"Damn it, Tactician! Why don't you donned in your strongest form!?" Hector snapped at me. "Your swords are more than enough to snap his sword in half!"

"Are you crazy?! My Shining Caliburs use light! I can't risk that!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah? What about that time I saw your swords on fire, huh?" he told me. "And it's from that same freakin' sword!"

…

…

…

…

"You know what?! Shut up!" I yelled before throwing away my weapons and pressed the solver buttons again to go into Burning Form. I immediately drew out my Shining Calibur – Single Mode, setting the blades on fire, for obvious reasons.

"Are arguments really that necessary?" Eliwood muttered to himself.

"Don't just stand there! Entertain me more!" Linus exclaimed, creating a big slash using his Light Brand. A beam of light went towards the three of us to dodge to one side. The result of a beam created one large explosion, decimating the front of the house, cleanly destroying the door and windows.

"He's not messing around." Hector gritted, as Linus attached his large shield on his arm, serving as his defense. "Don't slow me down, Tactician!" Hector exclaimed before rushing forward, heading towards Linus while killing a few Black Fangs that was caught in his line of fire.

"Raaaaaaagh! Out of my way!" Raven shouted, slaying a Hero with his Steel Blade.

"Lady Ninian, please stay behind me." Lucius reminded the dancer, as he blasted a shot of Aura onto the incoming enemy Acolytes.

"I will…" Ninian nodded, before she started dancing using Nini's Grace to protect us.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gills yelled as he tentacles shot out, piercing multiple enemies at one time.

"Somebody stop that fiend!" another Black Fang exclaimed. "He's out of control!"

*SLASH!*

"Gahhhh!" He cried out, courtesy of Dorcas with his axe.

"Even if we killed them, more of them keep coming…" Dorcas said, looking at the situation.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Gills continued to roar, as more arrows are focused on the berserked Kamen Rider.

"What in barnacles are you supposed to be?!" the enemy Corsair snapped, surprised to see Renault blocking his axe with his long staff. "No way you're a fighter, Bishop!"

"I am on the long road to redemption and you are in my way!" Renault said sternly before smacking the Corsair away with his staff.

Meanwhile, Lyn is currently battling against Igor, as the Lorca swordswoman continued to dodge the brute strength of Igor's large sword smashing on the ground, creating craters in her path.

"C'mon woman! Is that all you got?!" Igor snapped.

Lyn panted heavily, as she wasn't getting close to the Myrmidon that easily. Her nimbleness seemed to be an edge for her initially, but since Igor constantly smashed his large sword on the ground, the uneven surface put her to a disadvantage, as there weren't any surface she can step on without being forced to use some effort to get used to the terrain.

"Mmmmm, for a woman of your caliber, you have quite a body." Igor chuckled, taking an interest of her curves, as her sweat seemed to revealed her figure a bit. "It's too bad you're on our hit list. I bet with all of that stamina, I don't know how long you'd last when you're a part of Black Fang's slaves.

*POP!*

"Hey! Hands off my wife!" I shouted before I charged in towards Igor.

"Your battle is with me!" Linus stopped me, shooting out another wave of beam at my direction.

"Out of my way, Linus!" I shouted swatting the beam away.

"I will not let my prey escape that easily!" Linus added, now clashing swords and axe with my dual blade.

"Grrrrrrrrr…!" I growled.

"You got nowhere to run now and your nimbleness ain't gonna save you with the terrain beat up!" Igor smirked, raising his large sword. "Time for you to die!"

"LYN!" I shouted.

"!" Lyn noticed something in the air, which made her smirk a bit, much to Igor's confusion.

"What's with the smirk?!" he snapped.

"HAAAAAAHH!" a voice filled the air, as I saw a female dark knight descending to the ground… wait, that's Kaa–san!

"Huh?" Igor got out, before using his large sword to block her lance attack. "Where did you come from?!"

"Mother!" Lyn noticed, as Kaa–san did a big leap to the back, standing next to her daughter–in–law.

"Are you alright, child?" Kaa–san asked.

"I was at the verge of defeat, until you arrived just in time." Lyn noted.

"I see. I'm glad my timing was rather impeccable."

"Careful, Mother. He wields a Lancereaver." Lyn said. "A sword that counters lances and spears."

"Oh? Then, I shall make it more interesting to counter such a blade…" Kaa–san kept her kind nature, as she pulled off a string that bound the cloth wrapped around her lance. As soon as she pulled the string away…

*FLAP!*

Is that a flag?! And there's an Agito emblem on it!

"A flag?" Lyn noticed.

"A battleflag to be more precise, my child." Kaa–san smiled.

She really _is_ like Joan of Arc!

"Luminosite Eternelle…?" I got out.

"Hah, what can a flag do to my Lancereaver, huh?" Igor laughed, clearly mocking her.

"We shall see what it can actually do." Kaa–san remained calm, as she quickly headed towards Igor. With a swing of her battleflag, Igor tried to parry the blade. But the flag smacked his face, catching him off guard. She used this opportunity to thrust her lance, only to leave a cut on his cheek, much to his surprise. As a result, he quickly backed off, shocked by her sudden ambush.

"What the heck was that?! There's no way a mere flagpole can counter my Lancereaver!" Igor snapped.

"Anything is possible." Kaa–san said before turning to me. "Finish your battle, my son! Your wife is in good hands now!"

"Kaa–san…" I trailed off.

"Watch out!" Eliwood pulled me towards his direction, as another ray of beam passed right behind me, and exploding on the small group of unfortunate Black Fangs.

"Hey, no time to get distracted, Tactician!" Hector exclaimed. "You're not really in awe with your mom's charisma, are you?"

"Whatever! I'm ready now!" I snapped back before I looked to Linus. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this." I said before I placed the two Shining Caliburs and a light shone brightly before it faded revealing my Shining Buster.

 **"Child, what do you plan to do?"** Elimine asked.

"I'm planning to end this." I said.

"You're going to end this? Hah, what a laugh, coming from an evildoers like you!" Linus exclaimed.

"Evildoers? What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "The only evildoers I see are you and your lackeys!"

"You've no room to speak! You killed people because of Nergal's every whim!" Hector snapped at him.

"Hah, and that's supposed to wound me?" Linus replied, smirking proudly. "You truly don't know who you are dealing with! We are the Black Fang! You do not insult my family so!"

"You bastard! Do you not have any honor?!" I yelled.

"Kurogasa, please calm down." Eliwood tried to calm me down. With a serious look on his face, he asked, "I heard that the Black Fang possessed strong convictions. If so, then why do you follow a man like Nergal?"

"…Nergal? This has nothing to do with him." Linus scoffed, as he also wields his Light Brand, preparing for his strongest attack as well. "I merely complete the missions given me!"

"And you never question the justness of your missions?"

"Question? What's to question? Neither my father nor my brother makes mistakes!" Linus added. "Enough of this! Pray. I'll give you that much time. All the evil that you've done up to now…" as he declared it, his Light Brand started to glow radiantly, ready to attack us in one go.

"Lemme at him!" Hector snapped.

"Wait, Hector." Eliwood stopped him before turning his attention to me. "Kurogasa, I know this is not a sound request, but… we need him alive."

"What?!" Hector and I asked incredulously.

"Please, Kurogasa..." Eliwood pleaded me. "Just this once…"

"Tch…" I scoffed.

Linus gets his stance lower, ready to leap at us at any moment. "Repent it… and SLEEP!" he exclaimed, making a quick dash towards me as I stood there.

"KUROGASA!" Eliwood shouted.

*SLASH!*

Eliwood and Hector looked on in shock as did Linus. While it seemed that Linus got the better of me, it was rather the opposite. How? His Light Brand was cut in half while I still stood there unscathed.

"Kiken:…" I trailed off, muttering a familiar move that was once used by my foe. As I flicked my Shining Buster to the ground, I summed up the move by finishing it with, "Tsubame Gaeshi."

*GUSH!*

"GAAAAAAAH!" Linus exclaimed, as his top clothes were completely torn apart, leaving his top bare and cuts all over his chest and arms. Unlike the Sword Demon's merciless attacks, there isn't a fountain of blood gushing out from his cuts, since Eliwood wanted him alive.

"When… did he deliver those many cuts?" Eliwood got out.

"Linus!" Igor exclaimed.

"Halt." Kaa–san said, pointing her battleflag on his neck with ease.

"Drop your weapons or your boss is as good as dead!" Hector threatened the rest of the Black Fang, as they were hesitant about it before they'd do as Hector demanded.

"Ninian!" Nils exclaimed, getting off from Fiora's Pegasus and quickly hugged his sister.

"Nils!" Ninian gasped a bit, returning the hug.

"…Are you well?" Eliwood asked Linus who knelt down.

"…I lost. My brother tried to warn me…" Linus trailed off, seeing Eliwood seemed to lend him a hand. Despite the surprise, he took his hand and Eliwood pulled him up, now seeing each other in the eye. "You're…strong… too strong." Linus said. Turning his attention to me, he added, "The rumors of you overwhelmed the odds are true, after all, rumored warrior."

"I said it's Agito, damn it!" I snapped comically.

"Be thankful he left out the 'bug–eyed' part, Tactician." Hector teased me.

"…I noticed something during the battle." Eliwood said. "You did your best to keep the villagers clear of the fighting."

"Of course. They've nothing to do with this. You are our target, not them." Linus noted.

"And yet, you are not evil. The Black Fang fights with honor. So why is it that we are enemies?" Eliwood asked.

"It's your fault! You're evil…" Linus snapped, much to our confusion.

"No, we're not." I said. "We're here to defend those who are in need. We're only doing what's right."

"What?"

"Yes. It's true." Eliwood nodded.

Linus was silent, confused by the current situation he's in. Eventually, he growled angrily, shouting angrily in the air. "Bah!"

"Gah!" I exclaimed, shocked. "What now?!"

"None of this makes sense!" he exclaimed. "Sonia told Father that you're a band of criminals. Father agreed, and I obeyed, but…"

"Sonia? Isn't that…?" Eliwood asked.

"…I'm going to withdraw for the moment. I'll be back when this is all straightened out." Linus said before he turned around to leave. "Black Fangs, fall back!"

"Wait!" I said, making Linus turn around and I threw him an Agito armband. "Once you figure out the truth, maybe you can join us."

"Tempting, but Black Fang is my home." he rejected my offer, throwing it back at me. "Until we meet again, Agito."

And just like that, they left us without a second thought.

"Seems like the battle here is done." Fiora said.

"Are you alright, Lyn? You look like you're too exhausted." Florina asked her friend, worried.

"I'm fine." Lyn said as I approached her after going back to civilian form.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yes… I'll be…" Lyn trailed off before she slumped on me.

"Lyn!" I exclaimed as I caught her.

"Do not worry, child…" Kaa–san said. "She must have pushed herself too much from the battle… and I can see why it tired her out." she added, looking at the battlefield where Lyn and Igor had earlier.

"…" I remained silent as I looked at my exhausted wife. Her lips slightly open, her breath being somewhat labored as her eyes were closed. The Mani Katti dropped to the ground, only to have Kaa–san take it before placing it back to its sheath.

"Take her back to the caravan. She needs rest." She said. As I carried my wife bridal style, one doubtful fear crossed my mind…

I'm starting to worry if Lyn's actually pregnant…

"That was close." Hector got out, getting my attention.

"Kurogasa, Hector… please forgive me." he said. "I truly wanted to speak to him, at least once."

"Don't worry. It's fine." I waved off. "After all, we learned a little of something about our opponent."

Eliwood nodded, "The Black Fang seems to have some honor after all. Perhaps they really are just being used by Nergal. We should talk to their head, Brendan Reed."

Hector crossed his arms. "I don't like it. Sounds like a terrible plan."

"Hector?" Eliwood looked confused.

"Let's set up a camp outside of this city. We might have some word from Pent and the others." He said before turning around to leave.

"Kurogasa, we should go now." Eliwood gestured me. "Lyndis needs her rest."

"Right…" I muttered.

* * *

 _"Linus, are you sure about this?" Igor asked him. "Leaving our targets behind like that?"_

 _"I'm starting to doubt that woman's words." Linus noted. "…I've got to talk with my brother… I'm not sure it's wise to trust that woman…!" All of the sudden, a rather large blast of light exploded on the ground, easily decimating the survivors. Some blew to bits, some were instantly vaporized. Others still survived from the attack, such as Linus and Igor._

 _"Li… nus…" Igor muttered in pain, as he was terribly wounded._

 _" …Uhh… how…" Linus winced in pain, as his legs were completely gone from the blast._

 _Slowly approaching towards them was Limstella. "…" She looked at them silently._

 _"You… I never felt you… nothing…" Linus got out._

 _Limstella remained solemn, looking at the wounded Four Fang member. "…Mad Dog Linus. Such wonderful quintessence."_

 _*STAB!*_

 _Linus' eyes were wide open, seeing her hand pierced through his stomach and making its way up towards his chest. As she was about to extract his quintessence, he muttered, "…Curses… I've… blundered… brother… I'm sorry…"_

 _*RIIIIP!*_

 _And with that, she ripped off his life, as the said quintessence formed into an orb of light, different than the usual seed–like form._

 _"LINUS!" Igor exclaimed, before coughing out blood._

 _"…" Limstella looked at Igor before–_

 _*STAB!*_

– _she repeated the same process once more._

 _"These should be suffice for my Master." Limstella said before she sent the orbs of light away with her magic. However, as she did, she felt traces of another quintessence on one of her hands that took Linus's life. These traces of quintessence belonged to Kurogasa himself. "Hmm… intriguing… such purity…"_

 _Eventually, she regained her focus before she teleported back to the base, knowing her job is done. Minutes after her disappearance, Lloyd walked towards the area, presumably hearing the screams and the explosion from earlier. Seeing a familiar corpse on the field, there was a solemn and pained look on his face, "…Linus… You fool, after all I told you…" With a heavy heart, he turned away from the corpse and walked away, heading back to base. "Wait for me. I'll be joining you soon enough. And I'll bring you their corpses as a gift."_

* * *

 _As evening came by and the festivities returned back to normal after the chaotic battle, Nino was tending to the wounded Jaffar, as he had bandages all over his body and arm. Nino squeezed the remaining water on the towel before placing it on Jaffar's forehead. Eventually, Jaffar slowly opened his eyes, much to her joy and relief. "Are you awake? Thank goodness…" Nino sighed in relief, as Jaffar glared stoically at her._

 _"You… I know you…" Jaffar muttered._

 _"Uh–huh. We've met many times. I don't think I told you my name, though." she got out. "I'm Nino! Sonia's daughter."_

 _"What are you doing?" Jaffar asked sternly._

 _Nino blinked in confusion, saying, "Huh?"_

 _"Have you forgotten the law of the Fang? 'Sacrifice the wounded to salvage the strong.'" Jaffar quoted._

 _"That's not…" she trailed off._

 _"I was unconscious and alone outside of our safe halls. You should have obeyed the law… killed me, and then fled. Yet you didn't. Why?" Jaffar asked harshly._

 _"But… Letting a comrade die?" she trailed off, as tears formed in her eyes. "I… couldn't do that."_

 _"Don't be a fool!" he snapped._

 _"Sniff…" she sniffled, as she quickly wiping the tears off from her eyes._

 _"…Tsk…" Jaffar hissed in annoyance as he decided to get up from his bed._

 _"Don't move!" she exclaimed, suddenly worried for the assassin. "Here! Lean on me!"_

 _"Don't… touch…" he hissed, swiping his arm at Nino to reject her offer, only to wince in pain._

 _"Please, don't move." she pleaded, as Jaffar had no other choice but to obey her, for now. As she checked up on him, she noticed, "So much blood… you're bleeding again." she added, looking around to look for new bandages. "What do I do? It won't stop."_

 _"…" Jaffar remained silent as Nino managed to find a new one to replace his old bandages._

 _"Please… don't die. You mustn't die." Nino muttered, tending to his wounds again._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Bern Manse…_

 _"Your Royal Highness, His Majesty the king has arrived." the Soldier saluted to his king. Hellene, Queen of Bern was there as well._

 _"Where's Zephiel?" Desmond demanded, seemingly unpleased with her presence._

 _"Your Majesty… 'Tis a pleasure to see you. What a glorious day that sees you grace us with your presence." Hellene smirked._

 _Desmond looked downright annoyed. "…Enough! Call the boy!"_

 _"Your son is practicing his falconry." she replied, remaining in her composure._

 _Desmond scoffed. "You knew I was coming, and yet you sent him away. Hmph…" he assumed. "As crafty as ever, woman. Very well, you will have to do. It's ten days until the boy's coming–of–age ceremony. I would speak of it."_

 _"At last…" she said. "Once the ceremony ends, our son, so long lingering in the shadows, will be received by all as the legitimate heir to your throne. Do you know how he has longed for this day?"_

 _"Cease your complaints. You and Zephiel, queen and heir of Bern, have never wanted for anything."_

 _"We are here in this manse, while you live in the palace with… that woman." Hellene seethed. "You must be so disappointed that she bore you not a prince but a princess."_

 _Desmond slammed his fist on the table. "Hellene! You go too far!"_

 _Hellene looked proud as she continued her tirade. "My child, who through me carries the noble blood of Etruria in his veins, will in ten days be named as the right–born heir to the throne. Ha ha ha! No matter how you may dote on her, your illegitimate daughter, Guinevere, is destined to be nothing more than a baseborn shadow… it is my son who shall reign in Bern! My son, Zephiel!" She laughed with pride. "How it gives me such pleasure to say those words!"_

 _"Have you said your mind? Well, I have something for you to hear as well." Desmond began, as it was his turn to smirk._

 _"What could it be?"_

 _"Last night, from the palace, the Fire Emblem was stolen away by some villain." he informed, much to her shock._

 _"It can't be!" Hellene said before she smiled. "…Ha ha ha. You are so wicked, Your Majesty. Pray tell, who would believe such a tale? The Fire Emblem is Bern's greatest national treasure. No gem in existence is its equal. Stealing such a heavily guarded object is impossible, is it not?"_

 _Desmond, remained with his smirk, continued, "Unfortunately, I speak true."_

 _Hellene paled. "No…"_

 _"You know the importance of the Fire Emblem. It's the symbol of the heir, the heart of the ceremony." he explained. "Without the Emblem, the ceremony must be canceled."_

 _Hellene now looked distraught and panicked. "No! Thi–This was your doing, wasn't it? How can you despise Zephiel so? He is of your blood. He is your beloved son, is he not?"_

 _Desmond grunted, "I have heard that Zephiel is… a gifted student, a stunning fighter, excelling in all he tries. And I've also heard that he is much loved by the people."_

 _"Yes! It is true. All of it! He is a worthy son."_

 _"I… excelled at neither books nor blades."_

 _"What do you–" Hellene got out._

 _"I cannot say that I command the love of my subjects… Zephiel and I are opposites in every way. It is hard to believe that he is my son."_

 _"Zephiel is Your Majesty's child!" Hellene said, appalled. "Your Grace, you know this is truth!"_

 _Desmond stood up from his throne, as he's about to leave her be. "Mine or not, without the ceremony… He will not be named heir. Mark my words, and prepare yourself, woman."_

 _"Your Majesty! King Desmond! Please… Please wait! He is your heir! Your son! Please…" she pleaded, as King Desmond left her alone. Pondering at such possibility, she muttered as tears fell from her eyes, "What am I to do? Zephiel…"_

 _At that point, a servant came into the room. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness. You have a visitor…"_

 _"I will see no one. Send him home."_

 _"Your Highness, I…"_

 _"It's all right. You may go. I will take care of this." A new voice said, which turned out to be Louise. The servant bowed and left them. "Lady Hellene, it's been far too long. It is I, Louise."_

 _Hellene gasped before seeing her. "Louise!? Is it truly you? Ah… Louise…" She got out before embracing her distant cousin before they broke the hug._

 _"What is it? Your eyes are so red. It's a shame to see such beauty marred by tears." Louise smiled gently, wiping her tears._

 _"There is something… I…" Hellene sniffed._

 _"If it pleases you, I would hear your troubles. My husband is here with me. Perhaps he will be able to lend you his aid." Louise offered._

 _"Lord Pent is also here?" Hellene asked and Louise nodded. "I see… to be honest…"_

* * *

Late at night, everyone had returned to camp and were using the time to rest. As for me however, I was in the Tornador, kneeling next to Lyn's bedside as she slept peacefully while I watched over her.

"My son," Kaa–san said as she entered the Tornador and I looked at her. "It is past your bedtime."

"Sorry…" I apologized sadly. "I can't sleep… I'm worried about Lyn. She didn't need to push herself so much."

"She must, in order to do her part." Kaa–san added, kneeling next to me. "She does not want to be a burden to all of us. She knew what is at stake, thus she tried her very best to be just herself. She is a strong willed woman, yes?"

"Yes, but… this is different now." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaa–san looked at me. "Isn't she always pushing herself throughout her battles? You've known your wife longer than I do, child…"

"I know but… she hasn't pushed herself like this, when you told us about… my gift and the possibility of her being pregnant now. I was honestly scared for her."

"I see. So the fear still lingers within both of your hearts…" she understood.

"I'm sorry…" I looked down.

"Do not apologize, my dear." she consoled motherly, as her two fingers lightly held my chin, pushing themselves up to meet her eyes. "St. Elimine has told you regarding of admitting your fear, yes?"

"Yes… why?"

"I was once in your position, worried of bearing you in me when I first found out I was pregnant." she told me. "Your spouse already knew of this, as I have told her beforehand. But, by accepting my fear during that time, I understand that it is a gift and a blessing of our efforts of bringing life to this world. And I do not regret it one bit, as I am able to spend every single moment as you grew inside of me. Even if our time spent together is short as I teleported you to the other world, I shall never forget the time I cared for your wellbeing."

"Kaa–san…"

"All I'm saying is even if doubt still lingers in your hearts, the time of both of you accepting it will surface, and you will reach to an understanding and accept it as it is." she advised. "It will not happen immediately, but let time do its magic as those fears will disappeared as time passed on."

"I see…" I muttered before she kissed my forehead.

"You will be fine, my son." She smiled motherly.

"Hey, boss?" A voice got out, which turned out to be the latest recruit from Dart, Geitz. "Eliwood's lookin' for you."

"Uh… sure, thanks." I nodded. "Kaa–san, can you…"

"I was about to tell you to leave us be for a moment." she said motherly. "I must give my daughter–in–law a sponge bath and a change of clothing, to ensure she would sleep peacefully."

"Oh…" I blushed.

"Now, run along, and tend to your job, my son." she smiled, still keeping her motherly nature.

"Right." I nodded before getting off the Tornador and she closed the flaps of the entrance, tending my wife.

After a bit of a walking passing by a few of Hiroji's pop out tents and passed the noisy mini Tornador, where Hiroji and Merlinus are having an argument again, I eventually reached Eliwood, Hector and noticed Pent and Louise back from their mission. "Ah, Kurogasa. Right on time." Eliwood got out.

"You're late, Tactician." Hector told me, crossing his arms.

"Agito." Pent said.

"…How did everything go?" I asked.

"Well, I can't say it was a complete failure, yet…" Pent told us.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I blinked. "She didn't tell you the location?"

"It's not like that, deary." Louise said, keeping her cheerful attitude. "We've a task to perform."

"What do you mean?" Hector raised an eyebrow.

"Queen Hellene is looking for something. If we find it for her…" Pent began.

"She will listen to our request, is that it?" Eliwood finished.

"We have until the morning of the tenth day from today." Pent informed us. "…What will you do? The decision is yours."

"…We'll do it. It is most certainly a test we were destined to take." Eliwood said.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I asked.

"Bern's royal treasure: the Fire Emblem." Louise said. "If we failed to uncovered it within the time limit, it would be all for naught."

"I've heard stories about the Fire Emblem." I pondered. "That's normally used for the coming–of–age ceremony, right?"

"You've been well informed of its purpose, Agito." Pent said.

"Traveling helps you out in a long run, huh? Or is it because you're afraid those wyverns were going to eat your head off?" Hector remarked, clearly teasing me.

"Oh, shut up…" I grumbled. "Those wyverns were scary and ready to eat me whole…"

"Well now, I believe we need to get some rest before our travel tomorrow." Pent added.

"Yes, I will tell Hiroji of setting up an instant tent." Eliwood informed.

"Instant tent?" Pent got out, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, trust me, you'll like his invention." I chuckled.

"Stop throwing my junk, Dandy Pants!"

"You must place your junk inside the trunks! I need a place to sleep as well!"

"When he's done arguing with Merlinus…" I sweat dropped.

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she danced a sacred dance, to keep her mind off the current situation. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mended Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where Elimine and the dragon, doting on the baby in their arms. The screen flashed once more, now revealing Joan in her Cleric outfit and her husband doting at the baby in their arms before the screen flashed to the next scene.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene changed to Bern in nighttime, as the fireworks are in display, and everyone within the Seeds of Agito watched it from their camp.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** Nearly everyone sat next together with their partners or their pair, seemingly enjoying the view together. Eliwood even noticed Ninian's expression in awe with the fireworks, making him falling for her even more, unknown to Ninian.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Meanwhile, as Joan sat next to Athos, she noticed her son and daughter–in–law sitting together, as she couldn't help but smile.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the fireworks together, with Kurogasa's tactician cloak covering both of them. Lyn leaned her head on Kurogasa's shoulder, smiling a bit making the latter look at her before he smiled too and leaned his head on hers. The scene ends as their hands intertwined with one another and one firework exploded in shape of Agito's symbol.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Sonia:** I've heard that Brendan calls you "The Beast." A monster who would massacre an entire village to kill one person.

 **Kurogasa & Girl #1: **IT'S YOU!

 **Pascal:** You are my idol, the true Crazed Beast himself. Despite the time has passed, I followed your path and continued with your legacy.

 **Lyn:** Is it possible? To seize all three fortresses?

 **Limstella:** You intrigue me, Agito. Your quintessence… is so pure. I must taste it.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Crazed Beast**

* * *

 **Gills:** I am Gills! And I am a Kamen Rider! Not a murderer!

 **Renault:** He has exceeded his own expectations…

* * *

 **Fen:** And there you have it! Another chapter down!

 **TWF:** And we also gets to see one of Fen-kun's interest in there as well! ***quickly scribbles it in the black book*** Oh, it's official. His pants are on fire! XDD

 **Fen: *twitches eye*** I thought I burned that book to ashes.

 **TWF:** Always prepared for a contingency plan! :D

 **Fen: *pulls out a remote and presses it, making the black book explode***

 **TWF:** D'awww! You no fun! D: ***pulls out another black book*** Oh well, I got another one! :D

 **Fen:** RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

 **TWF:** By the way, I ain't kidding. Your pants are LITERALLY on fire. o.o

 **Fen:** WHY DO YOU THINK I'M YELLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING?! PUT OUT THE FIRE ALREADY!

 **TWF: *in my own little world, writing on the black book*** Huh, I guess the viewers will know what Fen-kun's other interests would be as well. Oh well, see you guys in the next chapter! :D ***happily skips away from the studio like an idiot***

 **Fen:** You idiot! Put out this fire already! I'm burning up!


	34. Chapter 25: Crazed Beast

**Fen:** It's the time again for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no- *looks at laptop* Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa what the heck?!

 **TWF: *searching for something from a trunk, as a large pile of clothing are stacked up in mountains. Only in shorts*** What?

 **Fen:** Not you! This! ***shows screen of reviews and points to one of them***

 **TWF:** So? Just bluntly tell him about it yourself. It's your story, dude. Your rules. ***continues the search, throwing more clothes out from the trunk***

 **Fen:** Ugh… okay look seriously, first of all, Lyn is not pregnant as of yet. We only showed the possibility that she was. It's not set in stone. And second of all, how I write my story is not for you to decide! Fang and I have talked about this and we made it work. If you're so unsatisfied with how this story goes, then you can just leave. That's it. Plain and simple. You don't have to worry about me in how this story goes. And in case you haven't noticed, Fang here is the 'Phillip' here and I know when his logic makes sense. I'm the creative side and he uses his logic to fine tune my creativity. We work things out to make sure it's the best story it could possibly be! So you know what? You can just take all that criticism and shove it straight up your–

 **TWF: *takes out a wrapped up package*** FOUND IT! :D ***happily ran away to the changing room***

 **Fen:** Uh… dude?

 **TWF:** Not now, changing into my new clothing!

 **Fen: *sweatdrops*** I'm starting to worry about what you're going to wear now… let's get on with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _In the middle of the night, the Morph Sage walked down the dungeon, deep down in the HQ of the Black Fang. With only a torch in hand, she fearlessly walked deeper into the labyrinth, heading towards one designated location that seemed to be different from any dungeon._

 _"Run~, run~, run she goes, the damsel has been smeared~, she barely escaped as the man goes-, STAB!" the man inside the dungeon exclaimed, paused in his sing–a–long before he continued, "Dropped dead in fear~."_

 _"This man is nuts…" one of the Black Fang guards muttered. "All he thinks about is slaughtering women and children…"_

 _"He'd go to great lengths to kill a target, even if it means massacring a whole village…" another one added._

 _"If you two men love to talk things behind my back, how about I tell a tale of what happens when I cut off their tongues to see them in despair?" the man inside the dungeon suggested, easily creeping out the guards._

 _"…" Sonia remained unfazed, as she approached the dungeon._

 _"Lady Sonia?" one of the guards noticed her presence._

 _"Why are you here?" another one asked._

 _Sonia remained silent, looking at the content of the isolated cell. Without hesitation, she pointed at one of the guard, commanded, "You there, open the cell."_

 _"Lady Sonia? Bu–But… the prisoner… my orders are that none may see him…" He said._

 _"Open the cell." She asked darkly scaring the guards. If there was one thing that was scarier than the person inside the dungeon, it's Sonia. "…Did you hear me?"_

 _"Yes… yes!" the second soldier saluted before he got the keys and used one of them to unlock the door and Sonia went in._

 _"Oho…" the prisoner got out, seemingly taking an interest on the Morph Sage before him. His whole appearance seemingly had long hair and beard, wearing tattered shirt and pants. "Aren't you a lovely one? I pray you'll forgive the cramped quarters."_

 _"Pascal Grentzer, once and former count of Bern's Landskron." Sonia summarized. "A man whose battlefield prowess was feared far and wide… until you invited your citizens to your castle and slaughtered them. Stripped of your title, you fled the king and joined the Black Fang. Is that an accurate summary?"_

 _Pascal chuckled at that. "Hmmm…" he hummed, now looking at the Morph in the eye. "You know me well, it would seem."_

 _"You were even made one of the Four Fangs. Spending the rest of your days in this place seems so wasteful." Sonia continued. "I've heard that Brendan calls you "The Beast." A monster who would massacre an entire village to kill one person."_

 _"He doesn't know how to enjoy his work." Pascal shrugged it off like it was nothing, as the chains kept his hands and feet bind in its place. "_ "Never harm any innocents." _Bah._ "The Black Fang brings justice to those above the law."" _he laughed it off. "Quite droll jokes, don't you think?"_

 _Sonia had nothing to comment on that and went straight to the point. "I'm going to release you, Count. I've a job for you. Something you'll love. What do you say? Are you interested?"_

 _The offer alone makes the count raised his eyebrow, seemingly took interest on her offer. "Hmmm…" he pondered for a bit before he shrugged it off with a smirk on his face. "Why not? It can't be worse than rotting here. And I must say, I do love my work, just as the original Crazed Beast did in his past…"_

 _"Free him." Sonia commanded, making the guards scared for some reason._

 _"But–"_

 _"Free him…" She repeated darkly._

 _"Y–Yes ma'am!" he said quickly before using another key to remove the shackles on his wrists and ankles._

 _Pascal rubbed his wrists, feeling good of having them off after being bound for so long. Looking at the woman, he asked, "Now, tell me. What is the name of my target?"_

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Kurogasa, standing alone in the busy streets of Japan, wearing his school uniform as many people passed by him. He was frowning, as his bangs covered his eyes. The view around him was all in grey, giving the nostalgic feeling within his surroundings. As he looked to the front, he quickly ran in fear, until he passed through to Elibe, now in his current clothing.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** As he looked at the view, Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde looked at him from afar, as they were waiting for his arrival. Lyn extended her hand towards him, keeping her smile while she wore the necklace proudly around her neck. Kurogasa smiled, as the feathered necklace fluttered around his neck proudly, extending his right arm, which had Serra's bracelet and held Lyn's hand, flashing to the next scene.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At nighttime, Nino was running in front, seeing the stars that enveloped the sky beautifully while holding Jaffar's hand, to show him the beautiful view with her bright smile. **  
(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen then moved to the scene, where both young Athos and Nergal was studying together within the library. The screen then shifted to years later, now the old Athos confronts Nergal before him.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** At the large open field, the female in dark armor, Joan, stood tall, with her back turned away from the camera. As she looked to her left, she showed her charismatic side, as the battleflag opened up on its own revealing the Agito symbol. When she turned around to see the camera, it showed a youthful Joan in white Cleric clothing without her weapons and armor and only wielded her staff, smiling a bit while shedding a tear, as a flash of light engulfs the whole view.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, morphs of previous enemies, including the El Lords, were resurrected, stopping him in his path.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and the rest of the army charged in to meet the Morph Army, shoving the Morphs aside, to give Kurogasa the room he needed as he pressed forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morph, Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames at the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open Sacae plains. Lyn and Kurogasa walked together side–by–side with their backs turning away from the camera, and the screen ended as the two intertwined their hands together, held it before the screen flashed white.

* * *

Chapter 25: Crazed Beast

 _The Bern royal family is a pageant of power, love, and hate._

 _Eliwood finds himself embroiled in their troubles._

 _He has been sent to recover the Bern family treasure: the Fire Emblem._

 _It has been stolen from the palace vault._

 _Relying on information that Pent has uncovered in the city, they head south to an area filled with lakes and marshes._

* * *

"Are you sure you can walk?" I asked Lyn.

"I'll be fine Kurogasa. It's just… worse than it looks." Lyn assured.

"Priscilla told me that you sprained your ankle without you knowing it." I said, still staying by her side. "I guess the adrenaline got the best of you?"

"Kurogasa…" Lyn sighed a bit. "You're being overprotective of me again..."

"Sorry, it's just…" I trailed off sadly.

"I'm fine, beloved." she assured me. "I do not have any signs that I'm pregnant. If I ever do, you'd be the first one to know. You know me, because I won't lie to my own husband."

"I know…" I sighed.

"Then stop worrying about me." Lyn said before gently kissing me. "Please…?"

"…not even seeing Serra for a bit?"

"Beloved, honestly… you're over thinking these things…" Lyn deadpanned slightly, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I get it." I sighed. "I'll stop…"

"My, oh my… how sweet. A newlywed couple with their morning antics." Louise's cheery tone got our attention, as she's seemingly enjoying what she saw.

"Ah! L–Lady Louise, this is–" I stammered.

"Please, do drop the formality, young man." she smiled childishly. "I am not used to be called such a title. Please do call me by my name, just as your mother."

"Uh… okay… La– I mean, Louise." I said.

"That's a good young man." she smiled, as she approached me and… patted my head?

"Uh… what are you doing?" I blinked confused.

"Hm? I'm praising you, sweetie." she added. "Is something wrong? Did I offended you in a way?"

"No not at all, it's just… whenever _I_ do that to Serra, she gets mad at me."

"Different people have different opinions." she retained her childlike playfulness. "Erk doesn't seem to mind. Though… he does need to take a breather once in awhile, rather than coop himself up with his tomes."

"Erk?" both Lyn and I got out.

"Oh dear… he didn't tell you, did he?" she asked.

"Tell us what?" Lyn asked.

"Erk is our adopted son, years ago." she said without hesitation.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" I gawked.

"Adopted… son?" Lyn blinked.

"That's right!" she nodded. "Lord Pent found him during the winter. That child, had nowhere else to go and all by himself. Seeing him does reminded me of my own past. Without hesitation, I discussed it with my husband and had Erk adopted into our family. As a result, he became Lord Pent's apprentice in magic, hoping that someday, he'll succeed as the great Sage."

"I… didn't know." I said stunned.

Come to think of it, I do recall about him mentioning for the sake of someone, back when we tried to get Lyn reunite with her grandfather…

"Beloved, what's wrong?" Lyn looked at me, noticing I pondered a bit.

"What's the matter? Did you catch yourself a fever, Kurogasa?" Louise asked, placing her palm on my forehead, clearly caught me off guard with her childlike, yet motherly nature.

"N–No, I'm fine!" I stuttered.

"Are you blushing? My, how cute of you!" she perked up… and I think that just struck a chord on Lyn's nerves.

"L–Louise, c'mon! This is not funny!"

"To think Lady Joan's son is quite easy on being bashful! You do inherited it from your mother, after all!" she kept her playful nature, as her face is getting closer and closer… and my blush is getting heavier and heavier.

"W–Wait, what are you doing?!"

"I wanted to see the color of your eyes." she added, looking directly at it. "Hm… well, I can tell you inherited your father's eyes, since it's a bit rough on the edges. Your mother's eyes were truly let out a gentle glow."

"Be–lo–ve~d…" Lyn pointed out, word for word.

"Gh!" I flinched.

"Is something the matter?" Louise blinked innocently.

"I think my husband should have a check up with Serra. Something might be wrong with my husband, after all." Lyn noted, still keeping her smile. But behind that smile… a terror erupted on me. "Isn't that right, beloved?"

"Y–Y–Y–Yeah, you're right! I'll see you later!" I said before running away with a cloud of dust in my wake.

* * *

 _"Oh my… I wonder if there's something I did wrong?" Louise blinked, as Kurogasa easily disappeared within the girls' sight._

 _"You were getting too close to my husband…" Lyn said, her eye twitching._

 _"I just want to learn of Lady Joan's son, Lyndis." Louise noted._

 _"Need I remind you that you are married to Lord Pent?"_

 _"I'm very well aware of it, dear." Louise said. "But there's nothing wrong to learn of someone who would lead us to battle, yes?"_

 _"Somehow… it didn't feel that way."_

 _"Oh my… I see what's going on. Being possessive are you?" Louise giggled._

 _"Is there something wrong with that?" Lyn defended herself, trying her best to keep her anger in check._

 _"No, it's just that you're quite a lucky woman, Lyndis." Louise praised her, catching Lyn off guard with such a comment. "A knight in shining armor, the rumored Agito. They say many girls would fell in love with him at first sight, especially the Clerics."_

 _*POP!*_

 _"But," Louise intervened. "What I can see in his eyes are you. And only you."_

 _"Well… of course. I'm his wife."_

 _"I do believe he treasures you more than just a wife. You're his whole world." Louise smiled._

 _"Huh?" Lyn said surprised._

 _"Don't you see? Without you, he'd be at a loss. You've become his best friend, someone he could rely on and becoming his companion for life. Just as my love flourished for Lord Pent, that boy cherished every single moment with his wife."_

 _"I… never thought of it that way." Lyn murmured._

 _"His duties as a tactician might have caused some misunderstanding to some people, especially you, but above all else, you are his priority, my dear. His job is to connect hearts of the company, understanding what are their strengths and weaknesses, and it would always created an everlasting bond that lasts longer than time itself." Louise added, as Lyn's anger drastically watered down, now being replaced with a slight blush, feeling humble. "That is why Lady Joan knew you are the suited woman for her son, and I have to agree. You two made a good couple together!"_

 _"T–Thank you…" Lyn said._

 _"So, when can Lady Joan expect her grandchildren, Lyndis?" Louise asked, now making Lyn blush heavily on her face._

 _Lyn is probably stuck with Louise for a while._

* * *

"Hah… hah…" I panted heavily, as I gained distance from Lyn's place, all due to her 'recommendation'.

"Kurogasa?" I heard Erk's voice, seemingly confused… and having black rings on his eyes. He must have exhausted himself with his studies again. "What's the matter? Are we under attack?"

"No and… why are your eyes black? Did you stay up all night?" I asked.

"…" Erk nodded silently. "I have received some new notes from Lord Pent, and I decided to study it until I mastered it."

"That doesn't mean you have to exhaust yourself to study it." I said. "I… heard from Louise of your habit."

"Did… you now…?" he trailed off on the touchy subject.

"Yes…" I frowned crossing my arms. "And I'm not having any of it. You are going to rest right now. Back to your tent."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Yes you can. This is an order as your tactician." I said seriously.

"Even so, I cannot neglect my training…!" he got out, before he's about to collapse, but I was able to stop him from falling face first.

"Erk… you're going to bed right now. And stop being insubordinate." I said after catching him.

"But–"

"Erk." a stern voice told him, as it turned out to be Pent. "Do as he commands."

"…" he was silent for a moment, knowing full well of Pent's glare. Eventually, he gave in and muttered, "Yes, Lord Pent."

"Great timing, Lord Pent." I said, being respective to him as Erk went back to his tent, wobbled a bit.

"Please, Agito. Do drop the formalities." Pent assured me. "We are in a war and my title matters not."

"Just like Louise, huh…"

"So, you met my wife this morning, hm?" he got out.

"Yeah… kinda caught Lyn and I in the moment." I blushed.

"She must have taken a liking on you, considering the face you made." he added.

"Y–Yeah… she has." I stuttered. "How did you two end up getting married?"

"Once, during my youth, a group of potential brides were selected and presented to me at House Reglay. There were many of them, and Louise is one of them. While many tried to win me with their courtly dances and singing, Louise, the woman with neither of high nobility nor the skills of courtly pursuit, presented me with her bow; vowing to protect me with her deadly accuracy."

"With her bow and arrow?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, many thought it was strange that I would choose her for that, but that was more than enough to win my heart. The Louise you saw today isn't the same one as you know. Unlike any other noble women, she doesn't fancy herself with makeup and such to show her beauty. Ironically, the one the noble women mocked, has become my most beautiful wife in Etruria. Quite a strange tale, is it not, Agito?"

"Yeah… and you're quite an oddball, Pent." I admitted.

"Yes, I do get that a lot." Pent chuckled. "Even being absent of Etruria's politics for Archsage Athos' studies explains it all."

"I see." I said.

"What about you? How did you and Lyndis get married?"

I blushed in embarrassment as I had my head down. "Do you know of the Lorca tradition of how they wed?"

"The exchange of feathers, correct?" Pent recalled.

"Yeah… I did that, but… I was completely unaware of it and… I fainted on my wedding night…"

"A man fainting on his wedding night? Hah, that's quite amusing, Agito!" he got out.

"Damn authors…" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

 **(Fen:** … **)**

 **(TWF:** He hates us, dude. o.o; **)**

 **(Fen:** I told you this was going to bite us back someday. But no~ you don't want to listen! **)**

 **(TWF:** …I want my fondue. o.o **)**

* * *

"And I assume your wife took the initiative as well?" Pent continued.

"Yeah, she did…" I got out.

"You're quite an odd man yourself." he commented.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"But that aside, I truly hope Erk would take a break from his studies from time to time." Pent said, looking at Erk's tent. "That boy. If Louise finds out he's exhausted himself once again, she would be terribly worried of his condition. Louise can be quite an overprotective mother, especially to someone like Erk."

"Well… there's Priscilla…" I muttered. "She could probably help with that."

"Priscilla?"

"Oh yeah, I've seen her with Erk lots of times and… I think they could be more than friends."

"How can you tell?"

"Hey, we're married men. We should know these things by now."

"No, I do not." he shook his head lightly. "I only care for my wife and my studies. And yet, this piques my curiosity in Erk's love life. I do believe you are suited to be a tactician, seemingly you have Lady Joan's keen intuition and sense of awareness, all due to the assistance of St. Elimine."

"Right… well I should get going. I'm going to bring Lyn some food." I said.

"Very well. I shall see you later." Pent nodded and with that, the two of us went our separate ways.

* * *

 _At the nearby camp, Fiora was currently tending her Pegasus, Elie. Grooming her Pegasus to her liking, Elie enjoyed the time she shared with her partner. Despite the two sharing their good time, Fiora's mind went astray, seemingly recalling the recent memory of being saved by Kent, especially being held in his arms. That alone is enough to distract her, which her Pegasus seemed to take note of._

 _*SNORT!*_

 _"What…?" Fiora got out, as Elie looked at her. "Is something the matter?" she asked, as her Pegasus nudged her snout at Fiora, worried about her. "Are you worried about me, Elie?"_

 _*NEIIIGH!*_

 _"I see…" Fiora smiled sadly. "Yes, I seemed to be in distraught… because of what happened yesterday. Just thinking about it makes my head go fuzzy. I wonder if I am somehow in love?"_

 _*SNORT!*_

 _"You think so?" Fiora said, as Elie nudged her head lightly at her. "I guess you're right. I should try to confront this matter with Kent."_

 _"Sain, what do you think you're doing?!" Kent's stern voice shouted, as Fiora noticed he was being pushed by his comrade-in-arms, Sain._

 _"Come now, Kent! You must not let your feelings be held back! The damsel is also in disarray as you are!" Sain claimed, much to Kent's chagrin._

 _"This is not the time to play matchmaker!"_

 _"Oh but it is! I simply cannot ignore my friend's well-being! Stop denying your feelings for her!"_

 _"Ooft!" Kent got out, as he is being shoved forward, now standing in front of the Pegasus Knight._

 _"Besides, this is Kurogasa's order!" Sain grinned._

 _"Do not use his name to gain an advantage!" Kent snapped at him, but Sain liked the situation before leaving him be. "I swear, that man will not stop at nothing if it involves women…"_

 _"Kent." Fiora's voice called his name, getting his attention._

 _"Fiora." he noticed, as there seemed to be an awkward moment between the two, while Elie simply snorted while turned her attention away, eating the apples she got as her treat._

 _"I…"_

 _"You…"_

 _The two tried to speak up, only to realize they made an eye contact before Fiora turned her gaze away from him. Things have gotten more awkward, ever since she was saved by him. "…Forgive me." she apologized._

 _Kent shook his head. "No, it is I who should apologize…"_

 _"I…/We…"_

 _And there it is again, the two spoke up simultaneously without a second thought._

 _With a sigh, Kent said, "…Why don't you go first."_

 _"No, please, you first." she insisted._

 _"Well, then…" Kent gulped. "Fiora… please stay with me."_

 _"What…?" she gasped lightly, surprised to hear his confession._

 _"When you are near, I feel as if I fight more bravely, more keenly… I think we would fight well together…" Kent added as he… slightly blushed. "What do you say?"_

 _Fiora was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say until she spoke. "Actually… I came to ask you the same thing…"_

 _Now it was his turn to be surprised. "Really?" Kent asked._

 _"Yes. It's strange, isn't it?" she said, blushing slightly. She felt like a nervous girl in front of him for the first time in her life. "I feel as if we have known each other from birth. Especially after you saved me from my fall yesterday…"_

 _Kent was stunned. Did she actually confess her love to him? Gulping Kent said, "Fiora… I must ask you one more thing. When this battle ends, if we both still live…"_

 _"Please… say no more." she intervened, placing her right forefinger on his mouth. "I… already know what you will ask…" she added, lowering down her finger. With a kind smile, she added. "Of course. I feel the same way."_

 _"Really?" Kent asked and she nodded, making him smile back. Taking this opportunity, he took a step forward, closing the gap while wrapping his arm around her waist. "I am glad… but… about that policy I suggested… what should we do?"_

 _"Well…" she trailed off, now looking at his eyes. Being enchanted by his gaze, she subconsciously wrapped her arm around his neck, and slowly the two faces slowly got closer. "Perhaps… it can wait…"_

 _And the two shared a gentle kiss together, in which Sain and Hiroji took note from afar._

 _"Ah, it is truly a blessing!" Sain said, dramatically wipes off his tear from his eyes. "My best friend has become a man of his worth!"_

 _"Oh, Kent, please hold me close!" Hiroji said in a feminine voice._

 _"Oh, my Fiora! I shall never let you go again!" Sain added, literally hugging him, as the heart background surrounded them._

 _"What… are you two… doing…?" Guy asked, very disturbed._

* * *

 _This is Huey._

 _Huey is Florina's companion._

 _What is Huey currently doing right now?_

 _Huey is annoyed._

 _He already knew the fact that Florina is having a big crush on Hector, but whenever she tried to attempt to speak to him, she would definitely fumble up her words and end up running away and sometimes, she ended up crying in her tent, due to unable to let her heart out on it._

 _So, today, Huey had enough._

 _It's time for the Pegasus to initiate the conversation._

 _As her partner is trained with Joan with her lance training, Huey took this opportunity to enter the camp area, all due to Florina forgetting to tie his reins again. As the Pegasus entered the camp, he wandered around, searching for the brash Lord, until he found him. He is currently discussing something with Eliwood, Renault and Canas, thinking about what their next move is, while Kurogasa and Wil planned out the quickest route to find the Fire Emblem._

 _*SNORT!*_

 _"Hm?" Eliwood got out._

 _"A Pegasus?" Renault noticed._

 _"What's this Pegasus doing here?" Hector asked._

 _*CHOMP!*_

 _"Ow!" Hector winced in pain, as Huey is chomping on his arm… and dragged him away? "What's with this horse?!"_

 _"Hector?" Eliwood can't do anything about it, as Hector being dragged away by Huey._

 _"I wonder if the Pegasus is angry about something?" Canas pondered._

 _As Hector was dragged away from his own will, while the company looked confused as they passed them by, Florina wiped off the sweat off from her forehead, seemingly done with her training._

 _"…Phew…" she got out._

 _"You have improved well, Florina." Joan smiled. "I never thought someone who is gentle like you, could wield a lance with such grace and effort."_

 _"Oh, thank you, Lady Joan..." Florina blushed a bit._

 _" Argh! Hey! Lemme go, you darn flapping horse!"_

 _"Hm?" Joan noticed the predicament. "Florina, isn't that Huey?"_

 _"Ah!" Florina panicked._

 _*NEIGHHHH!*_

 _"Yeah, you!" Hector glared at the Pegasus, rubbing his arm in pain. "You want to play rough? Fine! I'll show you rough!"_

 _"Huey!" Florina cried out._

 _"Eh?"_

 _Noticing and knowing full well of Florina's fear of men, Joan slowly slipped away. Florina nervously asked the brash Lord, "Um, ahh…" she trailed off, hoping for Joan to intervene, but the female dark knight was already gone, seemingly leaving them alone. With a big gulp, she bravely asked, "Did this, um… did my Pegasus… do something wrong?"_

 _"This Pegasus is yours?" Hector asked and Florina nodded quietly. "Do wrong? He just grabbed my arm in his teeth and dragged me off! Wouldn't let go, either! I couldn't do anything in front of Eliwood and the others…" he grumbled. Glaring back at the Pegasus, who pretended to be innocent, he cracked his knuckles up, ready to give him a good beating. "But now he's mine! I'll show him who's boss!_

 _"No–! Don't hurt Huey!" Florina exclaimed, hugging her Pegasus. As she turned to Hector, with Huey behind her, she got out, "Please… If you must punish someone, punish me!"_

 _Hector blinked at that. "Heh, so you can talk. And loud at that."_

 _"…What?" Florina squeaked, confused._

 _"You were always hanging around like you were going to say something… But whenever I went to ask you what it was, you'd run off!" Hector said, making Florina bow her head down with a red face. "When I asked Lyn what to do… she said a big lunk like me should stay away from her friend! Even that Tactician told me to pick someone of your own size! Can you believe it?" he grumbled angrily, but still keeping his anger in check. "What's a guy supposed to do? So, tell me what you wanted to say. I'm all ears!"_

 _"Yes… yes… I, well…" Florina gulped. "When I first… first met you… y–you saved me, and… um… Thank you, very much._

…

…

…

…

 _"…I–I said it! I finally said it!"_

 _However, Hector looked confused. "I… saved you? Me, saving you?"_

 _"Ye… Um, yes." she nodded nervously. "Um… In Laus… my Pegasus… He fell, and… um…"_

 _"Huh… Don't remember." Hector said._

 _*GONG!*_

 _"Ah…!" she flat out gasped, before being sad by that fact that Hector completely forgot about it. "I… I see… um… sorry, I… I…"_

 _Hector then suddenly laughed. "Hah! I'm just joking with you. 'Course I remember that!"_

 _"Ah…?" she got out._

 _"How could I forget you landing on me and that witless winged horse falling on top of the Tactician?"_

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"What's wrong, Kurogasa?" Wil asked.

"Did you catch a cold?" Rebecca said.

"No…" I sniffled rubbing my nose. "I think someone was talking about me."

"Who would do that?" Wil blinked.

* * *

 _"Ah… y–yes." Florina remembered._

 _"You know… I'd better keep an eye on you." Florina said. "Don't leave my side on the battlefield. Gotta keep you from getting into trouble."_

 _"Lord Hector… ung… sniff…" Florina sniffled._

 _"Tsk. Don't be crying. You know I can't stand sniffling…" Hector sighed._

 _Is Huey happy that Florina finally got her wish?_

 _Yes, yes he is._

* * *

So after finally resting and planning our next move, we headed towards the palace by the path we took. And of course, there are bound to have haters.

"Really, Tactician? Really?"

And yes, Hector is one of them.

"We have to go through these marshes and lakes here and there?" Hector asked. "You're just plain crazy sometimes."

"Yeah, dude! I mean, my babies ain't built for soft and mushy roads, especially with water!" Hiroji complained. "Lookie there, more potholes!"

"…" Heath remained silent, not complaining as Hyperion managed to get through it with its tough hind legs.

"Complain all you want but this is the quickest route to get to the Bern Keep." I said.

"But seriously, a marsh, little brother? Do you have any idea how dirty it might get on my shoes?!" Serra snapped. "There's no way you'll be making your big sister walking on these grassy stuff! I'm staying inside the caravan!"

"…" Nee–san remained silent.

"I especially don't want to hear it from _you,_ Serra…" I deadpanned.

"Everyone has it tough, eh, boy?" Bartre laughed happily, having no trouble walking next to me.

"Some more than others." I sighed before looking to Geitz. "How are you holding up?"

"Eh, been through worse before. So, this is nothing…" Geitz waved it off. "This is pretty much on average."

"Right. So… I hear you and Dart go way back."

"Yeah, nothing fancy about it. Just the good old clash and same interest on boats." Geitz said. "Like him, I love the sea, hoping it'd give me some good adventures along the way."

"Thinking of buying a ship once this is all over?"

"…" Geitz seemed to be silent for a bit. "Not really."

"Eh?"

"Look, buying an empty ship is troublesome. Rather than just leading one, I'd rather do things together with others without being forced to do unnecessary things. You get me, kid?"

"Uh… yeah." I blinked. "Did… I say something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry."

"No need. I understand your intention, so… yeah. Let's just keep it that way." Geitz noted. "I really hope you'd fulfill my expectations, kid. Just as much as that Dart said about going with you would always get ourselves into troubles."

"That's his plan when we first started." Hector grinned, teasing me.

"Not like you're any better…" I grumbled.

"Say that again to my face, Tactician!" Hector snapped, as he and I had sparks in our eyes.

"You asked for it, Lord Chicken!" I challenged… until Lyn pulled my ear, while Eliwood did the same on Hector. "Itetetetetetetetetetete!"

"Kurogasa, please do recall you're guiding our horse." Lyn reminded me before letting it go. "If you want to argue with Hector, let me take the reins and you start walking on foot."

"Tch… Alright fine, I'll stay on the reins…" I hissed.

"…" Lyn's glare was more intense than mine, clearly not satisfied with my reply.

*PINCH!*

"ITETETETETETETETETETETETETETE! LYN, STOP! THAT HURTS!"

"I'm sorry. I thought that you were being rude just now, beloved." Lyn smiled darkly, still pinching on my side hardly.

"I'll stay on the reins! I'll stay on the reins! Just stop pinching me! Please!"

"Hah, look at him go." Hector grinned. "Being whipped by his own wife."

"Hector, if Lyn ever became your soul mate instead of Kurogasa, I believe she'd do the same thing to you." Eliwood reminded him. "And when that happens, Kurogasa will get the last laugh."

"Yep, this bunch is pretty chaotic." Geitz chuckled a bit.

"Warrior of Light, how long should we continue on this path?" Sain asked dramatically. "We have been marching through this path for nearly three hours and we still haven't find any solid ground after taking the detour."

"Patience is a virtue, Sain." I got out. "We're almost there."

"Where exactly, Kurogasa?" Kent asked.

"I agree. All I'm seeing from afar is some abandoned buildings across the bridge, Sir Kurogasa." Isadora noted.

"Right, we're close enough." I said. "Alright, everyone, continue pushing forward. We'll rest up once we crossed the bridge."

"Are you sure that stone bridge is strong enough for the company to move across? Because that thing looks pretty much crumbled up." Hiroji asked me.

"You wanna fix it? Be my guest. We can stop here and rest now." I offered.

"Uh… I don't think I have the right tools to fix anything that's from the stone age, so, uh… push forward?" Hiroji blinked.

"Uh–huh. That's what I thought."

* * *

 _Meanwhile Limstella was by herself as she walking down the hallway to meet with her Master for her next assignment. As she did, she couldn't help but remember that sensation she felt on her hand. The traces of pure quintessence that came from Kurogasa himself._

 _"Such purity…" Limstella muttered, as she went to visit Nergal's chamber, where he is currently using the stolen quintessences to heal his wound. "Master."_

 _"Limstella." Nergal said, turning to her, as she kneeled down before him. "How fare the mission?"_

 _"The quintessences are being brought to you as planned." She answered._

 _"Yes, and it heals my wound over time, and yet, it isn't enough…" Nergal muttered._

 _"…" Limstella remained silent, obeying his words._

 _"And how far has Elbert's son and the company gone?" Nergal asked._

 _"They have reached Bern, as we speak." Limstella informed him. "It has been confirmed after I have harvested many quintessences from the failure of Linus and his group."_

 _"I see." Nergal chuckled. "These Black Fangs are nothing more than mere puppets for my grand plan."_

 **"Of harvesting a dragon's quintessence?"** _the Overlord of Darkness appeared within the black mist, assuming his adolescence humanoid form, wearing the same clothing he wore on his previous teenage form._

 _"Yes." Nergal said._

 _"I have felt Agito's quintessence." Limstella said._

 _"Yes, I felt it as well." Nergal chuckled. "Its purest and raw form of quintessence is similar to that of a dragon's. It is only in bits, but it contained more than a few human's souls combined, and it healed my wounds rather quickly."_

 _"Shall I extract more from him?" Limstella asked._

 **"He has not reached his full potential as of yet."** _the_ _Overlord of Darkness assumed._ **"That boy. The more his grows, the stronger the seed is within him. I'm quite amused of knowing that your strongest Morph was able to extract even a hint of Agito's traces on someone."**

 _"Of course. She is my favorite Morph and one of my most perfected creations yet." Nergal smirked. Looking at his loyal Morph, he commanded, "Limstella, I want you to keep an eye out for that boy. I want you to extract a sample of his quintessence without killing him… yet."_

 _"Yes, Master." Limstella bowed._

* * *

We eventually came across a small village, where there isn't much people living around the area, but they were still able to live off by making a living around these marshes. Despite the harsh conditions, they were able to lead a normal life here.

Hector looked around as he frowned, "This really is a remote area, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Few people call this area home." Eliwood nodded in agreement.

"Tactician, are you sure about this?" Hector asked me. "Is the Fire Emblem really here?"

"Look, Wil, Rebecca and I double checked our maps." I said, taking a sip of our drinks. "Based on what we can assume from the current situation, it's possible they might hide around here. Even if they aren't, this is still the fastest way to get to the next village without having our heads being targeted all the time."

"Based on your intuition, yes?" Kaa–san asked.

"Yes. I'm willing to give a gamble out of it, Kaa–san." I said.

"I believe in otouto's intuition at times…" Nee–san added, looking around her. "Those run–down fortresses."

"You're assuming those thieves hid there and have the Emblem with them, huh?" Hector asked, which Nee–san nodded.

"Thieves." Lyn muttered, as I can see her fist clenched tightly on her lap, sitting on a wooden log with Kaa–san next to her. "Wonder if it's true."

"We'll simply have to go and confirm it for ourselves." Eliwood said.

"That means checking all three of them." I said. "We can separate into our three groups for each fortress to cover more ground and the odds of finding it are higher."

"Then, I'll tell the group to get ready within half an hour." Eliwood offered, heading back towards the waiting caravan. Hector also follow suit, until eventually, only Lyn, Kaa–san and I left alone.

"Lyndis, is something the matter?" Kaa–san asked. "I noticed you were tensed on a particular subject."

"Forgive me, Mother. I… some terrible memories still linger…" She said, holding my hand tight for support.

"?" Kaa–san looked at me.

"Her family was slain by bandits." I explained.

"Ah, I can see why she was tense…" Kaa–san said motherly. Gently placing her hand on Lyn's clenched fist on her lap, she apologized, "I'm sorry for touching a sensitive subject, my child."

"No, it's okay. You didn't know." Lyn smiled sadly.

Kaa–san could only smile optimistically before she got up from her seat, saying, "Well now, I think I should put on my armor as well. We'll be waiting at the war tent, children." and with those words, she left us be, as both of us looked at her walking away.

"Your mother… was really concerned for both of us, huh, beloved?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, she was." I said.

* * *

 _Near the small village, Pascal and some Black Fang members were getting ready as well. Pascal, now having his hair combed back and cut neatly, his small moustache was also trimmed to his liking, donning back his brown armor with gold highlights on the edges, mounting on his white steed, fully armored. "Seems like they are about to make a move." he grinned darkly. "It's about time. Shall we get started?"_

 _"Lo–Lord Pascal, are you sure?" one of the Black Fangs stuttered, feared from his smirk alone. "Shouldn't we tell the chief we've found them?"_

 _Pascal sighed irritably, saying, "You don't understand, do you? If we tell anyone, the Four Fangs will take over." he glared at the frightened Black Fang member. "I will not let my prey be snatched away by those spoiled children."_

 _"But… But…"_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _Pascal wasted no time at all, slashing off the frightened Black Fang member with his sword. The Black Fangs were alert, as Pascal savored the moment by licking the blade. Looking at the other Black Fangs, he warned, "If you lots wish to be executed for desertion, I'll not stop you from fleeing." That warning was more than enough to resolve their absolution. "I think it would be more fun to fight though, don't you? Shall we proceed, gentlemen?" and with that, the group headed back to the fortress, preparing their ambush._

* * *

"Alright, let's check this one." I said, pointing at the fortress I chose.

"And I will go to the one at the northeast." Eliwood noted.

"And I'll take the southwest." Hector said. "Honestly, Tactician. You don't like me being around you that much?"

"Now why would you think that?" I asked oh so innocently. Though not by much…

"Because you know darn well you and I can't get along together sometimes." Hector said.

"Oh, Lord Hector…" Oswin sighed.

"In any case, we should go as planned?" Legault asked.

"Yes."

"INCOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! WAHHHH! MURPHY, SLOW DOWN!"

Hold on… why does this sounds familiar?

"Oh, crap! CANNONBALL!" Hiroji exclaimed.

*SLAM!*

The Pegasus landed on me, while the said rider crash landed on Hector. Seriously, what is up with my luck with Pegasi!?

"Beloved!" Lyn exclaimed, as the Pegasus landed back first on me, while I ended up laying flat on the ground.

"Ow… someone help… get this darn Pegasus off of me…!" I wheezed in pain.

"Ow, that's smart…!" the female Pegasus Rider grumbled.

The Pegasus Knight in question was a young woman who looked to be older than Florina but younger than Fiora. She had short blue hair with blue eyes wearing blue chest armor over her black dress that fell to her thighs while having a blue fingerless on her left hand and a bandage on her right waist. There was also a brown leather strap belt around her waist and she wore blue boots.

"T–That voice…!" Florina recognized.

"Can it be…?" Fiora noted, but for some reason, had discontent in her voice.

"Oww…" the Pegasus Knight rubbed her head off, sitting on top of Hector while her Pegasus rolled out from me, as Lyn and Priscilla helps me getting back up on my feet.

"Ow…" I groaned. "What is it with Pegasi always landing on me…?"

"That voice!" the female Pegasus Knight recognized, immediately getting up on her feet.

"Huh?" I said, before… wait a minute!

"AH! YOU!" both of us exclaimed, pointing fingers at each other.

"What are you doing here, Farina?!"

"I should ask you the same thing, you blundering Tactician!" the Pegasus Knight, now known as Farina, got out. "Who would have thought we'd meet up here, after what happened last year!"

"Hey! You took all of my gold last year and I'm still trying to get it back up to what it used to be!"

"Took it?! You _agreed_ to the contract we made!" Farina exclaimed, as of right now, we butted heads together. "I was only to claim the money from you after that!"

"Yeah! But I didn't expect to be right then and there! It was supposed to be going to you in small increments!"

While the two of us are bickering one another, both of us noticed we got some strange looks from the rest of the company, especially Lyn.

"AND ANOTHER THING! YOUR INTEREST RATES ARE RIDICULOUS!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IT'S ALL REASONABLE! I'VE CALCULATED ALL OF THE NECESSARY STUFF IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"REASONABLE MY ASS!"

 ***BONK!* *BONK!***

"Settle down, children… let us not be hasty, yes?" Kaa–san stopped the argument, as trails of smoke were on our heads, courtesy of Kaa–san's lance.

"Hmph!" Farina and I huffed looking away from each other, crossing our arms.

"Beloved, mind telling me what's going on here?" Lyn asked me, making Farina even more surprised.

"What, you're married?!" she gasped. "What happened to 'walking the path of heaven alone' crap you spout out?!"

"That was before I got married, ya dimwit…" I deadpanned.

 ***BONK!* *BONK!***

"ITE!/OW!"

"Children, I can do this all day, if I must…" Kaa–san reminded us, still keeping her serene tone.

"Beloved?" Lyn asked before I sighed.

"Everyone, this is Farina… I met her back at Ilia." I introduced her. "Back then, I was traveling alone and just as I was about to head out on a mission, this girl showed up. She said that she can be hired for quite an amount. At that time, I didn't know finance or how the gold payment works, so I just had to agree with her."

"And how much was for her service?" Eliwood asked.

"Well, since he's all alone, it's just 3000 Gold." Farina shrugged it off. "That's my price for hiring me with all of my adequate skills!"

"I only had a 1/3 of that amount at the time!"

"Er–hem." Lyn coughed intentionally, getting my attention once more.

"Oh right. Well anyways, the mission was simple: finding the Lord that caused the mysterious deaths of the townspeople and lo and behold, it turned out to be Seedlings that turned into complete blocks of ice cubes."

"And I still had terrible memories of it!" Farina exclaimed. "Those people… they're just innocent peoples and yet, that fiend froze them like it was nothing!"

"Yeah… until I transformed and you completely forgot about that and wanted to sell my armor for gold…" I deadpanned.

"That's because I'm surprised even a Tactician like you could fight! You're the weirdest Tactician I've ever met!"

"Yeesh… never thought the meaning of 'money robbing you of your common sense' could be more truer." I sweat dropped.

"I had my reasons, okay? So bug off!" Farina exclaimed. "Well, anyways, back to the story, this guy here trapped that weird ice like fiend with his tornado–based attacks and killed it off for good. And I still can't believe a Tactician like him can even wield magic and weapons!"

"That's because I was… as much as I hate to admit it, the rumored bug–eyed warrior…"

"And it fits you very well! Your helmet is way too weird!" Farina commented, striking my nerve again.

"Why you little–!"

 ***WAPISH!***

"Children…" Kaa–san kept her tone, literally patting her lance strongly on her open arm.

"Oh my… they are testing Lady Joan's anger." Louise said.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" I grumbled.

"As usual, searching for an army to join." Farina said.

"That's very much like you, Farina…" Fiora said, as she and Florina entered the fray.

"Fiora…" Farina muttered.

"Ah!" Florina got out. "Sister!" She exclaimed running to her for a hug.

SISTER?!

"I–I'm so glad to see you again!" Florina sobbed, seemingly happy to meet Farina again.

"And you're still the same crybaby as ever… but I can't argue with it." Farina added.

"Mind telling me why you forgot to mention that these two are your sisters?" I twitched my eye.

"Why do _you_ care? You're in a rush of searching for an eagle feather!" Farina said.

"I believe it's my fault." Fiora took the blame. "I failed to inform you that I have another sister that joined within my ranks as well, Kurogasa."

"Typical Fiora, always taking the blame…" Farina said.

"…" Fiora remained silent, unfazed by her words. "You should've come back home."

"Not until I earned enough money to bring back home, sis!" Farina said. Turning her attention to me, she continued, "So, yeah. That's how I roll now. And judging by the way you're in right now, I bet you're going for a battle, huh?"

"Yeah, and if I ever asked you for hire, you're gonna have to _really_ convince with your prices. I am not paying your fee plus those ridiculous interests."

"Kurogasa, as much as you two had histories in the past, Farina is more willing to offer her service to us." Marcus said. "We need more hands as we speak."

"That's right, Agito! It won't hurt to add her within our ranks!" Nils commented.

"Yeah, but we need the gold for everything else…" I pointed out. "Besides, her price range is probably 20,000 gold or more, which is impossible because no sellsword is worth that much."

"Hey, 20,000 gold is more than enough in a long run!" Farina defended herself. "From what I can see, this is going to be a long battle, right? More than just one skirmish. That requires a special contract, special arrangements. Not to be morbid, but there are sympathy payments to my family in the unlikely event of my death, for example. Not to mention bonuses and hazard pay, medical treatment…"

"Okay, okay! I get that already!" I got out. "Geez, you can be a pushover, you know that?"

"So, you know me very well, huh?" Farina got out. "So, what'll it be? Will you hire me?"

…

…

…

…

"Merlinus… get the gold." I grumbled.

"I'm afraid to deliver the bad news, but we are currently a bit short on money, Kurogasa." Merlinus informed me. "We used some of it to buy supplies and weaponry."

"…How much?"

"5000 Gold short." he informed me.

Great, now what?

"If I may…" Kaa–san said, as she approached Farina as she took off her… tiara? "Does this suffice for everything?"

"Joan, that's your family heirloom." Pent noticed.

"Kaa–san, you–"

"You're paying me using this tiara?" Farina blinked. "Are you sure? This tiara have some jewels worth way more than my price."

"Of course, child." Kaa–san kept her smile. "It has been in the family for so long, I do not see what purpose it has anymore, now that I am not stay in Etruria."

"Lady Joan, are you sure?" Louise asked. "That's the last thing your husband left behind."

"I will always have the memories of him in my heart." Kaa–san assured her. "I already met my son, which is worth more than my tiara."

Kaa–san…

"Well… if that's the case… then you got yourself a deal!" Farina grinned widely. With a salute, she said, "I am Farina, a mercenary attached to the Strongwings, Ilia's 3rd division of Pegasus Knights. Pleasure doing business with ya!"

"Think of it this way, Tactician." Hector said. "At least these Strongwings are famed for not betraying their employers."

"Oh, and there are weapons and vulneraries, too. All of my current possessions are included in my fee. Anything new, you pay for. I never cover those expenses. Never!" she reminded us.

"You've got it all figured out, don't you?" I deadpanned.

"Oooh, it would be just like old times!" Florina said with glee, hugging her sister even more.

"Seems like we'll be fighting together for a while… as sisters." Farina said, making Florina happy.

"You and Farina had quite a relationship, don't you, beloved?" Lyn asked, crossing her arms while looking at the same view I'm looking at.

"Yeah…" I said.

"So, Kuro, what's the situation?" Farina asked me.

"Long story short, we gotta save the world from dragons and we need to find the Fire Emblem before we can get what we need to counter those said dragons. Think you can keep up?"

"With the payment I just received, you're the boss. You ain't going to hear any complaints from me!" Farina said. "So, who's my group?"

"You're gonna be sticking with Hector's group." I said. "Mr. Grim–Face over there."

"Watch it, Tactician. One of these days, those words are going to bite you hard." Hector warned me.

"At least I didn't call you Lord Chicken."

While Farina was about to head to the said group, she noticed Gills sniffing her a bit and let out a small growl. "What's wrong with _you_ , weirdo?"

"Grrr…" Gills growled.

"Easy, Gills, she's a friend now." I said. "That's Florina and Fiora's sister."

"…" Gills remained silent before he went back to Hector's group.

"What's _his_ story?" Farina got out, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry about that, he can be… suspicious of new people joining." I said. "He's a Kamen Rider like me. Only… more organic. Plus, he's lost his memories so you'll have to excuse him."

"I'm going to have to get used to these things, huh?" Farina commented.

"She really lets it loose, doesn't she, bud?" Hiroji asked, already armed in his G3–X armor.

"Whoa, who are you?!"

"Name's Hiroji. Aka Kamen Rider G3–X." He greeted with a two–finger salute.

"Yep. I will need to get used to a _lot_ of things." Farina sighed.

* * *

 _A rather large magic portal opened up, revealing Limstella standing in the middle of it. As the magic dispersed, she walked out from it, now standing outside one of the fortresses that the Black Fangs are supposed to guard._

 _"Lady Limstella!" one of the Black Fangs recognized her. "Why are you here?!"_

 _"…" she remained silent, looking upon the horizon. "He'll be here soon."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Agito." She said, causing the Black Fangs to get into their positions. Unfazed by their urgency, she muttered, "I must taste it."_

* * *

Brrrrr… for some reason I shivered.

"Little brother, what's wrong?" Serra asked, as she mounted on my horse, currently not taking a liking to walk on the marsh.

"I don't know…" I got out. "I just got this bad feeling. Like something is waiting for me."

"You're thinking too much, Kurogasa." Wil added. "That's very like you!"

"And you think I shouldn't worry about this?" I asked incredulously.

"…" Rath kept his silence, not wanting to participate with our conversation.

"But is it really possible?" Lyn asked. "To seize all three fortresses?"

"I'm sure we can do it." I assured.

"Such confidence radiates from you, my boy!" Wallace laughed it off.

"Traveling all over Elibe can work wonders." I said.

"Well, I hope it works wonders now because here they come." Erk said, as the Black Fangs start to run at our direction, and some threw their axes and shoot arrows from afar.

"No way!" Serra said as she raised up a Barrier staff and an invisible force field protected the Legion from being hit.

"Good show, Serra!" Sain praised.

"Now it's our turn!" I said as I materialized the Alter Ring around my waist. "Henshin!" I shouted before I pressed both buttons and assumed Ground Form.

"Let's advance!" Kent exclaimed, as the group started to dash forward.

* * *

 _"Grr…" Gills continued to growl, feeling uneasy for some reason._

 _"Is something wrong, Gills?" Renault asked._

 _"Feeling… dark and murderous presence…" Gills muttered. "Feels familiar…"_

 _"Where?" Eliwood asked._

 _"Oh, it seems like our enemies have waltzed into the trap." Pascal got out, feeling satisfied to see Eliwood and his group. "Who would have thought one of our targets have entered the fray?"_

 _"A trap?!" Eliwood gasped._

 _"Well that's not good." Bartre said, brandishing his Steel Axe._

 _"You might say that, but your actions speaks otherwise, Bartre." Karla said._

 _"Ha! Nothing gets past ya, huh?"_

 _"…" Karla remained silent, as she drew out her Killing Edge._

 _"Oh? Have my eyes deceived me?" Pascal noticed someone amongst the group, getting his attention. "That figure with murderous glare. Ah yes, it's the eyes of someone who had done the same thing I have done before!"_

 _"Who are… you?" Gills asked._

 _"I am Pascal, and I'm quite intrigued with your work in your past… the true Crazed Beast."_

 _"Crazed… Beast?" Gills muttered, as he started to shake his head a bit, feeling uneasy. "Graggggh, head hurts…! Why…?!"_

 _"Have you forgotten already?" Pascal said. "Centuries ago, when you discovered having abnormal strength, your monstrous form, you decimated an entire village until nothing was left standing in your path."_

 _"Lies…! All lies!" Gills denied, holding his head._

 _"Gills, compose yourself!" Renault said._

 _"Hm?" Pent looked upon the shivering Gills._

 _"All lies? It has been recorded in the history books. You, the one who has become the Creeping Death across Bern, that not even the full army of Bern's greatest warriors died within your hands… or should I say, your tentacles?"_

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gills yelled._

 _"Yes… YES! That's what I want to hear! The scream of the true Crazed Beast!" Pascal rejoiced, laughing out loud. "I want to see the legend reincarnates itself once more! You are the very reason why I'm motivated to do such a thing!"_

 _"You… don't know me! Hennnnnnshin!" Gills yelled before going into his armor and charged towards Pascal._

 _"Gills!" Renault exclaimed, quickly chasing after him._

 _"Your Excellency!" Isadora gasped. "Gills!"_

 _"Drats! This doesn't look good…" Rebecca said, concerned._

 _"We should worry about these assassins heading towards us now." Louise mentioned, now staying close to her husband. "I shall protect you, Lord Pent."_

 _"And so shall I to you, my beloved Louise." Pent nodded, wielding his Fimbulvetr tome._

 _"Give them no quarter! Attack!" Marcus ordered and Eliwood's Elite charged in towards the Black Fang._

* * *

 _"Of all places, we had to get to the farthest one…" G3–X grumbled, shooting his Scorpion from afar. "And my boots are completely soaked! I blame it all on you Black Fangs!"_

 _"Get used to it…" Raven scoffed as he parried the enemy's blade with his large sheath and slashed an enemy with his Steel Blade._

 _"Must you always complain about the little things?" Canas sighed before he opened up his Nosferatu tome and chanted before he drained the life energy of some Black Fang members._

 _"You never complain because you float right above these marshes, Canas!" G3–X said before parrying the Black Fang's axes with his sword before he decided to shock them good with electricity went through the wet axe, killing the owner of the blade._

 _"Well… I supposed that's granted but honestly, this shouldn't bother you."_

 _"I think I'm gonna get blisters from this…" G3–X grumbled._

 _"Hey, less complainin', more fightin'!" Dart said before hacking a Berserker with his two axes._

 _"Whoa, look at those ladies go." Geitz said, amazed to see Farina take the initial charge at the group by throwing some Javelins at them, followed by Joan advancing with great speed, enough to instill fear at the ones who guarded the fortress._

 _"Is that the best you got?! You guys are no challenge!" Farina shouted._

 _"Hah!" Joan exclaimed, using her sword and lance to create a shockwave of crescent wind, amplified with the strength of Agito within her. The said shock wave was more than enough to startle the Black Fang's defenses; some fell on their backs._

 _"Whew… nice move." Legault whistled._

 _"I wonder if I could do that someday." Guy commented._

 _*COUGH!*_

 _For some reason unknown to them, Joan seemed to cough out blood from her mouth, all due to her attack she imbued earlier._

 _"Lady Joan!" Oswin called out, approaching her. "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm… fine…" she said, wiping off her mouth before picking up her sword once more._

 _"Clearly, you are not. What happened?"_

 _"…I cannot say." she said, keeping it to herself. "Should he know, he would be devastated…"_

 _"Your son?"_

 _"Yes." she nodded, as some of the Black Fangs recovered and saw the opportunity to go for the kill._

 _"Not on our watch!" Farina said, throwing a few more Javelins to push them back._

 _"Hyperion!" Heath commanded, as his wyvern let out a roar before spewing flames at the group, igniting the ground that surrounded them on fire. Some even wailed in pain, as the heat pierced through their skin._

 _"Keep pressing forward!" Hector commanded. "We'll wipe them clean and claim their base!"_

 _"Aiiiiieeeeeeeeeee! Get these hooligans off of me!" Merlinus panicked as he was moving the Tornador around to avoid the Black Fang._

 _"One expressway to big kaboom, coming right up!" G3–X said, as he put away his hidden blade and gun, and put out his big boy. Aiming at the chasing enemies, a missile popped out from the middle of the mini gun and with a pull of the trigger–_

 _*WOOOOSH! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

– _that instantly killed the bunch._

 _"Oh yeah! That hits the spot!" G3–X cheered. "That's what you get for chasing my baby!"_

 _"I hope you're not imply me in it, Hiroji." Merlinus muttered before quickly passing a Brave Sword to Legault as he passed by._

 _"Thanks, pretty much needed from my broken daggers here." Legault smirked, now glaring at the Black Fangs. For some reason, the remaining Black Fangs took a few steps back, seemingly knowing who Legault is. "So, you're the last line of defense, huh?"_

 _"It's the Hurricane! Kill him!" One of them shouted before they ran towards him._

 _"Alright then, if that's the way you want it. That's what you'll get." Legault said before doing the same thing. As he passed through them and making all the way inside the fortress, screams of the fallen Black Fangs can be heard, in which Hector took note of it._

 _"Heh, he's cleaning house in there." Hector got out. "Come on, Oswin! We should aid him and give that Tactician the signal he needed badly!"_

 _"Yes, Lord Hector." Oswin nodded, immediately following suit in leaving Joan behind._

 _"So it's begun… my time is starting to dwindle…" she muttered._

* * *

"Hey, Kurogasa!"

"Yeah, Matthew?!"

"You didn't say anything about someone casts Bolting from afar!" Matthew snapped, as both of us are dodging the stray strike of lightning once again.

"How was _I_ supposed to know?!" I snapped as I whacked a Black Fang member on the head with a Judo chop.

"Some Tactician you are!" he countered.

"How dare you try to harm my little brother!" Serra snapped, as her hand is engulfed with intense Light magic. "You're going to get it!"

"Oh dear…" Kent muttered, as a strong blast of Light struck a small group of Black Fangs, making them disperse in the area.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Dorcas noted.

"I didn't know she can be that scary, Lyn…" Florina said, as both of them are in the air.

"Me either." Lyn commented. "But right now, we need to find the source of that lightning attack."

"On it!" Florina nodded, mustering her courage to find them.

Meanwhile Wallace and I were now back-to-back as we were surrounded by Black Fang.

"Think you can handle this many?" I asked.

"My boy, are you kidding?! This old bull single handedly wiped out the entire Taliver Bandits without any help!" he laughed it off. "I should ask you the same thing!"

"Well… it _could_ be trouble if one more showed up."

"Then you leave that one to me!"

"What, you're fighting too?" I joked.

"If it's war, I would never joke!" Wallace said proudly. "If it weren't for my bad sense of direction, I would never leave such a crucial battle like this!"

"Heh… I thought so. Let's go!" I shouted before I charged in.

"Right behind ya, boy!" Wallace said, following me.

"Over there!" Nils pointed out in one direction, as Wil and Rath shot an arrow each. The arrows struck true on the Assassins that was waiting for an ambush, only to be foiled by Nils' senses.

"Good show, Rath!" Wil praised. "Onto the next one!"

"Do not get too excited. We should be on guard." Rath said.

"…" Ninian seems to be worried, as Lucius and Sain protected her from harm.

"Do not worry. I will protect you." Lucius assured as he sent a Shine spell towards a Shaman.

"No… it's… not that…" Ninian shook her head.

"What do you mean by that, milady?" Sain asked.

"This feeling… an ominous presence… one similar to Ephidel." Ninian informed, looking at the direction of the fortress. "And it came from where Lady Lyndis and Florina are heading…"

"Oh dear…" Lucius said worried.

"I shall inform this to Kurogasa as quickly as possible!" Sain volunteered, quickly maneuvering his horse to one direction.

* * *

 _"See how you like this!" Isadora shouted as she thrusted her Silver Sword into a Warrior's mouth before pulling it out quickly._

 _"Oh good grief…" Lowen paled, almost wanting to hurl._

 _"Pull yourself together, Lowen!" Marcus scolded as he parried a Paladin's sword with his Silver Lance and speared him on the chest._

 _"I tried, but my sword arm is heavily wounded, sir!" Lowen cringed, as Priscilla came to his aid._

 _"Allow me, Sir Lowen." Priscilla offered, pointing her staff at him._

 _"Lord Pent, should we do something about Gills?" Louise asked her husband, as the berserked Gills continued to go after Pascal with pure rage. "If left unchecked, he would harm our allies."_

 _"I don't think whatever we do would help him." Pent told her. "Even if we wanted to, this is his fight and he would need his resolution to contain himself."_

 _"If he tries to harm you, he would have to go through me." Hawkeye said._

 _"Well said, Hawkeye. But do be careful, should that happened." Pent reminded the desert guardian._

 _"Hahahahaha! That's right, Gills! Quench your thirst for blood! Fight me with your very core!" Pascal taunted him, as Gills continue to whip his tentacles at his direction, as Pascal uses his shield to defend himself._

 _"I AM NOT YOU!" Gills roared._

 _"Ah, but history speaks for itself!" Pascal smirked. Even if Gills tripped his horse down, the said Paladin managed to regain his footing and continue to block the attacks._

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

 _"Yes that's it! More! More! Hahahahahahahaha!" Pascal laughed. "The more you swing those tentacles, the more people got slaughtered!"_

 _"Even if it means having your own men get killed?" Eliwood gasped._

 _"Bah, they are nothing more than pawns of fate! Even you did the same thing, Gills!" Pascal said. "Or should I call you by your real name? Lord Stromsheim, the Crazed Beast of Kafti?"_

 _Those words somehow resonates with Gills' body, causing the berserker to stop in his battle._

 _"Stroms… heim?" Gills growled. "That… is my name?"_

 _"500 years ago, a man was born with a seed in him, as it dubbed the Seed of Agito." Pascal began his tale. "Initially just a humble merchant from humble beginnings, the said merchant makes his quest of selling his goods to Bern, for the sake of the island."_

 _"Grrr…" Gills growled, as he held his head in pain._

 _"One night, a dream haunted within his mind, as a mindless beast scorched the entire city. This caused the said man, Stromsheim, to start having urges of destruction. The Seed's awakening have forgone its transformation, and unlike any other Seeds that formed the imperfect beings of Agito, the seed within you has imbued with anger, drastically changing its form into the Red Seed, known as Gills."_

 _"What…?" Gills growled before he held his head in pain. "Grrrrrraaaaaagh!"_

 _"How does he know all of that?" Eliwood said, surprised._

 _"Before I was a part of the Black Fang, my family and my descendants before me had conducted research regarding the rumored legend known as the First Agito." Pascal said. "And when I dug deeper into the texts of history, lo and behold, the origins of Gills was right before my eyes. I was mesmerized by the story, by how such a humble man turned into a crazed beast who only desires destruction!"_

 _"Your Excellency, is it true?" Eliwood turned to Renault._

 _"…" Renault remained silent._

 _"My family is also imbued with the Seed in us, as I had desire to become something even more than just a man born with just a seed. I wanted to become the man who is before us today, the Crazed Beast himself."_

 _"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gills yelled to the heavens as his eyes glowed before… a certain memory came back to him._

 _"Does it hurt? The pain in your mind?" Pascal chuckled. "The memories have flooded in your mind, correct? Do you ever recall the cries of the people in pain? The sweet melody as they died under the flames of destruction?"_

 _"GWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGH!" Gills roared in pain, suddenly transforming back to his human form and at all fours, panting heavily from it._

 _"GILLS!" Eliwood exclaimed._

 _"Halt." Renault stopped Eliwood, much to the Lord's surprise._

 _"But he–"_

 _"Trust him." Renault assured him._

 _"But, one thing confused me…" Pascal pondered. "The Creeping Death of Bern suddenly stopped rampaging after years of destruction, as its last well known location to be harmed is none other than Caelin. What puts you to a halt?"_

 _"…" Gills remained silent, thinking clearly about it. "I… remember now."_

 _"You do?" Pascal said, enlightened by his change of tone. "Do you remember your past, Lord Stromsheim?"_

 _"I… remember very well..." Gills said. "And I regret killing the innocent."_

 _"What…?" Pascal gasped. "What nonsense are you spouting!"_

 _"The beast within me… it is hard to control." Gills said, slowly pushing himself up. "For years, my body has been tormented by the monstrous beast in me, and none are able to approach me."_

 _"Of course! You are a Crazed_ – _"_

 _"I do not want to deserve such a title in the first place!" Gills exclaimed._

 _"He can speak normally now…" Eliwood realized._

 _"That title caused many deaths of the innocents, one that I shall bear with me for the rest of my life."_

 _"Then the reason why you retired your rampage is-?!"_

 _"I found him. One that can help my condition." Gills said. "But my body has been deteriorating at its limits, thus I have been reincarnated as a Morph, still imbued with the Red Seed in me."_

 _"…" Renault remained silent, knowing full well of the tale._

 _"As the one who reincarnated me thought that I am nothing more than a failed experiment, one man stood beside me during my encasement… knowing I can still live my life at its best."_

 _"That's right." Renault speaks up. "If it weren't for the cursed seal implied on you, you may be able to lead a normal life, even if it means an isolation from the society."_

 _"That's why… I will atone for my sins… by killing those who has and will wrong everyone! Starting with you!"_

 _Just then, his chest suddenly glowed radiantly, as the said Seed hovered out from his chest. "That's the Red Seed!" Eliwood realized, as Gills looked upon it._

 _"…" Gills looked at it, as he heard the growling from the Red Seed._

 _"You fool! You were supposed to live up to your name!" Pascal yelled._

 _"The only name I will live up to from this day forward, now and forever is Kamen Rider Gills!"_

 _The Seed let out a glow, wilted away all of the redness from the seed, revealing the gentle green Seed. Even the sound of a beast has been silenced, now being tamed for good. As it entered his chest, his body starts to glow, reforming back to his Gills' form._

 _"NO!" Pascal yelled. "Impossible!"_

 _"I am Gills! And I am a Kamen Rider! Not a murderer!" Gills declared as his armor suddenly began to change and… grow. Curved serrated blades now jutted out of both his arms with two red hooks jutted forward on his wrists. More curved serrated in sets of three on each shoulder grew out as well. Even red hooks have jutted out of his heels and his belt was now red with a red gem. Red armor segmented armor made the outline of his torso and a gold monolith was in the middle._

 _This was Kamen Rider Gills – Exceed Form._

* * *

 **BGM: Deep Breath by Shoko Fujibayashi**

 _"He has exceeded his own expectations." Renault said._

 _"Gh! Then, I must claim your seed as my own!" Pascal exclaimed, charging forward. Gills looked at him, not moving an inch. This only angered Pascal more, now more desperate to gain the seed in Gills. With a swing of his sword–_

 _*CLASH!*_

 _"What?!" Pascal gasped, seeing more tentacles not only block his sword, but also his sword arm. The Gills Stinger easily shot out more tentacles to wrap his hands and feet easily, now forcing him to levitate it sideways. "Release me! Release me this instant!"_

 _"I will end your cause once and for all." Gills said, as his horns stretched out even more, followed by the blades on his heels became longer. "UWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" he roared, as the fangs on his helmet resonated with his roar. With a quick somersault, he lashes his kick known as Exceed Heel Claw–_

 _*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!*_

– _he literally cut Pascal's body into two, thus sealing the deal._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _"Oh my…" Eliwood muttered as Gills landed safely on the ground._

 _Gills released his bindings off from the near–dead Pascal, as lots of internal organs spurted out from his insides. "Gahaa…" he coughed out blood, seeing his lower half continues to spew out gushes of blood. "Urrg… gaa… Is this… death? Is this…what I have… wrought so oft before?" Pascal muttered before breathing his last breath._

 _Gills looked at Pascal one last time before walking away._

 _"Lord Eliwood!" Marcus entered the fray, getting Eliwood's attention. "This fortress has been seized!"_

 _"Right. Signal a flame to let Kurogasa know." Eliwood suggested, as Marcus nodded and leave them be._

 _"Are you alright now… Stromsheim?" Renault asked, as Gills reverted back to normal._

 _"I'm fine. Thank you." Gills said. "And please… Stromsheim has died centuries ago. My name is now Gills. And nothing more."_

* * *

 _"Let's secure the fortress!" Hector commanded, as the group charges forward with authority._

 _"Hey! Hands off my money!" Farina shouted after spearing a Thief with her Killer Lance._

 _"My, you truly care for the money, weren't you?" Joan asked._

 _"Yep, because I have to pull my weight on it." Farina said. "Are you sure your hair doesn't seem to bother you? Because you tend to comb to one side."_

 _"I don't mind. I'm already used to it, child."_

 _"Seriously, why do you keep calling me a child? You looked like a teen yourself." Farina said, noticing her appearance._

 _"I'm… much older than you think. Trust me."_

 _"…how old?"_

 _"You should know never to ask a lady her age." Joan smiled lightly with a hint of teasing._

 _"I swear, you tend to act like Kuro, sometimes." Farina said, annoyed slightly._

 _"Farina!" Fiora flew into view, getting her attention. "Lady Joan!"_

 _"Fiora? What is it?" Joan asked._

 _"I am here to give you a report from Lord Eliwood." Fiora said. "We have secured the fortress."_

 _"Sister, stop with the formalities. You're so uptight!" Farina scoffed. As Fiora looked at her younger sister, she shrugged, saying, "We're about to lay siege on this fortress, too."_

 _"All that is left is Kurogasa's side." Fiora said. "Come, Farina! We should aid Florina in her quest."_

 _"Right behind you!" Farina nodded._

* * *

"Geez Sain! Say something sooner why don't ya!" I said as I had my horse go to the fortress where Lyn and Florina are with Sain following me.

"Forgive me, my friend, but Ninian just recently detected the enemy from afar!" Sain commented. "And such un–gentleman of you; leaving the lovely Serra's clothing smothered with wet mud."

"Is this really the time for that?!" I snapped.

"WAAAAAH!" I can hear both Lyn and Florina exclaim, as they seemed to dodge another strong wind-based attack at them.

"LYN!" I shouted as I urged my horse to move faster.

"Kurogasa, wait for me!" Sain exclaimed, as both of us eventually reached towards the destination.

"…" the figure remained silent, continuing to create magic circles around her and waved off another blast of wind–based attack.

"Lyn, hold on tight!" Florina urged, making Huey to take another dive, avoiding the strong explosion near them.

"LYYYYYYYYN!" I shouted as I pressed a solver button and immediately assumed Storm Form. Taking out the Storm Halberd, I jumped off my horse and used the wind to fly over there and used some of it to block the wind–based attacks.

"Kurogasa!" LYN gasped, seeing me before her–

 ***POW!***

–and of course getting kicked by Huey, because I startled him from my sudden appearance.

"OW!" I cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Florina squeaked.

"Thank goodness you're here, Kurogasa." Lyn sighed in relief. "That hooded figure defended that fortress very well and we can't get close."

"You girls okay though?" I groaned as I got up.

"Y–Yes… we're okay." Florina stuttered.

"You're here… finally." the figure muttered, getting my attention. As she removed her hood, a woman that looks similar to Ephidel gazed upon us… but she looked different than Ephidel in terms of magical strength.

"Those golden eyes… you're a Morph!" I realized.

"…" she stayed silent, as she hovered her fist up high and clenched it tightly, creating a strong explosion from out of nowhere.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" I cried out as I was sent flying.

"Kurogasa!" Sain exclaimed, as he tried to get to me, only to be stopped by the female Morph's quake.

"I am here on a mission. And I do not want to disappoint my master." she muttered, as she created another explosion, now forcing me to land on the ground pretty hard.

"OW!" I grunted before I managed to somehow get up.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn shouted as she tried to get me, but the Morph suddenly produced an invisible barrier trapping me and her in it.

"None shall intervene." the woman muttered, as she was now standing right before me.

 **"Child, quickly, assume my armor!"** I can hear Elimine urged me for some reason.

"What…?" I grunted in pain, unable to understand her words.

"Do not move." she commanded, as the magic circle below me suddenly activated, making my whole body paralyzed temporarily and an unknown force had my back slammed against the invisible barrier.

"Gh… let me go…!" I got out.

"I cannot." the Morph said before she sent a wave of magic towards me and… it cancelled out my transformation?! "I shall not allow you to access your Saint Form. It would render my strength useless." she said cryptically, as she approached me.

"What… do you want with me?" I gritted as I tried to move but couldn't. I was pinned to the invisible barrier for good.

"You intrigue me, Agito. Your quintessence… is so pure." the Morph said.

"My quintessence…?" I got out, now worried.

"I have sensed faint traces of your life energy. I have not encountered such purity from you." the Morph said as she was now face–to–face with me. "Your seed contained an essence that is essential to my master's healing. A Dragon's Seed at its purest."

"!" I gasped as I now got desperate trying to free myself but to no avail.

"Now, Agito. Allow me..." she muttered, as she was inches away from my face.

 **"…to taste it again."**

"!" Lyn's eyes are now filled with shock, and so does Florina.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" I cried out in muffled shock as the Morph kissed me!

 **"Child, she is absorbing the essence of Agito in you!"** Elimine exclaimed, as the tone of her voice is distorted in my mind.

"Mmmmmmmmmph… mmmmmmmmmph…!" I got out, as I struggled desperately, but the Morph kept me in place as she kept kissing me with more fervor. _'No…'_ I thought as I was gradually losing the will to resist, slowly losing my vision.

Lyn's Mani Katti glowed radiantly, now resonating with her fear and anger. "HAAAAAAAHH!"

*CLASH!*

"…?" the Morph paused, breaking the kiss for a moment.

*CLASH!*

"L–Lyn?" Florina got out.

*CLASH!*

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND!" Lyn yelled with the utmost rage.

*CRASH!*

"!" the Morph seemed to be in a shock, noticing the imbued Mani Katti somehow shattered her defense. "Impossible…"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lyn shrieked swinging her Mani Katti at her but the Morph flew up to dodge. As for me, I plopped straight to the ground on my back, my eyes being heavy, my breath being labored, and skin being rather paled.

"I have attained the essence for my master." she said cryptically. Her hand let out a very small orb, which was my essence compressed and hovered on her palm. "As expected… so pure…"

"Get back here!" Lyn snapped.

"I am only on a mission and have fulfilled it." she said, as mist shrouds all around her body. "Be thankful I did not kill him yet, woman." And just like that, she disappeared away from her sights, returning back to where she came from.

* * *

Elimine!

I exclaimed, as of right now, I'm at the Tower of the Saint, and I saw Elimine lied on the ground, weakened from the drain earlier.

 _"Child…"_ she muttered, still laying on the floor weakly while I ran up to her and cradled her in my arms.

Are you alright?!

 _"I am alive, but I have been weakened tremendously..."_ she muttered as I had tears going down on my eyes.

I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…

 _"Please… do not cry."_ she assured me, wiping off my tears weakly.

But… you're willing to sacrifice your own essence to protect mine…

 _"All that matters… is that the First Seed is alright…"_ she muttered, as the said seed came out from my chest, seemingly unaffected by the draining earlier. _"It still has its glow and shape. I… had to intervene, as this First Seed… is something my husband… have left behind and was passed on to his descendants..."_

Elimine…

 _"I will be fine. Do not fret… I wish I could say the same for you though…"_ She then weakly waved her hand and showed me a vision. I was still on the ground, my complexion being pale as Lyn cradled me in her arms while Florina and Sain looked on worriedly. _"Your gift shall heal you well as your body sleeps, child… but… you won't be hearing my voice for a while…"_

What do you mean?

 _"That Morph…"_ she muttered. _"She is not like any other Morphs we've faced before… she is far superior than the one we faced before… can you tell?"_

Yeah… she was more powerful than Ephidel. And the way she cancelled my transformation like that… and the way she had me… defenseless when she…

 _"Child…"_ she stopped me. _"If it is a burden to you, do not speak of it. It would only hurt you more than it is..."_ she added, as she gently placed her forefinger at my forehead and… she extracting it from my mind?

What did you do?

 _"I am extracting the memory… that will cause you unbearable pain."_ she added, as a small orb hovered before us before it flew away. _"I cannot extract it completely because of what happened, yet… it would be more than enough… to spare you from the pain it shall concurred…"_

Thank you…

 _"Think… nothing of it…"_ she muttered with her serene smile, as her eyes are getting heavy before she passed out. At that time, a bed in my mind appeared at the center of the tower. I then unhesitantly carried her bridal style and gently laid her down on the bed.

Get some rest and wake up soon…

And with that, my world went white.

* * *

"Mmmmmm…" I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes. The first I noticed was that I was in the Tornador and outside, it was already night. Did I pass out for that long?

"Agito..." Ninian muttered, seemingly caught Lyn's attention. And Kaa–san as well.

"LITTLE BROTHER!" Serra exclaimed, as she was about to pounce me but Nee–san pulled her back.

"Stay." Nee–san told her.

"Nii–sama, you've awakened!" Priscilla got out, wiping off her tears.

"What… happened?" I wheezed.

"You passed out… for two days." Lyn muttered, wiping off her tears.

"Two… days…?" I wheezed again.

"The drainage of your essence have seemed to affect your body, my son…" Kaa–san informed me. "The Seed in you do not heal you properly, thus your body remained pale for a whole day…"

"She's right…" Serra sobbed slightly. "And we had to exhaust quite rhw sum of gold to get you an elixir and make you recover faster!"

"I'm… sorry…" I got out as I tried to sit up but cringed. "Ergh…!"

"Stay where you are…" Kaa–san said, placing her hand on my chest to keep me down. "The drainage of your essense would only evoke pain in you. You will need to rest for one more full day inside the caravan..."

"…" I remained silent before I noticed something. "Kaa–san… your hair… I see strands of… silver…"

She could only smile, gently placing her palm on my cheek. "Rest, child. That is all I want you to do."

"Kaa–san… you're hiding something… what is it?"

She ignored me temporarily, as she kissed my forehead. "I shall answer it all when the time is right. For now, rest." she said before leaving me behind, as the girls got out of the caravan to inform the others about my condition. Only Lyn remained inside Tornador, staying by my side.

"You should go… Eliwood and Hector… are probably waiting…"

"But I want to stay by your side, beloved…" she said, wiping off the remaining tears in her eyes. "Your health is my priority right now…"

"Lyn…"

"You said it yourself: Family always comes first." Lyn quoted.

"…" I blinked at her shocked before I smiled a bit. "Okay, you win…"

"I won't forgive that woman…" she muttered, as I noticed her fist clenched tightly. "For kissing my husband just for the fun of it."

"You know… just for the record, she wasn't as good as you…" I chuckled.

"You're implying that you liked it?!" she suddenly snapped, somehow felt hurt. "I thought you'd be angry about it, Kurogasa!"

"Of course I was angry about it. And no, I wouldn't like it…" I said, trying to calm her down. "Besides, it was involuntary and Elimine spared me the pain in my heart when I recalled it. She knew very well that I would be depressed heavily when I found out I kissed another woman, other than my wife. "

"…" she was silent for a bit, understanding what I said to her.

"So yeah, you don't get to complain when I say that you're the best kisser in the world."

"!" Now Lyn blushed heavily. "You're… exaggerating…"

"No. I'm not."

"But… I'm glad to hear your voice again." she said, smiling a bit as she rested on my bedroll, resting her head on my chest. "It pains me to watch you rest from what happened that day…"

"I'm okay now, Lyn… I just need to rest. That's all that matters."

* * *

 _"Limstella." Nergal muttered. "This isn't Agito's essence."_

 _"I do not understand. I am certain that it is his essence." Limstella said._

 _"The radiance it gave is not the same as the traces of a Dragon's quintessence." Nergal said. "It is similar to one of the Eight Heroes' soul."_

 _"…" Limstella remained silent._

 **"She had defended the Seed, knowing full well of the consequences."** _Overlord of Darkness pondered to himself._ **"You are quite persistent… my dear little sister."**

 _"I will not tolerate this blunder, but…" Nergal said. "I shall turn a blind eye on it. Even the essence of the Eight Heroes would recover my strength faster than the normal ones. Let this be the last time you'd create such a blunder, Limstella. Now leave."_

 _"Yes, Master." She bowed before doing just that. After leaving and going down the hallways, unbeknownst to them, she formed a tiny orb. While she did indeed extract Elimine's essence, there were traces of Kurogasa's just enough to make this small orb, the size of a bead and absorbed it into herself. "Such… purity…" Limstella sighed in content. "I must have more…"_

 _"Hah, Master Nergal was not satisfied with your work, you worthless puppet!"_

 _Limstella turned around to see Sonia waltz into the scene, as the said sexy Sage kept her smirk. "…"_

 _"What seems to be the matter? Have you lost your will to speak?" Sonia mocked. "You're just like any other filth out there, a waste of Master Nergal's time."_

 _"…" Limstella remained silent, which annoyed Sonia even more._

 _"Stop glaring with those eyes! Only those who are worthy shall lay their eyes on me, especially Master Nergal!" she contemplated, passing through Limstella while she grazed her shoulder against the silent Sage._

 _"…it matters not." Limstella muttered before heading elsewhere. "You do not know your true worth yourself."_

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she danced a sacred dance, to keep her mind off the current situation. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mended Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where Elimine and the dragon, doting on the baby in their arms. The screen flashed once more, now revealing Joan in her Cleric outfit and her husband doting at the baby in their arms before the screen flashed to the next scene.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene changed to Bern in nighttime, as the fireworks are in display, and everyone within the Seeds of Agito watched it from their camp.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** Nearly everyone sat next together with their partners or their pair, seemingly enjoying the view together. Eliwood even noticed Ninian's expression in awe with the fireworks, making him falling for her even more, unknown to Ninian.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Meanwhile, as Joan sat next to Athos, she noticed her son and daughter–in–law sitting together, as she couldn't help but smile.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the fireworks together, with Kurogasa's tactician cloak covering both of them. Lyn leaned her head on Kurogasa's shoulder, smiling a bit making the latter look at her before he smiled too and leaned his head on hers. The scene ends as their hands intertwined with one another and one firework exploded in shape of Agito's symbol.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Hector:** We've finally arrived. I can't believe they built a palace in these mountains.

 **Desmond:** …I've told you to stay away from the castle.

 **Nils:** You're in love with Lord Eliwood, aren't you, Ninian?

 **Woman #1:** Light green hair, crimson eyes… No mistake. You're one of Lord Nergal's lost toys. Yes! Found you at last!

 **Kurogasa:** Why does it have to be wyverns?!

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Unfulfilled Heart**

 **Woman #1:** C'mon, boy! Scream! Call your friends to you!

 **Fiora, Farina & Florina:** TRIANGLE ATTACK!

* * *

 **Fen:** Well, there you have it, another chapter well done.

 **TWF: *wearing red** _ **Baju Melayu**_ **with** _**songkok**_ **and** _**kain samping**_ **made out of silver** _ **songket**_ ***** Huh… looks like you really do have the hots for Limstella, huh, dude? lol

 **Fen:** You're really not gonna leave me alone about this, are you… -_-

 **TWF:** Nope. XDD

 **Fen: *pulls out a remote*** See that cereal box you have suddenly in your hands?

 **TWF:** Uh… dude? This is not a cereal box. It's actually a cake my mom send to me through mail. o.o;

 **Fen:** Or is it? ***pushes remotes and box opens up revealing the banana… cake?***

 **TWF:** Dude, what a way to dampen a special holiday, man. Le me sobs. :'( I'm being honest here, just for this festivity.

 **Fen:** Damn… what's the use? I'll never outsmart Fang… ***walks away***

 **TWF: *went inside the kitchen and being annoyed a bit*** Damn, I thought he'd be eating this cake laced with laxative! Oh well, I can always try it next time and I bet he'll eat it definitely. We'll see you guys later and happy Eid Day from my place in Malaysia! PEACE! :D


	35. Chapter 26: Unfulfilled Heart

**Fen:** Hey guys, Fen and Fang here! Sorry it took a while but we got this chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF: *wearing corporate clothing, with glasses on*** Yep, you got that right, dude! :D

 **Fen:** Uh… did you just get a job or something?

 **TWF: I** should ask you the same thing! ***noticing Fen-kun*** Why do you smell like fries, man? o.o;

 **Fen:** At least it's something… and I get paid.

 **TWF:** And this is something to me, too. And I get paid for it, too! So, that answers your question, dude! :D

 **Fen:** Right, well…

 **TWF:** So yeah, people! Now that Fen-kun and I are working, the posting might take a little longer than the normal rate, but hey, at least it's better than nothin', right, Fen-kun?

 **Fen:** Yeah. Oh one other thing. To all you GX fans out there. We uh… decided to put that on hold for a bit.

 **TWF:** Due to some circumstances, we decided to finish this co-op story first **(aside from his other job on his non-Kamen Rider series)** before moving back to GX.

 **Fen:** But don't worry. GX will not die. I intend to finish that story with Fang. The way _we_ wanted to do it.

TWF: Can I make a joke now? I'm just dying to say it…!

 **Fen:** I don't trust you…

 **TWF:** As Kamen Rider GX Season 3 wants to say… I'LL BE BACK!

 **DUN, DUN! DUN, DUN-DUN!**

 **Fen:** Never mind… But yeah, we'll explain the full details about GX once we get Agito done. I promise.

 **TWF:** Let's go! To the story, chunky butts!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The next day had come by and I slowly woke up from my sleep. Looking to my side, Lyn slept quietly. She must've stayed with me the whole night since I was drained from… Limstella kissing me. That and I haven't heard Elimine's voice yet.

"Lyn… wake up…" I muttered.

"Five more minutes…" Lyn moaned, snuggling closer to me.

"Huh…" I heard Matthew's voice catching my attention, looking at us normally. "I was expecting to see you two going at it as soon as I woke up, but it was too quiet to be true."

"Really, Matthew…?" I deadpanned.

"Hey, you can't blame the man who missed teasing you when you passed out for two whole days." Matthew shrugged. "And you owe me for carrying you up on that caravan. Crives, I nearly broke my back! What did you eat, anyways!?"

"Shut up…" I grumbled. "And… thanks…"

"You're welcome." Matthew grinned. "Oh, and since you're up, Eliwood and Lord Hector wanna see you, to let you know with the update."

"Yeah… that's kinda difficult right now." I said, looking to Lyn who was still sleeping. "I'll be there when she wakes up."

"You're in charge, Lord Tactician." he shrugged off. "Oh, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't be too surprised after you passed out for two whole days." Matthew grinned. "I don't wanna miss that moment. Later!"

"Huh?" I asked confused as he already left.

"Keep… your voice down…" Lyn muttered, still snuggling on me. "I need… my rest, beloved…"

"Hai, hai… go to sleep…" I muttered patting her head.

"…" she didn't say anything, other than sleeping comfortably.

What the heck does Matthew mean, anyways?

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Kurogasa, standing alone in the busy streets of Japan, wearing his school uniform as many people passed by him. He was frowning, as his bangs covered his eyes. The view around him was all in grey, giving the nostalgic feeling within his surroundings. As he looked to the front, he quickly ran in fear, until he passed through to Elibe, now in his current clothing.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** As he looked at the view, Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde looked at him from afar, as they were waiting for his arrival. Lyn extended her hand towards him, keeping her smile while she wore the necklace proudly around her neck. Kurogasa smiled, as the feathered necklace fluttered around his neck proudly, extending his right arm, which had Serra's bracelet and held Lyn's hand, flashing to the next scene.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At nighttime, Nino was running in front, seeing the stars that enveloped the sky beautifully while holding Jaffar's hand, to show him the beautiful view with her bright smile. **  
(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen then moved to the scene, where both young Athos and Nergal was studying together within the library. The screen then shifted to years later, now the old Athos confronts Nergal before him.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** At the large open field, the female in dark armor, Joan, stood tall, with her back turned away from the camera. As she looked to her left, she showed her charismatic side, as the battleflag opened up on its own revealing the Agito symbol. When she turned around to see the camera, it showed a youthful Joan in white Cleric clothing without her weapons and armor and only wielded her staff, smiling a bit while shedding a tear, as a flash of light engulfs the whole view.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, morphs of previous enemies, including the El Lords, were resurrected, stopping him in his path.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and the rest of the army charged in to meet the Morph Army, shoving the Morphs aside, to give Kurogasa the room he needed as he pressed forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morph, Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames at the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open Sacae plains. Lyn and Kurogasa walked together side–by–side with their backs turning away from the camera, and the screen ended as the two intertwined their hands together, held it before the screen flashed white.

* * *

Chapter 26: Unfulfilled Heart

 _Eliwood and his allies defeat the Black Fang monster, Pascal._

 _However, they learn nothing of the Fire Emblem's location._

 _To escape from the Black Fang, they disguise themselves once more._

 _At Eliwood's suggestion, they head for the royal palace of Bern._

* * *

"EHHHHH?!" I gawked, surprising to see Gills that can actually talk normally… and not in his usual growling and such.

"Is something the matter, Kurogasa?" Gills asked, as we are currently at the war tent, while the rest of the group are packing up some stuffs.

"You… talk normally. No growling or anything."

"I have made peace with my inner beast." Gills said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I'm just… surprised." I blinked.

"Yep, a former killer turned Morph joined the group. How great is that?" Hector said out loud.

"Hector!" Eliwood gasped, surprised to hear him said nonchalantly.

"What? It's true, right?" Hector said.

"You're telling me… that you're a Morph?" I said, looking at Gills.

"…" Gills nodded silently.

"His previous body was strained too much, and knew he'd die right there and then." Renault explained. "Nergal knew he could take advantage of the man's beast–like nature to become his greatest tool of destruction, and yet, not even he could control him."

"Ain't that peachy?" Legault chuckled. "The former merchant even turned his back on Nergal. Not that really surprising."

"Lord Stromsheim, are you certain you want to continue to fight with us?" Canas asked him. "Who knows what will happen if you run berserk again?"

"I'm certain." Gills said firmly. "And once again, I am no longer Stromsheim. I am Gills."

"I see. Very well then." Canas nodded.

"So… that being said, our next stop is Bern Keep." Eliwood said.

"It's not far, but it's not going to be easy, either." Hector said.

"Yeah… Bern's mountain are very steep. Plus, the castle is built on the mountain. I should know since I've traveled in Bern and climbed these mountains."

"Oh?" Pent got out. "Did you also know there are wild wyverns guarding their surroundings, Agito?"

"Please… don't remind me…" I shuddered.

"Like it or not, Tactician, you're gonna face them someday." Hector snickered, teasing me on my fear while Eliwood let out a sigh.

"At least I'm doing better when I'm around Hyperion…" I grumbled.

"Speaking of which, we should also find another path to avoid trouble with the Black Fang." Eliwood said. "I assume they might have learnt of our arrival towards Bern Keep."

"Not to mention that the King himself must _not_ know of our location. If he finds out, we're done for." I added.

"So, it all comes down to how fare we are at hiding and moving at the same time." Lyn said, looking at the map.

"Right. So here's what we can do… we separate into our three groups to avoid suspicion." I suggested.

"Or I could show you another path without splitting up." Heath's voice said, as he entered the war tent.

"Heath?" I blinked.

"I am a former soldier of Bern before I became a deserter." Heath said, now looking at the map. "There's another path we can take. These paths are rough, but not many have used them due to harsh conditions that would only slow them down. Yet, this path would provide cover and protection from the enemy sights." he added, as he pointed at the starting point and slowly moved it up all the way to the target.

"That way, we can still slip in undetected." I realized. "Alright. We can go with that. I'll leave it to you to lead us and scout ahead."

"As you wish." Heath nodded. "Near the end of it, we'll be passing through Wyvern's Paradise."

…

…

…

"…what?" I got out.

"It is the fastest way to reach there, yet the most dangerous." Heath noted. "Not many are willing to go through it, as wild Wyverns are not friendly with outsiders. Especially during mating season."

"Does that mean our Tactician here can't get along with his wife?" Hector teased, clearly setting both Lyn's face and I in beet red.

"SHUT UP, HECTOR!"

*POW!*

"OHHHHH!" Hector cried out in pain after we both kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"That's one place that would clearly affect his growth." Pent noted, as Hector's legs were pretty shaky.

"So, yes. In order to avoid it, we have to move with caution. If everything goes well, we'll be reaching there before night time and still within the time limit of our current mission." Heath further explained.

"Noted." I said. "Might as well get moving as soon as possible. Marcus, tell the company to pack up and–"

"*Ahem!*" Marcus coughed out, leaving me confused. "Kurogasa, we're already waiting for you to lead us out."

…

…

…

…

"Let's just go…" I muttered.

"Things haven't gone your way, huh, bud?" Hiroji grinned.

"Shut up…" I grumbled.

* * *

 **"El of the Wind."** _The Overlord of Darkness said, as gusts of wind formed, until the El Lord appeared before him, kneeling down on him._

 **"Yes, master."**

 **"Has your wound fully healed?"**

 **"Yes. My wings are fully healed and ready to fly."**

 **"Then, I have an assignment for you."** _it said._ **"I assumed the Seedlings would be on their way towards the Black Fang Fortress where the Fire Emblem is stored. I want you to protect them by summoning your winged friends. I predicted once they learned the Fire Emblem isn't at the heavily guarded castle, they would take note of it and find their way there."**

 **"Yes, Master. I shall not fail."** _El of the Wind said before a gust of wind made it disappear._

 **"I learned you have fear of facing wyverns, Agito. Truly, that would bring you to a steep disadvantage, especially when my sister is not there to help you."** _the Overlord of Darkness muttered, looking at the view at the window._ **"Let us see how you fare with the situation."**

* * *

"Do _not_ make a loud sound…" I muttered, as we were carefully passing through the end route and night's about to come.

And just like what Heath said before, there are lots of bloodcurdling roars filling the air, as they were currently mating and Heath had to control his wyvern to ensure the plan doesn't backfired.

"Oh man… I really don't need to see this…" I muttered, looking away.

"You sure, boy? I thought you've seen enough of it!" Wallace laughed out loud while we marched next to each other. "Especially with your spouse!"

"…" I remained silent as I had the bangs of my hair covering my eyes while my face turned red. Lyn also had the same face.

"You don't have anything to defend yourself, eh?" Wallace got out.

"These young'uns would always have their blood boiling for more!" Bartre exclaimed, before the two men laughed without a care in the world.

"Hey, clam up!" Farina exclaimed to the two. "You really want to become minced meat?! We're in the middle of their nesting grounds here!"

"Farina, if you want to scold them, you should at least check your tone as well…" Fiora told her sister. "It's also loud enough to catch these wyverns' attention."

"Pffft, they got nothing against me." Farina scoffed.

"U–Um…" Florina got out nervously. "E–Everyone?"

"What is it, lovely Florina?" Sain expressed dramatically, making her squeak slightly.

"W–Why is this forest suddenly quiet?" she asked, as our surroundings were quiet. Eerie quiet.

"That doesn't sound good, does it?" Rebecca said worriedly.

"What makes you say that?" Wil blinked.

"Because they're glaring at us." Nee–san calmly said, as we noticed the wyverns literally looking at us in all directions.

"Not… one sound…" Eliwood said, as cold sweat trickled down his cheek.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!*

"Erk, now!" Pent exclaimed, as Erk understood his orders and started flipping some pages.

"Merlinus, you idiot!" Serra snapped. "Why would you scream like that?!"

"Sleep!" both of them exclaimed, shooting out a rather large orb of anima magic before it exploded and dispersed all around them and… the wyverns plopped to the ground like flies, sound asleep.

"Serra, Priscilla, you too!" Marcus commanded. The two girls quickly understood, pointing at the remaining raging wyverns behind us. With a quick point of their staves, the said wyverns rolled on the ground slightly before they eventually succumbed to their slumber.

"Heh, a close shave, eh, Tactician?" Hector got out, as Priscilla already casted Barrier beforehand. If it weren't for it, we'll be sleeping like babies, too.

"A little _too_ close…" I muttered. "Why did I even agree on taking this path in the first place…?"

"Because we're running out of time and we must cover up our loss of time, Kurogasa." Kent said, as we ventured forward even more.

Eventually, we've finally got out of the Wyvern's Paradise and reached the large plain field, where we can see mountains before us from afar. Near us was the said castle that stood tall up on the mountain while we stick close to the forest, to avoid detection.

"We've finally arrived." Hector said. "I can't believe they built a palace in these mountains."

"Bern is the only country on the continent where wyverns still fly. With its wyvern riders, I imagine this castle is the best defended anywhere." Eliwood commented.

"Such steep mountain…" Kaa–san said, as she got out of the caravan and looked up.

"I agree." Lyn nodded as she got off from our mount. "Look at the path leading up the mountain's face. It would be impossible to scale that in a direct assault."

"Defenders positioned higher up would have a clear advantage. Even the best soldiers would be taken out with ease." Hector muttered. "Got any ideas to strike in, Heath?"

"If I recall, most of the Wyvern Riders would perform aerial scouting in the air." Heath recalled.

"I see. That explains why the sentries are not posted." Kaa–san said, pointing to one of them. "What do you think, my son?"

"They must have a lot of faith in their defenses." I commented.

"They probably make do simply with patrols within the castle. The mighty Bern. I'd not like it as an enemy." Eliwood said.

"And yet, from this impregnable fortress, a treasure was stolen." Lyn said. "Perhaps the king really is responsible for all this. It's hard to imagine any thief cracking Bern's defenses."

"You're right. But I can't imagine why the king would do this." Eliwood said, throwing out his two cents. "To find the Fire Emblem, we're going to need clues."

The Lords and I pondered a bit, until Lyn have an idea. "Listen, why don't we try sneaking into the castle?"

"Huh?" I got out. "Lyn?"

"That's what I was waiting for! I like the way you think." Hector grinned. "What do you think, Tactician? Got something better?"

"Well…" I thought about it. "I… suppose we could. But just the four of us. We already got the wyvern's attention back there and I don't want anymore."

"You ain't fun, dude." Hiroji deadpanned.

"You're saying the rest of us should standby for anything?" Legault asked.

"A watchout is fun and all, but I do need a little chaos around here." Geitz said.

"We're laying low, and that's final!" I hissed.

"Whatever happens, we must not be caught." Eliwood made up his mind. "If it looks impossible, turn around and come back here. Understand?"

"Got it!" Hector nodded

"Of course!" Lyn nodded too. "Beloved?"

"Yeah… let's go."

* * *

Since it's going to be impossible to climb all the way up there and nighttime came by with a full moon in the sky, I had to assume to my Storm Form and enveloped the four of us with wind, propelling us up there silently. It wasn't easy to get us up there and controlling the strength of the wind at the same time, but we eventually did it, as we managed to go over their large walls and ended up landing within the bushes at the edges. "Ooft!" I got out.

"Do not de–transform yet, Kurogasa." Eliwood reminded me. "We still need your strength to get us back down."

"Use this chance to recuperate." Hector added.

"Right." I nodded as I looked around. "Where are we anyways?"

Lyn also popped out from her hiding, looking around as well. "This is… an inner garden?"

"And no one's here." Hector said. "Perfect!"

"Look." I said pointing to a window that was open that led into a study room. "That's a study room. We can go in there."

"But be on guard. The guards might be still around…" Eliwood warned us before the four of us continue to crawl alongside the bushes. After much effort and careful observation, the four of us quickly crawled into the window and I have to help Hector to get in the said room as well by pulling him in.

"Geez, what did you eat?!" I hissed in annoyance.

"Just pull me in, damn it!" Hector cursed before we eventually entered the room. "It's not my fault I'm wearing bulky armor."

"Alright enough, just look through these books. There might be some clues to the Fire Emblem." Eliwood said.

"And we should make it fast, too…" Lyn suggested. "They might be in here anytime soon…"

And so the four of us quickly and thoroughly searched the books and began to read some of them. Some were not helpful, others being somewhat helpful but ended up being a dead end. But we still kept searching. However…

"Shh!" Eliwood suddenly shushed us, stopping on what we're doing.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Someone's coming this way." Eliwood assumed, as the four of us heard boots clanking at our direction.

"Shoot… what do we do?" Hector hissed.

"Hide." Lyn said.

"But there aren't many hiding spots around here!" Hector hissed.

"Prince Zephiel, please stay in this study room." the guard outside the study room suggested. "Princess Guinevere will be here shortly."

Crap, this doesn't look good!

"Hide…!" Eliwood hissed before he decided to bolt and hide behind a large curtain.

"Gh!" Hector growled before he decided to get back outside, hiding within the bushes… but he took some time to do so.

"Hector!" Lyn hissed, seeing him struggling to go through the small open window. "Kurogasa, he blocked the way out!"

"Damn it, Hector…" I growled before I suddenly tackled him out the window. I then looked around and noticed some sort of closet? "In here, Lyn…!"

*CLICK!*

Lyn heard the sound of a door is about to be open and she quickly decided to trust me and stayed inside the closet. Dang it, there are books in here! Even if the bottom half of the bookshelf is heavy, there's hardly space for the two of us to fit, unless we crammed really close to each other. Thankfully, I'm in my armor or else, my robe would only be in the way for Lyn to fit in.

"Not. Another. Word." she glared at me, blushing a bit as the crammed space ended up with her chest pressed on mine.

"Sorry…" I muttered, blushing too but then… Lyn blushed redder?

"Kurogasa… that better not be what I think it is…"

"Hm? Is someone in here?" both of us heard the said prince said in the room.

"Shh!" I shushed her. "J-Just bear with it for a while!" I then managed to get my eye to see between the crack and I saw a young man about a few years younger than me with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing light blue royal clothing. That must be Zephiel.

"Brother!" both of us heard a cute young girl calling out to his name and I saw her hugging him dearly. She must be at least 10 years younger than me, having small blonde twintails and long blonde hair at the back, having cute blue eyes and wore red frilly dress and black ladylike shoes with white socks. "Hello, Zephiel!"

Zephiel smiled at seeing her little sister. "Ah, Guinevere. Have you been well?"

Guinevere nodded with a bubbly smile. "Uh–huh! I've been fine. But if you would come and see me every day, I'd be even better! Much, much better!"

Zephiel chuckled at that. "Every day? Well, that's an awful lot, but I'll come by as often as possible. All for you, dear sister."

"Yippee!" Guinevere cheered.

"Guinevere! Guinevere! Where are you, lass?" both of us heard an elderly tone, getting the two children's attention.

"Here I am, Father! Welcome home." She smiled, as he enters the room. That must be King Desmond.

Desmond smiled gently at her. "Ah, there you are. Were you a good girl while I was gone?" He asked and Guinevere nodded. "Come, give your father a kiss." he said, holding the said child in his arms and she pecked his cheek a few times. After putting her down, he patted her head, saying, "You're as adorable as ever."

"Well met, Father." Zephiel greeted.

However, when Desmond looked at his son, his expression turned 180. "…Zephiel." he began. "Hmph… you take the same unpleasant tone as your mother."

Zephiel looked surprised, "What!? I… I…"

"Silence. What bring you to my castle?" Desmond demanded.

What in the world? What's with that sort of treatment to his own son?

"Ah, yes… Murdock." Zephiel called as a man with short blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing purple armor came up to Zephiel.

Murdock simply bow to him, holding a small baby fox in hand. "Yes, my lord."

Zephiel looked to Desmond, "We were hunting in the forest earlier. We found this and thought Guinevere might like it."

Guinevere squealed in delight. "Eeek! A baby fox!? How cute! It's so very cute! Is it for me? Really?"

"Do you like it?" Zephiel asked.

Guinevere nodded and held the baby fox affectionately. "Yes, I do! Thank you. I do love you, Brother!"

Desmond gave this disdained look at his son before saying, "…Guinevere, go play for a while."

Guinevere nodded at that. "OK! Come on, let's go! You lovely little fox!" She said and with that she left.

"…I've told you to stay away from the castle." Desmond said.

"Yes… I know… I beg your pardon." Zephiel apologized. "I heard that Guinevere was ill and I was… worried."

"Hah, you mean you came to see if she would die, don't you?"

NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!

Zephiel was shocked to hear such a claim from him, causing the said young prince to lower his head a bit. "Father…"

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, that…" Murdock began.

"Hold your tongue, Murdock! Do not forget whom you serve! The king of Bern!" Desmond scolded causing Murdock to remain silent."

Zephiel looked at his retainer saying, "It's all right, Murdock…" with a nod, Murdock simply took a step back. Turning back to his father, he continued, "Father, I would never want to see Guinevere harmed in–"

"You and your mother think of nothing more than stealing my throne!" Desmond said. "You plague me. Return to the manse!"

THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KICK THAT GUY'S ASS!

"…" I felt Lyn's clutch on my arm, making me look at her at the moment. I noticed she had a serious look on her face, as she shared the same feeling as I have, but she shook her head at me, telling me now's not the time for such a thing. Popping out right now would only blow our cover and turned the situation for the worst.

Zephiel looked down sadly as he bowed. "…As you wish. I beg your leave… Father." And with that, Zephiel and Murdock left.

Desmond let out a heavy sigh, clearly feeling annoyed of seeing his son. "…No matter how I warn him, he comes. Why is it that the very sight of him tries my patience so? He is truly of my own flesh and blood, yet…"

"Hee hee hee. It is jealousy, my king." A new voice said as a figure appeared from the darkness.

"Eh? Who's there?"

"It is I, Sonia."

Wait, that's Sonia?!

Desmond frowned upon seeing her. "You…" he muttered, as the said woman stood tall normally. "Well? Is the Emblem safe?"

"Yes. I have it in my possession. It is all as we planned." Sonia said.

WHAT?!

"It is unlikely, but… the queen might attempt to win the Emblem back. Are you prepared?" Desmond asked.

"I will not fail…" Sonia said, determined. "It is secreted away within the Black Fang's fortress."

Desmond nodded before saying, "Keep it concealed until dusk of the tenth day, then return it to me."

Sonia simply bowed lightly, saying, "As you will, Your Grace."

Desmond turned his back towards the door, saying, "And what of my other request…"

"One of the Four Fangs will tend to it. There will be no mistakes. However, General Murdock, the man protecting the prince…" Sonia described. "He is young, yet well respected. Shall we finish him, too?"

Desmond pondered on this. "…Murdock…" he muttered the said name, thinking back to his origins. "His birth is low. And yet his combat skills have won him the title of Wyvern General. It would be a great blow if Bern were to lose him. I'll think of something to remove him from Zephiel's side. Will that do?"

"Yes. It would be a great help." she said. Just as the king was about to leave, for some reason, her senses went full alert, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait!"

Oh crap!

"What? What is it?"

"I… sense someone."

DOUBLE CRAP!

Desmond also went on full alert, having a stern look on his face. "Where?!"

Oh crap, not now! We just found out the location of the Fire Emblem, only to be found out by the Black Fang?! If we get caught by her, even with my armor, I don't think the four of us could protect ourselves and according to Pent, he'd use this excuse to wage war against others!

"Father! Brother! Where are you?!"

I silently sighed in relief. That girl saved us. "Do not worry. It's my daughter." Desmond said.

Sonia nodded. "Of course. Do not forget the Black Fang's role once we are successful."

"Of course. Now begone. Quickly."

Sonia nodded lightly once more, as her whole body was shrouded with mist. "Farewell." with that, she disappeared just in time, as the small princess ran into the room.

"Zephiel! This kit, it… hm? Where is my brother?" Guinevere asked, confused.

Desmond looked to her daughter and said, "He had an errand to perform and left."

Guinevere looked sad. "Oh, no! No, no, no! I wanted to play!"

Desmond smiled fondly. "Come, Guinevere. I will play with you."

Guinevere shook her head. "No! I want to play with him, not you! I'll go and call him back. Here, hold my fox!" She said, having Desmond hold the baby fox before running off.

"…Attend me!" Desmond called out and a soldier came to him.

"Yes, my lord."

"Take this beast and kill it! Do not let Guinevere know what you do."

"Understood." the soldier said before taking the baby fox away. That bastard!

Desmond looked at the window, seeing the full moon at the sky. With a clenched fist, he muttered darkly with hatred, "…Zephiel, you knave. Trying to steal my Guinevere's love… you will learn your place!" And with that, he stormed off and closed the door.

Eliwood slowly looked around for a bit, making sure the coast is clear. Even Hector looked at his surroundings from the window and it's all clear. "Thank goodness for that…"

"Yeah, and you're on the blade's edge, Eliwood. That king was just inches away from within your grasp." Hector said.

Eventually, Lyn and I came out of the bookshelf ourselves.

"Man, that was cramped in there." I sighed in relief.

"And really hot…" Lyn added, wiping off the sweat on her forehead. "But at least your armor let llout a gentle breeze for me, Kurogasa."

"Good grief, even now, you two find time to get lovey-dovey?" Hector rolled his eyes.

"Oi! Now's not the time… let's go and let the others know about it…!" I hissed comically. Eliwood and Hector nodded as Eliwood quickly jumped out of the window, landing on some bushes.

"Beloved…" Lyn called me out. "If you _ever_ tell the others what just happened inside the bookshelf–"

"My lips are sealed." I promised.

"Honestly, mind your urges…" she muttered, blushing slightly as she was about to get out of the window. "It's as if you're tempting me to do 'it' in there…"

"H–Hey! I keep myself in check!" I stammered.

"Even to that thing I felt just now?" Lyn said, as she leaped out from it and I followed suit. "Mind explaining that?"

"That was beyond my control…" I muttered. Okay, lame excuse, but I can't help it!

As we scurried back to where we landed earlier, we hid there for the time being, as there were guards standing at that said spot. "That was close… I was afraid they'd catch us." Hector whispered, as we huddled up within the bushes. Thanks to nighttime, the view is dark and no one can see us clearly.

Eliwood nodded. "And it's worse than I'd imagined. The Black Fang has already reached the king."

"Their plans for Lycia failed, and now they're targeting Bern." Lyn added.

"If a country as powerful as Bern moves, peace knows no hope." Hector said.

"I can't imagine if they try to attack my home." I whispered. "Why would he go that far?"

"What Nergal desires is powerful quintessence. Calling dragons back…" Eliwood said solemnly, fearing for the worst. "Does he wish to embroil the world in chaos? Whatever his plans, he must be stopped at any cost!"

Hector nodded. "Right. Find the Fire Emblem and return it to the queen. We do that, and she'll point us toward the Shrine of Seals."

"If we go to the Black Fang fortress…" Lyn began.

"Then that's where we're going." I said.

"But do anyone of us know where exactly that place _is_?" Eliwood asked.

"Do you know, beloved?" Lyn asked me.

"I wish I knew." I sighed. "But in any case, we have to return to the others and form a plan."

"But for now, we're stuck over here until that guard starts to move. Let's take this moment to breathe out a sigh of relief." Eliwood suggested, as we can only let time do our bidding.

Still… one thing bothered me. And that's Desmond being cruel to his son. What kind of father does that? Granted, I don't know my _own_ father but, c'mon! This should be common sense!

"Beloved? Is something wrong?" Lyn asked.

"Huh? Oh… sorry…" I shook my head. "Just thinking. I'll tell you later."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, while the group were waiting for the Lords and Agito to return from their sneaking, Raven noticed that Lucius is currently reading his book, despite the noises made by Hiroji with his usual tinkering._

 _"Lucius." Raven said, getting the monk's attention._

 _"Oh, Lord Raven!" he smiled, closing his book and getting off from mini Tornador. "What ails you, milord?"_

 _"How are you of late?" Raven began. "No fits, I assume?"_

 _"None at all, I'm quite well! Sorry to be a worry to you…" he said, noticing how much Raven has opened up as of late. "Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, Lady Lyn, Kurogasa… all have been very kind to me. I've never been in better health."_

 _"I see. Good to hear." Raven said, gathering his thoughts once more. "Lucius…there is something I would ask you…"_

 _"What, my Lord?" Lucius asked._

 _"Uther, lord of Ostia brought House Cornwell down, killed my parents…" Raven began, while looking at his retainer's eyes. "Do you believe this to be true?"_

 _"I'm sure you've learned the truth by now."_

 _"Yes. Oswin told me that much." Raven said. "I was so distraught at the time… I believed the rumors without question… without doubt. I truly did not care whether the lord of Ostia was guilty or not. I merely wanted to find a victim for the rage inside me…"_

 _"That, I can understand." Lucius nodded._

 _"And you were right there all along… I should have tried to understand…" Raven began. "Kurogasa really opened my eyes. I know that the marquess of Ostia is not behind the attack now…"_

 _"…" Lucius can only smile, seeing Raven isn't like he used to be back in the day._

 _"Someday… yes. Someday, when this war is over, I'll go searching for the truth. And I'll pay Ostia back for my suspicions in full."_

 _Lucius smiled wider at that. "Excellent!"_

 _"Except, I want you to stay home."_

 _*GONG!*_

 _"What!? You are too cruel! Why!?" Lucius asked surprised._

 _"I want someone to go home to, you see. So go back, and wait."_

 _Lucius had the gall to look flabbergasted. "Why don't you marry! Then there would be someone at home… and I could journey with you!"_

 _"I need no bride to jabber at me– there's enough going on around here already!"_

 _"W–What is that supposed to mean!?" Lucius stammered._

 _"My case in point." Raven made his point before leaving the confused and distraught Lucius behind._

 _"Wait–" Lucius called out before quickly chasing him. "Wait! Lord Raymond!"_

 _"Geez, what was that all about?" Hiroji blinked before he shrugged it off and went back to work._

* * *

 _Waiting for the Lords to return back to the camp can be boring sometimes. That's when Farina decided she had enough after tending her Pegasus and tired of waiting. Knowing full well of his sister's warning to not leave under Kurogasa's order, she could do the next best thing._

 _Talk to someone._

 _Lo and behold, she got herself someone to strike a conversation with._

 _"Hey, you! Dart!" Farina got out._

 _"Huh?" Dart got out, stopping his sharpening of his axe. "Whad'ya want?"_

 _"I just want to ask you something. How much are they paying you?" Farina asked._

 _"What? Why do you want to know?" Dart raised an eyebrow._

 _"Don't change the subject! Just tell me! My honor depends upon your answer!" Farina demanded._

 _"What are you talking about? You're a real strange one, you know? I'm not being paid a single doubloon." Dart said, confused._

 _"Are you serious!?" Farina gawked._

 _"Why are you so shocked?" he blinked, doesn't seem to be unfazed by her words. "I mean, I get to travel a lot… It's not like I have to pay for anything…"_

 _Farina shook her head in disappointment. "I just can't believe it… you must be the stupidest person I have ever met…"_

 _Dart got up as threw his axes down. "Now watch that pretty little mouth of yours, lass, before I turn it sideways!"_

 _Farina scoffed. "So I guess my 20,000 gold wage really is the highest here…" she bragged. "Well, who should be surprised? I am quite simply the finest mercenary that money can buy…"_

 _"Hah! 20,000 gold! You put your life on the line for that chump change!?" Dart laughed. "Man, oh, man… some people just got stupid for cash…"_

 _"What did you just say!?" Farina snapped, clearly felt offended by his words. "Well then, what are you here for!?"_

 _"Haw! You want to know? I'm here for me! I'm a big guy, and I've got big dreams!" Dart boasted._

 _"Yeah, I bet." Farina deadpanned. "You probably don't have two coppers to rub together, and here you are, talking about dreams!"_

 _"What would you know about it!?" Dart snapped, as both Pirate and Pegasus Knight butted heads together with a spark between them._

 _"Clearly, things are getting out of hand in this company." Guy sighed. "Am I the only one that's sane around here?"_

* * *

 _At the same time, while Farina and Dart were about to bicker, Pent was wandering around the camp area, seemingly reading a Tome in his hand while Louise is tending to her adopted son in one of the temporary camps._

 _"Interesting…" Pent got out, reading more of its contents. "Simply interesting."_

 _"Lord Pent." a voice gave out, getting his attention to see Fiora stood before him._

 _"Oh Fiora." Pent recognized. "What brings you here?"_

 _"Please forgive me for taking so long to report… the mission you entrusted me…" she recalled."We were not strong enough… we were ambushed on the Dread Isle, and the mission ended in failure… But Lord Eliwood did lend his aid, and we were able to gain some information…" she said. "Allow me to give you the details…"_

 _Pent raised a hand. "Fiora, please… Don't worry about that for now… It is I who should apologize…"_

 _Fiora seems to be confused a bit, asking, "…What for?"_

 _"I understand you lost companions on Valor…" he began. "It is my fault. I should have provided better information. I had no idea there was such danger."_

 _"No, my lord." Fiora shook her head. "It was carelessness that invited danger. My own. There is no reason for you to feel responsible…"_

 _"But…"_

 _"I take full responsibility for the failure of my mission…" she added, handing him a piece of paper regarding the report. Taking a step back, she bowed slightly, saying, "And now, if you will excuse me…" before she left._

 _"That girl… she's being hard on herself." Pent muttered._

 _"…Mmm. I wonder where it went? If I dropped it, it should be around here…" Canas said, as he was searching for something. As he continues his search, he came to a stop, seeing a person's foot. That's when he realized he suddenly bumped on Pent's back, startled him a bit. "Ah!"_

 _"…Mm?" Pent blinked, turning around to look at the scholar before him._

 _"Excuse me… that book…" Canas pointed to which Pent realized._

 _"Oh… Is this yours?" Pent asked, which Canas nodded. "It looked interesting, so I started reading it… I'm sorry to have kept it from you…" He apologized, handing it back to Canas._

 _"No, that's perfectly fine… I just… didn't know you had an interest in ancient magic." Canas waved off. "You look more like one who specializes in the magics of nature."_

 _"Very perceptive." Pent smirked._

 _Canas rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Oh, well… my knowledge is but a candle to your mastery's blaze. Goodness me, Lord Pent himself, in the flesh. My wife will not believe this, for sure."_

 _"As I recall from Agito, You're Canas, correct?" Pent asked._

 _"Yes. I have only just become a shaman… and now, I'm a Druid."_

 _"And your wife is a magic user?"_

 _"Yes. Why, she just thinks you are the bee's knees!" Canas smiled._

 _Pent couldn't help but smile. "…What an interesting pairing. I had heard there was a scholar of ancient magic who had married a magic user just to learn more about his field."_

 _"Well, I guess that's true… I am still just a scholar at heart…" he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "That is my, err, true calling…"_

 _Pent looked a bit surprised. "You went from scholar to shaman? Quite an interesting history! You really must tell me about that sometime…"_

 _"Well, you see, it all started…"_

* * *

"Alright, I think they're gone." I said as I saw the guards leaving. "Let's move."

"Hey, Tactician. Look up there. It's your 'friends'." Hector pointed out, as a group of Wyvern Knights flew right above us, as they are currently scouting around the area.

"Shoot… not now…" I hissed.

"We might be stuck here a bit longer…" Eliwood noted.

"Or we could use this opportunity now?" Lyn added. "Look, judging from the way they flew, it must be one of their practical routines. I know, because Grandfather showed me with Caelin's aerial units."

"You heard your wife, Tactician. Get us out of here and fast!" Hector urged me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I grumbled before I used to wind to have us silently retreat from Bern Keep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Nils and Ninian are sitting at the edge of the Tornador, waiting for their return as well. "I wonder if Eliwood and the others are well. I'm kind of worried." Nils began._

 _"Mm…" Ninian nodded, as her mind wandered elsewhere._

 _Nils looked at his sister, noticing her reply was different than her usual self. Thinking of something, he asked, "Um, Ninian? Lord Hector's a strange guy, isn't he?"_

 _"Nils, that's impolite, saying he's strange." Ninian chided her brother._

 _"But it's true. He is strange. He doesn't put on airs like other nobles." Nils said. "He even lets me ride on his shoulders. He's pushy and rough, but nice, too… I really like him."_

 _"Nils…" Ninian muttered._

 _"What if the people from long ago were like him? I just wish everyone could've gotten along better, you know?"_

 _"Yes… I agree…" Ninian said before looking out again. "I wonder if Eliwood and the others are well."_

 _Nils confirmed his doubts of his sister's current feelings. With a worried look, he said, "Please, Ninian. That's all you've spoken of since they left. I understand your concern for Lord Eliwood, but…"_

 _Ninian's eyes were wide open, looking at her brother, while saying, "Nils! I…"_

 _Nils raised a hand. "You don't have to hide anything from me. Tell me… you're in love with Lord Eliwood, aren't you, Ninian?"_

 _"…" Ninian could only remain silent, as she looked down and had a slight blush on her face, knowing full well of her current feelings for the Lord._

 _"But you must not fall in love with him, you know?" Nils said. "We… are different from them."_

 _Ninian looked down. "…I know. But I cannot… I…" she then decided to get off the Tornador and walk away._

 _"Ninian! Where are you going?"_

 _"I need time to think. May I be alone, please?"_

 _"Ninian…" Nils got out before his sister was no longer within his sights. Looking down a bit, he said, "You're in love with him…" he muttered before getting off from the caravan and headed the opposite path that Ninian took._

* * *

"Ooft!" Hector got out, as he and Eliwood had a slight rough landing while Lyn remained in my arms. "Watch where you landed us! I thought you'd already get the hang of it!"

"Whatever do you mean?" I smiled innocently behind my mask. "I'm fine as it is with my powers."

"Why you…" Hector growled.

"I do agree with Hector, Kurogasa." Eliwood said, getting back up. "It's as if you are unable to control the power of your wind properly."

"Maybe it has something to do with his wife in his arms." Hector pointed out.

"Oh, very funny…" I deadpanned as I let Lyn down gently.

"Please stop arguing right now." Lyn said. "We got other priorities at hand. And arguing one another would lead us nowhere."

"Sorry…" I sighed.

"If that's the case, we should better hurry and rejoin the others." Hector said before he noticed the same aerial units right above us. And one of them seems to be astray from the group. "Oh, no! Look! It's a wyvern rider!"

"She's coming closer…" Eliwood realized. "Has she seen us?!"

"No, it's not us she's seen. It's…" Lyn trailed off, before noticing Nils walking on his own from the hiding area and towards the open field. It's Nils!"

"Crap! Let's go guys!" I said before running towards Nils.

* * *

"Oh? What do we have here?" the woman mounted on her wyvern said, noticing the lone Nils walking out on his own. She is a woman who is in her late 20s, having short blonde hair with a scar over her left brown eyes, wearing sleeveless crimson red clothing that reaches on her thighs with gold trimmings on its edge, and the slits on her left knee revealed another scar as well. She also had a light darker crimson red breast armor with light blue cape, wearing a thigh long boots and had a long red sleeve on her right arm, while midnight blue sleeve on her weapon arm, in which she wields her Spear. "Could that boy think who I think he is? One way to find out." With a confident smirk, she flew her wyvern down to confront the boy on the ground.

Nils noticed and looked surprised before slowly backing off. "Ahh! Who… who are you?"

"Light green hair, crimson eyes…" she looked at the details of Nils. With a smirk, she said, "No mistake. You're one of Lord Nergal's lost toys. Yes! Found you at last!" the female Wyvern Lord said.

"…What are you? Why can't I sense you!?" Nils panicked.

"What happened to your bodyguards? I heard they were tough. I wanted to see for myself." she bragged. "Well, you're here, so they can't be too far away, can they?"

"…" Nils stayed quiet.

"C'mon, boy! Scream! Call your friends to you! I grow weary of waiting." She said before pointing his spear at him. "I am not known for my patience!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted as I threw a gust of wind at the Wyvern Lord, causing her and her wyvern to be flown back a few feet as I landed next to Nils.

"Agito!" Nils cried out.

"You okay?" I asked, to which Nils nodded.

"Huh? Are you his bodyguards?" she hissed.

Lyn stepped up, protecting Nils behind her. "I'm the one you're looking for!"

"You've come! I've been looking forward to this!" the Wyvern Lord said.

"Looking forward…" Eliwood trailed off. "What do you mean?"

"The chance to crush you! Then hand the children over to Lord Nergal."

"Nergal? So you're one of his dogs, are you?" Hector scowled.

"…I'll not be called a dog by you, blackheart!" She snarled. "True, we've a contract with the Black Fang, but… I am loyal to one master only! He who sits on the throne of Bern!"

"That doesn't even make any sense…" I said, in which it gets her attention.

"You are the rumored bug–eyed warrior!" she noticed. "That helmet says it all!"

"I told you it's… never mind…" I groaned. "I'll forever be rumored…"

"Where is the other one?" she asked, glaring at me. "I heard the rumors there are two of them instead of one! Where are you hiding him, Warrior?!"

"Other one?" I asked confused. "Nils, where's your sister?"

"She… wanted to take some time off." Nils said.

"What?!" I gawked surprised. "No one's supposed to leave until we got back!"

"I know, but… she's in turmoil, Agito." Nils said worriedly.

"What? Why?"

"Grrrr!" the Wyvern Lord growled angrily,clearly annoyed by the fact that we ignored her. "How dare you make a mockery out of me, you whelps!"

"Hey! Shut up! We're talking!" I snapped.

"Enough!" she had enough, as her wyvern let out a roar. "Let's get started, shall we? I've long hungered for someone to test my strength against. Make this last awhile, will you? I want to enjoy this!" she got out before she flew up high in the air, calling for backup.

"She means business." Hector got out. "And she had to call forth her wyvern friends to intimidate you."

"Listen up, everyone! It's playtime! Come on out! The palace has promised to stay out of this! Be as wild as you will!"

Wait, what?! So we've been found out the whole time?!

"This doesn't look good…" Lyn said, worried as a flock of Wyvern Riders and Knights flew out into the sky and circling around the area. Even some Soldiers marching down the hills, clearly overwhelming us with big number.

"What now, Tactician?!" Hector asked. "Got any plans in that brain of yours?!"

"Why does it have to be wyverns?!" I snapped comically.

"Agito!" I heard Pent's voice, as he approached us… along with our group?

"Hey, dude! You okay?" G3–X asked, getting off from his caravan before Merlinus took over. "Ninian warned us about you being ambushed, but not to worry, your cavalry is here!"

"Hah, finally, your friends are coming out to play!" she scoffed.

"Commander Vaida?!" Heath asked surprised.

Wait, he knows her?!

"You!" she growled, seeing Heath. "Heath! The deserter? By what right are you back in Bern?"

"You first!" he got out. "Why are you working with the Black Fang? We swore to serve only House Bern…"

"I don't see anyone from the royal family around, do you?" Vaida sneered.

"Commander Vaida…" Heath muttered.

"Prepare yourself, Heath! You were a novice when you reneged on your vows. Have you improved much since you turned your coat?" Vaida questioned.

"Commander! I… I do not want to fight you."

"No more talk!" Vaida shouted before she had her wyvern charge at Heath and Hyperion.

"Gh!" Heath cringed before he flew up high, avoiding her attack.

"ATTACK THEM!" one of the Wyvern Knights exclaimed, as they began to flew down at our direction.

"Kuso! Hiroji! Blast them out of the sky!" I gritted.

"Wohoo! That's what I've wanna do, all day long!" G3–X grinned behind his helmet before–

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

–he let loose of his shots.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Gross!" Serra exclaimed, seeing a few corpses of Wyvern Knights to plop down to the ground, filled with holes and became minced meat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" G3–X laughed like a maniac.

"Your friend is certainly… 'unique', my son…" Kaa–san noticed, surprising her a bit from his sudden 180 change.

"Trust me, you have no idea." I sweat dropped.

"Kurogasa, we'll deal with these flocks of birds!" Farina exclaimed, getting up on her Pegasus. "My sisters will follow suit and these mages would serve as backups!"

"Alright! I'll leave it to you! Fiora, you lead them! Go!"

"At once!" Fiora nodded before the two sisters flew up high.

"Wait for me!" Florina called out, with Huey flying after them.

"Hey, Kurogasa, lead us with the ground battle!" Guy exclaimed.

"You know it!" I said before I took out my Storm Halberd. "LET'S GO! CHARGE!"

* * *

 _Ursula noticed the battle from the castle, as she gazed upon the view. "So, it began."_

 _"Commander, please listen to me!" Heath begged, but Vaida ignores his plead and continue to attack him._

 _"Stop your whining and fight!" Vaida snapped._

 _"Gh…! Hyperion, up!" he urged before his wyvern flew up._

 _"Vaida…" Ursula hissed at the name. "That newcomer thinks she can do whatever she wants? Hmph, she would never be at my level or even Lady Sonia's. I'll even the odds for this group, just one time…" she said before wearing her hood to cover her face before mounting on her pony and trotted it to battle._

* * *

 _As the battle continued, Pent and Eliwood are now back–to–back, after the grueling battle of taking down the grounded Wyvern Knight together._

 _"…Eliwood, I want to give you this. It's from Lord Athos." Pent began, searching for an item on his pouch._

 _"Right now? What is it?" Eliwood asked, surprised. "You do realize we are in the midst of battle correct?"_

 _Pent simply ignored his words before handing him some sort of seal to Eliwood. "This is a Heaven Seal… It reveals hidden strengths. It only works for a select few, but…"_

 _"It has an air of mystery to it."_

 _Pent nodded. "Do you think you can use it?"_

 _Despite the circumstances, Eliwood had to trust Pent's words and try to use it. But nothing happens. "…No, it won't work for me."_

 _"Then wait for the proper time, and have the other two try it. It might not work now, but I'm sure that you will all be able to use it at some point. Just keep trying."_

 _"I understand. Thank you very much." Eliwood nodded._

 _"Oh, my Lord Pent, a little help would be nice." Louise called out happily while firing an arrow at a Wyvern Knight while Erk provided protection._

 _"At once!" Pent nodded before quickly rushing to his wife's side._

 _"He… is certainly an odd Sage." Eliwood blinked._

 _"Lord Eliwood, please focus on the battle." Marcus approached to his Lord. "We cannot afford to lose this battle."_

 _"Yes, of course." Eliwood said, after snapping out of it._

* * *

 _"Urgh… I can't hit them! They're too fast!" Rebecca gritted shooting an arrow in the sky at a Wyvern Rider, only for the arrow to miss._

 _"…" Karla remained silent, slashing away the arrows like swatting flies away._

 _"Hahahaha! You complain too much, girly! You see? Bartre the Brave have no troubles with these puny arrows!" Bartre laughed out loud, despite a few arrows already landing on his left arm, which he shrugged off like it was nothing._

 _"This certainly doesn't look good for us." Wil said._

 _"Stay calm… relax and you won't miss." Rath assured before releasing an arrow and it hit a Wyvern Lord straight on his chest before he fell to his demise._

 _"For someone who doesn't talk much, he can do that damage." Rebecca said in awe._

 _"…" Rath remained silent before he pushed forward._

 _"Piece of cake." Geitz said, as he released an arrow at a Wyvern Rider, hitting his target._

 _"Yargh, tell that to me axe!" Dart commented, throwing his own small axes. The said axes ended up lodging onto its head, thus killing the same target completely._

* * *

"Crives, Kurogasa, do you really have to retaliate like that?!" Matthew snapped, as he, Guy and I ended up hiding in one of the abandoned home, using it as a shelter from the Wyvern Riders' axes. "Now, those birds are coming after my arse!"

"Hey, what was I supposed to do?! It's not _my_ fault that you were an easy target."

"Easy? I'm trying to be nimble, but no~! Mr. Fancy Pants had just to make a big explosion from my sneaking area." Matthew expressed.

"Is this really good time for you two to argue?" Guy blinked. "We're being surrounded by Wyvern Riders right now."

"Huh?" Matthew and I looked and Guy was right.

"Nice going, loudmouth." I said to Matthew.

"What are you blaming me for?!" he snapped.

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!*

"RUN!" Guy exclaimed, as the three of us quickly ran out towards the nearby forest, avoiding the flames that are burning our hideout down.

"Phew… that was too close…" I sighed in relief.

"Too close? What about me?" Matthew asked. "My swords are nearby break from hitting its tough shell earlier and another swing like that, I'm out of weapons!"

"Meh, you'll be fine." I waved off, making Matthew pop a vessel. Hehehehehehe… I just love messing with the guy.

"That's because you're different from us, Kurogasa." Guy sighed.

"Oh? Someone seems to be in trouble." The three of us heard a woman's voice, and it came out from our north, not far from where we stood. And she had her hood and robe on to cover her identity.

…

…

…

…

"Friends of yours?" Matthew joked, looking at me.

"Don't look at me. I don't know her."

"You're the source of trouble in the first place, remember?" Matthew said.

"Oh, my. It's you…" the woman said, approaching closer to us with her pony.

Eh?

"Me?" I asked.

"That's right." she said, looking at us. Even if she's close, I can't really see her face, especially her eyes. "You're with them, right?"

"Them?" Guy and Matthew said confused.

"I know that this isn't what I'm supposed to do but… I'll not hand glory over to that newcomer, Vaida…" she hissed on the last word.

"You know Vaida?" I asked.

That response is more than enough to get her attention. "What? Oh, nothing… I'm talking to myself." she waved off. "More importantly, I want to give you this." she said, extending some sort of staff to Matthew. "It's a Hammerne staff. It repairs items and it can make most items like new again."

"Really?! I'll take it then!" Matthew grinned widely, taking it.

"Oh? Despite it has limited usage?" the woman got out.

"As long as there's something to fix my blades, I'm all open!" Matthew got out.

"Was that really necessary?" Guy said, sweatdropped. "Even if you take it, you can't use it."

"I'll just ask one of the padres to do it. Now c'mon!" Matthew said before running off.

"Hey wait up!" Guy shouted, running after him.

"Why do I feel like they forgot about me?" I sweat dropped.

"Promise me you'll bring that wyvern–riding hag down." the woman chuckled before she trotted her pony elsewhere. "I'll be seeing you again, I'm sure. Hee hee…" and with that, she leave me be.

* * *

 _"So… that's Agito…" Ursula murmured as she trotted her pony. "So young, yet, he possesses the strongest weapon that will truly put Lady Sonia in danger. If direct contact is made, I do not know whether I could survive his strength. Only time will tell to go for the kill."_

* * *

 _"Hahahahaha! Come at me, you whelps! There's no way your puny toothpicks are a match for my toughest armor!" Wallace laughed out loud, challenging the Wyvern Knights in the sky._

 _"Remind me again of why he's such a battle maniac?" Serra twitched an eyebrow._

 _"The same way as a reminder why you allow your speech to do its bidding, Serra…" Erk deadpanned._

 _"Mmmmmmmmmmm…" Serra pouted._

 _"My case in point." He sweat dropped._

 _"How rude, Erk!" she exclaimed. "I am a proper lady, if you must know! Even my little brother said so, too!"_

 _"Sometimes I wonder…"_

 _*BONK!*_

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Let's just help that old man before he gets his hands full!" Serra exclaimed before chasing after Wallace, who enjoyed the heat of the battle… literally._

* * *

 _"With us Cavaliers, we can at least push back these foot soldiers from their advance!" Kent suggested, as most of the mounted knights are pushing them back._

 _"Yes, but we're still outnumbered!" Lowen pointed out._

 _"Then we keep pushing!" Oswin gritted, pushing the soldiers back with his shield before spearing him on the chest with his Steel Lance._

 _"Do not fear, my companions!" Sain assured him. "Because our dark knight has appeared to aid us!"_

 _And right on cue, Joan quickly passed them by, wielding her battle flag and sword in hand, while Lyn was running behind her._

 _"Such nimbleness…" Nils said in awe. "I've never seen Lady Joan moved so swiftly in that armor!"_

 _"Yes, she is certainly one–of–a–kind, much like her son." Lucius commented._

 _"Hah!" Joan flipped up high in the sky and went over the enemy's heads to distract them. Lyn noticed the opening she needed._

 _"Hiyaaaaaaaah!" Lyn shouted as she unsheathed her Mani Katti._

 _*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*_

 _Lyn sliced the multiple opponents as they stood there. When she sheathed her sword, blood spewed out of their wounds before falling to the ground._

 _"Disperse!" Joan exclaimed, swinging her battle flag to create a strong shock wave. The result is the wounded enemy flew far away, giving way for the mounted knights to advance forward without any obstacles._

 _"Amazing…" Lyn said in awe._

 _*COUGH! COUGH!*_

 _Lyn went on full alert, seeing Joan covering her mouth once more. As Joan removed her hand from her mouth, Lyn's eyes were wide open, seeing stains of blood around her mouth._

 _"Why…?" Joan got out, surprised as she looked at her stained free hand. "I only barely mustering its strength, and yet, this happens…"_

 _"Mother!" Lyn exclaimed running over to her. "Are you alright?!"_

 _"I'm fine, my child."_

 _"But you're coughing blood!" Lyn noticed._

 _Joan could only smiled a bit, ensuring to her daughter–in–law. "Please, worry not about me. We must finish this battle beforehand."_

 _"But–" Lyn intervened, as Joan shook her head to end the conversation as quickly as possible. Before Joan could take her leave, Lyn was able to stop her by grabbing her arm, pleading, "Please… I must know."_

 _"…I see. Very well." Joan understood Lyn's intentions. "I shall explain it to you, but you must promise me one thing."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Do not let my son knew the truth of my condition…" Joan said. "At least… not now."_

 _Lyn was silent for a moment before nodding. "Very well. However, I cannot promise what happens if he finds out on his own."_

 _Joan smiled gently at her answer. With a deep breath and the coast clear, she looked at her seriously, saying, "The truth is…"_

 _The moment Joan spilled everything to her, Lyn knew it's something that would definitely bother her a lot, and it would be much worse if her husband knew of it._

* * *

 _"Drop dead, birdies!" G3–X exclaimed, continuing shooting out more with his Cerberus. The random spray of shots sent more Wyvern Riders to fall for their deaths._

 _"Hiroji, be careful!" Dorcas told him. "We do not want to hit our Pegasus Knights and Heath up there! Heath is trying to convince that woman!"_

 _"They'll be fine!" G3–X assured. "It's not like it's my first rodeo or something!"_

 _"Hey! Watch where you shoot that thing!" Farina shouted._

 _"He is… stubborn…" Ninian observed G3–X, as Gills and Renault continues to push more enemy Soldiers back._

 _"I have no comment for that." Renault said._

 _"And yet, he cares… for his comrades, much like… Eliwood…" Ninian trailed off, suddenly recalling her conversation with her younger brother._

 _"You will not harm my comrades!" Gills exclaimed, whipping out his multiple tentacles all across the area, scattering them down with authority._

 _"Our soldiers are being scattered away!" the leader of the Soldier exclaimed, shocked and feared for the worst. "If we keep this up–"_

 _"–You're as good as dead." Raven suddenly intervened his speech, until–_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _"GWARRGH!" the leader exclaimed, coughing out blood from his mouth and gushes of it from his throat, as Raven delivered the finishing blow._

 _"They're too strong!" a Soldier squeaked._

 _"UWAAAAAAARGH!" Hawkeye let out a roar, de–moralizing more of the enemy's morale._

 _"They're ours." Raven said before quickly pursuits the remaining Soldiers._

 _"And not a moment too soon. Their numbers are dwindling." Louise noticed._

 _"Truly, this company intrigues me." Pent smirked, seemingly satisfied with it._

* * *

 _"Have the wyverns been shooed, Lord Hector?" Merlinus asked, coming out from his hiding in one of the Tornadors._

 _"Not yet old man, just stay in the caravan!" Hector said before he threw a Hand Axe towards a Wyvern Rider and hit him in the head before he fell to his death. Another tried to throw a Javelin at Hector, but he missed and it nearly hit Merlinus._

 _"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

 _"Gah, I told you to stay put! I'll make sure none get close to the caravan!" Hector scolded._

 _"Lord Hector, your arm…" Priscilla said worriedly. "Are you certain you can still fight with that wound?"_

 _"This is nothing! I got this!" Hector said before throwing another Hand Axe at another Wyvern Rider._

 _"He is certainly enjoying himself." Canas said, observing the field as he casts a black pillar of fire that consumes the nearby Wyvern Rider whole._

 _"And you as well?" Legault asked. "You seem to be enjoying burning them alive."_

 _"Oh no, Legault. I am merely do my part to protect the caravan." Canas said before looking up at the sky. "All that is left are the Pegasus Knights to attack their leader, should Heath fails to convince her."_

* * *

 _"Please, you have to listen to me! The Black Fangs are not as they seems to be, Commander Valda!" Heath added before he dodged to one side, avoiding her lance once again._

 _"Your words mean nothing to me, traitor! It's good to see you appear before me, so I can execute your death myself!" Valda shouted, as her Wyvern lets out a roar before chasing after him._

 _"She isn't listening to his words." Fiora said._

 _"I guess she has stones in her head." Farina mocked._

 _"What shall we do?" Florina asked. "If we faced her one–on–one, it would only inflict little damage."_

 _"Our TrIangle Attack." Fiora said._

 _"What?! Are you crazy, sis?! We haven't perfected that move yet!" Farina gawked._

 _"True, but it is the only option we have, Farina." Fiora remained calm, switching her javelin for her Brave Lance. "Nergal's power might have protected her very well. But, if we constantly attacked her in three different directions, I assume_ _we might find a weakness for it."_

 _"Can we really do it, sister?" Florina asked._

 _"If we still remember the routine, that's all that matters." Fiora suggested._

 _"Well, we've tried poking her with our javelins and that didn't work." Farina shrugged it off before decided to copy Fiora's earlier action. "Let's just hope your plan works, sis!"_

 _"To the sky!" Fiora exclaimed, as the three Pegasus Knights took their place in the air._

 _"Hahahaha!" Valda laughed, seeing Heath and Hyperion is being weakened by her and her large wyvern. "Seeing you like this does make me feel a bit better. But the battle worths a lot more than this!"_

 _"Commander… why can't you listen to reason?" Heath gritted, holding his side that was bleeding._

 _"Why should I? After all, you're nothing but a traitor to the King of Bern!" Vaida sneered._

 _"Spread thy wings of liberation…" Florina's confident voice can be heard from the sky, getting Valda's attention._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"…and guide our lance to the heart of our enemies!" Farina exclaimed._

 _"The Third Strongwings' maneuver..." Fiora added, as the three girls in three different places are flying at Valda at full speed._

 _ **"TRIANGLE ATTACK!"**_

 _Farina and Florina's initial attacks distracted the wyvern and managed to inflict damage on it. As it distracted Valda for her concern with her mount, Fiora took this chance to fly very close towards her target._

 _"TAKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"_

 _"What in the–" Vaida got out, looking up._

 _*SLASH!*_

 _"Gah!" Vaida winced heavily in pain, clutching her weapon arm tightly._

 _"She's not down yet!" Farina exclaimed. "We need to make her admit defeat!"_

 _"Then, let us do it once more!" Fiora suggested, as the three quickly flew up, as they're about to do the Triangle Attack once again._

 _"Pah!" Vaida spat, quickly maneuvering her Wyvern to move out of the sisters' combination attack. "I've had it with being pushed here and there! Withdraw! Ground forces, pull back! And move quickly!"_

 _"Hey! Get back here!" Farina shouted._

 _"Let her go Farina. No use going after her." Fiora sighed._

* * *

"Kurogasa, look! They're running away!" Guy pointed out.

"What, already?" Matthew frowned a bit. "But I just had these daggers fixed. Oh well, at least less work for me to do."

"Looks like Vaida had enough with us and decided to retreat." I commented. "Good, now we can regroup."

"Couldn't agree with you more, boy!" Bartre laughed it off. "It's foolish of them to attack us in the middle of the night! Now they knew who Bartre the Brave truly is! Ba ha ha!"

"Otouto, are you unharmed?" Nee–san asked, worried a bit about me. "I noticed you were being chased by a group of wyverns as you head towards the forest earlier…"

"I'm fine. It was just… worse than it looked." I sighed.

"Things have turned out the way it is, isn't it, Tactician?" Hector approached, along with Eliwood, Lyn and Kaa–san. "Didn't see that one coming, didn't ya? You thought you had that ambush covered up."

"Shut up, I– Kaa–san!" I said running over to her. "What happened? Your mouth is bleeding!"

"Oh?" Kaa–san got out. "Worry not. It is the blood of the enemy that sprayed at our direction earlier, my son."

"She's right, Kurogasa." Lyn got out. "I was there. There were a lot of enemies that we had to cover."

"Oh…" I sighed in relief. "I thought for a moment that you coughed out blood…"

"Now what gave you that idea?" Kaa–san giggled lightly, teasing me a bit. "Are you worried your mother cannot fight on her own?"

"No, I know you can handle yourself, but I'm not gonna stop worrying about you." I said.

"How sweet of you, my child." Kaa–san smiled motherly.

"Look, being sweet is good and all, but we got other things to worry about. The castle is at an uproar." Hector pointed out. "The king might have discovered our presence here, if we don't hurry."

"I agree with Hector." Eliwood nodded. Just before he could add in…

"Lord Eliwood! Agito!" Nils exclaimed, as the two siblings approached to us.

"Nils, Ninian, are you two okay?" I asked.

"What seems to be the matter?" Eliwood added. "Both of you seems to be scared for some reason."

"It's… Nergal…" Ninian replied. "His strength is slowly returning…"

"What do you mean?" Eliwood asked.

"I noticed… that woman they faced… she was protected by Nergal's magic." Ninian answered.

Eliwood looked surprised, "Her strength… it came from Nergal?"

"Yes." Ninian nodded. "It won't be long before he's active again. With all his power restored."

"We must hurry and gain the power to oppose him!" Nils added.

"We have to recover the Fire Emblem. If we can do that…" Eliwood said.

"For now, how about we scram from this place?" Hector urged. "C'mon, Tactician! Tell them before they discovered us and we had to deal with another wave of them!"

"He's right..." I trailed off, looking up at the castle. "Let's-"

"Beloved, wait." Lyn stopped me. "I have an idea." she trailed off, looking at the horizon. "Let's follow them."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Leave it to me. I think I might be able to find the Black Fang fortress."

"You can?" I asked.

"Remember, I'm from Sacae. Bern's foot soldiers are slow and clumsy. And to a Sacaean, men are easier to track than rabbits." Lyn smirked.

"What do you think, Kurogasa? Should we go after them?" Eliwood asked me.

"Do you want to rely on your wife's intuition?" Hector added.

"Whatever decision you made, we shall see it through the end." Kaa–san ensured me.

"…" Nee–san remained silent, awaiting my command as well.

"Let's trust Lyn."

"Thank you. You won't regret it, beloved." she smiled before she took a quick steps forward.

"Let us quickly rally the group and followed her quickly." Kaa–san suggested, as Nee–san already headed back to the caravan. "Judging from what I can see, these trails won't last long, especially during nighttime..."

"Right." I said, as I looked at her and noticed something. "Kaa–san, your hair is more silver."

"Oh?" she got out, looking at her braid. "I haven't noticed it at all…"

"Kaa–san…" I frowned. "You're hiding something from me."

"…" Kaa–san just remained silent but she did smile a bit at me before returning back to the group. Even though I haven't known her for so long, but this isn't like her, keeping secrets away from me.

"You put too much faith on your wife, huh?" Hector patted my back heavily, getting my attention once more, grinned widely. "I wonder what did happened between the two of you at your hiding spot?"

"Nothing." I answered immediately. "It was just cramp in there."

"Oh, something _did_ happen." Hector's grin remained the same. "I may not look like I noticed everything around me, but I _do_ pay attention! And besides, hearing you answer my question faster than usual is a dead giveaway!"

"You're being delusional…" I muttered before walking away.

"Come now, Tactician! Don't be a bore!" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, noticing my current expression. "See? I can see your cheeks starting to turn red!"

"Shut it, Hector…" I growled threateningly.

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she danced a sacred dance, to keep her mind off the current situation. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mended Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where Elimine and the dragon, doting on the baby in their arms. The screen flashed once more, now revealing Joan in her Cleric outfit and her husband doting at the baby in their arms before the screen flashed to the next scene.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene changed to Bern in nighttime, as the fireworks are in display, and everyone within the Seeds of Agito watched it from their camp.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** Nearly everyone sat next together with their partners or their pair, seemingly enjoying the view together. Eliwood even noticed Ninian's expression in awe with the fireworks, making him falling for her even more, unknown to Ninian.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Meanwhile, as Joan sat next to Athos, she noticed her son and daughter–in–law sitting together, as she couldn't help but smile.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the fireworks together, with Kurogasa's tactician cloak covering both of them. Lyn leaned her head on Kurogasa's shoulder, smiling a bit making the latter look at her before he smiled too and leaned his head on hers. The scene ends as their hands intertwined with one another and one firework exploded in shape of Agito's symbol.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Eliwood:** This fortress must be their headquarters.

 **Brendan:** Sonia, I'm against this! Giving such a dangerous job to this child?!

 **Isadora:** Is that you? Harken?!

 **Harken:** Isadora…

 **Karel:** You are here… how convenient.

 **Karla:** You will not harm my otouto!

 **? ? ?:** Mother…

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Pale Flower of Darkness**

* * *

 **Karel:** Let's end this, once and for all, Agito!

 **Kurogasa:** I won't hold back!

 **Both men:** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

 **Fen:** There you have it! Another chapter down!

 **TWF:** Yep, and it's gonna be one heck of a rumble, too!

 **Fen:** Finally, next chapter they will end their rivalry once and for all!

 **TWF:** I know, right? And it's just awesome! And everyone's gathered for that battle!

 **Fen:** So don't miss the next exciting chapter! Ja nee!


	36. Chapter 27: Pale Flower of Darkness

**TWF: *dressed as Fat Albert*** Hey, hey, hey! It's time for another chapter, brought to you by Fat Albert! :D

 **Fen:** Oi! I'm the one that's supposed to start!

 **TWF:** Hey, hey, hey! Do I give a damn? lol

 **Fen:** Ugh… whatever… anyways, we're bring you another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken and it's the one we've all been waiting for!

 **TWF:** The clash between the two rivals and of course, the final El Lord entering the fray to avenge the fallen El Lords.

 **Fen:** Yep! So get ready! This is gonna be epic!

 **TWF:** So put on your undies, strap on your belts, 'cause it's gonna get bumpy!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Lyn took the lead as she followed the tracks the Black Fang left behind and our army followed her lead. I know that without a doubt that she will lead us to them. But as continued onwards, something bothered me. For some reason, Kaa–san's hair had more silver than blond. I don't know why. And the fact that she was hiding something from me bothered me even more. I need to know what's going on. Luckily, I know just who to talk to in the Tornador.

"Pent, Louise, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Oh? This is quite a surprise." Pent said.

"What can we do for you, sweetie?" Louise smiled motherly.

I frowned worriedly as I told them, "Something's wrong with Kaa–san. Her hair is becoming more silver and she's not telling me why."

"Oh my…" Louise gasped a bit.

"So, it has begun." Pent assumed, closing his tome.

"What? What is it?" I asked a bit desperate.

"We wish we could tell you, Agito, but we've sworn secrecy with Lady Joan." Pent informed.

"Yes, she doesn't want to have someone worried for her wellbeing, especially when she found you." Louise frowned worriedly. "She doesn't want her past affecting you in a way, thus she pleaded us to not tell you. Why don't you try asking Lady Joan yourself, dear?"

"She won't tell me." I said. "That's why I'm asking you two." I then held their shoulders. "Please, tell me!"

Pent sighed heavily, as Louise looked upon her husband. "I'm sorry, Agito." he apologized again. "Unless Lady Joan permits it, our lips are sealed."

"I wonder if there's anyone else that she told her secret to?" Louise pondered.

"Much unlikely, considering her stubbornness, Louise." Pent reminded.

"But… why would… Kaa–san…" I said, trying to think.

"Did she ever transform into Agito herself after her reunion with you?" Pent asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Before meeting you, whenever she trained or defended the sacred village, she would definitely don in her armor, to secure her identity from others." Louise recalled. "But the rumors of the bug–eyed warrior wasn't that well–known until you came to surface, dear."

"It still doesn't explain why her hair turns silver." I shook my head again. I thought about it really hard. When did her hair start to turn like that?

…

…

…

…

Then it hit me. Ever since I've reunited with her, that's when it started. I never really noticed at first, but now it became more clear.

"Pent… Louise… was there a side effect to that ancient arcane magic she used to transport me to my old world?" I muttered with my head hung low and the bangs of my hair covering my eyes.

"We don't know." Louise shook her head.

"Only those who are direct descendants of St. Elimine would know of the ancient arcane magic. It could only be used as a last resort and if they are willing to sacrifice their magic for the cause." Pent explained. "Have you ever asked St. Elimine herself in you?"

"I still can't hear her voice…" I said. "But… is there a possibility that this side effect would happen if she used that magic?"

"Considering your mother originally being a Cleric before being the dark knight, and adding the possibility where the Seed of Agito has been infused with their magic for so long, I believe it is possible. Many of her attacks are imbued with her magic bestowed by the Seed itself, as her own magic was sealed by the arcane magic."

"I knew it…" I muttered. Kaa–san… why…?

"Sometimes…" Louise trailed off, looking at the front, where Kaa-san mounted on my horse. "…a mother's love knows no bounds, even if means sacrificing something for the sake of others. She learned it and knows the risk full well. And yet, she's willing to sacrifice herself for your sake, Kurogasa."

"And leave me all alone… again…?" I muttered as I hugged my knees and tears fell from my eyes.

"Sweetie…" Louise muttered. Even to those who were within the main Tornador also heard it, as they could only remained silent. Louise then scooted over next to me and held me in her arms as I quietly sobbed on her. "There, there… it's okay… let it out…"

"Kaa–san…" I sobbed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… it's okay… it's okay…" Louise whispered soothingly as she combed my hair with her hand.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Kurogasa, standing alone in the busy streets of Japan, wearing his school uniform as many people passed by him. He was frowning, as his bangs covered his eyes. The view around him was all in grey, giving the nostalgic feeling within his surroundings. As he looked to the front, he quickly ran in fear, until he passed through to Elibe, now in his current clothing.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** As he looked at the view, Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde looked at him from afar, as they were waiting for his arrival. Lyn extended her hand towards him, keeping her smile while she wore the necklace proudly around her neck. Kurogasa smiled, as the feathered necklace fluttered around his neck proudly, extending his right arm, which had Serra's bracelet and held Lyn's hand, flashing to the next scene.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At nighttime, Nino was running in front, seeing the stars that enveloped the sky beautifully while holding Jaffar's hand, to show him the beautiful view with her bright smile.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen then moved to the scene, where both young Athos and Nergal was studying together within the library. The screen then shifted to years later, now the old Athos confronts Nergal before him.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** At the large open field, the female in dark armor, Joan, stood tall, with her back turned away from the camera. As she looked to her left, she showed her charismatic side, as the battleflag opened up on its own revealing the Agito symbol. When she turned around to see the camera, it showed a youthful Joan in white Cleric clothing without her weapons and armor and only wielded her staff, smiling a bit while shedding a tear, as a flash of light engulfs the whole view.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, morphs of previous enemies, including the El Lords, were resurrected, stopping him in his path.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and the rest of the army charged in to meet the Morph Army, shoving the Morphs aside, to give Kurogasa the room he needed as he pressed forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morph, Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames at the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open Sacae plains. Lyn and Kurogasa walked together side–by–side with their backs turning away from the camera, and the screen ended as the two intertwined their hands together, held it before the screen flashed white.

* * *

Chapter 27: Pale Flower of Darkness

 _They follow the Black Fang due south._

 _Although the trail vanishes, Lyn uses her tracking skills, and the pursuit continues._

 _The path leads up into Bern's impassable mountains._

 _The peaks know no seasons, and the snow covers all in a bright blanket._

 _In this land of blinding reflections, an ancient castle appears._

* * *

The trail continued on and Lyn is still able to keep up with the pace, even if it is in the middle of the night and the trails are started to fade away. What's worse, we've ventured into mountains where snows are piled up, making sure no one's able to live within its surroundings. While the night was still young and the moon is on our side, we continued to venture forth until we came across a hill near the tall mountain where there's a dry land unaffected by the snow.

That must be their base.

Because the night travel might tire us out, especially Lyn, we decided to hide at a nearby cave near the mountain and keep ourselves warm.

"We're now within their territory, Kurogasa." Marcus said, as the Lords, a few Knights and I gathered around the temporary meeting room deep inside the cave, discussing with the map on the table.

"And the torches at that top of the hill surrounding that old building is a dead giveaway." Hector said. "So, Tactician? What's your next move? How are we going to get past over those wyvern infested nest?"

"…" I remained silent as I stared at the map.

"Kurogasa?" Kaa–san looked at me, getting my attention. "Are you alright, child? You seem unwell."

"Huh?"

"She's right." Lyn said, worried. "You were in the clouds throughout the march. Is something wrong, beloved?"

"Sorry… I…" I trailed off before I looked to Kaa–san.

"Hm?" she blinked, confused.

"I need to talk you… now." I said before I walked off elsewhere.

"Sir Kurogasa?" Isadora got out, as I left the war room. "What's got into him?"

"…" both Louise and Pent remained silent, as Kaa–san followed suit.

* * *

 _As mother and son left the area, Lyn couldn't help but feel worried, as if he caught onto something._

" _Strange…" Oswin said. "Kurogasa never left this meeting unattended."_

" _He must be tired after that battle, earlier today." Eliwood suggested. "It does take the wind out of us."_

" _What if… it's something else?" Lyn cut off, getting their attention._

" _What do you mean?" Hector looked at her confused._

" _It's about… his mother." she trailed off, surprising Louise a bit._

" _Beg pardon?" Louise got out._

" _Did… Lady Joan tell you of anything, Lyndis?" Pent asked._

" _Tell Lyndis what?" Eliwood questioned confused._

" _Spit it out already!" Hector demanded._

" _I wish I could keep it to myself, but… the longer I kept it, the more worried I became…" Lyn frowned, clutching her chest with her right hand. "It feels off in me, as if… I'm not being myself."_

" _Sacaeans never lie, correct?" Pent said. "I can see what you are trying to say, but-"_

" _Mother told me this…" Lyn intervened. "…whatever decision I made after listening to her pleads, she'd give permission."_

"… _I see." Pent nodded lightly. "It seems Lady Joan has become much softer after her reunion with her son."_

" _Please, Lyndis. Tell us about Lady Joan's condition." Eliwood pleaded, as Lyn nodded and began to tell the tale._

" _Very well…"_

* * *

I led Kaa–san deeper into the cave with a torch in hand before I stopped to one part where no one could hear us.

"What's wrong, my son?" Kaa–san asked. "Do you request sleeping together with me again for tonight?"

"No."

"Oh? Then, did you have an argument with Lyn within your shrine?"

"No…"

"Then, what is it, if I may ask?"

…

…

…

...

"Why…?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I turned around to face her. "Why didn't you tell me that sending me to the other world would cost you your life the moment we reunited?"

"…" she was silent. Either she was surprised that I asked her that question or if she's already anticipated the outcome. "How did you know? Has Lyndis told you of this matter, child?"

"No. I figured it out on my own." I said. "Why Kaa–san?"

Kaa–san could only smile lightly, muttering, "You have your Father's wisdom in you, after all. And my keen intuition has also been inherited to you as well."

"Stop dodging the question!"

"I did not dodge the question, my dear." she remained calm, as her serene tone remained unchanged. "I am merely stating the fact that you are able to notice it sooner than I thought. And yes, I am actually quite surprise of your quick deduction."

"Why… just why…?" I got out.

"I do not want to see you die, Kurogasa." she began. "By that time the Lords invaded the Tower of the Saint, your Father and I knew they'd be hunting you, the one who bears the Seed of Agito from me."

"By sacrificing your life like that? No, I can't accept that!"

"And neither would we." she added. "Your Father protected me with his very life, as I held you in my arms. The very last words he told me before his death were this: "Do not let humanity's hope died with our treasure". Even to this day, his words rang in my mind and I had to do what I must."

"But…" I trailed off as tears came down my eyes.

"You noticed it, yes? That I never transformed into Agito after the day we reunited, and relied on my armor and weapons alone?" she added, looking at me with her calm eyes.

"That's not the point anymore!" I said as I dropped the torch and held her shoulders. "I wanted to spend my life with you and Lyn! We have so much to make up for lost time…!"

"And yet, so little time I have to live in this world." she summed up.

"You can't do this to me!" I then hugged her tight. "I don't want to be alone again!"

"Yet, fate is a cruel mistress…" she added, now hugging me too. "Time is against me and my body will soon make drastic changes. The raw, ancient arcane magic that has been bestowed by Saint Elimine to her descendants has completely drained me of my magic, temporarily leaving me in limbo upon arriving at Archsage Athos' hidden temple. Supposedly, it should've killed me upon my escape, but I lived. All because of believing that one day, you and I shall reunite again."

"And we did!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but my worst fear has finally come…" she added, as my legs gave up and both of us kneeled down together. "Since I have survived the forbidden and unrefined magic at the time, a curse has been inflicted on me. As long as I did not make direct contact with my kin in any way, time stops; keeping my youth and strength. And I am able to use my gift, training harder than anyone since that day. As magic has became my poison, I abandoned the path of the teachings and walked the path of war; fighting and using weapons that these hands are not meant to held."

"Kaa–san…" I sobbed.

"I truly wished there was another way to do this. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you too. To be the loving mother that I had to sacrifice so many years ago. I wished for a peaceful life in a small home… you, me, your father… and many of your future siblings and perhaps even grandchildren…" she added, as tears ran down from both of her eyes. "But alas, this is meant to be…"

"No… no, no, there _has_ to be another way!" I denied. "There has to! I'm going to find it! I'm not giving up on you, Kaa–san!"

There was a moment of silence, as the two of us hugged together for a while. Eventually, she broke the silence, saying, "I'm glad…" she muttered, silently letting out a small sob. "…I have bore such a wonderful and thoughtful son. Your Father will be proud of you, my treasure."

"Kaa–san…" I muttered as she held my cheek.

"I shall wait." she added, as streams of tear stains were on her eyes. "Even if it is to the end, I shall wait for your solution. And while I wait, we can still treasure each moment we have from now until then."

"Y–Yeah… I guess so…" I muttered before she hugged me again.

"Kurogasa… my sweet, sweet child…"

* * *

" _Damn…" Hector gritted, as he looked down._

"…" _the married couple remained silent, as the ones in the war room were in shock._

" _Goodness… Kurogasa must be in turmoil knowing that." Eliwood murmured._

" _Can you blame him, Eliwood?" Hector asked. "He had his own troubles and so did we."_

" _Never did my mind cross on Lady Joan's life being timed." Kent noted. "She has given her all to help in our quest without a second thought, all for the sake of her son."_

" _She has been very motherly to us, despite knowing that she's going to die…" Fiora said, looking down as she remembered her previous group. "She would always smile around us, while she is hurting inside."_

" _W–What are we going to do?" Florina asked nervously. "W–We should try to talk to the others about this."_

" _Yeah, I like the way you're thinking, Florina!" Hector praised, making her face turn beet red._

" _As much as we want to, this… this is something only between her and Kurogasa." Lyn said. "We shouldn't interfere."_

" _And you too, Lady Lyndis." Isadora added. "Remember, you are a part of his family now. If there's anyone he'd listen to, other than his mother, it's you."_

" _I… suppose so." Lyn said dejectedly, looking down._

" _I guess we'll have to continue this meeting without the Tactician." Hector sighed._

" _Then, there's a plan I want to try." Eliwood suggested, getting their attention._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the large room, Valda is kneeling before Sonia, who is unsatisfied with the result. "So, in the end, you failed to defeat them, didn't you?"_

"…" _Valda remained silent, unable to reply her words._

 _Sonia glared at the Wyvern Lord, claiming, "I only introduced you to Lord Nergal out of respect for your rank." Turning away in disgust, she added, "I was mistaken, though, to think a former royal soldier would be–"_

" _Next time will be different, I swear it." Valda quickly raised her head, pleading her for mercy. "I beg of you, give me one more chance!"_

" _Ha ha ha…" Sonia laughed out loud, clearly insulting the knight before her. In an instant, her laugh killed in an instant, turning her attention to her in great disgust. ""One more chance"? Surely you jest."_

" _Without Lord Nergal's good word, I'll never fly again! Not as a royal wyvern knight, at least! Please! Another chance!" Vaida pleaded._

 _Sonia scoffed. "You're quite skilled at begging, at least. Desist. You have fallen from our graces, and nothing will change that." she added. "Just be grateful. You are an outsider, so you are spared the Fang's judgment."_

"…" _Vaida remained silent as she looked down with gritted teeth._

 _Sonia had enough of seeing her; turning her back without a care. "You stink of failure. Leave me to breathe in peace."_

 _Vaida could stay silent before she got up and left. "…Hm."_

 _As the sound of the footsteps faded in the room, Sonia suddenly spoke up, calling a name. "Ursula, are you there?"_

 _Another set of footsteps and this time the Valkyrie, Ursula appeared, "Yes, Lady Sonia."_

 _Sonia turned her attention to the female Valkryie before her, as she commenced her words. "There are two types of people in this world, Ursula. Those chosen to lead and those fit only to serve: human refuse. That's all. Only two types." she stated. "I am the former, a perfect specimen chosen by Lord Nergal. You want to be like me, don't you, Ursula?"_

" _Yes, of course." Ursula nodded._

" _Then you must use the refuse to your advantage. Treat them as equals, and they will only drag you down." Sonia reminded. "That woman Vaida is a good example. She treats the trash as though they were people. That dooms her to failure… ha, ha, ha, she truly is a fool."_

 _Ursula could only nod in silence. "…"_

" _You, however…" she trailed off, looking at her with interest. "You, I like. You must take care. It would be a shame to see you fail as Vaida did."_

 _Ursula bowed with a slight smile and eyes closed. "I understand. Thank you, most gracious Lady Sonia."_

" **Petty words for the failure."** _El of the Wind added, as gusts of wind enveloped the center of the room, before the said Lord appeared._ **"Still acting high and mighty amongst your peers. Clearly, you have a different point of view when it comes to Seedlings."**

" _What do you want, fowl?" Sonia frowned. "Why you are not at your station?"_

" **The whispers of the mountain wind guided my senses."** _El of the Wind stated._ **"There are more fools heading this way. I suggest you have your army prepared. Lost travelers, I assumed."**

" _Hah! What can mere travelers do on these terrains?!" Sonia asked. "Let them die in the cold!"_

" **Truly, you underestimate the human's stubbornness to survive."**

" _Hah! They are nothing more than mere trash! Those who are not recognized by Master Nergal, I see them worthless! trash! Filth that's needed to get rid of upon this world!" Sonia bragged. "You are merely a monster with no soul! What can you understand of humanity, fowl?"_

"…" _El of the Wind remained silent momentarily._ **"If it weren't for my Master's orders, I would use your body as a pincushion for my arrows."**

" _How dare you mock Lady Sonia!?" Ursula suddenly defended her._

" **I am merely stating facts."** _El of the Wind said before it used to wind to disappear._ **"Pay heed to my advice, Seedling, or it will be the end for you."**

" _Words. Just mere words." Sonia scoffed, still putting up her air of confidence._

* * *

As Kent and Marcus guard the entrance of the cave, Wallace is sharpening his axes with a grin on his face and Rath sat in front of the bonfire, keeping his horse company as he slept. The sound of his sharpening can be heard within the cave, yet it doesn't affect the sleeping company… well, except me and Lyn.

"Beloved, are you still awake?" Lyn whispered quietly, as we currently slept inside the Tornador while Kaa–san is sleeping next to us, sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"I see." she added, as silence looms within the caravan once more. "…I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I asked confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"I kept it from you, thus breaking the promise we made."

"I figured it out anyways."

"Yes, but still… I feel guilty from keeping it away from you, my own husband." Lyn said, as if she's scolding herself. "I know it's Mother's wish to keep it in silence, yet, it just doesn't seem right for me to do so…"

"Lyn…" I muttered before holding her. "I'm not going to blame you…"

"…" there's another moment of silence, making things more awkward than before. "Kurogasa?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's fulfill one of Mother's wish." she suggested.

"Huh?" I asked confused. "You don't mean–"

"Yes… I mean 'it'…" she blushed slightly. "Her wish is sincere, and I feel like I cannot object her wish for seeing her grandchildren before she dies…"

"But… while she's sleeping? Right here?" I got out.

"Not now!" she hissed, correcting me while she had her blush on her face. "When we're all alone, that's when we will do so."

"Oh…" I blinked. "For a minute, I thought you said you wanna do it right–"

*PINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCH!*

"I'm sorry, what was that, beloved?" she asked darkly, pinching my side rather hard.

"Itetetetetetetetetetetetete, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… please stop, you're hurting me…" I winced.

"I thought so." she added.

* * *

"Alright, men! Move out!" we heard Valda's voice echo in the mountains, as the remaining Soldiers of Bern marched out of the fortress and headed elsewhere. At this time, the whole group were hiding inside the forest, keep ourselves hidden from their view.

"That wyvern rider…" Eliwood muttered. "That was the same woman we fought yesterday. That proves that they took this mountain path."

"Now that they've come this far, they've let down their guard. You can see their tracks in the snow as plain as day." Lyn added.

"And you tracked them without fail." I smiled.

Lyn giggled lightly, replying, "Thank you, beloved."

With a smug, I turned to Hector, asking, "So, what was it that you said about my wife's tracking ability?"

"Ah… uh…" he got out, feeling speechless about it. Turning his attention to Lyn, he muttered, "I was wrong to doubt you."

Lyn giggled. "At least you admit it."

"The fortress there must be their headquarters." Eliwood said, getting our attention again.

"Let's sneak in and see what we can find!" Lyn said before taking off.

"Lyn, wait up!" I said, running after her.

"You can't leave me behind!" Hector exclaimed, quickly followed suit.

"…Why do those three seem to be having so much fun?" Eliwood sighed before he reluctantly followed suit.

* * *

We secretly went around the hill, searching for a place where one spot is unguarded by the Black Fangs. As we went around, we can hear screams of despair, as a result of a failure in their mission. "Bring in the next failure!"

"No! NO! Please! I beg of you! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*CHOP!*

Hector cringed. But I cringed heavier than him. "That sucks…" he said. "What a complicated place."

"Yeah. They really do execute those who failed their missions…" Lyn added.

"Such inhumane act. Were the Black Fangs always like this?" Eliwood asked himself.

"Tactician, what's the holdup?" Hector asked, as he bumped me as I paused my tracks. "Did you see your 'friend' again, somewhere?"

"Quiet." I said as I raised my hand, trying to listen for something. "It's little more than whispers, but I can hear human voices."

"You're right." Eliwood nodded. "I do hear them, friend."

"Over there!" Lyn pointed out. "That's where the source of the voice came from. Let's go take a look."

"Right." I nodded. Turning my back at the group who waited for us, I flashed the light with my mirror, signalling them to stand by. A few flashes of reflection can be seen, replying back as a positive answer.

As we continued to sneak deeper into the fortress, there's not many guards guarding the area, since they are witnessing the execution. Eventually, we came to a room, where we can see a woman, an excited child and the stern-looking man inside, discussing about something.

"Really? You're giving me a mission? Really and truly!? Mother!" the green-haired girl said excitedly.

"I am. And it's a very big job at that. It's for the king of Bern." Sonia said.

"The king!?" the green-haired girl gasped, shocked to hear it. As Nino took the letter from Sonia, she looked at it, muttering, "Such an important job… for me?"

"Sonia, I'm against this!" the stern man exclaimed. "Giving such a dangerous job to Nino!?"

"Father?" the girl now known as Nino said.

"…You're right, this really is a job for your sons." she said. "However, we've seen nothing of them since their last report."

What? What the heck happened to Linus?

Nino is saddened by the news, as she clutched the letter close to her. "Lloyd… Linus…"

The stern man could only remain in silence, as Sonia continues on with her words. "So my daughter will do this. And I will have no complaints from you about it."

He has nothing else to say, as Nino looked upon him filled with hope. All of the sudden, he turned his back and… walked away?

"Ah! Father…" Nino tried to call out.

"…You may do as you please!" those were his last words before his footsteps faded away.

"That's… mean." Eliwood muttered, feeling Nino's pain.

"Yeah, letting a young girl to take such a job." Hector said. "That's just heartless, these foul fiends."

"But…" Nino trailed off.

"First, business! Jaffar! Come!" Sonia commanded and the said Assassin appeared.

"Jaffar!" Nino gasped, seeing him standing before her, despite the patches all over his body.

"Look! That man! He was at the Dragon's Gate." Lyn remembered.

"Nergal's henchman. No question about it." Hector frowned.

"Jaffar! Should you be up? Don't your wounds hurt?" Nino asked worriedly as Jaffar remained silent.

"Must you be so discourteous? It really is quite irritating." Sonia scoffed making Nino look down sadly. She then turned to Jaffar. "You heard the king's request, did you not?"

"Prince Zephiel… he wants him assassinated."

 **WHAT?!**

"They can't just let it happen!" I snapped as I decided to barge in, only to be held down by Hector.

"Hold your horses, Tactician!" he hissed. "If you go out now, we're as good as dead! We're in a lion's den and they're hungry for blood."

"Like hell am I gonna sit here and do nothing…!" I gritted. "Let me go!"

"Kurogasa, I understand your pain, but let us listen to what they planned first." Eliwood said, also trying to calm me down as well.

"Gh…!" I growled. "Fine… get off me…"

"What? The prince? The king wants to kill the prince?" she asked, as Sonia remains cold. Saddened by the fact, she pleaded, "Why? He's his son, isn't he?"

"Nino! Be quiet." Sonia scolded.

"Ah! I'm sorry." Nino flinched.

Sonia's cold face remains before turning her attention to the Angel of Death. "Jaffar, this mission is yours… and you're to take Nino."

Jaffar looked a bit surprised. "…You're not serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious." Sonia frowned. "This girl is my daughter. She must prove herself as soon as possible."

For some reason, even though it's not obvious, Jaffar seems to be conflicted by her plan. "…Don't do this. This is too much for her."

"As long as you're with her, there should be no problem. I'll brook no disagreement." Sonia added. "We must have the king in our debt. Those are Lord Nergal's explicit orders."

"…"

"Nino. You understand the consequences if you fail, don't you?" Sonia asked.

Nino looked timid as she looked down. "Um… yes."

"Then we're off to investigate the prince's manse. I'll provide more details on the way there." she said. "Kenneth! Jerme!"

She called for two men, as the said men entered the room.

"Yes, Lady Sonia." the man in robes bowed to her. He was a man in his 40's with orange hair combed to the back that fell to his neck while having a big nose and wearing robes to that of a Bishop.

"Yes?" the said Assassin said. He is in his 30s, having his brown hair unkempt and tied with purple bandanna, wearing purple sleeveless shirt, a black tattered cape, dark blue pants and brown boots. On his side are his red daggers resting in its sheath on his waist. One other feature was that he had buck teeth.

"Where is Brendan? He just left the room." Sonia asked.

"He went outside with Jan." Jerme scoffed.

Sonia pondered. "I wonder what he's about… …I'll deal with it later."

"What ails you, Lady Sonia?" Kenneth asked.

"Listen, Kenneth, Jerme. You two are in charge of the guard while I'm gone. Do not let anything happen to the item." Sonia commanded.

Item? What item?

"Understood. I will guard it with my life." Kenneth nodded.

"In charge of the guard… Bah!" Jerme complained. "I was top dog until that cretin showed up." He added, pointing a thumb at Jaffar.

"Jerme!" Sonia scolded.

"…I know, I know!" Jerme growled waving it off before Sonia, Nino and Jaffar left the room. Both Kenneth and Jerme followed suit, thus leaving the room empty.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, while they sneaked into the fortress, Matthew was sharpening his daggers, feeling annoyed a bit. "Why does Kurogasa get the fun part?"_

" _I'd rather take this peace than run into my old home…" Legault said._

" _I'm freezing my butt off here! ACHOO!" Hiroji shivered. "Seriously, where's the chicken noodle soup when you need it?!"_

 _While they were waiting for the next command, Ninian was trailing off inside the caravan, watching the bird leap out of their nest before it decided to flew away. "…" Ninian remained silent, seeing them fly._

" _Ninian…" Nils interrupted. "I know your heart yearns for Lord Eliwood, but–"_

 _*BZZZTT!*_

" _!" both the siblings noticed something was off._

 _*BZZZTT!*_

 _There's that sound again, and Ninian knew why._

" _This does not bode well…" Ninian said, grimaced of seeing the birds unable to fly far, as something blocked their path. "We're trapped."_

" _Trapped?" Nils got out._

" _Someone casted a barrier." Ninian said. "We must warn Lord Eliwood and Agito."_

* * *

We ventured out of the enemy base and tried heading back to the group. Just as we were safe and undetected from them, we took a breather and started to discuss what we just heard. "Do they seriously mean to assassinate the prince?" Eliwood said, concerned.

"Aye. On the orders of the king, it would seem. Unbelievable…" Hector added.

"How could the king… why do that to his own son?" I gritted. "No parent should do that to their own child, no matter what the reason is… what has he ever done to Desmond?"

"Who knows…" Eliwood muttered.

"Maybe because of his achievements were greater than the king himself." Lyn noted. "That's the reason why he had that sort of jealousy."

"Maybe, but we still have another the task at hand. The Emblem." Hector added.

"The Emblem is essential to the prince's ceremony, right?" she recalled. With a frightened expression, she added, "Having the Emblem becomes useless if the prince is dead!"

"We must stop the assassination!" Eliwood exclaimed. "It's the only way to stop it from causing the future wars that will occur!"

"The girl, Nino…" I muttered. "If we talk to her, she might understand."

"We got one more problem." Hector reminded me. "That Assassin, Jaffar."

"He looks like a dangerous man… but we have no other course of action." Lyn nodded.

"Let us be on our way posthaste! Time is of the essence!" Eliwood urged.

"Yes, time _is_ of the essence." a voice got out, getting our attention.

"Who the–!" I got out as the four turned to where the voice came from.

"It's those two!" Hector gritted his teeth.

"Oh, here you are! How delicious! My blade shall feast well tonight, won't it?" Jerme chuckled.

"Imagine, the stronghold of a guild of assassins, infiltrated. Quite amusing, isn't it? Heh heh heh heh." Kenneth chuckled too.

"Shoot…" I growled.

Jerme drew out his daggers, licking the surface of it with glee. "Now, which… one… first? Wait! Hold it!" he suddenly snapped.

"What?" I asked, keeping my stance.

"You are the rumored bug–eyed Warrior!" Jerme pointed at me. "Am I correct?"

"And if I am?" I asked.

"Oh~! It is truly going to be a feast!" he smirked… before quickly frowned in an instant. "A pity. There are some nasty ones mixed in with the rest. Mustn't get one of them. Might ruin my sword's appetite." he added, drawing out another set of daggers, clean and sharp, and held it as if it's a dual blade. "You don't mind do you? If I do it this way?"

"You shall not leave." Kenneth said. "Sonia has given us authority while she is away. Even if it is the descendants of St. Elimine herself. Am I correct, Agito, the son of hope and humanity?"

"You know who I am?" I asked.

"Of course. The Tower of the Saint was attacked by strange beings years ago, correct?" he added. "I know, because I was there during that time in Etruria. I am one of the important persons as well, guarding the Tower of the Saint. But alas, these strange beings do not see my worth, as I do not bear the Seed of Agito from my ancestors before me."

"But you… you're a holy man. What are you doing in this place?"

"Are you referring to my relationship with Heaven? Are you still held in thrall of such a concept?" Kenneth chuckled. "You've met Lord Nergal, haven't you? Then there is something you must know. Elimine's teachings are lies created by the weakness in all mankind."

"Kisama…" I hissed, clenching my fist tightly for what he said about my ancestor.

Kenneth let out a small chuckle, muttering, "…If an all powerful being truly exists, then it is my lord Nergal. Only him."

"How dare you…!" I snapped. "You insulting my ancestor was the biggest mistake you ever made!"

"Does it matter now, Agito?" Kenneth looked at me.

"It does! You've insulted my ancestor, meaning you've insulted my entire family! Including my mother and father!"

"Calm down, friend!" Eliwood intervened, getting in front of me and held my shoulders. "Do not let anger takes the best of you!"

"Ah yes… your father…" Kenneth intervened. "He was a fool to leave the church in order to marry that peasant woman and sire you. He and I had other goals when arrived there, and he chose a naive woman over his teachings and our goal? Bah, it makes me sick!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…!"

"Beloved, please calm down!" Lyn also stepped in front, trying to convince me. "There's no reason to treat with those madmen! We must find the exit…"

"You! Woman!" Jerme exclaimed, pointing at my wife. Licking his lips, he praised, "You have beautiful skin. If I sliced you into lovely red ribbons with this, would the pieces be as soft and delicate as silk?"

"Damn you… don't you dare touch her!" I snarled.

"Hm?" Jerme got out. "What's she to you, anyways? She'd be minced meat by the time I fed my daggers with her beautiful flesh! Ooooh, the ecstasy of peeling your wife's skin!"

"You…" Lyn said in disgust, her anger getting the best of her.

"Wow… those two were made for each other…" Hector deadpanned with a sweat drop looking at us.

"SHUT UP, HECTOR!" Lyn and I shouted.

"Lord Eliwood! Agito!" Another voice said as we saw Nils and Ninian approach us.

"Nils? Ninian?" Eliwood gasped.

"Something's blocking our way. We can't get out!" Nils exclaimed.

"I can feel an evil power emanating from every foe in the area. If we do not defeat them all, the barrier will hold strong." Ninian said.

"Great… we're boxed in by a barrier of all things?" I gritted.

"Not a very good thing, huh, partner?" G3–X winced, feeling my pain.

"Hyaa ha ha ha haaa! That's Lord Nergal's doing!" Jerme laughed. "He knows how I love to slice through people. He lets me do it as often as I want, which really is all the time. He's after something he calls "quintessence"… I care nothing for it, but… as long as he keeps bringing me people to slash and cut! I am Jerme! The finest assassin the Black Fang have ever known! Now come! My blade hungers!"

"Nothing is more beautiful than the suffering of men." Kenneth added. "When I'm watching, I'm afloat in an ocean of pure bliss… I will watch you for a long, long time."

And in an instant, a brief flash of light blinded us before they disappeared completely.

"…Gone." Eliwood mutter.

"…It's all right. They're still close…" Ninian assured him. "In these buildings… somewhere."

"We've got to defeat him and destroy this barrier! Otherwise, we'll never get out!" Nils urged.

"Yeah, man! Not even my missile gives off any room to escape, too!" G3–X complaint.

"Kurogasa! We have to find that man and escape this place! What are your orders?!" Eliwood urged.

"And you better hurry, 'cause here they come!" Hector cringed, as swarms of Black Fangs came to us in different directions.

Damn it… what do I do?!

* * *

"…" _A silent swordsman walked towards the mountain on his own, continuing his search for any enemies he sees worthy to clash swords throughout his travel._

" **Halt."** _El of the Wind commanded in the air, getting the man's attention._

" _Hmph, another weakling." the said man said, looking at the El Lord._

" **You.** " _El of the Wind recognized the swordsman._ **"You are the one that has slaughtered my minions and friends. Am I correct, Sword Demon?"**

" _And if I am?"_

" **I assure you, I shall end your tyranny of killing them."**

" _Many have spoke those words, but it is all but air." Karel scoffed. "I shall give you a chance to get out of my sight. You are not worthy as those lowlife Lords I've slain."_

" **Do you even know who you're talking to! I am El of the Wind! Faithful and loyal servant of the Overlord of Darkness!"**

" _It matters not." he added, drawing out his Wo Dao. "Get in my way, and you shall meet your fate with others."_

" **Foolish mortal! My bow and arrow shall make you disappear!"** _El of the Wind shouted before pulling out said weapon and fired an arrow. Karel dodged and the arrow hit a tree, but when it did, it instantly disappeared. This caused Karel to smile slightly, knowing it's going to be a different battle than he had expected._

" _Come! We shall dance to the song of death!" Karel exclaimed before he quickly chasing after it._

* * *

 _At the same time, the lone knight walked on his own, covering his body with his robe to keep himself warm. He is in his early 30s, having short blond hair with brown eyes, wearing dark brown shirt with gold trims, dirty white pants, dark cyan platings and shield, where his sword are kept behind it, dark cyan greaves and brown gloves._

" _Get them!" one of the Black Fangs exclaimed, heading elsewhere._

" _Intruders? Let them go." he muttered to himself. "We've nothing against you. We must gain the trust of the Black Fang and get close to that man. We must avenge the death of our liege, Lord Elbert…"_

* * *

" _Man, I have to fight in this weather? It's ridiculous!" Guy groaned as he tried to slash a Thief, but due to the heavy sword his movements were slower._

" _Patience, lad. You have to adapt." Dorcas said before throwing a Hand Axe at a Cavalier hitting his mark._

" _The man's right, boy!" Wallace exclaimed. "Even if it brings you to a disadvantage, you must overcome it with pure willpower, such as I!" he got out before slashing the said Thief that Guy missed with his Brave Lance, in half, killing him instantly._

" _EWWW! Why must you men do an overkill?!" Serra complaint before an arrow passed by her shoulder, making her surprise. "Eeek! Erk, help me!" she squeaked, hiding behind the aid Mage._

" _You need to be more aware…" Erk groaned before casting an Elfire spell towards the Sniper, burning him alive._

" _What's the point of her having a Tome in hand, if she's always dodging?" Guy commented._

" _Hey! I'm delicate, thank you very much!" she snapped._

" _Hey c'mon! Less bickering more fighting!" Matthew said before slashing an Assassin with his daggers._

" _Focus…" Rath added before using his Short Bow to kill an Archer that was 50 yards ahead of him._

" _Now's the time to commence the trap." Canas said casually before multiple magic circles on the ground appeared simultaneously, bursting into black flames that consumed a few Black Fang Mages in an instant._

" _We have to take them out while Kurogasa and our allies are invading their fortress!" Lowen commanded. "That's the only way to break down the barrier!"_

" _Say no more, because I will make sure these fiends won't be able to intervene with our task!" Gills exclaimed, as he spreads his tentacles all around the area, creating a defensive wall that protected the gateway from entering the fortress._

* * *

" _Dang it, I can't see with all this snow blocking my vision!" Rebecca whined as she fired aimlessly._

 _*THUD!*_

" _Hey! Watch it! You almost hit me!" Bartre shouted._

" _Sorry!" Rebecca squeaked._

" _Honestly, how can we fight with all this snow? Our horses are having enough trouble as it is, walking through it." Sain said disdainfully._

" _As much as I hate to agree with you, your words hold merits." Kent commented. "But we must not neglect our duty! Lady Lyndis has entrusted us with this matter, as she goes to perform hers."_

" _So true!" Sain said._

" _Then let's not waste any more time!" Wil grinned before firing his arrow at a Warrior straight at his throat._

" _Yeah, the sooner the better! I'm freezing my butt off!" Geitz said as he slashed a Druid with his Silver Axe before switching to his Steel Bow and fired an arrow towards a Paladin._

" _You're not the only one!" G3–X said as he fired his Scorpion. "When this is over, I'm going for some hot chicken noodle soup!"_

" _Is food all ye ever think about, lad?" Dart slightly deadpanned._

" _Anything to get out of this blizzard!" G3–X snapped._

" _It's not even giving a breeze around here…" Geitz deadpanned. "Well, whatever you wanna do, that's your problem. Gotta keep swinging to keep warm."_

" _I WANT MY NOODLE SOOOOOOOUP!" G3–X yelled before pulling out his Cerberus and went trigger happy._

* * *

"This way, Agito!" Nils guided us inside the fortress, as Eliwood, Kaa–san, Lyn, Hector, and I followed the bard.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked.

"Trust me, Agito! My senses never lie to me!" Nils exclaimed before he suddenly came to a halt.

"What is it, lad?" Hector asked as we stopped as well.

"This feeling… its…"

"What is it child?" Kaa–san asked.

*CLASH! CLASH!*

The sound of arrows being deflected were heard outside. Seems like there's a battle at the training area.

"I sense an El Lord!" Nils gasped.

"El of the Wind." I mused. "He's the last surviving El Lord."

" _ **For a mere mortal, you are persistent!"**_ the El Lord snapped before he flew in reverse and continued to shoot down more arrows at a person's direction. One of its stray arrows hit the wall that covered the view, and as soon as a large hole was made, my blood froze in an instant, seeing the man that I haven't seen for months.

"The battle is what my blade craves for!" Karel exclaimed, smirking as he continued to deflect the said arrow.

"It's Karel!" Lyn gasped.

"Gh…!" I gritted.

"Hm?" Karel looked towards us. "So you're here. How convenient."

El of the Wind was confused before looking at the direction where Karel looked. _**"You! Agito!"**_

"Hey, what's the holdup?!" Hector snapped. "We gotta take out those two to break that barrier!"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Another voice shouted as we turned to see… Nee–san?!

"Karla…"

"Your blood will be spilled today, brother!" Karla shouted as she swung her Silver Sword at him.

"Hmph…" Karel scoffed as he blocked his sister's sword strikes. "You don't know when to quit, do you, dear little sister…"

"I won't let you hurt my otouto!"

" _ **Do not ignore me!"**_ El of the Wind snapped before a strong gust of wind was shot at their direction, getting the siblings' attention and they dodged the wind blast.

"Hey birdbrain! Your fight is with me!" I shouted before I went into Storm Form. With the Storm Halberd, I charged in at El of the Wind.

"Kurogasa, wait up!" Lyn shouted, running after me.

"Come on, Hector!" Eliwood said before following.

"Damn it, I hate running." Hector groaned as he picked up the pace.

"…Be careful, my son." Kaa–san muttered before she quickly followed Lyn.

* * *

" _Watch out!" Legault shouted as he quickly stabbed an Assassin that was about to kill Isadora who looked surprised._

" _Oh my… thank you." Isadora gasped._

" _Can't let them harm a lady under my watch." Legault assured. "It's a man's code of honor."_

" _A man's honor, or you?" Isadora asked._

" _Whatever suits you." Legault shrugs it off before heading elsewhere._

" _Hm…" Isadora scoffed a bit before she noticed someone in the distance. The person was wearing a cloak but for some reason, it was familiar to her. "You– It can't be… Harken?!"_

" _..." the said man seems to be surprised for a bit, seeing someone whom he familiarized for a long time before he tried to run off._

" _Wait! Harken!" Isadora called out running after him before he grabbed his arm and turned him around before taking off his hood. "It is you."_

" _Isadora…" he muttered_

" _I'd heard all of Lord Elbert's knights died on Valor… Why didn't you return and report to Eliwood?" Isadora chided._

" _I'm sorry, Isadora." he apologized. "I failed in my duty to protect my sworn lord… I am not worthy of the honor of being a knight of Pherae. Before Nergal's magic, we were annihilated. When Lord Elbert was taken away, I was…powerless… I heard he shared some connection to the Black Fang. I searched the continent for signs of them… I intended to strike against them with my final breath."_

" _And now you are here. You can fight with us, Harken. Eliwood is here as well." Isadora said._

" _Forgive me, Isadora, but I would rather die a knight than live in shame. I will trade my life for many of theirs."_

 _*SLAP!*_

 _Harken's cheek turned red when Isadora slapped her. And due to the fact that it was cold, that woke him up even more._

" _How could you…" Isadora's voice trembled, as she lowered her head down. A stream of tear fell down across her cheek, now she glares at him. "How can you say such a thing?! I have been waiting for your return for longest of times, and yet, you never held your word! Do you think your death would be a solution to our current engagement?!"_

" _Isadora…"_

" _If you're a true knight of Pherae, you need to be Lord Eliwood's side and mine! If you want to atone for Lord Elbert's death, then fight with us!"_

 _Harken was silent for a bit, looking at his former fiancee's eyes, filled with determination. As he drew out his sword, he walked forward, saying, "…I understand. My life is his. May it serve him better than it served his father. Come, Isadora, let us be on our way."_

* * *

" _Oh my, there are so many." Louise said a bit worried as she fired an arrow at a Corsair._

" _True, but it's nothing we can't handle." Pent smirked, shooting Bolt at a group of Wyvern Riders._

" _We can pass this trial." Hawkeye assured as he used his Killer Axe to land a critical hit on a Berserker slashing him in half._

"…" _Ninian remained silent, as Lucius and Raven were protecting her and the caravan from harm._

" _Lady Ninian? You have been silent for a bit now. What ails you?" Merlinus asked._

" _I… am worried. Lord Eliwood might be in danger, as we speak." she said._

" _Ah I see. You think about Lord Eliwood a lot as of late."_

" _I… do…"_

" _Love is truly a blessing." Lucius smiled as he took a break._

" _What's the point of it while you hold it in without telling him how you feel?" Raven bluntly said, still keeping his stern face._

" _?" Ninian looked at him._

" _Rather than just keep it in, you better tell him, despite the odds you're dealing with now."_

" _Lord Raven, please mind your words!"_

" _I am as blunt as I can be. Get used to it." Raven scoffed._

" _Tell him… how I feel…" Ninian murmured._

* * *

" _Hey! Time for another Triangle Attack!" Farina called out._

" _A–Another one?!" Florina panicked. "There's too many Wyvern Riders to focus on, sister!"_

" _We'll have to gather them all in one spot somehow!" Fiora said._

" _If it is a spot that you want, I shall do so." Heath said, pulling his reins. "Come, Hyperion! We fly!"_

 _*ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*_

 _Without a single doubt in him, he flew towards the flock, getting their attention on that moment._

" _We must set ourselves for the attack." Fiora commanded. "Get into position, sisters!"_

" _Right!/R–Right!" the remaining two exclaimed before they flew up high._

" _Huh…" Wil looked up in the sky, seeing Heath draws attention to him and the girls were also apart from each other, setting up for a Triangle Attack "I don't know what they're doing, but if it's a helping hand they need, I'll give them one!" he grinned before drawing out his bow and starts to shoot a few to the targets above. Despite the miss, some of the wyverns were flying in a line, making sure they're stick within the circle._

"…" _Renault noticed as well, as he raised his staff up high and shoot out a very big Shine ball._

" _!" Heath noticed the incoming blast, as he maneuvered his wyvern, quickly flew out of the way._

" _What was–" the Wyvern Rider asked before–_

 _*FLASH!*_

" _GAAAH! My eyes!" he roared, along with the wyverns. Even the ones behind him were sharing his fate as well._

" _That should do it." Renault said, after using his staff._

" _Now ladies!" Oswin shouted._

" _Finish them off!" Marcus added._

" _Here's our strongest formation attack!" Farina declared, as the three girls dived in towards the center._

" _Triangle Attack!" the Pegasus Knights exclaimed in unison, taking this opportunity to slash them down en masse._

" _Elfire!" Priscilla called out as she sent the tower flames and burned the Wyvern Riders that the Pegasus Knight sisters had slained._

" _That should do it." Fiora said, as many of them dropped like flies._

" _Wow, I can't believe that actually worked!" Farina gasped. "I thought we're done for!"_

" _L–Let's help the others! There might be more!" Florina suggested._

* * *

" _Oooh, you're finally here!" Jerme smirked, seeing Lyn, Eliwood, Hector and Joan deep inside the fortress. "I have been expecting you, little strip of meat! My blade hungers for your flesh!"_

" _Disgusting…" Lyn spat._

" _You got that right." Hector scoffed, getting his Wolf Beil in hand. "Let's chop him to pieces."_

" _No. Leave him to me." Joan said, stepping forward._

" _Oh, I insist." Kenneth added, getting her attention. "I believe this is our proper meeting, young Cleric Joan. Or should I call you the dark knight now, Joan, Lady of The Saint?"_

"…" _Joan glared at him intensely._

" _You do not know me? I am your husband's friend, one that you derived of his teachings to be with you and sires a boy." Kenneth mocked her._

" _Yes. I know you all too well." Joan frowned. "What my husband decided was one he never regretted."_

" _He had plans before being the Grand Bishop of the Tower, where you formerly resided." he said. "The only reason we've been there is because of the said relics that can slay down a dragon, should it be used carefully. Yes, both of us are great Bishops ourselves and we desired even more than ranks, but we despised teaching them. He should've stayed in the Tower of the Saint to steal the holy relics for our cause, but his heart changed immediately upon seeing you. A naive young Cleric who wishes to learn more of the teaching."_

" _You have no right to speak poorly of my husband." Joan said coldly, unwrapping her flag. "And I pray that the heavens may have mercy on your soul."_

" _Lady Joan…" Eliwood got out._

" _Bah, it matters not! After joining the Black Fang, my strength knows no bounds!" Kenneth smirked, as a very strong aura of magic is seeping out from his body. "What can a mere woman such as you do to defeat me?"_

" _You will see for yourself." Joan said before charging in at Kenneth._

" _Gyaaaaa! I'll chop you all up, into tiny little pieces!" Jerme shouted._

" _Lyndis, go help Kurogasa. Hector and I will deal with him." Eliwood said._

" _No. I'm staying." Lyn reprimanded. "I trusted my husband's intuition. He'll strive, like he always do. And besides, I need to teach a man about skinning a human being for pleasure." she added, now with a serious gaze in her eyes._

" _Come, my blade! Feast upon her flesh!" Jerme exclaimed, as Jerme, Lyn, and Hector charged toward the center._

" _I guess I should help Lady Joan." Eliwood suggested, seeing Joan constantly dodging the rays of light splashing upon her._

* * *

"GAHHHH!" I shouted before I stumbled on the snowy ground when El of the Wind smacked with his bow.

" _ **Ha! Is that the true strength of Agito that I should worried?!"**_ El of the Wind mocked. _**"It is a complete mockery! Not even you can defeat me, especially after my master imbued me with his strength!"**_

"And that's gonna lead you nowhere!" I gritted as I managed to get up.

" _ **Say that after you've overcome my wind again!"**_ it exclaimed before flapping his wings, shooting out another wave of snowstorm at my direction.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled as I pressed both buttons on the Alter Ring and the core of the Alter Ring changed before I shined brightly, changing into Shining Form in hopes that the light would melt the snow coming at me

" _ **That alone won't be enough, peon!"**_ it added, as the snowstorm literally makes me lose my balance, courtesy of the snow.

"Whooooa!" I cried out.

"Otouto!" Nee–san noticed after she backed off from her battle with Karel.

"Hmph!" Karel added, as Nee–san helped me get back on my feet. "How futile. That is your strength?"

"Gh!" I grunted, as Nee–san helped me to get back on my feet.

"What's with the glare?" Karel asked. "Do you wish to settle the bout with me?"

"I don't have time for you now!" I growled before looking back towards El of the Wind and I took out my Shining Caliburs in Twin Mode.

"Otouto, wait." Nee–san stopped me for a moment. Turning her attention to her brother, she asked, "Karel, my brother. As much as I hated you for killing our family and just as much as I want to exact revenge, I cannot. Because that Lord is intervening us."

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"Nee–san, you don't expect me to–"

"Yes." she nodded. "The three of us handles it. Together."

You've gotta be kidding me…

"What good does it give to me, Karla?" Karel said.

"If this El Lord keeps interfering, you won't be able to settle your score with otouto."

"Nee–san?" I got out, looking at her.

"Otouto, as much as I want to protect you, I cannot do so forever." she added, frowning sadly. "I… I cannot do anything else but to believe in your strength."

"Nee–san…"

"A bout." Karel pondered a bit. A smirk can be seen on his face, clearly it has gotten his interest. "And you shall not interfere with it?"

"…" she remained silent, shaking her head lightly.

"Very well." he said, determined as he got his Wo Dao back into its stance. "I'll amuse you. Let us settle it to not have any more interference."

"Otouto, what is your call?" she asked, looking at me worriedly. She knew it's a tough call, but throughout our journey, she has always placed her faith in me, knowing that I can do it.

…

…

…

…

"Fine… but you better not die on me Karel." I said readying my Shining Caliburs.

"Hah! Only fools would say such a thing!" Karel added before the three of us rushed towards the El Lord.

" _ **Fools! You will rue the day you faced me!"**_

* * *

"This is impossible!" Kenneth snarled. "Stay still and join your husband in the next life!"

"I cannot." she added, creating another strong shockwave to push Kenneth back. "My son needs me here."

"Lady Joan!" Eliwood recalled the said attack that would cause her to–

*COUGH! COUGH!*

–cough out blood.

"An opening!" Kenneth exclaimed, blasting her immediately with his magic. The said attack caused the off-guard Joan to skid back a few feet, dropping her flag and sword on the ground.

"NO!" Eliwood cried out before charging in towards Kenneth. "Your fight is with me!" He shouted.

"What impudence!" Kenneth snarled before casting multiple rays of light towards the red–haired Lord, the latter dodging them.

"Mother!" Lyn gasped.

"Yearrrrgh!" Jerme leaped up high into the air, towards her. "You're dead!"

"Not on my watch!" Hector snapped, swinging his large Wolf Beil. The said Assassin quickly crossed his daggers, clashing the Lord's axe before he ended up hitting the wall behind him.

"Thank you…" Lyn sighed in relief.

"Hey, the Tactician will be mad if you were to die." Hector said. "Go, check up on her. This birdbrain is mine."

Lyn nodded before running towards Joan. "Mother! Are you alright?!"

"I… see now." Joan muttered, sitting up as she wiped off the blood from her mouth. "I can no longer imbue my attacks with my Seed anymore. The curse is stronger than it seems."

"Mother…" Lyn said worriedly.

"Lyndis." Joan noticed her daughter–in–law. "I will be fine… I just need to rest." She added before slumping down, passing out.

"Mother!" Lyn cried out, catching her in her arms. "Speak to me! Mother!"

"You're going to pay for what you did to her!" Eliwood exclaimed, rushing towards Kenneth.

"You're doing much better than I had anticipated." Kenneth smirked, clutching his Tome close to him. "But it's about time to put an end to this."

"Not on my watch!" Eliwood said, lunges forward as Kenneth is about to rain more lights on him. Just before he could do so–

*STAB!*

"GH!" Kenneth's eyes were wide open, seeing Eliwood's determined look. As he slowly lowered his head, he saw his rapier pierced through his tome and straight towards his heart, thus, landing the killing blow.

"This is for Lady Joan! And her husband!" Eliwood exclaimed before pulling the said rapier out and makes a quick slash on his throat, dealing a massive blow to the Black Fang Bishop.

"Does this…mean… that I… lose…" Kenneth got out before gurgling out blood and falling on his back.

"Bah! You useless old timer!" Jerme shouted.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Hector shouted as he jumped up and landed a blow on Jerme with his Wolf Beil.

"G–Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he roared in pain, seeing his upper half is being flung away while his lower half dropped dead onto the ground. As his body landed on the ground, he rolled around, wailing in pain. "It hurts! It hurts! IT FREAKIN' HURTS!"

"Good." Hector frowned as he flicked the blood off his axe. "Now stay dead!"

"These… cuts…" Jerme groaned before he breathed his last breath.

"Is Lady Joan alright, Lyndis?" Eliwood approached her.

"She just passed out." Lyn said.

"Lord Eliwood!" Marcus's voice shouted as the entire army had rallied and met up. "The enemy has been eliminated!"

"Yes, so are the enemies here." Eliwood got out.

"What about that damn Tactician?" Hector asked.

"He's still fighting El of the Wind!" Nils said. "We have to help him!"

* * *

"Gah, this bird brain doesn't know when to give up!" I snapped in annoyance.

" _ **You will never overcome my battlefield, Agito!"**_ El of the Wind mocked us, seeing the snowstorm is starting to pick up.

"It truly means business." Nee–san muttered.

"Agito." Karel spoke up. "Counter it."

"Counter it? How?! We've been trying for the past few minutes!"

"Counter it." Karel repeated. "With your own wind."

Well shoot, he should've said something sooner!

"Can you wield Storm Halberd with your current Shining Armor, otouto?" Nee–san asked.

"I can try." I said before I pressed the solver button and the Storm Halberd came out. Okay, so I'm not going into Storm Form. Good. With that, I lifted the Storm Halberd above me and spun it rapidly.

"One opening." he muttered, as he gets into his Kiken stance. "That is all we needed."

" _ **What's this?"**_ El of the Wind said, seeing the snowstorm being countered. _**"What are you doing, peon?! And why do you still in that armor while using the blessings of the wind?!"**_

"Kiken…" Karel muttered before suddenly disappearing.

"Kiken…" Nee–san did the same, as she also disappeared in sight.

"HaaaaaAAAAAAHHH!" I exclaimed, slashing the Storm Halberd with all of my might. The said slash caused the snowstorm to halt, much its surprise.

" _ **What?!"**_

"TSUBAME GAESHI!" the Swordmaster siblings shouted.

 ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***

"G–" the El of the Wind was stunned, as the siblings landed on the ground with their blades in hand. As they sheathed their blades back to its place…

 ***CLICK!***

 ***GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!***

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!" it roared in pain, as gushes of green blood oozing out like a fountain. Even its wings were being cut off, falling down to its death.

"Otouto, now's the time!" Nee–san told me.

* * *

 **BGM: Deep Breath by Shoko Fujibayashi**

"You're finished!" I shouted as I got into my stance and the blue flaming Agito symbol appeared in front of me melting the snow surrounding it. Even the horns started to split into six, initiating my final blow.

" _ **No… this… cannot be…!"**_ El of the Wind wheezed. _**"I… will not… be defeated here…!"**_ It added as it struggled to aim its bow and pull one last arrow, the wind energy all going into its tip.

I then jumped up and did my Rider Kick towards the flaming Agito Symbol and went through it, the blue flames adding onto my kicking power. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" El of the Wind yelled as he fired his arrow and wind energy formed into the shape of a huge eagle as it clashed with my kicking foot. I struggled as it tried to push me back, but my determination was much stronger as I kept pushing and pushing until I managed to break through and kick El of the Wind in the chest.

" _ **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You… think… this is the end?! You're wrong! My master will avenge me and the other El Lords! You will fall Agito! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ The halo appeared above El of the Wind and–

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

–he was no more.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"It's done." I said, standing up.

"Otouto…" she muttered.

"So, the fiend is gone." he added, now turning his attention to me. "There will be nothing else to stop us."

"You're right…" I said, turning to him and brandished my Shining Caliburs. "Let's settle this… once and for all…"

"Kurogasa!/Little brother!" I heard Serra's voice enter the building, along with the rest of the group.

"It can't be…!" Kent noticed.

"Karel." Dorcas noted. "Why is he here?"

"Do not interfere." Nee–san said. "This is a duel that must come to its conclusion."

"Little brother, you can't be serious, can you?!" Serra snapped.

"Sorry Serra, but I have to finish this." I said.

"C'mon, you idiot! Think this through!" Farina snapped. "Who's gonna lead us if you end up dead?!"

"I'm done thinking it!" I shouted. "No more hesitation! No more interference! I'm finishing this whether you all like it or not!"

"No more running, no more crying." Karel added. "You have certainly have grown into a warrior."

"And I intend to finish this with my victory!"

"Very well." he said, drawing out his Wo Dao and brandishing it. "I shall give it my all. Let us end this battle, once and for all, Agito!"

"I won't hold back!" I snapped, as both of us started to run, as I wielded the Shining Caliber in Twin mode.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

*CLASH!*

* * *

 _Deep within Kurogasa's consciousness, St. Elimine remained asleep, with her hands folded on her stomach. Kurogasa's complete form of his seed hovered near the bed, before forming into a silhouette. Thought the features cannot be seen, one thing for certain, the said silhouette is looking upon the sleeping Saint._

" _Mother…" the silhouette muttered, seeing her condition like that. Looking upon his hand, he placed it on her forehead and started to channel the strength of the seed into her. The process took quite a while, but eventually, his hand stopped glowing, pulling his hand back and looking at her one last time. "Guide our descendant, Mother. He is humanity's last hope against all odds."_

"…" _Elimine groaned from her slumber, as her eyes opened slightly. When her eyes opened completely, she looked around seeing no one, noticing the area being empty, as the said silhouette was nowhere to be seen. "What… was that? This warmth… why does it feel so… familiar?"_

* * *

*CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!*

"HAAAAAH!" Karel exclaimed out loud.

*CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!*

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"I'm impressed!" Karel smirked, as both of us skid back from the last attack. "You've grown so much, at a ridiculous speed, Agito."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" I said before I suddenly disappeared.

"Hah! Satisfy me!" he exclaimed, before getting into his stance. "Kiken! Tsubame Gaeshi!"

"My eyes can't keep up with those blinding attacks…" Nils said, rubbing his eyes. "They're in their own league…"

"Yeah, all I can see are flashing lights." Lucius commented.

"Everyone?" Lyn's voice can be heard, as she, Eliwood and Hector walked out from the room earlier, as the brash Lord held Joan in his arms. "Why are all of you here?"

"A battle, girl! That's what it's all about!" Wallace laughed out loud.

"A battle?" Lyn got out before she managed to put the pieces together. "Kurogasa's fighting him?!"

"It's a battle that must be resolved."

"Yes, and otouto has taken my lessons to heart." Nee–san muttered. "Not a single move is wasted and all of them have their purpose."

Both of us continued to clash swords, dancing with the metal blades meeting one another. Even though I'm dual wielding right now, he had no trouble blocking and attacking with only just his Wo Dao. Horizontal, vertical, diagonal, X slash, it didn't matter. He blocked every one of them. Though, I even retaliated with one of my own, using every knowledge of the series to my advantage, including blinding his eyes temporarily using the Shining Caliber.

By the time we stopped clashing, both of us landed on our feet, panting heavily while our swords clashed in the middle. As a result, a strong gush of wind were spread around us, and the ground below us had so much large cuts, making the fighting ground uneven.

"It appears our swordsmanship are on equal ground." Karel said.

"Then what say you we finish this with our fists?" I suggested.

"Fists? I live by the sword. I live to kill the strongest."

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" I shouted before I jumped up high in the air. I pulled back my fist and as I did, using the power of infinite possibilities, light enveloped around my fist and a trail of it spiraled before I dove down. "Jigen Haoh Ryuu: Ryusei Rasen–ken!" I yelled as the light from my fist now formed a dragon of light as I dove down for the punch.

"!" Karel was surprised to see it, as I was closing in on him.

"Whoa, look at him go!" Guy gasped. "I didn't know Kurogasa could actually do that!"

"I have been waiting for this." Karel said, as he sheathed his sword and closed his eyes. "It is time to use my strongest attack…"

"Huh?" I got out, seeing him doing something. _'He must be going for Tsubame Mai.'_

"Kiken… **Kuro Ageha**!" he exclaimed, eyes flashed opened in an instant before–

*CRASH!*

–his sword slash and my fist collided?!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he roared, as his Wo Dao actually glowed darkly, meeting with my fist.

"Ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!" I gritted as I tried to push it back.

"I… will… not… lose… to you!" he roared, as the black light intensified.

"That's… my line!" I shouted.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" the girls shouted in unison, covering their eyes as the wind and light are getting more and more intense while the men keep their guards up, with their arms to protect them from the flying rubbles on them.

"Damn Tactician!" Hector gritted, holding his ground.

"That's… incredible…" Lyn couldn't help but say in awe.

After a while…

*CRACK!*

"!"

*CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRASH!*

"!" Karel's eyes were wide open, seeing his sword breaking while it neutralized my attack. Even if my armor and his sword shattered completely and my fist lost its glow, its raw strength is still there!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*POW!*

"Gwarrrrrrrgh!" he roared in pain, as he landed hard on the wall behind him and coughed out blood from his mouth, proof that I damaged him good while I panted heavily from that last attack.

"I… win…" I panted.

"Wo Dao…" Nee–san noticed. "It… shattered."

"…" Everyone was in total silence, seeing what they just witnessed.

"Hah… hah… hah…" I panted heavily.

"…" Karel stayed there, lowering his head down. "Meeting you was truly… a twist of fate."

"I'm… stronger than you… now…" I got out.

"…" he remained silent a bit more. "Do… what you must. I… am satisfied."

I then slowly walked towards Karel who was still on the wall and when I got close to him, I pulled back my punch, ready to finish off. As I thrusted my fist towards his face for the kill–

" **Child."**

"!"

*CRASH!*

"Did he… do it?" Eliwood asked.

"No… he didn't." Nee–san muttered, as my fist just inches away from his face, much to Karel's surprise.

"…why?" he muttered, now glaring at me. "Why do you hesitate? You do not wish to kill me for the humiliation I dealt to you in the past?"

"I'm not going to grant you your death wish. You have a much greater purpose in this life."

"Even if you and I clash swords once more?" he said, still glaring at me. "You are a fool."

"Perhaps I _am_ a fool, to think that there may be still hope for you. But I do." I said before I turned around to walk away before I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Think on that… Brother."

"…" he was silent, still keeping his gaze on me. Eventually, he could only lower his head, adding, "What… ails you, Agito?"

"…Lend me your strength."

"…Very well." he added.

"Unbelievable…" Nee–san muttered.

"What? What is it?" Priscilla asked.

"He is… willing to cooperate with us now." Ninian informed them. "For our cause."

And just as he lowered his head completely, I, too, ended up falling on my back, fainted on the spot.

"Kurogasa!" Lyn shouted as my vision faded, seeing her run towards me.

* * *

" _I'm glad, child. You gave mercy to that man."_ Elimine said, standing in the middle of the tower, greeted me with a smile.

I've… made my peace. That's all there is to it.

" _Yes. Was it worth it?"_ she asked, as a portal opened up, revealing the group carrying both of Karel's and my battered body back into the caravan before they headed back to the castle, I assumed.

I'd like to think so. Also…

" _Hm?"_

I'm glad you're awake, Elimine.

" _Why? Do you feel lonely without me?"_ she teased… wait, what? This is the first time I've heard her tease about me. I blushed a bit as I looked away.

Uh… I don't think I should answer that…

She let out a small giggle, before calming herself down. _"It's funny."_ she added, holding her forehead. _"I do not know why, but I have somehow regained my lost energy. I am quite certain that my spirit has been completely drained and it takes time to regenerate back to its full health…"_

That's… new. My Seed has never done that before.

" _Perhaps you might have tapped it unconsciously? I do not recall you have that sort of capability, knowing you, child."_

Maybe… I don't know. Well, no use thinking about it now. You're back to normal for the most part.

" _Yes, and you need to rest. Your battle is not over yet."_ she reminded me motherly.

Right… oh wait, there is one thing.

" _Yes?"_ she looked at me. _"What's on your mind?"_

My mother's curse… is there a way to reverse it?

"…" she was silent, unable to say anything. _"I do not know, child."_

I thought so…

"It is not I who created the curse. It… is my brother. He was everything to me before he sided with the Dragons in the Scouring. He taught me the arcane magic before he…" she trailed off, looking away. "...became a monster."

And there's no way he will let me in on how to reverse it… Kaa–san….

" _There is only one way."_ she said, still remained calm. _"Confront him."_

Easier said than done. There's no way he will willingly reverse the effects.

" _True, but never lose your hope within you."_ she said, looking at me affectionately. _"That is your greatest strength, much like my son."_

I see…

" _Now go on. Your beloved is waiting for you…"_

And with that, my world turned white.

* * *

 _As the group headed back to the Manse, Lyn, Eliwood and Hector led the group to quickly stop the assassination from happening. "Everyone is being driven mad by Nergal…"_

" _It must be terrifying, to lose yourself entirely…" Lyn said. "To fall completely under the sway of Nergal's power…"_

" _I know that, but at least we have the Fire Emblem we retrieved earlier." Hector assured, holding the emblem that resembled a small shield, embedded with five jewels on it. "So while Lady Luck still smiles on us, we should go back and save that prince!"_

" _I know! Let's make haste for the manse! We must stop the assassination! We cannot let the prince's life be put in jeopardy!" Eliwood said._

 _As the group continued onward, Lyn couldn't help but think about the mother and son that passed out inside the caravan. "Mother… Kurogasa… stay strong."_

* * *

 _A beam of teleportation appeared, revealing Nino, Sonia and Jaffar standing before the large Manse. As the three stood outside the nearby fortress, Sonia glared at Nino, saying, "You know your role, yes? The plan must be carried out tonight."_

 _This was going to be her first big job and Nino couldn't help but feel nervous. Mustering her strength, she requested something from Sonia. "Mother… just once… if only for a little while… may I… hold your hand?"_

 _Sonia looked in disgust at the young Mage, saying, "Nino, you know how I abhor such displays."_

" _I… I know." the young Mage said nervously. "But… I may not get another chance… and I thought…"_

"… _Very well."_

" _Huh?" Nino jerked up, looking at Sonia for suddenly intervened her words._

" _If you complete this mission, I'll hold your hand as often as you like. I will even hug you and stroke your face." Sonia offered, making Nino's face suddenly turn bright._

" _Oh, really!? Then I must do my best! I will, I will!" she cheered happily. "I will succeed! Wait for me, Mother!"_

 _Sonia put up her act, smiling as Nino rushed towards the Manse. "I will. Be careful!"_

"… _All right! I'll be back!" she chirped, happily leaving the fortress._

 _Her facade doesn't last long as soon as Nino is out of sight. Just as Jaffar was about to follow suit… "Ah, Jaffar, wait here for a moment."_

 _Jaffar stopped in his tracks in an instant, looking at the Sage._

" _It's about tonight's mission…"_

" _What is it?" he asked._

" _Once you've killed the prince, kill Nino, too."_

 _Jaffar was surprised. A mother told him to kill her child? "What!?"_

" _The assassinations…" Sonia informed. "Both come directly by the king's request. The prince is well loved, and his death will trigger much chaos. If the assassin is not caught and hanged immediately, the chaos will engulf Bern. A scapegoat is needed." she paused, now looking at the young Mage who was waiting for Jaffar, being an earshot away. "Do you understand?"_

" _Nino is your daughter!" Jaffar told her, as Sonia's face was instantly filled with disgust._

" _She is trash. Garbage. Human refuse." she said without hesitation. "I'm just happy at last to have found a use for her. She_ did _say she would do anything to please her loving mother, did she not? Her death will please me more than her living ever did."_

 _Jaffar could only remain silent, unable to retort her words._

"… _What is it? Do you have something to say?"_

" _This… has nothing to do with me." he said, starting to walk towards Nino._

" _When Lord Nergal found you as an orphan, he chose you because of your callous heart and your skill with a blade." she said, making him pause in his tracks. "Lord Nergal does not give second chances. Do not forget."_

 _Jaffar remained silent one last time before he completely left the Sage, and quickly accompanied the cheerful Mage._

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she danced a sacred dance, to keep her mind off the current situation. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mended Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where Elimine and the dragon, doting on the baby in their arms. The screen flashed once more, now revealing Joan in her Cleric outfit and her husband doting at the baby in their arms before the screen flashed to the next scene.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene changed to Bern in nighttime, as the fireworks are in display, and everyone within the Seeds of Agito watched it from their camp.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** Nearly everyone sat next together with their partners or their pair, seemingly enjoying the view together. Eliwood even noticed Ninian's expression in awe with the fireworks, making him falling for her even more, unknown to Ninian.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Meanwhile, as Joan sat next to Athos, she noticed her son and daughter–in–law sitting together, as she couldn't help but smile.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the fireworks together, with Kurogasa's tactician cloak covering both of them. Lyn leaned her head on Kurogasa's shoulder, smiling a bit making the latter look at her before he smiled too and leaned his head on hers. The scene ends as their hands intertwined with one another and one firework exploded in shape of Agito's symbol.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Nino:** The prince's room… Is that the door?

 **Zephiel:** This is my last wish as a foolish child. Please, let the day come when Guinevere and I and her mother… When all of us can live together happily in the castle.

 **Jaffar:** Why are you still here?

 **Joan:** Forgive me, Nino. Your Mother never seemed to love you from the very beginning.

 **Ursula:** You insolents! You shall die by my hands!

 **Kurogasa:** Is that all you ever see your children as, Hellene?! Just tools?!

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Battle Before Dawn**

* * *

 **Lyn:** I must use it, to become stronger.

 **Eliwood:** Let that seal decide for you, Lyndis.

* * *

 **TWF:** Hey, hey, hey! Looks like that's one epic battle between Kurogasa and Karel! We hope this doesn't disappoint you viewers out there!

 **Fen:** Yep! Also if you're wondering what that whole bit with Elimine was about, well… that's a surprise. X3

 **TWF:** And yes, his identity would be sealed until the very last chapter: Light.

 **Fen:** But feel free to guess though. Try all you like.

 **TWF:** What would happen if… they one-shot it again? o.o;

 **Fen:** Crap… that's gonna be a problem. Still, what are the chances anyways?

 **TWF:** True dat. Oh, since we'll be having two Heaven's Seal at the end of that chapter, you guys have a pretty good idea what's coming up next.

 **Fen:** Yep, and a lot of other people need to be promoted too.

 **TWF:** So yeah, be sure to anticipate the next chapter of Agito! Time to awaken the potential in you!

 **Fen:** Ja nee!


	37. Chapter 28: Battle Before Dawn

**TWF: *dressed as Donkey Kong*** Hulk Smash!

 **Fen:** Wrong character dude… -_-

 **TWF:** What? He still smashes barrels. That should count, right?

 **Fen:** That's… never mind. Anyways, we're up for another chapter you guys!

 **TWF:** Before we do anything, wanna comment on the latest comment you received, dude?

 **Fen: *looks at review*** ughhhh… son of a… you know what? That's it! I'm sick and tired of you trolls pointing out nothing but f-in flaws! This is FanFiction! How we interpret the story is up to us and not you! So F off already! If you're such an expert then _you_ write your own version! If you don't want to read it, then just leave! That's all you gotta do! Damn it, now I'm pissed!

 **TWF:** Wow… such intensity. o.o;

 **Fen:** I'm through with these trollers man…

 **TWF:** Well, let's just troll these guys back with what we do best: writing!

 **Fen:** Exactly.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Ughhhhhhh… what happened?

Oh wait, I remember… I kicked Karel's butt. Hehe… oh, I feel really good right now.

"Oh, you're awake now." Erk's the first one to noticed while I saw Serra was sitting next to him, sleeping on his shoulder.

"Welcome back, lad." Dorcas greeted. "How do you feel, aside from your wounds being healed up?"

"Like a million gold coins…" I sighed in content.

"And the voice herself?" Pent asked

"She's back."

"..." Hawkeye just remained silent, guarding the caravan intently from the inside.

"Where's Karel?" I asked.

"He is on the other caravan." Gills informed. "His sister is there to keep an eye on him."

"You had everyone worried, lad." Dorcas said. "Normal people would've died with those intense attacks."

"Well I'm not normal." I said as I slowly got up. "Itetete…"

"Easy lad, don't push yourself too much." Dorcas said, as he helped me to sit right up.

"So… you are the rumored bug–eyed warrior." a new man said, getting my attention. "One that precedes the expectations of others."

"Uh… who are you exactly?" I tilted my head.

"He is Harken." Wil said. "Y'know, Isadora's supposedly missing fiancé?"

"What?" I said wide–eyed. " _You're_ Isadora's fiancé?"

"I am as he claimed." Harken nodded. "But… the tension between us surfaced…"

"They're having love quarrels, dear." Louise added.

"I noticed." I slightly deadpanned.

"If I were you, you should keep your tone down." Harken said, looking at someone who was next to me, sleeping with a blanket covering her body. "She is resting from her sickness."

"Kaa–san…" I muttered.

"Beg pardon?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, my mother."

"Your mother? She looks so young, despite having more silver hairs than blond." he said.

"It's a long story." I sighed.

"Lady Lyndis has been worried for both of you." Lucius informed. "Though, she seems to be more worried for Lady Joan."

"She coughed out blood during her battle." Raven said, crossing his arms. "Eliwood said so."

"I see… I'm running out of time." I muttered. "Thanks you guys. Lucius, mind doing a favor for me?"

"If it is within my strength, my friend." Lucius smiled.

"I need you to get the Promotion Item bag from Merlinus." I said. "I'm promoting some people."

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Kurogasa, standing alone in the busy streets of Japan, wearing his school uniform as many people passed by him. He was frowning, as his bangs covered his eyes. The view around him was all in grey, giving the nostalgic feeling within his surroundings. As he looked to the front, he quickly ran in fear, until he passed through to Elibe, now in his current clothing.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** As he looked at the view, Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde looked at him from afar, as they were waiting for his arrival. Lyn extended her hand towards him, keeping her smile while she wore the necklace proudly around her neck. Kurogasa smiled, as the feathered necklace fluttered around his neck proudly, extending his right arm, which had Serra's bracelet and held Lyn's hand, flashing to the next scene.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At nighttime, Nino was running in front, seeing the stars that enveloped the sky beautifully while holding Jaffar's hand, to show him the beautiful view with her bright smile.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen then moved to the scene, where both young Athos and Nergal was studying together within the library. The screen then shifted to years later, now the old Athos confronts Nergal before him.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** At the large open field, the female in dark armor, Joan, stood tall, with her back turned away from the camera. As she looked to her left, she showed her charismatic side, as the battleflag opened up on its own revealing the Agito symbol. When she turned around to see the camera, it showed a youthful Joan in white Cleric clothing without her weapons and armor and only wielded her staff, smiling a bit while shedding a tear, as a flash of light engulfs the whole view.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, morphs of previous enemies, including the El Lords, were resurrected, stopping him in his path.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and the rest of the army charged in to meet the Morph Army, shoving the Morphs aside, to give Kurogasa the room he needed as he pressed forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morph, Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames at the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open Sacae plains. Lyn and Kurogasa walked together side–by–side with their backs turning away from the camera, and the screen ended as the two intertwined their hands together, held it before the screen flashed white.

* * *

Chapter 28: Battle Before Dawn

 _Two assassins in the employ of the Black Fang move in._

 _They've been set loose in the palace to murder the crown prince, Zephiel._

 _Eliwood hurries to prevent them from fulfilling their contract._

* * *

Our small army continued to move as we were on our way towards the Manse. After Lucius got me what I needed, I called the three Pegasus Sisters, Rath, Heath, and Lyn to the caravan.

"Beloved, why are you calling us?" Lyn asked me.

"Yes, Kurogasa. We're just about to have a meeting in the war tent." Heath added, while Hyperion rested its head on his left shoulder, making him patting its snout and it let out a purr.

"If this is about wanting to exchange the tiara for the gold you have now, I'm all ears!" Farina added.

"Sister, is it really necessary to talk about gold?" Florina asked.

"…" Rath just remained silent.

"Actually, that's not why." I swear dropped.

"Then, what troubles you, my liege?" Fiora asked.

"Nothing. I'll cut to the chase. I'm promoting all of you."

"...does that come with benefits?" Farina asked.

"Farina…" Fiora sighed a bit. "Forgive my sister, Kurogasa. She is just… being herself."

"No worries." I waved off. "I can just keep docking her pay if she keeps asking like that."

"Hey, we had a deal, buster!" Farina snapped.

"S–Sister, calm down!" Florina panicked.

"Kurogasa, as much as you want to tease her, time is against us." Heath informed. "The Prince's life is at stake."

"Er–hem, yes, sorry." I cleared my throat before pulling out Four Elysian Whips. Heath, Florina, Fiora, Farina, these are for you."

"An Elysian Whip…" Fiora added, looking at it in her hands.

"A–Are you sure about this, Kurogasa?" Florina asked nervously. "E–Even for s–someone like me? I mean, I tend to blunder some things unexpectedly, and um…"

"With Nergal almost back to full strength and the Overlord of Darkness getting ready to kill everything in sight, we're going to need all the power we could get." I said.

"Think of this way, Florina. Maybe Hector would be more impressed of seeing you in flight." Lyn encouraged the shy girl, instantly making Florina beet red about the said brash Lord.

"Oh~? Seems like my little sister really do have a crush on someone like Hector." Farina teased.

"F–Farina!" Florina stammered.

"I gotta admit, he's pretty hunky himself." Farina smirked. "If you don't show how much you like him, I'll steal him from your arms, then!"

"Okay, okay, enough." I said. "Just crack those whips and you'll be Falcon Knights and Wyvern Lord respectively."

"Of course." Fiora nodded before the Pegasus Sisters and Heath got on their mounts. And then all of them cracked their whips.

*WAPISH!*

"OW!" I cried out after Farina's whip got me.

"Whoopsie, my bad." Farina grinned impishly.

Why that little–!

Before I could say anything else, their bodies and the mounts glowed brightly making us shield our eyes. When the lights faded, they revealed themselves in their new armors. The Pegasus sisters' armor were now shinier as if they were made out of huge gems and their Pegasi now wore golden armor on various parts of their bodies and they a horn on their heads too. Heath's armor grew a bit bulkier and more sturdy and his mount had silver armor that were armed to the teeth with spikes.

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!*

"Yes, you've gotten stronger, Hyperion." Heath assured his partner.

"Whoa, check out these armor out!" Farina grinned widely. "It's brand new!"

"Oh?" Florina blinked.

"What's the matter, Farina?" Fiora asked.

"We… have a sheath for swords." Florina noticed.

"It's normal. We are the promoted aerial units, after all. We are now known as Falcon Knights." Fiora added.

"Sounds great in my ear! That means my service will become much more expensive!" Farina said with glee, making me sigh.

"…" Rath looked at me, waiting for something.

"Well Brother, it's time I gave you yours." I said as I gave him the Orion's Bolt. "This will promote you to Nomad Trooper."

"The title that Hamon, one of the Eight Heroes, once donned." Rath noted. "I'm honored. Not many receive such a title…"

"And you are one of those few." I nodded placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm counting on your continued help and support, Brother."

Rath remained silent, nodding lightly. I can't really tell whether he's satisfied or even happy because of his stoic face, but I guess his actions speak for itself. Gripping the Orion's Bolt, his body and mount glowed brightly and after a few seconds, it faded. Rath's clothes now had brighter colors and more tribal markings on them. His horse had cloths on it that had prominent tribal markings as well and next to Rath's side was a saber.

"A sword." Rath commented.

"Yes. Mother Earth and Father Sky has blessed you with the new skill you have acquired." Lyn told him. "Should you lose your bow, you can wield a sword in its place."

"..." Rath remained silent before he left the view.

"C'mon, girls! Let's go get some swords!" Farina chirped up, as she quickly leads her Pegasus towards the caravan.

"W-Wait up!" Florina exclaimed, fumbling with her reins before the sisters head out.

"Come, Hyperion, we should get some axes in our disposal." Heath noted, making Hyperion stretched its wings and flew towards the caravan.

"All that is left is me, beloved." Lyn said. "Do I get promoted, too?"

"Of course. I saved the best for last after all." I smiled a bit before I pulled out… the Heaven Seal.

"Beloved…!" Lyn gasped. "This is…"

"The Heaven's Seal." Eliwood said, much to Lyn's surprise.

"Eliwood? Why are you here?"

"I want to see it, Lyndis." Eliwood said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I… can't use it." Eliwood said. "Not yet, at least."

"Lyn…" I said as I walked towards her. "I know you're gonna be worrying about me a lot. And you'll never stop worrying. But… maybe with this seal, you can become stronger and if something happens, you can protect me. And you won't have to worry a lot. We always look out for each other, right?"

"Yes, I know that, but-"

"If you are worrying about Lady Joan, she'll be fine." Eliwood assured her. "Lucius will tend her, which I wanted to remind you of something, Kurogasa."

"What?"

"There will be a few of us who wouldn't be able to participate this battle." Eliwood informed. "Karel is still passed out from his battle this morning, and Karla stayed by his side. As Lady Joan is currently being healed up by Lucius, it would seem we needed someone to guard the caravan where Merlinus would be at."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"I suggest we should have both Harken and Isadora to be on station. What do you think?" he said.

"Alright. We can do that." I nodded. "Maybe Farina and Dart too, just in case. You can't be too careful."

"If that is your wish." Eliwood nodded back.

Meanwhile, Lyn was looking intently on the Heaven's Seal, admiring it a bit. "I must use it, to become stronger." she added. "It is not for my sake… it's for everyone else's."

"Let the seal decide for you, Lyndis." Eliwood said.

"Yeah, Lyn. Just as Mani Katti saw your worth, I can tell the Heaven's Seal does the same thing, too."

"You think so, beloved?"

"I _know_ so." I smiled. "Go on."

Lyn looked at it once more and closed her eyes. "Please… heed my call."

And just like that, the Heaven's Seal suddenly glowed radiantly, blinding both of us momentarily. And while that happened, a ray of light from the heavens shined down on her and… do I hear a choir singing?

After quite a while, the light dimmed down and oh boy, I wasn't expecting this at all. While she still had her initial appearance, her stance were much more confident, her ponytail is higher than the usual one, and on her, she wore a long sleeveless trench coat made from leather and she had another sword resting on her side.

Did she become a female samurai or something?

"A Blade Lord." Eliwood recalled.

"What?"

"In Sacae, one who walks the path of the sword honed themselves to become a Swordmaster. But that was meant for men." Eliwood said. "Since the women of Sacae are not allowed to wield a sword in the past, only a few selected disobeyed the rules of the land and became one of the few that can only be promoted through the Heaven's Seal. She is a Blade Lord."

"Whoa…" I said in awe. I have to admit… I have the hottest wife ever.

"What's with the look, beloved? You make me feel unease…" she said, nervously.

"Huh?!" I snapped out of my stupor. "S–Sorry, it's just… you look amazing…"

"Oh… thank you." she thanked.

"Well, I hate to ruin the moment, my friend, but everyone is waiting for us for a quick meeting." Eliwood informed me.

"Right." I nodded. "Okay, let's get going."

* * *

 _As night deepened, the guards patrolled the area all around the Manse. As they left the said area, Jaffar took a quick peek against the walls, making sure the coast is clear. "…Come."_

" _W–Wait!" Nino panicked a bit before she quickly followed suit._

 _The two continued to run and hide for quite a while, until the came across to a big door, that leads to his room. "The prince's room… Is that the door?" Nino asked._

"…" _Jaffar didn't say anything, but nodded._

" _General Murdock, the prince's bodyguard, should be away. The king concocted some errand to call him from Zephiel's side…" Nino said, looking around a bit more. "There are no guards around anymore. This is an… easy job, isn't it?" she encourage herself. "I… I can do this! This is my first mission, you know? I guess I'm a little nervous, but… I mustn't fail. Mustn't let Mother down." she mustered up her courage, now looking at him with determination and a big smile. "Are you ready, Jaffar?"_

" _I've no desire to be a part of your blundering…" Jaffar said. "If you fail, I will, without hesitation, finish the target and then you."_

 _Nino looked surprised. "What!?"_

" _Do not be so naive as to expect help from "friends."… remember that." Jaffar added coldly._

" _I… I knew that." Nino chided him. "Don't have to tell me… I'm a member of the Black Fang, after all. Ha ha…" she laughed nervously, but Jaffar is unfazed by her attempts. "…I won't fail. I will become worthy… I will. Mother will be proud of me. She will see the daughter I've become, and she will love me." She then looked around again. "…There are no guards. It's just like we were told, but… something's strange."_

 _As Nino leaned onto the door, while Jaffar held the doorknob, she stopped him, whispering, "Listen! A voice! Someone's talking in the room!"_

" _No… someone's praying." Jaffar noticed._

" _You're right… It's the prince, isn't it? I wonder what he's praying for." Curiosity gets the best of the young mage, as she decided to give an ear on it._

" _I offer this prayer unto thee: My coming–of–age ceremony is tomorrow." Zephiel began. "As the prince of Bern, I've tried… I've tried my best not to be an embarrassment to my father. I know I've not met with his expectations. But I will try harder. I will please him. I vow to do better. For him."_

 _While Jaffar waited emotionlessly, Nino had somehow felt sympathy for the prince, as if she can relate it to him._

"… _Hear me: Tomorrow, I will be a man…" Zephiel prayed. "So this is my last wish as a foolish child. It's the same one I've asked of you every night for all these years, but… please, bring Father and Mother together again. Please, let the day come when Guinevere and I and her mother… when all of us can live together happily in the castle."_

" _!" Nino lightly gasped._

" _It's time…" Jaffar said before quietly opening the door._

" _Oh! Jaffar…" Nino got out, as Jaffar quickly came in and did a quick chop to the neck with his hand._

" _!" Zephiel was shocked by the Assassin's sudden ambush, as his view is started to get blurry. "What… villain…"_

 _*THUMP!*_

 _Now, the prince laid face first onto the ground, while Jaffar stood tall._

" _That will leave him unconscious for some time." Jaffar said before turning to Nino, coming in. "Now, the time has come for you to do your part…"_

 _Nino remained silent as she slowly approached the unconscious prince._

"… _Do it." Jaffar ordered._

"… _O–Ok." Nino noded as she drew out her own dagger and slowly raised it up high._

"…" _Jaffar waited for it, but noticed her hands shaking violently, and her eyes are swelling up in tears._

" _I… cannot." Nino gave up, putting the dagger down._

" _What!? What did you say?" Jaffar hissed._

" _Listen to him… all he wants is his parents' love… to be accepted… that's all…" Nino sobbed. "He's just like me. No matter how I try, Mother always looks at me as if I were nothing. Her eyes are so filled with disappointment. She's never held me… not even once…"_

" _Stop this foolishness!" Jaffar snarled. "I told you! I will not permit you to ruin my opportunity!"_

" _I know…" Nino said as she dropped her dagger with her head lowered. "Do as you must, Jaffar. I won't resist. You can do it easily. But… please don't hurt the prince. …For pity's sake…"_

" _!" he was in complete shock of Nino's relevation, as she kneeled before him, looking at him with her teary eyes._

"… _I'm… ready to die." Nino whispered._

 _For a moment, time stopped for the Angel of Death, looking at the desparate girl before him. Part of him wanted to execute her on the spot because of the rules. "…" he paused, holding the daggers on its sheath, while Nino closed her eyes._

 _But then, he remembered how Nino treated his wounds, despite her disobeying the law of the Black Fang. She took care of him while he is out, despite the clumsiness she tends on his wounds._

 _With a heavy heart, there's only one solution for the Angel of Death._

"… _Come."_

 _Nino looked surprised. "What?"_

" _We're leaving. Hurry." Jaffar said before quickly running off._

" _Jaffar?" She said confused before getting up and following him out._

"… _This is it. Come here." he gestured, after taking a quick peek._

" _Bu–But if you do this… Jaffar, you'll…" Nino got out._

 _Jaffar looked at the Mage's eyes, saying, "Don't worry about me. Hurry up." Just as he's about to force her out, his senses tingled, making him full alert. "…No!"_

 _And yes, his senses held true. The sound of a trotting pony can be heard, as Ursula entered the Manse without a care of what others said about bringing a mount inside the castle. With a quick gesture, his arm forced Nino to hide behind him, while the Valkyrie approached him._

" _Hello, Jaffar. Finished already? Such magnificent skill." Ursula chuckled. "Is this why they call you the Angel of Death? Sonia told me that you were behaving oddly, but… it appears her fears were groundless."_

 _Nino then suddenly appeared in front of Jaffar. "I'm sorry! It's not Jaffar's fault! It was me! The prince… I couldn't…"_

" _Nino!" Jaffar gasped._

 _Ursula frowned. "What's all this? Why is the girl still alive?"_

" _What?" Nino looked confused, while Jaffer could only gritted his teeth._

" _You received Lady Sonia's orders, did you not? You were to dispose of the worthless little–" Ursula began as she drew out her tome._

" _No!" Nino cried out before Jaffar got in front of her._

" _Hold your tongue." he threatened her, already drawing out his daggers in a blink of an eye. "You will not speak another word."_

 _Ursula narrowed her eyes as if studying him. "…So that's how it is? Jaffar, do you plan on betraying Lord Nergal?"_

" _I will not let Nino die." he said with absolution. "Get in my way, and I'll kill you."_

" _Jaffar!" Nino gasped._

 _Ursula couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "Ha ha… So you have some human emotion in you after all. You always seemed just like those creepy morphs. I bet you didn't kill the prince, either. Maxime!"_

" _Yes! I'm here!" A Paladin in deep purple armor came trotting in with his mount._

" _Take your men and put out all of the lights. Block all the entrances." Ursula ordered. "Your targets are Prince Zephiel and two traitors. Finish this before we draw attention to ourselves. Go!"_

" _Come!" Jaffar exclaimed, now holding Nino's left hand and made a quick dash out of there_

" _Get them!" Maxime ordered, as the Black Fangs started to chase them._

 _As the two picked up their pace, Jaffar and Nino came to a halt, as the young Mage panted a bit. "Go now… I will buy you time." he said, gesturing to the only door that leads them outside._

" _N–No! You must come, too, Jaffar!" Nino exclaimed._

" _Nino… You must live." he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You are worthy of living." Jaffar said before running off._

" _No! Wait! Don't go! Jaffar!"_

" _There he is!" the Black Fang member exclaimed, as Nino heard the exchanging blows of blades. Nino could only trust he'd make it out alive as she quickly ran out of the door, seeking for help._

* * *

It took us another hour before we finally arrived at the Manse. As we breached in with the remaining group that tagged along with us, there was something strange going on.

"This is the royal manse." Eliwood said.

"Yeah, we're back where the trouble started earlier." I said.

"The lights have been doused." Lyn noticed then heard something else. "That's the sound of fighting. What's going on?"

"I don't know, but if they're still fighting, we might not be too late! Let's hurry, Eliwood!" Hector said.

"We have to get inside! We have to protect the prince!" Eliwood commanded.

"Let's suit up, partner!" G3–X said, equipping his helmet to complete his transformation.

"You got it!" I said, as I had the Alter Ring materialize on my waist.

"I as well!" Gills said, as the belt formed around his waist as well.

"HENSHIN!" Gills and I shouted before I pressed the solver buttons and went into Ground Form while Gills morphed into his Exceed Form, bypassing the normal form.

"Alright, we split into our three groups. I'll head over to the prince's room to make sure he's okay!" I said.

"You do that! We'll search for the source of the trouble and destroy 'em good!" Hector added.

"Let's move it! Go! Go! Go!" I shouted before I ran off.

"Can't believe I'm going to collide blades with my old comrades again…" Legault sighed before he put on his poker face. "No use complaining. For the sake of the truth."

"You heard Kurogasa! Let's go!" Lyn said before the group split into three.

"Ugh, I hate running!" Serra complained.

* * *

" _Ahh… Ow…" Zephiel groaned as he was coming to while standing up and looking around. "What's… my room… that man… he's gone. What's going on?"_

 _*CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!*_

" _His head is mine!" one of the Black Fangs exclaimed._

" _You're dea– GAAAAAAAAAAH!" the scream of a fallen Black Fang can be heard, as Jaffar kept his glare upon his enemies._

" _Ah! We're under attack! Coming this way… 10… 20…" He calculated. "I have to get away… no… That's wrong." Zephiel shook his head. "That's not the way. If I run, they'll simply follow and surround me… rather than run, I should wait and face them here." the prince looked around, looking for a weapon in sight. And lo and behold, his training rapier on the wall, thus, he can use it as his weapon._

* * *

 _While the main group headed out, the reserved team decided to stay behind, under Eliwood's orders. "This stinks." Farina grumbled. "I was just about to use my sword on my enemies and show them what I'm made of, but no~! Mr. Blundering Tactician told me to stay put!"_

" _Shut yer barnacles, will ya?!" Dart snapped. "I'm trying to read something!"_

" _Gee, you're a killjoy, that's for sure." she deadpanned. With a sigh, she asked, "Alright, I'll bite. What's your dream, big guy?"_

" _Huh? Where did that come from?"_

" _Just answer my question, shell for brains!" she snapped. "I'm sure you remember our little chat the other day."_

" _Oh that." Dart remembered. "Well, it's this." He said before showing an old piece of paper. Which was actually a map._

" _Whoo, that smells musty…" she cringed, fanning her hand to get the smell away from her nose. "What is it?"_

" _Don't get all squeamish on me, now, girlie. It's a treasure map…" Dart glared. "It belonged to the legendary pirate king, Han Gak. If I can just decipher the riddles he used to mark the location of his buried treasure, then I should be able to find it…"_

 _The word "treasure" alone is more than enough to get her interest. "So…treasure, huh?" but knowing herself, it is best to play it cool to make sure she doesn't get fooled by his words. "How much do you think it's worth?"_

" _Well, at least one hundred million, I'll wager…" Dart shrugged._

" _That much, huh?"_

…

…

…

…

" _Wait a second! Did you just say ONE HUNDRED MILLION?!"_

" _Whoa!" Dart suddenly backed off from Farina's sudden look right in his face._

" _Is that thing for real!? You wouldn't lie about money, right!? Tell me you wouldn't!" she panicked._

" _Now hold on, relax, just calm down…" he told her, as Farina ended up sitting back at her log. "It's the real thing, I swear."_

" _I can't believe it… I mean, just think…" she began to imagine about it… until something seemed off. "But wait… how would a wharf rat like you get hold of something like that?"_

"… _Wharf rat?" Dart deadpanned._

 _Farina deadpanned a bit, knowing he had no idea what she meant. "Right, forget about it…" she waved it off. That treasure would a big change in her life. Thus, a cunning plan is needed to put to motion. "But let's just say…"_

" _Yeah?" Dart raised an eyebrow._

" _That map is probably fake, but let's just say I were to buy it from you…" she said. "How would… 3,000 gold sound?"_

 _Dart popped a vessel. "You think me daft, woman?! Who would sell their dream for a few clinking coins in their pocket!? My answer is no, whatever the price!"_

" _But… it's_ so _obviously a fake!"_

" _What!? Open your beady little eyes and look here, missy!" Dart said before putting the map close to her face. "The pirate king signed his mark, right here!"_

 _Farina squinted her eyes. "Mmm… anyone could have written that!"_

" _Shut yer trap!" he snapped. Urgently, he took out another piece of paper from his pouch and showed it to her. "Compare it to the one on this letter of his…" he claimed, as Farina looked at it closely. "Ha! Now, you see it, don't you!"_

 _Farina's smirked, saying, "Haha… sucker…" this caught Dart off guard, as she quickly snatched it from his hands, much to his surprise. As she made a quick getaway, she added, "Thanks for the look at the map… I think I'll just go find it myself!"_

" _Nggh! You gold–snatching with!" he cursed. "Well, all I have to do is decipher the riddle before she does… and I'll find that treasure first! Or my name isn't Dart!"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, as Harken was stationed at Merlinus' caravan, where Lucius is tending Joan next to it inside the tent, Isadora approached him, with a stern look on her face. "Harken…"_

" _Isadora…" Harken muttered._

 _*SLAP!*_

 _And yes, he received another slap. This time, she did it properly._

" _What have you been up to, Harken, tell me!" she cried out, glaring at her former fiancé. "For a month, you did not return to Pherae, you sent no word…" he looked away, but she is determined to get some answers from him. "Where did you go, forgetting your duties as a knight of Pherae?"_

" _I am sorry. It was all… the fault of my recklessness." Harken answered. "How will I be punished?"_

" _Punished? Harken, do you understand at all what you have done?" she scolded him, as tears are threatening to fell from her eyes. "Do you know what trouble your absence has caused Pherae? Have you any idea? I… I was so worried…"_

" _Isadora…" Harken got out, as he wiped off the tears that was streaming down from her eyes. "Please do not cry. I cannot stand to see your beautiful face weep so." He then held her face, "I… I have given you much reason to worry. Please… Please forgive me."_

" _No." she said, swiping his hand off from her face. "I cannot forgive you. Not after worrying so much. Never." she added before she left him be._

 _Harken could only look down sadly, muttering, "I am sorry…"_

" _Lady Joan, please wait!" Lucius got out, as Joan tiredly got off from the caravan, wielding her battle flag. "You are still in recovery! Think what would happen if your son finds out you're still moving while you are still injured!"_

" _I… must go." she said without her armor, but only in her uniform. "My… senses are telling me so."_

" _Your… senses?" he added, quickly follows suit._

" _My Seed bloomed to enhance my senses and keen intuition." she explained. "I can tell there is someone who needs my help…"_

" _Who?" Lucius asked, as she paused in her tracks._

" _That girl…" she pointed out, looking afar, as a silhouette of Nino is looking around worriedly, seeking for help._

" _Oh my." Lucius murmured as the said girl kept running._

" _Have to… keep running…!" Nino panted as she didn't see where she was going._

" _Unbelievable…" Harken said surprised from Joan's keen instinct._

 _*BUMP!*_

" _Kyaa!" Nino squeaked as she fell on her butt and looked up._

" _Peace, child." Joan assured her motherly after getting her balance. "You are safe from harm."_

" _W–Who are you?"_

" _I am Joan." she smiled. "And you are?"_

" _N–Nino."_

" _Nino?" Lucius recalled. "Isn't she the one that Lord Eliwood and others mentioned about, Lady Joan?"_

" _Are you from the palace? The prince is in his room! You have to save him!"_

" _Rest assured, we will do so." Joan told the young mage. "But… there's something you should know… about the current Black Fangs, Nino."_

" _What?" Nino got out._

" _We overheard some things… things that have gotten much worse since its formation." Joan said before she started explaining to her. When she finished…_

"… _What?" Nino said horrified as she shook her head. "But… you must be lying…"_

" _I'm sorry… but it's the truth." Lucius noted. "The Black Fang is no longer the group you thought it was. Nergal is using it to his own ends."_

" _Mother… It can't be…" Nino murmured._

" _Forgive me, Nino. But your Mother never loved you from the very beginning." Joan said sadly. "I'm not asking you to believe this all at once. But… it's the truth. The only truth." she added, now extending her armorless hand to the young child. "Come with us, child. Shall we discover the truth together?"_

"…" _Nino remained silent as she looked at her hand._

" _..." Joan smiled gently, still extending her hand._

" _I can see why Kurogasa had such charisma…" Lucius recalled. "He inherited it all from his mother."_

" _Who?" Nino got out._

" _My son." Joan said. "I'm sure he would love to meet you."_

" _But… you look like… my age."_

" _Oh don't let my age fool you, I'm much older than you think." Joan giggled._

" _Lady Joan, are you certain you can still fight, even without your armor?" Lucius asked. "Kurogasa and Lyn would be worried for you more."_

" _I will be fine. I have Nino to protect me." Joan assured, surprising Nino a bit._

" _W–What?"_

" _I trust that you can."_

 _Nino looked at Joan's face a bit, not knowing what to do. Thinking back about the Angel of Death's own battle for her escape, she had to return back to him somehow. "Alright, please help me! I need to save someone in there as well!"_

" _Then, I shall participate." Harken offered. "I cannot let you venture on your own, Joan."_

" _Sir Harken, thank you." Joan nodded. Looking back at the young mage, she asked, "Nino, would you please lead us to the man you wanted to save?"_

" _Y–Yes!" Nino said. "It's this way!"_

" _W–What about me?" Merlinus popped out from the caravan, but there's no one else in sight. "Oh dear… am I all alone?"_

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled as I swiped the Black Fang enemies mercilessly away with my Flame Saber and Storm Halberd.

"Beloved, behind you!" Lyn exclaimed, taking an enemy's bow and arrow and shoots him down behind me. I was surprised to see a Berserker's head got shot with an arrow, killing him instantly.

"Thanks…" I gasped.

"You said it yourself. We have to look out for each oth–"

*STAB!*

Lyn was surprised to see an Assassin behind her but his head is struck by my Flame Saber.

"Consider us even." I grinned behind my helmet.

Lyn could only smile before she drew back her two swords before both of us quickly defeating the next foe.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Keep them coming at me, you wee lads!" Wallace laughed, swinging his large axe to chop his enemies that surrounded him in half.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Get away from me, you freak!" Serra snapped, unleashing a strong blast of Light attack onto the enemy Shaman. Her strong will caused the enemy to explode to bits, much to Matthew's chagrin.

"Yikes, that's an overkill." Matthew got out.

"Serra, you're bringing too much attention to yourself…" Erk sweat dropped.

"Well, you should protect me, Erk!" Serra said, annoyed. "You really want a lady like me to do all of the killing here?! It's so against my moral code!"

"And here you are, being a Bishop slaughtering en masse…" Erk deadpanned.

"S–Shut up!" Serra snapped, blasting another Shaman with her rage.

"I rest my case…"

"It's your fault I'm like this, Erk!" Serra scolded him, making Erk sighed on her usual antics.

"You should blame your 'little brother' for promoting you." Matthew said.

"No way! He's my little brother!" she exclaimed. "He got special treatment from his big sister!"

"Kurogasa, I have no idea how you attracted her to you…" Erk sighed one more time.

After going through more enemies, Lyn and I arrived at the prince's room. "I'm going in. Cover the entrance." I said and Lyn nodded before I barged in.

"!" the young man inside the room raised his rapier, preparing to attack. "Who are you? An enemy?"

"I'm not here to harm you." I assured.

"Your armor…" he recalled. "You're the rumored bug–eyed warrior, correct?"

"Yes, yes, I am…" I sighed. "Seriously, Agito is not that hard to remember…"

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Why else? To stop this assassination that your Father put up." I said.

"My Father? No, he wouldn't do such a thing!" Zephiel got out.

"And yet he did. Damn paranoid bastard…" I growled. "You don't deserve any of this…"

"…" he remained silent for a moment, thinking about my words carefully. "I don't know if I should trust your words, but… for now, please aid me, rumored Warrior."

"I will. And it's Agito." I said.

"Agito? It is such a strange name."

"Kurogasa, are you unharmed?" Kent entered the bedroom, along with Sain.

"Is the prince safe, Warrior of Light?" Sain asked dramatically.

"He's fine." I said. "Get back out there you two. I'll handle things here."

"No, Lady Lyndis had stationed us here to help you." Kent informed.

"So, we must comply to her words, my friend!" Sain added.

"Of course she would."

"Ah! Incoming enemies!" Zephiel said, as a few more entered the room and one came from the open window.

"Oh, this darkness would give us a disadvantage over these ruffians." Sain noted.

"Don't worry, I can still see them." I said. "Prince, how good is your swordsmanship?"

"At the very top!" he said, already getting into his stance.

"Good, then let's put it to good use. We're fighting our way out of here."

"ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" the Black Fangs charged in at us, as the four of us got ready to fight.

* * *

" _They are persistent…" Fiora said, as she, Florina and Heath flew around the castle, as the enemy Archers shoots them from afar, keeping them in bay._

" _Kyaaa!" Florina squeaked as she moved Huey to dodge them._

" _They won't let us get near the castle that easily." Heath noticed._

" _Any suggestions?" Fiora asked._

 _*THUNK!*_

" _Warrrrrrgh!" They heard a roar of pain, as Rath was on his horse, calmly drawing out another arrow and shoots another one down._

" _Oh yeah! Strike another one for the team!" Wil cheered._

" _Focus, Wil! Don't cheer happily just yet! That's just a few of them!" Rebecca told him._

" _Oh, you worry too much Rebecca." Wil waved off._

" _I'm serious here!" She huffed._

" _Hey! Argue later! Kill now!" Guy shouted, slashing an enemy with his Killing Edge._

* * *

" _Over there!" Nils pointed out, as G3–X shot down another hidden Assassin with a few shots of his Scorpion._

" _This stinks!" G3–X whined. "Why can't I let loose like I always do?"_

" _This is the Manse and if you let loose then Berm will really come after us." Dorcas said._

" _Ugh, I really hate this!" he complained before parrying a Mercenary's ambush with his Jutte and kills him off with another shot. "Why I can't just do what I always do?"_

" _He is… certainly unique…" Pent commented._

" _Oh my, he certainly is." Louise got out._

" _Hiroji… there are enemies… behind that wall…" Ninian pointed out, where Hiroji looked at where she pointed._

" _Behind that wall, huh?" he got out… and a cheeky grin can be seen behind his helmet._

" _Hiroji, don't do it." Dorcas said sternly._

" _SCREW THIS!" G3–X shouted before pulling out his Cerberus. "Let's see what's behind door #1~!"_

 _*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*_

" _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" the sound of the enemies behind the wall cried in pain, as Nils and Ninian covered their ears from the loud shots made by the Cerberus._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FEEL SO ALIVE!"_

" _He never learns, won't he?" Dorcas sighed._

" _Never…" Nils cringed._

* * *

" _Look! The traitor!" one of the Black Fangs recognized Legault._

" _You seemed famous!" Bartre commented loudly._

" _Eh, you get used to it." Legault shrugged._

" _Then let's be more famous!" Geitz grinned, as he threw his Silver Axe towards a Sniper, hitting him straight on the head._

" _*whistles* Nice shot, kid." Legault grinned, holding his daggers downward._

" _Oh there's more where that came from." Geitz smirked._

" _Though, not as impressive as what I'd do." Legault said._

" _Blast! Get away!" Lowen cringed as he stabbed a Sage with his Javelin._

" _UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Hawkeye lets out a roar, swinging his axe mercilessly. Some enemies got chopped in half and some flung towards the nearby wall, killed by the impact._

" _Keep pushing!" Oswin shouted as he bashed a Knight with his shield._

" _We're almost there!" Marcus added._

" _Yes… just a little more!" Canas added, casting his dark spells._

" _Kyaaaa!" Priscilla cried out as she fell off her horse and enemy Mages surrounded her._

" _Priscilla!" Raven shouted as he ran towards her. "Stay away from her!"_

 _*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*_

" _Brother…" Priscilla got out, as enemies drop dead like flies._

" _Are you alright?" Raven asked._

" _Yes, I'm alright…" she got out as she held out her hand and Raven brought her up to her feet._

" _We must press on." Renault said, approaching Priscilla and starts to heal her. "These Black Fangs will not stop until the prince is dead."_

" _Y–Yes, of course, Your Excellency!" Priscilla got out._

" _I will clear a path." Renault said before extending his arm and a light shone in the darkness blinding the enemies. Without hesitation, he charged forward, using his staff to fight back like a normal Mercenary does so._

* * *

" _Are you sure your nose isn't fooling you?" Hector asked._

" _I smell… a familiar scent in this area…" Gills replied. "One that have many blood tainted on this man."_

" _Hector, let us believe in Gills' words for now and let his guide us. He never failed us before." Eliwood assured him._

" _Well okay. If you say so. Lead the way."_

 _Gills nodded before he turned to another corner. The sound of the clashing sword and screams of death is getting louder and louder until they eventually encountered the Black Fangs are fighting someone, who is on his own. "There."_

" _!" Jaffar let out another diagonal slash before quickly backing off, taking a few steps back while panting heavily. The enemies continue to overwhelm him in numbers._

" _Give it up, Angel of Death! You will die soon enough!" Maxime exclaimed, as a few more chuckles came out from the Black Fang._

"…" _Jaffar remained unfazed before getting into his stance, while enduring the bleeding wounds on his arm and stomach._

" _It's him!" Hector exclaimed._

" _Why is he fighting the Black Fang?" Eliwood asked confused._

" _DIE!" Maxime exclaimed, as one of the Mercenary jumped on the tired Jaffar._

 _*THUNK!*_

" _What?" Maxime gasped, seeing his man got hit with the blunt part of a… battleflag?_

" _Just in time."_

" _Lady Joan?!" Eliwood and Hector asked shocked. The said woman leaps above Jaffar while catching the battleflag that was recoiled from the said enemy earlier before landing in front of Jaffar, protecting him._

" _Jaffar!" Nino exclaimed rushing towards him._

" _Nino?" Jaffar gasped. "…I told you to flee."_

" _No, these people came and helped me!" Nino said, as Harken stood next to Joan to aid her. "Hurry, Jaffar! Come with me!"_

" _Hey, Eliwood, isn't that girl Nino?" Hector asked._

" _Yes, it is. I suppose she ran into Lady Joan for help." Eliwood guessed._

" _There's no need to save a life without worth." Jaffar said to the girl._

" _Jaffar…" Nino said sadly._

" _I am a corpse. I have been dead since the day I was born. Leave me…"_

" _No! If you're not coming, then I'm staying! I do not want you to die, Jaffar!"_

" _Nino…"_

" _Jaffar, we may have our differences in the past, but…" Lucius said, looking at the man before him as he handed Jaffar the vulnerary. "Nino has placed her faith in you. Therefore, we will help you, even if you're our old enemy."_

"…" _Jaffar remained silent before he took the vulnerary and downed the contents._

" _Lord Eliwood! Behind you!" Harken shouted as he jumped up high and the Hero brought them his sword on an Assassin._

" _Nice save." Hector complimented him._

" _Are you alright, my lord?" Harken asked Eliwood._

" _I'm fine." Eliwood nodded. "Where's Isadora?"_

" _She's…" Harken trailed off. "She decided not to participate."_

" _I see. I cannot blame her for standing by at the hideout." Eliwood said._

" _Lord Eliwood. This may not be much but I will do all I can to make up for my blunder when I failed to protect your Father."_

" _And I shall rely on you once more, Harken." Eliwood said, assuring him._

" _Enough!" Maxime exclaimed. "The enemies of Black Fangs and the targets must be dead!"_

" _I'm afraid I cannot do that." Joan said, held her battle flag proudly. "And you must be taught a lesson."_

* * *

"Their numbers are dwindling!" Kent noticed as Kent, Sain, Zephiel, and I ran down the hallways.

"Good! We just have to keep this up!" I said.

*BOOM!*

"What was that?" Kent asked.

"It sounds like an explosion…" Sain added.

"What do you think it is?" Zephiel asked.

"Probably something not good." I frowned before we head to a corner and saw Lyn defending herself against a Valkyrie before her.

"Hah!" Lyn exclaimed, swinging her Mani Katti and another short sword to deflect another Anima blast away from her, letting the wall near her to leave out a big hole.

"You fight quite well, woman." The Valkyrie said.

Her voice… it sounds familiar…

"Kent, Sain, stay with the Prince." I said before rushing in to help Lyn.

"Kurogasa?" Kent blinked.

"Where are you going?" Sain asked.

"Tell me… are you afraid to die?" the Valkyrie asked.

"As long as I draw breath, I will not let you harm my friends!" Lyn exclaimed.

"You insolent fool! You shall die by my hand!" Ursula exclaimed.

"LYN!" I shouted as I rushed in with my two weapons in tow and tried to slash the Valkyrie

"!" the Valkyrie noticed the predicament, as the barrier she casted earlier bounced off my weapons with ease.

"Beloved?" Lyn blinked. "Where's the prince?"

"He's fine. Kent and Sain are with him."

"We meet again. Rumored bug–eyed warrior." the Valkyrie said. "Or would you prefer to be called… the Seed of Humanity, Agito?"

"So it _was_ you…" I frowned. "The one who gave us that Hammerne staff."

"Yes, was it quite useful?" the woman said.

"It was…" I muttered.

"But I specifically told you to kill her off, not humiliating her to her defeat." the woman frowned.

"Bailed out on the last second." I said. "More importantly, why are you here to kill the prince on King Desmond's behalf?"

"For the greater good of the Black Fangs and to fulfill Lady Sonia's wish of human trash's extermination." the woman smirked. "Nothing else matters."

"That's it? Why follow someone like her? Why follow Nergal of all people? Don't you realize what you're trying to do?"

"Does it truly matter?" the woman scoffed. "All there is there for me is to worship Lady Sonia."

"Of course it does matter!" I snapped.

"Then, you are a naive fool." she said before another blast of Anima magic descended down right above us. "Let's see how you fare against me. Ursula, the Blue Crow!"

"MOVE!" I shouted to Lyn and we both dodged the incoming attack.

"Come and face me! Show me what you are truly made off, Agito!" Ursula laughed out loud.

"Gh! You want it? You got it!" I gritted as I was about to go into Shining Form.

"Beloved, as much as I wanted to agree with you, as long as her barrier is not down, we cannot approached to her easily." Lyn informed.

"Shoot…" I gritted.

" **Child."** Elimine's voice echoed.

"What is it?"

" **If you wish to decimate the barrier, use the dragon."** Elimine reminded me. **"Remember, there are two ways to dispel such protective barriers. Either through my Saint Form or the dragon's."**

"That's right." I muttered. I then broke the Wiseman's Monolith from my chest and brought it close to the Alter Ring and it shined brightly before it formed into DragGolder.

"What's this? A dragon?" Ursula noticed.

"Won't you get tired when you call it out, beloved?" Lyn asked.

"I can handle it." I assured. "Let's go DragGolder!" I shouted before getting on its back.

The metallic dragon let out a metallic roar, as it charged head first towards her direction.

"Bah, a mere dragon would never break this shield!" Ursula said confidently, as the bombardment of the DragGolder's attack continuously shoot at the same spot over and over again.

*CRACK!*

"!"

"You forgot one thing about my dragon." I smirked. "This dragon is made from the Seed of Agito. Meaning, it has the infinite possibilities."

*CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!*

"Which also means it has the ability to break through tough barriers like yours!"

*CRASH!*

"What?!"

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHH!" Lyn rushed forward, giving her the strong slash attack on Ursula's body, making her stumble a few steps back.

"Let's finish it off, DragGolder!" I commanded.

*ROAAAAAAAAAR!*

I then jumped up as DragGolder surrounded me while I flipped all around before I dove down for the kick with DragGolder behind me as it breathed a breath of light.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" she cried out in pain, as the kick connected and she ended up smacked towards the wall. Meanwhile I did a backflip before landing safely on the ground.

"Did that do it?" Lyn asked.

"I hope so." I said. "Stay here." I then went towards the spot where Ursula had fallen. And… she's alive?!

"I'm… not… going to die… so easily…" Ursula got out as she struggled to get up. "I cannot… fail… Lady Sonia…" She added. She was about to fall again when… I caught her.

"You Black Fangs really need to know when to quit…" I sighed.

"...why?" Ursula muttered, looking at me. "Why… do you… spare me?"

"Because I have a mind for compassion." I said. "Listen… it doesn't have to be this way. I don't know what happened, but the Black Fang is not what it used to be. Can you not open your eyes to the truth? Sonia is just using you for her own ends. She doesn't care about you or anyone else. Not even Nergal for that matter. He wants to release the dragons to kill everyone."

"Does that… even matter now?" she muttered, coughing a bit.

"Of course it does." I said. "That's why we're fighting the good fight…"

"I swore my allegiance to Lady Sonia… and nothing else matters…" Ursula stubbornly told me. "And those traitors… must die."

" **Yes, and so shall the ones that are deemed weak."**

*STAB!*

"!" Ursula's eyes were wide open, as I was also in shock to see that woman appearing out of nowhere, stabbing her arm through her back with authority.

"Lim… stella…" Ursula coughed out before the woman now known as Limstella took out her arm.

"URSULA!" I cried out as I laid her down in my arms.

"We meet again." Limstella said cryptically, now having Ursula's life orb in her hands. "How I yearn to have your essence once more, Agito." She then looked at the said life orb. "This is quite excellent quintessence. I believe Lord Nergal will be pleased."

"Gh…" I gritted.

"Until we meet again…" Limstella smiled a bit before disappearing.

"Where did she came from?!" Lyn gasped, approaching towards me while I went back to civilian form. "And how is Ursula?"

"Damn it! Ursula! Ursula!" I shook her.

"Lady… So… nia…" Ursula got out.

"She's still alive! Lyn, get Serra!"

"I… failed… you…" Ursula got out before her eyes are shutting really fast.

"C'mon Ursula! Stay with me! Ursula!"

After calling her name out, I felt all of her weight shifted on me and her head is on my shoulder. Her arms and legs went limp and I can't hear her breathing anymore.

"Beloved… she's gone…" Lyn murmured.

"Damn it…" I cursed. "If only I convinced her more…"

"Her loyalty lies to Sonia to the very end…" Lyn assured me. "I don't think she could be swayed easily, for the sake of her allegiance for that woman, even if you convinced her…"

"Still…" I muttered.

"Come…" she said. "Let us head back to the caravan. The guards would be arrived soon."

"Okay…" I said as I stood up, carrying Ursula's body, her head being on my shoulder. "Let me at least give her a proper burial… it's the least I could do…"

"…" Lyn didn't say much but to go along with it..

* * *

After giving Ursula a proper burial and Renault giving the Final Rites, Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, and I met up with Prince Zephiel.

"Thank you all." Zephiel said. "Words cannot express my gratitude. I am forever in your debt."

"Please Prince Zephiel, there's no need." I waved off.

"We're glad your life is in good hands." Eliwood assured.

"So what happens now?" Zephiel asked.

"The ceremony must go on." Lyn said.

"And we must return the Fire Emblem." Hector added.

"Back to Bern?" the Prince asked. "Where Mother is?"

"Yes. And while there, I can give your father a piece of my mind…" I grumbled.

"Beloved." Lyn glared at me.

"Hehhhhh… I know, I know. We're not here to start a war. I get it…" I sighed.

"Then, we must hurry! Mother must be worried sick about us!" Prince Zephiel added. "And so does my retainer!"

"Right." I nodded. _'Say Elimine… are you good at entering people's dreams?'_

' **Forgive me, child. I do not have such capabilities. Only those who were invited by the dark would have such craft.'** Elimine informed.

' _Great… so much for giving him a piece of my mind through a dream…'_ Wait a minute… there _is_ someone. I'll talk to him later.

"Jaffar!"

"Oh, that's right." Eliwood recalled, looking at the young Mage hugging Jaffar, who stood there doing absolutely nothing to shook her off from him. "She's joining us, along with Jaffar."

"Nino…" Jaffar muttered.

"I'm… glad you're well…" She sobbed.

Jaffar looked at Eliwood before he asked, "Why do you not kill me?"

"If we did that, Nino might die as well."

"You didn't take the prince's life. So we won't take yours. It's that simple." Lyn added.

"So naive." Jaffar scoffed. "Do you know how many of your friends I've killed?"

That is all what it takes to pop Hector's nerve. "You monster! I'll–"

"Hector! Calm yourself!" Eliwood scolded, holding him back.

"Get out of my way, Eliwood! I'm going to kill him!" Hector snapped, as I also have to restrain him. "Tactician, get off from me!"

"Stop it!" Nino shrieked.

*SLAP!*

Whoa… that kid just slapped Hector just like that!

"…" Jaffar remained unfazed, not affected by the surroundings at all.

Hector calmed himself down, as both Eliwood and I backed off from him. With a stern look, he scolded the Angel of Death. "Hey! Why don't you draw your sword?"

"I've not been ordered to." Jaffar answered.

"Ordered to?"

"Please… Forgive Jaffar. I beg you…" Nino begged.

"Nino." Jaffar seems to soften up around her.

"Hector, think this through, man…" I told him.

Hector was frustrated before he relented. "Bah… You live… for now. You're nothing more than a tool. It serves no one to break tools. It's more important that we stop Nergal. But don't forget, I won't forgive you anything. Go back to the Black Fang, or stay with the girl. Do as you will. I care not." And with that, he stormed off.

"Some sins cannot be forgiven, but now… we need all the help we can get to defeat Nergal." Eliwood said. Turning to the silent Assassin, he asked, "Jaffar… you were planning on throwing your life away, correct? If you've come to regret so many of your past actions, then fight with us."

Jaffar scoffed. "Regret? Such emotions mean nothing…"

"Jaffar!" Nino scolded.

*BONK!*

Ehhhhhhhhhh?! Now she hits his head?!

Jaffar didn't say anything, but accepting Nino's blow. Even seeing her determined look says it all, he thought about it for a moment before saying, "…If you want me to… I will… do it."

"Jaffar!" Nino perked up in an instant, making me sweat drop.

"Talk about a split personality…" I deadpanned.

"She doesn't have any split personality. It's just her way to help people out… with her cheerfulness." Legault informed.

"You know this… how?"

"Because I know her very well." Legault added.

"That's good, isn't it, Nino?" Lyn smiled.

"Mm!" Nino smiled before she… hugged me tightly?! "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ehhhh?!" I said surprised.

"So, first the people of cloth, now female mages?" Sain gasped dramatically. "You have become quite a man, my friend! I am so proud of you! Oh, I woe of seeing you grown up into a real man! I'm certain many maidens shall befall by your charm!"

"Oh, shut up Sain!" I snapped making everyone laugh.

* * *

And so, the next day, after everyone recuperated and Karel has finally awakened from his slumber, we traveled back to Bern Keep with Prince Zephiel in tow to return the Fire Emblem. As we did however…

"Hey Canas, got a minute? Got a little project for ya."

"Oh, a project?" Canas got out. "What is your proposal, my friend?"

"It's like this." I said as I leaned in and whispered what I wanted him to do. When I finished…

"I… see." Canas blinked. "I suppose I can understand your ire hence why you asked me."

"Can you do it?" I asked.

"If the person is still alive, I presume, then yes, it is possible." he said. "But I don't think I can do it while we are on the move, Kurogasa."

"Doesn't hurt to improvise." I said.

"You really are determined, aren't you?"

"I am… I mean, no one should do that to their own child. It's just wrong." I said. "I mean, obviously, you don't do that to _your_ kid _,_ right?"

"I can understand your pain, Kurogasa." he nodded.

* * *

In the King's chambers, Desmond slept in his room but he kept tossing and turning as he was sweating.

* * *

" _Where am I? What is this place?!" Desmond demanded as he looked around in a dark void. "Is anyone there?!" He then turned around to see a lone figure standing there. "Who are you?! Show yourself!"_

" _I am he who is known as Agito."_

" _What!" Desmond demanded as he approached. "You! The rumored bug-eyed warrior?"_

" _I am. And I'm here to warn you of your treachery."_

" _What nonsense are you babbling about?"_

" _I know about the assassination of your son."_

" _!" Desmond looked surprised._

" _Do not try to hide it from me! For I see all!" Agito said. "And I'm here to tell you that he is alive and well."_

" _What?!"_

" _Why do you try to murder your own flesh and blood?! He has done no evil to you! The jealousy in your heart says it all!"_

" _Jealously?" Desmond seethed._

" _All he wants to be accepted by you! To be loved by his family and nothing more! And you can't see that! Your fears and jealousy and blinds you to the truth!"_

" _Desist! I will hear no more!" Desmond yelled._

" _You ought to be ashamed of yourself! What kind of father tries to kill his own son out of jealousy that he may be better than you?! And maybe he will, but that does not mean that you spite him! No child should be abused like that!"_

" _I SAID NO MORE!"_

" _Look inside yourself Desmond! You know this to be true! If you continue this path, you will one day regret abusing him! Learn your mistakes while you can now! See the truth before your eyes!"_

" _NO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"_

* * *

"GAH!" I cried out as I was thrown back by the magic. "Ow… that hurt…"

"I warned you of its setbacks." Canas told me.

"Did you get him through his thick skull, little brother?" Serra asked.

"Hopefully…" I groaned as I sat up. "Man… what a way to kick me out of his dream…"

"How painful would that be?" Hiroji asked.

"Very…" I sighed.

* * *

 _Murdock walked out from the castle he was detained for so long, unable to comprehend what just happened. "…What could His Majesty be thinking? Detaining me for so long, without just cause! What!?" he expressed angrily, as he began to think about the situation carefully. Why would the king do such a thing? Unless… "No… It can't be… The prince…"_

" _Co-Commander! Commander Murdock! You… You must come…"_

" _What's happened!?" the commander got out._

" _Murdock!" the sound of a boy calling out to his name caught his attention._

" _Your Highness!" Murdock gasped. "Are you unharmed?"_

" _Yes, all thanks to these fellow men!" Zephiel nodded. "If it weren't for them, I don't think I'll be alive at this point!"_

" _Commander Murdock." Louise approached him. "We wished to see Queen Hellene. It is at its utmost importance."_

" _Yes, and I must see Mother as well!"_

" _..." Murdock looked upon Louise for a bit before he nodded. "Very well, come with me."_

* * *

So right now, Pent and Louise managed to get me, Lyn, Hector and Eliwood into the castle, while Murdock led Zephiel to see his little sister, out of concern.

"The servant is fetching the Queen. He said she will be here shortly." Louise said.

"Good." I nodded.

"Are you nervous of seeing her, Agito?" Pent asked.

"I'm just hoping she's more reasonable than her husband…" I said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Louise assured me. "I'm quite certain about it, young man."

Just then, the servant came in. "My apologies for the wait. The queen will see you now."

Pent nodded. "Very well."

"Let us proceed, shall we?" Louise smiled before running towards her husband and wrapped her arms around his, resting her head on his shoulder for comfort.

"The queen of Bern…" Hector muttered. "Even if it is a private audience, courtly niceties aren't my strong suit."

"Mine, either." Lyn sighed. "What about you, Kurogasa?"

"Not really."

"…Let's go." Eliwood said.

All six of us enter the throne room, where the queen is standing in front of the throne, facing away from us. "We're back." I said, making her turn around.

"Ah, so you've returned." she got out. "And you were successful? You recovered the Fire Emblem safely?"

"Hold on. Queen Hellene, didn't you even hear what happened?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Last night in the manse…" Eliwood said, making her recall that memory.

"Oh, something about assassins sneaking in, wasn't it? I've no time for such trifles." she said, now extending her arm for the demand. "Quickly, the Emblem."

What the- she's more concerned about the Emblem and not her own son?!

"Ah… Without a doubt, this is the Fire Emblem." she said, inspecting the said shield where Eliwood gave her. With a smirk, she chuckled, "Ha ha! With this, my Zephiel holds rightful claim to the succession! Now, it will never pass to that annoying Guinevere… Ha ha ha."

Eliwood tried his best to hold in his anger. "Queen Hellene…"

Hellene suddenly recalled, looking at the young Lord. "Oh, yes, I'd forgotten. Your promised reward. The road to the Shrine of Seals, was it not?"

"Queen Hellene… what is Prince Zephiel to you?" I growled.

"Hm?"

"Kurogasa?" Eliwood looked at me.

"Prince Zephiel is your son, isn't he?! Or is he, like the Fire Emblem, nothing more than a tool for securing the throne?!"

"How dare you!" she snapped, slapping my cheek with authority. "Such insolence! To whom do you think you are speaking!?"

"This has nothing to do with title! This is your son we're talking about! How can you place the Fire Emblem above your own flesh and blood?! He was almost killed last night! If it weren't for our army stopping the assassination, he would've been dead by now!"

"What? What do you mean?" she asked. "Of what do you speak…"

"Is that all you ever see your children as, Hellene?! Just tools?!"

"You insolent man!" she scolded me.

"YOU'RE THE INSOLENT ONE!" I yelled. "YOU OUGHTA BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR TREATING YOUR CHILDREN LIKE THAT!"

"Beloved." Lyn suddenly stopped me, making me look at her in the eyes. "That's enough."

"She's right, Tactician." Hector added. "You stopped me before, now's the time to pay it back to you."

"Gh!" I gritted before turning around to leave. "Whatever! I'm not accepting help from someone who treats humans like tools! Especially parents who treat their children as such!"

"Come… let us be on our way." Eliwood suggested before the three followed me. Both Pent and Louise also follows suit, leaving the flabbergast Hellene on her own.

* * *

" _Wait right there! We are not finished! Someone! Someone stop those insolent children! Someone!" Hellene shouted._

" _My lady Queen."_

" _Murdock!" she gasped, seeing him. "I thought you'd been summoned to the castle by His Majesty."_

" _That's correct. I've only just returned. One of my men told me all that happened last night. There's something that I must inform you of, Your Majesty."_

* * *

"DAMN IT!" I snapped, punching a tree to let out all of my anger.

"..." Eliwood just remained silent, as there's nothing to respond as we're currently getting ready to depart without any directions whatsoever.

"Well, that's that, huh?" Hector said.

"Louise… Pent… I'm sorry…" I sighed.

"You said nothing that I did not agree with. Do not think long on it." Pent assured.

Louise frowned slightly, saying, "Lady Hellene has changed. Before she got married, she was a kind woman who wanted to be a good wife and a good mother."

"Humans change throughout the course, my child." Kaa–san said. "Humans would always make mistakes along the way."

"She and the king are ill matched. She has suffered much. And now, she is obsessed with the succession. Such a sad life…" Eliwood commented.

"…His parents are alive. Yet they're both awful." Lyn frowned sadly. "I feel so sorry for him."

"It's over and done with. No sense worrying about it now. Let's consider our next course of action." Hector shrugged. "So, Tactician, what's our next move?"

"I don't know… I might have to check on the map and see where it leads us…" I muttered, thinking about it.

"Or, I may be of assist you." a voice got our attention.

"Who's there!?" Hector got out.

"Go no farther." she said, as the source of the voice belongs to...

"Isn't that Queen Hellene?" Kaa–san asked.

"What are you… where are your guards?" Eliwood got out.

"Your name… It is Agito, yes?" Hellene asked me.

"It is." I frowned.

"Take this book and this seal. My reward to you." She said, giving it to me.

"Your Majesty?" Eliwood blinked in confusion.

"This book contains the road to the Shrine of Seals. The seal was a wedding present from Count Reglay from Etruria. I was saving it for Zephiel, but… I believe at this time that you need it more." she explained. "Furthermore, your path will remain clear for the next three days. No matter what happens during that time, Bern's soldiers will not move. I can make no promises about the king's own troops, though."

"You've done more than enough. You have our heartfelt gratitude. But, Your Majesty…why all of this for us?" Eliwood asked.

"Why the change of heart?" I asked.

"I want to thank you, not as a queen, but as a mother. For saving my son, I am forever in your debt. Now, you should get going."

"…Queen Hellene." Eliwood muttered.

"We will." I said. "And tell Prince Zephiel this. Tell him that Agito says to be a good king. One that shall bring peace and harmony to all."

"I will. Thus, I shall bid you all and godspeed." Hellene said before she went back to the castle.

"She is… a very nice woman…" Kaa–san got out. "I think you've judged her too early, my son."

"Maybe…" I sighed. "Now I just hope King Desmond has a change of heart too…"

"Hm?" Kaa–san tilted her head sideways, making me think that… kind of suits her.

"This is…!" Eliwood gasped, seeing something that he just received.

"That's the Heaven's Seal!" Lyn noticed. "The same one I used yesterday!"

"And we'll put it to good use." I said. "Eliwood, can you try it?"

"How about I give it a shot?" Hector offered, snatching it. "I never held one before, remember? Eliwood held it numerous times and nothing happened."

"It was only one time." Eliwood said.

"Oh, it's glowing!" Hector noticed the said seal glow radiantly in his hands. Soon a light from the heavens shined down on him. Seriously, where is the choir singing from?!

A few moments the light died down and Hector was in his new looks. For starters, his entire armor was less bulkier, but its sturdiness made up for it so that he can move faster, his shoulder armor, gauntlets, and leg armor jutted out spikes and his cape was a dark crimson red.

"What do you think? Looks good on me?" Hector asked.

"Yeah sure, Lord Porcupine." I chuckled.

"Your enthusiasm says it all." He deadpanned. "But I can feel the surge of energy in me. Stronger than ever."

"Yes, I felt the same way as well." Lyn nodded.

"In any case, we should head towards the Shrine of Seals as soon as possible." Eliwood suggested. "Time is against us."

"Right. Let's move out!" I exclaimed.

* * *

 _Inside Guinevere's room, Zephiel looked at his sleeping sister, pecking her forehead affectionately._

" _Big brother…" she mumbled in her sleep, making him chuckle lightly._

" _Sweet dreams, my little sister." he told her. Just as he's about to leave the room, he noticed his mother standing there by the door, looking at him worriedly._

" _Zephiel."_

" _Mother." Zephiel got out. "Is something amiss?"_

" _You…" she added before she approached to him and hugged him dearly. "You've endured much heartache because of me." she said before she backed off a bit, looking at her son with tears flowing out from her eyes. "…I'm sorry."_

" _Th–That's not so!" Zephiel gasped._

" _Zephiel…" she began once more, caressing his cheek motherly. "My dear, irreplaceable son. From this day forward… I want us to live together as one loving family. Your father and I… and your sister, Guinevere, too."_

" _Mother…"_

" _I am ashamed of the way I have behaved. The king may not forgive me for the woman I have been. Yet I shall make recompense, no matter the time. I want to change." she said, determined. "If I speak to him from the heart, someday, he will understand. After all… we are a family."_

 _Zephiel smiled enthusiastically about it, hugging her happily. "That's right! He will see."_

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she danced a sacred dance, to keep her mind off the current situation. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mended Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where Elimine and the dragon, doting on the baby in their arms. The screen flashed once more, now revealing Joan in her Cleric outfit and her husband doting at the baby in their arms before the screen flashed to the next scene.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene changed to Bern in nighttime, as the fireworks are in display, and everyone within the Seeds of Agito watched it from their camp.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** Nearly everyone sat next together with their partners or their pair, seemingly enjoying the view together. Eliwood even noticed Ninian's expression in awe with the fireworks, making him falling for her even more, unknown to Ninian.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Meanwhile, as Joan sat next to Athos, she noticed her son and daughter–in–law sitting together, as she couldn't help but smile.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the fireworks together, with Kurogasa's tactician cloak covering both of them. Lyn leaned her head on Kurogasa's shoulder, smiling a bit making the latter look at her before he smiled too and leaned his head on hers. The scene ends as their hands intertwined with one another and one firework exploded in shape of Agito's symbol.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Joan:** I'm worried for that child…

 **Jaffar:** It's very late. Where are you going?

 **Nino:** I must learn the truth from Mother.

 **Brendan:** Aaargh… Lloyd… Linus… Forgive your… foolish… father…

 **Hector:** He will always be my enemy! That will never change…

 **Overlord of Darkness:** So you wish to reverse the curse? How foolish of you to ask me.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Night of Farewells**

* * *

 **Nino:** I… I… I'm not your daughter?

 **Joan:** Come, let's go home, child.

* * *

 **Fen:** Finally… ***slumps on desk*** I thought we'll never get it done…

 **TWF:** If you guys noticed about the dream and what went down along the way to the finish… ***points at Fen-kun*** That's his idea, not mine.

 **Fen:** Hey, we aren't doing Binding Blade anyways, so I don't see why not.

 **TWF:** True, but the Binding Blade series, Roy's be the main hero, so Agito will cease to exist and end with Kurogasa. o.o

 **Fen:** You know there's still his kids right?

 **TWF:** Oh, I got that ALLLLLLLLL figured out… in a good way, if you're doubting me.

 **Fen:** I don't doubt you but…

 **TWF: *ignores Fen-kun*** See ya on the next chapter, guys! :D

 **Fen:** -_-

 **TWF:** Now, if you excuse me, I got some jumping plumbers to clobber. ***climbs up the building and starts throwing barrels*** Come and get meh~! :O


	38. Chapter 28x: Night of Farewells

**Fen:** Hey guys! Time for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF: *dressed as a skunk*** Yep, you got that right! Mon sheri'!

 **Fen:** Oh geez, what now? Why dress up as that skunk of all animals?

 **TWF:** You know the Looney Tunes of the love skunk?

 **Fen:** Of course I know! Who wouldn't?

 **TWF:** What is his name?

 **Fen:** It's–

 **TWF: *rips the costume away, only revealing The Rock shorts*** IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HIS NAME IS! XDD

 **Fen:** ·_·;

 **TWF:** I caught you off–guard, didn't ya?

 **Fen:** Y–Yeah…

 **TWF:** While I'm gonna whoop Fen–kun's candy ass, the Wild Fang wants you to check my size 15 boot and get your booty on, cause it's showtime! :D

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Well, this is peachy…

"…" Jaffar remained silent, while Nino defended him as tension rose within the group.

"Uh… everyone… this is Jaffar and Nino… former Black Fang members. They'll be joining us." I cleared my throat.

"We already know that." Fiora informed.

"Why would we bother hiring a murderer to join us?" Matthew asked begrudgingly, still unable to forget the past experience.

"Matthew, don't." I said sternly. "Let it go."

"You know, Tactician, he's right." Hector said. "No matter how you look at it, I still don't like the idea of having him joining our group!"

"Hector, please…" Eliwood said.

"You may not like it, but right now we need all the help we can get. Would you rather have us desert them and have them fend for themselves while the Black Fang are out to kill them in cold blood?" I asked rhetorically.

"I agree with my son." Kaa–san noted, approaching Nino. With a gentle wrap around her shoulders, she added, "These children are lost, without any goals ever since Nergal took their base as the nest of all destruction. We cannot blame them for what they did."

"Still…" Hector growled.

"Aye, I agree with that woman." Legault intervened. "Hey, I'm a Black Fang, remember? I'm your enemy, and yet, you guys accepted me for fighting on your side. So why should this be any different."

"Uncle Legault?" Nino blinked.

"These two are just doing what they are ordered to do." Legault informed, before looking at Jaffar. "Especially when there's a task that needs to be done."

"…" Jaffar remained silent, not complaining or anything. His death glare doesn't seem to help, either.

"So long story short, complain all you want, but they're joining us and that's final." I said.

"T–Then, what happens after that?" Florina asked. "After we are done with our mission, what's next for them?"

"I…" Nino paused. "I… don't know."

"That's something they'll have to discover for themselves. And until then… they're staying with us." I said, before leaving towards the caravan.

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Kurogasa, standing alone in the busy streets of Japan, wearing his school uniform as many people passed by him. He was frowning, as his bangs covered his eyes. The view around him was all in grey, giving the nostalgic feeling within his surroundings. As he looked to the front, he quickly ran in fear, until he passed through to Elibe, now in his current clothing.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** As he looked at the view, Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde looked at him from afar, as they were waiting for his arrival. Lyn extended her hand towards him, keeping her smile while she wore the necklace proudly around her neck. Kurogasa smiled, as the feathered necklace fluttered around his neck proudly, extending his right arm, which had Serra's bracelet and held Lyn's hand, flashing to the next scene.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At nighttime, Nino was running in front, seeing the stars that enveloped the sky beautifully while holding Jaffar's hand, to show him the beautiful view with her bright smile.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen then moved to the scene, where both young Athos and Nergal was studying together within the library. The screen then shifted to years later, now the old Athos confronts Nergal before him.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** At the large open field, the female in dark armor, Joan, stood tall, with her back turned away from the camera. As she looked to her left, she showed her charismatic side, as the battleflag opened up on its own revealing the Agito symbol. When she turned around to see the camera, it showed a youthful Joan in white Cleric clothing without her weapons and armor and only wielded her staff, smiling a bit while shedding a tear, as a flash of light engulfs the whole view.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, morphs of previous enemies, including the El Lords, were resurrected, stopping him in his path.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and the rest of the army charged in to meet the Morph Army, shoving the Morphs aside, to give Kurogasa the room he needed as he pressed forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morph, Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames at the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open Sacae plains. Lyn and Kurogasa walked together side–by–side with their backs turning away from the camera, and the screen ended as the two intertwined their hands together, held it before the screen flashed white.

* * *

Chapter 28x: Night of Farewells

 _Jaffar and Nino, Black Fang assassins._

 _Although Hector cannot forget his hatred for Nergal's former henchman, Jaffar, Hector allows him to join the group, with Nino at his side._

 _That night…_

* * *

"Ugh… stupid headache…" I sighed as I was in the Tornador as Lyn massaged my head from behind.

"You can't really blame them, beloved…" Lyn consoled. "They still have bad blood with us in the past, so this is to be expected. Even though they've been together for three days now. Even that took time to make a proper introduction."

"I know…" I sighed as Lyn continued to massage my temples. "I'm just about at my wit's end already…"

"Because some do not agree to the idea?" Lyn added. "Remember, Legault is also a former Black Fang, and yet, they've accepted him as it is. I'm certain they'd accept Nino because of her innocence, but…"

"Yeah, but Jaffar is completely different story." I added. "And the way Matthew glared him, I'm willing to bet that he's the one that killed Leila."

"Yes, but we did notice something else." Lyn pointed out. "Have you seen the way he acted around Nino? He used to be silent without her around, but… he's being considerate of her wellbeing."

"Actually… now that you mention it… he was kinda acting soft towards her." I noticed.

"I think there's something that she had done for him that caused him to think of her." Lyn said. A frown then formed, saying, "What I'm worried about the most is if someone would use her as their means to execute Jaffar's death…"

"Really? You think so?" I looked at her.

"Do you remember our first promise before our marriage? From our first meeting?" she asked, looking at me.

"Of course I do." I smiled a bit.

"My initial reason to follow you is to hone my skills, so I can execute my revenge for what they did to my tribe." she replied.

"But Wallace took care of that." I said. "And now you had another reason. You're fighting for everyone and especially for me."

"Yes, that's true." she smiled. "That's why we have to consider that sort of scenario. I'm certain Nino would be alright, but… when Jaffar's around, they would definitely look for a way to kill him off. I want to assure him that we're his friends and that we got each others' backs, but the tension in the group doesn't seem to help out…"

"It's going to take some time, that's for sure…" I sighed.

"And speaking of time…" she trailed off, pulling me down onto the bedroll, holding me down while she's on top. "We… should get 'it' to work…"

"N–Now?" I stuttered with a blush.

"…" Lyn nodded silently with her own blush. "The time is right… for me."

"Well… are you sure?"

"Come now, beloved. You should've known by now I'm quite… determined. It isn't just for our sake, it's for Mother's. I want to let her experience becoming a grandmother for her children…"

"I know, but… we still have time." I said. "And I'm still trying to find a way to reverse that curse."

"Even so, I would not want to waste this opportunity…" she added, still keeping her blush. "Please… just entertain your wife's pleas?"

I sighed lightly before smiling sadly. "The things I do for family… alright, you win."

"Love me like you truly mean it, my love…" she whispered, as our faces got closer and closer.

"You know I always do." I said, as our foreheads met. "Just be quiet about it or Hector will never leave us alone."

"Now who's being loud? Me… or you?" she giggled.

"Oi, oi…" I chuckled.

"Do you want to find out?" she said seductively. "Who's the loudest between us?"

"Being competitive huh? Okay then, you're on." I smirked back.

And with that… let's just say that I'm sorry for whoever heard us tonight.

* * *

 _"Ah geez, really?" Guy groaned covering his ears with the pillow. In annoyance, he went out of the tent, noticing someone training against the tree._

 _"Hah!" Karel roared, delivering another strong slash of his fixed Wo Dao, cleanly cutting the tree down before it timbered to one side._

 _"Whoa…" Guy said in awe, amazed by such feat._

 _"…" Karel already noticed his presence, asking, "What do you want?"_

 _"Ah!" Guy gasped. "Oh, forgive me! I'm Guy, a warrior from Sacae! I would like you to teach me the art of sword, since you're the Sword Demon!"_

 _"…" Karel remained silent for a moment. "Why do you not request your tactician's help?"_

 _"I would but… well…" Guy said, before he turned to the sound he would rather not hear. "He's busy. But you're the one that I've always wanted to learn from! Please, teach me!"_

 _"…" Karel remained silent once more before he sheathed his Wo Dao and… walked away?_

 _"Hm! Hey, what's with you? Why don't you–" Guy got out._

 _"Be grateful for your inexperience. If you were stronger… I would cut you down where you stand." Karel said before leaving completely._

 _"I… I don't– What's your problem!?" Guy shouted to him, but Karel didn't pay any attention. "Geez, what's wrong with him? But I'm not going to give up! I will have him teach me!"_

* * *

 _"Goodness… I can see why Hector keeps complaining about those two being loud in their shrine…" Eliwood sighed. As he continued to walk around, he noticed Ninian standing all alone at the small hill, having a worried look on her face. "Ninian…"_

 _The said dancer was fully alert, noticing him approaching her. With a nervous look, she muttered, "Lord Eliwood."_

 _"I finally caught up with you." Eliwood smiled a bit. "What's wrong, Ninian? Why the long face?"_

 _"Please, do not worry on my account. I… I am not worthy–" Ninian shook her head lightly, correcting herself. "I am not_ even _worthy to stand in your sight, Lord Eliwood. I have been deceiving you."_

 _"Yes, as you were saying before." Eliwood remembered. "Ninian… you have been keeping some secret from us?"_

 _"Yes…" Ninian nodded sadly._

 _"But… you can't tell me what it is. Am I right?"_

 _"…Yes."_

 _Eliwood remained silent for a moment thinking about what he should do before he said, "Very well."_

 _"What…?" Ninian looked surprised._

 _"If it is too hard for you to talk about, I will not force you. Just… if you ever feel able, tell me then."_

 _Ninian was surprised to hear him talk about it, despite everything she did. "But… I have been false… I have lied to you and the others."_

 _Eliwood man up and pluck his courage to held her hands, placing it onto his chest. This caused the dancer to be surprised from his actions, as the two couples look at each other in the eyes. "Ninian, I love you. That will not change, no matter what may come."_

 _"Lord Eliwood…" Ninian muttered, blushed at his confession._

 _"I don't care what your secret is– I will still feel the same." he assured her. "If something troubles you, let me sweep it away. Please, don't cry anymore. I would do anything to see you smile again. You are the first woman I have ever felt this way about, Ninian."_

 _Ninian was taken aback from his confession, as she lowered her head sadly. "Lord Eliwood… I… I don't know what–"_

 _"Ninian…" Eliwood murmured as he lifted her head, making her look at him and his head drew closer to hers._

 _"Lord Eliwood…" she muttered, as the two faces are getting closer. "Lord Eliwood…"_

 _She muttered his name one more time as the couple's eyes closed and kissed gently._

 _From afar, Nils could only lean back at the tree in silence, knowing full well of his sister's love for Eliwood._

* * *

 _"Gah, shiver me timbers, really? That landlubber going at it with his first mate?" Dart growled. "Can the voyage in the ship get any more crazier?"_

 _While Dart was ranting about the matter, Rebecca noticed him while carrying a bowl of food for him. Gathering her thoughts, she approached the guarding Pirate, saying, "Umm… Dart!"_

 _Dart turned around and noticed the girl. "Hm? What, you again?"_

 _"My name is Rebecca. I wanted to apologize for earlier…" Rebecca said. The other day, she tried talking to him, saying that for some reason that he looked familiar but Dart kinda scared her off._

 _Dart could only blinked in confusion, asking, "Apologize? Fer' what?"_

 _"For… being afraid of you… I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't worry about it." he waved it off. Looking at Rebecca, he noticed something about it. "That is to say, it's rare that a woman don't fear pirates."_

 _Rebecca trailed off saying, "I suppose so… But I'm still sorry."_

 _"I said it's fine." he groaned, scratching the back of his head in annoyance._

 _*GURRRRRRRRRRGLE!*_

 _"…Urp. Oog…" Dart growled, rubbing his stomach hungrily. "The beast in my belly is growling again… that dinner ain't quite a pecker for me stomach."_

 _"Oh! Here. Have this!" Rebecca said presenting the bowl of food._

 _Dart took the bowl as he looked at it. "What's in here?"_

 _"A midnight snack. Fresh fruit, roasted fowl, herbed bread, and…"_

 _"Urp…" For some reason, his instincts told him to back off from the said meal, but knowing the girl before him is quite persistent, he didn't really have much of a choice. "Uhh, alright, then." He then started digging in. "So now we're even? Is that fair?"_

 _"Sure!" Rebecca perked up before leaving him alone._

 _"…" Dart looked at the bowl of food on his lap, paling slightly. "This is gonna send me to Davy Jones' Locker, fer' sure…"_

* * *

 _"That child of mine…" Joan sighed lightly, apparently hearing her family going at it. With a small smile, she added, "He had certainly gained my… 'instincts', to put it lightly…"_

 _"I guess it must run in the family, yes, Lady Joan?" Louise chirped happily._

 _"Oh, Louise." Joan noticed._

 _"I remember when Pent and I had our first night together…" Louise sighed happily. "It was magical…"_

 _"Yes, I recall mine as well." Joan noted. "I can understand how you feel, Louise. Though, the inheritance I gained for being St. Elimine's direct descendant makes it even more worthwhile."_

 _"Oh? I believe this is the first time you spoke this to me, Lady Joan." Louise noticed._

 _"Have I? I didn't notice…" Joan said._

 _"Certainly, my husband's right." Louise smiled childishly. "You certainly became softer, ever since your reunion with your son. I can still remember how silent and stiff you were when we first met."_

 _"Have I been that way?" Joan blinked. "I… never knew. Please forgive me, Louise."_

 _"Oh, there's no need to apologize!" Louise assured the dark knight. "I'm glad that you are much kinder than you look, Lady Joan!"_

 _Joan smiled lightly, seeing Louise would always kept her optimism. For some reason, her peaked senses rang, getting the dark knight's attention._

 _"Something the matter?" Louise asked._

 _"There's… someone moving quietly in the company..." Joan noticed. "No, it's not an enemy, I assure you… it's… a footsteps of a young child."_

 _"You don't think it's…" Louise caught on._

 _"I need to be certain…" she added before walking out of the tent and headed off elsewhere._

* * *

Oh man… that was incredible…!

This could be my best night yet. Lyn and I laid down in the Tornador as we were both panting heavily from what we just did. Heck, our bodies would keep twitching every few seconds.

"That… was… tiring..." she panted, but had a smile on her face. "I really can't remember… that I can last that long…"

"Me either…" I got out. "I can't believe… I can last this long either…"

"While you have the gift… of your ancestors, I… had to strengthen… my will to keep up with you…" she added, slowly regaining her breath. "I'm certain anyone would share the same feeling I had with you… just now, beloved…"

"Don't… even joke about that… you're the only one… that can enjoy what I have…" I said.

"Then, I felt nothing more than happiness and joy in my heart." she smiled, leaning on my chest for comfort.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Hector screamed outside of the covered Tornador. "If you are done with that screaming, suit up! Your mom noticed something's off, Tactician!"

"Oh damn it…"

"Screaming…?" Lyn blinked.

"Yeah, you two were loud… _really_ loud." Legault added.

"Let's not forget even the whole caravan is shaking heavily, too." Geitz said nonchalantly.

That was more than enough to trigger our blushes instantly. We were so hyped up about the make out, we didn't realize we haven't kept our voices in check.

"Kurogasa, Lyndis, if both of you are done, please hurry and join us. Your mother requested your appearance." Eliwood said.

"I think… we should be on our way, beloved…" Lyn suggested, already gathering her clothes around us inside the Tornador.

"Y–Yeah…" I muttered. Dang it, now this is gonna bite me in the butt…

* * *

"So, Tactician." Hector began after Lyn and I got decent.

"If you want to live, I suggest you shut up." I growled.

"You got balls, boy!" Wallace laughed it off, patting my back rather heavily. "This goes to show you're the man!"

"Sir Wallace, please…" Lyn pleaded, with a blush. "Not now."

"Does this have to be necessary?" Raven muttered, uninterested.

"Everyone, please focus right now." Eliwood suggested. "Lady Joan noticed some movement within the camp. And she is currently keeping an eye out for it."

"An enemy?" I asked.

"An ally." Pent added, as he approached, alongside Louise.

"She's waiting for Nino dearest to make a move." Louise smiled.

"Nino?" I gasped lightly. "Why would she-"

"Shh! Quiet." Dorcas hushed, as everyone suddenly lay low. And just as we expected, we noticed Nino was looking around as she sneaks out from the camp, trying her best to keep quiet. Kaa–san wasn't that far behind; keeping her distance as well.

"Nino." Another voice said as the girl was frightened, turning around to see Jaffar.

"Hey!" Nino startled, felt her wrist were being held by him.

"It's very late. Where are you going?" Jaffar asked.

"…Jaffar."

Jaffar carefully read her expression, until an answer came out. "To Sonia?"

Nino was silent for a moment before looking down with a nod. "…Unh."

Jaffar didn't let go of her wrist, but still keeping his tone in check. "Do you know her whereabouts?""

"The mountain fortress has been discovered, so… I think she's in the other place."

"The Water Temple?" he asked, in which she nodded. "What about _them_?"

"I haven't told them." Nino shook her head lightly. Looking down sadly, she added, "They're all good people, especially Lady Joan. They would know I'm not lying. And yet… I want to see Mother. I want to hear the truth from her. So…"

Jaffar frowned at what she was planning. "Nino… Sentiment will not protect you from that woman."

"I know that! But she's my mother!" she exclaimed. "I'm her flesh and blood. She's the only mother I have!"

Is she really? I'm not sure about that.

Jaffar remained silent for a bit, until a light sigh escaped from his breath. "…That is something I cannot understand…"

"I'm sorry…" Nino apologized sadly. "I didn't mean…"

"It's nothing." he told her.

"Jaffar, I truly am sorry." she apologized once more.

"I will not let you go alone." he said. Pulling her wrist lightly, Nino felt the same path he's heading right now, as he added, "If you go, I go with you. Okay?"

"Jaffar…" Nino murmured before nodding and the two finally left.

Kaa–san walked out from her hiding, looking at the two leaving the camp. "I'm worried for that child…"

"I wanted to know where she was slipping off to in the dead of night…" Lyn added.

"Nino…" I muttered, as Hector remained silent.

"Oh, children. You're here." Kaa–san noticed us.

"Kaa–san, are they really going to confront Sonia?" I asked.

"I feared for the worst, child." Kaa–san noted. "If Nino were exposed to the truth, I do not know how that child would react…"

"Lady Joan, you seemed to be worried for her too much." Louise noticed. "Is there a reason why you were like this?"

"Nino, she… reminded me of my youth." Kaa–san recalled. "Long before I met my husband."

"…" Hector remained silent.

"Still, I agree with Jaffar. There's no way Sonia will be moved by Nino's feelings."

"Are we just going to let them go?" Lyn asked.

"No. We're going after them." I said.

Lyn smiled at that. "Of course we are."

"Hey, we look out for each other, right? So that's what we do!" Hiroji perked up. "Hop on, people! Let's go help the damsel in distress!"

"…" for some reason, Hector was just being silent. This is a rare treat for us… in a bad way.

"What are you doing, Hector? Hurry!" Lyn urged.

"Jaffar's a killer." he commented.

"Hm?" Legault looked at him.

"He's slaughtered our friends. I can't forgive him." he added. Turning his attention to Eliwood, he asked, "Eliwood, is all this necessary? Do we need his strength so much that we now must rescue him?"

"No, that's not it. I wanted those two to live on." Eliwood said firmly. "Their lives… they've been so hard. That's why I said what I did. My feelings were confirmed in Bern. The Black Fang is not all evil. They're being manipulated by Nergal. Some of them must be fighting against their better judgment."

"I agree with the Lordling." Gills noted. "Not everyone shares the same objective as the current Fangs are right now. Legault is the prime example."

"Is that what you believe about Jaffar?" Hector crossed his arms.

"I don't know. But you've seen how he behaves around Nino… he seems like a completely different person than the man we fought at the Dragon's Gate."

"I feel the same way. Hector, how about you?" Lyn asked.

"He has killed my friends. He is my enemy. No matter what happens, that will never change." Hector growled.

"So you'll let them die?" I frowned, getting in his face.

"That's not what I said!" he snapped at me.

"Action speak louder than words." I countered.

Hector wasted no time by grabbing my collar shirt and having my face met his, eye to eye. Many tried to stop him from whatever he's about to do, but Eliwood stopped them, to trust his judgment. "Now you listen here and listen good, Tactician! I want him to stay alive! He must live… so that he can suffer for all he's done! There! Satisfied?" he added, shoving me back while I managed to keep my balance.

"Fine." I replied.

"Lord Hector…" Oswin muttered, worried for his liege.

"I've said my peace. I'm done. I won't do any more ranting." he added.

"I can understand your pain, child." Kaa–san noted.

Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to gather his thoughts and back to his casual self. "Sorry about that, Tactician. Hope you didn't take it to heart. I gotta let out my frustration somehow."

"No. I get ya." I sighed.

"So, what's next?" Hiroji asked the obvious question.

"We follow them! Now, let's go! Hurry up!" Hector said before running off.

"Wha–" Lyn gasped, caught off guard with his sudden enthusiasm.

"Lord Hector, please wait!" Oswin exclaimed, immediately followed him.

"He's sure not wasting any time…" I deadpanned.

"Time is of the essence, my child." Kaa–san noted, as we quickly get into the Tornador. "He may be rash, but his words are true. I can see why Eliwood has put his faith on that man."

"Let's go, Kurogasa!" Eliwood said, quickly getting on his horse. "We can't let the Black Fang go unattended. It's time we turned the tables on Nergal!"

"Next time, kiddo. If there's any emergency popping out of nowhere, do keep the Tornador in check." Legault teased me. "We need it to be in 'good' condition."

"OH SHUT UP!"

*BONK!*

"Ow!" Sain hissed in pain, as Legault was able to dodge it swiftly. "Warrior of Light, why did you hit me, I am of my innocence!"

"Sorry…" I winced. I knew this would bite me in the butt…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Water Temple…_

 _A portal opened up and Limstella walked out of it as she approached another figure. "Sonia."_

 _The said Sage noticed her presence, and immediately looked disgust of the appearance of the Morph. "Pah. Take heed how casually you call a human by name, you puppet." she mocked, as Limstella is unfazed by it. "…Now what do you want?"_

 _"Eliwood is still alive." she informed. "Lord Nergal's orders have not yet been fulfilled."_

 _Sonia's expression now filled with rage, felt annoyance from her words. "Silence, you abomination! I know that. Though the Four Fangs are gone, I'm still here…" she said, determined. "I will finish Eliwood and his friends with my own two hands!"_

 _"Even Agito himself?" Limstella asked._

 _"Hah! That naive fool has no idea who is he dealing with!" she bragged._

 _"I would not underestimate him." Limstella said, recalling her encounter with the Warrior of Light. "It is you who do not know who you are dealing with. He has exceeded my expectations. He even defeated your loyal servant Ursula."_

 _"It matters not! I will secure the death of Eliwood and make Lord Nergal proud of my work!" she exclaimed._

 _"…Sonia!" Brendan's voice echoed, getting the two Sages' attention. "Where are you, Sonia?! Sonia, I must speak…" he trailed off, seeing Limstella before him. "Hm? Who's that?"_

 _"..." Limstella remained silent, seeing the leader of the Black Fang._

 _"Sonia, what is the meaning of this?" Brendan asked._

 _Sonia sighed casually. "…Oh, well… I suppose it's best I was done with you anyway. Hee hee… Those annoying brothers were all that prevented me from acting sooner."_

 _Brendan frowned as he slowly took out his axe. "Sonia… you…"_

 _Sonia chuckled darkly. "I got close to you so that I could take control of the Black Fang. Take a look around you. Not a familiar face to be seen, is there?" She said. "I've been replacing them one by one… Hee hee. They're all Lord Nergal's puppets. His morphs!"_

 _Brendan was silent before he said, "So…you've betrayed me."_

 _Sonia scoffed at her 'husband', adding, "You've finally noticed…" she added. "You're a fool, Brendan Reed! Your own sons suspected me right from the beginning. Every minute I spent with you, every caress… it was loathsome!" she confessed, filled with disgust when recalling such memories. "It was all for Lord Nergal. All to control the Four Fangs. Now it's over. Die for me now, will you? Die for your beloved wife!"_

 _"Sonia! You inhuman monster!" Brendan yelled before charging in Sonia._

* * *

 **"..."** _Overlord of Darkness remained silent, thinking deeply of a matter._

 _"What ails you, friend?" Nergal asked as he approached him._

 **"Agito is coming. He seeks to find a cure for his mother's curse. And only I have the answer to that."**

 _"Oh? Then, would this mean he is coming for you?" Nergal chuckled._

 **"Indeed, he will."** _Overlord of Darkness said._ **"It would also seem his consciousness; my little sister, also seeks the truth. Very well, if they seek for answer, then I shall give them one."**

 _"Do what you must." Nergal said, turning his attention back to the magic circle. "I shall continue make preparations of my creations."_

 **"…"** _the Overlord said nothing more, other than teleporting to the said location._

* * *

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Brendan roared, swinging his axe onto Sonia. Despite have taken heavy blows from her, he is as tough as a bull, not knowing when to give up._

 _"Curse you, Brendan!" she hissed, throwing another sharp blast of light onto him. The said blast stabbed through his arms and legs, but the leader of the Black Fang remained strong, until-_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _"Gah!" Sonia wailed in pain, as a deep cut was landed on her chest, and she felt a few of her fingers were actually being chopped off from the swing as well._

 _"Hah… hah…" Brendan panted heavily._

 _"You shall pay for this!" Sonia said with rage, as her hand gathered a mixed energy of anima and light. With a quick thrust with her bleeding hand, the orb flew towards the tired man. Brendan was ready to parry the said attack with his axe… until the orb actually curved away from his defense._

 _"What?!"_

 _"Now, die!" Sonia exclaimed, as the said orb went directly to his face and an explosion occurred, point blank. The said leader was stunned for a moment, and after the smoke is cleared, he was still intact, despite the explosion hitting his head. But the charred marks on his face and the third degree burns is more than enough to weaken him._

 _"Aaargh…" he wailed weakly, as he dropped his axe and started to drop dead on his back. "Lloyd… Linus… Nino… Forgive your… foolish… father…" Brendan got out, before slumping to the ground._

 _"Ow… He can't just die…" Sonia seethed, holding her bleeding chopped off fingers desperately. "He just had to be the Black Fang leader even to the bitter end."_

 _Limstella approached the fallen Brendan and using her magic, she extracted an orb of light from his body. "Brendan Reed… what magnificent essence. I will deliver it to Lord Nergal at once."_

 _"Be sure to tell him that it was I who killed Brendan!" Sonia declared. "…Ooh!"_

 _Limstella noticed Sonia's current condition, as she is beat and battered badly, especially the loss of blood that was dripping off from her fingers. "You appear to be injured. Shall I take over your duties?"_

 _Sonia snarled, "Don't be ridiculous! I will never let a creature like you seize the glory that is mine! I was chosen by Lord Nergal himself! I'm a perfect being! I will take care of Eliwood and his companions. I, Sonia!"_

 _Limstella remained unfazed, as the only thing she did after that is taking the orb with her and disappeared in an instant._

 _Unbeknownst to them, one of the Black Fangs, Jan, saw the whole thing. "Com… Commander… They… They're monsters…" He uttered out before he ran away._

* * *

"I hope everyone's okay at the shrine…" Nino said worriedly.

"…" Jaffar remained silent, continue to lead her. "They would be alright."

"You think so?" Nino looked at him. Before Jaffar can say anything, both of them noticed someone is running away from the shrine. "Uncle Jan!" Nino gasped, seeing him before her. "Is that you, Uncle?"

"Nino!? Why have you come back?" Jan panicked.

"I… wanted to speak with Mother." she said.

"Flee this place!" Jan shouted.

Nino looked confused. "Uncle?"

"The commander is dead! That woman–"

"What were you going to say about me?" Sonia asked, as she suddenly appeared before them. Jan's face went paled in an instant, seeing the bleeding Sonia before him. She even closed her wound with her magic, encasing the wounds to make sure she won't lose any more of her blood.

"Mother!" Nino gasped.

"Aaaah… Soniaaaa! Uwaa… Aaaaaaaa!" Jan wailed before running off.

Sonia scoffed, "Wretch! I'll smoke you out later." She then turned to the girl. "First, Nino… you failed again, and you've tarnished my reputation."

Nino was terrified of seeing her angry, especially this night. She gathered her courage, trying to ask her something. "Um… Mother…"

"Shut up!" Sonia shouted.

"Ah!" Nino squeaked.

Sonia finally can't hold it in anymore, as she revealed her true colors before Nino. "A thoroughly and utterly useless little girl. If only I'd known, I would've sent you off to your true parents!"

Nino paused for a moment, processing the new information she just heard. "My true… parents?"

"Ha ha… That's right. What can the truth hurt now? Your true family for generations was the most famed house of magic wielders in all Lycia. They alone guarded the secret of the dragons. Thirteen years ago, Lord Nergal and I stole that secret."

"My… family?"

"Ha ha ha! No matter how wise they were, they were only human. I held a child before me as a shield, and they were powerless to act! The father, the mother, and then the child I carried… after they revealed all of their secrets… I slaughtered them with these very hands!"

Nino looked stunned. "I… I… I'm not your daughter?"

"There were two children, a boy and a girl. One, the mother fought fiercely to save. She held her daughter tight as I killed her. That girl, Nino, was you!"

Nino gasped horribly. "No!"

"You were still a mewling little whelp, but we took you with us. Lord Nergal thought you might be useful, so he let you live. I hated the very thought of it, but it was Lord Nergal's wish that I raise you as my daughter."

"…" she remained silent, as her whole body started to shake heavily, and tears gathered at her eyes.

"We were so wrong about you! Stupid and useless beyond all reason! A worthless piece of offal!" she continues to mock her, as Nino's well being is wavered badly. "All you were was in the way!"

Nino remailed silent once more, as tears nearly threatened to fall from her eyes.

"So that's why you wanted her dead." Jaffar suddenly intervened, getting the Sage's attention. "You're inhuman. Your soul is black and devoid of warmth."

"I never expected to hear such things from you, Jaffar!" Sonia got out. "Once, you killed without hesitation at Lord Nergal's command. What happened to the man all feared, my Angel of Death?"

"Nino has changed me." he declared, causing the young Mage to look at him with surprise. "I am no longer Nergal's killing engine. For Nino's sake…" he added, quickly drawing out his twin daggers and glared at her with his death glare. "Sonia, you must die. And I will kill you!"

"Jaffar!" Nino gasped.

"Stay back. I will take care of this woman." he told her. For some reason, Nino felt something in her, in which she subconsciously obeyed his words and took a few steps back.

Sonia laughed. "Aha ha ha ha ha ha! "Stay back"! How rich! How noble! So, shall I pass judgment on you, as the Black Fang must with traitors? Ha ha ha! I sentence you to death! Prepare to be punished!"

"SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What?!" Sonia yelled as she looked up to see me in Ground Form as I dived down for my Rider Kick.

"!" Jaffar went full alert, as I landed on nothing but air as I landed on the ground, as Sonia was able to zoom away from the attack.

"You…! Agito!" she recognized me.

Oh _finally_ someone recognizes me as Agito!

"You two okay?" I asked as I turned my head to Jaffar and Nino.

"…" Jaffar remained silent.

"Nino…" Kaa–san also approached to Nino. "Are you unharmed?"

"L–Lady Joan…" Nino stuttered.

Seeing tears threatening to fell from the young Mage's eyes, Kaa–san's gaze suddenly turned serious. "What did you do to this child?" she asked, glaring at the Sage.

"Does it matter now, dark knight?" Sonia scoffed. "All of you are going to die anyways!"

"I won't allow that!" Eliwood shouted as he and rest of the army showed up.

"Bah. Look at the trouble you've caused!" Hector said.

"We're companions now. You mustn't forget that!" Lyn added.

"Everyone…" Nino muttered as Jaffar stayed quiet.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Such sweet friends, Nino…" Sonia laughed. "Sorry to cut short your little reunion. Ha ha… I won't let you get away. To a man, you will all die!" at that point, she disappeared and the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?!" G3–X shouted before he noticed that… water was starting to fill in?!

"Quickly, get inside the temple!" Nino suddenly urged us. "The water around here is dangerous!"

"You heard the girl!" Guy exclaimed. "Get in there!"

"Understood!" Merlinus whipped the horses' reins, getting them to quickly enter the shrine.

We quickly entered the said shrine, where the water from the outside won't enter in anymore… but there's more water in here! But at least I can see why Nino urged us to come inside the cave in the first place. The corpses that were laid bare out there were being dissolved until there's nothing left.

"Acid…" I gritted.

"Outside only." Legault assured me. "The inside is just water. Deep one, once security measures are being taken care of."

"Oh, that's right. You're a former Black Fang." I recalled.

"Hm… it intrigues me in a way…" Canas pondered upon seeing the phenomenon.

"Canas, not now." I sweat dropped.

"How can we get back out there safely, Nii–sama?" Priscilla asked.

"I guess the only way to get out… is to beat her." I said, looking at afar, where Sonia's already far from our position.

"Ha ha ha…" she laughed out loud. "You are the sinners who hurt my Lord Nergal. I will not let you die swiftly."

"Whoa! This place is filling with water!" Hector exclaimed. "Now we're trapped like rats!"

"The path vanished…" Eliwood gritted. "This water prevents us from moving forward or back."

"I'll create some paths for you, so please keep coming." she said, as small footpaths were created, but not large enough for more than two people to stand on. "Of course, you can stay where you are if you like. I care not, so long as you die in pain and fear. You can't escape from the grave that's waiting for you, though."

"I'm sorry, everyone! All of this, it's… It's all… my…" Nino cried out, as tears fallen from her eyes.

"Child." Kaa–san approached to the crying Mage, wiping it off with her thumb. Nino was touched, seeing her like that. "Do not blame for what you do. All you do is just believe in your heart and trust it with everything you had. And do remember, we're always here to help you."

"She's right. We came because we're friends. There's no need to apologize."

"Lyn… Lady Joan…"

"Pathways and courtesies? I guess she's being gracious, right?" Hector shrugged it off.

"Let's defeat Sonia and sever the connection between Nergal and the Black Fang! For a better future!" Eliwood shouted.

"Everyone…" Nino muttered. For some reason, Kaa–san stepped forward, facing the footsteps before her. "Lady Joan?"

"Everyone, if I may?" Kaa–san spoke. "I wish to battle with her, for what she did to the innocent child."

"Kaa–san…" I muttered. Seeing her being serious means that she truly wished for Nino's safety and she doesn't want the innocent child to be wounded even more. I can only think of one thing that crossed my mind. "Be careful."

"I will, my son." she smiled motherly before she easily leaped and skipped on the skippin stones, heading towards her without hesitation.

"Whoa, look at her go." Matthew got out. "Your mom's quite a gal, Kurogasa."

"But, she only has her flag!" Farina noticed. "What's a flag gonna help her out with someone who uses magic?"

"You are underestimating her potential, Farina." Pent told her. "Her battleflag is more than enough for her to fight with enemies."

"Then… what should we do now?" Geitz asked. "I'm gonna get bored and I don't stand boredom."

 _ **"Perhaps, you deal with me."**_

"Damn it!" I gritted as a dark portal opened up and the Overlord of Darkness appeared.

"!" both Ninian and Nils were shocked seeing him.

"When did he get here?!" Nils got out. "I can't sense his presence at all!"

 _ **"Hmhmhmhm… there are many things you don't know about me boy."**_ The Overlord of Darkness chuckled before turning to me. _**"And as for you Agito… and dear little sister… you have come seeking answers, have you not?"**_

"Nani?" I gritted before my left lens glowed golden.

 **"Brother…"** Elimine's voice echoed with my voice. **"Why do you wish to destroy all life? Have you not learned the errors of your ways back then?"**

 _ **"All humans are nothing more than being a selfish fools."**_ he added. _**"The proof of it were our very own parents, Elimine."**_

 **"I admit… that our parents have treated us very poorly and cared not for us, but that does not give you an excuse to kill anyone. Especially my husband whom you despised so much."**

 _ **"Ah, I see you do not know the truth regarding our parents. How intriguing…"**_ he chuckled. _**"There's a lot more you do not know than I do, little sister."**_

 **"What are you talking about?"**

 _ **"Our parents had other plans for you."**_ he said. _**"They were more than willing to sell you for gold to the rich people, so they could turn you into a mere slave for the rest of your life. But I do not want that to happen. On that day, I killed them, leaving us to the path we took that fateful day. From that day onward, I promised myself to ensure your safety; making sure humanity will die by our hands."**_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled taking over, "SHE IS NOT LIKE YOU!"

 _ **"How naive."**_ he told me. _**"As I said before, you knew nothing of me, Agito."**_

"Then, why the heck did you kill the Divine Dragon?! Her own husband, your supposed brother–in–law?!"

 _ **"Because I needed power."**_ he said, plain and simple. _**"A power that transcends mortality. Knowing her husband is a divine being, and knowing well normal weapons won't kill him, I am resorted to use the Sacred Weapon. I failed to kill the child, as my sister took him with her. As I gained the power from the divine dragon, I have lost the only family I wished to protect. Since that day, I've lost everything I had and the only goal that remained are siding with the dragons and ending humanity once and for all."**_

"Kisamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled before I immediately went into Shining Form with my Shining Caliburs in Twin Mode and charged at him.

"Kurogasa, NO!" Lyn cried out.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 _ **"Not good enough, Agito."**_ he added, while crossing his arms. A strong blast of wind easily pushed me back, making me tumble on my back.

"Gh…!" I gritted.

 _ **"Now that I given my sister her answers, I suppose I can give yours."**_ He said. _**"But you will have to earn that. Come and find me, and survive the trials before you."**_ And with that, he vanished.

"Get back here!" I snapped.

 **"Child."** Elimine's voice echoed in my mind. **"Please gather your thoughts and focus on what's at hand."**

"But–"

 **"You will get your answers. But for now, we must finish this."**

"Lad, we got company…" Dorcas said, as we're being surrounded by the lesser Lords.

"Gh… alright, no more Mister Nice Guy! Give them hell!"

"Hahahaha! Now you're talkin' my language!" Bartre laughed.

"Who… who should I aid, Kurogasa?" Nino asked, seemed determined.

"You can help Eliwood's group." I said.

"Mm!" Nino nodded. "I'll pull my weight for the team!"

"That's all I ask." I said before she left.

"…" Jaffar looked at me for a moment before he decided to tag along with Nino.

"Agito, are you feeling well?" Nils asked. "Or is Saint Elimine alright?"

"I'm fine…" I muttered. "C'mon, let's go help Lyn and the others."

"…" Ninian looked at me worriedly before she decided to aid Eliwood.

* * *

 _"Oh?" Sonia got out, seeing Joan skipped along the footpath until she reached the open field, where Sonia awaited. "The dark knight. What an unexpected appearance."_

 _"…" Joan remained silent, glaring at her._

 _"You disgust me." Sonia added. "That glare of yours is similar to the corpse that I once called a 'husband'."_

 _"You are devoid of warmth and heart. You are nothing more than a mere puppet." Joan said._

 _"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO A PUPPET!" Sonia exclaimed, charging up her magic and threw it at Joan. This caused Joan to swing her battleflag, making contact with her orb before it flew away and exploded from afar. "I am the perfect being, born to serve Lord Nergal! As these filthy humans are my puppets to control, there is nothing I cannot do!"_

 _"True, much as how you despised Nino." Joan noted, lowering her battleflag to its stance. "That child deserves a better mother than you. She looked up at you like a true role model, yet, you treat her like she is nothing more than filth."_

 _"All humans are filth!" Sonia added. "And all filth must be eradicated! No matter the cause!"_

 _"I pity you." Joan shook her head. "By the time I'm through with you, you will learn the errors of your ways."_

 _"Hah! Says the one who has the ancient curse inflicted on yourself!" Sonia mocked her. "What can you do with your current condition, dark knight? You can't even use the awakened seed in you, much less magic! You are facing your poison, after all!"_

 **(BGM: Kamen Rider Ghost OST 02: Inochi Moyasu Ze!)**

 _"Maybe so, but despite the limitations, my spirit will continue to burn on as my physical strength is more than enough to defeat you. As my son once said in his mother tongue: Inochi… moyasu ze!"_

 _"What?" Sonia said, confused. Briefly, she saw Joan's azure eyes turn silver, indicating she's ready to fight with everything she has._

 _"Let the judgment begin!" Joan declared before she swiftly moved towards Sonia, swinging her battleflag at her._

 _"!" Sonia was surprised from her intense speed, immediately teleported up high before showering down her orbs of light and anima towards Joan._

 _Joan wasted no time to twirl her battleflag and easily deflected all of the incoming shower of attacks around her. One of the attacks though, hits her long braid hair, cutting it off._

 _"…" Joan paused for a moment, seeing her long braid hair is now on the ground._

 _"Hah! Look at that useless lump of trash!" Sonia mocked her, seeing the said braid. "Women's hair is the sign of beauty, and all you have is now short hair! What a disgrace you are!"_

 _*BASH!*_

 _"Gah!" Sonia cried out, as Joan already bashed her away with her flag, thanks to her intense speed._

 _"You're all nothing but talk." Joan said coldly._

 _"Gh!" she grunted, landing back on the ground. "That battleflag of yours… it's no ordinary pole, is it not? There's no way a normal flag would extend such a length!"_

 _"Why should I tell you?" Joan said, before she used her speed again to attack and bash her away. "Enough talk. Fight!"_

 _*BASH! BASH! BASH!*_

 _"Gah!" Sonia exclaimed in pain, as the toll from her previous fight has tremendously weakened her._

 _"That is just the beginning." Joan said, stalking towards Sonia. "Your punishment is not over yet."_

 _"Then, I'll make you meet the end!" Sonia exclaimed, now shooting a few orbs of mixed Light and Anima towards Joan, the same attack that met Brendon's end._

 _"Hmph…" Joan scoffed before twirling her battleflag rapidly, sending the orbs in different directions, leaving her unharmed._

 _"Hahahaha! Do you think my special attack would be easily deflected that way?" Sonia mocked, as the same orbs flew back at Joan's direction._

 _"…" Joan remained silent, before she calmly swatted them away yet again. Her way of deflecting those attacks are as if she's dancing around them, constantly keeping them at bay. With one swift swing, all of Sonia's attack are now heading towards the new target: her._

 _"What?!" Sonia gasped, before-_

 _*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

 _"Gaaaah!" Sonia exclaimed, as she ended up landing on the edge of the open field._

 _"I told you before…" Joan said as she approached Sonia. "This is just the beginning. Your punishment is not over yet."_

 _"You're… a monster!" Sonia hissed, glaring daggers at her._

 _"I am not a monster." Joan said. "I am an Avenger."_

 **(End BGM)**

* * *

"Geez, this is way worse than the ones I faced at Ilia!" Farina cursed, just barely flew up high with her sisters after went through the horde of lesser Lords.

"I agree. This does not bode well, especially when our battle is encased in a shrine of waters." Fiora added.

"T–Then, what should we do?" Florina asked. "Our Triangle Attack won't work against this many, and t-the space is too small as well. I d–don't want to hurt Lord Hector b–by accident!"

"Just do what you can." Renault said, slashing a lesser Lord away from his staff.

"He's right. Worrying about trivial things won't make things go faster." Isadora added.

"Fight, should we must!" Kent exclaimed, charging his horse forward to tackle the lesser Lords into the deep waters.

"Hey, Kurogasa! Look!" Guy pointed at a direction, where another path of pavement leads elsewhere. "That pathway opens up for us!"

"I believe that must be an invitation from the Overlord himself." Eliwood suggested, after shoving the lesser Lords with his Brave Sword. "What do you suggest, Kurogasa?"

"He wants me." I said. "I'm going to have to go in this alone."

"Not alone, beloved." Lyn said, standing next to me. "Together."

"We promised to stick together, remember? So you're stuck with me as well." Hector grinned.

"Heh… stubborn, but good friends." I scoffed good–naturedly.

"Someone has to keep you in check, that's for sure." Hector shrugged it off.

"Ninian, stay here with the others." Eliwood told her.

"Yes, Lord Eliwood." Ninian added. "Please… be careful."

"I will. For your sake." Eliwood smiled lightly. I noticed Ninian blushed slightly for his concern before she quickly aided Nils.

"Am I… missing something here?" I blinked.

"All in due time, my friend. Come, let us be on our way." Eliwood suggested before he's the first one to run on that path.

* * *

 _"Oh dear!" Sain cried out as he was losing balance, about to fall into the water. "Uwhoooooa!"_

 _"Got ya!" Geitz said, grabbing his hand, and pulling him up. "You gotta be careful."_

 _"Phew… many thanks, Geitz," Sain sighed in relief._

 _"With that heavy armor of yours, I can tell you're gonna sink like stone." Geitz said._

 _"Yargh! This piece of slob is getting on my nerves!" Dart cursed, deflecting the lesser Lord's spear with his twin axes._

 _"Haaah!" Raven leaped forward, decimating the attacking Lord with his axe. The axe splits the Lord's head in half, thus making it decimated into piles of sand._

 _"Thanks, matey! If it ain't for ya', I'd be seein' Davy Jones soon 'nough!" Dart got out._

 _"…watch your back." Raven warned him before he charges forward once again._

 _"Kyaaaah!" Rebecca cried out as she nearly dodged a Lord's axe and was about to fall into the water._

 _"Grab my bow!" Wil exclaimed, extending his bow and Rebecca manages to grab it before she fell._

 _"Thanks…" Rebecca sighed in relief… until she noticed a Lord coming at him. "Wil, behind you!"_

 _*ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _"!" both Wil and Rebecca was surprised, seeing the savior of the two… Jaffar?_

 _"…" Jaffar remained silent, as the lesser Lord became a pile of earth. Looking where Nino is at, he immediately sprints at her direction, much to the archers' confusion._

 _"Did he just… save me?" Wil blinked, managed to pull Rebecca back._

 _"He did…" Rebecca got out, until she realized something. "Wil, how long are you going to hold me?"_

 _"Wha– oh!" Wil realized, quickly breaks the hug on her. "Sorry, Rebecca! My bad!"_

 _"…thanks." Rebecca said before she quickly ran away, with a faint blush on her face._

 _"Ugh! I hate these piles of Lords!" Serra complained, clearing off another bunch of lesser Lords with her magic. "Is there a day where there isn't any involve any of these monsters?!"_

 _"Only if you stop complaining about it and just get back to work!" Erk scolded her._

 _"Geez, what is up with you and your constant scolding, Erk!" Serra commented, making the Mage sweat drop._

 _"Less complaining, more fighting you two!" Matthew said, before slashing a Lord with his twin daggers._

 _"Yeah! You lovebirds can argue later!" Wallace added before spearing another._

 _"We're not lovebirds!" Serra snapped._

 _"Really? Because you two seem to hang around each other a lot." Wallace said. With a big laugh, he offered, "Why don't you two just go what that boy did with his spouse?"_

 _"Ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…! I am not like my little brother!" Serra blushed heavily. "I have my sights on Matthew and not Erk!"_

…

…

…

…

 _"Ahh…" Serra paled in horror when she realized what she had said._

 _"Oh, you have stolen the thief's heart, huh? Who'd thunk it? Ba ha ha ha!" Wallace laughed it off._

 _"…" Erk was shocked. "I didn't know you like Matthew…"_

 _"Y–Yeah? I should say the same thing when it comes to you and Priscilla!" Serra exclaimed, now triggering his heavy blush._

 _"W–What are you talking about?! Who told you that?!"_

 _"You're so easy to read!" Serra exclaimed, as the two butt heads now._

 _"Ah, lovers' quarrel. Nothing can get pass by them!" Wallace laughed it off before casually hitting the lesser Lord with his backhand._

 _"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Matthew said, blushing too before leaving to deal with more enemies._

* * *

 _Nils played his flute, getting the lesser Lords' attention. Ninian's dance also provoked them to come at them. Without a single thought, all of them rushed at their direction, until a trap sprung up._

 _"Explosion!" Canas and Pent exclaimed in unison, as the magic circle glowed radiantly where the enemies stepped on. In an instant, it exploded into thin air, leaving them to piles of sand._

 _"Oh good show you two!" Louise said, clapping her hands._

 _"Many thanks, Lady Louise." Canas bowed._

 _"Hyperion!" Heath shouted as the wyvern roared before biting a Lord's head and ripping it off._

 _"May the Light guide them to a peaceful path." Lucius prayed before a stream of light showers upon the lesser Lord, killing them in an instant._

 _"Hmph…" Rath scoffed before firing an arrow at another Lord._

 _"Your arrows never miss their target, don't they?" Lowen asked._

 _"…" Rath just remained silent before he trotted his horse forward._

 _"I guess he never spoke that much..." Lowen added. "...despite the time we've been together."_

 _"Out of my way, fools." Karel muttered coldly before–_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _In one slash, multiple slashes appeared on multiples before they turned into dust._

 _"Bahahaha! That is something!" Bartre laughed proudly._

 _"My swordsmanship is not for show." Karel said. "These beings are nothing but beneath my feet. I seek more strong foes to strengthened my blade."_

 _"Same goes for me, brother–in–law!" Bartre laiughed again._

 _"…you and I are not related." Karel told him off coldly._

 _"Oh, but when I marry your sister, that's gonna be different!"_

 _"…" Karel remained silent before walking forward._

 _"Bartre, please… not now." Karla murmured, faintly blushing._

 _"I'm gonna make sure he's accepting me, woman! Mark my words!" he laughed it off._

 _"Take this!" Harken shouted, throwing a Tomahawk at a Lord._

 _"The numbers are starting to dwindle." Marcus said._

 _"Yes, and we must keep pushing forward." Hawkeye added, before swinging his Killer Axe at a row of Lords._

 _"But there's too many on this side..." Oswin grimaced._

 _"Leave that to me, ladies and germs!" G3–X perked up, raising his Cerberus._

 _"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Merlinus went full alert, quickly moving Tornador out of the way._

 _"Aw man, not again!" Guy groaned._

 _*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FEEL SO ALI~VE!"_

 _"He always enjoys it… doesn't he?" Priscilla said worriedly._

 _"…" Gills remained silent before shifting his attention elsewhere._

 _"You are worried for them, were you not?" Renault asked, looking at the same direction where the four Lords headed._

 _"Yes." Gills nodded._

 _"Then go. We have things under control here."_

 _Gills looked at his comrade, letting out a nod before he immediately rushed on the said path._

 _"Now, where is that guy running off to?" Legault looked at how Gills ran._

 _"Uncle Legault!" Nino exclaimed, panicked. "Are you okay? Your arm is bleeding right now!"_

 _"Hm? Oh this?" Legault looked at his arm. "It's nothing. I'm used to it."_

 _"But-" Nino's words got cut off, as he patted her head._

 _"Worry about others first, Nino. We should lessen their burden."_

 _"...right!" Nino perked up before she moved elsewhere._

 _"That lass." Legault smiled lightly. "Already calling me uncle in my late 20s. Do I really look that old?"_

* * *

 _ **"You arrived."**_ The Overlord of Darkness anticipated our arrival, as Lyn, Eliwood, Hector and I stood before him. _**"Leaving your comrades behind, just to find me. You are truly determined to seek your answers, Agito."**_

"Are you gonna start talking or not?!" I demanded.

 _ **"It depends… on your worth."**_ The Overlord added.

"I guess he's putting up a fight for us." Hector grinned. "Typical."

 **"Do not engage. His power is beyond your comprehension. I will deal with him."** Elimine said.

"Elimine?" I got out.

 **"Please, child. Allow me to talk to my brother…"** she pleaded. **"Assume my armor, if you please..."**

"I understand." I said as I took the Wiseman Monolith off my armor and held it in its place. My armor then glowed and assumed Saint Form.

 _ **"Elimine…"**_ The Overlord recognized. "You truly dare to oppose me?"

 **"Brother, I beg of you."** she said. **"Please stop this nonsense. I… truly do not wish to fight you."**

 _ **"It's not over until this world falls into darkness."**_ The Overlord said.

 **"Why the change of heart? You are not like the brother I cared for so long…"** Elimine asked.

 _ **"That was the past."**_ The Overlord said. _**"This is the present. And I will usher in a future that humanity will not partake in."**_

"Saint Elimine, he's not listening to us anymore…" Eliwood said.

"His mind is already set, as he is already a beast incarnate…" Lyn frowned slightly.

 **"Then, answer me this, brother."** Elimine said. **"The ancient arcane magic you taught me… does it have a method to reverse its curse?"**

 _ **"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm… Elimine, Elimine, Elimine, always the naive girl you are."**_ The Overlord chuckled, shaking his head. _**"You wish to reverse the curse? So foolish of you to ask me. There is no antidote for the raw form of magic."**_

 **"What?"** Elimine gasped.

 _ **"The ancient arcane magic I bestowed upon you, is at its raw form of magic. One that has not been refined to safely use."**_ The Overlord explained. _**"I have also used the same arcane magic to make my escape, during the Scouring. Have you ever noticed why you and I shall never be in close distance? It is because I have inflicted myself with such curse as well. Like a magnet, forces that are the same repel each other, only opposite can attract."**_

"That would mean…" Eliwood trailed off.

"Mother is going to die, no matter what solution we find…" Lyn summed it off, trembled slightly.

"No…" I got out, as I took control again and fell to my knees. "This can't be happening… Kaa–san's…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are a fool from the beginning!" The Overlord laughed. "I have won before it even started!"

"That's it! I had enough of hearing your mumbling, fiend!" Hector wasted no time to run towards him, wielding his Wolf Beil in hand.

"Hector, wait!" Eliwood exclaimed.

 _ **"Fool!"**_ The Overlord exclaimed, shooting out a pillar of black flames to extinguish Hector's life.

"HECTOR!" I exclaimed.

 ***WAPISH!***

"Whoah!" Hector got yoinked out from the blast, courtesy of… Gills?

"Just in time." Gills said relieved.

"Gills, why are you here?" Lyn asked.

"A friend is in need of my help." Gills said, glaring at the Overlord. "And I must fulfill my duty as a fighter of peace!"

"Hmph… all of you are fools." The Overlord said, before he disappeared. "I gave you your answer, Agito. No matter what you do now, even if you are able to stop me, Nergal, and the dragons, despair will await you at the end as your mother will pay the price! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..." I gritted my teeth, grinding them angrily.

 **"Child..."** Elimine echoed in my mind.

"Hey, Tactician! Get your butt up! We got a company!" Hector urged, as a black portal opened up, revealing a beast dubbed Chimera Lord walking out from it. And it's twice as large as the group.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" I growled.

"Beloved…?" Lyn said worried.

"Kurogasa, are you–" Eliwood asked.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I yelled with all my might as my armor shined more brightly than ever. In fact, it was so bright that the surroundings began to collapse around us.

 **"Child, control yourself!"** Elimine urged. **"You would only get your comrades injured!"**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I roared like a beast, as the Shining Calibur appeared in my hand, in Twin Mode.

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!*

The Chimera Lord roared as well, now charging at me.

"Beloved, wait!" Lyn gasped.

"He's gone mad." Hector gritted. "And this place is gonna fall apart!"

"Lady Joan still hasn't dealt with Sonia yet!" Eliwood got out.

"There's only one way." Gills added, as he morphed to his Exceed Form. "We must calm that boy down."

* * *

 _"!" Joan gasped as she felt the tremors. "What is this feeling…? My son…"_

 _"G…Gh!" Sonia gritted her teeth, as she has been beaten to a bloody pulp. Even her arms were being broke to pieces, courtesy of Joan's battleflag. "It can't be… I'm… perfect… Lord Nergal said… so…"_

 _Joan looked at Sonia for a moment, thinking of delivering the final blow, but hearing her son's wail of pain, her motherly instincts took over, making Joan to make a drastic decision. "I'm done with you."_

 _"W–What…?" Sonia gritted her teeth, as Joan turned her back on Sonia and headed back to the stepping stones. "Where… do you think… you're going? You and I… we're not done yet!"_

 _"The judgment has been sentenced." Joan said without turning her back. Just then, a large stone fell from the ceiling and it landed on the lower part of Sonia's body. The said slab crushed her bottom half completely, immobilizing her in an instant._

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Sonia wailed in pain, while Joan quickly skipped on the said stones, heading towards the pavement._

 _"My son… I'm coming..." Joan said, quickly pursue to her destination._

* * *

 _"Whoah!" Guy got out. "What's with this tremor?"_

 _"Could it come from Kurogasa?" Dorcas got out._

 _"Nii–sama…" Priscilla muttered, clutching her chest as if she knew something is off._

 _"Otouto…" Karla muttered._

 _"His voice…" Karel muttered. "It's that of a madman."_

 _"Look, the water's start to evaporate!" Merlinus exclaimed, seeing the ground is starting to dry up._

 _"Looks like the path's open for us now!" Nino urged. "Quickly, we should get out of here now!"_

 _"What about Kurogasa?" Kent exclaimed. "Lady Lyndis, Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood are still with him!"_

 _"Trust that boy! He knows what he'll do!" Wallace told the stern knight. "For now, our safety is a priority of one!"_

 _"I won't leave my little brother in pain!" Serra exclaimed, as she's determined to go after him._

 _"Serra, not now!" Matthew stopped her. "Let's get out of here right now! The shrine's gonna crush on us if we don't escape now!"_

 _"I'm not leaving him!" Serra shouted before going into the temple._

 _"Serra!" Karla exclaimed before running after her, with Priscilla following._

 _"Crives, what is up with that woman?" Matthew grunted in annoyance._

 _"I'll clear the path for you guys!" G3–X exclaimed, letting loose of his shots to decimate the large rubble that is falling on them._

* * *

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I slashed mercilessly at the Chimera Lord.

"BELOVED, CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouted.

"He's not listening to us now!" Eliwood added. "Not even Saint Elimine can control his body!"

"Damn it, Tactician! Why do you have to be cumbersome?!" Hector said, annoyed.

The Chimera Lord lunged its snake–tail at me, inflicting little damage. Little, since my anger took the best of me. **"Child, you must remain calm! Do not let your emotions gets the best of you!"** Elimine tried to persuade me, but her words fell upon deaf ears.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I roared, stabbing the Chimera's eyes with both of my Shining Calibur.

 ***ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!***

 ***SWIPE!***

"Gaah!" I groaned in pain, as I tumbled a bit to the side, but Gills continue to run at him, with his horns split into six, and his fist start to glow radiantly.

"DIE!" Gills exclaimed, thrusting his middle and index finger through its skull, delivering Gills Hell Stab. The said beast was stunned at the moment, before its head glowed off a halo. In an instant, the halo breaks and immediately after that–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

–it exploded into oblivion.

"It is done." Gills said.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Damn it, Tactician! Calm down!" Hector grunted, as he, Eliwood and Lyn were holding me down, as rage still clouded my mind.

"Little Brother/Otouto/Nii–sama!" Serra, Nee–san, and Priscilla shouted as they all arrived.

"Girls?!" Lyn gasped. "Why are you here?"

"We heard his cry of pain!" Serra added.

"And we're here to lessen his pain!" Nee–san said.

"Tell us what to do!" Priscilla urged.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" I roared, letting out a small blast. The result causes the bindings on me to be let loose and they flew off to a different direction, including the dried up land.

"Waaaaah!" the girls exclaimed, as they weren't expecting that sort of explosion coming from me.

"O… touto…?" Nee–san winced in pain, as I shifted my attention… to my wife. With both blades in hand.

"Nii–sama, no!" Priscilla shouted.

"He… has become a monster." Gills muttered, also winced in pain, courtesy of the explosion.

"Beloved…" Lyn was saddened, seeing me like this.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" I growled. Without even thinking, my body suddenly dashed towards her, thinking of killing her.

"LYN!" Eliwood and Hector shouted.

*PLOP!*

"!" everyone around me, including Lyn, was surprised to see someone hugging me dearly. The gust of wind she left behind is also the proof of it.

"That's enough… my son." Kaa–san's words comforted me, putting me to a halt.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" I growled.

"Your sorrow is mine to bear." Kaa–san muttered, as her hug became more assuring, and slowly, my judgment seemed clear. "I do not wish to see my son become a monster. All I ever wanted is to see you lead a peaceful life..."

"Kaa… san…" I muttered before both of us fell on our knees.

"The pain in you… it hurts, doesn't it?" She comforted me with her honeyed words.

"I couldn't… save you…"

"Yet, I saved _you_." she smiled. "If you need someone to cry on, let it all out. Because your mother is here to take your sorrow away."

"…" I remained silent for a while, before my armor glowed and faded, revealing me in my civilian form.

 ***Drip, drip, drip***

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I sobbed.

"There is nothing to apologize, my son." she comforted me, as I buried in her chest and continue to sob. "You have done your best, and I'm proud of your efforts to search for my cure."

"Little brother…" Serra muttered, as she was the first one to get up from her fall. On instinct, she approached us and hugged me as well. "You idiot… how could you make me worry about you…? Idiot…"

"Everything is returning back to normal…" Gills said, as my sworn sisters approached and comforted me as well. Even Lyn joined, while Eliwood and Hector smiled at us. "You have comrades that can share the burden with you, Agito. Bonds are the only thing that stopped you from becoming a monster."

* * *

After everything has been settled, all of us came out of the Water Temple where the rest of the army was waiting for us. I was really tired so Eliwood and Hector had to shoulder me up.

"Gee, you are really swinging those emotions, aren't you, Tactician?" Hector teased me, as he carefully shifted my weight.

"Shut up… I'm tired." I sighed.

"At least you didn't become a monster, much like Ninian told us, my friend." Eliwood smiled. "I do not truly wish to clash swords to the one we are indebted to for countless miracles you performed."

"Eliwood..." I muttered.

While the group headed back to the caravan, Kaa–san noticed Nino is being approached by an old man, and that man looking at her with guilt written all over his face. "Dear little Nino."

Nino heard his voice, and recognized it in an instant. "Uncle Jan! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Yes. I didn't even fight. I just hid… I… I… I'm just a cowardly old man…" Jan admitted. "When that woman killed the commander, I could do nothing…"

"Father…" Nino murmured. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Jan could only nod his head sadly.

"…Even though I wasn't his real daughter, he treated me kindly. And yet…Moth– Sonia…"

"…You learned the truth?" Jan asked.

"Uh–huh."

"I see… Let me return this to you, lass." Jan said, reaching into his pocket to pull out…

"A… pendant?" Nino asked.

"It belonged to your real mother." Jan said, as Nino took it. "The commander never fully trusted Sonia. He had his agents investigate her past. He uncovered much… like where you'd come from. He was able to speak to a woman who worked in your house. When he told her about you, she wept with joy. She asked that you be given this."

Nino couldn't hold it in as more tears fell from her eyes. "…I loved the Black Fang. Nergal and Sonia have ruined it, but… The Black Fang that my father and brothers made… Everyone was so kind, I thought of them as my family…"

"Mmm… mmm. That was a good time."

"Uncle Jan… Thank you. The pendant, I'll cherish it." Nino said, before hugging the old man.

"Take care, lass. …Be happy."

Nino nodded before releasing the hug. "Goodbye, Uncle. See you again. Someday…" She said, before coming back to us.

"You have said your farewell, dear Nino?" Kaa–san's voice surprised Nino, in which the young Mage looked up to her.

"Yes." Nino replied nervously, as Kaa–san kept her motherly smile. Looking down, she muttered, "Uh… thanks. You all came and… told me that we're friends."

"To them, yes." Kaa–san added. "To me, you're more than that, dear child."

"Huh?" Nino blinked, as Kaa–san actually… hugged her?

"Kaa… san?" I got out.

"To me, you are like my child. A child that needs much love and attention." Kaa–san added.

"Lady Joan… you…" Nino got out.

"Yes… I want you to be my daughter."

In an instant, I noticed Nino letting out a stream of tears from her eyes, clearly touched by her words. "T–Then…"

"Yes, I'd be more than happy to hear you calling me Mother." Kaa–san comforted her. "I shall give you all of the lost love you wanted; one you've never obtained from that woman. Come. Let's go home, child. Your new home awaits you."

"OH MOTHER!" Nino cried out as she hugged her tightly.

Well whaddya know? I got another sister.

"Be. Lo. Ved."

"Huh?" I said, looking towards and her…

*FLICK!*

"Ite!" I cringed in pain.

"That's for scaring me." Lyn said sternly.

"Sorry…" I muttered in shame.

"And this… is for returning back to my side." she added before pecking my cheek. "I truly don't want to fight my own husband…"

"Lyn…" I muttered.

"Please don't scare me like that ever again." she pleaded. "Promise me on that."

"I promise."

* * *

At nighttime gets deeper, everyone is getting some rest just a few miles away from the cave. Jaffar could only look from afar, seeing Nino happy of having a new mother she could rely on. A small smile can be seen on his face, knowing Nino's getting what she deserved.

"Hey, come here a minute." Hector suddenly called the Assassin out, which he complied. "Dunno how you feel about it, but I want you to know that I don't trust you. Every time I see your face I want to smash it in. I'm not like the others. Especially not Eliwood… or that darn Tactician. Those two are like two peas in a pod; softhearted to a fault. They believe you. But if he says you're one of us, then that's that."

"…" Jaffar as usual remained silent.

"I've got one thing to say. You will NOT betray Eliwood. If you do anything even remotely suspicious, for any reason whatsoever, I will cut you down where you stand. Remember that."

Both men were in complete silence, until Jaffar gave in with a slight nod, understanding his words.

As for me, Kaa–san and I were in the Tornador with our new family member, Nino, as we were having dinner together.

"Hm… a pity. It would seem your wife doesn't wish to participate our family dinner, my son." Kaa–san noted.

"It's… been a long day." I got out. "She's tired and I understand that."

"Tired… in what way, if I may ask?" Kaa–san smiled motherly, making me flinched while Nino remained innocently clueless.

"Uh… well…" I got out, blushing a bit. "How should I say this… uh…"

"You're my big brother now, right?!" Nino suddenly intervened, perked up. "What should I call you from now on, Kurogasa?"

"Huh?" I got out, surprised. "Er well…" I thought about it for a while.

"Hm? Do you have something in mind?" Kaa–san asked, while Nino is already anticipating it.

Let's see here. I already have Serra being my Onee–chan, Karla as my Nee–san, Priscilla dubbed me as her Nii–sama… that would only leave one thing...

"W–Well… there _is_ one title you can call me by." I said, blushing a bit. "O… O…"

"O?" Nino blinked, as my blush is slowly creeping up in my face.

"O… O–O… Onii–chan…"

Nino's smile perked up in an instant, hugging me dearly while her plates were on the caravan. "Mn! I'll be sure to call you that, Onii–chan!"

*BANG!*

Uguuuuuuuuuuuu! I got two imouto–chan's now! And hearing Nino calling me that really takes the cake!

"My son? What ails you?" Kaa-san blinked.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Nino blinked.

*BANG!*

Uguuuuuu! Not again!

"Hawawawawawa!" Nino panicked, seeing in a good pain. "O–Onii–chan, are you okay!?"

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"Ehehehehehehehehehe~" I swayed side–to–side happily before I fainted with a smile on my face.

"AH! ONII–CHAN!" Nino panicked.

"Oh, dear me… I guess he can't handle the cuteness Nino emitted." Kaa–san giggled, as Nino shook me, panicking. Meanwhile, I am enjoying the bliss.

"Onii–chan! Onii–chan!" Nino shook me rather hard, in which seeing her panic face in such a cute tone makes it all worth it. "Onii–chan, wake up!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Back at the Water Temple, Sonia was still stuck beneath the boulder, unable to get out as her whole body was crushed. A dark portal opened up and Limstella came out of it._

 _"Sonia." Limstella greeted._

 _Despite her condition, Sonia's disgusted expression remains, glaring daggers before the figure. "…Lea– Leave me… accursed puppet…" she cursed her. "Lord Nergal… aah…help…me."_

 _Limstella looked at her for a while before saying, "Puppets have no essence to harvest. You no longer have any use to Lord Nergal…" She said, before turning around to leave._

 _"What!?" Sonia wheezed. "…What… did… What are you… I am human…"_

 _"..." Limstella remained silent, as she lets out a very small white orb flying above Sonia's head. A small explosion can be heard, as another large boulder was coming down at her. "Goodbye."_

 _"Wait!" she flinched heavily, due to her body still stuck underneath the large rubble. Slowly, she can feel her vision is started to fade. "…I am… …hu…ma…"_

 _*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she danced a sacred dance, to keep her mind off the current situation. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mended Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where Elimine and the dragon, doting on the baby in their arms. The screen flashed once more, now revealing Joan in her Cleric outfit and her husband doting at the baby in their arms before the screen flashed to the next scene.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene changed to Bern in nighttime, as the fireworks are in display, and everyone within the Seeds of Agito watched it from their camp.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** Nearly everyone sat next together with their partners or their pair, seemingly enjoying the view together. Eliwood even noticed Ninian's expression in awe with the fireworks, making him falling for her even more, unknown to Ninian.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Meanwhile, as Joan sat next to Athos, she noticed her son and daughter–in–law sitting together, as she couldn't help but smile.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the fireworks together, with Kurogasa's tactician cloak covering both of them. Lyn leaned her head on Kurogasa's shoulder, smiling a bit making the latter look at her before he smiled too and leaned his head on hers. The scene ends as their hands intertwined with one another and one firework exploded in shape of Agito's symbol.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Hiroji:** This path. Why does it feel familiar to me?

 **Lloyd:** I've been waiting. And now, at last, the time to bring you down is here. The Fangs let none escape.

 **Vaida:** Here they come again, those little Lycian nobles.

 **Kurogasa:** Wait, what? You're joining us?

 **Nino:** Please, let me speak to him! I'm sure he'll listen to me!

 **Lloyd:** Don't cry, Nino. You must live for the future. I am bound to this course. Kill me, and don't look back."

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Cog of Destiny (Lloyd)**

* * *

 **Athos:** It would seem you've passed the trial.

 **Hiroji** : You!

* * *

 **Fen:** Finally… got this chapter done…

 **TWF:** Yep, and gee, that took us QUITE some time. All due to the fact that we've been busy with Real Life Scenario.

 ***DING!***

 **TWF:** Oh, lookie! A Seel! :D

 **Fen:** What's next? A Kangaskhan? -_-

 **TWF:** Oh lookie, my egg hatched! It's Kangaskhan! :D

 **Fen: *facepalms*** We'll see you next chapter… Ugh…

 **TWF:** I'll call you Kangaroo… because you look like one! :D


	39. Chapter 29: Cog of Destiny

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF: *dressing as Elmer Fud*** Yep! It's a great day for today! :D

 **Fen:** Dude, it's not rabbit season…

 **TWF:** SHHHHHHH! Be bewy, bewy quiet! I'm hunting trollers… ahahahahaha. :D

 **Fen:** Oh… never mind then. Happy hunting.

 **TWF:** I would just love to shove this gun to that troller's butthole, mistaken for a Tornador in this story as a bike.

 **Fen:** Oh yeah, that one.

 **TWF:** We've told them wayback they're not gonna be any bikes in it.

 **Fen:** But no~ they don't want to listen.

 **TWF:** Whelp, I'm gonna go start huntin' that reviewer and shoot his butt to write down caravan on it instead of a bike.

 **Fen:** In the meantime, let's start this chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh… what happened? Oh yeah, I fainted when Nino called me Onii-chan. It was just the cutest thing I've ever heard. Now I got two older sisters and two younger ones.

"Gee, dude. Just how many girls did you make them fall for ya' charms, anyways?" Hiroji grinned, the very first person that noticed me.

"Urusei," I groaned before throwing a shoe at his face.

"Whoa!" he dodged it, Matrix style. "Not cool, man! Not cool!"

"Shut it…" I said before I sat up and noticed that I was still in the Tornador.

"MINI Tornador." he corrected me, as if he's reading my mind. "I gotta drag your butt up to my place."

"Don't read my mind. I feel violated…." I muttered.

"What? It's like a second thing for me, y'know? Like I known ya way back!" he added.

"Whatever… where's Lyn?" I asked.

"Oh, she's supposedly still sleeping in your tent, and I betcha that your mom and Nino's sleeping together for some girls' sleepover!"

"Still sleeping?" I wondered. "How long have I been out?"

Taking a peek outside of his caravan, seeing Karel doing his usual practice under the half-moon, he began to judge things, "Seeing that scary man is taking over, I bet it's 3am."

"That late, huh?" I sighed. "Great… I don't think I'll get back to sleep after waking up now."

"Blame your antics on the cuteness of girls saying those things, dude." he grinned.

"Oh shut up." I said before I threw the other shoe.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, _barely_ dodging it. "Dude, not cool! You're almost hit my shiny armor!"

"That's the idea… along with hitting your face." I deadpanned.

"Man, back when we first met, it was you who got kicked in the face, by those bullies before I came around." he blinked. "Remember?"

"T–That was a long time ago!" I flustered before looking away. "I'm not that same kid anymore."

"Really? I remember you crying for help when they were curbstomping ya." he snickered.

"S–SHUT UP!" I said before throwing a greave this time.

*BONK!*

"OW!" he exclaimed, as he had a lump on his forehead, with smoke steaming out. "Grrr…!" he growled.

"That's what you get!" I huffed before getting out of the Mini Tornador.

"Here, something for you!" he added, as his hands held out… his helmet and a mallet?

"Shoot…"

"YOINK!" he exclaimed, quickly placing the helmet on me… backwards.

"Hey, I can't see!" I snapped. As I tried to get the helmet off, he's already holding me in a headlock, grinning devilishly.

"Time to ring the bell! DING! DING! DING!"

 ***DONG! DONG! DONG!***

"YaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA!" I cried out as my whole body shook like a jackhammer.

"Now, we're even!" he grinned, taking off the helmet for me.

"T–T–T–This i–i–i–isn't o–o–o–over, k–k–kono y–y–y–yaro…" I stuttered involuntarily.

"You asking for more, bud?" he asked, raising the same item again. "Just like ol' times?"

"S–S–S–Shut u–u–u–up…"

LINE BREAK

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Kurogasa, standing alone in the busy streets of Japan, wearing his school uniform as many people passed by him. He was frowning, as his bangs covered his eyes. The view around him was all in grey, giving the nostalgic feeling within his surroundings. As he looked to the front, he quickly ran in fear, until he passed through to Elibe, now in his current clothing.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** As he looked at the view, Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde looked at him from afar, as they were waiting for his arrival. Lyn extended her hand towards him, keeping her smile while she wore the necklace proudly around her neck. Kurogasa smiled, as the feathered necklace fluttered around his neck proudly, extending his right arm, which had Serra's bracelet and held Lyn's hand, flashing to the next scene.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At nighttime, Nino was running in front, seeing the stars that enveloped the sky beautifully while holding Jaffar's hand, to show him the beautiful view with her bright smile.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen then moved to the scene, where both young Athos and Nergal was studying together within the library. The screen then shifted to years later, now the old Athos confronts Nergal before him.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** At the large open field, the female in dark armor, Joan, stood tall, with her back turned away from the camera. As she looked to her left, she showed her charismatic side, as the battleflag opened up on its own revealing the Agito symbol. When she turned around to see the camera, it showed a youthful Joan in white Cleric clothing without her weapons and armor and only wielded her staff, smiling a bit while shedding a tear, as a flash of light engulfs the whole view.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, morphs of previous enemies, including the El Lords, were resurrected, stopping him in his path.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and the rest of the army charged in to meet the Morph Army, shoving the Morphs aside, to give Kurogasa the room he needed as he pressed forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morph, Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames at the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open Sacae plains. Lyn and Kurogasa walked together side–by–side with their backs turning away from the camera, and the screen ended as the two intertwined their hands together, held it before the screen flashed white.

* * *

Chapter 29: Cog of Destiny (Lloyd)

 _After receiving aid from Queen Hellene, Eliwood rushes to the sealed shrine._

 _The secret road they follow is known only to the royal family… They pass Bern's soldiers unnoticed and unhindered._

 _They approach the castle…_

* * *

"Damn headache…" I groaned as I was laying on the main Tornador as the group continued on.

"Nii–sama, stay still." Priscilla said as she had my head on her lap, massaging it.

"Even after three days of traveling, you still got those headaches, little brother?" Serra looked at me, worried.

"Blame Hiroji for putting a helmet on my head and whacking me with a mallet." I grumbled.

"Worry not of him, otouto. I have shown him hell." Nee–san assured me.

"Mmmm, he's such a meanie!" Nino pouted. "He shouldn't have done that to you, Onii–chan!"

"Now, now, Nino. You shouldn't say such a thing." Kaa–san reminded her.

"But Mother, it's true!"

"I know that, but boys would always be boys." Kaa–san smiled motherly. "This is to be expected from them. They sometimes want to let off some steam. I had a feeling that Hiroji has been feeling stressed for a while now. His actions may be faint and gone unnoticed, but I am certain of it."

"He didn't have to play Whack–A–Mole at my expense…" I grumbled. "Itetetete, right there, right there. That's the spot."

"O–Okay!" Priscilla got it, trying to reduce my headache.

"Sometimes, even I can't tell with your friend, Kurogasa." Wil commented. "There would be times where his contraptions would cause chaos, and even his personality can be either friendly or joking around… I just can't understand his level of… comprehension, to be blunt."

"Just how did you meet this guy in the first place, anyways?" Bartre asked.

"That's a long story." I sighed.

"We still are a bit far from the shrine, so we still got some time." Guy added.

"I wanted to hear your story, Onii–chan!" Nino perked. "Wouldn't you agree, Jaffar?"

"If… it entertains you…" Jaffar commented.

"I do believe this is the first time I've heard of you telling us a story, Nii–sama." Priscilla noticed.

"Yes, since we first traveled together." Nee–san added.

"Well alright." I said. "Long story short, back in the old world, I was basically bullied at my school until Hiroji came to the rescue."

"Oh? I didn't know you were being bullied, my son…" Kaa–san said worriedly. "Were you not confident enough to stand on your own, at that time?"

"To be honest, back then, I wasn't a guy who didn't want to fight in the first place and try to avoid it altogether." I admitted. "It may sound cowardly to some people, but I didn't want to fight."

"You ain't got balls to begin with, huh, boy?" Wallace laughed it out, marching next to the caravan, overhearing the story as well.

"Pretty much… much to my shame." I muttered.

"And Hiroji?" Nee–san added.

"Well, he did come to help me out, but… with that many bullies, even _he_ got kicked badly, but not as bad as those bullies that got bruises from him."

"No armor?" Nino got out.

"None, whatsoever."

"Such a strange world you live in, lad." Dorcas said. "A world where you do not have to wear armor to live by."

"Because my old world mostly lived in peace." I said. "Sure there were skirmishes and battles in the outskirts of different countries, but nothing too major."

"Do you miss your old world?" Kaa–san asked the obvious question.

"…Yes and no." I answered. "Yes, and don't take this the wrong way, I've been literally sucked into a world that I have no clue about and I was scared, wanting to get away from it all. But… no, because even though I've lived a decent life in peace, I felt empty. That's why I think it was worth staying here. I wouldn't have met Lyn and all of you."

"…I see." Kaa–san smiled, as the rest of them smiled lightly as well.

 **"How honest of you."** Elimine's voice echoed in my mind. **"Willing to tell them the truth without any changes in your tale, it took courage to do such a feat."**

"Ever since coming here, I've changed this world for the better and in turn, the world has changed me." I said. "You should know, Elimine, because you've seen what I've seen throughout my life."

 **"Yes, I agree with you, child."** Elimine lightly giggled in my mind. **"But for now, until the threat is fully gone, your quest as Agito shall never end."**

"I know…" I muttered as I was slowly dozing off.

"Mother, who is he talking to?" Nino asked.

"He is talking to the spirit of Saint Elimine herself, my dear." Kaa-san told her.

"Wow… that sounds great!" Nino said in awe.

* * *

 _As the group continued their travels, Louise was sitting in the corner of the caravan as she was reading the book that contained the location of the Shrine of Seals, while her husband is still reading one of the books Canas lent him._

 _Pent heard his wife let out a small sigh, getting his attention. "Louise, are you okay?"_

 _"I am, Lord Pent." Louise answered before she showed him a page, depicting a temple. "This is the Shrine of Seals, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, it appears so. Its location is a mystery to all but a chosen few…" he trailed off, thinking a bit while he looks outside. "The palace in Etruria will be delighted. I suppose now we must return to Etruria and deliver a full and detailed report…"_

 _Louise looked at her husband curiously. "What will you do?"_

 _Pent pondered for a bit, before he looked at his wife. "Louise, what would you like to do?"_

 _"I share your feelings on the matter." she smiled childishly, making him smile a bit._

 _"I see…" he said. "Well, then we shall travel with them and Agito, at least for a while longer." he suggested, making her nodded happily upon his reply. Meaning, more time for her to spend time with her friends and Joan. "I do put you in the most awkward positions, do I not?"_

 _Louise smiled somewhat silly. "That is decidedly not true. I am pleased simply to continue like this. After all, I'm with you, aren't I, my lord Pent?"_

 _"Louise…" he added, as the two closed the gap and kissed briefly._

 _"My Lord Pent." she smiled._

* * *

 _Outside of the caravan, as Lyn, Eliwood and Hector continued to lead the group, Harken tried to approach Isadora, who have given him the cold shoulder amongst the knights. "Isadora! Please, wait, Isadora!" he called her out, trying to catch up with her._

 _Isadora turned her horse around, her eyes filled with bitterness and loathsome in her eyes. "Harken…"_

 _Harken noticed her expression, but keeping his poker face on. "I apologize for causing you grief. I will suffer as long as need be to make this up to you..." he said. "But… tell me, now that I have returned, why do you still look so sad?"_

 _Isadora remained silent as she had her head down. "Harken… will you truly stay….? You… You won't leave me alone again?"_

 _He nodded without hesitation, replying, "Yes, of course- I promise-"_

 _"No! Do not say that!" Isadora suddenly interrupted._

 _"Isadora…?" he got out, noticing something off about her. "What is it, Isadora?"_

 _"I'm scared…" She muttered, as tears are threatened to fall off from her eyes. "I don't want to remember the day when you left Pherae with Lord Elbert. I…"_

 _"…" Harken remained silent as Isadora turned her horse around, her back facing him._

 _"You might leave me again… You might disappear once more. When I think that, I am so scared!"_

 _"Isadora…"_

 _"Please forgive me…" And with that, she urged her horse to move forward._

 _"Isadora…" he muttered, being left behind from the cavalry._

* * *

 _"Huh… funny." Hiroji muttered._

 _"What ails you, Hiroji?" Erk asked._

 _"This path." Hiroji said, as he continued to lead the Mini Tornador. "Why does it feel familiar to me?"_

 _"You've been on this path before?" Erk asked confused._

 _"No, but I felt like I've been here before, though…" he added._

 _"How odd to hear that from you, Hiroji." Merlinus commented._

 _"Hey, I won't make any silly comments if it didn't bother me, dude!"_

 _"…" Renault remained silent, looking at them conversing with one another._

 _"You felt it, did you not, old friend?" Gills asked, looking at a particular figure amongst them._

 _"Yes." Renault nodded. "I felt an ominous feeling radiating from that boy. It's as if-"_

 _"-his future has already been set? I thought so too." Gills nodded._

 _"Yes. And there is no way that he can divert from his path." Renault said. "It is straight and fixated."_

 _"So you have your suspicions regarding that young man too…" Canas noted. "I had a feeling I'm not the only one who felt it as well."_

 _"My wild instincts told me so." Gills said. "That boy… despite all of this, he's willing to put everything at risk."_

 _"We can only help him, but the rest is up to him." Renault noted, as both Erk and Merlinus continued to ask Hiroji._

 _"Are you certain you didn't pass through this path during your travels?" Merlinus asked. "You're not trying to pull our smallcloths, do you?"_

 _"Hey, I may be an idiot, but I definitely wouldn't pull your underwears on this one. I'm sure I've been on this path."_

 _"Hm…" Erk pondered._

 _"Uh… I know that I'm being rude to intervene on whatever you're discussing, but… Hiroji, you're steering towards a mudhole!" Guy exclaimed._

 _"Huh? Whoooa!" Hiroji exclaimed after looking in front of him and made a tight turn with the reins._

 _"Hm? What's going on back there?" Sain asked._

 _"It must be one of Hiroji's usual arguments with Merlinus…" Fiora assumed._

 _"Gee, can't those two just make up and kiss already?" Farina added._

 _"…" Florina looked down as she blushed embarrassed. "Sister… why do you have to say something so strange? That… sounded so wrong."_

 _"Strange? There's nothing strange about what I said." Farina said… until she smirked. "Or is it that you haven't gotten your first kiss with that hunky lord?"_

 _"Eep!" Florina blushed heavier._

 _"Farina, please don't tease her." Fiora sighed._

 _"Always the uptight one." Farina commented on her older sister._

 _"We still got a mission at hand, and we're running out of time." Fiora commented back. "Please focus."_

 _"W–W–What about you Farina? Y–You're getting all… dopey with that p–pirate."_

 _"Dopey? Hah! I'd rather barf out than being dopey with him!" Farina scoffed proudly. "He's got something that I want, and I'll be sure to get it before he does!"_

 _"Sure… whatever you say…" Florina muttered. Fiora blinked at her youngest sister. Was she… being sarcastic?_

* * *

 _Somewhere, close to the Shrine of Seals, the eldest Reed brother looks upon the horizon, with his glare set dead on the view. He and his group were waiting for the group to arrive… until they saw the said cavalry from afar._

 _"I've been waiting." Lloyd said. "And now, at last, the time to bring you down is here. The Fangs let none escape."_

 _"Lord Lloyd," A Black Fang soldier called out, running towards him. "The enemy draws near."_

 _Lloyd kept his poker face, looking back at the said view. "So they're finally here… our opponents are strong. If anyone here is afraid to die, leave now."_

 _The Black Fang army was surprised to hear such claim from the swordsman. Murmurs can be heard amongst them, but the youngest member of the Black Fang steps up, declaring, "For the Reed brothers' Fang must not fear dying."_

 _"We are all with you." the experienced Black Fang member added, stepping up as well, along with others. "Lord Lloyd! Do us the honor of leading us 'til the end!"_

 _Lloyd was touched by his army. They would go to the depths of the underworld with him in one final hurrah. He closed his eyes with his head bowed down, smirking. "I shall." He then turned around and his opened his eyes, looking out into the horizon, before drawing out his sword. "In the name of the Fang, we will stop them though it cost our very lives. Go!"_

"YES, SIR!"

* * *

"This place…" I muttered, looking at my surroundings. "It's too quiet… I know that Bern forces won't lay a finger on us but… it feels eeriely quiet."

"Hey, that queen told us they won't move one bit and we still need to keep our guards up with the King's army or any incoming Lords or whatnot." Hector claimed.

"But still…" I muttered. "Something feels off…"

"Beloved, just believe in his words for now." Lyn consoled me, as she's the one who took the reins of our horse. "Besides, are you certain you can get out of the caravan right now? What about your headache?"

"I'll be fine…" I sighed. "Seriously, Hiroji didn't need to play Whack–A–Mole with my head."

"Whack–A–Mole?" Eliwood looked at me, confused.

"You mean hammering your head, right?" Hector grinned.

"Shut it…" I grumbled. "Anyways, in my world, It was a carnival game where you hit a mole with a hammer and whoever hits the most moles is the winner and gets a prize."

"I think I can already see the prize you get, Tactician." Hector said. "Serves you right."

"Should I do Whack–A–Mole on _your_ head then?" I growled.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh, Lord Hector…" Oswin sighed.

"Men…" Lyn sighed.

Eventually, as we continue to travel further, we eventually saw a rather large building from afar, set atop on the mountain, much like the fortress we sneaked in before.

"I can see it…" Eliwood said, as we stopped our reins and march. "That's the Shrine of Seals."

"And throughout our trip, there aren't any enemies nor Lords to pounce at us." Hector commented.

"Strange..." Sain commented. "It is as if this place was never being invaded by bandits or others before."

"This is too easy…" I shook my head. "You would think there would be resistance by now… at least from the King's personal troops."

"I'm afraid our peaceful travel won't last long…" Lyn frowned, getting our attention.

Hector looked confused, "What?"

 **"Child, from afar…"** Elimine warned me, as I can see one of the army approaching towards us, along with others behind him. But… their glares. It's totally different from the ones we've faced before.

"They're out for blood! Who could they be?" Eliwood wondered.

"You're Lord Eliwood of House Pherae, correct?" the enemy asked.

Eliwood tensed up. "…And if I am?"

"We are the Fang, and we serve the White Wolf, Lloyd." the said Black Fang member said. "You will atone for your sins with blood!"

"What!?"

"It's the Black Fang…" I can hear Nino saying inside Tornador; able to got out from it. And her expression seems to be happy about it. "They're all Fangs. They're alive!"

"Wait!" Jaffar exclaimed getting in front of her.

"What? What is it?"

"Their battle lust… it's not normal." Jaffar noticed, drawing out his daggers, "Get too close, and they'll tear you apart!"

"Why? Why do we have to fight? If we talk to them, they'll see." Nino urged, now turning to Kaa–san. "They will listen to us, won't they, Mother?"

"I believe it's no longer possible, my dear…" Kaa–san frowned.

"We are no longer Fangs." Jaffar said. "No… we served Nergal. We were _never_ Fangs. To them, we were never companions. Never."

"No… No…" Nino shook her head in deinal. "That's not true! That man mentioned Lloyd! Lloyd must be here! I need to talk to him! Lloyd will understand! I won't give up so easily!"

"…" Jaffar could only stay in silence, as Nino has already made up her mind. And her move surprised everyone."Nino!"

"I must see him!" Nino exclaimed, before she's already taking a lead?! And Jaffar's not too far off, too!

"Nino, wait!" I shouted, but to no avail. "Damn it! Everyone, prepare for battle! Split into our three groups!" I then had the Alter Ring materialize around my waist. "Henshin!" I shouted before pressing the solver buttons and assumed Ground Form.

"What about those two?" Hiroji asked, holding his helmet.

"Let us… believe in them…" Kaa-san said, trailing off a bit.

"And we must do what we have to do." Gills said, as his whole body enveloped in his aura. "Hen… shin!"

"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" the Black Fang member exclaimed, as all of them charged at once.

"Hey… has anyone seen Legault?" Geitz asked, getting our attention.

"He ran off too." Matthew answered.

Great, just what we need!

"Agito, worry not of them." Pent said, standing next to me. "We should focus on what to do with them."

"I know those three would be alright. Jaffar is someone who is not to be messed with, after all." Louise added, we can hear the screams of pain from Jaffar's assault, protecting Nino from harm.

"Come, boy! Let us take this opportunity to claim blood!" Wallace laughed it off before he also charged head first, leaving me behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted, running after him.

* * *

 _"Here they come again, those little Lycian nobles." Vaida sighed irritably as she was on standby with her wyvern. "I'd love to take them on, but… Prince Zephiel insists it was they who saved him… Pah… What's this world coming to?"_

 _"There! An enemy!" one of the Black Fangs noticed her._

 _"She must be with them! Kill her!" another one spoke up._

 _As Valda noticed the small group of Black Fangs going after her, for some reason, she smirked, saying, "At least I get to fight to satisfy myself." as she mounted on her wyvern, she pulled the reins lightly while holding a spear in hand, declaring. "Come, we fight!"_

 _*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!*_

* * *

 _"Hm…" Louise trailed off, seeing Joan fought with her enemies before her with her battleflag, with its blade on it as she stabs the Black Fang member to death._

 _"What's… the matter?" Ninian asked._

 _"Lady Joan's fighting isn't like she fought before." Louise said. "Her battle seems to become much slower than before."_

 _"You don't think the curse that has been inflicted on her is getting stronger?" Nils said worriedly._

 _"No, that's not it." Louise shook her head lightly. "It's more of a mother that worries for her children."_

 _"You mean… Nino?" Nils asked._

 _"Yes… and Kurogasa." Louise added._

 _"What should we do?" Nils asked._

 _"I believe my husband can take care of it." Louise smiled, as she drew her bow and arrow and strikes down a Wyvern Rider enemy without even looking._

 _"How did you do that?" Nils asked with wide eyes. "You didn't even look!"_

 _"It all comes to hard work, sweetie." Louise smiled motherly._

 _"Lady Joan." Pent approached to her, as the two gathered for a brief break. "The way you fought seems to be slower than usual. Are you being distracted?"_

 _"Was I?" Joan looked at him._

 _"Come now, Lady Joan, this is not like you to be in a daze." Pent said._

 _"Oh… I didn't notice." Joan said. "I… might have been worried for Nino's safety…"_

 _"And your son?"_

 _"I'm certain his spouse would be there to help him." Joan assured him. Frowning a bit, she added, "But Nino… she can be quite oblivious to the matter, which worries me the most."_

 _"She has Jaffar and Legault to look after her. They will steer her down the right path. I'm sure of it." Pent assured._

 _"I pray that you're right." Joan said._

* * *

 _"Goodness, is it my imagination or are these Black Fang members stronger?" Oswin gritted as he pushed a few of them before swinging his Brave Lance to kill them in a single stroke._

 _"They really are determined to kill us, sir!" Lowen added, panicked slightly._

 _"While that is true, they are still all the same!" Marcus said, stabbing a Mercenary with his Silver Sword. "Enemies that need to be cut down!"_

 _"I couldn't agree with you more." Kent nodded._

 _"This is nothing to us! We've faced worse before and triumphed we have!" Sain exclaimed. "Our experience with the Lords have proven that!"_

 _"Do not hold back your strength!" Bartre roared, swinging his axe with ease. His swings caused the enemy's sword to break in half before receiving a big cut to their chests.._

 _"Fight with everything you've got!" Dorcas shouted before swinging his Killer Axe at a Berserker cutting his chest and abdomen._

 _"I pray to thee, to ease their pain" Lucius prayed, as the Black Fang Assassin quickly approached him. In an instant, a strong blast of light started to engulf the said thief, before Lucius swings his arm to disperse the spell. "Divine!"_

 _"Waaaaaaaaaaaargh!" the said Assassin screamed in pain before he dropped dead, with trails of smoke on his body._

 _"Nicely done, padre." Matthew grinned._

 _"Come now, you know I abhor violence. I had no other choice." Lucius frowned sadly._

 _"Seeing you like that told me otherwise." Matthew said. "Maybe your time around with Raven might have affected you."_

 _"M–Me?" Lucius startled a bit. "What does Lord Raven have anything to do with this?"_

 _"Come now, I heard that Raven started to treated you like a woman, instead of a comrade." Matthew snickered, leaving Lucius with a light sigh._

 _"You never cease to amaze me with your quips, Matthew." Lucius commented._

 _"Why are you still standing around there for, Lucius?" Raven spoke up. "Help me kill these fools."_

 _"Ah! At once, Lord Raven!" Lucius got out before quickly aiding his lord._

* * *

 _"Aiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Merlinus panicked steering the caravan._

 _"Will you keep still, Merlinus?! I can't aim with you driving like that!" Wil shouted as he shot an arrow at a Nomad but missed._

 _"Forgive me, but I cannot let them touch these stuffs! These are essential for our army!" Merlinus exclaimed, as Rath was nearby to shoot down another enemy with his swift shot._

 _Rath stayed silent, staying close to the caravan before he said, "I shall aid you."_

 _"That would be much appreciated thank you." Wil said._

 _*THUNK!*_

 _"Aiiiiieeeeeeee!" Merlinus freaked out as an arrow nearly hit him close to his face and he steered tight again._

 _"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Merlinus!" Rebecca shouted as she tumbled in the caravan._

 _"I'm sorry! I can't help it!"_

* * *

 _"Gee, what is up with Dandy Pants anyways?" G3–X said, looking at how Merlinus maneuver the attached Tornadors. Yes, the two Tornadors are now able to attached into a single Tornador, courtesy of Hiroji's usual tinkering._

 _"Hiroji, we could use your assistance!" Harken called out, bashing a Sniper with his shield before stabbing his throat with his sword._

 _"On it!" G3–X nodded, before drawing out his Jutte and hidden swords out._

 _"Blast these fools while you're at it!" Isadora added slashing a Swordmaster with her Silver Sword._

 _"Can't! I left Cerberus in that caravan!" he exclaimed, slashing and stabbing a few enemies around him._

 _"How can you leave such an important weapon at this time?!" Guy snapped._

 _"It's in the middle of a battle, and it's just too sudden! How do you expect me to get ready when there's a battle already happening?!" G3–X exclaimed. "C'mon people, it's common sense!"_

 _"I do recall you saying that common sense should be thrown out of the window." Guy deadpanned._

 _"This is different!"_

* * *

 _"Not too close." Gills warned. But they pay no heed to his warnings, as Gills, in Exceed form, slowly drew out his tentacles. "You've been warned…"_

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" the small bunch of Black Fangs leaped onto him at the same time._

 _*STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!*_

 _"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Gills lets out a monstrous roar, as the four tentacles pierced through all of the enemies' chests and drips of blood can be clearly seen on his tentacles, oozing down from their corpses._

 _"Fools. They had no idea what they're up against." Karel scoffed, flicking his Wo Dao of blood._

 _"I agree. I do pity them." Karla added._

 _"They're not even an challenge." Her brother commented. "Only Agito is worthy of my blade."_

 _"Brother…" Karla narrowed her eyes._

 _"I will never stop hunting him down, Karla." Karel said. "I am only here to assist him until the war is over. After that, I shall continue to hone my skills until he and I clash once more." And with that, he walked off for the next target._

 _"Oh Karel, I thought you would change after that battle with Otouto…" Karla sighed._

 _"When one's heart is set, you cannot change who you are, especially someone like him." Renault added. "I know, because I've been there before myself…"_

 _"You speak from experience."_

 _"…" Renault remained silent before he heads off elsewhere._

 _"?" Karla looked at him, confused._

* * *

 _"Oh dear, this is quite a predicament." Canas sweated as he was surrounded by Paladins and Warriors._

 _"Ooooooh, where's Erk when you need him!?" Serra snapped. "Even Matthew's not in my sight!"_

 _"I'm sure you can handle yourself quite nicely, if you, oh I don't know, use your Light Magic to get us out of this mess?"_

 _"The air raid has come to the rescue!" Farina exclaimed, as she dived down and swung her sword to kill a Mage that surrounded the two._

 _"Ah! They rescued us!" Priscilla gasped._

 _"And it's about time too!" Serra said grumpily. "My Light Tome is already exhausted after many flashes of light!"_

 _"Oh… that's why you can't use it…" Canas got out._

 _"Duh! Why do you think I can't use them anymore?!" Serra added._

 _"B–Both of you are alright?" Florina asked nervously, due to speaking with Canas as well._

 _"You took your sweet time! Where were you?!" Serra snapped._

 _"Forgive us." Fiora apologized. "With the archers aiming to shoot our steed down, we do not have much choice but to stay on the ground momentarily."_

 _"And Hyperion managed to burn them to their deaths." Heath said._

 _"Well I don't know about you, but I'm ready to spear some more enemies!" Farina said, before urging Murphy to fly over to the next target._

 _"Oh, Farina_ _…_ _" Fiora sighed, worried for her younger sister._

 _"She's… in a hurry, isn't she?" Florina asked._

 _"I daresay she is…" Serra blinked._

* * *

 _"It matters not who my enemies are. It's too late… I will avenge my brother's death. One by one…" Lloyd said with determination, gripping his sword tightly. He watched as his brother-in-arms fell one by one. It was only a matter of time before Agito and his group would reach him._

 _"Lloyd!" A familiar girl's voice shouted as he looked to see Nino, Jaffar, and Legault approaching him in a haste._

 _"Nino…" Lloyd muttered._

 _"Listen to me, please. This is all a mistake…" Nino pleaded as she tried approaching him, but Lloyd pointed his sword at her._

 _"Do not speak. We are enemies now…" Lloyd said calmly, "I can show you no mercy."_

 _"Lord Eliwood is not a bad man! You'll fight knowing that?"_

 _"They were Linus's enemies… That is why I fight."_

 _Nino shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Lloyd, please…" She begged._

 _"Don't cry, Nino. You must live for the future." Lloyd said. "I am bound to this course. Kill me, and don't look back."_

 _"No! I don't want to! Lloyd!" Nino cried out._

 _"That's enough, lass." Legault said, stopping her. "His eyes told me he won't budge."_

 _"Uncle Legault," Nino said, as Legault looked upon the Swordsman before him._

 _"You…" Lloyd recognized._

 _"Hey… Long time, no see." Legault waved._

 _"The Hurricane… I heard you'd quit the Fang, but… seeing you with them is…"_

 _"Unexpected?" Legault supplied. "Shouldn't be. As soon as that skulking shadow Nergal showed up, I knew the Fang was as good as finished." his words caused Lloyd to remain silent. "You know… you're the one thing I can't figure out Lloyd. What are you doing here? Why this?"_

 _"Who knows…" Lloyd said cryptically. "But my brother's dead. And at the hands of your newfound friends…"_

 _"We're not responsible for Linus's death." Legault frowned._

 _"It does not matter. I believe you are, and that is enough." Lloyd said calmly._

 _Legault scoffed at that. "…All right. I see. Nothing's going to change. I knew that, and yet… I had to try. It's a bad habit of mine." He then pulled out his daggers at the ready._

 _"Farewell, Legault. My old friend."_

 _"I'll see you again, Lloyd. With Linus… and Uhai… even if it won't be in this world."_

 _"Uncle Legault, no!" Nino pleaded._

 _"Can't do anything about it, lass. A man's gotta do what man's gotta do." Legault said, drawing out his daggers. Just before he could take a few steps forward, Jaffar is already beaten him, without even turning his back. "Jaffar?"_

 _"Protect Nino." Jaffar said, still glaring at Lloyd. "The enemies are approaching."_

 _"Hm?" Legault got out, now noticing the remaining bunch of Black Fangs are heading towards him. "These guys sure are stubborn, aren't they?"_

 _"…" Jaffar remained silent._

 _"I_ _–_ _I don't want to fight them!" Nino exclaimed. "They're family!"_

 _"Sorry, lass. But there's nothing we can do but to fight back. You got a new family to cherish, after all." Legault reminded her. "Arm yourself. This ain't going to be pretty."_

 _"…" Nino remained silent, being forced to fight against her will. Looking at Jaffar who's more than willing to face everything ahead of him, she could only muster her courage to wield her basic Anima Tome._

 _"The 'Angel of Death.'" Lloyd said. "Since the day I met you, I've always wondered… if we met in straight combat, who of us would win?"_

 _Jaffar didn't say anything, as he kept his stance. "…"_

 _"I think it's time that question was answered." Lloyd said, before he drew his sword at the ready and charged in at Jaffar._

* * *

"Come now, boy! Don't tell me you're slowing down on me!" Wallace laughed it off, happily swinging his lance.

"It should be the other way around, you old goat!" I said, slashing them with my Shining Calibers in Twin Mode after assuming Shining Form.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Hawkeye roared, tackling through a crowd of Black Fangs while Geitz followed quickly behind him, slashing them away with both of his dual axes while they're down.

"That should do it!" Dart said.

"Not quite, still got a few more there." Geitz said, pointing at another group.

"They won't quit coming at us." Eliwood frowned.

"Hah, that makes it better for me to let loose of my anger!" Hector grinned.

"You really are a madman for battle." Lyn sighed.

"I like that boy already!" Wallace laughed it out.

"Alright, that's it!" I shouted as I threw my Shining Calibers away and jumped up before diving down for my Shining Rider Kick at the remaining Black Fang army. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The Black Fang army screamed in pain as they were blown away by my Rider Kick, sending them flying in all directions. I stood up straight after landing on the ground.

"Finally…" I sighed irritably.

"You're a mood killer, Tactician." Hector got out.

"Deal with it, Lord Porcupine!"

"Beloved, that's enough." Lyn intervened, lightly jabbed his side with her hilt of Mani Katti. "No more arguing one another."

"Sorry… kind of irritated." I sighed.

"As am I, if you don't stop…" She frowned, making me flinch.

"Fine, I'll shut up…" I slumped.

"Oh? Seems like the battle's over already?" we heard a female's voice, getting our attention. "I was hoping there's a battle over here and would give me the pleasure of killing them."

"AH! You!" I shouted, recognizing her. "You're Vaida!"

"Shiver me timbers!" Dart exclaimed.

"So we meet again, boy." Vaida greeted. "Are your little playmates doing well?"

"You're that Wyvern Lord… You're working for the Black Fang, aren't you?"

Vaida frowned at that, "You're wrong there. I serve only Bern. I'm here on my own personal agenda. Tell me, boy. Are you the one who stopped Prince Zephiel's assassin?"

"What about it?" I asked warily.

"Hmph. So it's true, is it? I can tell, even though you're hiding behind your mask." Vaida scoffed."Prince Zephiel spoke highly of you whelps, after you foiled the assassination."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Eliwood said, but still willing to lend an ear.

Wielding her lance, I suddenly got into a stance, worried that she might attack us. As she rested it on her shoulder, she added, "That settles it. From now on, I'm traveling with you."

…

…

…

…

"Excuse me?" I blinked.

"What are you…" Hector got out.

"You saved Prince Zephiel. So, I owe you."

"But why?" Lyn asked.

"I told you. I serve Bern. Prince Zephiel is our future, our hope. You saved him when he needed saving, and now I will serve you."

"I see." Eliwood pondered. "I'll take you at your word."

"Eliwood! You can't be serious!" I protested.

"Why not, Kurogasa?" Eliwood looked at me, confused. "She's more than willing to be a part of us, rather than against us."

"Oh? A doubter, I see." Vaida smirked. "Very well then, look for me on the battlefield. I'll be joining you shortly." And with that, she urged her Wyvern to fly off to deal with the remaining forces.

"You better pray that this doesn't come back to bite us." I said.

"Please, do trust my judgment, Kurogasa." Eliwood said, assuring me a bit with his calmness.

"Forget it, Tactician. Once he made up his mind, he won't change that easily." Hector told me.

"Even so, I'm willing to place my faith in him." Lyn noted. "Besides, having her would definitely help us in air warfare."

"Ugh… this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it…" I sighed before relenting. "Fine, I'll bite. Let's just go." I said before moving towards the temple.

"That matey has lost his touch." Dart commented.

"Yeah, after having such a 'lovely' time with his wife, who wouldn't?" Geitz got out.

"…" Hawkeye just remained silent, looking at the two.

* * *

*CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!*

"…" Jaffar glared, as his daggers met with Lloyd's Light Brand.

"You are tougher than you look. The name suits you well…" Lloyd said, shoving him back before swinging his sword strongly, unleashing his wave of crescent light blast.

"…If you have time for compliments, then keep fighting." Jaffar said before swiftly moving in to slice the light blast, splitting it in two before dashing in for the kill.

"Then, let our blades do the talking." Lloyd said, before he gets into his stance for the strongest move.

"Lloyd… Jaffar…" Nino muttered.

"Lass, look out!" Legault exclaimed, as Nino was too distracted with a Mage blasting off another electric ball.

"!" Nino gasped seeing the incoming attack.

*BOOM!*

"!" the Black Fang member is in shock, seeing the flag took the damage instead of Nino.

"Goodness, you need to be more careful."

"Mother!" Nino gasped in surprise.

*SWOOOSH! THUNK!*

"Killed it!" Wil exclaimed, seeing his arrow hit his mark.

"Nice work, Wil!" Rebecca praised.

"Thanks for saving her." Legault thanked her, until he noticed the flag is charred badly. "Though, the flag has seen its days."

"It is worth it, for the sake of the child I wish to protect." Kaa–san smiled.

"The good ol' Hammerne would fix it, right?" Matthew asked.

"I believe not." Kaa–san shook her head lightly. "You see, the flag itself isn't a true weapon, unlike its lance. But the flag is blessed to withstand their magic attacks. Hence, the reason why I did not suffer any damage. I can always replace the old one with a new one."

"I see." Legault pondered.

"Nino! Kaa–san!" I shouted as I arrived at the scene. "Are you two okay?"

"Onii–chan!"

*BANG!*

Uguuuu! Kawaii! Wait, no time for that!

"What ails you, my sweet?" Kaa–san asked motherly. "Your sister and I are alright, as you can see."

"Nino, what were you thinking running off like that? You could've gotten killed." I said worriedly.

"I'm sorry!" Nino suddenly apologized. "I wanted to stop Lloyd and tried to persuade him, but he won't listen!"

"Then I'll talk him out of it. Leave it to me." I said.

"Not gonna happen that easily." Legault told me. "Once his eyes set on something, it'll stay that way for good."

"Hey, I gotta try right?" I said before going to help Jaffar.

"Hm?" Lloyd got out, noticing me approaching them as the two takes their breathers.

"…" Jaffar simply glared at me.

"Are you Lloyd?" I asked.

"You are the rumored bug–eyed warrior." Lloyd said.

"I am." I said. "And right now, you need to stop. You've already lost and the last of your Black Fang brethren are no more."

"What of it?" he said. "I shall fulfill my duties to the end, no matter the cost."

"Even if I were to tell you that Linus was killed by Nergal's morphs and not us?" I asked. "Heck, your father was killed by them too!"

"…none will change my judgment." Lloyd said. "I already have my suspicions on that woman."

"Then, you should–"

"But I shall fulfill my duties to the very end." Lloyd said, as mirages of him starts to appear, spreading across the field.

"Just like Ursula…" I gritted.

"Die." Lloyd said, as his mirages started to dash forward… and Jaffar's also doing the same?!

"You first." Jaffar muttered.

*CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG–CLANG!*

*STAB!*

"!" Lloyd was stunned, as Jaffar remained cold as ever. His death glare can be clearly seen on his face, as his twin daggers stabbed on his back and spine.

"…" Jaffar stood there, as Lloyd's weapon arm dropped his sword and was slowly, fading away.

"Damn it Lloyd… your loyalty blinded you to the end…" I muttered.

"…No more waiting, Linus. I'm… coming…" he muttered, as Jaffar quickly drew out his daggers, forcing Lloyd to get back on his feet. Then…

*SLASH!*

"…" Jaffar stood tall, as gushes of blood shoots out from his neck and stomach, thus properly killing him. Lloyd's body thudded loudly on the ground, and since then remained silent.

"It is done…" Jaffar said putting away his daggers.

"Brother…" Nino sobbed as I went back to civilian form and turned around to see everyone has arrived. "…Why? Why did it… have to… come to this…? I… I don't understand." She then buried her face onto Kaa–san and spilled her heart out.

"There, there, child. I'm here…" Kaa–san comforted her, hugging Nino closely to her.

"Beloved, are you alright?" Lyn asked, approaching me.

"This really sucks…" I muttered clenching my fist tightly. "I can't even convince him or Ursula or…"

"It is something beyond our hands, Kurogasa." Eliwood said. "It is harsh, but… this is the truth of war itself."

"You can't blame yourself for what has transpired, Agito." Pent said.

"Still… if only…"

"Beloved, please… that's enough." Lyn told me. "I know you're saddened by it, as do I, but if you keep doing this to yourself, you'd be losing more confidence."

"Lyn…" I muttered.

"Let history know the Tactician is nothing more than a big baby in big man's clothes." Hector told me. "You may blame me for it, but this is what all of us can see in you right now, Tactician. A big baby."

*POW!*

"Whoa! What the–" Hector got out, as he managed to capture my fist with his hand. "Getting riled up already?"

*POW! WHACK! BAM!*

"Alright, that's enough!" Hector snapped, now trapping me in his chokehold. "Cool it, Tactician! You're just making silly out of yourself!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME, YOU PIECE OF–!"

*SLAP!*

"!" Everyone was surprised to see something unexpected.

"…" Lyn remained silent, as my cheek went red and her right arm went the other way. "That's enough…"

"L–Lyn…?"

"Please… no more fighting amongst ourselves…" Lyn muttered, looking at me with her eyes. My eyes were wide open, seeing her tears are threatened to fell off from her eyes. "I do not wish to do this to you, but… I'm sorry. This is the only way to get you back to us, beloved."

 **"She is right, child. Please, understand the circumstances we are in."** Elimine's voice echoed in my mind. **"She was truly worried for your well-being, especially after what has transpired at the Water Shrine."**

"…" I remained silent.

"You alright now?" Hector asked, before letting me go. "Good."

"Just don't insult my compassion for others…" I muttered.

"I just have to say, what's on my mind." Hector got out. "If you're not able to get a grip on yourself, you're gonna lose a battle that you're about to win."

"…" Once again, I remained silent before Lyn hugged me.

"You're alright. Just… come back to your senses and… be the person we all know and love." Lyn said. Kaa–san could only smile, seeing Lyn treating me kindly.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered.

"Apology accepted." Lyn smiled, combing my hair.

"Ah, it would seem you have passed the trial." an elderly tone got our attention, as he walked towards us.

"Athos?!" I gasped as Lyn let go of me.

"When did you arrive?" Lyn asked.

"Just now… I warped in, you know?" Athos said. As he combed his long beard, he said, "I was watching you in my scrying crystal. The most important thing is that you've made it here."

Hector looked incredulous. "If that's true, why didn't you just magic us here in the first place?!"

"What would that have proven?" Athos asked wisely. "You cannot hope to succeed if you cannot trust your own strength. Your own power must drive you. Even if the child of the First Seed is with you, would you be able to make it here with his strength?" he questioned, as all of us feel silent at that moment. "That is the most important thing."

"T–That's–" Hector stuttered.

"You know, he actually has a point." I said.

"Now then, shall we go? Underground…" Athos said. "Where Bramimond awaits."

"Bramimond? One of the eight legends?" Eliwood asked. "Is that who you're talking about?"

"Why does his name sounded familiar?" Hiroji blinked after taking off his helmet.

"That's right. Of the eight legends, only Bramimond and myself remain." Athos said.

 **"Er–hem."** Elimine's voice said, clearing her throat as she took control of me.

"Oh, I did not mention you, Elimine. Forgive me, but you dwelled inside that young man, so I simply cannot mention whether or not if you are truly alive."

 **"Oh, come now, Athos. Why do you always have to nitpick everything? You're** _ **always**_ **like this, even back** _ **then**_ **."** Elimine said.

"Ha, ha, ha… always the scolding one amongst us." Athos laughed elderly.

 **"Out of all of us,** _ **I'm**_ **the one that had to keep** _ **all**_ **of you in check."** Elimine sighed. **"Honestly, I think you're starting to go senile."**

"I have been living for a thousand years, so it is to be expected." Athos added, laughing lightly.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you laugh that much, Archsage." Kaa–san commented.

"And this is the first time I've heard you talking like this, St. Elimine." I commented, as my hand moved towards my side and… OW, SHE PINCHED ME!

 **"Never again, shall we speak of this, child."** Elimine scolded me motherly.

"Hai…" I muttered.

"This… is the strangest conversation I'm hearing." Hector said, looking at us strangely.

"Returning back to the topic, your journey here was a bit of a test, I'm afraid." Athos reminded us. "I had to see if you were worthy of wielding a legendary item."

"You mean… the Divine Weapons?" I asked.

"That's right. It's a weapon that we, the eight legends, used to defeat the dragons. With it, you will be able to sever Nergal's power at its roots." Athos explained. Turning to me, he said, "You have already gathered the weapons of the First Agito, but unless it is unlocked to its full potential, it will not do much damage upon him."

"A weapon to defeat Nergal…" Lyn murmured.

"The legendary items are sealed in lands across this continent. The only one capable of removing those seals is Bramimond."

"So we have to recover all eight of them?" I asked incredulously. "As much as we would want to recover all eight, we don't have that kind of time."

"For now, we shall focus what is at hand, Agito." Athos said, as a magic circle appeared below us. "Let us meet Bramimond."

And with that, Athos, Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Kaa-san, and I, and strangely Hiroji, were transported.

"Mother!" Nino exclaimed.

"She'll be alright." Priscilla assured. "We shall take this time to rest and wait until they return."

* * *

The teleportation suddenly erupted, in which we've reached our destination. Though, even though we're underground, as Athos speaks, there's one thing that all of us are in right now.

"Where are we?" I wondered as I looked around. "It feels… strange…"

"It's so dark…" Eliwood remarked.

"It's creepy…" Hector got out, looking around a bit. "Can't see a thing."

"Beloved, are you here?" Lyn asked, as I heard her patting something.

"Hey! Who's patting my hiney!" Hiroji's voice erupted.

"Eek!"

*SLAP!*

"Ow, Lyn! That's me!" I cried out. As I stumbled back from her slap, I felt something soft at my back.

"Oh dear… who is in front of me?" Kaa–san's voice echoed.

"K–K–Kaa-san!" I panicked, when I felt her… assets touching my back.

"Is this you, my sweet?" Kaa–san said, as I felt her hand pat my shoulders. "Hm? Why do your shoulders feel stiff, all of a sudden?"

"Uh… I don't think I should answer that." I muttered.

"I suppose a little light is required." Athos's voice said as soon a little light glowed from his staff, making us able to see.

"Hey, I can see now!" Hector got out, as we're able to see around us, but our surroundings are still as dark as ever.

"Is everyone here?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes," Lyn said. "And sorry, beloved, for slapping you."

*SLAP!*

"Ow! What was _that_ for?!" Hiroji snapped comically.

"That slap was meant for you when I touched your… you know…"

"Hey, I'm the victim here!" Hiroji exclaimed.

"Who's wreckin' my joint?!"

Huh? Who spoke like that?

"Hiroji?" I looked at him.

"Hey, don't look at me, man! I'm innocent!" Hiroji waved in defense.

"Shh! Someone's here." Lyn said.

And without a doubt, we can see the hooded figure before us, as his whole attire is similar to what Canas wore, but more… ancient, to put it into words. And we can't even see his face.

"You're Bramimond…" Eliwood got out, looking at him.

"…Yes, I… suppose that is me." Bramimond… said? "What do you want of me, you who live above ground?"

Why is his speech pattern changing all of a sudden?

"Ah! You!" Hiroji recognized. "You're the one that gave me the G3–X armor!"

"HUH?!" I asked shocked.

"Oh, lookie here! It's the outsider!" Bramimond replied the same way how Hiroji spoke. "What's shakin', dude? Is the armor givin' you some edge on the battlefield?"

"Yep and it's totally sweet, too!" Hiroji grinned.

"Ain't ya' the smartass?" he replied.

"The best there is, the best there was-" Hiroji quoted, until I shut him up by covering his mouth.

"Hiroji, just shut up." I muttered.

"Fine, ya buzzkill…" Hiroji grumbled.

"Bramimond, we have a favor to ask. We seek something to help us defeat Nergal…" Lyn said, as she stepped up to the plate.

"That is unfortunate, for I cannot grant that which you seek. Humanity would suffer were I to remove the seals." he replied the same tone Lyn spoke earlier, confusing me even more.

"What do you mean!? The entire world is on the brink of destruction as it is!" Hector exclaimed.

"The entire world!? Why would I care about that!? The whole world can burn for all I care!" Bramimond shouted, much to his surprise.

"Athos, why is Bramimond's speech changing every time?" Kaa–san asked.

"You seemed surprised, young one." Bramimond replied, similar to Kaa–san's tone. "It is understandable for everyone around me to be surprised."

"Bramimond has no self." Athos answered. "He… She… It… Yes, it is a mirror that reflects the person addressing it. It projects no personality of its own. There are as many Bramimonds as there are people facing him."

"Split personalities…" I muttered. "So in others words, we are looking at ourselves…"

"Close enough, I guess." Bramimond replied, now replying to how I usually speak. "If you don't feel the spooks of someone mimicking you."

"…Bramimond, do you remember me?" Athos asked.

Bramimond looked at him, as he seemed to recognized him. "…Athos. Hmm, it's been many ages." He spoke wisely. "I cannot fathom why you brought these people here. Why I sealed everything away…" he trailed off, looking at us before looking back at him. "Do you forget why? The legendary items are not meant for human hands."

"But… we can't stop Nergal like this! We need your power to help us save the world!" Eliwood said.

"…" Bramimond remained silent.

"Bramimond, remember… We, too, are human. These people, they will not be seduced by power." Athos said. "They came here without my aid, using their own abilities. You observed them, did you not?"

 **"Yes, so as I have witnessed them from this child's eyes."** Elimine spoke up, as she took over my voice.

"Ah, my dear friend Elimine." Bramimond noticed. "How fare thee? It has been a very long time since I've heard your voice. I am truly certain you have been ascended to the heavens after spreading your teachings."

 **"Yes, but alas it seems that there is much more work to be done."** Elimine said.

"A pity, the Seed's passing is the only thing that anchors you to this world…" Bramimond said.

 **"I am aware of that, but as long as the threat continues to appear, then I must fulfill my duties to the very end."** Elimine spoke. **"This child here is the latest descendant; one who wields the Seed of Agito in him.** "

"And we've seen this boy create miracles with his strength, along with his army." Athos said.

Bramimond pondered at this. "…It's true. They seem better, stronger than most humans. And yet, humans are frail. What guarantee do I have… that they will not succumb to that frailty?"

"A guarantee? There is none." Eliwood said.

"We only ask that you believe in us." I added. "And while it was true that we humans wage war, spill blood, and cause pain and misery to one another, I at least, and my friend chose to not follow that path. Humans aren't perfect, but that's why there are heroes like us that exist to guide them, to set an example for others, to be their inspiration so that one day, they could do the same thing to make a difference in the world for the better."

Bramimond looked at me at the moment, thinking about it carefully. "…Once…" he muttered, speaking of Elimine's tone, while still looking at me. "There was a man much like you. His gaze never wandered. It was ever fixed straight ahead…"

 **"Yes, I… know of that man…"** Elimine spoke up, as her tone seems to be touched, for some reason.

Bramimond did nothing more than raising its hands up high and a brief flash of light brightened the whole area. After that, Bramimond lowers its hands down, saying, "…The seals have been released throughout Elibe. You may now do as you please. I'm tired. You will let me rest."

"Thanks…" I replied.

As Bramimond was about to leave, he paused in his tracks, asking, "Hey, outsider!"

"What?" Hiroji asked.

"You sure you're gonna go down to this path, despite what I told ya?"

"You betcha on that, dude!" Hiroji gave a thumbs-up.

"…" Bramimond remained silent before it disappeared within the darkness.

"He is certainly as the legends are rumored to be." Kaa-san said.

"Yes, quite. Now then, shall we?" Athos said before he used his magic to teleport us back outside.

* * *

Moments later, we finally arrived back outside, basking in the sunlight once again. "Ah! It's good to breathe the outside air again!" Hector sighed in relief.

"Hey, they're back!" Guy exclaimed, getting their attention.

"Bramimond is certainly a mysterious figure." Lyn commented.

"Mm… I wonder what convinced him to release the seals." Eliwood pondered.

"Interesting that… I believe it was darkness. A completely impenetrable darkness, the nature of which is beyond the comprehension of normal men." Athos said. "Regardless, you must hurry. The seals have been broken. Nergal has surely sensed this already…"

"That ain't good." Hiroji frowned.

"Then, we must retrieve the blade as quickly as possible…" Kaa–san said.

 **"How unfortunate… You're too late."**

"Ah!" Eliwood gasped as a certain Dark Druid teleported out of nowhere and held Nils hostage. "Nergal!"

"Nils!" I shouted.

"Agito, help me!" Nils exclaimed, squirming through Nergal's grip, but to no avail.

"Let him go, you bastard!" I demanded.

 _ **"Why should he, he who failed to save his mother?"**_

 **"Brother!"** Elimine got out, as the Overlord of Darkness appeared before us, now in his adult human figure.

"Why are you here?!" Hector snapped.

 _ **"To witness the end of humanity at its nigh."**_ The Overlord of Darkness got out.

"At last… At last, my power is restored!" Nergal chuckled. "Come, Ninian, Nils. This way. Open the Dragon's Gate for me."

"…N–No!" Nils exclaimed, while Ninian remained silent.

"Hold on! The Dragon's Gate was already destroyed!" I pointed out.

 _ **"How naive of you, Agito."**_ the Overlord chuckled. _**"The gate you destroyed isn't the only place for dragons to spawn. There is one more place it can be spawned, and that place is the true heirloom of the ancient spawn!"**_

"No!" Athos realized. "You can't possibly mean–"

"The true location of the Dragon's Gate is the Dragon's Nest. A place where the sanctuary of dragons lived and humanity shall fall upon the apocalypse before them!" he exclaimed, now glaring back at the siblings. "Nils! Ninian! Come with me!"

"You mustn't go! Neither of you!" Eliwood exclaimed, especially towards Ninian.

"Would you like to see my powers here and now?" Nergal threatened. "You may choose, Ninian. Obey me, or…"

"…If I go with you, will you let my brother go?" Ninian interrupted.

Nils gasped, "Ninian!?"

"What is she doing?" Eliwood asked… before he realized what she's going to do.

"Don't do it, Ninian!" I shouted.

Nergal looked at her, as Ninian stood tall. "One of you should prove sufficient." he decided, letting Nils go. "…As you wish."

"No! Ninian! Why!?" Nils got out.

"Look after Lord Eliwood…" Ninian murmured as she held his hands and transferred her power back to him. The same seed that I once saw before were pulled away from her and infused in her brother's seed. What is she doing?

"Ninian!" Nils exclaimed, as she lets go of her brother's hand.

"Ninian! You must not!" Eliwood shouted.

"…" Ninian remained silent, as she walked towards Nergal and stood by his side.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Yes! The gate will open, and I will gain unlimited power."

"I won't let you! HENSHIN!" I shouted before I went into Shining Form and charged in at Nergal.

"Beloved!" Lyn gasped.

"Niniaaaaaaaan!" Nils exclaimed, as he started running.

Eliwood couldn't wait either, as he decided to charge as well. "Don't move! Nergal!"

"No! Get down! All of you!" Athos shouted.

And after that, everything went blank for us…

* * *

Ughhhhhhhhh… what the– what happened?

"Beloved, you're awake!" I heard Lyn's voice, as she hugged me dearly.

"Where… am I?" I got out, as Lyn helped me sat up.

"You're in infirmary, Nii–sama." Priscilla commented.

"What happened? Where are we?" I asked, looking around a bit. I noticed Eliwood is still resting, and so was Nils. But… Kaa–san?

"Onii–chan!" I heard Nino sob. "Something happened to Mother!"

"Kaa–san?! What happened to her?!"

"She protected you, child." Athos said, as he entered the tent. "Using her magic to enhance the strength of her battleflag to cast a barrier with the tattered flag, and to shield you from harm. But due to the effect of the curse, it has rebound violently upon her body, thus, she is resting as we speak."

"Kaa–san…" I muttered.

"Mmnn…" I heard Eliwood getting up from his sleep, as he pushed himself up.

"Eliwood! You're awake!" Hector exclaimed.

"What… just happened?" Eliwood asked. "And where am I?"

"Camp. You, Tactician, and Nils were knocked unconscious by Nergal's parting gift. Do you remember?" Hector asked.

Eliwood tried to recall, holding his head lightly. "His power… it's so much more than before. Did you feel it, Kurogasa?"

"I don't think that's even half his strength…" I shook my head.

"If Lord Athos hadn't erected a barrier when he did and Mother sacrificed her battleflag… we would have lost both of you and Nils…" Lyn said before turning to me. "And especially you, beloved. You charged head on without even thinking of the consequences."

"…" I remained silent, looking away sadly.

"If he'd truly wished to kill you, even _my_ power could not have saved you." Athos pointed out. "And Joan's barrier would mean nothing before his strength."

"Ninian… to protect us, she…" Eliwood trailed off.

"Who knows what Nergal's gonna do to her…" I muttered.

"I…" Eliwood trailed off. Anyone can tell how much he truly cares for Ninian, especially since she's been constantly moving together with him on a horse. "I'm worried… for her sake."

"Even if you catch him, you can't defeat him. Not as you are." Athos said. "If you wish to save the girl Ninian… the power to topple Nergal lies within the sacred weapon. Do you understand?"

"…Yes, I know what I must do." Eliwood said before getting off the bed.

"You must go to Ostia and take possession of Roland's blade. But before you go… take this, Eliwood." Athos said, before presenting him… a Heaven Seal?!

"This is… It's a…" Eliwood trailed off, as Athos extended it to him.

"That's right, it's a Heaven Seal."

"I'm sorry, Lord Athos. These seals… they do not find me worthy." Eliwood admitted, after seeing both Lyn and Hector were accepted by the Seals.

"Trust me." Athos said wisely. "Take it, and hold it in your hands."

Eliwood was hesitant for a moment, thinking if this seal would not really respond to it. "Very well." he added, taking it off from Athos' hand. All of the sudden, everyone within the camp, minus Athos and the resting Nils and Kaa–san, gasped, seeing it glowing in his hand. "…! It's…!"

His armor glowed brightly causing everyone to shield their eyes from the intense light. Moments later, the light faded and Eliwood was now in light blue armor that was sturdier and lustrous. His tan pants and brown boots remained the same and he wore a red cape. Also… what's a white armored horse doing next to him?! It came out of nowhere! And I can still hear the choir! Seriously, where did it come from?!

"Lord Athos!" Eliwood gasped, seeing the transformation that befall upon himself.

"Hm. As I thought. It finds you suitable." Athos commented with a nod, stroking his beard.

"How are you feeling, Eliwood?" Hector asked.

"Still hurting anywhere?" Lyn added.

"…This is incredible. My body is overflowing with power." Eliwood said, looking at himself.

Hector smirked, saying, "Hah! That's how I feel, too!"

Eliwood then looked at us and said, "Let's go. We have to get that weapon. We will defeat Nergal and rescue Ninian!"

"Uh… Eliwood, as much as we want to, everyone here needs to rest." I said.

"And it is nighttime, Lord Eliwood." Priscilla told him.

"If that's the case, I should go inform Oswin to spread to the others!" Hector said.

"Then, I would like to have a small conversation with you, child of Roland." Athos said, getting Hector's attention as the two stepped out of the camp.

"What do you want with me, Greybeard?"

"It is something that I must tell you, regarding a sacred weapon that will help you." Athos said before we can no longer hear them speaking, as they walked away from the tent.

"I…" Nino muttered. "I want to stay with Mother. Until she's awake…"

"Of course. You can stay with her as much as you want." I said.

"Mn!" Nino nodded.

"Then, I shall inform Jaffar to ensure you're with Lady Joan." Priscilla offered. Turning to me, she said, "Nii-sama, you should get some rest. We need you to plan out for tomorrow's trip."

"Yeah… I will. Thanks." I said, before leaving the tent as well with Lyn following.

"Beloved?" Lyn got out.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I'm truly sorry… for those slaps." she said, truly meaning it.

"It's fine… I needed a wake up call anyways." I smiled sadly.

"Including the one by accident?"

"Ehehe… oh, that one. Well, I _do_ need to get my payback on that."

"Payback? How?" she blinked, looking at me.

*SMACK!*

"Eek!" Lyn squeaked, when I smacked her butt. "Beloved!"

"Now we're even." I grinned cheekily.

"You really do hold grudges, don't you?" she added, slightly blushing.

"You know you liked it." I smiled wider.

"…" Lyn stayed silent, still blushing before–

*PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINCH!*

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ITETETETETETETETETETETE!"

She pinched my sides!

"You deserved that, doing it in public." she retaliated.

"But it's so worth the pain! ITETETETETETETETE!"

Yeah, my night's gonna be a little bit chaotic, for sure.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, Oswin talked to the messenger before him, as the conversation is nearly reaching its end. "Regarding this particular issue, please convey to Lord Uther that consent has been given." Oswin ordered._

 _"Yes, sir!" the Soldier saluted before mounting on his horse and took his leave._

 _Oswin lets out a heavy sigh, burdened for some reason. "Lord Uther, your judgment…" he said, recalling the message that has been relayed to him. Combing his hair back with his hand he added, "It's too…" he can't make up with words to express himself, leaving him silent for a moment. "…"_

 _"Oswin! Where are you?" Hector shouted._

 _"…!" Oswin's senses were alerted, hearing Hector's voice and his clanking armor approached him behind his tent._

 _"Oswin! There you are!" Hector got out, approaching to his retainer. "You just received a message from Ostia, didn't you? What word from my brother?"_

 _"Nothing of any importance…" Oswin quickly stood tall, trying to act as normal as possible. "A simple… relaying of recent events is all."_

 _Hector knew something was off, as he's not buying Oswin's act. "Oswin? What is it? What's happened? I've never seen you look like this before."_

 _"Is that so? I must be more tired than I thought." Oswin said._

Hector looked at him for a moment, scanning his retainer's situation. "If that's all…" he trailed off. "Get some rest, will you?"

 _"Yes. I thank you for your concern." Oswin nodded before he turned around, but then he paused. "…By the way, did you finish speaking with Lord Athos?"_

 _"Yeah, we're really moving toward something spectacular."_

"Spectacular?" Oswin got out, looking at his Lord.

 _"There are legendary items buried throughout the world. But we don't have time to gather each one. We've settled on collecting a sword and an axe. The sword is for Eliwood or Lyn. I think the axe is to be mine." Hector explained._

 _"The legendary axe…" Oswin recalled. "The berserker Durban's thunder axe, Armads?"_

 _"Impressive, Oswin. You're so knowledgeable." Hector praised. "To get this Armads, I'm going west with old Graybeard Athos."_

 _"Just the two of you?" Oswin got out._

 _"Yeah, at first." he got out. "I might have to bring a man or two to aid me, and I'm gonna drag that Hiroji with me. Something tells me I might need his firepower more than anything." he said, trailing off a bit._

 _"But who would lead us?"_

 _"He said Joan's gonna lead you guys to get the sword, once she's awakened from her slumber." Hector informed. "Then I have to pass some sort of trial. Bramimond had to break the seal protecting the weapon, but now, if I'm to gain it, I have to pass a "negotiation of strength," or something."_

 _"…I see." Oswin trailed off. "The weapon's an axe, so you have to prove your strength."_

 _"…I will get it. That's the only way we can defeat Nergal." Hector assured._

 _"I believe in you. I pray for your swift return."_

 _Hector nodded a bit. Stepping in front of his retainer, Hector asked a serious question. "…Oswin. I'm going to ask one last time. Look me in the eye when you answer." he demanded. "My brother… there's nothing you need to tell me, is there?"_

 _Oswin remained silent before he said, "…Nothing." Oswin lied. He had too, for a reason. "The message… it said that there was nothing new with the marquess."_

 _"I understand. I will believe that." Hector nodded. "The vow you swore to me in Laus… that's still in effect, right?"_

 _"Yes, the service I vowed still holds true." he replied without hesitation._

 _Hector sighed in relief. "…Forgive me. When it comes to my brother, I…"_

 _"That is only natural."_

 _Hector lets out one more sigh, before placing his hands on Oswin's shoulders. "…Oswin, this is for your ears alone. If something happens in Ostia… no matter what, I will return to my brother's side." Hector vowed. "I've been irresponsible and foolish in the past, but… as the marquess's brother, I will do anything required of me." He added. "…So, while I'm away in the west, and anytime thereafter, if you have any worries concerning my brother… no matter how trivial they might seem, I want you to tell me. Please…"_

 _Oswin can tell Hector was serious, as he nodded in response. "I understand… I'll do as you ask…"_

 _"Then I'll go first thing in the morning. Take care of things." Hector said as he left his retainer behind. "Starting with that idiotic friend of Tactician first."_

 _Oswin fell silent as Hector left his view. The only words that slipped out from his mouth was, "I'm sorry, Lord Hector. It is as Lord Uther wished…"_

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she danced a sacred dance, to keep her mind off the current situation. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mended Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where Elimine and the dragon, doting on the baby in their arms. The screen flashed once more, now revealing Joan in her Cleric outfit and her husband doting at the baby in their arms before the screen flashed to the next scene.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene changed to Bern in nighttime, as the fireworks are in display, and everyone within the Seeds of Agito watched it from their camp.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** Nearly everyone sat next together with their partners or their pair, seemingly enjoying the view together. Eliwood even noticed Ninian's expression in awe with the fireworks, making him falling for her even more, unknown to Ninian.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Meanwhile, as Joan sat next to Athos, she noticed her son and daughter–in–law sitting together, as she couldn't help but smile.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the fireworks together, with Kurogasa's tactician cloak covering both of them. Lyn leaned her head on Kurogasa's shoulder, smiling a bit making the latter look at her before he smiled too and leaned his head on hers. The scene ends as their hands intertwined with one another and one firework exploded in shape of Agito's symbol.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Eliwood:** …I never imagined there could be a place like this in Lycia…

 **Hector:** Hey, it's pitch black in here! Agh, and it's full of smoke…

 **Athos:** You are a bold one. That is your strength, but also your weakness.

 **Joan:** Are you willing to go through the trials before you, Eliwood?

 **Kaim:** You… must prove your worth to me…

 **Georg:** You trespass here… I will… cut… you down…

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Valorous Roland & The Berserker**

* * *

 **Kurogasa:** Eliwood, no! That's–

 **Ninian:** I'm glad… I met you…

* * *

 **Fen:** Finally… that took too long…

 **TWF:** Yep, and same thing goes for hunting trollers too! :D ***presenting the trollers' butts as a showcase on the wall***

 **Fen:** Yeah~ uh… yeah… let's just leave it at that.

 **TWF:** What? You're gonna comment something, dude?

 **Fen:** No. I'd rather not. Anyways, see ya next chapter!


	40. Chapter 30: Roland & The Berserker

**Fen:** Hey-o! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Agito!

 **TWF: *hugging a Lapras plushie while wearing a gorilla outfit*** ^W^

 **Fen:** You're looking happy.

 **TWF:** DUH! I caught a Lapras, dude! :D

 **Fen:** I wonder what you're gonna name it this time…

 **TWF:** See up there? ***pointing at one of the towers*** Im'ma climb it! :D

 **Fen:** Oi, don't kill yourself going up there man!

 **TWF:** What? It's not like they'd recognized me as King Kong, dude. o.o;

 **Fen:** 100 bucks say that choppers will come to shoot you down.

 **TWF:** O RLY? B/

 **Cops: *found TWF*** There he is! He's taking that Lapras plushie without paying 'em!

 **TWF:** Whelp, gotta juice! ***dashed away***

 **Fen:** Wait! What about the… chapter…

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _Late at night, there were sounds of Joan moaning slightly, as she opened her eyes slowly. She slowly pushes herself up, looking at her surroundings of where she is at._

 _"…" Joan remained silent, thinking of what to do. Just as she was about to move from her cot, she felt something sleeping on her lap and noticed. "Nino..."_

 _"Yes, she has been waiting for you to wake up, Joan." Athos' voice said, as he walked into the infirmary. "You have awakened."_

 _"Yes… very so." Joan said, as she slowly shook her head. "What has happened?"_

 _"Nergal appeared and took Ninian." Athos said._

 _"I… see." Joan nodded, lowering down her head. "And what of my son, Nils, and Eliwood?"_

 _"They are safe, thanks to you." Athos answered._

 _"I see… I'm glad my decision was correct." Joan said. "Athos…"_

 _"What ails you, child of Elimine?"_

 _"The curse… I feel… I'm running out of time… it grows stronger by the minute."_

 _"Hm?" Athos pondered. "Show me your back, Joan."_

 _As Athos walked to her back, Joan unbuttoned her shirt and only revealing her back while she covered her modesty with her blanket. Athos examined the mark on her back. It was black and it had a symbol of a crown with a cross on top of it and it had four large angel wings spreading out from it. Among them, one of the big angel wings was completely left with an outline and and a third of the other big wing is starting to lose its colors. "Ah, I see. This is getting serious..."_

 _"…" Joan remained silent._

 _"Judging by these markings and colors, you would most likely have live less than two years…" Athos assumed._

 _"Two years… that's all I have?"_

 _"I'm afraid so…" Athos said solemnly. "The raw arcane magic is something that is not to be trifled with, especially such as origins like this..."_

 _"Is… there a way to extend it?"_

 _"Forgive me. Even with my knowledge, I simply cannot say there is a way without risking your life, Joan." Athos apologized._

 _"I… understand."_

 _"Do cherish your moments with your son. I am certain that boy would live a life with no regrets."_

 _"Yes. You're right." She nodded._

 _"Oh, yes. One other thing, Joan." Athos recalled. "I shall guide young Hector and Hiroji for an expedition this morning."_

 _"To where, exactly?"_

 _"The Western Isles. We are to retrieve Armads, the Thunder Axe."_

 _"Then, I shall guide these children to obtain Durandal, yes?"_

 _"Please do. You know the location, as I've shown you years ago." Athos said. "And besides, I'm certain that Elimine would be happy to see_ him _again."_

 _"Yes, as you wish." Joan nodded lightly before Athos left the tent, and she put back on her shirt._

 _"Mother…" Nino mumbled in her sleep, as Joan couldn't help but smile motherly, combing her hair with her hand._

 _"Worry not, my child. I'm here for you."_

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Kurogasa, standing alone in the busy streets of Japan, wearing his school uniform as many people passed by him. He was frowning, as his bangs covered his eyes. The view around him was all in grey, giving the nostalgic feeling within his surroundings. As he looked to the front, he quickly ran in fear, until he passed through to Elibe, now in his current clothing.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** As he looked at the view, Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde looked at him from afar, as they were waiting for his arrival. Lyn extended her hand towards him, keeping her smile while she wore the necklace proudly around her neck. Kurogasa smiled, as the feathered necklace fluttered around his neck proudly, extending his right arm, which had Serra's bracelet and held Lyn's hand, flashing to the next scene.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At nighttime, Nino was running in front, seeing the stars that enveloped the sky beautifully while holding Jaffar's hand, to show him the beautiful view with her bright smile.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen then moved to the scene, where both young Athos and Nergal was studying together within the library. The screen then shifted to years later, now the old Athos confronts Nergal before him.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** At the large open field, the female in dark armor, Joan, stood tall, with her back turned away from the camera. As she looked to her left, she showed her charismatic side, as the battleflag opened up on its own revealing the Agito symbol. When she turned around to see the camera, it showed a youthful Joan in white Cleric clothing without her weapons and armor and only wielded her staff, smiling a bit while shedding a tear, as a flash of light engulfs the whole view.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, morphs of previous enemies, including the El Lords, were resurrected, stopping him in his path.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and the rest of the army charged in to meet the Morph Army, shoving the Morphs aside, to give Kurogasa the room he needed as he pressed forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morph, Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames at the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open Sacae plains. Lyn and Kurogasa walked together side–by–side with their backs turning away from the camera, and the screen ended as the two intertwined their hands together, held it before the screen flashed white.

* * *

Chapter 30: Valorous Roland & The Berserker

 _A mountain cave on the outskirts of Ostia._

 _Here, a sacred weapon lies waiting, the seal guarding it broken._

 _However, to retrieve the weapon, one must pass a trial._

 _A long, seemingly uncrossable distance… Eliwood must overcome the challenge with the help of his friends._

 _Eliwood's true strength will soon be sorely tested._

 _To the west of Elibe lies an archipelago known as the Western Isles._

 _Armads, a sacred axe filled with the destructive force of thunder._

 _To wield it, one must prove one's worth. Hector faces a test unlike any he's ever experienced._

* * *

As morning came to light, I was having a breakfast while sitting on the log while Lyn goes to take a bath with Florina and her sisters. While I'm having my breakfast, though…

"…" Louise was sitting near me, smiling childishly. It's as if she's mothering me or keeping me company.

"How long are you going to look after me, Louise?" I sweat dropped.

"Hm? Do you feel a bit uncomfortable, sweetie?" she asked, still keeping her smile.

"Uh… I'm not sure how to answer that." I sweat dropped larger.

"Hee, hee." she giggled. "Like mother, like son, indeed."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, Lady Joan didn't tell you how your mother and I met?" Louise blinked innocently.

"No. It's a first for me." I shook my head.

"Oh, then I can explain it." she smiled, as if she's already excited. "Hm… let's see. I believe a few years ago, Lord Pent and I went to Nabata Desert to find Archsage Athos. You know of it, yes? That Lord Pent's thirst for knowledge knows no bound, much like Erk?"

"Yeah~, and?" I blinked.

"Lord Pent became Archsage's Athos' apprentice, of course!" she chirped. "And while we're there, that's when I met Lady Joan for the first time!"

"How did she take your meeting?

"Oh, she was quite a handful, at first!" Louise expressed. "It wasn't easy to approach her for the first few months, certainly because of her training and I wasn't able to get hold of her for a conversation. She always distanced herself from me, and wasn't much of a talker, to be honest."

"So… what happened? How did you get Kaa–san to talk?"

"The same way I'm seeing you, sweetie!" she chirped. "During dinner time, while I was waiting for Lord Pent and Archsage Athos to come for dinner, I noticed Lady Joan already having her dinner. So, I said to myself, "This is a good chance for me to speak to her!" and so, I went there and sat near her!"

"And stared at her…" I deadpanned.

"Well, I had to get her attention somehow." Louise pointed. "She did feel uncomfortable, but she didn't push me away or ran away from her seat. She asked me about things and from there onwards, your mother and I were best friends! Especially when I hugged her, oooh, you should've seen how much blush she would have on our first proper meeting! She is just as bashful as you are, dear!"

"I see." I nodded. _'I guess I really do inherit Kaa–san's trait in me…'_

"That's how I get to learn more about her, but before meeting you, she constantly kept thinking of the son she had to leave behind." Louise frowned, recalling Kaa–san's tale. "Everyday, she would only think of you, where you were and how well you were doing, away from her arms. There would be times where I would hear her weeping in her sleep."

"Kaa–san…" I muttered sadly.

"After meeting you, Lady Joan has slowly opened herself more to everyone and certainly has a soft spot for you, dear." Louise smiled. It is then she realized something, asking, "Oh yes! That's right! Sweetie, did she tell you of your real name?"

"My… real name?" I blinked.

"Yes. Your current name might be Kurogasa Kururugi, but your true name is–"

"Louise, where are you?" Pent's voice called out, in which Louise turned to his attention.

"Coming, Lord Pent!" Louise chirped. Turning back to me, she smiled motherly, saying, "Well, Lord Pent is calling for me."

"Wait, hold on. What's my real name?" I asked.

"I don't want to spoil the fun, but why don't you ask Lady Joan herself? I'm certain she will be more than happy to tell you, knowing her love for her children." she said. "The name your late Father gave you."

"My father… named me?"

"Toodles!" Louise chirped before she gave me a peck on my forehead motherly and ran off towards her husband. Seeing her husband, she wrapped her arms around his and leaned on his shoulder. Pent could only smile on her enthusiasm before the two walked elsewhere.

"Oh, there you are, beloved." Lyn said, as she approached to me, all freshed up. "Hm? Beloved? Can you hear me?"

"H–Huh? Oh, hey Lyn." I snapped out of it.

"Something the matter? You seemed distracted." Lyn asked, sitting next to me with her own plate of breakfast.

"I was talking to Louise and… she said something about me having a true name."

"True name? I thought your current name is your true name." she blinked.

"Yeah but… it isn't. It's the one my father gave me."

"Oh." she got out. "Then… have you asked Mother about it?"

"No, not yet. Louise actually suggested that I do it. That is… if she wakes up…"

"You're quite slow on the intake, don't you?" she giggled a bit, confusing me. "She's already woke up, and teaching Nino how to read, silly."

…

…

…

…

"Great… I'm already going senile…" I slumped.

"Mother tends to space out from time to time, as well. Like mother, like son, indeed." she giggled, teasing me.

"Louise said the same thing." I said, as we had our breakfast that Lowen cooked for us.

* * *

 _"Hector…" Eliwood got out, as Hector, Hiroji and Athos are prepared to be teleported to the Western Isles. "Are you certain that you're going to be alright, with only just Hiroji on your side?"_

 _"Hey, I'll be fine." Hector assured. "It's not like it's my first time going out on a mission."_

 _"But the place you're heading to… it is a lawless land."_

 _"Don'cha worry about that! I got my Cerberus to do that!" G3–X grinned._

 _"Well if you're sure, then…"_

 _"Relax, Eliwood. We got this." Hector said. "I'm going to come back alive with Armads no matter what."_

 _"It would seem everything has been settled." Athos said wisely. "Shall we proceed?"_

 _"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" a female voice shouted, as the men looked up and saw Florina, mounting on Huey. "L–Lord Hector, I'm coming with you!"_

 _"Say wha?" G3_ – _X got out._

 _"Florina, where we're going to, is no picnic." Hector frowned._

 _"I know that!" she squeaked. Looking away from him with a blush, she added. "Y–You made a promise to look after me. Now, I s–hall do the same..."_

 _"Florina…" Eliwood got out._

 _"Please, let me help you, at least to lessen your burden, Lord Hector!" Florina said, mustering herself to be courageous._

 _"…" Hector fell silent, thinking carefully. "You sure your sisters or Lyn would be okay with this?"_

 _"Yes." Florina nodded._

 _"Heh, well look at_ you _growing up." G3–X chuckled, making Florina blush slightly._

 _"Well, if your sister and Lyn say it's okay, then I'm not stopping ya." Hector sighed. That made Florina smile brightly, as Huey let out a snort of agreement._

 _"Everyone is here, then." Athos noted. "Young Eliwood, Joan shall lead you and your group to obtain Durandal. Much like Hector's trial, yours is no different."_

 _"I understand." Eliwood nodded. "Please, do take care."_

 _Athos opened his magic seal, creating a teleportation spell beneath him. As it circled around them, in an instant, Athos, Florina, G3–X and Hector were no longer seen._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Dragon's Nest, Nergal looked at Ninian, where she stood in front of the large gate, not doing anything about it. "Ah, sweet Ninian." Nergal chuckled. "This time, you will open the gate."_

 _"…" Ninian remained silent as she stood there._

 _"So you intend to resist me to the end?" Nergal figured. "You only joined me to postpone your own friends' deaths, did you? You never had any intention of offering your aid freely?"_

 _"…"_

 _"…Heh heh heh… whether you wish it or not, it is all the same to me." Nergal said. "I will call forth a dragon and claim its quintessence. I will harness a power never before seen in this world. And I will become this world's master. That is my desire. Ninian, you are but a tool to help me achieve that end."_

 _"…I don't want to help you. I… I don't want to do it." Ninian said._

 _Nergal chuckled hearing such comment from her, questioning, "Don't want to? You are truly amusing. My dear, I am not looking for your consent." he paused, now using his dark arts to force Ninian to succumb to his biddings. This caused Ninian to hold her head, trying to resist it._ _"You are weak, and I am strong. You will bend before me."_

 _"No…" she muttered, holding her head dearly._

 _"It's the same as when I sacrificed Eliwood's father." Just mentioning either Eliwood or his father caused her to suddenly be conscious about it. For some reason, she felt something within her, trying to burst out from her frail figure. "With enough energy, I do not need your acquiescence. Come, Ninian. Open the gate!"_

 _Ninian continued to struggle, as Nergal's dark magic strengthening it even more. "No…no… No… Noooooooooo!"_

 _In an instant, her whole body glowed radiantly, as wings were forming at her back. Her whole figure started to morph into a big, ice blue dragon, but Nergal remained unfazed by it._

 _"So, at last… Your true form… is liberated." Nergal chuckled as the said dragon roared and flew off, heading to a place where Nergal knew very well where she will fly. "Hmph, to where do you hope to run, beast? You'll never be human. Why do you cling to them so? What would Eliwood say if he saw your hideous form? Ninian, for one such as you, there will never be a place you can call your home! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

 _A magic circle appeared on the ground and Athos, Hiroji, Hector, and Florina appeared from it. "We are here."_

 _"T–The Western Isles…" Florina stuttered._

 _"The place where pirates and thieves roam. Sweet!" G3–X grinned._

 _"This isn't a vacation, idiot. Get your act together." HEctor scolded._

 _"Whoa man, relax. I'm just kidding." G3–X said. "So old man, where's Armads at?"_

 _"It is at the very cave before us, unscathed and protected by mother nature." Athos said, pointing his staff forward. In an instant, a rather large boulder that blocked the entrance, covered by moss slowly rolled aside, now revealing the entrance of the old ruin. "Come, let us be on our way."_

 _"R–Right." Florina stuttered before they moved forward._

 _"So uh… old man, since you've lived a long time," G3–X began. "What was Durban like?"_

 _"He was an absolute colossal man." Athos answered. "He would lay waste to even the most powerful opponents with his strength. Even as strong as to lift a dragon with his strength alone and hurdling that said dragon to his enemies."_

 _"That's pretty nifty, if you ask me." G3–X said._

 _"Despite his incredible strength, he has no wish for peace. His bloodlust for battle knows no bounds, and would even sometimes face against us Eight Heroes. He was a true Berserker, dying by his one sole wish."_

 _"Yikes…" G3–X paled._

 _"Now, let us be on our way." Athos said, as the four entered the said cave. The very first words coming out from them was…_

 _"Hey, it's pitch black in here!" Hector said, as he and Florina coughed. "Agh, and it's full of smoke… Hey, Graybeard Athos, you sure this is the right place?"_

 _"Yes. Armads, the legendary weapon of Durban the Berserker, who took its name as his own. Armads is here." Athos confirmed._

 _"If I've got that, I can help out Eliwood, can't I?" Hector asked._

 _"This battle axe is so tremendous that normal men cannot even lift it." Athos explained. "However, it's possible that you might be strong enough."_

 _Hector smirked at that, "Then, c'mon, let's go. I want to get my hands on it!" He said, before going off._

 _"L–Lord Hector, wait!" Florina called out._

 _"Slow down, you fool!" Athos scolded, making Hector stop in his tracks. "The spirits of the soldiers who once fought at our side against the dragons now guard the legendary weapon even in death."_

 _"…And if I can get through them, I can take the axe, right?" Hector asked, as Athos assessed his confidence._

 _"There are more of them than I'd imagined. You can't do this alone."_

 _"That's where we come in!" G3–X said. "I got som' termination to do with these ghosties!"_

 _"I wish to help him, just as how he helped me!" Florina squeaked._

 _"Just remember to be on guard, Hector. Every act of strength you perform has consequences…" Athos warned._

 _"Don't worry, I'll get that axe!" Hector said, as spirits of the past warriors started to form from the ground."Let's get moving!"_

 _"Right behind ya!" G3–X smirked behind his helmet, quickly follows through._

 _"Hmph… you are a bold one." Athos frowned as they went deeper inside the ruins. "That is your strength, but also your weakness. Your recklessness may one day be your undoing…"_

* * *

As soon as noon came around, all of us headed out towards where Kaa–san led us. We can already see it from afar, the said ruin that dwelled Durandal.

"Hey, Elimine… this is where Roland's resting place is, right?" I asked.

 **"Correct, child."** Elimine replied. **"Does that bother you?"**

"No. Not really. It's just I've never even been here before during my travels before meeting Eliwood." I said.

 **"That is understandable."** she replied. **"The Sacred Weapons have been put away after the Scouring, unreached by others. That includes my very staff and tome, at the Tower of the Saint. Only those who are of my descendants may access the upper levels. Those who are not, shall face dire challenges before them. It is safe to say that you and your mother would be able to enter without difficulties, should you want to acquire the weapons."**

"I see. So… what was Roland like?" I asked.

 **"He was a valiant young man."** Elimine said. I could feel that she was smiling fondly. **"He was the youngest of the Eight Heroes and the smallest. He was our "Little Knight". While he may be small, he had a big heart. One of a hero and a champion. I haven't heard news of him since, other than the fact that he wed to a Divine Dragon that he protected, much to my surprise."**

"He married a Divine Dragon?" I asked, surprised too.

 **"Yes, child. Much as I with my beloved."** she replied. **"Many years since then, no news were heard about him."**

"I see." I nodded.

As we continue to travel closer to the temple, Elimine got out, saying, **"You are afraid, yes?"**

"Huh?"

 **"Afraid of your true name?"**

"W–Why would I?" I asked.

 **"Because once you learn of it, you will not know what others will refer you to."** she said. **"I understand how you feel. I have seen your world's interpretation of Agito, as the hero did not accept his real name."**

"Yeah… his real name was Tetsuya Sawaki." I remembered. "The same family name where his older sister died after not accepting her fate as Agito."

 **"And despite knowing it, the young man continued to use the name that he knew and fought his way to the end, correct?"**

"Yeah, he has." I nodded.

 **"Then there is no need to worry."** Elimine said. **"Even if you know your true name, everyone will still refer to you as the name you carry now. Just stay true to yourself."**

"…okay." I nodded, smiling a bit. "Thanks, Elimine. That took a load off my back."

 **"All to aid a troubled heart, child."** she smiled.

"We are here." Kaa–san said, as the whole cavalry came to a stop. Before us was a rather large cave, untouched by humans. How? Lots of thorn vines covered the entrance, and it's too thick for anyone to enter. Let alone trying to cut it.

"This is it." I said, as I approached the entrance. But when I held my hand out, I quickly retracted back. "Whoa… it's hot."

"What do you mean?" Eliwood asked, before he stopped in his tracks, already feeling the heat seeping out from the gaps of the thorny vines on his face. "Goodness, I feel the heat just by standing next to you, Kurogasa."

"Kaa–san, are you sure this is the place?" I asked uncertain.

"I am certain, my child." she nodded, taking a few steps forward, right in front of the thorn vines. The heat doesn't seem to affect her at all. "Kurogasa, use your Flame Saber to cut these vines. Normal blades cannot cut them as easily, because the heat emitted improved its resistance to physical attacks."

"Okay. Everyone, stand back." I said as they did just that. I materialized the Alter Ring on my waist and pressed the solver button making the Flame Saber stick out before I grabbed it. I then concentrated as the Flame Saber's blade heated up and fire surrounded the blade. "HAAAAAAAAH!"

 ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***

The thorn vines dropped down with ease, and most of them are surprised and so am I. Just how thick was the wall of vines in the first place?!

"I can see why it was hard to cut down normally in the first place." I said, now understanding why.

"You did well." she said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Now then, I would advise that only a few enter this place. There are souls that once fought alongside Roland, guarding the weapon and bringing all of you in the cave will only evoke their anger."

"So who should go in?" Serra asked.

"First and foremost…" Kaa–san trailed off, looking at Eliwood. "You are the one who must overcome the trial before you, Eliwood."

"I understand." He nodded.

"Lyn and I will help too." I added.

"Very well." Kaa–san nodded.

"I wish to help out, Mother!" Nino perked up.

"I'm sorry, child. But I do not want to risk you for the unknown." Kaa–san said sadly.

"But–"

"C'mon Nino, do what Kaa–san says." I said, patting her head. "You don't have to worry. Kaa-san's strong and so are Lyn, Eliwood, and I. We'll be okay."

"…alright." Nino made up her mind. "But you better come out alive, Onii–chan! Along with Mother!"

 ***BANG!***

Uguuu!

"Onii–chan?" Serra raised an eyebrow.

"…" Priscilla remained silent. Was she… pouting?

"…" Even Nee–san was quiet. Though it is faint, I can see she's also feeling a bit… jealous?

"What are you looking at me like _that_ for?" I slightly panicked.

"Enough talk." Karel suddenly intervened, standing beside me. "If these warriors are the best amongst them all, I shall let them speak with my blade."

"Then, I shall come as well." Nee–san said, walking in without a second thought.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up, didn't you even hear what Kaa–san said?" I pointed out.

"…" both siblings glared at me, being serious.

"Uh… nevermind…" I shrank into a chibi form with a sweat drop.

"I shall enter as well." Gills added. "My instincts told me there shall be traps and I can sense it from afar."

"As would I." Renault added. "You do not have a healer in your team, thus I shall play that role."

"And an aerial assault!" Valda stepped forward. "There's no way I'll be baby sitting them! I'm gonna go at it, whether you like it or not!"

"Then, a small group has been made." Kaa–san nodded. "Very well, let us enter this ruin and retrieve the Sacred Weapon."

"I pray you would return to us without harm, my friends." Lucius said.

"Do not worry. We will return shortly." Eliwood assured. "In the meantime, you should all rest while you wait for us. Marcus, make sure camp is set up."

"As you command, my liege." Marcus bowed.

"I shall aid you as well." Oswin nodded, before our small group entered the ruin.

"I ain't gonna stay around here and do nothing!" Wallace suddenly snapped, as he forced himself to join our group. "Let me in, boy! This old bull will show them true strength of willpower!"

"Ugh… fine, hurry up already or we'll leave you behind…" I groaned.

"Hah, Sir Wallace would always be himself!" Sain got out.

"Yes, he will always be himself…" Kent sighed.

"I do not know whether or not that is a good thing…" Erk sweatdropped.

"Well, that means I get to spend more time with my husband!" Louise chirped, hugging his arm happily.

Soon, our small group consisting of Eliwood, Lyn, Kaa–san, Karel, Nee–san, Wallace, Gills, Renault, and I entered the ruins and man was it hot!

"Ow, ow, ow…" I got out, as I was somewhat jumping all over the place. It's like running through a patch of burning coal.

"Watch your steps. The terrain is not even." Kaa–san reminded motherly.

"Duly noted– ow!" I cried out as I stepped on another part of the heated ground.

"Wimp." Valda mocked me. "Can't stand the heat, can't ya'?"

"…" I simply ignored her, while still hopping around in pain.

"…I never imagined there could be a place like this in Lycia…" Eliwood said, as a few of us are already starting to sweat.

"The air is so hot." Lyn replied with a pant, wiping off the sweat on her forehead. " It even hurts to breathe."

"Look down there." Nee–san said, pointing at something. Oh boy… there's a huge pool of lava over us. "There's lava everywhere. And next to the path…"

"The Path of Pain." Renault summed up, as we can see gushes of flames shooting out from it. "Columns of flame."

"Long ago, in the depths of this cavern…" Kaa–san began recalling Athos' tale, not affected by the heat, due to her training. "When Lycia was a single country, an altar was built."

"Here? In this place?" Eliwood asked.

"There's something here that needs protection from those with evil hearts." Kaa–san answered.

"Durandal, right?"

"That's correct." Kaa–san nodded. "The weapons they wielded contained great strength. Power fearsome enough to cut down dragons…" she added, now looking at one direction, far from our position. "Today, the might in those remaining weapons is not what it once was. Yet they have been safeguarded to keep them from evil hands. This place… no one's stepped foot in here since the great Roland's death."

"That long, huh?" I muttered.

"I can see why…" Eliwood noted.

"Even to this day, Roland's presence still fills the air. All that reside here now are former soldiers who guard the sword." Kaa–san said, before turning to Eliwood. "This is your trial, Eliwood. While they are allowed to fight alongside you, only you can approach the altar and not my son. Go and prove that you have the strength to wield Durandal."

"…company." Karel said, as the spirits of the guards start to appear one–by–one, wielding their weapons in hand.

"This is not going to be an easy battle…" Lyn said. "Beloved, you should be prepared for the worst as well…"

"Yeah. Maybe my armor can somehow soothe these souls." I said, before getting into position. "Henshin!" I said before I pressed the solver buttons and my body shined before assuming Shining Form.

"Hen. SHIN!" Gills exclaimed, as his whole body morphed into his Exceed Gills form, bypassing his normal form.

"Everyone, arm yourselves." Kaa–san said, as she twirls her battleflag around before getting into her stance, as her flag already flapped out.

"You don't need to tell me twice, woman." Karel said, getting into his stance with Nee–san doing the same.

"Alright then you whelps! Break your weapons against me!" Wallace laughed heartily.

"Now, this is my kind of fun!" Valda smirked, as her wyvern lets out a roar before it took flight.

"Let us have these souls rest in peace." Renault said, readying his staff.

"GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the souls roared, as they started to charge at us, weapons in hand.

* * *

 _ ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***_

 _"Die you bastards! DIIIIIIIIE!" G3–X shouted as he fired his Cerberus at the spirits. All the bullets went through them, but as soon as they disappeared, new ones came to take their place. "Man, these guys are like cockroaches!"_

 _"T–They keep coming at us!" Florina said, as she stabbed a spirit, but another came from behind and was about to hit Florina._

 _ ***SLASH!***_

 _"!" Florina gasped as she turned around, seeing Hector slashing a spirit with his Wolf Beil._

 _"Goodness Florina, you need to be more careful." Hector said in annoyance. "Honestly, you're starting to be a bit reckless like the Tactician."_

 _"I–I'm sorry! I–I–I wasn't trying to–" Florina began._

 _"Nah, it's fine, don't worry about it." Hector waved off. "You just gotta be aware and keep moving."_

 _"Come Hector, there is more work to be done." Athos said as he walked forward. The spirits are charged at him, but the Archsage waved his staff and a wave of magical energy dispersed the spirit away into nothing._

 _"Hey Greybeard! Wait up!" Hector shouted as he ran after him, only for a few more spirits to block his way. "Seriously, I don't have time for this! Raaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" He yelled as he charged in at the spirits again._

 _"This better be worth it!" G3–X said before he and Florina followed him._

* * *

 _Meanwhile at camp…_

 _"Hmm… I wonder where he is?" Nino pondered, wandering around the camp, looking for certain someone. Since Joan wasn't there to teach her more of reading things, she is still curious about a certain silent man as well, until she managed to find him standing on guard, with his eyes glaring afar. "Jaffar!"_

 _"…" he turned around, noticing the young mage looking at him happily. "Nino."_

 _"Jaffar, can I ask you something?" Nino asked._

 _"What is it?" he asked, as his glare doesn't seem to weaken, scaring her a bit._

 _"…Well, um…" Nino trailed off, as she was thinking of her next words. "Why were you… with Nergal?"_

 _"…" Jaffar remained silent._

 _"When I first met you, it was after you had come with Moth– I mean, with Sonia and the Black Fang. So I thought at first that you were with the Black Fang. Then, my brothers told me that you had come with Nergal. I had never met Nergal, but… as Nergal's servants, you and Sonia must have been friends… right?"_

 _Jaffar knew sooner or later Nino would ask such a question. Thinking a bit, he began to speak up, "…I was selected by Nergal as a child. He raised me to become his Angel of Death." he said, now his gaze looking away from her eyes. " …I… did not think." he said. "…I did not feel. I did what I was told… and that was all."_

 _Nino remained silent, listening intently._

 _"I entered the Black Fang with the intent of infiltrating them, of using them… I had heard rumors about Sonia and her daughter being there…" he added. "That child, raised by Sonia… I thought she must be something like myself… but…the first time I saw you, you were with the Reed brothers, laughing… in that dazzling light… as if you belonged there…"_

 _The more Nino listened to his tale, the more she realize just… how charming Jaffar really is, despite his stoic expression._

 _"…I became very interested in you…" he admitted, catching Nino off-guard. "When you saved my life… I thought I had you… but I couldn't do it…" he added, now looking at her in the eyes. "Nino, that was the first time I ever had… feelings…"_

 _"Jaffar…" Nino got out, slightly blushing._

* * *

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. Man, that was weird. Why did I feel like killing Jaffar for some reason?

"Beloved, behind you!" Lyn called out.

"Shoot!" I gritted as I turned around and slashed a spirit with my Shining Calibur just in time. Just as I managed to slash them out, another one creeped from behind me and inflicted a strong slash at the back of my armor. "GAAAAAAAH!"

"Fool!" Karel exclaimed, dashing towards my direction to kill off the spirit. "Why do you get distracted easily, Agito!?"

"You need to pay more attention, otouto." Nee–san scolded.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." I groaned.

"C'mon boy! This old bull can outlast ya longer than this!" Wallace said as he swung his lance and slashed the spirits that surrounded him.

"!" Kaa–san noticed the pillar of flames shoots out fireballs in the air and it came at our direction. With her battleflag, she twirled it around, deflecting it to the spirits near her, defeating them in an instant.

"Excellent work." Renault nodded in approval. "But I'm afraid there are more that need to rest."

"I know, your Excellency…" Kaa–san said, looking around her and noticed the fallen enemies stood up from their fall. "It would seem physical labor would only delay our victory…"

"Then what do you propose?" Renault asked.

"I must go there." Eliwood suggested, looking at the altar from afar. "And give these souls rest."

"Then, go there, we must!" Gills exclaimed, before dashing forward, giving room for Eliwood to follow through by shoving the spirits aside. "Go!"

"Right!" Eliwood nodded before taking the path that Gills made.

"Eliwood, wait up!" I shouted, running after him.

"Beloved!" Lyn exclaimed as she tried to catch up, but her path was blocked by the spirits once more. "Out of my way!" Lyn shouted slicing some of them with her Mani Katti.

"Burn to cinder, whelps!" Valda exclaimed, as her wyvern burned them down as she stabbed her lance through one of the enemies as well.

"Worry not about your spouse, Lyndis!" Wallace got out, now standing back–to–back with her. "Let's deal with these spirits first!"

"You're right, Wallace. Let's go!" Lyn said before dashing towards them.

"Hahaha! Right behind ya!" Wallace laughed, following her.

* * *

 _Back at the camp, Isadora looked upon the ring in her finger, still recalling the precious memory she had with her fiancé. As her mind drifted more and more towards her own world as she sat on a log, Harken walked towards her direction, standing behind her. As he approached, he noticed Isadora clenching on her engagement ring close to her and she shed a tear, somehow feeling guilty for some reason._

 _"Isadora…"_

 _Isadora turned around and noticed him. "Harken…"_

 _"You still cry…" Harken muttered. "I am sorry, it is all my fault."_

 _"…" Isadora didn't say anything._

 _Harken slowly lets out a small sigh and said with determination. "Isadora, if you wish it… I will leave this army. It seems my very existence is a dark weight upon your heart."_

 _"No…" she realized his words were true, knowing him for so long. As he turned away from her attention and just as he about to walk away, she quickly got up from her seat and hugged him dearly from behind, not letting him go, much to his surprise. "No! You are not a weight… you are dear to me." She admitted. "Since you left, all I have thought of is you…"_

 _"Isadora…" He muttered._

 _"After you and Lord Elbert left… It was as though Pherae had died. I should have gone… I should have gone with you and Lord Elbert." She sobbed. "How many times I thought that as I cried! Dying would be better than living without you… so much better… I thought."_

 _"Isadora…"_

 _"Harken… Do you still remember? The words you said to me before you left?"_

 _"Yes, how could I forget?" Harken asked as he turned around and his eyes met hers. "I promised you that I would return unharmed. And when I came back to Pherae, we would be wed."_

 _Isadora nodded as she wiped her tears. "I believed those words. I was filled with worry, but still, I believed. And… here we are. We met again."_

 _"Isadora…" Harken muttered before saying, "Can you not give me one more chance? When this expedition is over, and we both return to Pherae…" he trailed off, now holding her hands. "Let us have a grand ceremony! I will fulfill the promise I could not keep before."_

 _"You… promise?" Isadora asked._

 _"Yes. I shall never leave you behind again. We will always be together." Harken smiled._

 _Isadora couldn't contain her happiness, now hugging her fiancé dearly once more, while shedding tears of joy. "Harken!"_

* * *

 _"Phew, ain't that a kicker…" G3–X got out, wiping off the sweat on his helmet._

 _"B–But we're still not done yet…" Florina got out._

 _"Yeah, cause we've reached his altar..." Hector got out._

 _"Now comes your trial, Hector." Athos said. "Only you can enter and test your resolves while your comrades shall aid you by defending this altar."_

 _"Right." Hector nodded before approaching the said altar. However, when he took the first step, a Berserker spirit appeared in front of it, guarding the said altar._

"I am Kaim. You who search for power… You… must prove your worth to me…" _Kaim said brandishing his Tomahawk._

 _"Prove my worth, huh?" Hector smirked, swinging his Wolf Beil around and resting on his shoulder. "You want a fight? I'll give you one!" With that, he ran towards Kaim and jumped up, ready to hack the spirit with his axe._

"Thou art a fool!" _Kaim shouted as he swung his Tomahawk, swinging with enough strength to not only block it, but send Hector flying several feet before tumbling to the ground._

 _"Ooft!" Hector grunted, now landing on his stomach._

 _"Dude!" G3–X exclaimed, aiming his Cerberus towards Kaim, but Athos extended his staff, stopping G3–X from interfering._

 _"Let him resolve this on his own, Hiroji." Athos said, as Hector pushed himself up, with a smirk on his face._

 _"Okay, I wasn't expecting that sort of strength." he commented, patting his arm before wielding his ax once more. "But all the more reason of a better challenge to fight!"_

* * *

"I'm finally here." Eliwood sighed as he arrived at the footsteps of the altar.

"Wait up, Eliwood!" I shouted as I managed to catch up with him. "You sure took off in a hurry."

"Forgive me, but I couldn't help but notice the longer we fight, the deeper we are in the midst of defeat." Eliwood said. "No matter how many spirits we've defeated, we're bound to lose to them eventually."

" ***sniff, sniff*** " Gills sniffed in the air, and let out a small growl. "An El Lord."

"An El Lord?" I gasped. "That's not possible! We killed all of them!"

 _ **"It is here! The Seed of Agito!"**_

Just then, a tower of fire erupted from the ground in front of us before it suddenly dissipated. It was a Lord. This one had the head of a Komodo Dragon while wearing a hood, as its body was sturdy and covered with orange scales. Its claws are sharp and elongated and it had flames on the tips of its tail that swung around.

"The El Lord of Fire." Gills growled.

 _ **"Aaaaaah, after being sealed for so long in this forsaken chamber, my senses of the Seed remained intact."**_ the El Lord got out. _**"As I have grown stronger for hundreds of years, I shall overthrow you and my creator, making this world a living hell! What better way to start off by decimating the Seed of Hope itself?!"**_

"An El Lord, now?!" Eliwood gasped.

"Eliwood, focus on your own trial." Gills suggested.

"Gills and I will handle him. Go!" I urged.

Eliwood was hesitant for a moment, thinking about assisting me, but he knew his priorities and faced the altar. "Be careful, my friend." And with that, he approached the altar.

"I don't think so, mortal!" The El Lord of Fire shouted as he produced an axe from the flames he conjured in his hand, but I charged in and intercepted with my Shining Calibur.

"Go Eliwood!" I shouted.

He nodded before stepping into the altar, facing his own trial. Just then, a guarding spirit appeared, standing with Durandal behind him, wielding a rather large sword in hand, as if he's wielding a Buster Sword. The said spirit is a Hero spirit, slightly taller than Eliwood. _"I am one of… Sir Roland's… warriors… Georg…"_ he introduced himself, now pointing his sword at Eliwood. _"You trespass here… I will… cut… you down…"_

"Forgive me, but this is one trial I must pass." Eliwood said as he unsheathed his Rapier.

* * *

 _"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hector shouted in pain as he was sent back flying again._

 _"Are you sure he doesn't need help?" G3_ _–_ _X asked._

 _"Only he can face his trial, thus no interference in this battle." Athos reminded, as Florina gotten worried for the brash Lord._

 _"Geez, ain't you a stuck-up?" G3_ _–_ _X said before turning his attention back to the spirits who are approaching to the altar and he let out a rally of shots with his Cerberus._

"Why do you persist fighting me in such condition, mortal?" _Kaim asked, as Hector pushed himself up once more._ "Your strength means nothing to me."

 _"Sorry… but I'm not intending to lose…" Hector gritted as he struggled to stay standing. "Especially when someone… is about to release the Dragons back to the world…!"_

"Dragons, you say. Impossible, the dragons have cast away for a thousand years." Kaim said.

 _"Yeah, well that's about to change," Hector said. "I'm gonna be taking that axe now! And I'll get through to you by whatever means necessary!"_

"Do your worst!" _Kaim exclaimed, wielding his large ax once more._

 _Hector smirked, knowing that there's only one thing he can do, and someone's not going to take a liking for it. "Hiroji, I'm gonna need your Cerberus for this!"_

 _"Dude, do you realize how heavy this thing is?" G3–X asked._

 _"Do I give a damn?" Hector said, snatching the said Cerberus from his hand. Despite the difficulty to carry it without a proper G3–X's armor, he was able to hold it firmly in his arms. "You should've seen that big ax he protected. This thing is nothing compared to that one! You ain't complaining, aren't you, Greybeard?"_

 _"As long as you are facing the trial on your own, I will not stop you." Athos said wisely, as Hector aimed the Cerberus onto Kaim, much to the spirit's confusion._

 _"Eat this!" Hector exclaimed, as the minigun starts to rotate and letting out endless stream of shots at Kaim's direction, forcing the Berserker to put his ax in defense._

"Fool! This… changes nothing…!" _Kaim gritted._

 _"For now, at least!" Hector said, as a missile popped out from the middle of the minigun. With a pull of the trigger, the missile shot out towards Kaim, letting out a big explosion at his place._

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

 _"That should do it." Hector grinned with satisfaction._

 _"Not quite, young Lordling." Athos said, as the smoke clears out and Kaim is still standing tall!_

"…" _Kaim remained silent, twirling his axe once more._ "You're finished."

 _"No." Hector said, running forward while grabbing his Wolf Beil once more, charging forward. With a big leap into the air, Kaim's more than ready to cleave the lord in one swing. As both weapons connected, something unexpected happened._

 ***SNAP!***

"What!?" _Kaim gasped, seeing his Tomahawk got snapped in half, making Athos realize his real plan._

 _"_ YOU'RE _DONE!" Hector exclaimed, swinging down his axe in full strength, leaving a line of cut on Kaim's body right down the middle._

 _"He–He did it!" Florina exclaimed._

 _"Weakening the weapon by forcing him to defend himself. Nice move." G3-X smirked._

 _Kaim was at the standstill, still in shock of the full strength of Hector's swing he felt earlier. "Tremendous… strength…" he muttered, as his body slowly disintegrates into nothingness. "Truly… like… his…"_

 _"Alright!" Hector cheered. "Athos Graybeard! I made it!"_

 _"You have passed your trial." Athos nodded in approval. "You truly are worthy of wielding Armads."_

 _"Look, all the other spirits are backing off!" G3–X noticed as the spirits attacking them started to disappear too. As they disappeared, the remaining spirits gathered into one spot right in front of the altar, and a rather large man that was at least seven feet tall, his muscles were ripped and muscular and his arms were almost the size of a tree trunk, wearing a mask with horns pointed forward appeared, as bloodlust can be clearly seen on him._

 _"Holy chip! Is that–!" G3–X exclaimed._

 _"Durban…" Athos recognized._

 **"…Let…"** _the Berserker muttered, as his body still slumped forward after years of slumber._ **"Let me fight… Me… Let me fight…"**

 _"Durban, old friend…" Athos said as he appraoched. "After all these years, you spirit still wants to fight."_

 **"Power unused is power wasted."** _he muttered on his own, ignoring Athos' words._ **"I shall continue to fight, even to the very end."**

"What is going on here?" Hector asked, seems to be confused for a bit.

 **"I am power. Power without peer."** _Durban muttered, as he slowly straightened his body up, clearly shown dominance with his strength. Glaring down on Hector, he continued._ **"I am the dragon hunter. I am the flesh biter, the bonecrusher, the skullbreaker, the doombringer."**

 _"Mommy…" G3–X squeaked._

 **"I require no seals. I have no need of this idleness called peace. Better to lie spent in the grave than to sit in wait. I care not who… I would fight someone… to grant my very wish of neverending battle… I live to fight, to fill my bloodlust with satisfaction."**

 _"This is one dangerous–looking fellow…" Hector muttered. "Hey, Durban… I mean, Armads… Whatever. Doesn't matter. Hey, you, lend me your strength!"_

 _Durban looked at him._ **"You desire strength?"** _He asked._ **"Then prepare yourself. Once you have gained such power… your life will not end in a comfortable bed. You will die on the battlefield. In the savage garden of war's bloody delights."**

 _"…I don't care. I will help my friend. That's why I've come this far." Hector said firmly. "Armads! Your power! Lend it to me."_

 _Durban looked upon Hector once more, before his body started to glow and went into the altar, where the axe was being kept. It entered into Armads, letting the said ax let out a faint glow before the seal on the axe was broken._ **"…It is yours."**

 _Hector approached the said altar, now grabbing Armads with both of his hands. With some difficulty, he carried the said huge axe and rested on his shoulders, clearly feeling the weight of the Legendary Weapon._

 _"Whoa, that's just huge." G3–X muttered._

 _"But he obtained it with his own will." Athos noted._

 _"A–Archsage Athos…" Florina stuttered. "Y–You don't think t–that Durban's prediction will come true… do you?"_

 _"Only time will tell, young one." Athos said. "True, his fate has already been decided by his sole wish, but if Hector wishes to defy it, then he will do so. Come, let us head to where young Eliwood is at. I am certain the Lordling has fulfilled his task as well."_

 _"Right behind ya!" G3–X grinned behind his helmet._

* * *

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I dived down for the Shining Rider Kick towards the Fire El Lord.

 _ **"Fool!"**_ The El Lord of Fire accepted the kick, ended up falling into a pit of lava. Though the kick has already been connected to his chest, for some reason, no explosions can be heard nor his defeat is imminent. _**"You do not know who you are dealing with, Agito!"**_

"It doesn't work..." Gills added, as El Lord appeared from the lava, slowly levitating itself up high before glaring at them. The said lava not only heals his wounds, but put him back to full strength.

"You may have it back!" El Lord exclaimed, thrusting a one-inch punch on my chest. The punch he delivered… it's the same force that I delivered a kick on him!

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in pain as I staggered down.

"I will not let you do your things, fiend!" Gills roared, shooting out his tentacles to wrap around the said El Lord.

 _ **"Bah! You and your petty toys!"**_ El Lord scoffed, as his body ignited in an instant, burning the tentacles that wrapped around him. This caused Gills to retract it and El Lord took this opportunity to slash his claws on Gill's chest and a swift kick on his head. This caused Gills to fly over to and piled on top of me. _**"The present Agito is a weakling. I recall my past battle with First Agito, as he has proven to have given me a better challenge. But alas, my master saw this as a threat to him, as I have gone rogue. That is why the Overlord sealed me to this chamber, ensuring I do not kill my brethrens after the world is his."**_

 **"Child. Assume Saint Form."** Elimine said.

"What? But–"

 **"There is no time. It is our only chance."** Elimine said.

"But Elimine, even my strongest kick brings no effect to him!" I added. "All it did was give him full strength again!"

 **"Do not worry. I will take over from here. Please."** Elimine assured.

I was hesitant for a moment, but I'll place my whole faith in her. "Do what you have to do." I said, grabbing the Wiseman's Monolith on my chest and it prompted into a Tome, thus making me assume Saint Form.

 _ **"That form…!"**_ El Lord got out, noticed something about it. "The First Agito!"

 **"Not quite."** Elimine said.

 _ **"YOU!"**_ The Fire El Lord recognized the voice before laughing out loud. _**"To think I would go against the Mother of the First Agito! Ahahahahahaha! How disappointing!"**_

"…" Elimine remained silent, unfazed by its taunts. "I shall end you where my son was not able to deal the finishing blow on your last battle, fiend."

 _ **"HAH! Your power pales in comparison to mine! Let alone your son!"**_

 ***SNAP!***

That did it. Elimine snapped.

 **"Power means nothing without wisdom."** she added, as a light sphere enveloped the said El Lord. As she clenched her fist tightly, a big explosion inside the sphere can be heard, much to my surprise. I guess she's very pissed off whenever someone mocks her son directly. As the explosion occurs, she gestured her hand to move the said sphere towards outside, passing through everyone that is still in battle.

"Hm?" Kaa–san noticed. "A sphere orb?"

"Where did that come from?" Wallace asked.

* * *

 _As the orb flew out from the entrance, everyone who was on standby were surprised seeing it, as it continued to fly away without stopping. "What was that?!" Nils got out._

 _"Ah, Elimine is incredibly furious, seeing the sphere." Athos said, as he, Hector, G3–X and Florina approached the group, after being teleported back from the Western Isles._

 _"By the light, when did the four of you get here!?" Sain gasped._

 _"We just got here." Hiroji said, taking off his helmet. Sweat can be clearly seen on his face, as the heat of the battle truly puts his endurance to the test._

 _"Furious about what if I may ask?" Pent asked._

 _"Elimine is well–known amongst our group to have a special soft spot for her son." Athos recalled. "Wherever the First Agito go, she would always be there to aid her son, most importantly, becoming somewhat protective of her son. She would be so furious that not even Durban would dare face her wrath."_

 _"And I thought she's all gentle and kind." Louise blinked. "I guess a Mother's wrath can be evoked if it's too much…"_

 _"What now, Greybeard?" Hector asked._

 _"I shall enter and foresee the battle. I am certain the lordling has done his duties." Athos said before walking into the cave._

* * *

 _The said sphere continued to fly across the land, until the view of the sea can be seen. As it went deeper into the sea territory, the said sphere plunged into the sea, going deeper and deeper. Eventually, after reaching the deepest depth of the sea, the seal broke, leaving the incredibly weakened El Lord, courtesy of Elimine's wrath._

 **"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Grrrrraooooogh, grrrrrroooooagh!"** _The El Lord of Fire shrieked as his flames were immediately doused and is hardening into stone. The pressure of the deep waters made it very hard for him to not only move, but also crushing its very being with authority. Eventually, the stone–stiffed El Lord rest at the bottom of the sea, forever encased and trapped within its own shell._

* * *

 **"It is done."** Elimine said.

"Remind me not to make you angry…" I muttered scared, slightly shaking with terror.

 **"Worry not, child. I am not that easy to be angered by trifle matter."** Elimine assured me, trying to make things back to normal.

"Beloved!" Lyn called out as she ran towards me.

 **"It would seem your wife is waiting for you. Do what you must, child."** Elimine assured before the armor deformed to my civilian mode.

"Right." I nodded before Lyn approached me.

"Are you alright?" Lyn asked.

"I'm fine Lyn." I sighed smiling a bit.

"I heard the roar of a Lord just now." she got out. "And I kept hearing you in pain for so long. I can even feel the aftereffect of your kicks multiple times and still hearing you shout in pain."

"I'm fine, Lyn really. And that Lord angered Elimine in the worst way." I said.

"How?"

"It's… best to leave it alone." I sweat dropped.

* * *

 ***CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!***

 _The sound of Eliwood's Rapier and Georg's sword clashing to no end continues on before Eliwood backed off from his giant swing of his Buster Sword._

"Such nimbleness." _Georg commented._ "But your rapier would not last long."

 _"I'm not going down that easily." Eliwood panted. "I came here for one reason only. To wield Durandal in order to protect those I hold dear!"_

"Those words…" _Georg was surprised hearing it from him._ "I don't understand… you seem… familiar…"

 _"Beg pardon?" Eliwood said confused._

"Who… are… you…? You and… Sir Roland are as one…"

 _"I am not one with Sir Roland." Eliwood said, determined. "I may be his descendant, but I am of my own man."_

"One who possesses will can overcome such trial, but it meant nothing for just mere words." _Georg added._ "The only thing that matters is prove your worth to me."

 _"Then prove it, I will!" Eliwood said, getting into a stance. "This attack will prove it!"_

"Come!" _Georg said, as he also gets into his stance. The two fighters dashed towards the middle, drawing out their swords and in a split second…_

 _ ***SLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!***_

 _They stood opposite of each other, standing still, not moving an inch. It stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but in the end…_

"Ugh…"

 _Georg fell to his knees._

 _"Fin." Eliwood said, sheathing back his sword into its place._

"You are… just as Sir Roland fought..." _Georg recalled, as he slowly dissolved into nothingness._

 _"It is done." Eliwood sighed, turning around._

* * *

"Eliwood!" I shouted as Lyn and I ran towards to where he was at.

"Kurogasa. Lyndis." Eliwood got out, noticing us.

"It would seem your task is done." Kaa–san said, as she approached us.

"Yes…" Eliwood said as he turned towards the altar. "…They have stood their guard for so, so long…"

"Worry no longer, Eliwood." Athos' voice can be heard, as he also approaches to us. "Their souls may now rest. At long last."

"Athos? When did you–" I got out.

"I escorted Hector to gain Armads, and he has succeeded. And I have arrived just in time, seeing that you have done your duty, Eliwood." Athos said.

"…Mm." Eliwood nodded.

"Time for a reunion of sorts. Eliwood, everyone, move back. Son of Agito, please stay near me." Athos said and we did as told. All of a sudden, I gasped as Elimine came out of my body again to attain her spirit form. Man, I still need to get used to that.

 _"Our old friend… the little knight, Sir Roland."_ Elimine called out in a friendly voice, as the sword on the altar started to glow.

"Roland… Awaken, and answer our call." Athos said before a life orb flew out from Durandal and reformed in front of us. Much to my surprise, his appearance is similar… to Eliwood! Except for the short and shaggy bluish–green hair. And he was… well, little. Not to midget standards, but probably up to my neck.

 **"My friend… wise, all–seeing Athos…"** Roland began. Looking next to him, he lets out a gentle smile, adding, **"Kind and caring Elimine, it has been a long time, dear friend."**

"Good to see you, Roland." Athos nodded.

 _"It has been far too long."_ Elimine smiled.

 **"I feel much time has passed. Seeing you both again… It brings back memories. Fighting the dragons… Old friends… All this time, lost in memory…"**

 _"Yes, I do recall of my past memories as well."_ Elimine smiled. _"Even my son thinks highly of you, Roland."_

 **"I see."** Roland nodded before looking at me. **"Agito…"** He gasped lightly. **"Is that you? Shou?"**

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised.

 _"Roland, he is not my son."_ Elimine corrected her friend. _"He is my latest descendant, one is still pure of the cloth."_

"Shou…?" I got out. "He doesn't mean…" No, that can't be right. There's no way!

 _"Child, you seemed worried."_ Elimine noticed.

"S–Sorry, it's nothing." I shook my head.

"It's been almost a thousand years… and yet, once again, the world is threatened by one who craves the might of dragons." Athos said, getting back to the topic.

Roland frowned slightly. **"…The might of dragons?"**

"Heed my words, Roland." Athos said, gesturing to Eliwood. "This boy is descended from your blood. Please, lend him your strength."

 **"I… no longer have flesh and bone in this world. I cannot…"** Roland said sadly. **"No, wait. Take Durandal. The blade shall serve as a vessel for my soul's strength."**

 _"…If you do such a thing, you will pass forever from the reach of this world."_ Elimine said.

 **"And yet my heart will be glad. If I might help my children, there is nothing else I need do."** Roland expressed gratitude. **"…I ask that both of you see this through, my friends…"**

"We will…" Athos nodded.

 _"Please, rest in peace, dear friend."_ Elimine got out. _"Soon, Athos, Bramimond and I shall follow to reunite with everyone."_

Roland nodded before turning to me again. **"Agito… become a light for all of humanity just as Elimine's son did in the past."**

"I will." I nodded before Roland disappeared into motes of light and all of it was absorbed into Durandal.

"Lord Athos, who was that man?" Eliwood asked.

"That was your ancestor, the warrior Roland." Athos said. "Take the blade. It belongs to you now."

Eliwood was in a daze, approaching towards the sword that is similar to Excalibur in the large stone. As both of his hands gripped on its hilt, he slowly pulled out the sword. It was effortlessly being lifted up, now wielding it with both of his hands. "…What a wondrous blade."

"Durandal. The Sword of Sacred Fire." Athos said.

"We should be going. Our mission is complete." Kaa-san said.

 _"Yes, you're right."_ Elimine said before entering my body again, making me gasp.

"I need to get used to that." I commented.

"The battle is over." Karel scoffed. "This endless battle is what I sought. But no matter, I'm certain there will be more later on."

"The battle will never end until I said so! Ba ha ha!" Wallace laughed out loud.

"Better than babysitting those kiddies out there." Vaida agreed.

"Let us be on our way." Renault suggested.

As we headed out, with Lyn standing next to me, I couldn't help but notice her whole body covered in sweat, due to the heat and… well, let's just say I can see all of those curves, despite her wearing the leather sleeveless long coat. "Beloved, what's the matter?"

"U–Uh, nothing!" I blushed, looking up and away.

"You're stuttering, and that usually means something is off." Lyn deducted.

"W–W–What do you mean? I'm fine!"

"Beloved, just be honest with me." she said, standing in front of me and slightly leaned forward, glaring at me.

"Your sweat is revealing all of your curves…" I gave in.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us, until the message got to Lyn. And of course, she resorted to one thing in mind.

 ***SMACK!***

"ITE!"

She smacked me upside the head, suddenly being defensive of herself.

"T–Then don't stare at me like that!" Lyn blushed, covering her chest with her arms.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" I pleaded.

"Ah, young love." Kaa–san sighed happily.

"Kaa–san, you're not helping me here!" I cried out comically… until I just realized she's in the same state as Lyn, since she doesn't have her cape on and… well...

"Is something the matter, my sweet?" Kaa–san blinked, oblivious to the matter.

"Nothing!" I shouted before running off.

"Hm… my son is acting strange, for some reason." Kaa–san blinked.

"Boys will always be boys, Joan!" Wallace laughed out loud.

* * *

Soon all of us came out of the cave and we returned to camp. The ones that were waiting for us camp saw us coming towards them.

"Yo! You're back!" Hiroji waved.

"About time you guys." Hector scoffed with a smirk.

"Little Brother/Nii–sama/Onii–chan!" Serra, Priscilla, and Nino called before… they glared at each other? Why are they competing for me all of a sudden?

"…?" Nee–san looked at the situation, confused.

"Nino, why are you glaring at Priscilla and Serra?" Kaa–san asked.

"I'm older than you two, so I should be worried for him more!" Serra declared.

"Taking care of Nii–sama's wounds are also my priority." Priscilla added.

"He's my big lovable brother, so I get to have him!" Nino stated.

"You ain't gonna say anything?" Hiroji asked, as Nee–san remained silent. I can already tell that she wanted to argue, but she knew how to control herself.

"Oh my…" Kaa–san blinked. "They're competing for your attention, dear."

"That's the last thing I need…" I sweat dropped.

"Ain't this part of your fantasy, kid?" Legault teased. "You always said you wanna surrounded yourself with girls."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY!" I snapped comically.

"Seeing this going on says otherwise." Matthew snickered.

"YOU TOO!" I shouted before I found a boot in one of the caravans and threw it at Matthew's hand.

"Hey, watch it!" Matthew dodged it. "What's with you and your random mood swings, Kurogasa?"

"You're being an idiot right now!"

"Ba ha ha! You never cease to amaze me, boy!" Wallace laughed out loud.

Meanwhile, after Lyn had a quick change of clothes, she, Eliwood, Hector, Athos, Canas, Pent and Louise are inspecting the two weapons on the makeshift table.

"Fascinating…" Pent said in awe. "Durandal, the Sword of Sacred Fire. Armads the Thunder Hammer. To think I would see these legendary relics before my eyes."

"Quite interesting, indeed." Canas nodded.

"So this is the legendary blade…" Hector got out, as he grasped Armads in his hand.

"…It's strange, isn't it?" Lyn said. "I've never seen it before, and yet it feels so familiar…"

Eliwood grabbed Durandal with his hands once more, looking at the blade. "I will use this to battle Nergal. Come! To the Dragon's Gate…" he said, as the sword suddenly started to glow, much to everyone's surprise. "What?! The sword… It's glowing…"

 ***ROOOOOOAR!***

"Oh my! Did you hear that?" Louise got out.

"I sensed something is heading towards our way…" Kaa-san got out.

"And it doesn't sound good." Hiroji frowned before putting on his helmet.

"Watch out! Something's coming…" Eliwood got out.

"Kurogasa, up there!" Fiora pointed out, as we can see a rather large ice dragon flew towards our direction, much to our surprise.

"It can't be…" Eliwood gasped.

"It's a… dragon!" Lyn exclaimed.

"No! How is it possible!?" Hector asked incredulously.

Eliwood gets into the stance, now facing the ice dragon before him. "Get back, everyone!"

As I looked at the ice dragon, my eyes widened. There was something familiar about this dragon. It's like I'm sensing something from it. What is this feeling? Is my Seed reacting to the dragon?

 **"Child, do you sense it?"** Elimine got out.

"Yeah, it's…" I got out.

 **"This dragon does not pose hostility."** Elimine got out, as if she recognized the signs. **"It is crying for help, the same way that… no… it can't be!"**

"Shoot! Eliwood, don't kill that dragon!" I shouted.

But it was too late…

 ***SLASH!***

 ***ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!***

"ELIWOOD!" I yelled.

The dragon continues to let out a roar of pain, as a big cut can be seen on its chest, while Eliwood kneeled down after delivering the cut with Durandal. This caused the said dragon to fall on its back, as others approached him. "Eliwood! Are you alright?" Hector's the first one to ask him, as Eliwood pushed himself up.

"I think so… my body moved on its own. It was as if the sword itself was guiding my arm." Eliwood got out.

"The sword of sacred fire was made to combat dragons. With so much power, who can say what it might be capable of? But this ice dragon… Surely…" Athos got out.

"ELIWOOD, YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I yelled approaching him.

"Kurogasa, what do you mean by that?" Eliwood got out.

"THAT DRAGON!" I yelled.

"Yes, that dragon indeed." Nergal's voice intervened, as he appeared from out of nowhere. "As expected from the Seed itself; distinguishing the dragons with their senses."

"Blackheart! Nergal!" Eliwood growled.

"Ninian proved useless. I've come for a replacement."

"What?" Eliwood got out.

"That boy shall be in my hands now." Nergal said calmly, as from out of nowhere, the Overlord of Darkness created a rather strong shockwave, knocking us down.

"Waaarrrgh!" everyone felt it, as Overlord of Darkness now held the unconscious Nils in its arms before it teleported back to Nergal's side.

"Nils!" Eliwood cried out.

"Don't waste your breath. He won't be awake for some time. Nils will do for me what Ninian would not." Nergal said.

"Scum! What have you done with Ninian!?" Eliwood gritted.

 _ **"It's not what I've done. It's what**_ **you've** _**done, Eliwood."**_ The Overlord of Darkness said. Looking at me, it asked, _**"You know of it, correct? The truth of the said dragon, Agito? And dear little sister?"**_

"What…?" Lyn got out, looking at me.

"Eliwood… why?" I gritted. "Why did you kill Ninian?!"

Of course, her name was more than enough to put Eliwood into deep shock, as Nergal chuckled at the sight of him.

"Eliwood, did you never once question it? Why the siblings were needed to open the Dragon's Gate? Why did it have to be Ninian and Nils?" he asked. "The answer is simple. The Dragon's Gate cannot be opened by humans. Why would humans be able to open a gate that was designed… for dragons?"

Eliwood gasped, "…What?"

"It's pitiful, really. Poor Ninian's plight. Coaxed by my honeyed words, she passed through the gate… though unable to return home, she refused to aid me and wandered lost and alone, until… she was slain by the hand of the one she loved."

"No… it can't be…" Eliwood got out, as his resolve started to waver.

"Don't screw with us, blackheart!" Hector snapped.

Nergal laughed. "Oh, now why would I do that? I speak the truth. The ice dragon there… The beast slaughtered by his hand… That is Ninian. The girl he loved. The girl ge swore to protect. She returned to her true form and lost all human memory. Yet he, above all else, remained in her heart, and she came here…" Nergal added, as Overlord of Darkness looked upon the fell dragon.

 _ **"Look upon the creature you have slain. That is Ninian."**_ Ovelord pointed out, as seeps of energy is flowing out of her, as she slowly regained her human form once more.

"…Ah…"

"Go on, look. She's using the last of her strength to take human form for one last time. I believe there may still be time enough to say farewell. You know, of course, that you cannot save her." Nergal chuckled.

"Nergal! You foul demon!" Eliwood yelled.

"It's not me. _You_ , Eliwood. _You_ killed her. You–"

"I…" he trailed off… before he shouted to the heavens. " Aaaaaaahhh!"

"Calm down! Get hold of yourself, Eliwood." Hector told him.

"I… I…" Eliwood trailed off before he had to do one thing he knew best: approach Ninian without hesitation.

"Lo… Lord Eliwood…" Ninian whispered.

Eliwood gasped. "…Ninian?"

"Ah…" She breathed out as Eliwood held her in his arms.

"Ninian! Ninian!" He cried out. "Ninian… Please, Ninian, don't die… I… What have I done?"

"I'm glad…" Ninian got out as she cried tears while smiling. "You're unharmed, my lord… I'm glad… I met you… and… falling in love with you…"

"Ninian…" Eliwood muttered as tears fell from his eyes as well.

"Lord Eliwood…" she pleaded, as her eyes were getting heavier and her arm becoming much colder and heavier. "Please… Ple… ase… this… land… prote…"

 ***SLUMP!***

That was the last time we heard her voice.

 _ **"And despair now looms in his heart."**_ The Overlord of Darkness remained neutral. _**"That is how fragile a human's heart truly is."**_

"Ninian… Ninian?" Eliwood was in disbelief, shaking her lightly, trying to wake her up, but it was all in vain, as her head turned to his side. "You can't…" he added, as more tears started to fall from his eyes. Even Lyn's tried her best to hold her tears. "Answer me… there's so much I haven't told you… you… can't… why… Niniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Nergal chuckled in delight at his despair. "That's enough." He said. "You will await the end of the world trembling in the shadows of dragons!"

"I will not permit it. Instead, I will see you perish in flame!" Athos exclaimed, as he raised his staff up high and soon enough, Nergal was engulfed in pure fire. Despite all of that, Nergal simply swing his arm, dispersed the flame like it was nothing.

"Forblaze, the Scorching Reason. The purest fire… Flame breath. Very impressive, Archsage Athos. However…" Nergal trailed off, looking at his hand and clenched it tightly, as if it was unaffected on him. "However, fire is no longer my foe! Look! Not even a legendary blade can cause me harm! At long last, I am impervious! Haha… hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Gaa…" Athos was in complete shock, overwhelmed by Nergal's abnormal strength.

"Miserable, aren't you, Athos? Yet out of respect for the great man you used to be, I'll leave. After all, 500 years ago, we followed the same path, did we not, old friend? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

 _ **"What will you do now, Agito?"**_ The Overlord of Darkness questioned. _**"Do you still wish to fight an immortal? One where you have no chance of winning?"**_

"Gh…" I gritted my teeth as I clenched my fists in anger.

"Tactician, not now." Hector stopped me, being reasonable with the circumstances. "You going at it would only make things worse…"

 _ **"Hmhmhm… wise choice, Lordling."**_ The Overlord of Darkness said, before tossing the unconscious Nils over to us. _**"We have done enough damage for one day. We will retreat back to the Dragon's Nest. Agito, if you still wish to continue this hopeless adventure, be prepared for the worst. This world will end by your doom. Humanity will stand no chance against the dragons."**_

And just like that, both of them disappeared within our view.

"DAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I yelled, punching the ground hard, enough that it made a small crater.

"What do we do now? Not even legendary weapons can stop him!" Hector snapped.

"Has it all been for naught?" Canas asked.

"Uhh…" Nils groaned as he was coming to.

"Nils! You're awake!" Lyn got out. "Are you okay?"

"Ninian!" Nils got out as he was now wide awake, looking around. "…Ninian. Ninian!? Where is my…"

"…" both Hector and Lyn remained silent, as I looked at him.

"Nils… I'm so sorry." I muttered. "She's gone…"

Nils looked shocked as he looked to his sister with a big cut across her body. being held by Eliwood. He then staggered back as he held his head, his eyes shrinking in horror. "…Uuh… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she danced a sacred dance, to keep her mind off the current situation. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mended Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where Elimine and the dragon, doting on the baby in their arms. The screen flashed once more, now revealing Joan in her Cleric outfit and her husband doting at the baby in their arms before the screen flashed to the next scene.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene changed to Bern in nighttime, as the fireworks are in display, and everyone within the Seeds of Agito watched it from their camp.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** Nearly everyone sat next together with their partners or their pair, seemingly enjoying the view together. Eliwood even noticed Ninian's expression in awe with the fireworks, making him falling for her even more, unknown to Ninian.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Meanwhile, as Joan sat next to Athos, she noticed her son and daughter–in–law sitting together, as she couldn't help but smile.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the fireworks together, with Kurogasa's tactician cloak covering both of them. Lyn leaned her head on Kurogasa's shoulder, smiling a bit making the latter look at her before he smiled too and leaned his head on hers. The scene ends as their hands intertwined with one another and one firework exploded in shape of Agito's symbol.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Kurogasa:** Start talking Athos. How do you know Nergal?

 **Hector:** You know something, don't you? Tell me! What are we supposed to do now?

 **Athos:** Yes, I suppose you've a right to know…

 **Denning:** This is a message from Lord Nergal. "I await you on the Dragon's Nest."

 **Lyn:** If we don't answer Nergal's invitation soon… He'll continue to send out troops after us.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Sands of Time**

* * *

 **Kurogasa:** Kaa–san, what's my real name?

 **Joan:** I've yearned to call you by your birth name, my child. For longest of times.

* * *

 **Fen:** As the Penguins from the Madgascar movie would say when they arrived in Anarctica: "Well this sucks…"

 **TWF:** Penguins live in Antartica? ***looking at GO*** There's nothing over there. O.o;

 **Fen:** Of course there isn't. That's why it sucks…

 **TWF: *suddenly in deep despair*** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The game crashed and I can't access it now! T_T

 **Fen:** Oh, quit your whining, you'll be fine. Anyways, this chapter have everyone at an all–time low, yet again.

 **TWF:** Well, it is to be expected, just as how you played the game, dude. And next chapter, we'll learn of Kuro-kun's true name from his mother! How awesome is that, dude? :D

 **Fen:** Yeah… awesome… ehehe… not original, but hey what can you do?

 **TWF:** ***glaring at Fen-kun*** You know something that I don't. Spill it. ***takes out two pairs of food tongs***

 **Fen:** Back off! ***pulls out two pairs of tongs*** Back off I say!

 **TWF:** Le gasp! You have draw out your weapon! TO BATTLE! :O

 **Fen:** See you next chapter guys. ALELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE! ***runs towards Fang***

 **TWF:** TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!


	41. Chapter 31: Sands of Time

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! We're near the end guys, just a few more chapters to go!

 **TWF: *tapping my phone rather hard*** C'mon, work, damn it! I wanna find some Porygon! D:

 **Fen:** You _do_ know those are one of those region exclusive Pokémon right?

 **TWF:** Uh… only Tauros, Mr. Mime, Kangaskhan and Farfetch'd are the exclusive ones. o.o;

 **Fen:** Okay so I haven't played but c'mon! We have a chapter to do!

 **TWF:** Alright, alright… gimme some time. ***went inside the room, and Fen-kun hears of a Pokémon trapped in there***

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

A lot of things had happened in a single day. Both Eliwood and Hector gained two of the Legendary Weapons, Elimine and Athos met their dear friend before his passing, but the most tragic of them all… the death of Ninian by Eliwood's hands. That alone is more than enough to put not only him through despair, but also Nils. On that same day, we have to bury her body, using one of Hiroji's cloths to properly cover her whole body and gave her a proper burial. As Renault gave the Last Rite, Eliwood was really devastated by her loss and Nils hadn't spoke a word since.

Nighttime arrived and the only ones that were in the war room are Hector, Lyn, Kaa–san and myself, as we are discussing the next move.

"Dammit! What now?!" I punched my fist on the table.

"There's nothing much we can do after that…" Lyn frowned, saddened by Ninian's death.

"But there _has_ to be!" I snapped.

"My son, calm yourself." Kaa–san said.

"I can't! Not after what happened…" I growled. "Ninian, she… if only Eliwood listened, this–"

"Tactician, stop whining already." Hector abruptly stopped me. "Look, even if you are able to somehow managed to convince Eliwood to stop, remember what Greybeard said? The sword was the reason why he cut that dragon. It guided him to do the killing blow."

"And now, that young man does not wish to touch the blade…" Kaa–san frowned sadly, looking at Durandal that was in its sheath, on the makeshift table. "It has brought him despair…"

"Tch…" I scoffed before turning to leave.

"Beloved, what are you going?" Lyn asked, but I ignored her as I walked out of the tent. I needed to clear my head.

"He must be trying to let out his frustration again." Hector got out. "That's twice in one day today."

"…" Kaa–san remained silent, looking at me worriedly.

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled as I punched a boulder, only to make a web of cracks but not breaking it.

"I knew I heard something crack." I heard a female's voice, and it turned out to be Vaida, approaching towards me. "And it's you again, Tactician."

"What do _you_ want?" I growled.

"Hah, seeing you scowling in anger does not affect me!" Valda scoffed, twirling her lance before she gets into her stance. "If you need someone to let out your anger rather than that boulder, why don't you go against me? I want to gauge your strength, to see if it's worth it serving you for saving Prince Zephiel."

"…" I looked at her for a while in silence before saying, "Fine, but if you die, you better not hold it against me."

"Hah, I should say the same thing to you as well, Tactician!" she said, smugly with confidence. "If you think you know the true strength of Bern by just one battle, that means you've underestimated me. And that's going to cost you!"

"I'm not naive as you think I am." I said before I had the Alter Ring materialize around my waist. "Henshin!" I shouted before assuming Shining Form with the Shining Caliburs already in Twin Mode. With that, both Vaida and I charged in at each other.

"Gee, what is up with you, Florina?" Farina grumbled.

"I–I really heard something nearby!" Florina panicked.

"She's right." Heath added, also accompanying the Pegasus Knight sisters. "I noticed Commander Valda heading somewhere while I have to take care of her wyvern."

"Come to think of it, I also noticed Kurogasa heading elsewhere as well, during my patrol just now." Fiora commented.

"Y–You don't think…" Florina stuttered.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" Farina pointed.

 ***CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!***

"Good! GOOD! That's it!" Vaida laughed sinisterly as she blocked every attack I did. "Keep it going! This is getting interesting!"

"Sounds like they're having fun." Farina deducted.

"Farina, fun isn't the right time, due to circumstances." Fiora corrected her sister's mistake.

"They are sparing, but why would they?" Heath pondered.

"N–Now that I think about it, K–Kurogasa looked really upset." Florina pointed out.

"About what happened earlier today?" Heath assumed.

"I think so…" Florina got out. "L–Lyn told me how Ninian helped him to overcome his fears and inner conflict in the past. S–So, I assume he's indebted to her, in a way…"

"Shh! Keep quiet! The battle's almost over!" Farina shushed them, as I panted heavily while dual wielding my Shining Calibur.

"What, running out of steam already?" Valda mocked me, resting her lance on her shoulder. "Don't tell me your anger drained your strength way too much?"

"I'm… not done yet!" I gritted angrily, but she already pointed her lance on my neck.

"No, it's already done, Tactician." Valda said, still keeping her glare. "If you are humanity's last hope, we're as good as dead." That's when I suddenly swatted her lance away from my neck and did a backflip to kick her upwards in the air, surprising her. Then I jumped and immediately went in for the Rider Kick.

"ORYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. For some reason though, she still kept her calm after her shock.

"Umbriel!" Valda exclaimed.

 ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!***

 ***CHOMP!***

"GAAAAAH!" I gritted in pain.

"Sneaky, aren't you?" Vaida scoffed, landed back on her feet as her wyvern threw me hard to the ground, making me land on my stomach. She stepped on my helmet, still pointing her lance at me, saying, "Boy, I got years of experience in war than you do. I once earned the title of The Hope of Bern before we even met."

"Gh…!" I gritted as she pressed on my helmet even more.

"Like I said before, if you are humanity's last hope, mankind will die." Vaida repeated. "If you keep bottling up your anger, nothing will go your way. I know because I've been there before."

"W–What?" I got out as she stepped off my helmet and relaxed.

"Do you know why Heath and I are deserters?" she questioned, still keeping her dominating tone. "Because we were being accused by those who wanted to frame us for not fulfilling our duty in the first place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, slowly pushing myself up.

"We were being framed for a mission." she said, now resting her lance on her shoulder once more, while her wyvern approached her. "A simple task of eliminating so-called 'rebels', which turned out to be innocent villagers. Unable to perform such a task, we were branded as traitors and sentenced to death. I've seen a few of my comrades die while they are escaping from being chased by Bern's soldiers. I handled them on my own while the rest made their escape. You see this scar of mine? That's the result of battling a small group of mercenaries that were hired to kill me."

"…" I remained silent as I kept listening to her.

"I was angry that a few comrades that didn't make it alive. It made me want to go back and kill their murderers, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything and that would have led me to my death. Stumbling across the Black Fang by pure coincidence had kept me alive, as I took cover from being chased by those hunters. Sure, the veteran Black Fang don't like me, but I don't give a damn. All I know is I had to hone my skills, so that I can fight back to claim what's mine: my honor of serving Bern and to serve Prince Zephiel. Then I met _your_ bunch and the rest is history."

"Vaida… you…" I got out.

"I need no sympathy, boy." she warned me, as she turned her back on me while still holding her wyvern's reins. "If you do not keep a leveled head in any circumstances, you're as good as dead. That's why I asked if you are humanity's last hope in the first place. Heed my warning, or else, the end is nigh." and with that, she walked away from where she stands, leaving me on my own. Her wyvern looked at me for a while and snorted loudly before following her master.

"Commander Valda…" Heath muttered, listened the whole thing in silence.

"Despite her appearance, she still values camaraderie and honor." Fiora added. "I… can somehow relate to how she feels."

"Sister…" Florina got out, worried for her big sister.

 **"Have you calmed down, child?"** Elimine abruptly said.

"Yeah…" I sighed as I went back to civilian form. "I'm sorry…"

 **"Hm? Why do you apologize to me?"** she asked, confused.

"Because I'm getting you and everyone else worried." I said. "I'm doing things unnecessarily, and making things worse for everyone. I can't just… harden my heart. That's not me. How can I stay true myself like this?"

 **"…"** she was silent for a bit, as she was able to manifest herself before me, taking her spirit form. _"Child."_

"Elimine?" I looked up at her, as she still had her serene and calm smile.

 _"I truly understand how you feel."_ she said, placing her hand on my cheek. _"I, too, once faced a dire situation. During the Scouring, I have lost many comrades with the dragons and most importantly, I have lost two of my precious ones as well."_

 _"Your brother and your husband."_ I recalled, in which she nodded.

 _"Yes. It has never been a bed of roses in war."_ she reminded me. _"I also felt angry, constantly blaming myself for being unable to save the innocent lives that had nothing to do with the war. Despite all of that, my son continued standing by my side, promising me that humanity will not lose hope. Much like you, I cannot harden my heart for their deaths, as my old teachings of the church told me of compassion for others and mourning for their deaths. That is the true reason why I spread my teachings: to show compassion to others and at the same time, learn to love others as yourself and staying true to yourself. You did nothing wrong in my eyes, as you have stayed true to your beliefs. If it weren't for my comrades and my son, vengeance had consumed my heart and I will be on a path of no return. My teachings would never be spread and Etruria would never be discovered because of it, being nothing but a land of heresy."_

"I… see…" I muttered before she embraced me in her arms.

 _"I have said this once before, and I shall gladly repeat myself once again: stay true to yourself, child."_ she consoled motherly, lightly breaking off the hug. _"Do remember you are not carrying the burden of the army alone. Your comrades, mother and spouse would always be at your side. Your everlasting bond is the only reason why the company stays strong to face unfavorable odds. Should they see you like this, it will affect their morality."_

"Right. I'll remember that." I said before her spirit enter my body again.

* * *

 _"Damn, that kid's got more bite than I thought he would." Vaida cringed holding one side of her ribs. "Crap, I sure as hell would've been dead meat if he was actually being rational. That armor of his isn't just for show from the get go."_

 _ ***SNORT!***_

 _"I know, I know." Vaida grunted. "I'll patch it up and we can call it a day."_

 _Umbriel lightly nudged her, agreeing with her._

 _"So, Tactician." she said, looking at the sky. "What's it gonna be?"_

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Kurogasa, standing alone in the busy streets of Japan, wearing his school uniform as many people passed by him. He was frowning, as his bangs covered his eyes. The view around him was all in grey, giving the nostalgic feeling within his surroundings. As he looked to the front, he quickly ran in fear, until he passed through to Elibe, now in his current clothing.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** As he looked at the view, Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde looked at him from afar, as they were waiting for his arrival. Lyn extended her hand towards him, keeping her smile while she wore the necklace proudly around her neck. Kurogasa smiled, as the feathered necklace fluttered around his neck proudly, extending his right arm, which had Serra's bracelet and held Lyn's hand, flashing to the next scene.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At nighttime, Nino was running in front, seeing the stars that enveloped the sky beautifully while holding Jaffar's hand, to show him the beautiful view with her bright smile.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen then moved to the scene, where both young Athos and Nergal was studying together within the library. The screen then shifted to years later, now the old Athos confronts Nergal before him.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** At the large open field, the female in dark armor, Joan, stood tall, with her back turned away from the camera. As she looked to her left, she showed her charismatic side, as the battleflag opened up on its own revealing the Agito symbol. When she turned around to see the camera, it showed a youthful Joan in white Cleric clothing without her weapons and armor and only wielded her staff, smiling a bit while shedding a tear, as a flash of light engulfs the whole view.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, morphs of previous enemies, including the El Lords, were resurrected, stopping him in his path.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and the rest of the army charged in to meet the Morph Army, shoving the Morphs aside, to give Kurogasa the room he needed as he pressed forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morph, Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames at the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open Sacae plains. Lyn and Kurogasa walked together side–by–side with their backs turning away from the camera, and the screen ended as the two intertwined their hands together, held it before the screen flashed white.

* * *

Chapter 31: Sands of Time

 _Ninian is dead._

 _Now, only Nergal's echoing laughter remains…_

 _On Hector's advice, the group heads toward Ostia._

 _They are weary to the bone, and they need time to regroup._

 _Ostia is the most heavily guarded fortress city in all of Lycia._

 _No enemy should have been able to breach its walls._

* * *

It's been nearly four days since Ninian's funeral and we're heading our way towards Ostia, according to Hector's suggestion. The trip was in total silence along the way, and Eliwood still feel the guilt for his action on Ninian. At the same time, Nils remained distant to us, not speaking one bit, even to me. As we headed there, I let out a big sigh, getting Lyn's attention. "That's a loud sigh, beloved."

"Wha– huh?" I got out, getting back to reality.

"Did something happen that make you sigh like that?" she asked.

"I think there's some competition to get my affection." I said, confusing her.

"Competition?"

"Lyn, if I may." Fiora intervened, as she listed what happened over the last few days.

* * *

 **Four days ago…**

 _"Little brother, you're going to the city with me today!" Serra exclaimed._

 _"Eh? What?" I asked surprised. "What's this all of a sudden?"_

 _"Don't ask when your big sister say so!" she huffed. "You need a major makeover! Look, your hair is way too messy and seeing you sporting a beard, that's a major no-no in my book!"_

 _"A beard?" I got out, as I rubbed my chin. "I don't have any hair."_

 _"Even so, you still need a major makeover and I'll make sure Lyn's satisfied with you!" Serra snapped, holding my hand before dragging me towards the nearby salon. Since when did medieval times have salons?!_

 _"Oi, chotto!" I cried out._

* * *

 **Three days ago…**

 _"Otouto." Nee–san abruptly said, during lunch. "After lunch, we shall go through intense training, to cover more of your lessons. I heard from Farina you have lost to Vaida on the other day."_

 _"H–Huh?" I got out, surprised. "But–"_

 _"…" Her glare was more than enough to tell me 'no buts or ifs'._

 _"H–Hai…" I blinked. What the heck is going on here?_

 _"Please do not make me wait for you." she smiled sisterly before leaving the tent, as Farina approached me, with her bowl of food._

 _"Sounds like someone's gonna get whipped really soon." Farina snickered._

 _"Oh shut up." I snarled._

* * *

 **Two days ago…**

 _"Nii–sama." Priscilla got out, smiling sisterly._

 _"Mm? What is it?" I asked._

 _"Are you busy right now?" she asked._

 _"No, what's up?"_

 _"I was wondering if you could accompany me for a cup of tea at a nearby bakery." she requested._

 _"H–Huh?" I got out._

 _"I have seek for Lady Lyndis' permission, and Lady Joan, if it worries you." she added._

 _"No, it's fine. You… really didn't need to ask." I blinked._

 _"Mnn." she shook her head lightly. "I am a lady, Nii–sama. Ethics had taught me very well and I must do it accordingly." she said before she wrapped my arm with hers. "Shall we?"_

 _"Uh… yeah, okay." I said._

* * *

 **Yesterday…**

 _"Onii–chaaaaaaaaaan!"_

 _"Nino?" I blinked as she ran up to me with a tome._

 _"Onii–chan! Teach me how to read!" she chirped._

 _"Eh? Why do you have my journal?" I asked._

 _"Mother is currently busy with her sparring and it's going to take a while. But she told me to search for you to teach me how to read!"_

 _"Teach you how to read my journal? But it's in my native language."_

 _"I don't mind!" she smiled brightly. "I like learning new things!"_

 _"So you want to speak my native language?"_

 _"Mn!" Nino nodded happily._

 _"Uh well… I suppose I could."_

 _"Yay~!" Nino perked up. "Thank you sooooo much, Onii~chan!"_

 _*BANG!*_

 _Uguuuuuu! The cuteness!_

* * *

"That's how it went in a nutshell." Fiora summed up.

"Oh." Lyn got out. "That explains why you've become tired over the last few days."

"Yes, and he missed some of the meetings." Kent added. "Kurogasa, it's not good etiquette to be late for anything."

"It's not _my_ fault…" I sighed wearily before I leaned my head on Lyn's shoulder.

"Awwwww, isn't that cute!" Louise gushed out.

"Louise, not now…" I grumbled.

"Well, I really do not want to say this, dear friend, but… you reap what you sowed." Sain said aloud.

"…" Karel stayed silent, uninterested to listen as we continued to march.

"How are you going to settle this, Kurogasa?" Marcus asked. "If left untouched, you would be having a much difficult time to deal with it."

"I know that Marcus." I sighed again. "I'll figure it out eventually… just not now."

"…" Eliwood remained silent throughout the trip.

Hector can already tell what's been going through Eliwood's mind and he knew if he didn't get out of his slump, there's no way he'll get back up on his feet. Looking back at the view, he smirked, seeing a familiar place from afar. "Home, sweet home!"

"Finally!" Serra groaned. "Somewhere that's actually decent. Little brother–"

"No." I said abruptly. "We're not going into town on a shopping spree. I want to sleep."

Serra was a bit surprised, and who could blame her? I haven't gotten any decent amount of sleep over the last few days. "Well… okay. But once you're well, you're going with me, got it?"

"No promises… same goes for Nee–san, Priscilla, and Nino. I need time to myself."

"Huh?" Priscilla got out.

"…?" Nee–san remained confused.

"Huh?" Nino got out innocently, looking at Kaa–san. "Mother, what does he mean by that?"

"Hm? I do not understand what you're saying, my dear…" Kaa–san trailed off, confused.

"Oh don't play innocent with me, you four. All of you have been competing for my affection and it's ruining my health for the last few days."

"?" all my sworn sisters looked at each other, confused. But, I can already tell behind those innocent looks, that they're actually blaming each other. How can I tell? Kaa–san looked at their expressions a couple of times and already put the puzzle together. That alone was a dead giveaway, since she had keen senses and intuition.

"Whatever the case, you can worry about it later. You can take a good rest at the castle, Tactician." Hector being considerate, looked at Eliwood. "I'm sure someone certainly needs one."

"Hector, I'm fine…" Eliwood sighed.

"You being silent the whole trip says otherwise." Hector countered. "Once we get to the castle, you're going to bed, and that's final."

"Wow, Hector, you sure nag like a mother would." I teased.

"And you need to keep your trap shut, Tactician." Hector countered back. "It's not good for you when you don't take care of yourself. Do you need Lyn to keep you company, in more ways than one?"

"Hector!" Lyn snapped, caught off guard from his sudden request.

"Actually… that might be a good idea." I admitted.

"W–What? Beloved?" she got out, blushing slightly.

"Oooooh, I can already tell the fire in both of you would be ignited significantly!" Louise chirped happily. "I'm certain Lady Joan would be delighted!"

"L–Louise!" Lyn stammered blushing heavily.

"I know just what to do! Lady Joan, we need to come up with a list of names for your grandchildren!" Louise suggested.

"Hm. That is a sound idea, Louise." Kaa–san smiled, playing along and already anticipating it as well.

"M–MOTHER!" with a blushing face, Lyn patted my back rather hard, requesting, "Beloved, say something!"

"Sorry, but I'm actually gonna take Hector's idea into consideration." I said sheepishly.

 ***PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINCH!***

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! STILL WORTH IT!" I yelled comically.

* * *

Eventually, we arrived at Ostia Castle at night time, as we are greeted by Ostia's lieutenant. "Lord Hector! We're pleased to see you home alive and well!" he exclaimed, saluted to Hector, as everyone got off from their mounts or Tornadors.

"Where's my brother?" He asked.

"Ah…" the lieutenant gasped. "He departed yesterday for a conference in Etruria. He's scheduled to return in a half month's time."

Hector looked suspiciously at him before shaking his head. "…That's a pity. Go and prepare rooms for my companions. They need rest."

"Yes, my lord." he said before he left without a word.

"Milord, is something the matter?" Oswin asked the confused Hector..

"My brother's away… Oswin, did you know about this?" Hector asked.

"Uh… yes, I was aware of his trip." Oswin replied confidently.

Hector pondered with a hand to his chin. "Why did he choose to go to Etruria now? I don't get it. It's not like him."

Oswin could only remain in silence, already knowing what's been happening to his brother.

* * *

"Honestly, beloved… did you really have to agree to it in front of everyone?" Lyn pouted, as both of us are in our sleeping outfits.

"Well the company already heard what happened that other night, so no use hiding it." I shrugged. "And besides… it… didn't work that night too…"

"What didn't work?" Lyn blinked, as she sat on the bed.

"You know what I'm talking about." I said. "You didn't… get pregnant."

Lyn remained silent, looking down. "You're blunt…"

"Hey, you're the one that wants to fulfill Kaa–san's wish."

"I know that, but still… I don't feel anything changing, beloved." Lyn said. "It's as if your ancestor's gift somehow didn't work on me, despite our First Night being three months ago."

"I know…" I sighed. "Do you think we're going too fast with this?"

"To be honest, I don't know myself." Lyn admitted. "But still, a Sacaean would always keep her promise and I intend to keep the one I promised to Mother."

"So… do you wanna try again?"

Lyn could only blush on such comment, saying, "Do you really have to say it?"

"Ehehe… I guess I'll take that as a yes." I chuckled before I leaned in to kiss her, which she returned. But then I stopped briefly. "Wait, hold up." I said, after breaking the kiss and pulled out a small piece of paper with an ancient rune on it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, something I had Canas make. It's a Silence Tag." I said before I got up and placed it on the door and the paper glowed, sticking onto it. "There. No one from outside will hear us and it will last us long enough."

"I see. It's best to learn from our previous incident, right?" she asked, now laying onto the bed, waiting for me. "I wish the last thing I had in mind was someone teasing us about it again."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that." I smiled before I crawled onto the bed, with me on top of her. "So… ready to have to best night of your life yet?"

"Only if you don't succumb to your fatigue." she giggled, still having the same blush on her face.

"Fair enough." I smirked before we kissed and tried again.

* * *

 _"Commander! Commander Vaida!" Heath called out, as Valda noticed her fellow subordinate approaching towards her, as she just came out from the wyvern's stable._

 _"Heath!" she grinned proudly, seeing her subordinate. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Commander, I overheard the tale from your battle with Kurogasa the other day." Heath said, disappointed a bit. "Especially when it came to that scar."_

 _"What? This? It's nothing!" Vaida waved off._

 _"…Forgive me, commander. Had I known that you would trade such a wound for our escape…"_

 _With a quick jab on his shoulder, she told him, "Pfeh. Stop your whining, soldier! I received this scar because I was weak. And I was lucky it was my face…" she assured him. "Had it been my arm, I wouldn't be able to fight now…"_

 _"Commander…"_

 _"Enough chitchat! I need drinking partner." she said, having her arm around his shoulder. "Come! Let's go to the nearby tavern and loosen up like old times!"_

 _"I… suppose so. Very well." Heath nodded._

* * *

 **"Oh? You assembled your small army, Nergal."** _the Overlord of Darkness got out, as Nergal still kept his attention to the low level morphs, standing at the large ritual circle below them._

 _"I am merely sending a message to them." Nergal said. "I'm sure they will definitely come to the Dragon's Nest." Nergal said._

 **"A retaliation of what's to come."** _the Overlord of Darkness said._ **"They would definitely arrive here, to end our plan."**

 _"Yes. But it would be all for naught. Everything is in place, we just need to set the stage."_

 **"Indeed."** _the Overlord muttered, looking at the stone being held in its left hand._ **"The stage has already been set. All that is left are the cast for the grand finale of life."**

 _"And nothing will stand in our way! HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

The next day…

As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw light entering through the open window. A gentle wind hit me as well, and I felt a lump sleeping on my chest. And she's sleeping peacefully too.

"Lyn…?" I muttered before realizing what happened last night and blushed. Last night was definitely the best night yet. Instead of our usual fast pace love, she wanted things to go slow and steady, making sure we went through the whole thing without any hiccups. Thankfully, there weren't any. I have to admit, going too fast wasn't very satisfying, now that I actually think about it.

"…Zzz…" she's still fast asleep, but I can still feel her fingers tugging onto me and a gentle smile was on her face. And most importantly, seeing her hair fall naturally instead of keeping it in a ponytail makes her really stand out, but she reminded me that she will only keep this appearance just for me.

"Lyn… wake up." I whispered. But she didn't reply to my whispering and just stayed asleep. With a light sigh, and a small smile, I think it's best to leave her get some more rest. She did most of the work and she deserves some rest.

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

"My sweet, are you still sleeping?" I heard Kaa–san's voice calling me on the other side of the door. I didn't want to wake Lyn up, so I gently moved to make sure she stayed asleep and slowly opened the door, poking my head out.

"Hey Kaa–san…" I whispered.

"Hm? Why the whispering?" she blinked.

"Lyn's still sleeping."

"Ah, I see." she smiled. "It must have been quite a night, isn't it?"

"Um…" I blushed.

"Say no more, I understand." she added, keeping her smile. Now that I think about it, Kaa–san is free for the moment and I still do recall what Louise told me last week. "My dear, what ails you?"

"Uh… give me one moment." I said before gently closing the door, leaving her confused. After a few minutes, I opened the door again revealing myself in my pants and a shirt before closing the door gently. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"My true name."

"…" she remained silent, as if she's already anticipating it.

"I… heard from Louise and it got me wondering. Kaa–san, what's my real name?"

She remained silent a bit more before she turned away for a bit, "Shall we take a walk to the garden? The fresh air would suffice to clear the smell you emitted, my dear."

"…" My eyes widened before blushing heavily and looked down embarrassed. "Is it really that bad?"

"My senses are very keen to my surroundings, remember?" she giggled motherly.

Oh man…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Canas was walking along the hallway, where the clashing sound of Wallace's and Hawkeye's wooden axes clashed in the sparring area. "Hm, I wonder if the Silence Tag has been applied? Kurogasa does seem urgent about it. I can understand, since I am also married."_

 _"Canas!" Pent's voice can be heard, as his face is written with enthusiasm._

 _"Ah, good morning, Lord Pent." Canas smiled upon his appearance._

 _"Here is the book I borrowed. It was truly fascinating!" Pent smiled presenting the said book._

 _"I am glad it pleased you." Canas nodded._

 _While in high spirits, he continued, "I have collected a great number of books on elder magic, and I thought I had read them all…" he trailed off, looking at the book he handed to Canas just now. "But to find one of such high quality that I did not know of…"_

 _Camas slightly frowned. "…I do believe this is the last surviving copy of this book. As I told you before… Knowledge of the ancient magics has been passed down in our family for generations… even this book… was to be passed to one of my three brothers."_

 _"And all three are now dead?!" Pent gasped. "Good grief man, you must be…"_

 _Canas quickly waved it off, correcting the Sage's word. "Oh, no! They are alive! But… barely. They merely subsist…" he continued. "As you know, elder magic is based on the forces of darkness, It is even more powerful than nature magic, which is often called anima. But to use this magic, you must invite the dark forces within you. The temptation to submit to the darkness is… great. Unfortunately, the darkness took my brothers…" he paused, taking a deep breath of recalling such memory. "They live… and breathe… their eyes open and close… but… they do not move. And they do not speak."_

 _"…" Pent remained silent._

 _"There is no guarantee that I will not join them… Truthfully, it scares me…" Canas muttered before steeling himself. "However, I must see the other side. My curiosity pushes me ever deeper. It will be my undoing."_

 _"This is the course of knowledge. I am the same way…" Pent sighed._

 _"I knew you would understand." Canas smiled. "If it pleases you, keep this book."_

 _Pent looked surprised. "I cannot do that. It is an important part of your family history!"_

 _"Yes, but it was written by my mother." Canas remained firm. "If I ask her, she will write it again…"_

 _"Unbelievable. Are you telling me that this book was written by someone still alive!?" he got out, genuinely shocked by the claim. "Your mother… how could…"_

 _"Her name is Niime. She is an odd character." Canas explained. "She is known to some as the Mountain Hermit…"_

 _Pent just realized he just made a major discovery of his life. Gripping both of Canas' shoulders tightly, he said, "Canas! You are the son of Niime!?"_

 _Canas tilted his head. "You know of her?"_

 _"Every mage knows of Niime the hermit!" Pent exclaimed. "…So you are the hermit's child… that is… remarkable…"_

 _"What is the matter?" Canas asked before Pent suddenly ran off._

 _"You must excuse me! My lady wife, Louise, will never believe this!"_

* * *

After Kaa–san and I walked towards the garden, she sat at the ledge of the fountain in a ladylike manner, taking a deep breath of fresh air. "A change of scenery is nice, yes?"

"Yeah, definitely." I said as I looked her. Getting a good look at her, I noticed that all of her hair was now silver and she no longer had the braid that she kept, but her face remained pristine and young.

"When you were just seven months inside of me, I was sitting at the ledge of a fountain, much like this one back in Etruria." she began to recall. "I was in a foul mood at the time, unable to move outside of the Tower of the Saint, due to my mood swings."

"Wait, the Tower of the Saint is actually our home?" I got out.

"Oh, no, my dear. There was a small house near the Tower, where many of our ancestors lived to watch over it." Kaa–san corrected. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "As I recall, I did not have any food cravings, but I was certain my mood was sullen, for reasons unknown. Your father then approached me, keeping me company. You can say that all I needed was your father's attention, since he has been busy with watching over the Tower in my place."

"I see… I can only imagine what you were like, acting like a child." I got out.

"Oh come now, don't tease your mother like that." Kaa–san slightly pouted.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I chuckled sheepishly.

With a smile, she continued, "Yes, your father kept me company for the rest of the day, leaving his work behind for my sake. At the time, he pampered me like any other child would, and it instantly healed my mood swing. As more time went by, I asked your father the most important question of them all: your name."

"My true name." I said.

"That's right. Since we did not know the gender of our unborn child, we already set up two names, one of each. The very moment you were born, by knowing your gender, it was already decided on what would be your name." she said, wiping off a tear in her left eye, recalling her precious memories.

"So… what's my real name?" I asked.

Standing back up, she stood before me and caressed my cheek, adding, "I've yearned to call you by your birth name, my child. For the longest of times. And now, I am more than happy to welcome you back in my arms… Kristofer."

My eyes slightly widened at that.

"That's my real name? Kristofer?" I got out.

"Yes." she nodded. "Kristofer D'Arc. That is your real name, my son."

Louise is right. Kaa–san truly has a soft spot for me and she's more than willing to let me know everything about me.

"Does it please you, knowing your true name?" she asked, concerned. "I understand the name sounds foreign to you, but I am certain that is your real name."

"D'Arc… like Jeanne D'Arc…"

"Oh?" Kaa–san, for some reason, blinking in confusion. "How do you know your grandmother's name?"

"Ehh?!" Now it was _my_ turn to look surprised. "She's my… grandmother?"

"Yes, on your father's side." she added. "I… can't seem to understand why you were shocked by the name itself. Your friend, Hiroji, mentioned that I am Joan of Arc. I really thought at the time, he was mocking my family's name."

"No. He wasn't." I shook my head. "It's just…"

"Yes?"

"Back in my old world's history… a long time ago… there was a war called the Hundred Years' War and it really did last for more than a century. One country, England invaded a country called France, and they were on the verge of losing. But one day, there was a village maiden named Jeanne D'Arc. She heard the voice of God who instructed her to support the uncrowned King of France, Charles VII and to take up arms against the English in a city called Orléans. It was in this battle, that the French drove the English out of France thanks to Jeanne's leadership giving her title, Maiden of Orléans. She led the French Army who was inspired by her, knowing that God was with them in that battle."

"Ah, I see." Kaa–san said, now interested about my tale. "Did she manage to fulfill her destiny?"

"The Battle of Orléans was the turning point of the entire war itself, setting it up for France's eventual victory. However… she was captured by the English and they put her on trial for false accusations such as heresy. They questioned whether or not she was in God's grace. It was a scholarly trap too because no one could be certain of being in God's grace. If she had answered yes, then she would have been charged with heresy. If she had answered no, then she would have confessed her own guilt. Either way, she would have been trapped, but she somehow managed to evade that. A scholar who recorded this said that the answer she gave them stupefied everyone in the tribunal. Sadly, despite of all that, she was wrongfully convicted, given the guilty verdict, and became a martyr, burning at the stake."

"Such… a sad tale…" Kaa–san added, somehow feeling the pain that she felt. Gathering back her senses, she said, "But I'm certain your grandmother isn't any hero. She is just a humble villager who happens to fall in love with a priest of her village."

"Ah, ok." I nodded.

"Someday…" Kaa–san trailed off. "…when the war is over, I wish to bring you and your family of your ancestral home, Kristofer. The place where you were born and lived for only a month before the invasion of the Lords."

"I… would definitely like that." I smiled a bit.

She hugged me dearly, whispering to my ear, "I… haven't made a proper welcoming for you ever since you've returned to this world. Allow me to phrase it for you in your father's place: Welcome Home, Kristofer."

"I'm glad to _be_ home, Kaa–san…"

* * *

 _Unknown to both Mother and Son, Louise was hiding behind the wall, as she took a peek. She had a childish smile on her face, feeling happy for her friend. "Tee hee! You've certainly have a very big heart, Lady Joan. It ended on a very good note, didn't it, Lyndis?"_

 _"Yes." Lyn nodded. Although, she felt a bit wobbly._

 _"Oh dear, look at you! Still weak on the knees." Louise expressed worry for the Sacaean woman, "That's not good now, is it?"_

 _"I apologize but…" Lyn trailed off before she blushed._

 _"Oh my… was he really that good?" Louise blinked._

 _Lyn remained silent, remembering what happened last night._

 _Louise let out a giggle, adding, "Come, let us treat your aches. I reserved an ointment, just in case Erk overworked his studies again."_

 _"Yes." Lyn nodded._

 _"A~nd…" Louise added as she pulled out a piece of paper from her sleeve. "We can discuss names for your soon–to–be son or daughter." She chirped._

 _Lyn laughed nervously, seeing the names that have been written on it._

* * *

 _Deep within the forest, away from Castle Ostia, a large of magic circle prompted out, revealing a group of low–level Morphs of different classes. The said group immediately dispersed to their assigned locations, as one of the Morphs that wore a hood walked calmly, wielding a Silver Bow in hand._

 _"This is a message from Lord Nergal. "I await you on the Dragon's Nest." This is a message from Lord Nergal. "I await you on the Dragon's Nest."" the figure repeated itself, as it head its way towards Castle Ostia._

* * *

As some of us were having lunch, and me finally having a proper bath, I noticed Hector approach the Archsage, who was reading his tome, absorbing more knowledge from what Ostia had to offer him. "Hector? Where he is going?" Lyn asked.

Oh… Eliwood's still nowhere to be seen, much to our confusion.

"Probably wants to set things straight with Athos." I shrugged.

"Should we try to listen in? We do have rights, after all." Lyn suggested.

"Yeah… I got questions for him too." I said and I walked after Hector with Lyn following.

"Hey, Graybeard!" Hector slammed his palms on the table, getting the Archsage's attention.

"Young Lordling, how may I serve you?" Athos asked.

"You know something, don't you? Tell me! What are we supposed to do now?" Hector demanded.

And we're off to a great start… typical Hector.

"A moment, lad…" Athos said before he bookmarked the page he was reading. Noticing me, he asked, "Ah, Agito. Why are you here?"

"I got some questions that needs answers too." I crossed my arms. "Start talking, Athos. How you know Nergal?"

Athos was silent for a moment, judging our glares. Unaffected by it, he began to recall some stuff. "Yes, I suppose you've a right to know…" he said. "I first met Nergal some 500 years ago, wandering the Nabata wasteland. Like me, his only drive was the search for truth in this world. We were equals in power and knowledge, and we became fast friends. We believed we could solve the mysteries of the world. We truly believed…" he trailed off.

"So what happened?" Lyn asked.

"A… disagreement, made at the height of our quest." he frowned. "One day, as I charted the mysteries of Nabata, I came across the most amazing village… it was unbelievable, but in that place, humans and dragons lived together in cooperation."

"Dragons and humans? Are you telling me they could live together in peace?" Hector asked incredulously.

"At first, I doubted what my own eyes showed me. But yes, the village truly did exist." Athos nodded.

"That's… amazing." Lyn said in awe.

"It happened before the Scouring right? So I don't see why this should be surprising." I said.

"Oh, then you do recall the prime example of the unity being your very ancestor, Agito?"

"Yes. All in the book I found at the Dread Isle, authored by the Linto Tribe." I answered.

"I see. So you are aware of this matter." he nodded lightly, stroking his beard a few times. "As I continue, the dragons that I beheld there… they were both similar to and different from the dragons I had fought hundreds of years before."

"There are dragons that refused to fight…?" we heard a voice behind us, surprising Hector and I.

"…Ah! Eliwood… are you…" Hector got out.

"…Please go on." Eliwood added, trying to remain neutral.

Athos nodded. "…As you wish." He then continued his story. "Continuing on, they had refused to fight humans in the war, and instead, retreated to this wasteland. They desired nothing but to remain hidden from the outside. Nergal and I crafted a barrier and created an oasis for them. Upon their invitation, we lived there with them. Our life there… it was calm and satisfying. At some point, the village became known as Arcadia, a place of perfect peace for travelers gone astray."

"Arcadia…" Eliwood got out.

"The dragons' libraries were a dream come true to us. We studied their language and history with unbridled passion, including the Linto Tribe's writing; the very language your ancestors mastered. Yes, even Saint Elimine herself, all thanks to her husband."

"I see." I pondered in thought.

" A century had passed, then two…" he recalled. "Time passed in an eye's blink. And yet, slowly, our thoughts turned down different paths."

"In what way?" Lyn asked.

"I wanted to share the dragons' wisdom with others. My hope was for our earthly paradise to spread outward." he expressed.

"And Nergal?" Hector frowned.

"Ah, Nergal…" Athos sighed. "He took the dragon's knowledge… he learned the art of stealing the essence from living creatures and turning it into power."

"Why do that in the first place? There was no reason to." I said.

"And yet, he did." Athos added. "…It was terrible. When we discovered what he was doing, the elders and I tried to persuade him to stop. But the power bewitched him, and he was deaf to our pleas. He started with small creatures and grew ever more confident. Then, he began draining the quintessence of humans. The villagers and I joined forces and… defeated him. Or so we thought, but…"

"Things… didn't turn out well, didn't it?" I asked, as Eliwood remained silent.

Athos nodded. "After he was banished from Arcadia, Nergal fled to Bern. He increased his power slowly to avoid our eye. Using quintessence, he made his "puppets," the Morphs. They're bewitching in form, with intellects beyond human. I'm sure you've laid eyes on them yourselves. Jet black hair, pale complexion, and blood–red lips… their most striking features are their glittering gold eyes."

"Like Ephidel, Sonia, and Limstella…" I muttered.

"They are in a league of their own, correct?" Lyn asked, looking at me since I've experienced it more than others.

"Yeah… Ephidel was powerful when we fought. I don't know about Sonia since Kaa–san was the one that fought her. And Limstella… well…" I trailed off as I remembered a certain event. That caused Lyn's eye to… twitch?

"What _about_ her?" Hector asked, confused.

"If I ever met her again, I will give her a taste of my wrath." Lyn growled angrily.

"Huh?" Hector asked even more confused.

"Limstella kissed me in an attempt to absorb my Seed of Agito…" I sighed.

"You cheated on your wife, then." Hector assumed.

"It was unwilling!" I snapped comically.

"Attack! We're under attack!" a soldier's voice exclaimed, from outside.

"What!?" Hector exclaimed, as a wounded soldier approaching towards the dining room, kneeling before us

"L-Lord Hector! It's bad! An unknown group has breached the castle walls!" the soldier informed.

"How did they get in the castle without anyone noticing them!?" Hector demanded.

"They just appeared out of nowhere! The attack was so sudden, the castle guards were annihilated!"

"It's Nergal. His magic created an entrance for his thugs within the castle." Athos frowned.

"Castle Ostia is famed far and wide as being impregnable… " Hector added.

"If it's been breached so easily, can we save it?" Lyn asked.

"Blast! That arrogant–" Hector slammed his fist on the table before walking off. "No matter what, the throne must be protected! I'll not let the castle fall while my brother's away!"

"Hold on, Hector! I'm going with you!" Lyn said, following him, and I went after my wife. Eliwood remained silent as he too followed.

"You there, get everyone ready for a counterattack!" Hector commanded. Turning to me, he commanded, "Kurogasa! We need a plan! If we can hold them back for a while, reinforcements will come!"

And for once, he's taking his role seriously.

"Alright." I nodded before turning to Athos. "Athos, can you use your magic to make my voice ring throughout the castle so I can alert everyone?"

"Ah, it is a minor task, but it shall be done." Athos said, as he tapped his staff on my forehead. Soon enough, an insignia that resembled a golden eye appeared on my forehead, and I can already feel its effects.

"All units, this is Kurogasa! Morphs have breached the castle! I repeat, Morphs have breached the castle! All hands to battlestations! Lyndis's Legion report to the eastern wall, Eliwood's Elite defend the western side! Hector's Horde, intercept the intruders at the southern entrance!" I ordered.

"Well… that feels… strange." Lyn got out, as the eye on my forehead disappeared. "I can clearly hear your voice in my mind, beloved."

"Sorry…" I said sheepishly.

* * *

 _ **"All units, this is Kurogasa! Morphs have breached the castle! I repeat, Morphs have breached the castle! All hands to battlestations! Lyndis's Legion report to the eastern wall, Eliwood's Elite defend the western side! Hector's Horde, intercept the intruders at the southern entrance!"**_

 _"Awww dammit! Not now!" Hiroji complained. "I still haven't got my armor on! And since when did Kuro had a megaphone?!"_

 _"Worry not." Pent said. Grabbing his tome, he said, "For now, we shall do as were tasked. Am I correct, Canas?"_

 _"Yes, I believe so." Canas nodded._

 _"Come, Louise. Let us greet our foes." Pent invited her._

 _"Coming, Lord Pent." she smiled childishly, already wielding her bow and a stack of arrows in its place. Looking at Hawkeye, she asked, "Let us do our duty, Hawkeye._ "

 _"It shall be done." Hawkeye said, wielding his large axe before he walked elsewhere._

* * *

 _"Gah! That idiot!" Farina snapped, cleaning her ear. "Since when can he speak in our heads?!"_

 _"I-I didn't know he could do that." Florina stuttered._

 _"I assume he requested Archsage Athos' assistance to get to all of us." Kent pondered._

 _"I believe so." Fiora nodded. "Let us comply to his calling."_

 _"Yes." Kent nodded, mounting on his horse._

 _"C'mon lads and lasses! We got Morphs to skewer!" Wallace laughed happily._

* * *

Damn, talk about sudden ambush! And we can still hear the wailing of pain, as more of our friendly units are down.

"This is a message from Lord Nergal. "I await you on the Dragon's Nest."" This is a message from Lord Nergal. "I await you on the Dragon's Nest." This is a message…" we noticed one of the figures with a hood on him walked in, holding his bow and arrow in hand.

"That must be the boss." I said.

"Then let's get the jump on him!" Hector said, before charging in.

"Hector, wait! Doooooh, cover me Lyn!" I shouted, running after Hector.

As he ran and stood in his spot, he gave commands to his soldiers. "Take your posts, and don't move. Hold your positions! All we can do is hold on until reinforcements arrive!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers replied.

"Eliwood!" Lyn exclaimed as he had followed us here.

"What?" Eliwood asked.

"Not to be rude, but are you sure you should be here?" Eliwood asked.

"I'm fine… I'm not that weak." Eliwood responded weakly.

"Maybe on the outside, but inside, it's entirely different." I pointed out.

"My friend, please have faith in me. I'll continue to press forward, no matter what the outcome is." Eliwood assured me, strengthening his will to fight.

"…Ninian…" I noticed Nils standing at the corner of the room, remained distant to the situation around here.

"You!" one of the soldiers said. "You're one of Lord Hector's guests, aren't you? You shouldn't be out here, it's too dangerous! Go and hide in that room! Do you understand?"

"…" Nils remained silent before he went towards the said room.

"I'm starting to feel worry for Nils." Lyn frowned. "He's certainly changed drastically after Ninian's death…"

"I don't blame him." I sighed. "The only thing we can do now is let time heal."

"Let's get to work!" Hector said, drawing out his Wolf Beil before charging forward without hesitation.

* * *

 _At one side of the hallway, Joan twirled her battleflag as she stepped forward, deflecting arrows and magic blasts that came at her. In a quick spin, she drew her sword out from its sheath, slicing them down accordingly and at the same time, stabbing another one with her tip of the battleflag._

 _"She never cease to amaze me…" Rebecca said in awe, as Rath continues to shoot his arrows at the enemies' direction._

 _"She looks as if she's dancing with the enemies." Will added._

 _"Swift as the wind itself." Karla finished. "I must not be left behind."_

 _"Bahaha! That's the spirit! We don't stop fighting!" Bartre laughed._

 _"Enough of this foolishness… we have work to do." Karel said as he walked forward with his Wo Dao in hand._

 _"Stiff much?" Guy asked._

 _"Alas, it can't be helped. His personality is ingrained to his very being." Sain sighed. "Well, you heard the man. There's work to be done."_

* * *

 _"Serra, please erect a barrier!" Erk requested, as he, Serra, Lucius and Dorcas stayed at the corner of the hallway, remaining hidden from the continuous barrages of magic attack._

 _"Ugh, why do you keep asking me for it?!" Serra snapped._

 _"Because right now, you're the only one capable of casting a strong barrier, compared to mine." Lucius calmly explained._

 _"We need to push forward to get to the other end of the hallway." Dorcas explained. "Staying here would only delay our victory."_

 _"Ugh, fine, but all of you owe me big time!" Serra groaned before she took our her Barrier staff and chanted before erecting the said invisible barrier._

 _"You have our gratitude, now let us counterattack." Lucius said._

 _"Agreed." Erk said, before he opened up his tome. "Let's see how they deal with his. Bolting!" He shouted. Various small clouds formed over the mages that were attacking them before they were struck down by the huge thunderbolt electrocuting them._

 _"Well done, now it's my turn." Dorcas said before throwing his Hand Axe at another mage, hitting his head dead on._

 _"Wow, Erk." Serra got out. "I didn't know you can use a high level tome now! What did you do?"_

 _"I've been training for weeks to learn this. That, and I hate to admit it, but… Hiroji's Rubik's Cube helped me in my concentration." Erk sighed on the last part._

 _"I see. So his contraption_ does _have its merits, after all." Lucius smiled, sweat dropping at the same time._

 _"Let's push them back!" Serra exclaimed, charging head first while still casting her Barrier around them._

* * *

 _"Elfire!" Priscilla said, casting flame spell at a group of Morphs, burning them to dust._

 _"Whoa, hey! Watch it!" Matthew snapped as the spell barely missed him._

 _"S–Sorry!" Priscilla apologized._

 _"These morphs are surprisingly coordinated." Pent commented._

 _"Yes, I agree with you." Canas nodded. "They knew when to move and what to avoid."_

 _"But, that doesn't seem to help them much as they've taken damage." Louise added, after releasing another shot at the Morph's forehead, turning them into dust in an instant. "They do not seem to focus too much on protecting themselves as they are on the move. As if they were only do what they need to do."_

 _"Perhaps, just to send a message." Hawkeye noted as he swung his Killer Axe at another Morph._

 _"Perhaps." Pent nodded. "But even so, we must press forward. Hawkeye."_

 _"At once." Hawkeye nodded, as Pent cast a Barrier around him, protecting Hawkeye from incoming attacks momentarily. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he exclaimed, charging forward without hesitation._

* * *

 _"An opening!" Gills exclaimed as he sent his tendrils forwards and skewered a group of Morphs before they turned to dust._

 _"Burn in the divine light!" Renault commanded as he raised his staff and the end of it shined brightly before the group of Morphs he was facing turned into dust._

 _"These Morphs are nothing!" Wallace bragged, taking his stance as a few Mercenary Morphs decided to attack him. "Come at me, you whelps!"_

 _"Crives, does he ever think before he acts?" Matthew asked, seeing Wallace went through the bunch while laughing proudly._

 _"That's how he is. He'll never change." Kent sighed._

 _"Come now, no need to worry about him. He can take care of himself." Fiora added._

 _"And are you certain you can fend on your own without your Pegasus?" Kent asked, worried for her._

 _"Not to worry. I am as good as I am in the sky." Fiora assured him, making Kent believe in her._

 _"Blegh, get a room, you two!" Farina exclaimed._

 _"S–Sister, not too blunt!" Florina squeaked._

 _"Why not? I mean you and Fiora have someone, so I can tease you two all I want."_

 _"It would be wise not to tease in the middle of the battle, Farina." Kent told her._

 _"Yes, as we must perform our duties first." Fiora added, as Farina sighed._

 _"Stuck up, as always…" she commented._

 _"Quit yer yappin' landlubbers!" Dart snapped. "We got sea rats to kill!"_

 _"Then, start throwing things already!" Farina snapped back at the said pirate, throwing her Javelin to hit her target._

 _"Those two would always argue one another, aren't they?" Kent asked._

 _"I–I think those two were made for each other." Florina commented._

 _"WE ARE NOT!" Dart and Farina shouted._

 _"Perhaps… they would just get into each others' throats." Fiora assumed before resuming her task at hand._

* * *

 _"Nino, stay behind the soldiers." Jaffar reminded the young mage, as the soldiers are currently blocking more attacks from the Morphs' swords and axes. "At this range, you would not get injured that easily."_

 _"But, you would–"_

 _"They'd never see me coming at them. I promise you that." he added._

 _"Jaffar, we require your assistance!" Lowen called him out._

 _"…" Jaffar was silent, before he let out a small nod._

 _"Jaffar… be careful." Nino prayed._

 _"…" Rath remained silent as he shot an arrow at another Morph._

 _"Strengthen your defense! We cannot let them pass through here!" Oswin ordered, as the soldiers kept their ground._

 _"Hiroji, we acquire your wrath upon them!" Marcus commanded. "But, do mind your tone. We do not want to make our allies lose of their morale, due to your insane laugh."_

 _"No promises!" G3-X said, before holding up the Cerberus. "I need a stress reliever anyways!"_

 _ ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***_

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE YOU BASTARDS DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"_

 _"He never listens…" Oswin sighed._

* * *

 _"Commander, they are sending in more units on the west!" Heath informed._

 _"Yeah, and they're coming in qualities, this time." Geitz commented, as a few Berserker Morphs enter the fray. "Big ones."_

 _"Bah, it means nothing when my mount is with me!" Valda scoffed, pulling her reins to make her mount roar proudly. "Let's see if these bastards could give me a better challenge than these wimps!"_

 _"You took the words right out of my mouth." Raven said, before charging in with his Steel Sword._

 _"A competition of kill scores, huh? I'm in." Legault smirked before following him._

 _"A silly competition." Harken said, raising his shield to protect himself from a few arrows from the Archer Morphs. "Our priority to ensure the safety of Castle Ostia until reinforcements arrived."_

 _"Therefore, we must do our task, my love." Isadora said, standing next to her fiance, wielding her shield as well._

 _"I'm gonna go join them!" Guy said, taking a few steps forward. "Merlinus, are you gonna be alright if I leave you?"_

 _"W-What?! Y-You can't just leave me here!"_

 _*THUNK!*_

 _"Aaaiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!" Merlinus freaked out when an arrow just narrowly missed his head to the side._

 _"Ugh… on second thought, maybe you do need protection." Guy groaned._

 _"Allow me to provide more protection." Athos proposed, as he raised his staff up high. In an instant, a rather large magic barrier was created, deflecting the arrows with ease._

 _"Oh, thank you, great Archsage!" Merlinus cried out._

 _"I can only aid this much, good merchant." Athos noted._

* * *

"This is a message from Lord Nergal. "I await you on the Dragon's Nest."" The lead morph said as it fired an arrow at me.

"Stop being a broken record!" I shouted as I was in Storm Form and deflected it with the Storm Halberd.

"This is a message from Lord Nergal. "I await you on the Dragon's Nest."" the Morph continued to repeat over and over again, as Hector and Eliwood managec to create a path for Lyn to charge forward.

"Kill that blasted thing already!" Hector told her, as Lyn dashed forward.

"This is a message from Lord Nergal. "I await you on the Dragon's Nest."" the Morph noticed Lyn's approach, now directing his arrow at her.

"Oh no, you don't!" I exclaimed, using my fear to wrap Lyn with a wall of wind, causing the arrow that flew towards her direction gets deflected to the other side.

"This is the end for you!" Lyn exclaimed, as I can see a few mirages of herself, wielding her blade before all five of them leaps into different directions.

 ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***

"Haaaaaahhh!" all Lyn and her mirages exclaimed in unison, connecting the simultaneous slash onto the leading Morph.

"Whoa, look at her go." Hector said in awe.

"The winds you blessed her gave her an edge, Kurogasa." Eliwood got out.

"I know. She's my wife, after all." I smiled behind my helmet, as Lyn stood tall, as her mirages returned to her. As she faced her back on it, the said Morph starts to disintegrate, crumbling down to pieces.

"This is… a message… from… Lo… rd…Nerga…" those are its last words before silence loomed the area.

"Good, now we don't have to listen to whatever crap he spouted!" Hector got out.

"But we must deal with the remaining Morphs first." Eliwood added.

"We don't have to. Look." I said, as the remaining Morphs suddenly turned to dust. "Looks like he was the lynchpin for this Morph army. Take out the head and it's done."

"Lord Hector! Are you unharmed!?" A voice shouted as we looked to the front and saw Ostian soldiers coming to the rescue. Looks like the reinforcements came in just in time. "Protect Lord Hector! Knights of Ostia! Attack!"

"Thank goodness, they're here." I sighed in relief.

"A little longer, and we could've been in a pinch." Eliwood noted.

"Ah, it seems it has been settled here." Athos said, as he approaches to us.

"Athos!" I got out, reverting back to civilian mode.

"Hey Graybeard!" Hector got out, pointing at the piles of sands that were once enemy soldiers. "Are these guys…"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. They are his morphs…" Athos confirmed t.

"It's true… They're all eerily similar." Lyn said. "Is it possible that he made them all?"

Athos' face went solemn, recalling another memory from it."It is an abomination. A crime against all that is natural. When Nergal began using morphs to carry out his plans, his power had grown beyond our ability to contain him. After humans, his next target became the essence of dragons. His next target had to be Arcadia." Athos added. "I concealed our paradise behind a curtain of sandstorms. I then hid in the underground ruins and waited for him. I did not hope to defeat him. Just to exchange blows… and then draw him into the desert, which would be his end."

"But Nergal never showed up, did he?" Eliwood deducted.

"Correct." Athos nodded. "I've no idea how he managed it but… He called those siblings through the Dragon's Gate. And now… he plans to call a horde of dragons to this land."

"What do we have to do to stop him?" Hector asked.

"Our last hope is the power of the legendary items. It would take too long for us to gather all of them. I will go to the Shrine of Seals and tell Bramimond everything. We must have his power, no matter the cost." Athos said.

"Then we should go to the Dragon's Nest ahead of you." I replied.

"What!?" Athos asked surprised.

"That's a good idea." Hector agreed. "Even though you cannot harm Nergal himself, you can certainly do some damage to his troops."

"If we don't answer Nergal's invitation soon, he'll continue to send out troops after us." Lyn said. "If that's going to happen, we might as well take the fight to _him_! I won't have Lycia ravaged by any more of his acts!"

Athos looked at each of us before chuckling, "…You… You truly are Roland's and Elimine's children. I am old… I did not expect anything to surprise me again, and yet…"

"…Lord Athos." Eliwood muttered.

"It takes the strongest of bonds to alter the course of fate." we noticed he lets out a proud smile, knowing well of our intentions. "Go… Go, my youthful friends. Set your sights on the Dragon's Nest and keep moving."

"Right." I nodded.

"…Eliwood, Hector, where are the legendary items?" Athos requested.

Hector showed Armads. "They're right here."

Eliwood then showed Durandal who kept it at its sheath. "Mine, too. I'm sorry. I simply couldn't bring myself to wield it."

"Neither could I…" Hector shook his head. "Eliwood said it felt like Durandal moved by itself. A weapon with a will of its own? Can I really control a weapon like that? Frankly, I wasn't sure."

"Let me take them from you for a while. May I?"

"Yes." Eliwood got out, as both Lords handed him the said weapons to him.

"It's fine, but…" Hector trailed off.

"Eliwood, Hector, I understand how you both feel. But without these weapons, we won't be able to stop Nergal." Athos consoled them. "You know that, don't you?"

"…Yes. When next I wield it, I won't hesitate." Eliwood said, with absolution.

"Confidence is just a matter of time. I'll use it when I need to. You'll see, Graybeard!" Hector added, replied with same vigor.

"I know." Athos nodded. Now, turning his attention to me, he said, "Young Tactician, I'll be entrusting you to guide them safely. As you carry the will of humanity's last hope, do not let those flames fall to the darkness."

"I won't. You have my word." I nodded firmly.

* * *

Night arrived once more and everyone was recuperating their strength after tending to the wounds of the wounded and even burying those who died in battle. It was a hassle, but it needed to be done.

"We'll be heading towards Port Badon tomorrow morning, yes?" Kaa–san asked.

"Yes. Our final battle is approaching soon."

"But beloved, Oswin told us that Fargus won't be able to made contact until the day after tomorrow." Lyn informed me.

"Then, it is a good thing for one thing." Kaa–san kept her motherly smile. "A date."

"Eh? A date?" I blinked.

"Mother… what are you doing?" Lyn asked.

"Hm?" Kaa-san blinked. "This is a great opportunity, yes? A whole day, where there would be nothing but preparations before setting sail for the final battle. It does gave us a breather to relax and mentally prepare for anything. I assume neither both of you had a proper date, even after marrying, yes?"

Come to think of it, other than the night we took a quick stroll to guard the village on our first adventure, she… does have a point. Lyn and I never had any proper date before.

"Ehehe… I guess you're right." I admitted sheepishly.

"I guess… this is a great opportunity, as well. To deepen our bonds." Lyn admitted as well.

"It would be a great thing as well, other than doing more of 'it' in the shrine." Kaa–san teased us a bit.

"K–Kaa–san!" I stammered with a heavy blush.

"Well now, I believe I should be heading towards my room tonight. Nino needs me to keep her company." Kaa–san smiled before she approached me and Lyn and gave us a peck on our forehead each. "Do plan for tomorrow's date, my dears."

"Will do." I nodded before she left the two of us.

"I… feel nervous about this." Lyn admitted it. "Despite being married for three months, this is actually the first time both of us would go on a date."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We just need to relax." I smiled a bit.

"Truly? Then mind answering me why your legs are shaking, beloved?" Lyn asked. "Don't tell me you're nervous about it as well…"

"What are you talking about? I feel fine." I smiled innocently.

"Beloved." she glared at me, knowing full well of it. She pointed at my legs and I looked down. While my upper body was completely calm, my bottom half… not so much.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit." I chuckled sheepishly.

"Just be honest to yourself next time." Lyn sighed a bit. "We promised to each other, remember? Even I would admit my feelings to you."

"Sorry… I didn't want you to worry." I sighed.

"Even so… we have each other. Don't forget that." Lyn said.

"You're right… I won't." I smiled a bit.

* * *

 _Oswin continued walking around the pathway that led toward outside, guarding the castle to ensure no more surprises coming from the enemies, after what happened recently._

 _"…Oswin." Hector got out, as Oswin noticed Hector was looking at the night scenery outside, where showers of stars can be seen with a half-moon in the sky._

 _"I'm here, Lord Hector." Oswin bowed lightly. Looking back at the said lord, he began to inform him of a matter at hand. "We won't be able to contact Fargus about traveling to Valor 'til the day after tomorrow. The guards are rotating watches to protect the castle. Lord Hector. For this one night, please get some rest."_

 _"Who needs rest!?" Hector exclaimed, surprising Oswin. "Do not talk to me of rest when Ostia needs me! There is… something that you need to tell me, isn't there?"_

 _Oswin shook his head, replying, "I can think of nothing, my lord."_

 _"Stop this foolishness! It's plain that everyone is avoiding me!" he got out, now holding onto Oswin's collar shirt. "What you're all hiding… I want to know what it is!"_

 _"Lord Hector, you must calm yourself." Oswin remained firm._

 _"Say it! I command you! Tell me what has happened!" Hector snapped, getting more impatient, but Oswin remained silent, not giving in on him. "…If you don't answer right here, right now, I will cut you down, knave!"_

 _"…Do as you must." he said with absolution, surprising Hector with ease._

 _It took a while for Hector to understand why would Oswin would go this far, just to keep it hidden from him. Eventually, he came up with only one answer._

 _"I… see. My brother…" Hector muttered as he let go od Oswin. "He's gone… isn't he?" He then took several steps back as the realization began to sink in. "I was sure… he was recuperating… that he'd gone somewhere to recover his strength. I thought that was what you were hiding… but… you won't confess even now. That means…" With that, he turned around and ran off._

 _"Lord Hector! Wait! Please…!" Oswin shouted, but it was no use. He knew sooner or later that he would figure it out, but it couldn't stop the pain that would eventually set in._

 _Uther, Marquess of Ostia… was dead._

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she danced a sacred dance, to keep her mind off the current situation. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mended Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where Elimine and the dragon, doting on the baby in their arms. The screen flashed once more, now revealing Joan in her Cleric outfit and her husband doting at the baby in their arms before the screen flashed to the next scene.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene changed to Bern in nighttime, as the fireworks are in display, and everyone within the Seeds of Agito watched it from their camp.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** Nearly everyone sat next together with their partners or their pair, seemingly enjoying the view together. Eliwood even noticed Ninian's expression in awe with the fireworks, making him falling for her even more, unknown to Ninian.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Meanwhile, as Joan sat next to Athos, she noticed her son and daughter–in–law sitting together, as she couldn't help but smile.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the fireworks together, with Kurogasa's tactician cloak covering both of them. Lyn leaned her head on Kurogasa's shoulder, smiling a bit making the latter look at her before he smiled too and leaned his head on hers. The scene ends as their hands intertwined with one another and one firework exploded in shape of Agito's symbol.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Eliwood:** We've received word from Captain Fargus. If we come to Badon, he'll give us passage to the Dragon's Nest.

 **Marcus:** It would be best if we outfitted ourselves before setting out. We will need many supplies for a campaign there.

 **Hector:** And the castle town here is better stocked than Badon, I'm sure. We can empty the coffers here and sell the treasures if need be. Say… 30,000 Gold.

 **Louise:** Oh my! This is quite unexpected!

 **Soldier:** Lord Hector! Sir Oswin! I have brought you the 30,000 gold you asked for from the treasury.

 **Elimine:** Child, I must take you to the Tower of the Saint.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Battle Preparations**

* * *

 **Lyn:** Thank you, Kurogasa. For this wonderful date. I hope we can do this again, someday.

* * *

 **Fen:** And done. Finally…

 **TWF:** It took a while, huh? O.o; ***holding a digital Raspberry in hand***

 **Fen:** Yeah, but at least next chapter, we don't have to deal with fighting. We need to catch up on some Support Conversations anyways.

 **TWF:** True dat! ***throwing digital Raspberry to Fen-kun***

*BONK!*

 **Fen:** Ite! What was _that_ for?!

 **TWF:** Dat. ***pointing at a charging Rhyhorn coming at Fen-kun*** Im'ma catch som' Pokemon! :D ***prepared the phone***

 **Fen:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	42. Chapter 31x: Battle Preparations

**TWF: *dressed as Fen-kun again*** Heya, welcome back to another chapter of Agito! :D

 **Fen:** Oi! Get out of my clothes, Fang!

 **TWF:** ***points at Fen-kun*** Shut your trap, you faker! :O

 **Fen:** _You're_ the faker, faker!

 **TWF:** If I'm not you, then who am I? o.o;

 **Fen:** Ugh… just stop posing as me will ya?! We got a chapter to do!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The next day had come by and it was a normal day as usual. However… Hector was nowhere to be seen at the dining room. Heck, in fact, when I asked one of the soldiers, he said that he's been cooped up in his room all night and this morning. He even had his door locked. And it had Florina worried too. What the heck happened last night?

"Beloved, what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"Hector's not here." I frowned. "I haven't seen him at all this morning. Heck, I even went to his room and his door was locked."

"…" I can see Florina worried for him, thinking about what she should do next. "M-Maybe… I should try asking him."

"You could try but… I don't think he'll come out." I said as I pondered in thought. "What could've happened?"

"I… have an explanation for that." Oswin said, causing us to look at him.

"Oswin?" Eliwood asked.

"Lord Hector… has found out news about his brother, Marquess Ostia." Oswin frowned.

"What is it?" I asked, as I took a sip of my drink.

"…He's dead."

 ***PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!***

I spat out my drink and looked at him in shock as did the others. "WHAT?!" I shouted.

"I did not lie, Kurogasa." Oswin stated.

"It must be quite a shock for Lord Hector." Marcus frowned.

"…" Now I see Florina's getting more worried for Hector, as she decided to leave the table and head towards his room.

"Florina?" Fiora asked.

"Where's she going?" Farina blinked.

"Florina…" Lyn murmured, worried for her best friend.

"How did Marquess Ostia…" Eliwood began.

"…Please, allow me to explain from the beginning." Oswin offered, as all of us are here to listen to him.

* * *

 _Florina panted a bit after running through the hall, now standing before Hector's room. She calmed herself down and nervously knocking his door, trying to call him out. "U-Um… Lord Hector?"_

 _Silence loomed in the hallway. There was not a sound or response from him._

 _"Lord Hector, please… I… I'm worried for you…" Florina tried again, mustering her courage to speak with him. But again, there was no answer. "H-HECTOR, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"_

…

…

…

 _*CLICK*_

 _The door had finally opened and lo and behold, there stood Hector with his armor on and his head bowed down as his hair covered his eyes._

 _"L-Lord Hecto- EEEK!" Florina squeaked, as she was pulled into his room, and managed to get her balance._

 _"…" Hector was remained silent, closing the door behind him. Florina took a closer look at the lord and realized his eyes was very puffy and red, but still keeping his usual frown. "What do you want?"_

 _"I-I-I was… I was worried about you."_

 _"I'm fine…" Hector muttered._

 _"No you're not." Florina said. "L-Look at your eyes, i-it's blood red."_

 _"…" Hector remained silent, still standing there._

 _Slowly, yet surely, she took a few steps forward, standing before the big lord in front of her. As her arms stretched towards him, she wrapped it around Hector's head and pulled it to her shoulders, much to his surprise._

 _"Lord Hector." she began, now no longer feeling shy, but rather worried for him. "If you wish to lean on someone, please, lean on me. Much as how I leaned on you when you promised to look after me."_

 _"Flo… rina…" Hector muttered._

 _"I promise that I will be the one who will take your sadness away." she smiled motherly, combing her hair. "So please. Let me stand by your side, just as you on mine."_

 _Hector did nothing more than cry on her shoulders, while she kept him company, as she promised._

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Kurogasa, standing alone in the busy streets of Japan, wearing his school uniform as many people passed by him. He was frowning, as his bangs covered his eyes. The view around him was all in grey, giving the nostalgic feeling within his surroundings. As he looked to the front, he quickly ran in fear, until he passed through to Elibe, now in his current clothing.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** As he looked at the view, Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde looked at him from afar, as they were waiting for his arrival. Lyn extended her hand towards him, keeping her smile while she wore the necklace proudly around her neck. Kurogasa smiled, as the feathered necklace fluttered around his neck proudly, extending his right arm, which had Serra's bracelet and held Lyn's hand, flashing to the next scene.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At nighttime, Nino was running in front, seeing the stars that enveloped the sky beautifully while holding Jaffar's hand, to show him the beautiful view with her bright smile.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen then moved to the scene, where both young Athos and Nergal was studying together within the library. The screen then shifted to years later, now the old Athos confronts Nergal before him.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** At the large open field, the female in dark armor, Joan, stood tall, with her back turned away from the camera. As she looked to her left, she showed her charismatic side, as the battleflag opened up on its own revealing the Agito symbol. When she turned around to see the camera, it showed a youthful Joan in white Cleric clothing without her weapons and armor and only wielded her staff, smiling a bit while shedding a tear, as a flash of light engulfs the whole view.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, morphs of previous enemies, including the El Lords, were resurrected, stopping him in his path.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and the rest of the army charged in to meet the Morph Army, shoving the Morphs aside, to give Kurogasa the room he needed as he pressed forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morph, Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames at the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open Sacae plains. Lyn and Kurogasa walked together side–by–side with their backs turning away from the camera, and the screen ended as the two intertwined their hands together, held it before the screen flashed white.

* * *

Chapter 31x: Battle Preparations

 _The final battle is at hand._

 _News of Marquess Ostia's death reached the ears of his brother Hector, and is now downtrodden with guilt and grief._

 _With his morale low, Eliwood, Lyn, and Kurogasa must now do all they can to prepare for what's to come._

 _To prepare, they must purchase the strongest weapons._

* * *

"It… is quite shocking, isn't it, beloved?" Lyn asked, as she, Kaa-san and I walked together towards both Tornadors, where everyone was preparing to go to the castle town this afternoon.

"Yeah…" I muttered. "I can't believe Oswin would even hide that from him. He had a right to know."

"But there was a reason why." Kaa-san intervened. "Hector would do anything for family. But when it comes to his us, his friends, Lord Uther cannot let him decide."

"I know…" I said.

"I can tell how much Hector cares for Lord Uther, despite his brashness…" Lyn added, feeling worried. "And I think this affected Florina most of all. She does have a crush for him."

"And speaking of crush…" Kaa-san intervened, standing before us with her motherly smile. "Have you two planned on what to do on your date today?"

"Hai." I nodded.

"But we decided to do it later in the evening, as Lady Louise wanted me to follow her a bit today."

"Oh?" Kaa-san blinked. "That's quite rare of her seeing like that."

 **"If I may…"** Elimine's voice rang out. **"Child, I must take you to the Tower of the Saint."**

"Eh?" I blinked surprised. "Like now?"

 **"Yes."** Elimine nodded.

"But Etruria is really far away!" I added.

 **"I did not say we have to teleport there. Just passing your consciousness and mine to there."** she added, assuring me.

I was worried a bit, looking at both of my treasured ones, but both of them kept their smiles.

"Worry not, beloved. It's fine." Lyn added. "You have my permission."

"Go on dear." Kaa-san smiled. "We'll wait for you."

"Right." I said before I ended up fainting, being caught by both Lyn and Kaa-san.

* * *

 _I slowly opened my eyes and when I did, I found myself at the base of the Tower of the Saint as I stood up._

 _"Uh… aren't we supposed to be at the top?" I asked confused._

 _"Yes, we are." she nodded._

 _"But… this is in my mind."_

 _"Yes, and no." she corrected me._

 _"What do you mean yes and no?"_

 _"Yes, because the view you see is as what it has been projected in your mind, but…" she paused, now walking towards the edge of the tower, looking down upon a window. "And no, because we are no longer in your mind, my child. We are truly at your birthplace."_

 _"So… we really_ did _transport here."_

 _"If your eyes are still deceiving you, please, look outside of this window." Elimine offered, taking a step aside to let me see the view. As I walked towards the window, I was uncertain for a moment, but I took the courage to look outside the said window._

 _"Whoa!" I exclaimed in surprise._

 _"Does your mind project this kind of image?" she asked, still keeping her serene tone._

 _"No, it doesn't. This is…"_

 _"That's right. This is Etruria, your true home and my country." she informed. She gently held my hand and both of us are floating a bit. "Come, let us see the land of your birth, child. I am certain you have never visited this place before."_

 _"No, I haven't." I said as we floated around. I was amazed by the landscape and the beautiful lush green that colored the land. There were even cities that puts Rome and Greece from my world to shame. There were many stone buildings, held up by columns of ivory and there were then churches that were the size of basilicas from my old world. "This is incredible…!"_

 _"Yes, and you can thank my descendants that grew this place into what it is today." Elimine added, now both of us were floating, looking down upon the beautiful city. "As you may have known, this city is run by the Bishops that has protected this peace for so long, after my passing. But, out all of them, the direct descendants of my blood are the true heirs, much like my son after the Scouring reached its end. He has lived for a few centuries, all due to the dragon blood he is blessed from my spouse before his passing."_

 _"I see… wait… you're not saying I'm going to outlive Lyn, are you?" I slightly panicked._

 _"Oh, no, no. Do not worry for that, child." Elimine assured me. "As all of your descendants are merely people of cloth in human, the dragon bloodline has already ceased, all but one. The Seed of Agito."_

 _"The one that's inside_ me _." I said._

 _"Yes. The very one my son had in him." Elimine nodded. "Do you wish to see your old home? One where I lived with my son in the past?"_

 _"Yes. I would love to." I nodded with an eager smile._

 _Elimine kept her smile, as both of us flew back towards the Tower of the Saint. I realized that this is the first time I've seen Elimine excited and happy for returning back home. Seeing the land that she imagined to see it grew to what it has become today. Much like what Kaa-san said, we've reached my old home, near the Tower. It was a modest home at its best and I can see a few Clerics-in-training taking a tour around my house, as my old home became some sort of museum._

 _"Child, this is your ancestral home." Elimine began, which got me focused again._

 _"My… real home…" I got out. "Can I… go in?"_

 _"Yes. I am certain the inside remained the same, even after your mother made her escape during the invasion of the Lords, years ago."_

 _I nodded before we slowly flew into the house. Thankfully, the Clerics-in-training never noticed us, but when we went in, I took in my surroundings. It was fairly simple. There was a fireplace, a table, a kitchen, even a living room. I even floated towards the back of the house and there was a fountain, much like what Kaa-san told me and it still remained pristine and free from moss._

 _I then floated to another part of the house and saw the bedroom. Unlike the rest of the house, for some reason, the bedroom seemed to be in a luxurious state, but still keeping it in a modest concept. Over at one side was the large Queen-size bed bed, and the other was a crib._

 _"Why the Queen size?" I blurted out._

 _"Hee, hee… you should know by now why, child." she teased… until my face turned flushed red._

 _"Oh…" I muttered. "Forget I asked that."_

 _"Yes, my very descendants are very… passionate, regarding love life. Including your mother." Elimine added, as I can see a faint blush on her face. "So as… I."_

 _"Er-hem!" I cleared my throat as I turned away from the bed and saw the crib._

 _"And it runs within you now." she added, to finish her tease._

 _"I noticed." I said, before I calmed down and went towards the crib. "This was… where I once slept…"_

 _"Yes, and your mother spent every single moment, staying next to you." she added._

 _"I see…" I nodded before I noticed a plushie toy in the crib. It was a plushie toy of a dog as I picked it up._

 ***Drip, drip, drip***

 _"Child." she smiled, seeing me hugging it close. "Yes, I believe it's yours, seeing the pendant your mother gave you."_

 _"All this time… I've been alone for so long… back in my old world, my home felt empty… but now…" I sobbed._

 _"Not everyone shares a happy beginning, child. I have told you this before." she added, standing behind me as she placed both of her hands on my shoulders. "Everyone went through trials, as hardship builds character in due time. Thankfully, all of my descendants are strong-willed, despite a few of them being cowards in their past. But it is what unfolds in later chapters that made them who they are today. You too, are one of them."_

 _"Mm…" I nodded as I held my plushie toy tighter._

 _"Be proud of what you have become, and I'm certain everything shall be fine." she assured._

 _"I will…"_

 _"Now, onto one more important matter." she added, which confused me for a moment._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Come." She said, as we both flew back towards the Tower of the Saint, the very top where her weapons are placed._

 _"…" As we reached there, we saw a familiar figure standing there, as if he's been waiting for us. In an instant, I recognized his features, even though it's just his back profile._

 _"Lord Uther?!" I gasped._

 _"So, I have arrived on time." he said as he turned around._

 _"How are you here? What-" I began, but then remembered. "That's right… he's dead."_

 _"So, Oswin spilt the news." Uther noted. "Yes, I have died because of my family's disease that has been passed down to me."_

 _"Why didn't you tell Hector?" I asked. "He had the right to know."_

 _"You should know better more than anyone else, aside Eliwood and I." Uther reminded me. "You are the Tactician, after all."_

 _"…" I remained silent._

 _"I cannot let my younger brother make that terrible decision. He would hate and loathe himself either way." Uther said. "That is why I have kept my illness a secret from him. But that is not important right now. You and the others must end Nergal's madness."_

 _I was silent before turning to Elimine. "Is this the reason why you want me to be here?"_

 _"Yes, child." Elimine said truthfully._

 _"Agito, there is one more thing you should know." Uther said, getting my attention once more. "The final form you thought you currently have… it is not the strongest form."_

 _"What? What are you talking about? Shining Form has always been the strongest." I said confused._

 _"True, but that form alone isn't enough to defeat the Overlord of Darkness." Uther said. "Only the strongest armor worn by the First Agito himself is more than enough to decimate his very being. Unfortunately, he was not able to execute the finishing blow as it made its escape."_

 _"If that's true then… how do I unlock my true final power?" I asked._

 _"That is something you must discover by yourself." Elimine said. "My son did the same and was able to wield the strongest of them all. But… I've known my brother for so long. He would be more prepared to face you, when that time comes."_

 _"I… see…" I said._

 _"But for now, I must retrieve Aureola and the Holy Maiden." Elimine said. "If you are to have any chance at defeating Nergal and my brother, I must take it."_

 _"Wait, isn't your tome already in my Saint Form?"_

 _"Child, the one I wield in your armor is only a replica. It is not as strong as the original one." Elimine reminded._

 _"And… this Holy Maiden?" I asked._

 _"It is the staff I used to heal all injuries." Elimine answered._

 _"That is all I wished to say to you, Agito." Uther said, as his whole body starts to become motes of light. "And please, do tell my brother to never lose hope. It was my decision to keep it a secret from him, but I'm certain he'll understand and become stronger than ever before. I am certain he'll need you guidance from here on out, and I wish you would help him until the very end. I shall look after him in the afterlife and please… tell him I love him, for he is my family…"_

 _"Lord Uther…" I muttered before he completely disappeared. Elimine remained silent before she approached the altar and took her tome and staff._

 _"Come. Our friends await us." Elimine said, and with that, my world went white._

* * *

"Beloved? Are you awake? Wake up."

Lyn…?

I slowly opened up my eyes and the first thing I saw was Lyn and Kaa-san.

"Onii-chan is awake!" Nino perked up.

"Where are we?" I asked, slowly pushing myself up.

"We are nearly reached Port Badon." Matthew said. "And while we're traveling, you're still as heavy as ever. Crives, do something about your weight, lad!"

"And… what's with that plushie?" Serra asked.

Huh?

I looked down on my arms and… my dog plushie was there.

"Oh…" Kaa-san noticed. "It's… your toy I stitched for you..."

When did… did I really go to Etruria?

"Where did you get that?" Kaa-san asked.

"Uh… would you believe me if I said that Elimine showed me the house?" I asked sheepishly.

"…" Kaa-san was silent, surprised to hear it from me.

"So… Saint Elimine has shown you your birthplace." Pent summed up. "That means you knew regarding the latter of the order, correct?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Hee, hee!" Louise giggled. "In a way, you're a very important figure within Etruria, but ever since Lady Joan stayed in Nabata, they truly thought she is the last of them and you were dead by the invasion at the time, sweetie."

"So I noticed…" I sweat dropped, before looking at my dog plushie with a smile. "Still… I'm glad I visited."

"Then… you must have noticed the obvious thing in our home…" Kaa-san noted, having a very faint blush on her face.

"Yes, I have. Best not to talk about it, Kaa-san…" I blushed too.

"What is it, Onii-chan?" Nino perked up, already feeling excited.

"Nothing!" I squeaked.

"Little brother, being secretive is not like you!" Serra snapped.

"This is a secret that must not be told! EVER!"

"Hee, hee. He is certainly your son, Lady Joan." Louise giggled.

"Yes, he is…" Kaa-san smiled motherly, while a few moe comrades also curious about my secret as well.

"Ah, I just remembered." I said. "If I got my toy here… that means Aureola and the Holy Maiden should be here too."

"The Holy Twins?" Serra blinked. "Little brother, we don't have those sacred weapons with us."

"But… I saw Elimine take them." I said.

"If she did pick it up, I would be the first to know, good friend." Canas informed.

"So then… where…" I got out.

"I have them right here."

HUH?!

We all looked towards the back of the Tornador and saw… Elimine in the flesh?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I freaked out as did the others who also were surprised.

"What's the shouting?!" I can hear Hector snapped. "Tactician, you better not make any weird thing back there again!"

"E-E-E-E-Elimine! H-H-H-How did you- you're… how are you-"

"Hm? Is it truly surprising for you to see me?" she asked, blinking a bit.

"…" Everyone couldn't say anything as we were all too shocked to see her just sitting there.

"Oh, all of you were scared because I can fully materialize now, yes?" Elimine realized, looking at her hands.

"You have some explaining to do, Elimine." I said.

"Hm?" Elimine pondered, before her hands started to become transparent again. "Oh, it seems I couldn't last long. It must be because of the visit we had earlier, child."

"Well that explains it…" I sweat dropped. What a weird way to wake up.

"For now, I shall rest in your mind once more." Elimine decided with her serene smile. "Have a fun date with your spouse." and with that, she entered my body, leaving Aureola and the Holy Maiden to plop onto the floor of the caravan as everyone was still trying to recover from their shock.

"Hey, what's going on back here?" Hector asked, as he guided his horse to the back. "Tactician, you better hope it's not you going at it again!"

"IT'S NOTHING!" Everyone in the caravan shouted, save for a few.

* * *

We soon arrived at Port Badon and as soon as we arrived. Everyone that was in the caravan all decided to go to the tavern for a drink to make sure they didn't see things. Even Serra and Nino went! I kid you not! Who even lets a kid drink?! Then again, can you blame them? They saw another Hero of Legend in the flesh.

"…" Jaffar was silent, still glaring at me for a reason.

"Uh… what is it, Jaffar?" I asked.

"…" he remained silent before saying, "…nothing."

"O… kay?" I said, before Jaffar left me alone.

"That guy glared at you, huh?" Legault asked, standing near me.

"Yeah, but I don't know wh- oh geez! Don't give me a heart attack!"

"Oh? So even the great Agito himself gets a shock?" Legault chuckled.

"Shut up…" I grumbled. "Anyways, you were saying, before you decided to scare off ten years of my life?"

"Nino." he summed up.

"Eh? What about her?"

"He's angry for letting such a young lass to get a drink. She's only 15." he said as Jaffar headed where Nino headed earlier with Serra.

"It's not my fault that Elimine appeared out of nowhere. In the flesh, mind you."

"You are her big brother, so you're responsible for it. That's what Jaffar sees in you right now."

"Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… fine, I'll go get her." I said.

"Don't. When he had that glare, it's best to leave it be." Legault added.

"I… have to agree with what he said, beloved." Lyn noted.

"Lyn?" I blinked.

"Jaffar truly has a thing for Nino, and well… he's very worried for her well-being. I think it's best to leave them be for now. Besides, we are still waiting for Eliwood and his report."

"Wait, Jaffar and Nino… are an item?!" I gawked.

"Aye, aren't you slow on the intake?" Legault chuckle.

"Hold it! She's 15 and he's what, 20 something! That's illegal!"

"Nino is still oblivious about Jaffar's feelings for her… yet." Legault noted. "Didn't you know you are eligible for marriage once you've reached 16? Or did your mother not inform you about it yet?"

…

…

…

…

"Now _I'm_ the one that needs a drink…" I sighed, slumping my shoulders and head.

"Everyone, we've received word from Captain Fargus." Eliwood entered the fray, along with Marcus on his side, followed by Hector and Oswin. "My friend, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" I sighed. "So what's the word?"

"He'll give us passage to the Dragon's Nest for tomorrow's trip."

"I see." Lyn nodded.

"It would be best if we outfitted ourselves before setting out. We will need many supplies for a campaign." Marcus suggested.

"And since today it is bazaar day, I can already tell this place would be bustling, for sure." Hector noted. "There's a lot of weapon merchants that would sell great weapons and tomes."

"Harrummph!" Oswin voiced out disapprovingly.

Hector cleared his throat. "…Uh… Within limits, of course. Say… 30,000 gold?"

"That seems a reasonable amount." Oswin nodded.

"I guess while we wait, we can do whatever we want, huh?" Farina got out. "I can tell Fiora's gonna have a date with Kent."

"Farina!" Fiora got out, having a slight blush on her face, and so did Kent.

"You two enjoy yourselves. While I'm going treasure hunting!" Farina got out before she pulled Murphy's reins lightly and headed out.

"Yargh, you ain't gonna get it!" Dart said annoyed, quickly following her."

"I bet you don't know about Fiora's relationship with Kent as well, are you, beloved?" Lyn giggled, teasing me.

"Oh I knew." I said, pointing to my eyes. "All about observation."

"Come, let us roam around. Merlinus, you're in charge for the purchase." Hector commanded.

"Y-Yes, Lord Hector!" Merlinus understood.

"He seems strict." Kaa-san noticed. "Unlike how he usually acts around you, my son."

"Maybe Lord Uther's death changed him." I said, as we all looked at him.

* * *

As we went through the bazaar, it was really busy, which is actually a perfect place for a date. "This place sure has plenty." I said.

"Yes, but Ostia's castle town is as impressive as ever. Shops and items of all types imaginable." Marcus added.

"For generations, our ancestors dedicated themselves to a sort of frugal militarism." Oswin said. "Nobles and commoners alike shunned extravagance. "Corrupt neither the body nor the mind," they cried. Since the time of Roland, this has been the dominant ideology of Ostia."

"I heard that when Lord Uther first participated in the Lycian Council as Marquess Ostia, he gave a scathing indictment of the peer system." Marcus said. "Now I understand, his philosophy had its roots in the history of Ostia itself."

"That's right. Yet this thinking… it threatens the lifestyles of many of our aristocrats." Oswin said. "So some groups view Hector's brother with enmity. If only he would grow wiser. Of course, Lord Hector's fighting skills are not yet what they should be…"

"…" the three of us, Lyn, Eliwood and I could only remained silent, believe it to be true.

"But this isn't the place for that kind of talk. We've got to get going. Come on!" Hector urged.

"Yes, I will go with you." Marcus said, followed suit.

"…Curious." Lyn said.

Eliwood looked at my wife. "What is it, Lyndis?"

"Hector. He acts like such a brute, but he takes his duties seriously."

"Hector has always been a man of firm character. I've always envied him for that." Eliwood said. "His ability to conceal any doubts he feels about himself or his actions."

"…I know. I'm a little envious, too." Lyn muttered.

"Of what?" I asked.

"He doesn't second-guess what he must do. No hesitation. I mean, I wouldn't hesitate about anything concerning my grandfather's health." Lyn said. "In fact, I'd be happy to do anything I could. I thought I was all alone in the world, and now that I've found my family, I don't want to lose him."

"Lyn…" I muttered.

Eliwood seemed to sympathize. "I know what you mean… I can't bear to think of losing my mother. If I survive all of this, I want to be at my mother's side… to do anything she asks. Kurogasa, you'd do the same for Lady Joan, correct?"

"Of course I would." I said.

"…Nothing is more important than family." Lyn said. "…Yet in my heart, the plains still call me… the neverending oceans of grass… the memory of that scent alone is enough to leave me weak."

"Hey! What are you three doing? Let's go! Both of you!" Hector shouted to us.

Lyn shook her head. "…Well, first we must deal with the menace before us. If we can't stop Nergal, we lose everything dear to us. Let's go."

"Hey, wait up!" I said, running after her.

Eliwood stood there as he pondered on my wife's words. "Everything dear to us… Ninian…"

* * *

 _"Lord Hector… About last night…" Oswin said, as he and Hector were walking through the streets._

 _"Don't worry about it." Hector cut off. "No matter the clamor I raise, my brother is dead. All I can do now is try not to distract Eliwood and the others. I must put on a strong face and be strong for them."_

 _"I see."_

 _"But, Oswin, I… will not forgive you." Hector muttered, looking at him with a serious face. "Not only you, but my brother, as well. Why did you hide this from me? Only me? Am I… so untrustworthy?" He asked._

 _Oswin was silent for a moment before he said, "…Lord Hector, you may hate me and scorn me as you will, but… doubting Lord Uther's intentions? You should not do that. The last message I received from Lord Uther ordered that, should he die, I must keep that news secret from you."_

 _"But why?" Hector asked, before Oswin pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, which was a letter._

 _"This is what was written in Lord Uther's letter…" Oswin said, as he looked at the letter to read it. "He is true to his own feelings… If asked to choose between his brother and the world, he would not hesitate in rushing to my side. Though he often speaks in anger, we are brothers. We are all we have. I have never doubted his affection. Yet what if the choice were between brother and friend? To choose one would mean abandoning the other. He would come to despise himself, whatever his choice. I cannot force him to make such a decision.""_

 _"…" Hector looked a bit surprised, before bowing his head down._

 _"Lord Uther had your feelings foremost in his heart. He was also considering Eliwood, who had lost his father." Oswin explained. "…Please, if nothing else… understand this."_

 _Hector stayed quiet, not knowing what else to say._

 _"Lord Hector! Sir Oswin!" A soldier shouted as he approached them with a caravan behind him. "I have brought you the 30,000 gold you asked for from the treasury."_

 _"Good. Give it to Merlinus, so he shall make due with it." Hector added, before leaving Oswin behind._

* * *

"This is quite a place, isn't it, beloved?" Lyn asked, as both of us are walking around the bazaar.

"Yeah, it reminds me of when we were in Bulgar when we first met." I remembered.

"Yes." she nodded before she lowered her head a bit, as I can see nervousness written on her face. "Beloved."

"Lyn?" I tilted my head.

"Don't you feel nervous about our date?" she asked.

"Well, I would be lying if I said no. Case in point." I said, pointing to my legs that were shaking as we walked.

"I wonder what kind of date we'll be having." she pondered. "I remember how my parents used to go to Bulgar with me when I was a child. I can still remember how much fun we were having when the three of us were together. But since it's just the two of us… well, I don't know how to expect… this is my first time with a boy, after all. Especially after our marriage."

"Well, I don't know what to expect either." I said. "If anything… this could be an adventure in an adventure."

"I hope so, for me." she smiled, which I always find her beautiful.

"Don't you mean, us?" I corrected.

"I'm more nervous than you are." she added.

"Let's try not to make it a contest on who's more nervous, please?" I sweat dropped.

"Lyndis~!" both of us heard Louise called her out, happily waved her arm.

"Louise?" I blinked.

"Oh, that's right." Lyn recalled. "I promised her to go to see the doctor. She wanted someone to accompany her. And…"

"And?" I prompted.

"Hee, hee!" Louise hugged Lyn from behind playfully, startling my Sacaean wife. "And getting her a wonderful dress for your date tonight!"

"Ah… well, have fun then." I chuckled.

"Young man, be sure to dress up nice too, because if I see you still wearing that robe, you would get a handful from me." Louise pouted motherly.

"Uh… right." I blinked before Louise dragged my wife away.

"Well, it seems my wife has her hands full." Pent said, making me turn around to see him.

"Pent." I acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just enjoying myself." Pent said. "Plus, I'm here to help you with your first date as well."

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow.

"But of course, you must be presentable for your wife." Pent said, before grabbing my arm. "Now come, we must find you nice clothes.

Why does it feel like everyone's worried for my first date with Lyn?

* * *

 _"Another round~!" Serra called out, having drinking her fifth cup of ale._

 _"Crives, why the heck did I fall for_ this _chick…?" Matthew muttered._

 _"Let everyone free themselves from their stress, Matthew." Dorcas informed. "Because tomorrow, it would be an important battle."_

 _"Aye, tis true!" Wallace laughed after chugging down his ale. "I can't wait for the battle ahead of us!"_

 _"But, Mother! I want to drink it!_ " _Nino complained._

 _"Oh, no, my child." Joan said persistently. "I cannot let you drink that. Think of how would Jaffar feel if he saw you drunk. I do not wish to see it happening to you, especially when you are still underage."_

 _"Mmmmmmmmm… okay." Nino relented._

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _"This place… is quite peaceful, isn't it, Kent?" Fiora asked, as both knights are on their date._

 _"Yes, and both of us are free from our duty today." Kent noted._

 _"I never been in this situation before." she added, having a faint blush. "Just the two of us; only being a woman and not a knight."_

 _She was right about that. Both of them do not have their steads alongside them and none of them are wearing their armor. Just a normal outfit they used to wear underneath their armors._

 _"Yes… you're right." Kent said, feeling very awkward. "I wonder if Kurogasa and Lady Lyndis feel this way."_

 _"Perhaps." Fiora smiled. "I can see why he's happy with Lyn."_

 _"I share his happiness as well… when I'm with you."_

 _"Oh!" Fiora gasped, surprised. "Aren't you quite a charmer?"_

 _"It would seem so. I have to blame Sain for that." Kent added. As he looked away for a bit, he noticed Farina was walking along with her map in her hands, making him sigh._

 _"Hm?" Fiora asked, seeing him sigh like that. As she looked the same direction as he was looking, she added, "Farina? Why is she there?"_

 _"'The treasure lies on the other side of the door that separates fire and water.' Fire and water, huh? The Nabata desert, maybe?" Farina guessed._

 _"Don't you wish!" Dart snapped, before pointing at the map. "See! That's why it's going to take a pirate's mind to unravel this one, lassie! It's got to be the Dragon's Nest!"_

 _"Really? That doesn't sound right for some reason…" Farina said confused._

 _"Yeah, well maybe that's because you weren't paying attention to this bit that says 'The hidden white fang…' That's gotta be the Ilian wyvern's…"_

 _"No way. There are no wyverns in Ilia…" Farina frowned._

 _Dart looked surprised. "A-Are you serious? Then that would mean…" He said, before he realized his mistake. "Aww…"_

 _"Just so we're straight, it's going to be "early bird gets the worm," right?" Farina crossed her arms while still holding the map. "Of course, only one of us can fly like a bird, right?"_

 _Dart glared at the Falcon Knight, arguing, "You think I'd let a gold-snatching witch like you beat me to it?"_

 _"What?! Don't act like you're not in it for the treasure, too!" she snapped, as both of them head butts to one another. "You find that treasure, and you'll be rich, right? You've got all these grand dreams, but you're just in it for the loot!"_

 _"Don't be a bleeding idiot…" Dart rolled his eyes. "Dart the pirate is not such a small man! Being rich is boring! My dream is this: I want to find that treasure, hide it again, make a map that leads to it, and pass out a few copies all over the world!"_

 _"What?!" Farina gawked._

 _"Don't you get it? I'm a pirate's pirate!" Dart said proudly. "There'll be sea dogs the world over looking for the treasure of Dart, the legendary pirate king! What do you think? Isn't it exciting?"_

…

…

…

…

 _"You are the stupidest pirate I have ever met…" Farina deadpanned, after staring at him for so long._

 _"Hey! Are you stomping on my dream?!" Dart snapped._

 _"Well, what do you want me to say…? Let's see… the phrase "Pearls before swine," comes to mind…" Farina said, before throwing her hands in the air, "Aww, forget about it! I'm going to find that treasure first anyway!" She said, before running off._

 _"Over my dead body! You'll never get that treasure!" Dart shouted, running after her._

 _"Well… they seem to get along." Fiora said._

 _"It would be a miracle if those two ended up together." Kent commented. "But worry not of them. Let us enjoy this time together, Fiora." he added, as his glove-free hand held hers, intertwined one another._

* * *

 _"Oh my! This is quite unexpected!" Louise gasped._

 _"Yes, but it has been confirmed." the female doctor informed._

 _"Congratulations, Louise." Lyn smiled earnestly._

 _"I can't believe it… I have a child in me." Louise smiled as she looked down and rubbed her belly. "That would explain why I'm craving for sour food."_

 _"Sour food? Wouldn't it be harmful for the infant?" Lyn said, worried._

 _"Not most of them." the doctor informed. "But do refrain about the amount of food you have to eat."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Well now, since we're done here-"_

 _"Oh, no, no! Not yet, sweetie!" Louise perked up._

 _"Huh?" Lyn blinked._

 _"Doctor, is it okay to look over my friend as well?"_

 _"I don't see why not." The doctor said._

 _"W-What?" Lyn stuttered._

 _"Oh come now, Lyn. Don't be shy." Louise giggled. "You and your husband had the most wonderful time the other night."_

 _"Well… alright." she nodded before she sat where Louise sat earlier at the bed. "Please, do what you must do, doctor."_

 _"Very well." the doctor nodded._

* * *

As our date is slowly coming, Pent decided to aid me with my choices of clothing.

"Yes, this looks rather dashing on you." Pent approved.

"Erm… yes, I do believe Lady Lyndis would think so." Erk nodded.

"Pfft!" Hiroji kept in his laughter. "You look like Mr. Dandypants, dude!"

"Urusai…!" I grumbled. This was definitely not what I had in mind. I was practically wearing a white formal medieval shirt with frills at the end of the sleeves and a cravat tied neatly on my neck, wearing black pants and boots.

"Oh, where's a camera, when you need one!" Hiroji couldn't help but laugh.

"This feels rather uncomfortable…" I gritted. "It's too tight…"

"Too tight?" Pent pondered. "Hm, where's Louise when you need her?"

"I'm right here, Lord Pent!" she perked up, already entering the room with her bright smile. "Oooooh, look at you Kurogasa, you look rather dashing."

"Not really…" I got out.

"My, Lyn would definitely be happy seeing you like this!" she gushed, aiding me with the cravat's tightness.

"Where's Kaa-san?"

"Oh, Lady Joan?" she blinked.

* * *

 _"Wow, Joan! I didn't know you could last that much!" Wallace got out._

 _"And still perfectly fine." Matthew added, as they noticed a many empty glasses of ale around her, and she sipped her drink without any side effects._

 _"I have said this before: I'm well adapted to my surroundings. I can drink this ale as if I'm drinking tea." Joan noted._

 _"Wow, Mother… I wish I could drink as much as you do." Nino said in awe. "Don't you think so, Jaffar?"_

 _"I… have nothing to add." Jaffar added._

* * *

"Kaa-san… drank _how_ much?" My eye twitched.

"Hee, hee!" Louise giggled. "Lady Joan told me how excited she was when she's about to cross the sea tomorrow."

"And as I recall, I do believe she can hold up to a small barrel of rum?" Pent pondered.

"One barrel?!" I gawked.

"Ah, that's right." Erk recalled. "You cannot hold your drinks at all, yes?"

"Wow… your mom is awesome." Hiroji said in awe.

Okay, that's it!

I went back in the changing room and changed back into my regular clothes before coming back out. "I'll have my formal wear customized!"

*PINCH~!*

"And where do you think you're going, young man?" Louise pouted, scolding me like a mother would do, while she pulled my ear.

"ITETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE! LET GO, LET GO!"

"As I promised to you before, I will not let you go like this. Especially when Lyndis is waiting for you outside!" she huffed.

"I'm going to have the tailor customize my formal wear!"

"Customized? Hm, it is possible… but it's reaching nighttime." Pent said, noticing the said tailor is already packing up his things.

"I think… you're stuck with that or else, Lady Louise will nag you to no end." Erk sighed.

"Oh trust me. I got this."

* * *

Nighttime came and after paying the tailor a hefty extra few coins, the tailor managed to make the specifications that I wanted for my formal wear. I wore a white jinbaori with gold trims along the hemline and a gold symbol of Agito on the back of it. Underneath I wore a navy kosode top with black hakama pants. I also wore elbow–length gloves and I also wore black boots with dark blue trims.

"Now this is more like it." I sighed in relief.

"Mmmmm…" Louise huffed. "I'm certain Lady Joan would take a liking on that clothing earlier…"

"Hey, it works with him. I don't mind." Hiroji shrugged.

"Well now, all said and done, I believe you've made her wait longer outside." Pent said.

"It is unwise to leave Lady Lyndis on her own, Kurogasa. It is considered rude." Erk added.

"Oh, right!" I got out before quickly go out of the tailor shop.

"Oh… beloved." Lyn got out, and boy, was I starstruck! She was wearing a clothing similar to a cheongsam, but had more of a western influence. It was in black sleeveless cheongsam with gold linings that held the clothes together at her right shoulder. As I looked down, much like her usual clothing, it leaves her legs be exposed on the sides but she work black long silk socks and simple shoes. Most importantly, she… let out her long forest green hair falls naturally, that reached all the way to the back of her hips.

"Lyn…" I muttered, as a blush crept up on my face.

"Please, don't stare at me for too long." she added, as the blush also crept on her face as well. "I feel embarrassed as you are."

"But… you look beautiful." I said.

"And you look… ravishing…" she added.

And then, more awkward silence between the two of us.

"So uh… I suppose we should get going. Pent made a reservation for us at a restaurant."

"Yes. And maybe after that, we can walk around the bazaar as well? Louise also recommended that …" Lyn added, as both of us trying to get our grips together.

"Yeah. Okay, well… let's go." I said, before I held her hand and the two of us walked off.

* * *

And so Lyn and I managed to arrive at the restaurant that Pent recommended and made the reservation for, and after we have been seated, we ordered our food and waited.

"Just the two of us… on a proper date." Lyn muttered to herself, feeling nervous about it. And yes, she's being honest to herself in front of me.

"Yeah… just the two of us." I said. Oh man, this is really nerve wrecking. C'mon Kuro! Say something! Anything! "So uh…"

"When the war is over…" she trailed off, getting my attention.

"Huh?"

"What will be our next move?" she asked, looking at me, despite the nervousness in her eyes.

"Our next move?"

"Yes. Where will we be living from here on out? Would we still live in my grandfather's castle, or be in your ancestral home?" she asked.

"Well…" I said, pondering. "To be honest… I don't know. I mean sure, we can stay with your grandfather. But… I also want to show you the place where I lived before I was sent to my old world."

"But one day, once my grandfather is not around, it would be me that would inherit his throne, but I… I do not have the caliber of ruling Caelin." she said, now looking at me. "And as I recall from Mother's tale, your home is no longer a place where she lived. I assume your home served as something else, after it has been abandoned for so long."

"Yeah…" I muttered. She was right. I don't see Lyn as a ruler. I just can't imagine her as one. She's been true to herself the whole time through and through. I can't see my _self_ as a ruler. I mean what do _I_ know about politics?

"But one thing is for certain..." Lyn said once more. "I wished for both of our parents and grandparents to see their future heirs. Don't you think so, beloved?"

"Of course. I want Kaa-san to see her grandchildren." I said. "Same for Lord Hausen with his great-grandchildren."

"Maybe… we can keep my grandfather company? At least, while he is breathing?"

"We can." I nodded. "And if not anything, if you're not up to ruling Caelin, we can have Hector put Caelin under Ostia's protection."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." she nodded. "But, I'm not sure if I'm able to cope with living in Etruria, though…"

"Me either. I've never been there. Well… except with Elimine, but that's beside the point." I then held her hand. "Look Lyn, no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment with you."

"Beloved… no- Kurogasa…" she got out, letting out her beautiful smile. "You sure have your way with words, aren't you?"

"Ehehe… I guess." I said sheepishly.

"Maybe you hanging around with Hiroji too much would influence you this way." she pondered.

"Pfft, oh please, that guy can't even woo a dragon." I scoffed.

"Woo a dragon? How is that possible?" she giggled, as I can see she's slowly getting out of her comfort zone and having a fun time. The way she placed her elbow on the table while resting her head on her rested hand said so.

"I don't know, but I know it's next to impossible." I chuckled.

"I wonder if it's possible with his playful attitude?" she said.

"I doubt it."

"But I wonder if you are able to woo a dragon though… that would be a funny thought." she giggled.

"I'd rather not."

"Your dinner is served." The waiter said. Oh good, our specials are here. The waiter placed the two plates down and… wait… no way! Is this sushi?!

"What's the matter, belo- Kurogasa?" she corrected herself.

"I must be seeing things. This food is from my old world." I said before noticing her of the changing tone.

"Oh, Louise told me that whenever we're on a date, we must refer to their name…" she added.

"Ah… well anyways, this is… food is from my old world. Sushi."

"Oh? This must be quite a delicacy…" Lyn pondered, looking at the said dish. "Then… how should we eat this dish?"

"Well, sushi is a finger food. You can eat with your hands. Or if you prefer…" I said, as I looked next to me a pair of… chopsticks?! No way!

"Is there another way to feed me?" she blinked, which I found her obliviousness really cute sometimes.

"Uh… here. Why don't I just show you," I sweat dropped.

* * *

 _And so, Kurogasa taught Lyn how to use the chopsticks. At first, she was fumbling trying to hold the chopsticks right, but she soon got the hang of it and was now eating the sushi and from there, they were having a good time as they had their dinner. Unbeknownst to them, Louise and Pent were watching from afar from another table they were sitting in, a few feet away. "Ooooooooh, look at them, they're so cute on their date." Louise gushed._

 _"Not that I mind, but… why did you bring me along to spy on them?" Pent sweat dropped. "I was only wanting to help him dress properly and nothing more."_

 _"Oh, Lord Pent." Louise giggled. "It's not only for that, I wanted to enjoy to spend my time with my beloved husband! Doesn't that make you happy?"_

 _"Ha, ha! You never ceased to impressed me, Louise. That's why I love you so much." Pent got out, making his wife letting out her usual childish smile._

 _"Looking at them reminds us of our own date, yes?" Louise asked, looking at the said couple._

 _"Yes, I agree. Though, the only difference is that I proposed to you on that very spot while they are already married." Pent recalled._

 _"And I remember how dashing you were, back then. You truly are the man I seek to love and protect!" she smiled, blushing slightly while hugging his arm affectionately._

 _"My Louise." Pent could only let out a smile, seeing her as happy as she already is._

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh… that was good." I sighed in content as I walked with Lyn on the streets of the bazzar.

"I admit, tasting a new dish is a great experience for me… although, you don't really have to laugh at me when I first using those two sticks…" Lyn added.

"Chopsticks." I corrected. "And really, I can't help it. It's cute when you fumble like that."

"Do you want to get pinched again?" she asked, already holding my side, but not applying pressure yet. I can tell how embarrassed she was by that, even though she's enjoying herself.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." I sighed with a smile. "You have to loosen up. We won't get another chance after this."

"I thought I already am, Kurogasa." Lyn added. "I'm walking out from my comfort zone, for one. I even let loose my usual ponytail, only just for you, too."

"And you are, but you still have a lot to learn." I said.

"Says the person who had trouble adapting to this world when we first met." she teased with a giggle.

"O-Oi, no fair." I blushed. "That was beyond my control."

"All is fair in love and war." she added, as the two of us eventually reached a pier.

"Touche…" I mumbled.

"But still, I'm having a wonderful time for our first date." she smiled, as she stood in front of me, where the half moon shone faintly, letting me see her smile. "Thank you, Kurogasa. For this wonderful date. I hope we can do this again, someday."

"Anything for you, Lyn." I smiled back. "And we will, when we defeat Nergal and the Overlord."

"Yes, and everyone will came out of it, alive. No more deaths of our comrades." she added.

 ***BOOOOOOM!***

"Oh my!" she gasped, startled by the sudden boom of a fireworks right behind us. And there's a few more coming out from a ship afar as well. "A firework?"

"Yep. And a great way to end the night." I smiled.

"I wonder what purpose for this firework? I don't recall about having any celebrations in these part of town..." she pondered, still looking at the showering sky of fireworks. "Do you know of it, Kurogasa?"

"Other than seeing the pretty colors in the night sky, nothing else." I said before another firework exploded. "HANABI!" I cheered.

"What?" she blinked, looking at me. "Ha-what?"

"Oh, that's what my people shout when fireworks go off when we're celebrating." I said.

"Truly, your culture and ours are like heaven and earth." she added, smiling while looking at the sky. With a deep breath, she also wants to give it a shot as another firework exploded while exclaiming, "HANABI!"

"Hey, not bad." I complimented.

"Thank you." she added, looking back at the fireworks. "I still do not know the meaning of what I just said just now, but… I do feel relieve. All of my nervousness before our date was blasted away from each explosion of fireworks."

"Well I'm glad it worked out for you."

Just as more showers of explosion continued, it eventually about to die down, and for some reason, Lyn intertwined my hand, muttering, "Beloved."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Always."

"I love you too, Lyn." I said before the two of us leaned in and kissed as more fireworks exploded in the background as if it was timed.

* * *

It was morning, and everyone is rearing to go, well… except Nils. Despite all of that, he's still not in the mood to talk with us, but he is more than willing to go to the Dragon's Nest to confront Nergal and the Overlord once and for all.

"Lord Eliwood, I have purchased all of the necessary equipment for this upcoming battle." Merlinus informed.

"Thank you." Eliwood nodded. "…That should cover it. Let's head out for Dread Isle. Then to the Dragon's Nest!"

"Has anyone noticed where Lord Hector went off to?" Marcus asked.

"He said something about left something at the castle. He was being escorted by Florina to get there." Oswin informed.

"All right." Eliwood nodded. Looking at me, he asked, "It seems you had a great time last night."

"I did. And it was well worth it." I said with a smile.

"That's good to know." he nodded, seeing Lyn being ogled by Louise, Serra, and Kaa-san just listened to all of the gossip they're having. I noticed after a while, he frowned a bit, too, as if he remembered his past as well. "I… envy you for that, Kurogasa."

"Huh? Envy me for what?" I asked confused.

"Forgive my sudden outburst." Eliwood got out. "It's just that, I… do have plans for Ninian, much like what you did. I do recall she was the one who comfort me, in this very spot we stand."

"I see…" I said. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that the other day when… you know…"

"Do not worry, I understand." Eliwood sighed. Looking back at the girls, he continued, "Seeing her smile, it somehow erased my doubts and I truly wanted to protect her with my very being. I even planned on proposing to her to become my wife, should we have our own date. But… things didn't go as fate allowed to be. Because of what happened, Nils is very distanced to all of us, you as well."

"That's why we're going to change all that. We're going to win against Nergal and the Overlord. And I'm not going to let anyone die in this army. Not now, not ever."

"I feel your determination. I know Hector shared the same feeling as you are as well, for his brother's sake."

"Yeah…"

Nergal, Overlord. We're coming for you.

* * *

 _As Hector entered the throne room, Florina stood afar, watching the said Lord graze his hand upon the empty throne. "The throne is empty… makes her look so small." he began. Closing his eyes, he imagined, "Even on the verge of death, you worried about me… blast… You were always like that, eh, Brother? I never asked it of you, but you watched over me nonetheless… like a father… with that know-it-all look…"_

 _"…" Florina listened intently to his words, letting him vent out the sorrow he kept in him._

 _"I told you… "Don't treat me like a kid…" You never listened." he paused. Turning and walking back to Florina's side, he decided, "…I'm coming back. I'll take care of Nergal and end his threat to the world. I'll be back… and I'll take the throne. I may not be nearly as dependable as you, Brother, but… even so, together we'll make Ostia and all Lycia a place of peace. We'll put an end to peerage and make Ostia a place where all are equal." Walking with brimmed confidence, his cape flapped proudly, as he exclaimed, "We'll try our best! Watch and see, Brother!"_

* * *

 _At the Dragon's Nest, both the Overlord and Nergal appeared from their teleportation, as Limstella knelt before him. "Welcome home, Master."_

 _"Limstella, look at this." Nergal sad and he took out from his cloak; two stones that shone brightly._

 _"The children's dragonstone. What will you do with it?" she asked, unfazed._

 _"I will infuse it with quintessence." he said, already letting out a small orb of life in his other hand. He forcefully fused the two things together, as sparks can be seen during the fusion. Eventually, the said orb completely fused with the stones, making them shine brighter than ever._

 _"This is…" she said._

 _"The dragon girl… Ninian's essence." Nergal chuckled. "Beautiful… absolutely beautiful… with this, I will be able to call dragons whenever I please."_

 _"Shall we begin the process right away?" Limstella asked._

 **"Now is not the time."** _The Overlord of Darkness said._

 _"…?" Limstella looked at the said Overlord._

 _"He is right." Nergal agreed, clutching onto his arm. "I lost some quintessence from the injuries I took from Athos. To summon the numbers I need, I must have more essence. One must be fully prepared when dealing with dragons. If they wrested free from my control and killed me, all would be for naught."_

 _"I fear to report… that the quintessence from the Black Fang has all been used. Where shall the next harvest come from?"_

 _"Heh heh heh…" Nergal chuckled darkly._

 **"Worry not of that. They are coming at us. In full force."** the Overlord informed her.

 _"…I see. Eliwood and his friends." Limstella deducted._

 _"That's right. I will crush them, steal their essences, and call forth my dragons! Heh heh heh…" he chuckled, before letting out his dark laugh. "Haaa haa haha haha hah!"_

 _As Nergal laughed, Limstella looked on as she thought of a certain Rider._ 'Agito… I shall taste you again, once more.'

 _At the same time, Overlord of Darkness looked outside of the view, crossing its arms while pondering one one particular person._ **"Elimine, my little sister. Let us end this family conflict once and for all."**

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she danced a sacred dance, to keep her mind off the current situation. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mended Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where Elimine and the dragon, doting on the baby in their arms. The screen flashed once more, now revealing Joan in her Cleric outfit and her husband doting at the baby in their arms before the screen flashed to the next scene.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene changed to Bern in nighttime, as the fireworks are in display, and everyone within the Seeds of Agito watched it from their camp.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** Nearly everyone sat next together with their partners or their pair, seemingly enjoying the view together. Eliwood even noticed Ninian's expression in awe with the fireworks, making him falling for her even more, unknown to Ninian.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Meanwhile, as Joan sat next to Athos, she noticed her son and daughter–in–law sitting together, as she couldn't help but smile.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the fireworks together, with Kurogasa's tactician cloak covering both of them. Lyn leaned her head on Kurogasa's shoulder, smiling a bit making the latter look at her before he smiled too and leaned his head on hers. The scene ends as their hands intertwined with one another and one firework exploded in shape of Agito's symbol.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Hector:** Tactician, now's the good time for everyone to be promoted.

 **Renault:** Back at the Dread Isle…

 **Nergal:** Go, Limstella. Bring their essences to me…

 **Gills:** It brought dark memories, but this is where we shall end everything.

 **Joan:** So, this is the taste of the sea…

 **Elimine:** Child, assume my armor. I shall deal with her.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Victory or Death**

* * *

 **Limstella:** Let me taste your essence before I die, Agito…

 **Eliwood:** For Ninian's sake… and Nils.

* * *

 **Fen:** There we go! Another chapter down! We're almost there people!

 **TWF: *donned in X's armor*** It's time to get serious!

 **Fen:** Uh… I'm not gonna ask why you're dressed up as Megaman X.

 **TWF:** "ROCKMAN X" in Japan. That's one of the quotes X used to say in X4. And besides, dressing up as you is already boring. SOOOOO 5 minutes ago. Lol

 **Fen:** Hehhhhhh… we'll see ya next chapter people.


	43. Chapter 32: Victory or Death

**Fen:** Hey guys, Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! We're almost there! Just three more chapters to go!

 **TWF: *dressed as Patrick*** I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! Oh, hi, Spongeboob~! :D

 **Fen:** Uh… yeah, hi. Dare I ask why you dressed up as Patrick?

 **TWF:** …because the second generation of Pokemon GO's comin' soon? :O

 **Fen:** Ah, right. It sucks that we have to catch a bunch of Pidgey to find Ditto though…

 **TWF: *looks left and right*** What? Is there a Pokemon?! :O

 **Fen:** No… at least not yet.

 **TWF:** Wait, hold the phone… ***holds a phone*** You can actually find Ditto from lots and lots of Pidgeys? I thought it's just a rumor? 8O

 **Fen:** Well, not exactly. Yes Ditto is in there, but you have to catch a lot of Pokemon in order to find it. And the chances are slim to-

 **TWF:** ***already raised a curtain out of nowhere and once dropped it, I already disappeared***

 **Fen:** …none.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Nighttime arrived as we continue to sail towards the Dread Isle. It is on our second day of voyage and soon enough, we'll be reaching there.

"…" Lyn remained silent, as she was asleep and tucked really close to me. The reason why she hasn't talked much today is because she was feeling sick this morning and doesn't feel like her usual self. Kaa-san told me to stay with her for today, so that she can regain her energy for tomorrow's battle. "Mother… Father… let us… go to Bulgar together…" she muttered in her sleep, as I can feel her hand rested on my chest tugged my shirt slightly, recalling her precious memories with her parents.

"Lyn…" I muttered.

 **"You are worried for her."** Elimine said.

"Yeah…" I said. "She was fine last night, but this morning she's…"

 **"I can understand her feeling, child. The rough seas might have affected her a bit too much, I assume. I do believe she's not the only one as well. Louise suffered the same thing as well. You didn't notice?"** Elimine assumed.

"I… didn't." I pondered confused. "I hope it's nothing bad…"

 **"And speaking of bad, it would seem like your mother truly enjoys the voyage."** Elimine decided to change the topic. **"Standing at the very front of the ship and taking a deep breath of the sea's scent, it is such a foreign feeling for her, as my country was never close to the vast sea such as this."**

"And… how is that bad?" I asked confused.

 **"Nino almost fell off the ship, for one."** Elimine counted. **"And of course, not many had great balance as your mother. Most would fall off from the ship rocking back and forth. I even remember you sharing the same fate as well, child."**

"Ehehe… yeah, I guess so." I said sheepishly.

"Beloved, quiet… I'm getting headaches from your talking…" Lyn groaned.

"Oops…" I shut my mouth tight.

"…" she was silent for a bit before I heard her gentle breathing on my chest, meaning that she's already fast asleep.

 **"Well now, it would be best for you to rest now, child. Tomorrow's a big day for all of us."** Elimine reminded.

"Mm…" I nodded before I too fell asleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on another part of the ship, Rebecca was in her quarters, trying to get some sleep, but the rocking of the ship made it difficult._

 _"I don't know if I can hold in my lunch." Rebecca moaned. "Maybe I should go up deck and get some fresh air."_

 ** _*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*_**

 _"Hm? Who is it?" Rebecca asked as she sat up an the door opened to reveal Dart._

 _"Ho, Rebecca! Ya still awake?" Dart asked as he came in._

 _"Ah! Dart!" Rebecca recognized as he closed the door. "What brings you here?"_

 _Dart looked a bit nervous before he fished out something from his pocket. "Here."_

 _"Ooooh! What a pretty shell!" Rebecca said in awe. "Is it for me?"_

 _"Yeah. Thanks for the food the other day." Dart answered._

 _"Well, it's awfully nice of you, but didn't you say we were even back there?" Rebecca asked._

 _"Uhh_ _…_ _I didn't think you'd remember that part." Dart got out, making Rebecca giggle._

 _"HeeHee. Don't look so frumpy! Thank you! I will treasure it!" Rebecca said, taking the seashell._

 _"Er, yeah." Dart said. The two of them were silent for a while, but the Pirate noticed that Rebecca was staring at him for longer than usual. "W_ _hat's the matter?"_

 _"I know I shouldn't keep saying this but_ _…_ _Dart_ _…_ _You just look so much like my brother_ _…_ _" Rebecca said._

 _"Is that so?" Dart asked, before shrugging. "Well, who knows. Maybe I am."_

 _"What!?" Rebecca gasped, but the Pirate scratched his head, while looking up trying to think._

 _"I don't have any memories of my life more 'n five years back_ _…_ _Fargus found me, bloody and limp on a pier, and I didn't know who I was_ _…_ _" Dart recalled. "I'm thinkin' I must have leaked more 'n just blood out of my ears, you know? Now I don't remember nothin'!"_

 _Rebecca's head was down, the bangs of her hair covering her eyes. "My brother left home_ _…_ _Exactly_ _…_ _Five years ago_ _…_ _"_

 _"It's just strange luck, that. Unless_ _…_ _there's more to it."_

 _Rebecca perked up at that. "Well, he_ did _have a scar on his right side, on his abdomen_ _…_ _from when he was gored by a stag in the forests of Pherae! Do you have a scar like that?"_

 _"Abdomen_ _…_ _" Dart muttered as he looked down at his stomach and pointed to it. "That's over here, eh? And me right_ _…_ _That's starboard, innit?" He then lifted up his shirt and Rebecca's eyes widened at seeing the exact scar she described._

 _"Amazing_ _…_ _You really are_ _…_ _" She gasped._

 _"_ _…_ _Hey. Is this for real?" Dart looked stunned._

 _"Ah_ _…_ _" Rebecca got out, deflating a bit, making Dart slightly panic._

 _"Look, it's nothin' personal-like. I just want to be sure." Dart assured. "I mean, I'd be glad to think you were my sister, but_ _…_ _I'd hate to find out I was wrong later, you know?"_

 _"Dart_ _…_ _" Rebecca murmured sadly. Just looking at the girl, made him feel even more bad, causing him to scratch his head._

 _"Aww, blow me down_ _…_ _Just call me Brother_ _…_ _" Dart sighed. "Either way, I'll go back to me ship when this battle ends_ _…_ _so why don't we both just play along for a little while_ _…_ _Right?"_

 _Rebecca looked stunned at him. He was_ _…_ _willing to be her brother despite the coincidences? "Uh, um_ _…_ _sure. I guess_ _…_ _that would be_ _…_ _Yeah! Big brother Dart!"_

 _Dart tilted his head. "Not_ _…_ _Dan?"_

 _Rebecca shook her head. "No, I'll just call you "Brother Dart." You might not be Dan anymore, but you're definitely my brother! I'm sure of it_ _…_ _"_

 _"Rebecca_ _…_ _" Dart muttered._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Joan's gaze wandered across the sea, with a smile on her face. "Even though we've continue our voyage for two days now, I am still in awe with the scent of the sea. So, this is the taste of the sea."_

 _"Aye, and ye make a fine crew for me ship, lassie." Fargus' voice can be heard, as he approaches to where she stands._

 _"Captain." She acknowledged._

 _"Fargus' the name you should call, lass." He said. "And it took some balls for standing on rough voyages while the sea's untamed."_

 _"What can I say? I'd say I'm rather daring."_

 _"Aye, you kiddies got balls for doin' some ridiculous crap yer' facin'." Fargus noted, as he now stood next to Joan._

 _"I'm much older than you think." Joan giggled._

 _"Your lad told me about it." Fargus recalled. "And for an old bag, you're quite the catch yourself."_

 _"What's this? Trying to claim my heart already?" Joan teased._

 _"My heart belongs to the sea, lass. It's something that none can ever take from the heart of a true pirate." Fargus laughed proudly._

 _"I suppose you're right." Joan said, before looking back out to sea. "Everything comes to a closed on this final battle. It's either victory or death."_

 _"Yer kiddies better come out alive. No more deaths amongst shipmates. That's the code of the ship." Fargus added, as the voyage continued on towards the Dread Isle._

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Kurogasa, standing alone in the busy streets of Japan, wearing his school uniform as many people passed by him. He was frowning, as his bangs covered his eyes. The view around him was all in grey, giving the nostalgic feeling within his surroundings. As he looked to the front, he quickly ran in fear, until he passed through to Elibe, now in his current clothing.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** As he looked at the view, Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde looked at him from afar, as they were waiting for his arrival. Lyn extended her hand towards him, keeping her smile while she wore the necklace proudly around her neck. Kurogasa smiled, as the feathered necklace fluttered around his neck proudly, extending his right arm, which had Serra's bracelet and held Lyn's hand, flashing to the next scene.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At nighttime, Nino was running in front, seeing the stars that enveloped the sky beautifully while holding Jaffar's hand, to show him the beautiful view with her bright smile.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen then moved to the scene, where both young Athos and Nergal was studying together within the library. The screen then shifted to years later, now the old Athos confronts Nergal before him.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** At the large open field, the female in dark armor, Joan, stood tall, with her back turned away from the camera. As she looked to her left, she showed her charismatic side, as the battleflag opened up on its own revealing the Agito symbol. When she turned around to see the camera, it showed a youthful Joan in white Cleric clothing without her weapons and armor and only wielded her staff, smiling a bit while shedding a tear, as a flash of light engulfs the whole view.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, morphs of previous enemies, including the El Lords, were resurrected, stopping him in his path.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and the rest of the army charged in to meet the Morph Army, shoving the Morphs aside, to give Kurogasa the room he needed as he pressed forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morph, Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames at the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open Sacae plains. Lyn and Kurogasa walked together side–by–side with their backs turning away from the camera, and the screen ended as the two intertwined their hands together, held it before the screen flashed white.

* * *

Chapter 32: Victory or Death

 _Eliwood struggles to recover from Ninian's death and moves onward._

 _Hector moves ahead, and his brother Uther's dying wish goes with him._

 _Their destination is the Dread Isle._

 _An enemy waits there, one who must be defeated._

 _Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness surround themselves with morphs and waits for theirs and Agito's arrival._

 _The final battle draws near…_

* * *

As the journey continued, everyone was on deck, sharpening their new weapons, reading their latest tomes, or polishing their staves to get ready for the final battle. I watched all of them as they were concentrating on readying themselves of what could be their final battle.

"Back at the Dread Isle…" Renault muttered, as Gills stands next to him.

"Yes… it has brought dark memories, but this is where we shall end everything." Gills replied.

"Yes. We will overcome this, no matter what." Renault said.

"Ahoy! We've reached the pier!" one of the pirate's shipmates exclaimed, as the ship slows down to stay close to the pier, preparing to land.

" _Finally_ , some land!" Hiroji got out. "I had enough of Sain's 'waterfall day' for the last two days. Geez, that dude can't take the rough seas, ain't it, bud?"

"No kidding." I sighed as I noticed a book in his hand. "Hey, what's that?"

"Eh? Oh, it's my usual idea book. I'm bookmarking for whatever idea came to mind." he grinned. "And no lookie. This one's a keeper, dude!"

"I'm not gonna bother what you wrote in that thing…" I deadpanned.

"Hey, Tactician!" Hector called out, as he approached towards me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I think it's about time we have everyone promoted."

"What?" I blinked.

"It's the last stretch of the battle. Wouldn't it be best to use those promotional items that's been left lying around in this idiot's caravan?" Hector said and teased at the same time, jabbing his thumb on Hiroji.

"Hey!" Hiroji exclaimed. "Alright, you know what, dude! You got a special privilege for such a thing on me and my baby! Do you know what it is?"

"What?" Hector glared at him.

"You just made the list!" Hiroji quoted, making me sweat drop.

"List?" Hector asked confused. "Hey, what's the idiot talking about, Tactician?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't understand." I sighed before pulling Hiroji's collar and dragging him away from the group. "Baka, you're not Jericho." I hissed.

"And you're not Owens! So, ha!" he laughed it out, still scribbling in his book.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Correction: lovable idiot."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, now stay focused." I said.

"Yeah, like you and your wife usually do." he laughed it off before he already ran away, ahead of me.

"Kono yarooooooooooooooooo!" I yelled, shaking my fist angrily.

"My, my… those two are feeling energetic today." Louise smiled, seeing me chasing after him.

"I don't think you understand what's going on." Guy sweat dropped.

"Boys will always be boys." Kaa–san smiled, as Hiroji immediately froze from seeing Nee–san glared at him for accidentally bumping onto her, holding the hilt of her sword to chop him to pieces before I actually had to stop her.

"…" Karel gave no mind into it, as he simply walked away from the scene.

* * *

As noon came by, all of the stuff that needed were unpacked and both of the Tornadors have already assembled. "Well, we've arrived!" Fargus got out, as we are standing on the pier and the group's already standing by, awaiting for something.

"Fargus, I can never thank you enough." Eliwood expressed gratefully, shaking the hand of the captain firmly.

"No need to worry about that. Are you sure you don't need our help from here?" he offered. "Fargus's pirate crew makes women smile and villains revile! We could be helpful."

"Thank you for your concern, but from here, we go alone." Eliwood declined politely.

"We don't have any idea what will happen. We'd like you to deliver a message, if you would." Hector said.

"Even if we successfully defeat Nergal, there's no saying if we'll survive the battle." Lyn added, looking at me with a concerned expression.

"We might… If we don't return." Eliwood said. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but…"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes. Don't worry." Fargus waved off.

"Thank you. And also… about Nils." Eliwood trailed off, as the four of us saw Nils standing at the front of the ship, looking down at us from atop.

"I know. I'll take responsibility for him."

"…Nils? We're going now." Lyn said.

"…" Nils didn't say anything, but only nodded.

"We're going to shatter Nergal's ambitions and bring him down! You wait here and rest until we get back, okay?" Hector said.

"Nils…" Eliwood muttered. "I don't think you'll forgive me no matter how I apologize, but just hear me out. Our power is no match for Nergal. Even so, we can't give up. I have to fulfill Ninian's wish, too. I will never, ever flee from that duty."

"…" Nils remained quiet as he stared at him blankly.

"So… I want you to face reality as well. It doesn't have to be now… when you're past the pain. When you've… recovered… I'm sure that's what Ninian would want, too." Eliwood said.

"…" And still, Nils kept that same somber look.

"Okay, Fargus. We're going." Eliwood said, before all of us turned around to leave.

"Are you sure you're okay, Eliwood?"

"I'm fine, Kurogasa." he assured me. "Let us be on our way. For Ninian's sake… and Nils."

"Hey! Don't mess this up, pups!" Fargus shouted, with Hector waving him off. But then, Fargus remembered something. "Ahoy, Dart! Hold on a moment."

Dart stopped and turned around. "Yeah? What is it, Captain?"

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?" Fargus asked.

"…What?!" Dart got out, confused.

"…Alright! Fine! Get going!" Fargus shooed him off.

"O-OK…" he got out, still confused.

"Dart!"

"What? What is it?"

"…Don't come back dead." Fargus said, solemned.

There was a moment of silence shared between the two pirates, looking at one another before Dart lets out a small fit of chuckle. "Heh heh… is that it? Of course I'm not going to die!"

Fargus raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You saved my life five years back. If I went and lost it now, you'd have my hide for a rug!" Dart grinned. "I'll do whatever it takes to get back alive!"

"…Aye, is that so?" Fargus smirked. "Then get going! You'd better watch after those whelps, too!"

"Aye–aye, Captain!" Dart saluted before catching up with us.

"What was that all about?" Geitz asked, as Dart approaches the group.

"I think the Cap'n is getting soft on me." Dart shrugged.

"He does seems like it…" Rebecca added.

"Whatever the case, let us put it behind us now." Heath said. "Kurogasa wants to have a brief discussion with us before we departed for the Dragon's Nest."

* * *

 _"Well then, time to get back on board and wait. C'mon, lad." Fargus said as Nils could only nodded in silence. All of the sudden, he recalled something, saying, "…Uh–oh! I forgot. I was supposed to give 'em something important!"_

 _"…?" Nils looked at him._

 _"It's something that'll come in real handy in battle. Can't believe I forgot. Nothing to be done but send someone after them…"_

 _Nils pondered at this situation, still recalling Eliwood's words before his departure. With a deep breath, he got out of his silence and said, "…I'll go."_

 _"Oh?" Fargus looked at him, amused. "Are you sure you want to do it?"_

 _"…I am." Nils said, determined._

 _"…That's a relief. Live and return, whelp…" Fargus said before handing out the said item and Nils immediately departed after that._

* * *

"Boy, what's with you and this hold up?" Wallace asked. "There's a battle coming soon and this old bull doesn't want to miss it!"

"You're wasting time, Agito." Karel said bluntly.

"If you think you'd making me stay put, you got another thing coming at you!" Valda said, annoyed as if I'm testing her patience.

"Then I'll cut to the chase. I'm promoting all of you." I said.

"Promoting us…?" Nee–san looked at me, unfazed.

"Does that mean I can use stronger magics now, Onii–chan?!" Nino perked up happily. "I always wanted to use new magics after Mother taught me how to read!"

"Now, now, child. Take one step at a time." Kaa–san giggled, seeing Nino's enthusiasm making her smile.

"Ain't that a kicker?" Geitz scoffed.

"Yargh, you still got time for that, lad?" Dart asked.

"This is going to be the biggest battle we've ever fought and we need all the strength we can get." I said, before pulling out a bag full of Earth Seals.

"A wise decision, Kurogasa." Kent agreed with me.

"Yes, it would seem so." Fiora nodded.

"I know that some of you here, have already been promoted. So will the following people please step forward." I said, getting their attention. "Kent, Sain, Wil, Dorcas, Erk, Matthew, Lucius, Lowen, Rebecca, Oswin, Guy, Raven, Dart, Legault, Heath, and Nino."

"Nii–sama is serious." Priscilla muttered.

"Seeing Hector being all–serious makes him like that." Raven told his sister before he stepped forward.

"Oh no! I have seemed to make a miscalculation!" I heard Merlinus gasped, after checking the content.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, seeing you freak out like that is a rare thing, Dandypants." Hiroji got out.

"Forgive me, Sir Kurogasa, but… we're one Earth Seal short!" Merlinus added.

"That's… not a good thing, is it?" Isadora said, concerned.

"It isn't." Harken added.

"at would mean one of them would not get promoted…" Renault added.

"Agito!"

Huh?!

Everyone turned around and we saw… Nils running towards us?!

"Nils?!" I got out.

"Child, what are you doing here?" Kaa–san asked.

"I came here… to give you this." Nils said, handing me some sort of an emblem in his hands.

"Holy crap!" Hector cursed in surprise. "It's an Earth seal!" How did you get this?"

"Fargus told me to give it to Agito." Nils said.

"Are you telling me the old man had this all along?!" Hector snapped.

"He _did_ say that it would help you in battle, but… Is it really that special?"

"Yeah! It's as valuable as a Heaven seal. Doesn't matter where we use it, just so long as we use it!"

"But Nils… why did you come back?" I asked, concerned a bit.

"I can't run away any longer." he said with absolution. "I'll take Ninian's place. I have to do her part. No, I have to do Ninian's part _and_ mine! I'll fight with you, and we'll change the course of fate!"

"Well spoken! Now you sound like a man!" Hector grinned, patting his head rather happily.

"Nils! Glad to see you." Lyn smiled.

"Sorry for worrying you. I'm fine now!" Nils said, being his optimistic self once again.

"Isn't this great, beloved? Nils' back to his old self again." she smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled back. "Alright kid, give everyone I just named an Earth Seal. We're going all out."

"You got it!" Nils perked up before taking the bag of Earth Seals.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… at the Dragon's Nest…_

 _"So they're coming…" Nergal muttered._

 _"Yes." Limstella said, kneeling before Nergal._

 **"The time has come."** _the Overlord of Darkness said._ **"It would seem we'll be anticipating them soon enough."**

 _"Go, Limstella. Bring their essences to me." Nergal commanded._

 _"Sire…" the Morph replied, lowering her head as absolute devotion for him._

 _"I have given you magic stronger than any seen on the continent. Through this magic, you have gained much power. Perfect strength and perfect beauty. You are my masterpiece, Limstella." Limstella remained silent, despite hearing the praises from her Lord. However, a frown can be seen on his face, already knowing what's going to happen to his latest creation. "Your flesh cannot endure the power of this sorcery. Before tomorrow, your entire body will be corrupted. But this is what you desire, yes? The chance to die for me?"_

 _"As you wish." she obeyed him before she disappeared in black mist._

 **"Such a waste of life."** _the Overlord of Darkness said._

 _"It matters not. I can create another one once the essence of the dragons has been absorbed by me." Nergal grinned darkly._

* * *

 _As the group continued to march, the couple were having a discussion inside the mini Tornador. Louise looked around for a bit, still concerned about one thing. Looking at her husband, she asked, "Lord Pent, where is the Archsage?"_

 _"He's performing a ceremony in Arcadia. He said he would make the Dragon's Nest in time." Pent assured his wife._

 _"Ah…" she got out. "I'm worried."_

 _"About Lord Athos?" he asked._

 _"Yes." she nodded. "During my stay in the Nabata wasteland, the Archsage… he would not eat unless I suggested it first. Left alone, I'm sure that he will not have eaten anything. Though, I don't understand why Lady Joan didn't let him know whenever meal is served for today."_

 _"Ha ha… there's no need to worry." he got out. "Lord Athos has long ago surpassed the needs of human flesh. He has need of neither food nor rest."_

 _"Oh, is that so?" she blinked innocently. "Yet if he partook in a delicious meal, he might be even more vigorous…"_

 _"That he might. After all, a good meal is more than just nutrition, is it not?"_

 _"The same goes for you, Lord Pent." she pouted, leaving him confused a bit. "When you're deep in research, you lock yourself away from all concerns. Even if I prepare meals and wait, you don't eat for days…"_

 _Pent realized his wife's words and noticed his own error. "It appears I've left you lonely." He muttered before hugging her, much to Louise's surprise. "I'm sorry. When this battle is ended, I will amend my bad habits."_

 _"Truly?" Louise looked at him._

 _"Yes, of course." Pent smiled._

 _"Then I have a request." Louise said, having her usual childish smile. "When this journey is over, let us spend some time at home. We'll take tea in the parlor and spend entire days together."_

 _Pent couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's request. "Very well. I promise."_

 _"You make me so happy, Lord Pent." she smiled, hugging him happily and affectionately._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the main Tornador, Nino was feeling enthusiastic about it, as Joan couldn't help it but to let out a smile of her own. "Now, go on. I'm sure he'll accept it, dear."_

 _"Yes, Mother!" Nino chirped before quickly approaches to him. "Jaffar!"_

 _"…What is it?" Jaffar asked._

 _"I want you to have this." Nino said, giving the pendant that her Uncle Jan gave her. "It is my greatest treasure! Isn't it pretty?"_

 _Jaffar stared at the pendant before looking at Nino. "…Why do you give it to me?"_

 _"I want you to have it." Nino answered._

 _Jaffar remained silent for a while before he noticed something. "…This stain on the pendant's cord... is it blood?"_

 _Nino looked a bit uncomfortable. "Err… Umm, yeah. Is that gross?"_

 _Jaffar shook his head. "No. Is it very old? It does not… look like it could be your blood…"_

 _Nino looked down for a moment. "It is… It's my real mother's. It got there when Sonia and Nergal killed her…"_

 _Jaffar remained silent before he took her hand that held the pendant and curled it. "Then it is a valuable keepsake. You should keep it…"_

 _Nino shook her head. "I can't even remember my own mother's face. Even though she died protecting me." She then opened up her hand and showed it again. "So… I don't think I deserve to keep it."_

 _"…You were so small. How could you have remembered her?" he said, trying to consider her feelings._

 _"Still…" Nino trailed off._

 _Jaffar seems to be at a loss at the moment, still noticing how stubborn Nino can be. He caught a gaze of Joan's kind smile, as she let out a small nod. Eventually, after thinking it through, he took the said pendant off from Nino's palm, saying, "I will just hold it, then…" he trailed off before looking at her. "…until you are ready. You're my… you are my… best friend. I will always be near you… you may trust this with me…"_

 _Nino looked at him surprised. "Best friend? You really think of me that way?"_

 _Jaffar nodded. "…Yes."_

 _"Thank you!" she suddenly chirped, hugging the silent Assassin without hesitation. This startled him as well. "Thank you, Jaffar! That makes me… so happy!"_

* * *

Hours went by and we continued to march forward, passing through the ruined Dragon's Gate.

"So far, so good." Lyn said, as we continued to move ahead.

"A little more and we'll be at the Dragon's Nest." Fiora informed, after she and her sisters did the scouting.

"We got here without much trouble." Hector asked. "Wonder when Graybeard will show up? What do you want to do? Wait?"

"Let me think…" Eliwood pondered. Just then Nils's senses tingled.

"Lord Eliwood! Look out! Move!" Nils shouted, as he pushed Eliwood out of the way and he managed to dodge a lightning bolt that was coming straight down, making all of us scatter.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, as all of us came to a stop.

"!" Karel managed to somehow take one of Legault's daggers and threw it at a direction, much to Assassin's surprise.

"What gives?" Legault got out, confused.

"Come out from your hiding, fiend." Karel said. Even Nee–san stood by his side and so does Nils."

"What?" I got out, confused.

"You do not sense the enemy's appearance, Agito?" he asked, still keeping his gaze at a particular direction. And soon enough, a figure came out from the shadows, with a dagger being struck onto the tome. Wait, that's–

"Ah! Who?" Lyn got out.

"Limstella…" I frowned.

"The one who's always at Nergal's side." Nils added.

"Ebony hair… gold pupils… you're a morph, aren't you?" Lyn said.

"…I've come for your quintessence." Limstella said. "…Come out, my humble servants…"

"Hey, meathead! Up in the sky!" Farina exclaimed to me, as a rather large magic circle appeared in the sky before it slowly descended down to the ground. By then multiple Morphs came out of the ground, like zombies coming out of their graves, and they were ready to kill.

"…" Limstella remained unfazed, still keeping her gaze on me. "Your essence."

"Gh…" I gritted.

"Stay away from my husband!" Lyn growled, getting in front of me, while getting into her stance, drawing out her Mani Katti. "I shall make you pay for what you did to him and you shall feel my wrath!"

"It matters not." the Morph still unfazed by her threats. "Come at me, Agito. Let me taste your essence before I die… in return, I shall give you eternal bliss…"

 ***POP!***

"Haaaaahhhhh!" Lyn suddenly lunged forward, much to my surprise. Before she could even land her first blow, Limstella suddenly disappeared in black mist, leaving us on our own.

"She is determined to have you for her master's sake, my friend." Lucius said, concerned.

"Whelp, that's not the only thing he should be worried about." Matthew teased me. "Lyn's pretty much ticked off right now."

"Oh shut it, Matthew!" I growled before I had the Alter Ring materialize on my waist. "We're breaking through! Henshin!" I shouted before pressing both buttons and went straight to Shining Form.

"Straight for the kill, huh?" Matthew smirked. "Typical you."

Hector wielded his Wolf Beil, twirling it around. "We'll have to fight our way through!"

"No matter how many there are, we cannot retreat!" Lyn said with absolution. "She will pay for her error of her ways!"

"Yep, she's angry." G3–X said.

"…He hasn't called any dragons yet." Nils noticed. "If we go now, we might still have time to stop him!"

"Then let's go!" I shouted before we charged in.

* * *

 _Limstella teleported right in front of the large steps that led to the Dragon's Nest. Looking upon the battlefield, where Kurogasa's group clashed with the undead zombies, she muttered to herself. "Come quickly, Agito. I do not have much time left…"_

* * *

 _"Take this!" Kent shouted as he skewered a zombie with his Silver Lance._

 _"Goodness, I feel a lot more stronger ever since being promoted!" Sain noticed after slashing another with his Brave Sword._

 _"I agree with you. This feels completely different from before." Lowen nodded. "I wonder by improving my rank… would it make my food much more tastier?"_

 _"Worry about food later!" Rebecca exclaimed as she fired an arrow with her Brave Bow at another zombie._

 _"More flying arrows coming at 'em!" Wil perked up, shooting them dead on._

 _"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Dorcas shouted as he swung his Brave Axe, killing the Zombies that surrounded him. "Incredible…"_

 _"By the Light, I blessed them with eternal rest from their suffering…" Lucius chanted before creating a rather strong explosion. "Explosion!"_

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOM!***_

 _A small group of zombies bursted away into nothingness, courtesy of Lucius' Light magic attack that has been improved dramatically._

 _"Hey Padre, watch where you're aiming!" Matthew shouted._

 _"Ah, forgive me, Matthew. I am still trying my best to control this profound magic." Lucius apologized._

 _"You're not the only one." Erk said, as the pages of his tome flipped. "Fimbulvetr!" He shouted before sending out a huge blizzard towards a group of zombies, freezing them in place. "Guy, finish them off!"_

 _"Got it!" Guy nodded, before he disappeared and in a flash–_

 _ ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***_

 _Guy ended on the other side of the zombies, and with a click of his sword, the frozen zombies shattered to pieces._

 _"…" Karel noticed Guy's swift movement, as if Guy caught his attention._

 _"What?"_

 _"None that bothers you." Karel bluntly pointed out before searching for more enemies to kill._

 _"Get out of the way!" Oswin shouted, spearing one with his Brave Lance._

 _"Hahahahaha! How's it feel to be in my shoes, eh Oswin?!" Wallace laughed._

 _"I admit, this new strength profounds me, and yet, it is still feels the same." Oswin said._

 _"Bah, you only got a taste of its true strength! Wait until you have fully used them to your advantage. You shall feel what I feel soon enough! Ba ha ha ha!" Wallace laughed it off._

 _"Speaking of things… has anyone seen Hawkeye?" Marcus asked. "He seems nowhere to be found."_

 _"He mentioned visiting a ruin nearby. Seeking for more help?" Lowen responded._

* * *

 _"Hmmmmmm…" Hawkeye muttered as he arrived at the ruins. While the exterior seemed be covered in thick vines and leaves, the interior, on the other hand, seemed modest, as if there has been someone that has taken care of it._

 _And that came true when a girl with lavender came out of the ruins. Her hair was lavender and long falling all the way to the ground. She wore a simple light purple dress and had a dark purple cloak over her._

 _"Ah!" Hawkeye noticed._

 _"Arch… sage?" The girl muttered, before realizing who it really was. "Lord… Hawkeye?"_

 _"Sophia?" Hawkeye noticed._

 _"Um… Yes." Sophia replied, feeling nervous and shy at the same time. "I'm sorry… for… mistaking you. I'd wanted to speak to… the Archsage… um… but… he's not… here… is he?"_

 _Hawkeye nodded. "…Mm."_

 _"I see…" Sophia then took something out from her pocket. "Um… do you… need… this?"_

 _Hawkeye gently took the said item from her hand. "It's a talisman."_

 _"…For the future… please don't lose…" she prayed. "If the light is strong enough… it can dispel… darkness…"_

 _Hawkeye said nothing, as he kept it with him. Then, he took out a rather refined bow that Louise gave to him before the departure from Port Badon and handed it to Sophia. " My daughter… tell her I'll be back."_

 _"I will…" Sophia nodded._

* * *

 _"Man, these things keep on coming!" Geitz gritted as he and Dart were back–to–back._

 _"Yer' complainin', matey? Sure is a first!" Dart teased._

 _"Hah! Don't know the meaning of it!" Geitz scoffed. "I was just commenting!"_

 _"Hyperion, up!" Heath commanded as his wyvern roared before it flew up and fired fireballs at the group of zombies, burning them._

 _"Hah, just what I had in mind, Heath!" Valda smirked, as she flew up along with him, with a zombie's head still stuck on her lance. "Still, this won't do, Heath!"_

 _"C–Commander?" Heath asked confused._

 _"I noticed you gotten soft a bit just now! When did all of the venom go out of your fighting? I taught you since you were in swaddling clothes! If you're worried about surviving, you can worry about it after you're dead!" Vaida pointed out._

 _"Ah… perhaps this army has softened me a little bit… I certainly never thought of my own life under your command…"_

 _Vaida scoffed before saying, "Now that you mention it, what happened to the others? What happened to Vaida's Raiders?"_

 _Heath remained silent. "When we escaped from Bern, Isaac, Lachius, Belminade… they all…_

 _"I see. All gone, eh? That is too bad…"_

 _"Yes… Commander, what will happen to Bern now?" Heath asked. "The wyvern riders are now no different from the regular troops in Bern… At this rate, Bern will eventually…" He was cut off when Vaida raised a hand._

 _"We don't know that yet. Prince Zephiel is still in Bern." Vaida said. "If he gains proper power, then Bern may yet be reborn… Once again, Bern the strong…"_

* * *

 _"Truly, Lady Joan is exceptional in a battlefield…" Isadora said in awe._

 _"She truly looks like she is dancing in the battlefield." Harken said, as Joan make a swift spin, slashing the zombies around her. Pent lent an assist, shooting out a combine magic of electric and fire to her sword, making her advance to the rather large zombie before her. In a very swift motion, she easily cut the said zombie before creating a rather strong crescent cut to a nearby zombies, creating a rather large explosion._

 _"Oh good job, you two." Louise clapped her hands happily._

 _"Louise, this is no time to be… happy, just yet." Joan sweat dropped a bit. "We still have a lot more ground to cover."_

 _"She's right Lady Louise. We must focus." Priscilla reminded._

 _ ***COUGH! COUGH!***_

 _"Ah, Lady Joan!" Louise suddenly realized, as Joan covered her mouth with her left hand. And sure enough, a small splatter of blood can be seen on her palm. "You must have amplified your strength in that attack!"_

 _"I'm fine, this is nothing…" Joan assured._

 _"Mother, are you alright?" Nino asked worried._

 _"I'm fine, my dear. Please do not worry of me." Joan assured her daughter. As the group advances, she pondered to herself,_ 'Has the effect gotten stronger? I did not apply any magic in it, and yet, it still damages me… does that mean I cannot use too much strength anymore?' _On instinct, she tilted her head to one side, avoiding the arrow that Louise shot, hitting the ambushing zombie behind her._

 _"Lady Joan, you're getting distracted again!" Louise huffed._

 _"Ah, forgive me." Joan apologized. "I just pondered about something."_

 _"Now, now, let us be on our way!" she chirped, holding Joan's free hand and pulled her along with her._

* * *

 _ ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***_

 _Jaffar wasted no time slashing the zombies surrounding him, but for some reason, they were more lethal than ever._

 _"Whew, what's gotten into_ you _Jaffar?" Legault asked after slashing another zombie._

 _"…It's nothing." Jaffar said, before moving on to the next enemy._

 _"That lad wasted no time, huh?" Legault chuckled. "Well, better keep up the pace, then."_

 _"Ugh!" Serra groaned. "Matthew, where are you?! You're supposed to protect me!"_

 _"…" Rath remained silent, taking out his Brave Sword after slaying down another large zombie earlier._

 _"Rath!" Serra pointed her staff at him. "You're protecting me!"_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _Raven slashed another zombie with his Silver Sword and smirked. "Hmph… I'm starting to like this."_

 _"Eeeek!" Serra squeaked. "What was that for?!"_

 _"I'm killing these zombies. What does it look like I'm doing?" Raven frowned._

 _"You're scaring me, that's what you're doing!" she exclaimed._

* * *

 _"Oh ladies, now would be a good time for a Triangle Attack!" Canas sweated as he was trying to fend off the zombies with an Eclipse before switching to his Nosferatu tome._

 _"Oh, say the magic wor~d!" Farina grinned._

 _"Farina, now's not the time." Fiora sighed._

 _"Yes, I want to help Lord H–Hector as q–quickly as possible…" Florina mumbled._

 _"Okay, okay, fine. You'll get your lovey–dovey time with Lord Hector." Farina said._

 _"F–F–Farina!" Florina stammered with a heavy blush._

 _"And you too, sis." Farina grinned._

 _"Must it be mentioned now?" Fiora said, slightly blushing from the comment. Getting serious once more, she commanded, "Come, my sisters! Let us show our enemies their imminent defeat!"_

 _"Right!" both siblings said in unison before the two dived down for the kill._

* * *

 _"So, how many have you killed so far, Karla?" Bartre grinned, as he and Karla are standing back–to–back. "I count 50!"_

 _"Double." Karla smirked._

 _"What?! Oh c'mon! It's supposed to be the other way around!"_

 _"Whatever you say, love." Karla smirked again before taking off._

 _"To the left, to the left!" G3–X exclaimed, as if he's about to sing it._

 _"I know that!" Merlinus panicked. "But, these hordes of zombies just get in my way!"_

 _"Lemme at 'em!" G3–X exclaimed, with one foot on the edge while aiming his Cerberus at the back of the caravan. "I'll splat 'em!"_

 _*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!*_

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"AHHHH, THE MADNESS HAS STRUCK ONCE MORE!" Merlinus cried._

 _"That boy never learns to control himself…" Renault sighed._

 _"He is just… being himself." Eliwood added._

 _"An idiot for an idiot. I guess that Tactician only have idiots in his world as friends." Hector smirked._

* * *

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Great… someone must be talking about me.

"She is just ahead of us!" Nils said, guiding us, as both Eliwood and Hector assured the two of us to handle Limstella. "Ah!"

"More zombies…" Lyn frowned, as another wall of zombies stood in our way.

"I shall create a path." Gills added, stretching his tentacles and forces it in the middle. With a loud roar, he forced the said wall of zombies to one side, creating a path for us. "Go, I shall handle this one!"

"Thanks!" I said, "Let's go, Lyn!"

And without a doubt… she's already way ahead of us.

"Ah, Agito, Lady Lyndis is already leaving us behind!" Nils gasped.

"Ahhhhhh! Lyn, wait up!" I shouted, running after her. "Nils, get on my back!"

"What?!"

"Just get on!" I shouted. Nils jumped on my back and I darted after Lyn.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nils exclaimed, now clinging on me greatly.

"…you have arrived." Limstella got out, noticing Lyn standing before her from afar. "Where is Agito?"

"You are not getting near my husband!" Lyn snapped. "Prepare to die!"

"Then, you should be prepared as well…" Limstella said crptically, as Lyn failed to notice Limstella already prepared traps around her. "Come at me, if you wish."

"You bet I will–"

 ***BOOM!***

"Kyaah!" Lyn exclaimed, as an explosion occurred before her. Though the damage has been inflicted on her, she is still on her feet, strong willed as always.

"LYN!" I shouted as I managed to get to her and had Nils get off my back.

"Waaaaaahhh…" Nils got out, having swirly eyes.

"Beloved, watch your step." Lyn said, as I noticed she's already got injured.

"Lyn, are you okay?!" I panicked.

"Beloved, wait!" Lyn told me, as I took a step forward.

 ***BOOOOOOM!***

"Gaah!" I exclaimed, as I felt a strong blast of magic hit me hard.

"She has planted magic all around us." Lyn said.

"Yes… and at the same time…" Limstella added, as we noticed two small transparent orbs that hovers near her. "That same explosion will collect your essence, the more you try to approach me." and just as she said, a very, very small orb of light can be seen in it. As small as a bead.

"Gh… if that's the case…" I gritted as I managed to get up. "Then I'll just have to do this! Lyn! Nils! Get back!" I shouted before I jumped up very high.

"…" Limstella looked up high, seeing me performing something.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I shouted as I dived downward, while my fist glowed very bright. "Jigen Haoh–Ryuu! Dagan Hagan–Ken!" I yelled before I smashed my fist into the ground making a huge crater and setting off the explosions.

 ***BOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

"It means nothing…" Limstella remained unfazed. Even if the ground was completely destroyed, her magic circles… were still unaffected?! No way! Those explosions should've taken out the magic circles! "…your essence…"

"!" I gasped, seeing her teleport to me. Wait, this position…!

"Now…" she said in a seductive tone, closing in for the kiss. Her hand touched my helmet, causing it to suddenly dispel, revealing my face. "…shall we continue where we left off…?"

"STAY AWAY!" Lyn shouted as she charged in yet again.

"Lady Lyndis, wait!" Nils exclaimed.

 ***BOOOM!***

"Gh!" Lyn cringed in pain, withstanding the explosion just now.

"Hm…?" Limstella looked to one side, seeing Lyn tried to approach us. More explosions occurred, as her determination to stop Limstella can be clearly seen, but at the same time, more of Lyn's essence is being gathered as more explosions occurred.

 **"She is distracted!"** Elimine noticed. **"Child, assume my armor. I shall take care of her."**

"Right! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted as my armor glowed, making Limstella back off from me. Soon, the light faded and I was in Saint Form.

 **"I shall make you pay for taking my quintessence."** Elimine said.

"This voice…" Limstella noticed. "The Overlord's sister…"

 **"Dispel."** Elimine casted, as a rather large magic circle was created below our feet. It immediately shattered many of Limstella's trap, stopping those explosions with ease. At the same time, the essence that was being gathered were also nullified, now returning back to their owners.

"Ahhhh…" Lyn gasped, feeling her energy return.

"Truly, as the Overlord of Darkness mentioned, you are different from the rest…" Limstella muttered, as she suddenly teleported back to her original spot. "Then, with my unlimited magic,I will take your life and your essence. All for the sake of my master."

 **"You may try, but you will fail."** Elimine said, taking the real Aureola.

"Let us see who will have the last laugh…" Limstella said, as more magic circles appeared behind her.

 **"I will accept your challenge."** Elimine added, as the tome starts to flip multiple pages at one time.

* * *

 _"That takes care of here." Eliwood said._

 _"Now all that's left is–"_

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

 _"What was that?!" G3–X exclaimed as they looked to where the explosion came from._

 _"That's where my son and Lyn are." Joan noticed._

 _"C'mon, let's help that witless lad now." Wallace laughed. "He sure is having problems with the ladies!"_

 _"My son having problem with women?" Kaa–san said, concerned._

 _"I think Sir Wallace trying to say that Limstella might be proven such an opponent for him." Louise corrected._

 _"Let's help him with his ladies trouble." Matthew chuckled, as everyone headed towards the same direction._

* * *

 **Moments earlier…**

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Limstella was sent flying towards the wall, having a huge crater on it.

"Saint Elimine seems… angry?" Nils assumed.

"Her feelings might have resonated with Kurogasa's feeling, Nils." Lyn added.

"It is still… not enough." Limstella muttered, standing up after that explosion.

 **"Then, I shall show you one of the secrets of Aureola."** Elimine said, as her two right fingers draws a large arc at the front. Resting on her left shoulder, she quickly pointed at Limstella–

*STAB!*

"…" Limstella remained emotionless, despite seeing a dagger of light stabbing her shoulder out of nowhere.

"A dagger?" Nils gasped.

 **"More than just that, child,"** Elimine said, as she waved her arm and the dagger of light followed her movements cutting up Limstella!

 ***SLASH! SLASH! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!***

"!" Lyn gasped, closing her mouth due to her shock.

 **"Though, it is not one of my things, a sin must be paid from the sinner." Elimine calmly said. "May the Lord forgive the sin I have committed, as this is all for the greater good."**

Limstella's body has been separated from her shoulder to her hip, leaving her body laid down diagonally. With her magic already exhausted from the exchange of blows from the explosion, the remaining magic she had in her started to waver, as she looked at her hand that was slowly disintegrated.

"I am not human. This body and this heart are constructs. Yes, as is this sorrow…" she muttered before she completely dissolved into ashes, leaving no trace of her behind, other than her clothes.

 **"It is done."** Elimine said, as she closed her tome.

"Kurogasa, your hair." Lyn pointed out, seeing me have blonde instead of brown.

Oh, that's right. Limstella casted off my helmet before she almost kissed me.

"He looks… strange in blonde." Nils commented.

"BUDDY!" I heard Hiroji yell as he and the others arrived. "Whoa, what the– you're Super Saiyan!"

"He isn't." Kaa–san assured them. "That is the manifestation of Saint Elimine within my son's body. One of our gifts."

"Wow…" Priscilla and Serra said in awe and… wait are they blushing?! What the heck?!

 **"Well now, my task here is done."** Elimine said calmly before my armor disintegrates, reverting back to civilian form. Even my hair reverted back to its original color.

"That's one way to treat a lady, eh, Tactician?" Hector teased.

 ***BONK!***

"OW!"

"Shut up…" I muttered as my fist smoked.

"Gee, dude. Touchy?" G3–X teased.

*BONK!*

"OW!" I cringed in pain.

"Dude, you're forgetting I'm still wearing my helmet. LOLZ." he laughed.

"Urusai!"

"Jokes aside!" Eliwood intervened, stopping me from hitting him again. " We are done here. That was a heated battle."

"I thought it was going to go on forever." Hector said, rubbing his head off.

"It's not finished yet. Nergal is waiting at the Dragon's Nest!" Lyn reminded.

"Nergal. He must pay." Nils muttered.

"Before we go to the Dragon's Gate… Nils, if you don't mind, would you share your story with us?" Eliwood asked.

"Huh?" Nils asked confused.

"Eliwood?" I blinked. "Where are you going with this?"

"Please, trust me, friend." he said before turning his attention back to Nils. "I won't force you to if you don't want to."

Nils pondered, thinking about it. Since we've helped him so much throughout the trip, he decided to do one thing. "…okay, I'll tell you. I want you all to know about me and Ninian."

"Please tell us." I said.

"A millennium ago… man chased dragonkind from the land, exiled us. We had no place to go… not on this world. So we used the Dragon's Gate to flee into another world. When we passed through this chasm in space and time, many of us were lost. Still, we endured the journey. We found humans there, too, but they were few in number. We had a few skirmishes, but at last, we found a home. We were stable there, happy, even. But some thought back on our former home, and when we did, his voice reached out to us."

"How is that possible?" Hector asked.

"I do not know..." he shook his head. "Ninian was a medium in the other world, an oracle of sorts. She sat at the Dragon Shrine. She held much power. We were in prayer at the shrine when it happened…" he recalled. "We heard a voice calling to us from the Dragon's Gate. It was the voice of an old friend… we knew we weren't supposed to open the gate and return to this world. We had no idea that the owner of that voice was Nergal…"

"Nergal…" Eliwood frowned.

"But something unexpected happened. When we opened the Dragon's Gate and traveled here again, we had lost almost all of our strength…" Nils continued. "The quintessence left within us was less even than that of an average human. In order to sustain ourselves, in order to breathe the air of this world, we took human form. We placed our energies within a dragonstone. But our dragonstone was taken… stolen."

"…" all of us listened to his tale quietly, slowly understanding his story.

"He hoped to use it as a tool to summon other dragons… until we escaped. We couldn't let our foolishness condemn our friends. Disguised as a dancer and a bard, we fled and wandered from country to country. That's when we first met Lady Lyndis and Agito, one year ago."

"That whole time… Nergal was after you?" Lyn asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"You were so good to us. We didn't want to cause you any trouble, especially after knowing the origins of the First Agito." Nils said. " After we left Lyn at Caelin, we were captured again… we decided that the only way to escape was to cut short our own lives. That was when we met Lord Elbert. He was so strong, so kind… he knew what we were… and what we had done, and he never once condemned us. On the contrary, he tried to set us at ease with stories… stories of his family, of his homeland." he smiled, recalling such a tale. "Ninian and I… we listened to his stories, and we grew to love his gentle wife and his son. Premonition… No, that is too strong a word, but we felt his son would be the one to save us… that's what we felt. That's why… That's why, Lord Eliwood!"

"…Father…" Eliwood muttered.

"I assume that's one of the reasons why Ninian has fallen in love with him… don't you think so, beloved?" Lyn said, noticing the details in the fine lines.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see why." I muttered.

"I believe in you. Even though Ninian's gone, I will continue to protect you. I have to." Nils said. "That… That's Ninian's wish. It's our wish. Let's stop Nergal! You're the only one who can do it…"

"Nils!"

"And you too, Agito!" Nils looked at me. "They say you are the one who hold the Seed of Hope in humanity, and shall be the one that decide the lives of many! So many people carried forth the Seeds of Agito in them, making them special just like Ninian and I. But the Overlord of Darkness would continue to hunt them down, so there will be no light to cast upon our foes. The Overlord of Darkness has never been defeated, nor it has been killed in battle… but I believe! I believe that you will be the one that shall stop him and end his legacy once and for all!"

"Nils… you…" I muttered before I smiled. "Well then, if that's the case, then I _have_ to win." I then looked to my wife and friends, "And I have those I care about that want to share in that victory. I know without a shadow of a doubt that we can win this and take back our future!"

"Well, you heard the Tactician." Hector said, patting Eliwood's back with his brimming confidence. "Let's do it! Eliwood!"

"He's right! It's too early to give up! I mean, we're still here! We're still alive!" Lyn smiled.

"Everyone…" he got out, seeing them filled with confidence. "You're right. My friends are here with me! There's no power on this earth stronger than that! Let's go! The Dragon's Nest awaits! That's where we'll shatter Nergal's ambitions!"

"Yeah!" almost everyone said in unison, other than the silent ones.

* * *

 _Just as the group advanced forward, Hiroji looked at the Nest, saying, "Whelp, time to fulfill my destiny."_

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she danced a sacred dance, to keep her mind off the current situation. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mended Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where Elimine and the dragon, doting on the baby in their arms. The screen flashed once more, now revealing Joan in her Cleric outfit and her husband doting at the baby in their arms before the screen flashed to the next scene.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene changed to Bern in nighttime, as the fireworks are in display, and everyone within the Seeds of Agito watched it from their camp.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** Nearly everyone sat next together with their partners or their pair, seemingly enjoying the view together. Eliwood even noticed Ninian's expression in awe with the fireworks, making him falling for her even more, unknown to Ninian.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Meanwhile, as Joan sat next to Athos, she noticed her son and daughter–in–law sitting together, as she couldn't help but smile.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the fireworks together, with Kurogasa's tactician cloak covering both of them. Lyn leaned her head on Kurogasa's shoulder, smiling a bit making the latter look at her before he smiled too and leaned his head on hers. The scene ends as their hands intertwined with one another and one firework exploded in shape of Agito's symbol.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Nergal:** You are of no use to me. Go somewhere and rot away into dust.

 **Hector:** More of them!

 **Lyn:** There are still some morphs left? So this must be Nergal's doing, too.

 **Nils:** It's that weird power again…

 **Renault:** No… it can't be…

 **Kurogasa:** C'mon Hiroji! Don't do this to me!

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: The Value of Life**

* * *

 **Hiroji:** Later… partner.

* * *

 **Fen:** Oh boy, ominous there in that preview. Then again, you saw the Agito CoM, so you pretty much know where this is going.

 **TWF:** Uh… wasn't the title already a dead giveaway? O.o;

 **Fen:** They get the idea already. Anyways, just two more chapters to go people! We're on a tight schedule!

 **TWF:** Should the epilogue be included on the last chapter or should we make a separate one?

 **Fen:** We'll figure it out when we cross that bridge.

 **TWF:** ***look around*** What bridge? Oh, you mean abridged? :D ***takes out Yugi's wig and have a deep voice*** Synchro what? B/

 **Fen:** Dang it, Fang! Stop taking things literally! See you next chapter!

 **TWF:** ***back to Patrick's costume, waving at Fen-kun, who dressed up like Spongebob*** Bye, Spongeboob~! 8D

 **Fen:** Hey! Get this costume off me! DX


	44. Chapter 32x: The Value of Life

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken!

 **TWF: *dressed normally this time*** Heya, everyone! ***noticing Fen-kun about something*** Dude… why are you in a Panda costume? o.o;

 **Fen:** Wha- ***looks down*** Hey! Who the heck put this on me?! ***Rips costume off and puts on normal clothes***

 **TWF:** Uh… you did yourself? o.o;

 **Fen:** Where's the costume designer?! I'm having his head for this!

 **TWF:** …

…

…

…you're looking at 'im.

 **Fen:** I did not put this on! Someone else did!

 **TWF:** Maybe it's to celebrate your new job? o.o

 **Fen:** While the new job part is true, I didn't intend to wear this Panda costume! Wait! That Panda Fangire! Where is he?! IT'S _THAT_ PANDA!

 **TWF:** Everbody was kung–fu fighting~! HUH!

…

…

…what, too soon?

 **Fen:** Let's just start…

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 **"They're here…"** _the Overlord of Darkness said._ **"They have defeated your strongest Morph."**

 _"A pity…" Nergal replied.. "She outlived her usefulness either way."_

 **"From here onwards, everything shall be settled in one battle."** _the Overlord said, looking at the Dragon's Gate before looking back at the entrance._ **"But first, we shall see whether the current Agito has the strength to face the strongest obstacle before him."**

 _"And pray tell, what that exactly is." Nergal said._

 **"I shall fight him in his own game."** the Overlord muttered, as a reddish crimson crystal materialized on his lower body, glowing radiantly.

 _"What's this? You are becoming Agito as well?" Nergal raised an eyebrow._

 **"Perhaps there was a time that I wished to be call Agito, but I am still the Overlord in the end."** _it added._ **"But, in order to bring out Agito's true potential, I must make him see despair in his eyes. And I know exactly where to start…"**

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

 **(Cue Brand–New World by Shiena Nishizawa)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen began with the Golden Agito insignia forming in the black background. It started to shrink into a Seed of Agito. As the music began to play, when another scene revealed itself, the seed entered into a baby in young Elimine's arm, with the dragon behind her. The screen faded and reappeared three more times, replaced with the Eight Heroes and First Agito. Followed by Lyndis's Legion. And finally, it showed Lyndis's group along with Eliwood's and Hector's altogether with Kurogasa's small group. The screen then zoomed in on Kurogasa's face that soon changed into Agito's helmet before the screen faded to reveal the title. Moments later, the title and screen shattered.

 **(Kiri ni umore~ru asa wa~, mada shiranai~ kage o utsusu~ (By! My! Side!))** The scene starts with Kurogasa, standing alone in the busy streets of Japan, wearing his school uniform as many people passed by him. He was frowning, as his bangs covered his eyes. The view around him was all in grey, giving the nostalgic feeling within his surroundings. As he looked to the front, he quickly ran in fear, until he passed through to Elibe, now in his current clothing.  
 **(Yugami saki ho~koru basho~, nobasu te ga, mogaite kizanda jikan ni yure~ta)** As he looked at the view, Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde looked at him from afar, as they were waiting for his arrival. Lyn extended her hand towards him, keeping her smile while she wore the necklace proudly around her neck. Kurogasa smiled, as the feathered necklace fluttered around his neck proudly, extending his right arm, which had Serra's bracelet and held Lyn's hand, flashing to the next scene.

 **(Tada itamu no ka? Mite egaku no ka? Boku no kanjou wa…)** At nighttime, Nino was running in front, seeing the stars that enveloped the sky beautifully while holding Jaffar's hand, to show him the beautiful view with her bright smile.  
 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? Nageki mo sezu…)** The screen then moved to the scene, where both young Athos and Nergal was studying together within the library. The screen then shifted to years later, now the old Athos confronts Nergal before him.

 **(Kaze ga fukinukete yuku~ sora wa~…)** At the large open field, the female in dark armor, Joan, stood tall, with her back turned away from the camera. As she looked to her left, she showed her charismatic side, as the battleflag opened up on its own revealing the Agito symbol. When she turned around to see the camera, it showed a youthful Joan in white Cleric clothing without her weapons and armor and only wielded her staff, smiling a bit while shedding a tear, as a flash of light engulfs the whole view.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga, takaku tsugeta (Free myself!))** G3–X let loose with his Cerberus, shooting the monsters inside the temple. As he shot out his missile, it exploded, giving Agito and the Three Great Lords behind him to make their way towards the Dragon's Gate.  
 **(Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember!) arun darou?)** Gills broke off from his seal, letting out a monstrous roar before the Gills Stinger and Filler behind him spread out. As it disrupted the screen, it was already in the air, delivering the Exceed Heel Claw attack.  
 **(Dakara sou yuiitsu muni no shoudou hashirasete~ (Keep my faith!))** As Kurogasa continued to run forward, morphs of previous enemies, including the El Lords, were resurrected, stopping him in his path.  
 **(Mamori sugita (Realize!) egao mukae ni)** Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and the rest of the army charged in to meet the Morph Army, shoving the Morphs aside, to give Kurogasa the room he needed as he pressed forward.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo~!)** Nergal opened up the Dragon's Gate, chuckling darkly as his morph, Limstella looked on. The dragons made their escape from the Gate while spewing flames at the screen.  
 **(Subete komete tokihanate~! Brand–new World!)** Athos then used his magic to make a fake sun making Agito shatter away his Burning Form, to reveal his Shining Form. Agito jumped in the air wielding his two Shining Calibers, as he clashed with the Overlord of Darkness head on. The screen revealed behind Agito's helmet, Kurogasa, letting out a roar as the two sides clashed, blinding the whole view.

 **(Instrumental)** The screen then faded into a view, where there was an open Sacae plains. Lyn and Kurogasa walked together side–by–side with their backs turning away from the camera, and the screen ended as the two intertwined their hands together, held it before the screen flashed white.

* * *

Chapter 32x: The Value of Life

 _Eliwood and Hector gain the upper hand in the battle of Valor._

 _Taking the lead, they move straight toward the Dragon's Gate._

 _Before their eyes, eerie ruins appear._

 _What could they be? Are they connected to Nergal?_

 _If they overlook any enemy lurking within, they could be attacked from the rear._

 _Without pause, they open the rusty steel door and step inside…_

* * *

 _In a rather large abandoned room, a familiar hunched figure teleported himself at the very top of the pyramid that stood in the middle of the room. The said figure looked around, scanning its surroundings before implying his magic nullification._

 _"…" the said hunched Morph remained silent, recalling memories of his past._

* * *

 **Flashback**

"…What do you want, monster?" Nergal scoffed in disgust, seeing the figure. "You can't fight… you can't harvest quintessence… powerless and frail, you're naught but a false puppet, a pale imitation."

"…" The Silent Shaman stood there, unfazed by his words.

"Is this all I was capable of creating in the past… this fool? Absolutely worthless." Nergal continued. "You are my blunder, my failed morph… you are of no use to me. Go somewhere and rot away into dust."

 **End flashback**

* * *

 _"…" Kishuna remained silent, as the figure summoned out enemies for the adversary to face head on._

* * *

"Man, why do bad people always place themselves in a dark, scary place?" G3–X questioned. "It's sooo cliche, dude!"

"The world is _full_ of cliches… get used to it." I deadpanned.

"Yeah… like your usual stuff." Matthew chuckled, clearly teasing me.

*BONK!*

"Ow!"

"That's enough out of you!" Serra huffed after she whacked him with her staff.

"Crives, woman… what gives?!" Matthew groaned.

"What little brother does is his own business, not yours! So buzz off!"

"Must we go through this again?" Erk groaned.

"Any topic related to Kurogasa would always be something…" Lucius sweatdropped.

"…" Lyn was quiet, clearly annoyed as well.

"Lyn? You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, beloved. But honestly, Matthew, you would never understand how marriage life works. Someday, you'll learn once you met your soulmate."

"Hah! Like _that's_ gonna happen anytime soon." Matthew boasted.

"Then mind telling us why you were spying on Serra the other day before coming here?" Raven deducted, making Matthew cringe.

"…" Rath glared at him too.

"WHAT?!" Serra snapped loudly.

"Oh dear… things are getting out of hand again…" Lucius added.

"Ba ha ha! Just like old times!" Wallace laughed.

"Matthew, what is he talking about?!" Serra snapped, suddenly grabbing his collars. Oh, and she's really embarrassed by it, too; seeing her face flushed red.

"You reap what you sowed." Legault chuckled in amusement.

"This is utter nonsense…" Karel said.

"Yes, but it is one of the reasons why the company held out for so long…" Dorcas noted.

"We're here…" Gills growled. Standing before us was a rather large and rusty old doors, covered in webs and rusts.

"Beyond those doors lies the Dragon's Nest." Marcus noted.

"Yes. And we're going to destroy Nergal's ambitions once and for all." Renault said, as I noticed him being serious about it. His serious expression also means he's not messing around either.

"Then let us not waste any more time." Kaa–san said, as she stepped towards the rusted door and pushed it. "Hm? It won't budge."

"More muscle power, eh? Let the old bull show you how it's done!" Wallace said proudly, as Kaa–san stood aside and Wallace leaned on it. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ***CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK!***

"He's still as mighty as we remember!" Sain added.

"Yes, but that would also mean one thing for us." Kent frowned, as saw what was behind the door.

"More of them!" Hector growled.

"There are still some morphs left?" Lyn wondered. "So this must be Nergal's doing, too."

"What, another battle? We already pooped from the last one!" Farina grumbled.

"Ehhhh, I don't mind fighting them. I didn't get a lot of kills earlier today." Geitz shrugged.

Nils then froze up for some reason. "Hey, Agito! It's that weird power again…"

"Power?" I looked at him.

"Yes! Like in the ruins below the desert. That area where magic was nullified."

"That means…" Lyn said.

"That Silent Shaman is here…" I growled.

"This would mean our magic will be useless." Pent said.

"Dear, oh dear. What are we going to do?" Louise asked worriedly.

"What else? We whipped 'em good!" G3–X smirked. "With some good ol' fashioned brute force!"

"Wait, hold on." Nils said, sensing something else. "What's going on? It feels different than last time. In the desert, its energy felt so hostile… now, it feels more like …sorrow?"

"What do you mean, young one?" Renault asked.

"I noticed it as well." Canas spoke up. "The limit of the magic nullification is… unexpectedly shorter than the last one. We can still cast at a certain range, but still not close enough to defeat the enemy at a close range."

"It is a good thing, right?" Priscilla asked worriedly.

"As long as we're away from its range, everything shall be fine, Priscilla." Erk noted.

"Everyone, they've noticed us." Lyn said, getting our attention.

"I don't know who they are, but it looks like they're after a fight. Show them no mercy! Let's go!"

"You got it." I said, before I materialized the Alter Ring on my waist. "Henshin!" I shouted before I pressed the solver buttons and assumed Ground Form.

"Hey, tin cans!" G3–X exclaimed, raising his Cerberus at their direction. "Knock, knock!"

"Huh?" Nino blinked, confused. "But the door is already open. Why would he say that, Onii–chan?"

"Ugh… Hiroji, this is no time for knock knock jokes!"

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

"Die, chunkybutts, die!" he exclaimed like a certain Terminator as he played the vanguard of the group, getting their attention.

"At least the kid's right. Let's take them out before things get worse." Legault suggested, drawing out his daggers.

"Agito, if we're hurry, we can still stop Nergal from summoning the dragons!" Nils urged.

"Right." I nodded, as everyone rushed forward.

"Kurogasa." Eliwood got out. "Do you notice something off with Lyndis?"

"Yeah, and I'm worried." I said. "I don't know what it is, but…"

"She hasn't talked much either, but I did notice that she had a worried look on her face and tends to be in the clouds. Have you spoken to her about it?"

"No, not yet. Especially since we're about to beat Nergal." I said.

"I wish nothing serious happened to your wife." Eliwood prayed.

"So do I…" I muttered.

* * *

 _As the Overlord of Darkness walked along the hallway, flames bursted brightly on the torches. It instantly brightened the area, as the Overlord continued to walk throughout the supposedly dark hallway._

 _Let us not forget he has assumed his human form._

 **"They are engaged with the remaining Morphs outside."** _it muttered to itself. Near it were a few doors that, padded with padlocks. They bursted into flames, unlocking the doors with ease._ **"Hear me, Morphlings! You are the very last line of defense to protect Nergal with his summoning. Do what you are created to do!"** _it commanded._ **"I shall bring the fight to you."**

* * *

 _"Too many Berserkers…" Erk muttered, slowly backed off after casting his magic while avoiding the area that has been nullified._

 _"We can't fight them like this…" Priscilla added._

 _"Tell that Hiroji to help us out here!" Serra snapped._

 _"Can't. That man has his hands full already." Erk commented, as they noticed G3–X continued to volley out the incoming Morphs from one corner of the hallway, which looked endless._

 _"Will somebody kill that hunched Morph already?!" Serra snapped, blasting out her Light magic at another Berserker Morph. Her anger being imbued in her attack caused the said Berserker to disperse into ashes instantly. "I can't even control my magic properly!"_

 _"It will be difficult to do." Kent said._

 _"We can't even get close to it!" Sain added._

 _"Too many Berserkers surrounding the Morph on that pyramid." Dorcas noticed. "They're willing to protect it to ensure its victory."_

 _"Not even the aerial assault would work." Fiora frowned, as the three sisters returned back to them._

 _"Then we break them!" Wallace said, before throwing a Spear at a Berserker with full force, skewering it and the Berserker crumbled into dust._

 _"Does that guy know nothing but fight?" Farina deadpanned._

 _"S–Sir Wallace has always been that way..." Florina added._

 _"Commander, that's too reckless!" Heath said worriedly, as Vaida flew back up with her lance in hand. "They were nearly going to shoot you down with their arrows. You could end up getting yourself killed!"_

 _"HA! Like that's going to stop me!" Vaida boasted. "This is nothing!"_

 _"But–"_

 _"Man up and just face them head on, Heath!" Vaida commanded. "If you're willing to risk your life, for the sake of others, anything is possible! Keep that in mind!"_

 _"Commander…" Heath got out before he follows suit, helping Vaida from behind._

* * *

 _"Crives, these bastards keep piling up!" Matthew gritted as he slashed multiple Morphs with his daggers._

 _"If you have time to complain, then you have time to kill these dastards!" Oswin scolded as he proceeded to skewer another Morph._

 _"Hey, you're not hearing any complaining from me." Guy said, as he slashed a Morph with his Silver Blade._

 _"Over here, you whelps! I'm right here for the picking!" Wallace challenged, proudly standing on his own. His actions caused the Berserkers approaching him, trying to surround him from all sides. "Show me what you can actually do!"_

 _"If you are going to be reckless, then you succeeded doing it. Even so, it would prove dangerous if you are on your own againsts them, not knowing the strength of these morphs." Renault added, approaching and standing next to Wallace._

 _"Hah! These Morphs got nothing on me!" Wallace boasted, already getting into his stance. "Watch me, your Excellency, as they'd be nothing more than skewered dust!"_

 _"Very well." Renault added, wielding his staff._

 _Meanwhile, Dart and Geitz were back–to–back as they were surrounding by Morphs._

 _"So Dart, any regrets coming this far?" Geitz asked._

 _"Yer' kidding? None whatsoever!" Dart smirked. "Besides, I ain't dyin' just yet. I promised Cap'n I make it out alive. I gotta tell me crew all about how we slayed Nergal!"_

 _"Sounds pretty good." Geitz smirked. "Then, I'll make sure you stay alive, so the two of us can set sail together to look for more trouble. You're okay with that?"_

 _"Hah, I'm savvy with that!" Dart grinned, clearly taking a liking for the idea._

 _*WOOSH! THUNK!*_

 _"_ _…_ _it didn't stay down_ _…_ _" Rath commented, as his Long Bow shot pierced through the helmet of the Berserker, but the said fiend did not disintegrated._

 _"Uh… thanks matey." Dart blinked._

 _"I'll take it down!" Rebecca said, aiming her bow. Once she set her sight, she let loose, firing the arrow and it hit the Berserker dead on._

 _"How tough is that thing? It still doesn't stay down!" Wil complained._

 _"Perhaps it need some enhancement." Lucius suggested, imbued Rath's arrows with his Light magic. Rath immediately shoots them out, hitting the same target once again. This time, the said arrow finally killed it, thus it disassembled into a lump of ash._

 _"That works." Rath noticed._

 _"Yeah, but there's still a lot more to go." Wil said, as a few more Berserkers are coming at them._

 _"We'll take them out, either way!" Geitz said before he launched himself at the foes before him._

* * *

 _"Wow, Mother… look at Jaffar go!" Nino said in awe, as Jaffar wasted no time in his slashes._

 _"Child, it would be best to focus on the battle before you." Joan reminded her motherly, brandishing her battleflag. "Worrying for them is a noble thing, but if you do not pay attention to yourself, it would be bad for you, as you are in a battlefield._

 _"Yes, Mother." Nino deflated a bit._

 _"Do not worry, Jaffar will be fine." Joan smiled a bit. "He's a strong young man. Do you trust his strength?"_

 _"Mn!" Nino nodded. "With everything I got!"_

 _"That's the spirit, my sweet." Joan smiled._

 _"I can't really get close to cast my magic." Pent pondered._

 _"Worry not, my Lord Pent." Louise said, taking her aim at one of the Berserkers that Hawkeye is clashing against. "As I promised with our vow, I shall protect you with my very bow!"_

 _"Ever the optimist, aren't you." Pent chuckled._

 _"Of course! You loved me the way I've always been!" she chirped, letting her arrow fly and hits her mark._

 _"You shall die!" Hawkeye roared, grappled his arms around the said Berserker's waist and performed an overhead belly–to–belly suplex, planting its head into the ground. The said attack caused the said Berserker Morph to crumble into ashes in an instant._

 _"…" Karel didn't say anything as he walked towards the group of Berserkers._

 ** _*SLASH!*_**

 _Instanteously, the Berserkers that were in front of him, crumbled to dust. "Pathetic…"_

 _"Whoa, nice work brother–in–law!" Bartre grinned._

 _"Do not call me that… we are not brothers…" Karel glared._

 _"Not yet anyways. When this whole thing is over, I'm gonna marry your sister. You are going to give your blessings, right?"_

 _"…" Karel glared in annoyance, walking away from him. "Do what you wish."_

 _"Still as tough as nails, eh?" Bartre grinned._

 _"Must you say it without thinking?" Karla blushed slightly. The thought of marriage was just something she didn't have time for._

 _"Thinking makes my head hurt, woman! I'd charged head on, if I must!"_

 _"Then, you and I shall bound by fate; eradicating our enemies before us with our combined might." Karla added._

 _"I like the way you think, woman!" Bartre grinned winder. "Let's go!"_

* * *

 _"By my blade, Lycia shall stand victorious!" Isadora exclaimed, thrusting her sword while she is on her mount, killing each enemies with one blow._

 _"Charge forward!" Harken exclaimed, as he and Dorcas literally shoved the Berserkers back, making the said enemies to lose their balance._

 _"Come Lowen, we ride!" Marcus called out, as he moved his horse forward with a Silver Axe in tow._

 _"W–Wait for me, Commander Marcus!" Lowen panicked as he urged his horse to move after him._

 _"At this rate, we'll never reduce their numbers." Canas said worriedly. "The only way to completely annihilate this Morphs is to defeat that magic seal. If only we could reach to it quicker."_

 _"Heavily guarded by those Berserkers, and adding the fact that magic is being nullified." Raven pointed out. "It is useless to attack from afar, despite the limited nullified range."_

 _"But, what should we do by then, Brother?" Priscilla asked._

 _"Heh, like we need to worry about that." Hector said confidently._

 _"What makes you say that, Lord Hector?" Oswin said._

 _"Because as long as a certain Rider would stubbornly pressed forward, no matter the odds. Granted, he'd get his butt kicked along the way, but he'll try to achieve his goals with his comrades aiding by his side."_

 _"I suppose you're right on that one," Oswin smirked. "Shall we then?"_

* * *

"Ergh…" Lyn cried out as she was having a hard time defending against one of the Berserkers.

"Hyah!" Gills exclaimed, shooting out his tentacles to shove them away, standing before her. "Are you unharmed?"

"Many thanks, Gills."

"Please… do not overexert yourself. Especially with your current condition." Gills said, which got her attention.

"What?" Lyn gasped. "Y–You know about–

"My senses never failed me." Gills cut short. "But worry not, your secret is safe with me."

"…thank you." she said, feeling appreciated.

"Agito, this is madness!" Nils exclaimed. "There's no opening to reach him! Not while those Morphs are guarding him!"

"Any suggestions? Because I would love to hear it!" I said, now in Shining Form as my fist glowed with light and I punched another Morph into dust.

"I wish I could think of one!" Nils added, dodging away from one of the Berserker's attacks.

"Nils, stay behind me!" Eliwood got out, standing in front of the Bard. "Kurogasa, he's right. As long as that Shaman still stands, we do not have a chance of victory."

"Then we're going to have to break through like last time." I said.

"But on a steep slope? This is going to be impossible!" Eliwood deducted.

"Nothing impossible if you put your mind to it!" I said. "Gills, clear a path for me!" I then ran towards my target as more Berserkers got in the way.

"I can't! My hands are already full!" Gills exclaimed, defending Lyn as well.

"Gh… then what can–"

 _ **"Is that all you can do, Agito?"**_

"!" I gasped as a familiar figure appeared from afar.

"…" Kishuna turned his attention, looking at the source of the voice.

 **"Brother…"** Elimine's voice echoed in my mind.

"Grrrrrr!" the Berserkers charged forth towards it, but for some reason, it was unfazed.

"Transform."

WHAT?!

A belt materialized around his waist and his whole body enveloped with black mist. In an instant, the dark clouds dissipates and I was in complete shock. Its overall armor is similar to mine, but for some reason, it is more towards the Ultimate Kuuga's color scheme and body design, all thanks to the yellow highlights at some part.

"No way… Kamen Rider Ultimate Kuuga?!" I breathed out.

"At last… I have awakened the first legend of this land: Kuuga." the Overlord added, as a rather strong shockwave easily wiped the charging Berserkers, clearing the path before him.

"Impossible… the Overlord of Darkness turned into a Kamen Rider?" Eliwood gasped.

"And what is Kuuga?" Gills added, as I can tell he's not the only that's confused.

"He's the first Kamen Rider of a new generation of Riders. Supposedly, Kuuga came first before Agito, back in my world, as Agito was the next protector of the land, after Kuuga mysteriously disappeared." I gritted. "How did you attain the power of Kuuga?!"

 _ **"…"**_ it remained quiet, but only replied with raising a book that is similiar to… wait...

"That's–!" I got out.

 _ **"Correct."**_ it replied. _**"The Linto Tribe has stored many books within Arcadia. And Nergal was able to nab this book as well. Before the Legend of First Agito, there was another guardian that guarded this world: Kuuga. You were never aware of this legend, were you not, little sister?"**_

"Elimine… please tell me this isn't true…" I got out.

 **"Forgive me, I… even** _**I**_ **do not know of this legend."** Elimine got out. **"My husband never told me about it, the legend was not well–known to anyone outside Arcadia."**

 _ **"By obtaining the core of the dragon, I have imbued it with my dark arts. Granted, it has rejected me numerous times, but I was persistent of making the power mine. According to the book I held, Kuuga originated from a foreign matter, far beyond this land. By creating a similar situation, overtime, the core has shaped into the legendary stone that I wished to wield, as I eventually wield this stone and becoming what I am now."**_

"You bastard! How dare you use the Amadam Stone for your evil!" I snarled.

 _ **"This form was never revealed to the world, as it contains malice and evil; creating this very armor."**_ the Overlord added. _**"I have discovered this form and thus, the Ultimate Kuuga has made me to become the strongest warrior of them all! Stronger… than you."**_

 **"Brother… what will it take to stop you from this madness?"** Elimine said.

 _ **"The destruction of humanity."**_ it said, before taking a step forward towards me. For some reason, I felt the overwhelming strength emitted from him, even by just walking. Is this… the strength of Kuuga I never faced before?

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***

 _ **"Hm?"**_ the Overlord looked to his side, unfazed by the shower of bullets aiming at him.

"Hey chunkybutt! Die!" G3–X shouted as he fired more bullets.

"!" Gills noticed where the enemies and the said Shaman was distracted by the appearance of the Overlord. Taking this opportunity, he immediately leaps up high and as he dived down, he thrusted his fist forward, piercing his hand through the Shaman's chest, thus killing it.

"…" the Silent Shaman didn't say anything, not even fazed by Gills, killing it.

"No… it can't be…" Renault's voice muttered. Just as it was about to completely disintegrate, it managed to mutter one word from its mouth.

 **"Ner… gal."**

"…" Renault was saddened by it, knowing for a fact that the Shaman was his friend, but at the very least, he finally rested in peace. "…farewell, Kishuna, my friend."

 _ **"Your shots mean nothing."**_ the Overlord added, as G3–X decided to ditch his Cerberus, knowing the fact it won't affect it, no matter how much he shot it.

"Hiroji! Get out of there!" I shouted.

"Shut it, dude! I'm gonna fulfill my destiny!" G3–X stated, drawing out his equipments and equipped it onto his arms. "Get over here!" he exclaimed, yanking his hook around Kuuga and pulled him towards him. But… I have a feeling there's a reason why the Overlord just let him do whatever Hiroji wants to do. As G3–X pulled his mounted sword on his arm, going for the kill–

"Hiroji, NOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

 ***POW!***

"!" I was in shock, and everyone as well, after the Berserkers disappeared from the view.

"G… gh…" G3–X cringed.

 _ **"…"**_ the Overlord remained silent, as it was its complete victory. Why did I say that?

Its fist went through Hiroji's stomach, all the way to the back.

 _ **"Now you can fall into despair, Agito."**_ The Overlord of Darkness said before he pulled out his fist and stepped back before he entered a portal. As soon as it did, G3–X collasped to the ground.

"HIROJI!" I shouted as I ran over to him. Eliwood, Lyn, and Nils soon followed as I took off the helmet.

"Damn… didn't see that one… comin'..." Hiroji coughed out blood.

"KONO BAKA YARO!" I yelled, taking off his helmet. "WHY?! I TOLD YOU TO RUN, YOU IDIOT!"

"And let you… die by his hands at his full strength…?" he added, as I held him in my arms while my other hand applied pressure on his wound. "Can't… let the hope die by his hands…"

"Renault, do something!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry. It is too late for us to save him..." Renault regretfully said. "Even with many magics combined, it is impossible to save him now."

No… no, NO! This can't be happening!

"C'mon,dude… don't be like that…" Hiroji chuckled painfully, as I reverted to my civilian form. "We all… knew… it was going to happen… sooner or later…"

"What's going to happen?! I don't get it, and you never told me!"

"Brammimond…" he uttered a name. "He told me about it… about this situation, and… knew you'd lose against him… even in Shining Form…"

"But why the heck did you sacrifice yourself, dammit?!" I snapped, as tears flowed out of control from my eyes.

"T–This…" he stuttered badly, as his left palm opened up and revealed… the core?

"The Amadam Stone…?" I got out.

"This… gives him full power of his armor…" Hiroji got out. "He may still have his… armor, but… without this, he'd never go full power… please, destroy this core, so I can fulfill my… mission…"

"No, don't you dare die on me dammit!" I shouted. "You're Hiroji! You're supposed to be a hero! MY hero!"

"Now… you're… mine…" he muttered, as his eyes get heavier and heavier. "Lead them to victory…"

"NO! NO!" I shouted. "STAY AWAKE! HIROJI!"

"Wish… I can do that…" he cracked a joke, even at this state. His fist lightly nudged my cheek, remaining there for a bit as he muttered, "Later… partner…"

 ***PLOP!***

* * *

 **BGM: The Beginning by One OK Rock**

That was it… Hiroji was gone…

"Is he…" Nils got out.

"I'm… afraid so…" Eliwood muttered, bowing his head down. "He's gone…"

"…" Many fell silent, but a few like Nino cried out in Kaa–san's arms, seeing the death of a comrade. One that brought much impact on us.

"Beloved…" Lyn murmured.

I looked at Hiroji's face who died with a smile, but even then, I still lost my best friend; the very person who shaped me who I am today. I bowed my head down as my body trembled before I lifted up my head and shouted to the heavens.

 **"HIROJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

There was a moment of silence, as I poured my heart out, hugging my fallen comrade close to me. I haven't moved from my spot, still holding his corpse in my arms while still shedding more tears from my eyes.

"…Tact– no… Kurogasa." Hector said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go."

"But–"

"But nothing, dammit! Stand up! Don't let his sacrifice be in vain! Do you think you're the only who lost someone important to you?!" Hector snapped.

"…" Nils, Lyn and Eliwood remained silent, as they somehow understood the pain Hector felt.

"My brother is dead because he didn't want me to wallow in my self–hatred when it came to my duty! You shouldn't either!" Hector continued. "Hiroji knew what's at stake, yet, he's more than willing to push it forward, just for your sake! Have you seen him back out before?!"

"…" I remained silent.

"Your friend…" Erk spoke up. "Yes, he is strange and outright silly, but… he treasures his friendship with all of us and… there are times he recalled of his tale with you, something that is rare for us to hear. His loyalty for you is something that I truly admire."

"He is stubborn, yes. But he fulfilled his goal and lessen your load… it is a noble thing." Eliwood said.

"That's why…" Lyn added, kneeling before me, having stains of tears on her eyes. "We must fight for him now, beloved. For his wishes and dream. And they are also sharing the same feeling I had."

I was silent, looking behind me. I was surprise that every single one of my comrades held out a Rubik's Cube, one that Hiroji made for them. And… all the sides had the same color.

"For Hiroji." Erk noted, as everyone nodded in unison.

"…" I fell silent once more, but now filled with resolution. Gently putting him down, I took off my coat and covered his body and the hood to cover his head. Standing up, while grasping the core in my hand, I clutched it tightly, destroying it into pieces so the Overlord can't use his full power. I don't care if my hand bled out from crushing it, but it will never dissipate my anger. I looked forward, muttering, "For Hiroji."

This was it. This was going to be our final battle. Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness are going to pay! We're going to end this once and for all!

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **(Cue Bravely You by Lia)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with the Dragon Gate, chained and closed up. The piano key notes played, shattering the chains before it slowly opened. The camera zoomed into the light of the gate, moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~)** Kurogasa, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector along with their army were on the Isle of Valor. They all rushed towards the temple where Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness were waiting.  
 **(Mujihi ni~ tsu~ge~ru~)** Meanwhile inside, Ninian was in her prison cell as she danced a sacred dance, to keep her mind off the current situation. A tear came down her face before it dropped to the ground making a ripple effect before the camera zoomed in on the ripple to move to the next scene.

 **(Kimi wa~ (kimi wa) hitori~ (hitori))** At the training grounds, Kent, Sain, Lowen, and Oswin surrounded Wallace as they readied their weapons before charging in and the latter saw them coming and defended accordingly.  
 **(Nani wo~ (nani wo) kiiteta~ (kiiteta))** The scene then changed to a campsite as Vaida and Heath tended to their wyverns and Priscilla tending her pony. Legault was at the bonfire as he sharpened his daggers. Nino and Jaffar were there too as Nino mended Jaffar's wound on his arm with a bandage while the latter didn't mind and stared at the fire.  
 **(Boku wa~ (boku wa) tooi~ (tooi))** At another part of the camp, Dart and Geitz were having an arm wrestle as Guy cheered on who's going to win. Rath was silent as he sat next to his horse while Harken and Isadora try to catch up on old times.  
 **(Yume wo~ (yume wo) miteta~ (miteta))** The scene then moved to Hiroji, Athos, Canas, Renault, Nils, and Hawkeye who were gathering at a table with some books opened as they discussed about how to defeat Nergal and to prevent the Dragon Gate from opening while talking about the Lords, El Lords, and Overlord of Darkness.

 **(Nani o erabi toru? Nani o akirameru?)** There was a quick flash on the screen as Erk was being cared for by Louise and Pent at a castle during winter. Another screen flashed, showing Lucius and Raven traveling together at another place.  
 **(Kimeyou to shiteru, boku wa nani sama da?)** It was then replaced with the three Pegasus Sisters, where Farina was teasing Florina, while Fiora smiled looking at the two. Then, another memory appeared, where Karel had a standoff against his own sister, Karla, under the moonlight with the burning village surrounding them.  
 **(Nani o erabu kawa, mou kimatte iru)** The next scene flashed where Dorcas and Bartre marched on, with Marcus and Merlinus behind them. It was quickly replaced with Wil and Rebecca inside the caravan, fixing their bows together, while Serra and Matthew watched the two.  
 **(Machigai wanai ka, kami ni toikakeru)** The final scene is shown where Elimine and the dragon, doting on the baby in their arms. The screen flashed once more, now revealing Joan in her Cleric outfit and her husband doting at the baby in their arms before the screen flashed to the next scene.

 **(Hitori kiri ja nakatta)** The scene changed to Bern in nighttime, as the fireworks are in display, and everyone within the Seeds of Agito watched it from their camp.  
 **(Zutto soba ni itanda kono te wo~ no~ba~su~)** Nearly everyone sat next together with their partners or their pair, seemingly enjoying the view together. Eliwood even noticed Ninian's expression in awe with the fireworks, making him falling for her even more, unknown to Ninian.  
 **(Kowaimono nanka nai)** Meanwhile, as Joan sat next to Athos, she noticed her son and daughter–in–law sitting together, as she couldn't help but smile.  
 **(Tatoe bakemono ni narou tomo na~shi~to~ge~ru~)** Lyn and Kurogasa were watching the fireworks together, with Kurogasa's tactician cloak covering both of them. Lyn leaned her head on Kurogasa's shoulder, smiling a bit making the latter look at her before he smiled too and leaned his head on hers. The scene ends as their hands intertwined with one another and one firework exploded in shape of Agito's symbol.

* * *

 **The Final Battle has begun.**

 **Kurogasa:** Your trecheary and ambitions end here!

 **Eliwood:** Kurogasa, this is going to be our last battle.

 **The Fate of Humanity hangs in the balance.**

 **Hector:** You're nothing more than a puppet, Nergal!

 **Lyn:** In the name of my friends, I will cut you down!

 **Will Agito fulfill his destiny to the very end?**

 **Kurogasa:** I won't let this world end!

 **Hector:** Crap… the dragons are out now.

 **Athos:** Let us see if we are up for the challenge.

 **Or will darkness triumph after a millennia of war?**

 **Overlord:** Avenge your friend, Agito! Or else, all is in vain!

 **Elimine:** Brother… forgive me. I… I must do this.

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken: Light**

 **? ? ?:** Grasp the true strength of Agito, my descendant.

* * *

 **Fen:** Wow…

 **TWF:** Wow, that was… something. True, it is a bit short, since we don't have much ground to cover.

 **Fen:** But next chapter is where everything comes to a close! So don't miss out!

 **TWF:** Yep! Like every story we made, it's gonna be a VEEEEERY long one! :D By the way, what does Kuro mean by Hiroji's his hero?

 **Fen:** Didn't we already point that out in the chapter? ?_?

 **TWF:** There's gotta be like, y'know, how it all started? ***noticed a tape on the ground*** Hey, lookie here! A tape!

 **Fen:** Where did _that_ come from?

 **TWF: *reads the label on its side*** Huh, it says here "First Meeting"... I wonder what that means? Wanna play it, dude?

 **Fen:** Maybe later.

 **TWF:** TOO LATE! ***plays the tape***

 **Fen:** Hehhhhhhhh… might as well pop some popcorn…

* * *

 **BGM: Ryuichi Sakamoto: Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence - Piano Version**

It was Christmas Eve, and a young boy sat on his own at the bench of the park, while snow fluttered down beautifully at nighttime. For some reason, the young boy is saddened, as he apparently escaped from the orphanage on his own.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

The boy lifted his head up, seeing someone dressed up as Santa Claus before him… though- "GAAAAAAAH!"

The young boy was shock of seeing this Santa wear a Brooke mask.

"Whoa, kiddo! There's no need to scream your head off! Though, my head is just a skeleton, so it's normal for me! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"W-Who are you?!"

"Wait, you don't know Brooke? From One Piece?" he blinked.

"Of course I know him! Who are _you_?!"

"I'm Santa Claws. Get it, eh, eh?" he joked, leaving the said boy confused. With a sigh, he said, "Alright, kiddo, what's your problem?"

"I ran away…"

"You ran away? From what?" the Santa took his mask off, now sitting next to the boy.

"The orphanage…" he added.

"Now, why would you do that?"

"Because starting next year, I'm gonna be in high school."

"Uh… I don't see the point–"

"That means I'll be far away from my home! Away from my friends!" the young boy snapped. "I… I don't know what to do from there on! Everyone's excited about it, but… I'm not."

"Geez, that's it?" the Santa got out. "You really lack some courage, don'cha?"

"…" the young boy remained silent, not knowing how to reply.

"Hm… let's see if there's some goodies that can help you out."

"Huh?" the boy blinked, as Santa rummaged his hands into his bag and pulled out something from it. Shoving it to the boy, the boy read the words on it. "Kamen Rider… Agito? What's this?"

"Your present." the Santa replied. "Wait, you don't know Tokusatsu?"

"No."

"Even though you know anime?"

"Yeah…"

"Geez, you can be a handful, sometimes." the Santa groaned. "You better start watchin' this story, dude. You might learn a thing or two. And who knows? Maybe it stirred your curiosity about this Kamen Rider stuff, too?"

"Uh… thanks? I guess?" The boy said, before the Santa got up and started leaving. "Wait, hold on! Who are you? What's your real name?"

"It's Hiroji! Hiroji Shirokawa! Oboetoke!" he shouted, happily skipping along the road. "Just your average neighborhood Santa Claus, bringing smiles on others! See ya' later, kiddo!"

"Hiroji…" the boy muttered to himself, now looking at the DVD in his hand.

 **End BGM**

Unknown to the boy, the voice that slept within him for longest of times, awakened. As the boy gazed on the title, the voice muttered out a name, unheard by the boy. **"Agito… why does it sound… familiar?"**


	45. Final Chapter: Light

**Fen:** Hey everyone! Fen and Fang here for the last and final chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken! It's been one heck of an adventure for Kurogasa and the gang and now it's time to bring this story to a close with an epic finale!

 **TWF: *dressed as Kamen Rider Wizard*** …what, too soon?

 **Fen:** Wrong Rider… -_-

 **TWF:** Well, someone mentioned 'finale', so… well… this comes to mind. o.o;

 **Fen:** Not _that_ finale, the _other_ one.

 **TWF: *ignores Fen-kun*** Henshin!

 **Furei~mu! Pureezu!**

 **Hii! Hii! Hii, hii, hii~!**

 **TWF: *running around*** AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!

 **Fen:** Hehhhhhhhhhhh… I give up…

Disclaimer: For the last time, we don't own anything! Leave us alone!

* * *

 _Once, dragons and men coexisted._

 _They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

 _All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

 _Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

 _This war was called The Scouring._

 _Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

 _In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

 _A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

 _Now, the threat appears once more to end humanity._

 _As the legend of Agito awakens with new allies, the two forces of darkness will end life._

 _This final battle will decide the fate of all mankind._

* * *

Final Chapter: Light

We ran deeper into the Dragon's Nest, hoping to stop Nergal and the Overlord of Darkness from their schemes. With Hiroji's passing, flames ignited within our hearts, strengthening our wills and resolve to face the terror that soon befell before us.

"Tactician, hold up." Hector said, as we came to a stop before a rather large gate before us.

"What is it?" I groaned.

"We should wait." he suggested. "Greybeard isn't here yet."

"He's right, Kurogasa. I know how much you want to avenge Hiroji, but acting recklessly would take things turn for the worse." Eliwood noted.

"But Nergal is back there. How much longer do we have to wait?" I asked.

"If you ain't gonna cool your head, it's the end of us." Hector said sternly.

"He's right, beloved." Lyn comforted me. "We all know how you feel and all of us shared the same feeling, but we still need you to keep your head clear of doubts. You are the one that shall lead us to victory, after all..."

"Lyn…" I muttered.

"If you're looking for me, I'm right here."

HUH?!

We all turned around and saw Athos walking towards us.

"Lord Athos!" Eliwood exclaimed.

"You're late, Graybeard!" Hector frowned.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Athos said, before noticing something. "Hm? Where is the young Hiroji, Agito?"

"He's…" I trailed off.

"I see… just as Bramimond predicted." Athos figured out. "Say no more. I will join you in this battle."

 **"As am I."** Elimine said before her spirit come out of my body and fully materialized before us, with Aureola and her staff in hand. This surprised everyone as the Saint herself was now in the flesh.

"Elimine… How did you–" I got out.

"Child, I thank you." she smiled beautifully, as I can see why many people would be more than happy to follow her teachings. "Because of your very efforts of saving every Seedling throughout Elibe, I… I am able to manifest myself before all of you. It would mean I have descended from the Heavens, to help in your quest… and to end my brother's reigns once and for all."

"Yeah…" I added, as I was momentarily at a loss.

"I shall fight alongside my descendants and the followers of my teachings." she said, determined.

"S–Saint Elimine!" Serra suddenly stuttered, as she kneeled down before her.

"To meet the Saint herself before us, in her truest form, I… I am glad." Lucius said in awe, doing the same thing as well along with Priscilla since she is from Etruria.

"…" Renault remained silent, probably overwhelmed by her presence.

"Please… there is no need to bow. Rise." Elimine said.

"A–Ah! Right!" Serra got out, quickly getting back on her feet, and so did the rest. "Little brother, let's get this victory in the bag, for good!"

"Right." I nodded.

"It would seem you have your tome and staff with you, Elimine." Athos said, getting us back on track. "As do I brought along with these weapons with me. With this, we should be able to rend Nergal's dark cloak and do him much harm." Athos said before he presented Durandal and Armads back to Eliwood and Hector. "And these, too, have been infused with magic that makes them more effective against Nergal. Durandal for Eliwood. And for Hector, Armads."

"It's… I can feel it already…" Eliwood said. "Its power is beyond words."

"Incredible! With this, I know I cannot fail." Hector grinned, seemingly in awe with the axe in hand.

Athos then presented a blade to my wife. "…And Lyndis, this is for you."

"Hm? What blade is this?" Lyn asked, while taking it.

"A spirit–inhabited sword, the partner of the Mani Katti, Sol Katti." he introduced. It is a complete opposite of Lyn's Mani Katti. The sword is radiant in gold, and it is a few times larger than the Mani Katti. But from the looks of it, I can tell Lyn's able to dual wield it. "It's not a legendary item, but its blade contains much power."

"Sol Katti?" I repeated. "I never knew that the Mani Katti had a sister blade."

"Only the Sacaean tribes knew of its legend." Rath said.

"And like Mani Katti, it also chooses its owner, too!" Guy informed.

"Thank you!" Lyn smiled, grasping the hilt of the newly acquired sword.

Athos nodded before looking to Nils. "Nils, is Nergal back there?"

"Unn…" Nils nodded nervously, sensing it. "I sense tremendous power. What could it be? I feel something really odd."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I… I don't know, Agito." Nils shook his head. "Sorry if it doesn't help…"

"He should have lost most of his henchmen in that last battle." Athos pondered, as he closed his eyes. "But… Mm. I read energy, too… if only a little. Nils is right. The sense of it is different than before. Brace yourselves. He is formidable!"

"We understand. Let's go, everyone!" Eliwood commanded, making everyone nod in unison. Turning his attention to me, he said, "Kurogasa, this is it. The last battle. Lord Athos spoke the truth about Nergal… and Saint Elimine wants to end her brother's tyranny. Average men cannot hope to stand against him. Ordinary weapons hold no power against him. Those who go with us… they must be chosen carefully."

"All of us will fight as one." Fiora said, getting his attention and mine.

"Fiora?" I looked at her.

"Yes, we shall fight." Kent added.

"We do not have any sacred weapons to fend off against Nergal or Overlord of Darkness, but that does not mean we will not fend off against their minions." Harken said. "I'm quite certain that a few of you won't be enough to face them all, despite having the assists of two of the Legendary Heroes before us."

"At the very least, should we go down, we shall go down together." Isadora noted. "Let us participate this battle as one, Lord Eliwood. Sir Kurogasa."

"You guys…" I muttered as I looked at each and every person in our army… no… in our family.

"I'll fight as well, Onii–chan!" Nino perked up happily. "And I'll make sure everyone will come out alive and live happily ever after!"

"All of us are with you until the end, Nii–sama." Priscilla added.

"I agree with her, otouto. Our blades are one," Nee–san said.

"This is it, little brother. The final battle!" Serra perked up.

"Before the curse consumes me completely, I shall guide these weapons to end this war." Kaa–san noted. A motherly smile carved on her face, as she continued, "To ensure these hands would no longer wield the weapons of war, but of something else."

"Kaa–san…" I muttered. I looked ather and everyone in our family before I nodded. "You're right." I said, before turning around. "Let's end this! Once and for all!"

"Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector… Sir Kurogasa…" one voice caught our attention, as we noticed that he was nervous about it.

"Merlinus… thank you for everything." Eliwood thanked, noticing the predicament of the merchant.

"You're made of sterner stuff than I'd imagined." Hector scoffed good-naturedly. "Thought you'd've fled by now."

Merlinus sniffed as tears and snot came out of his eyes and nose. "I thought as much. You're not taking me with you… ooh…" He then bawled out comically as he held onto Hector, the latter trying to pry him off.

"That's disgusting!" Hector cried out, before pushing the merchant off. "Cry if you must, but do something about that runny nose. What are we supposed to do? You can't fight, so we can't afford to take you with us."

"Yeah, it's too risky if we brought you along with us." I said.

Eliwood then took out a piece of paper from his shirt and give it to him. "Take this and return to Fargus's ship."

"…Wh-What is this, may I ask?"

"A letter of introduction." Hector explained. "Take this to Ostia, and you'll be able to do good business there. Of course, if we fail in our mission, it's just a worthless slip of paper."

"But… I must protest!" Merlinus said. "For the rest of my days, I've vowed in my heart to continue serving you both! Please, oh please! Do not abandon me."

"Merlinus…" Eliwood trailed off. "What should we do, Hector?"

"I got one. Go get on the boat and pray for our safe return." He said.

"Please, bring Hiroji's Tornadors with you. For safekeeping." I added. "And his body as well."

"But-"

"…Please. Have faith in us. Wait for us."

Merlinus sniffled a bit more, adding,"I understand. Until the end of time, my lord. I will wait for you until the end of time!" he added, as he started to head back towards the entrance. "Please… come back… safely… please!"

"Yeah, okay. We're going. Bye." Hector said.

Eliwood added, "We'll be back."

"…Oh, Lord Eliwood… Oh my…" he cried out, continue to run until his footsteps can no longer be heard.

"Let's do this, everyone! To our final battle and destiny!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

 _"So at last, they are here." Nergal chuckled. "Good… because final preparations are ready."_

 **"…"** _The Overlord remained silent._

 _"Why the silence?" Nergal asked._

 **"It would seem I have lost the core."** _the Overlord said, looking upon the belt around his waist._

 _"Your core?"_

 **"Yes."** _The Overlord answered._ **"Hmph, I see. So that fool's sacrifice wasn't for nothing. Without the core, I am not at full strength. But no matter. My dark arts are more than enough to decimate that fool."**

 _"And your sister."_

 **"Yes… even my Sister. Who was once my everything. And now, she will become nothing."**

* * *

"Hi–yah!" I exclaimed, kicking the door wide open as we managed to get to the end of the hallway.

"There's that damn man!" Hector pointed out, pointing his finger at Nergal, but for some reason, the Overlord was nowhere to be seen.

"Strange… my brother is not here." Elimine frowned.

"Nergal!" Eliwood exclaimed.

Nergal heard his voice and turned around to see all of us. "Pah…you're here. But you're too late. The gate is already opened. I will claim the mighty quintessence of dragons. I will become stronger and move ever closer to perfection."

"How many lives must you steal before you're satisfied!?" Eliwood asked. "And it's not only those who die. What about the ones left behind in pain and sorrow? What about _them_?"

"I am who I am. The pain of others, I do not feel. The sorrow of others does not touch me." Nergal smirked darkly. "Death feeds me. Death pleases me. I am the essence I consume. You fools will become corpses here, because I wish it to be."

Then strangely enough, Renault stepped forward.

"…Nergal, do you remember me?" He asked. Wait, what?

Nergal looked at the Bishop before recognizing him. "Hah. You are… Renault. So you're still seeking out a wretched existence?"

Renault narrowed his eyes. "I went astray. I listened to your honeyed words… I dreamt of the impossible… the return of a lost soul." he then clenched his staff tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned white. "But… what you gave me was… a puppet… It was soulless… nothing more than an empty vessel!"

"Just an empty vessel…" Nergal chuckled. "Isn't that what you wanted? You desired to bring back your dead friend. You were my experiment, and I completed my morph. I'm grateful, Renault. Thanks to you, I gained power."

WHAT?!

"You villain… you cursed him!" Renault spat venomously. "Your crime can never be forgiven! I will end you with my hands. In the name of my lost friend!"

"As do I." Gills stepped forward, glaring at the Dark Druid. "I shall make him pay for placing the curse upon me."

"Ah, the Mad Beast himself, Lord Stromheim. Or should I call you Gills, the failed experiment?" Nergal smirked. "It is such a miracle of seeing you in such a state. I can still remember how you begged me to save your life, as your body stretched to its very limits and at its wits' end."

"I am not the same person back then." Gills said. "I am far better, more than you can possibly imagine."

"It means nothing before my power." Nergal spat. "I am responsible for your creation, but now, I shall end your life and gain your seed as mine!"

 ***SWISH!***

A dagger was thrown at Nergal, but it was deflected by a barrier. The one who threw it was none other than Jaffar.

"…" Jaffar glared at Nergal as the Dark Druid looked to him.

"Hmph… It's you, Jaffar? Turning your sword against me, your master?" Nergal asked. "Do you forget who raised you? You are worthless."

"…Wrong. I am a man." Jaffar retorted.

"Oh, really? If so, then I will give you a man's death!"

"Not while I'm around!" Nino exclaimed, standing in front of Jaffar, much to the Assassin's suprise.

"Uhn? Who do you think you are?" Nergal asked.

"You will pay!" Nino yelled. "You stole my family from me, and you will pay, Nergal! I will avenge them all!"

Nergal looked confused, before he realized who she was. "Now, I see… You're Sonia's…"

"Either way, we shall end this debate once and for all." Elimine spoke up.

If only Hiroji would be here, he'd definitely screamed out a random quote…

"You're right, Saint Elimine." Nergal smirked. "Rise and come forth, my servants!"

 ***BOOOM!***

At that point, multiple doors exploded around us, as saw silhouettes of the Morphs. One by one, they walked out from their confinement, standing before Nergal. Wait a minute, no way! These Morphs are… they're all the enemies we faced during our entire journey! There's Uhai, Jerme, Kenneth, Darin, Ursula, Lloyd, Linus, and I'm assuming the last one is Brendan!

All of them have blank eyes and had a solemn look on their faces.

That's not the only thing that came out. Even the fallen Lords as well! But for some reason, they are not as strong as the ones we've faced before.

"This…" Eliwood trailed off.

"You seem impressed with my work." Nergal chuckled. "Or perhaps it's just that you've seen a familiar face?"

"That's… Marquess Laus! And… those are Black Fang members."

"Agito, that's…!" Nils recognized one of the fallen Lords we've faced on our first adventure.

"Yeah…" I growled as I clenched my fists.

"What have you done, Nergal?!" Eliwood demanded.

"These morphs and Lords you see before you, I've given them the abilities and appearances of the people whose essences I used to craft them. Well, that's not entirely true." Nergal explained. "I've made them far more powerful. This is the ideal plan for hypocrites like you. Especially you, Eliwood. You continue to regret causing harm to anyone, even enemies. However, no matter the reason, once the deed is done, it's done. Whether you enjoy it or not is irrelevant–the result is the same."

"You fiend…." Lyn muttered, clutching onto Sol Katti tightly.

"It is not the same! If you feel no horror for taking someone's life… then you… you yourself are not alive!" Eliwood shouted.

"Heh heh heh… Your weakness runs deep in you. You can _never_ understand." Nergal chuckled. "The concepts of good and evil are devoid of any meaning, any value. These ideas prevent humans from liberating their own strengths. Such foolishness… The ultimate foolishness of the human race!"

Athos frowned at that. "Nergal, after all these years… You have not stopped to reconsider your ideas at all."

"The same is true of you, Athos. You must see the truth of it!" Nergal countered. "All living creatures take energy from somewhere. We all use it to create, to change it into something better. The knowledge of Arcadia has shown us the road to the ultimate transformation. And yet you will not take that road! Why do you reject the obvious?"

"I am not opposed to the quest for power, for greater knowledge." Athos admitted. "However, that quest must be driven from within. To fuel your quest with the stolen lives of others, this brings not wisdom but abomination."

"Heh heh heh… I remember. I still remember!" Nergal laughed. "Those words are unchanged from when you first said them ages back. When you and the dragons conspired to bury me!" He exclaimed, where he suddenly took off his hood, revealing a very bad scar on his face, much to our surprise and disgust and Athos' fear for him.

His eye was rather large and his pupil was shrunk considerably. Every time he would blink, that eye would roll back.

"Ewwwwwwwww! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Serra shrieked covering her face.

"That guy needs a major makeover!" Farina commented.

"…" Priscilla remained silent, holding her mouth with both of her hands.

"Stay strong." Raven said considerably to his sister.

"Look at this wound! The wound I took from your magic!" Nergal shouted, pointing at his scar. "It was a mistake. The only person who understood… The man I thought my truest friend… It was a mistake to try and destroy me." He then cackled, adding, "It did confirm _some_ things for me. That trust brings betrayal. That friends bring weakness!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" I shouted, much to everyone's surprise while getting Nergal's attention.

"Then what do you know about bonds, Agito? Ones that would backstab you for their personal goals? Do you still call that trust?" Nergal commented.

"You'd be surprised of what bonds can do." I said. "They can do amazing things. Unlike you, each and everyone of us here shoulder the same burdens! We may fall, but we always get back up no matter what comes our way! Because of all of us have the potential to become something better so we could make a difference in this world! It is because of bonds that we got this far! It is because of bonds that we are still here! It's especially because of bonds that we are stronger than ever! If you think for even one second that bonds are our weakness, then you better think again, because this power is far greater than anything you can possibly comprehend!"

"If that is what you learned from your encounter, then you are a fool." Now it's Eliwood's turn to speak up. "Do you believe for a moment that, when wise Athos struck down his dearest friend, he felt nothing!? His heart was torn in two, and yet you refuse to understand that!"

"Eliwood… Agito…" Athos muttered.

"Your treachery and ambitions end here!" I declared. "I will not let this world end!"

"We will defeat you and the Overlord of Darkness! Here! Today!" Eliwood added. "But… even now, there is no hatred in my heart. You who were born human, you who lost the heart that defines your humanity…" He shook his head in disappointment. "For you, I have nothing but pity."

Nergal looked at the two of us with a blank stare before he scoffed. "…Pity? Heh heh heh… Amusing. A weak fool like you has "pity" for me? Interesting…" He then teleported away. _"If you hope to defeat me, you may have your chance. Of course, you will have to best my morphs first!"_

* * *

 **BGM: Fire Emblem Awakening OST 76: Id (Purpose)**

"Listen to me! This is my fight now! Mine alone! Everyone, stay back!" Eliwood said.

"Hey! What are you talking about? We've come this far together, haven't we?" Hector asked.

"That's right! I've said it before. We all feel the same way." Lyn said.

"Hector… Lyndis…" Eliwood muttered.

"Don't forget me, Lord Eliwood! And… Ninian. I'm sure she's here as well."

"Nils…"

"We're all in this together, Eliwood." I said. "Our destiny is something we write with our own hands!"

"Kurogasa, you, too?"

"Yeah, and not just us." I said, as we noticed everyone is pumped up as well.

"I'll show you the strength of a knight of Pherae." Marcus declared.

"Knights should fight, not speak!" Lowen added, before he added. "…Was that right?"

"I'll do whatever I can to help!" Rebecca nodded.

"…Winning this battle means protecting my family." Dorcas said.

"Whooooooooooa! I'm burning up!" Bartre laughed, feeling pumped up.

"For the honor of the knights of Ostia." Oswin replied with determination.

"Let me handle this! There's much I can do." Matthew then readied his daggers.

"Blessed Saint Elimine, grant us strength to win this with ease." Serra prayed.

"Let me show you how much my blade has matured!" Guy said, getting into his stance.

"I don't want to lose anyone, so I will fight my strongest." Priscilla said.

"For years, I've studied. Now, let those studies show their worth!" Erk added.

"I… I…I'll do my best!" Florina stuttered.

"I will gladly volunteer to protect Lycia with my life." Kent vowed.

"I won't hold back! This is for all the lovely ladies I've yet to meet!" Sain said.

"We've made it this far. Let's get out there and win!" Wil chirped.

"If I die here… so be it." Raven muttered.

"Blessed Saint Elimine, please grant us a miracle…" Lucius said.

"Let this battle be forgotten by history… That is all I ask." Canas requested.

"I'm Dart, brave crewman of Fargus's pirates, and I fear nothing!" Dart yelled.

"For the honor of the Pegasus knights of Ilia, I will annihilate the foe!" Fiora said.

"My oh my… Fools aplenty. That includes me, too." Legault chuckled.

"For Bern, land of my birth… May I return to it soon!" Heath replied.

"For those whose reasoning is bent. I will straighten it with my bow." Rath added.

"My pride shall not be broken! My strength holds true!" Isadora said.

"…I, too, will join you in this final glory." Hawkeye spoke.

"Hey! There's no doubt we'll win! Just don't forget my bonus!" Farina grinned cheekily.

"If he has power to rival Athos, then I must test that power myself." Pent opened up his tome.

"No matter what happens, I'll be at Lord Pent's side." Louise smiled.

"Lord Elbert… I will protect your son." Harken said.

"As long as there's someone to cut, you will have my aid." Karel nodded.

"HAHAHAAAA! I'm trembling with anticipation!" Wallace laughed.

"This looks like fun! This is what I've been waiting for!" Geitz said excited.

"…Father… Brothers… For all that I've lost… I won't let him get away!" Nino swore.

"…" Jaffar remained silent, only taking out his daggers.

"I've lived long enough. I've no regrets…" Nee–san said.

"What are you worried about? With me here, we can't lose!" Vaida scoffed.

Renault clutched his staff, looking at it and said, "It is for this moment that I have lived…"

"Avenging the loss souls. That is my very duty." Gills said.

"Guide us, child. To victory." Elimine smiled.

"We shall be with you one step at a time." Kaa–san added, keeping her serene and motherly tone.

"Everyone… let's go! We've got to stop Nergal!"

 _ **"Unfortunately, not all of you would face Nergal."**_

 **BGM abruptly ends**

* * *

"Huh– ooft!" I cringed, as I noticed the Overlord of Darkness tackled and brought me along with him in a portal while he is in human form.

"Child!" Elimine got out before quickly entering the portal.

"Beloved!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Hey, Lyn! Worry about your husband later! Let's sort out this battle first, if anything! We got a gate to close and a nest to burn!"

Kaa–san looked at where once the portal was, muttering worriedly, "Kristofer…"

* * *

"Whooooooooooooooooooooa! Ooft!" I cried out as I fell to the ground. Well… actually, to be accurate, I landed on nothing, yet I feel I'm on something. I looked around to see that I was surrounded with clouds and yellowish–like scenery.

"Child!" I heard Elimine's footsteps approaching towards me, kneeling to check up on me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I got out as we looked around. "Where _are_ we?"

"I do not know." Elimine shook her head.

 _ **"Astral Plane."**_ the Overlord explained. _**"One where wandering souls manifest itself into a physical figure and the very place where the realms between life and death are situated. This way, you do not have to worry about wasting your energy to keep your physical form, little sister.**_ **"**

"Brother…" Elimine muttered.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my best friend." I muttered.

 _ **"Already wallowing in despair? That goes to show even you are only just a mere mortal."**_ the Overlord stated. _**"My nephew, the one I tried to kill, is a wise half–bred, able to keep his emotions in control, yet, still unable to defeat me. What makes you think you have what it takes to end me, Agito?"**_

"I don't think… I know." I answered.

 _ **"You sound confident on baseless foundation."**_ the Overlord got out. _**"You do not know who do you are trifling with."**_

"And you don't know him either, brother." Elimine got out. "This child possesses unlimited potential, much like my son. Thus, much as how he placed his faith in me, I shall place mine on him."

 _ **"Faith on baseless foundation, how foolish of you, little sister."**_ The Overlord said. _**"You should know better than to put your faith in others. Just look what happened to your so–called husband. If only you did not have pity for him, everything would have gone differently."**_

"And yet, I shall not regret of my choice." Elimine got out. "If this is the path I chose, then so be it."

 _ **"Hah! You have certainly grown into a great woman, than the little girl I used to care."**_ the Overlord got out. _**"I can't wait to see the people had placed their faith in you shattered to despair; as the world sees this fated battle."**_

"Witnessed?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

 _ **"Yes."**_ the Overlord added, as I noticed many little orbs appeared all over the Astral Plane. _**"As you can see, the sky is the view of our battle; one where I shall decimate the seed of humanity once and for all. Also, the belief you've stood throughout the millennia, Elimine… will be shattered to darkness and in turmoil."**_

"You're wrong, Brother. The light will _always_ conquer the darkness. It may have granted you unimaginable strength, but in the end, it is not enough. And my descendant is proof of that."

 _ **"Then, both of you shall prove it to me, on this very battlefield."**_ the Overlord challenged, as he… made a gesture that summoned out the belt?!

"What the–!" I got out. But how?! I destroyed the core! He shouldn't be able to!

 _ **"Have you forgotten?"**_ it said. _**"I have dark arts on my side. Even if you destroyed the core, I can still wield it and use darkness to my advantage, despite not being able to use it to full power. Now, don your armor, and let our battle decide the fate of humanity!"**_

"Child… it is best if you do so." Elimine recommended me. "I've known my brother for longest of times and if there is one thing that I know, he'd rather faced you in a fair battle. Remember, he gave you tests to see whether or not you are capable of facing him during your first adventure together with your friends…" she reminded, which… actually got me thinking.

It did let me pass through to save Lyn's grandfather.

It didn't attack me when we're at our most vulnerable, when Lord Elbert or Ninian died.

It… really wanted to finish where Elimine's son started.

"Alright then… let's do this!" I said before I did the gestures and the Alter Ring appeared, with the core already purple.

Both of us did the gesture and I was surprised to see that even the Overlord knew Kuuga's gestures. As both of us paused for a bit, both of us said, "Henshin!/Transform!"

The whirring sound from our belts were heard, as now both of us donned in our base form. Elimine readied herself as she opened up Aureola, the pages flipping rapidly as it began to glow.

 _ **"Come at me!"**_ Kuuga challenged.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" I yelled before Kuuga and I charged at each other.

* * *

 _"Quickly now! Quickly now!" Merlinus panicked, immediately walking out of the building, carrying the remains of Hiroji's armor and toward the Tornador, where Hiroji is resting. As soon as he got out of the said building, he noticed the sky being already dark, meaning it reached nighttime. That's not the only thing he noticed. "Oh dear… what is that…?"_

 _In the sky, there is a battle between Kuuga and Agito, alongside Saint Elimine assisting him while the two continued their bout._

 _"Oh my, Sir Kurogasa! And St. Elimine! But… who is that he is fighting?" He wondered. "Oooh, what does it matter?! I have to get the Tornadors and his armor out of here!"_

* * *

 _"You're finished!" Lyn shouted as she disappeared in blinding speed before slashing a Lord mutiple times with her Sol and manni Katti. On the last strike, three images of her slashed it simultaneously before reforming back into one Lyn and the creature disintegrated. "Incredible… this power is unreal."_

 _"The blade suits you well, my dear." Joan noticed, as one of the Lord Morphs tried to ambush her from behind. By instinct, she twirled her battleflag around, hitting it on the side of it. As the Morph was startled, she quickly withdraw her sword from her sheath and immediately, impaled the said Morph in quick succession. When she slashed its body before placing it back at its sheath, multiple holes can be seen all over its body before it is disintegrated into nothingness._

 _"Kurogasa's mother is always impressive as ever." Kent commented._

 _"Indeed! Even at her age, she still has some fight left in her." Sain added._

 _ ***COUGH! COUGH!***_

 _"Mother!" Lyn noticed the predicament, as Joan suddenly kneeled from her coughing. A Lord Morph creeped up on her, ready to strike the dark knight down._

 _"Watch out!" Sain shouted as he aimed his Javelin and then threw it, striking the Lord Morph in the head._

 _"Lyyyyyyyn!" Florina called out as Huey dove down and skewered the Lord Morph with her Brave Lance, instantly turning it into dust._

 _"Florina?" Lyn noticed her friend approached her. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to help Hector?"_

 _"He'll be fine, but I'm more worried about_ you _." Florina said._

 _"Florina, I'm fine. Truly." Lyn assured. "There's no need to worry about me."_

 _"If you are fine, lass, we could use your help." Dorcas said, before throwing his Brave Axe at a Lord Morph._

 _"Yeah! These Morphs are really getting on my nerves!" Serra said, making her staff glow blinding the enemies._

 _"I can't! I must tend Mother first. Her coughing fit is worse than before!" Lyn said worriedly before approaching to Joan._

 _"Lyndis, why are you here? Please, aid your friends." Joan told her motherly, after her coughing fit is done and wiped off the blood from her mouth._

 _"But–"_

 _"Don't worry. We'll cover you." Erk said, flipping the pages of his Bolting tome._

 _"Please, Lady Joan. Drink this." Lucius said, offering her an Elixir._

 _"Thank you." she smiled, taking the offer and started sipping the drink._

 _"Lucius… may I speak with my Mother alone? It's… very important." Lyn requested._

 _"As you wish, milady." Lucius nodded, making Joan confused._

 _"My dear, what is it?" Joan asked._

 _"Mother… there's something I must tell you." Lyn prompted, explaining the details to her Mother-in-law. Her words definitely surprised Joan._

 _"I… see…" She trailed off. "Does he know?" Joan asked._

 _Lyn shook her head. "I don't want him to worry. Especially since he's fighting the Overlord."_

 _"I see… but, I have a feeling he'll learn, soon enough…" Joan trailed off._

 _"Hey ladies, gonna need some backup here!" Matthew called out._

 _"Bah, don't worry about them, just send them to me! I'm having a blast! Hahahahahaha!" Wallace laughed heartily._

 _"Sir Wallace, this is no time to be laughing! The whole world hangs in the balance!" Nils said._

 _"Boy, I live for this! It gives me the greatest experience of a lifetime!" Wallace laughed out loud, swinging his large sword to decimate his enemies._

* * *

 _Jaffar and Legault are dodging their attacks from the Reed Brothers, dodging their waves of Light attacks while Nino provided support nearby, alongside Canas._

 _"Ah… Lloyd…" Nino sniffed. "…Oh… Why does this have to happen again?"_

 _"…" Lloyd didn't response to her pleas, other than his main focus was to slay the two Assassin._

 _"…Huh, even as a monster, you are a handsome one, Lloyd." Legault commented. "But you know something? I can't let this continue!" He then backed off when Linus swung down on Legault with his Tomahawk. "Oh… We meet again, Linus… this stinks!"_

 _"…" Jaffar remained silent, leaping onto the unsuspecting Linus and delivered a strong slash on his back. The said Morph didn't cringe in pain or reply, other than continuously fight on without a care in the world._

 _"Linus… I'll… see you again… I'm sure you're angry, but… Please be my friend… again…" Nino said, before she had to cast an Elfire spell on him, enveloping the Mad Dog in a pillar of fire. The flames kept burning for a while, and when it extinguished, Linus was nowhere to be found, except for the dust that remained. Lloyd wordlessly moved in, and was about to slash Nino, who gasped and had no time to react._

 _"Bind!" Canas exclaimed, casting his dark arts upon the Swordsman. The attack caused Lloyd to freeze in its place, unable to move his legs to deliver the finishing blow. "Jaffar, end him!"_

 _"…" Jaffar nodded before he disappeared in a blur._

 _ ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***_

 _The Assassin appeared again, and it was a standstill for a moment before cut appeared on Lloyd and he turned to dust soon after._

 _"Lloyd… Linus…" Nino murmured as she fell to her knees._

 _"C'mon lass, don't fall back. We have more work to do." Legault prompted._

 _"It is done here." Canas said. "Let us continue to aid others."_

 _"R–Right..." Nino sobbed lightly, quickly wiping off her tears._

 _"Nino." Jaffar got out, getting her attention as the two are left alone."About earlier…"_

 _"What?" Nino sniffed._

 _"I am sorry, but…" Jaffar said, as he took out the pendant and returned it to her. "I will not be able to keep our promise…"_

 _Nino looked confused. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I said that I would always be your friend… and that I would always be by your side…" Jaffar continued. Looking away, he added, "…But something has changed."_

 _Noticing the predicament, she suddenly cried out, blaming, "No! How could you? You promised! You said...!"_

 _Jaffar placed his hands on her shoulder, trying to calm the young Mage. "...Relax."_

 _"What, am I a bother to you? You just want to be rid of me?!" Nino spat. "Then why did you save me in the first place?! Why were you so nice to me!? How could you let me trust you... and then… betray me?!"_

 _"Nino, listen to what…" Jaffar began, but Nino slapped him away._

 _"Jaffar, I hate you! How could you!?" Nino sobbed before Jaffar held her again._

 _"Nino! Stop!"_

 _"Let me go! Don't touch me!" Nino said, struggling to get him off of her._

 _Seeing Nino can be pretty stubborn at times, Jaffar knew there's only one thing he can do. "I love you…"_

 _His sudden confession not only froze her on the spot, but she definitely felt her heart skips a beat._

 _"I… love you…" Jaffar repeated._

 _"Jaffar…" Nino whispered._

 _"That is why I can't just be your friend. That is what I wanted to say…" Jaffar explained._

 _Nino remained silent as she was still in Jaffar's arm. After what seemed like forever she finally spoke up, saying, "Really...?"_

 _"Do I look like the joking type?" Jaffar retorted._

 _Nino shook her head. "_ _…_ _No. But_ _…_ _It's just so hard to…"_

 _"_ _…_ _love me?"_

 _"No! That's not what I meant. I mean, I…" Nino trailed off before she looked at him in the eyes. "Jaffar, I... I love you...too."_

 _"Nino…" Jaffar muttered before pulling the girl into an embrace. "When this battle has ended, we should live together… I will protect you… with my life."_

 _Nino slightly nodded as tears formed in her eyes. "Yes_ _…_ _Let's always be together_ _…_ _Jaffar_ _…_ _Don't ever leave me_ _…_ _Ever. You have to promise."_

 _"On my honor_ _…_ _on my heart." Jaffar vowed._

* * *

 _"…" Uhai exchanged blows with his arrow shots between Rath, Rebecca and Wil, as his marksmanship truly lives up to his name._

 _"He's not making this easy for us!" Wil exclaimed, constantly dodging from Uhai's arrows. "He ain't a Black Fang for nothing!"_

 _"You have any ideas, Rath? Because this is not looking good for us!" Rebecca said._

 _"…" Rath remained silent, as he continued to shoot at Uhai's arm, thinking it would immobilize him, but it doesn't seem to affect Uhai in any way._

 _"Shall I help, dears?" Louise offered happily as she fired multiple arrows at one time._

 _"Lady Louise!" Rebecca gasped. The said arrow shots delivered by Louise struck Uhai in different places, including his eyes. This caused the said Morph to take aim and missed wildly._

 _"Fimbulvetr!" Pent shouted as he waved his hand and sent a blizzard towards Uhai, freezing him in place. "Hawkeye!"_

 _"Consider it done." Hawkeye said, as he charged towards the frozen Uhai with his Killer Axe in hand. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled, swinging as hard as he could._

 _ ***SMASH!***_

 _The Morph crumbled into chunks, as his whole body was severed all over the place. The head remained still at the moment, letting out a wryly smile before his existence dissipated into nothingness._

 _"Oh wonderful as always, Hawkeye!" Louise clapped happily._

 _"It needed to be done, Lady Louise." Hawkeye replied._

 _"…Thank you." Rath thanked them._

 _"It is not a problem. Now come, I suspect that the others are having difficulty as you three were having." Pent advised._

* * *

 _ **"Hah!"**_ Kuuga exclaimed, as both of us currently exchanging blows in CQC. And due to his vast experience, he has the advantage in skills.

"Gh!" I growled, keeping my defense up before he delivered a swift palm attack on my chest, shoving me back.

 _ **"Come now, Agito. Is that all you got?!"**_ Kuuga mocked. _**"Avenge your friend, or else all is in vain!"**_

 ***BOOM!***

 _ **"…"**_ Kuuga remained silent, as his shoulder emitted smoke, courtesy of Elimine's attack.

"Do not forget about me, brother."

 _ **"I know. Cho Henshin."**_ he declared, as his armor changed color from Rising Mighty to Rising Pegasus and he was equipped with the Pegasus Bow. _**"Here, I'm returning a favor!"**_ he exclaimed, immediately shooting out compressed shots of wind arrows to her direction. She noticed the predicament, creating a light barrier to parry the shots, but it eventually shattered away, hitting her a few times. This caused Elimine to lay down in pain, before he switched his target on me.

"Elimine!" I cried out.

 _ **"Do not forget me!"**_ he exclaimed, now shooting his arrows at me.

"GAH!" I shouted in pain as sparks flew off my armor before I fell to the ground.

 _ **"I'm disappointed in you, Agito."**_ Kuuga said, _**"It seems your potential is now limited."**_

"Don't mock me!" I snapped, pressing on my side to assume my Storm Form. Holding my weapon tightly, I swung it at him, creating a crescent wave of an attack.

 _ **"!"**_ Kuuga rolled to the side, letting the attack pass by him. _**"That is more like it. Fight like the true warrior you are! Cho Henshin!"**_ he exclaimed, now assuming his Rising Dragon form. His Pegasus Bow then changed into his Dragon Staff and both of us exchanged blows with our staves in hand. Blow for blow, the wind emitted from my staff and water splashing out from his are somehow created a spectacle of rainbows around us, while the clanging sound of our rage continued on by our attacks.

 ***CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!***

 _ **"Where is your willpower, Agito?! One where you defeated my loyal servants? I do not see it in this battle!"**_

 ***CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!***

"I don't have to answer to you!" I said as our staves clashed once more and we tried to push each other back. One way or another, I'm not letting him win!

 _ **"Then, I shall force you to answer mine! Cho Henshin!"**_ he exclaimed, now changing his form to his Rising Titan. As his staff formed into the Titan Sword, he made a big swing upwards, causing my staff to be split into two, much to my surprise.

"Nani?!" I gasped.

 _ **"You're open!"**_ he exclaimed, performing another palm attack on my chest. This time, due to his Rising Titan, I fell backwards, stumbling a bit. This gave him the chance to swing down on me, but I quickly pressed the other button and my Flame Saber came out and assumed Flame Form to block the attack.

"It's going to take more than that to kill me!" I gritted as I pushed Kuuga away and got back up on my feet.

 ***BOOM!***

 _ **"Gh!"**_ he groaned, as Elimine manages to get up and delivered another Light blast, while she is in pain. _**"Both of you have such tenacity and stubbornness…"**_

"As long as we're alive, we will not give up." Elimine said, determined.

 _ **"Fine, if that is the case…"**_ he said, holding both of his hands on the hilt, making the Titan Sword be covered in darkness. _**"…I shall make you suffer the terror before you!"**_

"Do your worst!" I shouted before I charged in at Kuuga with the Flame Saber ignited in fire.

* * *

 _"Alright, you scallywags! Who wants some?! C'mon, take your best shot!" Dart challenged as he and Geitz were surrounded by Lord Morphs._

 _"Here we go again," Geitz grinned. "The usual?"_

 _"Yep!" Dart grinned back before the two of them charged in head first._

 _"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" Farina snapped as she managed to dodge the Lord Morph, but her bag of gold got caught in the enemies' weapon and the coins fell out. "Ahhhhh, no! My gold!"_

 _"Har, har, har! That's fer' yer stubbornness, lass!" Dart laughed off._

 _"Shut it, you sea rat!" Farina snapped back._

 _"Those two sure would make a lovely couple." Geitz commented, unheard by the two._

 _"Harken, get on!" Isadora called out, as she held out her hand. Harken nodded and took it, prompting the Paladin to pull him up onto her horse. "Hold tight!" She said, as she snapped the reins and her horse went faster. As they went past a group of Lord Morphs, Harken wasted no time, slaying a few of them with his Brave Sword along the way._

 _"Haaaaaaaaahhhh!" Dorcas and Marcus joined the fray, decimating another row of enemies while wielding their Brave Axe and Brave Lance respectively._

 _"There's no end to them!" Lowen panicked as he swung his Silver Sword on a Lord Morph._

 _"We_ will _get through this! Just keep fighting! Don't stop!" Oswin shouted as he twirled his Brave Lance and skewered a row of Morphs._

 _Meanwhile, Guy and Karel are facing Jerme and Kenneth. The two had an overwhelming advantage at first, but seeing Jerme is much faster than before, followed by Kenneth's concentrated attacks with his strongest Light tome, it definitely puts the battle on a standstill._

 _"Hmph… decent, but not enough." Karel stated._

 _"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Guy gritted holding his arm as it was bleeding. "But I'm not giving in to these freaks! If Kurogasa's not giving up, then so am I! Hrrrrrrrrrragh!" He yelled, charging in towards Jerme and once he was close enough, he suddenly disappeared in a blur._

 _"…" Jerme noticed the predicament, also disappeared in a blur._

 _ ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***_

 _"Did I get him?" Guy asked, after his barrage of attacks had been executed._

 _"Not quite." Karel pointed at Jerme who was still standing, appearing after his own barrages of attack._

 _"…" Kenneth swung his hand down, as another struck of lightning came upon the two. The two of them jumped back to avoid the spell._

 _"Tch… how annoying." Karel scoffed._

 _"Brother," Karla said, as she approached him. "We must combine our strengths. It is the only way we can overcome this foe."_

 _"…If we must." Karel scoffed, as the three got back into their battle stances._

 _"…" both Jerme and Kenneth remained silent, as the duo also got into their stances._

 _"This better work." Guy said, before the three of them charged in. Guy was the first to attack and swung his Silver Sword. Jerme naturally blocked it, but a split second later, Guy moved out of the way and Karla was next to attack, giving Jerme no time to react._

 _ ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***_

 _"Kiken…" Karel muttered as he disappeared in a blur, making five afterimages of himself to surround the Assassin Morph. "Tsubame Gaeshi!"_

 _ ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***_

 _"Kiken…" Karla suddenly appeared before Kenneth, much to his surprise. "Tsubame Mai!"_

 _ ***SLASH!***_

 _"_ _…_ _" Kennent remained silent, as the single cut on his chest suddenly bursts into hundreds all over his body. As the two started to fell, a wryly smile can be seen on their faces before both of them disintegrated into dust._

 _"Alright, we got them!" Guy cheered._

 _"And not a moment too soon." Karla added._

 _"There is still more work to be done." Karel reminded, before he went on ahead._

* * *

 _"Kyaaaaaah!" Priscilla cried out, as she had to dodge a Tomahawk from Brendan who threw it at her, causing her to fall off her horse. She then saw the Tomahawk flying back towards her._

 _"Priscilla!" Raven shouted as he swatted the axe away with his Silver Blade. "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine, Brother…" Priscilla sighed in relief. "I've been caught off guard, that's all…"_

 _"Gee, that's just sounds lame!" Serra got out. "Matthew, take them out, now!"_

 _"I don't take orders from you, lady!" Matthew said._

 _"You should! Little brother placed you under my care!" Serra argued, as the two bickered once again._

 _"The two sure argue a lot…" Pricsilla got out._

 _"And of course, Serra just had to be herself…" Erk deadpanned, facepalming. "Typical..."_

 _"Come now, we can worry about them later." Fiora said. "We must finish this battle."_

 _"Hyperion, dive down!" Heath commanded his wyvern. The latter roared as it did as his master told him to do and spew flames onto Brendan who wasn't fazed by the flamethrower it was giving him._

 _"Boy, you should do better than that!" Vaida commanded._

 _"I'll take over from here! Ba ha ha ha!" Bartre laughed happily, as he charges forward, attacking the burning Brendan without hesitation._

 _Then all of a sudden, a strong fierce wind blew over Vaida who managed to get Umbriel balanced. "Who did-" She then looked to see who her perpetrator was. "Ursula… figures…"_

 _"…" The Valkyrie Morph said nothing as she prepared another strong wind spell._

 _"Alright, you want some?! Come get it! Umbriel, shred her to pieces!" Vaida commanded, making her wyvern screech before diving towards Ursula._

 _"Commander, no!" Heath shouted out to her._

 _"Stay out of this, boy! This is my fight!" Vaida snapped._

 _Despite the warning, she continue to dive down, facing the adversary head on. Guiding her Wyvern, she passes through Ursula's wave of magic. Her lance pierced through Ursula's chest, bringing her off from her pony. A wry smile can be seen on her face before she disappeared into ashes._

 _"Feel my wrath!" Vaida exclaimed, feeling victorious while Heath approached to her as the two landed their mounts on the ground._

 _"Commander, are you still unhurt?" Heath asked before he was answered with a smack to his head courtesy of Vaida._

 _"Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you? These enemies are like bugs before Umbriel and me!" Vaida snapped._

 _Heath looked at her stunned, before he scoffed. " You haven't changed, have you? You are still as strong and as beautiful as when we first met…"_

 _"Hmpff…" Vaida scoffed, looking away from him. "Heath… what will you do after this?"_

 _"Huh?" Heath asked confused._

 _"Is there somewhere you will go if you survive?"_

 _"As it turned out, I could be neither a knight of Bern nor a mercenary… I do not know." he said. Looking at his leader, he questioned, "Commander? What will_ you _do?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious? I will go to see the prince…" Vaida said matter–of–factly. "We were saved by this bunch, but_ _…_ _the kingdom is not likely to give up… we have to protect the prince_ _…_ _if there is no other way, I will go alone."_

 _"_ _…_ _It is too dangerous_ _…_ _" Heath said worriedly. "Powerful though you may be, to go alone…"_

 _"Yes, I will probably die." she lets out a sigh, already knowing what's at stake. Glaring back at him, she continued, "Is that what you mean to say? But Prince Zephiel's life is worth the price. And so I will return to Bern. No matter what it takes."_

 _Heath looked at her for a moment longer, before he decided. "…Then take me with you…"_

 _"What are you saying? I am going there… to die." she added, feeling concerned for her subordinate._

 _"If that is to be my end, I do not care." Heath shook his head. "I am your soldier, commander. Where you go, so go I."_

 _"Heath… you…" Vaida muttered before giving out an annoying look. "…are stupider than wyvern feed! See if_ I _care what happens to you!" She growled before she snapped the reins and took off._

 _"HAHA! I got ya!" Bartre laughed proudly as there were multiple gashes on Brendan's body before the latter turned into ashes._

 _"…" Darin remained silent, immovable from its place, despite the bindings made by Gills' tentacle whips in his Exceed Form._

 _"He is clearly different from other enemies I've faced…" Gills muttered. Keeping the bindings on him, he quickly retracted his tentacles and launched himself forward. Thrusting his kick forward, he managed to make the immovable Darin to fall on his back. After the said kick, Gills launched himself up, performing a quick somersault before the blades on his heels extended._

 _"…" Darin raised his shield up, while getting his spear ready behind it._

 _"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gills roared, pierced his heels through the shield and miraculously, cut the spear that was hiding behind it. There was a moment of silence before Darin let out a wry smile and decimated into nothing more than piles of ash. "It is done…"_

* * *

"Elimine, what should we do!?" I panicked, as both Elimine and I struck him down with both of our light attacks, as I assumed my Saint Form.

"Calm yourself, child. Remember, you are Agito. You have infinite possibilities." She reminded.

 _ **"It means nothing compared to the power of darkness!"**_ Kuuga exclaimed, as he swatted the Light blasts like it was nothing, as he is now in Amazing Mighty Form. Seeing that it constantly shrugged our attacks like it was nothing, I decided to take it up a notch as flame cracks can be seen on my armor, while Elimine shifted to her staff, healing both of us up in an instant. _**"I feared nothing when facing both of you. The servants I've sent you, were nothing more than a waste of time. You've ended up just like other Agitos my servants slain in my place."**_

"Child, worry not of his threats. Just believe in your own strength, much like myself." Elimine assured me.

 _ **"Bah, you never had true strength to begin with!"**_ Kuuga spat. _**"You're only borrowing power from her son's Seed! You were and always will be weak!"**_

"You may be right on that. Alone, I'm nothing, but with my friends, that's a different story!" I said. "They've become a part of me, just as I became a part of them! If I put my mind to it, then anything's possible! My friends are _my_ power!" In an instant, my belt changed appearance and I immediately assumed my Burning Form, where flames ignited brightly, due to my determination.

 _ **"The flames that ignited your passion…"**_ Kuuga got out, redrawing his Titan swords, now dual wielding it. _**"That is your true motivation, much like the First Agito himself."**_

"And you will see first hand what happens when you have friends!" I said before my Alter Ring shot out the Shining Calibur – Single Mode. I twirled it around before light enveloped the blades. "It's time I turned this fight around!"

"…" Elimine let out a smile, seeing my determination ignited brightly on my Shining Caliber.

 _ **"Prepare yourself!"**_ Kuuga exclaimed, charging forward with darkness in his blades.

* * *

 _Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and Renault ran past the Morphs, slaying any along the way until they finally reached Nergal, who was waiting for them._

 _"Nergal!" Eliwood shouted._

 _"So you're here, Eliwood." Nergal chuckled. "I thought losing Ninian might distract you. Have you forgotten her so quickly? How heartless." He mocked._

 _Eliwood shook his head. "I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget. It was my mistake that killed Ninian. Because of that… I will fight. I will not run away and hide in sorrow… I'm going to put an end to all of this!"_

 _Nergal lets out a chuckle, seeing him driven in his eyes. Turning his attention to another Lord, he got out, "So you've come, Hector of Ostia. Your existence itself was my greatest miscalculation. If it had only been Eliwood, this could have been over. So, my little miscalculation, I will erase you. And leave no trace remaining."_

 _"Do your worst!"_

 _Nergal chuckled darkly, seeing Hector like that. "I cannot understand you, Hector of Ostia. Why would you do all of this for Eliwood? Is this miserable thing called friendship worth dying for?"_

 _"I don't expect you to understand. You've forgotten what it means to be human!" Hector said, fuming with excitement for battle. "Nergal! My connection to you… it's over! I'm finishing everything up right here!"_

 _"Truly now? We shall see. But first…" Nergal paused, now shifting his attention to Lyn. "The spouse of Agito from Sacae. The little girl… you shall vanish before my eyes, so Agito would fall into despair. Unlike him, you do not have the strength to beat me."_

"The nomads of the plains do not abandon their fellow tribespeople. Eliwood and Hector are my dear friends… Kurogasa is the love of my life." she added, clutching her necklace she proudly wore around her neck. "Their sorrow is my sorrow. Their anger is my anger."

 _"Pah…" Nergal spat._

 _"Nergal! In my friends' names, I will cut you down!" she exclaimed, pointing her Sol Katti at him._

 _"Nergal…" Athos muttered as he approached Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, and Renault._

 _"Heh heh… Athos… take a good look at me! At my tremendous power!" Nergal cackled._

 _Athos shook his head sadly. "Already…words are useless. As an old friend… I will fulfill my duty."_

 _"As do I, Archsage." Renault added, facing him._

 _"Ah, I would not do this alone." Nergal chuckled, as the three El Lords stood next to him. "I shall deal with my old comrades. You deal with those meddling children. Bring me their essence!"_

 _"…" the El Lords replied nothing but to advance, each with their weapons at hand._

 _"Great… he brought along his toys to play with us." Hector grumbled._

 _"We will defeat them all the same." Lyn said firmly._

 _"She's right. If Kurogasa can defeat them, then so can we. Let's go!" Eliwood urged before the Three Lords charged in at the El Lords._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Merlinus anxiously watched the battle in the sky, where Kuuga and Agito continued their bouts, with Elimine assisting her descendant. "Oh no… Sir Kurogasa is in trouble. Please, for the sake of humanity, defeat our foe!"_

 _Unknown to him, a dark figure teleported inside the main Tornador, looking at the corpse that was laying on the ground, with the coat on him._

 _"…" the figure remained silent, before thrusting its hand at him, letting out a small dark energy. As the corpse was enveloped with dark matter, the whole body suddenly changed into a ball of light. Even the weapons and the armor he wore were changed as well before it flew away elsewhere._

 _Right after that, it teleported elsewhere, leaving the oblivious Merlinus on his own._

* * *

 _"Oh, you're definitely one annoying bird!" Hector growled, swinging his large axe on the El Lord of the Wind, that constantly flew away after shooting its arrows a him. "Come down here and fight like the true El Lord you are!"_

 _"It's no use." Eliwood said, after dodging El of the Water's trident. "They won't listen to us. They're already dead."_

 _"…" both El Lords charged towards the two Lordlings, swinging and shooting without any hesitation._

 _"I can tell these idiots are pretty daring without using any brains, that's for sure." Hector commented, blocking another arrow with his Armads._

 _"Either way, we have to take them down." Lyn said, as she slashed at El of the Ground, only for her attack to be blocked by its claymore. "I especially need to deal with this El Lord personally." She frowned._

 _"What's up with her?" Hector got out._

 _"If I remember correctly, El of the Ground tried to smash… er… Kurogasa's 'heritage'." Eliwood cleared his throat._

 _"Oh, that's right. His balls. Yeah, that was pretty funny." Hector snickered._

 _"Shut up!" Lyn shrieked. "How would_ you _feel if the two of you had yours nearly smashed huh?!"_

 _"H–Huh?" Eliwood seemed surprised by the sudden defense and anger._

 _"She seemed easily angry as of late." Hector noticed. "What's up with her?"_

 _"I'm not sure." Eliwood shook his head._

 _"Rather than talking about it, we must defeat our foes immediately!" she reminded the two, now dual wielding both Kattis in hand._

 _"Well, you heard her." Hector brandishing Armads. "Let's finish this quick."_

 _"Right." Eliwood nodded, before wielding Durandal._

 _Meanwhile, Athos and Nergal continued to trade magic blows with their tomes at hand, while Renault also retaliated back with his own strongest tome at hand._

 _"Ha ha ha! That's right! Fight me at your best, Athos! I shall burn you to the ground!" Nergal laughed, as dark matters floated around both the Archsage and Renault, ready to lunge at them in full power._

 _"It is you that shall burn." Athos frowned. "And my tome Forblaze will see to it!" He then chanted before raising his staff. The orb on the staff glowed while his tome glowed as well before multiple flamethrowers came out from magic circles that appeared in the air._

 _"Dispel!" Renault exclaimed, shooting out his own magic to nullify some of the dark matters around them, before Athos' magic blasted out strongly at Nergal's direction. One of the magic struck dead on Nergal's face, temporarily blinding him._

 _"Gaaah!" Nergal growled angrily, holding his already scarred eye. "You shall pay for that, Athos!"_

 _"It will be tenfold for you!" Renault shouted as he opened his tome and the pages flipped rapidly. "Behold the second strongest light spell: Luce!" Swirls of divine energy centripetally congregated into the center, charging up and eventually giving rise to an orb of light. As this orb of light absorbs more and more energy, it eventually shattered and sent a fury of light stakes at Nergal._

 _"Ngh!" Nergal growled, quickly thrusts his free hand to create a dark barrier, protecting himself from the said attack that aimed at him._

 _Seeing the opportunity, Athos created another set of magic circles near him, as the flames have taken form into a burning spear. As Nergal was distracted with his now weakened defense, Athos thrusts his hand forward, making the burning spears to lunge towards him._

 _ ***STAB!***_

 _"!" Nergal's eyes were wide opened, seeing one of them stabbed through his thrusted hand… and a few more followed up all over his body, even penetrating through his defense._

 _ ***STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!***_

 _"G–Gh…" Nergal gritted his teeth tightly, as the burning spears are slowly burning his life out, immobilizing him immediately._

 _"_ _…_ _" the El Lords looked at the direction of their wounded creator, giving the three the opening they needed._

 _"There!" the three young Lords exclaimed, as the three gets into action. Lyn was the first to strike as she disappeared in blinding speed before slashing El of the Ground multiple times with her Sol and Manni Katti. On the last strike, four images of her slashed it simultaneously before reforming back into one Lyn._

 _Eliwood reared his horse who neighed before it backed up and Eliwood readied Durandal before his horse jumped up and came back down, slashing El of the Water two times before his horse jumped back and away._

 _Hector twirled Armads in the air several times before bringing it down to the ground. He then jumped up and twirled the Thunder Axe vertically before bringing it down on El of the Wind._

 _"…" the three El Lods were stunned, before they dissipated into dusts, crumbling to the ground._

 _"A–Ah…" Nergal muttered, as the flames completely engulfed him, knowing he wasn't going to last long. "Why? Why must I lose? More power… I must be… stronger… I… Why? Why did I… want power?" he pondered, trying to remember. "…Aenir? Don't… understand, but…" as the flames intensified, so was his pain. "Gaa… not like this… I will not die… like this. With my last breath… tremble… and… despair. Hwah ha ha… Ha… ha ha ha…" as soon as he fell down to his death, his last resort of magic emitted from his hands, throwing the said magic towards the door, engulfing it._

 _"Rest in peace, Nergal…" Renault muttered. "I've avenged your death, Kishuna..."_

 _"It's… finished." Hector said._

 _"Yes… At long last…" Lyn sighed in relief._

 _"…Father…" Eliwood muttered._

 _"…" Nils remained silent, smiling a bit, knowing his sister's death has been avenged._

 _ ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!***_

 _As the battle with the Morphs are over, all of the sudden, the ground shook as they heard a loud roar that was deafening._

 _"What was that!?" Hector exclaimed._

 _"What on earth… What happened?" Lyn wondered. They then heard the loud roar again and turned towards the large door and from that door, appeared three large fire dragons. They were spewing out flames while trying to get out of their world and into theirs._

 _Eliwood was stunned. "It can't be…"_

 _"Th… are those… Dragons?" Lyn asked._

 _"Nergal's final warning… This is what he meant!" Eliwood gritted._

 _"Crap… the dragons are out…" Hector muttered._

 _"What a calamity!" Athos gasped, feeling the fear in him after so long. "If dragons return to this world… The continent will be ash in less than a month!"_

 _"This must end at any cost! I will stop it!" Eliwood offered, stepping forward. Eliwood looked upon the three dragons that glared upon him, each with flaming mouth in them. Even both Hector and Lyn stood by hi sside and noticed as well; the humongous dragons before them. "So these are dragons."_

 _"Look at the size of them." Hector gawked as he was actually shaking. "I've got a bad feeling about this. My… My legs are trembling just standing here."_

 _"There are three of them…" Lyn said worriedly. "I don't know if we can do this. I… We need some kind of help."_

 _"I'll do what I can. I'll halt the dragons. Strike there!" Athos exclaimed, as he casts his burning spears once more. Due to being drained from the earlier battle, the flaming spears did not inflict much damage on them as it did to Nergal. The three dragons let out a big roar, now feeling annoyed and angry, as the biggest dragon swiped its claws on Athos, inflicting damage on Athos, causing the said Archsage to be thrown to the side._

 _"Lord Athos!" The three Lords cried out as they ran over to him._

 _"Ahh… So powerful. Can they be stopped?" Athos wondered._

 _"Lord Athos! Flee! The dragons are getting closer!" Eliwood urged._

 _"…If we can't stop them here, we are… lost." Athos muttered._

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled as I slashed my Shining Calibur on Kuuga.

 _ **"I told you before, it's pointless!"**_ Kuuga shouted, blocking them with both of his dual swords in hand. _**"When are you going to learn that you've met your match?!"**_

"Never!" I snapped as I pushed down on him. "I'm not going to let you win! Too much is at stake, and I refuse to lose to the likes of you!"

 _ **"Still too stubborn to the very end. That is at least what all of your descendants do have in them, Elimine."**_ Kuuga added, before pushing me back and kicked me on the chest really hard.

"Gaaah!" I wailed in pain, landing on my back. Just as Kuuga's about to stab me, she quickly pushed him back with a magic blast of her own, getting his attention.

 _ **"You truly wish for a death warrant."**_ he said, now focusing on her.

"If it is to protect the current bearer of the Seed of Agito, then so it shall be." Elimine added, as more volleys of high level attacks struck on him, but Kuuga pressed forward, ignoring the damage he took.

"If I don't do something, she'd be injured badly!" I gritted, pushing myself up while my armor started to crack, accessing my current final form. When Burning Form shattered away, I was now in Shining Form.

 _ **"Hm?"**_ Kuuga, still in his Amazing Mighty form, turned around noticing me.

"It's time I took control of this fight!" I shouted. Using the power of infinite possibilities, I combined my Shining Caliburs into one and light shined from them before they merged to form the Shining Buster Sword.

 _ **"Definitely, but it would be all for naught. Cho Henshin."**_ Kuuga declared, as the dark aura enveloped him. Combined with his dark arts, a fake stone appeared on his Arcle, transforming him into Kuuga Ultimate. Cracking his fists, he suddenly appeared before me, shocked by his sudden speed. _**"And your current weapon means nothing to my strength!"**_

 ***GRAB!***

"!" I was shocked, seeing him holding the razor edge of the Buster Sword, holding it like it was nothing. Using his strength, he applied force onto the blade–

 ***SNAP!***

–snapping it into half.

 _ **"You rely too much on your weapons, Agito!"**_ he exclaimed, throwing away the broken blade and start lunging his fists at me. And yes, his fists feel like a heavy truck ran over me, despite I'm in my final form

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in pain as I was sent stumbling back in pain. Clutching my chest in pain, I noticed an obvious crack on my armor. Just how strong is really Kuuga?!

 _ **"Time to end this."**_

* * *

 **BGM: Kuuga's Climax Time**

 _ **"Haaaaah!"**_ he exclaimed, leaping up high and delivered a strong Rider Kick on my chest, causing me to fly and land in front of Elimine.

"Child!" she gasped, kneeling at me worriedly.

 _ **"It is done."**_ he muttered, now collecting electricity and flame in his fist before thrusting it at our direction.

"!" she went on full alert, creating a barrier to block the attack. Due to the intensity of his attack, it exploded into oblivion, shattering her defense and now threw both of us even further.

 _ **"Mission complete."**_ he muttered, as both Elimine and I are in a very wounded state, lying down on the ground with burns and heavy wounds on us. Surprisingly, despite that my armor's crack was spreading across all over me, I am still in my Shining Form.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"It's not… over…" I gritted as I tried to get up. "I'm not… letting you… win…" I added, but Kuuga was suddenly in front of me and grabbed a hold of neck, choking me before he lifted me up with one arm.

 _ **"It's useless."**_ he threatened, placing his foot on Elimine's chest, immobilizing her. She winced in pain, trying to break free of the pressure his foot implied on her. _**"You are nothing more than a weakling, Agito. I had high hopes for you, but in the end, you are just like any other descendants I've crushed."**_

"Ch… child…" Elimine muttered weakly, unable to remove her brother's foot off from her chest, as he slowly adds pressure to my neck.

"And now… you die…" Kuuga said.

Was this it?

Is this how I'm really going to die?

After everything, I've been through, it was all for nothing?

I closed my eyes… seeing that I've lost all hope and waited for my end. Even my arms fell free, unable to keep my strength. But as I did, I saw something in my mind. It was someone. A person that I didn't know. He soon came into view. And surprisingly enough, just like how I first met Elimine, I met this figure in a dark realm of my mind, isolated from the current battle I had with Kuuga.

 _ **"Do you wish to protect those who are dear to you?"**_

Who… are you?

 _ **"Do you wish to seek the peace you acquired after so long of harsh battle; to end the war that happened a millennia ago?"**_

How can I see that peace now? I've lost…

 _ **"If that is your answer, then the world shall end by its iron fists."**_

But I don't _want_ it to end… what do I do?

 _ **"Listen…"**_

Huh?

 _ **"…listen to the wishes of humanity, child."**_

Listen to– what is he talking about? Just then, what was once a dark realm, suddenly filled with motes of light. A gentle light slowly brightened the area.

What is this?

 _ **"These are wishes. Wishes that has clasped within their hearts."**_

Wishes?

 _ **"Correct. This is the main purpose why the First Agito was born: to protect these wishes for the sake of future generations."**_

Future generations…

 _ **"Yes, it includes yours."**_

Just then, a mote of light hovered before me, piquing my curiosity.

 _ **"The wish of your spouse is within that mote of light. Touch it, and you will understand what I speak of."**_

I was hesitant, whether to trust him or not, but since I've experienced how I first met Elimine, and seeing that there's no other way to defeat Kuuga, I trusted him and touched the orb. All of the sudden, my whole surroundings changed into Port Badon's market area, leaving me confused.

This is…

 _ **"That's right. This is your spouse's memory. A memory that contained her very sincere wish."**_

Lyn's wish… what do you mean?

Just then, I noticed Lyn and Louise walking out of a building, scaring me a bit.

 _ **"Do not fear. They cannot see us."**_

I could only nod, as Louise seemed really happy, hugging Lyn happily.

 _"Ooooooooh, I'm so happy for you, dear!" Louise gushed._

 _"Yes, so am I." Lyn smiled a bit… before she frowned. "But, I'm worried at the same time…"_

Worried?

 _"Why do you say that?" Louise asked confused._

 _"If… if Kurogasa learnt of this, he'd definitely be worried…"_

What? Learn what?

 _"Oh, don't be like that." Louise giggled. "It's perfectly natural that he would be worried, but his joy and happiness can overcome that easily."_

 _"Do you really think so?" Lyn asked._

 _"Of course, dear! I should know, since I'm about to tell Lord Pent, but I want to keep this a surprise." She giggled again. "I'll drop it on him when he least expects it."_

 _"Louise, I don't think Pent would appreciate that, when you suddenly drop the news like an anvil." Lyn frowned._

 _"Then, same thing shall happen when you tell your husband and Lady Joan!" she smiled. "You see, it's alright to be worried, dear. Even I can be worried, too. But that doesn't mean we can't spread the joy of our spouse's effort after for so long! They must know of this news, so they would be in joy!"_

 _"I suppose…" Lyn muttered._

 _"You will be fine." Louise assured. "You will be a great mother to your children and Kurogasa will be a great father!"_

What…? Children…?! Lyn's pregnant?! With my children?!

 _"Yes… I'm certain he will be happy… with twins."_

TWINS?!

 _"Yes, for three months already!" Louise giggled happily. "My, my, Lyndis. I guess your First Night with your husband already created a miracle itself. Lady Joan will be happy to know she's going to be a grandmother, soon! Come now, let's get something for you to wear for your date with your husband!"_

 _ **"Do you see now? The very wish she had within her heart?"**_

Lyn… all this time, you…

 _ **"Your wife never lied to you. You never asked her about it. Even if you did, she didn't know because of St. Elimine's gift to their descendants; keeping them at bay, as they are as if nothing happened to them in the first place. So now I'll ask you again. Do you wish to protect those who are dear to you?"**_

…

…

…

…

Yes… I want to protect those I hold dear.

 _ **"Then, I shall help you unlock the specialty I held that passed down to my descendants, as the First Agito."**_

What?!

 _ **"Grasp the true strength of Agito, my descendant."**_

With those last words, the motes of light entered into me, as my whole body started glowing radiantly.

 **BGM: Sorario Days by Shoko Nakagawa**

 _ **"What's this?"**_ back at reality, Kuuga looked surprised, seeing my whole armor and body glowing radiantly, enough to create a blast and make him fly a few meters away.

"This… gentle light…!" Elimine recognized, as I am now standing tall, donning a new form that wasn't supposed to happen… but it did.

My bodysuit was pure white and much like Shining Form, my torso armor was pure white with runic lines all over. The bottom of my shoulder armor jutted out into two sections while the shoulder armor themselves and my collar were there as well along with the Wiseman's Monolith only this time, they were silver along with the silvers bits that were on my gauntlets, legs, and knees. My Alter Ring was pure silver and it had a red core. My helmet was pure white as well and the lens was red. As for my crest, it was now shaped like a moon, the left horn being longer than the right as it was asymmetrical.

I have donned the true form of First Agito… Kamen Rider Mirage Agito.

 _ **"No… this can't be!"**_ Kuuga noticed the armor I donned, until–

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***

 _ **"Gaah!"**_ Kuuga growled in pain, before a missile flew at his direction before it exploded, wounded him a bit more. _**"You!"**_

"Miss me?"

That voice…!

"Hiroji!" I exclaimed. "But how?!"

"No time to explain. We got an anomaly to terminate."

Yep, that's definitely him, seeing him acted as a terminator.

"Then let's make him go Astalavista, baby!" I shouted. Just then, my Flame Saber, Storm Halberd, and Shining Caliburs floated before me before it went up high and fused together. Just then…

 ***CRASH! STAB!***

A rather huge Buster Sword landed before me, but this isn't just a normal Buster Sword! It's Cloud's Version 5!

 _ **"The weapons of Mirage Agito varies from one person to another."**_ the voice told me. _**"This sword represents who you are, child."**_

"My own… weapon…" I muttered as I grabbed a hold of Cloud's Buster Sword. And lifted it. It was light and it's comfortable in my hands.

"Aw man! You got Cloud's Buster Sword from Advent Children?! You lucky bastard!" G3–X laughed.

 _ **"Impossible! That armor should only be donned by the First Agito!"**_ Kuuga exclaimed, surprised by the claim.

"True, but remember this!" I said, pointing the Buster Sword at Kuuga. "I bear the Seed of the First Agito! And of course, the First's Agito specialty is also with me!"

 _ **"His specialty?"**_ Kuuga got out.

"Much like mine with self–healing as I sleep, as his seed continued to pass onward, it shall become stronger, as the beliefs of his mother expanded throughout the years! There's only one meaning to that!" I exclaimed.

"That strength shall grow infinitely throughout the millennia…" Elimine trailed off, recalling her past while my armor seeps out an aura of light. "It really _is_ you… my son."

 _ **"The darkness shall befall upon humanity!"**_

"But without the true core, you ain't gonna access the Rising Ultimate form." G3–X said.

"So, that's why you're after his core." I realized.

"Yep. The premonition says that even in that armor you wore, you can't beat him in Rising Ultimate. Dude, remember the stats." G3–X pointed out.

 _ **"Bah! It matters not! I will still destroy you all the same!"**_ Kuuga shouted.

"Someone's cranky." G3–X chuckled.

"C'mon Hiroji! Let's kick his ass!" I said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, partner!" G3–X grinned, readying his Cerberus.

"Then… I shall help as well." Elimine added, standing up after her fall. Wielding her tome, she started off the attack with a strong flash of light, hitting her brother's armor. Alongside G3-X's continuous shots, Kuuga… actually started to look weak!

 _ **"G–Ghhhhh!"**_ he growled, forcing himself towards us while bearing the damage.

"Not this time!" I exclaimed, as I suddenly appeared before him and slashed his armor with the power of light. I can feel it, the infinite amount of energy expanded over a millenia of a First Agito! It kept growing and growing, and even I'm shocked of this sudden development!

"Hi–yah!" G3–X gave Kuuga a strong uppercut, making Kuuga fly in the air before being riled up by his Cerberus once more. The more rapid his shots were, the higher Kuuga went up into the air.

"Let us end this, once and for all." Elimine decided, as a rather large magic circle appeared below her feet, as she started to chant her spells out.

Meanwhile, seeing Kuuga up high in the air, and wielding Version 5 in my hand, I suddenly got an idea on how to finish this battle up. I jumped up in the air, and when I did, I let the Buster Sword float in front of me and the blade de–fused. The Buster Sword was still there, but there was also the Flame Saber, Storm Halberd, and the Shining Caliburs. All of them were surrounding Kuuga.

"You're finished!" I shouted as I sped towards Kuuga and slashed him with the Buster Sword. After slashing through him, I went for the Flame Saber next, doing the same thing, then turned around to a different direction to grab the Storm Halberd and slashed him with that, before I turned to grab the Shining Caliburs and repeated the process. I kept him in the middle as I slashed him with all the weapons I had in my arsenal, slashing him without any mercy.

 ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***

As the Agito weapons landed back on the ground, while I'm still in midair, I kicked my Buster Sword, using it as a leverage to get up high above the weakened Kuuga.

"The Pinnacle of Light, Aureola!" Elimine casted her spell, as a ray of light seeped out between the clouds, suspending him in mid air.

"Time to take him out in one blow!" G3–X said, aiming his Cerberus up high. As a grand finale, each of his minigun barrels are placed with mini missiles while the center of it popped out the biggest missile yet.

 _ **"NO! This is all wrong!"**_ Kuuga shouted.

"No, it's _you_ that's all wrong!" I shouted before I jumped up towards Kuuga and tucked my left leg in, while sticking my right leg out. My kicking foot glowed as I jumped towards him for the Mirage Kick. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lights out!" G3–X exclaimed, as missiles shot out like crazy from his Cerberus.

* * *

 _The very moment the kick connected to his chest, Kuuga's eyes were wide open behind his helmet, seeing all of the descendants of Agito forming into a line for a kick. Joan was behind her son, followed by her mother and so on. The line continued all the way to the back, to the very beginning where the First Agito was at. As the Pinnacle of Light streams down, he dived down for the kick, merging all of the Agitos up to the current one. A strong kick, combined with the light attack, created a rather strong shockwave, enough to dissipate the clouds around them._

 _At the same time, Merlinus covered his eyes, seeing the shockwave created in the Astral Realm affected Elibe, creating a strong blow of wind around the area._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so bright!" Merlinus cried out. A few moments later, the wind died down and Merlinus looked up to see what happened, but for some reason, the night sky was back to normal, much to his surprise. "W–What?! What happened?!"_

 **End BGM**

* * *

I landed on the ground, doing the familiar pose of Agito after he usually delivered his kick while Kuuga landed on the ground, back first. "Haaaaaaaahhhhhh…" As I turned, a rather large explosion occurred, now leaving the vulnerable Overlord in his human form. Weakened and battered, he had no longer have any energy to fight.

"It's ovah!" G3–X cheered triumphantly. "You did it, Kuro!"

"Brother…" Elimine said in sorrow, approaching to her brother and kneeled before him.

 _ **"Why…? Why must you best fate…?"**_ he wheezed, muttering in pain. _**"It was… for the best."**_

"No, it's not. If mankind fell into darkness, then the world would be nothing but a scorching ground; no lives are spared and no place will be inhabited…"

The wounded Overlord laid there in silence, closing his eyes. _**"Then… you must do what you should must do, Elimine. Kill me."**_

"I'm sorry, Brother… but… I must do this."

…

…

…

 ***HUG!***

 _ **"!"**_ the Overlord was surprised, seeing her hugging him, with tears flowing out from her eyes.

"I… cannot do it. I love you, my brother. For longest of times." she added. "I do not have to will to kill my loved one. One whom I cherished and can never bring myself to hate."

 _ **"Elimine..."**_ he muttered. _**"Even all this time, you still care for me…?"**_

"Of course I do, what kind of a sister would I be if I didn't care for you?" Elimine said. "All this time, ever since I married my husband, you felt abandoned. You felt that I chose my husband over you. I did not mean to make you feel that way."

 _ **"No… it is I that should apologize to you…"**_ he muttered. _**"I should have blessed your marriage instead of killing him for power. Through and through, I truly am a fool, much like how I killed our parents to protect you from being abused by them for so long."**_

"…" she remained silent, looking at her brother.

 _ **"Elimine… would your teachings still forgive a soul, despite the biggest sin he has committed?"**_ he muttered, looking at her in the eyes.

"Of course." Elimine nodded with a smile, with tears still coming out of her eyes. "As long as you repent, you can still turn around and come back to the Light."

 _ **"I see…"**_ he added, with a faint smile on his face. Just then, the three of us noticed something off about him.

"Hey, dude. Is it just me, or is he turning into Grandpa Jenkins?" he asked me.

"He's dying." I muttered. "He prolonged his death for a thousand years…"

"Brother?" Elimine looked at him, surprised to see him aging rapidly.

 _ **"At long last, the curse has been lifted off me…"**_ he added, as his voice got more elderly by the second. _**"Agito… the Lords shall no longer scour the land, but the peace you tried to achieve… it still hangs in the balance."**_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

 _ **"Someday, some time… you will understand…"**_ he added, before his whole body turned into dust, no longer in Elimine's arm.

"Is he…" G3–X asked.

"Yeah, he's gone…" I said.

"Brother…" Elimine got out.

"It is alright, Mother." the said figure walked out from my body, approaching to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Uncle has said his peace."

"Whoa, what?! Shouichi Tsugami?!" G3–X asked shocked.

"EH?!" I looked shocked too. No way! All this time, the First Agito was Shouichi?!

"Shouichi…" Elimine got out, turning her attention to her son. "So, it _was_ you."

"Yes, I am." he smiled. "The very one that gave you energy after you've been drained, as well."

Standing up before her son, she hugged him dearly, as he did the same. "I knew it…"

"Yes." he smiled. "I cannot let you bear the burden on your own. I am here to lessen it; waiting for the right time for me to emerge, gathering the strength of your followers who share the same mindset as you are."

"H–Hold on, wait a minute!" I said. "If you're Shouichi, and the one from my world was Shouichi portrayed by an actor who looks just like you, then who– wha– huh?!" I said totally confused.

"It would seem you have guided an interesting descendant, Mother." he chuckled.

"Yes, and this child has his moments." Elimine giggled.

"Nothing like the series, huh?" G3–X chuckled, taking off his helmet.

"Nothing…" I said stupefied. "Speaking of, how the heck did _you_ come back to life?"

"Some weird magic teleporting me to this place, yada, yada, yada… the usual stuff." he added, which reminded me that logic tends to be thrown out of the window at times.

"Child, I thank you… for completing this task in our place. And reuniting my son with me once more." she thanked me, approaching and planting a deep kiss on my forehead, making me slightly blush.

"Y–You're welcome." I said. Just then, those motes of lights earlier, starting to form into silhouettes and all of them are having similar features of monks, clerics, bishops and other people of the cloths. "Hey, what's going on?"

"These are your ancestors." Shouichi explained. "All of them have become Agito before you. Some have died in the Lords' hands, and some the Overlord never faced before. One thing is for certain, they have all passed their hopes to the future generation, hoping that someday, peace shall pass down to this world. And now, the millenia war has come to an end, and Agito's chapter shall come to a close."

"So… what's going to happen?" I asked. "Are you saying I can't become Agito anymore?"

"You are still Agito, but the Seed shall no longer pass down to your children, as the Seed is returning back home: my family." Shouichi explained.

"And my guidance shall no longer be needed as well." Elimine prompted. "You have done well, child. And I couldn't be more proud of you, my descendant."

"Elimine…" I muttered.

"Kristofer D'Arc."

"?!" I gasped as I looked to see a Bishop approach me. But wait… that Bishop looks familiar, it's…! "Tou–san…?"

"You have done well, succeeding the legacy." he said, having that stern expression on his face, like Kaa–san said. But still having that gentle tone in it. "Your mother sired quite a good boy before me. I couldn't be much more happier, seeing you after so long."

"Yeah, but…"

"I know." he nodded lightly. "I have seen it all, your mother will join us in less than two years. But still, I'm certain she's happy to met her treasured child; one who pampered you more than me after you were born."

"T–Tou–san…" I blushed.

"Ha, ha, ha… you certainly have your Mother's blush." he laughed lightly. "It is because of your Mother that I changed my ways. Once, I was a corrupted Bishop, working with Kenneth to gain power to destroy everything in our path. The very moment your Mother entered my life, I knew for certain that she'd become my guiding angel, despite her naivety getting the best of her."

"Yeah… but I still love her, all the same." I smiled.

"My descendants, it is time for us to depart." Elimine instructed, as a gate of light opened up behind them, where there's another figure waiting for them. He seems to be slightly shorter than Elimine, having short green hair, wearing a tribal clothing and a gray scarf around his neck. He also wore brown pants and boots, as his green eyes looked at our direction.

"Who's…" I trailed off.

"Beloved." Elimine cut off.

"Elimine." he smiled. "You've come home."

"Yes." she smiled back.

"He is my Father." Shouichi explained. "Our time is short. It is time for us to depart now." The rest of the cloth nodded, as they started walking towards the gate.

"Be well, my son." Tou–san nodded as he turned around to leave.

"I gotta be going too, buddy." Hiroji said.

"H–Huh?" I asked confused.

"Dude, I'm dead, remember?" he reminded me. "With this big hole on my stomach, there's no way I'll survive in your world."

"Hiroji…" I muttered.

"As a parting gift, here." he said, touching my chest as both of our bodies glowed. As the light diminishes, I noticed that he's now wearing the people of the cloth's clothing and I'm… wearing his armor? Including Cerberus in my hand? "Huh, lookie here. It looks swell on ya'." he grinned sheepishly.

"Hiroji…"

"Yeah, I'm also gonna give ya' my babies as well." he added. "Tell Fancypants that, and he'll definitely understand."

"I… okay."

As the rest of the cloth and Shouichi went into the gate, Hiroji ran to where Elimine was waiting, standing next to her. "Later, partner. Be sure to treat your wife well!"

"Oi!"

"And goodbye, child… no." she shook her head lightly. "Kurogasa Kururugi. May your life be blessed with happiness. Please, send my regards to everyone."

I stood there on my own, watching the two as they are about to enter the gate. "Hiroji! Elimine!"

"Huh?/Hm?" both of them turned around, looking at me.

"If… I had children someday, I'll name them after you two!" I exclaimed, as tears flowed out of my eyes. "Mark my words on that!"

Both of them could only smile before they entered through the gate and it closed after, knowing that was the last time I will ever see them. Just then, a portal appeared, the same portal that led me back to my friends.

Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, everyone, I'm coming home!

* * *

 _As the three dragons rampaged on the group after they had their battle with the lesser Lords Moprhs, they now have to face the humongous dragons. Despite the number's game, they were still unable to inflict any damage to the dragons; Pent and Louise took a step back, trying to access the situation._

 _"Stay beside me, Louise. We mustn't get separated." Pent advised._

 _"Yes, Lord Pent…" Louise nodded as she looked at the three dragons that roared with authority. "That is a dragon, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes. Years ago, Lord Athos and the other legends fought… that." Pent grimaced._

 _"Lord Pent…" Louise said, trembling a bit._

 _"I understand why you're trembling." Pent said. "It's been a thousand years, but I think I understand why humans and dragons fought. Compared to humans, dragons are so incredibly powerful. Their mere existence must have seemed like a threat… Too much of a threat for humans to bear."_

 _"…" Louise remained quiet._

 _"A thousand years…" Pent muttered. "Other than Lord Athos, no one has experience in this type of combat. None of us can begin to imagine what this fight will be like."_

 _"You're right." Louise agreed._

 _"However, there is one certainly." Pent said, looking at his wife. "Louise, I will protect you."_

 _"Lord Pent, I…" Louise murmured, touched by his determination before smiling. "I will protect you as well. Along with the child inside me… our child."_

 _Pent looked flaberghasted. "Louise, that's…"_

 _ ***ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!***_

 _"Gah, these blasted dragons!" Hector cursed. "I can't even reached one of them!"_

 _"One would be possible, if we combined our strengths together, but the three of them…"_

 _"With the Archsage on his own, it would be impossible to beat the odds without his comrades." Canas said, worried._

 _"Where's that damn Tactician when we need him?" Hector exclaimed._

 _"Beloved…" Lyn murmured. "Please, we need you here."_

 _Athos looked at the grim situation, noticing the disadvantagesthat he and his new comrades are fighting. He knew they'd met their demise if they didn't do something about it. Just then, a teleportaion magic appeared next to him, surprising Athos. "Bramimond!"_

 _Bramimond nodded in silence, looking back at the dragons before him. "… Preparations…took time…" it said, as it was talking in Athos' voice. "I require everyone's strength. Gather here the legendary power!" He declared before the weapons of Durandal, Armads, Forblaze, and Sol Katti glowed and shot out beams of lights to a point in front of Brammimond._

 _"Ah! This light…" Eliwood cried out._

 _"Uwaa! What… What is it!?" Hector demanded, being blinded by the light._

 _"Look! There…!" Lyn exclaimed, pointing towards something that was floating before Brammimond, as the said figure stood on her own two feet, eyes being closed._

 _"Bring her back… let the dragon girl's soul be restored." Brammimond said as his own tome glowed and a beam of light shot it towards the figure. Even two more beams shot out from another dimension, courtesy of Aureola and the Holy Maiden that has been teleported back to the real timeline._

 _Eliwood's and Nils's eyes widened at who he saw. "Ninian!"_

 _"…Ah! Ninian…" Nils got out as the girl slowly opened her eyes._

 _"Where… Where am I?" Ninian murmured._

 _"Girl with the exalted blood of dragons. Use your power to appease them." Brammimond said._

 _Ninian stared blankly at the dragons. "…Ah… it's not… possible. Use my power… in this world…"_

 _"Do you not feel it? Your power returning?" Brammimond asked._

 _Ninian stared at the dragons for a moment longer before the light in her eyes slowly returned. "What? Ah… Yes… I will try." Slowly, yet surely, she started taking light steps, and began her sacred dance that attracted the dragons. As her steps became more and more prominent, all of a sudden, the cold breeze enterws the room, making the dragons roar in pain. Two of the dragons were suddenly covered in ice, completely frozen solid from the strength of her magic while the remaining one remained strong, spewing flames around itself to keep itself away from harm._

 _"That's enough. I'm sorry…" she apologized, as the two dragons fell down and crashed into pieces, eliminating them. "This is not your fault… I'm sorry."_

 _The remaining dragon remained strong, swiping its paws on her, making her fall on her back._

 _"No… no more…" she said tiredly after being harmed and used most of her magic before she fell unconscious._

 _"Ninian!" Eliwood cried out before Brammimond used its magic to teleport her back to safety._

 _"It's okay. She only fainted. Thank goodness…" Nils let out a sigh of relief, seeing the figure he deared so much. "Ninian…"_

 _"One dragon still remains. Leave the girl to me. I shall tend to her." Brammimond said, before teleporting itself and Ninian to another place._

 _"Chosen ones! You must stop the final dragon! You must save us all!" Athos urged._

 _"Come, children! Let us end this war!" Joan exclaimed, as her battleflag flapped strongly, showing her confidence raised immensely._

 _"Hmph, it would seem this is the battle I've sought after." Karel smirked, as his Wo Dao emitted dark energy, courtesy of his willpower._

 _"C'mon, Eliwood! Let's deal with it while it is weakened!" Hector suggested._

 _"Right!" Eliwood nodded. "Lady Lyndis, are you with us?!"_

 _"Yes, let's finish this!" Lyn said, as she unsheathed her swords._

 _Karel was the first one to initiate the attack, already wielding his sword as he leaped into the air to smash the dragon's head. "Kiken: Kuro AGEHA!"_

 _ ***SMASH!***_

 _The dragon's head had being struck down by his sword. His full strength caused the said dragon to actually land its head onto the ground in an instant, stunning it._

 _"That strength!" Guy gasped, seeing it happen._

 _"The very strength he used when he is serious…" Karla explained._

 _"Hah!" Gils exclaimed, extending his tentacles to keep its head down. As he did, he's being tugged by the strength of the stunned dragon, but not before Hawekeye, Dorcas and Bartre anchored Gills to his place, ensuring the said dragon won't be able to move its head._

 _"Everyone, charge!" Marcus shouted as he reared his horse backwards before it charged in, with Lowen, Sain, Isadora, and Kent following suit stabbing it with their swords and lances._

 _"Time to force those wings to be clipped." Harken charged forward, quickly taking care of one of its wings. With a big slash of his ax, the right wing dropped off like a withered leaf._

 _"Down ya go to Davy Jones' locker!" Dart shouted as he and Geitz came crashing down on the dragon's other wing with their axes. The dragon growled angrily, as it started to open its mouth, but not before Joan suddenly landed on its snout and–_

 _ ***STAB!***_

– _stabbed her extended battleflag all the way through its jaws with all of her strength. Despite blood coming out from her mouth, the flag flapped open at the bottom end of its mouth, while she used the remaining of her strength to force bend the hilt to shut its mouth completely._

 _The knights charged forward, working together to cut off one of its legs, to completely neutralized it._

 _"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the most fun I've had in years!" Wallace laughed proudly, chopping off its remaining front foot to make it stay down._

 _"Face our wraths, you foul fiend!" Oswin shouted._

 _"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hector exclaimed, already leaped down from Florina's Pegasus after being brought up high into the sky. With Armads in his hand, he's more than ready to cleave it down in one blow._

 _"Here I come! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lyn shouted as she charged in with her Sol and Mani Katti. She then improvised as she jumped forward and spun around, corkscrewing towards the dragon's eyes, stabbing both of them to blind the huge reptile._

 _"For everyone! For the future!" Eliwood exclaimed, as he landed on top of the dragon's head. Stabbing his Durandal all the way through its skull–_

 _ ***CHOP!***_

 _Hector cleaved its neck off from its body, decapitating them without much trouble._

 _Thus, the three of them had landed the killing blow themselves, surprising Athos. "These children… they'd never cease to amaze me."_

 _"Is it over…?" Rebecca wondered. "Did we get it?"_

 _"Of course we did, you dimwitted fool!" Vaida smirked with joy. "We stopped it!"_

 _"Alright! We won!" Wil cheered as did the entire army cheering for their victory from defeating the dragon._

 _"Hmph…" Rath smirked with closed eyes. "At last… our burden has been lifted."_

* * *

A portal opened up on the other end, as I leaped down from the sky. As I started to fall back to the ground, I noticed there was a huge dragon before my eyes, but everyone is cheering happily. I can see why.

Hector must've overkilled again, seeing the dragon's head being chopped off.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" I shouted.

"Kurogasa/Agito!" They all said in unison, other than the fainted Ninian. Wait, what?!

 ***SPLAT!***

"Ugh, geez! Little brother, did you _really_ have to land in those mushy dragon's dead body or something!?" she snapped. "My dress, you idiot!"

"Sorry…" I said sheepishly as I got off the dead dragon.

"Nii–sama!" Priscilla cried out.

 ***POW!***

"Ooft!" I got out, as I was pounced by her.

"Yaaaaay! Onii–chan came back!" Nino chirped happily… no, at her happiest and–

 ***BA DUMP!***

Uguuuuuu! She's looking at her cutest, hugging while snuggling on me! She even rubbed her face on my chest happily!

"Welcome back, otouto." Nee–san smiled at me.

"Hey, Tactician. You had your silly face again." Hector smirked, noticing the predicament.

"Shut it, I'm enjoying the moment since I beat the Overlord." I said.

"Is that so?" Kaa–san smiled. "Well done, my sweet. I couldn't be more prouder than this."

"Thank you. And… I saw Tou–san…" I said.

"I… see…" she trailed off. With a concerned look, she asked, "And… is he happy to see you?"

"He looked strict as ever, but he was happy." I said sheepishly.

"Good to have you back." Eliwood smiled, as he offered his hand. And so does Hector.

"I'm glad to be back." I chuckled as I took their hands and got up after Priscilla and Nino got off of me.

"How did you donned in Hiroji's armor?" Eliwood noticed something about me.

"Believe or not… Hiroji came to the rescue during my battle with the Overlord." I said.

"He did, huh?" Hector got out, somehow finding it hard to believe. But who can blame him? Even I find it absurd, too. "Through and through, he's still your hero to the end."

"Yeah, I suppose." I said, before I looked to see Lyn approaching me. "Lyn…"

"Beloved." she smiled, now standing before me. "Welcome back."

"I'm glad to be back." I smiled before kissing her. "By the way…"

"Yes." she cut off, as if she already knew what I'm about to ask. "Three months. Twins."

"Eh? You…" I trailed off.

"I somehow thought you'd knew of it, so it'd be best to tell you now." she added. "We'll be starting our own family soon. Are you happy for me?" she asked, carefully asking me the question after all of the secrecy she had kept.

"Of course I am," I said, before kissing her again. "I'd never be mad at you for keeping it from me. All I know is, you're going to be a great mother."

"I'm sorry. Truly, I am." she apologized. "I never wanted to make you worry for my sake, thus, the secrecy… and I also just found out about it recently."

"Well, I don't have to worry anymore, since all of you skewered this dragon." I chuckled.

"Well done, brave successors to Roland and Elimine. It's finally over." Athos trailed off, as I noticed him slowly losing strength to keep himself up before he fell on his back. Finally, everything is…"

 ***THUMP!***

"Lord Athos/Greybeard!?" Eliwood and Hector shouted as the two, Lyn, Nils, and I gathered around him, with Eliwood holding him in his arms.

"Ha… Looks like I've exhausted my strength." Athos laughed weakly. "I… I'll die before you, friend." He said, turning his head to Brammimond who was standing next to him.

"…I may well follow you soon." Brammimond said. "Elimine has left as well."

"What?" Eliwood got out.

"Am I right?" it asked me, in my current tone.

"Yeah. She passed on to the afterlife." I nodded. "And… the Seed of Agito went back as well."

"I see. So the chapter of Agito has ended." Brammimond said, continuing to speak in my tone. "But I'm certain your own tale shall begin, Agito. Your kids will succeed your legacy, even without any Seeds in them."

"I know." I replied.

"For now… I will sleep again." Brammimond said, as the magic circle appeared below him. "Fare thee well, my friend."

And just like that, he teleported away.

"Eliwood… Hector, Lyn, Agito…" Athos muttered. "I've lived a long, long time, but now… I'm done. Do not grieve. Soon, I will be with long–absent friends. …I have no regrets."

"Archsage…" Kaa–san murmured.

"Oh Joan, sweet child." Athos smiled elderly. "I only wished we had more time to spend together. You were like a daughter to me. And I wish I could extend your life, but I could not."

"Do not worry, Archsage. I am already happy with everything around me, much as her teachings taught me." Kaa–san kept her optimism.

"Lord Athos…" Eliwood got out, trying to remain strong.

"Now… my friends, my family… Let me give you a parting gift…" Athos muttered. "As I lay dying… I see many things. I see the future…" He continued before sighing. "Oh… why? Why… is this not now? Neither Brammimond nor I… or Agito himself… will be… here… to help a land… in need…"

"What… do you see?" Lyn got out.

"An evil star… rises in Bern… All of Elibe will once again awash in blood…"

"In Bern?" I got out. "Wait, what do you mean? What's going to happen to Zephiel?"

"I… do not foresee the young one's fate… but do not fear. Once again, Lycia brings hope. Children of fire… everything…" his voice was getting lower and lower, and so does his eyes. Eventually… he died in Eliwood's arms.

"Lord Athos…" Eliwood said solemnly. "Even at the end… he thought of us…"

"…Graybeard…" Hecctor muttered.

"…Look, both of you. Lord Athos… It's almost as though he's smiling." Lyn said.

"…This world will once again be enveloped by darkness…" a voice got out, which turned out to be Ninian's. That kinda surprised us, too. "But… at the end… a saving light shall rise."

"Ninian!" Eliwood exclaimed before gently laying down the dead Athos and running up to her to hug the love of his life.

"Lord Eliwood…" she muttered, now seeing him before her eyes.

Eliwood let go of her, his hands on her shoulders. "I'm so happy… I can't believe you're back. I feel like this is all a dream. Once I lost you… I knew for sure. I need you. I want you by my side forever."

Ninian looked at him sadly. "Lord Eliwood… I… I… must go home…"

Eliwood looked surprised. "What? What do you mean?"

"I was the cause for all of this. It was my weakness that invited this tragedy…" Ninian explained. "Here on Elibe… we were nurtured for ages in the land of our birth. Even after humans invaded and drove us out… not a day passed that I did not think of it… I yearned to see it once again… our homeland… those children… the fire dragons… they were like me…"

"…" Nils remained silent.

"We knew that it was forbidden. And yet we answered Nergal's call and opened the gate…" Ninian continued. "We didn't intend to stay long… just to see home one last time. But Nergal captured us and… it led to this."

Eliwood looked at her, worried. "We humans, we took control of the continent like it was our right. We never considered who or what we drove away… Ninian, Nils, the blame for this was never yours alone. While we can claim ignorance, we still bear some responsibility."

"…Lord Eliwood, do you truly believe that?" Nils asked.

"I do." Eliwood nodded. "If my father were here, he would say the same thing. Let's work together and think about the future. If the entire continent were made a place where humans and dragons could live together like the hidden city Lord Athos spoke of, Arcadia…"

"What a wonderful world that would be…" Ninian let out a small smile before she frowned sadly once again. "But that's certainly something that won't happen for a long, long time. So we… we can't stay here. The gate is still open. If it remains so, other dragons will certainly pass through. Before that happens, we must return to our world. We must regain our power and seal the gate… from the other side."

"Are you saying I'll never see you again? That can't be!" Eliwood exclaimed.

"Lord Eliwood… I am truly blessed that I have had the chance to meet you." Ninian smiled as tears ran down her eyes. "Please… please… don't forget me!"

"Ninian!" he exclaimed, extending his hand to hold her arm, but she's already ahead of him, as the two children stood before the gate.

"…Come, Nils. Let us go. We must return to our world…" Ninian said, as she was heading out first, but for some reason, Nils didn't say anything, nor did he moved from his spot. She turned to see her brother, being oddly quiet. "Nils?"

"Ninian…" Nils began. "The air of this world, it's changed so much from what we knew. No matter how much time passes, our strength will never return. If we stay here, we will not survive long."

"Nils? Why do you…" Ninian got out.

"But even knowing that your life will be short…" Nils continued. "Ninian… you truly wish to remain here, don't you? I understand…" Nils let out a smile. "Stay here. Stay here with Lord Eliwood."

Ninian gasped at her brother, "Nils?"

Nils, without any hesitation, held her arm and kindly dragged her back to Eliwood's side. Holding the young lord's hand, both of his sister's and his are clasping together, adding, "Lord Eliwood… Ninian… No… my sister… please cherish her."

Eliwood nodded with a smile. "I will. I will make her happy. I swear it."

"Nils!" Ninian called out as Nils walked back to the Gate. "You… are you…"

"Mm. I'm going alone. I want to live a long time." Nils nodded, before smiling sadly. "I don't have your curiosity."

"Nils…"

"…Okay then, I'm going."

"Be well, Nils!" Hector called out.

"I'll miss you…" Lyn said.

"I'll never forget you." Eliwood replied.

"Agito! Thank you for letting me learn about your legend being true!" Nils exclaimed, as the gate started to close. "And for having me believe in your legend!"

"Nils…" I muttered as Ninian started sobbing.

"Don't cry, Ninian…" he assured her, as his tears also fell out from his eyes. "Even if we're apart, if we never see each other again, our bond will never, ever be cut… more importantly, Sister… live as long… and be as happy as you can, for as long as you can."

With those last words, the Gate in the Dragon's Nest has been completely shut, now leaving Ninian away from he brother forever.

"Nils!"

"Thank you, Nils." Eliwood got out, before all of us decided to walk out of the Dragon's Nest.

* * *

A few minutes later, we all came out of the gates and from there Merlinus was waiting for us.

"OHHHHH! You've returned!" Merlinus cried out in joy.

"Yes, we have." Marcus nodded, approaching them.

* * *

 **BGM: Pokémon XY – Congratulations on Entering the Hall of Fame! (Anime BGM)**

"Oh, daybreak!" Hector was the first one to notice the sunrise from afar.

"Beautiful, isn't it. The start of another day." Lyn said.

"Yeah…" I smiled.

"Is something the matter?" she looked at me, noticing my smile that makes her smile as well.

"No," I said, before suddenly carrying her bridal style.

"Beloved!" she gasped, surprised by my action.

"I'm ready to go home with you, Lyn." I said, as we looked to the sunrise. "I'm ready to go to our future where the sun will always rise, now and forever."

"…so am I, beloved."

"Oh? Forgetting about me already?" Kaa–san teased both of us with her motherly tone. "How heartbreaking that would be for me, not knowing my grandchildren."

"I know _I_ gotta start working." Hector grinned as he suddenly lifted Florina onto one of his shoulders.

"Eeep!" Florina gasped, surprised from his sudden action as well. "L–Lord Hector! I–In front of e–everyone?!"

"Way the go, sport! That's one way to woo a lady!" Farina teased.

"Oh, Farina..." Fiora sighed, but still keeping her sisterly smile all the same.

Eliwood, seeing the predicament, decided to took a page from me, as he suddenly lifted Ninian in his arms as well. "Ninian… you'll come with me, won't you?"

Ninian smiled her brightest, "Yes!"

"Um… Sir Kurogasa… about Hiroji's body…" Merlinus got out.

"Don't worry. I know." I assured him. " Let's just enjoy this new day."

We all looked towards the sunrise with smiles all around. Nergal's and the Overlord of Darkness's ambitions, that shocked all of Elibe has come to an end. The world that I… no, what we protected begins anew today. Our future awaits us beyond the sunrise, one that shall never fade and one that will always be bright.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go home!" I yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Six months later…**

I'm walking along the hallway of Castle Caelin, heading towards the room where Lyn is at.

"Oh, Lord Kurogasa!" one of the maids got out, surprised to see me after she left Lyn's room. "You've returned home from Pherae already?"

"I have. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no, milord." she shook it off. "Lady Lyndis was wondering how Nino would be doing there, as she's not able to move from her bed after giving birth to your children, a fortnight ago. How are they?"

"Nino's fine. She's living well with Jaffar." I assured her. "Dorcas was able to cure his wife's disease finally and both of them are getting to work on having kids."

"And Lady Karla?"

"She's… well… let's just say she's on her usual bouts with Bartre." I sweat dropped.

"I see. Oh, forgive me for having you stayed here with me for so long. You are visiting your wife now, yes?" she said before she lightly bowed before me. "Please excuse me." I bowed back before I went towards the room and opened it. And lo and behold, Lyn was sitting on her bed with two bundles of joy in both Kaa–san's and Lord Hausen's arms, each.

"Beloved… welcome home." Lyn greeted me with her motherly smile.

"Ah, my sweet." Kaa–san smiled, as she no longer wore her usual armors and so on. She only dressed like any other Clerics do, as she no longer fights as well, all due to her curse. Even her appearance started to take shape like any normal grandmother would have. Well, a few wrinkles here and there, but still beautiful all the same. And in her arms, was a small bundle of baby, wrapped in pink blanket. "How is Nino? Is she faring well?"

"She is. She's living with Jaffar." I nodded. "Though I was a bit worried…"

"You mean overprotective?" Lyn giggled.

"O–Oi…" I blushed. "S–She's my little sister, of course I'd be protective."

"Do not worry, young man. I know how you feel." Lord Hausen reminded me with his elderly laugh, still holding the bundle in blue blanket in his weary arms.

"Beloved, can you carry me to the garden today? I'm getting bored of staying in bed for so long." Lyn requested.

"But what about Hiroji and Elimine?"

"Both of them are well–fed already and are sleeping in their grandparents' arms right now." she assured me.

"Yes, child. Please do bring your wife for some fresh air. Worry not of your children." Kaa–san assured me.

"Well, okay. How could I say no?" I smiled, feigning defeat before gently carrying Lyn in my arms, bridal style.

* * *

"Ahh, fresh air. This change of scenery does improve our mood a bit, isn't it?" Lyn asked, smiling as she remained on my lap, as I was sitting on the ledge of the fountain.

"Yeah, it does." I smiled a bit as we watched the butterflies land on a couple of flowers.

"I'm happy."

"Huh?"

"To grant Mother's wish." Lyn got out, as both of us still looked upon the said butterflies. "Do you remember? The smile on her face when she saw them the first time?"

"Yeah, she couldn't stop crying for an hour." I chuckled. "Her eyes were so red and puffy too."

"She truly has softened up to the core, doesn't she?" she giggled, recalling it as well. "All thanks to you, beloved."

"Yeah…" I said, as Lyn laid her head on my shoulder, staying there in complete comfortable silence. "Say Lyn…"

"Yes? What is it, Kurogasa?"

"What do you think about what Athos said months back… about Bern and everything else?"

"I do not know, to be honest." Lyn got out. "There's no news about Bern's attacks and whatnot. Grandfather's messengers would always rally the latest information regarding it, after you informed him about it."

"I know, but…" I said. "I'm just worried about Zephiel. I just hope his father would accept him for who he is. Because if not, I don't think Zephiel will recover mentally and… I don't want to know what he'll do next in that kind of state."

"I, too, share your pain. I prayed for Mother Earth and Father Sky that nothing happens as well, hoping for Archesage Athos' final words to pass by." she got off, before she remembered something. "Ah, that's right. Beloved, an invitation came to us two days ago. Regarding both Eliwood's and Hector's coronation of becoming Marquess of their lands in six months' time. It would be held at the same place within Pherae."

"Two ascension ceremonies at the same time?" I asked incredulously. "Oh man… if we go to one, the other will be mad. Especially Hector. You know how he is."

Lyn couldn't help it but to let out a small giggle, much to my confusion. "Truly, you're fun to tease when it comes to slow uptakes. Both of them happened on the same day, in the _same_ place."

…

…

…

…

"Great, I'm becoming senile already…" I slumped.

"Hee, hee… I love you too."

* * *

Another six months have passed and Lyn was able to walk properly after her probation period was over. So we took the Tornadors to Pherae with our kids in tow, along with Kaa–san and Lord Hausen. Of course, he brought along his guards, for his safety since he's still the Marquess of Caelin.

As we reached to the designated location for the coronation, Lyn and I entered the room, seeing Hector and Eliwood a bit nervous, while wearing their formal and official ceremonial uniforms. Oh, and Kaa–san decided not to follow along, as she doesn't have much strength like she used to have but offering herself to keep an eye out for my children.

"Oh, Kurogasa! You made it!" Eliwood smiled.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." I chuckled.

"Yeah, took you long enough." Hector smirked, being friendly as well. "Where's your kids?"

"They're with Mother. She can't get enough of them." Lyn giggled.

"And look at you being a bunch of nerve–wrecks, especially you Hector. You're so stiff." I said, before smacking his shoulders. "Relax,"

"Hah, like how you are extremely break down when your wife gave birth to your kids." Hector smirked, teasing me back.

"But, either way, it's good to see you coming here, my friend." Eliwood smiled.

"But after the coronation, we must depart to Etruria…" I said sadly.

"Mother requested to see her homeland one last time…" Lyn added.

"Her time is running out, huh?" Hector got out, feeling my pain.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"A pity, but what can we do?" Hector assured me. "Our friends would understand the circumstances, either way. You have to give priority for your family first, Tactician."

"…okay, who are you, and what have you done with the real Hector?" I asked, annoyed him a bit.

"I'm the real deal, damn it!" he snapped.

"And you're back." I smirked.

"Look, even _I_ have to take priorities as well; taking the throne my brother left behind. I may not be as good as him, but I'll try my best to do justice. Being the leader of all Lycia doesn't really suit me, to be honest. My brother let me play around for quite a while. If I don't grow up soon, my brother won't be able to rest. The burdens Uther carried as Marquess Ostia, his feelings for the citizenry of Ostia and all of Lycia… I'll succeed him at everything. Easy to say, but I'm sure it's going to be difficult."

"Yeah, we know you'll do fine." I said, before smirking evilly. "Marquess Chicken."

"I am _this_ close to shoving my boots down your throat right now." Hector grumbled.

"Now, now, that's enough, both of you." Eliwood said playing peacemaker, stopping both of us from fighting again. "This is supposed to be a happy day for all of us."

"Let it be, Eliwood." Lyn giggled. "Besides, it does take off the tension out of both of you, right?"

"I guess so." Eliwood nodded. Looking at the window, he continued, "Everything's finally resolved. I'll succeed my father as Marquess Pherae. I don't know if I'm equal to the task, but I'm going to do my best for all the people who live here." Turning his attention to me, he asked, "Kurogasa, you… do you really have to go after this coronation?"

"Why? Do you want me to stay?" I asked, caring for our friendship.

"No, I understand." he shook his head a bit. With a brotherly hug, he added, "Thank you for supporting us in everything. We are forever in your debt."

"Oh, Lyn! Kurogasa!" We all turned to see Florina and Ninian come in the room.

"Ninian! Florina!" Lyn got out before the three girls shared a hug together. "I'm so happy to see you both!"

"So am I!" Florina got out, as the three broke the hug.

"Where is your children, Lady Lyndis?" Ninian asked.

"They're with Mother." Lyn smiled. "She just can't get enough of them." She then turned to her best friend. "How are your sisters doing?"

"They're doing well. Fiora and Kent will soon get married after they've returned from Ilia and… believe it or not, Farina is actually going out with Dart."

"Ehhhhh?! Seriously?!" I gawked.

"Yes! Though… she'd be going with him and Geitz only for gold…" Florina said somberly.

"That's so like her..." I deadpanned.

"Agito… no, Kurogasa." Ninian corrected herself. "There's something that we wanted you to do for us."

"Huh?" I got out, blinked.

"Yes, and so am I!" Florina said, as she seems to be less nervous around men and more happy about it, too.

"What do you mean by that?" Lyn said.

"I'll explain." Eliwood offered. "When things are a little more settled, Ninian and I plan to be married. And… this may be a bit premature but, Kurogasa, we'd like you to name our first child. Ninian and I talked it over. You've done so much for us and we truly want this."

"Same here, Tactician." Hector stepped up as well. "Florina and I had plans about it too."

…

…

…

…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

 **BGM: Brand New–World by Shiena Nishizawa**

And so, after much discussion about the names of their children, and Lyn giggling all to herself, the coronation began for both men. Everyone came to visit, including Louise and Pent as well. It was a formal matter, so everyone took things seriously. After that was over, Eliwood and Hector waited outside the castle, where Lyn got ready for the Tornador to go to Etruria, while Kaa–san was taking her nap inside the Tornador with the kids.

"So… I guess this is it." I said.

"Yes… it is a farewell." Eliwood got out. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't… this world wouldn't be here. You have my heartfelt gratitude."

"Same here, Kurogasa." Hector said, being serious too. "Do you remember Athos's final words? I sealed Armads away, like it used to be, but… I can still feel its power pulsing inside me. War is coming. Someday, a terrible war…"

"Hector…" I trailed off, seeing him like this.

"When that day comes… I want you to be there when that day comes. I want you to guide my children and us, once more."

"I… I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but…" I trailed off, thinking about it. "But, if it is for the sake of my friends, even if I do end up not having the power of Agito in me anymore, I'll be there. I can't promise you that I'd be there for sure, but I'll try my best to help all of you, once more."

"As expected from our Tactician." Hector smirked, extending his hand.

"We'll see each other again, someday." Eliwood got out, placing his hand on top of Hector's. "It's a promise… my dear friend."

"And one that I'll keep." I said, placing my hand on top of theirs.

"We'll meet again! I'm sure of it!" Hector said confidently.

"Beloved, it's time." Lyn told me, as she's already waiting inside the Tornador.

"Be right there!" I called out, before looking back at Eliwood and Hector. "Whelp, time to go. I'll see you when I see you!" I said, before I ran off and got on the joint Tornadors.

"He's certainly acts like Hiroji." Eliwood recalled.

"He's annoying, but I can't hate him. I guess that why he's calling him his hero in the first place." Hector got out.

"Alrighty! Ready to go, Elimine?"

…

…

…

Oh… that's right… she's no longer with me. Me and my old habits.

"Beloved?" Lyn blinked, looking at me. "Elimine is still sleeping and she still can't walk."

"Hehe… sorry, I meant St. Elimine. Old habits." I chuckled.

"I see." Lyn let out a small smile.

"To the Tower of the Saint!" I exclaimed, pulling the reins of our horses before we set forth to Etruria. No matter what the future holds, I will always be here to protect this world! It's my duty as a Kamen Rider. I will be their Seed of Hope.

Kamen Rider Agito

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Fen:** Yatta zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! We did it! Agito is over!

 **TWF:** Sweet! And in time, too! We managed to finish this story before Christmas, much like what we did with Kiva! :D

 **Fen:** Yep! And before you say anything, we will never… EEEEEEEEEEEVAH–

 **TWF: *cuts in*** Be the same again? O.o;

 **Fen:** No… just no… I meant we're never ever doing Binding Blade. You can't convince us otherwise!

 **TWF:** Okie dokie! So, what's next on our list for Kamen Rider x Fire Emblem crossover?

 **Fen:** Well… ***looks at the list on the clipboard***

 **TWF:** Isn't that the List of Jericho you stole from him? Lol

 **Fen:** Eh?! What?! No, it isn't, you stupid idiot!

 **TWF:** Lolz. So, what's up for the next one?

 **Fen:** We got Fire Emblem Fates x Kamen Rider Ghost! And it will star none other than…

 **TWF:** …Kuro–kun again? Wait a minute, seriously?!

 **Fen:** NO! It's Hiroji!

 **TWF:** …jwhy Hiroji? O.o;

 **Fen:** *facepalm* A different Hiroji, an AU Hiroji.

 **TWF:** Not Kuro again? O.o;

 **Fen:** I said, no. -_-

 **TWF:** This must be because Kiva's world and Ghost's are at the same plane of existence, right?

 **Fen:** Exactly. And if you people haven't read the ending from AoK: Twist of Fate, you know Fates is gonna be our next project.

 **TWF:** Wohoooo! Let's do something special! Let's post up our opening for Ghost! :D ***holds a tape***

 **Fen:** You just read my mind! So thanks for reading Agito everyone and see you on Fire Emblem: Ghost of Fates!

 **TWF:** For now, enjoy this opening! Later, taters! ***walks away with a naked back profile. Yes, including seeing my shiny 'full moon'***

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Cry For the Truth by MICHI)**

 **(Instrumental)** As the electric guitar started playing, the lights turned on, revealing Aqua in her dancing pose on the floor with a thin layer of water on it. Surrounding her were 15 Eyecons in a circle and her signature necklace glowed radiantly around her neck. As soon as the music started playing, she began to dance, with the Eyecons floating up by her water spheres, circling around her. While she danced, the ground revealed the purple 'Eye', prompting the title to reveal itself. The camera briefly flashed from Aqua's white dress to her black dress, then back to white before her hand gesture prompted the water to cover the screen, moving to the next scene. Then, Aqua began to sing.

 **(Shoudou kara makuakeru unmeitachi)** On top of the Northern Fortress, on the balcony, Hiroji looked out the window of his room as he saw looked up at the dark sky. **  
(Matsu no wa kibou ka? zetsubou ka~?)** The surroundings then turned white, surprising Hiroji. He noticed his Hoshido family in front of him, and when he looked behind, his Nohr family called out to him in a black background. **  
(Akaku sabita tokiyo no haguruma ga ima)** His surroundings then suddenly changed to a new location where there was a huge lake surrounded by the forest trees. And in front of the small bridge that led to the lake was Aqua who had her back turned before she turned around to see him and held out her hand to him. **  
(Kishinde azawarau~)** As he reached for it, the view before him shattered again, as he stands on the new battlefield on his own. Enemies like Nosferatus and Gammas, appeared in a ruined land, surrounding him.

 **(Seijaku o kakikesu doukoku)** On a battlefield, Hoshidan and Nohrian troops battled each other. **  
(Kono mune o hikisaku erejii)** In a quick series of cameo appearances, the royal families of Hoshido and Nohr, save for Sakura and Elise, went against their counterparts. **  
(Karadajuu abaredasu)** Aqua, Jakob, Felicia, Silas **,** Suzukaze, Mozume and Ashura could only look on worriedly, as Hiroji ran towards the battlefield, trying his best to stop them. **  
(Chishio ga sakebu omoi wa "kimi wo, tomaru na")** Both sides continued to charge forward, as they are determined to eliminate each other. As soon as the two sides are in contact, the screen flashed brightly, shifting to the battle.

 **(Tachimukae ikusen mebuku sono konnan ni)** On the ground, Xander and Ryoma continued trading blows with Raijinto and Siegfried, creating sparks that burned the grass around them. As the screen viewed to the sky, Hinoka, in a serious expression, guided her Pegasus towards Camilla, where the latter had a smile, guiding her wyvern towards her. The two then clashed, crossing their lance and axe, while looking at each other. **  
(Shiro ka kuro ka abaku sono shukumei ni)** Takumi fired energy arrows from Fujin Yumi while Leo used Brunhyld to make trees grow out from the ground, but the former used this to his advantage and jumped off of its branches to fire off more arrows. Sakura and Elise could only look on, seeing as there was nothing they do to stop their families from fighting each other, holding their hands in prayer with tears flowing out from their eyes. **  
(Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete)** As the screen moved to another side of the battlefield, Hiroji gestured his hands to have the GhostDriver appear around his waist, before taking out his Eyecon and placed it in the Driver. The Parka Ghost flew out of the GhostDriver and Hiroji pulled and pushed the lever. **  
(Shinzou o tataku wake ga aru soshite)** After his transformation into Ghost, he noticed three Nohrian figures, showing their backs at him. As Hiroji noticed the familiar Driver on two of the boys, two very familiar mechanical familiars flew towards the girl in the center. As the three turned to Hiroji, a brief flash of two new Riders and one very familiar Rider were seen before the screen was enveloped in a water sphere, courtesy of Aqua.

 **(Cry for the Truth~)** Aqua sang the last part, as more water spheres floated around her, while the Eyecons remained inactive. Only the Ghost Parka danced around her.

 **(Instrumental)** As the song reached the end, she kneeled down to finish her dance. The last four beats revealed the neutral side behind her, followed by the Hoshidians on the right and finally the Nohrians on the left, and the final beat zoomed out, revealing the whole group, ending the song.


End file.
